Entre dos amores: decisión final
by ALINARE
Summary: Ultimo capítulo de Alma Atormentada. Mark y Candy deciden ir a Escocia a requerimiento de la verdadera madre de Candy. Allí descubrirá que tiene en común con un joven, que descubrió a bordo, vertiendo algunas lágrimas. Candy tendrá que tomar una decisión.
1. ALMA ATORMENTADA

ALMA ATORMENTADA

1

En el momento en que Sabrina le perdió de vista, se lanzó al vacío, pero no para quitarse la vida, sino para intentar dar un sentido a la misma. Sabrina volvió con

la merienda para su hermanastro, pero ya era tarde. Se quedó petrificada dejando

caer al suelo con estrépito la bandeja que con tanto cariño había preparado para

Mark. Cuando olió a ozono y escuchó el molesto y penetrante silbido que el iridium

producía en contacto con el aire, sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. Se asomó a la

terraza a tiempo de ver una estela brillante que ascendía como un cometa siendo señalada por varios cientos de dedos y seguida por ojos atemorizados. Sabrina lloraba.

Su hermano, había partido de nuevo a lo desconocido.

2

Mark estaba decidido a regresar junto a Candy como fuera. No ya por amor, sino porque presentía que un grave peligro amenazaba a su antiguo amor. Poco le importó el tremendo bang sónico que su salto en el tiempo produjo y que medio Japón hubiera percibido su espectacular vuelta al pasado.

"Candy, resiste, enseguida estaré a tu lado".

Se extrañaba al pensar de esa manera, pero pese a que intuía que Candy le rechazaría otra vez, jamás dejaría de protegerla. Como un flecha atormentada, cruzó en instantes los años hasta llegar a 1912.

-Levanto mi copa por Candy.

Quien así hablaba era Albert, el bondadoso protector de la chica que celebraba junto al resto de amigos de la muchacha, su feliz retorno al Hogar de Pony.

Candy animada por los aplausos de los niños se levantó de su silla para responder al brindis y hablar pero en ese momento una bala partió la copa en varios pedazos. Albert se abalanzó sobre ella para protegerla con su cuerpo. Hombres vestidos de negro y con armas automáticas se acercaban veloces sin dejar de disparar. El miedo y el horror se apoderaron de la tranquila reunión.

Candy gritaba de miedo y rabia. Se levantó deshaciéndose de Albert para encararse con sus extraños atacantes. La hermana María y la señora Pony mientras intentaban poner a los niños a salvo. Pero faltaba uno. Entre el fragor de las balas empezaron a escucharse algunas explosiones. Estaban tirando granadas de mano. Pero Candy solo se preocupaba por el niño perdido. Albert intentaba disuadirla desde atrás gritándola que no se expusiera.

-Yo me encargaré Candy, pero no hagas locuras. Esos hombres….

No pudo terminar la frase. Un balazo le alcanzó en la pierna derribándole. La hermana María le puso a salvo como pudo, pero Albert se zafó de la monja y cojeando salió en pos de Candy. Mientras, Candy dudó un instante pero decidió rescatar al pequeño. Extrañamente, ninguna bala disparó contra ella. Cuando llegó a la pequeña colina desde la que se divisaba el orfanato y en la cual había un enorme roble, se encontró una visión que le heló las venas. Un hombre de aire aristocrático, vestido completamente de negro con lo que parecía una especie de uniforme sostenía al asustado niño en brazos, mientras que otro soldado con la misma indumentaria apuntaba a la cabeza del pequeño.

Candy hizo ademan de adelantarse pero el soldado esgrimió el arma. El que parecía ser su jefe dijo:

-Ni un paso más niña o le mato.

-¿ Que queréis ? ¿ por qué habéis hecho esto? Canallas.

El hombre dejó al niño en manos de otro de sus subordinados y acercándose a la muchacha dijo:

-Eres tan hermosa como valiente e impulsiva. No me extraña nada que el alacrán perdiera la cabeza por ti.

Candy se quedó de piedra. Aquel era el sobrenombre con el que se conocía a Mark. Y muy pocos podían presumir de conocer aquel secreto.

-Veo que sabes de que hablo, niña. Pues escúchame bien. Mark nos es imprescindible para nuestros planes de dominación mundial.

-¿ Dominación mundial ? ¿ acaso te refieres a controlar el mundo ? ¿ estáis locos ? ¿ que tengo yo que ver con todo eso ?

-Mucho querida Candy. Mark tiene un poder inconmensurable, capaz de reducir el planeta a cenizas y no hay nada ni nadie capaz de hacerle frente, excepto una cosa.

En ese momento se oyeron gritos y sonido de lucha. Albert estaba peleando contra algunos de los misteriosos soldados. Cuando fue reducido no sin esfuerzo un soldado apuntó su arma a la cabeza del valeroso hombre, y Candy ahogó un grito de horror para echarse a los pies del hombre de negro para suplicarle:

-No, espera, no le matéis, haré lo que quieras, pero no le mates- dijo entre lágrimas.

-Tranquila muchacha, no pienso hacer daño a nadie si colaboras. Me habías preguntado que pintábais Mark y tú en todo esto, y ya he respondido a una parte de tus preguntas. Ahora responderé a la otra. Como te iba diciendo hay algo contra lo que Mark no puede luchar y es el amor que siente por ti.

-El renunció a mí. Ahora es feliz. Se ha casado y….

El hombre dio un taconazo y gritó como indignado:

-Y nada. Ella se divorció de él, y ahora está completamente solo. La nostalgia le podrá sino lo ha hecho ya y vendrá a verte. Contigo de rehén pequeña Candy, no se atreverá ni a tosernos. Seremos los dueños del planeta con él bajo nuestro control. ¿ No lo entiendes ? Naru fue su otro amor, pero aun no ha podido olvidarte. De hecho jamás lo hizo. Siempre te ha amado y continúa haciéndolo.

-Mientes. Estás mintiéndome para que sirva a tus malditos planes. Yo…

-Piensa como quieras, pero si no obedeces, el niño y ese imbécil barbudo morirán. Tú decides.

Candy luchó contra sus ansias de abalanzarse sobre el hombre y destrozarle la cara a arañazos. Se contuvo, bajó la cabeza y permaneció mirando al suelo.

-Y no solo eso. Mira allí.

Candy obedeció y presenció como una extraña máquina sobre orugas avanzaba lentamente esgrimiendo lo que parecía un cañón extremadamente largo. El cañón empezó a moverse amenazadoramente hacia el hospicio. De pronto recordó algo. Mark le habló mucho de su mundo y su época y una de las cosas que le describió fue aquella arma de guerra. La luz se hizo en su mente y balbuceó horrorizada.

-No, santo cielo, es, es….

-Si pequeña, es un tanque, con capacidad suficiente para arrasar esa sucia casucha en la que te criaste. Y no solo eso. Mataremos a todos, incluyendo a los niños y a la hermana María y a la señora Pony. Decídete.

Albert empezó a gritar e intentó zafarse, pero un culatazo lo dejó inconsciente.

-¿ Que quieres que haga ?

-Que vengas conmigo. Serás tratada a cuerpo de rey. Contigo en nuestro poder, Mark será nuestro.

Pero no acabó de hablar. Se escuchó un chasquido metálico y una detonación muy fuerte. Un proyectil de MP-5 salió de la boca del arma a 200m/s impactando en el soldado que retenía, al niño el cual salió despedido. Candy lo cogió al vuelo impidiendo que se lastimara. E-l soldado que recibió el impacto quedó destrozado ante la horrorizada mirada de Candy. Luego se escuchó otra detonación y Albert quedó libre. Al momento los hombres de negro se desplegaron buscando al misterioso agresor que parecía haberse fundido con el entorno. En ese momento un hombre pelirrojo, con uniforme militar de camuflaje apareció sigilosamente detrás del hombre que había amenazado a Candy.

-Haltoran, debí suponerlo –dijo con rabia.

-Supusiste tarde James, siempre fuiste un gilipollas y un imbécil. Retira a ese Abrams y a tus hombres, o te vuelo la cabeza.

El hombre dudó. Temía a sus jefes, pero también quería conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros.

-¡! Haced lo que dice, nos retiramos ¡!!.

Haltoran, hizo un gesto hacia la máquina del tiempo que permanecía camuflada bajo una pantalla holográfica y dijo:

-Llévate a esos payasos y a esa chatarra de tanque antes de que lo haga yo, y volváis todos como ese

Señaló los restos del soldado que había volatilizado hacía tan solo unos instantes.

Ante el asombro de los niños y la hermana María y la señora Pony que abrazaban a los desconsolados pequeños, los militares empezaron a desaparecer uno tras otro al ir entrando en la máquina. Cuando todos incluido el tanque estuvieron dentro, Haltoran propinó una fuerte patada en el trasero al jefe enviándolo de vuelta con sus hombres. La máquina empezó zumbar y produjo un fuerte estruendo. Antes de que desapareciera el jefe le hizo una advertencia:

-Lo pagaréis, esa chica será mía, y mi señor dominará el mundo. Lamentarás esto Haltoran.

El joven militar hizo un gesto de desden y levantando el dedo índice dijo:

-Piérdete imbécil. Vete al cuerno.

Empezó a mirar nervioso hacia los lados. Se preguntaba como Mark tardaba tanto en llegar. La hermana María se adelantó y preguntó indignada que era todo aquello, y porque les habían amenazado.

Haltoran amartilló la gigantesca arma que tenía entre las manos y dejó caer un cartucho del tamaño de un puño adulto.

Los niños se retiraron horrorizados.

Haltoran bajó la cabeza como avergonzándose. Iba a responder. Todos esperaban ansiosos su relato, aunque temblaban de miedo aun por la experiencia sufrida.

En ese momento el aire se cargó de ozono. Aquel olor dulzón y empalagoso, mientras chispas de electricidad estática chisporroteaban por doquier.

-¿ Que está sucediendo ahora ? ¿ que es todo esto ? –preguntó Albert asustado.

Antes de que pudiera responder, se oyó un fortísimo siseo que machacó los oídos de los niños que se pusieron a llorar de miedo. Todos se tiraron al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. En ese momento, una estela de llamas cruzó el cielo de este a oeste y un cometa humano hizo su aparición.

-No, no, es él, Mark, eres tú –dijo Candy con la mirada perdida en dirección al cometa.

Poco después Mark cayó sobre un lago cercano levantando una columna de agua de varios metros de altura. Se produjo un siseo y el agua pareció hervir. Mark emergió machacado, cubierto de sangre y heridas.

-Hermana María, refugie a los niños en el hospicio. Yo tengo que sacar a Candy y a los demás de aquí.

El alacrán avanzó hacia Candy que no se retiró. Mark rodó por tierra y grandes chorros de sangre escaparon de sus heridas.

Lejos de huir Candy, movida por la piedad y el cariño de un antiguo afecto, corrió hacia él para sostenerle entre sus brazos, pero no podía levantarle. Era demasiado pesado.

Mark levantó su cabeza y miró los verdes ojos como esmeraldas de su primer y único amor.

-Candy, yo, yo……

Se puso a llorar. Lejos de reprocharle nada u odiarlo Candy sostuvo su cabeza en su regazo acariciando los negros cabellos pegados por el sudor y la sangre.

-Mark, no puedo odiarte, ni siquiera podría dejarte solo en tu estado. Sigues tan desvalido e indefenso como siempre, pese a tu inmensa fuerza.

-Perdóname Candy, perdóname por interferir en tu vida de nuevo, pero sentí que estabas en peligro. Yo….

Mark perdió la consciencia abrazado a la muchacha. Dos hilos de perlas formados por sus lágrimas brillaban como el oro bajo la luz del atardecer, pendiendo de sus hermosos ojos de azabache que ahora estaban cerrados. Haltoran se adelantó a ver que tal estaba. Sonreía. Parecía feliz, como si hubiera encontrado la paz, tan largamente anhelada.

-Lo se querido Mark, lo se, nunca quisiste hacerme daño. Descansa ahora. Duerme. Yo te cuidaré –le susurró Candy al oído con dulzura.

3

Con los ánimos más calmados, si podía decirse así, Haltoran relató junto a una humeante taza de café, el porqué una idílica reunión de verano se había transformado en una pesadilla. Los niños estaban acostados, aunque algunos aun tenían pesadillas y miedo a quedarse solos. La hermana María permanecía a su lado, mientras la señora Pony vibrando de ira, abroncaba a Haltoran por lo sucedido.

-Malditos irresponsables, traer semejante amenaza hasta aquí, casi matan a mis niños, por vuestra culpa. Y ese salvaje que ya atormentó a Candy en el pasado ha vuelto de nuevo para hacerle daño. Ahora que empezaba a ser feliz.

Haltoran suspiró y amartilló el arma mecánicamente, sin darse cuenta.. En ese momento, apareció la hermana María después de asegurarse de que los niños seguían dormidos. El chasquido del arma sacó de quicio a la monja.

-¿ Quiere usted dejar de hacer eso ? Me pone nerviosa el que juegue con ese trasto.

Haltoran bajó la cabeza. La hermana tenía razón.

-Lo siento mucho, y les debemos una disculpa pero si yo no hubiera aparecido, ahora todos estarían muertos.

- Admito muy a mi pesar que tiene razón, pero lo que nos ha contado es absurdo, absurdo por completo –dijo la señora Pony vibrando de ira y meneando la cabeza incrédula-. Esa malvada gente, esos hombres sin alma, no pueden ser de este mundo. No puede haber gente tan cruel ni ahora ni en el futuro. No, me niego a creer en algo así.

Haltoran suspiró y tomó la taza de café sorbiendo un poco. Asintió, y dijo:

-Ojala tuviera usted razón señora, pero ya lo ha visto. Les he contado todo y si quieren pruebas, para muestra un botón. Esta tarde han visto lo increíble, ya lo sé, y es totalmente real. La realidad, de hecho es muy cruda y cruel..

-¿ Dónde está Candy ? –preguntó asustada la hermana María buscándola con la mirada.

-Está con Mark, cuidando de él –dijo Haltoran con naturalidad.

-No, no puedo dejarla a solas con ese monstruo.

Haltoran estaba siendo muy paciente y respetuoso pero no toleraba más aquellas descalificaciones, que por otra parte, entendía muy bien que se produjeran. Entonces retuvo a la hermana con firmeza pero delicadamente para no hacerla daño por la mano derecha. La mano de la monja parecía de juguete en comparación con las suyas, fuertes y curtidas.

-Hermana –dijo con voz serena pero autoritaria que sorprendió a todos- Mark jamás haría daño a Candy. Antes se cortaría la mano y la arrojaría a un volcán, cuando no él mismo. De hecho, en estos momentos, ningún ser humano en la Tierra con malas intenciones podría siquiera acercarse a ella.

La monja miró sorprendida los duros ojos del joven soldado que aflojó la presión de sus dedos.

-Y otra cosa más. Por favor, no vuelva a decir que mi amigo es un monstruo. De hecho le sorprendería averiguar cuanta bondad y valor hay en él. Siempre ha tenido mala suerte. Cuando otros han encontrado el amor, él aun sigue buscándolo desesperado.

-Pero él ha cruzado el tiempo para….-dijo la señora Pony, aunque Haltoran la interrumpió:

-Para protegerla, no para obligarla a que le ame por la fuerza, porque es lo que está pensando hermana. Por otra parte, comprendo su frustración e impotencia. Tienen ustedes todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadados, indignados y asustados, pero esta vez, Mark no ha regresado por capricho o nostalgia. Hay poderosas razones para hacer lo que ha hecho. Y yo actuaría igual, que él, si el futuro de la raza humana estuviera en peligro, como finalmente ha sido a fin de cuentas por desgracia, al venir aquí en el avión del que les he hablado, con algunos amigos más, porque vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda para lo que se nos avecina.

La hermana María le observó horrorizada y la señora Pony prefirió permanecer en silencio.

Albert permanecía en otro cuarto, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. Aparte de la contusión y una herida en la frente, no parecía tener más daños ni estar herido de gravedad. Su cara estaba ensombrecida por el temor. Sospechaba que algo terrible y ominoso acechaba a Candy desde las sombras.

4

Mark decía incoherencias, deliraba presa de una fuerte fiebre, pero Candy continuaba allí cuidándole y susurrándole palabras de afecto.

-Mark, no llores, mi pobre amigo, estoy aquí y no voy a dejarte solo.

-Candy, Candy, perdóname por destrozar tu vida –gritaba. La fiebre continuaba en aumento pese a los esfuerzos de la muchacha.

-Tú no has destrozado nada, mi pobre Mark, siempre has estado muy solo, mucho más que yo, pero esta vez estoy contigo. Me has salvado la vida tantas veces, y aunque te he odiado, al final, no he podido evitar perdonarte, porque eres inocente de las culpas que te atribuyes. Mark, ojalá pudiera amarte para hacerte feliz, pero yo, yo, yo….

Algunas lágrimas ardientes cayeron sobre la cara del joven.

-Si puedes entenderme, no debes culparte de nada Mark, porque el amor no es ningún delito o falta. No eres responsable de amarme como me amas. Y ojala pudiera poner remedio a tus sufrimientos, de verdad –le dijo envuelta en un fuerte y repentino llanto que ahogaba sus palabras-y responder a tu devoción por mí como realmente mereces, pobrecito mío.

5

Mark permanecía sumido en un profundo sueño. La fiebre le había bajado y el contacto con Candy había hecho que sus heridas se cerraran. La señora Pony se acercó a revisarlas y no podía dar crédito.

-Hace unas horas este muchacho estaba en un estado lamentable. No se podía tener en pie y ahora….

Haltoran estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de la alcoba de Mark. La hermana María observaba la escena en silencio visiblemente emocionada. Candy estaba sentada en la cabecera del lecho de Mark, sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza. Haltoran asintió y musitó en voz muy baja:

-Es el poder del amor.

La señora Pony le oyó pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario. Prefirieron dejar a Candy a solas con el atormentado joven.

Cerraron la puerta con cuidado. Si Candy les oyó prefirió no desviar su atención de Mark.

En el exterior del hospicio quedaban los restos de la batalla campal librada hacía tan solo unas pocas horas. La monja observó compasivamente los restos del joven soldado. Estaba llorando. Haltoran se acercó con una pala para cavar una sepultura. La hermana María miró con odio al joven soldado, el cual se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Ya sé que no le caigo muy bien hermana, pero si no hubiera acabado con él, hubiera matado al chiquillo. Créame hermana, a mí tampoco me simpatiza la guerra, pero a veces, -se interrumpió para observar su arma- a veces no queda más remedio que sacar la basura.

-¿ Basura ? ¿ que clase de ser sin extrañas eres tú ? le has quitado la vida a un ser humano.

Haltoran retiró el cuerpo para que los niños no lo vieran y lo cubrió con una lona militar que había traido desde un contenedor de armamento fabricado en acero y kevlar que X-17 había depositado a unos kilómetros del hospicio debidamente camuflado. Cargó con los restos a la espalda y la pala en el hombro izquierdo y dijo:

-Créame hermana, matar no es agradable, y no me gusta porque no soy un sádico, pero a veces no queda otra que hacer el trabajo sucio. Si no hubiera acabado con él, seguramente habría matado al niño y quien sabe si a usted o a la señora Pony.

Se volvió hacia la monja. Sus ojos relampagueaban de ira.

-Si hubiera podido evitar matarle lo habría hecho. Lamento que su familia tenga que llorarle, pero nadie le obligó a alistarse en un cuerpo militar, como nadie me obligó a mí. Soy soldado y la vida de un soldado puede acabar de esta manera. Lo tenemos asumido.

-Oh Dios mío –se lamentó la monja ante la franqueza de Haltoran.

Se giró para enterrar el cadáver donde ninguno de los niños lo encontrara y dijo:

-Se avecinan malos tiempos hermana. Habrá una guerra, distinta de todas las que la Humanidad ha conocido hasta ahora, una guerra mundial donde se terminará con toda una generación de jóvenes vidas. La sangre correrá por Europa como nunca antes se ha visto y millones de seres humanos perderán sus vidas y sus ilusiones.

-No puede ser cierto, ¿ como puedes saber algo tan terrible ?

-Soy un viajero del tiempo como Mark. Y eso te da una amplísima perspectiva de todo.

La hermana María no dudaba ni un momento de la veracidad de sus palabras. Entonces le preguntó:

-¿Estarías dispuesto a intentar cambiar el rumbo de la Historia ?

-No hermana, la veo venir y eso no es posible. No puede pedirme algo así.

De pronto la monja se incorporó hacia delante con los puños crispados. Su sorpresiva reacción sobresaltó a Haltoran:

-Acabas de decirme que si puedes evitar que la gente pierda la vida absurdamente lo intentarías. Estás contradiciéndote.

Haltoran se mordió los labios y dijo:

-Mierda, a veces hablo demasiado.

-Dime como empezará esa guerra.

-¿ Eh ? ¿ de verdad quiere saberlo hermana ?

-Sí.

Haltoran suspiró y dijo:

-Un hombre, un joven estudiante abrirá fuego contra el archiduque de Austria y su esposa, en Sarajevo en el verano de 1914. A partir de ahí todo irá muy rápido. El mundo ya no volverá a ser el mismo.

-Deberíamos tratar de evitarlo. Con toda la ciencia que tenéis, podríais…

-No es tan fácil hermana –mi voz sobresaltó a la religiosa que se giró sorprendida. Me asombró la facilidad de reflejos que la joven mujer de aspecto frágil parecía desplegar.

Allí estaba yo, un hombre de poca estatura, regordete y con una gabardina y un sombrero de fieltro. Haltoran nos presentó inmediatamente y se excusó por no haberle hablado de mí a la religiosa.

-Se me olvidó decírselo Maikel, aunque les comenté que veníamos con más gente.

Me presenté a la señora Pony y en pocos minutos les expliqué quien era y que hacíamos allí. Aunque la hermana María quería retomar el tema de las paradojas temporales.

6

-¿ Cómo ?

El asombro de la hermana María no había hecho más que comenzar.

-Una paradoja temporal. Si evitásemos que el hombre que atentará contra el archiduque lo haga, es muy posible que ocurra otro acontecimiento que produzca el estallido de la guerra.

-La corriente temporal es muy tozuda, e intenta seguir su curso como sea. No es tan sencillo cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos hermana –dijo Haltoran cruzando los brazos.

-Pero ustedes intentan hacer lo mismo, protegiendo a Candy,-suspiró y se sentó. Parecía muy agotada. La hermana María se apresuró a ayudarla y yo también. La señora Pony nos tranquilizó diciendo que era un simple mareo. Con todo lo que había pasado nos habíamos olvidado de Mermadón, nuestro fiel robot que ante nuestra prolongada ausencia se había bajado de X-17, nuestro transporte temporal y entró por la puerta dando un tremendo susto a la hermana María que se dirigía hacia la cocina a prepararle un tentempié a la señora Pony. La hermana dio un respingo cuando vio a la mole metálica entrar por la puerta teniendo cuidado de romper nada y caminando con cuidado para no dañar la endeble estructura del hospicio.

-Es nuestro robot de apoyo –dije tembloroso, intentando disculparme- no les hará daño. Enseguida les pondré al corriente de esto también.

Se había negado a separarse de su lado. Candy le cuidaba todo el tiempo, mientras el joven luchaba por sobreponerse. Ni los intentos de la hermana María o la señora Pony pudieron hacer mella en su ferrea determinación de permanecer a su lado.

-Tienes que descansar –le decía Haltoran y los demás- pero ella terca, se negaba en redondo.

-No, no me moveré de aquí mientras no esté mejor. Mi presencia le hace bien y ahora es mi turno de compensarle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Haltoran se había quitado el uniforme para no intranquilizar a los niños ni crispar más los delicados ánimos de la hermana María, que parecía empezar a tenerle cierta simpatía…a ratos. En el exterior, después de inventar una historia para que los niños no sospecharan nada, empezó a levantarse un campamento base con el material extraído del contenedor de armamentos, y con la ayuda de Mermadon y los demás y bajo mi dirección. No obstante, tuvimos la precaución de elegir un sitio poco transitado, aunque los sistemas de pantalla que traíamos permitirían disimular el campamento ante ojos indiscretos. Y no obstante era de reducidas dimensiones, menor aun que las del hospicio. Se sugirió emplear el hospicio como base, pero se descartó enseguida, por las molestias inherentes para los niños y sus cuidadoras. En caso de ataque, el vetusto edificio sería derribado sin tardar. Ni que decir tiene que ninguno de sus moradores se enteró de semejante opción.

Mermadon volvió a asustar a una niña y a la hermana María que no acababa de acostumbrarse a la mole metálica que trabajaba a un ritmo frenético. La hermana no pudo evitar un juramento:

-Maldita sea, Haltoran, os tengo dicho que apartéis a esa cosa cuando estén los niños delante. Me ha vuelto a meter un susto tremendo.

-Lo siento hermana, no volverá a ocurrir.

Nuestra presencia allí no terminaba de tranquilizar a nuestros sufridos vecinos. La verdad les parecía aun más inverosímil que la más loca de las fantasías. Gentes venidas de comienzos del siglo XXI para defender a una chica de la primera década del siglo XX, para evitar que pudiera ser utilizada como método de presión sobre Mark.

-Y todo porque Mark se enamoró de ella –dijo Carlos Valdés, al que no pudimos quitar de la cabeza la idead de venir con nosotros, por su incondicional amistad hacia Mark, lo mismo que todos nosotros..

-Sí –repliqué yo con pesar- y lo que más me reconcome es perturbar la tranquilidad de estas buenas personas, con todos nuestros tejemanejes y conspiraciones –dije con cierta amargura en la voz..

-No había otra manera –dijo Haltoran trayendo a Mermadon cogido por el brazo- Mark, tal como está ahora mismo, no podría defenderse ni así mismo. Y les habrían matado a todos, después de llevarse a la chica. Ese James es un hijo de perra de la peor calaña.

Haltoran fue reprobado otra vez por la hermana María con la mirada.

-Cuida tu lenguaje Halt –dijo Carlos mientras apretaba las tuercas de una bomba hidráulica- los niños podrían oírte.

-Esa mujer siempre se enfada conmigo –dijo Haltoran suspirando- no es justo.

-Pero volviendo a lo que estábamos hablando –dije yo- ese James obedece órdenes superiores de alguien que quiere utilizar a Mark como arma.

-Y estuvieron muy cerca de lograrlo, entonces estaríamos perdidos. Adios Humanidad, adios Tierra –dijo Haltoran.

-Me preocupa Mark. Está tardando demasiado en recuperarse y es la primera vez que hace un salto en el tiempo tan lento y desastroso. Está peor que otras veces. Si no llegamos nosotros primero este lugar sería ahora un cementerio.

7

Mark terminó por despertarse debido a los gritos de la hermana María. El motivo de su reprimenda era que habíamos instalado una batería de cañones anti-tanque que se veían perfectamente desde el hogar de Pony.

-Llevaos ese trasto inmediatamente, estoy harta de deciros que no quiero que asustéis a los niños más de lo que ya lo están.

El alacrán se incorporó. Candy estaba dormida a sus pies, con la cabeza sobre la sábana, respirando suavemente, abrazándole. Mark lloró y sus lágrimas la despertaron también a ella.

-Mark, Mark, estás bien, yo, yo….

Le abrazó con tanta fuerza que le derribó sobre la cama. Mark abrió los brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho emocionado.

-Candy, no debías preocuparte tanto por mí, solo te he traído desgracia a tu vida. Yo…

-Psssiss- cállate, quiero cuidarte, no dejaré que te vayas tan fácilmente sin que te pongas bien del todo.

Mark parpadeó. Las vendas que ceñían su cabeza se resbalaron y Candy lo encontró tan cómico que no pudo dejar de reir, contagiando su alegría a Mark.

Mark decidió levantarse pese a la oposición de Candy y averiguar el porque de la bronca.

-Haced lo que dice, ya estoy mejor y podré defender este lugar.

Nos giramos sorprendidos. La alegría que suponía tenerle de nuevo entre nosotros hizo que la discusión con la hermana María pasara a un segundo plano. Corrimos hacia él y no tardamos en colmarle de abrazos, palmadas en la espalda y calurosas felicitaciones. Los niños salieron atraídos por la celebración y alguien propuso organizar una fiesta. Dicho y hecho, se organizó una parrillada y una fiesta que contribuyó a distender el cargado ambiente entre nosotros y el hogar de Pony.

Mark caminaba ayudado en Candy aunque procuraba hacerlo solo para no cansarla. Sin embargo Mark no había reparado en lo fuerte que era físicamente Candy hasta ese momento.

-Déjame que te ayude. Aun no estás en condiciones de moverte tú solo.

-Estoy bien Candy.

Miró unos patos que sobrevolaban el cercano lago. Clean el mapache pescaba truchas en el río y los cañones gemelos habían sido desmontados finalmente y guardados en el contenedor de armas.

Mark permaneció en viento removió sus cabellos y el cabestrillo que fajaba su brazo izquierdo.

-Dime una cosa Candy.

-¿ Sí Mark ?

-¿ No te gustaría que me marchara ahora mismo ?

Le miró con aprehensión y miedo. Por extraño que pareciera, por primera vez no quería que se fuera, en cambio él parecía actuar con serenidad, sin la carga de dramatismo que imprimía a su comportamiento cuando estaba con ella.

Le sorprendió su reacción. Candy le abrazó con mucha fuerza y le besó tiernamente.

Mark extrañado pero feliz correspondió al beso. La chica se apartó azorada y confundida.

-¿ Por qué lo has hecho Candy ? Toda la vida he estado esperando esto, pero tú siempre me rehuías, tanto a mí, como algo así. No lo entiendo. Ni en mis más locos sueños podía siquiera imaginarme esto. Jamás me correspondiste y ahora…..

-No lo sé Mark. Estoy muy confusa. Puede que esté empezando a enamorarme de ti. Por primera vez no quiero que te vayas, no sé porque pero si quieres que sea yo la que lo haga…..

Mark la estrechó con más firmeza contra si.

-Ni en sueños te dejaría marchar…..si eres tú la que no quiere irse esta vez.

-No Mark, pero tienes que darme tiempo. Las heridas son recientes y aun tengo en mi alma sus efectos. No es tan fácil olvidar el pasado.

8

Mark aun estaba débil por el brusco y repentino salto en el tiempo. Había empleado toda su energía para retornar a aquella época pero estaba feliz. Aunque aquella felicidad le apenaba y confundía a partes iguales. Contempló su reflejo en las mansas aguas de lago que fluía al pie de la colina. Era un sitio maravilloso. La colina estaba coronada por un árbol inmenso y desde ella se podía divisar con claridad el Hogar de Pony. Allí pretendía instalar Haltoran su batería anti-tanque y por eso se negó la hermana María.

-Es un lugar demasiado hermoso como para mancillarlo con la estupidez de la guerra –dijo en voz alta sin sospechar que Candy le estaba escuchando a pocos pasos de allí.

-Es el lugar que Candy ama y yo no tengo ningún derecho a ensuciar su pureza. Candy, tan hermosa, tan buena y tan noble.

Entonces retrocedió unos pasos y extendió la mano. El iridium que transpiraba por los poros de su mano derecha entró en contacto con el aire y su mano se cubrió de llamas.

Candy….tan dulce….no tengo derecho a su amor. Yo, un miserable que destrozó su vida, que le arrebató la felicidad, yo…..un monstruo de feria, yo…

-No, no vuelvas a decir eso, no puedes seguir lastimándote así, ni a mí tampoco.

La voz clara como agua de Candy golpeó sus oídos. Le estaba observando, con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Mark se giró y Candy le estrechó entre sus brazos:

-Mark, no quiero que me dejes, no te vayas nunca, por favor. No solo no me arrebataste la felicidad, sino que me la devolviste el día que irrumpiste en mi vida. Entonces no lo sabía, no podía verlo, pero tu devoción, tus ansias de protegerme me conmovieron. Cuando Anthony murió, creí que no podría volver a amar nunca más. Pero tú Mark,. Siempre habías estado ahí, aguardando, esperando y jamás te dediqué una sola sonrisa o una palabra amable. Mark, eres el hombre más bueno y dulce que he conocido y….y…. nunca fui capaz de corresponder a tanta devoción. Y cuando te ansiaba ya era tarde. Ya no estabas aquí.

Mark, ¿ serás capaz de perdonarme?

Mark la abrazó besando sus cabellos rubios. Las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos oscuros y fieros como agua de una fuente desbordada.

-Candy, mi ángel, mi dulce ángel soy yo el que debería pedirte perdón por cuanto te hice sufrir. Estaba tan ciego por el amor, que, que cometí locuras, aunque jamás quise hacerte daño. Y por eso no quiero que ames a un hombre que suelta fuego y está cubierto de cicatrices y es un maldito monstruo.

-No me pidas eso Mark, no puedo dejar de amarte. Ahora ya no. No eres ningún monstruo. No, no vuelvas a decir eso jamás.

La besó con ternura. No podía dejar de llorar.

-Mark, por favor, no llores, no voy a irme.

-No puedo evitarlo Candy, no puedo creer que mi ángel, mi bello ángel haya decidido que ocupe un lugar en su corazón.

Entonces adoptó un gesto adusto y serio y se separó de Candy deshaciendo su abrazo ante la sorpresa de la muchacha.

Mark cruzó los poderosos brazos sobre el ancho pecho y dijo entornando los ojos:

-De todas formas prométeme una cosa Candy.

-¿ Sí Mark ?

-Si alguna vez encuentras un nuevo amor……..en alguien que no sea yo, dime que serás feliz, que no permanecerás a mi lado por lástima o pena, porque me partirías el corazón.

-No Mark, no me hagas prometer algo así. No podría cumplirlo.

-Tienes que jurármelo Candy, porque algo me dice que este amor nuestro será muy efímero, pero mientras dure seré feliz.

-No Mark, no voy a separarme de ti. No.

Mark se alejó unos pasos y desató su energía. El siseo del iridium y el olor a ozono y aire ionizado empezó a impregnarlo todo.

-¿ Qué, que vas a hacer Mark ? detente, por favor, no, no lo hagas, por favor.

-Voy a devolverte tu antigua felicidad Candy, la felicidad que te hubiera correspondido si yo no llego a mancillar tu pureza con mi indignidad.

-No Mark, tú eres mi príncipe, mi único y verdadero amor. Mi príncipe, aquí en este lugar en la colina de Pony.

-¿ Qué ? ¿ que estás diciendo Candy ? –Mark se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquello. La sangre se le heló en el corazón.

En ese instante la voz firme y autoritaria de Haltoran sonó de pronto.

-No Mark, no hagas tonterías. Si saltas en el tiempo, lo cambiarás todo.

-Eso pretendo. Haltoran y será mejor que no te interpongas. Quiero que sea feliz, que no malgaste su tiempo conmigo –dijo Mark fingiendo no haber oído la confesión de Candy.

El rumor del iridium se hizo más fuerte. Las llamas empezaban a envolver los brazos de Mark. Entonces Haltoran le apuntó con su pesado fusil de infantería.

-No me obligues maldito cabezota. ¿ Es que no lo entiendes ?

-No hay que entender. Apártate de mi camino Haltoran, no mi obligues tú tampoco.

-Si salvas a Anthony no ganaremos nada. En la realidad alternativa que crearías, Candy se quedaría sola medio año después

-Me da igual, si Anthony vive aun así ella seguirá siendo feliz.

-No Mark, aun no te he contado todo.

-Tú aparecerás en su vida, pero te negarás a alterar su existencia, y desaparecerás, por lo que Candy quedará indefensa.

-Si la olvido mejor para todos.

-Candy quedará indefensa -prosiguió Haltoran gritando por encima del creciente rugido- y nuestros enemigos se apoderarán de ella. Pero vuestro amor es tan fuerte que vendrías a salvarla, aunque intentases eludir tu destino, pero ya no habría remedio, estaría en su poder y tú con ella.

-Es cierto –dije yo apareciendo de repente- debes creerle. Si viajas en el tiempo será como lo ha descrito. Mark estarás condenando a toda la Humanidad y a Candy al mismo tiempo. Además ella empezó a amarte desde el momento en que te vio, en este mismo lugar.

-Mentira, sabéis de sobra que me materialicé en el colegio de San Pablo en Londres, y que casi la mato al caer encima de la carroza del desfile en el que ella iba subida.

-No Mark, la primera vez no caíste allí, si no en este lugar. Ella no vio a un príncipe ataviado con el tartán escocés y tocando la gaita. Aparte que no se a que te refieres con lo de ese colegio.

-¿ Qué ?

-Vio a un hombre indefenso, cubierto de sangre y heridas, pidiendo ayuda, lo que pasa es que se desmayó de la impresión y su mente ideó esa historia pero por unos instantes vuestras miradas se cruzaron y ella quedó prendada de ti, de tus ojos tristes y expresivos, y de tu porte, pero no podía recordarlo aunque lo hubiese deseado con todas sus fuerzas. Por eso te ama, aunque creo que este amor se ha visto reforzado hoy.

-Es mentira, maestro –me gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- hubiera abierto un cráter, habría desecado el lago solamente con mi impacto, al levantar las aguas de su lecho, yo…

-No siempre caes con un fortísimo estrépito Mark. A veces, el iridium no se vuelve inestable al contacto con el oxígeno del aire y aterrizas tan suavemente como si bajaras un pequeño escalón. Si no, el hospicio se habría venido abajo con el impacto y el temblor y la explosión se habrían sentido en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. En cuanto a las heridas se produjeron durante el salto temporal y el tiroteo que desencadenó todo, no por la caída. Lo que ocurre es que la experiencia fue tan traumática, que lo olvidaste o tu mente lo hizo para que no perdieras la razón. Lo mismo que le pasó a ella. Por eso pensaste que tu segundo salto en el tiempo era realmente el primero.

-Hay pruebas de todo lo que digo Mark. X-17 lo filmó todo con una micro cámara del tamaño de un átomo que te seguía a todas partes. Y otra hizo lo propio con Candy. Y esa realidad ha quedado plasmada por si no nos creías.

Mark observó a Candy, la cual le suplicaba de rodillas que obedeciera, que no la dejase sola. El hombre conocido como el alacrán, asintió entristecido y apagó su poder. El iridium dejó de fluir y las llamaradas se esfumaron.

-Maestro, -me dijo con la cabeza gacha, ocultos los ojos por sus largos cabellos- no puedo creerte. Es imposible que dos personas se enamoren por mirarse unos instantes.

-No Mark, eso ha ocurrido con vosotros dos. No hacen falta príncipes ni tardes de verano apacibles o noches de primavera con estrellas o puestas de sol. A veces, ocurre. y el amor surge cuando dos personas cruzan sus miradas. Solo con eso, sin una sola palabra, ni un gesto. Candy recordó todo anoche. Por eso ha vuelto a amarte de nuevo.

9

Les dejaron solos. Candy le abrazaba con fuerza temiendo que cometiera una locura de nuevo. Estaban sentados en la misma colina, bajo el árbol donde se encontraron por vez primera.

-Yo tu príncipe –suspiró y se atusó el cabello- quien lo hubiera dicho. Que ironía.

- No Mark, di si acaso que maravillosa coincidencia. Mark, yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando lo recordé todo. Pensé que me volvería loca de dolor o de rabia, pero he comprobado que los caminos del amor son muy retorcidos a veces. La hermana María y la señora Pony me han ayudado mucho.

-¿ De verdad no quieres que salve a Anthony ?

-No insistas amor mío, tu imagen está en mi mente desde aquel día y no he podido olvidarte.

Mark miró hacia el horizonte y respiró hondo. La brisa de la mañana llenó sus pulmones. Mark se puso en pie rodeando el talle de su amada con sus largos brazos.

-Soy muy feliz Candy, pero aun estoy confundido. Es cierto lo que dijiste antes.

-¿ El que Mark ?

-Que a veces el amor sigue cursos muy retorcidos

10

En la noche escuchamos voces.

-¡!No tienes ningún derecho ¡!!

El puñetazo que Mark habría esquivado muy fácilmente solo con desearlo, le acertó de lleno derribándole. A fin de cuentas es lo que deseaba, lo que se merecía. El alboroto atrajo a todo el mundo. Haltoran apuntó a la cabeza de Albert y amartilló el arma:

-Si vuelves a tocarle te mato.

Pero Mark hizo un gesto con la mano obligando a Haltoran a bajar el arma.

-No, no déjale, tiene razón. No tengo derecho a interferir en la vida de Candy.

Haltoran miró a Albert y en una milésima de segundo le derribó por tierra de un puntapié y le puso el arma en la sien.

-Debería matarte, maldito imbécil, ¿ no ves que estamos tratando de convencerle para que no se marche ? ¿ quieres que el planeta entero sea masacrado ?

La distracción que supuso Albert fue aprovechado por Mark que salió corriendo.

Me levanté sobresaltado y pregunté donde estaba Mark.

-Se ha marchado, este maldito idiota, tiene la culpa de todo. Le ha convencido de que se marche –me dijo Haltoran.

-¿ A donde se fue ?

-No lo sé, pero X-17 ya está en camino. He mandado a Mermadon para que lo traiga como sea.

Pero Mark, con mucho el ser más fuerte de la Tierra, no podía ser detenido ni persuadido por nuestros débiles medios, en comparación con los suyos.

-Salió corriendo a una velocidad de unos 1000 kilómetros por hora –dijo Carlos Valdés que había recibido los últimos informes de X-17. Y va en aumento.

Entonces lo ví claro.

-No, va a saltar en el tiempo, tenemos que impedírselo.

Pero ya era tarde. Se escuchó un fragor lejano y el aire se inundó de ozono y electricidad estática. Al poco vimos una columna de fuego ascender hacia lo alto.

Haltoran dejó a Albert inconsciente de un culatazo. De no ser por los niños que se habían levantado por el escándalo y porque logramos convencerle, le habría destrozado el cráneo.

Candy salió al exterior temiéndose lo peor seguida por la hermana María y la señora Pony. Cuando vio la estela de fuego se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

-No Mark, mi amor, mi pobre amor…..no.

Se desmayó. La tomé en brazos y la puse al cuidado de la hermana María. Me senté al pie del inmenso árbol de la colina de Pony y dije en tono sombrío:

-Amigos, ya nada nos liga a este lugar. Será mejor que regresemos y nos preparemos para lo peor. Lo único que estamos haciendo aquí es destrozar las vidas de gente inocente. Con un poco de suerte, el enemigo dejará tranquilo el hospicio.

11

Mark maniobró con destreza a través de los grandes bancos de antimateria de la dimensión del tiempo. Estaba tratando de llegar al momento en que Candy iba a perder la vida. Entre los claros que la material temporal formaba y en los que se percibían retazos de distintas épocas, vislumbró finalmente la pequeña e inestable barca zarandeada por la embravecida corriente que desembocaba en una catarata que caía a plomo por entre las rocas.. La muchacha se había subido a la embarcación para alejarse de Lakewood porque creía que Anthony no quería saber nada de ella. Había encontrado sus rosas destrozadas y se figuraba que le echaría la culpa de ello, aunque todo era una trampa urdida por Neal, para desacreditarla ante Anthony.

-Posiblemente provoque un cataclismo, pero creo que podré salvarla.

Sin embargo el iridium permaneció estable y tras atravesar la estratosfera a una velocidad de Mach 5, consiguió reducirla hasta unos pocos kilómetros por hora.

-Allí está.

Pegó los brazos a los costados del cuerpo y reaceleró para ganar agilidad. Debía tener cuidado porque si no le podría segar la cabeza tan solo con la masa de aire que desplazaría con semejante fuerza. La barca ya estaba acercándose con la aterrada Candy a las primeras rocas entre las que se deslizaba las enfurecidas aguas.. Justo en el momento en que Candy iba a precipitarse al vacío, una flecha humana se interpuso y la elevó por los aires evitando el mortal golpe.

-Tápate los oídos. Va a producirse mucho ruido y podrían estallarte los tímpanos. Y no hables ni te muevas hasta que yo te lo diga.

Mark liberó el iridium de su cuerpo para formar un colchón protector. Esperaba no dañar los oídos de Candy. Un fortísimo silbido producido por la liberación de iridium puro en el aire perturbó la idílica paz del lugar. Pero Candy estaba a salvo. Mark la soltó y dijo:

-Estás a salvo, pero no te muevas aun, quédate aquí. Debo hablarte a solas unos instantes –dijo escuetamente.

Luego se giró. En ese momento, Candy le aferró por el brazo derecho. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Mark, ¿ por qué lo has hecho ? ¿ por qué tuviste que cambiarlo todo ?

Se quedó de piedra, lo sabía, sabía que saltaría en el futuro para cambiar el pasado.

-Por que te amo y quiero que seas feliz. Adios amor mío, jamás te olvidaré.

Ahogando sus lágrimas y sus deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla, salió corriendo. Candy había tenido un presentimiento de que él vendría otra vez para quedarse a su lado, pero para su desgracia, se equivocaba.

Mark no volvió la mirada atrás. Lloraba. Y sus lágrimas eran desprendidas por el viento de la noche. Candy le llamaba desesperada. Entonces tropezó y una de las lágrimas de Mark brillante como una perla se posó en su mejilla.

Vio la estela de luz elevándose hacia lo alto, mientras unas palabras resonaron en su mente. Era la despedida de Mark:

-Adios ángel mío, siempre te recordaré, y siempre estaré cuando me necesites, para protegerte y cuidarte. Cuando mires a las estrellas búscame entre ellas, allí estaré yo, velando por tu felicidad.

-No Mark, no quiero olvidarte, no me dejes, por favor, no. Te quiero, te quiero.

-Muy pronto, las ondas del tiempo harán que olvides este dulce momento. Olvidarás que durante muy poco tiempo nos amamos. Seré solo el molesto y temible desconocido que perturbó algunos momentos de tu vida, pero que no la arruinó por completo. Sé feliz con Anthony, se feliz como si yo fuera un mal sueño, como si nunca hubiera pasado por tu existencia. Nadie te hará el menor daño, porque yo volvería del infierno para protegerte ángel mío. Jamás dejaré de quererte, jamás.

Anthony contempló a Candy mirando fijamente la estela de luz. No sabría decir porque, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir su silencio, porque suponía que algo muy importante estaba pasando.

Finalmente la estela de luz se esfumó. Mark ya no era más que una mancha lejana en el firmamento. Y tal como pronosticara Mark, aquello se borró de la mente de Candy, pero no del todo. Siempre sentiría algo especial cada vez que pasase por aquel bosquecillo y una profunda tristeza pasajera.

12

Después de aquella dramática experiencia Candy sufrió un fuerte shock y se desmayó. Tal y como pronosticara en su dramática despedida, olvidó que hubiera mantenido un romance muy breve con él. A las voces de Anthony acudieron algunos criados. Llevaron a Candy rápidamente a la mansión donde le prepararon una habitación y la acostaron. El médico llegó rápidamente y por fortuna, no presentaba ningún síntoma o cuadro reseñable.

El viejo y amable doctor la auscultó largo rato. Anthony les miraba ansioso y preocupado. Sus dos amigos, estaban con él.

Cuando el doctor retiró el estetoscopio del pecho de Candy asintió y mirando a los nerviosos y preocupados amigos de la chica dijo:

-Pueden estar tranquilos. Esta pequeña es fuerte como un roble, que digo, como un toro, y aparte, de haber tenido una fuerte impresión por un hecho que solo ella conoce, está perfectamente. No obstante, si mañana presenta alguna alteración o complicación, llámenme lo antes posible. No hay fiebre, ni problemas respiratorios ni tiene ninguna lesión, así que por el momento –dijo mientras guardaba sus instrumentos en su maletín de cuero negro- no tengo nada más que hacer por ahora.

Que no salga aun de casa, y contrólenla un poco. Pero no hay cuidado. Le he dado un sedante suave para que descanse esta noche.

El anciano médico tomó su sombrero. Alister le ayudó a ponerse el gabán y le acompañó hasta su coche situado junto al portal de las rosas.

Pero si que conocía lo que había alterado tanto a Candy. El mismo aun estaba en un estado de miedo y de indefensión. Se rascó la cabeza y creyó recordar haber visto a un hombre joven muy alto y de largos cabellos, que se alejó después de depositarla sana y salva en el suelo, hacia la estratosfera dejando una cola de luz a su paso Aquel ser salvó a Candy de morir ahogada o aplastada contra las rocas de la catarata.. Estaba envuelto en una luz iridiscente muy intensa y su voz era firme pero melodiosa. Lo que más le impresionó fueron sus ojos tristes de azabache, que miraban a Candy con infinita pena. Hasta le pareció ver que lloraba. Candy miraba aquel fenómeno con lágrimas en los ojos bajo los efectos de lo que parecía ser un dolor muy profundo y lacerante. Nadie presenció aquello, lo cual era preferible. Confiaba en que Candy se repusiera de aquello y en cuanto a él, guardaría el secreto.

13

Mark aceleró a Mach 25. Quería alejarse de allí cuanto antes. El dolor por su amor perdido le estaba desgarrando el alma. Ni siquiera Naru aunque volviera con él podría hacerle olvidar a su único y gran amor.

Lo tuvo entre sus brazos y por su propia estupidez lo había perdido de nuevo, tal vez, para siempre. Ahora le quedaba culminar la parte más dura del proceso, la única que con un poco de esperanza podría devolverle a Candy. Tenía que destruir el recuerdo de un joven atormentado, de ojos de azabache que la enamoró por su fragilidad y abatimiento, de la mente de Candy. Entonces se vio así mismo, viajando asustado e incrédulo por el torbellino temporal, más joven y más inexperto. Bastaría con un pequeño encontronazo para desviar a su otro yo hacia la época en la que supuestamente conocía a Candy por primera vez. De esa manera, Candy se encontraría con el príncipe, como ella llamaba al hombre de la colina que conoció con el traje tradicional escocés y que si existió, solo que Mark llegó antes y así ningún recuerdo pasado amenazaría su futura felicidad.

-Bien, hagámoslo cuanto antes –musitó entre lágrimas de rabia- perdóname mi otro yo, perdóname Candy. Allá voy.-. Bajó a Mach 2 y pasó muy cerca del aterrado muchacho , no tanto como para que se reconociera así mismo pero lo suficiente para crear una corriente de aire que le desvió justo hacia donde Mark pretendía. Su otro yo salió despavorido profiriendo gritos y gemidos de pánico, pero ya, restablecido el curso temporal previsto por Mark. Se materializó en el siglo XXI sobre el Pacífico. Voló a velocidad subsónica durante un rato para que no le detectasen los radares japoneses, no por miedo a que lo localizaran. Le daba prácticamente igual, pero quería permanecer un rato a solas antes de que el mundo volviera a presionarle otra vez. Aunque no podía volar durante mucho rato en la atmósfera terrestre, fuera de lo que era la dimensión del tiempo, continuó por espacio de unos minutos así y finalmente se dejó caer a las aguas azules del Océano. Mientras iba cayendo lloraba, lloraba el amor perdido de Candy. Sus lágrimas se las llevó el viento huracanado que soplaba a gran altitud. Cuando cayó al agua, produjo una salpicadura de algunos metros de altura. El contacto con las frías aguas pareció serenarle. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el mar le acunara y arrastrara su cuerpo a la deriva.

14

Mark nos envió un mensaje a través de un pequeño receptor que se había olvidado de destruir y que yo le había regalado diciéndole que si no quería aceptarlo, simplemente lo aplastara de un taconazo. Pero se ve que no lo hizo y me sorprendió que nos avisara de su paradero.

-Maestro, estoy en mitad del océano Pacífico. No me busquéis. Yo me pondré en contacto con vosotros. Ahora prefiero estar solo.

Habíamos retornado del año 1912. Estábamos todos peleados y de un humor pésimo. Discutíamos por cualquier tontería. Haltoran me culpaba a mí de no haber instalado un red termoeléctrica que hubiera impedido la fuga de Mark.

Yo saltaba airado diciendo que aquel armatoste asustaría a los niños y atraería la atención del gobierno norteamericano. Una red termoeléctrica era un dispositivo de anulación de las ondas de iridium, quitando así a Mark la capacidad de volar y saltar en el tiempo. Y que se hubiera visto en mil kilómetros a la redonda como una cúpula de un siniestro color negro de varios cientos de metros de altura.

Y Haltoran se quejaba de que tenía que haberle ajustado las cuentas a Albert por manipular la débil voluntad de Mark haciéndole susceptible a la locura que había cometido, pero que se lo habíamos impedido también.

Finalmente estallé y dando puñetazos en la mesa de mi despacho dije fuera de mi:

-Ni redes termoeléctricas ni puñetas. Recuerda en que estado encontramos a Mermadon, desmontado y con los circuitos internos fritos cuando intentó detener a Mark y si tú hubieras intentado pararle habrías muerto. No perdimos a Mermadon porque es un robot y aun así cerca estuvo de no volver a funcionar jamás.

Estaba tan alterado que había acabado dando voces en español. Los empleados que pululaban por allí se nos quedaron mirando. Debió enterarse medio edificio.

Crucé los brazos y agaché la cabeza con gesto huraño y añadí:

-De sobra sabes, que cuando Mark actúa así más vale quitarse de en medio.

Haltoran pareció darse cuenta de que había sido injusto conmigo y pidió perdón por excederse:

-Bah, -dije encogiéndome de hombros- es igual, ya sabes que no soy rencoroso.

-Supongo que habrá que resignarse y admitir que nadie tuvo la culpa.

-Se hizo cuanto se pudo. –me giré para observar por los amplios ventanales el tráfico de Tokio- La red termoeléctrica no habría aguantado ni un segundo, es más, Mark habría generado tal onda de choque al encontrarse atrapado, que hubiera provocado una reacción semejante a una bomba termonuclear, porque la energía no habría podido disiparse en la atmósfera por efecto de la red, arrasando la superficie que hubiera cubierto. Habríamos perdido la vida todos. Por eso me negué en redondo a instalarla.

-Y la red habría saltado en pedazos finalmente.

-Junto con todos nosotros Haltoran.

-¿ Que haremos ahora Maikel ?

-De momento nada. Esperar a que Mark vuelva. Luego ya decidiremos lo que hacer.

-Si es que vuelve.

-Volverá, de eso no te quepa la menor duda, necesitará a sus amigos para llorar esta desdicha, y lo digo sin asomo alguno de ironía, Haltoran.

Apreté el botón del interfono de mi mesa y pedí que me pusieran en comunicación con el departamento de Reparaciones para interesarme por el estado de Mermadon.

15

Me encontré con Mark una hora después en un parque. Me pidió como única condición que acudiera solo, porque no deseaba ver a nadie más. Sólo quería hablar conmigo. Decidí no avisar a los demás siguiendo sus expresos deseos. Le ví inmensamente triste, incapaz de articular palabra pero no hizo falta. Sus ojos me lo dijeron todo.

-De modo que finalmente, lo hiciste.

Lancé un suspiro y me derrumbé abatido en un banco.

-Mark, Mark, no hay quien te entienda. Toda tu vida buscando algo así, y finalmente, cuando consigues ser feliz, y que ella te corresponda, lo echas todo por la borda.

Mark me dio la espalda y recogiendo una flor de un parterre dijo lacónico:

-Debía hacerlo maestro, era algo que…-se mordió los labios para no llorar- era algo que debía llevar acabo, aunque me esté sangrando el alma.

Pusé mi mano sobre el antebrazo de Mark y dije a modo de consuelo:

-Muchacho, cambiaste la línea temporal, solo porque creías que ella no te merecía, que debía estar con Anthony antes que contigo. Pero ella te amaba finalmente.

-Déjelo maestro, es inútil insistir más. Ya está hecho. Candy será más feliz con un muchacho normal y gentil, que con un reactor nuclear humano, que tiene plutonio e iridium en vez de sangre en las venas.

-Mark, amigo, no digas eso, yo….

-Que no sufra accesos de fiebre provocados no por una gripe que ella cuide con amor, sino porque el calor del iridium provoque reacciones nucleares a escala infinitesimal que deban liberarse por los poros de la piel de su frente….

-Que no sea un monstruo….-las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas provocándome una inmensa pena. Yo también estaba a punto de llorar. Por eso ni quiso que los demás lo viesen.

-Maestro, no insistas, no intentes ayudarme, porque este dolor no tiene remedio. Pero en el fondo estoy contento, porque me he convertido en su ángel guardián. Ella es la única razón por la que aun no he decidido poner punto final a mi vida.

Se volvió hacia mí. Parecía más viejo y débil que el Mark que había conocido en plenitud de su fuerza y poder.

-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, por eso he venido a despedirme de ti.

-¿ Que les diré a los demás cuando me pregunten por ti ?.

-Diles la verdad. Que no me busquen, que sobrellevaré mi dolor y estaré bien. Es curioso, ahora que cambié el destino de Candy me siento mucho mejor.

Mark estrechó mi mano y me dijo:

-Siempre os estaré agradecido a todos, por ser mis amigos, por haberme ayudado en los peores momentos, pero ya es hora de que afronta esto yo solo.

Hice un último esfuerzo.

-Precisamente por eso Mark, si estás con nosotros tu pena se soportará mejor. Ven con nosotros Mark, quizás podamos encontrar una solución. Y además están tus hijos.

-Mis hijos, -Mark lanzó una carcajada amarga y triste- Lena no es mi hija. La adoptamos de mutuo acuerdo Patricia y yo para que no estuviera tan sola, pero nos divorciamos cuando aun era un bebé y no me recuerda y es mejor así. En cuanto a Rand me detesta porque me culpa de que Naru también se divorciara de mí, cuando fue ella quien me dejó y no derramó ni una lágrima cuando yo lo hice con creces. Naru me hizo olvidar a Candy, pero cuando me abandonó, se reabrieron las viejas heridas.

-Pero tú amaste intensamente a Naru.

-Sí, pero en el fondo a quien verdaderamente quise es a ella.

Se refería a Candy.

-Y aun la amas.

Mark asintió. Dos lágrimas como perlas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Me voy maestro. Dale recuerdos a Kaori y que seáis felices.

Nos dimos un abrazo. Conformábamos una extraña pareja, un hombre tan alto despidiéndose de un amigo tan enano en comparación. Los pocos niños que jugaban en aquel parque y sus madres nos miraron con curiosidad.

Mark se fue y tuve la sensación de que quizás no le viera más.

16

Mark manobró diestramente en las inmensidades del tiempo. Y produciendo un enorme bramido se materializó nuevamente en el pasado. Buscó rápidamente entre los participantes de la cacería organizada para festejar su adopción por parte del patriarca de la familia Andrew. Pero algo salió mal, rematadamente mal. El caballo del joven y distinguido Anthony introdujo la pata en una trampa hábilmente disimulada, y encabritándose tiró al joven hacia atrás ante los gritos desesperados y la mirada perdida de Candy que se quedó petrificada, incapaz de articular palabra o de moverse. Entonces una luz iridiscente, un resplandor naranja iluminó el área circundante. Candy había cerrado fuertemente los ojos y cuando los abrió esperando encontrarse con el cuerpo destrozado de Anthony a sus pies, vio como una majestuosa figura la sobrevolaba llevando en brazos a Anthony, desmayado, pero sano y salvo. Anthony recobró el conocimiento en manos del desconocido. Intentó mirar a su alrededor y un cegador brillo le impedía distinguir nada, aunque le dio la impresión de que estaban volando.

-Tápate los oidos –le dijo una voz masculina grave- y una mano firme y curtida le tendió unos tapones- voy a liberar el poder del iridium para aterrizar y puede que el silbido que se va a producir te perturbe.

Sin saber si estaba soñando, sus sentidos le estaban gastando una pesada broma o había perdido el juicio, no obstante obedeció. Mark se aproximó a tierra intentando que la luz o el irritante silbido que despedía al liberar iridium en el aire, no alertara a todos los demás invitados. Afortunadamente, el área estaba desierta, aparte de ellos tres, y nadie escuchó o vio los sonidos o la luz que el joven provocaba. Mark logró aterrizar verticalmente, depositándole sano y salvo en la hierba Antes de que Anthony pudiera reaccionar, huyó corriendo despavorido, temeroso de que pudieran cogerle. Pero aquella vez no conseguiría escaparse. Se detuvo agotado, notando como la sangre le bullía y empezaba a verterse por las cicatrices que el iridium dibujaba en su cuerpo torturado. Pasó algo de tiempo. El valeroso joven permanecía reclinado contra una pared jadeando por el esfuerzo. Quiso marcharse antes de que Candy le reconociera o pudiera hacerle preguntas embarazosas, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado. Cada vez que liberaba el portentoso poder del átomo de iridium, terminaba agotado y deshecho. Y el deseo de permanecer junto a ella, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes le contuvo. Mark se mareó y cayó a tierra, pero Candy corrió a su lado sosteniéndole entre sus manos.

-¿ Quien eres ? ¿ por qué siempre acudes cuando estoy en peligro para salvarme o ayudar a la gente que quiero ?

Mark intentó zafarse, pero no podía. Estaba muy débil. Entonces un chorro de sangre brotó de su pecho.

-No te preocupes por mi…..lo importante es que Anthony está a salvo y ya no….

En ese momento se escucharon los gritos de los amigos de Candy, Alister y Archie se adelantaron furiosos para atacar a Mark porque creyeron que pretendía hacer daño a Candy.

-¡!!No quietos, ¡!! ¡!! No le hagáis daño, ha salvado a Anthony !!!. Pero no se que le ocurre. Se ha desmayado de pronto y no deja de sangrar.

Candy empezó a llorar agitando a Mark para que se despertara.

-No, no puedes morirte, no sé lo que tienes, pero no puedes hacerme esto, no sin que te agradezca lo que has hecho por mí. Tengo que saber quien eres, tengo que averiguarlo.

Finalmente Anthony reaccionó saliendo del shock Aun estaba un poco mareado y desorientado por la caída, pero ileso y fuera de si, porque creía que a Candy le había ocurrido una desgracia. Pero cuando vio a Mark se quedó helado.

"Cielos, este hombre…este hombre, me acaba de salvar la vida.".

Candy se giró desesperada hacia Anthony golpeándole el pecho de pura desesperación.

-Anthony tenemos que ayudarle, se muere, y no se porqué.

Pero Anthony no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo por ayudarle. Temía algo que no se atrevía a confesarla, a pesar de que el joven le había ayudado. Apretó los puños y aferrando a Candy firmemente por la mano trató de alejarla de él.

-¿ Qué estás haciendo Anthony ? ¿ por qué quieres separarme de su lado? ¿ que te pasa Anthony ?

-No podemos hacer nada por él, Candy, este hombre está en las últimas.

-¿ Pero como puedes decir eso ? ¿ no pretenderás dejarle así ?

-Enviaré al doctor, pero mucho me temo que ya no podamos hacer nada por este desgraciado.

En ese momento, Mark sufrió una convulsión y un chorro de sangre brotó de su brazo derecho. Tosió. Parecía presa de una fiebre altísima. Candy se aferró al desconocido y mirando a Anthony con ojos inyectados de ira dijo:

-Si le pasa algo, jamás te lo perdonaré Anthony, no volverás a verme más, lo juro.

Sabía que hablaba en serio y terminó por claudicar. Hizo que le trasladaran a una de las habitaciones principales de la mansión y dispuso un equipo médico de enfermeras y doctores que le cuidaran día y noche. La fiebre de Mark era muy alta. El doctor que le visitó se asustó. Movió la cabeza y dijo apesadumbrado:

-Es milagroso que este hombre viva aun. No sé porqué pero juraría que una voluntad muy fuerte, le mantiene con vida a duras penas.

Candy le veló durante horas, hasta que de pronto la fiebre, pero más bien el amor le hicieron confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Candy, Candy, te….te….quiero. Soy….soy Mark, angel mío.

De pronto Candy se quedó petrificada. Recordó de golpe algo que se le había pasado por alto durante aquellos años. Un muchacho asustado, de ojos de azabache con el largo cabello desplegado al viento, que la observó fascinada cuando la encontró por primera vez en la colina de Pony. Ella también se quedó prendada de él. Pero se desmayó sin saber porqué y cuando recobró el conocimiento, había desaparecido de repente y en su lugar estaba al que había considerado erroneamente su primer amor durante tanto tiempo. Mark no tuvo el cuidado de seguir a su otro yo y este continuó el curso equivocado de forma que la antigua línea temporal no se había perdido. Y tuvo una visión de una conversación que mantuvo con él, durante el breve tiempo que estuvieron enamorados.

-El amor tiene caminos retorcidos e inescrutables –declamó vertiendo sus lágrimas sobre la frente de Mark mientras sujetaba sus manos con fuerza-. Entonces abrió los ojos y él continuó por ella.

-Y siempre se acaba abriendo camino.

-Mark, Mark, eres tú, ahora lo recuerdo todo.

Su llanto empapó también la cara de Mark. Ambos acabaron fundidos en un largo abrazo besándose apasionadamente mientras las lágrimas de ambos jóvenes se entremezclaban formando un torrente de perlas que brillaban bajo las arañas de cristal de la suntuosa alcoba.

¿ Por qué me dejaste ? ¿ por qué cambiaste el futuro ? la de noches que me despertaba llorando con tu nombre en los labios, la ira y la tristeza que sentía por no poder ponerle un rostro a tu nombre. Hasta que te recordé solo y desvalido en la colina de Pony y me dijiste tu nombre. Mark, incluso intentaste sonreírme y resbalaste haciéndome reir.

Fue cuando me enamoré de ti porque era tu rostro y no el del Príncipe el que estaba en mi mente y en mi corazón, solo que no se bien porqué mi mente lo olvidó..

-Quizás lo olvidaste porque algo te traumatizó.. Te hice reír, pero te desmayaste cuando aquel maldito chorro de sangre que salió de mi hombro te asustó. Cuando despertaste, yo imbécil de mí me marche asustado y él ocupó mi lugar sin darse cuenta.

Mark la atrajo hacia sí abrazándola tiernamente:

-Mi dulce ángel, mi querida y preciosa niña –dijo Mark derramando su llanto sobre sus hombros y su pelo- Jamás volveré a dejarte, me da igual el mundo, me da igual sus leyes y convencionalismos. Te quiero y eso para mí es suficiente.

-Para mí también amor mío. Yo también te quiero. No quiero separarme jamás de ti.

Entonces Candy recitó con su dulce voz, la emotiva despedida que Mark le dedicara poco después de salvarla de la catarata, palabra por palabra. A Mark se le saltaban las lágrimas al recordar su cobarde huida de su lado.

-Entonces una de tus lágrimas se posó en mi mejilla. Juraste protegerme y amarme para siempre. Jamás pude olvidar tus palabras. Cada noche lloraba en silencio al recordarlas. Te eché tantísimo de menos. No pude olvidarte. El mal sueño no eras tú mi amor, sino la separación que nos tuvo tanto tiempo alejados sin poder amarnos.

-Candy, amor mío.

Volvieron a besarse, sin importarles que a pocos metros al otro lado de las puertas del dormitorio estuviese todo un mundo que no comprendería su imposible y puro amor.

17

Anthony paseaba de arriba abajo por el pasillo. Hacía tiempo que Candy permanecía en la habitación. Alister le tomó del hombro izquierdo y dijo:

-Tranquilo muchacho, no le pasará nada. Estando nosotros aquí ese hombre no podrá hacerla ningún daño.

-Es eso lo que me preocupa –dijo el joven deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo- hay algo en él…No es de este mundo, Alister, llámame chiflado o loco, pero tiene un poder, algo que percibí cuando me salvó del accidente.

-¿ Qué ? –Archie se giró sorpresivamente- si nos dijiste que unos arbustos amortiguaron tu caída.

Anthony bajó la cabeza pesaroso y dijo:

-Os mentí. Lo siento, pero aquello, aquello que ví, es algo imposible de creer.

-Prueba a contárnoslo. Nosotros decidiremos.

Anthony bajó la voz para que Candy no pudiera escucharles. Cuando acabó su relato de un hombre que volaba envuelto en una cegadora luz y que alcanzaba velocidades imposibles, sus dos amigos le observaban con la boca abierta.

-¿ Entendeis ahora por qué mentí ? –suspiró- podéis tomarme por loco, o cínico, pero es la verdad. Podéis pensar lo que queráis.

-Te creemos a ti amigo, es difícil de asimilar, pero, sabemos que no has contado una mentira en tu vida, excepto lo de tu caída.

Anthony continuaba mirando con angustia hacia la puerta de la habitación. Candy seguía sin salir.

-Si quieres entramos y la sacamos aunque sea a rastras –dijo Alister atribuyendo su preocupación a aquello.

Anthony permaneció en silencio, con los puños crispados y casi a punto de llorar.

-¿ Que sucede Anthony ? –le preguntó Archie- ¿ acaso hay algo más que nos estás ocultando ?

Anthony giró la cabeza desviando la mirada de sus amigos y confesó:

-Se trata de Annie.

-¿ Que estás intentado decirnos ? –le sacudieron frenéticamente de las solapas de su chaleco- ¿ que tiene que ver ella con todo esto ?

-Nos hemos enamorado. Fue algo accidental, pura casualidad, en la fiesta de hace dos meses, en honor a la tía abuela. Estuvimos bailando, nos reímos juntos, y volvimos a quedar para dar un paseo a caballo. Congeniamos, nos atraíamos…. Cada vez nos fuimos gustando más, hasta que en un par de citas más…..ella me besó y yo no pude resistirme y le correspondí. Me empecé a prendar de ella en aquel baile, pero no me atrevía a confesarle mis sentimientos, por miedo a ser rechazado….y por no hacerle daño a Candy, pero ya no podemos seguir ocultándolo. Nos han visto justos varias veces.

Archie estuvo a punto de descargar un puñetazo contra su amigo. Anthony no se resistió. Se sentía culpable y ladeó la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero en el último instante, se detuvo y le soltó.

-No vamos a arreglar nada a puñetazos –dijo Alister conciliador viendo que su hermano decidía no pegar a Anthony- supongo que tu decisión es firme Anthony.

-Completamente. Amo a Annie y ella a mí. Sé que vamos a hacerle mucho daño a Candy, pero cuanto antes se lo digamos, menor será su sufrimiento.

Archie esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa. Parecía que casi hasta suspiraba aliviado al conocer aquella noticia.

18

Los sentimientos de Anthony eran contradictorios, por un lado deseaba fervientemente entrar para agradecer a aquel joven el que hubiera salvado su vida, pero por otro, temía encontrarse con Candy para contarle su romance con Annie porque sabía que su dolor sería inmenso y que probablemente rompería la amistad entre las dos muchachas. Al otro lado de la puerta la situación no era mucho mejor. Candy temía lo mismo, pero en relación a Anthony.

-No podemos decírselo –decía meneando la cabeza mientras sus hermosos ojos verdes observaban con aprensión las puertas del domicilio –le romperé el corazón.

Mark suspiró e intentó incorporarse de la cama. No estaba muy habituado a la comodidad. Trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer pero Candy le sostuvo.

-Mark, aun estás muy débil, no puedes hacer esfuerzo.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, si no tu felicidad Candy. ¿ Aun le amas verdad ?

Mark se irguió con dificultad. El esfuerzo hizo que un hilo de sangre resbalara por su hombro cayendo al suelo asustando a Clean que dormitaba placidamente en una canastilla..

Entonces Mark abrió una ventana. La habitación se iluminó tenuemente, cuando las primeras emanaciones de iridium entraron en contacto con el aire.

Mark miraba la luna y en su superficie vio reflejada la dulce faz de Candy.

-Si lo deseas me marcharé. Te quiero, pero no deseo que sufras por mi culpa. Sal ahí fuera y acude a los brazos de Anthony. Yo me iré…para no entrometerme más, y está vez para siempre..

-Noooo –le abrazó fuertemente por la espalda- no quiero que te vayas, Mark, no, tu eres mi verdadero príncipe. Por favor, apaga esas llamas. Se lo diré y lo entenderá.

-Le harás mucho daño y conozco bien esa sensación. No quiero lastimaros. Yo….

-Yo me encargaré. Tendrán que entenderlo, por mucho que me duela. Ven, saldremos los dos. Nadie podrá doblegarnos amor mío.

19

Harto de la tardanza de Candy, Anthony abrió la puerta de golpe, justo al mismo tiempo que ella se disponía a hacerlo. Se miraron por unos instantes. Tanto ella como él, no tenían valor para empezar a hablar primero. Finalmente, fue Anthony que habló primero.

-Candy, debo decirte algo, a solas.

Yo también tengo que hablarte Anthony, pero no aquí.

Anthony pidió a Candy que aguardase un momento.

Anthony miró a Mark, el hombre que salvara su vida y le pidió que le acompañara unos metros donde el grupo no pudiese oir sus palabras.

-¿ Por qué lo hiciste ? ¿ no te das cuenta de que ella te ama realmente? ¿ acaso no temiste que conmigo vivo, ella quizás podría haberte no correspondido ?

Mark frunció el ceño y poniendo su ancha mano en el hombro de Anthony dijo:

-No podía ser feliz a costa de tu vida Anthony. De hecho, hice todo lo imposible para que ella permaneciera contigo, creyendo que así sería más feliz que conmigo, pero no lo he logrado. Está firmemente decidida a quedarse conmigo.

Anthony le miró incrédulo.

-¿ Qué ? ¿ te estás disculpando ?

Y no solo eso. Aquel hombre estaba llorando. Dos hilos de plata recorrían sus mejillas mientras Anthony se quedaba boquiabierto.

-¿ Por qué lloras Mark ?

El alacrán se giró y miró de soslayo al joven aristócrata.

-Porque acabo de destrozar tu felicidad. No puedes entenderlo, pero yo sí, se lo que es que le rompan el corazón a alguien.

-Tengo que hablar con Candy un momento, ¿ no te importa verdad ?

-En absoluto, aunque si ella cambiase de idea en el último momento…..lo entenderé. No me enojaré, lo prometo.

Anthony sintió piedad por el gigantesco joven. Esta vez posó él su mano en su antebrazo derecho y dijo:

-Salvaste mi vida, y no solo eso, intentaste sacrificar tu felicidad por la mía. Es algo que no olvidaré jamás, Mark.

-Ve con Candy –dijo Mark. Temía que ella cambiaría de idea y nuevamente quedaría solo.

-Pero ya estoy acostumbrado –masculló con voz triste.

-¿ Decias ?

-Nada.

Anthony se acercó a Candy y se la llevó aparte.

-¿ Le amas verdad Candy ?

-Anthony yo….yo no quiero hacerte daño, pero….

Anthony sonrió y entornó los ojos.

-¿ Sabes ? es muy curioso.

-¿ Eh ? no te comprendo Anthony.

-Es muy sencillo…Yo también he…..he….encontrado otro amor. Tampoco quería romperte el corazón.

Candy se quedó muy sorprendida, pero sus sentimientos de culpa desaparecieron de pronto. Entonces abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a los labios:

-Annie. Ella es la….

Anthony pensó que pese a que ella quería a Mark, se sentiría triste y decepcionada, y hasta traicionada, pero en lugar de eso, le cogió las manos deseándole felicidad.

-Anthony, ojalá seas tan feliz como espero serlo yo.

Anthony se quedó pensativo y observando a la sombría y callada figura que destacaba muy por encima de las cabezas de sus dos amigos dijo gravemente:

-No Candy, creo que él lo merece tanto o más que nosotros dos. Intentó cambiar nuestros destinos para hacernos dichosos, pero al final, fue alcanzado por esa felicidad de la que intentaba desprenderse y escapar porque creía que nos haría sufrir por lo que el tomaba por su propio egoísmo, cuando era un profundo sufrimiento que le estaba ahogando. Pobre alma atormentada.

-Pobre Mark, él, ¿ un egoísta ? tienes razón Anthony, si alguien merece ser feliz por encima de todo es él.

-Por cierto Candy, ¿ como supiste que Annie y yo ?

-Ella misma me lo dijo.

-Entonces ya lo sabías.

Candy y Anthony se abrazaron. Mark vio aquello y agachó la cabeza. Sonrió amargamente y un débil resplandor iluminó de nuevo la estancia.

-Se feliz Candy, y nunca renuncies al verdadero amor.

-Lo haré.

Candy retornó al lado de Mark que se había marchado desoyendo a Archie y Alister. La muchacha le dio alcance en el patio. Le llamó por su nombre y le besó apasionadamente mientras las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Mark.

-¿ Por qué estás llorando Mark ? Estoy contigo…esta vez para siempre.

-Creía que te había perdido de nuevo.

Candy le abrazó y recordó las últimas palabras de Anthony:

"Yo también supe que le amabas, el mismo día en que le ví salvarte de aquella barca a la deriva. No hacías más que repetir su nombre por las noches y llorabas en silencio. Me alegro por los dos Candy".

Anthony contempló a la pareja desde el balcón. A su lado estaba Annie que se sentía aun remordimientos, pese que Anthony estaba logrando convencerla de que no había ningún culpable. Se acurrucó junto a su amado y Anthony acarició sus cabellos castaños.

El alacrán les había unido. Annie lloró en el hombro de Anthony y musitó:

-Espero que seas tan feliz como nosotros, querida amiga mía, querida Candy Hasta siempre.

Archie se sumió en sus invenciones, pero Alister no podía dejar de pensar en Candy.

20

La noticia corrió como la pólvora. Candy salía con un completo desconocido sin oficio ni beneficio. Después de la conmoción que supuso que Annie y Anthony declararan su compromiso formal, saltaba aquel escándalo inadmisible. La tía abuela hizo llamar a Candy que obediente y sumisa escuchó la reprimenda de la anciana.

-Lo que has hecho no tiene nombre, es vergonzoso, que alguien como tú, miembro de nuestra distinguida familia se relacione con semejante individuo. ¿ quien es ? su aspecto es desastrado, y no me gustan esos ojos tan torvos y tristes ni sus cabellos.

En ese momento se oyó un fuerte alboroto. Mark avanzaba hacia las estancias privadas de la matriarca de los Andrew sin que los criados y vigilantes que le salían al paso pudieran detenerle. Mark pidió que le abrieran la puerta o la echaría abajo.

Candy se asomó a la ventana y vio a su amado avanzar como una locomotora entre los asustados sirvientes que ya no se atrevían ni a mirarle.

-Por favor, tía abuela, permítale entrar. Tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Jamás. Ese individuo nunca pondrá un pie en la mansión de los Andrew.

Apenas terminara de hablar, Mark había arrancado la puerta de sus goznes como si fuera de papel y entrado en la estancia. La arrojó al suelo con estrépito y se encaró con la anciana que creyó lo peor.

-No se asuste señora, aunque he oído todas las lindezas que de mí ha contado, no voy a agredirla. Si Candy quiere estar conmigo lo debe de decidir ella y nadie más. Yo respetaré su decisión, pero no lo de una aristocracia rancia y anticuada.

Candy se aferró fuertemente al brazo de Mark.

-Lo siento tía abuela, pero le quiero y no voy a abandonarle. No, esta vez no.

Mark se sentía muy feliz.

La matriarca de los Andrew tuvo que sentarse para que la rabia y la desazón no nublasen su mente o le hicieran perder la compostura. Aquel joven había salvado a su nieto pero no por eso iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

-Candy –dijo la anciana con voz seca y cortante- sal de la estancia y espera fuera. He de hablar con este joven.

Mark sostuvo la mirada de la anciana. Aquellos ojos tristes la impresionaron.

-Si es por la puerta, no se preocupe, se la arreglaré pero no soporto que me calumnien en presencia de mi novia.

-¿ Tu novia ? ¿ es que te has vuelto loco ? ¡!!Es una niña que no sabe nada de la vida.

¿ Te has mirado acaso ? Si ya con tu estatura inspiras un profundo miedo. Y no digamos de la diferencia de edad.

-¿ Que tiene que ver eso con….?

-Lo anterior no tendría demasiada importancia si no fueras un plebeyo ¿ que vida podrías ofrecerle a Candy ? ¿ la de un errante vagabundo ?

-Señora, no le consiento…

-El que no te consiente nada soy yo. Si insistes en ver a Candy, tendré que alejarla de ti. Mandándola estudiar a otro país por ejemplo.

-Ella se opondrá. No….

Candy entró de repente para apaciguar los ánimos. Mark estaba a punto de explotar, de hecho rompió el cristal de la mesa del despacho de un puñetazo.

-No Mark por favor, no discutas con ella, por favor.

-Están todos locos, Candy, ¿ acaso quieres vivir como esta gente, amargada y resignada ? ¿ que clase de existencia es esta ?

-Mark yo, no puedo desobedecer….

Entonces Mark la atrajo contra su pecho. El corazón de Mark latía con mucha fuerza y el de Candy parecía galopar en pos del de Mark.

-Ven conmigo Candy, ven a mi mundo, donde nada de estas absurdas normas nos alcancen siquiera.

-Mark yo….

-No quiero que nos separen nunca más, siempre que ese sea también tu deseo.

-Sabes de sobra que no anhelo otra cosa en esta vida.

-Ya lo ha oído señora. Ella se viene conmigo.

Candy se giró mirando con tristeza a la señora Elroy. No apreció el más mínimo atisbo de comprensión en la anciana mujer.

Mark pasó su brazo en torno a la cintura de Candy y ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida. La autoritaria voz de la anciana les detuvo por un instante:

-Candy si sales por esa puerta con ese sujeto, puedes dar tu relación con la familia Andrew por terminada. Serás expulsada sin remedio de nuestra familia.

Candy miró a Mark buscando consejo:

-Debes elegir Candy. Sea cual sea tu decisión, la respetaré.

-Vámonos Mark. Quiero irme contigo.

21

-Mark contemplaba la colina de Pony con el gigantesco y venerable árbol que crecía allí y cuyas ramas mecían una suave que traía la fragancia de la primavera. Observó el pequeño hospicio donde Candy abrazaba a sus dos madres adoptivas y a los pequeños huérfanos que parecían sentir una devoción especial por ella.

-Tiene gracia –se dijo recordando el momento en que el iridium le llevó por vez primera hasta allí- se ve que no desvié lo suficiente a mi otro yo.

Se sentó al pie del árbol y respiró hondo:

-Me convertí en príncipe a pesar de todo, y esa anciana dijo que era un plebeyo.

Pero le daba igual, porque tenía a su ángel con él. Para su sorpresa Candy le hacía gestos para que bajara. La muchacha recordaba también aquel chico de ojos asustados pero hermosos que la encandilara sin palabras. Como Mark no lo hiciera, subieron todos a verle. Los niños contemplaban al joven con curiosidad y pronto congeniaron. Después de las presentaciones, Mark se quedó jugando un rato más con los niños. La hermana María que parecía preocupada, le preguntó entonces:

-¿ Le quieres Candy ?

-Más que a mi propia vida.

-Que seas feliz, querida niña –le dijo la señora Pony llorando. Sentía que había perdido a Candy.

Entonces Mark se fijo en algo que brillaba al pie del árbol. Era la ojiva de su lanzacohetes. Alguien lo había cubierto de tierra y había pasado inadvertido todo aquel tiempo. Afortunadamente, la carga explosiva estaba desactivada. Desenterró el pesado RPG-17 y de pronto se acordó que fue él quien lo ocultó y desarmó, por si tenía que servirse de él. Y lo había olvidado allí todo ese tiempo. Cerró su puño en torno al arma y la rompió en dos pedazos que luego aplastó con sus poderosos pies.

-Ya no me hará falta –musitó feliz con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Se quedaron algunos días por expreso deseo de Candy. Mark se alojó en un pequeño cobertizo que pusieron a su disposición para no perturbar demasiado aquellos momentos tan emotivos para Candy.

La noche anterior a la partida de ambos amantes, Candy subió con él a la colina.

-Mi príncipe, mi amor, mi único amor –dijo ella llorando emocionada hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro.

-Mi ángel, mi dulce ángel, mi único amor –recalcó él abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura mientras su dulce aroma embriagaba al joven.

Y se besaron bajo la luna sellando definitivamente su amor.

-Perdóname Mark –dijo ella repentinamente.

-Pero mi amor, no hay nada que…

-Sí Mark, porque te olvidé, te borré de mi mente y eso te ha hecho sufrir lo indecible.

-No pienses más en ello. Lo importante es que aquí empezó nuestra felicidad –dijo Mark besándola el pelo, justo sobre uno de sus lazos..

-Te quiero Mark.

-Yo también.

22

-¿ Estás segura de querer ir Candy ? A mí me da lo mismo quedarme aquí o donde sea, con tal de estar contigo. Si quieres nos instalaremos cerca del Hogar de Pony, o en Chicago o donde tú quieras.

-No Mark, quiero conocer tu mundo, aunque solo sea una vez. ¿ Me llevarás?

-Sabes que por ti sacaría la Tierra de su eje si me lo pidieras, Candy.

Mark asintió. Fueron a un paraje desierto, donde nadie les molestaría. Mark pidió a Candy que se alejara unos pasos. Y Mark desató gradualmente el inmenso poder de los átomos de iridium. Tendió hacia Candy un par de tapones de metacrilato aislante. La chica parpadeó extrañada y Mark le dijo:

-Póntelos en los oídos cuando te diga. Si no el fragor del iridium al mezclarse con el aire te podría destrozar los tímpanos.

Candy asintió y Mark siguió hablando:

-Ahora cógete a mi cintura muy fuerte y cierra los ojos, aunque puedes abrirlos si lo deseas. Más que nada es para que no te impresione lo que vas a ver. Las radiaciones que voy a desprender son letales, pero yo te protegeré. Simplemente déjate llevar y no tengas miedo. ¿ Estás segura de querer hacer esto ?

-Completamente y deja ya de sermonearme. Pareces la tía abuela, solo que más guapo, varonil y adorable.

Rieron a carcajadas y cuando Candy estuvo dispuesta, Mark le pidió que se protegiera los oídos y cerrara los ojos.

-Cierra los ojos, mi amor, alla vamos.

Mark empezó a correr a grandes zancadas. Candy iba sujeta a su cintura oyendo latir vigorosamente el joven corazón del hombre del que estaba enamorada. Y su amor crecía a cada momento que estaba a su lado. Candy notó unas poderosas vibraciones y como todo subía y bajaba. El estómago se le revolvió pero logró contenerse. Aunque Mark le dijo que no mirase, abrió los ojos y vio como iba cimbreando colgada de él, como si fuera la bufanda de Mark en vez de una mujer que por amor saltaba en el tiempo con su amado. Mark desató furiosas reacciones químicas y un chisporroteo de electricidad estática y olor dulzón a ozono llenó el ambiente. Mark saltó mientras el temible silbido del que hablaba Mark ensordeció el valle. Se elevaron gracilmente dejando una estela de fuego a su paso. Candy miró y se emocionó ante el prisma de colores y bellas formas que conformaban la dimensión que separaban las distintas dimensiones y universos.

"Es, es maravilloso. Mark eres…eres…. excepcional"

Mark le había comentado que viajarían a Mach 25. Le explicó que serían unos 25.000 km/h.

Llegaron al siglo XXI aterrizando suavemente en una playa desierta. Mark redujo al mínimo el siseo del iridium para no atraer la atención de nadie y camufló su descenso con una fina cortina de electrones que les hacía invisibles hasta que tocaron el suelo. Entonces Mark soltó a Candy. A lo lejos se divisaba una enorme ciudad de edificios de hormigón y acero. Un avión volando a baja altura asustó a Candy que se abrazó con fuerza a Mark.

-No es nada cariño, no te hará el menor daño. Además yo estoy contigo, a tu lado.

Fueron caminando hasta la ciudad que no distaba mucho de la playa. Allí Candy, encontró aquel nuevo mundo, caótico, sucio, ruidoso y triste. Un coche de policía pasó con la sirena aullando a toda velocidad y Candy tuvo otro fuerte sobresalto.

-No tengas miedo mi vida, te iré explicando en que consiste cada cosa que veas.

Pero Candy parecía muy entristecida. La gente con la que se cruzaban parecía hosca, cruel, triste, todo era gris y marchito, pese a los grandes rascacielos, y las brillantes luces de colores. Candy miraba con detenimiento y de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron. Se paró delante del escaparate de una tienda de modas. Los vestidos y prendas del nuevo siglo parecieron captar su interés, pero muy pronto sus ojos se desviaron hacia otro escaparate contiguo, donde en una tienda de electrodomésticos, varias pantallas de televisión les observaban. Candy vio horrorizada imágenes de guerras y destrucción, vio tanques disparando, bombas nucleares en forma de hongo estallando.

Mark notó su palidez. Candy apartó asustada sus bellos ojos verdes de la realidad de aquel mundo horrible.

-Vámonos de aquí Mark, vámonos enseguida, he visto cosas horribles en esas ventanas.

La gente les miraba y Mark decidió llevársela de allí. Entraron en una cafetería y pidió el menú del día. Comieron plácidamente y Candy pareció serenarse. Cuando Mark pagó la cuenta y salieron fuera, Candy caminaba apretujándose contra Mark buscando su protección. Entonces Candy le pidió perdón por la escena.

-No tienes que pedirme disculpas. Tienes razón Candy. Pero en este mundo también hay cosas hermosas, lo que ocurre, es que siempre has vivido rodeada de belleza y es difícil asumir que el hombre no haya avanzado más allá de su propio egoísmo.

-Mark, quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que ví en esas imágenes.

-¿ Te refieres a la nube que parecía un hongo ?

-Sí, entre otras cosas, quiero conocer todo lo que pueda de tu mundo, para poder apreciar mejor su belleza cuando la descubra.

Mark habló lentamente insistiendo siempre que si algo no era de su agrado regresarían inmediatamente a 1912. Era tan bueno, tan gentil y amable que Candy lamentó todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar por su causa. Se sentía culpable.

23

Candy observó curiosa y fascinada la pantalla. El ordenador zumbaba levemente mientras los dedos de Mark volaban sobre el teclado mostrándole a la muchacha una variopinta suerte de imágenes, textos y artículos. Mark introducía una palabra en el google y apretaba la tecla de ENTER. Al instante aparecían un sin fin de datos y páginas. Candy quería saberlo todo, conocer el devenir de la Historia , su curiosidad no tenía límites.

-¿ Me dejas probar a mí Mark ?

Mark asintió, cedió su puesto a la chica y la ayudó a acomodarse. En pocos minutos, Candy manejaba con destreza y soltura la máquina.

-Solo tienes que teclear en el buscador y darle aquí. Pero no siempre encontrarás el resultado deseado a la primera.

-Este mundo tuyo de ¿ como decías que se llamaba esta máquina ? –decía señalando con énfasis la torre del ordenador.

-Ordenador, teclado, monitor y..-no ahí no Candy, eso es el router.

Candy intentaba manejar el puntero arrastrando el aparato que conectaba el ordenador a Internet.

-Ah, ya tengo que mover la rata –decía con una cautivadora sonrisa.

-No, no, no, se dice ratón. ¿ Ves ? así, al moverlo desplazas el puntero, la pequeña flecha que se mueve por la pantalla.

Tu invento es formidable Mark, no sabía que fueras tan bueno con estas cosas.

Candy creía que Mark había inventado Internet. Por más veces que intentó hacerla desistir de tan loca idea, le fue imposible. Candy se enfadaba y cruzando los brazos decía enfurruñada:

-No puedo creer que mi Mark no haya creado esto.

Salí de mi despacho. Haltoran, me requirió doblado por un ataque de risa para que sacara a Candy de su error.

Ahora el que refunfuñaba era yo, porque no me dejaban trabajar a gusto. Tuve que explicarle a Candy con mucho tacto y detenimiento que Internet había sido inventado ya, pero que no por ello era menos formidable.

Pareció pasársele el mal humor y continuó buscando datos, absorbiendo información. Su memoria era prodigiosa y su inteligencia nada común. Le recomendé que entrara en la Wikipedia.

-¿ Que es eso ? me preguntó mirándome con sus verdes ojos de muñeca.

-¿ Sabes lo que es una enciclopedia verdad ?

Candy asintió y le expliqué que era una especie de enciclopedia mundial creada por gente anónima. No lo entendió muy bien pero se puso a buscar con entusiasmo. Pero al cabo de pocos minutos gritó horrorizada. Acudimos todos como flechas. Temblaba de miedo y señalaba la pantalla. Por casualidad había accedido al artículo donde se hablaba de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, y los bombarderos atómicos que sufrieron. Las fotos crudas y aterradoras le arrancaron lágrimas que cayeron sobre el teclado. Cerramos la oficina para no atraer la atención del resto de empleados de la planta. Mark acudió rápidamente a consolarla.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿ por qué el hombre es tan malvado? ¿ por qué murió esa pobre gente calcinada ?

No supimos que responderla. Bajamos la cabeza. Entonces Mark dijo abrazándola:

-Quisiste conocer lo bueno y lo malo del futuro inmediato. …y esto Candy…es muy malo, fue muy malo. Yo…

-Apágalo Mark, no quiero verlo, no quiero seguir aquí, yo….

Salió corriendo. Mark fue detrás suyo. Haltoran apagó el ordenador y dijo meneando la cabeza:

-Pobre criatura inocente. No sé si Mark debió arrancarla de su medio, que bueno o malo era el que tenía.

Mark encontró a Candy llorando desconsoladamente reclinada sobre la pared de un pequeño cuarto trastero.

-Tú también Mark.

Mark parpadeó sin comprender a que se refería.

-Tú también estás lleno de esa energía maligna que puede destruirlo todo.

Recordó las imágenes del hongo atómico ascendiendo hacia lo alto que viera en las pantallas de la tienda de electrodomésticos, expuestas en el escaparate.

Mark permaneció sombrío, callado y en cierta forma culpable. Había alcanzado a escuchar las palabras de Haltoran cuando salió tras ella. Mark se sentó a su lado con la mirada perdida. Entonces dijo con voz hueca y triste:

-No debí traerte aquí y menos sacarte de tu mundo. Ahora lo veo claro.

Se puso en pie y dijo:

-Voy a devolverte a 1912 y además, esta vez crearé una línea temporal en la que no me recuerdes jamás. Será lo mejor.

Asustada Candy se levantó y le abrazó.

-No Mark, no quise herirte, perdóname, hablé sin pensar. Quiero estar contigo…no me dejes, te lo suplico.

Mark la besó en la frente.

-Sabes que jamás te haría ningún daño, porque antes mi quitaría la vida que permitir que sufrieras lo más mínimo, querida Candy, pero….

-¿ Eh ?

-La anciana tenía razón. Esta estatura tan elevada, este maldito veneno que me corre por las venas…no soy un ser humano Candy, -miró hacia la chica y dijo- no merezco tu amor en absoluto.

-No digas eso, por favor, no digas eso, me haces tan desgraciada cuando hablas así. Te quiero tal cual eres, no me importa el mundo, no me importa nada, solo me importas tú.

-Pero a mí si –dijo Mark con los puños crispados por la rabia y temblando de ira- te arrebaté de tu mundo, te aparté de las cosas que realmente amabas o deberías amar. No puedo seguir así –dijo llorando mientras sus dientes rechinaban y escondía la cabeza entre las manos- no puedo, pero cada vez que he intentado hacer que vivieras tu auténtica existencia, he fracasado o he sido débil, porque este maldito amor por ti me consume hasta los huesos. No puedo sacarte de mi mente Candy, ni de mi alma, pero tampoco quiero que vivas así, por mi culpa, por mi única y tremenda culpa.

-Mark no llores, porque ese amor del que hablas no está maldito ni corrompido. Es un amor puro y dulce…además, sabía que vendrías, que llegaría un príncipe a la Colina de Pony.

-¿Eh? –dijo Mark mostrando su rostro enrojecido por el llanto- lo dices para que no me sienta culpable.

-Lo digo porque es la verdad. Soñé con tu llegada. Te presentí, no se como algo así es posible, pero lo presentí. Además amor mío, jamás me obligaste a hacer nada que yo no quisiera.

Mark no podía dejar de llorar. Sentía el peso de la culpa como una losa, pese a que el amor de Candy era desinteresado y puro, pero Mark creía que le amaba solo por compasión.

-No tienes porque quererme por lástima Candy. Jamás aceptaría algo así, antes prefiero estar solo.

-Mark, no llores más, te amo de verdad, si este amor fuera solo compasión, jamás te habría dado esperanzas.

-Entonces seré yo el que me aleje de ti para que puedas ser verdaderamente feliz por tus propios medios, que puedas amar a un muchacho normal y no a una bestia de feria como yo. Mark le dio la espaldas, pese a las súplicas y lágrimas de Candy.

-Por favor Mark, no me abandones, sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido, por favor no seas cruel conmigo.

Pero Mark no la hacía caso. Estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo para no llorar o abrazarla, porque el amor le consumía, pero se mantuvo firme. Candy le aferró por la espalda y Mark se separó violentamente de ella haciéndola tropezar. Entonces se detuvo. La miró y acarició una de sus coletas.

-No Candy, tienes que vivir tu vida, lejos de mí, no quiero terminar por deshacer tu existencia.

En ese momento Candy se subió al alfeizar de una ventana. Mark intentó impedirlo, pero la chica le esquivó y le dijo:

-Si tiene que ser así, no quiero vivir Mark, no quiero estar alejada de ti. Adios amor mío.

Y se lanzó al vacío. A todo esto, medio edificio se había enterado de la dramática escena, pero esa era la menor de las preocupaciones de Mark. Alguien gritó horrorizado y Candy cayó hacia la calle, mientras sonreía y de sus ojos verdes brotaban lágrimas como perlas. Había sido feliz, aunque por poco tiempo.

-¡!!Caaannnddyyyy nooooooo!!!!!

Entonces se escuchó aquel grito masculino, más bien un fiero lamento, y luego una detonación que hizo añicos los cristales de todos los edificios circundantes, y una estela de luz anaranjada partió rauda hacia ella, para elevarse en el aire con la muchacha. La gente empezó a aplaudir, no sabían bien porqué, pero intuían que algo bueno había sucedido. Mark llevaba a la chica asida por la cintura observándola con ojos tristes y abatidos a través del tenue resplandor naranja que le permitía volar.

-¿ Tanto me amas Candy ? ¿ tanto que has intentado matarte……… suicidarte por mí…¿ por una alimaña como yo ?

-Mi amor hacia ti es tan fuerte que hubiera vuelto de la otra vida para estar a tu lado, amor mío. Llévame hacia el oeste. Hay un lugar que descubrí cuando vinimos a la ciudad, que quiero que veas.

Mark aterrizó en un bosquecillo, siguiendo las indicaciones de Candy, y cuidando de no dañar nada de aquella belleza. En el suelo, la preguntó incrédulo y sombrado:

-¿ No me odias ? Estoy hecho de la misma energía que arrasó esas dos ciudades.

-No puedo odiarte Mark, por algo que no fue culpa tuya. Tú no elegiste que esa energía modificara tu cuerpo, no pudiste hacer nada para impedirlo. Como tampoco que el amor uniera nuestros corazones para siempre. Y no olvides que siempre serás un ser humano.

Mark se reflejó en las limpias aguas de un lago. Algunos cervatillos y conejos le rodearon y empezaron a jugar con él. Mark asombrado, tartamudeó, asombrado ante lo que tomó por un prodigio, pero no acertó a decir nada.

-Mark, eres bueno, porque ellos lo saben. Son seres inocentes sin atisbo de maldad, y tú eres como ellos. Ven conmigo, mírate de nuevo en el lago.

Mark obedeció y contempló sus largos cabellos negros, sus ojos negros y tristes, su elevada estatura, su hombro derecho del que manaba un pequeño reguero de sangre por el esfuerzo que le suponía desatar la energía del iridium., su piel curtida y sus mejillas perladas de lágrimas.

Candy le abrazó por detrás y reclinó su cabeza en la ancha espalda de Mark . Observaron juntos sus reflejos en la superficie de las calmadas aguas.

-Eres hermoso, eres guapo, eres bueno. Yo no querría estar contigo si fueras perverso, Mark. No necesito que muevas el eje de la Tierra por mí, para que te quiera como lo hago, solo deseo que me ames, no tengas miedo a enamorarte de mí, Mark, no tengas miedo a nada nunca más, querido Mark. Y otra cosa, jamás, jamás vuelvas a decir que eres un monstruo o una alimaña delante de mí. No quiero oírtelo decir nunca más.

24

Mark reflexionaba acerca de las emociones vividas en un día tan largo e intenso como aquel. No entendía como Candy podía quererle tanto. Movió la cabeza incrédulamente. La herida de su hombro derecho había cicatrizado enseguida. Estaban alojados en una de mis mansiones, a la espera de que los medios de comunicación de medio planeta se calmasen y se olvidasen de ellos, aunque sus identidades permanecían a salvo. La luz generada por el iridium era tan cegadora que solo los que estaban envueltos en ella podían mirar y ver sin problemas desde su interior, pero los que estaban al otro lado del velo luminoso no podían siquiera ni mirar el deslumbrante resplandor sin quedar cegados unos segundos. De forma que nadie les había visto la cara.

Mark paseaba por el jardín de la mansión mientras Candy dormía plácidamente en una de las alcobas del segundo piso. Vestía un albornoz sobre un pijama de tela y mirando un hermoso rosal pensó en Anthony. El creía que salvando a Anthony la antigua línea temporal quedaría restaurada, y Candy continuaría la vida que habría podido vivir si el fuego atómico del iridium no la hubiese cambiado abruptamente. Suspiró y tomó una rosa. No me oyó llegar, cosa rara en él, aunque se volvió lentamente. Finalmente se percató de mi y sosteniendo la rosa entre sus grandes manos dijo:

-Que ironía maestro. Pensé que no te volvería a ver y aquí estamos de nuevo. Me alegro de verte, y soy feliz, o eso creo, pero –miró hacia la ventana de la habitación de Candy- cuando miró a esa preciosa criatura, no puedo evitar el pensar que le he robado lo más puro y hermoso de su vida, no se, maestro, no se.

Había intentado por todos los medios que dejara de llamarse así , pero no había conseguido hacerlo. Maestro, porque le recogí en un estado lamentable, le cuidé y le dí un hombro sobre el que llorar. También aquello era irónico, aunque no tuviera ninguna pizca de gracia. Mark me explicó que me llamaba así porque era de los pocos seres humanos que se habían portado amablemente con él. En aquella ocasión le dije que era un amigo, y no un maestro, pero él se empeñó en seguir llamándomelo, así que le dejé por imposible.

-Sigues culpándote de todo Mark. Te he dicho miles de veces, que aquel tiroteo con las fuerzas de seguridad francesas no fue culpa tuya. Los terroristas liberaron un poder mortífero del que no pudiste zafarte y cambió la línea temporal de la muchacha, eso es innegable, pero ella se enamoró de ti, aunque lo olvidó por el trauma que supuso encontrarte en aquel estado.

-Si no hubiera pasado por allí aquel día, si hubiera podido desviar mi trayectoria a tiempo y haber caído en el Neolítico o en un desierto…

-No quiero ofenderte Mark, pero me aburren tus lamentaciones. No tuviste ninguna culpa y ella te quiere por su propia voluntad. No las obligado ni coaccionado a amarte. Has hecho lo humanamente imposible por hacer que te olvide pero el amor que sentís el uno por el otro es demasiado fuerte. La única manera era haberla dejado en 1912 y no haber regresado jamás, pero ha estado varias veces a punto de perder la vida y la salvaste de un final seguro.

-Pero ella me rechazó desde que irrumpí en la mansión de los Legan en mi segundo salto en el tiempo, cayendo en el lago. Menudo susto le dí a la pobre. Ya conocía a Anthony y se querían. Jamás quiso saber nada de mí. Le daba miedo, llegó a odiarme por mi agresividad ante sus negativas a aceptar mi amor, y ahora….ahora…no lo entiendo maestro. Cada vez que la veía, me sangraba el alma, y aun así, hubo momentos en que fue tan dulce y bondadosa conmigo…

-No se acordaba de ti, pero en cuanto te vio reaparecer sus recuerdos regresaron. Realmente, Mark, si no hubieras salvado a Anthony, habría dado lo mismo. Tarde o temprano hubieras acudido en su ayuda y el chispazo que hiciera la luz en su mente, hubiera saltado finalmente con los mismos resultados. En vez de el momento en que salvaste a Anthony de caer de su caballo, en la mansión de los Andrew podría haber sido en Londres en el internado o en América de nuevo. No te atormentes más y sed felices.

Mark se reflejó en una fuente que coronaba el patio central donde cantaban algunos pájaros de vivos colores. Las aves no se espantaron ante la presencia de Mark. Recordó las palabras de la hermosa muchacha:

"Eres hermoso, eres bueno y muy guapo. No hace falta que quiebres el eje de la Tierra por mí. Solo ámame."

Sus lágrimas deshicieron la imagen reflejada en las aguas, en ondas cada vez más amplias.

-No tengas miedo a amarla Mark. No la vas a perder. Ella estará contigo durante mucho tiempo, quizás para siempre.

Mark cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y dijo:

-Si pudiera desprenderme de todo este veneno que me recorre las venas. Si fuera completamente humano, por lo menos, sería tan vulnerable como ella.

Posé una mano sobre el hombro de Mark y le dije:

-Sabes que no es posible muchacho, sin el iridium perderías la vida. Tendrás que aprender a sobrellevarlo. Y ella es muy fuerte. Pese a su apariencia de muñeca, es una persona muy valiente y decidida.

En esos momentos se abrieron los ventanales y la hermosa Candy saludó a Mark con un beso y un guiño de sus ojos. Clavó en él una mirada enamorada que le arrancó algunas lágrimas. Se rió de la cómica apariencia de Mark en batín y zapatillas. Mark rió de buena gana contagiándome a mí también su alegría.

25

Mark se marchó al Artico para realizar un peligroso experimento sin poner en peligro vidas inocentes. Candy lloraba furiosa y presa de un fuerte ataque de nervios al ver que no estaba.

-¿ Dónde está Mark ? ¿ dónde Maikel ? llévame con él. Por favor, te lo suplico.

-No te ha abandonado Candy. Pero no puedo decirte lo que se propone hacer, aunque lo hace porque quiere estar más cerca de ti y que estés orgullosa de él.

-¿ Pero orgullosa de qué? Si ya lo estoy. Yo le quiero tal como es. Mientes, está intentado crear una nueva línea temporal para que le olvide, pero yo le amo, ¿ acaso es que él ya no….?

-No Candy, te equivocas completamente, él te ama más que a su propia vida, pero le juré que le guardaría el secreto.

Candy estaba cada vez más histérica e insoportable. Lloraba de tal manera, que a mí se me saltaban las lágrimas. La sujeté con firmeza y traté de calmarla, pero era más fuerte que yo. De un manotazo me tiró al suelo. De pronto pareció sentirse culpable y arrodillándose ante mí me abrazó y me pidió perdón.

-No, Candy, soy yo, el que tiene que pedírtelo a ti. –suspiré y maldije para mí mismo el día que conocí a Mark- está bien, te lo contaré. Ha ido al Polo Norte.

-¿ eh ? pero, pero ¿ que va a hacer allí ?

-Va intentar cambiar su aspecto físico reduciendo su estatura para que…… no le veas tan extraño, te juro que es lo que me dijo. Es la verdad.

-¿ Eh ? pero que tontería es esa. Yo le quiero tal como es. No deseo que hago eso. ¿ No puedes llamarle o mandar a buscarle ?

Negué con la cabeza intentando no mirar sus bellos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Los lazos que remataban sus coletas se movían de arriba abajo, porque Candy estaba temblando de ira y rabia, respirando agitadamente.

-Voy a buscarle. Llévame con él. Lo que pretende es una estupidez.

-Y muy peligroso –dijo Haltoran apesadumbrado- si cambia su estructura atómica manipulando el iridium podría perder la vida o quedar convertido en un monstruo o reducido a pedazos.

-Maikel, debemos hacer lo que dice Candy. Voy a preparar a X-17 e intentar que ese cabezota se avenga a razones.

Me apoyé en una pared. Yo también estaba llorando.

-Intenté detenerle, pero fue en vano. Ya sabéis como es cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

-No es momento de lamentaciones –dijo Haltoran con firmeza- debemos ir a buscarle y traerle a rastras aunque sea

26

Mark observó la aurora boreal. Una enorme planicie helada donde solo algunos huidizos zorros polares eran testigos de su presencia, le rodeaba por todos lados. Entonces, en el espectacular cielo creyó ver la afable y dulce cara de Candy.

-Amor mío –musitó Mark mientras una ventisca empezaba a caer agitando furiosamente sus ropas.

Cerró los ojos y derramando algunas lágrimas, desató el poder del iridium.

27

Candy observaba ansiosamente por una de las ventanillas de X-17 mientras el gigantesco avión se dirigía a Mach 20 hacia el Polo Norte. El corazón de la muchacha, embutida en un grueso abrigo polar latía aceleradamente. Desesperada por la tardanza de la expedición en llegar gritó fuera de sí, con voz próxima a la histeria:

-¿ Es que no puede ir más deprisa este avión ? Tenemos que salvarle como sea.

-Lo siento señorita Candy, pero estoy casi al máximo de mi velocidad. Vamos a Mach 20.

-¿ Eh ?, el, el avión ha hablado –dijo parpadeando incrédula.

-Sí, tengo capacidad de deducción lógica y de respuesta a….

-Me da igual, avión, o lo que seas, aumenta tu velocidad.

Haltoran posó sus anchas manos sobre los hombros de la angustiada Candy y dijo:

-X-17 tiene razón. Si vamos más deprisa podría desintegrarse con todos nosotros dentro Candy. Mark es también nuestro amigo y queremos salvarle tanto como tú.

Escucharon una fuerte explosión y vieron un hongo atómico a quince kilómetros de distancia.

-Confirmada presencia de Mark –dijo la voz metálica del avión.

-Mark, Mark, -gritó Candy fuera de si desmayándose en los brazos de Haltoran.

28

Cuando llegaron bajaron precipitadamente. Encontraron a Mark en el suelo, a unos diez metros de profundidad. El fortísimo calor generado por el iridium liberado había derretido el lecho de hielo. Candy dormía bajo los efectos de un sedante en la enfermería del avión, bajo la atenta vigilancia de un robot médico y Carlos Valdés, que junto conmigo, no la perdíamos de vista ni un segundo. Carlos lloraba. No tanto por Mark como por la preciosa muchacha cuya belleza le había cautivado. Pero Candy empezó a moverse convulsivamente sobre la camilla retorciéndose y llamando a Mark en sueños. Tenía una fiebre muy alta y su frente estaba llena de sudor.

-Estúpido Mark, hacer llorar y sufrir a una muchacha tan hermosa –dijo Carlos Valdés bajando la cabeza y rechinando los dientes.

Haltoran provisto de un traje antirradiación sacó a Mark del sepulcro de hielo con la ayuda de algunos técnicos y científicos. Finalmente lo había logrado. Ya no medía dos metros, sino metro setenta y cinco, pero no respiraba. Lo trasladaron con urgencia al gabinete médico. Se hizo lo imposible, pero Mark no respondía a ningún estímulo. Con lágrimas en los ojos Haltoran, hizo que desconectaran las máquinas. En el electrocardiograma solo salía una línea plana. En esos momentos, sin saber como Candy había logrado superar los efectos del sedante apareció en camisón llorando y deshecha por el dolor.

-Mark, Mark, no, no, no,!!!!! nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!..

El grito de la enamorada muchacha nos partió el alma. Llorábamos por Mark, pero casi tanto o más por ella. Carlos agitado por fuertes convulsiones no podía parar de derramar lágrimas, apoyado en la pared. Terminó por desmayarse. Dos enfermeras le sacaron de allí y le acostaron en una habitación contigua. El llanto no me dejaba hablar. En ese momento, el médico jefe iba a cubrirle con una sábana después de decir lacónicamente:

-Lo lamento profundamente señorita, pero…..este hombre….ha muerto.

-No, espere, no le cubra aun, quiero verle por última vez.

El apenado médico no pudo negarse y se apartó. Candy abrazó el torso desnudo y azulado de Mark y derramó ardientes lágrimas sobre él.

-No amor mío, no, no puedes hacerme esto, tenemos que estar juntos para siempre, me lo prometiste. No, no, no es justo. ¿ Por qué hiciste semejante estupidez ? Yo te habría amado así te faltara un brazo o una pierna, ahora ya no te veré más.

Le besó con pasión. Sus ardientes lágrimas de amor penetraron en el pecho de Mark y el calor de sus besos obraron un milagro imposible de creer. Mark tosió y empezó a agitarse. Abrió los ojos. El equipo médico se puso inmediatamente manos a las obra para revivirle no sin antes de que la enfurecida Candy le propinara una fuerte bofetada que terminó por devolverle la conciencia antes de que los médicos lo hicieran.

-Maldito estúpido, maldito seas, ¿ no se te ocurrió pensar ni en mí ni en tus amigos ? ¿ no te dije una vez que si llegase a pasarte algo, me matarías a mí también ?

-Candy yo…perdóname, pero lo hice por, por ti.

Le abrazó con furia negándose a separarse de él, mientras le llenaba de lágrimas y caricias. Hizo falta la fuerza de cuatro hombres adultos para apartarla de él, al objeto de aplicarle los cuidados médicos necesarios.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto jamás, jamás, o lo lamentarás.

-Vamos señorita –dijo el jefe del equipo médico. Debe retirarse ahora necesita descansar y recuperarse….La verdad….es que….no….no…. tengo palabras para dar un diagnóstico de este prodigio.

29

No había duda de que se trataba de un prodigio o de un milagro. Mark había concentrado su energía para lograr modificar su adn y poder cambiar su estatura, pero el iridium había reaccionado químicamente estallando violentamente. Su estructura genética varió logrando el cambio deseado. De su elevada estatura de dos metros solo quedaba el recuerdo. Ahora medía 1,75 metros de estatura, poco más alto que Candy, pero el iridium había sido llevado al límite y la reacción en cadena le había parado el corazón. Estaba clínicamente muerto cuando le encontramos y su piel había adoptado un tono azulado debido a la oxidación de elementos venenosos presentes en el iridium que habían pasado a la sangre de Mark infectándola. Pero cuando Candy le besó sucedió algo maravilloso e inexplicable a no ser que aceptásemos como tal que el profundo amor de Candy le había devuelto la vida. En cuanto a su piel, iba recobrando su color habitual.

Mark se recuperaba lentamente. Estaba agotado y profundamente arrepentido por aquella estupidez. Pero ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta de hoja. Mientras X-17 ponía rumbo al Japón, Candy entró en la habitación de Mark tratando de ser frenada inútilmente por las enfermeras que cuidaban de Mark.

-Señorita, señorita –le gritaban- no puede entrar ahí. Mark aun no está recuperado del todo y en cuanto a usted, aun tiene mucha fiebre.

Pero Candy no escuchaba, y volaba literalmente hacia la habitación de Mark. Entró en tromba y se detuvo al comprobar como el joven se encontraba bien dentro de su gravedad. El médico que le atendía no pudo menos que sorprenderse.

-No hemos podido hacer nada doctor, era imposible continuar manteniéndola sedada. Ha sido imposible detenerla.

-Está bien, creo que, -dijo miro de soslayo a Mark- podemos dejarles solos por ahora.

El personal médico se retiró, mientras Mark se levantó de la cama.

Se miraron un instante.

-Mark, Mark, -un reguero de lágrimas flotó delicadamente en el aire mientras su dueña corría hacia el encuentro del joven al que llamaba a voz en grito.

-Candy, amor mío.

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras las lágrimas de ambos enamorados se entremezclaban brillando bajo las pálidas luces de la enfermería. Los que asistimos a aquella escena no pudimos evitar imitarles.

Entonces Candy asió a Mark por las solapas de su pijama y lloró más fuerte:

-Maldito estúpido, ¿ por qué me hiciste esto ? creí que te perdía para siempre.

-Perdóname amor mío, perdóname, pero así me siento menos extraño. El ser solo un poco más alto que tú elimina parte de mis complejos y así me siento más cerca de ti. Ódiame si quieres, pero es por eso por lo que lo hice.

Candy estaba enojada con él, pero el amor se encargó de eliminar la ira que aun albergaba en su corazón hacia Mark por haber hecho algo así.

-Maldito tonto, llevas a mi lado desde el día en que apareciste en la colina de Pony. Y nunca podría odiarte, por mucho que te esfuerces en hacerme sufrir, aunque quizás debiera.

Fuera continuábamos observando la dulce escena.

-He de reconocer que hacen una hermosa pareja –dijo Haltoran con cierta envidia en la voz- desde luego, al haber perdido parte de su corpulencia se le ve más joven y atlético y no presenta un aspecto tan siniestro.

-Sí, pero semejante idiotez pudo costarle la vida –dije asintiendo- esperemos que el iridium permanezca estable y no tengamos que lamentar otra desgracia.

-De hecho si le costó la vida –dije paseando por el pasillo- pero Candy le revivió.

-Es un milagro –sentenció Haltoran.

Guardamos un profundo silencio.

30

Desde que había cambiado, Mark era otra persona distinta. Reía con más ganas, y sus ojos aunque seguían siendo de un intenso color negro habían perdido parte de su siniestro aspecto. Era feliz. Aparte del brusco cambio en su estatura, su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo, aunque algo más joven y sus cabellos no era tan negro sino que habían adoptado un hermoso tono castaño. Mark y Candy empezaron una nueva vida. Candy se diplomó como maestra y gracias a mis influencias, -aunque sin que ella se enterara- entró a trabajar en un colegio infantil donde su simpatía y carisma pronto le hicieron ganar amigos. En cuanto a Mark, encontró trabajo como informático en una de mis filiales. Días antes de que su nueva vida diera comienzo, estuvieron en el mismo parque en que me despedí de Mark, creyendo que ya no le vería nunca más. Paseaban cogidos de la mano con ropa informal. Candy era tan hermosa que muchos hombres se volvían para mirarla, lo mismo que Mark con las mujeres. Candy lo observaba admirada. Se había vuelto más varonil y sus facciones se habían dulcificado. Ciertamente se le hacía más fácil y atrayente mirar a Mark ahora que estaba casi al mismo nivel de sus ojos.

-Deberías cambiarte esas coletas, cariño. En el siglo XXI no se llevan esas tendencias.

-Ah, Mark, no empieces, a mí me gusta mi pelo tal como es, no veo porque debería cambiarlo.

-Es una broma cariño. ¿ eres feliz ?

-Inmensamente Mark, y más ahora que te tengo junto a mí, no te dejaré ir jamás.

Mark suspiró. Un pequeño gorrión se había posado en su hombro derecho. El pequeño pájaro daba cortos saltos y piaba con fuerza.

-Me pregunto si has pensado bien en ello.

-No insistas Mark, vamos a vivir juntos a partir de ahora.

Mark rebuscó en el bolsillo de su cazadora y sacó una pequeña llave.

-Y pensar que mi maestro nos ha reservado un piso para cada uno.

-Déjalo Mark, no insistas, sabes que mi decisión es firme –dijo reclinando su cabeza en su hombro- ahora es más fácil llegar hasta tus mejillas.

-Y tus lazos me hacen cosquillas en la nariz.

Rieron a carcajadas mientras un grupo de niños les observaban. Se miraron de nuevo.

-Mark.

-Candy.

Volvieron a besarse. De sus ojos cerrados partía un torrente de lágrimas.

-Yo quiero ser así de feliz de mayor –dijo una niña sintiendo que también se le saltaban las suyas.

-Y yo también –dijo el niño que estaba a su lado tomándola de la mano.

Cuando sus labios se separaron Mark mostró a Candy un pequeño estuche de nácar.

Candy parpadeó incrédula y dijo:

-Mark, acaso, acaso, ¿ me estás proponiendo…?

Mark le tomó las manos con fuerza entre las suyas y dijo:

-Candy, quiero que seas mi esposa….siempre que tú lo anheles tanto como yo..

Candy abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Su corazón latió aceleradamente y levantó la tapa del estuche, dejando al descubierto un precioso anillo con una esmeralda, que refulgió ante sus ojos verdes. Sus lágrimas rebotaron contra la esmeralda engarzada, que lanzaba brillos dorados.

-Siento envidia.

-¿ Eh ?

-De tus dos anteriores esposas. No entiendo como pudieron dejarte ir. No lo entiendo.

-Eso pertenece al pasado, yo solo tengo ojos para ti ángel mío, mi dulce ángel pecoso.

Candy se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza cubriéndose la cara con las manos riendo quedamente:

-Por favor, no me llames así, sabes que soy muy vergonzosa. Ojala te hubiera encontrado antes. Yo….

-Olvida el pasado. Estamos juntos ahora y en este momento, es lo que importa. Justo aquí y ahora ¿ Que me dices Candy ?

Candy miró los ojos negros de Mark, tan dulces y expresivos, sin esa fiereza y tristeza que le habían caracterizado y que la cautivaban como cuando los miró por primera vez en la colina de Pony.

Candy le abrazó con fuerza y volvió a besarle. Se apartó de él dejando un rastro de lágrimas como perlas a su paso.

-Sí, amor mío, me casaré contigo. Este anillo….es precioso de veras.

31

Hacía una noche desapacible. Los rayos de una fuerte tormenta descargaban en el exterior, mientras en un imponente y monumental castillo de las Orcadas Escocesas, un hombre paseaba arriba y abajo de un salón ricamente decorado. En la chimenea central que presidía la estancia ardía con furia un fuego que rivalizaba con la ira del aristocrático propietario del castillo.

Aun no había olvidado aquella humillación. James Norden, brillante militar, ahora en la reserva había sido degradado dentro de la organización. Su rabia no conocía límites y aun recordaba el día en que el insolente Haltoran Hasdeneis había frustrado la operación que debería haber culminado con éxito y que tenía por objeto secuestrar a Candy.

-Maldito Haltoran, -decía mascullando su rabia mientras de un puñetazo partió en dos una mesa de caoba- te lo haré pagar, lo juro.

Pero lo que aquel hombre no podía sacarse de la cabeza era la cautivadora belleza de Candy, pero no era amor o afecto tan siquiera lo que sentía por ella, sino un deseo de lujuria e irreprimible ansia de tenerla entre sus brazos, para satisfacer su capricho. El duque de Longley servía bien los intereses de la organización en Inglaterra, pero aquel fracaso le había hecho perder muchos enteros ante el misterioso líder, que nunca se mostraba en público.

-Esa niña…. –decía mientras contemplaba la gorra de su uniforme negro agujereada por una de las balas de Haltoran. La había conservado como permanente recuerdo de su fracaso y alimento de su rabia.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta de la estancia. James masculló un escueto adelante. El mayordomo alto y enjuto entró seguido de un hombre de porte distinguido y aristocrático. Era un emisario de la Organización.

-¿ Que quiere ahora la Organización de un fracasado como yo ? –dijo mirando de soslayo al hombre que el mayordomo acababa de traer- ¿ vais a proceder a la eliminación física acaso ?

-No, mi sarcástico amigo, el lider va a darle otra oportunidad.

James Norden se sirvió una copa de brandy y brindó a la noche.

-Usted no es amigo mío, nadie que esté en la Organización tiene amigos, sino intereses y aliados…..cuando los tiene.

-Lo sé, no hace falta que sea tan incisivo –dijo el hombre mientras ponía su abrigo en las manos del mayordomo que se retiró discretamente. Una vez que el mayordomo cerró la puerta con cuidado, el mensajero sonrió aviesamente y se sentó en un diván sin esperar a que James se lo autorizase.

-¿ Le apetece tomar algo ? es uno de los pocos lujos que me puedo permitir en esta vida de soledad y retiro.

Le mostró un buen surtido mueble bar con una amplia colección de bebidas alcohólicas. El hombre declinó la invitación elegantemente.

-Como le iba diciendo, le vamos a dar otra oportunidad.

-¿ Para que fracase de nuevo ? esa chiquilla está protegida por ese idiota volador del alacrán. Y nos guste o no –dijo apurando su copa de un trago- no tiene rival en la Tierra, por el momento. Acercarse a esa chica es firmar tu sentencia, si exceptuamos, claro está, el Santuario.

El mensajero lanzó una corta carcajada y dijo con sorna:

-Vamos, Norden, no me haga reir, el Santuario intervendría si fuera una amenaza potencial, no para hacernos el trabajo sucio y además, nunca permitirían que la Organización o cualquier otro intentaran apoderarse del planeta. Bien es cierto, que como ese Mark no puede desatar un cosmos basado en la constelación del águila no sería rival para los caballeros más fuertes de la Orden, pero tampoco hacemos nada aunque nos apoderemos de él o de su voluntad, terminaría siendo sometido y luego vendrían a por nosotros después. Hace falta algo más sutil, más sibilino y discreto.

-No le entiendo Ettiene, ¿ a dónde quiere ir a parar ? le aseguro que no estoy de humor para acertijos.

-Usted nunca se ha caracterizado por tener sentido del humor que digamos, pero eso no es el motivo de mi visita. Necesitamos reactivar la armadura del águila.

-Jajajajaja, -Norden rió de buena gana. Quizás aquel engolado inglés tuviera una pizca de humor en sus venas.- O sea, pretende activar la armadura del águila, nada menos que la más poderosa de la orden del Diamante delante de las narices de Atenea y sus caballeros. Eso si que ha sido divertido.

-Si conseguimos que Mark, alcance un estado de rabia y frenesí total desatará su cosmos y la armadura del águila atraída por el mismo, se posará en torno a su cuerpo. Entonces el Santuario dejaría de ser un problema.

-¿ Y pretende que no me ría? ¿ usted cree que Atenea va a consentir que una de las más poderosas armaduras de la Orden se pasee por medio mundo y se asiente sin el permiso del Santuario sobre un ex -caballero ?Además bastaría que Atenea devolviera la paz a ese alacrán y el vínculo entre la armadura y él desaparecía. Bah, déjese de milongas Ettiene estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Mejor dedíquense a ganar dinero a espuertas. Dejen que el mundo siga girando.

-No subestime el poder de un átomo de iridium impulsado por la fuerte motivación del amor. Cuando Mark vea como su querida Candy está en nuestro poder, hará lo que le digamos. Y llegaremos a Candy a través de un pequeño atajo.

Ettiene lanzó a Norden un sobre verde con algunas fotos a color. En ellas aparecía una hermosa muchacha morena de profundos ojos azules vestida de época con pamela.

-Fueron tomadas con un explorador remoto con capacidad de salto temporal.

-¿ Quien es esta chiquilla ?

Ettiene palmeó fingiendo sorpresa.

-Vamos Norden, no me diga que no conoce a la mejor amiga de Candy.

-¿ Eh ? Annie Brightern, es verdad, ahora caigo. ¿ pretende secuestrarla ?

-Algo así. Candy recibirá la noticia solapadamente. Haremos que se separe de Mark discretamente. En cuanto esté en nuestro poder, junto con Annie, nos servirá para que ese tonto enamorado haga sin rechistar cuanto le pidamos.

-Ultimamente le estamos siguiendo la pista.

Ettiene le mostró más fotos de una explosión atómica ocurrida en el Artico dos semanas antes.

-Es él. Manipuló su adn para perder estatura por capricho para no sentirse tan desplazado cuando están juntos. Perdió la vida, pero sin saber muy bien, como esa chiquilla le devolvió la vida.

Norden observó el cráter de varios kilómetros de ancho que se había formado en el punto exacto en que Mark realizó el peligro experimento.

-Realmente, ese agujero se formó horas después de que lo encontraran moribundo y se lo llevasen. El intenso calor derritió el hielo.

-He oído esa historia de que Candy le revivió, pero creí que eran errores de apreciación de los servicios secretos de la Organización.

-No, ocurrió algo muy extraño. Esos dos tienen una conexión muy fuerte entre ellos, y no se trata solo de amor.

Norden asintió en silencio. Y dijo reflexivo:

-Extraño tipo ese Mark. Provocó la mayor explosión nuclear desde 1945, para hacerse unos retoques estéticos….y todo por amor, hum.

-Sí, algo así, ni la bomba Zar rusa alcanzó ni una décima parte de la potencia de esta explosión.

-¿ Que le han dicho al resto del mundo ?

-Lo de siempre. Los chicos de Noticias y Análisis hicieron un buen trabajo.

-Desinformando.

-Como siempre. Les dijimos que era una nueva prueba subterránea y se lo tragaron. También es cierto que nuestros Gobiernos "colaboraron" un poco en esta cuestión.

-Podría resultar –dijo Norden rascándose el mentón barbudo- pero mucho me temo que ese idiota de Haltoran aparecerá para frustrar la operación.

-No lo creo. Recuerde que Mark tiene un sexto sentido para saber si a su amada le pasa algo, pero Haltoran no está repleto de iridium hasta las orejas. Tuvo un pequeño romance con esa Annie Brighten, pero secuestrarla será sencillísimo.

-Sí, claro, cuando Mark se entere de ello y vaya con Candy nos podemos dar por liquidados.

-No sea tan negativo. Además la operación ya está finalizada.

-¿ Cómo ? si ha dicho que….

-Y es cierto. Cuando he venido a verle, estaba comenzando, pero ya la tenemos en nuestro poder.

Ettiene le pidió que le acompañara.. Un cegador relámpago iluminó el exterior seguido de un fuerte trueno

-¿Al exterior con esta tormenta ? ¿ está usted borracho ?

-Menos que usted. Parece que no conozca su propia morada –suspiró- acompáñeme al patio de armas.

Bajaron las escaleras y se adentraron en otra gran dependencia del castillo, un enorme cuadrilátero con armaduras en todas las esquinas. Grandes banderas y estandartes heráldicos pendían del techo y de las paredes. A la tenue luz de las antorchas, escoltada por los hombres del batallón de élite Halcón, el que Norden había comandado el día del frustrado asalto al Hogar de Pony, permanecía una chica asustada, atada y amordazada. Norden la comparó con la de las fotografías. No había duda. Era la misma.

-Es Annie Brighten, si, ¿ pero como han podido despistar a Haltoran ?

-Muy sencillo. Haciendo menos ruido que usted y no dejando indicios de nuestra partida. Además, esta chica no tiene ningún vínculo con Mark, y por eso no acudió a su rescate.

-No sé para que ha venido aquí, si ya han resuelto el problema. Ni para que me necesitan, la verdad.

-No he venido por mi gusto Norden, pero sí por el del Líder que le tiene en gran estima.

-¿ Eh ? –se giró sorprendido hacia Ettiene.

-Usted será el estímulo que hará que Mark despierte a su armadura y la atraiga hasta él.

-¿ Cómo ?

-Esa chica, Candy, le gusta, de….una manera muy lasciva y……. pecaminosa.

-Déjeme en paz, no sé de que me habla.

-Vamos Norden, no se altere ni finja conmigo. Como le dije, nuestro amado Líder, es muy observador y tiene una capacidad deductiva muy alta, aparte de un buen servicio de información interno que elabora estupendos dossieres de todo nuestro personal, y que además le tiene en alta estima, por lo que le va a entregar a Candy cuando esté en nuestro poder.

Ettiene se giró hacia el sorprendido militar. Sus ojos de comadreja relampaguearon al mismo tiempo que un potentísimo trueno detonaba en el exterior del castillo. La lluvia arreciaba con más fuerza.

-Va a deshonrar a la hermosa y pura Candy delante de los ojos de su enamorado.

-¿ Qué ? ¿ se ha vuelto loco ? Entonces Mark nos matará a todos. No viviremos ni un segundo si forzamos tanto las cosas.

-No, porque aunque sea deshonrada, estará viva, por el momento. Y Mark pasado el primer instante de estupor, se avendrá a pactar, más bien a obedecer sin rechistar.

James Norden no era hombre de muchos escrúpulos pero tenía cierta aversión a hacer algo así, pese a que la idea le resultaba atrayente. Finalmente sonrió y aceptó con dos condiciones.

-No sé si el líder apreciará con buenos ojos el que esté poniendo tantas trabas y condiciones a su generosidad.

-Estas las aceptará.

-Bien. Hable. ¿ Cual es la primera condición ?

-Quiero que la chica sea mía.

-¿Y la segunda ?

- Que Mark mate a Haltoran.

-No me parece mala idea –dijo Ettiene reflexivo- hum.

-Pero hay algo que aun me preocupa.

-¿ Sí ?

-Mark querrá estar con ella y cuando lo consiga…..seremos historia.

-No tan deprisa. Insertaremos en el cuerpo de la dulce Candy una micro cápsula de veneno. Si Mark intenta jugárnosla, adios a la pequeña Candy. Y Mark no correrá el riesgo de perderla. La podremos dejar con él unas horas si nos conviene, para que se tranquilice, pero si ella se niega a volver con nosotros, dándole igual lo que le pase, su amiga lo pagará. Y si no, arrasaremos una ciudad al azar hasta que aprenda a obedecer.

-No me hace ninguna gracia que esté con él. La quiero solo para mí.

-Y la tendrás, Norden, la tendrás Cuando no nos sea necesaria para nuestros planes. Eso es mejor que nada. Aunque no creo que te ame apasionadamente, que digamos.

-Me es indiferente. Con tenerla, me basta Ettiene. Lo demás es asunto mío.

-Tan directo como siempre –dijo Ettiene aviesamente.

Había dejado de llover. Ettiene se dispuso a abandonar el castillo tan saludar con una leve inclinación de cabeza a Norden. El mayordomo le trajo su abrigo y en el momento en que este le acompañaba a la puerta, Ettiene se volvió y dijo con una amplia y afable sonrisa:

-¿ Quiere conocer un secreto ?, los acontecimientos que llevaron a la creación del alacrán no fueron casuales. Buscamos crear un arma humana imparable y prácticamente inmortal. Y lo logramos, tras algunos fracasos, pena de chicos, que se le va a hacer.. …Pero nos hacía falta un seguro que nos permitiera controlarla. Y tuvimos tanta suerte que la encontramos en esa dulzura de chica con coletas y lacitos. El haber puesto a Mark algún tipo de control o condicionamiento hubiera limitado su inmenso potencial Y su potencial es infinito si no está atado o sometido de alguna manera. Ahora si que estamos listos para cumplir el viejo sueño de todo estadista o militar:

El dominio global absoluto y total del mundo. Las bestias mecánicas no son suficientes pero esta vez…esta vez, nada podrá detenernos.

-Por cierto, ¿ no le interesaría también la pequeña Annie ? Reconozco que es tentador pensar en las dos pequeñas juntas, como esclavas de placer…hasta para mí.

-Lárguese y vaya a disponerlo todo. No quiero volver a verle hasta que se de el siguiente paso.

32

-Estás….estás preciosa.

Mark no salía de su asombro. Candy estaba realmente hermosa con las ropas que ella había comprado el día anterior asesorada por una de mis secretarias. Llevaba una minifalda azul con un jersey a juego y zapatos de tacón no muy alto. Se sentía un poco extraña con aquella moda, tan ajena y lejana para ella, aunque también a un tiempo se le hacía cómoda y funcional. Llevaba el pelo suelto sobre los hombros, sin sus característicos lazos gemelos ni las coletas y con una cinta roja que cruzaba parte de su coronilla.

-¿ No me estará un poco corta ? la tía abuela se desmayaría del susto si llegara siquiera a imaginarme así.

Mark la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia si:

-Estás preciosa, vuelvo a repetir. Ahora debemos construir nuestra propia vida cariño. Sin que nada más nos influencie. Estoy harto de dar explicaciones y rendir cuentas a todo el mundo.

Asintió. Se puso una flor en el pelo. Iban a salir de fiesta. Mark la había convencido de que dejaran por unas horas la monotonía.

-Ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos. Se trata de un local de moda muy concurrido.

Candy entornó los ojos resoplando levemente:

-No me gustan las aglomeraciones, pero si insistes….supongo que nos hará bien salir un rato, a ¿ cómo has dicho que se llama ese sitio ?

-Discoteca, sala de fiestas, en fin, vaya, mierda –se quejó Mark intentando arreglarse el nudo de la corbata- nunca se me dan bien estas cosas.

Candy rió en voz baja llevándose una mano a los labios y suspirando se le acercó:

-Hombres, sois como niños. Anda déjame, yo te lo arreglaré..Y no digas tacos, ya sabes que no me gustan las palabrotas. No sé que harías sin mí.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. Mark tomó su cabeza entre las manos y la besó en los labios con pasión.

-Me volvería loco, no se. No quiero ni pensarlo.

-Yo tampoco quiero ni imaginarlo.

Candy le arregló el nudo de la corbata. Mark se había puesto una corbata con una chaqueta de sport y unos vaqueros claros con zapatillas. Candy abrió los ojos dando un respingo. Mark estaba realmente guapo.

-Bueno, ya podemos irnos –dijo ella- aunque me parece raro. En 1912 estaba mal visto que una señorita saliera de noche y menos con un hombre.

-Los tiempos cambian Candy. Las mentes van evolucionando….aunque no siempre.

Salieron a la calle. Hacía un poco de frío y Mark le puso un chal sobre los hombros. Le cogió por el brazo y la pareja de enamorados se dirigió hacia el local de ocio. No estaba lejos y optaron por ir andando.

-Mark, no conozco los bailes de tu tiempo. No sé si sabré moverme en la pista.

-Tú déjame hacer a mí. Ya verás que sencillo es y que bien te lo pasas.

Un camión de basura pasó junto a ellos. La luz rotativa que indicaba la presencia del vehículo hizo que diera un respingo involuntariamente.

-No te asustes. Es un vehículo de limpieza urbana.

-Sí, ya me lo contaste ayer, un, un cara..caracol.

-Casi aciertas, pecosa, se dice camión.

Candy fingió enfadarse.

-Grrrr –deja mis pecas en paz.

Y ambos se pusieron a reir a carcajadas de buena gana.

Candy apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Mark. El suave tacto de su piel hizo que involuntariamente sujetase con más fuerza la mano de ella, como si temiese perderla.

-Mark, no aprietes tanto tu mano, me haces daño.

Mark dio un respingo y aflojó la presión.

-Perdóname cariño, no me di cuenta.

-Vaaalee, pero procura no olvidar tu propia fuerza.

Mark asintió. Su sonrisa era tan afable que Candy entornó los ojos y esbozó ella otra tan dulce que Mark la besó en el pelo.

Era tan hermosa que todos los hombres que se cruzaban con ella se giraban para mirarla y lanzarle piropos. Mark caminaba seguro y orgulloso de su novia. Quizás estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Al mismo tiempo, el corazón de Candy latía de amor por él,a su vez se sentía protegida y muy femenina a su lado.

"No entiendo como las mujeres que ha habido en su vida lo rechazaran. Jamás ví un hombre más guapo y varonil que él, incluso supera a Anthony" –pensó para sí.

-Debieron ser muy tontas –dijo sin darse cuenta de que se estaba respondiendo así misma en voz alta.

-¿ Que decías Candy ?

-No, nada, nada, cosas mías.

Mark puso cara de circunstancias y sonrió. En ese momento, de las sombras salieron cinco jóvenes malencarados. Uno de ellos se había encaprichado de Candy. Les rodearon amenazantes. Candy se apretó contra Mark.

-Eh, pareja, ¿ tenéis fuego ?

-No, no fumamos –dijo Mark escuetamente. Ahora si nos dejáis pasar. Llevamos prisa.

-Eh tranquilo tío –dijo uno de los macarras- la noche es joven y esa belleza que te acompaña, parece que pide compañía. ¿ quien es acaso ? ¿ tu hermanita ?

Mark estaba empezando a enfurecerse pero había prometido a Candy dominarse y no hacer tonterías. Uno de ellos simuló que Mark desprendía un hedor insoportable tapándose la nariz y otro empezó a reírse de su corbata. Un brillo peligroso titiló en sus ojos. Candy conocía aquella expresión de sobra y ahogó una exclamación de horror, temiendo lo peor.

Se contuvo, pero cuando uno de ellos le puso la mano encima a Candy para atraerla hacia sí, Mark reaccionó como una cobra y en una milésima de segundo, le sujetó la mano al joven. Sus dedos de acero apretaron con tanta fuerza que el macarra empezó a gemir. Mark protegió a Candy con su cuerpo y le dijo al matón lentamente:

-Ni se te ocurra rozarla…si aprecias tu miserable vida en algo.

Otro matón intentó reducirle desde la espalda, pero certero como un rayo, Mark le lanzó una patada en la entrepierna que le lanzó cinco metros hacia atrás contra unos contenedores de basura. Montones de porquería y las tapas de dos bidones saltaron por los aires. Algunas ratas huyeron despavoridas asustando a Candy. El matón perdió el sentido por el golpe.. Los otros dudaron y retrocedieron. Entonces Mark, como quien arroja una brizna de paja lanzó al que había intentado coger a Candy por la mano, contra sus compañeros, derribándolos a todos al suelo.

Los ojos de Mark eran duros, fieros, esquivos y fríos. Daban realmente miedo. Candy se sobresaltó involuntariamente temblando levemente.

-Por favor Mark, déjalos, no merece la pena.

-Fuera de aquí., miserables. Largo antes de que me arrepienta de dejaros ir.

Recogieron a su colega inconsciente y se marcharon formulando las amenazas vacías típicas del que sabe que ningún daño puede hacer.

Candy le observó admirada. Su campeón, su paladín estaba allí para protegerla.

-¿ Estás herido ? ¿ te han hecho algo cariño ? –preguntó asustada.

-No, no te preocupes, esos borrachos no podrían ni atizarle a un anciano con las manos atadas.

Siguieron caminando intentando olvidar el incidente. Entonces Candy se detuvo y le preguntó de sopetón:

-Mark, ¿ realmente le habrías matado ?

- Podría haberle aplastado el cuello y la tráquea sin dudar ni esfuerzo, -dijo mirándola fijamente sin pestañear- pero no quiero, que mi ángel crea que soy como ellos –dijo dulcificando la mirada.

-Oh, Mark.

Le abrazó con fuerza.

"Ahora sé sin ninguna duda de que tu eres mi príncipe realmente".

Mark la apretó contra su costado y pensó a su vez mirándola con dulzura:

"Sí, sería capaz de matar por tus ojos, por una sola mirada tuya, por uno de tus besos o caricias, amor mío".

33

Entraron en la sala de fiestas. Candy preguntó a Mark donde estaba la orquesta y el joven respondió que la música provendría de un potente aparato reproductor provisto de altavoces dispuestos por todo el local.

-¿ Cómo un fonógrafo ?

-Más o menos Candy.

-La música está demasiado fuerte, ¿ acaso no les gustaría un poco más de tranquilidad ?

Iba a responder, cuando la canción que estaba sonando terminó. Sonaron los primeros compases de un tema lento. Muy pronto las parejas empezaron a ocupar la pista de baile. La pieza musical resultó ser un tango muy melancólico y melodioso. Candy se arrancó a bailar con tal gracia y soltura que muy pronto los jóvenes que les rodeaban hicieron corro en torno a ella y la observaron con asombro. Candy bailaba con una gracia natural que dejaba boquiabierto a cuanto la observaban. Las mujeres la observaban con envidia por su belleza y soltura, los hombres suspiraban por estar cerca de ella. Varios muchachos intentaron que bailara con ellos, pero ella se negaba sonriendo y sin dejar de evolucionar por toda la pista. Con alegres gestos invitó a Mark a bailar. El joven la tomó con delicadeza y empezaron a moverse. Había una extraña sincronía entre ellos, como si fuera innata. Bailaron como si el mundo no existiera. Su amor no dejaba de crecer a cada momento que estaban juntos. Pasaron varios minutos. Candy le atrajo hacia si y le susurró al oído:

-Mark.

-Dime Candy.

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

-No deseo otra cosa en este mundo.

No se percataron de que la melodía había terminado. Se besaban bajo las luces destellantes y entre los aplausos de la gente, pero solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro.

Candy bailó otras piezas pero Mark prefirió quedarse sentado junto a la pista. Aquella criatura tenía una belleza inhumana y su dulzura y alegrías no podían pertenecer a este mundo.

"Un ser tan puro no puede existir en este mundo, pero aquí está, y su amor es para mí".

34

Haltoran sentía una fuerte desazón desde que Candy coincidía con él y todos nosotros con tanta frecuencia. Creía saber porqué pero no quería admitirlo. Por eso me pidió vacaciones anticipadas. Haltoran había dejado la milicia y trabajaba ahora en mi empresa como asesor técnico de nuevos inventos. En principio no tenía inconveniente. Su trabajo en la empresa era fundamental, pero en esos momentos podía apañármelas con el nuevo personal que se había formado con su inestimable ayuda. Pero me parecía raro que Haltoran dejara su labor a medias, cuando era la única razón de su existencia…desde que Motoko le dejó por un joven profesor de universidad. Conservaba su habitual sentido del humor, pero se había vuelto más huraño y triste, pese a que intentaba disimularlo. Por eso decidí dejarle que se fuera.

-¿ A dónde irás Halt ?

-Bueno, tenía pensado marcharme a Escocia. Siempre me ha hecho ilusión ir y hasta ahora no había podido.

Al salir de mi despacho se tropezó con Candy, que se alegró mucho de verle.

-Haltoran, amigo, ¿ que tal estas ?

Venía con Mark de visita. Cuando sus trabajos se lo permitían solían venir por la sede de la empresa para pasar algunas horas conmigo.

Haltoran sonrió al verla. Realmente se alegraba tanto de verle, cosa extraña, después de que convirtiera su pequeño mundo en zona de guerra. Mark paseó conmigo charlando de cosas intranscendentes y como Candy tenía también ganas de hablar con Haltoran le pidió al joven que enseñara a Candy la empresa.

Candy hablaba muy animadamente pero Haltoran solo se fijaba en sus profundos ojos verdes y no seguía la conversación porque su tristeza le impedía escuchar a Candy. Pero la muchacha detectó el pesar de alguien que no paraba de hacer bromas y chistes y que ahora estaba callado y apesadumbrado. Un par de lágrimas furtivas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Halt, -dijo Candy sorprendida- ¿ que te ocurre? me ha parecido ver…..

-¿ Sí ? –preguntó el joven.

-No nada –dijo Candy bajando la cabeza.

A partir de ese momento fue el de siempre. Estuvieron riendo por las ocurrencias e imitaciones que Haltoran realizaba hasta que Mark regresó a su lado y llegó la hora de irse. Mark saludó a su amigo efusivamente y se despidieron.

Camino de casa Candy no podía dejar de pensar en el par de lágrimas casi imperceptibles que rodaron por la mejillas del joven.

"Estaba llorando. Pobre Haltoran, ¿ que le ocurrirá ?"

Mark se adelantó para recoger el coche del garaje dejando a Candy momentáneamente sola.

En ese momento un hombre se tropezó con ella sin disculparse. Candy se encaró de mal humor ante la falta de educación del hombre, cuando este se llevó un dedo a los labios ordenando silencio. Puso en las manos de la sorprendida muchacha una nota y se marchó tan rápidamente como había llegado. Candy extrañada desdobló el papel y leyó horrorizada:

"Tenemos a Annie en nuestro poder. Si quieres volver a verla con vida, acude dentro de dos días a las islas Orcadas sola. Allí te daremos instrucciones. Si intentas algo o vienes con ayuda, Annie morirá".

Junto con la nota estaba la cinta que Annie le regaló y que Candy le devolvió posteriormente y un mechón de pelo de la chica.

35

El pequeño reactor se encabritó y perdió fuerza. Haltoran trató de dominarlo pero los mandos no respondían. Miró los indicadores golpeando los visores pero las agujas continuaban sin activarse. El altímetro indicaba que el avión estaba bajando peligrosamente. Haltoran tiró furiosamente de las palancas de control, pero el aparato seguía tercamente empeñado en continuar en picado. Haltoran miró por la ventanilla y divisó un siniestro castillo en una pequeña isla.

-Vaya, hombre que casualidad, me parece que es la mansión de ese idiota de Norden.

Pero no tenía otra opción. Cogió su MP5 y voló el techo de la carlinga con las cargas explosivas de escasa potencia adosadas a la misma y previstas para un escape de emergencia como áquel. Terminó de separar la carlinga de una patada y saltó al vacio. El paracaídas se abrió justo a tiempo, y bajó meciéndose lentamente, hasta que una ráfaga de ametralladora agujereó la tela y con un siseo el aire se coló a través de la abertura. Sonó una alarma y el cielo se llenó de potentes reflectores que buscaban al intruso. Haltoran creyó distinguir a hombres uniformados de negro con boina regimental.

-Mierda –masculló- son los Halcones Negros, esos idiotas que atacaron el Hogar de Pony para secuestrar a Candy. ¿ que harán aquí ?

El paracaídas aguantaba pero no por mucho. Le pareció entrever entre los setos que rodeaban el castillo la boca de un cañón antiaéreo. Y no era la única. Contó dos, hasta cuatro. Intuyendo que no tardarían en abrir fuego y suponiendo el destino que le aguardaría en cuanto descubriesen su identidad, soltó las cinchas del correaje del paracaídas que fajaba su cuerpo, y plegando los brazos al cuerpo y poniendose totalmente rígido, realizó enérgicos movimientos para dirigir su trayectoria hacia una de las ventanas iluminadas en el ala oeste del castillo. Estaba a muy poca distancia, pero no sabía si podría llegar, a menos que utilizase el retroceso de su arma para impulsarse.

-Es una locura, pero debo intentarlo. A fin de cuentas, entre que esos perros me despedacen y acabar chafado contra las piedras del castillo no tengo muchas opciones que digamos. El arma estaba cargada y la amartilló con un fuerte chasquido. Disparó y la fuerte detonación despertó a Annie que estaba encerrada en la habitación en la que Haltoran había visto luz. El impulso desplazó a Haltoran entre la cortina de fuego antiaéreo y el fuego de las armas automáticas y aunque logró burlarles, una bala le atravesó el brazo izquierdo.

-Mierda –esos idiotas saben tirar, cuando se esmeran.

La ventana de la prisión de Annie no tenía protección. Estaba a treinta metros de altura y debajo solo rugía el furioso mar cuyas olas golpeaban con fuerza el acantilado sobre el que se asentaba aquella parte del castillo. Haltoran realizó otra detonación para impulsarse y Annie, muerta de miedo se tiró al suelo escondiéndose bajo el catre adosado a la fría y húmeda pared. Haltoran rompió los ventanales con estrépito entrando en tromba en la habitación que hacía de celda. Iba a golpearse contra la pared, cuando flexionó las piernas y apoyó sus pies contra la dura piedra consiguiendo separarse. Cayó sobre la cama con estrépito sobresaltando a Annie que huyó despavorida al descubrirle.

-Espera, espera –dijo Haltoran intentando ser conciliador- no pretendía hacerte daño .De hecho mi avión se….

La chica le miró asustada con la mano izquierda retraida sobre el pecho y la otra en los labios. Sus profundos ojos azules, le trajeron al desafortunado soldado muchos recuerdos. Se frotó los ojos incrédulo y exclamó asombrado:

, pequeña dama, ¿ que estás haciendo aquí ?

Al escuchar aquella voz y aquellas dulces palabras olvidadas hacía ya tan largo tiempo, pero que recobraron toda su fuerza cuando Haltoran habló, Annie se incorporó. Entonces sus ojos azules se iluminaron y sus cabellos negros se estremecieron cuando su voz pronunció un nombre que conocía bien, un nombre que había amado.

-Halt..Haltoran.

Se abalanzó sobre él dejando un rastro de lágrimas. Le abrazó con fuerza y dijo:

-Haltoran, no entiendo nada, no sé de donde sales después de tantísimo tiempo. Pero me han secuestrado y pretenden hacer algo terrible conmigo.

Entonces Haltoran lo comprendió todo.

-Tenemos que irnos pequeña dama, -dijo Haltoran excitado y sobresaltado- Candy está en peligro.

-¿ Pero, pero que pasa ? ¿ que hago aquí ? ¿ que le ha ocurrido a Candy ? –entonces se percató de la herida de su brazo. Haltoran sangraba abundantemente.

-Haltoran, Haltoran, ¿ que te han hecho ? ¿ que te ha pasado ?

-Ahora no hay tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

En ese momento se escuchó un seco zumbido.

-Dios,!!! es un RPG, un RPG, al suelo Annie!!!!

Se refería a una granada antitanque propulsada por cohete. Haltoran protegió a la chica con su cuerpo rodando al fondo de la celda para que la onda expansiva les alcanzara lo menos posible. Hubo una fuerte explosión y todo se llenó de denso humo. Cuando la detonación que retumbó en todo el castillo se apagó y el humo empezó a disiparse, se irguieron con cuidado para descubrir que estaban ilesos aunque con algunos rasguños además de completamente rodeados por soldados de uniforme negro que les apuntaban con sus armas. En ese instante oyó una vieja canción escocesa entonada por una voz que reconocería en el averno. James Norden se situó entre sus hombres riendo a pleno pulmón.

-Que sorpresa, menuda sorpresa –dijo con alborozo- Haltoran, el imbécil de Haltoran en mi poder. Quien lo iba a imaginar.

-¿ En tu poder ? tú no te apoderarías ni de la recaudación de un estanco.

Entonces se quejó involuntariamente. Quería disimular su herida, pero la sangre que corría por su antebrazo le delataba.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que estás herido, lo lamento querido amigo.

-Deja los sarcasmos Norden –dijo Haltoran con voz entrecortada- y deja libre a Annie. Ya me tienes. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-No Halt, te equivocas, tiene que ver mucho más de lo que crees, yo…

En ese instante sonó una fuerte explosión y un resplandor anaranjado rasgó la noche. X-17 atacaba con cohetes incendiarios el castillo de Norden, mientras Mark lanzaba descargas de energía contra los cañones y soldados que nos atacaban desde el exterior. Candy iba a bordo de X-17. Se mantenía abrazada a mí, con el corazón en un puño, mientras trataba de tranquilizarla. Carlos también trataba de animarla y tranquilizarla. El pequeño español se había prendado de ella, pero lo ocultaba.

-No tengas miedo Candy. Mark está controlando la situación muy bien.

-Pero Annie y Haltoran….están en peligro, podrían morir. Mark por favor, llega a tiempo…

Norden se distrajo un momento, y Haltoran aprovechó para golpear al soldado que portaba su MP-5.

-Trae eso chico, esto no es un juguete.

Muy pendiente de no perder de vista a Annie, amartilló el arma y disparó. Se oyó un fuerte chasquido que enervó los nervios de Annie haciéndola gritar. El proyectil cohete de 20 kgs de peso partió raudo y barrió a la compañía de Halcones Negros perforando la gruesa pared. Haltoran asió entonces a Norden que trataba de escapar, pero Annie resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer al vacío por el enorme boquete abierto por el arma de Haltoran. Dejó ir a Norden que escapó por una salida secreta jurando:

-Nos volveremos a ver Haltoran.

-No te quepa duda maldito imbécil….Si no fuera por que tengo que salvar a Annie…

La chica estaba muy asustada y no dejaba de gemir y patalear. Su vestido se engarró en una de las zarzas que trepaban por el acantilado y a punto estuvo de caer arrastrándole. Haltoran hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano sujetando a Annie, pero su brazo herido asido a un saliente de la pared, estaba empezando a resentirse.

-Suéltame Haltoran, suéltame y sálvate, por favor, no quiero….no quiero…perderte de nuevo.

-¿ Eh ? ¿ que intentas decirme Annie ?

Se miraron un instante. Los profundos ojos azules clavados en los sonrientes ojos verdes de él. Evocaban la época en que Haltoran se burlaba de ella, pero infundiendo seguridad en su asustadizo ánimo…y amor, cuando la invitó a volar con él, gracias al pequeño jetpack que empleaba cuando acompañó a Mark en uno de sus saltos en el tiempo, que ahora les habría venido muy bien.

La lancha rápida de Norden se alejó levantando estelas de espuma de las frías aguas. Entonces Annie, derramó algunas lágrimas y se soltó, pero Haltoran no lo dudó ni un segundo. Se arrojó en pos de ella al vacío. Cuando la alcanzó, la envolvió entre sus brazos para protegerla con su cuerpo cuando se estrellaran contra las rocas. El corazón de ella latía aceleradamente, sintiendo el mismo calor y sensación de protección que cuando estaba con él en aquellos lejanos días. Cerró los ojos y ambos jóvenes cayeron rápidamente. Un reguero de lágrimas siguió su rastro.

-Pequeña dama –susurró Haltoran abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

Candy ocultó el rostro en mi pecho, llorando desgarradoramente, justo en el momento en que un intenso resplandor anaranjado bañó con una suave luz maravillosa el horizonte y nuestra nave Entonces se separó de mí sorprendida y su rostro adoptó una expresión de felicidad absoluta.. A través del parabrisas de protección de X-17 vimos algo maravilloso. Un esbelto muchacho con el cabello desplegado al viento llevaba sin esfuerzo en cada brazo sujetos por la cintura a Annie y a Haltoran. Candy se secó las lágrimas y saludó a gritos a Mark, que volaba majestuosamente, sin producir el desgarrador aullido del iridium al mezclarse con el aire. Haltoran hacía muecas y reía a carcajadas a pesar de la herida de su brazo.

35

-Joooder, eso duele –se quejaba Haltoran. Candy le regañó por lamentarse por una pequeña cura sin importancia.

-¿ Sin importancia ? me atravesaron con una bala del calibre 20, pero –suspiró- supongo que son gajes del oficio –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Annie permanecía en una pequeña enfermería contigua atendida por un robot médico. Candy ansiaba verla, pero el médico que había atendido a Mark, nos recomendó que la dejáramos a solas.

-Ha sufrido un shock muy fuerte, pero se repondrá. Solo tiene el miedo y la tensión acumuladas durante esas durísimas horas.

-¿ Cómo supisteis que estábamos en peligro ? –dijo Haltoran mientras Candy terminaba de fijar los vendajes.

Aparecí en el puente de mando acompañado por Carlos y Mermadón. Entonces expliqué a Haltoran:

-Te llevaste mi reactor favorito, pero no te lo reprocho. Cuando uno de mis aviones o barcos sufre algún percance, la señal de GPS nos permite localizarlos en cuestión de segundos.

Candy palpó el vendaje para asegurarse de que estaba en su sitio y Haltoran emitió un agudo quejido.

-Haltoran compórtate, pareces un crío. Debería llevarte al hogar de Pony.

Reímos la broma de buena gana. Necesitábamos desahogarnos.

-A los diez minutos enviamos un equipo de rescate, y Mark se empeñó en venir animado por Candy. Ella tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Y no solo un mal presentimiento. Me enviaron una nota diciéndome…que Annie había sido secuestrada.

En ese momento Candy fue al encuentro de Mark. Se besaron largamente en un rincón de la amplia sala de mando. Haltoran y Carlos apartaron la vista disgustados.

Haltoran dejó escapar una lágrima brillante. Candy lo percibió pero no dijo nada.

"Otra vez está llorando. ¿ que podrá ocurrirle ?, es como sí, si, no no puede ser.." –pensó para si.

-¿ Cómo pudistéis saber que Annie estaba relativamente a salvo conmigo para intentar el rescate ?

-Porque disimulé un pequeño transmisor en tu ropa, te lo puse cuando te despedí antes de tus vacaciones. Candy me lo suplicó encarecidamente porque intuyó algo extraño en ti. Ya podrás perdonarme, pero valió la pena. Lo que me asombra sobremanera es que descubrieras el paradero de Annie con tanta rapidez y exactitud.

-Eso es lo gracioso –dijo Haltoran haciendo una mueca de dolor- yo no sabía que allí estuviera Annie encerrada. Fue una casualidad muy afortunada. El avión se averió sobre el castillo de Norden y empezaron a dispararme al descubrirme. Y por azar descubrí que tenían a Annie encerrada, pero ¿ para qué ? ese cerdo de Norden me dijo que era para atraer a Candy.

Mark crispó los puños y Candy se horrorizó al escuchar a Haltoran.

-¿ Atraerme a mí para qué ? ¿ que pretendían esos canallas hacer conmigo ? ¿ que le iban a hacer a Annie ?

En ese momento Mermadon acompañado por un técnico entraron con una pesada carga de discos duros, ordenadores y montañas de datos que habían encontrado registrando el ahora desierto castillo de Norden y que llevaban en una pequeña carretilla de carga.

-Señor, -dijo el técnico dirigiéndose hacia mí- hemos encontrado la razón por la que Annie fue secuestrada y los planes que pretendían llevar a cabo.

36

-Podéis pasar a verla.

La enfermera esbozaba una amplia sonrisa. Candy alborozada abrió la puerta de la habitación de Annie y entró como una exhalación. Annie no entendía nada, y estaba muy asustada, pero el luminoso rostro de Candy, la tranquilizó, pese a entender menos aun cuando la vio por el quicio de la puerta. Se abrazaron con fuerza. El llanto de las dos amigas se entremezcló formando un concierto de susurros y gemidos ahogados. Cuando se tranquilizaron, Annie, que no podía dar crédito a sus ojos preguntó a Candy:

-¿ Qué estás haciendo aquí Candy ?, por favor, explícame de que va esto, dime algo que le de sentido a esta historia o me volveré loca.

Candy sonrió feliz. Y con palabras sencillas trató de contarle a Annie lo que había ocurrido, hasta donde ella sabía, ocultándole detalles escabrosos para no hacerla sufrir más.

-¿ Cómo ? ¿ que, que estamos en el año 2010 ?...eso es….eso es….el siglo XXI ¿ me estás engañando Candy ?

-No, pequeña dama –dijo Haltoran esbozando una sonrisa socarrona y guiñándole un ojo. El aparatoso vendaje rezumaba sangre, aunque la hemorragia se había detenido.

Annie saltó de la cama abriendo los brazos y fundiéndose ambos en un abrazo.

-Maldito idiota, pensé que habías muerto.

Candy se sorprendió. Era exactamente la misma reacción que tuvo ella, cuando creyó que había perdido a Mark para siempre y volvió a la vida. Annie inspiró aire y relató:

-Asistí a una fiesta con Anthony. a la mansión de los Andrew,.Decidí dar un paseo, tras salir un rato a tomar el aire cuando esos hombres….me secuestraron. Solo recuerdo una fuerte luz cegadora, y esos uniformes negros….tan siniestros. Anthony insistió en acompañarme al exterior pero le pedí que siguiera en la fiesta atendiendo a los invitados, que volvería enseguida.

Estaba temblando. No podía o no quería soltarse de los brazos de Haltoran. Candy la convenció de que volviera a la cama con palabras de cariño y la acostó con cuidado.

-Luego perdí el sentido y desperté en ese horrible castillo, con esos horribles hombres riéndose de mí y diciéndome cosas terribles. Luego entró ese otro hombre que parecía el jefe que se llamaba James, o John o algo así.

-James Norden, -dijo Haltoran sentándose en una butaca al fondo de la habitación- el hombre que asaltó el hogar de Pony para llevarse a Candy. Es o fue no estoy seguro de cual será ahora su situación dentro de la organización, un alto cargo.

De pronto los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos y su cara empalideció.

-Ese hombre, ahora…ahora lo recuerdo. Cogió a uno de los niños de rehén. Habló conmigo de algo de conquistar el mundo.

-Y que tú eres una pieza clave en ese plan –dijo Mark mientras una creciente ira se iba apoderando de él- ya es la segunda vez que intentan hacer lo mismo.

-Sí Mark, pero el objetivo principal de esta maldita trama no es ella a fin de cuentas, si no tú.

37

Haltoran paseaba con Annie por la mansión en la que habían vivido por un tiempo Mark y Candy. Su situación ahora era muy peligrosa y optamos por que dejaran sus trabajos y el pequeño apartamento que ocupaban en el centro de la ciudad, para estar en un lugar más seguro y mejor resguardado. Habíamos vuelto al mismo lugar y esta vez con Annie.

Haltoran explicó a Annie la situación con mucha paciencia y tacto, hasta que por fin la tímida muchacha entendió lo que había sucedido.

-Te devolveremos a 1912, unos minutos después de que hayamos dado cuenta de esos cerdos que te secuestraron. Así será como si no te hubieras ido y nadie te echará en falta. Lamento que te hayamos mezclado en esta maldita guerra, pero esa gentuza lo pagará. Lamentarán haberse metido con mi dama.

Annie se ruborizó riendo con coquetería. Haltoran recogió una flor que crecía en un frondoso y bello jardín, junto a la fuente en la que Mark se reflejara y se la puso en el pelo. El joven parecía olvidarse de la pena que le causaba Candy porque la amaba en secreto y sin esperanza, cuando estaba a su lado. Evocó los días en los que le gastaba bromas y la turbaba con sus modales rudos pero sin mala intención. Entonces, Annie se giró y le abrazó:

-Por favor, Haltoran ven conmigo. Creía amar a Anthony, pero, pero al verte de nuevo….algo dentro de mí cambió. Yo…yo…no quiero perderte….Te…amo.

Haltoran desvió la vista. Había una hermosa puesta de sol. Crispó los puños en torno a la culata de su gigantesca arma de asalto MP-5 que llevaba permanentemente para protegerla, en bandolera a la espalda, y calló apesadumbrado. El monstruoso lanzagranadas estaba empapado por el sudor de sus dedos agarrotados.

-Haltoran, ¿ que te ocurre ? ¿ por qué pones esa cara ?

-No puede ser pequeña dama –dijo acariciando los mechones de su flequillo- tienes que seguir tu vida. No quiero ser como Mark y causar más desazón en la gente que te quiere y sobre todo en ti. No sería una buena vida para ti, correr detrás de un viejo soldado y aguantar sus tonterías.

-No me importa,.déjame quedarme contigo. Me da igual mi vida anterior, quiero estar a tu lado.

Haltoran se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa, pero en vez de eso, dos hilos de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-No lo puedo creer –dijo intentando reir y simular una alegría que no sentía para nada- yo, llorando, quien lo diría.

Pero la pena le estaba consumiendo. Se le daba muy mal fingir. Negó con la cabeza mientras secaba con el dorso de la mano las incipientes lágrimas en el bello rostro de Annie.

-No puede ser mi princesa, mi dama, no lo hagas más difícil. No quiero ponerte en peligro otra vez. Tienes que seguir tu vida, y tener una juventud y una existencia feliz.

Cuando retornes a tu mundo, me olvidarás. Y me ocuparé de que nadie vuelva a quebrar tus sueños.

-Si me obligas a volver, ya los habrás hecho añicos. Mis sueños están contigo, como los de Candy con Mark, que ya se han visto plenamente cumplidos.

Le miró con sus profundos ojos azules. La brisa arrastró hojas secas y removió sus cabellos. La cinta roja que remataba sus cabellos flotó delicadamente mecida por la ráfaga de aire leve como un suspiro. Su vestido de fiesta produjo un dulce murmullo al agitarse con el suave viento. No había tenido aun tiempo de cambiarse.

-Por favor, Haltoran déjame cumplir los míos, que también son los tuyos, porque lo leo en tus ojos.

Haltoran la abrazó besándola tiernamente. No podía seguir mintiendo ni mentirse así mismo. No se puede engañar al amor ni a una mujer enamorada. Haltoran, lloraba muy pocas veces, y aquella ocasión fue una de ellas.

El vendaje del hombro ya no le dolía tanto.

Pero el dolor de su alma ya era otra historia.

38

Sentí algunos remordimientos por haber tenido que engañar a Mark a cuenta de que Anthony trataría mal a Candy si le salvaba, porque se desposaría contra otra muchacha, al objeto de, precisamente condicionarle a saltar en el tiempo y que terminara por recrear la línea temporal original, como así sucedió posteriormente. Anthony había sido un caballero con Candy y me preguntaba que haría en estos momentos.

El joven noble continuaba cuidando sus rosas, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No solo hemos perdido a Candy….sino a Annie también.

En esos momentos pensó en el misterioso hombre que le había salvado la vida. Se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor que hubiera muerto aquel día, en la cacería. Sin Candy ni Annie, la luz de la alegría parecía haberse apagado en la mansión de los Andrew. Flotaba un mortecino ambiente en el aire, algo enrarecido parecía vagar por las estancias desprovistas de la alegría y la contagiosa risa de Candy y la ingenuidad y dulzura de Annie.

Alister estaba harto de sufrir. Permanecía apesadumbrado en su cuarto sumido en negros pensamientos. Entonces escuchó a su hermano gemir quedamente. Se dirigió a su habitación y le encontró llorando sobre una foto de Candy.

-Esto es todo lo que nos queda de ella. Ese misterioso y maldito ser nos devolvió a Anthony sano y salvo pero se la llevó a ella. Anthony entró en esos momentos. Tenía la ropa manchada de barro y arañazos de las espinas de las rosas.

-Tú sabes algo que no quieres contarnos Anthony –le dijo Archie sorbiéndose las lágrimas.

El joven negó con la cabeza y permaneció en silencio mirando la sonrisa que Candy les devolvía desde la foto.

-Se fue por tu culpa –dijo de pronto Archie levantándose para encararse con él. Le cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta y añadió- si tú no hubieras roto con ella, no se habría marchado con él.

-Anthony apartó las manos de su primo con gesto displicente y dijo entornando los ojos:

-No digas tonterías. Ella ama a ese hombre y yo a Annie. No hay nada más que decir. Dices que me da igual, pero no eres el único que ha estado llorando.

En esos instantes se oyó un suave siseo y el aire se cargó de ozono. Anthony corrió al exterior. En esos momentos, Mark se materializaba delante de la mansión con Candy en brazos. Candy se encontró con su antiguo amor. Se miraron por un instante y se abrazaron.

-Candy, no puedo creerlo has vuelto de nuevo. Pensábamos que no te volveríamos a ver más.

Mark se apartó discretamente. Prefirió dejarles a solas. Aunque no tardaron mucho en llegar Alister y Archie dando lugar a un nuevo emotivo reencuentro.

-¿ Y Annie ? ¿ que le ha pasado ? ¿ sabes algo ?

Candy miró a sus amigos. No sabía por donde empezar su relato.

-Vendrá en seguida. Es un poco largo de contar. Pero ahora os agradecería que no os asustéis porque….

Fue interrumpida por una serie de intensos fogonazos y fuertes destellos. Algo parecía materializarse en el aire dando veloces vueltas. Cuando el brillante objeto se detuvo con un silbido como de vapor, se abrió una puerta y apareció Annie que miró a Anthony.

En el fondo de la cápsula había alguien, que no deseaba mostrarse. Annie recordó la confesión de Haltoran, que le atravesó el alma como un dardo envenenado.

-Annie…..yo….no soy libre. Estoy casado. No puedo quedarme contigo ni tú conmigo. Tus sueños….merecen a alguien mejor que yo.

Era mentira, pero era mejor así. Annie estuvo llorando varios días, hasta que una mañana suplicó a Mark que le ayudase a volver a 1912. Se refugió en los brazos de Anthony que la besó con devoción. Haltoran lloraba con la cara oculta entre las manos. Entonces manipuló los controles de la cápsula, para poner rumbo al año 2010, pero en el último instante se arrepintió y paró la rotación del aparato. Abrió la puerta y bajó maldiciendo su sentimentalismo avanzando hacia el grupo que le estaba observando. Por lo menos debería despedirse de ella.

39

Conformaban un variopinto y muy extraño grupo. Muchachos de principios del siglo XX hablando con dos jóvenes del siglo XXI. Y las relaciones entre ambos grupos no eran del todo buenas que dijéramos. Mark habló lentamente, aclarando muchos puntos oscuros y atando los cabos que aun quedaban sueltos en aquella larga y triste historia.

-Eso es todo –dijo Mark lacónicamente mientras bebía un sorbo de te en un taza de porcelana y comía pastas que los criados iban trayendo servicialmente.

-¿ Eso es todo ? –explotó Archie de golpe- ¿ te crees que así compensas todo el dolor y sufrimiento que has causado en nuestras vidas, miserable ?

Alister intentó distender el ambiente, pero solo logró encolerizar más aun a su hermano.

-No te atrevas a defender a esta cosa, a este monstruo.

Mark bajó la cabeza y desvió la vista hacia Haltoran, que no estaba mucho mejor que él.

-¿ Con qué derecho nos arrebataste a Candy y a Annie y modificaste sus vidas ? ¿ quien te crees que eres, la Providencia ?

-No, -dijo Mark mirando hacia Candy que se había vuelto a vestir como siempre y le devolvió una mirada entristecida- y de hecho hice todo lo imposible por restablecer esa vida a la que te refieres, y habría dado la mía gustosamente, por ese propósito, pero las circunstancias, el destino, no lo sé, algo muy por encima de mí, me desbordaron y no pude impedir que llegara a producirse lo que luego sucedió.

- Excusas –dijo Archie alzando más aun la voz- No pudiste o no quisiste evitarlo. Te entrometiste entre Anthony y ella interrumpiendo su amor, señor viajero del tiempo, ¿ por qué no caíste en el Neolítico o en el Infierno ?

-No me fue posible elegir –dijo mirando hacia el suelo. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron aun más. -De haber imaginado lo que me esperaba y haber estado en mi mano realizar eso que dices, te juro que lo habría hecho al instante. Si se calma tu rabia en algo, pegándome puedes hacerlo. No me opondré.

Como Archie no hiciera ademán alguno, Mark continuó hablando con voz trémula y cansada:

-Cuando el iridium me alcanzó tras aquella explosión –añadió- y se mezcló con mis células, cuando me convirtió en lo que soy, no pude evitarlo. Y la conocí. Nos enamoramos perdidamente el uno del otro. Yo jamás la haría daño. Ni la impulsaría a cometer actos que la desagradasen o no quisiera realizar. Antes que eso, preferiría no volver a verla. De hecho, si no me he convertido en una estrella nova y estallado en el espacio o marchado para siempre, ha sido por ella. Su amor me ha disuadido hasta ahora de hacerlo.

-Ya basta –dijo Candy golpeando con sus pequeños pero fuertes puños la mesa camilla. Las tazas con el te tintinearon derramando unas gotas sobre el mantel. Los platitos con las pastas se desparramaron. Algunos de los diminutos dulces cayeron al suelo. Clean, el pequeño mapache, que era el único ser inocente ajeno a aquella turbulenta historia de amor-odio recogió una y se la comió con fruición. El pequeño animal se acurrucó bajo la silla de su ama y Candy le acarició la cabeza.

-Ya basta –repitió llorando y levantándose para acudir junto a Mark. Este se levantó a su vez al verla ir a su encuentro, pero entonces Archie le detuvo gritándole:

-No te atrevas a tocarla.

Pero Candy se abrazó a Mark enlazando sus brazos por la cintura de su amado.

-Archie, no se te ocurra juzgarlo. Tú no sabes nada, no sabes nada de él.

-El jamás me ha obligado a hacer nada contra mi voluntad. Yo ya le amaba mucho antes de conoceros a vosotros. Esperaba que lo entenderíais, que fuerais comprensivos, pero veo que no. Mark dice la verdad, porque es incapaz de mentir o decir nada que pueda perjudicarme.

-Déjalo Candy, quizás Archie tenga razón, quizás no merezca que me defiendas.

Candy le miró enfurecida. Sus ojos verdes brillaban porque estaban anegados de lágrimas.

-Te dije una vez que jamás volvieras a poner en duda nuestro amor, jamás. No voy a dejarte si es que me vas a proponer algo así.

Mark miró a los antiguos amigos de Candy. Las duras palabras reprobatorias de Archie le pesaban demasiado.

-No esperaba que lo entendieran, yo, reaccionaría igual, supongo, si estuviera en su lugar, ojala,. –hizo una pausa. Dorotty, la antigua criada y amiga de Candy lloraba conmovida- si mi mundo fuera alterado tan drásticamente por alguien que baja a la velocidad del sonido de Dios sabe donde y abre cráteres en la tierra, sangrando por cicatrices producidas por un veneno que te está dañando lentamente, pero del que no te puedes desprender porque de él depende tu vida, me imagino que haría los mismos reproches, por eso, Candy déjales que me los hagan, me lo merezco, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos….A no ser que me marche para siempre o me quite la vida.

Candy le miró asustada.

Mark entornó los ojos. Parecía mucho más vulnerable y frágil a la luz del atardecer.

-Cuanto me hubiera gustado ser un muchacho de origen humilde, nacido algunos años antes que este y haberte conocido en circunstancias más normales y sencillas.

-Eso no importa –dijo Annie levantándose de la mesa de pronto- Candy sabe de lo que habla y es totalmente sincera. Mark es bueno y tiene un corazón de oro, aunque vuestras malditas y cortas entendederas no lo quieran asumir. Me ha salvado la vida y bendigo el día en que le conocí a él y a Haltoran, son personas maravillosas. Mark merece el corazón de Candy, se lo ha ganado con creces y lo ha demostrado sobradamente.

Annie le miró con cariño y le dijo:

-Gracias Mark, gracias.

Mark, muy abatido, levantó la cabeza a duras penas y preguntó extrañado:

-¿ Por qué Annie ?

-Por querer y proteger a Candy como lo haces. "Ojala yo tuviera a alguien como tú a mi lado" –añadió en su mente para no herir a Anthony.

-Soy yo el que te debe dar las gracias por ayudarme.

Hasta ese momento, Anthony que no había desplegado los labios habló, mientras Annie volvía a su lado. Todas las miradas se centraron en el apuesto y elegante joven de cabellos rubios.

-Cállate Archie. No hables sin saber. Me salvó la vida, con el único propósito de que Candy continuara a mi lado, pero yo no pude impedir que su amor fuera más fuerte que el mío y me ganó por amplia mayoría. Dando a Candy por perdida, me empecé a relacionar con Annie a la que amo plenamente.

-No luchaste lo suficiente por su amor –gritó Archie fuera de sí.

-Te equivocas querido primo. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano, para recobrar su corazón, pero cuando Candy le llamaba en sueños o caía desmayada al suelo atormentada por un recuerdo que de vez en cuando su amnesia le permitía evocar, supe que la partida estaba perdida La gota que colmó el vaso fue ver como le subía la fiebre enfermando súbitamente porque revivía los sufrimientos de Mark,. A partir de ahí no quise verla sufrir así nunca más, y rogué que este hombre, volviera envuelto en su luz. Y Cuando Mark finalmente regresó y el tormento de ambos, incluido el mío, terminó, me sentí inmensamente aliviado. Evitó que me desnucara al caer del caballo, porque quería que Candy continuara con esa vida de la que hablabas antes, a sabiendas, de que quizás nunca más volvería a verla ni a amarla. Ni entre todas las familias nobles de América y Europa reuniríamos una mínima parte de la generosidad, entrega y capacidad de sacrificio de este humilde muchacho de otro tiempo, porque a fin de cuentas, lo eres Mark, y las circunstancias de las que hablas, sencillas y puras para conocer a Candy se produjeron. Ninguno de los que estamos en esta mesa, a excepción si acaso de Candy y Annie, tenemos el menor derecho a juzgarte, querido amigo.

-Gracias Anthony, gracias –dijo Candy tomándole de las manos -eres una buena persona, realmente lo eres.

-Mark, Candy no os rindáis jamás, luchad por vuestro amor, si de verdad creéis en él firmemente y en vuestra felicidad –dijo levantando su copa y haciendo un brindis por los dos. Annie enlazó su brazo con el suyo y reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Anthony admirada de tan hermosas palabras.

Candy abrazó luego a Mark con fuerza y le susurró al oído:

-Jamás me separaré de ti amor mío, jamás, nunca te dejaré ir. Si te convirtieses en supernova o te fueras a quitar la vida, allá donde fueras, yo te seguiría sin dudar.

-Solo una cosa más –dijo Archie volviendo a ser el centro de atención de todos- estoy dispuesto a aceptar que Candy sea tuya, con la condición de que elimines ese veneno repugnante que corre por tus venas. No soporto imaginar que le transmitas esa sustancia inmunda a Candy.

Esta por respuesta se aferró con más fuerza a Mark y dijo enervada y furiosa:

-No te reconozco Archie, no eres el muchacho bueno y sencillo que conocí. Y le quiero tanto que aunque me transmitiera la peste, no me apartaría de su lado. De hecho, me ha pedido que me case con él y he aceptado.

Mark apenado miró hacia los presentes que murmuraban asombrados, y luego al suelo. Verdaderamente, se arrepentía de su situación y no poder hacer lo que Archie le pedía.

-Ojalá pudiera Archie –dijo entre lágrimas- no deseo otra cosa, cada día ruego porque así sea, pero no puedo. Y aunque pudiera, me costaría la vida. El iridium me mantiene vivo, por mucho que me pese admitirlo. En principio es inofensivo para ella. Antes me perjudicará a mí que a cualquiera que entre en contacto conmigo.

Todos se conmovieron, menos Archie, que se levantó enfadado y entristecido por que nadie le respaldaba y se marchó de allí, entrando en la mansión dando un portazo. Su amor hacia Candy hacía que su corazón se volviera de piedra y la imprevista noticia que Candy les había dado, cayó sobre él como un jarro de agua fría y terminó por helar su antaño generoso corazón.

Estaba mareado y decidí salir a tomar aire sin acordarme que estaba en una cápsula de salto temporal. Como la cápsula flotaba a varios metros sobre el suelo, me caí de bruces sobre la hierba, aunque no me hice nada, porque la vegetación hizo de colchón, amortiguando el golpe. Todos acudieron a mi alrededor, menos Archie que ya se había introducido en la mansión. La tía abuela también fue informada de la reunión pero no quiso en ningún momento hacer acto de presencia, pese a que el extraño joven con el que ya tuvo un enfrentamiento por causa de Candy, hubiera salvado la vida de su nieto favorito.

-¿ Quien es usted ? –preguntó Archie al hombre regordete que se había caído haciendo reir involuntariamente a Candy, o sea, yo. Mi sombrero de fieltro había volado y Anthony lo recogió, devolviéndomelo amablemente.

Me identifiqué. Mark acudió ante mi llamándome maestro.

-Puedes dejar los cumplidos Mark. Te tengo dicho que soy tu amigo, no tu maestro, pero no hay manera de que recapacites y lo entiendas.

-¿ Es usted responsable de esta historia tan extrañamente grotesca, pero que parece totalmente auténtica ? –me preguntó el muchacho de gorra blanca y gafas llamado Alister, que por lo que Candy me había contado era inventor y miraba con fascinación la cápsula del tiempo.

-No, que va, y si me lo permite le explicaré mi relación con Mark.

Lo hice y cuando terminé de hablar, Mark corroboró la información como auténtica.

-Dice la verdad. Ni él ni nadie puede cambiar esta situación. Ni siquiera yo..

40

Por el momento no había peligro de que el enemigo nos atacase. El iridium, aparte de ser un material fisible muy mortífero si se empleaba como arma, era la única sustancia que permitía los viajes en el tiempo. Sin él, desplazarse a través de las eras es prácticamente imposible. Cuando Mark viajó en el tiempo trayendo a Candy de vuelta a a 1912, las reservas mundiales de iridium se reducían prácticamente a él mismo. Los que secuestraron a Annie habían agotado el poquísimo suministro que aun conservaban, ya que las cápsulas del tiempo, desarrolladas a partir de las portentosas habilidades de Mark consumían mucha energía, pero mis laboratorios habían logrado obtener iridium artificial, de mucha menor calidad pero que servía para cortos desplazamientos temporales, limitados a unos cien años hacia el pasado o el futuro. Mis instalaciones eran tan secretas que aparte de estar fuertemente custodiadas, estaban bajo el lecho marino de la fosa de las Marianas, lugar prácticamente inaccesible, y donde como la vida humana era allí prácticamente imposible, empleábamos a robots tanto para labores de guardia como de investigación y desarrollo. El traslado hacia la superficie se realizaba con naves de transporte con blindaje pesado y escolta militar de robots de guerra.

Mientras la vida seguía. Candy había decidido quedarse definitivamente en su época. Odiaba el futuro, sobre todo, desde que vio los horrores de las guerras modernas de principios del siglo XXI. Eso y la amarga experiencia vivida por Annie le hicieron coger fobia hacia aquella parte de la Historia de por vida. Mark naturalmente, había aceptado hacer lo mismo y echaría raíces allí. Aun no había decidido en que emplearía su vida.Y no le dije nada, porque sabía que no podría convencerle de volver. Yo, ya que en mi primer viaje al pasado, no había podido disfrutar de la belleza de aquellos paisajes, por la maldita guerra que se libró allí, decidí hacer turismo y tomarme unas vacaciones más reposadas. Por supuesto, encontrar moneda original de la época y justificar mis supuestos ingresos, no era problema para mi imperio económico. Haltoran decidió quedarse conmigo. Quería volver cuanto antes al 2010 pero le convencí de que también se tomara un descanso. Sabía que estar cerca de Annie le haría sufrir, pero también estaba harto de diseñar complejas máquinas y dirigir investigaciones.

Yo mientras, me alojé en una hermosa villa cercana a la mansión de los Andrew. Me sorprendió que la tía-abuela de los Andrew quisiera conocerme cuando dos días después de instalarme y de la tensa escena que había tenido lugar entre Mark y Archie un cochero me trajo una invitación de la anciana señora y me pidió que le acompañara. Así lo hice. Subí a una calesa cerrada tirada por cuatro briosos caballos. Tras un agradable paseo de media hora llegué tras atravesar una arboleda frondosa a la mansión por un camino pavimentado de losas con hierba entre las juntas. Fui recibido por la señora que me invitó a sentarme. La estirada señora parecía incómoda ante mi informal aspecto. Con aquella gabardina arrugada, el sombrero de fieltro y mis pantalones de pana con camisa verde debí parecerle más un pordiosero que un nuevo rico.

-Así que usted es el tutor legal de ese…muchacho llamado Mark.

-Podría decirse así, si –dije sonriendo.

La señora pareció incomodarse y carraspeó. Me puse serio y la tía abuela me dijo de pronto:

-Los chicos me han contado una historia muy extravagante….acerca de usted y de su pupilo. Me parece una insensatez, pero como está probado que salvó la vida de mi querido nieto Anthony, he tenido la deferencia de escucharle y corroborar si todo este extraño y embarazoso asunto es cierto.

Le agradecí sus atenciones y asentí:

-Completamente señora. Y le traigo un pequeño presente para demostrárselo.

Abrí una pequeña maleta blindada que el mayordomo me trajo a requerimiento mío y extraje de su interior una urna de cristal a prueba de balas. En su interior, en un medio acuoso sumergido brillaba con débiles chispazos un átomo de iridium aumentado artificialmente.

-¿ Qué es esta extraña piedra luminosa ? ¿ es una de sus bromas ?

-De ninguna manera –afirmé muy serio buscando cuidadosamente las palabras precisas- es…una variante cuyas propiedades letales han sido desactivadas, de lo que Mark…-titubeé- .tiene dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿ Iridium ? ¿ ese extraño compuesto que hace que ese joven vuele y….viaje en el tiempo ? –tonterías, fantasías, Candy se ha enamorado de un vulgar aventurero, que es un timador y un estafador al igual que usted.

Previendo semejante reacción por parte de la anciana aristócrata, le había pedido a Mark que a las once en punto de la mañana, se presentara ante la mansión de los Andrew. Mark había accedido gustoso y Candy quiso acompañarle.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías. Así que mister Parents, si me disculpa…

-Por favor, señora…

-Lady si no le importa… -me corrigió.

-Perdón Lady Elroy, acompáñeme fuera, para mostrarle algo.

La anciana señora accedió de mala gana, pero finalmente aceptó. Salimos al exterior, mientras el átomo de iridium refulgía levemente dentro de su lecho acuoso.

-No sé como escucho a charlatanes.

Cuando vio que Mark y Candy estaban allí, hablando tranquilamente con Anthony, dio un respingo. La tía abuela llamó a Candy y a Anthony con voz autoritaria.

-Candy, Anthony apártate de ese sujeto. No quiero verte en su compañía. Aun eres miembro de esta familia.

Candy abrió sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. No podía creerlo, pero el abuelo William no había anulado su adopción por el momento.

-Candy, haz caso a la señora Elroy.

Pero la muchacha se negaba a moverse de su lado.

Mark sabía que sería imposible hacerla cambiar de idea. Así que pasó su brazo derecho por la cintura de Candy con delicadeza. La chica sonrió y ni que decir tiene, que tía Elroy se escandalizó.

-¿ Estás lista cariño ?

-Sólo tienes que dar la orden capitán –dijo la muchacha riendo alegremente.

Mark había desarrollado una corta capacidad de vuelo que no requería desatar las violentas propiedades del iridium para saltar en el tiempo. Mark cerró los ojos y al poco rato las emanaciones del iridium empezaron a llenar el jardín con un suave tono anaranjado.

La tía abuela estuvo a punto de desmayarse porque creía que algún tipo de gas venenoso se estaba extendiendo, pero Anthony que estaba con ella la sostuvo y la tranquilizó Mientras, Archie, Alister y Annie fueron llegando, y contemplaron la demostración. Anthony corrió junto a Annie tomándola de la mano fuertemente. Annie se sorprendió ante la dulce sonrisa del joven y pareció olvidar a Haltoran que no estaba allí en aquel preciso instante. Una hermosa luz anaranjada envolvió a Mark y a Candy, mientras un leve susurro se desató en lugar del insidioso aullido del iridium al mezclarse directamente con el aire. Si el iridium era liberado poco a poco, en condiciones en que no hubiera fricción con el aire, cosa que ocurría cuando Mark corría para desatar sus reacciones, permitía obrar semejante prodigio. Mark se elevó suavemente en el aire, llevando a Candy que reía feliz. Todos aplaudimos, excepto la tía abuela Elroy que se había desvanecido del todo en los brazos de Anthony…y Archie que no podía soportar semejante escena y se marchó tan repentinamente como había llegado. Los demás quedamos admirados ante tan hermosa visión. Mark flotando mansamente en el aire, con Candy a su lado, como si estuviera en una nube evolucionando a poca velocidad. Yo, no podía dejar de sentir cierto orgullo al mirarlos. Annie entornó los ojos y lloró.

-¿ Por qué lloras mi vida ? –le preguntó solícito Anthony.

-Es que, es que, es tan hermoso….que mirándole no puedo creer que alguien que desprende tanta paz, que hace algo así, pueda ser malo.

-Y Candy se la ve tan hermosa y feliz a su lado –dijo Anthony sonriendo- hacen muy buena pareja…como nosotros.

Annie se ruborizó y rió quedamente con los ojos entornados. Empezaba a gustarle Anthony nuevamente.

Mark había aprendido a controlar la intensidad de la luz iridiscente, por lo que pudimos mirar sin problemas de ser cegados cuanto ocurría al otro lado del tenue y pacífico resplandor. Como Mark estaba agotando su capacidad, decidió aterrizar antes de que cayeran pesadamente a tierra. Se posó delicadamente ante nosotros y extinguió su energía. Al poco rato, el bello resplandor dejó paso a los colores habituales de la naturaleza.

41

Mark permanecía de pie junto al lago de cuyas aguas rescatara a Candy. En aquel entonces, aun no había conseguido siquiera imaginar dominar el iridium de forma que le permitiera volar con Candy tan suavemente como lo había hecho. Llegó en tromba, a una velocidad de Mach 2, dispuesto a salvarla como fuera. Sonrió ante aquel desdichado pero al mismo tiempo, hermoso recuerdo.

"Podría haber provocado una explosión nuclear accidental, y haber matado a Candy…y no quiero ni pensarlo".

Pero afortunadamente, la caprichosa sustancia tuvo compasión y le permitió rescatarla de las embravecidas aguas, iniciando una bella pero turbulenta historia de amor.

Recordaba las duras palabras de Archie. Tenía los ojos cerrados. En ese momento, se concentró y desató el poder del iridium. Su brazo se tornó incandescente y apuntando hacia el agua dirigió un rayo anaranjado que al impactar contra la calma superficie, levantó una columna de agua de un metro de altura. Candy le estaba observando a poca distancia, sin hacer ruido. No tenía intención alguna de espiarle, pero le vio y se preguntó como sería el joven cuando estaba a solas. Mark ordenó a los átomos de iridium que redirigieran la columna de agua para que formase un corazón con el nombre de su amada dentro.

-Te dedico este corazón, ángel mío –dijo en voz alta.

Candy observó el bello símbolo delicadamente cincelado, extasiada. Entonces Mark retiró la mano y el rayo cesó. El corazón hecho de agua se deshizo retornando el lago a su estado natural. Candy no podía dejar de llorar emocionada. Pero entonces Mark pareció contrariado y observó su brazo derecho. Un reguero de sangre emergió por debajo de la manga de su cazadora y Candy corrió a su encuentro muy preocupada.

Mark se giró sorprendiéndose:

"Candy has estado observándome todo el tiempo". –pensó.

Le abrazó con una fuerza sobrehumana. Había tanta voluntad y determinación en aquel joven y esbelto cuerpo. Le quitó la cazadora de cuero negro y le obligó a desprenderse de la camisa. Las cicatrices de su espalda manaban sangre. Candy ahogó un grito:

Mark intentó tranquilizarla:

-No es nada cariño –guardó un embarazoso silencio y añadió- es parte del tributo que debo pagar por albergar el iridium.

-Oh, Dios –se lamentó Candy- nunca me acostumbraré a estas heridas. Ya sé que dejarán de sangrar, pero….esas terribles cicatrices.

Mark suspiró y entonces ella entrelazó sus manos asiéndole por la cintura. Pegó su rostro a su espalda. Mark notó como las cálidas y húmedas lágrimas de Candy bajaban por su espalda.

-Pobre Mark, pobre Mark mío, has debido de sufrir tanto….

-¿ Aun quieres casarte conmigo Candy ? –dijo Mark mientras las hemorragias iban cesando. Candy sacó su pañuelo y procedió a limpiar delicadamente cualquier reguero de sangre que bajase por la piel de Mark.

-Vuélvete Mark –le dijo con voz muy dulce.

Mark obedeció y le besó con tanta pasión que derribó al corpulento Mark por tierra.

Se separó de él y le preguntó sonriente:

-¿ Tú que crees ?

Mark se puso la camisa y la cazadora. Sus músculos destacaban bajo la ajustada ropa. Entonces Mark pareció otra vez triste.

-¿Qué te ocurre amor mío ? siempre estás apenado o a punto de llorar. No te entiendo.

-¿ Que quieres que haga con mi vida a partir de ahora Candy ?

-¿ Cómo ? no te entiendo, Mark.

-Me refiero a que podría hacer para sacar un provecho de mi poder. Quiero que estés orgullosa de mí.

-Ya lo estoy Mark, no tienes que hacer nada especial por mí. Me basta quererte tal como eres.

Permanecieron en silencio contemplando el hermoso lago, ahora en completa calma.

-¿ Recuerdas Mark ? –preguntó ella mientras se ajustaba el colorido sombrero que adornaba su cabeza.

-¿ Cómo no Candy ? en este maravilloso lugar, se reavivó nuestro amor.

-Mark, ¿ podrías llevarme al hogar de Pony…quiero decir, como antes, por el aire ?

Mark sonrió. Cuando reía su cara se iluminaba.

-Cuando gustes cariño.

Candy le abrazó sujetándose a su cintura y pasándole una mano por el cuello. Mark desató el poder del iridium y el bello resplador anaranjado relumbró por toda la finca. Mark emitió un poco más de iridium y se despegaron del suelo. Candy reía feliz mientras Mark seguro de sí mismo y dichoso de tener aquella criatura a su lado se dijo:

"Nunca te dejaré, Candy, nunca".

42

Para no ser vistos, Mark redujo el espectro de colores del resplandor que le permitía volar volviéndose invisibles. De esa forma podría evolucionar libremente. Mark pidió entonces a Candy:

-Sujétate muy fuerte, voy a alcanzar Mach 2.

-¿ Queeee ? ¿ vamos a volar a dos mil kilómetros por hora ? –preguntó Candy un poco asustada.

-Veo que ya vas pillando los conceptos que te explico. Pues sí, volaremos al doble de la velocidad del sonido.

-Pero nos pasaremos el hogar de Pony. ¿ No será un poco rápido Mark ?

-Quiero que mi chica disfrute del paseo –dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Además solo será para coger altura y disfrutar del paisaje. Cuando Mark sonreía así, a Candy, le parecía más brillante que el sol.

Ella asintió y Mark aumentó la velocidad y subió como una flecha, con Candy fuertemente aferrada a él. Notaba el latir del corazón de Mark galopando, como el suyo propio, desbocados ambos de amor.

Mark alcanzó la estratosfera. Había logrado duplicar el tiempo en que podía volar por la atmósfera sin que su energía se resintiera demasiado. Cruzaron por encima de montes y paisajes maravillosos, llegando hasta el mar. Candy gritaba a pleno pulmón.

-Es maravillosooooo, maravillosssssssssssso!!!!!

Mark puso rumbo de vuelta y fue decelerando progresivamente. Mark fue soltando nubes de vapor de iridium para perder velocidad. Candy contempló el fenómeno y sonrió al atribuir diferentes formas a las nubecillas que Mark iba formando.

Aterrizaron sin ruido ni ser vistos. El dominio de Mark sobre el volátil elemento era casi total, siempre que no rebasara los límites de tolerancia del mismo.

Ante la feliz muchacha se alzaba la entrañable fachada del hogar de Pony. Candy miró entonces su reloj de pulsera y dio un respingo.

-Sólo han pasado diez minutos desde que partimos de la mansión.

-Y hemos ido hasta Nueva Inglaterra –dijo Mark guiñándola un ojo.

-Ha sido un paseo maravilloso. Vamos Mark, quiero saludar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María.

Le asió por el brazo derecho y caminaron juntos hacia el edificio que tan bellos recuerdos le trajeran de su niñez.

Al pasar junto a la Colina de Pony Mark se quedó contemplándola. El recio árbol en lo alto de la loma parecía como si le llamara. Entonces Candy dio un salto y se puso a trepar por el árbol con agilidad y destreza. Una vez que estuvo en la copa más alta, hizo gestos a Mark para que subiera. Mark asintió y trató de trepar pero no podía. No sabía como subirse a un árbol Y utilizar el iridium para llegar hasta arriba, aun en su punto más inofensivo podía matar al bello árbol. Las emanaciones de iridium eran inofensivas para Candy, porque Mark la protegía de la radiactividad, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con el gran árbol. Candy no se lo perdonaría nunca si algo le pasaba. Se sentó al pie del árbol, mientras Candy decepcionada bajó al comprobar que él se había quedado abajo.

-Ya ves Candy, tu héroe volador no puede subirse a los árboles –dijo Mark con cierta amargura.

-No me importa Mark, tu infancia fue muy triste, ¿ verdad ?

Los ojos esquivos de Mark se fijaron en un pájaro que se posaba en una de las ramas más altas.

-Quisiera ser como él.

Y mirándola dijo:

-Sé porqué lo dices. Nunca aprendí a trepar y no quisiera dañar a un árbol tan bello. Porque este árbol –dijo ajustándose el cuello de la camisa- es parte de tu vida, Candy.

-También de la tuya querido Mark….Mi príncipe. No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a trepar. Hasta el hombre más fuerte del mundo tiene algo que aprender.

Rieron a carcajadas. En ese momento la señorita Pony estaba corriendo hacia ellos seguida por varios niños. Las alegres risas infantiles no tardaron en rodearles. Candy abrazó a la buena mujer y a los niños. La escena era muy emotiva. Entonces, creyó ver un poco más lejos, la figura imponente de Haltoran. Ahora, él era con su metro ochenta y cinco más alto que Mark. Creyó ver en sus ojos la misma tristeza que ya intuyera en el futuro al encontrarse con él. En ese momento llegó la hermana María que también abrazó a Candy.

-Nuestra Candy, nuestra dulce y querida niña.

Mark decidió ir a hablar con Haltoran mientras Candy jugaba con los niños y trepaba al árbol con algunos de ellos.

43

Fue un encuentro cordial, pero frío al principio.. No había alegría entre los dos antiguos amigos.

-Haltoran, yo….

-No hace falta que te expliques. Llegaste antes que el príncipe de la colina y te colaste en su corazón –esbozó una sonrisa triste y añadió- tantos sufrimientos, tantas vueltas, tantas idas y venidas en el tiempo, para que al final, tú fueses su príncipe. Que ironia.

-Tú también estás enamorado de ella –dijo Mark mirándola desde la lejanía jugar con los niños –lo sospechaba hace tiempo. Aun sigo creyendo que debería crear una nueva línea temporal.

-No seas ridículo Mark, no puedes hacer feliz a todo el mundo, que es lo que Candy pretende siempre, descuidando su propia felicidad. No te preocupes, no te la voy a quitar ni a entrometerme, pero ¿ sabes una cosa ?, me alegro de que alguien a quien puedo llamar amigo, sepa cuales son mis pensamientos. Hasta los héroes y los tipos duros necesitamos llorar a veces y desahogarnos.

Calló y amartilló el monstruoso lanzagranadas con su característico y atronador chasquido.

-Y creo que ella lo sabe también. Me vio llorar en un par de ocasiones.

Mark pasó un brazo por el hombro de su viejo amigo y dijo:

-Eres un gran amigo, Haltoran.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí.

44

La comida fue muy animada y repleta de anécdotas y momentos felices. Pero Haltoran no disimulaba nada bien. El hacer teatro no era su fuerte. Salió al exterior del hospicio a tomar aire. El sol se reflejaba en el lanzagranadas que portaba en bandolera a la espalda. Candy salió detrás suyo y Mark jugó con los niños y el pequeño coatí de Candy.

"Necesita estar a solas con él, aunque sea un instante". E hizo como si no viera nada.

Haltoran caminó hasta la colina. Era un bello lugar, tranquilo y que infundía paz. Candy le dio alcance y permaneció a su espalda unos metros detrás suyo.

-Haltoran, yo….

Candy tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Una caperuza con un lazo atrapaba sus rizos dorados. Los ojos verdes parecían apenados por el ex -soldado de otro tiempo.

Haltoran la observó de soslayo. Tenía los anchos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho amplio y plano.

-Yo…quería darte las gracias por salvar a Annie. Fue…fue muy hermoso…lo que hiciste…Me refiero a….a….dejarle el camino libre a Anthony.

Se le acercó y se le puso delante.

-No hay que agradecer pecosa. Lo hice y ya está. Ella será más feliz con Anthony que con un lobo solitario como yo.

Entonces Candy le estrechó entre sus brazos, manchándole la camisa con sus lágrimas.

-Candy…yo no pretendía ofenderte.

-No, no lloro por eso –dijo la muchacha arrancando de sus bellos ojos entornados un hilo de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- sino por ti. Me amas…y eso me apena mucho. Siento decírtelo, pero disimulas muy mal.

-Candy, no puedes albergar en tu corazón a todo aquel que se prende de ti. Y voy a decirte una cosa, Mark es muy frágil y te necesita más que a nada en este mundo. Yo, tengo la piel más dura y encajo mejor estas cosas, pero él….a él le mataría tener que separarse de ti por un motivo u otro. De todas formas…gracias, por haber podido confesarte mis sentimientos, porque me hace sentir mejor.

Se sentaron juntos al pie del árbol con las manos entrelazadas. Candy sentía cierta culpa por la desazón del hombre, y entonces ella intentó besarle, pero Haltoran la apartó con delicadeza aferrándola por los hombros.

-No Candy, no debes hacer esto, no estás obligada y así no lo quiero.

-Pero yo quiero besarte, solo para que tengas un recuerdo de mí, nada más.

-No pecosa. Si lo haces, no podré sacarte de mi mente ni de mi corazón y entonces puede que me enfrentase a Mark por tu amor, y uno de los dos, no saldría con vida. El recuerdo más bello que puedes dejarme será el de este momento irrepetible.

Candy se aferró a su brazo y apoyó su mejilla contra el hombro derecho de Haltoran.

-Perdóname Haltoran, por no haberte conocido antes, para haber podido quererte aunque solo fuera un poco, para que no estuvieses tan triste.

Haltoran la apartó de él de nuevo y dijo:

-No, querida Candy, no, jamás, jamás vuelvas a sentirte culpable por amar. Tú tan alegre y feliz y ya estás empezando a hablar como Mark. Tenéis que pensar un poco más en los dos y ser felices.

Haltoran se irguió y ajustó los correajes del arma. Candy le miró y preguntó:

-¿ No puedes dejar ese arma alguna vez ? me da lástima verte así.

-No, Candy, este arma de asalto es parte de mí y cambiar a estas alturas de mi vida es un poco difícil. Pero prométeme una cosa.

-Sí Haltoran.

-Prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos y que tendremos más momentos como este para hablar y reir….A fin de cuentas….el afecto que nace de una buena amistad también es otra clase de amor.

45

Cuando Haltoran volvió al hospicio, la hermana María le salió al encuentro. Ya se tuteaban, aunque el hábito de la monja parecía retraer a Haltoran un poco de hacerlo.

-¿ Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos acerca de la gran Guerra, creo que la llamaste, no?

Haltoran asintió. Entonces la hermana María lanzó una propuesta descabellada.

-¿ Podríais evitarla ? ¿podríamos cambiar los acontecimientos para que no se produjera ?

La hermana María parecía exaltada. Pero Haltoran la observó con total indeferencia. Finalmente replicó:

-No hermana.

-¿ Eh ? ¿ cómo que no ?

Resopló. Se avecinaba una fuerte discusión. O eso creía.

-No se puede jugar con los acontecimientos históricos así como así. Puede ser muy peligroso. Podríamos crear otra realidad aun peor que la que está por venir.

Entonces Candy intentó hablar, pero Haltoran la interrumpió tratando de quitarle la idea de la cabeza.

-No Candy, no puedes pedirle a Mark que impida la guerra. Por alguna extraña razón, el iridium puede cambiar las vidas de algunas personas, pero la Historia con mayúsculas se resentiría. Hasta ahora Mark, ha sido visto por muy pocas personas viajando en el tiempo, pero si hace eso delante de millones o de miles, la conmoción resultante podría destruir la civilización. Y no sirve de nada tratar de detener al hombre que provocará la guerra antes de que llegue ese fatal momento.

-¿ Que estás diciendo Halt ? ¿ no se puede modificar una línea temporal desde su origen ? –preguntó Mark quitándose la cazadora y recogiendo las mangas de su camisa.

-Esta no, viejo amigo. Si fuera alterar la existencia de un granjero o una maestra de escuela anónima…."o de una muchacha huérfana preciosa y que tendría que haber sido mía y no tuya, porque no se si la mereces" –tuvo un fugaz mal pensamiento pero lo descartó inmediatamente - no habría el menor problema, pero cambiar un hecho histórico son palabras mayores. Si hiciéramos lo que propones, el curso de los acontecimientos buscaría otros derroteros hasta lograr el resultado apetecido. Si tenemos que evitar que ese hombre mate al Archiduque de Austria, deberá ser en el momento preciso, para que la línea temporal no tenga tiempo de reconducirse, y tú Mark, no puedes presentarte en Sarajevo a Mach 2 y produciendo ese silbido espantoso llenando todo de ozono e iridium. La conmoción y el miedo que provocarías haria que fuese peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Tiene que hacerlo alguien totalmente ajeno a los viajes en el tiempo.

-Yo trataré de convencerle –dijo la hermana María, pero Haltoran negó con la cabeza.

-No, tú no puedes ir, ha de ser alguien con un carisma muy fuerte. Ese hombre está firmemente convencido de su misión y costará mucho convencerle de que desista….si no mata primero al que lo intente y después al Archiduque.

Entonces Candy se puso en pie de un salto y dijo:

-Yo lo haré.

-¡!!!De ninguna manera, no, ni hablar!!! -dijo Mark histérico, al borde de las lágrimas- no podría soportar perderte.

-Siento contradecirte Mark –dijo Haltoran, mirándole fijamente con ojos duros y carentes de humanidad -pero ella es la indicada para hacerlo.

46

El archiduque y su esposa saludaban a la multitud congregada para recibirle. Iba de pie en el coche descubierto haciendo leves inclinaciones y de pronto su bella esposa ahogó un grito. Un hombre joven con bigote y ojos enfebrecidos esgrimió un revólver delante del matrimonio. Se dispuso a apretar el gatillo, cuando de pronto vio un rostro tan angelical y de una belleza tan pura que no lo olvidaría jamás. Candy, que había sido discretamente llevada hasta Sarajevo por Mark unas semanas antes, preparó el terreno junto con Haltoran. Poco antes de dirigirse hacia la calle para situarse entre la multitud congregada, abrazó a Mark y le dijo:

-No llores Mark, no me va a pasar nada. Estoy convencida de ello.

-No vayas mi vida, aun estamos a tiempo de parar esta locura. Seamos felices, el mundo seguirá girando y habrá más guerras pero también momentos de paz. No podemos detener todo el mal de este mundo.

Pero sabía que era inútil disuadirla. Su voluntad era tan fuerte como el valor que mostraba en todas las acciones que emprendía. No obstante, Haltoran tampoco le simpatizaba nada dejarla ir, aunque encontró una forma de protegerla.

-Sitúate tú también entre la multitud cerca de ella. Si ese hombre dispara contra Candy, crea un brillo cegador y sácala de allí tan rápido como puedas. Escúdala con tu cuerpo. Las balas no pueden atravesar la luz del iridium porque todo cuerpo no protegido por ti, es desintegrado inmediatamente. Asciende a la estratosfera y allí, sin nadie que pueda verte, déjate caer para ganar velocidad y entonces podrás retornar en el tiempo.

-¿ Y tú Haltoran que harás ? ¿ como escaparás ?

-Ya me las apañaré. No sería la primera vez. Me las he visto en peores, como cuando lo de Yugoslavia.

-¿ Yugoslavia ? ¿ que es eso ? –preguntó Candy.

-Algún día te lo contaré Candy, "si llega a suceder" –añadió mentalmente. Yugoslavia surgió de la desintegración del imperio que estaban intentando proteger -ahora debes apresurarte –la apremió Haltoran. Con una agilidad y una armonía incomparables se coló entre el dispositivo de seguridad y se plantó entre el archiduque y su atacante. Allí estaba ella, con el cabello al viento, con una pequeña cinta roja sobre el pelo y un vestido blanco sin mangas y zapatos del mismo color. Haltoran le había instruido aceleradamente en la lengua del joven estudiante eslavo, así como acerca de su corta biografía, resultando ser una excelente alumna.

-Recuerda esto, no titubees, no vaciles, no dejes de mirarle a los ojos, y si dispara, cierra los tuyos y tírate al suelo lo más rápido que puedas. Mark se ocupará de todo para protegerte.

El hombre levantó el arma y gritó:

-¡!!Apártate muchacha, debo acabar con ese tirano!!!

-No. Si matas a este hombre, harás que mueran millones de seres humanos inocentes.

-¡!!!Apártate muchacha, no quiero matarte a ti también. Esto..no es de tu incumbencia.!!!.

-Lo es porque si te dejo llevar a cabo tu propósito, una de las millones de balas que serán disparadas, respondiendo al eco de las tuyas, segará mi vida si no ahora, dentro de unos meses, estoy convencida, y las de millones de seres inocentes. Mujeres, niños, ancianos, jóvenes, ¿ es que eso no tiene ninguna importancia para ti ? Y no solo eso, si matas al archiduque, tu madre en tu pequeño pueblo natal, será la primera en morir de pena.

Candy llamó al joven estudiante por su nombre de pila, y mencionó el del pueblo de su madre, así como el nombre de ésta.

Un sudor frío recorrió la frente del joven.

-¿ Quien eres tú ? ¿ que clase de ángel o demonio….como sabes eso ? ¿ quien eres tú ? –replicó confundido.

La multitud callaba. Todos estaban impresionados ante la grácil joven que deslumbrante en su sencillo vestido blanco, con los ojos verdes centelleantes y el cabello rubio suelto rematado por una cinta roja, no parecía de este mundo. Era tan inhumanamente hermosa que hacía daño a los ojos mirarla. Tenía el porte y la autoridad de una reina y el aspecto de los antiguos santos. Algunas personas lloraban, otras rezaban o se cubrían el rostro con las manos, impactadas por la escena. El archiduque y su esposa estaban muy sorprendidos. No se atrevían ni a moverse.

-Pareces un ángel, y yo, tengo que matarte, porque no veo que te vayas a apartar ni a dejar de proteger a ese tirano –gritó el joven furioso, presa de un frenesí nervioso.

-Dispara entonces, pero yo, no voy a moverme de aquí. Si tomando mi vida, consigo apaciguar tus ansias de venganza, no lo dudes.

El hombre amartilló el arma. Mark nervioso desató su energía. Pero Haltoran le contuvo.

-Todavía no Mark, confía en ella, lo está haciendo muy bien. Espera un poco o lo estropearemos todo.

Candy ocultaba, pese a su mediana estatura, al archiduque. Tenía los brazos en cruz. Un suave viento ceñía el vestido a su cuerpo resaltando sus gráciles formas perfectas. Forzosamente, las balas deberían atravesar su menudo cuerpo para llegar hasta el noble austrohúngaro. Mark lloraba imaginando lo peor. El esbelto cuerpo de Candy atravesado por las balas, su risa y su alegría ahogadas en sangre para siempre. Haltoran sabía que si ello llegaba a ocurrir, la rabia y la desesperación de Mark, provocaría una auténtica hecatombe, un baño de sangre, peor que la propia guerra que intentaban desesperadamente de evitar.

-No llores Mark, no pierdas la calma –dijo Haltoran dándole ánimos, sorbiéndose las lágrimas temiendo también lo peor- aguanta muchacho, aguanta, no la vamos a perder, no la vamos a perder. La pecosa lo está haciendo de fábula.

Candy sostuvo la mirada del joven estudiante. Este se acordó de su anciana madre, de un reciente amor de juventud truncado por la brutalidad de la policía austrohúngara, que se la llevó detenida junto a su familia, bajo falsa acusación, para ya no volver a verla nunca más. Candy le recordaba a la chica que había amado durante su infancia. Empezó a vacilar, temblando, incapaz de apretar el gatillo. Bajó el arma y esta cayó al suelo de sus dedos flojos con un siniestro y seco golpeteo metálico.

-No puedo disparar, no puedo, este ángel me….me…ha desarmado….Me ha vencido.

Se echó a llorar, momento que la escolta del archiduque aprovechó para echársele encima y a puntapiés y golpes le redujeron. Candy gritó desesperadamente que no le hicieran daño. En ese momento, el hombre con la cara deformada e hinchada por los golpes, la miró y preguntó con voz trémula mientras varios brazos fornidos le aferraban con fuerza.

-¿ Cómo te llamas dulce ángel ?

-Candy.

El archiduque y su esposa mientras fueron puestos rápidamente a salvo.

-Esperen, debo hablar con esa muchacha –dijo el aristócrata.

-No podemos arriesgarnos excelencia, no hay tiempo, este asesino puede tener otros cómplices –dijo uno de sus oficiales.

En ese momento la multitud quiso acercarse a Candy, al tomar lo que habían visto como un milagro. Candy retrocedió asustada al ver como la marea humana, la iba rodeando, estrechando el cerco en torno a ella. Mark saltó como una exhalación y detuvo el tiempo. Era la primera vez que aplicaba ese poder que descubrió por casualidad cuando creó el corazón para Candy con las aguas del lago del que la rescatara. Por alguna extraña razón Candy parecía inmune a la paralización del tiempo, quizás por su contacto con Mark. El joven cogió a Haltoran y a Candy por la cintura, uno en cada brazo, y se alejó lo más rápidamente de allí, para tal como había previsto Haltoran, saltar en el tiempo y retornar a 1912. La distracción creada no dudaría mucho.

-Si esto sale bien, será de pura casualidad –dijo Haltoran estremecido ante lo que acababan de hacer. Tampoco a él le afectaba la parálisis.

-Saldrá bien, lo que me preocupa es ese pobre muchacho –dijo Candy apenada.

-¿Pobre muchacho? ¿ te das cuenta acaso lo que iba a hacer ? –dijo Haltoran indignado.

-Sí, pero ví en sus ojos una chispa de bondad que él creía perdida para siempre. Cuando la recobró ya era tarde para retomar su vida anterior, pero no para arrepentirse. Estoy convencida, de que finalmente él está en paz. Espero que esto evite la guerra.

-El tiempo lo dirá –dijo Mark escuetamente con sarcasmo, mientras en la estratosfera, lejos de cualquier mirada indiscreta, empezó a desatar el iridium a su máxima intensidad, alcanzando pronto su grado de poder más alto.

-Taparos los oídos con los tapones de metacrilato, sujetaros bien y procurad no moveros demasiado. Pesáis bastante entre los dos, sobre todo tú Haltoran. Podríais hacerme perder el equilibrio y caer sobre Sarajevo o aparecer en una época distinta si erramos nuestra ruta. Voy a fijar el rumbo, agarraos, que allá vamos –les gritó por encima del creciente rugido del iridium.

Obedecieron colocándose rápidamente los gruesos aislantes en el conducto auditivo. Entonces, el furioso siseo del iridium bramó con rabia al contacto con el aire, mientras Mark, desatando un fuerte bang sónico minutos después, emprendió el regreso hacia 1912 con su amada y su amigo Los sujetaba con firmeza, aunque le costaba un poco cargar con ambos. Una estela de fuego brilló sobre los tejados de Sarajevo, produciendo algunas fuertes llamaradas en la cola de la estela. Eran explosiones debidas a la precipitación con que Mark, soltaba el iridium para ganar la mayor velocidad posible. Candy chilló asustada pero Mark la atrajo cerca de su corazón y a su contacto se tranquilizó. Haltoran prefirió apretar los dientes. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, la gente buscó a la muchacha y la policía austrohúngara peinó Sarajevo palmo a palmo, pero sin éxito. Ni rastro de ella. Mientras, el Archiduque observó el cometa preguntándose ensimismado, mientras era rápidamente puesto a salvo por sus fieles, si aquella muchacha no sería en realidad, un ángel que había bajado a la tierra. Su esposa le devolvió a la realidad tironeando de la manga de su guerrera furiosamente, porque pensaba que le habían herido durante la refriega.

-Querido, ¿ que te ocurre ? –preguntó su mujer sorprendida al ver sus ojos humedecidos- estás llorando.

-¿ Eh ? –no nada, nada, estoy bien, estoy bien. Tranquilízate.

47

Mark cruzó como una estrella fugaz la dimensión temporal que separaba las distintas épocas y dimensiones del tiempo. La determinación se pintaba en su cara y Candy le miró de soslayo.

"Me siento muy orgullosa de ti Mark". –pensó ella.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento la miró sonriente y dirigió la vista hacia delante. Se produjo una fuerte sacudida y luego la luz del día, clara y radiante cegó sus ojos momentáneamente.

Haltoran se quito los tapones de los oídos e indicó a Candy por señas que le imitara.

La chica obedeció y entonces Mark sufrió una punzada de dolor. De improviso les dijo:

-Ya estamos. Ahora enseguida pasaré a Mach 1. Sujetaros bien.

-¿ Mach 1 ? ¿ no será un poco brusco ? demasiada deceleración. Vamos casi a Mach 10 –dijo Haltoran.

Candy preocupada por el baile de términos y cifras preguntó a Haltoran:

-¿ Y por qué hemos de hacer una reentrada tan fuerte ? No lo entiendo.

-He…sufrido una sobrecarga y mucho me temo que tengo que buscar un río o un lago para enfriarme.

-¿ Queee ? –gritó Haltoran. ¿ Te has vuelto loco ? No hacía falta sobrecargar tanto el límite de tolerancia del iridium. Ya estábamos a salvo. Te precipitaste cabeza de chorlito.

-¿ Qué pasa Haltoran ? ¿ que le ocurre a Mark ?

Mark se quejó nuevamente. Un chorro de sangre empapó el pecho del joven y la cara de Candy de sangre caliente.

-Maaarkk, Marrrk, ¿ que te pasa ? ¡!!! Háblame ¡!!! ¡!! Hábleme!!!!

Mark estaba realmente mal. Algo había fallado en el viaje de retorno.

Mark reunió sus fuerzas y dando boqueadas le dijo a Candy con un hilo de voz:

-Escúchame cariño….tienes que separarte de mí por ahora. Me pondré bien, pero no puedes permanecer conmigo. Podría hacerte daño. Haltoran cuidará de ti. Nos reuniremos pronto, no tengas miedo.

-Noooo, no quiero dejarte, no quiero.

-Haltoran, por favor, hazlo –rugió Mark.

-No puedo Mark, no puedo dejarte solo.

El límite de tolerancia del iridium subía peligrosamente. Si eso ocurría explotaría matando a los tres. Entonces Haltoran, comprendió que no tenía alternativa. Fue a asir a Candy pero esta le esquivó ágilmente y Haltoran, perdiendo el equilibrio cayó al vacío.

-Noooo, Haltoran –gritó Candy asiéndose con fuerza al cuello de Mark.

Haltoran cayó al vacío durante un rato y luego activó los controles del jet-pac que había incorporado a su cinturón y ascendió como una bala mientras los gases del postquemador le impulsaban hacia lo alto. De pronto Mark, produjo una explosión y el iridium le hizo ascender.

-Santo Cielo –gritó Haltoran horrorizado- no controla sus reacciones. Va a transformarse en una supernova y estallará sin remedio.

Ajustó la velocidad máxima de su jetpack y alcanzó Mach 5, pero Mark le llevaba una considerable ventaja.

-Suéltate Candy, Haltoran te recogerá, morirás si sigues conmigo –gimió Mark.

-No temas mi amor, ya te dije una vez, que si estaba contigo, no me importaría. Para siempre Mark, para siempre.

-Para siempre mi dulce Candy –susurró Mark resignándose a lo inevitable.

Por encima del fuerte ruido del aire en movimiento Haltoran gritaba a pleno pulmón.

-Caaanndyyy, suéltate, no puedes hacer nada por él. Está condenado…a menos que….

Empuñó su monstruosa arma. La intentó cargar apresuradamente con un cohete fragmentador. Pero en su precipitación la munición se le cayó al vacío. Maldijo y cogió otra de su mochila y cargó el arma, esta vez ,con más suerte. Apuntó y disparó. El proyectil produjo una fuerte detonación al salir de la boca del cañón y partió en pos de Mark. La espoleta le hizo estallar cuando estaba a un kilómetro de su objetivo. La fuerte onda expansiva, hizo que Mark perdiera altura rápidamente. El brusco descenso hizo que la temperatura del iridium bajase drásticamente como para que Mark pudiera controlar su trayectoria. Mientras Haltoran fue aterrizando gradualmente asustando a una niña que jugaba con un cervatillo. La niña se puso a llorar y salió corriendo aterrada a refugiarse en las faldas de la señora Pony.

-Haltoran, ¿ que ocurre ? –le preguntó asustada al ver que venía solo, sin Mark ni Candy.

-No hay tiempo. Ponga a los niños a cubierto. Mark viene hacia aquí y podría ser peligroso.

Mark se dirigió hacia el lago que circundaba parte de la colina de Pony. Quizás tuvieran todavía una esperanza.

-Sujétate cariño, creo que podremos salvarnos.

El valeroso joven aceleró y picó como un halcón hacia el lago. Se produjo un potente choque contra el agua levantándose una columna de agua de cinco metros de altura. El líquido hirvió produciendo un chorro de vapor que siseó durante varios minutos. Haltoran tuvo la impresión de que por un momento, el lago entero se había levantado de su lecho. Mark emergió de las aguas con Candy desmayada en brazos La depositó en la hierba amorosamente y respiró agitadamente..Sonrió y dijo en voz baja:

-Ya estás a salvo, mi ángel.

En ese momento Candy recobró el sentido y le vio de pie, pero pronto se tambaleó y cayó. Su piel empezó a cubrirse de un tono morado, mientras una fiebre muy alta le postraba.

-No, no, no, -gimió Candy, no mi amor, lucha, no puede ocurrir otra vez.

Le besó pero esta vez no parecía surtir efecto.

48

No había muerto, pero gemía y deliraba presa de un fuerte ataque de fiebre. Su piel se estaba amoratando por momentos.

-Es por la sangre envenenada por lo que está así. El iridium por encima de los 10.000º grados se vuelve muy venenoso y le ha invadido el sistema circulatorio. Tenemos que hacerle una transfusión del grupo 0 negativo o no sobrevivirá.

-Yo, yo misma, seré su donante. No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que….

-No tan deprisa Candy –dijo Haltoran, que con ojo experto le subió la manga de su vestido. Negó con la cabeza y dijo contrariado:

-No sirve. Eres del grupo AB negativo, casi, pero no. Va a ser muy difícil encontrar a alguien.

Haltoran fue examinando los brazos de la hermana María y la señorita Pony sin resultado. Los niños quedaron descartados. Mark necesitaba tanta sangre que podrían poner sus vidas en peligro. Y no querían traumatizarlos. En ese momento, Candy tuvo una idea desesperada y salió corriendo por la puerta, en busca de Albert. No tardó mucho en encontrarle. Estaba en la antigua villa de los Andrew, rodeado de sus animales. Candy llamó con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta golpeándola con los nudillos hasta hacerse sangrar, gritando el nombre de Albert. Finalmente, Albert apareció, al escuchar los lamentos de Candy.

Candy le abrazó. Su llanto apenas le permitía hablar. Le relató lo que había sucedido.

-Yo tengo ese grupo sanguíneo. No podemos perder tiempo –dijo Albert tomando su abrigo.

-No sé que cara pondrán los médicos al examinarle –observó Haltoran sombrío, cuando Albert se ofreció para donar su sangre, tras entrar en el orfanato acompañado de Candy y declarar que la muchacha le había contado todo. Luego calló y permaneció con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho apoyado en la pared y entornando los ojos.

-Eso es lo de menos, ahora debemos ir corriendo al hospital –apremió Albert seguido a corta distancia por la dolida Candy.

49

Candy daba vueltas desesperada por la sala de espera del hospital. Alister, Anthony todos estaban allí para apoyarla en aquellas horas tan difíciles. Incluso Archie había dejado momentáneamente su rabia de lado y acompañaba a Candy tomándola por el hombro. Yo, estaba allí con gesto sombrío sin decir nada, aguardando expectante.

Hacía ya tres horas que Mark y Albert permanecían en la enfermería. Haltoran miraba un cuadro donde una enfermera con el dedo índice en los labios pedía silencio. Alister pensaba en inventos para distraer su atención. Anthony suplicaba desde lo más hondo de su corazón que el joven que le salvó la vida, no perdiera ahora la suya.

-Maldito iridium –dijo Candy desesperada y aporreando la pared –esto es por mi culpa, por insistir en que hiciera aquello. No, no, no.

-Vamos Candy –dijo Annie acudiendo a su lado- se pondrá bien. Mark es muy fuerte y ha salido de peores.

Finalmente se abrió la puerta y apareció un doctor con gesto serio y disgustado. Candy se puso a gritar fuera de sí temiendo lo peor.

-No,no,no, mi Mark, mi Mark, ¿ que le ha pasado ? ¿ está bien doctor ? dígame la verdad.

-No te precipites Candy y repórtate –observó prudentemente Alister- espera a oír lo que tenga que decirnos el doctor.

El doctor asintió y trató de sonreír. Su expresión adusta siempre asustaba a los pacientes y sus familiares.

-Está perfectamente señorita, puede entrar a verle. Y los demás también, pero háganlo por turnos. El señor Albert también está bien. Están muy cansados, así que procuren no fatigarles en exceso. A juzgar por sus sentimientos, señorita, debe usted querer mucho a ese joven….a Mark, creo que es su nombre.

Candy asintió ruborizándose por su falta de autocontrol y entró en la enfermería rápidamente. Albert dormía, aunque más bien lo fingía, para no importunarles. Los besos y caricias de la muchacha se mezclaron con las lágrimas de ambos. Albert ahogó un gruñido de desaprobación.

"He tenido que donarle mucha sangre. No pensé que pudiera albergar tanta, y eso que juraría que era mucho más alto antes" –pensó Albert acomodándose en la camilla procurando no hacer ruído.

"Tiene gracia" –pensó Haltoran apartando la mirada de Annie- "el benefactor de Candy, que también la ama, como yo, debido a dicho amor, le salva la vida a su principal rival, el hombre que le quitó el cariño de Candy por unos miserables cinco minutos. El iridium que le ha hecho feliz ha estado a punto de matarle por otra parte".

Eliza entró en el hospital en ese momento buscando a su hermano que había acudido para que le hicieran una cura, pero se equivocó de sala. Sus insolentes ojos se posaron de repente en los de Haltoran. Notó una extraña sensación no tanto por encontrar allí reunidos a buena parte de los Andrew, sino por la fascinación que los varoniles rasgos de Haltoran parecían haber despertado en ella. Sus tirabuzones se estremecieron y dio un pequeño respingo de asombro. Haltoran siguió a la muchacha con la vista, extrañamente interesado en ella. La joven, le devolvió la mirada con coquetería.

-Me ha parecido ver a Eliza por aquí –observó Archie que tampoco había prestado mucha atención al estar distraído debido al aburrimiento de la larga espera.

-Eso he creído yo ver –coincidió su hermano bostezando-. ¿ Que hará aquí ?

Haltoran arqueó las cejas y silbó disimuladamente.

-Fiiuuu, menuda chica –se dijo en voz baja. La joven le miraba con descaro, atraída por él. Sus voluptuosas formas cada vez captaban más la atención de Haltoran. .

50

Mark debería permanecer convaleciente en el hospital por espacio de algunos días, aunque Albert ya había recibido el alta médica. En el momento de marcharse cuando Albert iba a despedirse de él , Mark le aferró por el brazo derecho. Albert se sorprendió de que fuera tan fuerte.

-¿ Por qué lo hiciste Albert ?

El hombre se liberó de la presa de Mark y mirando por la ventana el bullicio de la calle dijo melancólico:

-No lo hice por ti realmente Mark, más bien por ella.

-¿ Por Candy ? creo entender porqué, aunque si yo hubiera muerto, te habría dejado el camino libre.

De repente, Albert se giró con tanta furia que sus gafas se desprendieron de su rostro cayendo al suelo. Uno de los cristales graduados se fracturó. Cogió a Mark por la solapa de su pijama y le dijo furibundo:

-Eres un maldito estúpido. No mereces el amor de Candy.

Mark dio un respingo involuntariamente y desvió la mirada.

-Lo hice por ella, porque si hubieras perdido la vida, nunca hubiera vuelto a reir, ni a ser feliz. Eres afortunado, Mark, muchos hombres matarían por el amor de una muchacha así….y yo….yo…podría ser uno de ellos. Así que cuídate y ponte fuerte. Ella te necesita Mark.

Se despidió con un saludo y antes de marcharse se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta y dijo:

-¿ Sabes una cosa ? Por unos pocos minutos me ganaste la partida.

Después se fue olvidando sus gafas rotas. Mark las recogió y sin saber muy porqué las guardó en el cajón de la mesilla. Al poco llegó la enfermera para tomarle la temperatura.

51

Candy se había quedado más tarde de lo habitual para acompañar a Mark. Le costó convencerla de que se marchase a casa porque era ya bastante tarde, alrededor de las once de la noche. Hacía un poco de frío y había bruma. La calle estaba solitaria y no se veía ni un alma. Candy caminó presurosa, mirando con cierto temor hacia las esquinas. No pasaba ningún carruaje aunque pensaba que en caso de apuro, Mark vendría a rescatarla. De pronto de reprochó semejante pensamiento. Mark estaba agotado y muy débil y debía reponerse gradualmente. Entonces escuchó un ruido sordo y varias sombras malencaradas se le acercaron. Recordó el día en que Mark la había defendido resueltamente en una situación casi idéntica con éxito en un tiempo y una época diferentes, pero en las que básicamente, los malos instintos, al igual que los buenos sentimientos del hombre, apenas había cambiado. Uno de los rufianes la sujetó sin previo aviso. Aquellos hombres no se andaban con rodeos. Uno de ellos, tocado con una gorra raída dijo a otro más bajo:

-Allí, en aquel callejón no nos molestará nadie. Vamos, preciosa, pasarás un rato muy agradable. Candy se horrorizó. Pretendían forzarla. Entonces mordió los dedos del que le tapaba la boca y le propinó un puntapié saliendo corriendo a toda velocidad. El hombre dio un aullido de dolor y gritó:

-Que no escape, coged a esa zorra –dijo frotándose la mano dolorida- cuando la tenga le cortaré el cuello –dijo extrayendo un afilado cuchillo.

Candy corría asustada preguntándose donde estaría Mark, porque no venía. Pero Mark dormía sumido en un profundo sueño. El sexto sentido que le alertaba cuando Candy estaba en peligro se había desactivado o se negaba a aparecer. Lo que sucedía es que al estar tan exánime, sus prodigiosos sentidos también se habían debilitado y su conexión con Candy, era demasiado débil como alertarle. Hasta que no ganara fuerzas nuevamente, sus poderes de vuelo y alerta no se restablecerían totalmente. Candy estaba realmente asustada, el corazón le latía desaforadamente y sus perseguidores cada vez acortaban más distancia. En ese momento vio un resplandor anaranjado y su cara se iluminó.

"Mark, Mark estás aquí, has venido a salvarme" –pensaba.

Pero la sombra con la que se tropezó era de Neal. Ambos se dieron de bruces.

-Candy –exclamó el joven extrañado.

-Neal, que, que haces…

En ese momento se escucharon las voces de los cinco malhechores. Neal cogió a Candy de la mano y la arrastró literalmente hasta un coche que tenía aparcado en la esquina.

-Ven conmigo Candy, ahora debemos huir.

Candy no tenía opción y acompañó a Neal. El motor del coche rugió y salieron a toda velocidad, pero los perseguidores de Candy tenían otro vehículo. Montaron en él apresuradamente. El que lo puso en marcha le preguntó a su jefe:

-¿ Y si lo dejamos correr jefe ? nos estamos arriesgando demasiado. Hay más chicas que…

-Cállate imbécil –le dijo aplastando su puño contra su cara- si no quieres conducir lo haré yo. Esa chica me las va a pagar.

Salieron con un rechinar de ruedas. Para desgracia de Candy, aquellos hombres tenían un coche más potente que el de Neal. Cruzaron la ciudad a gran velocidad. Neal era un experto conductor, sorteando obstáculos de todo tipo, pero en uno de los bandazos para esquivar a un carro, la puerta del coche se abrió y Candy estuvo a punto de salir despedida, pero Neal la sujetó con fuerza consiguiendo volver a introducirla en el coche. Entonces se fijo que tenía un vendaje en torno al brazo del que manaba sangre.

-Agarrate Candy –dijo el joven que por mucho menos habría llorado quejándose a su madre hacía no tanto tiempo.

-¿ Por qué Neal ? –preguntó ella sorprendida- ¿ por qué me estás ayudando ?

Neal la miró fugazmente y no respondió. Su brazo herido, desde que la semana anterior se lastimara accidentalmente con una horca al caerse en el establo parecía dolerle, a juzgar por su expresión pero no lo exteriorizó. Dejaron la ciudad y el otro coche empezó a colisionar por detrás para sacarlos de la calzada. Entonces Neal redujo la velocidad y gritó a Candy:

-Salta, ahora que voy más despacio, intentaré despistarlos.

Candy vaciló y en ese momento asió a Neal con fuerza por el brazo sano y le obligó a saltar con ella:

-¿ Qué estás haciendo Candy ?

-No te dejaré –dijo ella con firmeza.

El coche de Neal se estrelló contra un árbol destrozándose aparatosamente, pero para su mala suerte, uno de los delincuentes alertó a su jefe al verles huir campo a través.

-Vamos, vamos –apremió Neal. El coche perseguidor se detuvo rechinando las ruedas y los hombres bajaron esgrimiendo cuchillos y palos. Candy estaba agotada, pero Neal tiraba de ella con fuerza, impulsándola a seguir, pero llegó un momento en que ya no pudieron correr más. Un barranco cortado a pico les cerraba el paso. En el fondo del mismo bramaba un caudaloso río. Los hombres les rodearon. No tenían ninguna escapatoria.

-Vamos, matadles, -dijo el jefe.

Algunos hombres vacilaron, no por el joven que la acompañaba, sino por la muchacha. Nunca habían visto una belleza similar.

-Que lástima, una muchacha tan hermosa…-pareció compadecerse uno de los asesinos.

-¿ Que farfullas imbécil ? –dijo el jefe. ¿ Es que tengo que hacerlo yo todo ? trae idiota, yo me ocuparé.

En ese momento Neal abrazó a Candy con fuerza y le susurró al oído:

-¿ Podrías confiar en un miserable como yo Candy, aunque no lo merezca en lo más mínimo, por esta vez ?

Candy asintió sorprendida. Intuyó que Neal iba a hacer algo desesperado.

-¿ Neal que te propones ? no hagas tonterías. Yo no quiero que…

Candy pensó incluso en entregarse voluntariamente a los desalmados hombres, pero a Neal no le cabía la menor duda de que los matarían sin contemplaciones.

-Acabad con ellos de una vez. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Entonces Neal gritó y saltó con Candy al vacío estrechándola contra su pecho con fuerza. Confiaba en que el río fuera lo bastante profundo para amortiguar su caída y que la corriente no fuera demasiado fuerte. Candy gritaba aterrorizada pero Neal le ocultó la visión del torrente sujetando la cabeza de Candy contra su pecho. Algunas ramas frenaron su veloz caída. Afortunadamente, la profundidad del barranco era tal junto con la oscuridad,que los canallas no pudieron verlo.

-Estúpido muchacho –se dijo el jefe de los bandidos no sin sentir una punzada de admiración por quien tomaba por novio de la muchacha y añadió – vámonos, sus cuerpos no tardarán en aparecer y esto se va a llenar de pasma.

Pasaron varias horas. El amanecer y la frialdad del rocío de la mañana despertaron a Candy que tenía algunos rasguños pero estaba ilesa. Entonces se acordó horrorizada y fue en busca de Neal.

-Neal, Neal, Neal –gritaba con voz clara y penetrante. Aunque hubiera sido tan mezquino con ella, no podía dejarlo allí y menos después de su heroico comportamiento.

Preocupada caminó por la orilla pedregosa del río sin hallarlo. Temió que la corriente lo hubiera arrastrado o que se hubiera golpeado matándose.

Finalmente lo encontró con un hilo de vida. Había sufrido golpes por todo el cuerpo. Y ella estaba idemne. Neal la había protegido con su cuerpo.

Le sostuvo entre sus brazos. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro del muchacho devolviéndole la consciencia:

-Candy, estás bien, cuanto me alegro….

-¿ Por qué Neal, por qué has hecho semejante locura por mí ?

Neal sonrió. Su rostro no tenía nada que ver con la maldad que expresaba cuando se comportó tan cruelmente con ella.

-Si este gesto….redime mi maldad….yo….-dijo levantando una mano hacia Candy. Esta la estrechó con fuerza.

-No te dejes vencer Neal, lucha, lucha, saldremos de esta. No te preocupes. Iré a buscar ayuda.

De pronto entornó los ojos. Parecían más hermosos que de costumbre.

-Candy, perdóname, yo, yo…yo.

-¿ Que intentas decirme Neal ? ¿ que quieres decirme ?

-Yo….te….yo….te..

Y perdió la consciencia. Candy comprobó que le sangraba la cabeza y retiró la mano izquierda horrorizada al ver que la tenía llena de sangre de Neal. Le tomó el pulso. Era muy débil.

Entonces le susurró:

-Aguanta Neal, aguanta, voy a buscar ayuda.

Improvisó un lecho con la chaqueta de Neal y tapándole con su abrigo, corrió desesperadamente buscando la forma de conseguir ayuda.

-Mark, Mark, ¿ por qué no vienes ? ¿ que te ocurre ? respóndeme por favor.

Solo el silencio de aquellos parajes, replicó a su desesperada llamada de auxilio.

Mientras Mark, yacía en su lecho sumido en un profundo sueño.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE


	2. EL PODER DEL AMOR

EL PODER DEL AMOR

2º PARTE

1

Candy continuaba vagando sin rumbo y lamentando tener que haber dejado solo a Neal.

Trató de escalar la pared rocosa pero era algo completamente imposible, pese a sus excelentes habilidades para trepar. Se contempló las manos llenas de arañazos y cortes provocados por sus desesperados intentos por asirse a algún saliente. Intentó por todos los medios subir por los riscos pero por un par de veces tropezó y cayó rodando monte abajo, magullándose aun más.

-Es inútil, no puedo subir, no me es posible salir de aquí. Y Neal va a morir si no hago algo por él rápido.

Se acercó de nuevo hasta él. El muchacho que tantas veces había amargado la vida de la gentil Candy haciéndola sufrir había cometido una heroicidad impropia de alguien con semejante ruindad. Le sostuvo de nuevo entre sus brazos y dijo agitándole como si intentara despertarle:

-¿ Por qué Neal ? ¿ por qué lo hiciste ? me resguardaste con tu cuerpo. No te entiendo Neal, siempre me odiaste y ahora….ahora.

Pero lamentándose no iba a lograr nada, por lo que intentó concentrarse, para llamar mentalmente a Mark.

"Cuando se despidió de mí, después de salvar a Anthony, su voz sonó en mi mente. El es el único que puede ayudarnos".

Pensó en él intensamente, mientras Mark en el hospital, tenía un sueño agitado por pesadillas. Entonces, en su duermevela escuchó finalmente la llamada de auxilio de Candy:

"Mark ayúdame, ayúdame estoy en peligro. Sálvame".

Se incorporó de un salto. Parecía haber recobrado sus fuerzas perdidas. La sangre de Albert corría por sus venas insuflándole plenitud y vigor.

-Ya voy amor mío, ya voy –gritaba Mark desesperado despertando a toda la planta en la que había estado hospitalizado. Iba en pijama, pero eso le daba igual. Ahora lo más urgente era rescatar a Candy. Corrió por el pasillo sin hacer caso de los gritos de la enfermera encargada del cuidado de los pacientes de ese sector del hospital. Sus voces atrajeron a los celadores, pero detener a Mark, a plena carrera en plenitud de su fuerza y poder era como tratar de detener a un tifón. Corrió por el pasillo a unos 50 km/h y saltó por la ventana rompiendo los cristales. Desató su energía iridiscente y un bello amanecer en plena noche de color naranja, detuvo a la gente y provocó algunos accidentes de coche. Mark aceleró a Mach 4 una vez que ganó altura y siguió el eco de la llamada de Candy.

2

Llegó al barranco de donde provenía la voz de Candy que sonaba en su mente guiándole como en un faro. Al divisarle, Candy le hizo señales con los brazos y haciendo bocina con las manos dijo:

-Aquí Mark, aquí, date prisa.

Mark se acercó hasta ella, presa de un miedo cerval a que le hubiese ocurrido algo.

-Estoy bien Mark, estoy bien, pero Neal…

Mark se aproximó rápidamente al muchacho que yacía en un recodo del pedregal que era la orilla del embravecido río. Reposaba si se podía decir así, inconsciente con los ojos cerrados sobre el lecho de ropa que Candy le había confeccionado y arropado por el abrigo de la muchacha. Mark dio un respingo al reconocerle:

-Cielos, es Neal Legan, ¿ que está haciendo aquí ?

Candy le relató lo sucedido. Mark odiaba a Neal porque había hecho sufrir mucho a Candy y en un principio pareció no querer ayudarle, diciendo despectivamente:

-No se merece que lo ayude

Candy iba a reprochar a Mark su desprecio. Alzó la mano para abofetearle, pero se detuvo y la dejó caer flácida junto a su costado, cuando Mark añadió con los ojos desencajados:

-Pero lo haré por ti.

Entonces reparó en Mark. Estaba semidesnudo, con el pantalón de pijama colgando y sin la parte superior del mismo. El esfuerzo realizado unido a que aun no se encontraba bien del todo, pese a que la sangre de Albert le había devuelto la vitalidad hizo que las cicatrices de su pecho y hombro derecho se abrieran derramando la sangre recién donada.

Mark se dobló de dolor y Candy le sostuvo:

-Cariño, cariño, ¿ que te ocurre ?

-No es nada Candy –dijo con un hilo de voz- apártate, tengo que salvar a Neil.

Neil tenía el cráneo roto y estaba prácticamente muerto. La chica obedeció

Mark se concentró y tomó a Neal de la muñeca, transmitiéndole el calor del iridium para reparar sus destrozados huesos.

Mark estuvo durante diez minutos haciendo aquello, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-Es inútil, está muerto. Lo siento Candy, pero no puedo hacer nada por él.

-¿ Queee ?, no, no puedo creerte. ¿ es que acaso le vas a dejar ahí sin más ?

Mark intentó abrazarla para consolarla pero ella le rechazó:

-No Mark –dijo con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas, no te me acerques, si no puedes salvarle, no quiero estar contigo.

-Candy, Candy –dijo Mark con las lágrimas aflorando a sus ojos como regueros blancos que brillaban bajo la pálida luz de la luna –compréndelo, hay cosas que ni el poder más fuerte puede resolver. No me digas eso, por favor.

-No te me acerques –repitió ella con firmeza, pese a que aquellas crueles palabras le estaban quemando el alma, porque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no era justa con Mark.

-No pude escuchar tu llamada de auxilio antes, cuando estoy tan debilitado, mis poderes parecen desvanecerse, Candy, te juro que si lo hubiera sabido habría venido a salvarte inmediatamente y a él también.

El desprecio de Candy le dolía inmensamente. Entonces, suspiró y dijo:

-Hay una manera, que sería cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos para salvaros a ti y a Neal de esos bastardos.

-Pero, pero estás muy débil, no sé si aguantarás semejante esfuerzo –dijo ocultando sus labios con ambas manos.

-Debo correr el riesgo. Jamás volverías a mirarme a la cara si te defraudo, y yo tampoco podría tener la conciencia tranquila si no hago nada. Neal fue muy cruel contigo, -dijo Mark mirando el cadáver inerte del valeroso muchacho- pero ha sido valiente sin duda. Y bien merece intentarlo.

-¿ Por qué me salvó Mark ?

-No lo sé, quizás, al verte de nuevo, optó por redimirse a su modo.

-Ponte a un lado. Tengo que coger velocidad para saltar en el tiempo.

En ese momento Candy le detuvo aferrándose violentamente a sus hombros. El amor le daba a sus pequeños manos una fuerza sobrehumana.

-No, no –dijo vertiendo ardientes lágrimas- no lo hagas, no quiero perderte. Perdóname, te he dicho cosas terribles, he sido injusta, muy injusta contigo Mark. Hubiera querido ayudar al pobre Neal, pero, ya es tarde y tú estás vivo, Mark. No quiero que también te ocurra lo mismo.

Pero Mark había tomado su decisión. El viento removió sus cabellos negros y largos arrastrando algunas lágrimas.

-Escóndete Candy. La fuerza que voy a desatar podría desgarrarte la piel o lanzarte contra el río. Protégete en algún lugar seguro.

"Maldita sea, soy demasiado vulnerable a las reacciones del iridium, si al menos tuviera la armadura del águila conmigo".

Mark echó a correr tan rápido que Candy no podía alcanzarlo ni con la vista siquiera.

-No Mark, no lo hagas, -dijo golpeando las rocas y llorando histéricamente- no me dejes sola.

Mark fingió que no la oía. Cuando estuvo fuera del alcance de Candy, se detuvo y se dispuso a correr nuevamente. Tensó sus músculos cuando en ese momento, una atronador voz, llenó todos los recovecos del cañón:

-Quieto Mark, no hagas tonterías, espera que aterrice y hablamos.

Mark alzó la vista. Haltoran volaba con la ayuda de los impulsores del pequeño jetpack escondido en su cinturón.

Candy corrió a su encuentro.

-Me ha costado encontraros, aunque disimulé un pequeño rastreador en la cinta de tu vestido –dijo Haltoran a Candy -. Temí que ocurriera algo por si Mark no podía acudir en tu ayuda. Siento no haber llegado antes, pero el dichoso jetpack se negaba a arrancar y encima no responde bien a los controles.

Entonces reparó en Neal y corriendo hacia él dijo:

-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

-Ha muerto – le dijo Mark apesadumbrado y abrazando a Candy que no podía dejar de llorarle.

Haltoran se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo y alzó una mano pidiendo silencio. Aplicó un extraño aparato al pecho de Neal que parecía una especie de monitor de rayos X.

-Hay una chispa de vida en él, muy debilitada, pero que aun se puede rastrear.

-Pero si yo, yo mismo comprobé que no tenía pulso –dijo Mark moviendo la cabeza incrédulo.

-No me extraña amigo Mark. Tus poderes se vuelven muy inestables o se debilitan cuando tú también lo haces o caes enfermo. Por eso, no pudiste detectarla. Bien, vamos a traerle de vuelta.

Haltoran retiró el scanner médico y golpeó el brazo de Neal con el dedo índice y medio perforándole la arteria. Un chorro de sangre brotó al instante con fuerza.

Mark saltó como un poseso y derribó a Haltoran:

-¿ Te has vuelto loco ? ¿ pretendes matarle ?

Haltoran forcejeó con Mark y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia atrás con una llave de judo, zafándose hábilmente de su presa.

-Suéltame idiota, ¿ y tú has formado parte de la Orden de Caballería ?

-¿ Eh ? -¿ que tiene eso que ver con desangrarle ?

- No pretendo desangrarle, si no salvarle. Le he golpeado en un punto estrellado. Los caballeros del Zodíaco, sin excepción, extraen su poder de su constelación guardiana,a la que invocan en el combate. Golpeando los lugares clave del cuerpo donde la constelación proyecta la sombra de sus estrellas, que conforman la figura que la simboliza al unirlos, y extrayendo la energía negativa de un daño o enfermedad con hemorragias controladas, es posible devolverles la salud.

Neal no es un caballero evidentemente, pero la constelación le protegerá igualmente. según su signo del Zodíaco, porque aunque no pueda invocar la fuerza de la constelación para combatir, si que se puede hacerlo para sanar y curar.

Haltoran se puso manos a la obra. Infringió heridas a Neal en piernas y brazos y la sangre manó formando un charco que hizo desviar a Candy la vista, aterrorizada.

-Ahora solo restar esperar. Cuando los coágulos en su cerebro sean arrastrados junto con su sangre enferma, las heridas se cerrarán solas y las hemorragias se detendrán.. Debemos quedarnos aquí con él, porque si le trasladamos podría morir definitivamente.

Haltoran manipuló los controles del jetpack ocultos en el cinturón y dijo:

-Yo iré a avisar a la familia Legan –los propulsores se pusieron al rojo y empezaron a expulsar aire comprimido a presión que hicieron que se elevase gradualmente e hizo un gesto de contrariedad- a ver como justificamos la ausencia de Neal.. Salimos de una y nos metemos en otra.

-No es momento para lamentarse –dijo Candy apremiándole- ve Haltoran, tenemos que sacar a Neal de aquí.

-Yo lo haré cuando se recupere –dijo Mark ahogando una exclamación de dolor.

-Tú no harás nada, maldito cabezota, te quedarás ahí con Candy. Si liberas un solo gramo de iridium podríamos tener que lamentar otro contratiempo más. Déjame a mí que resuelva las cosas por una vez.

3

Mark estaba sentado con el torso desnudo. A su espalda, realizándole un vendaje con el contenido del botiquín, que Haltoran trajo cuando acudió en su ayuda estaba Candy.

-No te acerques tanto a mis heridas, el iridium podría salir sin previo aviso como vapor y causarte alguna quemadura –dijo Mark avergonzado de tener que estar todo el tiempo justificando las reacciones que el caprichoso combustible nuclear provocaba en su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, soy una buena enfermera –dijo con una sonrisa, Candy revisando que los vendajes se mantuvieran en su sitio- por cierto, ¿ que quiso decir Haltoran con esa de la orden del Zodíaco ?

Mark arqueó las cejas y resopló lamentando que su amigo hablase más de la cuenta

-Este Haltoran es un bocazas, pero supongo que algún día tendré que contarte mi pasado.

Mark se lo explicó mientras Candy escuchaba con interés. Le aplicó otro vendaje sobre otra herida que surcaba su hombro derecho y preguntó parpadeando incrédula:

-¿ Tú con una armadura ? me resulta difícil de imaginar –dijo la muchacha cortando un trozo de esparadrapo para sujetar el vendaje.

-Sí, de color azul, con alas a la espalda y un yelmo en forma de cabeza de águila.

-¿ Y su poder procede de las estrellas ?

-Si, Candy, así es, cada armadura tiene una constelación protectora que extrae a su vez ese poder del cosmos y lo pone en…

Su relato fue interrumpido por los lamentos de Neal. Tal como predijera Haltoran, las heridas se cerraron cuando la sangre infectada salió del cuerpo del muchacho arrastrando los coágulos de su cerebro. Neal tosió y boqueó buscando aire. Tenía un aspecto horrible, pero estaba vivo, a fin de cuentas. No tardó mucho en recobrar el habla y el sentido de la realidad. Corrieron a su lado y el muchacho incrédulo preguntó:

-Candy, Candy, ¿ estás bien ?

Candy le aferró por las manos ayudándole a levantarse. Mark se había retirado unos metros.

"Para que alguien tan malo como él, haya hecho esto por Candy, solo puede significar una cosa" –pensó Mark cruzando los brazos

-¿ Y los que nos atacaron ? –preguntó Neal nervioso.

-Nos dieron por muertos. Pude encontrar ayuda y…

Neal estaba boquiabierto, ¿ cómo podía haber salido indemne de semejante caída sin un rasguño ? Neal la interrumpió aferrándola por los hombros.

-Candy, ¿ que ha pasado aquí ? ¿ cómo he podido salvarme si noté el golpe contra mi cabeza y me dolió muchísimo.

Candy se mostraba evasiva, pero Neal empezaba a sospechar. De modo que le contó la verdad.

-Vaya, parece que uno de esos dos hombres de los que he oído contar cosas tan raras, me salvó la vida –dijo reflexivo, mientras se rascaba el mentón. Estaba demasiado confuso como para sentir miedo o rabia. Se sentó en una roca y miró a Candy. Pareció estar muy abatido.

-Mark está aquí conmigo, pero ha preferido dejarnos solos, porque antes de desvanecerte ibas a contarme algo y no quiere interferir. Haltoran ha ido a la mansión de tu familia a tranquilizarles. Y ahora respóndeme a una pregunta. ¿ por qué hiciste semejante locura ? ¿ y que pretendías decirme Neal ?

Neal bajó la cabeza. Entonces dijo en tono de amargura:

-Voy a decírtelo Candy, total, ya no me queda nada.

-¿ Que te ocurre Neal ? ¿ por qué te has puesto tan triste ?

-Te salvé la vida o lo intenté porque casi pierdo la mía, porque estoy enamorado de ti, Candy, solo por eso.

La chica dio un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente y a punto estuvo de tropezar con una roca.

-No hace falta que alertes a tu paladín volador –dijo Neal con voz cansada- no tengo ánimos para hacer que cambies de opinión ni voy a hacerte daño. Realmente, tenía la intención de quitarme la vida, porque me dí cuenta, demasiado tarde, que si tal vez hubiera sido mejor persona contigo, quizás, habría tenido una oportunidad de luchar con él, en igualdad de condiciones por tu amor. Creí que por lo menos, sería hermoso intentar morir defendiéndote, pero no, y me has ayudado haciéndome comprender la estupidez de mi comportamiento irresponsable. No temas, no volveré a intentar una locura así, ni derrochar más la vida que tan generosamente me has devuelto hoy, aunque ya no habrá otra mujer en mi vida nunca más ,que no seas tú.

-Neal yo, yo….-algunas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

-No hace falta que digas nada Candy, no merezco ni tu perdón ni tu afecto. Toda la maldad que empleé contra tí, ahora se vuelve en contra mía, con creces, bajo el tormento de un amor que no será correspondido. Además, sería patético implorarte por ese amor. Sé que os queréis mucho. Ojala vuestra felicidad sea plena. En cuanto salgamos de este barranco nos despediremos Candy. Probablemente haga un largo viaje para olvidar y hacerme perdonar si es que puedes.

Candy se le acercó lentamente y abriendo los brazos estrechó con fuerza a Neal contra su cuerpo. Neal notó la suave fragancia que Candy desprendía y que jamás volvería a aspirar, ni sentir el suave tacto de su cálida piel.

De pronto para su sorpresa, Candy comprobó que Neal lloraba. Ella también estaba derramando lágrimas.

-Yo, yo, te perdono Neal….querido amigo.

4

Haltoran intentó no hacer demasiado ruido, poniendo los retrojets a la mínima potencia. Pese a funcionar con aire comprimido, este a veces era expulsado fuertemente por las toberas retractiles disimuladas en el pequeño cinturón por lo que podía producir un violento petardeo o lanzarle caprichosamente en cualquier dirección. Ganó altura, justo en el momento en que no pasaba nadie y se dirigió hacia la mansión de los Legan. Como Neal últimamente hacía una vida bastante errática, sin dar explicaciones de cuando entraba o salía de casa, su familia había terminado por dejarlo por imposible. Haltoran manipuló los mandos del jetpack y sin darse cuenta cruzó por encima de la cancela de hierro de los Legan, justo en el momento en que Eliza estaba paseando por allí. Llevaba un pequeño libro en la mano izquierda y caminaba con paso grácil y elegante, preguntándose donde se habría metido su hermano. Desde que Candy había sido reconocida como hija adoptiva de los Andrew, bebía, se peleaba y llevaba una senda disoluta de vicio. Su padre había amenazado con desheredarlo, pero aquello parecía darle lo mismo., Afortunadamente, Haltoran tuvo tiempo de cortar el flujo de aire a las toberas del jetpack y cayó pesadamente delante de ella. Si le hubiera visto volando, se habría asustado mucho más.

Eliza iba a gritar de la impresión, cuando al reconocer a Haltoran, adoptó una expresión fascinada y de descaro.

-Vaya vaya, así que eres tú, ¿ ahora te dedicas a saltar dentro de propiedades ajenas ?

Haltoran estaba un poco turbado. Había algo en aquella chica que le atraía inevitablemente.

-Estás muy hermosa hoy –dijo sujetándola por el talle y atrayéndola hacia él- para su satisfacción, Eliza no se resistió. Y enlazó sus brazos en torno al ancho cuello de Haltoran.

-Tranquilo amiguito, tranquilo, no está bien que una señorita este con alguien tan impulsivo. Sólo nos hemos mirado una vez y vas ya muy deprisa.

Haltoran pareció despertar de una especie de hechizo y se dio cuenta de que estaba coqueteando con la muchacha. Pareció un poco avergonzado y se separó de la chica.

-¿ Que pasa ? ¿ es que no te gusto ? –dijo con voz melosa y afectada. Había algo en ella que le volvía loco.

La sujetó con fuerza por la cintura de nuevo y observó sus bellos y burlones ojos.

-Yo te conozco –dijo Eliza- eres amigo de ese Mark, ¿ no es ese su nombre ?

-Sí, y venía a traerte noticias de tu hermano.

De repente Eliza se puso muy tensa y se zafó de Haltoran. Parecía muy fría y distante.

-Vaya, con que era eso –dijo con voz cortante e irritada. -¿ que le ha ocurrido ahora al tarambana de mi hermano ?

-Ha sufrido un pequeño accidente, pero está bien. En seguida le traeremos.

-No hace falta, mi hermano duerme más a gusto en un bar que en casa, pero bueno, gracias por avisarnos. Se lo diré a mamá, aunque no creo que deba, estamos muy disgustados por la conducta de Neal. Bueno, supongo que te veré otro día.

En ese momento Haltoran la asió por la mano derecha y dijo con voz sugerente:

-Espera, también había venido por algo más.

Eliza se giró. Haltoran se le acercó y le dijo:

-También quería verte.

-¿ Ah sí ? ¿ sabes que eres un poco descarado ?

-Sí, eso parece, pero cuando me gusta una hermosa mujer, no puedo evitar decírselo. Y tú eres justo mi tipo de chica.

-Pequeño descarado, no sé si debo fiarme de ti.

Haltoran la besó con pasión. No se conocían de nada, apenas se habían mirado unos instantes y habían coincidido en unas pocas ocasiones. Eliza no le rechazó, al contrario le besó con más pasión. Haltoran la había cautivado.

5

Llevaron a Neal hasta la puerta de la mansión familiar. Sabiendo el odio que Eliza le profesaba a Candy, prefirieron dejarla al margen del asunto y Neal consintió en guardar el secreto. Todo quedó en un accidente con el coche sin mayores consecuencias para Neal, porque el vehículo había quedado prácticamente destrozado. Ni una palabra de los maleantes, el barranco o el salto al vacío que casi le cuesta la vida. Pero Candy seguía pensando en Neal y en el camino de vuelta a la mansión de los Andrew, Mark no pudo evitar preguntarle si aun seguía recordándole.

-Sí, Mark, en el fondo me da mucha lástima.

-Sí, conozco muy bien como se siente. Sé lo que es sufrir de amor.

-¿ Crees que estará bien ?

-Me gustaría creerlo. Es un joven bien parecido y seguramente encontrará otra joven que ocupe su corazón.

-No lo sé Mark, a mí me dijo que nunca más podría querer a nadie que no fuera yo.

-Le va a costar superarlo, pero lo hará. Los Andrew están muy bien relacionados y enseguida empezará a salir con otra chica. No le des más vueltas Candy. Ven aquí.

Candy cogió la mano de Mark y la estrechó con fuerza. Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Andrew, la tía abuela les estaba esperando en sus habitaciones privadas. Aun no se había repuesto de la fuerte impresión que recibió cuando vio como Candy volaba junto a Mark, aparentemente sin ningún tipo de truco o engaño, aunque ella insistiese aun en lo contrario.

6

-¿ Qué ? ¡!! No, no puede hacerme eso ¡!!! –gritó Candy con indignación.

-La decisión está tomada Candy y tú no puedes hacer nada para oponerte a ella.

El bisabuelo William así lo ha determinado. No podéis casaros.. Si lo haces, automáticamente te será retirada su tutela como hija adoptiva.

-Eso a mí me da exactamente lo mismo señora –gritó Mark con ira- se lo dije una vez. Si Candy tiene que renunciar a ustedes tanto mejor. Sé ganarme la vida. Ustedes no son los únicos que pueden darle una posición a Candy.

-¿ Y donde trabajarías muchacho ? ¿ en un circo ? –preguntó con tono hiriente la anciana.

Mark se alteró tanto que en una milésima de segundo extendió la mano y dirigió un rayo anaranjado contra un abrecartas de acero. Cambió la estructura atómica del pequeño objeto y al cabo de un instante relumbraba con magníficos brillos dorados.

La tía abuela se asustó tanto que se escondió detrás de su sillón pensando que iba a atacarla. Mark creó un rayo de tracción y lo dirigió hacia el abrecartas , atrayéndolo hacia su mano, mostrándoselo a la anciana que se puso los impertinentes incapaz de articular palabra.

-Oro, oro puro…

-Sí, mi querida señora, puedo ser como el rey Midas si se tercia.

Pero la orgullosa anciana se repuso enseguida y manteniéndose en sus trece dijo:

-Es igual, no puedes casarte con él, porque no solo el abuelo Williams te desheredaría.

-También cortará la relación de Annie con Anthony haciendo público que Annie es huerfana y se crió en un hospicio.

Candy se quedó de piedra. Si hacía eso, Annie y Anthony recibirían tales presiones que los Andrew tendrían que poner punto final al noviazgo entre ambos, aparte que cortaría de raiz la posibilidad de Annie de medrar en la alta sociedad cerrándole muchas puertas porque jamás aceptarían a una chica huérfana como igual suyo.

Y aun quedaba la parte más dolorosa y terrible de todo aquel asunto. El compromiso de Candy había sido hecho público, pero como no podía casarse con Mark, deberían buscar a otro candidato para salvar el honor de la familia.

-Tu prometido será a partir de ahora Neal Legal. La decisión del tío-abuelo es firme.

Candy lloraba amargamente, mientras Mark la abrazaba mirando con ira a la anciana.

-Vámonos Mark, aquí no haremos nada. Vayamos a hablar con el tío-abuelo Williams.

7

Mark y Candy fueron a buscar a Albert. Este estaba cuidando de algunos de sus animales cuando Mark entró en la villa donde tenía su hogar en tromba y dispuesto a ajustarle las cuentas.

-Mi decisión es firme Mark. Así que no vengas aquí a escandalizarte.

-Eres un cerdo –dijo Mark vibrando de ira- en el hospital me prometiste que…

-Lo he reconsiderado. Candy no puede estar con alguien como tú. No le conviene.

Mark iba a estallar de un momento a otro y cogiendo a Albert por las solapas de su chaqueta le levantó del suelo.

-No, Mark, basta por favor, déjale, déjale –gritaba Candy asustada.

-Voy a partirte el craneo si no rectificas ahora mismo –gritó Mark tensando su musculatura. Aun sin recurrir al iridium, Mark, pese a ser más bajo que Albert y algo menos corpulento era un adversario peligroso. La desesperación y el iridium le daban una fortaleza fuera de lo común.

Finalmente, ante los gritos de Candy, Mark cedió. Le dejó en el suelo, temblando de ira y odio. Sabía que si no se retractaba no había nada que hacer.

-Lo haces por celos, por que me odias, como no puedes tenerla, pretendes alejarla de mí.

-Cree lo que prefieras, pero no cambiaré mi decisión, como patriarca de la familia Andrew.

8

Mark estaba desesperado. Si Candy se apartaba de él, sería el fin. Se le ocurrieron muchas ideas desesperadas, y una de ellas era que Anthony y Annie se trasladaran con ellos, allá donde nadie les conociera o cuestionara su amor, pero Annie no deseaba dejar su vida y reemprenderla otra nueva en un lugar diferente y Anthony lo mismo. Por otra parte Candy, le debía mucho a Albert, pese a que el tremendo poder de su amado pudiera alejarle de su influencia. Mark no solo sabía viajar en el tiempo sino que dominaba muchas facetas y podía encontrar trabajo fácilmente de lo que fuera. Pero para hacer aun más dolorosa su situación, recibieron noticias de que Neil estaba empeorando. No es que tuviera nada físico, pero su depresión iba en aumento. Llamaba a Candy a gritos y se negaba a comer. Su salud se estaba resintiendo. Se estaba muriendo de amor por Candy. Efectivamente, no lo había superado, tal como Candy temía. De hecho, la propia Eliza, pese a odiar mortalmente a Candy y no llevarse muy bien con su hermano, por ese asunto, fue a ver a Candy una tarde y le suplicó de rodillas que no abandonara a Neal a su suerte.

-Se nos muere, y aunque no me satisface de ninguna manera la idea, te suplico que no le dejes. Es mi único hermano y le quiero pese a como se ha comportado con su familia.

Candy hizo que Eliza se pusiera en pie. Entonces se sorprendió. Los duros ojos de Eliza, estaban llorando. Candy decidió ir a ver a Neal cuanto antes, cuando Eliza le rogó nuevamente que la acompañara, aunque habría ido igualmente si no lo hubiera hecho.

Neal estaba en su cama rodeado de varios doctores que le examinaban con atención y acompañado por sus padres. Uno de los galenos, un hombre anciano de larga barba blanca, pobladas cejas y con una calva brillante consultaba con un colega sus impresiones y diagnósticos. Pero no llegaban a ninguna parte, y entonces ambos menearon la cabeza pesarosos y abatidos por no poder encontrar un remedio al mal del joven. Pero su dolencia no respondía a ningún tratamiento. Uno de los médicos se acercó a Candy al verla llegar y le preguntó:

-¿ Es usted la señorita Candy, ?

Candy asintió y preguntó al médico:

-Dígame la verdad doctor, ¿ tan mal está ?

-Se nos va señorita, y empiezo a creer, que es usted la única que tiene la clave para su salvación. Este joven, no quiere vivir, y en un caso así, la Ciencia no puede ayudarle.

Candy se sentó en la cabecera de la cama de Neal. Estaba consumido por la fiebre y sus ojos tenían la mirada perdida. Temblaba y deliraba mientras las sábanas estaban empapadas de sudor. La señora Legan se arrodilló a los pies de Candy, y le suplicó al igual que hiciera Eliza:

-Sálvale por favor, sálvale, sé que nos odias, pero su vida se apaga y Neal está en tus manos. Si le rechazas le condenarás.

Candy tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Está bien, señora Legan, levántese. Nunca podría odiar a una madre que está llorando por su hijo. Y no tema, Neal sanará, estoy convencida.

-Candy –exclamó asombrada la señora Legan abriendo mucho los ojos.

Entonces tomó las manos de Neal entre las suyas. Neal pareció revivir al contemplar un par de ojos verdes como esmeraldas a través de las confusas brumas de sus delirios.

-Candy, estás aquí, ¿ has venido a consolarme por mi próximo fin ? –dijo temblorosamente.

-No Neal –le susurró Candy al oído- he venido para decirte que…que…

Las lágrimas no la permitían hablar. Estaba a punto de desmayarse por la decisión que iba a tomar. Las piernas le flaqueaban y la pena le ahogaba el alma. Entonces se puso firme y dijo con voz clara mirando a Neal fijamente:

-Me casaré contigo Neal. Tienes mi palabra.

9

Mark intentó que Haltoran examinara la dolencia de Neal, pero Haltoran dijo abrumado por el dolor de su amigo:

-Lo siento Mark, pero los puntos estrellados, no curan el mal de amores.

-¿ Qué, que has dicho Haltoran ?

-Ese joven hizo lo que hizo por amor a Candy. ¿ no lo sabías ? cuando saltó al vacío para protegerla, fue porque ya estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía tiempo atrás. Su hermana me contó que estaba muy raro desde que abandonó la casa familiar. Y no me resultó muy difícil encajar las piezas.

Mark se llevó las manos a la cabeza, comprendiendo de inmediato su inmenso error de apreciación.

-No le estaba agradeciendo que le hubiésemos salvado la vida, sino, declarándole su amor. Debí haber escuchado la conversación entre ambos, pero les dejé solos porque pensaba que era un momento íntimo de Candy y que debía respetarlo, porque decía adios a Neal, que aunque siempre fue un canalla con ella merecía unas palabras por su heroísmo.

Entonces Mark cerró los ojos, inspiró y la habitación en que estaban se llenó de un resplandor anaranjado.

-¿ Qué pretendes hacer Mark ? quieto, no hagas tonterías.

-Voy a matar a ese canalla de Neal, está fingiendo para robarme a mi amada. Y como Candy no podrá resistirse a ayudarle, por que siempre se siente obligada ayudar a todo el mundo….debo actuar ya, Haltoran, no te interpongas en mi camino.

Haltoran intentó que razonara, pero Mark elevó la intensidad del iridium.

-Escúchame Mark, él está realmente enfermo, además, Candy le ha dado ya su consentimiento a su pedida de mano.

-¡!!Mientes, -rugió Mark con ojos de loco- apártate Haltoran o te mataré ahora mismo.

"Es inútil, está fuera de control. El amor que profesa hacia esa chiquilla le vuelve ciego y sordo. Si no le detengo, provocará una catástrofe".

Haltoran desabrochó las correas de su arma y en una milésima de segundo apuntó con ella a Mark.

En ese momento, llegó Candy para decirle adios a Mark.

-Mark, Mark detente por favor –dijo entre lágrimas y con los ojos cerrados.

Al oir su voz Mark se detuvo. Apagó la emisión de iridium y asiéndola por los hombros la sacudió violentamente:

-¡!!Dime que no es verdad, dime que no lo has hecho!!!!.

Candy no podía dejar de llorar. Se deshizo de la presa de Mark en sus hombros y se apartó de él. Mark la soltó y ella le dijo con voz muy triste:

-Lo siento Mark, no podía hacer otra cosa, yo….yo….perdóname Mark.

-Mi vida, ¿ que, que has hecho ?

La estrechó entre sus brazos. Haltoran no pudo reprimir sus propias lágrimas. Se giró y bajó el monstruoso cañón lanzagranadas depositándolo en el suelo saliendo de la habitación para no tenerse que enfrentarse al dolor de su amigo.

-Esta es la última vez que te abrazaré Mark, a partir de ahora, …a partir de ahora –el llanto la ahogaba, le quemaban las palabras, -a partir de ahora, tendrás que seguir sin mí.

-No, amor mío, dime que es mentira, que todo es un mal sueño y que nos despertaremos riendo y haciendo planes para el futuro.

-Ojala, ojala….yo pudiera….pero….no puedo….ojalá fuera mentira, pero….pero es real, espantosamente real. Estoy obligada a hacerlo, no quisiera estarlo, pero no hay otra alternativa.

-Candy, entonces, ¿ se acabó ?

-Sí Mark, perdóname, pero debes comprenderlo. No podemos continuar juntos.

Entonces Mark le susurró al oído:

-Al menos déjame un recuerdo tuyo. Algo imborrable. Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, entregarme a ti. Candy….yo…te deseo.

Pero ella le rechazó firmemente. Mark le besó el cuello e intentó despojarla de la ropa, pero Candy se resistió.

-No Mark, no lo hagas por favor, sino, jamás podré separarme de ti.

-No, por lo menos, dame eso a mí, por lo menos, no se lo entregues a otro. Yo…

-No Mark, yo también quiero entregarme a ti –dijo entre suspiros y lágrimas- he esperado tanto para que me lo pidieras….pero si nos dejamos llevar, jamás podremos separarnos, entiéndelo, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil de sobrellevar.

Candy salió corriendo de allí mientras dejaba un rastro de lágrimas en su huída. Mark se convulsionaba violentamente, tirado por el suelo, con el rostro hundido entre las manos. Largos regueros de lágrimas perlaban el suelo. En ese ínterin entró Haltoran y ayudándole a levantarse le pasó un brazo por los hombros:

-Valor, muchacho, valor.

10

Mark no sabía que hacer. Todas las puertas a las que llamaba se le iban cerrando. Con su poder podía reducir a cenizas a una civilización, pero había algo contra lo que jamás podría luchar y era la voluntad de Candy.

-Me ha dejado –clamaba desesperado, y sin poder reaccionar aun –Haltoran, la han presionado hasta extremos insoportables y han recurrido a sucias artimañas para separarnos.

Haltoran lanzó un suspiro. Su amigo tenía toda la razón, pero poco podía hacerse en esas circunstancias. Habían utilizado una estrategia muy elaborada y ruin para separar a los dos enamorados.

Por un lado, habían empleado el chantaje emocional, amenazando a Candy con arruinar la felicidad de su amiga Annie haciendo público el secreto de su origen.

Por otro lado habían aprovechado la dolencia de Neal para presionar aun más a la entristecida Candy.

Y por último, hacían valer la autoridad de Albert sobre Candy, al recordarla todo cuanto había hecho por ella.

Mark observaba el lago de cuyas aguas la rescatara desde una pequeña loma. Desde que Candy había sido obligada a romper su compromiso con él, tenía vedada la entrada a la mansión.

-La única opción es que mi maestro decida interceder por mí.

Haltoran le palmeó la espalda a Mark y dijo entristecido:

-Ya lo intentó muchacho. El pobre hombre trató por todos los medios humanos e inhumanos podría decirse, de convencer a esa vieja testaruda, lo mismo que Anthony, Stear, bueno todo el mundo, también estaba Annie, pero nada de nada. Intentará hablar con Albert, pero mucho me temo que le dirá lo mismo que a ti.

-Rebelaré a todo el mundo la verdadera identidad del bisabuelo William, tendrá que aceptar que…

-No servirá de nada. Eliza me ha contado que aunque teóricamente solo unos pocos saben que el bisabuelo no existe y que es Albert, es un secreto a voces. Además no pasaría nada, porque Albert ya tiene la edad legal necesaria para ejercer como patriarca de los Andrew. Si lo declara en público, se armaría un poco de revuelo, pero nada más.

No pasaría nada.

Mark se sorprendió. ¿ Eliza ? ¿ de modo que estaba viéndose con ella ?

-Sí, pero lo hacemos en secreto. Con lo de Neal su familia está muy abatida. Aun no es momento de sacarlo a la luz.

-¿ Que me aconsejas hacer Haltoran ?

El ex-soldado soltó un reniego. No sabía que decirle, pero de pronto se le ocurrió algo:

-Maikel retorna mañana al 2010. Quizás te vendría bien marcharte con él y volver dentro de un tiempo. Puede que las cosas se arreglen, yo te mantendré informado. Quizás te convenga desconectar un poco.

Mark se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca triste.

-No creo que se arregle nada. Mientras ese cerdo de Albert no se retracte y de su consentimiento a que Candy se divorcie de él si se casan, lo veo muy difícil.

-¿ Consentimiento ? joder, Mark, que estamos en Estados Unidos, no en la Edad Media.

Mark le miró indignado y dijo medio gritando:

-Estamos a principios del siglo XX, no del XXI, Haltoran. Aquí las mujeres aun no pueden votar ni hacer casi nada sin el consentimiento de sus maridos o tutores legales, y Candy para divorciarse aun deseándolo, tendría que tener esas dos autorizaciones. Si no, no hay nada que hacer. Y además estamos en una sociedad provinciana, muy cerrada aun en banda a los cambios.

De pronto dejó de hablar. Estaba muy cansado, no tenía casi fuerzas ni para llorar.

-Mierda –dijo amargado- no sé que hago aquí hablando de Historia, ni siquiera sé que hago aquí. Estoy harto de dar tumbos, de viajar en el tiempo, de estar triste. Si hubiera podido ir a la Universidad, tener novia, todas esas tonterías que hace la gente normal, no tendría que estar aquí amargado y ahogando el dolor por una chica del año 1912.

-Lo sé Mark, y no voy a soltarte un rollo trasnochado ni paternalista, pero yo también habría querido hacer algo más con vida que llevar un pistolón a cuestas, pero no tuve elección y ahora es casi parte de mí. Se acaba haciendo muy natural y lo asumes.

-Creí que te habías alistado voluntario.

-En Cremonia no hay posibilidad de elegir. O te alistas o te alistan. En esta vida, nos toca lo que nos toca.

-Pero la tuya está medio encaminada.

-Sí, -admitió Haltoran con tristeza al pensar en la situación de su amigo- pero sospecho que Eliza me va a dar muchos disgustos, pero la quiero. Y ella está loca por mí.

-O sea que te quedas aquí.

-Sí, ya he hablado con Maikel y lo entiende. Respeta mi decisión aunque me va a echar de menos. Ya tiene un nuevo jefe de mantenimiento, ese muchacho pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-¿ Carlos ? pero si ha sido minero buena parte de su vida.

-Está bien preparado Mark. Yo me encargué. Lo hará muy bien.

Mark se levantó y se sacudió la hierba de sus pantalones. Miró sus brazos torneados y dijo:

-Es curioso. Aun no han empezado a sangrar.

"Será por que el shock ha sido tan fuerte que aun no la asumido. Cuando reaccione, su sufrimiento será enorme" –pensó Haltoran.

-No pienses en eso. Si quieres quedarte puedes hacerlo. Pero no permanezcas cerca de Candy. Tal como están las cosas….-se mordió la lengua- es mejor dejar pasar un tiempo. Búscate un trabajo, si no Maikel te mandará algún dinero para que no pases apuros económicos.

Entonces Mark tuvo una idea más.

-¿ Has dicho dinero ? –dijo Mark con los ojos iluminados de esperanza.

-Sí, eso he dicho, pero no sé que tiene eso que ver con todo eso.

-Mucho, si mi maestro accediera a fabricarme una posición, a crearme una identidad…

-Algo así como un conde o un duque, ¿ no ?

-Sí eso es –dijo esperanzado Mark.

Haltoran desvió la vista. Amartilló el arma con su característico y siniestro chasquido que se oía a un kilómetro de distancia y dijo:

-Ya sabes que Maikel lo haría sin ningún problema, te convertiría hasta en rey del mundo, si se lo pides, pero no va a funcionar. Por varias razones.

Mark le animó a que continuara hablando:

-Primera razón –dijo enumerando con un dedo de su mano derecha- has adquirido fama de extravagante y excéntrico. Todo lo que te han visto hacer es para ellos elaborados trucos de magia. Solo Anthony y Candy saben lo que verdaderamente se esconde detrás de esas preciosas y fulgurantes luces, pero los demás quieren creer que eres un mago pomposo, aunque hayan visto los prodigios que puedes desplegar. Ya para empezar, los magos y los bohemios están muy mal vistos. Los desprecian sin más, lo mismo que los huérfanos –esto último lo dijo por Candy y Annie –son círculos más cerrados que la bolsa de un tacaño. No admiten a nadie así como así.

-Punto número dos: esta gente tiene mentalidad de la Edad de Piedra. Son unos cabezas cuadradas y el honor y el dinero están en primer lugar. Si han determinado que Candy se case con Neal así se hará, aunque a Candy la pretenda Rockefeller.

-Punto número tres, Candy está imbuida de la moral y principios de esta sociedad. Ella es muy fuerte e independiente, pero no tanto, como para romper con esas creencias de lealtad y honor. Por ejemplo, no va a permitir que Annie sea desdichada por su culpa.

-Y la última razón, la más chunga de todas. Neal está aquejado de amorlepsia, una enfermedad psicosomática que en caso de que la persona de tu interés amoroso no te corresponda, vas decayendo hasta casi fallecer, para así tratar de llamar la atención de esa persona y forzarla a permanecer contigo, quiera que no. Y si Candy no va a transgredir unos principios morales y de educación tan rígida, mucho menos llevar en su conciencia, el fallecimiento de una persona. Contra las tres primeras razones se puede luchar echando las patas para adelante –dijo parafraseando uno de los manidos y sobados refranes y dichos españoles de Maikel- pero contra la última….es muy difícil por no decir imposible que Candy se retracte o cambie de idea.

-Suponiendo que hagas daño a Albert o le obligues a que eche marcha atrás en el compromiso de Candy, ella te va a odiar por mucho tiempo, y además, permanecerá fiel a esos principios de los que te hablaba antes. Y no te creas que no es por falta de ganas –dijo acariciando el cañón de su arma- ese barbas nos ha causado más problemas que nada, pero como te salvó la vida tienes otro freno moral más para no cargar a un más tu conciencia con un crimen.

-Crearé una realidad alternativa en la que pueda tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos. Y si es por la sangre de ese individuo, se la devolveré y delante suyo además.

-No debes hacerlo, porque ahora por lo menos te ama, aunque poderosas circunstancias la separan de ti. Si mueves el árbol puede que caigan las frutas maduras, pero si caen en el fango serán incomibles. En otra realidad podría odiarte o no conocerte de nada. Hasta ahora has tenido muchísima suerte, porque tu otro yo fue situado de nuevo accidentalmente en el rumbo justo para aparecer en la colina de Pony por primera vez ante ella para que se enamorase de ti, cuando tú le desviaste al objeto de apartarla de ti, para que no sufriera más. Ahora tú la buscas y no puedes tenerla.

-Me da igual, entonces entraré en la mansión y me la llevaré por la fuerza. Me da igual, Annie, Anthony y Neal y todo el mundo. A la mierda. Y con todo ello esta porquería de opresivas normas de etiqueta y sociedad. Por favor Haltoran, no te entrometas.

Haltoran asintió y se apartó a un lado.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Mark, no te detendré, pero estaremos en la misma. Ella se negará a estar contigo por su propia voluntad, no porque no quiera, sino porque no puede. Ya te he explicado antes porqué.

Mark se acercó a la verja que separaba el exterior de la mansión. Al otro lado estaba el portal de rosas que con tanto esmero y dedicación cultivaba Anthony.

Mark asió los barrotes y decidió fundirlos, más por odio hacia los Andrew que por comodidad para entrar. Haltoran le puso la mano en el hombro y dijo:

-Si quieres te ayudo a entrar pero no destruyas las rosas de Anthony. El ha intercedido por ti y además esas rosas constituyen un homenaje a su madre fallecida, porque ella también las cultivaba.

Mark soltó la verja y se alejó para saltar ayudado por la energía del iridium y volar por encima de los barrotes rematados en punta. Desató gradualmente el resplandor iridiscente que le permitía volar, consiguiendo alzarse cuando de golpe y porrazo cesó y estuvo a punto de caer sobre la verja quedando empalado. Haltoran dio un grito y manipulando los controles del jetpack salió disparado y consiguió remontarle por encima de la afilada punta.

-Pero que haces muchacho, casi te ensartas como un pez en un anzuelo. ¿ Que te ha pasado ?

Le dejó al otro lado de la verja, dentro de la mansión al lado del lago.

-¿ Pero, pero que ha pasado ? –se hizo la misma pregunta Mark.

Haltoran sacó otro de sus instrumentos científicos, una especie de contador Geiger y pasó el rastreador de radiactividad por todo su cuerpo. Haltoran silbó incrédulo y le dijo al intranquilo Mark:

-Mark muchacho, no tienes ni una gota de iridium en tu cuerpo. Tus poderes se han desvanecido como por arte de magia.

Entonces Mark se quitó la cazadora y se subió las mangas de su camisa de cuadros. No tenía ni una sola cicatriz. Se despojó de la camisa y también su pecho, torso y hombros estaban limpios de heridas. Ni rastro de cicatrices.

Haltoran arqueó las cejas y le pidió que emitiera fuego por una de sus manos. Nada de nada.

-Creo que el iridium ha perdido sus propiedades. O eso, o simplemente se ha agotado como cuando se gasta el combustible del depósito de un coche.

-Soy normal, puede que ahora me acepten y me permitan estar con ella –dijo Mark ingenuamente.

En ese instante apareció Candy a lo lejos con un ramillete de rosas en las manos. Llevaba un vestido de novia con un largo velo Estaba preciosa. Había algunas sirvientas con ella. Estaban realizando una especie de ensayo de boda.

-¿ Eh ? –Mark se frotó los ojos, incrédulo. Entonces quiso correr hacia ella, pero Haltoran lo derribó haciéndole caer a tierra al cogerle por un hombro.

-Quieto amigo, no hagas tonterías. Sin tus poderes, solo eres un simple mortal. Se te echarían encima y te sacarían a tortazos con suerte, si no te linchan primero sobre la marcha. Esta gente tiene un montón de vigilantes, criados y gente armada de gatillo fácil y cuelgan a cualquier intruso por menos que nada, y no bromeo.

-Dame tu lanzagranadas –rugió Mark de rabia con las venas del ancho cuello de toro hinchadas como tuberías- les voy a enseñar a reírse de mí y hacer sufrir a Candy.

-No sabes manejarlo. No es como esa antigualla de RPG soviético, que llevabas siempre a cuestas, antaño. Es mucho más sofisticado, además matando a gente inocente no vas a resolver nada. Esas chicas que trabajan como sirvientas, son unas mandadas, puede que ni imaginen con quien se va a casar Candy ni sepan siquiera quien es ella.

-No digas eso ni en broma, tenemos que sacarla de aquí. Si están haciendo ensayos de boda, significa que va a ser muy pronto.

En ese momento pasó Eliza, que creía que Haltoran venía a verla. Le saludó alegremente y le besó efusivamente. La presencia de Mark no le hacía demasiada gracia.

-Siento decirte que tu princesita se va a casar mañana con mi hermano. Han adelantado la boda.

-Por favor Eliza –dijo Haltoran separándose con dificultad de Eliza porque no le dejaba apartar la cabeza de sus labios- no le mortifiques más. Te lo ruego.

-Está bien, -dijo la chica dirigiendo una mirada burlona hacia Mark. Sus tirabuzones se estremecían de placer al mirar al apuesto Haltoran. No quise herirte Mark, en serio, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, si has venido buscando mi ayuda. De verdad, que lo siento.

Mark se marchó de allí sin poder dejar de mirar a la hermosa Candy, deslumbrante en su traje de novia, vertiendo gruesas lágrimas. Entonces la chica le vio a lo lejos, estremeciéndose.

-¿ Le pasa algo señorita ? –preguntó solícita una de las criadas.

-No, no es nada, -digo Candy secándose las lágrimas de las comisuras de sus bellos ojos verdes y que atribuyeron a la emoción por la inminencia del enlace- sigamos por favor.

"Mark, amor mío, perdóname. ¿ Por qué no me casé contigo cuando me lo pediste ?" –pensó para sus adentros.

Haltoran fue en pos de Mark, seguidos por Eliza de mala gana.

-Vamos muchacho –dijo Eliza que parecía empezar a tomar algo de simpatía por Mark- olvídala, yo te presentaré a mis amigas, mucho más guapas y además de buena familia, que matarían por alguien como tú. Además, me caes simpático porque eres amigo de mi Haltoran y porque mereces a alguien mejor que ella.

-¡!!Cállate ¡!!! –rugió Mark sobresaltando a Eliza –no sabes lo que dices. No le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Y dándose la vuelta se marchó llorando su dolor, dejándolos solos.

-Es comprensible Eliza –dijo Haltoran apenado- no debiste hablarle así.

-Que se vaya. Y yo que quería ser amable con él. Es tan palurdo como esa Candy. ¡!!Bah!!, son tal para cual.

En ese momento, Mark retornó corriendo. Pese a que ya no disponía de sus poderes, su corpulencia física y su destreza en el combate sin armas no tenía igual. Haltoran le entrenó con tal eficiencia que Haltoran no le vio venir y Eliza gritó despavorida, cuando vio como la mole que era el cuerpo de Mark se les echaba encima, pero ya era tarde.

-¡!! Cuidado Haltoran, viene….

Mark derribó a Eliza al suelo haciéndole algunos rasguños. Haltoran se distrajo para ayudarla, momento que aprovechó Mark para sacarle el lanzagranadas volteándolo por encima de la cabeza de Haltoran, tirando con fuerza del correaje.

. De un rápido revés tomó a Haltoran desprevenido arrebatándole el arma, que antes le pidiera para tratar de rescatar a Candy.

Haltoran intentó aferrarle, pero Mark corría como un poseso, y se encaminó hacia el portal de las rosas donde viera a Candy hacía tan solo unos minutos.

-¡!!! Mark, Mark, maldito loco, te van a matar ¡!!!

Efectivamente. Algunos hombres armados alertados por el griterío y el caos que Mark había provocado se dirigieron a caballo contra el intruso.

Pero el enamorado joven no escuchaba y hacía caso omiso de las advertencias de Haltoran. Llegó hasta el lago y al otro lado estaba Candy realizando el ensayo para la boda. Su séquito de sirvientes que hacían de figurantes se quedaron paralizados.

Un hombre con el cabello desplegado y con la frente perlada de sudor por la furiosa carrera, les miraba con ojos centelleantes. Llevaba una especie de arma de gran calibre de aspecto amenazador, de la que sobresalía una abultada ojiva explosiva. Su cazadora negra tenía las solapas desplegadas por el frenético ritmo de su marcha y saltaban con cada paso que daba. Chorreaba sudor. Candy le observó conmovida. A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sentir un estremecimiento de admiración hacia Mark, que por su testarudez y rebeldía no se resignaba a perderla. En ese instante, los hombres armados se interpusieron entre la joven novia y su cortejo, y el enfurecido Mark. Redobló su marcha, echando a correr tan rápido que ni siquiera Haltoran fue incapaz siquiera de alcanzarle.

Haltoran seguido de Eliza corrió hacia él, pero Mark, amartilló el arma, el chasquido llegó claramente como un fúnebre presagio a oídos de todos. Candy se adelantó y le miró. El lago se convertía en un pequeño riachuelo que separaba a ambos jóvenes.

-Candy cariño, voy a rescatarte. No voy a permitir que te obliguen a casarte por la fuerza.

Redobló su marcha, echando a correr tan rápido que Haltoran se detuvo resoplando, exhausto, quedando muy atrás.. Eliza tropezó y se lastimó un tobillo. Haltoran se detuvo y examinó a la joven.

-Ay, mierda –empezaba a contagiarse del lenguaje de Haltoran- me duele mucho. Todo por seguir a ese bobo de tu amigo, ay.

Haltoran la levantó en brazos. La joven estaba encantada.

-Mierda, tengo que ayudarle –dijo Haltoran depositando a Eliza otra vez en el suelo. Entonces extrajo un tubo de calmantes de su camisa y se lo arrojó a Eliza junto con un botellín de agua.

-¿ Que se supone que tengo que hacer con esto ? –gritó Eliza indignada por su poca delicadeza.

- Saca una pastilla del bote y trágala con un poco de agua, te aliviará el dolor. Luego vendré a por ti. Tengo que ir a por ese idiota enamorado.

Mientras Mark empezaba a cruzar el riachuelo corriendo tan rápido como sus fuerzas se lo permitían. Con cada zancada que daba, levantaba grandes salpicaduras de agua a su paso. Encorvó ligeramente el cuerpo hacia delante para alcanzar más velocidad. Tenía los brazos ligeramente extendidos y en jarras, pero separados del el lanzagranadas de Haltoran colgando de su larga correa, que asía firmemente con la mano izquierda. La voluminosa arma se agitaba como una banderola al viento, moviéndose frenéticamente. Sus cabellos negros se removían frenéticamente con sus movimientos sincopados y rápidos. La negra cazadora de cuero se agitaba, con las solapas del cuello subiendo y bajando sin parar, mojándose con las salpicaduras que su dueño provocaba a su paso. Las perneras de sus vaqueros estaban empapadas de agua. El capataz de la finca, no podía creerlo.

-Ese muchacho está loco de remate, viene directo hacia aquí.

Ordenó abrir fuego, pero Mark no vaciló ni se detuvo. Continuó corriendo, esquivando las balas que silbaban a su alrededor. Gritaba todo el rato, mientras las lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos como una cascada desde lo más alto.

-¡!!!Caaannnnddyyyy!!!! –gritaba desesperado –espéraammmee.

Candy se llevó las manos a los labios y lloró mientras bajaba la cabeza y se lamentaba:

-Oh, Mark, eres un idiota. ¿ tanto me amas ? Mark, el muchacho del que estoy profundamente enamorada y que me ama, está luchando por mí. Mark, mi amor.

Haltoran no era capaz de cogerle.

-Es como si el iridium hubiera aumentado su fuerza y su resistencia, solo que ahora, que su poder ha desaparecido, se hace notar en sus condiciones físicas –dijo para sí- sacó un pequeño medidor de velocidad y enfocó a Mark:

-Setenta kilómetros por hora y subiendo –Haltoran silbó admirado.

El capataz cargó contra Mark seguido de sus hombres. El caballo del capataz se precipitó sobre Mark, pero este sujetó la cabeza del animal, ejerciendo una fuerza sobrehumana. El inmenso amor que profesaba hacia Candy, le daba alas. El caballo relinchó aterrorizado y Mark logró derribarle con su jinete. El capataz rodó por el riachuelo y se levantó para atacar a Mark, desenfundando su cuchillo. Pero Mark esquivó sus acometidas y le rompió la hoja del arma de un puñetazo. El acerado filo le hizo una herida en los nudillos que sangraba profusamente, pero no por eso se detuvo y con la mano herida descargó tal puñetazo contra el capataz, que lo dejó totalmente sin sentido. Entonces Candy gritó. La estaban obligando a subir a un coche para alejarla de allí.

-Vamos señorita, no se resista, es por su bien –decían los sirvientes- la pondremos a salvo, mientras los hombres del capataz dan caza a ese intruso.

-Nooo, déjenme –chilló Candy llorando y pataleando- no quiero marcharme. Maaarrkk.

Al escuchar la desesperada petición de auxilio, Mark miró al caballo que pifiaba y caracoleaba. Los hombres del capataz se acercaban. Sin pensarlo dos veces, montó a caballo, pese a que jamás antes lo había hecho. Con la fuerza de la desesperación consiguió dominar al animal y obligarlo a cabalgar en dirección al automóvil. Terminó de cruzar el riachuelo mientras volteaba el lanzagranadas para cargarlo. Amartilló el arma y disparó un cohete fragmentador contra sus perseguidores. El cohete cobró vida y dejó el cañón del MP-5 con un bramido que sobrecogió la paz de aquel lugar, mientras una estela de fuego señalaba su trayectoria. El cohete estalló por encima de las cabezas de los hombres y el fuerte retumbar de la onda expansiva los tiró al suelo permitiéndole ganar tiempo.

-Inaudito –dijo Haltoran sin poder creerlo.- Había activado el jetpack que le llevaba erráticamente. Apenas podía mantenerse en el aire y los controles parecían haberse atascado.

-Joder, aparato de la porra –se quejó Haltoran.

Mark, mientras, dando tumbos sobre el caballo cabalgaba hacia el automóvil donde iba Candy. Haltoran se asombraba de que no se cayera de la desbocada y asustada montura. Varias veces estuvo a punto de resbalarse del caballo, pero su ciega determinación le mantenía soldado literalmente a la silla. Botaba sobre los estribos y el lomo del animal, pero Mark se negaba a soltarlo agarrándose con fiereza a las crines de la bestia.

-No les dará alcance con ese caballo. Tengo que hacer algo.

Picó hacia Mark y se situó sobre el caballo. Entonces Haltoran se quitó el cinturón y montó a la grupa del caballo detrás de Mark.

-Toma, utiliza el jetpack, yo me ocuparé del caballo, y devuélveme el arma. Anda, ve, corre a por ella o la perderás de nuevo.

Mark observó a su amigo. Lágrimas de gratitud pendían de sus ojos.

-Haltoran.

-Déjate de lloriqueos, y sal volando ¡!!! Vamos!!!!

Mark se ajustó el cinturón y manipuló los controles tal como Haltoran le explicó aceleradamente. Las pequeñas toberas retráctiles aparecieron por debajo e increíblemente funcionaron a la primera, expulsando aire comprimido a presión y elevándole. Haltoran tiró de las riendas del caballo, deteniendo su carrera y colocándose el lanzagranadas a la espalda. Volvió a caballo hasta el lugar donde había dejado a Eliza y dijo admirado:

-Muchacho, lo que has hecho hoy no se me a olvidar fácilmente, no. Espero que lo consigas.

Mark maniobró torpemente con el jetpack hasta que divisó el coche en el que Candy iba sujeta por varios hombres de los Andrew. Picó con rapidez sobre el vehículo y su brusca aparición asustó al conductor que perdió el control. Los hombres sobrecogidos, saltaron en marcha del vehículo viendo que se dirigía contra una pared. En ese momento, Mark propinó un puñetazo al que sujetaba a Candy lanzándole fuera del coche. Candy estaba libre. La asió por la cintura y dando la máxima potencia al aparato salieron de allí tan deprisa, como el renqueante y caprichoso motor del jetpack se lo permitió.

-Mark, Mark, perdóname –dijo ella abrazándole y llorando amargamente.

-Ya pasó pequeña mía, ya estás a salvo –dijo Mark besándola con ternura. Nos alejaremos de aquí cuanto antes.

-Estás herido –se lamentó Candy al ver sangre en sus nudillos.

Entonces recordó la primera vez que le había encontrado en la colina de Pony, sangrando de la misma manera, con aquellos adorables ojos de azabache mirándola intensamente, solo que entonces era más alto.

-Eso ahora no importa –pero Candy sacó un pañuelo bordado y empezó a presionar sobre la herida para cortar la hemorragia. Su delicadeza conmovió a Mark.

11

Escaparon de allí rápidamente. Cuanto estuvieron a unos veinte kilómetros de las propiedades de los Andrew, se escuchó un insistente petardeo y una columna de humo salió del motor del jetpack. Casi inmediatamente, un penetrante olor a cables eléctricos quemados, inundó el ambiente.

-¿ Que pasa Mark ? –preguntó Candy, ¿ por qué perdemos altura ?

-Este cacharro, es un invento de Haltoran y se ha recalentado por el excesivo peso que tiene que transportar. Pesamos demasiado cariño, sobre todo yo, sujétate bien que caemos. Afortunadamente, estamos cerca del suelo.

Mark protegió a la chica con su cuerpo y aprovechó que estaban a la altura de un árbol de grandes ramas para frenarse agarrándose a algunas de ellas.

Cuando tocaron tierra flexionó las piernas para absorber el impacto y evitar que Candy se lastimara. Ya a salvo, Candy le estrechó tan fuertemente entre sus brazos que Mark notó como sus costillas se contraían un poco. Entonces Candy le besó con tanta pasión y amor, que le marcó la huella de sus labios en los suyos, permaneciendo esa señal durante varios minutos en su piel.

-Amor mío, como pude hacerte esto –gimoteaba Candy.

-No importa ahora preciosa, eso es lo de menos, lo que cuenta es que estamos juntos otra vez. No me vuelvas a dar este disgusto jamás –dijo entre suspiros, mientras sus lágrimas se entremezclaban con los besos apasionados.

Permanecieron abrazados durante varios minutos. En ese momento, escucharon los cascos de un caballo. Mark se puso en guardia y dijo a Candy:

-Ponte detrás de mí, y no te separes ni un milímetro.

La chica asintió, pero cuando vieron que quien venía cabalgando era Haltoran, Mark lanzó un grito de júbilo. Haltoran puso cara de circunstancias y dijo:

-He dejado a Eliza muy cabreada, pero he conseguido que guarde silencio de cuanto ha visto. Está demasiado prendada de mí como para perderme. Toma, Mark, escapad en el caballo. Se va a formar un buen follón, si es que ya la familia Andrew no ha puesto precio a tu cabeza.

Haltoran entregó las riendas del caballo a Mark. Ambos amigos se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Cuídate sinverguenza –bromeó Haltoran.

-Lo mismo te digo, soldado.

-Cuida de ella, es una chica maravillosa, que seas feliz amigo –dijo Haltoran.

-Lo mismo te digo. Espero que Eliza no se porte tan mal contigo, como lo hizo con ella –dijo Mark bajando la voz, para que Candy no oyera su referencia a Eliza.

-Venga, marcharos, no tardarán en salir en vuestra busca.

Mark subió al caballo ante la sorpresa de Candy. Ella montó detrás firmemente aferrada a su espalda.

-No tires tan fuerte de las riendas Mark o lo asustarás. Deja si no que yo…

-Ni hablar cariño, ¿ sabes ? ¿ podrías enseñarme a montar ? Nunca antes lo había hecho.

Candy parpadeó asombrada, mientras Mark azuzaba al caballo que relinchando empezó a galopar.

-¿ Y dices que nunca habías montado a caballo ? no puedo creerlo. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Parece como si fuera innato en ti.

Mark lanzó una alegre carcajada. Mientras Haltoran, les vio partir. Asintió satisfecho. Mientras Eliza, cojeando aun, conseguía darle alcance.

-Eres un bruto y un desconsiderado. Mira que dejar a una señorita como yo, a su merced, sin ayuda ni nada, además esa cosa que me diste me ha afectado al estómago, aunque me quitó el dolor del tobillo.

A Eliza se le escapó un pequeño eructo. Se puso colorada y Haltoran la abrazó riendo y besándola en los bucles de su cabello.

-Es maravilloso –dijo cogiéndola por la cintura y levantándola por los aires mientras daba vueltas con ella, riendo como un niño.

-Bájaaame, bruto, eres un maldito bruto, me estoy mareando, bájame.

Pero aunque no entendiera aun el motivo de la alegría de su novio, se sentía feliz de verle así. La bajó y la besó apasionadamente. Eliza cerró los ojos y le correspondió con efusión. Cuando separaron los labios, los ojos de la muchacha parecían más dulces. El amor había suavizado su malvado carácter.

-Eres un bruto, pero eres mi maravilloso bruto.

Eliza pensaba en su hermano, pero supuso que terminaría por recobrarse.

"Tiene demasiado miedo a perder la vida". "Quiera que no, tendrá que salir adelante."

-¿ Estás preocupada por tu hermano, verdad Eliza ? –dijo Haltoran deteniéndose al ver su semblante ceñudo.

-Sí, aunque algo me dice que saldrá de esta.

-Sí –dijo Haltoran examinando el tobillo de Eliza y masajeándolo. Ya no le dolía- la amorlepsia se suele agravar por cinco días, pero como la mente de Neal tampoco quiere este muera, empezará a aflojar el pulso al cuerpo de tu hermano y mejorará a partir de hoy. Una vez que alguien es aquejado de amorlepsia, normalmente no suele volver a presentarse nunca más.

-No sé si debo alegrarme por haberte secundado en lo de frustrar la boda de mi hermano –dijo Eliza arreglándose el lazo que adornaba su cabellera de tirabuzones, pero- reclinó su cabeza en el hombro de Haltoran y añadió- por ti, haría cualquier cosa, Halt, cualquier cosa…hasta soportar a esa Candy…ah, -suspiró- lo que hay que hacer por amor.

Haltoran la besó en los tirabuzones y Eliza dio un pequeño grito de indignación:

-No seas tan impulsivo –dijo ella con voz chillona- me estás descolocando el pelo, con lo que me cuesta hacerme este peinado.

Haltoran rió y le manoseó el lazo de seda que llevaba en la parte superior de la cabeza.

-Ah, eres un trasto –dijo Eliza resignada a sus tonterías- pero te quiero, y supongo que tendré que aceptar tus trastadas como algo innato en ti.

-Eso es mi querida dama –dijo Haltoran riendo- forman parte de mi personalidad.

12

Hicieron un alto en el camino, una vez seguros de que nadie les seguía por el momento. Candy aun llevaba puesto el vestido de novia.

-Eres preciosa –dijo Mark admirándola.

Candy se encogió de hombros ruborizándose.

-No me digas esas cosas, que me pongo roja –rió alegremente.

Entonces Mark se puso muy serio, la abrazó y dijo:

-De esta vez no pasa. Quiero que seas mi mujer.

-¿ Eh ? ¿ crees que ahora es momento de…?

-Sí – dijo con decisión, interrumpiéndola y cogiéndola por la cintura, para bailar con ella- llevas un vestido muy bonito, y yo solo tengo que hacerme con un traje, buscamos una pequeña parroquia de esas que entras y voila…..saldremos como marido y mujer.

-Estás loco, mi amor –dijo ella riendo ante la ocurrencia de Mark. Sus coletas se movían de forma encantadora al ritmo de su suave risa….-pero es una locura maravillosa –añadió.

13

Aquella misma noche se desposaron. Un anciano párroco, admirado de su historia de amor y conmovido por la sinceridad y la pureza de la muchacha accedió a casarles, sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. Como Mark no tenía nada que ponerse para la ocasión, la esposa del vicario le prestó un traje de su marido y unos anillos de bisutería. La propia mujer del vicario y unas amigas les hicieron de testigos. La boda fue muy emotiva, dentro de la pequeña capilla no había nadie más y cuando las palabras del anciano vicario resonaron en la quietud de la capilla Candy rompió a llorar emocionada. Estaba esplendorosa y radiante:

-Candy White Andrew, ¿ quieres por esposo a Mark Anderson Langeron ?

-Sí quiero.

-Mark Anderson Langeron, ¿ quieres por esposa a Candy White Andrew para amarla y respetarla hasta el fin de vuestros días ?

-Sí quiero.

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a tu esposa.

Aquel fue el día más feliz de sus vidas. El párroco les prestó un poco de dinero para que salieran del paso.

-Padre, yo…-dijo Mark apesadumbrado.

-No quiero excusas, -dijo el anciano- sed felices, y que no me entere yo de que la haces sufrir.

-Tenga por seguro que no padre- dijo Candy risueña.

Buscaron una pequeña pensión. El lugar no era muy acogedor, pero no tuvieron problemas para encontrar una habitación para recién casados.

Entonces Candy bailó con él. Desde la plaza del pequeño pueblo al que habían llegado les llegaban los acordes de un vals. Candy se detuvo de improviso y le preguntó, mirándole dulcemente:

-Mark ¿ te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que me deseabas ?

-Sí, amor mío.

Candy retrocedió unos pasos. Se desató las tiras de su corsé y el vestido cayó al suelo. Era tan hermosa en su perfecta desnudez que Mark la miraba extasiado. Se había quedado sin habla.

-Yo también te deseo, ven, ámame –dijo tirando suavemente de él. Mark se quitó la ropa y la besó con pasión. Entonces Candy clavó en él una mirada enamorada. El también era muy guapo.

-Tus cicatrices, han desaparecido. –comentó asombrada, casi tartamudeando, complacida y feliz por Mark, porque aquello le atormentaba.

-Sí, el iridium también ha desaparecido de mi cuerpo. Soy tan humano y normal como tú, y tan feliz, tan feliz….

Rieron como niños. Entonces Mark acarició sus cabellos y sus pequeños senos. Se tendieron en el lecho y se amaron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, como si temieran que algo o alguien pudiera separarlos uno del otro nuevamente. En el momento del clímax se juraron mutuamente amor eterno. Después, Candy se durmió en los fuertes brazos de Mark, con una sonrisa en los labios. Sus cabellos rubios remansaban sobre el pecho de Mark que a su vez apoyaba su cabeza en la nuca de Candy. y estrechaba con fuerza el talle de su esposa. El sedoso pelo de Candy, le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Permanecieron abrazados, ya como marido y mujer, hasta que el amanecer de un nuevo día se anunciaba radiante a través de la ventana del pequeño cuarto, con el sol asomándose por entre las montañas, preludio maravilloso de una nueva vida juntos.

14

Mark intentó activar sus poderes, pero estos se habían desvanecido o bien el iridium dadas sus caprichosas reacciones, lo mismo podía devolvérselos en cualquier momento, o no hacerlo nunca.. Pese a sus esfuerzos, las anaranjadas llamas nucleares se negaban a surgir.

-Es inútil –dijo Mark suspirando y dejándose atrapar por los largos y sedosos brazos de su esposa que le hizo reclinar la cabeza sobre su regazo.

-Mejor Mark, -dijo Candy ajustándose los lazos de sus coletas- esa sustancia solo te ha traído complicaciones.

-No todo fue tan malo –dijo Mark acariciando el cabello de Candy- gracias a ella te conocí, pero ahora siento que no puedo protegerte como antes..

-No nos hace ninguna falta algo así Mark. Gracias a tu valor y a tu determinación me abriste los ojos. Nos tenemos el uno al otro y nuestro amor es más poderoso que todas las extrañas sustancias que la química o la ciencia puedan producir.

Mark la besó en el cuello mientras ella reía con coquetería. Empezó a vestirse mientras su esposo se miraba al espejo.

-Estoy horrible. Llevo varios días sin afeitarme.

-Te hace mucho más guapo, más varonil.

Entonces Mark se quedó mirando pensativo por la ventana.

-¿ Crees que Anthony y Annie tendrán problemas ? –preguntó Candy mientras peinaba sus cabellos. Había deshecho sus coletas y depositado los lazos sobre una cómoda.

Mark se sentó detrás suyo y arrebatándole el cepillo, empezó a peinarla.

-Puedo hacerlo yo sola Mark, -sonrió- no soy ninguna niña.

-Pero a mí me gusta arreglar a mi bella y joven esposa.-Entonces Mark reparó en que Candy le había preguntado por la suerte de Anthony y Annie.

-Anthony es un muchacho muy fuerte y dispuesto –dijo Mark mientras alisaba los cabellos de Candy- Estoy convencido de que si Anthony no puede estar junto a Annie por que Albert le eche de la familia Andrew, preferirá mandarlo todo a la mierda, antes que perder a Annie. No temas, estoy completamente seguro de que nada les separará.

Candy puso cara de desaprobación e hizo un mohín.

-Cariño.

-¿ Sí ?

-No me gusta que digas palabrotas. Ya te lo he dicho con anterioridad. No quiero que nuestros hijos adquieran malos hábitos.

-Eso suena maravilloso. Nuestros hijos –dijo Mark soñador y solemne, asiéndola por los hombros y mirándose con ella en el espejo del tocador.

Candy miró a Mark. El cambio físico que había experimentado en el Artico le había venido muy bien. Parecía otra persona, más fuerte y con un aspecto menos siniestro. Sus ojos tenían una expresión más dulce y la tonalidad sus cabellos era un poco más clara.. Entonces, Candy adoptó una mirada un poco triste.

-Dime Mark, ¿ a tus otras esposas, las amaste tanto como a mí ?

-¿ De verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora mi vida ?

-Sí, quiero saberlo.

-A Patricia la quise, pero fue algo muy pasajero. ¿ quieres que siga ?

Candy asintió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Lo de Naru fue muy fuerte. Podría decir que fue mi segundo amor, el único….que me hizo olvidarte en los malos tiempos, pero eso se acabó. Ella me dejó por otro, llevándose a Rand a vivir con ella. De no ser por eso, quizás aun seguiría con ella.

-Pobre Mark mío –se lamentó Candy- se veía realmente hermosa en aquella bata de seda, con el cabello rubio suelto sobre los hombros. -Dime Mark, Naru ¿ es hermosa ?

-Sí, pero no tanto como tú, aunque si ella no me hubiera dejado, seguramente, no me habría reencontrado contigo.

-Tu vida ha debido ser muy ajetreada, por lo que veo. ¿ me lo contarás todo ?, quiero saberlo todo acerca del hombre del que me he enamorado perdidamente y que quiero que sea el padre de mis futuros hijos.

Mark asintió.. Contempló su imagen en el espejo junto a ella. Candy le abrazó y volvió a besarle.

-Es hermoso, estar junto a ti, en esta pequeña habitación, mirándonos al espejo, como marido y mujer. Para luego desayunar juntos y con mucha calma. Es tan hermoso….-repitió nuevamente.

-Sí, no hay duda, -repitió Mark.

Entonces se acordó de Neal.

-Temo por su vida, en el fondo me daba lástima.

-No le des más vueltas, -dijo Mark tomando agua de una jofaina y lavándose la cara. Acto seguido se aplicó espuma con una brocha y empezó a afeitarse con una navaja –creo que saldrá de esta. Haltoran, que no se donde aprendió tantas cosas, me comentó que la amorlepsia, raras veces es mortal. Se curará y encontrará otra muchacha. Se enamorará de nuevo, pese a lo que dijo. Yo fui capaz de lograrlo, porque si el dolor por una separación de quien amas, es muy fuerte, buscarás consuelo en los brazos de otra persona para no seguir soportándolo. Por cierto, tienes que enseñarme a tirar el lazo. Viendo como lo haces, parece fácil.

-Cuando quieras –dijo ella volviendo a recoger sus cabellos en las características coletas –y es sencillo.

-Bah –dijo Mark tirando la navaja de afeitar con desgana- no me acostumbro a este cacharro. Una maquinilla eléctrica es más práctica.

Candy suspiró. Cogió la navaja que Mark había desechado y empezó a afeitarle.

-Pareces un crío, siempre te andas quejando por todo –dijo Candy con voz cansada pero jovial- anda, yo te afeitaré, tendrás que irte acostumbrando. No estamos en el tecnificado siglo XXI.

-Y ya no puedo viajar en el tiempo –dijo reflexivo mientras su esposa le iba eliminando los molestos pelillos con cuidado para no cortarle, que hacían que la barbilla le picase horrores- me pregunto que pasará cuando llegue el año 1914.

-Tranquilízate querido –dijo ella remojando la navaja para darle otra pasada a su cara barbuda- no habrá guerra, me lo dice el corazón.

-Sí, yo también quiero creerlo, pero puede pasar cualquier cosa. La gran guerra estalló por la tensión acumulada. El asesinato del archiduque fue un motivo trivial. Quiero decir, que aunque lo hayamos evitado, podría surgir otra chispa que precipitara la guerra.

-Esperemos que no –dijo con un deje de miedo en la voz mientras se colocaba los lazos a cada lado de la cabeza.

15

-¡!!! Inútiles, ¡!!!, ¡!!! Sois todos un hatajo de inútiles!!!.

Los cariacontecidos guardabosques y vigilantes no se atrevían ni a levantar la cabeza. Pese a su aspecto frágil, la tía-abuela irradiaba un aura de respeto y temor tal que aquellos hombres curtidos no se atrevían ni a hablar. El capataz, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el ojo amoratado donde el puño de Mark, le había golpeado, miró a sus hombres y se atrevió a hablar con voz débil y culposa:

-Señora, no rehuyo mis responsabilidades ni las de mis hombres, pero si usted hubiera visto a ese muchacho…luchaba como un poseso, su único objetivo era hacerse con la señorita Candy.

-Y gracias a vuestra dejadez, lo ha conseguido. El señor Williams no será tan comprensivo como yo cuando se entere.

El capataz se frotó la mejilla dolorida. También tenía la ceja partida y dos dientes de menos.

-Derribó mi caballo con las manos desnudas. Me tiró al agua y me lo robó después. Le asesté una puñalada que le atravesó la mano y no pareció sentir nada. Y luego..me pegó.

-Vino volando, por los aires, -dijo otro de los abatidos vigilantes- flotaba como si tal cosa, y luego nos disparó con una especie de cañón monstruoso. Lo portaba como si fuera de papel.. Nos derribó a todos con un estruendo fortísimo. Aun me duelen los oídos por la explosión.

-Excusas, buscadla, encontradla como sea. Si esto llega a trascender, el escándalo será tan grande que el honor de nuestra familia jamás se recuperará. Caeremos en el más absoluto descrédito.

16

Neal se estaba recuperando. Tal como pronosticara Haltoran, el muchacho salió adelante. Haltoran le tomó el pulso y asintió satisfecho.

-Está muy bien, dentro de lo que cabe –dijo mirando a su novia Eliza- está saliendo del shock. Su organismo está volviendo a la normalidad.

-No sabía que fueras médico –dijo Eliza rascándose la nariz- creí que habías sido soldado.

-Bueno, en Cremonia, mi país, en el Ejército, nos enseñan un poco de todo. Y no, no soy médico, pero tengo algunas nociones. Luego con Maikel he aprendido mucho, cuando trabajaba en sus empresas.

-¿ Cremonia ? –preguntó Eliza con interés -¿ donde está eso ?

-Aun no existe. Se creará en 1990, en el siglo XX, cuando la URSS, el imperio ruso, se desintegre.

-¿ Desintegrarse Rusia ? ¿ que la monarquía rusa va a sucumbir ? –adoptó una pose altiva y pareció enojarse- no me hagas reir. ¿ Cómo va a…. ?

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció Dorothy, la criada, antigua amiga de Candy para avisar a su señora, que ahora era Eliza, que su madre subía por las escaleras.

Eliza apremió a Haltoran para que se marchara. Haltoran suspiró y obedeció de mala gana. Estrechó a Eliza entre sus brazos y la besó larga y lánguidamente. La hermosa y caprichosa muchacha, mimada en exceso, no se cansaba de estar entre sus brazos, ni él tampoco.

-Cariño –dijo Haltoran escuchando los crujidos de los peldaños de la escalera –debo irme, tu madre viene y nos va a pillar.

-¿Mmmmmm ? –protestó con un gruñido la muchacha entreabriendo sus bellos ojos altivos, engarzados en unos rasgos crueles, que el amor de Haltoran suavizaban -siempre tienes que dejarme sola. No es justo –dijo cruzando los brazos con enfado y desviando la mirada enfurruñada.

-Lo sé, pero algún día formalizaremos nuestra relación. Ten paciencia.

Haltoran saltó por encima de la balaustrada de mármol del balcón, activando los retropropulsores del caprichoso ingenio y rezando porque no fallaran. Pero lo hicieron y Haltoran cayó a plomo lanzando una larga exclamación:

-Mieerrrdaaaaaa!!!!!

La señora Legan oyó el gruñido de Haltoran y preguntó mirando por la ventana a su hija:

-Que raro, ¿ no has escuchado nada ahí fuera Eliza ? me ha parecido oír una palabrota ahí fuera o como si alguien se estuviera lamentando por algo.

-Debió ser Wittman, -dijo Eliza disimulando, procurando distraer a su madre, para que Haltoran pudiera alejarse de allí sin ser visto. La señora Legan miró hacia el exterior pero no vio a nadie.

-¿ Wittman, el jardinero, diciendo palabrotas ? –se extrañó la señora Legan- sería la primera vez. Y no parecía su voz…

-Maldito cacharro –gruñó Haltoran luchando con los controles.

-¿ Quien está ahí ? –preguntó la señora Legan.

En ese momento Neal abrió los ojos diciendo:

-Tengo…sed.

La señora Legan se apartó del ventanal, para alivio de su hija, para correr junto a su hijo. En esos momentos, el petardeante y renqueante jetpack consiguió ganar altura con un enfadado Haltoran, que maldecía la mala puesta a punto de su propio invento, a cuestas. Eliza le hizo gestos de que se marchara y finalmente el joven, consiguió ganar altura y perderse en la lejanía. Haltoran le tiró un beso con galantería guiñándole un ojo. Eliza se ruborizó, riendo por lo bajo, encantada.

Después, se aproximó al lecho de su hermano. El joven parecía recuperado del todo. Entonces Eliza llamó a Dorothy y cuando la muchacha se presentó le ordenó que trajera algo de beber a Neal.

La señora estrechó a su hijo contra su pecho llorando de alegría:

-Mi pequeño hijo, mi niño ya estás recuperado, te has curado.

Neal estaba débil, pero definitivamente fuera de peligro. No pareció evocar a Candy o no deseaba hacerlo, hasta que preguntó por ella:

-¿ Y Candy ? ¿ dónde está ? quiero verla.

-No vendrá hermano –dijo Eliza con rabia- esa maldita mentirosa ha roto su compromiso contigo. Se ha fugado con ese…con ese….-pensó que a Haltoran no le agradaría que hablase mal de su amigo y finalmente no dijo nada.

Neal se cambió de lado en la cama y se acomodó enfadado. Su hermana le ayudó.

La señora Legan estalló finalmente y gritó fuera de sí:

-No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar a esa pordiosera inmunda nunca más. De hecho, quiero decirte que, Susana Marlowe ha mostrado su interés por ti.

-Pero madre –protestó Eliza indignada- es una….

-Pssisss –silencio Eliza –dijo su madre- luego te explicaré.

-Bah –dijo Neal asqueado –no tengo ganas de ver a nadie. Dejadme en paz.

-Tienes que relacionarte con gente Neal –dijo su madre enojada por su cabezonería- no puedes cerrarte en banda así.

17

Neal fue visitado por el médico. Aparentemente, la recuperación seguía su curso. El doctor estuvo unos minutos examinando al muchacho y finalmente dijo a su familia que estaba reunida afuera de la habitación:

-Está perfectamente. Sin embargo le conviene guardar cama un par de días más.

La señora Legan abrazó a su esposo aliviada. El señor Legan acompañó al anciano médico al porche y cuando madre e hija quedaron a solas Eliza, le recordó su promesa de hablarla de Susana Marlowe.

-Es una, actriz de teatro, madre –dijo Eliza con desprecio cuando su madre le reveló algunos datos de la bella muchacha- nunca me ha gustado esa gente y a ti tampoco.

-Baja la voz Eliza, tu hermano puede oírnos. Tienes razón, pero es una chica con una muy buena posición social y que además se ha interesado por el estado de Neal, al enterarse de que estaba en cama, superando una dolencia.

Eliza abrió los ojos extrañada. Se atusó los bucles de sus cabellos y preguntó con interés:

-¿ De que conoce a Neal, madre ?

-Al parecer, el tarambana de tu hermano la vio caminando sola bajo la lluvia, después de salir huyendo, tras sufrir un grave desengaño amoroso, con un actor de su compañía teatral, un día en que cogió el coche pese a que se lo prohibimos. Discutió con tu padre por asuntos económicos y salió dando un portazo. Neal fue muy gentil y educado con ella, cosa que me extraña y se ofreció para llevarla a su casa. El caso, es que la muchacha parece interesada en Neal y el hecho de que haya estado a punto de casarse con Candy no parece haber hecho mella en su ánimo en lo más mínimo, sobre todo, ahora que todo el mundo sabe que ya no habrá boda. Y a él no parece importarle ya Candy apenas.

La señora Legan cogió un periódico y enseñó la foto de la muchacha, que aparecía en primera plana, a su hija. En la portada aparecía una sonriente y adorable muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, interpretando a Julieta, de pie en mitad de un escenario y saludando al público que parecía aplaudirla con fervor.

"Ojos verdes y cabellos rubios" –pensó disgustada Eliza- "como esa maldita de Candy".

-Naturalmente no se si has pensado en el escándalo que ha generado la fuga de Candy –dijo Eliza malévola.

-Bobadas. Susana es la pareja ideal para Neal. Además, lo más grave que puede pasar es que la retiren la adopción. En cualquier caso el escándalo salpicaría a los Andrew, no a nosotros. Si conseguimos que Susana y él se enamoren y si se casa con ella, a su debido tiempo, aparte de olvidar a esa pordiosera, emparentaremos con una familia con una solvente fortuna. Los Legan tendríamos un brillante porvenir.

-Con menos prestigio que la familia Andrew –dijo Eliza cerrando los ojos y con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí, pero con más dinero –observó la madre- hija mía, hoy en día, en los tiempos que corren, el prestigio social no cuenta. Ayuda, pero es más importante el dinero. Tienes mucho que aprender todavía, querida Eliza.

-¿ Cómo sabes todo eso ?

- Susana vino el otro día acompañada por su padre, para agradecernos la gentileza de Neal y ella misma me lo ha contado. Se marchó porque no quería importunar a Neal, porque estaba aun reponiéndose de su enfermedad, pero ya le he mandado una nota para informarla de que ya está mejor, y que tal vez, le gustaría volver a verle.

18

Mark montó el RPG-12 con sumo cuidado. Pese a que lo destrozara en la colina de Pony, como una manera de romper con el pasado, lo había recompuesto con algunas piezas de recambio que Haltoran le trajo a petición suya. Cuando terminó de arreglarlo y reconstruirlo, lo esgrimió delante suyo, y cargó una granada explosiva con ojiva de forma cónica, en el cañón. Enroscó la munición con sumo cuidado y sonrió satisfecho. Amartilló el arma con un chasquido y la volteó en torno a su mano derecha describiendo molinetes, para comprobar que estuviera equilibrada.

-Perfecto, ha quedado como nuevo.

Candy apareció en ese momento. Se habían mudado a una pequeña casa cuyo alquiler pagaron con el dinero que les hice llegar en secreto, en una microcápsula temporal. Felicité a Mark por su enlace con Candy. A fin de cuentas, era lo mejor. De ese modo, Albert no podría reclamarla tan fácilmente para que volviera al seno de los Andrew. Llevaba un sencillo vestido y un sombrero de flores en la cabeza. Se enojó al reconocer el arma que tenía entre las manos.

-Creí haberte dicho que te deshicieras de ese trasto. Me crispaba verte con él, a la espalda y lo sigue haciendo ahora.

Mark dejó de admirar contrariado, su trabajo y se giró para tranquilizar a su esposa.

-Cariño, a mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia tener que cargar con este arma, pero no me queda más remedio. Sin poderes, no puede defenderte si algo abrumador vuelve a amenazarnos en el futuro. Este arma –dijo Mark sopesando el bruñido metal- es nuestra única oportunidad de vivir tranquilos, hasta que las cosas se calmen y se olviden de nosotros.

Candy suspiró y se aferró a Mark con fuerza.

-Perdóname Mark, pero soy una egoísta. Siempre estoy pensando en mi conveniencia, pero nunca me han gustado las armas.

-No tienes porque disculparte Candy –dijo levantando su rostro por el mentón con delicadeza –pero no quiero arriesgarme a más sorpresas desagradables.

-¿ Piensas llevarlo a la espalda como solías hacer antes ?

-No, lo he rediseñado para hacerlo plegable. Lo puedo llevar disimulado en un compartimiento secreto del jetpack.

Candy parecía disgustada aun a pesar de su disculpa.

Mark la tomó por los hombros con cuidado para no manchar su vestido con la grasa de aceitar el arma que impregnaba las mangas de su cazadora y dijo:

-Sólo lo usaré en caso de extrema necesidad, te lo prometo.

-Está bien –dijo ella quitándose el sombrero y enfundándose en un delantal, empezando a preparar la comida –y tienes que empezar a vestirte con la moda de este tiempo. No puedes ir así por la calle.

Señaló su camisa blanca, con pantalones vaqueros y la sempiterna cazadora de cuero negra que siempre llevaba encima.

-No me gusta la ropa de esta época, pica y es incómoda. Me gusta la mía. Entiéndelo Candy.

-Llamamos mucho la atención cariño. La gente te mira por la calle y pueden empezar a sospechar. Tienes que transigir un poco. Yo ya lo hecho con el chisme ese acabado en punta que llevas encima.

Mark suspiró y asintió:

-Está bien, procuraré complacerte.

19

Susana Marlow se presentó en casa de los Legan poco después de que la madre de Neal le avisara de la mejoría del muchacho, mediante una carta personal que llevó el chofer de la familia. La muchacha accedió a acompañar al chofer ilusionada ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a Neal, el cual estaba de mal humor y entristecido por que Candy había logrado burlarle otra vez. Pero como ya daba a Candy por perdida definitivamente y Neal no era de los que el tesón y la tenacidad le impulsaran a luchar hasta el final, por sus objetivos, terminó por aceptar con amargura su derrota, para alegría de su madre y hermana, cuya aversión a la chica no se había reducido en lo más mínimo. Neal estaba paseando por el exterior de la casa, enfundado en un albornoz y con las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando llegó el coche familiar y se detuvo delante suyo, reparó en la bella muchacha que viajaba en los asientos traseros. Sonrió ante la perspectiva de que la joven pudiera mostrar cierto interés por él. A fin de cuentas, el afecto de una mujer atractiva era algo que siempre era deseable. La chica descendió del coche ayudada por el chofer de la familia, y Neal, se le acercó. Entonces se avergonzó de su aspecto poco elegante. Llevaba zapatillas caseras y bajó la cabeza algo coibido.

Susana rió con alegría. Su risa era dulce y afectuosa.

-No tienes porqué avergonzarte Neal. No me interesa tu aspecto personal, si no tu estado. ¿ Que tal te encuentras hoy ?

-Bien, bien gracias –dijo sentándose en un banco de piedra. Susana le imitó.

-Fuiste muy amable conmigo aquel día. Un verdadero caballero, y yo….no se porqué pero sentí la necesidad de verte nuevamente, espero que no me tomes por una chica ligera de cascos.

Neal se sorprendió y se sintió halagado por los elogios de la joven actriz. Entonces, sin saber bien porqué lo hizo o plantearse si iba demasiado rápido en su relación con Susana, la tomó de las manos y la miró con fascinación. Susana no se retiró ni hizo ademán de sentirse incómoda.

-Susana, quizás, me tomes a mí también por alguien frívolo y muy lanzado. Sé que solo nos hemos visto una vez, sin contar esta, pero, pero, me encuentro muy bien a tu lado. Como sabes, he salido de otro desengaño sentimental muy doloroso para mí.

-Sí –admitió Susana- conozco los detalles, pero prefiero no recordarlos, porque de sobra lo sabes tú, y para no causarte más pesar. Yo también estoy bien contigo. Me habían prevenido que eras frío, mezquino y cobarde –se llevó una mano a los labios sonrojándose- perdóname Neal, he hablado de más, no no quería ofenderte, lo dije sin pensar

Neal aspiró una bocanada de aire. La fragancia de las rosas que Anthony cultivaba en memoria de su madre fallecida, llenaba el ambiente poniendo un contrapunto de deliciosa melancolía. Neal se levantó del banco y caminó unos metros. Se pasó la mano por la frente y admitió:

-Es cierto Susana, todo lo que te han contado de mí, es verdad, pero –se giró de repente con ojos centelleantes- pero por vez primera, quiero cambiar.

Entonces hizo algo imprevisto. Se arrodilló delante de la muchacha y le volvió a entrelazar las manos entre las suyas. Un suave viento agitó el vestido y el lazo de Susana.

-Susana, puede que sea muy pronto y no quiero importunarte porque a ti también te han roto el corazón, pero, pero, tú…tú…

-Si Neal, por favor dímelo –dijo la chica expectante, mirándole con esperanza.

-Tú me gustas. Me siento bien a tu lado, y quisiera….quisiera seguir viéndote. Siento que estando contigo, mi ánimo se serena. Hay algo en ti que me atrae irremediablemente Susana.

-Neal, abrázame. No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras.

Neal estrechó a la muchacha entre sus brazos con delicadeza. Temía ser rudo y que se ofendiera no volviéndola a ver más. Ella cerró los ojos y notó como Neal se estremecía. Entonces sintió unas gotas de humedad en su cara. Neal estaba llorando.

-Por favor Neal, no llores, o la que llore voy a ser yo también. Pero creo saber porqué es tan triste.

-No lloro por ella, ya le estoy olvidando -dijo Neal entornando los ojos- si no porque por vez primera me siento bien con alguien, que no me detesta.

-¿ Y por qué tendría que detestarte ?, si me pareces un hombre adorable. Has sufrido mucho, pero….permíteme con tiempo y paciencia reparar tu corazón dañado, como tú sanarás el mío. Quizás sea un poco precipitado esta declaración de amor, pero cuando te ví bajo la lluvia, avanzando hacia mí, con el paraguas abierto y tu sonrisa….algo se me removió por dentro. Te quiero mucho Neal, se que en el fondo eres bueno, quiero suponerlo, déjame demostrarte que puedes inspirar amor en el corazón de una mujer.

La besó tiernamente sin poder resistirse a sus encantos. Ella le correspondió y le susurró al oído:

-Aun te duele por su marcha, pero deja que yo, llene tu corazón. Empieza de nuevo junto a mí, mi querido Neal.

La señora Legan entrelazó las manos satisfecha observándoles desde la balconada en silencio. Lo que le resultó sorprendente fue la rapidez con la que Susana se había enamorado de su hijo. Sabía que la chica había pasado por una dolorosa ruptura sentimental y estaba deseando encontrar la forma de poder superar aquel trance cuanto antes. Por eso, cuando conoció a Neal, y le habló de su vida y de su próximo compromiso con Candy, que aun no se había truncado tan repentinamente, supo que no era feliz nada más verle. Acostumbrada a indagar en las expresiones de la gente, y analizar comportamientos por su profesión de actriz, supo que Neal la engañaba, porque Candy no sería feliz a su lado, y él tampoco. Pero no desesperó y aguardó, porque sospechaba que aquello no dudaría. Neal le entró por los ojos, porque aunque no tenía la deslumbrante belleza física de Anthony o Mark, tenía ojos hermosos y un semblante atractivo que había heredado de su bella madre, no exentos de cierta dureza y crueldad altivas, junto con la cabellera castaña y el mentón de su padre. Como hubiera sucedido con su hermana Eliza, de cuya relación con Haltoran nadie sabía aun nada, el amor había suavizado los rasgos más duros y fríos de su carácter. Hasta su expresión parecía más dulce y a él le estaba ocurriendo exactamente lo mismo

20

-Siempre tenemos que vernos a escondidas –dijo Eliza de mal humor- ah, ¿ hasta cuando tendremos que permanecer así ?

La bella joven estaba frente a Haltoran que había vuelto de nuevo a su lado. Dejó lo que tenía entre manos, y se irguió para abrazarla. La muchacha se apartó de él pero Haltoran era muy rápido y logró asirla por la cintura, acercándola hasta él.

-Siempre estás de mal humor, amor mío, -dijo Haltoran jugueteando con los rizos de su cabellera, dentro de muy poco, me presentaré a tu familia. A tu madre no le va a hacer mucha gracia, cuando se entere de quien soy, pero, me imagino que tendrá que aceptarlo.

Eliza reclinó gentilmente su cabeza en el hombro de Haltoran y sonrió con dulzura.

-Ah, siempre consigues hacer de mí lo que quieres, eres un pillo, Halt.

Ya no parecía tan arisca y orgullosa. El amor había suavizado su duro carácter y rebajado su caprichoso orgullo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró la señora Legan, que se quedó petrificada al encontrar a su hija en brazos de un completo desconocido. La mujer creyó que Eliza estaba en peligro, y se abalanzó sobre él, pero Haltoran la esquivó muy ágilmente, y la madre de Eliza pasó de largo, con tan mala fortuna, que tropezó y se precipitó por la ventana abierta. La señora Legan pataleaba y pedía ayuda, aferrándose a la balaustrada.

-¡!!Mamá, mamá ¡!! –gritó Eliza desesperada tratando de subirla.

-Hija, Eliza.

Haltoran se dispuso a ayudarla, pero la mujer resbaló y se precipitó al vacío. Haltoran activó el jetpack que sorprendentemente funcionó a la primera y salió tras la madre de su amada. El joven logró sujetarla por la mano remontándola hacia la casa.

-¡!!Suéltame maldito canalla ¡!! –gritaba la señora Legan fuera de sí- ¿ que estabas haciéndole a mi hija ?

Haltoran sonrió. La cautivadora sonrisa desarmó a la señora Legan que parpadeó confundida y sorprendida ante aquel joven tan bien parecido.

-Dos cosas señora Legan –dijo Haltoran riendo quedamente-

En primer lugar, si la suelto terminará lastimándose su linda figura de dama de alta sociedad. Estamos a veinte metros de altura.

Entonces la señora Legan, se percató de que estaban volando. Su cara adoptó una expresión de miedo, pero se sujetó con más fuerza a la mano de su improvisador salvador.

Y en segundo lugar, más bien es su hija la que se propasa conmigo, uff, no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra. Está muy enamorada ¿ sabe ? y yo de ella. Estoy loco por ella.

-¿ Eh ? ¿ se puede saber que clase de embaucador eres tú ?

Entonces miró mejor los rasgos de Haltoran y exclamó:

-Un momento, tú eres, tú eres el amigo de ese mago buscavidas que secuestró a Candy.

-Señora, otras dos cosas de nuevo –dijo Haltoran poniéndose serio- yo no soy un buscavidas, amo a su hija, y cuando bajemos, espero que escuche mi historia antes de ponerse a gritar escandalizando a toda la mansión, para que sus criados me echen de aquí, cosa que no lograrían y no vuelva a hablar mal de mi mejor amigo, no me gusta. Y Candy está con él por amor, y por su propia voluntad.

-Ah, y otra cosa, esto es ciencia, no magia.

Entraron de nuevo por el balcón y Haltoran depositó sana y salva a la señora Legan en el suelo. Eliza la abrazó y entonces su madre empezó a despotricar contra Haltoran, que haciendo un rápido gesto con el dedo impuso silencio a la mujer:

-Mamá, déjale hablar, íbamos a contároslo todo, pero las cosas se han precipitado un poco.

La señora Legan endureció su expresión. Era aun muy hermosa, era natural que Eliza hubiera heredado su belleza. Tenia los dientes contraídos y los puños crispados. Temblaba ligeramente.

-No, no tengo nada que escuchar de un bohemio, de un buscavidas, no.

Pero Haltoran volvió a desarmar a la señora Legan con una sonrisa pícara y empezó a hablar contando su increíble historia. Y cuanto más iba avanzando en el relato, con más interés le escuchaba.

Cuando terminó la señora Legan estaba confundida. Sonaba todo tan real….además había estado volando y eso era algo que no podía negar, porque todos los sirvientes la habían visto.

-Tu historia es poco convincente, o sea, que procedes del siglo XXI, claro,claro….y esperas que me lo crea –dijo poniéndose a caminar por la estancia, rápida y nerviosamente.

Entonces Haltoran temiendo que no le creyesen, extrajo de una mochila una pequeña televisión con un reproductor de dvd incorporado.

-¿ Que es este trasto ? –preguntó incrédula Eliza.

-Parece un armario con una ventana –dijo con engreimiento la señora Legan- otro de tus burdos trucos que….

Entonces Haltoran encendió el reproductor de dvd y puso en march la televisión. El aparato iba alimentado por unas pequeñas baterías eléctricas. La imagen de un locutor de televisión apareció en la pantalla hablando de una noticia que tendría lugar en un lejano futuro.

-¡!!!aaahh!!! –gritó la señora Legan abrazando a su hija –hay un enano metido ahí dentro y está hablando.

Haltoran rió a carcajadas ante la ocurrencia y explicó con paciencia a la atribulada mujer que era aquello. Apagó el receptor y dijo:

-Lo preparé por si me veía obligado a demostrar la verdad de cuanto digo.

Con palabras sencillas fue explicando el funcionamiento del aparato y les fue mostrando teléfonos móviles, haciendo una demostración de su funcionamiento. Entregó uno a Eliza y efectuó una llamada. La melodía del móvil de Eliza sobresaltó a a

madre e hija, pero su susto fue mayúsculo, cuando siguiendo instrucciones de Haltoran, respondió a la llamada oprimiendo el botón correcto, y escucharon su voz por el altavoz del aparato.

-Son inventos tuyos, ¿ verdad ?, ya entiendo –dijo la señora Legan arrojando lejos de sí el móvil como si estuviera contaminado –quieres que la empresa de patentes de mi marido te patrocine y….

-Yyyyy –dijo Haltoran imitando burlonamente el tono de su voz, al que se le ocurrió una idea sorprendente e improvisada sobre la marcha, a raíz de la revelación de la mujer- los Legan podrían ganar una verdadera fortuna con "mis inventos". ¿ No se da cuenta querida señora, que podríamos llegar a entendernos muy bien ?

La madre de Eliza pareció particularmente interesada de repente en aquel muchacho burlón y descarado. Le recordó sorpresivamente a su hija en los días en que estaba de peor humor y era particularmente sarcástica y cruel, pero envuelto en una bondad y afabilidad contagiosas.

-Está bien muchacho, siéntate, tenemos que hablar de…vuestro noviazgo, pero deberemos hacer las cosas bien y como es debido.

-Yuaiaiaiaiaia –el salvaje grito de alegría retumbó en toda la mansión. Eliza abrazó a su madre besándola en la cara y luego se echó en brazos de Haltoran.

-Es maravilloso, es maravilloso Halt…mamá consiente en…

-No tan deprisa Eliza –dijo secamente su madre- consiento, pero debemos hablar primero de un montón de detalles. Y también deberé hablar con tu padre. Y compórtate, no sé de donde has aprendido a dar alaridos tan horrorosos.

-Me temo que de mí, querida suegra.

-Te tomas demasiadas confianzas, querido amigo, aun no he dicho que pertenezcas a esta familia.

-Pero si ya me ha admitido en ella, señora Legan.

Haltoran se puso a bailar con Eliza, mientras la señora Legan iba a reprenderles, pero se calló. Era un muchacho muy apuesto y bromista. Lo que no entendía a que venía esa farsa de fingir que venía de otro tiempo, cuando no era más que un inventor de talento genial. Hasta el endiablado carácter de su retoña parecía haberse vuelto más dulce y afable.

"Que joven tan extraño y amable….y tan agradable en el fondo.. Y Eliza parece tan feliz a su lado…." –pensó la señora Legan sentándose en una butaca.

-Para, Haltoran, para, no seas tan loco –se quejaba Eliza- no bailes tan rápido o me voy a caer.

-No te preocupes mi princesa, que aquí, tu caballero te protegerá.

Eliza reía a carcajadas. Nunca la había visto así de alegre.

21

-¿ Por qué dejaste que creyera que eras un inventor ?

-Porque no había forma de hacerla entrar en razón, y porque así podremos estar juntos sin tener que ocultarnos más, ¿ no era lo que deseabas ?

-Sí –dijo Eliza entornando los ojos, mientras Haltoran le arreglaba los bucles con un cepillo –eh, no me despeines, cariño, aunque, aunque lo haces muy bien, ni mi criada Dorothy me ha peinado nunca así –comentó sorprendida al mirar su hermoso rostro en el espejo y las ordenadas filas de rizos que bajaban de las puntas de su larga cabellera.

-Te quiero mi traviesa dama –dijo Haltoran besándola en la mejilla mientras atraía a la chica contra su pecho- y mejor pasar por un excéntrico joven de buena familia, que también se lo he hecho creer, que por un loco que amenaza la seguridad de su niña.

-Yo también te quiero mi querido inventor, siempre me haces rabiar con tus tonterías, pero te lo paso por alto, por lo mucho que te amo.

-Además, ella misma te enseñó que, hoy en día, el dinero es más importante que el prestigio, aunque este también ayude, por lo que me has estado contado.

22

Mark había salido a dar un paseo por el pequeño pueblo, mientras su esposa hacía la comida. Mark se empeñó en ayudarla, pero el joven y enamorado marido de Candy era un poco manazas para los temas culinarios. Tiró sin querer el azúcar al suelo y estuvo a punto de confundir algunos ingredientes entre sí y derramar un recipiente de sopa hirviendo. Finalmente, Candy le sacó de la cocina empujándole por la espalda.

-Querido, sabrás mucho de armas y viajes en el tiempo….pero de cocina….mejor no hablamos. Anda, vete a dar una vuelta mientras arreglo este desastre.

Caminó por la calle principal. Algunas mujeres le miraban fascinadas y con expresión enamorada. Pero el apuesto Mark solo tenía ojos para Candy. Sus poderes no habían vuelto a manifestarse y ello quería decir también que la conexión mental que le unía con Candy tampoco. Por eso no pudo saber que algunos hombres armados sorprendieron a la chica mientras metía un pastel en el horno. Era el capataz de los Andrew, que finalmente los había encontrado.

-De no ser quien eres, a ti también te daría una buena lección. Esperaremos aquí a que venga su novio y cuando lo haga, me pagará lo de el puñetazo en la cara –dijo sentándose en una butaca. Aun le dolía la parte de la mandíbula donde el recio puño de Mark, le impactó con tanta fuerza.

-Pero patrón las órdenes que tenemos son de llevar a la señorita a la mansión de los Andrew cuanto antes y…-dijo uno de sus hombres que esgrimía un revólver de grueso calibre.

-Silencio, no vuelvas a contradecirme –tronó el capataz- se hará lo que yo digo.

Candy, fuertemente atada y amordazada no pudo menos que estremecerse. Al volver a la mansión, seguramente la obligarían a desposarse con Neal, pero por lo menos no les sería posible, porque ya estaba legal y sobre todo felizmente casada. Mark la rescataría con facilidad de aquella gente en cuanto llegara a casa y comprobara lo ocurrido. No tenía ninguna otra esperanza, porque no había ni la más remota posibilidad de escapar. Estaba férreamente atada y vigilada por toda la partida de forajidos.

-Lo que no entiendo –dijo otro de los hombres armados- patrón es como van a casarla, porque por lo que parece se casó a su vez, con su secuestrador, según los testimonios que hemos ido recogiendo en nuestras pesquisas.

-Mi príncipe no es ningún secuestrador canallas –intentó decir Candy pero la gruesa mordaza deformaba sus palabras, impidiéndole hablar inteligiblemente.

-Eso no es problema –dijo tranquilamente el capataz quitándose el sombrero vaquero y bebiendo del gollete de una botella de vino que encontró en la cocina- esa boda no es legal. -Candy se quedó paralizada de miedo.

-Ese borrachín que les casó, nunca ha sido vicario ni nada de nada. Se hace pasar por tal, pero no es más que un vulgar estafador. Ha hecho de notario, de policía y hasta ha ejercido de médico ilegalmente. Por tanto, esa boda, no tiene ninguna validez legal ni jurídica.

"Para mí si es auténtica" –lloraba Candy pensando impotente, detrás de su mordaza- "Mark es mi esposo, mi único y gran amor, y vendrá a rescatarme de esta pesadilla, cuando llegue a casa. Nuestra boda es real y completamente cierta, por mucho que se empeñen en lo contrario".

23

Cuando Mark retornó a su pequeña casa, algo le indicó que las cosas no iban bien. Todo estaba a oscuras y Candy no respondía a sus alegres saludos y aunque no tenía ya el sexto sentido que le permitía saber si Candy estaba o no en peligro, cuando un cuchillo relumbró en la penumbra se apartó como el rayo. El hombre que empuñaba el arma se quejó:

-Mierda, que rápido es.

Tanto que un certero puñetazo le partió la mandíbula dejándolo inconsciente y sangrando como un cerdo.

Se escucharon varias voces más. La vivienda parecía llena de intrusos.

-Cogedle, que no salga vivo de aquí.

Reconoció la voz del capataz. Mark salió de la casa corriendo de tal forma que enseguida se puso fuera de su alcance. Entonces unos doce hombres intentaron rodearle. Pulsó un botón del cinturón y del compartimiento secreto extrajo una especie de bastón metálico.

-Imbécil, -gritó uno de los hombres, ¿ crees que con ese palo vas a poder…?

Mark no respondió a la provocación. Pulsó un botón y el arma que tanto denostaba Candy se extendió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, conformando el renacido RPG-12. Mark sacó una granada cónica de una mochila que llevaba a la espalda, y la montó en la punta. Levantó el arma y la amartilló apuntando a un grupo de cinco atacantes. En ese momento, apareció el capataz de los Andrew.

-¡!! Quieto, tira el arma o la mato!!!!

Apuntaba con un revolver a la cabeza de Candy. La muchacha estaba atada y amordazada, custodiada por los hombres del capataz.

Mark miró al capataz, y se quedó lívido al reconocer a su esposa.

-Maldito cabrón, -dijo Mark con ojos centelleantes de ira- como la roces un solo cabello….

-Patrón, ¿ no hablará en serio ? –preguntó con resquemor uno de los hombres al capataz.

-Esa maldita vieja me humilló delante de todos vosotros y encima nos ha despedido. Pues bien, puedo hacer lo que quiera –dijo duramente el hombre- Además nadie nos relacionará con sus cadáveres. Luego, quizás, me pase un día por casa de los Andrew y ajustemos cuentas, empezando por la vieja cotorra.

-Tira el arma, cerdo, tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

Mark miró a Candy. La rabia le paralizaba. Parecía a punto de estallar, pero obedeció con resignación. Cuando el arma cayó al suelo, varios hombres salieron de sus escondrijos y le apresaron. Mark no se resistía porque temía que pudieran herir a Candy.

El capataz había quitado la mordaza a Candy. La muchacha desesperada imploró al capataz.

-Por favor déjele libre. Haga conmigo lo que quiera, pero no le haga daño a mi esposo.

-No es tu esposo idiota, -dijo propinando un brutal bofetón a la muchacha.

-Si, si que lo es –mientras un reguero de sangre salía de sus bellos labios partidos. Aquello volvió loco a Mark, que crispó los puños, mientras las hinchadas venas de su cuello estaban a punto de explotar de rabia. Se zafó de sus captores revolviéndose como un toro enfurecido. Se liberó y avanzó como una flecha contra el capataz, cubriendo la distancia que le separaba de ellos y Candy con zancadas imposibles en una persona.

-Voy a matarte cerdo. Allá voy. Te advertí de que no la tocases.

Entonces puso el revolver entre los ojos de Candy. El cañón estaba tan cerca de la atemorizada muchacha que pudo oler el olor acre de la pólvora.

-Atrás, atrás, o la mato.

Mark se detuvo y se dejó atrapar de nuevo dócilmente. Recibió patadas y puñetazos por todo el cuerpo. Candy chillaba de dolor y suplicaba que dejasen de torturarle. El abatido muchacho sangraba por múltiples heridas. Ambos enamorados se miraron. Estaban llorando. El capataz se burló de sus lágrimas y pareció reflexionar en como se vengaría de Mark. Avanzó hacia él con la chica firmemente sujeta por el cabello y le dijo susurrándole:

-Matarte sería demasiado sencillo. Te voy a hacer algo mucho peor, es decir, a ella, pero que será como una agonía para ti. Luego, te mataré como un perro. Por tu culpa yo y mis hombres hemos perdido nuestros empleos. Y vas a pagar además por aquel puñetazo que me diste….y con creces –añadió elevando la voz.

El capataz le propinó un golpe brutal en el rostro. Mark acusó la embestida y empezó a sangrar. Candy lloraba desesperada, pataleando y chillando, pero aquello solo exacerbó el morboso sentido del humor de aquellos desalmados.

Miró a Candy y de repente se acercó, pasando su lengua pringosa por el grácil rostro de la chica.

Los hombres rieron y Mark temiendo lo peor se puso a gritar desesperadamente, pidiendo ayuda.

-No vendrá nadie. Este pueblo es demasiado pequeño y su gente no quiere problemas. No hay puesto de policía en cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda. Ahora, a lo nuestro.

-Por cierto, esta zorrita es preciosa, -dijo palpándole groseramente los senos. Candy apartó con una mezcla de horror y asco la mirada e intentó sacarse aquellas sucias manos de encima de su cuerpo–me están entrando ganas de divertirme con ella. ¿ que opináis muchachos ? ¿ nos divertimos un rato con esta perra ?

Sus hombres asintieron a coro, pasándose la lengua por los labios y mirando a Candy con lascivia.

La lujuria de aquellos sucios y violentos hombres salió a flote. El capataz desgarró el vestido de Candy dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo. Varios hombres la sujetaron, silbando al ver la perfecta belleza de Candy, que se debatía con una fuerza y una fiereza que sorprendió incluso a aquellos canallas.

-Quietaaa, gata salvaje –dijo el capataz, si te va a gustar, ¿ o quieres que matemos a tu hombre primero o a ti y luego nos lo hagamos contigo ?

Mark estaba siendo apuntado con varios revólveres y rifles. Candy sofocó un grito y suplicó llorando desesperada con voz aguda:

-Por favor, haga conmigo lo que quiera, pero no le haga daño, por favor, se lo imploro. El es mi razón de existir, por favor, por favor. No me lo quite.

-Bien, abre la boca.

El hombre empezó a desabrocharse la bragueta. Y obligó a la muchacha a arrodillarse delante de él.

Candy sintió una arcada que la hizo vomitar de asco, intuyendo la horrible vejación a la que pretendían someterla, por lo que recibió otro bofetón que la lanzó hacia atrás violentamente, y una advertencia.

-Mantén la boca abierta o le volamos la cabeza. Hablo en serio zorrita. Vas a recibir un jugoso caramelo. Y no se te ocurra nada raro o te salto los dientes. Y luego le mato a él, como el perro sarnoso que es.

Obedeció llorando y resignada, volviendo a incorporarse, rota por el dolor, dispuesta a someterse a la brutal humillación.

Entonces, la ira de Mark fue subiendo. Sin que lo apreciaran, unas cicatrices rojas que latían a intervalos, y que antes no estaban fueron apareciendo por todo su cuerpo. Sus músculos parecieron más abultados que de costumbre y un leve rugido empezó a escucharse. Un bello resplandor anaranjado, antesala del horror que se desencadenaría en breve, iluminó la calle principal del pueblo sumergiendo todo en un ambiente irreal.

-¿ Que está pasannda arrrrggggggg?

Uno de los bandidos no pudo terminar la frase. Un huracán de fuego proyectado por el joven desde sus brazos en llamas le calcinó hasta los huesos.

-¡!!Disparad, matadle!!!

Pero las balas no le hacían nada, es más, no podían tocarle. Mark corrió como una centella matando a cuantos se interponían en su camino, quemándolos o destrozándoles la carne, provocando una orgía de sangre. Dio un salto y la energía desatada del iridium le permitió volar. Candy, al ver que Mark se había liberado y como ya no había nadie apuntándole a la cabeza dio un puntapié al capataz y aprovechó para escapar cuando el hombre se retorció de dolor. Sacó su cuchillo y se dispuso a matarla.

-Ven aquí zorra, voy a cortarte el cuello –rugió.

Candy corrió desesperada hasta que una pared le cortó el paso. No tenía escapatoria. Se cubrió la cara con las manos chillando de miedo y llamando a Mark. En esos momentos, una figura imponente se interpuso entre el hombre y la muchacha, cayendo a plomo entre ambos.

-No llores amor mío, ya estoy aquí. -Candy le abrazó

-Estoy bien, estoy bien –repetía ella bajo el shock.

. Mark bajó la intensidad del iridium para que pudiera aferrarse a él sin sufrir quemaduras. Entonces, los ojos de Mark se fijaron en el capataz. Mark estaba fuera de sí. Candy comprendió lo que iba a hacer. Candy se refugió detrás de la ancha espalda de su amado.

-¡!!No Mark, no lo hagas, no lo hagas!!! ¡!!por favor, no.!!!

Pero el joven no le escuchaba. Avanzó hacia el capataz que salió huyendo en pos de su caballo. Mark le dio alcance.

-Debiste huir cuando podías hacerlo. Pero has firmado tu sentencia, hijo de puta, al ponerle las manos encima. Si me hubieras atacado solo a mí, quizás te hubiera dejado vivir, Pero Candy….., mi Candy, mi querida y dulce esposa, es sagrada.

El capataz le perforó el costado y el pecho de varias puñaladas, intentando librarse de él, porque vio la fiera determinación a matarle en sus fieros ojos de azabache. Mark. gritó ,pero se sobrepuso al fortísimo dolor, y sujetándole con fiereza, le partió las costillas abrazándole con una fuerza sobrehumana. Las costillas rotas le perforaron los pulmones.

-Ella, -dijo moribundo y boqueando mientras la sangre le anegaba la boca- no es tu esposa. La boda es falsa.

Mark le partió el cuello de un rápido movimiento seco y le aplastó el cráneo. Candy se tapó los ojos horrorizada pero no sintió lástima o compasión por quien había estado a punto de matarles. Cuando Mark dejó caer el cadáver del hombre, dijo escupiendo con rabia a los restos:

-Ella es y será mi mujer. Por y para siempre. Mientras nos amemos, mientras nos quede un soplo de vida a los dos..

Luego se derrumbó muy agotado y exhausto. Candy acudió en su ayuda abrazándole férreamente.

-Amor mío, mi amor –dijo cubriéndole de besos y de lágrimas- me, me has salvado otra vez.

-Estoy horrible, pero se ha terminado….por ahora –dijo Mark abatido y asqueado.- Apártate, tengo que cerrar las heridas y no mires, esto, esto…es un matadero….aquí apesta a sangre y a sudor.

El iridium siseó y Candy se alejó unos pasos. El vapor caliente cauterizó las hemorragias provocadas por el capataz. Luego, las cicatrices sangraron por el violento y excesivo uso del iridium. La sangre caliente y viscosa de Mark saltó con furia para luego dejar de manar. Mark se dobló de dolor siendo sostenido por Candy. Se convulsionaba entre los brazos de Candy que le estrechaba con fuerza contra ella, gritándole palabras de ánimo y consuelo. Entonces se calmó. El iridium parecía satisfecho con su tributo…por ahora.

Mark se sentó en el suelo y contempló con indiferencia los cadáveres quemados unos, y despedazados otros.

-Les he matado a todos. Y no lo siento por estos hijos de perra no, si no por ti, mi ángel, siento que hayas tenido que ver tanto horror, y pasar por esto. Si yo no me hubiera marchado de casa…si hubiera estado para protegerte.y ya has comprobado quien soy, un asesino, un…

Candy selló los labios de Mark con un largo beso y dijo:

-Un hombre valiente, el hombre más bueno y valeroso del mundo, mi esposo, mi amor, mi príncipe.

Mark se levantó lentamente. El suelo de la calle ardía levemente. Nadie se atrevía ni a asomar la cabeza por las ventanas. Los habitantes del pueblo estaban literalmente, muertos de miedo. Y no era para menos. Todo estaba cubierto de sangre, huesos y vísceras. Mark cojeaba levemente. El dolor y las hemorragias iban cesando.

-Vuelvo a tener mis poderes –dijo Mark entristecido- mirándose los puños despellejados y humeantes aun, con los nudillos abrasados por la falta de práctica en la emisión del fuego nuclear del iridum, mientras los poros de su piel, que liberaban el peligroso compuesto se iban cerrando gradualmente. Mark vio como su piel palpitaba cada vez que las válvulas biológicas, que soltaban el iridium, se iban sellando con un pequeño cloqueo. Un aroma a ozono penetrante y dulzón se extendía por todo el pueblo. Había una neblina amarillenta, irreal, que terminaba de poner un siniestro contrapunto en el pesado ambiente.

-Mark –dijo Candy de repente mientras avanzaban hacia una calesa que había visto, con un par de caballos de tiro enganchados a la misma, para huir de allí en ella, lo antes posible- no me importa lo que ese cerdo dijera de nuestra boda, que era falsa, que quien nos casó no era realmente un sacerdote, para mí eres y serás mi esposo para siempre.

-Para siempre amor mío –dijo Mark con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas- y si hemos de casarnos de nuevo…sería maravilloso. Repetiría nuestra boda durante todos los días del resto de mi vida. Me casaría contigo siempre, mi amor.

Candy le besó otra vez.

-Vamos tenemos que alejarnos de aquí –apremió su esposa- dentro de poco nos buscarán en medio país por asesinato.

Mark iba a replicar para protestar, pero no deseaba discutir con ella. "El asesino soy yo, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, no quiero convertirla en una fugitiva, pero no quiero apartarme de ella, nunca, nunca más".

Le ayudó a subir al pescante de la calesa. Bajó y cargó con el pesado RPG-12 con mucho esfuerzo. Era curioso, ahora aquel arma siniestra, de una tonalidad negra como la noche, no le parecía un objeto tan prescindible y lo dejó atrás, junto con Mark. Luego se encaramó a la calesa y cogiendo las riendas, tras cortar las ataduras de los caballos los azuzó para alejarse de allí cuanto antes. Mark se quejó levemente, pero el amor le ayudaba a sobrellevar la melancolía que le producía haber vuelto a despertar al imprevisible iridium, que no obstante, les había salvado la vida. El iridium era caprichoso e imprevisible.

-Candy –preguntó Mark de repente- ¿ no te das cuenta de en lo que te he metido ? ¿ acaso no me odias por haber matado a esos hombres ?

-Mark, no pienses en eso ahora –dijo agitando las riendas para imprimir más velocidad a los caballos- éramos felices y esos malditos hombres destrozaron nuestra alegría . Odio tener que admitirlo, pero si no hubieras reaccionado como lo hiciste, habríamos muerto los dos. Me apena y me horroriza lo que has hecho, pero, me has defendido. No te martirices más cariño, no hubo más remedio.

-Quizás pude paralizar el tiempo, como cuando creé aquel corazón para ti, o en lo de Sarajevo, pero, pero…

-No había tiempo querido. Necesitabas concentración para desatar ese poder, pero tal como estaban, a punto de matarnos….-Candy calló entristecida y optó por no seguir hablando.

-Tienes toda la razón –admitió Mark, mientras la calesa saltaba por los profundos baches del difícil camino en mal estado. Mark se asía lo mejor que podía para no caerse –me cegó la ira y el dolor de ver como iban a mancillarte, pero si me hubiera demorado un solo instante, habría resultado fatal.

-Descansa un rato en la parte de atrás –dijo Candy mientras maldecía por lo bajo al no poder esquivar una piedra que hizo que el vehículo temblara de atrás adelante –tiéndete un rato y no tengas remordimientos. No nos dejaron otra opción.

Mark hizo caso a su esposa y se puso a mirar las estrellas que refulgían en el firmamento. Su contemplación parecía calmar su pena.

-Es curioso Candy, que tú justifiques esta masacre y yo, esté pensando en ello aun.

-Pues déjalo ya querido y no justifico nada, estoy tan destrozada como tú por esto, pero eran nuestras vidas o las suyas-sus bellos ojos verdes se endurecieron un instante. Hasta Mark sintió miedo de aquella frialdad en su mirada y en sus palabras, pero volvió a ser la de siempre y sonriéndole afianzó con firmeza las riendas, aunque se puso seria para añadir –no quiero hablar más de ello.

Mark asintió y cerrando los ojos, trató de dormir.

Candy le miró con ternura y compasión. Estaba tan pacífico durmiendo y parecía tan vulnerable….

Detuvo el vehículo, le abrigó con una manta que había en la parte de atrás y le besó en las mejillas y la frente.

-Mark, eres tan valiente, tan noble. Siempre estás pensando en los demás, incluso en esos canallas .

Luego retomó su puesto en el pescante de la calesa y arreó a los caballos que pifiaron nerviosos pero arrancaron tirando obedientes de la pequeña calesa.

18

-¿ Te duele Mark ?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, mientras Candy procedía a limpiar los coágulos de sangre que se habían formado en sus heridas. Mientras Mark permanecía tumbado en la parte trasera de la calesa, había tenido otra crisis. Candy se volteó para mirarle y descubrió horrorizada como la sangre chorreaba por entre las mantas con las que con tanto afán le había abrigado. El joven intentó aparentar normalidad, pero entonces, la muchacha decidió detener el carruaje justo a la entrada de una cueva. Candy tuvo casi que arrastrar a Mark, que se negaba en redondo a que su esposa examinara su espalda.

-No seas cabezota Mark –dijo Candy con enfado- no podemos continuar en tu estado. Déjame que examine tus heridas –dijo poniéndose un delantal para no mancharse y tomando un botiquín que hayaron en el interior del carruaje.

Mark terminó por ceder, no sin antes recoger el monstruoso RPG-12.

-¿ No puedes dejar ese maldito trasto en la calesa ? –preguntó indignada. Me da repeluznos de solo verlo.

Mark suspiró y obedeció resignado.

-Pero querida, tenemos que estar preparados por si…-intentó explicarle Mark.

-Por si nada. Vamos, camina delante de mí. Tengo que examinarte la espalda –dijo Candy con autoridad. Mark se sorprendió de su firmeza.

Dentro de la cueva, Candy le levantó la cazadora y la camisa. Largos regueros de sangre perlaban su piel. Candy intentó comprimir un apósito sobre una de las heridas, y para su sorpresa, la venda esterilizada empezó a quemarse, desprendiendo grandes llamaradas. Candy dio un respingo asustada. La venda ennegrecida y ya prácticamente consumida, por el fuego formó unos rescoldos negros en el suelo de la cueva.

-No te acerques demasiado….el iridium está reaccionando químicamente. Cuando su temperatura baje, dejaré de sangrar.

Entonces Candy se dio cuenta de que aquello la desbordaba. Arrojó al suelo con rabia su delantal y lanzó el botiquín contra un extremo de la caja de la calesa. Entonces, se sentó apoyando su espalda en una de las ruedas de madera del carruaje y ocultó su cara entre las manos, llorando de impotencia:

-No puedo más, no puedo, no puedo soportarlo más.

Mark se puso la camisa y la cazadora y corrió a su lado.

-Cariño, no pretendía….-intentó abrazarla pero ella le rehuyó.

-No puedo continuar así, viendo como el hombre que amo, se destroza poco a poco.

Mark bajó la cabeza y dijo avergonzado, verdaderamente asqueado de su poder:

-Por eso, -dijo buscando las palabras adecuadas- he pensado que quizás….deberíamos separarnos. Antes de que todo esto nos supere tanto que acabe por desbordarnos y…

Pero Candy se abalanzó encima suyo con rabia y una ferocidad impropias de ella. Pese a su corpulencia, la muchacha le derribó por el suelo. Ambos rodaron unos metros por el suelo de la cueva, hasta que ella quedó sentada encima de él, sobre su pecho, mientras Mark intentaba levantarse. Entonces la muchacha le asió por los brazos y forcejeó furiosamente con él.

-No, no, no ¡!! Quieres deshacerte de mí, y jamás, jamás lo aceptaré!!!!

Mark intentaba levantarse, pero ella ejercía tal fuerza sobre el joven que estaba inmovilizado contra el suelo.

-Candy, por favor, trata de comprender yo….

Pero por toda respuesta ella le besó con anhelo, buscando sus labios con ansia. Mark la acarició y acabaron entregados el uno en los brazos del otro. Hicieron el amor con ternura sobre un lecho de hojas secas. Cuando finalmente, se tendieron rendidos pero felices, Mark la besó en el pelo y dijo:

-Perdóname Candy, pero te ví tan triste y apenada….Cuanto debes sufrir por mi culpa, por mis heridas y mutaciones.

Candy le masajeó la nuca. Estaba realmente hermosa con el pelo rubio desplegado sobre los hombros y el pecho de Mark, sin sus coletas que se habían deshecho cuando se abandonaron el uno en los brazos del otro.

-Perdóname tú a mí, Mark, mi amor, pero, pero, fue un momento de debilidad, de impotencia por no saber como tratar tus heridas, no quería perder el control, pero cuando sugeriste que……

-Psssss –dijo él pidiéndole que ni lo mencionara- Sabes que jamás te apartaría de mí lado, porque te amo más que a mi propia vida, pero, te ví tan triste y apagada….

-No volverá a ocurrirme Mark. Jamás me has obligado a hacer nada que no quisiera. Si estoy contigo es porque te quiero, pero no soporto verte sufrir.

-Ni yo a ti tampoco, por eso, sugerí algo tan horrible, que me arrepiento haber siquiera mencionado.

Se levantaron. Mark cubrió la desnudez de Candy con la manta del carruaje y él empezó a vestirse. Estaba tan hermosa y radiante como aquel día futuro en el que evitaría una guerra o lo intentaría, haciendo llorar a una muchedumbre,como ahora le estaba arrancando a él, aquellas lágrimas de amor.

Más calmados, Mark reflexionó en torno a lo que harían:

-No pueden acusarte de asesinato –dijo Candy mientras le ayudaba a ponerse la camisa- actuaste en defensa propia.

-No deberían –dijo él mientras Candy se ponía el vestido y Mark le ayudaba con los complicados cierres- tenemos a la gente del pueblo, como testigos, aunque –permaneció pensativo un momento y añadió- dirán que era poca más que el diablo.

Mark movió la cabeza y le tendió el sombrero de flores a Candy:

-No se lo iban a creer, treinta hombres contra uno y una preciosa muchacha de cabellos de oro.

Candy se ruborizó con coquetería. Le rodeó el cuello con sus flexibles brazos y se puso de puntillas para besarle.

-Eres tan galante, aun en momentos así.

Mark rió de buena gana y paseó por la cueva sin separarse de Candy, llevándola a cuestas como si fuera una bufanda.

-Por lo pronto, pediré ayuda a mi maestro e intentaré ponerme en contacto con Haltoran. No creo que tu familia adoptiva tenga la menor intención de ayudarme, después de frustrar tu boda con Neal, pero –dijo acariciando una de las coletas de Candy y besándola en las pecas de su nariz respingona- pero Haltoran está saliendo con Eliza. Puede que, aunque me moleste pedir favores así, a través de la familia Legan nos consigan un buen abogado y hasta nos oculten.

-¿ Es que piensas entregarte ?–preguntó su esposa indignada- ¿ sabes lo que te espera si haces una cosa así ?

Mark suspiró y volvió a besarla en la nariz. El roce de su barba le hizo cosquillas haciendo que Candy soltara varios estornudos.

-No me toques las pecas de la nariz –dijo la muchacha con voz contrariada- me haces estornudar cada vez que me las frotas.

-No, pero ya estoy harto de viajar en el tiempo. Me gustaría quedarme aquí de una puñetera vez y vivir feliz para siempre contigo.

-Maaarrkk –protestó ella fingiendo enfado- no digas palabrotas, no me gusta.

-Perdona cariño –dijo Mark sobándole la punta de la nariz con dos dedos- pero aparte de que no creo que pudiera hacer otro salto en el tiempo. Aun estoy muy débil como para intentar algo así.

-Atchis, Atchis –Candy estornudó lanzando un pequeño grito de sorpresa y rabia por cada vez que lo hacía.

-Mierda –se lamentó contrariada y no tengo pañuelo para….

De pronto se tapó la boca con las manos poniéndose roja como la grana.

-¿ Ves ? me has hecho estornudar y todo el día diciendo palabrotas, al final, me has pegado tu costumbre.

Mark rió a carcajadas jugando con sus coletas.

-Aaaayy –protestó en broma Candy- no me despeines las coletas, que me cuesta mucho hacérmelas.

19

Haltoran acudió tan pronto como recibió el mensaje de Mark. Utilizó el inestable invento de su amigo, programándolo para que retornara de vuelta a la mansión de los Legan. Cuando Haltoran leyó la nota situada en el compartimiento secreto del cinturón, no lo dudó un instante y se dirigió en busca de su amigo y de Candy.

Estaba viviendo en una casa cercana a la de su novia. Había empezado a ganar bastante dinero, colaborando con su futuro suegro, en la patente de algunas fórmulas para obtener acero líquido, altamente maleable y resistente. La señora Legan le miraba con otros ojos y empezaba a descubrir cuan galante y simpático era aquel muchacho descarado y excéntrico. Hasta Neal parecía congeniar con el novio de su hermana, con el que mantenía largas charlas y reían a carcajadas por cualquier trivialidad. Neal también mostraba un carácter más dulce y sosegado. Desde que estaba enamorado, se había convertido en un hombre bueno y afable. Susana Marlow estaba orgullosa de él. Su noviazgo seguía adelante y ya habían fijado una fecha para la boda. Neal había demostrado un talento innato para los negocios y junto con su padre y su pronto más que probable cuñado Haltoran estaban creando una potente empresa de patentes.

En cuanto a Archie, estaba loco por ir a buscar a Candy lo mismo que los demás, pero la terminante prohibición de la tía-abuela de salir en su busca desde que se "fugara con ese desgraciado bandido" cubriendo a la familia de oprobio anulando el enlace de Neal provocaba fuertes tensiones entre los jóvenes y la anciana.

Los periódicos nacionales publicaban en primera página un relato espeluznante: en un pequeño pueblo distante a cincuenta kilómetros, habían sido asesinados treinta hombres de forma brutal y que uno de ellos era el antiguo capataz de la finca. Para redondear las cosas, los asustados lugareños habían presenciado como los hombres molestaban y atacaban a una chica rubia de ojos verdes, verdaderamente preciosa, y que su marido un hombre de largos cabellos negros la había defendido empleando una violencia extrema. El joven matrimonio se había establecido hacía muy pocos días y parecían muy agradables y correctos hasta que se desató la tragedia. No obstante, a través de Eliza, recibieron noticias de que Candy estaba bien y que pronto retornarían, lo cual pareció disuadirles, junto con las prudentes llamadas a la calma de Stear de que salieran pitando a recoger a Candy sin pensárselo.

20

Haltoran no tardó en llegar, cubriendo en poco tiempo el trayecto que les separaba de la cueva. Candy y Mark seguían ocultos. Afortunadamente, tenían provisiones de sobra que Candy había encontrado en un cajón de la calesa, en el que hasta entonces no habían reparado. Mark, con el torso fajado por vendas vigilaba la entrada de la cueva, con el seguro del RPG-12 quitado y dispuesto a disparar a la más mínima señal de alarma. Candy permanecía dormida en lo más hondo de la cueva, dentro de la calesa. Probablemente, ya se había desatado la caza del hombre y aunque nadie tenía una descripción precisa de Mark y aquella pobre y asustada gente apenas había visto sus rasgos en la oscuridad, la llamativa y hermosa mujer de ojos como esmeraldas enseguida les delataría si se movían durante mucho tiempo sin ocultarse. Cuando Mark oyó el rechinar de ruedas de un coche que se detenía delante de la cueva, Mark amartilló el arma despertando a Candy:

-¿ Que pasa Mark ? ¿ que ocurre ?

Mark le hizo un gesto de que callara llevándose el dedo índice a los labios. La joven obedeció y entonces oyó unos pasos. Levantó el pesado lanzagranadas y escuchó una jovial y vieja voz amiga que fue para ellos, el más hermoso de los sonidos que le llamaba desde la entrada bromeando:

-Pareces una momia alacrán.

¿ Halt ? ¿ Halt ? ¿ eres tú muchacho ? –Candy saltó de la calesa dando un brinco y corrió hacia el joven.

Ambos corrieron a su encuentro fundiéndose en un abrazo.

21

Haltoran no había venido solo. Le acompañaba su novia Eliza que se había negado rotundamente a que fuera solo y Stear, que finalmente consiguió salir en secreto de la finca, poco antes de que la tía abuela dispusiera vigilancia armada para que ninguno de los chicos tuviera tentaciones de abandonar la mansión sin su permiso o que ese peligroso loco decidiera atacarles.

Mark habló con Haltoran en el interior de la cueva, mientras Eliza y Candy se encontraron frente a frente. Eliza la observó con curiosidad y para sorpresa mayúscula de Candy dijo:

-Me alegro de verte, aunque tú no lo creas y seguramente ahora me estés odiando.

-No te guardo rencor Eliza. Lo pasado, pasado está. No tendría sentido odiarte por algo que pasó hace ya tanto tiempo, así que será mejor dejarlo correr.

Stear se había apostado en un lugar discreto dispuesto a dar la alarma en cuanto observara algún indicio sospechoso de algo.

Eliza asintió. Entonces se volvió hacia el coche y sacó una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, tendiéndosela hacia Candy:

-No espero que lo aceptes. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a tirármelo a la cara, pero…es mi regalo de boda. Si no lo quieres puedes tirarlo igualmente.

Candy se fijó en algo que se le había pasado por alto. Eliza sonreía todo el rato, pero no de forma sarcástica o malvada. Parecía irradiar una luz que la hacía más hermosa y apacible.

Candy aceptó el regalo y desenvolviendo la caja, sacó un hermoso vestido de volantes de color rojo y oro, con una rosa roja en la cintura.

-Este vestido….-dijo sujetándolo entre sus temblorosas manos, mientras los recuerdos volvían a su mente, agolpándose en ella.

-Sí –dijo Eliza bajando la cabeza- es el que te arrebaté tan violentamente y que te estabas probando el día anterior al baile, mientras soñabas despierta con tu príncipe.

-Francamente, me porté muy mal contigo, y no espero que me perdones como te decía, pero me he dado cuenta de la tremenda maldad que cometí contigo, y por eso…esta es mi forma de darte las gracias.

Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Entonces Candy preguntó extrañada:

-¿ Darme gracias por qué ?, no te entiendo Eliza

-Porque fuíste tan buena con nosotros y nosotros…nosotros…..

-Ya vale, Eliza, no te guardo rencor. Dejémoslo.

-Eres demasiado honesta Candy, no sirves para mentir o fingir –dijo Eliza secándose las lágrimas y eso es algo que he aprendido demasiado tarde.

-Nunca es tarde –dijo Candy sonriente- para ser feliz.

Entonces posó una mirada enamorada en Haltoran que bromeaba con Mark, jugando como dos chiquillos.

-El me ha abierto los ojos de lo malvada que he sido, eso….y tu alegría y tu dulzura Candy. Hasta mi hermano parece más afable y alegre. Se lleva de fábula con él.

-Acepto tu regalo, aunque no sé si me vendrá pequeño. Hace ya tanto tiempo…

Rieron de buena gana como si fueran viejas amigas. La verdad,

Es que Candy así lo sentía mientras Eliza abría los brazos y Candy accedía encantada a sellar la reconciliación con un abrazo fraternal.

-Por cierto, Neal quisiera verte en cuanto lleguemos a casa. Quiere pedirte perdón, siempre que tú también tengas ganas de aceptar sus disculpas. Si no me ha suplicado que te pida perdón en su nombre, si detestas el encontrarte con él a solas. Ha cambiado mucho. Ha conocido a una chica muy bonita, una actriz de teatro que se está abriendo camino, y la verdad, es que está desconocido.

22

Haltoran revisó con ojo experto el reconstruido RPG-12. Lo calibró, lo sopesó y lo volteó en un molinete para comprobar su equilibrio.

Haltoran silbó admirado y asintió:

-Has hecho un trabajo estupendo y lo de plegarlo es…

En ese momento se escucharon pasos y la animada conversación entre Candy y Eliza.

-Si no lo veo no lo creo –dijo Mark cogiendo al vuelo el lanzagranadas que Haltoran le lanzó a sus manos –con todo el daño que le hicieron en el pasado…y míralas, parecen amigas de toda la vida.

-Nunca es tarde para cambiar –dijo Haltoran reflexivo- no hay duda de que tu esposa tiene buena mano para reconciliar a la gente. Por cierto esconde ese cacharro –le apremió Haltoran con gestos- Eliza también odia las armas, me ha hecho guardar el MP-5 bajo siete llaves.

En ese momento llegaron las dos muchachas charlando tranquilamente y haciéndose bromas, mientras se abrazaban y reían por confidencias femeninas. Cuando llegaron Haltoran, las saludó con una reverencia haciendo reír a Candy:

-Señoritas…

-Ah, Haltoran –suspiró Eliza golpeándose la frente con la mano izquierda- siempre serás el mismo bromista. Y cámbiate, vamos a cenar enseguida y…-de pronto la muchacha puso cara de enfado y alzando la voz se puso a regañar a Haltoran:

-¿ Ya estás otra vez con ese uniforme andrajoso ? te tengo dicho que no quiero volver a vértelo más puesto.

-Pero cariño, si es parte de mi…

-Sí,sí, sí –dijo Eliza conociendo ya la cantinela que le iba a recitar –de tu personalidad, estoy harta de oírte lo mismo todo el día.

Entonces le besó en la mejilla y le propinó un cachete amistoso.

-Venga, ponte el traje de gala y ven a cenar. Ya sabes que a mamá no le gusta que llegues tarde.

-Vaaaleee –dijo haciéndose el remolón- ahora mismo voy.

Candy estaba abrazando a Mark. Se había puesto de puntillas para besarle. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados.

-Mira esos dos, que callado se lo tenían –bromeó Haltoran.

-Vamos, vamos, no te hagas el interesante, como si tú y yo no….

En ese momento la voz de la señora Legan les reclamó:

-¡!!!Vamosss, llevamos esperando media hora!!!

-Ahora mismo vamos –respondió Haltoran alzando la mano izquierda.

-Ya vamos madre –repitió alegremente su hija.

En ese momento Candy reparó en que Stear no estaba.

-Debe estar con Neal analizando alguno de los inventos de Haltoran –dijo a Candy guiñándola un ojo porque sabían de sobra la verdad acerca de dichas "invenciones". Candy rió quedamente.

Haltoran se despidió de Mark y Candy llevando a Eliza en volandas. La chica gritaba un poco asustada:

-Bájameee, Halt, no seas tan bruto, déjame el pelo, que me despeinas los bucles. Y no me toques el lazzzooo.

En ese instante apareció Susana Marlow preguntando por Neal. Era una adorable muchacha casi tan hermosa como Candy. La chica preguntó nerviosa a sus amigos si habían visto a Neal.

-Creo que está con Stear….ah, si vienen por allí –dijo señalando con el dedo en dirección hacia donde había oído sus voces.

Al verlos llegar, Susana voló literalmente hacia Neal echándosele al cuello.

-Querido, te echaba tanto en falta.

-Pepepepero –dijo Neal gratamente sorprendido por la preocupación de su novia- si solo he ido un momento a hablar con Stear de los últimos inventos que…

-Es igual, venga vamos, llegamos tarde a comer.

Entonces Neal reparó en Candy. Neal avergonzado por el recuerdo de su mezquindad miró a Candy y la saludó con voz entrecortada:

-Hola Candy, me alegro de verte.

En ese momento, Candy le susurró al oído a Mark:

-Mark, quisiera hablar a solas con Neal, ¿ lo comprendes verdad ?

El joven asintió y atusándole un rizo que le bajaba sobre la nariz le dijo:

-Claro cariño. Lo entiendo.

Susana le dijo a Neal lo mismo.

-Dejémoslos solos Susana –dijo Mark empujándola suavemente por la espalda. Creo que tienen mucho que decirse.

23

Neal parecía más adulto y maduro. Se quedó mirando a Candy unos instantes que le parecieron eternos. Los ojos de esmeralda de Candy reflejaron los suyos más humanizados desde que cortejaba a Susana. Aunque ambos hermanos seguían conservando la altivez que heredasen de su hermosa madre, por vez primera Candy apreció humanidad en la serena expresión del muchacho. Entonces Neal avanzó hasta situarse a la altura de Candy y se arrodilló ante ella tomándola de las manos:

-Perdóname Candy, sé que no soy digno ni siquiera de una sola de tus miradas, pero me veo en la necesidad, en la obligación de redimirme por todo el daño que te hice.

Entonces Candy se arrodilló también y le tomó por los hombros:

-Neal, me alegro tanto de que estés bien y de que hayas cambiado a mejor.

El chico parpadeó sorprendido y ladeó la cara mostrándole la mejilla a Candy:

-Neal, pero ¿ que haces ? –A Candy estuvo a punto de darle la risa floja.

-Quiero que me abofetees –dijo con sinceridad.

Candy le tomó por el mentón y enfiló su rostro con el suyo.

-Vamos Neal, déjate de tonterías. Como ya le dije a tu hermana, está todo ya olvidado.

Neal alzó sus características cejas y su boca adoptó una cómica expresión de asombro.

-Entonces, ¿ estoy perdonado ?

Candy le abrazó de improviso pasando sus brazos por la espalda del muchacho.

-Mi querido hermano, mi dulce y querido hermano.

Neal se quedó sin habla. Tenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo, pero los alzó y abriéndolos, estrechó entre los suyos a Candy.

-Hoy es un día muy feliz para mí –dijo Candy emocionada- he ganado un hermano y una hermana que creía perdidos para siempre.

-¿ Hermano ? ¿desde cuando me consideras….?

-Pssss –no hables Neal –dijo Candy imponiéndole silencio, posando una mano en sus labios. Lo que hiciste por mí……lo de protegerme con tu cuerpo, fue muy hermoso.

-Sí, pero aquel día hablé de más, me arrepiento de todas las tonterías que te dije y lo de esa…esa boda…no quiero ni pensarlo.

Candy le besó en las mejillas y en la frente y le dijo en voz baja:

-Jamás te averguences de declarar tu amor a alguien querido Neal.

Al escuchar las sinceras palabras de Candy, Neal endureció la expresión de sus finos rasgos aristocráticos y se puso a temblar de ira hacia si mismo.

-Aquello no era amor, Candy, era una obsesión malsana…que ya pasó. Siento que he despertado de un mal sueño.

Entonces Candy le tomó por segunda vez de los hombros y sonrió con dulzura. Los ojos de esmeralda se entrecerraron confiriéndola un aspecto maravilloso.

-Además has ganado un amor igual de sincero y puro, el amor de una hermana.

Susana contempló a su amado desde la entrada en compañía de Iliza, Mark , Haltoran y Stear. Entrecruzó las manos sobre el pecho y derramó algunas lágrimas de felicidad por él.i

-¿ Por qué lloras Susana ? –preguntó Stear solícito.

-Es, que, es que, creo que….Neal ha recobrado una felicidad que perdió hace mucho y que su anterior orgullo no le permitió descubrir hasta ahora.

Pero faltaba un acto más de reconciliación. La altiva y orgullosa señora Legan había presenciado el entrañable reencuentro entre su hijo y la muchacha a la que había llegado a odiar tan intensamente. Helen Legan, notó una congoja que le subía por el pecho y le estallaba en la garganta. Algunas lágrimas asomaron a la comisura de sus pupilas. Entonces Candy la miró. Si emotivo fue el reencuentro de Candy y Neal, ya como hermanos, el que vino a continuación hizo que todos, hasta el señor Legan no pudieran evitar que los ojos se les humedecieran.

-Candy….-dijo con voz trémula- Candy –repitió y guardó silencio por unos instantes. Entonces echó a correr hacia ella, extendiendo los brazos y abriéndose paso entre los que la rodeaban.

-Candy, -avanzó hasta la muchacha y la abrazó cubriéndola de lágrimas y besos ,y acariciando sus coletas, y su cara con devoción.

-Mi pequeña y querida hija, mi dulce niña...Perdóname.

Candy no podía creerlo y estrechó a la señora Legan entre sus brazos. La mujer, aquejada por fuertes remordimientos no podía dejar de llorar, agitada por los espasmos de su pena, mientras asía con fuerza a Candy contra su regazo.

-Mamá…. …–dijo Candy. atragantándose con su llanto. Tanta felicidad la desbordaba.

El señor Legan acompañó a su esposa y la abrazó, al igual que a su nueva hija.

-Papá, mamá –decía Candy entre lágrimas. Su llanto conmovió a Helen Legan que solo acertaba a decir:

-¿ Cómo fui tan estúpida e inhumana ? ¿ por qué mantuve a mi criatura lejos de mí ?

-Mamá, no llores por favor. Estoy aquí –decía Candy con sinceridad- al fin estoy en casa. Al fin estoy con mi familia.

21

La comida fue una agradable reunión presidida por el cabeza de familia que sonreía satisfecho, al comprobar como sus díscolos hijos habían encontrado la paz y estabilidad después de tantos años de penurias y sinsabores. Stear se levantó de pronto y realizó un brindis por Candy. La joven de los ojos esmeralda, se sintió un poco avergonzada de sera el centro de atención de su nueva familia.

-Por su felicidad y la de la familia Legan. Por todos los presentes.

Stear lamentaba que su hermano Archie no hubiera podido acudir porque estaba preparando su ingreso en la Universidad de Hardvard para cursar estudios de leyes. Quería convertirse en juez. En cuanto a Anthony y Annie asistían a una brillante fiesta organizada por la tía abuela Elroy para anunciar su compromiso matrimonial. Anthony mandó una nota a Candy disculpándose por no haber podido acudir a la reunión de los Legan, ni haberla mandado una invitación, porque la tía-abuela se había negado en redondo. Candy evocó a su antiguo amor y el baile al que asistió invitada por el joven que entonces ocupaba su corazón, sin sospechar siquiera que en su mente había otro cuyo amor sería tan fuerte que se convertiría en el leif-motiv de su joven vida.

El señor Legan escuchó con interés la historia de los acontecimientos recientes por los que había atravesado su hija Candy y su yerno. Entonces extrajo un periódico de un armario que tenía a su espalda y leyó en voz alta un artículo del mismo que hacía referencia a la matanza en una rebuscada y engolada prosa:

"Al parecer, los testigos oculares del siniestro hecho no se ponen de acuerdo en si la ya famosa y fantasmal pareja se estableció durante unos días en la pequeña localidad y si fueron víctimas de los presuntos forajidos. Al parecer si que dicho matrimonio existe, pero se ausentó dos semanas antes de la brutal matanza, confirmado por una fuente de toda confianza, el Alcalde, el señor Alfort. En lo que si coinciden plenamente los ciudadanos de Whitefield es en que los hombres cuyos cadáveres aparecieron quemados y mutilados en la calle principal, estuvieron bebiendo grandes cantidades de alcohol, eran pendencieros y violentos. Y una discusión entre ellos al parecer, por una mujer del pueblo a la que molestaron, motivó una reyerta multitudinaria en la que se emplearon armas blancas, y de fuego de diversos calibres, desatándose la debacle. Hubo disparos, navajazos e incluso llegaron a utilizar teas como armas improvisadas, lo que explicaría las quemaduras en los cadáveres. Las afirmaciones realizadas por un vecino de que el joven marido de la mujer rubia estuvo presuntamente implicado en el asesinato de los hombres y su capataz, no tienen ningún sentido, máxime si se tiene en cuenta como un hombre herido y desarmado pudo hacer frente a treinta curtidos y experimentados hombres diestros en el manejo de armas blancas y de fuego., así como en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y salir airoso de la pugna. Teniendo en cuenta que dicho vecino no es del todo de fiar por su propensión a la bebida, las investigaciones están ya prácticamente cerradas, al no existir otros indicios de presuntos culpables, considerando las afirmaciones del testigo, como veleidosas, y faltas de toda lógica y veracidad".

-Eso solo puede significar una cosa –dijo Mark chasqueando los dedos- alguien nos encubrió, aunque sigo sin entender porqué.

-Quizás –dijo Haltoran reflexionando- esas buenas gentes sintieron vergüenza y remordimientos de su cobardía y pactaron para tratar de reparar el daño cometido por permanecer al margen, contando otra versión de los hechos…así que –dijo tomando una uva y lanzándola al aire para atraparla entre sus labios con la habilidad de un malabarista- caso cerrado, amigo mío. De todas formas no puedo culparles, ¿ quien se podría haber enfrentado a esos asesinos si no era todos unidos ? y en ese momento, no lo estaban. Quiero creer que ahora sí.

-Haltoran repórtate –dijo Eliza tironeándole de la manga de su camisa de seda- ¿ que pensarán papá y mamá de tus modales ? –ah- dijo apoyando la cabeza entre las manos, eres incorregible –provocando las risas afables de los felices invitados.

El señor Legan cogió las manos de su esposa con cariño y mirándola cuchicheó brevemente y afirmó jovial:

-Bueno, querida hija, creo que por hoy, podremos hacer una excepción. Hoy, -dijo alzando su copa- yo también quiero brindar por mi hermosa y dulce hija, Candy White Legan y por su marido mi yerno Mark, el valiente y responsable joven que con tanta devoción la ama.

Mark realizó una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto hacia su suegro político.

-Papá –dijo Candy tomando un sorbo de champan emitiendo un involuntario y embarazoso hip porque el alcohol enseguida se le subía a la cabeza aunque Mark intentó disuadirla de que no lo probase- si aun no se ha iniciado el proceso de adopción. No sé si debo llevar aun el apellido familiar.

El señor Legan sonrió y dijo:

-Eso no es problema. He hablado con Albert y ha dado su consentimiento para que podamos adoptarte legalmente. No obstante, podrás conservar el apellido de la familia Andrew si lo deseas también y continuar formando parte de la misma también, si lo prefieres así.

Candy se sintió muy feliz por aquella afirmación y a continuación los nuevos padres de Candy brindaron por la recién adquirida felicidad de sus otros dos hijos.

-Ahora quiero brindar por tus hermanos, Candy, por mi socio y muy pronto querido hijo político Haltoran, que espero que me cuide a mi dulce niña Eliza y a la hermosa y afamada Susana Marlon que ha rescatado a mi primogénito de la oscuridad, otra buena y hermosa hija que gano.

Susana se ruborizó y apretó por debajo del mantel la mano de Neal con fuerza, vertiendo algunas lágrimas.

-Gracias señor Legan, sus palabras me han emocionado Son ustedes muy buenos conmigo.. Le prometo que cuidaré a su hijo con amor.

-Con el mismo amor que has despertado en mí, mi hermosa prometida, mi dulce Susi, te corresponderé yo –dijo poéticamente Neal.

Entonces Neal extrajo un estuche de nácar bellamente decorado. Susana lo abrió y un anillo con un bello diamante la dejó boquiabierta con sus dorados reflejos. Neal sonrió gentilmente y dijo con voz dulce:

-En prueba de mi amor, mi vida.

-Oh Neil, soy tan feliz.

Aquel bello presente se lo había comprado con el primer dinero que había ganado en su vida de forma honrada y con su propio esfuerzo, en la nueva empresa de patentes de su padre. El señor Legan, que conocia aquel detalle, se levantó de su puesto en la mesa y avanzando hacia su hijo, le dio un fraternal abrazo revolviéndole el cabello. El distinguido caballero dijo emocionado:

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo mío.

Entonces Eliza se levantó también. Tiró de la manga del vestido de Candy animándola a seguirla:

-Vamos hermanita, ven, vamos a abrazar a papá.

Candy obedeció jovial y al poco rato, el buen y afable padre abrazó a sus tres hijos, los cuales luego fueron a saludar a su bella madre. La señora Legan había perdido su orgullo y pomposa altanería contagiada por la total reconversión del carácter de sus dos hijos naturales y la bondad y humildad de su hija adoptiva, a la que consideraba como propia. Helen Legan besó a sus retoños con lágrimas y abrazó a Candy meciéndola como una niña, que no se cansaba de llamarla mamá.

Haltoran notó lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Mis pequeños niños, mis dulces y buenos hijos, mi pobre e injustamente tratada Candy Blanca –repetía la bella señora arrepentida de su altanería y frialdad pasadas para con Candy y su falta de tiempo y de dedicación a Eliza y Neal, por lo que ahora pretendía recobrar cuanto antes el tiempo perdido.

-Estás llorando soldado –dijo Mark intentando disimular que él también lo hacía.

-Será el ambiente de esta habitación, está muy cargado. A ti también te brillan los ojos, alacrán.

22

El nuevo hogar de Candy, era lo suficientemente grande, como para que cada una de las parejas que se habían reunido a celebrar el tan ansiado reencuentro, pudieran pasar la noche sin que su intimidad sufriera la más mínima intromisión o merma. Después de que la agradable comida terminara, Candy dedicó el resto de la tarde a estrechar lazos con su nueva familia y a saludar a viejos amigos y conocidos, entre ellos a Dorothy su antigua amiga, que continuaba como sirviente en la mansión de los Leagan. Dorothy abrazó a Candy con lágrimas y se alegró de volver a reencontrarse con su amiga del alma.

-No llores Dorothy –decía la bondadosa muchacha secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano –siempre seremos amigas.

La misma escena, las mismas emociones se repitieron en la mansión de los Andrew. Annie, Archie, que parecía recuperado de su pasajero amor por Candy, centraba toda su atención en sus estudios de leyes y en una bella y enigmática muchacha llamada Karen Kleiss, actriz también como Susana y rival suyo, pese a pertenecer a la misma compañía teatral, en la adquisición de los mejores papeles de las obras que dicha compañía representaba. Se rumoreaba en los mentideros de la ciudad que había sido la responsable del desengaño amoroso que había sufrido Susana, ahora en brazos de Neal, al arrebatarle a su anterior novio, un joven de buena posición. Pasaba por cínica y mentirosa, pero obviamente, Archie no opinaba igual. Stear aun no había encontrado su media naranja, y continuaba enfrascado en sus invenciones y fascinado por las posibilidades que el transporte aéreo podía ofrecer. Siempre comentaba risueño algo que a la tía-abuela Elroy la sacaba de sus casillas:

-Ya veréis, ya veréis, la guerra en Europa está próxima, pero será como un juego, un divertido juego que yo no quiero perderme, porque será la primera vez que el avión se incorpore a la lucha. Volar, surcar el cielo….-soñaba despierto el joven.

Anthony y Annie continuaban llevando adelante su amor. Candy le saludó con naturalidad. Ahora eran amigos, aunque su amor fuera tan intenso hasta que desde el fondo de sus recuerdos, retornara la alargada sombra de Mark Ardía en deseos de volver al Hogar de Pony, pero se había hecho muy tarde y estaba cansada.

-La hermana María y la señorita Pony no se enojarán si vas mañana temprano a verlas –decía Mark mientras la ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo, una vez, que estuvieron a solas en su habitación.

-Supongo que tienes razón Mark, pero ¿ como se tomarán nuestro matrimonio ? –dijo Candy pensativa mientras Mark la estrechaba entre sus brazos, a su espalda, cruzándolos sobre el regazo de su esposa.

Mark la besó el cabello suavemente y la muchacha rió enamorada.

-Lo aceptarán cariño. Son tus otras dos madres, como siempre te has referido a ellas, aunque a veces –dijo Mark alzando el brazo izquierdo y crispando el puño. La gruesa cicatriz púrpura que cruzaba desde la muñeca hasta el codo le hizo enmudecer de rabia- hayamos chocado y no me vean con buenos ojos.

Entonces la muchacha notó como unas lágrimas húmedas y cálidas le mojaban las mejillas y le caían en los hombros. Mark, estaba llorando, lamentándose de que su aspecto fuera otra vez el de una atracción de feria.

Candy se volvió y le besó suspirando:

-Mark, cariño ¿ por qué lloras ahora ?

Él no respondió y señaló con un ademán de su cabeza la larga cicatriz que la reactivación del iridium le había vuelto a producir, entre otras muchas por todo el cuerpo.

Candy le abrazó con fervor. Cada vez que el sensible y valeroso muchacho lloraba, ella terminaba haciendo lo mismo.

-No llores Mark, no llores, no me enamoré de un hombre perfecto, si no de ti, con tus cicatrices, tus heridas, tus miedos, tus defectos. Eres más maravilloso y bueno que el más perfecto de los hombres.

-Eres muy buena conmigo Candy. Tu sonrisa es como el Sol, y tu alegría mi fuerza.

Entonces Candy le besó. Cuando separaron sus labios Candy dijo reposando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido:

-Soy yo la que tiene que pedirte perdón en todo caso. Tus cicatrices, tus heridas volvieron, porque me salvaste de esas alimañas y me defendiste aun a riesgo de tu vida. A partir de ese momento, supe con certeza que jamás habrá otro hombre en mi vida que no seas tú…y ya basta de llorar. Parecemos una pareja de llorones.

Entonces rieron a carcajadas. Se cambiaron de ropa y se acostaron en la amplia cama de matrimonio muy juntos y abrazados.

24

Aquella noche Candy estaba muy cansada y no le apetecía hacer el amor con Mark. El solícito y comprensivo joven lo entendió y no le pidió ninguna explicación ni le hizo pregunta o reproche alguno, y respetando su decisión, contempló como su hermosa esposa reposaba la cabeza en su torso, mientras el largo cabello rubio suelto remansaba alborotadamente . Mark se había puesto el pijama y Candy llevaba un largo camisón blanco con mangas bordadas. Eran las doce de la noche y Mark observó en la penumbra de la habitación, a Candy que dormitaba plácidamente recostada en Mark, iluminada por la pálida luz de la luna. Para el muchacho notar la agradable sensación del peso del cuerpo de Candy sobre su regazo, percibir como le abrazaba con fuerza, admirarla mientras dormía tan mansamente era una visión tan maravillosa que notó como el llanto se asomaba a sus pupilas.

"No debo llorar tanto, pero es tan hermosa, que mirarla produce dolor, sobre todo al pensar que podría alejarse de mí" –pensaba Mark atemorizado, mientras desechaba semejante pensamiento con una mueca de disgusto.

Entonces Mark acercó sus labios al oído derecho de Candy y le susurró:

-Gracias amor mío, gracias por ser mi ángel.

Candy se agitó levemente entre las sábanas y abrazó a Mark con más fuerza. No estaba seguro de que le hubiera oído, pero entonces la muchacha musitó en sueños su nombre y añadió:

-Mark, mi amor, mi dulce y gran amor, mi príncipe…no me importan tus heridas, ni tus cicatrices, ni el iridium….solo me importas tú…

25

Estaba soñando. Mark no se atrevió a moverse por temor a despertarla. Se agitaba levemente mientras ella evocaba en su mente aquella mañana de primavera. Mark se quedó muy quieto, mientras los sueños de Candy la transportaban hasta aquel momento.

Se había levantado temprano para atender a los niños del hogar de Pony, pero antes decidió subir a la colina donde un gigantesco árbol, al que los pequeños huérfanos consideraban como si fuera su padre, ya que presidía sus vidas desde su nacimiento, coronaba lo alto de la pequeña loma. Candy estaba intranquila, había tenido unos extraños sueños donde una columna de fuego cruzaba velozmente el firmamento y caía sobre el árbol incendiándolo y dejando su tronco grotescamente deformado tras calcinarlo desde la copa hasta la raíz. Quería asegurarse de que el venerable y longevo árbol no sufriera daño alguno. Se levantó con cuidado de su litera de madera procurando no hacer ruido y despertar a alguno de los pequeños. Se movió a tientas, buscando su ropa y vistiéndose rápidamente. Se calzó y abrió la puerta del hospicio con mucho cuidado para no molestar a ninguno de sus ocupantes. Entonces se rascó confundida el mentón y pensó:

"Que extraño, si fuera un rayo…pero hoy hace un día despejado y en calma", -pensó.

Serían en torno a las ocho y media de la mañana. Hacía un sol radiante y los pájaros entonaban sus trinos desde las ramas del árbol con tal intensidad, como si quisieran saludarla. Todo parecía normal. Muy pronto el señor Matthew, el cartero, empezaría su jornada de reparto, desde la estación postal del cercano pueblo y Tom, su amigo de la infancia llevaría las reses de su padre adoptivo a pastar. Los niños no tardarían en levantarse y desayunar bajo la atenta mirada de la hermana María y la señorita Pony, y entonces la buscarían alegrándose de encontrarla y empezaría una nueva jornada de juegos y travesuras infantiles. Clean, el pequeño coatí salió corriendo detrás suyo moviendo alegremente la cola moteada de rayas negras y blancas y saltó a sus brazos ágilmente, como de costumbre.

"Bah sería un mal sueño, como las pesadillas que tiene John porque su cama aparece mojada al día siguiente" –pensó sonriendo alegremente, mientras subía por la ladera de la colina y se situaba bajo el gigantesco árbol. Su sonrisa era deslumbrante y sus ojos de esmeralda miraron hacia lo alto, hacia la luz del sol que se filtraba por entre el denso follaje del árbol. Se sentó en la hierba apoyando su espalda sobre el tronco del árbol, disfrutando de aquellos momentos de paz. Clean reposaba en su regazo reclamando su atención para que jugara con él. Entonces recordó que aun no había leído la carta de Annie, su amiga que había sido adoptada recientemente por una influyente y adinerada familia.

"Eres muy descuidada y olvidadiza pecosa" –se reprendió así misma, por su descuido y se rascó la respingona nariz, justo donde algunas pecas le cruzaban de derecha a izquierda.

-Attchisss –estornudó sobresaltando a Clean que bajó al suelo sorprendido, poniendo cara de curiosidad.

-Vaya, -dijo sonriendo y haciendo muecas- también me había olvidado de que frotarme mis pecas, me hace estornudar. Debe ser una especie de alergia o algo así –dijo en voz alta, riendo con voz clara y casi infantil. Se mesó las coletas que adornaban su cabeza, sujetas por sendos lazos y que la señorita Pony le hacía desde muy niña, por lo que había conservado la costumbre de recoger sus dorados cabellos rubios de aquella manera. Era muy hermosa, de una belleza tal que muchos podrían matar por ella, por una sola de sus miradas o palabras. Iba camino de convertirse en una mujer muy bella, que unido a su encanto natural conformaban una criatura excepcional. Entonces sacó el sobre con la carta de Annie. Su corazón latía muy deprisa, pero haciendo acopio de valor, rasgó la envoltura y extrajo un pliego de papel perfumado. Empezó a leer la apretada y característica caligrafía de Annie donde le contaba como era su nueva vida, con sus nuevos y afectuosos padres adoptivos que la estaban transformando en una verdadera dama colmándola de afecto. La pequeña y tímida Annie, como contrastaban sus personalidades, eran como la noche y el día. Cuando terminó de leer la carta, la apretó contra su pecho. Algunas lágrimas mojaron el papel trasluciendo la escritura del reverso, allí donde su llanto la había mojado. Candy secó la carta con delicadeza y la guardó en el sobre. Lloraba no por envidia, sino por que la echaba de menos.

-Te extraño mucho Annie, yo…

Se interrumpió. Algo llamó su atención. Los pájaros dejaron de cantar de pronto y una oscuridad muy extraña pareció ocultar la luz solar.

-Oh no, cielos –dijo acordándose de sus recurrentes pesadillas, -el padre árbol, no, no.

Entonces como si lo estuviera esperando largo tiempo, lo vio.

Una estela de fuego bajaba velozmente desde una altura imposible. A medida que se iba acercando, un espantoso silbido, como el del vapor que escapaba a presión de una tetera, pero mucho más fuerte perforó sus oídos. Candy se tiró al suelo cubriéndose los oídos con las manos, llorando de miedo y de incertidumbre más que por ella, por el árbol y el hogar de Pony. De pronto se acordó de los niños y exclamó angustiada:

-No, no, los niños no.

La hermana María intentó salir del hospicio llamándola a gritos pero no fue posible. Un viento huracanado sacudía el hasta hacía apenas unos instantes idílico valle. El bramido de aquel extraño viento fue en aumento.

-Caaannddyyy –gritó la voz de la hermana María –Caaanndyyy ven aquí.

Pero Candy no podía avanzar hacia el hogar de Pony, ni la hermana María ir hacia ella, porque el extraño viento parecía tirar de ellas en direcciones distintas, como así era efectivamente. Candy se aferró al árbol con todas sus fuerzas. Sin saber bien porqué miró hacia arriba y entonces le vio. Asombrada e incapaz de creerlo, la estela de fuego iba directa hacia ella, y en su interior parecía haber algo. De pronto, el espantoso siseo cesó de improviso y el atronador rugido del extraño vendaval, calló de repente, como si nunca hubiera existido. Entonces volvió la luz del sol y la Naturaleza recobró sus colores y normalidad habituales. Entonces, vio una luz anaranjada, muy brillante que infundía paz y calma, en comparación con el siniestro manto de oscuridad que la había precedido, tan solo hacía un breve lapso de tiempo. La estela de luz parecía centrarse en el árbol. Lo que vio, a partir de aquel momento, no lo olvidaría jamás. Un hombre muy joven, un muchacho de largos cabellos y ojos de un negro tan intenso como el azabache, se materializó delante suyo, rebotando en algunas de las ramas del padre árbol, como llamaban los niños al gigantesco árbol, que amortiguaron su caída Llevaba una cazadora de cuero negra y unos pantalones vaqueros, junto con un extraño calzado. El muchacho, de elevada estatura parecía muy confundido y asustado, mirando en derredor, como si no entendiera lo que le estaba sucediendo. Entonces reparó en ella, y ella en él. Allí empezó todo. Desde entonces las vidas de ambos jóvenes jamás serían las mismas. Se miraron intensamente, durante unos instantes. Ella tan hermosa, rubia con aquellas coletas que el viento mecía con suavidad, adornadas con los pequeños lazos que temblaban, con la respiración agitada de la muchacha, con el pequeño coatí en sus brazos, él, tan fuerte pero vulnerable al mismo tiempo. Candy no podía apartar sus ojos de esmeralda de aquellas pupilas negras tan expresivas y tristes ,al mismo tiempo, que la observaban con fascinación. Los ojos del muchacho eran tan hermosos, y tan melancólicos que Candy sintió algo muy profundo en su corazón.

Por su parte el muchacho, no podía dejar de mirarla a su vez. Los bellos y refulgentes ojos como esmeraldas se le clavaron en el alma y en su mente como dos puñales de fuego. Candy, lejos de sentir miedo o ira por la sorprendente y extraña llegada del muchacho, notó una congoja y una piedad que le impedían moverse de allí. Estaban como petrificados, admirándose, extasiándose, gozando de la contemplación mutua entre ambos. Entonces el chico intentó sonreír. Pese a su mirada triste y esquiva, tenía una encantadora sonrisa.

-Perdóname por asustarte. Ni yo mismo sé muy bien que….que… me ha ocurrido, pero creo…. poder explicarlo…..aunque casi me resulta imposible admitirlo.

El joven dio un grácil salto porque aun estaba en lo alto del árbol y avanzó hacia ella, pero sin arrimarse mucho, para no amedrentarla. Entonces ella reparó en su elevada estatura levantando la cabeza para mirarle. De sus hombros colgando de una correa de cuero, había un extraño objeto con forma alargada y terminado en punta cónica, con una especie de gatillo, que el joven dejó caer al suelo con un repiqueteo metálico, extrañado de llevar en bandolera lo que semejaba un arma de temible y extraño aspecto.

-¿ Quien eres ? –preguntó fascinada- sin sentir enojo u odio.

-Me llamo Mark, Mark Anderson y…-ay, ay- se quejó el muchacho sujetándose el brazo derecho con una mano y realizando una mueca de dolor.

La chica se acercó rápidamente y exclamó asustada al ver como le bajaba sangre por la extremidad, goteando hasta la hierba :

-Estás, estás herido, tengo que ayudarte.

Se le acercó y pudo comprobar mejor su masculinidad y su belleza. Candy se sentía atraída por él.

Entonces le vendó con su pañuelo bordado cortando la hemorragia. Mark sentía el tacto suave de sus ágiles y blancas manos y aquella sensación acrecentaba aquel repentino amor por momentos.

"¿ Que me pasa ? no la conozco de nada, pero siento como si la hubiera estado buscando toda mi vida. Esta chica es tan preciosa, tan dulce que…que….me estoy…..enamorando de ella por momentos". –pensó el abrumado muchacho.

-Eres muy hermosa –dijo él sin darse cuenta, porque se había prendado de ella-, pareces un ángel.

Entonces Mark se ruborizó y se tapó la boca con la mano bajando la cabeza para disculparse y dijo torpemente:

-Per, perdóname..no me malinterpretes, yo….

Candy rió quedamente y se puso colorada, sujetándose las coletas con las manos y contoneándose de un lado a otro. El dramatismo de la situación, por increíble que pareciera, pasó a un segundo plano. No sentía miedo ni adversión hacia el extraño, más bien le agradaban sus cumplidos y halagos y parecía un muchacho encantador.

La hermana María y la señorita Pony salieron en cuanto el embravecido viento se detuvo y les vieron juntos. Creyeron que Candy estaba en peligro, pero en ese momento la hermana María vio en sus ojos algo especial, algo que le llamó la atención. Candy miraba al desconocido joven con serenidad, extasiada y totalmente arrebatada. La hermana María cogió el brazo de la señorita Pony y dijo señalando con un dedo:

-Mire, sus ojos, es como…como….si brillaran…por algo.

-Eso, parece,….que es….

"Sí, señorita Pony, es una mirada de amor" –pensó la monja sin atreverse a decírselo a la señorita Pony.

-"Y él….parece….mirarla de la misma manera" –añadió para sus adentros.

Pero la bondadosa señora Pony dijo lástima, completando la frase inconclusa, no dándose cuenta de lo que la observadora monja, si había descubierto en sus miradas.

Entonces Mark lloró, porque la contemplación de la belleza inhumana de aquella muchacha, que parecía un ángel, le estaba consumiendo literalmente de amor.

-No llores, por favor, no se lo que te ocurre, quiero ayudarte, pero me asustas…yo….-dijo Candy con una nota de angustia en su voz, intentando acercarse a él.

-Eres…tan hermosa…que….yo…yo….-repitió balbuciente –avanzando también hacia ella.

Cuando Mark iba a terminar su titubeante frase, ocurrió algo tan inoportuno como frecuente sería a partir de sus siguientes encuentros.

En ese momento Candy presenciaría involuntariamente la primera de las adversas consecuencias del iridium, el prodigioso combustible nuclear que le había hecho viajar por el tiempo a más de setenta años hacia el pasado desde su época, y que almacenaba en sus arterias confiriéndole extraordinarios poderes y adversas reacciones como aquella, debido a un desafortunado incidente. Una de las arterias del muchacho reventó lanzando un gran chorro de sangre que manchó a Clean. El animalito salió corriendo muerto de miedo a refugiarse detrás de su dueña y alcanzando a esta en el brazo y la pierna derecha. Al comprobar que tenía sangre encima, caliente y viscosa del desconocido, se asustó tanto que sufrió una crisis nerviosa. La chica se desmayó de la impresión y el atribulado Mark, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, pero al escuchar las voces de la hermana María y la señorita Pony huyó confundido y muy atemorizado. Sorprendentemente, pese a que sus ropas estaban empapadas en sangre, ni una sola gota cayó sobre el vestido de Candy.

Santo Cielo –susurró despavorida la religiosa llevándose las manos a la cabeza- tiene sangre, sangre, , ese asesino, la…. ha matado, la ha matado .

-Esta sangre no es de ella –dijo la señora Pony- si no de él, es más, ese hombre no la rozado ni un cabello, pero Candy se ha llevado una impresión muy fuerte y se ha desmayado. Y no es para menos.

Iban a intervenir, cuando, entonces, sorprendentemente, tan pronto como el enigmático muchacho moreno desapareció, se escuchó el sonido melancólico de una gaita y apareció otro joven rubio, vestido con el traje tradicional escocés, de intensos ojos azules, que caminaba por la colina, tocando el instrumento con delectación, cuando encontró a Candy desvanecida, tendida sobre la hierba, al pie del árbol. Observó con ojo experto, que no tuviera ningún daño o herida, como asi era, y aunque la muchacha estaba impregnada de sangre, no cabía duda que no era de ella y esperó a que Candy se recobrara, limpiando cuidadosamente cualquier rastro de sangre de su piel. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos de la impresión de ver a Mark tan vulnerable, más que por la tremenda hemorragia que había sufrido. Lágrimas de pena, o más bien de amor. Sólo, que en ese momento no podía ni imaginarlo.

"Pobre muchacha –se lamentó para sus adentros el joven gaitero- "¿ que la habrá sucedido ? y es tan bella….".

Estaba admirándola, cuando la muchacha volvió en sí, y abrió los ojos frotándose la frente dolorida con las manos.

-¿ Que…que me ha ocurrido ? –preguntó desorientada.

Candy miró al desconocido sin recordar a Mark y pensando que aquel muchacho era quien había visto realmente todo el tiempo, sin recordar tampoco a su vez, los extraños fenómenos que habían precedido la llegada de Mark.

-Te tropezaste y te caíste -mintió el joven rubio de ojos azules- dándote un buen coscorrón, aunque afortunadamente, no ha sido nada y ya has vuelto en ti.

Hablaron animadamente y la conversación derivó hacia la extraña vestimenta , para Candy, del chico.

Cuando le dijo que parecía un ser de otro planeta, el joven de ojos azules rió afablemente ante la ocurrencia de la muchacha.

Mientras el joven le confesaba que se veía más bella cuando reía que cuando lloraba, y empezaba a tocar la melodía que había interrumpido, al encontrar a Candy desmayada, sobre la hierba, al pie del árbol, la señorita Pony, oculta tras unos matorrales, le dijo entonces a la hermana María, que también se había escondido en el mismo lugar:

-No hace falta que salgamos en su defensa. Candy está segura y ese joven no la hará ningún daño. Le conozco de vista, viene aquí de vez en cuando a tocar y es una persona pacífica. Vigilaremos por si acaso, pero si aparecemos ahora, ella sospechará. Actuemos como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Es curioso, pero no parece recordar el viento, ni el ruido tan intenso, ni nada que tenga relación con ese muchacho de largos cabellos.

-Sus ojos parecían tan tristes –observó apenada la señora Pony- como si realmente necesitase ayuda- como los de ella.

Candy llevaba el ritmo de la música de la gaita con sus pies y bailando mientras contoneaba sus caderas.

Candy había cerrado los ojos prometiendo al desconocido, su famoso y futuro príncipe,- solo que no era quien ella había visto realmente- que no lloraría más, y justo cuando los abrió, el joven ataviado de escocés, ya no estaba. En su lugar había un medallón de plata con una inicial.

Como Candy no parecía recordar nada de la traumática experiencia, que fue archivada por su mente, pero no olvidada del todo, para proteger a la joven del fuerte shock sufrido, las dos bondadosas mujeres decidieron ocultar a Candy aquel suceso tan impactante para la chica.

-Puede que un día nos odie si descubre que le ocultamos la verdad de esto–dijo la hermana María con fundado temor, ya que podrían perder el afecto de Candy, si llegaba a enterarse.

Pero la señora Pony no contestó. Miró a la hermana, ambas se dijeron en silencio, con la mirada, que habían obrado de la mejor forma posible por el momento. Tomó la mano de la religiosa entre las suyas para infundirla ánimos y finalmente dijo:

-No sucederá nada. Esté tranquila, hermana.

-Los niños han prometido que no dirán nada, se lo he explicado y han parecido entenderlo, para no traumatizar a Candy, más de lo que ya ha sufrido –dijo la hermana María haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar, porque lamentaba haber tenido que implicar a los niños también en aquella mentira.

26

Mark rememoró aquellos cruciales instantes de sus vidas, mientras ella soñaba a su vez con lo mismo.

"Fui un cobarde" –se lamentó mentalmente- "tenía que haberme quedado con ella, haberla ayudado, haber luchado por nuestro incipiente amor, pero tuve miedo. Maldita e inoportuna hemorragia".

La observó. Contraía sus pequeños puños en torno a la camisa del pijama de Mark, mientras decía desde el otro lado de sus sueños:

-Mark, mi príncipe, si en aquel momento, no me hubiera desmayado, pero toda aquella sangre sobre mi piel…y si no te hubieras ido…quise ayudarte, conocerte mejor, amarte.

"Nos hubiéramos evitado todo este sufrimiento, tanto viaje en el tiempo, tanto tiempo perdido, nunca mejor dicho".

-Pero nos tenemos el uno al otro amor mío –le susurró él al oído- afortunadamente pudimos revivir nuestro amor…a tiempo. Mi precioso ángel, mi amor, perdóname porque aquel día te fallé, pero jamás lo volveré a hacer, te lo juro.

Candy esta vez si que le oyó y fingiendo hablar en sueños dijo mientras dos hilos de lágrimas gemelos bajaban por sus mejillas:

-Mark, amor mío, bendigo el día en que te conocí.

-Y yo mi vida, y yo –dijo Mark besándola en las mejillas procurando no despertarla…o eso creía él.

27

Mark consiguió finalmente conciliar el sueño, abrazado a Candy que estaba hecha un ovillo en torno a su cuerpo. Entonces en el exterior de la mansión sonaron unos lamentos quejumbrosos. Mark despertó al instante sobresaltando a Candy:

-¿Qué sucede Mark ? –preguntó ella medio adormilada, -¿ que pasa ?

-Pssssiss –le dijo Mark llevándose un dedo a los labios –me ha parecido oir algo, aguarda aquí y no te muevas de la habitación.

Candy se asustó ante la repentina cautela de Mark. Algo no iba bien.

-¿ Que es lo que temes Mark acaso creas que…?

Entonces se tapó los labios con las manos. El miedo la sobrecogió deformando sus bellos rasgos.

-Los soldados de negro, los hombres de Norden –dijo Candy ahogando un grito.

-Baja la voz cariño –susurró Mark- probablemente no sea nada, pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Quédate aquí y cierra la puerta con llave. Yo estaré cerca y acudiré al momento si hay problemas.

Candy le retuvo asiéndole del brazo izquierdo con los suyos.

-Mark, ten cuidado, no hagas tonterías.

El joven marido la besó en la mejilla con fuerza y dijo:

-No temas angel mío. No va a pasarme nada.

En el pasillo se encontró con Haltoran, que también había oído el misterioso y apagado lamento. Detrás, asida a su espalda, negándose rotundamente a soltarse de él, iba Eliza.

-No, no, no voy a dejar que te pase nada –decía la chica con voz chillona, mientras le abrazaba por la espalda, apenas contenida por los requerimientos de Haltoran y Mark para que no alzara la voz. Los bucles de Eliza se movían inquietos sobre el rostro de Haltoran –voy a ir con vosotros.

-No Eliza, mejor haces compañía a tu hermana –dijo Mark desplegando el RPG-12. Candy adoptó una expresión de repugnancia, al ver la siniestra arma negra, entre las manos de su amado Mark, el cual desvió la mirada contrariado. Odiaba disgustar a Candy.

Haltoran empuñaba con mano firme el voluminoso lanzagranadas de asalto que Mark le arrebatara para rescatar a Candy.

Eliza se quedó un poco sorprendida. De repente recordó que Candy había pasado a convertirse en su hermana adoptiva. Pero su terca determinación no tardó en salir a relucir de nuevo.

-No,no,no,no –dijo negando con la cabeza, y expresión enfadada. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y movía el torso de izquierda a derecha, mostrando su característica pose de desdén –si mi Haltoran está en peligro debo…

En ese momento Haltoran le tapó la boca y Mark abrió la puerta de su habitación La cogió en volandas como un fardo, mientras pataleaba y su lazo se agitaba como un barco en una tormenta en su cabeza, sobre sus anchos hombros y la introdujo en la alcoba dejándola al cuidado de Candy.

-Lamento mucho tratarte así, señorita testaruda –dijo Haltoran en voz baja- pero esto no es un juego de alta sociedad. Candy, hazte cargo de ella y que no se mueva de aquí bajo ningún concepto. Estaremos cerca por si nos necesitáis.

Candy asintió y los dos hombres se movieron sigilosamente, algo encorvados bajo el peso de sus grandes armas de asalto, que llevaban en bandolera a la espalda. Nadie más en la mansión parecía haber oído nada, ni los criados, ni los demás habitantes de la misma.

Salieron al exterior y buscaron sigilosamente por el frondoso y bello jardín, pero no encontraron nada. Entonces, un bulto que lloraba con voz apagada, llamó su atención. Haltoran hizo señas a Mark de que se desplegara por la derecha, y él avanzaría por la izquierda. Cuando llegaron ante la persona que lloraba quedamente, y le hicieron encararse hacia ellos, un par de ojos verdes enmarcados en un rostro juvenil, casi infantil les miró sorprendidos. Los rebeldes cabellos pelirrojos del muchacho se movieron al azar cuando el chico los reconoció y los abrazó entre muestras de afecto y sollozos a partes iguales.

-Por los siete mares –como solía decir Haltoran cuando algo le sorprendía o enfadaba- pero si es Carlos, ¿ que haces aquí muchacho ? ¿ que ha pasado ?

Carlos Valdés, mi ayudante estaba fuera de sí, aunque algo más calmado al saberse fuera de peligro. Balbuceaba incoherencias y aun no era capaz de recobrar el habla. Lloraba y movía la cabeza asustado.

-Ha debido sufrir un shock muy fuerte –observó Mark plegando el RPG-12.

-Y no solo eso, parece que está herido. ¿ Qué puñetas ha pasado ?

Efectívamente, el asustado joven presentaba varias heridas en las piernas y algunos cortes en los brazos.

-Carlos, amigo –intentó tranquilizarle Haltoran- ya estás a salvo, pero tienes que contarnos que ha sucedido en el futuro.

-Yo, yo, ataque, negros, tiempo, yo, yo.

Mark suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Es inútil Haltoran, mientras no se serene y se calme, no podremos sacarle nada en claro. Está demasiado asustado y nervioso como para pensar con claridad

En ese momento se escuchó como un torbellino la voz airada de Eliza que había conseguido finalmente, escaparse de la habitación. Llevaba a Candy a rastras, porque esta se negaba a soltarla, intentando que recapacitara y regresara con ella a la relativa seguridad de la habitación.

-Eres un patán, un zafio, un idiota, un bruto, un rústico, Halt, me has tratado como un saco de patatas, me has humillado, me, me…

Haltoran se encaró con ella y le dijo enfadado:

-¿ Qué haces aquí Eliza ? ¿ no te dije que no te quedases con Candy en la habitación ?

-Lo siento Haltoran –dijo Candy mientras corría a los brazos de Mark- pero se negó a hacerme caso y no he podido evitar que se escapara.

Las dos chicas estaban en camisón y entonces Eliza pareció reparar en el pequeño muchacho que gimoteaba a sus pies. Continuaba lanzando su airada retahíla, cuando de golpe, vio alguien tendido y parpadeó sorprendida:

-¿ Eh ? ¿ que hace aquí este niño ? ¿ como ha entrado aquí ?

-No soy un niño, joder, -dijo Carlos de repente- tengo tu edad señorita caprichosa. Se te oye a dos kilómetros.

-Mira quien fue a decirlo –sonrió sarcástica Eliza ignorándole.

-Vaya, parece que por fin ha recobrado el habla –observó Mark.

Se encendieron las luces en la mansión. A todo esto, el matrimonio Legan, los sirvientes y Neal y Susana se habían despertado debido al tremendo griterío que se había montado, sobre todo por causa directa de Eliza. Candy que conocía a Carlos se adelantó y le ayudó a ponerse en pie:

-Ay, ay, -se quejó el muchacho de sus heridas. Entonces sus ojos de color verde, se iluminaron al contemplar los de Candy.

-Candy, yo –ay,ay, mierda, duele- se lamentó de nuevo el muchacho.

Haltoran explicó a los Legan, que no conocían a aquel joven, de quien se trataba.

-Se llama Carlos Valdés, es un buen amigo mío y de Mark. Trabaja con el…tutor legal de Mark.

-¿ Ese señor tan acaudalado que tiene grandes empresas en Japón ? –preguntó Eliza.

-El mismo –asintió Haltoran. Pero ya vale de charla, tenemos que llevarle a una habitación y avisar al médico. Está malherido.

28

Carlos se recuperaba en una habitación de la planta baja, una vez que el médico hubiera vendado sus heridas y contenido las hemorragias. Candy estaba velándole y tratando de que comiera un poco de sopa, pero Carlos estaba más pendiente de los ojos de esmeralda de Candy, que de alimantarse. El muchacho de corta estatura, la miraba extasiado por su belleza, pero entonces, cuando Candy pareció enfadarse porque no le prestaba atención, se disculpó y empezó a comer algo. Más calmado empezó a relatar a Mark y a Haltoran que habían entrado a ver que tal seguía, lo que había ocurrido:

-Atacaron de improviso, las empresas de Maikel. No pudimos hacer nada, se llevaron los planos secretos, los prototipos, los activadores temporales de iridium, todo. Al que se resistía lo mataban sin contemplaciones. Yo pude escapar de puro milagro, por los pelos y Maikel lo mismo, creo. Estábamos juntos pero en la confusión de la lucha y el fragor de todo aquel infierno, nos separamos. Pero antes de que me echéis la bronca por no haber cuidado mejor de Maikel, os puede decir que le ví subir en otra cápsula temporal.

El joven lloraba y temblaba al recordar aquello. Entonces entornó los soñadores ojos verdes que le conferían aspecto de muñeco parlante y dijo en español:

-Ah, madre mía, aquello parecía una merienda de negros.

Eliza que no entendía el español, -aunque Candy dominaba un poco por su relación de amistad con Carlos y conmigo- preguntó extrañada arrugando la nariz:

-¿ Qué ha dicho Haltoran ? no entendido sus últimas palabras.

-Es un refrán, un dicho español que significa que aquello era un verdadero jaleo, algo dantesco y terrible.

-O sea que hubo una refriega tremenda –dijo Mark con el ceño fruncido.

-Aquello parecía el camarote de los Hermanos Marx –dijo esta vez en inglés y Eliza volvió a preguntar quienen eran aquellos hermanos y si eran amigos de Haltoran.

Haltoran contuvo la risa como pudo, aunque estaba un poco harto de las interrupciones de su novia y de que Carlos empleara continuamente refranes.

-Ya está bien –dijo con voz autoritaria- Eliza, deja de interrumpirnos con tonterías, por favor, y tú Carlos, a ver si te expresas un poco mejor y nos hacemos una idea más concreta de que ha pasado. A ver, ¿ quien os atacó?

Carlos entornó los ojos y dijo de repente chasqueando los dedos:

-Ya está, me acuerdo, llevaban un uniforme negro, con boina del mismo color y una calavera blanca dentro de un círculo en la manga. Iban muy bien armados y parecían ser profesionales.

-No, otra vez no –dijo Candy quedándose helada y paralizada por la impresión que causaron en su ánimo las palabras de Carlos.

-Sí, son ellos –dijo Haltoran amartillando con rabia su arma- otra vez, ese bastardo malnacido de Norden.

-Sí –dijo Candy llorando repentinamente. Carlos se irguió de un salto, apenas medía metro cincuenta y le llegaba a Candy hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros.

-¿ Que te pasa Candy ? no estés triste, yo estoy aquí para defenderte –dijo el joven con convencimiento.

Haltoran arqueó las cejas e iba a hablar, cuando Mark le impuso silencio con un ademán de cabeza.

-Esos hombres, atacaron el hogar de Pony. Podrían haber matado a algunos de los niños…yo….yo…

Mark la estrechó entre sus brazos. Carlos pareció observar a Mark con mal disimulado odio y envidia.

Ahora los que no entendían nada era la familia de Candy. Susana miró a Neal buscando una respuesta, pero su prometido se encogió de hombros diciendo:

-Lo siento querida, pero no se de que están hablando, aunque debió ser muy traumático para mi pobre hermana. –Neal acudió junto a Candy para consolarla, mientras le secaba las lágrimas que le caían continuamente, haciendo a su vez, que Carlos llorase por ella. Haltoran decidió que no era momento de seguir hablando y dijo frotándose los párpados:

-Estamos todos muy cansados y excitados. Propongo que tratemos de dormir lo que podamos, y mañana, con más calma, seguiremos hablando, tratando de arrojar algo de luz en todo este embrollo. Yo montaré guardia por si acaso y luego tú me relevarás Mark.

El joven asintió.

Carlos se sonaba la nariz produciendo fuertes sonidos como si fuera una trompeta. La señora Legan frunció el ceño con disgusto y Carlos, al advertirlo, se disculpó diciendo:

-Perdone señora, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Eres un niño maleducado –dijo Helen Legan desabridamente.

-Se equivoca señora, tengo la misma edad que Eliza y que Candy, asi que de niño y mis…

Haltoran le tapó la boca de repente con la mano para evitar que siguiera hablando. A Eliza le pareció entender que el joven español con aspecto de niño pronunciaba algo de treinta y tres. Cuando se enfadaba, o se ponía nervioso por algo, Carlos tendía a hablar atropelladamente, soltando tacos y refiriendo refranes sin ton ni son. El señor Legan tomó la palabra y carraspeando se dirigió hacia su familia. Llevaba su pipa de marfil en la mano, la que le regalara su hija hace cinco años.

-Haltoran tiene razón. Ahora estamos demasiado alterados por el desafortunado percance del muchacho herido. Presiento que una nueva y enrevesada historia va a enriquecer la que ya conocemos acerca de Mark y de Haltoran –ironizó el señor Legan lanzando una bocanada de humo, tras inspirar tabaco desde su pipa.

Carlos hacía aspavientos tratando de librarse de la mordaza de Haltoran, hasta que Eliza le obligó a soltarle.

-Vamos Haltoran, no seas tan estricto con ese niño, a fin de cuentas el pobrecito ha sufrido mucho..

Eliza seguía pensando que Carlos era un niño que se habría perdido o que alguien de muy mal corazón había agredido dejándolo tirado en las proximidades de su mansión o que este se había escapado. Seguía sin enterarse de la misa a la media de la historia del joven amigo de Haltoran y pensaba que el pobre niño desvariaba. Unicamente Candy sabía la verdad. Al oir hablar de los siniestros hombres de negro, casi se desmayó de la impresión. Cuando Eliza se retiró a su cuarto, al igual que el resto de miembros de la familia, Haltoran se encaró con Carlos.

-Eres tonto, tienes que cuidar mejor tus modales, ¿ no sabes que esta es gente fina y no soportan las groserías y obscenidades ?

-¿ Y desde cuando te preocupa a ti, lo que haga o piense esta gente, ¿ que te va ni te….. ? ¿ y puedes decirme que….

En ese instante, se acordó de la chica que le había tomado por un niño y asintió golpeando la palma de la mano con su puño:

-Claro, ya lo entiendo, esa chica es tu novia, y quieres quedar bien con su familia, que ahora viene a ser como la tuya también.

Haltoran iba a responder cuando un brillo anaranjado rompió la oscuridad en el jardín de la mansión.

-Pero bueno –dijo Haltoran contrariado,- vaya nochecita, estamos apañados. Tú Carlos refúgiate con la servidumbre. Yo saldré a investigar lo que pasa ahora.

-Yo quiero estar con Candy.

Haltoran posó sus manos en los hombros del joven. Pese a ser de la misma edad, la diferencia de estatura quedaba palpable. Le miró con compasión y le dijo afectuosamente:

-Eso no puede ser Carlos. Candy ama a Mark. Será mejor que lo entiendas de una vez.

El pequeño joven notó como la desesperación asomaba a sus ojos verdes que se llenaron de lágrimas. Carlos salió corriendo dejando una estela de llanto a su paso.

-Maldito crío –maldijo Haltoran entre dientes- mierda, ya estoy desbarrando yo también. Si tiene mi misma edad.

Salió en pos de su amigo. Entonces le encontró paralizado, en mitad del jardín observando con fijeza un objeto esférico que giraba sin parar. Mark había salido al exterior tan rápidamente que casi arrolló a Carlos en su impetuosa carrera.

-Ten más cuidado Mark, -se lamentó el joven.

-Perdóname Carlos, lo siento.

Carlos iba a responderle, cuando Haltoran levantó su arma de asalto.

-Una cápsula del tiempo –dijo y parece que se está deteniendo.

Así sucedió y entonces se abrió una puerta. Del interior de la cápsula irradiaba luz. Finalmente, aparecía yo, cubierto de sangre y con algunos rasguños. Carlos abrió tanto sus ojos que prácticamente le ocupaban todo el rostro.

-Maestro –dijo entonces Mark corriendo a socorrerme. Estuve a punto de desmayarme, y cuando el joven me sostuvo entre sus brazos dije con voz cansada:

-Creo que ya estamos todos. Supongo que Carlos te habrá contado parte de la historia, pero estaba tan asustado que casi no acierta ni a huir con una de las cápsulas del tiempo que aun nos quedaban. Y no es para menos, Mark.

-Maestro estás muy débil, debes descansar –me aconsejó Mark.

Suspiré y le miré. El cambio que había sufrido en el Polo Norte le había sentado muy bien, no parecía tan siniestro como cuando tenía aquella descomunal estatura si exceptuábamos todas las amarguras y sinsabores que produjo en todos nosotros, sobre todo a Candy. Sus ojos tenían una expresión más humana y sus cabellos no eran tan negros y hasta se advertían algunos reflejos dorados. Más de una vez, especulé, que tal vez ese era su auténtico aspecto antes de que el iridium le transformarse y que su descomunal estatura era una de las consecuencias del radiactivo iridium.

-No hay tiempo Mark, lo que ha pasado es muy grave.

Hice una pausa y desvié la mirada hacia una figura femenina que se recortaba a contraluz. Estaba amaneciendo. Candy corrió hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Maikel, Maikel, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Yo también me alegro de verte. Te felicito por vuestra boda, felicidades.

-Gracias Maikel.

Entonces Haltoran carraspeó. Candy y yo centramos nuestra atención en él.

-Lamento tener que interrumpir vuestra charla, pero tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar. Llevamos toda la noche en danza y aun no ha habido forma de aclarar que os ha ocurrido en el futuro.

-Eso quisiéramos saber nosotros –dijo Helen Legan con voz enojada- primero ese chiquillo de ojos verdes que parece conocer a Candy y a ustedes, que ha venido cubierto de heridas, y que no se le entiende ni la mitad de lo que dice, ahora usted. ¿ falta alguien más por venir o estamos ya al completo ?-preguntó la hermosa dama con sarcasmo.

-No, señora me temo que no.

Carlos intentó protestar airado porque todos le tomaban por un niño, debido a su corta estatura, cuando era un adulto de la misma edad que Mark y Haltoran, pero este le pidió que guardase silencio. Miré a mi alrededor. La familia Legan estaba al completo en las escalinatas de su mansión. Nos habíamos visto en alguna ocasión, pero supuse que no me recordarían. Entonces Neal me saludó estrechándome la mano con efusividad y dijo:

-Supongo que usted es Maikel Parents, el acaudalado industrial del que tanto me ha hablado su amigo de usted Haltoran.

-Acaudalado si tuviera alguna fortuna digna de tal nombre.. Digamos que estoy en bancarrota.

-¿ Eh ? –¿ pero que ha sucedido en el año 2010 ? –preguntó Mark incrédulo. Maestro, ¿ como que estás arruinado ?

Me recosté contra una pared con el consiguiente embarazo de la señora Legan. Me disculpé y conté que James Norden y la siniestra organización del Imperio Negro me habían ido quitando a base de procesos judiciales y trampas legales todo mi entramado económico.

-Y como guinda final –dije con voz cansada mientras Dorohty me ofrecía un te, agradeciéndoselo con una inclinación de cabeza- esos hijos de…perdón, esa gente asaltó la sede central de la compañía con sicarios a sueldo La policía dijo que fue un robo común, pero sabemos que no. Se llevaron los principales secretos, todo, me han arrebatado hasta la mina de iridium y las instalaciones bajo la Fosa de las Marianas. Todo ello bajo la acusación de defraudar al Fisco y de corrupción.

-Nos han dejado en gayumbos –dijo Carlos mientras intentaba poner en marcha un walkman que traía para escuchar algo de música pero sin conseguirlo. Las pilas estaban agotadas.

Candy preguntó que significaba gayumbos. Se puso a reir discretamente, porque el sonido de su pronunciación en español le había hecho gracia.

Haltoran afeó la conducta de Carlos otra vez.

Me fijé que Haltoran hacía callar a Carlos todo el tiempo, intentando evitar que le dejase en mal lugar con sus tacos y refranes.

Arqueé las cejas. Ahora el que no entendía nada era yo. ¿ Que podía preocuparle al extrovertido y fanfarrón ex soldado cuando toda su vida le había dado lo mismo lo que la gente pudiera opinar de él ? Entonces todo se aclaró rápidamente. Eliza corrió al encuentro de Haltoran abrazándole. Al estar enamorado de aquella díscola chica que yo conocía de oídas, supuse que habia entrado a formar parte de aquella familia. Al mismo tiempo ví a Neal en compañía de una bella muchacha de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes que había salido de la mansión bajando las escaleras y llamando a Neal con insistencia.

-La cosa está jodida –dijo Carlos en español, con expresión preocupada- Haltoran le dio un capón para que se callara.

-¿ Dónde está Mermadón ? –preguntó Haltoran con cierto miedo.

-Lo destruyeron con un rayo de plasma –dije con tristeza. El pobre intentó hacerles frente pero….

-Al menos contaremos con X-17 –quiso saber Mark. Entonces Candy recordó el enorme avión parlante en el que acudimos al Artico, para rescatar a Mark.

Bajé la cabeza abrumado y negué repetidamente:

-No nos queda nada, amigos. Se apoderaron de X-17, y de todos nuestros recursos y empresas. Ahora –dije sentándome en las escalinatas- no hay nada que pueda oponer a su poder. Lo siento es mucho peor de lo que creíamos en un principio.

29

Nos reunimos con la familia Legan para contarles nuestra historia. Hablé durante dos horas, intentando emplear las palabras más convincentes posibles y tratando de no obviar ningún detalle. Cuando terminé, la señora Legan me miraba como si me hubiera escapado de un manicomio., y en cierta forma así era. El señor Legan a diferencia de su esposa, parecía una persona más abierta, afable y dispuesta a admitir que aquel hombre gordo, con gabardina, camisa de cuadros, sombrero de fieltro y pantalones tan anchos que se le caían a cada momento, provocando la risa de Candy y Dorothy, junto a aquel muchacho que parecia un niño, debido a su corta estatura, tal vez dijeran la verdad.

-Suponiendo caballero que aparte de estar tomándonos el pelo –dijo la señora Legan caminando nerviosa por toda el salón principal de la mansión- haya una parte de verdad en su extravagante relato, no se, que relación tienen los Legan con el cese de su actividad económica.

-Le juro señora, que digo la verdad, solo me queda la ropa que llevo puesta.

Entonces Candy se levantó indignada y me defendió vivamente:

-Madre, el señor Parents dice la verdad, yo he estado en ese futuro del que habla y he visto cosas maravillas y a la vez terribles. Lo que llamas inventos de Haltoran, realmente provienen de esa época.

¿ Madre ? Creí haber oído mal. Candy había llamado así a la altiva y distinguida mujer. Arqueé las cejas de nuevo. Cada vez entendía menos.

-Jooooodeeeerrr –coincidió conmigo Carlos, soltando una sonora expresión, enervando de nuevo los ánimos de la señora Legan y de Haltoran, y haciendonos reir a Candy, a mí y a Mark, por su particular acento

-Llévense a ese niño a la cocina y que le den algo de comer, estoy harta de esa jerigonza que habla.

Dorothy obedeció y aunque Carlos quiso quedarse, Haltoran le aconsejó que obedeciera:. Dorothy le besó en los mofletes y le cogió en brazos:

-Que niño tan mono, que ricura de niño –dijo haciéndole carantoñas.

-Que no soy un niño, soy un adulto, tengo tu edad –protestó Carlos sin éxito antes de que otro sonoro beso de Dorothy en sus mejillas le hiciera callar resignado, a que nadie le creyera.

-Los ánimos están crispados amigo –le dijo al oído-, ve con Dorothy, luego te explicaré.

Cuando Carlos acompañó a la sirvienta a la cocina de mala gana, la señora Legan retomó la conversación regañando a Candy:

-¿ También tú hija mía ? ¿ pretendéis volverme loca o que ?

-Pero es la verdad madre, yo….

En ese momento intervino Mark y Haltoran casi al mismo tiempo tratando de demostrar que yo decía la verdad. Entonces el señor Legan hizo callar a su lenguaraz esposa y dijo con voz que inspiraba serenidad y confianza:

-El relato de estos caballeros es extraño, ciertamente, pero, he visto algunos de los supuestos inventos de Haltoran, y la vehemencia con la que he escuchado de boca de Mister Parents me induce a pensar que hay algo de verdad en cuanto afirman.

-Pero querido, también tú vas a…

-Silencio querida –dijo el afable señor Legan- con voz firme imponiendo su autoridad y puede que su cordura. -Estos señores son amigos de nuestro futuro yerno, y los Legan, haciendo honor a su reconocida fama de hospitalidad, les va a acoger en tanto en cuando el señor Parents rehaga su fortuna algún día.

-Pero querido, ¿ vas a alojar a este gordiflón y al niño en…?

El señor Legan reprobó a su esposa con la mirada y dijo severamente:

-Que sea la última vez que les faltas al respeto a mis invitados y –dijo levantando un dedo- a partir de ahora, serán tratados con el debido respeto que su rango merece.

La señora Legan bajó la cabeza y se retiró a sus aposentos privados con un fuerte enfado que la iba reconcomiendo por dentro y herida en su amor propio. Eliza decidió seguirla para tranquilizarla. El señor Legan fumó su pipa y lanzando una larga bocanada de humo se disculpó con nosotros por los malos modos y la descortesía de su mujer:

-En el fondo entiendo a su esposa, mister Legan –dije yo intentando quitar hierro al asunto y a modo de justificación de su conducta- no todos los días se encuentra uno en su casa a gente que procede del año 2010.

-Y menos aun se tiene el placer de conversar con ellos, querido amigo. Es usted una persona honesta y educada, y su franqueza me ha movido a confiar en ustedes sin reservas.

-Señor Legan –dije yo con un hilo de voz- lamento decirle que no podré pagarle sus atenciones como se merece, tanto a nivel monetario como de agradecimiento. No se como agradecerle su ayuda, la verdad.

-No se hable más del asunto –dijo el distinguido caballero. Se quedarán aquí mientras hayamos una solución a su problema. Hablaré con mi esposa. A veces es muy intransigente, pero es una fachada, en el fondo tiene un corazón de oro, al que hay saber ganarse.

-Ahí está el problema –dijo Mark, cruzando los brazos, mientras Candy le aferraba por los hombros, posando en él una mirada enamorada. Al rato llegó Eliza y cogió la mano de Haltoran con fuerza.

-El enemigo es muy peligroso. Por lo tanto, quisiéramos alojarnos en otro lugar donde desviemos su atención de vosotros. Como ya le ha dicho mi maestro, no tenemos ingresos para compensarle económicamente en caso de que decida ayudarnos y…

-No se hable más. Les cederé una de mis villas, lo bastante alejada de esta mansión como para que no nos puedan relacionar.

Entonces Eliza se puso tensa, y comenzó a llorar. Sus hermosos bucles desprendían reflejos rojizos mientras su maquillaje empezaba a correrse por las lágrimas que vertía.

-No, papá, por favor, no quiero que Haltoran se vaya, por favor. No me separes de él.

El buen hombre arqueó las cejas y dijo:

-Yo no quiero separaros hija mía, pero tu novio es un hombre adulto y sabe decidir por su cuenta. Si quiere ayudar a sus amigos, tendrás que respetar su decisión.

Pero Eliza lloraba más fuerte, pillando una fuerte rabieta. Candy intentó consolarla sin éxito.

Haltoran suspiró y empezó a moverle las puntas de los bucles y a jugar con la cinta que adornaba su cabeza.

-Haltoran no empieces otra vez, delante de desconocidos, no…

-Valeee -dijo Haltoran besándola en los rizos de su cabellera- me has convencido. Tu amor y tus súplicas me han conmovido. Me quedo, así podré defenderos en caso de necesidad.

-Como la villa de la que habla mister Legan está a diez minutos de aquí, podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente, en caso de necesidad –dijo Haltoran estrechando la mano de Mark, que asintió encantado.

-Yyyypypypypee!!! –el alegre y salvaje grito procedía de Eliza que se pusó a brincar y a bailar por toda la habitación, costumbres adquiridas de Haltoran. Candy estaba tan contenta que decidió imitarla. Eliza abrazó a su padre con fervor filial, y luego fue derecha hacia Haltoran y sorpresivamente, le estampó un beso tan apasionado que a punto estuvieron ambos enamorados de caer al suelo. Su padre sonrió y dijo a Eliza con fingido enfado:

-Hija mía repórtate.

Haltoran intentó disculparse con cara de circunstancias.

En cuanto a mí y a Carlos, nos quedaríamos con Mark y Candy, sobre todo a petición e insistentes ruegos de la última.

30

Instalados en nuestro nuevo hogar provisional, Candy y Mark escogieron la planta de arriba y nosotros dos, ocupamos el piso de abajo. Carlos, plenamente recuperado de sus heridas, lo mismo que yo, seguía muy enamorado de Candy, pero por el momento, sus sentimientos no se habían apasionado tanto ni tomado el dramático curso que más adelante seguirían. Candy no obstante, consideraba a Carlos como su hermano pequeño y daban largos paseos, cuando no estaba con Mark, mientras que el entusiasmado muchacho compartía la misma alegría y vitalidad que Candy. Parecían cortados del mismo patrón. Realmente eran como hermanos y jugaban como niños. Carlos por temor a que Candy le rechazara con frialdad si le confesaba su amor por ella, prefería la amistad y el cariño de la muchacha, a quedarse, según su punto de vista y forma de ver las cosas, sin nada. Y se conformaba con eso por el momento

"Más vale tenerla como hermana, que perderla como mujer" –se decía fingiendo y tragándose las lágrimas –"algo es algo", aunque a la larga no le bastaría.

31

Albert, se encaró con la tía abuela Elroy. Quiso saber si ella había ordenado seguir a aquellos asesinos, la pista de Candy.

-Sí, así lo hice –dijo la estirada mujer- pero si vienes a reprocharme algo, no creo que seas tú el más indicado para sermonearme acerca de cómo educar a tu hija adoptiva.

-No te consiento que me des lecciones tía-abuela –dijo Albert conteniendo a duras penas su ira- aquí lo que estamos dilucidando, es que mandaste a unos asesinos en pos de Candy.

La tía-abuela se irguió escandalizada y con voz autoritaria que resonó en toda la estancia, dirigió un dedo acusador al presidente de los Andrew y dijo:

-En primer lugar, no soy tan desalmada como para ordenar que asesinen a una criatura, por muy díscola que sea, ni siquiera que la dieran una lección como pareces estar sugiriendo –pareció calmarse y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho añadió- no sabía que esos hombres fueran unos delincuentes según tú. Traían excelentes referencias cuando fueron contratados.

-Vamos tía abuela –dijo Albert dando un puñetazo en la mesa de caoba del despacho de la tía-abuela- aparecieron muertos, a tiros y a navajazos en un pequeño pueblo. Algunos tenían incluso señales de haber sido agredidos con teas encendidas. ¿ Que hubiera ocurrido si esos salvajes llegan a encontrar a Candy ? ¿ crees que la hubieran traído de vuelta sana y salva ? ¿ no ves el temible riesgo que corrió la muchacha al ordenar que esos criminales la buscasen ?

-Sí, he leído los periódicos –dijo la estricta anciana removiendo con una cucharilla la taza de te humeante que acababa de traerle una sirvienta- pero en ningún momento sospeché que pudieran ser unos criminales. De haberlo sabido o intuido jamás los habría contratado. Y además se mataron entre ellos.

Entonces en la mente de Albert, apareció la imagen de Mark, desatado, salvaje y rabioso, con los negros ojos de azabache centelleando con el fuego de la ira, el largo cabello negro como ala de cuervo, revuelto y saltando por efecto de su prodigiosa agilidad, defendiendo con sus espantosos poderes a Candy, en el límite físico y humano de la desesperación impulsado solamente por la fuerza de su gran amor hacia ella Porque él si conocía la verdad de lo ocurrido durante aquella espantosa tarde, el horrible intento de violación de Candy por parte del capataz, el como Mark le partió las costillas y le destrozó el cuello y el cráneo y como quemó y despedazó con sus manos en llamas que emitían rayos calóricos a temperaturas altísimas a todos sus hombres. El, al contrario que los periódicos, si creía al presunto borrachín del pueblo, que si que decía la verdad. Había estado en Whitefield para hacer sus propias indagaciones, y se lo había contado a él, a cambio de una invitación a un trago. Y Albert accedió.

"Como te envidio Mark" –pensó absorto el millonario patriarca de los Andrew- "al tener el amor de esa maravillosa criatura. Si yo hubiera llegado antes que tú, pero fuiste más rápido, gracias a ese extraño iridium que parece inundar todo tu cuerpo, o quizás por azar o suerte. Ni le ví llegar. ¿ como conseguiría aparecer ante Candy y en que estado estaría o que aspecto tendría para impresionarla tanto, enamorándola desde el primer momento o quizás sintió piedad por esas tremendas cicatrices y hemorragias que ese misterioso iridium provocan en él ?"

-Está bien, tía abuela –dijo Albert disculpándose por su comportamiento exaltado- te creo y te debo una disculpa.

La anciana asintió. Albert pareció sumirse otras vez en sus pensamientos, y entonces, la tía abuela Elroy le sacó de sus reflexiones ensimismadas.

-Respecto a Candy –preguntó con cautela- ¿ que decisión vas a tomar después de la vergonzosa ruptura de su compromiso con Neal, que es un baldón incuestionable para el honor de nuestra familia ?

La anciana guardó silencio unos instantes y respondió por Albert.

-Si por mí fuera, jamás volvería a pertenecer a esta familia, Albert.

Albert la observó con ojos furiosos pero triunfantes, debido al ascendiente que tenía sobre ella. A la anciana le repugnaba sobremanera de recibir órdenes de un hombre que podría ser su nieto.

-Lamento decepcionarte tía Elroy, pero ya he tomado las disposiciones necesarias no solo para que Candy continúe en el seno de esta familia, como miembro de pleno derecho, sino que además he autorizado a los Legan para que la adopten en igualdad de condiciones.

La anciana gruñó enfurecida por lo bajo pero no dijo nada, apurando de un trago el resto del contenido de su taza de te.

-Buenas tardes tía abuela, si no dispones nada más –dijo Albert con una risita.

-Puedes retirarte –dijo secamente la anciana incapaz de creer y asumir cuanto había oído de labios de Albert.

32

El mundo nunca jamás volvió a ser el mismo, desde que el Angel de Sarajevo, como fue llamada Candy, evitó el estallido de la I Guerra Mundial. El antiguo imperio Austro-Hungaro destinado a desaparecer entre el fragor de los combates y el horror de la guerra, que jamás tuvo lugar sobrevivió. En el pequeño ordenador portátil que había podido rescatar de mi despacho antes de que mi imperio económico fuera completamente aniquilado con el asalto final a la sede de la compañía, pude escapar con aquel último retazo de mi vida antes de que nos localizasen y mataran. Leí una vez más la cronología de la Historia, preguntándome como no disuadí a Mark de hacer algo así o intenté pararlo de alguna manera. Manipular un hecho histórico es algo muy peligroso y ahora estábamos viendo las consecuencias. Releí aquellos trágicos y horribles párrafos históricos una vez más. Los fríos datos históricos no dejaban lugar a la menor duda:

-1914, una misteriosa muchacha conocida como "el Angel de Sarajevo" evita el estallido de una más que probable guerra europea que habría costado seguramente varios millones de vidas.

-1917, el Zar de todas las Rusias, emprende una serie de reformas destinadas a mejorar las condiciones de vida de su pueblo. Una conspiración que trataba de derrocar la monarquía es abortada.

-1920 Tratado de Varsovia: el Imperio Ruso y el Imperio Austrohúngaro forman la Confederación de Eurasia. Comienza una época de cooperación y amistad entre ambos imperios.

-1923: Un desconocido pintor austríaco empieza a exponer sus obras por toda la Confederación. Muy pronto su nombre se hará mundialmente famoso.

-1928 El recelo de Europa frente a la Confederación Euroasiática llevan a la proclamación de una alianza entre Francia e Inglaterra, a la que más tarde se unirán nuevos países. Nace la Alianza Occidental.

1932 Alemania ingresa en la Alianza Occidental.

1933 Italia, España y Portugal solicitan ser miembros de la Alianza Occidental.

1936: Europa está dividida en dos grandes bloques antagónicos. Comienzo de lo que será conocido como Paz Tensa, periodo caracterizado por frecuentes enfrentamientos ideológicos y económicos entre los dos grandes bloques. Frecuentes escaramuzas sin llegar a la guerra total.

1940 Estados Unidos firma una alianza con Japón y el resto del continente americano en lo que será llamado el Bloque de Acero.

1942 Invención y descubrimiento de los primeros Titanes, robots de forma humanoide de varios metros de altura en la Alianza Occidental.

1947 Descubrimiento de las bombas de implosión calórica, o implosónica por parte de la Alianza Occidental, capaces de calcinar y desecar grandes áreas matando todo vestigio de vida.

1950: Revueltas y motines en los dos grandes bloques euroasiáticos. Caída de la Monarquía Rusa. Abdicación del emperador Francisco IV. Fin del Imperio Austrohúngaro.

1950-1960 Período de la Anarquía, violencia, disturbios, matanzas masivas. Eurasia cae en una nueva era oscura. La Alianza Occidental ayudada por el bloque de acero se libra de la espiral de violencia y sangre que sacude a la antigua Confederación Euroasiática.

1961- Mihail Solonev, antiguo oficial del ejército euroasiático, crea un pequeño ejército con desertores y refugiados provenientes de toda Eurasia.

1962 Mihal Solonev proclama sus intenciones de crear un imperio euroasiático en un libro que será conocido como las Tesis de Solonev. El libro se convierte en la principal y más leída publicación de todo el Continente, editándose innumerables ediciones hasta día de hoy. Espias euroasiáticos roban los planes de las armas occidentales.

1962-1970 Guerra de la Unificación. Resurgir de la antigua Conderación Euroasiática ahora llamada el Imperio Negro. Mihail Solonev se convierte en emperador e instaura el culto al Angel de Sarajevo que es canonizada. Se emprenderán frecuentes expediciones para hallar al Angel de Sarajevo, que duran hasta día de hoy. Se especula que el Angel de Sarajevo pudo nacer en torno a 1900 en Norteamérica y se conoce su nombre:Candy. Se mantiene la antigua cronología en honor a Candy.

1971-1980: El Imperio Negro ataca a la Alianza Occidental. Su armamento más perfeccionado y basado en los planos robados nueve años antes, permiten que los Titanes arrasen Londres, la capital de la Alianza Occidental. El bloque de Acero se mantiene al margen, traicionando a la Alianza que le ha proporcionado los planos de sus titanes y bombas calóricas a cambio de protección.

1981 Fin de la Guerra de Liberación. Tratado de París. La Alianza Occidental es disuelta. El Imperio Negro controla todo el Continente Europeo desde Rusia a España. Anexión de la India y todo el Sudeste Asiático mediante la Guerra de Asia. (1982-1984 ) Es el único conflicto en el que se emplean armas de implosión calórica y Titanes con profusión. El mundo queda tan sobrecogido por el horror de sus devastadores efectos, que nunca más se han vuelto a emplear dichas armas en ninguna otra guerra.

1984 Termina la Guerra de Asia. Comienza la Guerra de Africa.

1985 El Imperio Negro se expande por Africa, a la que pretende anexionarse. El Bloque de Acero entra en guerra contra el Imperio Negro. El copresidente Richard Smith proclama al Imperio Negro como la "maldad reencarnada" declararando la única guerra abierta y total que las dos Superpotencias han mantenido directamente la una en contra de la otra o Guerra de Africa.

1985-1990 Guerra de Africa. El Imperio Negro derrota en una gigantesca guerra de desgaste por todo el Continente al Bloque de Acero. Se firma una inestable paz entre las dos superpotencias.

1991-se crea la Organización de la Humanidad para evitar futuras guerras, con sede en Tokio. Los Titanes no pueden luchar en esta guerra para evitar una escalada que destruya al mundo ni emplearse armas de implosión calórica. Aun así, no puede evitarse la Guerra de la Libertad.

Los titanes y las bombas de implosión del bloque de acero son perfeccionados y van por delante de los del imperio Negro.

1991-2000 los países integrantes del bloque de Acero intentan sacudirse el dominio de este. Guerra de la Libertad en la que el Imperio Negro se mantiene teóricamente neutral, que termina con la victoria de las tropas del bloque. Sangrienta represión. Para evitar una guerra de la Libertad en Eurasia se extermina a un 30% de la población sospechosa de poder unirse a una posible revuelta en lo que se conoce como la Década del Miedo, que consolida la unión férrea e indisoluble del Imperio Negro bajo el terror más absoluto.

2000-2009 Década del Miedo en el Imperio Negro. En política exterior destaca la II Paz Tensa que aun a día de hoy se mantiene vigente.

2001 Comienzo de la primera Edición de los Juegos de la Paz, competiciones deportivas que se celebran cada dos años, para conseguir fortalecer la paz entre las dos superpotencias.

2009 -Mihail Solonev fallece, abdicando en su hijo Yuri Solonev

-2000-2010 El Bloque de Acero sobrevive a pesar de las Guerras de la Libertad. Actualmente, el mundo viva una segunda Paz Tensa entre el Bloque de Acero y el Imperio Negro. El Bloque de Acero abarca todo el continente americano y Japón creando un superestado llamado Panamérica, que teóricamente es una democracia. El resto del mundo pertenece al Imperio Negro también conocido como Eurasia. El miedo a una guerra implosónica ha evitado que la Paz Tensa degenere en conflicto abierto y el Angel de Sarajevo, porque se especula que nació en el Bloque de Acero, como símbolo de paz entre ambos bandos. Se calcula que las guerras habidas desde 1914 han provocado la pérdida de en torno a dos mil millones de vidas humanas.

33

Mark leyó aquella información estupefacto. Apagó el ordenador que estaba alimentado por baterías y observó sombriamente:

-Hemos provocado más guerras y sangre que la que se pretendía evitar, dos mil millones de vidas, es tremendo.

-¿ Y el Santuario ? ¿ no intervino para evitar una sola de estas masacres ? –preguntó Mark.

Me serví una taza de té y me la bebí de un trago.

-No existe en este futuro alternativo. En la época en que Atenea debería haber sido encontrada por su supuesto abuelo, Mitsumasa Kido, Grecia está bajo una sangrienta represión. Ningún extranjero es admitido dentro del Imperio Negro, que como sabes abarca toda Eurasia. Se pierde la pista de la niña y Atenea no puede reencarnarse en alguien que no reúna un perfil muy concreto y solo lo puede hacer una vez cada dos mil años. Al no existir Atenea reencarnada, no es posible reunir a los caballeros que serán el germen del Santuario. El Imperio Negro no tiene ninguna oposición ahora en su zona, pero no puede vencer al Bloque por si solo. Y te necesitan a ti Mark.

-No, no puede ser. Eso significa que…

Asentí cerrando los ojos y diciendo en tono lúgubre:

-Vendrán a por Candy, el Angel de Sarajevo para obligarte a servirles y con tu colaboración arrasar el Bloque de Acero. Entonces el mundo solo pertenecerá al Imperio Negro. Y de paso, encontrando a Candy, en torno a la cual han creado una nueva religión, se asegurarán la obediencia absoluta de su población. Al parecer, lo único que saben de ella es su nombre por que se lo dijo al hombre que intentó matar al Archiduque. La leyenda asegura que ascendió al cielo después de realizar su cometido en una estela de fuego, osea, tú Mark.

-La única opción de evitar que eso suceda, es volviendo otra vez a 1914.

-No puedes hacerlo Mark, si te encontrases con tu otro yo cara a cara, se provocaría una explosión tan devastadora que acabaría con toda la vida de la Tierra.

-Pero cuando cambié el curso de mi otro yo, para que no cayese en la Colina de Pony….

-No llegaste a encontrarte físicamente con él. Recuerda que le desviaste o eso creíste, de su ruta mediante una fuerte ráfaga de aire, pero no entrasteis en contacto. Pero si ahora vuelves a Sarajevo y tratas de llevarte a Candy por la fuerza, tú otro yo aparecerá, os encontraréis y se acabó todo. Y si luchases con él, tendría tu misma fuerza, agilidad, velocidad, todo, Mark. No te puedes superar a ti mismo, y la paralización no serviría para nada, porque es inmune, tú eres inmune a sus efectos, Mark.

Entonces Candy nos oyó y ocultó su rostro entre las manos. Largas hileras de lágrimas se escurrían entre sus dedos:

Mark corrió a abrazarla, y la chica se refugió en su regazo, sacudida por grandes arrebatos de dolor.

-No debimos hacerlo, no debimos, al cambiar la Historia, hemos creado un mundo aun más horrible del que debería haber existido tras las dos guerras mundiales.

Me quedé muy sorprendido al escuchar como Candy conocía la existencia de otra guerra mundial que debería haberse producido si no hubiéramos frustrado el estallido de la primera. Entonces reparé en que Candy había estado en nuestro otro siglo XXI, y conocía la Historia que debería haberse producido en lugar de la que la pantalla de mi ordenador contaba en los fríos datos históricos.

-Ya no tiene vuelta de hoja –dijo Mark abatido y consciente del tremendo error que había cometido al permitir que Candy evitara el asesinato del Archiduque- pero ya….

-Mark –dijo de repente ella con ojos centelleantes y arrasados de lágrimas- debes ir allí e impedirlo de todas maneras o de lo contrario yo…

Entonces la muchacha se zafó de su esposo y se dirigió hacia el balcón cuyas puertas estaban entreabiertas. Intuí lo que pretendía hacer e intenté alcanzarla, pero fue más rápida y me esquivó, saltando ágilmente:

-Perdóname Maikel –dijo con sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda entornados y rota por el dolor- pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Mark ¡!! Pretende suicidarse ¡!!, corre.

El joven escuchó mi aviso y de varias zancadas alcanzó a Candy, pero tropezó y trastabilló momento que la chica aprovechó para zafarse de él también. Mark intentó ponerse en pie, pero su esposa estaba ya subida sobre la balaustrada.

-Perdóname amor mío –dijo a Mark dirigiendo sus bellos ojos de esmeralda hacia Mark, siempre te amaré, pero si sigo viviendo, al final evitaré la guerra con todo lo que conllevará.

Pero no contaba con Carlos, que en el momento en que Candy se precipitaba hacia el suelo desde una altura de diez metros se abalanzó sobre ella sujetándola con la mano derecha. A todos nos sorprendió que para su corta estatura tuviera tanta fuerza en los brazos.

-Carlos, no, suéltame, por favor.

-Jamás te dejaré hacer semejante tontería –dijo Carlos aferrándola con delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo con fuerza por la cintura- encontremos una solución, no dejaré que mi hermana pierda la vida. Antes me quitaría la mía.

-Carlos –dijo Candy admirada abriendo los ojos mientras sentía remordimientos por haber hecho esa tontería.

Entonces Mark, recobrado de su traspiés corrió hacia ellos para sujetar a Candy

El joven tiró con fuerza de los dos y consiguió izar a Candy y a Carlos, pero la chica seguía empeñada en sacrificarse para evitar todos los horrores que se producirían por su intervención.

-Dejadme caer –chilló Candy – no soy ningún ángel ni una santa, sino un demonio, no puedo ser la responsable de la aniquilación de dos mil millones de vidas, no.

Candy mordió a Carlos en la mano pidiéndole perdón por aquello y volvió a caer al vacío, pero Carlos se precipitó hacia ella rodeándola con sus brazos, y sangrando profusamente de la herida, como hiciera Neal al salvarla de aquellos delincuentes. Mark se arrojó a la calle y desatando su poder, consiguió esta vez, coger a Candy y a Carlos alzándolos por el aire, y depositarlos con delicadeza en el suelo.

Carlos se lamía la mano, entonces Candy le pidió perdón, vendándosela con su pañuelo. Dorothy corrió hacia Carlos para llevárselo adentro. El muchacho no parecía guardarla rencor, pero estaba sumida en una honda tristeza por la funesta decisión de Candy de intentar sucidarse, mientras embozaba su mano en el pañuelo de Candy para cortar la hemorragia.

-Vamos Carlos –dijo Dorothy abrazándole- dejémoslos solos.

Mark la asió por las muñecas y trató de calmarla, pero Candy estaba fuera de sí. Entonces alzó la mano para abofetearla, pero finalmente se contuvo. La besó con fuerza y la apretó contra su pecho.

-No vuelvas a hacer semejante tontería. No voy a dejar de vigilarte, porque mucho me temo que intentes repetir esto. Además creo que he encontrado una solución sin poner en peligro a todo el planeta.

Candy le miró con ojos esperanzados y trató de pedir perdón a Mark por su tamaña tontería.

-Viajaré a 1914, esta vez, yo solo, he intentaré convencerme a mi mismo de que desistáis del plan. Si mi otro yo no me reconoce y consigo disuadirle, sin que sepa quien soy, quizás podamos evitarlo y restaurar el curso histórico original.

-No Mark, es muy peligroso, es mejor que lo intente yo misma.

Según lo que me dijo Maikel, si me encontrase con mi otro yo, no sería tan traumático, como mucho se produciría un shock y me desvanecería. Creo que podré convencerme a mí misma de que abortemos el descabellado plan.

-Todo eso es muy bonito –sonó una voz cruel y gélida a sus espaldas- pero eso no es posible. No vamos a permitirlo.

Ambos se giraron y lo que presenciaron, les heló las venas.

Hombres uniformados de negro y con una calavera blanca rodeada por un círculo en la boina de camuflaje, les apuntaron con sus armas. James Norden estaba a la cabeza del pelotón.

-Amigos, he vuelto, para vengarme e impedir que volváis a inmiscuiros en nuestros asuntos, y de paso rescatar al Angel y quedarme con él. No te creas Candy que te he olvidado. Me gustas mucho y voy a hacerme contigo de cualquier modo.

-Sobre mi cadáver cabrón –dijo Mark protegiendo a Candy con su cuerpo, refugiándola a su espalda detrás suyo.

-Caballero, caballero –le amonestó Norden moviendo el dedo en aptitud reprobatoria, -su lenguaje es muy inapropiado y sobre todo, delante de la señorita.

-Cree lo que te de la gana cerdo –dijo Mark contrayendo los puños como mazas y poniéndose en guardia.

Entonces Norden le dijo algo que le dejó desconcertado:

-No nos haces ninguna falta Mark. Una vez que la tengamos a ella, el pueblo negro se sentirá tan inspirado y decidido a luchar por su ángel, que nuestra superioridad numérica unida a los avances científicos que logramos de saquear el imperio comercial del gordo de tu maestro, nos darán la victoria sobre el último obstáculo a superar. El maldito bloque será arrasado y finalmente, el mundo será gobernado por el Imperio Negro.

Y cuando la llevemos al año 2010 con la misma juventud y lozanías, tal como la muchedumbre la viera en 1914, creerán que es un milagro y que con su segunda venida a la Tierra se convencerán completamente de que nuestra misión es verdadera- hablaba como un loco fanático u oportunista.

-¿ Misión verdadera ? –dijo Mark levantando los puños amenazadoramente, ¿ llamas a eso el asesinato de millones de inocentes, maldito loco ? ¿ no será que vuestra misión es realmente el poder por el poder sin más ?

Candy miraba con miedo a Norden y contraía sus pequeñas manos en torno a los anchos hombros de Mark que la defendía sin apartarse ni un milímetro de su lado.

-No te la vas a llevar, Norden –dijo Mark mientras un brillo peligroso resplandecía en sus ojos de azabache- primero tendrás que matarme si puedes, y eso, maldito cabrón –dijo desatando el poder del iridium mientras un brillo iridiscente le envolvía a él y a Candy- como comprobarás no es tan fácil.

Norden se enfureció por los insultos de Mark y su valor. Vio la fiera determinación en los ojos de su adversario y pareció dudar un instante:

-Se que os amáis incondicionalmente –dijo con un deje de envidia en la voz- y que te has casado con ella, pero no vas a poder impedir los planes del Imperio Negro, Mark. En realidad te estamos muy agradecidos, porque gracias a ti estamos a punto de culminar nuestros sueños de dominación mundial, tal como le expliqué a Candy cuando ese tonto de amigo tuyo evitó nuestros planes, pero esta vez será diferente, esta vez, será definitivo.

Mark desató el iridium. Sus brazos se cubrieron de llamas y apuntó con ellos a Norden, lanzando dos chorros de fuego, que le alcanzaron de lleno, pero las llamaradas en vez de quemarlo, retornaron contra Mark y Candy. El joven abrazó a la muchacha resguardando su rostro contra su pecho y arropándola con sus largos brazos.

-No mires cariño y no se te ocurra separarte de mí, te protegeré.

-Amor mío, amor mío –susurró Candy aferrándose con fuerza a él, mientras el huracán de fuego amenazaba con devorarlo con su fragor. Un bramido ensordecedor barrió a Mark y a Candy, pero gracias al escudo formado por la emisión de iridium a baja intensidad, evitó lo peor.

-Hemos encontrado la forma de neutralizar el iridium Mark, no soy tan estúpido para presentarte delante de ti sin tener un as en la manga y es un nuevo material que encontramos en los laboratorios secretos de Parents, un iridium creado a base de antimateria, más fuerte y resistente, capaz de repeler todo cuando nos eches. En torno a cada uno de nosotros hay un escudo construido en ese material, y además podemos atacarte.

Norden levantó un brazo y le mostró una extraña pistola que emitía un brillo siniestro.. Mark se horrorizó al comprobar de que se trataba:

-Antimateria. Cuando se mezcle con las emanaciones de iridium, adios, Mark. Por cierto antes de matarte, te haré una confesión, lo de tu accidente con el iridium no fue casual, lo preparamos todo nosotros, para crearte como un arma humana, pero resultaste defectuoso, demasiado inestable y emocional, como para poder controlarte adecuadamente, para servir a nuestros propósitos.

Mark abrazó a Candy para protegerla. Podía haber esquivado fácilmente el rayo, pero si lo hacía Candy podría haber resultado alcanzada y Norden, que lo sabía, apostó a que Mark protegería a Candy con su vida acertando plenamente.

Norden disparó cuando un chasquido que conocía muy bien resultado de amartillar aquel arma descomunal, seguido de un bufido y una estela de fuego, impactó contra la estela de luz que avanzaba hacia Mark. El rayo explotó violentamente al tocar la espoleta explosiva y Norden tuvo que arrojarse a tierra al igual que sus hombres, porque el escudo había desaparecido y tardaba un tiempo en recargarse, para poder ser utilizado de nuevo. Se volvió furioso , después de que su flamante uniforme se cubriese de barro y suciedad al tener que tirarse al suelo y descubrió como un joven de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes, que vestía el antiguo uniforme de combate del ejército de Cremonia se encaraba con él:

-Me alegro de que un cerdo como tú, esté en su elemento, el barro. Te lo dije una vez Norden y vuelvo a hacerlo: eres un y imbécil y un bocazas. Además has armado tanto ruído como la última vez. No te voy a permitir llevar a cabo tus planes, Norden, no

Entonces Haltoran saltó y se acercó a Mark que estrechó con fuerza la mano de su amigo.

-No te preocupes Mark, aquí está tu viejo amigo Haltoran para defenderte como siempre.

-Llegas tarde –dijo Mark un poco débil por el esfuerzo que le había supuesto defenderse de su propio ataque devuelto por Norden, pero sonriente e ileso- pero no importa. Vamos a darle a este cerdo una dosis de su propia medicina.

-No cantéis victoria todavía –rugió Norden- os derrotaré y me llevaré a la chica. Le tengo reservados placeres que ni puede imaginar, una vez que haya servido a los fines de mis señores.

Candy se agarró con fuerza a la espalda de Mark. Este le susurró en voz baja:

-No te preocupes amor mío, ese canalla no te rozará ni uno solo de tus adorables cabellos rubios.

-Mark, cariño, hasta en casos así eres demasiado galante y despreocupado –dijo Candy intentando sonreir.

-Hablas demasiado Norden –dijo Haltoran volteando el MP-5 para que se cargase de nuevo y amartillándolo con un potente chasquido –el único placer que vas a tener es el de la derrota.

33

El ex soldado afianzó sus piernas en el suelo. Amartilló el arma, mientras Mark que había dejado de emitir iridium, esgrimía el RPG-12 entre sus manos, y lo levantaba lentamente. Candy estaba fuertemente aferrada a Mark dispuesta a no separarse de él otra vez.

-¿ Estás listo Mark ? –dijo el valeroso muchacho mientras ajustaba las miras del MP-5.

-Cuando quieras amigo.

Haltoran asintió. Como un perfecto mecanismo de relojería perfectamente sincronizado ambos jóvenes levantaron a la vez las pesadas armas de asalto y dispararon. El bramido del proyectil del MP-5 se unió al del RPG-12 que volaron juntos y raudos hacia el pelotón de Norden. El monstruoso retroceso del arma de Mark hizo que este se desplazara unos centímetros hacia atrás empujando a Candy que continuaba asida a él, como uña y carne.

Los misiles volaron como uno solo. Los hombres de Norden activaron los escudos, pero estos se hicieron añicos. Los cohetes provocaron fuertes explosiones que retumbaron en el pequeño bosque. Haltoran caminó al unísono con Mark y voltearon las armas haciendo un molinete. Las siniestras armas de guerra brillaron levemente bajo la luz del amanecer cargando un nuevo proyectil en la recámara. Candy no decía nada y continuaba abrazada a Mark, parecían fundidos en una sola pieza. Al poco muchos de los hombres de Norden estaban muertos o malheridos por los suelos.

-¿ Te gusta Norden ? –dijo Haltoran con una amplia sonrisa- introduje algunos pequeños cambios en nuestras armas, utilizando un pequeño fulminante de antimateria en el explosivo de la munición- tus escudos de antimateria no te servirán de mucho. La antimateria se repele así misma.

En esos momentos llegó Eliza corriendo, mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban a su paso, dejando un rastro brillante en su loca carrera. El corazón le palpitaba desbocado. Atrás se oían las voces de Carlos, de Neal y de su prometida que intentaban detenerla. Elen Legan y su marido también venían corriendo en pos de ella, llamándola por su nombre, entre lágrimas

Cuando llegaron vieron la furiosa batalla que se libraba ante sus ojos. Entonces Eliza dio un salto y se aferró a Haltoran de la misma manera que Candy lo hacía con Mark:

-Eliza, vete inmediatamente de aquí, esto es peligroso.

-No, -dijo ella llorando de rabia y clavándole las uñas en la espalda para amarrarse a él tan fuertemente como Candy a Mark- me quedo contigo…-calló un instante y añadió entornando los ojos –te quiero Haltoran mío, salva a mi hermana por favor.

-Yo también mi dama de largos bucles, -dijo guiñándola un ojo y rozándole el lazo que llevaba en el pelo- saldremos de esta mi amor. Y no temas, Candy no se irá con ese sádico, lo juro.

Mark observó como aparte de Eliza, había venido el resto de la familia Legan, que ahora era también su familia y la de Haltoran, para infundirles valor.

Yo aparecí también con un lanzacohetes LAW plegable que había podido esconder antes de saltar en el tiempo.

-Maestro –dijo Mark gratamente sorprendido por mi presencia sobre todo al ver, el arma antitanque de largo tubo, que llevaba entre las manos- ¿ que haces aquí ?

-Luchar, querido amigo Mark –dije amartillando el arma y liberando los seguros del proyectil- estos hijos de puta me las van a pagar, aunque solo me lleve a unos pocos por delante.

Entonces no habían terminado las sorpresas.

-Carlos –exclamó Candy al distinguir al pequeño joven con una cartuchera repleta de lo que parecían cartuchos de dinamita.

-No temas Candy –dijo mirándola de soslayo con decisión- voy a defenderte. Nadie te separará de nuestro lado…..ni de Mark –esto último lo añadió con cierta dificultad para decirlo.

Entonces Neal se adelantó también. Llevaba una escopeta de caza cargada.

-Yo también voy a luchar –dijo ante el disgusto de su madre. Susana le miró enamorada y orgullosa de él- no voy a dejar que se lleven a Candy tampoco. Ella también es mi hermana.

-Neal –dijo la muchacha entre lágrimas.

Los cinco alzamos nuestras armas. Carlos prendió la mecha de uno de sus cartuchos y lanzó un alegre grito de guerra en español:

-Santiago y cierra España.

Haltoran nos miró pero sobre todo a Mark y a mí.

-Señores, -nos dijo- estoy encantado de servir con ustedes y combatir a su lado.

Norden ordenó una carga desesperada. Los escudos de antimateria se habían deshecho y ya no le quedaba energía para recargar las pistolas de antimateria. Carlos corrió con cara de furia y lanzó el cartucho tirándose al suelo. Dorothy gritó espantada y se desmayó en los brazos del señor Legan. El cartucho explotó con fuerza derribando a doce soldados negros. Luego Mark y Haltoran dispararon sus armas pesadas de asalto. Los cohetes ulularon lúgubremente, mientras dos estelas de fuego se dirigieron a toda velocidad contra los halcones negros.

Uuuorrrhshsss. Aquel silbido era difícil de describir pero sonaba como un viento huracanado soplando a ras del gollete de una botella. Los misiles zigzaguearon y aceleraron explotando contra los soldados enemigos y derribando otra sección más. Luego fue mi turno. Levanté con esfuerzo el LAW y tiré de la palanca del disparador. Un enorme cohete anti-tanque alcanzó con un bramido un vehículo acorazado negro que avanzaba hacia nosotros, reventándolo con una fuerte explosión que hizo eco por largo rato. Luego Mark y Haltoran, con sus respectivas novias asidas a sus espaldas, como si fueran capas o bufandas, amartillaron de nuevo sus potentes lanzagranadas volteándolos otra vez y disparando al unísono. La fuerte deflagración derrotó definitivamente a los soldados negros, acabando con la última sección. Haltoran dijo a Eliza alzando la voz por encima del crepitar de las llamas y las explosiones:

-Eliza, dame un proyectil perforante –dijo maquinalmente.

-¿ Eh ? ¿ que me estás pidiendo Halt ? no te entiendo –preguntó sorprendida.

-Saca de mi mochila lo que encuentres y dámelo –la apremió.

La muchacha obedeció y con una temblorosa mano extrajo una gruesa granada con cierto esfuerzo, sin saber lo que era, que Haltoran recogió y cargó en la recámara del MP-5.

Yo, mientras arrojé al suelo el LAW porque era de un solo uso y me hice con el arma de uno de los soldados caídos, despachando a otros dos soldados enemigos. Neal, mientras con Susana amarrada a su brazo disparó su escopeta de caza abatiendo a un soldado que intenta apuñarle por la espalda. Neal se giró como una cobra alertado por los gritos de su amada.

El señor Legan alzó las cejas orgulloso de su hijo:

-Jamás creí que Neal pudiera tener tanto valor –dijo admirado cuanto siempre había sido un cobarde incapaz de defenderse.

Entonces Norden activó un botón en un control remoto y un enorme titán con forma humanoide surgió del incinerado bosque. El robot fue derecho hacia Mark, con la intención de arrebatarle a Candy. Mark disparó en rápida sucesión cinco granadas anti-tanque, pero estas rebotaban en la gruesa coraza del monstruo.

-Mierda –se lamentó Mark- no puedo pararle.

Cerró los puños y liberó el iridium dirigiendo un potente chorro de llamas contra el robot, pero este no pareció inmutarse.

-Está construido de antimateria –dijo Haltoran disparándole con idéntico resultado que el arma de Mark –no será fácil derrotarle.

Entonces el robot cogió a Mark y empezó a luchar contra él en un furioso cuerpo a cuerpo a muerte. Mientras Norden aprovechando la distracción secuestró a Candy que pataleaba y lloraba. Los demás intentamos rescatarla, pero nos amenazó con matarla.

-Atrás. Atrás o la mato.

Pero no contaba con Carlos que abalanzándose contra él lo derribó sujetándole por las piernas. Candy salió despedida gritando siendo recogida al vuelo por su padre.

-Papá –lloró preguntó con voz apurada:

-¿ Y Carlos, donde está Carlos ?

-Enano de mierda –masculló Norden enfurecido.

Entonces el valeroso muchacho se le encaró y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Norden contraatacó y de una patada le alcanzó el rostro. Le sangraba la cara y tenía un ojo amoratado, pero no por ello se amilanó.

-Cabrón –dijo con voz deformada por la rabia- a mí solo me insultan mis amigos. -Sus ojos verdes brillaban de cólera. Su expresión ya nada tenía que ver con la de un niño o un muñ. Sacó un cartucho de dinamita y lo encendió. Entonces saltó sobre Norden y lo agarró con tal fuerza que el aristócrata por primera vez perdió las maneras y el control de si mismo:

-Maldito enano, ¿ que haces ? vamos a volar por los aires.

-Eso pretendo, cerdo, vas a responder de todo lo que le has hecho a Candy y a mis amigos.

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión. Entonces Candy lloró intentando zafarse de su padre.

-Carlos, Carlos, Carlos, -gimió desesperada temiendo lo peor- no,no,no,no.

Mientras Haltoran metió otro cargador con antimateria y disparó a la espalda del robot. Se produjo una fuerte detonación y el robot pareció detenerse. Sus mecanismos internos chirriaron.

-Ahora Mark –gritó Haltoran- te toca a ti.

Mark tiró al suelo el RPG-12 y desató su energía. Su cara reflejaba el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba tratando de realizar para vencer a su oponente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los dientes le rechinaban.

Musitó entre dientes.

-Iridium, -dijo al límite de sus fuerzas con voz ahogada- no….me falles ahora. Ahora…!!!ya desata toda tu fuerza!!! –exclamó alzando la voz.

El iridium siseó y su sangre empezó a verterse por sus cicatrices. Entonces sus fuerzas se duplicaron y alzó al robot en el aire levantándolo en vilo. La señora Legan dejó escapar un murmullo de sorpresa y admiración. Todos le mirábamos en silencio. El robot le golpeó y trató de estrangularle, pero los brazos de Mark tensos como cuerdas de piano fueron tirando hacia extremos contrarios, hasta que con un quejido metálico, rasgó el metal partiendo al robot en dos. Luego tiró los restos al suelo y los machacó a patadas, diciendo con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo y respirando dificultosamente:

-Esto…es por Candy.

Y por último cogió las piernas del robot y las fundió con la mano envuelta en llamas diciendo:

-Y esto por mi familia y mis amigos.

Soltó la chatarra humeante con desprecio y la despedazó luego a base de fuertes taconazos.

Entonces los sollozos desesperados de Candy le sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Todos corrieron hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz llorosa de Candy. Cuando llegaron, en un pequeño claro del calcinado bosquecillo la encontraron, sosteniendo el cuerpo horriblemente dañado del muchacho. A pocos metros de él yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Norden, que mostraba una mueca siniestra, con la boca abierta.

-Carlos, Carlos, Carlos, ¿ por qué ? –lloraba Candy mojándole el rostro con sus lágrimas.

Carlos sonrió aviesamente y levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Candy:

-Porque era mi deber hacerlo, mi hermosa hermana y por…

Los labios de Carlos se estremecieron levemente. Hizo un esfuerzo por hablar. Tosió y un reguero de sangre salió por su boca.

-Porque me enamoré de ti, querida pecosa, perdóname, por hacerlo..

Candy le abrazó con más fuerza.

-No,no,no, mi Carlos, mi pequeño niño, no te vayas no.

-Escúchame, quiero que seas feliz con Mark y que no tengas remordimientos de conciencia por esto. Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo, mi Carlos.

Luego Carlos ofreció su mano a Candy que las sostuvo con fervor.

-Mi dulce Candy, mi imposible amor –dijo sonriendo mientras las lágrimas de todos se unieron a las de Candy.

Entonces Carlos expiró dulcemente. Candy le besó en los labios como último adios.

Dorothy estaba pasándolo muy mal. Se había puesto muy pálida y se agitaba sacudida por la fuerza de su llanto incontrolado. Haltoran la abrazó para consolarla.

-Ojala, ojala, me hubiera dicho a mí esas palabras tan hermosas. Ni siquiera tuve el valor para decirle que estaba enamorada de él.

Mientras Candy buscó el refugio de Mark que la estrechó entre sus brazos. Luego se arrodilló ante Carlos y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre su cara.

-Perdóname amigo mío, perdóname por no haberte tratado mejor.

Luego Dorothy se arrodilló a su lado besándole con fuerza. Entonces ocurrió algo inexplicable, al igual que ocurriera con Mark cuando falleció, cuando el iridium explotó al modificar su estructura genética para cambiar su aspecto, y los besos de Candy le devolvieron a la vida. Carlos tosió y abrió los ojos. Sus heridas se habían cerrado inexplicablemente.

-Dorothy, eres tú, ¿ no estoy en el cielo ?

-No, amor mío –dijo la bella sirviente de cabellos castaños- estás en la Tierra, aunque yo ya no sé si estoy en el cielo. Yo…

-¿ Tanto me amas Dorothy ?

Entonces la abrazó contra su pecho vertiendo sus lágrimas. La cofia se le cayó sobre el delantal por el brico que pegó para abrazarle.

-Perdóname Dorothy, por perseguir un imposible….yo…

Entonces miró a Candy avergonzado y dijo:

-Siento haberte confesado mis sentimientos, yo…

Candy le abrazó también con fuerza y le dijo al oído:

-Soy yo la que tendría que pedirte perdón por no saber ver tu sufrimiento. Por cierto, no tienes que pedirnos perdón a pares. Al final te vas a confundir de chica –bromeó Candy riendo alegremente y contagiando al pequeño Carlos con su risa.

Miró a Dorothy que le estrechaba contra su regazo, frotando su cabello pelirrojo y dejando rastros de lágrimas y de saliva en su rostro por los intensos besos que le daba.

-No, Candy, estuve ciego por no saber distinguir el verdadero amor, pero ahora –dijo correspondiendo a Dorothy- lo he encontrado.

Dorothy le besó cortándole la respiración y todos reímos y lloramos al mismo tiempo. Cuando Carlos pudo hablar le dijo a Candy:

-Candy, ¿después de esto podremos ser amigos ?

-Y hermanos mi pequeño Carlos, para siempre.

-La devoción de la amistad y el afecto entre hermanos también son otro tipo de amor –observé gravemente, mientras Mark me pasaba una mano por la espalda. Haltoran asentía rotundamente.

-¿ Que creéis que ha podido suceder ? –preguntó Haltoran mientras dejaba el MP-5 en el suelo para que su cañón al rojo de tanto disparar pudiera enfriarse.

-No estoy seguro –dijo Mark abrazando a Candy por la cintura cuando está volvió a su lado.

Sus heridas habían dejado de verter sangre. Mark se puso el RPG-12 en bandolera a la espalda pero como a Candy le desagraba su frío contacto, se lo quitó y lo dejó junto al arma de Haltoran y añadió viendo como Carlos se abandonaba en los brazos de Dorothy besándola con pasión:

-Pero creo que el poder del amor de esa chiquilla, ha obrado este milagro.

Mientras Carlos reía feliz y le preguntaba a Dorothy que mantenía su rostro pegado al de él:

-¿No seré un poco bajito para ti ? el otro día pensaste que era un niño ¿ querrás pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien así ? –dijo él sonriendo, acariciando su larga treza castaña.

-Tienes la estatura perfecta para mí, cariño. No necesito nada más Solo estar a tu lado.

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE


	3. LA LEYENDA DEL ALACRAN

LA LEYENDA DEL ALACRAN

3º PARTE

1

Contemplé el campo de batalla con disgusto. Allí había lo menos cien hombres tirados por el suelo, entre muertos y heridos. Habíamos armado mucho jaleo y mucho me temí que pudieran habernos oído a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Me rasqué la cabeza y contemplé el M-113 que Norden había lanzado contra nosotros. Tenía un boquete del tamaño de un armario. Mi disparo había acertado de pleno y aun me dolían los brazos del enorme retroceso que el misil antitanque había producido al ser lanzado contra el blindaje del APC.

Miré un poco más lejos. Mark, Haltoran y Neal se estaba dedicando a la desagradable tarea de eliminar los cadáveres y de mantener férreamente atados y amordazados a los prisioneros indemnes. Candy y las chicas se ocupaban de atender a los heridos.

-Fiiuuu –resoplé agotado- menudo follón se ha armado aquí.

Me ajusté las gafas sobre la nariz y miré hacia el vehículo de combate totalmente destruido. Luego me fijé en el inservible LAW y lo rocé con la puntera del zapato. Lo recogí y lo sopesé entre mis manos.

-Nunca había matado a nadie –me dije en voz alta- nunca.

Entonces oí unos pasos y me giré. Una adorable y menuda figura con ojos verdes como esmeraldas y coletas rubias rematadas por grandes lazos de seda, de color rosa, me observaba en silencio.

-No fue tu culpa Maikel –me respondió la figura con voz suave y cristalina.

Suspiré y arrojé con desdén el inservible arma anti-tanque de un solo uso.

-Lo sé Candy, pero, esto es lo que os hemos traído a vuestras vidas, sangre, caos, violencia –entonces golpeé con rabia el LAW y un dolor lacerante me recorrió el dedo gordo del pie.

-Ayyyy, mierda –dije contrariado- me parece que me he fastidiado una uña.

-Siéntate y deja que te mire el pie –dijo Candy –y añadió tú también dices palabrotas como Mark. Supongo que tendré que hacerme a la idea.

Me mostré un poco reticente, pero finalmente accedí a descalzarme. Candy había trabajado como enfermera en el lapso de tiempo entre que Mark había desaparecido tras salvar a Anthony cuando cayó de su caballo y a ella del embravecido río que atravesaba la finca de los Andrew, poco después de que aquella entrañable reunión en el hogar de Pony casi acabara en tragedia por culpa del salvaje de Norden.

Candy me revisó el pie con cuidado para no hacerme daño. El tacto de sus pequeñas manos en torno a mi piel me estaba produciendo extrañas sensaciones de afecto, y de nostalgia por mi infancia perdida.

-No es nada, la uña está un poco enrojecida, pero se te calmará si tomas un pediluvio de agua y sal. Tienes que tener más cuidado Maikel. –calló y entonces Candy reparó en el LAW destrozado. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y dijo:

-Vuestro siglo es violento y muy duro. Estudié la historia, quiero decir, la antigua antes de que la cambiásemos y no hay mucha diferencia con el nuevo curso que mi estúpida intervención provocó –se encogió de hombros y me calzó con cuidado- el ángel de Sarajevo, yo, que soy tan torpe y miedosa a veces.

-No digas eso Candy –le dije tratando de animarla y tomando una de sus blancas manos entre las mías- eres maravillosa. Lamento que hayáis tenido –dije entonces extendiendo el brazo en un ademán que pretendía abarcar el campo de batalla- que soportar esto.

Entonces se me acercó y me abrazó. Apoyó su cara contra mi pecho y me dijo:

-Eres tan bueno y bondadoso como Mark –me dijo acariciándome la mejilla- es una pena que un hombre como tú, siga soltero Maikel.

-No me extraña –dije señalando mi prominente barriga y mi rostro redondeado y ancho, aparte de mis gafas de montura redonda- pero en fin…creo que lo tengo asumido.

-Eso son tonterías, excusas –me dijo Candy enojada por mi negatividad- deberías quererte un poco más a ti mismo Maikel.

Entonces Candy se dio cuenta que aun tenía entre sus dedos el herrumbroso tubo lanzador del LAW y lo tiró con desprecio y asco, lejos de sí.

-Odio las armas –dijo Candy- sobre todo desde que ví los efectos de algunas de ellas.. Pero tú no tienes la culpa Maikel. Nos habéis defendido a mí y a mi familia. Nunca podré olvidar vuestro gesto.

Procuré no moverme porque Candy aun continuaba pegada a mí y era agradable sentir el calor de su piel. No albergaba ningún sentimiento lujurioso hacia ella, pero me gustaba estar allí hablándola, de aquella manera.

-Nosotros trajimos todo este horror.

-No –corrigió Candy- tú no empujaste al loco de Norden a cometer todos estos actos malvados y horribles, ni enviaste a Mark a través de las eras para que nos conociéramos, y sea quien sea, o lo que sea que me lo envió, seguiré agradeciéndole de por vida, al ponerle en mi camino uniendo nuestros destinos. Y tampoco olvidaré jamás los grandes y queridos amigos que con él han venido. Haltoran, Carlos y tú mi buen y atolondrado Maikel –rió por lo bajo sin ánimo de ofenderme. Me encantaba ver como se estremecía al ritmo de su suave risa y como sus coletas se agitaban singularmente. Dejó de reir y dijo con voz profunda:

-Si no os hubiera conocido, a todos vosotros, pienso que mi vida habría sido mucho más triste y difícil, aunque ya contaba con la amistad de Archie y Stear, y por supuesto Annie….y de Anthony mi otro amor, hasta que el primero retornó a mí después de tanto tiempo…tiempo, mi amor viaja a través de esa dimensión desconocida –añadió Candy mirando al horizonte, hacia las nubes, recordando que Mark, para desplazarse entre las épocas debía liberar el iridium de su cuerpo y volar hacia lo más alto para iniciar el salto temporal.

Entonces me miró y se puso a llorar en mi hombro:

-Gracias a ti mi querido amigo, a todos vosotros, tengo finalmente una familia que me quiere y unos hermanos maravillosos, que además, se han reconducido convirtiéndose en unas excelentes personas gracias a Haltoran , a mi dulce Mark., a ti mi buen amigo, al pequeño Carlos. Hasta Annie es feliz con Anthony gracias a la delicadeza y franqueza de Haltoran, que la ayudó a orientar sus sentimientos, pese a que él sufrió mucho al tener que separarse de ella.

-Sí, pero ahora es feliz con Eliza –dije mientras les ví pasar correteando a lo lejos, ella fingiendo enojo y Haltoran corriendo para manosearle los rizos y el lazo de su cabellera, para terminar abrazados y besándose sobre la hierba.

-Tu corazón late con bondad y tranquilidad –dijo Candy entornando los ojos verdes cuyos brillos destacaban entre los semicerrados párpados- eres bueno Maikel, no me extraña que Mark te llame maestro, maestro de buenos sentimientos.

Entonces mis tripas produjeron un desagradable sonido. Empezaba a tener hambre. Candy me miró con reprobación, pero enseguida se echó a reir. Reímos juntos de buena gana como los buenos amigos que éramos.

2

Por increíble que pareciese, tuvimos una enorme suerte con lo de la batalla, si se puede decir así. En la ciudad cercana a la mansión de los Andrew hubo una fiesta muy importante. Se celebraron grandes festejos y unos oportunos fuegos de artificio, los más potentes que se recordaran por aquellos lares, contribuyeron a sofocar el ruído de la lucha, y dado, que el bosquecillo pertenecía a los propiedades de los Andrew, ningún intruso tuvo la oportunidad de ver lo que ocurría. Enterramos a los muertos con un funeral oficiado por un capellán, viejo conocido de la familia y amigo personal de la tía abuela Elrond. Le contamos la historia de la batalla y accedió a oficiar una misa por las almas de los caídos en combate, prometiendo que no revelaría nada de lo visto. A los supervivientes, se les permitió retornar a su época con las cápsulas del tiempo que aun conservábamos y funcionaban, a condición de que jamás retornaran hasta allí, cosa que juraron y que mantendrían por su estricto honor militar. El segundo al mando, que había sobrevivido odiaba a Norden y era ciertamente hombre de palabra.

-Nos habéis derrotado con lealtad y valor, y yo os juro que a partir de ahora, mis halcones negros lucharán contra el Imperio, no os quepa la menor duda.

Se había rendido oficialmente a Haltoran, por su condición de ex militar. El capitán de los halcones le saludó llevándose la mano a la frente y Haltoran respondió con el antiguo saludo de Cremonia, con la mano a la altura del corazón.

-Teniente–dijo el honorable y gallardo flamante jefe de la unidad, a Haltoran.

-Capitán –dijo Haltoran devolviéndole la cortesía, mientras ambos hombres se miraban con respeto mutuo.

Hicimos desaparecer trabajosamente los restos del M-113 y enterramos a Norden junto a sus hombres. Cuando terminamos la dura jornada de trabajo, las cápsulas habían empezado a viajar entre las eras llevándose a los supervivientes y algunos heridos. Una vez resuelto el espinoso tema de la batalla que nunca existió o debió existir, Haltoran sacó una lata de coca-cola que había guardado sin darse cuenta en los amplios bolsillos de su guerrera. Candy y Eliza interesadas por el extraño vaso de vivos colores que brillaba levemente preguntaron que era:

-Es un refresco o se supone que fue, del siglo XXI. Si queréis un poco…-dijo alegremente tendiendo el bote de aluminio a las chicas.

Candy fue la primera en beber un sorbo pasándole la lata a Eliza. De pronto Candy notó como se le dormía la lengua y haciendo una mueca dijo:

-Arrrggg –me cosquillea el paladar –haciendo reir a Mark que la abrazó levantándola en vilo:

-Ayyyy, Mark no seas tan juguetón, me pones en evidencia.

Eliza encontró la bebida deliciosa. Cuando la terminó se pasó la lengua por los finos labios y de pronto empezó a tener hipo.

-Ay, hip, esta bebida, hip, me, me ha emborrachado. Eres malo Haltoran.

Entonces se puso a aporrear el pecho de Haltoran que entre risas la cogía volteándola.

-AAAyyy, déjame en el suelo bruto, ¿ que pensará mi hermana de este espectáculo ?

-Pienso que es maravilloso –decía mientras Mark la lanzaba al aire con alegría cogiéndola entre sus fuertes brazos. Luego unió sus labios con los de Mark con un largo beso. Eliza puso mirada pícara y dijo a Haltoran:

-Mi hermanita me está dando envidia, ¿ que tal si les imitamos ?

Entonces Haltoran asintió y sonriendo de la misma manera que Eliza, tal que parecían gemelos se fundieron en un largo beso.

Mientras Neil que prefería un poco más de calma, besaba a su amada Susana al pie de un árbol en una parte del bosquecillo que el fragor del combate no había mancillado. Susana parecía tenerme cierta lástima, sin saber porqué, cada vez que me veía dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas:

-Oh, pobre señor Parents, me da mucho lástima.

-Es un buen hombre, pero no está solo y en cierta forma estoy agradecido a su pupilo. Gracias a él, descubrí que quiero más a Candy como hermana, que como mujer, y ese tipo de amor te lo reservo a ti, mi bella y dulce Susi.

Se besaron de nuevo. Neil había cambiado de forma radical y era muy cariñoso y bueno con Susana a la que amaba sinceramente.

Carlos y Dorothy estaban en la cocina, jugando con la harina, luchando en batallas ficticias, y por dos veces, Helen Legan tuvo que bajar personalmente a las cocinas a poner orden.

-Por favor, -dijo contrariada- bastante hemos tenido con una batalla, no quiero más por hoy.

Y se marchaba dejando a los dos enamorados tiernamente abrazados, enlazados, aunque Dorothy sintiera cierta vergüenza porque la señora Legan les hubiera sorprendido, aunque sin abroncarle demasiado. De todas maneras, el día que lo llevó en brazos tomándole por un niño, no reparó en que ella era casi tan bajita como él, incluso Carlos le sacaba un palmo.

3

Decidí dar largos paseos una vez que el peligro parecía haber pasado por el momento. Desde que Kaori me abandonara, no había vuelto a intentar conquistar a otra mujer. Por eso Candy intentaba animarme a que conociera a más gente, a que no fuera tan taciturno ni huraño, pero entre lo de mi esposa y lo de mi empresa, no tenía muchos ánimos. Entonces más que nada por los ruegos de Candy y de Susana acepté a colaborar en la empresa de patentes del señor Legan que me había recibido como un cordial amigo aunque más que por restaurar mi antigua fortuna, como elemento de distracción. Susana era mi otro ángel que se ocupaba de hablarme y animarme cuando Candy no estaba presente, pero notaba que ella me tenía más cariño. Así que un día decidió presentarme a una amiga suya Patty O´Brian una tímida chica de gafas, ojos verdes y cabellos castaños y ondulados. La muchacha pareció interesarme en mí porque cada dos por tres estaba en la mansión de los Legan preguntando por mí. Y yo me encontraba bien en su compañía. Una tarde, la chica, me vio triste y me preguntó el motivo de mi perpetua soledad. No tuve problemas en sincerarme, es más lo estaba deseando. Le conté mi historia, obviando que era un viajero del tiempo, junto con todos mis amigos y la chica se apenó sobremanera.

-Lo siento Maikel, no no pensaba que lo hubieras pasado tan mal. Yo…he sido muy indiscreta.

Entonces la tomé por las manos y evité que se marchara, reteniéndola a mi lado con delicadeza.

-Espera, no, no te vayas aun, tu compañía me hace bien. Y para nada eres indiscreta, es más, creo…creo que me gustas Patty.

La chica parecía corresponderme. Fuimos intimando más, hasta que una tarde, me confesó que se había enamorado de mí. Yo, estaba encantado, aunque era casi quince años mayor que ella, y mi aspecto no era el de un adonis.

-Eso no me importa, Maikel, te quise desde el primer momento en que te ví.

Y yo a ella, y muy profundamente además. Así gradualmente, fui rehaciendo mi maltrecha vida, acumulando una pequeña pero creciente fortuna gracias a mi tesón y la bondadosa jefatura de mi amigo el señor Legan, por otra parte mi corazón estaba sanando gracias a los afectos y cuidados de mi novia Patty.

4

Nuestras vidas parecían haber encontrado la serenidad tan largamente anhelada. Por el momento, el Imperio Negro renunció a atacarnos de nuevo, aunque era de esperar que tarde o temprano, un nuevo Norden vendría a truncar nuestra felicidad. Continuábamos viviendo en la mansión de los Legan y el inteligente cabeza de familia ideó una serie de "pasado convincentes" para cada uno de nosotros, al objeto de acallar posibles recelos y críticas. Todo parecía ir bien. Habían pasado seis meses desde mi llegada y la de Carlos y Candy me buscaba todos los días para dar un paseo con el beneplácito de Mark. La muchacha sabía o por lo menos había intuído, porque de tonta no tenía ni un pelo que había estado enamorado de ella en alguna ocasión, aunque jamás exterioricé mis verdaderos sentimientos. Haltoran era fuerte y había superado relativamente bien la pérdida de dos grandes amores, el de Candy y el de Annie, el que más le dolió. Pero yo no era tan fuerte como el burlón ex-soldado de ojos verdes y cabellos pelirrojos, y pese a que Patty estaba empezando a llamar a la puerta de mi corazón, yo a veces, añoraba a Candy y me preguntaba como sería, como habría podido ser su amor, una vida en común juntos. Y ella lo sabía, y lo había hablado con Mark, que lejos de sentir celos o rabia, había acordado de mutuo acuerdo con su esposa aquella terapia de choque. Patty lo sabía también y lo aceptaba, al objeto de que la enfermera curase mi corazón con su amistad. Una de esas tardes que merendamos juntos, en el bosquecillo donde tuviera lugar la batalla contra los halcones negros, me desahogué con ella, hablándole de mis orígenes, de mi vida, de mis sueños y anhelos. Le dije que de no haber sido tan cobarde quizás le hubiera confesado antes mis sentimientos, pero al poco rato, me erguí, caminé unos pasos y me quité el abrigo y el sombrero dejándolos sobre el mantel en el que reposaban las viandas del picnic.

Meneé la cabeza mientras con la mano derecha me sujetaba los anchos pantalones que se me caían a cada rato, y que la hacían sonreir:

-No sé si deberías continuar viéndome Candy –dijo bruscamente.

La muchacha se quedó con los labios entreabiertos, asombrada, clavándome una mirada de asombro. Entonces bajó la cabeza y sus hermosos y risueños ojos de esmeralda parecían decepcionados:

-No es por ti, querida Candy, pero al mirarte –dije volviéndome de repente- al mirarte –repetí- anhelo mi infancia, mi juventud en las que nunca tuve el amor de una chica, aunque lo intenté, yo…

Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida y me tomó de la mano invitándome a caminar por la orilla del río del cual Mark la rescatara.

-Creo que ahora lo veo claro, temes estos encuentros nuestros, estas citas de amigos, pero al mismo tiempo, te preguntas que pasaría si se cortaran de repente.

Asentí en silencio. Entonces Candy me quitó las gafas con un rapido y juguetón ademán. Me acarició los cabellos para nada sedosos que me caían sobre los mofletes y la gruesa nariz y me dijo susurrándome al oído:

-Maikel Parents, eres un hombre bueno y dulce. Ayer me dijiste que no eras más que un gordo grasiento, pero me haces daño, me hace daño, el que te menosprecies así.

Intentó besarme, quizás para que me quedase un buen recuerdo de aquella tarde.

-No, -la rechacé con firmeza- no me beses, por favor. Sé que lo haces con tu mejor intención, pero si me besas, será peor.

Candy sintió mucha lástima por mí pero sabía que tenía razón, el amor de Mark era tan poderoso que nunca tendría ninguna oportunidad.

-Hace muchos años, en el futuro, amé a una compañera de colegio, que no me correspondió y ahora –dije rascándome la coronilla- ahora a mi edad, no tengo fuerzas ni deseos para intentarlo de nuevo. Entonces la pregunté a boca jarro:

Además, ¿ como conseguiría atraer tu atención, cortándome las venas, llorando indignamente como una mujer para que me hicieras caso ? –negué con la cabeza- no Candy, porque ni tú ni yo queremos eso, no obstante….

-No quiero ofenderte, y no hace falta que me contestes si no quieres.

-Dime Maikel.

-¿ Dejarías a Mark por mí ?

-Sabes que eso no es posible Maikel, yo….

Suspiré y dije cruzando los brazos:

-Entonces, no me es posible luchar por tu amor y menos –dije estirando mis músculos y sentándome en un tronco caído- en estas condiciones, porras, ya me manché de resina –me quejé.

-No, no quería ofenderte Maikel, te quise besar por….

-Por lástima, pero no funciona así. Y si decidieras corresponderme, entonces, el perjudicado sería Mark, bah, -dije desabridamente y haciendo un gesto de rechazo con la mano derecha recité un refrán alusivo a la situación planteada- donde manda patrón no manda marinero.

-¿ Que has querido decirme Maikel ?

-Que tú amas a Mark y no a mí. Por lo tanto, no tengo nada que hacer. Sigamos siendo amigos. Estas salidas campestres contigo, me vienen bien, por lo que, siempre que no toquemos el tema de mis sentimientos, son la mejor terapia para recobrarme de la ruptura con mi anterior esposa.

-¿ La amabas mucho verdad ?

Asentí en silencio y dije:

-Por eso no quiero perder tu amistad Candy ni malograr nuestra relación como hermanos, podría decirse.

Candy reconoció que tenía razón. Los ojos verdes como esmeraldas de la chica huérfana del año 1912, convertida en una distinguida dama, se cruzaron con los de color castaño del hombre de negocios, tripón y con gafas de principios del siglo XXI.

-Es cierto –admitió Candy bajando la mirada- Maikel, darte falsas esperanzas no sería honrado por mi parte.

-Ni por la mía si me ilusionara sin más. Sigamos siendo amigos.

Creo que con Patty –dije recogiendo el sombrero y la gabardina- conseguiré sacarme de la cabeza todos estos pájaros de juventud, lo que en mi país llamamos mal de amores.

Entonces Candy me retuvo cogiéndome con sus pequeñas manos el antebrazo derecho.

-No te vayas aun Maikel, quiero seguir un rato más aquí, contigo.

Suspiré y me giré hacia ella lentamente diciéndola:

-Eres tan hermosa, que efectivamente, mirarte hace daño. ¿ Sabes una cosa ? Mark me dijo que….cuando te vio por primera vez, ya no pudo olvidarte jamás. Y creo, que….los cuatro, contándome a mí, hemos sentido lo mismo. Carlos te confesó sus sentimientos, con Haltoran tuviste un encuentro al respecto….y ahora conmigo.

-Maikel yo….

-No hace falta que digas nada Candy. Sin duda, con quien mejor encajas es con Mark. Nosotros somos las comparsas del héroe, los bufones que hacen reir pero que no cuentan para nada.

-Basta, basta, basta –gritó Candy llorando, pensando que estaba intentando ser cruel con ella, cuando no era nada de eso- no quiero oírte hablar así, no quiero, ¿ me oyes ?

Entonces retrocedió unos pasos y se despojó de sus ropas.

-Maikel, si así consigo que seas feliz….ven. No te rechazaré ni me burlaré de tí, lo prometo, siempre que te portes bien conmigo. Y estoy dispuesta a repetirlo si me lo pides con educación y justificas que realmente es necesario, hasta que puedas vencer tu soledad, pero ten esto presente, no dejaré a Mark ni ahora ni nunca, así que al respecto, no te hagas ninguna ilusión.

La contemplé. Era tan hermosa en su desnudez, que me fue imposible apartar la vista. Entonces la envolví con mi gabardina y dije azorado:

- Ni yo lo pretendo, realmente. En cuanto a lo de que hagamos el amor, como terapia de choque, no, no es así tampoco Candy. Si te beso o nos entregamos el uno al otro destruiremos el mutuo respeto y cariño que nos tenemos. Ya te lo he dicho antes. No puedo competir con Mark ni quiero, ni tampoco deseo enemistarme con él. Olvida lo que dije de las comparsas, no debí hacerlo, a veces, hablo más de la cuenta. Lo siento.

-Maikel…eres tan bueno, tan dulce…-dijo ella avanzando hacia mí y besándome de improviso levemente en los labios- si te hubiera conocido antes que a Mark y el príncipe quizas, quizas tú y yo…….

-Hubiéramos podido amarnos –asentí pensativo- si quizás, nunca se sabe, pero ha sido como ha sido. Yo no puedo cambiar el pasado, o quizás sí –dije sonriendo aviesamente, pensando que aun había una cápsula temporal que funcionaba, y que había escondido muy bien en el interior de una cueva cercana- ¿ te gustaría que yo ocupara el lugar de Mark en tu vida y en tu corazón ? lo digo muy en serio.

Candy me miró a los ojos. Supo que no estaba bromeando e intuyó a lo que me estaba refiriendo. Cambiar el pasado y presentarme ante ella, antes de que Mark lo hiciera. Pensó un momento, pero el amor que sentía por Mark, descartaba esa posibilidad que le aterraba por otra parte.

Entonces bajó la cabeza y dijo como si estuviera descargando una gran culpa:

-No puedo Maikel, no puedo pedirte algo así. Amo a Mark con todo mi corazón…Yo lo siento, entiéndelo.

Aunque entonces, pareció apidarse de mí y añadió:

-Pero tampoco puedo verte así de abatido. Ven, no me importa que cambies el tiempo. Si puedes vivir un romance conmigo y ser feliz hasta que Mark llegue….estoy dispuesta a seguir hasta el final.

Entonces sonreí. Allí era a donde quería llegar.

- No preciosa, no es necesario y se que hablas completamente en serio, y yo comprendo, que no puedas renunciar a Mark, claro que lo entiendo, pero hacía falta que tú a tu vez, lo entendieras.. No puedes estar toda tu vida preocupándote siempre de los demás, de todos, yo tampoco querría estar contigo a disgusto, porque aunque me aceptaras y dijeras que me amabas, yo se de inmediato que no funcionaría, porque estarías traicionando tus verdaderos sentimientos. Y así no es Candy, no se puede amar a alguien por compasión o por lástima, sin convicción alguna. Sería muy triste. Tú me besarías sin pasión, me abrazarías sin ganas, fingirías amor donde no le hay. Sería aun más triste que no tener tu amor. Una persona que está con otra, pero no por amor sino por lástima. Se nota en los gestos, en las miradas, en la falta de entusiasmo, de amor. Hay otra gente que dice que le basta, que le da igual con tal de tener a su lado a la persona amada, pero eso no es amor, y cansa y entristece abrazar a alguien o acostarte con esa persona que no siente más que tristeza y puede que asco. Te quita las ganas de seguir manteniendo una relación así.

Me giré y le dije en voz baja:

-Anda vístete, y sigamos siendo amigos. Solo falta que Mark nos vea, y se produzca un malentendido. Y perdóname por quedarme mirándote desnuda –dije sonrojándome- pero eres muy bella y sigo siendo un hombre, a fin de cuentas.

-No importa, no te preocupes Maikel. No podías intuir lo que iba a hacer. Además –dijo con coquetería y cierta picardía- no me ha importado en absoluto Maikel, en serio.

-Será nuestro secreto –dije un tanto avergonzado de admitir que me había deleitado contemplándola - pero por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer. Me hace sentir violento.

Ella asintió. Yo estaba más tranquilo, porque la chica me había ofrecido hasta donde podía llegar, su buena disposición a tener una aventura conmigo, si se puede decir así. Me sentía mucho mejor desde que ella conocía mis sentimientos y estaba dispuesta a seguir siendo mi mejor amiga.

5

Después de mi embarazoso encuentro con Candy, no tenía muchos deseos de verla, pero aun así sentía que tenía que hablarla. Fui a ver si la encontraba por alguno de los rincones de la inmensa finca de los Andrew y finalmente, fue ella la que se topó conmigo. Aunque creo que también me estaba buscando. Antes de que empezase a hablar, desplegué yo los labios por ella y dije:

-Quiero pedirte perdón por….

-Pssss –no Maikel –me dijo ella con una voz muy suave y ajustándose los lazos de las coletas- no, no hay nada que perdonar, ni que olvidar, seguimos siendo amigos, si temes que me enojase u ofendiera por aquello, pierde cuidado.

Desvié la mirada hacia la cancela de rosas. Anthony y Annie estaban paseando tomados de la mano, pero no advirtieron nuestra presencia. Arqueé las cejas y empecé a moverse nervioso dando vueltas en torno a Candy, como cuando algo me preocupaba o algo recurrente me hacía pensar todo el rato en lo mismo. La muchacha empezó a ponerse nerviosa por mi comportamiento:

-Deja de caminar en círculos, me marea y me apena verte así, y por favor….. no lo pienses más Maikel.

-Fue muy violento y….-abrí los brazos en un gesto como de impotencia poniendo las palmas de la mano hacia arriba- lo siento, no tenía que haberte mirado. cuando…cuando.. lo de tu ropa…fue tan de repente –me puse colorado y bajé la cabeza con azoramiento cogiéndome las sienes con las manos.

Entonces Candy rió y me acarició la mejilla:

-Le das demasiadas vueltas a todo, como dice Haltoran te comes mucho…el…co

-El coco –dije terminando la frase por ella- pero es que..que..te…te…ví…

Noté un nudo en la garganta. Candy se echó a reir y me pasó con afecto un brazo por la espalda.

-Déjalo ya Maikel, no estoy ni enojada ni enfadada. Además tú no tuviste ninguna responsabilidad, y jamás, jamás has intentado ni siquiera rozarme. Tranquilo, mi buen amigo, si lo que temías era que jamás volviera a dirigirte la palabra, olvídalo, voy a seguir dándote la tabarra durante mucchooo tiempo –entonces añadió en tono más serio y grave:.

-Pero te ví, tan triste que pensé que así…fue una locura, ahora lo reconozco, pero te portaste como un caballero.

-Ya, ya, más bien como un pagafantas-dije más rojo que la grana- pero no estuvo bien.

-¿ Un queeee ? –levantó la voz al escuchar la curiosa palabra, sin poder contener la risa.

Le expliqué el significado. Entonces me revolvió los cabellos, haciéndome carantoñas y tomándome el pelo.

Reímos por largo rato y fuimos tan amigos como siempre.

5

-¿ No hay otra manera Mark ? –dijo Haltoran mientras observaba a Candy con gesto grave.

Entonces la joven salió de su mutismo y dijo con serenidad:

-No insistas Haltoran, yo debo de intentar convencerme a mí misma de que no interfiera con los acontecimientos históricos. Si Mark aparece para protegerme, su otro yo se dará cuenta enseguida y no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría. Según él sería terrible y….

-Pero quizás podría ser otra persona –dijo Haltoran tercamente- puede que yo, incluso Annie, quizás o….

-O yo por ejemplo –entonces vimos apoyado en el dintel de la puerta a Anthony que nos miraba con sus grandes ojos azules.

-No Anthony –dijo Mark intentando disuadirle -tú…

Pero el valeroso muchacho sonrió encantadoramente. Candy no pudo evitar sentirse turbada al contemplar sus bellas facciones. En el fondo había sido uno de sus grandes amores. Mark sintió una punzada de celos, pero sabía que de aquel sentimiento quedaba una buena amistad y un cariño que no debían preocuparle.

-Yo puedo y debo hacerlo por varias razones. En primer lugar, estoy en deuda contigo Mark –dijo estrechándole la mano con fuerza- me salvaste la vida y eso es algo que aun no te he pagado como debiera.

-Anthony no me debes…

-Déjame continuar –dijo el joven- en segundo lugar, aun tengo cierto ascendiente sobre Candy…en recuerdo a nuestros antiguos sentimientos, no, no debes temer nada. Creo que podré convencerla de que desista de vuestros planes.

-Además –dijo dirigiéndose hacia mí- Maikel y yo hemos hablado. Tiene una cápsula temporal intacta que nos permitirá desplazarnos hasta Sarajevo sin alertar a tu otro yo.

Y Annie no sabe nada. Espero que me guardéis el secreto. Si todo sale bien, que saldrá, será como si no me hubiera ido.

6

Así lo hicimos. Cuando Anthony en medio de la multitud se encontró con Candy, esta no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa. Entonces, Haltoran contuvo a Mark:

-Tranquilo muchacho, puede que sea una casualidad el que esté aquí en Sarajevo. No debes de preocuparte. Además, ahora es amigo suyo. Es natural que se hablen…teniendo en cuenta el afecto que se tuvieron en el pasado –admitió.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Halt, pero no sé –dijo observando en torno suyo a la marea humana que se apretujaba en derredor- no sé siento que algo no va bien, como si fuera a suceder algo terrible, si llevamos a cabo nuestro plan.

Calló unos instantes y declaró convencido:

-Puede que sea peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Quizás no deberíamos hacerlo.

-Bah, imaginaciones muchacho yo…

Entonces Candy estrechó la mano de Anthony. Se abrazaron con cariño y ella pareció verter algunas lágrimas. Se despidieron. Entonces Candy se recogió los faldones de su vestido blanco que realzaba su espléndida figura, provocando admiración y deseo entre los hombres a cuyo lado pasaba, y dijo a Mark:

-Mark, no debemos hacerlo –dijo negando con la cabeza. Sus hermosos ojos verdes mostraban decisión y firmeza. Mark y Haltoran sabían que no estaba bromeando- vámonos, regresemos a 1912.

-Pero Candy –dijo Haltoran asombrado- después de todo lo que hemos preparado y hecho para llegar hasta este momento.

-Lo sé Haltoran, sé que todo esto es con la mejor intención, pero –dijo mirando al archiduque y a su esposa con compasión para apartar los ojos de esmeralda rápidamente y con un profundo remordimiento y culpabilidad- no debemos interferir con la Historia. No podría soportar el ser la responsable de la extinción de dos mil millones de vidas ni que encima me tomasen por una santa o un ángel, no. Debemos dejar las cosas tal como están, como realmente deberían ser y transcurrir.

-¿ Qué, que has dicho Candy ? –preguntó Haltoran lívido por la sorpresa, empezando a intuir la magnitud de lo que estaban a punto de desencadenar –dos..dos..mil millones de vidas ? ¿ tú, la inspiradora de una nueva religión ?

-Sí, en las subsiguientes guerras que se irán desencadenando de aquí al año 2010 –dijo entornando sus preciosos ojos verdes- y siendo adorada como una diosa por media Humanidad. No me gusta, no me gusta Mark, me da mucho miedo, vámonos de aquí, por favor –dijo sacudiendo las solapas de la chaqueta de su amado.

Pese a que dudaba, finalmente decidió actuar. Ahora era Haltoran el que tampoco lo tenía muy claro:

-Entonces lo impediré yo –dijo Mark poniendo sus músculos en tensión, dispuesto a saltar al paso del automóvil del archiduque para protegerle, pese a las dudas que le corroían.

-No Mark, detente –dijo Candy con serenidad- yo también querría salvar la vida del archiduque y su esposa, y así evitar la guerra, pero crearemos un futuro tan espantoso que la Tierra será un lugar inhabitable. No puedo impedirte que salgas en defensa del heredero del trono, de hecho, no podría evitarlo nadie, ni siquiera Haltoran, pero, confío en que te des cuenta de que digo la verdad, y en que la fuerza de mi amor, que una vez te devolvió a la vida, te haga creer en mí.

Entonces dejó de hablar. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, con aquel sencillo vestido blanco sin mangas, y los cabellos rubios sueltos, sin sus características coletas, tan solo con una cinta roja que adornaba su cabeza. Candy adelantó su cabeza acercando sus labios rojos como cerezas a los de Mark y cerrando los ojos.

-Candy, yo….-la estrechó entre sus brazos besándola con ternura. Ella le correspondió, ajenos a la multitud que les rodeaba, estremecida. Haltoran estaba perplejo, pero no se atrevió a intervenir ni hacer nada. Ni tan siquiera sabía que decir.

-Confía en mi, mi amor, te lo explicaré todo con más detalle cuando salgamos de aquí, pero debes hacer lo que te pido. Te quiero Mark.

-Yo también te quiero mi dulce ángel.

Entonces sonaron varios disparos. Un hombre joven, con ojos enfebrecidos y un largo bigote había abierto fuego contra el regio matrimonio Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y en su mano brillaba un revólver humeante, que empuñaba con fuerza y fanatismo. El archiduque se dobló al recibir el impacto de las balas en su pecho, cubierto de sangre y su esposa, al tratar de protegerle, compartió su destino. Su asesino fue rápidamente reducido a golpes. Entonces, entre la muchedumbre paralizada de miedo, que empezó a dispersarse en desorden distinguió a Candy y sonrió, mientras la guardia del archiduque le empezó a golpear salvajemente, como si hubiera intuido algo o reconocido a Candy. Su rostro desapareció entre una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas. Candy creyó distinguir unas lágrimas en aquella cara joven y endurecida. A su vez, la muchacha prorrumpió en llanto al observar los cuerpos sin vida del matrimonio. Pero la voz nerviosa de Haltoran la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Vámonos de aquí Mark –le apremió Haltoran- esto se pone feo. Debemos de poner a salvo a Candy pero ya, tenemos que salir cagando leches.

Mark asintió y se fueron lo más rápida y discretamente que pudieron, tratando de no levantar sospechas. El mundo nunca más volvería a ser el mismo, pero dentro de lo que cabía, sería infinitamente mejor que aquel que les depararía el futuro de haber impedido el asesinato del archiduque, aunque aquello constituyera una durísima decisión para Candy.

7

El combustible nuclear siseó con rabia, llevando de vuelta a Mark que llevaba a Candy y a Haltoran asidos respectivamente por cada uno de sus brazos. Candy vio como Sarajevo se desvanecía bajo sus pies y un torbellino de color y manchas plateadas, como si se hubieran metido en un gran calidoscopio empezó a desplegarse en derredor. Estaban atravesando la dimensión temporal que separaba cada era, cada época, cada universo, unos de otros. Entonces Candy se puso a recordar su encuentro con Anthony.

Candy se disponía a disuadir al estudiante de sus intenciones de matar al archiduque, cuando Anthony salió a su paso y sonrió. La muchacha dio un respingo involuntario y casi estuvo a punto de tropezar con unos niños que pasaban por su espalda. Entonces Anthony adelantó una mano y la sostuvo impidiendo que cayera. Entonces Anthony después de saludarla le dijo:

-Sé porque estáis aquí Candy. De hecho, he venido con Maikel, desde 1912, para pedirte que por favor, no hagáis nada de lo que tenéis previsto.

Candy supo de inmediato que era inútil disimular y decidió escuchar al muchacho del que había estado enamorada, antes de que el viajero del iridium reclamara su lugar en su corazón.

-Lo que intentamos hacer es bueno, es con la mejor intención –dijo ella cerrando sus manos en unos pequeños puños que a Anthony siempre le habían parecido encantadores- evitaremos una guerra –dijo casi susurrando- que costará doce millones de vidas.

Anthony asintió y poniendo sus manos en un gesto familiar y entrañable para ella, dijo meciéndola suavemente:

-Lo sé Candy, y es muy loable, pero las guerras que se producirán a partir de evitar esta, provocarán costarán dos mil millones de vidas. Si he venido hasta aquí era porque Mark me salvó la vida y para tratar de que me escuches, Candy. Por nuestro antiguo afecto, y lo que vivimos juntos, te ruego que lo reconsideres.

Candy pareció dudar. El coche del archiduque se acercaba y el joven del bigote y los ojos encendidos pronto dispararía contra él. Entonces miró a Anthony que le estaba ofreciendo una bella y espléndida rosa, una "dulce Candy".

-En memoria de lo que vivimos juntos, para que esta rosa no se marchite, aunque a veces tenga que ser así, para que otras muchas puedan florecer.

Entonces besó a Candy en la frente. Lágrimas mojaron las mejillas del muchacho, que la abrazó tiernamente.

-Anthony –dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Pero aunque intentara ver los azules ojos de su antiguo novio, solo acudían a su mente los de Mark.

Se separaron lentamente. El le estrechó la mano y dijo suavemente:

-Cuídate Candy.

Entonces se giró y se marchó lentamente. Iba a seguirle, pero optó que era mejor así. Bajó lentamente los escalones por los que había ascendido, para situarse entre el coche del Archiduque y el joven estudiante. Se encontró de nuevo con Mark y Haltoran que extrañados no podían creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Hablaron y entonces sonaron varios disparos. El mundo entró en una nueva era, y el curso original de la Historia se restableció nuevamente.

Candy se acurrucó contra el pecho de Mark mientras retornaban a 1912.

7

Frente Occidental, 1916, sobre algún punto de Francia, en plenta tierra de nadie. Una escuadrilla de caza sobrevolaba las trincheras. Stear pilotaba su SPAD , avión de factura francesa pero que combatían con insignias inglesas. Era una unidad de doce aviones que de improviso se vieron atacados por aparatos alemanes. Stear estaba traumatizado, por la pérdida de uno de sus mejores camaradas.

"Esta mañana estaba bromeando con nosotros y ahora…." –dijo aferrándose a las palancas de control del biplano. Reprimiendo sus lágrimas se dispuso a combatir. Abrió fuego con sus dos ametralladoras gemelas apuntando hacia delante, a través de la hélice y realizando furiosas evoluciones, consiguió esquivar a un par de cazas alemanes que trataban de situarse en su cola. Pero Stear llevaba el vuelo en la sangre, pese a las trágicas circunstancias y consiguió después de varias furiosas fintas, abatir a sus dos atacantes, pero otro avión picó desde lo alto y le sobrepasó muy cerca. Pudo distinguir la cabeza del piloto, sin su gorro de aviador y el alemán se giró para mirarle. Era muy joven, de un notable parecido con su camarada caído. Dudó y dejó de disparar, momento que otro piloto enemigo aprovechó para atacarle, impactando en el avión, averiando su motor e hiriéndole en el hombro. En el momento en que iban a rematarle, una estela de fuego deshizo el avión enemigo aunque dando la oportunidad al piloto de saltar en paracaídas. Stear contempló como el desconcertante bólido de fuego no solo no le atacaba a él, ni a su escuadrón sino que parecía protegerle. Justo en el momento en que el Spad se precipitaba a tierra, un resplandor anaranjado iluminó tenuemente el área que le circundaba. Entonces le vio. A través de la luz iridiscente había un hombre, flotando mansamente en su centro. Es más el resplandor parecía irradiar de su cuerpo. Mark le sonrió y cogiéndole fuertemente pasando un brazo incandescente por sus hombros, le sacó de allí.

-¿ Mark ? ¿ cómo es que…?

-No tenemos mucho tiempo –le dijo el joven- ponte estos tapones en los oídos o cuando saltemos en el tiempo, te reventarán los oídos y podrías enloquecer. Vamos a retornar a 1914.

-¿ Eh ? pero, mis camaradas, mis amigos…

-No es momento de nostalgias –dijo Mark secamente- si no hubiera venido a salvarte, ahora estarías ahí abajo ardiendo con tu avión.

Intentó protestar, pero Mark adquirió mayor velocidad. El iridium se vertía a la atmósfera produciendo llamaradas y explosiones cada vez más potentes, mientras un ensordecedor silbido empezó a golpear sus oídos. Stear obedeció y se cubrió los conductos auditivos con los tapones de metacrilato. Mark le aferró con fuerza. Comparado con Haltoran, era un peso pluma. Markse concentró y pasó a Mach 20 ganando altura y picando para ganar más velocidad aun. Cuando alcanzaron Mach 25, se produjo un atronador bang sónico y abandonaron 1916, atravesando como flechas la dimensión temporal, materializándose en 1914. Mark eliminó gradualmente la emisión de iridium para que nadie escuchara el atronador bang sónico ni el ensordecedor siseo y camuflando sus cuerpos manipulando el espectro de luz, para que fueran transparentes aterrizaron mansamente en la mansión de los Andrew.

El joven furioso porque le habían separado de sus compañeros de lucha, intentó pegar a Mark, pero este era muy rápido. Apartándose a un lado, bloqueó con la mano sin problemas el puño de Stear, sujetándolo por el antebrazo. En esto, sonó la voz de la tía abuela y todos los demás. Anthony, Candy, los Legan, Haltoran, yo, Carlos, allí estábamos todos para recibirle. La orgullosa anciana matriarca de los Andrew pareció entonces muy frágil. Abrió los temblorosos brazos y abrazó al sorprendido muchacho de grandes anteojos, cuya ira pareció disiparse gradualmente. Luego vinieron los abrazos y las lágrimas de sus amigos. Pasaron varios días durante los cuales, el ardor guerrero del muchacho pareció disiparse. Haltoran y yo le mostramos fotos de los horrores que estarían por venir, los grandes campos de trincheras repletos de jóvenes vidas segadas tontamente. En los campos de Verdun, el Somme, en los Balcanes, en Gallípoli, en Tannenberg, se perdería la flor y nata de la juventud europea y norteamericana, toda una generación arrasada, sobre todo de la primera.

Cuando Stear intentó entonces convencer a Mark de que evitara la Gran Guerra, le mostramos pruebas concluyentes de que si hacíamos eso, un futuro mucho más espantoso aguardaría al mundo. Quedaba el espinoso asunto de convencer al Gobierno Inglés de que Stear no era un desertor así como a los incrédulos que el muchacho no estaba en condiciones de combatir, pero la influencia de la familia Andrew y de Albert y de la propia tía-abuela Elroy se encargó de superar esos obstáculos. La reacción de Stear fue de rabia, porque pensaba que había abandonado a sus camaradas cobardemente, pero para eso estábamos todos nosotros. Un día Haltoran, harto de sus quejas le dijo, después de derribarle por tierra devolviéndole un puñetazo, que Stear intentó propinarle primero:

-Escúchame pequeño lord, la guerra no es un juego, ni siquiera es heroica, es sucia, gris, desagradable, monótona y aburrida y te lo dice alguien –dijo mientras examinaba su MP-5- que ha estado en muchas, y todas se reducen a lo mismo: miseria y nada, Stear, solo eso. No hay nada honorable, ni marcial, ni bello.

Entonces levantó el MP-5 apuntándole sorpresivamente con él. Stear dio un respingo, porque conocía los devastadores efectos de la monstruosa arma. Todos pensábamos que iba a hacer una tontería. Candy ahogó un grito y Stear intentó retroceder, pero no había donde. Una gruesa pared impedía su huída. Haltoran amartilló el arma con un molinete y el siniestro chasquido se dejó sentir como un fúnebre presagio.

Entonces movió el arma tan rápido que Stear fue incapaz de seguirle con la vista. Haltoran tiró del disparador y un rugiente cohete partió hacia un árbol seco que estaba en mitad del camino a mil metros. El cohete ululó siniestramente y cuando impactó con ruido y una potente deflagración contra el árbol, el fuego lo consumió enteramente. Grandes llamaradas se tragaron el retorcido tronco, del que pronto no quedaría más que cenizas quemadas. Stear se quedó muy impresionado. Entonces Haltoran se enfundó el arma a la espalda y le dijo:

-Eso, amigo Stear es la guerra, eso es lo que le pasa a muchos que creyeron lo contrario. Las guerras están bien para los videojuegos.

Stear no entendía a que se refería. Como siempre, hablando de cosas futuras o que quizás se inventaba sobre la marcha.

-Muchos de esos muchachos han ido voluntarios –dijo Haltoran mientras ayudaba a Stear a levantarse, porque permanecía aun en el suelo- pero ante el elevado número de bajas, se recurrirá a las levas forzosas. Créeme muchacho, estás mejor aquí que allá.

Entonces se retiró dejándole solo con los demás.

Stear aun temblaba al contemplar las voraces lenguas de fuego devorar el árbol

8

Mark permanecía en pie, contemplando el lago de cuyas aguas rescatara a Candy no hacía tanto. Había bajado hasta las inmediaciones del lago para estar a solas con sus recuerdos. Entonces notó como un cosquilleo le subía por la espalda e hizo una mueca de dolor y disgusto que reprimió a duras penas. Sus cicatrices se abrieron liberando vapor de iridium. Algunos regueros de sangre cayeron sobre la hierba quemándola y levantando pequeñas volutas de humo gris. Su sangre radiactiva producía un silbido agudo cuando se vertía. Entonces las emanaciones de vapor cesaron al cabo de unos minutos, y al bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, la sangre dejó de manar

Candy que bajaba a llevarle algo de merienda se sobresaltó espantada y dejó caer la bandeja con la comida. Pese a estar de espaldas y apenas hacer ruido, Mark se giró y la vio. La joven intentó huir, pero Mark, que gozaba de unos reflejos y una velocidad que muy pocos seres humanos podían presumir de tener, si es que había alguno aparte de él y Haltoran, dio un gran salto, sobrevoló los árboles, la hierba y a Candy y se posó delante de ella. La muchacha intentó evitarle, porque no quería que le viese llorar.

-Candy, cariño –preguntó solicito y afable-, ¿ que te ocurre ?

-Mark, por favor, déjame, no me pasa nada.

Entonces Mark comprendió, Candy había presenciado inoportunamente otra de las reacciones del iridium.

-¿ Es por lo que acabas de ver, ¿ verdad ?

Candy desvió la mirada. Mark acarició sus bellos ojos enjugándole las lágrimas con cuidado

.

-Perdóname Mark, sé que no es culpa tuya, pero, pero, me parece tan horrible, ese humo, ese vapor saliendo de ti, y esa sangre caliente y viscosa, que, que no….-no no puede verte sufrir así.

Mark suspiró maldiciéndose por no poder ser normal. Besó sus cabellos y entonces Candy vio un brillo que conocía muy bien, un fulgor de desesperación y rabia.

-No te preocupes Candy, mi amor, todo va a salir bien.

Entonces la alejó de su pecho. Candy supo que Mark tenía algo en mente terrible, algo que podría acabar con su vida.

-Mark, ¿ no estarás pensando acaso en….? –preguntó horrorizada cubriéndose los labios con las manos.

-No puedo seguir así, viéndote sufrir, no puedo soportar tus miradas y tus lágrimas cada vez que el iridium se libera. Se acabó Candy, voy a cortar este poder definitivamente.

Entonces Candy le abrazó con más fuerza. Sabía que si Mark cerraba totalmente la circulación del iridium por su sistema circulatorio, podría costarle la vida.

-No Mark, no –dijo llorando amargamente mientras se asía con una fuerza increíble a Mark cerrando sus pequeños puños y enlazándolos detrás de la espalda del joven –no, por favor, si haces eso, morirás, y yo, yo, no podría seguir adelante sin ti.

Mark intentó deshacer el abrazo de Candy, pero no era tan sencillo. Candy pese a su pequeña estatura en comparación con la suya, y su aparente fragilidad le sujetaba con tal desesperación, que Mark notó como no le resultaba nada fácil separarse de la chica.

-Te quiero, te quiero –repitió una y otra vez mientras largas hileras de lágrimas blancas y brillantes robaban por su cara –no lo hagas Mark, perdóname, no quise hacer ese comentario, ni siquiera quería que me vieses llorar, pero…

-Pero no quiero perderte otra vez. No me importa ese iridium, ni la sangre, solo tú..

-Solo me importas tú, amor mío –repitió como una letanía, con voz frágil y muy triste.

Mark comprendió que el inmenso amor que sentía por él, imprimía una fuerza enorme a sus delicados dedos, lo mismo que el suyo le impulsaba a intentar cometer aquella desdichada locura de cortar el suministro de iridium a su sangre, para no verla sufrir más y complacerla.

y estremeciéndose, mesó los cabellos de la muchacha pasando los suyos con delicadeza por las elaboradas coletas y los pequeños lazos rosas. Finalmente levantó el mentón de Candy con suavidad obligando a que sus bellos ojos verdes le mirasen.

-Candy –dijo Mark con voz dulce- no te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada, no temas,…pero esto lo hago por ti, como iba antes a cortar mi poder también por ti.

-Mark –dijo ella enjugándose las lágrimas, ¿ entonces no vas a….?

Mark negó con la cabeza. Sus pupilas negras como la noche parecían sonreir.

-No temas, intentaré reducir al máximo la actividad del iridium y espero que en dos meses, mi poder se vuelva a desactivar y las cicatrices desaparezcan, pero a veces –dijo apenado- tendrás que soportar esto, hasta que el iridium por falta de actividad, se calme, ¿ podrás aguantarlo ? ¿ no te importará verlo hasta que las cicatrices se cierren ?

Candy asintió y se puso a recoger la bandeja con la merienda ayudada por Mark lamentándose:

-Oh, tu merienda Mark, perdóname yo, he sido muy torpe, lo siento, mucho Mark.

-No te preocupes por la merienda y también quería decirte, Candy, que no volveré a asustarte con tonterías.

-Y yo soportaré tus dolores, y tus percances, y te ayudaré a superarlos. No volveré a reprocharte nada, lo juro.

Volvieron a besarse. Cuando ambos abrieron los ojos y contemplaron su figura reflejada en las aguas del plácido y manso lago, fuertemente asidos, el uno al otro, comprendieron que si volvían a alejarse el uno del otro, el que quedase no lo soportaría.

9

Fue un largo camino, pero tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. Había medio convencido a Stear de que dejase de pensar en la guerra. Eso, y una muchacha que había conocido llamada Flammie que resultó ser una enfermera compañera de estudios de Candy que ahora centraba toda su atención, parecía haberle quitado la obsesión por combatir. Ahora, las trincheras de Europa no le parecían tan románticas, ni el heroísmo tan apetecible de alcanzar.

Entonces, le había recitado el poema de un desconocido autor, que moriría una semana antes de terminar la guerra, precisamente en contra de la misma, que aun no se había escrito y que se sabía de memoria. Y lo hizo delante de todos, con tal emoción y sentimiento, que las chicas, empezando por Eliza, empezaron a llorar y Susana, emocionada tuvo que sostenerse en Neal para no derrumbarse por la congoja que la triste declamación del ex-soldado producía en su ánimo. La joven actriz apreció su talento reponiéndose y dedicándole encendidos aplausos. Candy estaba recostada en el hombro de Mark, y él estaba sentado a su vez apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol. Eliza observaba a su amado con ojos enamorados, y creía que el poema lo había escrito él. Anthony con Annie estaban impresionados. Annie lloraba. Hasta la tía abuela Elroy en compañía del matrimonio Legan, apreció el talento de aquel extraño muchacho, ahora socio junto con Neal en la empresa de patentes que habían puesto en marcha.

Stear estaba junto a Flammie y estrechó su mano con fuerza. Aquel emotivo y terrible poema, junto con la visión del árbol alcanzado por el lanzacohetes de Haltoran, le habían causado honda impresión.

Caminaba hacia el Hogar de Pony, deseoso de ver a la hermana María. Pasó junto a la Colina de Pony, donde Mark se convirtiera en el príncipe de Candy….y ella descubriera su secreto, bajo aquel gran y acogedor árbol que los niños del orfanato llamaban padre.

La hermana María creyendo que se aproximaba Candy salió a su encuentro, y aunque pareció un poco decepcionada, al principio, se alegró de verle.

-Haltoran que sorpresa, de verte por aquí.

Le saludó efusivamente y entraron en el orfanato. Los niños que adoraban a Haltoran, se le echaron encima, abrazándole y preguntándole por Candy.

-Ha prometido venir en cuanto pueda. Su trabajo de enfermera le quita mucho tiempo, y lo lamenta.

Tomaron un pequeño refrigerio y Haltoran fue refiriendo a la hermana todo lo que había acontecido, incluido su fracasado intento de evitar la primera guerra mundial.

-Lo se –dijo la bondadosa monja sonriendo y cogiendo la mano del apenado Haltoran- hicisteis todo lo imposible, y lo lograsteis, pero Candy me lo contó todo por carta –dijo agitando un pliego de papel con las iniciales de Candy- al parecer, el futuro que se creó a partir del momento en que salvastéis la vida del archiduque…

-Sí, fue peor –dijo Haltoran pasándose una mano por la frente- de lo esperado. Los acontecimientos que sucedieron, dividieron el mundo en dos grandes bloques irreconciliables, y provocaron guerras mucho peores, pero en el fondo no me arrepiento de que Candy lo intentase hermana. Estaba preciosa, allí en Sarajevo, desarmó al asesino dejándolo completamente fascinado. Parecía que un espíritu de luz se hubiese encarnado en la Tierra.

-No me extraña que tu amigo se enamorase de ella nada más verlo, en la colina que acabas de ver –dijo la monja con la vista fija en la pared.

Haltoran abrió los ojos y dio un respingo. La hermana María había sido testigo del primer encuentro entre Candy y Mark.

-Nunca le conté nada y aun no lo he hecho, porque temo que me odie porque no le dijimos toda la verdad. Conmigo también estaba la señorita Pony.

-Hermana, Candy es feliz al lado de mi amigo, yo que usted le confesaría que les vio, Candy lo entenderá, no creo que la odie. Eso es algo que está en su imaginación.

10

Haltoran subió hasta la Colina de Pony y observó el gran árbol que Candy solía escalar sin dificultad. Haltoran podría haberse encaramado sin esfuerzo hasta la copa, pero prefirió hacerlo con el jetpack que había perfeccionado. Tras un corto vuelo, se posó en la rama más alta y que le pareció más sólida para soportar su peso.

-Mark, Mark –dijo en voz alta- elegiste bien el sitio, es un lugar precioso para enamorarse.

Entonces vio una pequeña niña que permanecía aferrada a una de las ramas sin atreverse a moverse. Tenía los ojos cerrados, lloraba y parecía presa de una fuerte fiebre. Se movió como un rayo y la cogió entre sus brazos antes de que la pequeña resbalase y se precipitara a tierra. Entró en el orfanato como un huracán llamando a gritos a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony::

-Rápido, rápido, la niña, se encuentra mal.

La acostaron inmediatamente y Haltoran con ojo experto comprobó que tenía una hemorragia en la pierna que parecía sospechosa. Frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Hemofilia, si no hacemos algo…

-Daisy Daisy –se lamentó la hermana María abrazándola y llorando amargamente.

La señora Pony fue a abrir la puerta para ir corriendo al pueblo y traer al doctor, cuando en ese momento se toparon con Candy y Mark que venían de visita, junto con sus padres, para enseñarles el lugar donde había crecido. Candy abrazó a una de sus dos bondadosas madres que llorando le contó lo que sucedía. Entonces Mark se adelantó y encontró a Haltoran.

-Mark espera, no sé si tú tendrás poder para….-dijo Haltoran intentando bloquearle el paso, pero el rápido e imprevisible joven que en otro momento fuera conocido como el alacrán, le esquivó con facilidad pasmosa.

Mientras Candy intentaba confortar a la señora Pony y se ofrecía para avisar al médico, aunque ya había partido el chofer de la familia con órdenes expresas de su padre, para traerle lo antes posible, contempló como Mark se situaba frente a la pequeña que temblaba y deliraba de fiebre. Se le acercó y le susurró acariciándole la frente perlada de sudor:

-Tranquila pequeña, no va a pasarte nada. Voy a salvarte.

En ese momento, la hermana María conocedora del tenebroso poder de Mark intentó alejarle de la niña, pero Haltoran le bloqueó el paso recapacitando que quizás el único capaz de ayudar a la niña en esos momentos era su amigo.

-Hermana, mi amigo sabe lo que hace. Puede que el iridium cause tremendos daños, pero también puede ser empleado para el bien.

No obstante Mark se abstuvo de hacer nada. Pasó el tiempo y la angustiosa espera estaba crispándoles los nervios. En ese momento, apareció el chofer de la familia apenado por no haber podido traer al médico.

-Lo siento, señor Legan, pero el doctor no está en su consulta. Salió a atender otro caso urgente y aun no saben cuando retornará.

Pero la pequeña Daisi se agitó. Su hemorragia cada vez sangraba más y tenía más fiebre. Entonces Mark, alzó una mano y la posó sobre la herida que la pequeña se había hecho subiendo al árbol de la colina contra una rama astillada.

-No, apártate de ella –gritó la hermana María- pero Mark depositó su mano sobre la hemorragia. Desató una pequeña dosis de iridium, tan baja que la radiactividad no causaría la más mínima molestia, ni daño a la niña. La habitación se llenó con un bello resplandor anaranjado. Mark acariciaba las mejillas de la niña, mientras insuflaba iridium que cauterizaba la herida, cerrándola y deteniendo la hemorragia, mientras susurraba a la niña bellas palabras de cariño. Todos le miraron asombrados. Sus ojos eran tan pacíficos, estaban tan llenos de humanidad mientras sanaba la herida de la niña, que Candy se puso a llorar, arrepentida de haberle inducido a que se deshiciera de sus poderes. Entonces el resplandor cesó y Mark retiró la mano. La herida estaba completamente cicatrizada. Daisy abrió los ojos. La fiebre había remitido y se encontraba mucho mejor. Entonces sonrió a la niña y se retiró. Cruzó por delante de todos para salir fuera y dirigirse hacia la colina de Pony. Candy le siguió. La niña rompió a llorar porque extrañaba a Mark. Quería que estuviera a su lado.

-Mark, lo que has hecho por la niña –dijo Candy abrazándole- ha sido maravilloso. Yo…

-Tú la curaste realmente Candy, porque tu mirada, tu presencia, tu belleza, me dio ánimos para hacerlo, aparte de que también lo hice por la niña, desde luego.

Mark sonrió y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Con los rostros muy unidos mejilla con mejilla observaron el padre árbol.

-Aquí nos conocimos –dijo ella entornando sus ojos de esmeralda- cuando te ví por primera vez, pensé que eras una aparición, pero la aparición con los ojos más hermosos y grandes que ví nunca.

-No me extraña, cuando el iridium salió despedido del transporte militar que lo albergaba y el bidón que lo llevaba se abrió, me alcanzó de lleno. Y me puse a correr atemorizado hasta que finalmente desaté sus poderes por primera vez sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo ni lo que me ocurría. Viajé a través de las eras hasta que llegué aquí…y te conocí. ¿ sabes una cosa ? te vi desde lo más alto cuando aun estaba cayendo y me dirigí hacia ti para pedirte ayuda. Y nunca me arrepentiré de haber conocido a la única mujer que de todas las que ha habido en mi vida, podré amar en este mundo,

-Mark –dijo Candy cerrando los ojos. Elevó sus talones y se puso de puntillas para besarle con fervor.

La hermana María les observaba emocionada desde lo lejos. La escena era tan hermosa y tierna que arrepentida de sus recelos hacia Mark, estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Se apoyó en el brazo de Haltoran y la religiosa se lamentó:

-Perdóname Haltoran, perdóname por dudar de Mark, yo…..

-Mark es una caja de sorpresas hermana –dijo Haltoran mirándoles mientras Candy y Mark se abrazaban tiernamente- pero cuando se acercó a Daisy supe que la salvaría. Mark jamás haría daño a la niña y menos a Candy, pero es a él al que tiene que pedirle disculpas, aunque no creo que se lo permita hacerlo. Mark entenderá su lógica preocupación por la niña y que tendiera a protegerla.

Helen Legan lloraba conmovida por la bondad y compasión de Mark mientras su esposo la abrazaba.

-Ese muchacho….tiene un corazón de oro….y mi pequeña Candy le ama tanto…

-Si querida, a mí también me ha impactado ver como su poder puede hacer el bien. Fue algo realmente extraordinario.

-Yo diría que muy hermoso –dijo la bella dama enjugándose las lágrimas.

Iba a decir algo, cuando Daisy salió corriendo escapando de los brazos de la señora Pony y se dirigió hacia la colina, llamando a Mark a gritos. El joven se giró y la chiquilla se arrojó a sus brazos literalmente, llorando. Mark la levantó con delicadeza y riendo la niña, también se echó en brazos de Candy y la besó.

Los cinco contemplaron conmovidos la bella escena. La señorita Pony apoyándose en la hermana María, los padres de Candy observando sus siluetas recortándose contra el sol del atardecer, con la niña en brazos como si fueran una familia, las miradas enamoradas que se dirigían mutuamente. En ese momento llegó Eliza que llamaba a Haltoran y que había venido con su familia, enfadada porque Haltoran se fuera al hogar de Pony sin avisarla. Pensaba abroncarle, pero cuando les vio a todos mirando extasiados la bella escena enmudeció y se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Haltoran, reclinando sus bucles dorados sobre su hombre derecho. Haltoran la abrazó y siguió contemplándoles.

-Halt –dijo tímidamente Eliza cautivada por la magia del grandioso momento del que eran testigos.

-¿ Sí mi vida ? –preguntó Haltoran intuyendo lo que le iba a decir.

-Prométeme que tendremos un momento así en nuestras vidas, cuando sea tu esposa.

Haltoran la levantó riendo y estrechándola entre sus brazos y dijo:

-Te prometo no uno, si no una eternidad semejante amor mío.

Eliza le besó apasionadamente mientras sus padres y la señorita Pony y la hermana María no podían dejar de apartar sus ojos de Mark, Candy y la pequeña Daisy. Hasta el chofer se sintió abrumado ante la cautivadora pareja recortándose contra la incomparable puesta de sol, con la Colina de Pony como telón de fondo. Eliza olvidó su rabia contra Haltoran por haberse ido sin avisarla y siguió mirando a Candy profundamente arrepentida de todo el daño que la había hecho.

11

Definitivamente nos quedaríamos en aquella época. Yo, me había comprado una pequeña villa y empezaba a tener una considerable fortuna gracias a mi fructífera asociación con el señor Legan. Eliza y Haltoran estaban ultimando ya los detalles de su próxima boda, al igual que Anthony y Annie. Archie continuaba con sus estudios de leyes y su relación con Karen continuaba progresando. En cuanto a Neal y Susana continuaban su romance. Neal había ido al estreno de varias obras de su novia y sorprendentemente, Neal comprobó que tenía talento como escritor, y se planteó en apoyar la carrera de Susana escribiéndole algunos guiones, sin descuidar la nueva empresa de patentes, que con algunos "inventos" de Haltoran iba viento en popa, invenciones que no alteraran radicalmente el curso de los acontecimientos .Eliza se encaprichó de los móviles e intentó que Haltoran los lanzase al mercado con su nombre, pero afortunadamente, con buenas palabras y un poco de encanto personal logró quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza. En cuanto a Stear, parecía menos preocupado por la guerra, y Flammie iba ganando firmemente su corazón, aunque Haltoran le había prometido que intentaría salvar a su camarada y sacarlo del frente occidental con discreción.

Carlos había aceptado un empleo como mecánico ayudante del chofer de los Legan para estar cerca de Dorothy y empezaban a hablar de boda. El único que aun no tenía claro que hacer con su vida, era Mark. No sabía que ocupación o profesión tomar, pese a que era inteligente y cualquier cosa que se propusiera estaba a su alcance. Su suegro político y hasta yo, le habíamos ofrecido un empleo, pero él aun no se decantaba por nada. Candy, había hecho planes para el futuro con él. Celebrarían una nueva ceremonia religiosa, esta vez con un sacerdote auténtico y continuaba con su trabajo en un hospital cercano, gracias a sus excelentes referencias.

Decidimos no agobiarle y esperar a que tomara una decisión. Llevaba varios meses sin utilizar el iridium y las temibles cicatrices se iban borrando de su piel para alegría de Candy. En cuanto a Albert, había decidido no interferir en la vida de Candy. Admitía que Mark le había ganado por goleada. Mark debería ser feliz pero había algo que le atormentaba. Mark había decidido ir a pasear a la ciudad para volver a sentir el bullicio de una aglomeración urbana, aunque fuese una ciudad de principios del siglo XX. Entonces divisó a lo lejos a la bella novia de Neal. Susana sentía un cariño especial por Mark como amiga, aunque no sabría explicar bien porque.

Susana le saludó. Era muy hermosa. Al contrario que Candy parecía muy frágil y delicada y Mark sentía compasión por ella, aunque no debería. Entonces ella se detuvo a conversar con él. Llevaba varios paquetes y bolsas de ropa encima. Mark se ofreció para ayudarla, pero negó con una sonrisa. Mark sintió un escalofrío al pensar que en esa línea temporal, ella se enamoraba de él, al salvarle de unos focos que le caían encima, ya que él era un reconocido actor pero perdiendo su pierna. Arqueó las cejas y disimuló. Tenía que andarse con tiento, porque la muchacha le observaba con admiración y cualquier pequeño roce podría ponerles en dificultades.

"Esta chica quiere a Neal, pero me mira con interés. Me da la impresión de que le gusto".

Entonces llegaron hasta el coche. Ayudó galantemente a Susana a subir al vehículo y depositó los paquetes en el maletero. Susana entonces tomó su mano derecha. Le miró intensamente con sus ojos verdes. Sabía que con un par de palabras, la muchacha sería prácticamente suya, pero no quería romperle el corazón a Neal por segunda vez.

"Sé lo que es que te rompan el corazón" –pensó para sus adentros- "y lo sé muy bien".

Mark tenía mucho miedo de que cualquier pequeño acontecimiento pudiera apartarle de Candy, por lo que intentó mostrarse hosco con la muchacha y un tanto grosero, pero no tuvo valor. Los ojos de muñeca de Susana le desarmaban, sentía cariño y afecto por ella, pero nada más. Nunca podría amarla como amaba a Candy.

Finalmente consiguió despedirse de ella y respiró aliviado. Temía que Candy hubiera visto juntos y se alejara de él. Había dejado su cazadora negra y sus vaqueros en el armario de la habitación y se había vestido como el fulano forrado de pasta y actor. Ahora el parecido era mayor, pero Mark tenía el cabello más largo y siempre se le formaba un gran rizo rebelde que molestaba a Candy cuando estaba con él, para besarle con comodidad. Entonces oyó un grito de mujer. La voz le era muy familiar. Se asomó a una calle muy concurrida y vio a la joven Marlowe rodeada de cuatro asaltantes. Habían dejado inconsciente al chofer de un golpe en la nuca con una llave inglesa y ahora acosaban a Susana. La gente pasaba de largo, sin atreverse a intervenir, haciendo como que no veían nada. No sabía que hacer, pero si no intervenía podían matar o dejar malherida a la joven y si lo hacía a distancia, despertaría al iridium y vendrían más meses de hemorragias, reproches, y lágrimas de Candy. Entonces se caló la gorra hasta los ojos y se subió las solapas de su abrigo haciéndose irreconocible. Se presentó ante los cuatro maleantes, le dirigieron las típicas fanfarronadas de costumbre, él les propinó los golpes y directos que pusieron fuera de combate a los asaltantes y tan pronto como había empezado terminó, y se marchó corriendo para que Susana ni tuviera tiempo de agradecerle nada ni menos hablarle. Susana se quedó perpleja parpadeando incrédula. Sus ojos de muñeca se cerraron y abrieron graciosamente. Procuró no decir nada, para que no le identificara por la voz.

En esos momentos sonaron los silbatos de la policía que con las porras en ristre y portando sus revólveres de reglamento se acercaban rápidamente.

Mark contaba en que no le hubiera reconocido, pero Susana era actriz y de unos pocos indicios dedujo que su misterioso salvador era Mark, aunque no tenía pruebas. Mientras el chofer recobró el sentido y Susana le ayudó a incorporarse. Enseguida se fueron de allí.

12

Para no tener que utilizar el iridium, en caso de que Candy estuviera en peligro, Haltoran inventó para Mark unos jetpack más discretos y menos ruidosos que la anterior versión petardeante que hizo que su futura suegra casi le descubriera aquel día después de ver a Eliza. Y como armamento, unos brazaletes de rayos, que podían utilizarse como pistolas, producir una espada laser como las de los Jedai o crear un escudo impernetrable como el de Siryu. Sonrió al recordar a sus antiguos compañeros de armas. A Candy le hubiera caído bien Seiya. De eso estaba completamente seguro.

El único sentido que conservaba era el de alerta que le avisaba si su novia estaba o no en peligro. Pero Mark temía que cualquier tentativa de recurrir al iridium, por poco que fuera, le pudiera hacer recaer como a un alcohólico presuntamente recuperado. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Habló con Neal del incidente y le pidió que se hiciera pasar por él para que convenciera a Susana de que en vez de salvarle él, había sido Neal.

El muchacho pareció halagado, sobre todo porque la idea de reforzar sus lazos con Sonia no le parecía del todo mal, pero le extrañó aun así que Mark intentara esconder su noble acción. Era un tema espinoso, pero Mark poniendo sus anchas manos en los hombros de Neal le dijo:

-Tu novia te quiere Neal, pero es una persona muy impresionable, yo diría que muy enamoradiza y no quisiera interponerme entre los dos, ya…me entiendes. No quiero seguir hablando de ello, porque es muy violento. Y no te preocupes y que tus celos no te hagan elucubrar cosas raras, Neal.

-Gracias Mark, eres un verdadero amigo.

-Cuida bien de ella muchacho. Se lo merece.

Entonces el inteligente muchacho intuyó por donde iban los tiros, pero no se ofendió. Sabía que Mark no le haría una jugarreta tan sucia y menos avisarle de ello.

Le prestó su jetpack para simular grandes saltos y con los brazaletes fingiría los puñetazos.

-Pero Susana querrá saber porqué no me identifiqué. Va a sospechar Mark. Y es muy inteligente y observadora. Cualquier detalle dejado al azar y se irá todo al garete, y encima podría enfadarse conmigo porque pensaría que le estoy tomando el pelo u ocultándole algo.

-No, si le dices que no querías que tu madre se enterase, para no darle más disgustos, que como oíste llegar a la policía te asustaste, no pensaste fríamente y con claridad y te diste a la fuga sin reparar en lo que hiciste atolondradamente. Le pides perdón y me imagino que ella te creerá. Ahora debemos ultimar los detalles.

13

Pero la farsa no convenció a Susana, que después de encararse con Neal reprochándole que hubiera intentado engañarla, de una forma tan burda, se fue en busca de Mark, dejando al pobre muchacho contrariado y apenado por la bronca de su novia. Mark negó rotundamente que él hubiera sido su salvador.

-No sé de que me estás hablando Susana y atribuyéndome un mérito que pertenece a Neal.

Estaban en un mirador desde él que se contemplaba una hermosa y recogida cala. Mark había decidido irse a pescar, porque Candy tendría guardia en el hospital todo el día y aquella era una más de las actividades que el joven realizaba en su lucha por normalizar su vida. Dorothy le había dado detalles de donde podría encontrarle. Susana la engañó diciéndole que tenía que entregarle un mensaje muy urgente de Candy. En un principio, se asombró de que le hubiera localizado y que viniera corriendo hacia él. Como ya le había visto, no podía irse sin más. Si huía, le acabaría encontrando en otra parte, estaba seguro de que la tenacidad de la muchacha le permitiría dar con él, aunque se escondiera bajo tierra. Entonces Susana, le miró con ojos tristes y decepcionados, pero no se dio por vencida. Dio un salto por encima de la barandilla y se arrojó al vacío.

-Mierda –se lamentó Mark sabiendo que debería emplear el iridium porque de lo contario se estrellaría contra las rocas- se tiró en pos de ella y dejó que el iridium saliera por los poros de su piel para envolverle en el aura iridiscente que le permitía volar por cortos períodos de tiempo. Recogió a Susana cuando faltaban décimas de segundo para que se destrozara contra los escollos y remontó el vuelo con la muchacha en brazos. La chica se acurrucó contra su pecho. Neal no era tan fuerte ni viril como él. Aterrizó en la cala para no tener que emitir más iridium del imprescindible y dejó de emitirlo, aunque no a tiempo como para que de una pequeña cicatriz que se había formado en su brazo derecho cayera un largo reguero de sangre. Susana pareció horrorizarse pero pronto acudió para vendarle el brazo.

-Lo que has hecho es una tontería inmensa, si llega a pasarte algo…-dijo Mark con reproche, mientras apretaba la hemorragia con la mano para detenerla.

-Eras tú y no Neal –dijo la actriz de repente, haciéndose luz en su mente- tú me salvaste de aquellos bandidos, como lo has hecho ahora.

La chica intentó avanzar hacia él.

-No te acerques Susana –dijo Mark levantando el brazo izquierdo- lo que tengo dentro de mí está liberando calor y podría lastimarte.

Pero ella parecía ajena a todo lo que no fuera aquella cautivadora mirada negra que parecía envolverla. Entonces, de repente saltó hacia Mark y le aprisionó entre sus brazos besándole en los labios. Mark muy sorprendido, la rechazó con dificultad, porque aquella muchacha parecía impulsada por la desesperación. Susana le miró contrariada por su resistencia, con sus ojos verdes de muñeca de porcelana, arrasados de lágrimas:

-Tengo envidia de Candy, Mark, la tengo mucha envidia, porque yo….también estoy enamorada de ti. Por eso me tiré al vacío, para que me salvaras y poder decírtelo, Mark.

Mark se quedó sin resuello. Lo que más temía, lo que más miedo le daba se estaba produciendo. No amaba a la muchacha, pero tampoco quería herirla ni resultar ofensivo con ella.

-Mark….te quiero, por favor, no me rechaces –dijo sollozante mientras reclinaba sus largos cabellos rubios en su pecho.

Era una chica muy hermosa, y en otras circunstancias cuando Candy no le correspondía y estaba destrozado por sus desengaños amorosos con ella, probablemente la habría aceptado sin miramientos, aunque solo fuera para mitigar su pena, pero la situación ya no era la misma. Candy le amaba y si se enteraba de aquello, probablemente la perdería porque no era de las que perdonasen fácilmente un desengaño así.

14

Mark sostenía a la actriz entre sus brazos, sin atreverse a hablar, sin saber que decir. Susana tomaba su silencio como una aceptación de su amor, pero el joven no tenía intención de continuar alimentando sus ilusiones.

-Susana –dijo Mark apartándola de su pecho- no quiero hacerte daño, pero en ningún momento he dicho que sintiera nada por ti.

-Ya, claro –dijo la joven dirigiéndole una fría mirada de reproche-

Candy, claro se me olvidaba.

-No tienes derecho a enfadarte Susana –dijo Mark cogiéndole por las muñecas- en ningún momento te he dado esperanzas, y además, Neal, es un buen muchacho que te ama y al que no deberías tratar así, viéndote conmigo.

-Neal es tonto –dijo duramente la muchacha- no debió intentar engañarme y tú tampoco Mark. Además, en un principio si pudo llegar a gustarme, pero ya no, no siento nada por él.

-No puedes acusarme a mí de engaño, cuando eso es lo que estás haciendo con Neal. No eres justa Susana, ni conmigo ni con Neal.

Si no te gusta, debes decírselo tú, pero no me hagas pasar por causante de que las cosas vayan mal entre los dos.

Susana se echó a llorar. No estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Mark estaba seguro de que más que amor, se había encaprichado de él. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Si no sabía como manejar aquello, podría explotarle en la cara, causando no solo la ruptura entre Neal y la actriz, sino la suya propia con Candy. Tratando de ganar tiempo, pensó desesperadamente y finalmente dijo:

-Te daré una respuesta mañana, aquí a la misma hora, pero prométeme que tendrás paciencia y no harás ninguna tontería.

Susana esperanzada asintió. Se alejó de allí tras despedirse, creyendo que Mark se le declararía y que aquel tiempo que le pedía era para despedirse de Candy.

-Tengo que hablar con Candy, aunque lo mismo, me monta también una escena y no quiere saber nada más de mí, ay, mierda!! –dijo frotándose el hombro. La cicatriz casi había desaparecido pero la herida aun escocía.

15

-No sé que hacer –decía pensativo mientras volvía caminando a la mansión de los Legan- si la rechazo es capaz de cometer una tontería, aparte de que perdería a Candy. Entonces decidió hablar con Candy. También le parecía peligroso, porque estaría dando la impresión de que pretendía dejarla por Susana, pero sin decírselo abiertamente.

Cuando vio finalmente a Candy, ella le besó saludándole alegremente. Al ver su semblante serio, la muchacha temió lo peor. Mark buscó las palabras adecuadas y relató a su novia que Susana estaba persiguiéndole, desde que la salvara de unos maleantes. Candy pareció perpleja y un brillo de ira asomó a sus ojos, mezclado con lágrimas.

-Te has enamorado de ella, -dijo con la mirada perdida- sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir.

Mark se apresuró a abrazarla, pero Candy le rechazó con rabia:

-No me toques, no vuelvas a tocarme. Eres un mentiroso, un cínico, un…

Pero Mark no se amilanó y dijo:

-Candy, no es justo, lo que me estás diciendo –declaró dolido- porque te estoy diciendo la verdad. La única mujer de la que estoy enamorado eres tú, y jamás podré querer a otra chica que no seas tú.

El joven empezó a llorar cuando en ese momento, apareció Neal, con los ojos enrojecidos. Había estado llorando a su vez, por causa de Susana.

-Candy, no seas tan dura con Mark –dijo el muchacho- en ningún momento, ha traicionado tu confianza, ni la mía, cosa que no puedo decir de Susana.

-¿ Tú lo viste Neal ? –preguntaron a coro Mark y Candy.

Neal se encogió de hombros. Había estado sufriendo por Susana.

-Sí, pasé por allí casualmente, no tenía intención de escuchar, y cuando te ví con Susana, pensaba como Candy, que te habías citado con ella, pero entonces ví como se subía a la barandilla y se arrojaba al vacío. Mark no tuvo más remedio que salvarla, como cuando lo de los ladrones. Y además pude captar la conversación entre los dos. Créeme Mark, no tenía intención de espiarte pero…

-Lo entiendo Neal, lo entiendo, yo también habría hecho lo mismo si estuviera en juego mi felicidad.

Neal le contó a Candy lo que había presenciado corroborando plenamente la versión de Mark.

-Además cuando me encontré con ella –dijo Neal tan hundido que Mark tuvo que pasarle un brazo por los hombros para animarle- me lo confirmó ella misma, punto por punto, burlándose de mí. Decía que era un imbécil, un idiota y que no la merecía.

Candy se horrorizó y también ofreció su brazo a Neil. Neil había sido muy mala persona, pero desde que la protegiera con su propio cuerpo al tirarse por el barranco con ella, no le cupo la menor duda de que un sincero cambio se había obrado en él, a mejor y que estaba siendo completamente honesto. Y lo mismo había ocurrido con Eliza, desde que el amor de Haltoran suavizara las ásperas formas de su duro carácter, que se debía fundamentalmente a la falta de afecto y de cariño, de su padre. Trataba mal a Candy, porque temía que los pocos momentos que el distinguido caballero permanecía en la mansión familiar, Candy se los robara.

Entonces Candy abrazó a Mark pidiéndole perdón por sus dudas:

-Que estúpida he sido, Mark perdóname, cariño, yo.

Mark rió con alegría y tironeó de sus coletas gastándole una pequeña broma.

-No pasa nada amor mío, me habría resultado terrible perderte. Esto no es nada. Y además tus dudas eran lógicas y razonables.

Neal les miraba con cierta envidia, pero no por causa de Candy a la que consideraba su hermana, sino por Susana. Entonces Candy reparó en su entristecido hermano y dijo besándole en la mejilla:

-Neal no voy a consentir que Susana te trate tan mal. Iré a hablar con ella.

-No es necesario Candy –dijo Neal algo avergonzado porque a su mente acudían imágenes de su maltrato hacia la chica, hasta fecha muy reciente –debo resolverlo yo solo. Además bastantes molestias te causé en el pasado.

-Neal –dijo Candy con rabia porque ahora su hermano sacara a relucir el pasado- no empieces otra vez. Aquello ya se olvidó.

-No para mí –dijo Neal desanimado- desde que te lancé esa jarra de agua por el balcón, comenzó una espiral tan inhumana, que, que no sé como has podido perdonarme. En un principio intenté resistirme, pero mi hermana, siempre dominaba mi carácter.

-Bueno, pues para mí borrón y cuenta nueva –dijo Candy alegremente.

-Lo mismo digo Neal –dijo Mark estrechando la mano del chico- quiero que sepas, que jamás te arrebataré a Susana. La aprecio como amigo, pero nada más –aquellas encendidas palabras tranquilizaron a Candy sobremanera, porque por el tono de voz vehemente de Mark sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad y lo mismo Neal.

-Mark eres un buen amigo, lo digo de veras, pero mucho me temo que Susana intente hacer una tontería. Es una chica muy dulce, pero también muy caprichosa y creo firmemente, que aunque la correspondieras, no tardaría en empecinarse en conocer a otro muchacho del que se encaprichase.

Hizo una pausa y añadió:

-Estoy convencido de que en el fondo también me quiere, pero por alguna extraña razón, piensa que Mark siente algo por ella, y por eso Candy –dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa- pierde cuidado hermanita –se estremeció de culpa al pensar que había estado a punto de obligar a la chica a la que ahora llamaba a hermana a ser su esposa a la fuerza- Mark dice la verdad y nunca le dio a Susana falsas esperanzas.

Entonces el chico se arrodilló y apoyó sus puños en el suelo suplicando con lágrimas la ayuda de Mark y Candy:

-Por favor, hermana, amigo Mark, ayudadme, temo que intente hacer alguna locura y si le pasa algo…jamás podría perdonármelo. Jamás. No quiero perderla de ninguna forma.

.

15

-De modo que quedaste con ella –dijo Candy pasándose la mano por la frente y conteniendo su ira.

-No es lo que crees Candy –dijo Mark mirando alternativamente a Neal y a Candy- y tú Neal, deja de mirarme así. Te repito que si la cité hoy en este lugar para verla, es para poner los puntos sobre las íes, nada más.

-Te creo Mark –dijo Neal volviendo a tranquilizarse- pero dudo mucho que renuncie tan fácilmente a sus propósitos.

Candy estrechó a Mark entre sus brazos, situándose a su espalda, reafirmándose en su firme convicción de que nada ni nadie le separaría de él.

-Mark –le dijo con una sonrisa- has hecho bien en contármelo. Espero que podamos hacerla entrar en razón.

En ese momento, Susana apareció de improviso. Se había adelantado a la hora de la cita para recibir a Mark. Se había puesto un hermoso vestido verde y llevaba una pamela adornada con flores. Cuando vio a Candy en brazos de Mark, lanzó una furibunda mirada a los ojos verdes de Candy.

-No tienes derecho a quitármelo –dijo presa de unos celos enormes- el es mío, no te permitiré que….

Entonces Candy abrazó a Mark con más fuerza y dijo con tono firme:

-Escúchame Susana, no queremos hacerte daño, pero Mark te decía la verdad cuando te dijo que no te amaba. Y esta vez, no voy a renunciar a mis ilusiones a favor de otra persona. No. Toda mi vida lo he hecho, pero tengo derecho a ser feliz.

Mark se asombró sobremanera por las valientes y sinceras palabras de Candy. Mark apretó más fuerte a su amada contra sí y ambos juntaron sus mejillas. Entonces Mark, le susurró a Candy:

-Candy temo que Susana intente hacer alguna locura. Debo de hablar con ella unos instantes, ¿ lo comprendes verdad ?

La joven asintió y permitió que Mark fuera al encuentro de Susana que esperanzada, creía que tal vez Mark, la prefiriese a ella a fin de cuentas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente y Mark tomando las manos de la joven actriz entre las suyas dijo:

-Susana, como bien decía Candy, no queremos hacerte daño, y menos que nadie yo, pero, no te amo. Seré tu amigo, un buen amigo al que podrás acudir siempre que lo necesites, pero no me pidas que te corresponda porque sabes que no lo haré.

Entonces Susana se subió a la barandilla que protegía a los paseantes de posibles caídas. Estaban en la misma cala donde Susana encontrara a Mark el día anterior.

-No des ni un paso –dijo Susana extendiendo los brazos en cruz- si no dejas a Candy ahora mismo, me tiro.

Mark no se atrevía a moverse. Aunque activase el iridium, no sería lo bastante rápido esta vez para salvarla.

-Susana, ya conoces mi respuesta –dijo Mark.

-No, Mark –dijo la chica con voz cortante- o ella o yo. Si no cortas ahora mismo con Candy me suicidaré.

Mark sabía que era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

Entonces miró a Candy y le dijo:

-Candy debes prometerme que no te interpondrás entre Mark y yo o de lo contrario….

-No –gritó Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- por favor Susana, no hagas tonterías. Recapacita. No puedes obligar a Mark a quererte por la fuerza.

-¿ Y Mark ? ¿ no pretendió él lo mismo cuando tú siempre le rechazaste ? ¿ y al final le aceptaste por lástima ?

-Te equivocas Susana –dijo Candy desviando la vista hacia Mark- él jamás me forzó ni obligo a nada. De hecho, le conocí por primera vez en la colina de Pony, pero lo olvidé.

-Conozco las circunstancias –dijo la muchacha- pero terminaste por amarle. Lo mismo Mark, acabará queriéndome.

-No Susana –dijo Candy- yo me terminé enamorando de él, pero no fue algo pactado o premeditado. Sucedió y de hecho él, me ama tanto que intentó alterar el curso de mi vida para que nunca hubiese tenido nada que ver con él, porque creía que así estaba procurando mi felicidad, pero no funcionó.

Mark no pudo evitar llorar cuando escuchó las emocionadas palabras de su esposa.

-Vuestra boda no es válida –dijo Susana aferrándose con uñas y dientes a los escasos argumentos que le quedaban- y…y..

-No insistas Susana –dijo Candy- para mí nuestro matrimonio es tan válido como la más indisoluble de las uniones, pero no obstante me casaría una y mil veces con Mark de nuevo.

Finalmente Susana se dio cuenta de que no obtendría nada en claro de aquello que no podría forzar a Mark a romper con Candy. Suspiró y pareció darse por vencida y resignada, se dispuso a bajar de la barandilla. Realmente no tenía intención de quitarse la vida, pero calculó mal, resbaló y cayó al vacío. Susana dio un grito de horror, pero en ese momento Neal que se había ido acercando sigilosamente a Susana logró sujetarla en el último momento por el brazo derecho.

-Neal, no, no me sueltes, no quiero morir –dijo la aterrorizada muchacha- todo, todo era una farsa, quería forzar a Mark a que dejara a Candy, pero veo que es inútil, yo….-admitió muy asustada.

-No te preocupes Susana, voy a subirte –dijo el valeroso joven.

Mark intentó ayudarles, y Candy le siguió, pero cuando los dos corrían en su auxilio, Neal sacó fuerzas de flaqueza e izó a Susana por encima de la barandilla. Mark y Candy les sujetaron para que subieran.

Susana estaba confundida y derrotada, porque sabía que jamás podría separar a Mark y Candy. Se sentó en un banco y lloró amargamente, y como si despertara de una pesadilla dijo sollozando:

-¿ Cómo he podido hacer algo tan horrible ? intentar separar a dos enamorados –decía hundiendo su cabeza entre las manos- ¿ y ahora quien querrá estar conmigo, cuando esto se sepa en todas partes ?

Su arrepentimiento parecía sincero. Entonces Neal le ofreció un pañuelo para sus lágrimas, acariciando su mejilla izquierda.

-No tiene porque saberse –dijo el amable muchacho- nadie nos ha visto, y ninguno dirá nada de esto. En cuanto a la primera cuestión…yo podría ser la respuesta…si aun quisieras aceptarme.

-¿ Aun podrías amarme después de esto ? he sido una estúpida…yo

Neal la estrechó entre sus brazos y la silenció con un beso. Susana le correspondió y le pidió perdón entre muestras de dolor y afecto, inundando el rostro de Neal con sus lágrimas.

Neal dijo:

-Te perdonaré una y mil veces siempre que me prometas no hacer jamás semejante tontería.

Mark tomó a Candy de la mano y dijo en voz baja tirando de ella:

-Será mejor dejarles solos. Creo que Susana ha encontrado el verdadero amor.

Candy asintió y se retiraron discretamente, mientras Susana pedía perdón a Neal y este encantado de haberla recuperado, no tenía el menor problema en dárselo.

16

Aquella noche Candy se entregó a Mark, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Hicieron el amor con pasión durante horas. Cuando finalmente se dejaron caer el uno en brazos del otro agotados pero felices, Candy besó a Mark en el pecho y dijo:

-Dentro de dos semanas será finalmente nuestra boda.

-Sí cariño –dijo Mark tomando un tirabuzón de su cabellera rubia entre los dedos- pero para mí será solo la confirmación de algo que ya los dos sabemos.

-Sí Mark –dijo ella acurrucándose contra su costado y tirando de la manta para abrigarse mejor- pero debemos formalizar nuestra situación. Hoy han sido demasiadas emociones. La tía abuela Elroy lo ha exigido expresamente y debemos de obedecerla. No quisiera que mis padres se disgustaran.

-Sí –dijo Mark mirando reflexivamente a las recargadas y barrocas lámparas del techo- primero lo de Susana, afortunadamente pudimos conseguir que entrara en razón.

-Ya, pero yo no sé si finalmente desistió viendo que no tenía nada que hacer o es que fue producto de un capricho.

Entonces Candy miró a través de la ventana. La luna estaba en su cenit y su luz bañaba su cuerpo cubierto por las sábanas. Mark se regocijó contemplándola. Estaba realmente preciosa, ¿ cuántas veces se lo habría dicho ya ?

-Quizás ciento una o ciento dos –dijo entornando los ojos y riendo quedamente. Sus cabellos rubios se expandían sobre la almohada en un coqueto desorden.

-¿ Sabes ? en el siglo XXI podrías ser una modelo de prestigio y muy cotizada.

Candy que tenía verdadera fobia hacia la época de Mark dijo con voz triste:

-No, Mark, háblame de otra cosa, pero deja eso del siglo XXI. No me gustó tu época y sigue sin gustarme.

-Ya lo sé cariño, pero el mundo que creamos después de evitar – o debería decir si lo hubiéramos evitado- el asesinato del archiduque, era aun más terrible y peor.

Mark suspiró. Se estiró lanzando sus piernas hacia delante y bostezando añadió:

-Aquí no hay Internet, no existe la televisión, no tenemos teléfonos móviles.

-Eres como un crío Mark –bromeó Candy- entre tu manía de decir palabrotas y tu nostalgia por esos juguetes tecnológicos…-¡!aahh!!

Mark la rodeó con sus brazos haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

-No Mark, no seas travieso. Déjame las pecas en paz..aaatchisss..

Mark rió de buena gana y empezaron a forcejear riendo y abrazándose.

-Ese es tu punto débil mi querida Candy, tus cosquillas.

-Esto es cosa de Haltoran seguro –dijo la joven simulando enfadarse y poniendo diversas expresiones- todo el día está tirando de los tirabuzones a mi hermana y moviéndole el lazo para hacerla rabiar, y claro, te ha pegado la manía.

17

Finalmente, los dos jóvenes terminaron por dormirse abrazados el uno al otro. Candy sonreía mientras lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por sus mejillas. Soñó con el momento en que le vio por segunda vez, después de que Eliza y Neal, en vez de ser sus afables y buenos hermanos eran dos completos desconocidos, hoscos y crueles que la trataban de la peor forma posible. Recordó como el caprichoso Neal le arrebató el medallón que Albert en su identidad de príncipe dejara caer accidentalmente cuando cerró los ojos y del que pendía una pequeña campanilla, con la inicial de la familia Andrew. Neal la amenazó con tirarlo al agua del lago. Entonces lo recuperó por la fuerza, tirando a Neal al suelo y luchando contra él. Sorprendentemente tenía más fuerza que el muchacho. Hoy seguramente, no podría con él. Le lanzó al suelo, para ponerse de y salir corriendo dejando a su paso largos regueros de lágrimas. Huyó de los dos a pesar de sus voces amenazantes, de que la despedirían o la reservarían peores condiciones en su ya de por si ajetreada vida. Llegó hasta el lago sin advertirlo y al fondo estaba la cancela con las rosas que Anthony cultivaba, y seguía haciéndolo con dedicación.

"Ahora está creando una nueva variedad de rosas, que va a llamar Dulce Annie" –observó ella haciendo un breve inciso en el sueño.

Siguió recordando. Entonces le pareció escuchar un silbido y creyó ver un cuerpo que caía desde lo alto, pero pensó que su imaginación le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Era Mark, que aun no tenía pleno control de los saltos en el tiempo. Aquella vez, la emisión del iridium se había cortado antes de lo previsto y ni siquiera pudo activar el resplandor iridiscente, la cara amable, si se podía decir así, de la violenta y visceral sustancia nuclear que le permitía volar en la atmósfera por poco tiempo, porque durante el primer salto, se activó accidentalmente y durante el segundo ni tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo. Por eso cayó a plomo inconsciente como si le hubieran lanzado desde un avión a gran altura. Debía bajar a Mach 2, cuando de repente abrió los ojos. Aquello no podía saberlo ella, pero cuando Mark recobró el conocimiento y notó como el aire le golpeaba en la cara y vio el mundo del revés y acercarse rápidamente contra su cabeza. Pegó un largo grito que atrajo la atención de Candy deteniendo sus pasos encaminados hacia la cancela de rosas. Se quedó helada. Entonces si percibió claramente lo que en un primer momento tomó como producto de su imaginación.

-Mierda, -se dijo Mark- la época es correcta, pero me parece…que me equivoqué de lugar. Eso parece una mansión y hay un lago allá abajo, en vez del Hogar de Pony con la colina.

Pero él iba directamente contra una fuente de mármol coronada por una estatua de Cupido. Entonces trató de dirigir su trayectoria manipulando el iridium. Logró liberarlo pero con tal mala fortuna que el compuesto se mezcló con el aire produciendo una pequeña explosión que martilleó los oídos de Candy. Mark aumentó su velocidad y golpeándose contra la fuente, derribó la estatua que coronaba su cima, volvió a ganar altura dolorido por el fuerte topetazo, hubo un par de explosiones, aunque la detonación no fue tan fuerte como alertar a nadie de la mansión. Algunos sirvientes tomarían aquellas detonaciones como disparos de cazadores que estarían haciendo una batida por las fincas de alrededor. Mark ascendió caprichosamente como una flecha, hasta que finalmente logró controlar el flujo de iridium, dirigiéndose esta vez hacia el lago. Se zambulló en las tranquilas y limpias aguas, y el agua pareció hervir debido a la emanación de iridium. Otra detonación y se levantó una columna de agua de dos metros de altura. Mark salió despedido por la violenta tromba de líquido y cayó finalmente de nuevo sobre el lago. Candy estaba muy asustada y se había escondido detrás de unos arbustos protegida por un banco de piedra. Entonces le vio. Mark avanzó fuera de las aguas, calado, exhausto y roto por el esfuerzo de lidiar con la embravecida sustancia nuclear. Se tambaleaba de un lado para otro. Todavía no había perdido parte de su enorme estatura, que entonces era de dos metros. Por alguna razón, la visión del joven vestido con cazadora de cuero negra, vaqueros y camisa de cuadros le resultaba muy familiar, pero le dolía tanto la cabeza al intentar ubicarlo en su mente, que desistió. Mark llegó hasta allí empapado y completamente agotado. Entonces se dobló cayendo de rodillas. Algunos chorros de sangre manaban de su cuerpo. En un primer momento, Candy pensó en huir, pero venciendo sus recelos y sus miedos sobre todo, avanzó hasta Mark.

Mark no podía creerlo. Era la misma muchacha de la colina rematada por aquel árbol tan gigantesco, el padre de todos los árboles pensó entonces. Allí estaba de pie, con su cabellera rubia recogida en dos coletas adornadas por los lazos rosas, sus ojos verdes refulgentes como esmeraldas, y un delantal blanco sobre su sencillo vestido verde de tela áspera y burda. Le miraba con miedo y curiosidad al mismo tiempo. Entonces el joven avanzó hacia ella, pero la visión de aquella mole le asustaba tanto como la atraía a partes iguales, sin saber porqué.

Mark se la acercó con el corazón a punto de desbocársele.

-Candy, soy yo Mark. ¿ no me recuerdas ? nos vimos por primera vez en esa colina….con un árbol enorme en la cima.

Candy se quedó paralizada. ¿ cómo sabía su nombre y como le estaba hablando de la colina de Pony con aquella familiaridad ? ¿ como se tomaba con ella aquellas confianzas ? ¿ y si lo que contaba era cierto a fin de cuentas ?

Pero ella le tenía pánico. Con voz suplicante y adelantando las manos para protegerse, braceó suplicándole con voz atemorizada mientras caminaba hacia atrás:

-Por favor, no me hagas daño.,...no gritaré, haré lo que me pidas, pero no me pegues o me ataques…por favor…por favor…

-Candy –dijo Mark dolido porque la muchacha le consideraba peligroso, y sorprendido a la vez, le susurró con voz apagada pero dulce y afable- yo jamás te haría mal alguno.

Sentía que había algo en él, algo que le resultaba conocido, pero no podía recordar nada. Negó con la cabeza y Clean al ver las tribulaciones de su dueña salió en su defensa gruñendo a Mark y poniéndose a la defensiva lo mismo que Candy.

Candy retrocedía atemorizada, pensando que pretendía lastimarla. Estaba sola y Clean no podría parar a aquel muchacho tan fuerte. Y ella estaba totalmente indefensa si pretendía forzarla. No había nadie en los alrededores para ayudarla, y a buen seguro que aunque pidiera auxilio, nadie la escucharía. Caviló en huir trepando a los árboles, pero pensó que tal vez se enfurecería y acabaría dándola alcance y que sería peor. Entonces Mark se detuvo contrariado. Le rehuía. El joven notó una violenta sacudida que le hizo trastabillar. Hincó la rodilla izquierda en tierra y se ladeó con violencia adelantando el hombro izquierdo hacia delante, mientras igual que la otra vez un chorro de sangre salió con violencia de su piel llenando el aire. Mark dejó escapar un gemido, hincando la otra rodilla y precipitándose hacia delante con los brazos pegados al cuerpo. Entonces levantó la cabeza. Sus hermosos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Candy se detuvo sorprendida. Y entonces preguntó con voz asustada:

-¿ Qué, que te pasa ? ¿ por qué estás sangrando de esa manera ?

Por respuesta otro violento chorro de sangre le salió de la pierna izquierda. Mark lloraba no tanto por sus heridas producto de las violentas emanaciones y reacciones del iridium, sino por el más que aparente rechazo de Candy. Entonces terminó por derrumbarse consumidas sus últimas fuerzas y vencida su resistencia física.

Candy le sostuvo como pudo entre sus pequeñas manos. Mark pesaba demasiado para que le pudiera incorporar o sujetar. El joven no podía dejar de llorar.

-Por favor, no llores más, no voy a abandonarte en tu estado, pero tienes que decirme que debo de hacer.

-No, no te preocupes, dejarán de sangrar solas, es muy largo de contar pero te lo explicaré.

Candy aplicó sobre las heridas que parecían manar de unas profundas cicatrices su delantal comprimiendo con fuerza. Era una locura. Estaba atendiendo a un desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo aquello le resultaba terriblemente cercano y familiar.

-¿ Cómo sabes lo de la colina de Pony ? ¿ y mi nombre ?

Mark le relató su primer encuentro. Con voz melancólica añadió a su historia el de su identidad, procedencia y como había llegado hasta el año 1912. La chica parpadeando extrañada miró como la luz del sol se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles del bosque junto al lago.

-No, es imposible, lo que me estás contando….es absurdo. No tiene sentido. Puedo admitir que me conozcas por lo que sea y que yo lo olvidé por alguna razón que ahora se me escapa…aceptando como válida la que me dices, que me desmayé al ver este mismo tipo de hemorragia,….pero que puedes viajar en el tiempo, que vienes del futuro….no eso no.

Mark suspiró contrariado. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

-Examina mis hemorragias atentamente.

Candy se fijó detenidamente y pudo ver entonces con claridad como pequeñas volutas de humo ascendían desde las cicatrices rojas por la sangre.

La sangre goteaba sobre la hierba verde y fresca, contrastando siniestramente con la belleza del entorno.

-Cielos, tus heridas, sale humo de ellas.

-Son las reacciones químicas del iridium…la sustancia que llevo en mi interior y que me permite volar y saltar en el tiempo.

Entonces Candy se acordó de la fuente destrozada con la estatua de Cupido por los suelos y partida en varios fragmentos, y los saltos y remontes de altura y caídas del prodigioso joven. Estaba diciendo la verdad..o por lo menos lo intentaba.

Tuvo el impulso de huir, de llamar a gritos al que fuese, incluso a la familia Legan para que la protegieran de aquel peligroso ser, aunque hasta ese momento, reparó en que Mark no la había rozado siquiera un cabello. Es más se sentía protegida a su lado, mucho más que si hubiera estado en compañía de Eliza y Neal.

-Apártate un poco, voy a soltar CO2, vapor quiero decir. Cuando lo haya liberado, mi cuerpo se enfriará y dejaré de sangrar. Ocurre cada vez que utilizo el iridium…o él lo hace por mí.

Curiosa e intrigada, decidió quedarse allí pese al tremendo miedo que la invadía. Entonces Mark se levantó, caminó unos pasos y cerrando los ojos, soltó varios chorros de vapor por las piernas, hombros y brazos. Cuando lo hubo hecho, las cicatrices dejaron de sangrar y cayó agotado sobre la hierba.

-Se que es terrible y asqueroso –dijo avergonzado de que Candy lo hubiera visto así- pero si no fuera de esta forma ,si no se liberasen los efectos más tóxicos del iridium a la atmósfera, acabarían matándome. Lo comprobé la primera vez que nos vimos, tras marcharme de aquella manera tan vergonzosa, dejándote allí tirada, pero tuve miedo y luego me arrepentí de haberlo hecho –cerró los ojos con fuerza y lloró- no sabes cuanto lo he lamentado.

Hizo una pausa y añadió:

-No te parezco de fiar y menos..-ahogó una mueca de dolor porque aun le sangraba un poco el hombro izquierdo. Candy se apresuró a pararle la hemorragia con su delantal que se había empapado por completo de sangre- y menos –continuó con cierto esfuerzo- convertido en una especie de cafetera humana, pero, no debes tenerme miedo aunque dirás que te estoy engañando, pero Candy, Candy, yo….jamás te haría el menor daño. Antes, perdería la vida –dijo mirándola de soslayo.

Sus ojos negros estaban arrasados de lágrimas. Candy supo o intuyó que el vehemente joven seguía diciendo la verdad.

-Dime entonces, -dijo quitándole algunos restos de sangre que aun manchaban su hombro derecho- porqué has venido hasta aquí Mark, ¿ que estás buscando realmente ?

Mark ladeó la cabeza ante la embarazosa pregunta, pero contestó:

-Te juro que este poder lo adquirí accidentalmente, te contaré como, pero estos viajes en el tiempo, hasta ahora han sido totalmente aleatorios y por puro azar. Debes creerme Candy, es la verdad.

-Está bien, te creo, pero…debo asimilar esto. Es un shock muy grande para mí, lo mismo que para ti…supongo.

-Lo comprendo Candy, pero yo…-se detuvo ante la contemplación de los verdes ojos que parecían esmeraldas, tan hermosos y dulces. Candy sintió compasión de él y le preguntó por sus lágrimas de nuevo.

-Yo, yo, me siento muy apenado y triste, pero al mirarte….yo…

Se levantó con esfuerzo. Sudaba y jadeaba levemente. Crispó los enormes puños. Su llanto se hizo más evidente y fuerte ,empapando sus puños y las manos de Candy de lágrimas.

Su amor estaba creciendo por momentos. Candy le agitó preguntándole apremiante:

-¿ Qué, que te pasa Mark, ? ¿ que estás intentando decirme ? ¿ que pretendes ocultarme ?

Mark sabía la conmoción que provocaría en la chica por aquellas palabras, pero no decirlas, le estaba quemando el alma. Se consumía de amor literalmente, como la primera vez que la viera en la Colina de Pony.

-Puede que me odies, puede que jamás quieras volver a verme….pero yo…Candy….yo….

Las lágrimas se hacían más abundantes, más copiosas. Candy se fijó en que brillaban como perlas bajo la luz del sol veraniego.

-Me he enamorado de ti. Sé que me tomas por un mentiroso o un loco, pero es la verdad, de hecho he vuelto a cruzar el tiempo por ti, Candy, para verte de nuevo….aunque esta sea quizás la última vez que quieras saber nada de mí….Perdóname Candy.

Candy se quedó perpleja, viendo al atormentado muchacho venido de otro tiempo declararle su amor. No podía ni asimilarlo. Retrocedió espantada, aunque el lamentable estado de Mark le inspiraba lástima.

Mark se puso de rodillas de nuevo y mirándola con amor dijo:

-Antes que rozarte un solo cabello o levantar una mano contra ti, dejaría de vivir. …como terminaría con quien pretendiera herirte.

Entonces pareció más vulnerable pese a su estatura y corpulencia. Mark entornó los ojos y dijo:

-No tengas miedo, jamás te haría daño, antes me mataría –volvió a insistir. No temas, no volverás a verme, si tanto miedo, odio, asco o sea cual sea la emoción que suscite en ti, te doy…si ese es tu deseo.

Los largos cabellos remansando sobre sus hombros, sus ojos negros tristes y esquivos Entonces se giró para mirarla volteando su pelo sobre los hombros:

-Pero una cosa es cierta Candy. Jamás dejaré de amarte, jamás, desde que te ví en la Colina de Pony, te llevaré siempre en mi corazón. Adios.

Se puso en pie y se dispuso a marcharse. Candy le retuvo sujetándole por el antebrazo.

-Espera por favor, yo, yo, también noto algo cuando estoy contigo, pero no puedo recordar nada.

En ese momento, Candy le abrazó sin saber bien porqué, quizás para infundirle ánimos, o un bello recuerdo para que no partiera tan triste, entregándole además una fotografía suya.

-Llévate este brazo mío….de recuerdo, y mi foto, si es que quieres aceptarla, es todo lo que por ahora puedo darte de mí. Quizás con el tiempo recuerde, quizás mis sentimientos cambien algún día, quizás con tiempo…

-Tiempo –sonrió irónicamente el joven apretándola contra su pecho- yo soy ahora el tiempo, pero no temas, me iré, yo también necesito reflexionar a fondo.

Entonces antes de que pudiera añadir nada, Mark se soltó de su dulce abrazo y echó a correr. Dio un salto y desató el iridium, llenando el bosque con el mismo bello resplandor anaranjado que según Mark, le permitió aterrizar sobre el árbol sin causar daños. Empezaba a dominar los secretos del iridium. Se remontó hasta la estratosfera, mientras veía a Candy mirarle y despedirle con una mano. Mark respondió a su saludo y aceleró a Mach 30 para alejarse cuanto antes. El amor podría hacer que decidiera retornar o cometer una locura. Una vez en la estratosfera, soltó un fuerte silbido y el iridium provocó largas llamaradas y explosiones al mezclarse con el aire. Mark saltó en el tiempo. Candy mientras miraba su delantal lleno de sangre coagulada, preguntándose si aquel extraño encuentro no sería quizás más que un sueño bello y contradictorio. Entonces notó una fuerte congoja en el pecho y el rostro de Mark, dulce y hosco a la vez se le apareció en su mente. Se llevó una mano a las mejillas al notar extrañada, como ella también estaba llorando. Le echaba de menos, quería que volviera aunque no sabia aun porqué.

-Si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar Mark, espero poder darte una respuesta. Yo…yo..también me siento muy confundida.

Miró hacia lo alto y alcanzó a ver una estela de fuego que entre difusas explosiones se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña.

Candy notó que una tormenta de emociones contradictorias y sentimientos encontrados luchaba en su corazón.

17

Candy se removió inquieta, pero continuó soñando.

Una vez que Mark abandonó aquel tiempo, se quedó tan confusa y desolada que no vio al joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que le sonreía apoyado en la cancela cubierta de rosas. Era Anthony. Acababa de llegar y no había escuchado ni visto nada de la irrupción de Mark en las propiedades de su familia. Candy pareció deslumbrada por la súbita aparición del joven aristócrata, aunque esta vez, no pudo sacarse de la mente la imagen de Mark. Entonces Anthony reparó en la fuente destrozada y como algunas de las rosas habían resultado quemadas y reducidas a cenizas. En ese instante, llegaron Eliza y Neal acompañados de la señora Legan y algunos criados que buscaban a la chica.

-Madre ahí está –gritó Neal avanzando hacia ella con intención de agredirla, pero Anthony se interpuso protegiendo a Candy.

La señora Legan, cuando aun no se había convertido en su buena y querida madre, le pidió a Anthony Andrew que se apartara.

-Ha agredido a mis hijos, es una salvaje malcriada, no sé como puedes defenderla Anthony.

-No me extrañaría nada que hubiera sido a la inversa –observó aviesamente el joven- teniendo en cuenta que mis "encantadores" primos son dos pequeñas víboras.

-¿ Cómo te atreves ? ¿ cómo te atreves ? –exclamó Helen Legan.

Entonces descubrió la fuente hecha pedazos.

-Maldita criatura –tronó la señora Legan- además de agredir a mis hijos, destrozas todo lo que se te pone por delante, te voy a castigar duramente –dijo la mujer apuntando a Candy con un dedo acusador.

Entonces Anthony examinó detenidamente la estatua que estaba partida en varios trozos. Helen Legann no dejaba de acusar a Candy que entristecida bajaba la cabeza intentando no escuchar aquellas barbaridades, hasta que las voces atrajeron a Stear y Archie a los que Candy había conocido un poco antes que Anthony que estaban por allí cerca.

-¿ Que sucede ? ¿ por qué gritas tía Helen ?

-Esa maldita mocosa, esa salvaje, ha pegado a Neal y ha destrozado la fuente ornamental preferida del bisabuelo Williams para vengarse de nosotros.

Entonces Anthony intentó mover una de las piernas de la estatua que pesaba en torno a los doscientos kilogramos sin resultado e invitó a sus primos a levantarla. Entre los tres fueron incapaces siquiera de elevarla un palmo.

Anthony miró con furia a su tía y dijo:

-Tía Helen, esta estatua pesaba en torno a una tonelada. Sólo la pierna que hemos intentado desplazar pesaba en torno a los doscientos kilos. ¿ Cómo pretendes que Candy haya podido destrozar algo tan pesado ?

Anthony se preguntó lo mismo con un escalofrío, ¿ qué clase de desconocida y desatada fuerza habría podido hacer algo así ?

18

Anthony defendió a Candy, junto con sus primos que a partir de aquel día la tomaron bajo su protección, aunque como aun no había sido adoptada por los Andrew fue duramente castigada y degradada, siendo obligada a dormir en el establo. La crueldad de Neal no conocía límites en aquellos momentos y acusó a Candy de tener cómplices que la habían ayudado a destruir la fuente. Entonces, bajo la amenaza de despedir a Dorothy, ya que debido a su amistad con la chica, Eliza pensó o se inventó que uno de esos cómplices era Dorothy.

-Nadie mejor que tú para orientar a algún posible intruso sin que los guardas os vean, porque conoces la finca perfectamente. Candy muy a su pesar se vio obligada a decir la verdad, porque a fin de cuentas, Mark estaba fuera del alcance de la ira de los Legan.

-Fue un muchacho –dijo Candy mirando a Dorothy que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas- se coló en la finca y la derribó sin más. Era muy fuerte. Debía ser algún gamberro…no lo sé. No pude hacer nada.

Naturalmente, la tomaron por mentirosa, aumentando sus padecimientos aun más. En cuanto a Dorothy, solo la mediación del señor Legan, más cabal que el resto de su familia evitó por los pelos que fuera despedida.

19

Candy se despertó sobre las siete de la mañana. Pero Mark seguía durmiendo. Se agitaba en sueños y hablaba en voz baja, mientras Candy le abrazaba. Recordaba. Recordaba cuando siendo un muchacho de dieciocho años deambulaba sin rumbo fijo por una solitaria y poca transitada carretera del sur de Francia. Se había escapado de la casa de sus padres adoptivos en California. Con sus ahorros se habían comprado un pasaje para Europa, le daba igual a donde, tanto le habría dado Francia como Polonia o cualquier otro país. El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto sin novedad, pasó los controles del aeropuerto sin problemas. Su pasaporte estaba en regla, todo era legal. Pensó en buscar trabajo en cuando se hubiera establecido en alguna pensión. Tenía buenas manos y era inteligente por lo que sumado a su fuerza física le permitiría encontrar empleo, aunque fuera descargando camiones. No le importaba, lo único que quería era emprender una nueva vida. Su padre, médico militar había fallecido en la la guerra del Golfo y su madre, al enterarse de la triste noticia se suicidó arrojándose al vacío desde un precipicio. Fue adoptado por un tío, hermano de su padre. Aun vivía atormentado por el hecho de haber perdido a sus padres y las relaciones con su tío era tirantes y malas. Le menospreciaban y le mortificaban siempre que podían. Caminaba absorto en aquellos pensamientos, cuando vio pasar un furgón negro fuertemente escoltado por policías o militares. Le daba lo mismo. Habría sido un hecho puntual y fugaz más en su vida, como cuando te cruzas con alguien o algo y no le das mayor importancia, algo completamente irrelevante. Pero en el camino del convoy estalló un artefacto explosivo colocado en la calzada que detuvo de improviso su marcha. Hombres armados y encapuchados asaltaron la comitiva enzarzándose en un fuerte tiroteo con los policías y militares que escoltaban el furgón. Muy pronto, Mark se vio atrapado entre dos fuegos. Las explosiones sacudían el lugar, la metralla rebotaba contra el asfalto y se incrustaba en los vehículos y en los cuerpos, y pronto empezaron a caer abatidos policías, militares y asaltantes. En ese momento, brilló amenazadoramente, la cabeza cónica de la granada de un RPG, un lanzagranadas de factura soviética. El hombre que sostenía la pesada arma la disparó y una estela de fuego cruzó la carretera impactando en las puertas del furgón, que saltaron en pedazos. Entonces, la caja o bidón que contenía aquel extraño material se abrió por efecto de la onda expansiva y una extraña neblina anaranjada se extendió rápidamente, matando en el acto, a cuantos sorprendió. Pero mientras trozos de metal fundido procedentes del furgón, revoloteaban por doquier, mezclados con gritos y aullidos de terror, Mark que no sabía donde meterse se puso a correr asustado y desorientado sin darse cuenta que el iridium estaba penetrando en su cuerpo. Nunca supo porqué pero la sustancia no solo no le mató si no que le dotó de poderes inimaginables. Sin que notara nada extraño en un principio el iridium se fue asentando en sus venas y sistema circulatorio. Mark escuchó disparos y muerto de miedo recogió lo primero que vio más a mano para defenderse, el RPG-12 con el que habían atacado las puertas del furgón militar y que ahora yacía tirado en el asfalto entre los dedos inertes del que lo había disparado hacía un instante. Cogió la munición y se echó a correr, momento que el iridium empezó a liberarse mezclándose con el aire. Entonces ocurrió algo imposible de concebir. Mark empezó a desprender llamaradas que cada vez parecían más voraces. Corrió más desesperadamente tremendamente asustado, incapaz de mirar atrás, hasta que finalmente, el iridium alcanzó su masa crítica, estalló en una fuerte detonación y una bala humana envuelta en una estela de fuego ascendió trepando como una flecha hacia el cielo. Gritó desesperado, pero su voz fue ahogada por el rugido de un poderoso silbido mientras fuertes explosiones jalonaban su paso. Llegó un momento en que la realidad dejó de existir. Estaba atravesando entonces una extraña dimensión o lo que fuera, llena de torbellinos, y relámpagos. Parecía haber como agujeros o puertas a través de las cuales se divisaban diferentes épocas históricas o mundos completamente desconocidos. Entonces perdió el conocimiento y el inconsciente muchacho alcanzó una de aquellas puertas materializándose en la estratosfera de una era desconocida. El iridium produjo las mismas explosiones y fenómenos a los que ya diera lugar cuando Mark aun no había abandonado la realidad del año 2008, Cayó a plomo en medio de un día de verano, radiante y espléndido en un tiempo y lugar desconocido. Bajaba a una velocidad de Mach 5, pero naturalmente, no podía saberlo. El viento huracanado que le azotaba el rostro y estremecía su cuerpo, avivando sus dolores, le devolvió el conocimiento. Abrió los ojos y volvió a gritar, pero se calló convencido de la inutilidad de hacer algo semejante. Entonces vio una pequeña colina rematada por un árbol enorme y a sus pies, una figura que parecía observarle con temor y preocupación. Cuando estaba a una altura de mil metros se detuvo en seco en mitad del aire, y un bello resplandor anaranjado irradió de su cuerpo, cuyos dolores se calmaron porque experimentó un calor que le reconfortaba. Comenzó a bajar lentamente como si alguien o algo le sostuviera impidiendo que siguiera ganando velocidad. Candy abrazó a Clean y se quedó petrificada. Entonces el muchacho del aura naranja se detuvo sobre el padre árbol. Y desde lo alto vio a Candy claramente y ella a él. Se miraron. A partir de ese instante sus vidas cambiarían para siempre. Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Norden le había mentido. Su transformación en viajero del tiempo había sido completamente accidental. La verdad era más prosaica. Aquellos hombres ni siquiera eran terroristas si no delincuentes comunes que confundieron el furgón militar con otro que transportaba oro y dinero, y que finalmente por un retraso en su salida, y por una retención de tráfico terminó cogiendo otra ruta diferente que le libró de ser asaltado. Norden le había mentido contándole que era poco más que un producto de laboratorio, tal vez, para enfurecerlo y quizás de esa manera obligarle a despertar sus sentidos para que la armadura del águila se asentase sobre su cuerpo, o quizás solo para mortificarlo. Mark ya le había narrado aquello más veces, pero prefirió dejar que lo evocase. Todo comenzó con un atraco. Y el arma que portaba en su hombro cuando le conoció por primera vez, era la que había reventado las puertas del vehículo, convirtiéndole en lo que era actualmente

20

Mark dormía, pero en esos momentos Candy le meció suavemente para despertarle. El joven gruñó levemente y abrió los ojos encontrando clavados en los suyos los de color esmeralda de su esposa.

-Aurururhgh –gruñó Mark medio adormilado mientras Candy descorría las cortinas y le animaba a levantarse con alegres gritos mientras la luz del día entraba por el ventanal.

-Vamos Mark, pareces un cavernícola, -dijo riendo- tenemos que levantarnos. La tía abuela quería vernos dentro de..-consultó el pequeño reloj digital de pulsera que Haltoran le había regalado y que había "inventado" para ella y puso cara de incredulidad abriendo unos ojos como platos.

-Oh no, teníamos que estar ya en su presencia a las nueve de la mañana.

-¿ Y que más da cariño ?

-Que son la nueve y diez.

-No es tan tarde –dijo Mark empezando a vestirse sin prisa- y además habrá que desayunar.

-Nooo –dijo Candy elevando la voz chillonamente- tenemos que ir ahora. La tía-abuela es muy estricta.

-Joder con la vieja –dijo Mark desabridamente, lo cual provocó el enojo de Candy.

-Te he dicho que no quiero oírte tacos ni palabrotas, y además, debes tratar a la tía-abuela Elroy con más respeto.

El joven asintió riendo por lo bajo.

-Por eso es tan estirada y amargada. Si sonriera más a menudo…

Mark se puso los pantalones mientras ella se quitaba el camisón y empezaba a recogerse el pelo con sus características coletas. Mark la besó en el cuello y la ayudó con el elaborado peinado.

-Deja Mark, acabaré antes si las hago yo.

-No, deja que te ayude cariño, ¿ sabes ? me gusta mucho arreglar el pelo de mi adorable esposa.

Candy terminó de componer su coleta izquierda mientras Mark le ponía el lazo rosa.

Mark la ayudó con la coleta del lado derecho. Entonces Candy miró a su alrededor buscando el otro lazo.

-¿ Has visto la otra cinta ?

-Es igual, estás preciosa de cualquier manera mi amor –dijo Mark posando un beso en su nuca.

-Mark, no seas juguetón, ahora tengo que encontrar el otro lazo.

-Sal sin él, ¿ que más da ?

Candy suspiró entrecerrando los ojos. Mark no entendía nada de modas ni de la necesidad casi por obligación, que una dama tenía de cuidar su aspecto.

-No digas tonterías cariño, no sería lógico. Además….ah, ya la encontré.

Terminó de adornar la coleta con el lazo y se puso un vestido verde liso con manga larga. Mark le prestó ayuda, pero la chica se negó amablemente.

-Deja Mark, puedo hacerlo yo sola. Me haces parecer una muñeca.

-Es lo que eres para mí, tan adorable y hermosa –dijo levantándola en brazos y besándola en las mejillas y en la respingona nariz.

Candy estornudó dos veces seguidas y Mark empezó a llevarla en volandas por la alcoba simulando seguir el paso de un vals.

-Mark, Mark, cada día eres más crío, como Haltoran. Anda bájame, y deja que termine de arreglarme y no me toques las pecas de la nariz. Cada vez que lo haces, acabo perdida de mocos.

Mark obedeció riendo alegremente y prestándole un pañuelo. La muchacha terminó de ceñirse el vestido abrochándose los botones del corsé y calzándose unos zapatos de charol. Mark la ayudó con los cierres.

-Esto es más complicado de lo que parece –dijo Mark haciendo una mueca porque no le resultaba sencillo enganchar los complicados cierres del vestido.

-Deja Mark, al final te los cargarás, como hace cinco días.

Mierda, ya me saltó uno –dijo contrariada. Estaba adquiriendo la costumbre de soltar regüeldos casi sin darse cuenta, y cuando lo hacía se ponía colorada como un tomate.

-Eso pasa porque no quieres probarte algunos de los vestidos estilo siglo XXI que Haltoran está diseñando para la nueva línea de moda que tu madre pretende presentar y que tu padre está impulsando según una idea de Haltoran.

Candy hizo un mohín de desagrado. La palabra siglo XXI le provocaba auténticos picores y aversión.

-Deja el siglo XXI Mark. La tía abuela nos espera.

Mark volvió a besarla, y se puso a hacer imitaciones de la anciana. Le salían tan perfectas que Candy se puso a reir a carcajadas aplaudiéndole con grandes palmadas. El amor y su amistad con Haltoran habían transformado su carácter triste y taciturno en todo lo contrario. No se dieron cuenta que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

-Ejem ejem,ejem.

La aristocrática tosecilla pertenecía a la tía-abuela Elroy que ante la tardanza de Candy y de Mark había decidido ir a ver que ocurría personalmente, en vez de enviar a Dorothy o a cualquier otro sirviente. Entró en la habitación y sorprendió a Mark imitándola y a Candy batiendo palmas.

Candy se puso como la grana, pero Mark no pareció alterarse lo más mínimo.

-Ante vuestra repetida tardanza, me he tenido que tomar la molestia de recibiros aquí mismo y aun estáis a medio vestir, haciendo tonterías, que vergüenza –dijo con voz engolada. En fin, lo que tenía que deciros lo haré aquí mismo. Pasando por alto la vergonzante situación en que os he descubierto, os informo de que vuestra boda tendrá que adelantarse antes de lo previsto.

Mark alzó las cejas perplejo y Candy lanzó un pequeño grito de alegría. La tía abuela la amonestó con la mirada levantando una de sus cejas:

-Candy repórtate –dijo la anciana mirándola con severidad- no son maneras para una dama y otra cosa más –dijo refiriéndose a Mark- usted joven, debo comunicarle que por decisión del tío abuelo Williams, se le va a otorgar un título de nobleza por lo que asumirá un cargo de responsabilidad en la familia.

Mark dio un respingo pero escuchó con interés:

-El nombramiento se hará oficial durante la fiesta que daremos en honor tuyo Candy….y –miró a Mark con desprecio- de tu prometido. Además anunciaremos vuestro compromiso oficial.

-Ya veo, todo en uno –dijo Mark guiñándole un ojo a Candy.

La muchacha se puso a reir provocando el disgusto de la anciana. Candy se tapó la boca de repente y bajando la cabeza adoptó una aptitud de modestia.

-Silencio joven, no sea usted impertinente. Pertenece a esta familia por imposición del tío-abuelo, que no mía.

Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando se volvió y dijo a Mark:

-Y procure vestirse decentemente. Esos andrajos que lleva no son propios de un futuro miembro de los Andrew.

Cuando la anciana abandonó la habitación meneando la cabeza, Mark hizo muecas que hicieron que la hilaridad de Candy se acrecentara.

-Cállate Mark, me haces reir, y la tía abuela se disgusta, pero –dijo avanzando hacia él y estrechándole entre sus brazos- me da lo mismo. Me hace tan feliz verte alegre, riendo, sin esa tristeza que tanto impregnaba tu carácter, y que nos ha costado mucho conseguir desterrar.

-Tú obraste el milagro, cariño, tú y tu amor.

21

Aquella tarde, Candy empezó a enseñar a Mark a enlazar y a montar a caballo. Mark era un buen alumno y aprendía enseguida aunque el caballo estuvo a punto de tirarle varias veces al suelo. En una de las ocasiones en que salió despedido, su portentosa agilidad le permitió caer de pie sin apenas rasguños.

-No lo entiendo –dijo Candy palmeando el cuello del caballo- normalmente César es muy manso. No alcanzo a ver que le afecta.

-Debe ser el iridium –dijo Mark alisándose las mangas de su cazadora- algunos animales se ponen nerviosos, aunque a Clean no parece afectarle. Será que los caballos son más sensitivos.

El pequeño animalito al escuchar su nombre, saltó alegremente a los brazos de Mark, quedándose dormido inmediatamente en su regazo.

Mark depositó al coatí en brazos de su dueña y continuó practicando con el lazo. Debido a sus reflejos y habilidad conseguía acertar a la primera provocando rabietas en Candy que no podía entender como había superado su destreza tan hábilmente.

A continuación tocaba clase de escalada a los árboles. Mark lo aprendió enseguida, subiendo con una agilidad pasmosa que dejó asombrada a Candy. No había empezado a cronometrarle, cuando una alegre voz masculina reclamó su atención saliendo de entre el denso follaje verde.

-Pero, pero –repitió Candy pasmada.

Miró hacia arriba y allí estaba Mark saludando y haciendo muecas.

-Te he vuelto a ganar mi pequeña pecosa, -se carcajeaba ante la cara de circunstancias de su esposa.

-Espera que suba…brrrr. Te voy a…

Y Candy subió por el tronco frenéticamente. Cuando llegó arriba simuló enfadarse y ambos se abrazaron amorosamente.

-Siempre me haces rabiar, me superas en todo lo que hago, no es justo, podías dejarte vencer de vez en cuando –dijo ella.

-Ah, querida, uno que es muy hábil y diligente con lo que se propone hacer. Mis habilidades naturales no obstante han sido potenciadas y desarrolladas gracias a mi gentil maestra, que a la sazón es además mi esposa.

Candy se sentó junto a él en la rama y reclinando su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de Mark dijo pensativa:

-La tía abuela Elroy aun no me ha perdonado que no me casara con Neal, y menos que lo hiciera contigo y para colmo, fuimos a parar a manos de un falso párroco.

-Para mí eso son minucias amor mío, eres mi esposa, no obstante, si ha de ser así nos casaremos, todo sea por el honor de la familia –dijo esto último imitando la engolada voz de la anciana tía-abuela.

Candy se puso a reir y casi se atraganta. Mark la palmeó la espalda y la besó en la coronilla acariciando sus mejillas.

Entonces Mark calló. Una deliciosa brisa les envolvía trayendo aromas primaverales hasta ellos. De pronto, a lo lejos se escuchó el sonido triste y lánguido de una gaita escocesa y Candy pareció recordar:

-¿ Estás pensando en Albert verdad ? –dijo Mark con un deje de envidia en la voz, aunque en teoría, no tenía nada que temer por parte del protector de Candy.

-Sí –asintió- ha sido muy bueno conmigo, pero a veces me parece que fui algo injusta con él.

-El también se sintió atraído por ti, lo mismo que mi maestro, Carlos y hasta el propio Haltoran, pero han sabido encontrar nuevos amores con los que dar sentido a sus vidas. Tú no has sido injusta Candy, porque en el corazón no puede mandar nadie, ni siquiera la más poderosa tormenta de iridium –dijo Mark poéticamente.

Mark estaba en deuda con Albert en cierta manera, porque le había salvado la vida con una transfusión de sangre cuando el caprichoso iridium se desestabilizó estando a punto de acabar con su vida.

-La verdad –dijo Candy pasando su mano por la áspera superficie de la rama que les servía de improvisado asiento- le ganaste la partida por muy poco. No debiste huir, pero no te preocupes, no te lo reprocho.

-¿ Te habrías enamorado de él, si no llego a aparecer yo ? –preguntó Mark temiendo que Candy se ofendiera por lo que podría tomar por un ataque inadmisible de celos por su parte.

-No lo sé –dijo la rubia muchacha sujetándose la falda de su vestido que el caprichoso viento se empeñaba en levantar revelando sus interioridades- pero sin ti….y si Anthony hubiera escogido finalmente a Annie, calculo que sí, si no tenemos en cuenta a mi hermano Neal. Tuvo un gesto muy noble al protegerme de aquellos bandidos y a partir de ahí empezó a cambiar. Pero apareciste tú –dijo rozándole los labios con dos dedos- y te amé Y te sigo amando, cada vez con más intensidad y fuerza. Cuando te me declaraste, tuve miedo. Que ingenua era entonces –dijo evocadoramente.

-Y lo sigues siendo y tan maravillosa como siempre.

-Parece que Susana ha decidido permanecer junto a él –dijo Mark pensativo- esperemos que no vuelva a las andadas. Es increíble como ha cambiado Neal. De ser un rastrero y un canalla –Candy le amonestó con la mirada por lo que Mark se disculpó- perdón, de portarse…tan mal a ser tan atento, considerado y bueno.

A sus pies pasó corriendo Eliza mientras Haltoran riendo se empeñaba en tirarle del lazo y removerle los bucles. Finalmente el joven dio alcance a su novia. Ella entrelazó sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de Haltoran, y alzando los talones le besó apasionadamente. Ambos cerraron los ojos. Luego caminaron tomados de la mano y saludando alegremente a Mark y a Candy, que desde la rama del árbol, les devolvieron el saludo.

-Ellos también se casarán dentro de poco. Parece que Haltoran va a echar raíces definitivamente aquí –dijo Mark siguiéndoles con la mirada.

Entonces Mark dirigió su vista hacia lo lejos. Un pequeño y renqueante automóvil con Stear al volante petardeaba por la carretera que serpenteaba por las pequeñas lomas y valles que se extendían más allá de su vista. Flammie, la compañera de trabajo de Candy le pedía que frenara un poco pero el chico feliz, por tener a Flammie como novia, hacía lo contrario de lo tembloroso que estaba. La guerra ya no parecía importarle lo más mínimo para alivio de todos.

Entonces Mark pensó en las recientes palabras de su esposa:

"Le tomaste la delantera a Albert por escaso margen".

Sí, de no ser por el iridium, puede que jamás hubiera logrado conquistar a Candy….o sí, nunca se podría saber a ciencia cierta. Pero Albert era hombre de mundo, varonil y con una fortuna imponente. Hasta Mark se sentía tosco en su presencia, a pesar de su inteligencia, educación y buen hacer para cuanto se proponía. De no haber sido por el iridium que le hizo encontrarse con ella antes que con Albert, estaba convencido de que jamás le habría correspondido. El carisma de Albert le habría arrebatado aquella maravillosa criatura sin remedio. De todos los posibles peligros que podrían acechar a su relación, la influencia de Albert sobre Candy era el que más le preocupaba. Y seguramente, si Albert llegase a quitársela, seguramente, no se lo perdonaría jamás, pudiendo llegar incluso a matarle.

-Ellos también son felices –dijo Candy refiriéndose a Stear y a Flammie. y sacándole de sus divagaciones.

Mark asintió afirmativamente y sujetó con fuerza a su esposa.

-No me aprietes con tanta fuerza cariño –se quejó Candy- no me voy a caer. Me haces daño.

Mark se disculpó y continuó mirando al cada vez más diminuto automóvil de Stear y Flammie al irse perdiendo en la lejanía.

22

-¿ Tengo que ponerme estooo? Vamos hombre.

La potente voz que iba en crescendo pertenecía a Haltoran que se negaba rotundamente a ponerse lo que para él era "una falda ridícula y cosas de afeminados". Archie y él estuvieron a punto de llegar a las manos, porque el muchacho no toleraba bajo ningún concepto que faltaran al respeto a los símbolos tradicionales de su país, más concretamente de Escocia, de donde era originaria la familia Andrew. Tuvo que separarlos Mark, aunque Archie dispuso de tiempo como para lanzarle algunos directos, que Haltoran esquivó muy fácilmente para sorpresa y decepción de Archie que no pudo ni rozarle. Eliza estaba de los nervios, temiendo que Archie pudiera lastimar a Haltoran, pero Candy que le conocía bien y le había visto en acción tomó a su hermana por los hombros y dijo:

-No creo que sea tan fácil hermanita. Además, y afortunadamente Haltoran no ha contraatacado, porque uno solo de sus puñetazos habría sido demoledor para Archie…bueno, para cualquiera –corrigió.

Anthony conciliador propuso que aunque la fiesta que iba a comenzar en muy breves minutos, era de etiqueta, y dado que no era estrictamente obligatorio el kilt escocés, que cada cual escogiera otro traje, aunque eso sí tenía que ser de rigurosa gala. Haltoran se puso un elegante smonking y Mark optó por un traje de chaqueta y pantalón azul marinos con un pañuelo al cuello.

-Espero que ni la tía-abuela ni el resto de invitados se hayan enterado de este incidente –dijo Stear ajustándose los anteojos sobre la nariz- porque le daría el soponcio y sería un descrédito.

Archie tendió la mano a Haltoran y este último sonrió.

-De acuerdo, lamento haber insultado tus orígenes escoceses –dijo Haltoran sonriente.

-Y yo de haber sido tan impulsivo.

Sellaron la paz con un fuerte apretón de manos. Archie se sorprendió de la recia musculatura del ex-soldado. Estaba en deuda con él por haber "mentalizado" a su hermano de que se olvidara de la guerra.

Un ujier fue anunciando las diferentes parejas que bajaban por la escalinata palaciega mientras la orquesta empezaba a tocar un melodioso vals.

Los primeros en bajar fueron Mark y Candy, puesto que la fiesta era en su honor. Mark observó a Candy. Llevaba un vestido blanco, con franjas rojas y con un corpiño negro adornado por un gran lazo rojo. Una orla roja remataba el discreto escote de su vestido, que fue creado conjuntamente por Archie y Stear, de dos vestidos diferentes que cada cual quería regalar a Candy por su cuenta, al no ponerse de acuerdo cual de los dos vestidos luciría aquella otra noche. Anthony le volvió a prestar las joyas de su madre, como aquella otra vez.

Las cintas que adornaban sus coletas eran del mismo color que el lazo de su vestido de noche.

Mark se sorprendió al igual que Anthony y sus primos.

-Este vestido….-dijo Anthony- es el mismo que lució en aquel otro baile…cuando bailé con ella por primera vez.

Mark la tomó delicadamente de la mano y bajaron lenta y pausadamente las escaleras al son de la misma música que amenizara en aquel lejano entonces aquella otra fiesta.

Mark la miró con asombro. El día que bailó con Anthony les observó a través de una vidriera de la mansión, antes de que los sirvientes le sacaran a rastras de la finca de los Andrew. En aquel instante había perdido sus poderes y por eso no pudo evitar que le echaran de allí. Y recordaba perfectamente aquel vestido. No quería que Candy le observara en el lamentable estado en que se encontraba y se dejó conducir dócilmente por los guardas armados de la finca, pero una vez fuera de las miradas de los invitados a la fiesta, Mark aun sin iridium, era un enemigo muy peligroso y se liberó con facilidad escapando de hombres acostumbrados a disparar pero no al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Pero antes de eso armaron tanto jaleo que Mark acabó invadiendo la intimidad de la fiesta al romper el ventanal a través del cual estaba contemplando a Candy, que le miraba con lástima y confundida. A Mark se le quedaría grabado a fuego el instante en que la observó en compañía de Anthony, antes de que le redujeran y apresaran para llevárselo de allí.

-Mark, cariño, estás pensando en aquel otro baile, ¿ no es cierto ?

Mark arqueó las cejas. No estaba acostumbrado a la ropa de gala y el chaqué le picaba horrores, pero no había duda de que le sentaba bien.

-Y tú, has querido recrear aquel día, ¿ por qué ? pediste expresamente que esta pieza sonara justo en primer lugar, en el momento en que hiciéramos nuestra aparición. Y llevas el mismo vestido, u otro idéntico al que luciste en compañía de Anthony.

-Porque fue un día muy feliz para mí, no solo porque bailara con Anthony, en realidad eso fue secundario y con la perspectiva del tiempo transcurrido me di cuenta de ello, si no porque te ví de nuevo, ¿sabes una cosa ? después del incidente de la fuente, temí que no volvieras nunca más.

-Pero entonces aun no estabas segura de tus sentimientos Candy –dijo Mark con una sonrisa.

-Pero ahora sí –dijo ella mirándole con sus enamorados y verdes ojos.

Mark y Candy ocuparon el centro del gran salón y empezaron a bailar atrayendo de inmediato todas las miradas.

A continuación bajó Anthony y Annie que llevaba un vestido de noche de raso y el cabello adornado por una cinta verde.

Luego le tocó el turno a Haltoran, que embustido en su chaqué saludaba y hacía muecas a los demás. Se había puesto una calva de goma y una nariz de payaso. Eliza, que llevaba un vestido idéntico al que Candy se probara el día anterior a aquella otra fiesta, soñando despierta con el príncipe de la colina, y que se lo arrebató violentamente, porque era el que llevaría puesto para aquel baile, -aunque luego, ironías del destino se lo regalaría a Candy- le dio un pellizco y un puntapié.

"Curioso" –pensó Haltoran- "este vestido que lleva puesto es idéntico a aquel que le quitó como enemiga y luego le regaló como hermana suya".

-Deja de hacer el tonto –susurró a media voz devolviéndole a la realidad o eso creía ella- ¿ que van a pensar los invitados, por favor, Haltoran, compórtate por una vez.

Entonces Helen Legan abrió unos ojos como platos al fijarse en la pinta que Haltoran llevaba. Neal, que se había reconciliado con Susana y también iban al baile, junto con Stear trataron de convencerle de que dejase la calva y la nariz postizas en su habitación.

-No puedes bajar con eso –susurró Eliza muy alterada y harta de sus tonterías- déjalo aquí inmediatamente.

Las excentricidades de Haltoran iban en aumento y se había empeñado además en intentar convencer a sus amigos, que aquello sería más divertido si lo transformaban en una fiesta de disfraces.

Finalmente entró en razón, y la calva y la nariz roja postiza se quedaron a buen recaudo en la habitación.

El ujier nervioso, golpeaba el suelo con su bastón y leía por tercera vez los nombres de Haltoran y de Eliza, pero no terminaban de bajar. Finalmente hicieron su aparición. Eliza le miraba furibunda y Haltoran que se lo estaba pasando en grande fingía desazón, pero en el fondo todo formaba parte de su manía de hacer el tonto en el momento más inoportuno.

Luego fue el turno de Archie y Karen, y por último, se incorporaron a la fiesta, Neal y Susana y Stear y Flammy.

Susana llevaba un vestido rojo y Flammy uno de gasa gris con una estola de zorro sobre los hombros. El resto de invitados se fueron sumando a la celebración bailando animadamente. Yo llegué un poco más tarde con un smoking y un sombrero de copa en compañía de Patty, junto a Carlos y Dorohty que pese a las presiones de la tía abuela Elroy, tuvo que claudicar ante la tajante decisión de Albert de que fueran invitados a la fiesta. Carlos no sabía bailar y Dorothy tuvo que enseñarle apresuradamente, vigilando sus pies, porque el pequeño muchacho se empeñaba, sin querer y sin mala intención, en machacar los pies de su pareja. Haltoran se comportaba muy educadamente como si aquel hubiera sido un ambiente natural y familiar para él. Nunca había hablado de sus orígenes, pero Mark, siempre había sospechado que procedía de una familia noble, y que había sido conde o duque o algo así, extremo que nunca pudo confirmar del todo, según algunos rumores de sus camaradas del ejército. Cuando se alistó nadie pudo sacarle ni media palabra acerca de su pasado.

Carlos se cansó enseguida de bailar y se sentó en una silla mientras Dorothy departía con Annie y Anthony. En ese momento Carlos, intentó ponerse un auricular en la oreja para escuchar una cinta de Brian Adams en su walkman a pilas, pero Haltoran consiguió que desistiera de sus intenciones antes de que ningún invitado sospechara de él o le afearan su extraño comportamiento.

-Pues tú antes de bajar también estabas haciendo el ganso –dijo Carlos enfurruñado.

-Solo estaba bromeando, era para sacar a Eliza de quicio, pero sin mala intención, sin ánimo de molestarla. Luego ya he dejado todos esos cachivaches en la habitación –le dijo con una sonrisa y con voz amable para no ofenderle añadiendo- es una fiesta en honor de Mark y Candy, muchacho y en consideración a los dos, no debemos estropearla Es nuestro amigo y el pobre bien merece ser feliz después de tantos disgustos y problemas, lo mismo que la adorable Candy. Cuando tú anuncies tu compromiso con Dorothy tendrás una fiesta parecida, y me ocuparé de que sea un momento inolvidable para ambos, te lo prometo.

-Es que me aburro –decía Carlos que seguía añorando las comodidades del siglo XXI guardando discretamente el walkman en su bolsillo derecho- estas fiestas de etiqueta siempre me habían parecido otra cosa, con su glamour y pompa, en el cine y la televisión las pintaban de otra manera –suspiró- la verdad, creía que serían más divertidas e interesantes, pero esta ropa pica horrores y además esto tiene pinta de alargarse demasiado y tengo un sueño que….

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte amigo Carlos –dijo Haltoran- porque me temo que de retornar al año 2010 aunque solo fuera por el mero hecho de quitarnos la nostalgia…por el momento, nada de nada.

23

Mark y Candy bailaban con soltura y elegancia atrayendo la admiración y la envidia de los asistentes. Haltoran había instruido a Mark en un rápido e intensivo curso de baile, aunque Candy también había contribuido a la formación acelerada de su esposo.

No en vano Candy recordaba riendo para sí, el momento en que fueron a bailar a una discoteca, en el lejano año 2010 y como de camino a la sala de fiestas la había defendido con elegancia y destreza del ataque de cinco jóvenes malencarados. Aquella fue una maravillosa tarde, pero no tanto como el brillante y fastuoso baile que habían organizado en su honor. Entonces, la tía-abuela acompañada de Albert irrumpió en la sala y dando unas palmadas solicitó la atención de la concurrencia. La señora Elroy carraspeó para aclararse la voz y dijo:

-Damas y caballeros, queridos amigos y familiares, tengo el grato honor de anunciaros el próximo enlace matrimonial de la señorita Candy White Legan Andrew con el conde de Granhester, el señor Mark Anderson Langeron.

Entonces Albert levantó su copa proponiendo un brindis a la salud de la feliz pareja.

-Salud –corearon varios cientos de voces fijándose en la radiante y arrebatadora belleza de Candy y el gallardo porte de Mark, que se sorprendió no tanto, por su repentino nombramiento como conde, si no por el nombre que remataba su nuevo y flamante título nobiliario.

"O sea que la tía abuela o Albert, o los dos conjuntamente, han ideado un pasado y un título de nobleza para Mark y supongo que para Haltoran también, si no lo han hecho ya para el resto de nosotros" –pensé mientras me ajustaba la pajarita de mi smoking. Patty estaba chismorreando y haciéndose confidencias con su amiga Susana y algunas damas más.

Y no era para menos. Por increíble que pareciese, el secreto de Mark y por ende, de nosotros tres, yo, Haltoran y Carlos, afortunadamente, no se había filtrado ni salido de los gruesos muros de Lakewood, la mansión solariega de la familia Andrew. La señora Elroy terminó por claudicar y asimilar, aunque a regañadientes, que los prometidos de dos de las damas más importantes de la influyente y poderosa familia Andrew eran hombres que provenían del otro lado del tiempo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero la principal razón era el profundo agradecimiento que la anciana, muy reacia a mostrar sus sentimientos por otra parte, sentía hacia Mark por haber salvado la vida de dos de sus sobrino-nietos favoritos y por añadidura hacia mí y mis amigos. Incluso había apadrinado a Carlos, tolerando su relación con Dorothy. Y aquel secreto lo era ahora, mal que le pesara a ella y a Albert, el de la familia Andrew. Pero la testaruda anciana aun le costaba admitirlo. Todavía hace dos días, en un encuentro privado con la anciana señora, en el que le relevé que en el año 1969 el hombre pondría el pie en la luna, me tachó de excéntrico y mentiroso, pero a la vista de todo lo que había visto y oído, no tuvo más remedio que creerme a duras penas, disculpándose poco después. Naturalmente, acepté sus disculpas.

Candy entrechocó su copa, con la de Mark, apurándola después, al mismo tiempo que Mark, mirándose con ojos encendidos a través del fino cristal de las delicadas copas de Bohemia. Carlos que no era muy ducho en aquellos menesteres, golpeó tan fuerte la carisíma y frágil copa contra la de Dorohty que la rompió derramando el champan por el suelo. Pero Albert, condescendiente, restó importancia al pequeño incidente, a pesar de las malas caras de la señora Legan, la tía abuela y algunas encopetadas damas. Dorothy reía por lo bajo, por la torpeza de su novio, circunstancia que encontraba adorable en él. Entonces Carlos se puso a reir al mencionar sin darse cuenta, en voz alta el nombre de, cierto personaje de comic, muy famoso en España, su país de origen y en toda Europa, allá en el siglo XXI, en una situación parecida, en una de sus historietas. Dorothy divertida, al escuchar la mención del cuanto menos, curioso nombre, le preguntó que quien era ese caballero. Carlos sonrió y dijo:

-No, nadie, bueno, es como un amigo para mí, por así decirlo.

Albert quiso saber quien era aquel amigo suyo y Dorothy insistió tanto en saber más acerca del hombre calvo, de elevada estatura y con gafas, vestido de negro tal como se lo describió Carlos con tal verosimilitud, que le costó mucho creer que fuese un personaje ficticio. Dorothy estaba empeñada en tomarlo como alguien real, de carne y hueso, que era amigo de Carlos y que había sido una descortesía por parte mía no haberle pedido a Albert que lo invitase también a la fiesta.

El baile se reanudó y Candy bailó muy cerca de Mark, unidas sus mejillas y sus corazones latiendo aceleradamente, su respiración agitada, temblando ligeramente arrebatada por la presencia de Mark, al cual le embriagaba el perfume de Candy y la contemplación de aquellos ojos verdes tan profundos y hermosos que jamás se cansaba de admirar. Entonces, Candy lanzó un pequeño hip que hizo que se ruborizase.

-Parece que te ha sentado mal el champan cariño –dijo Mark sonriente- aunque solo has tomado un sorbo.

-Mark –dijo Candy susurrándole al oído- ¿ podríamos salir a tomar el aire ? la atmósfera de esta sala está muy cargada.

Mark la ayudó a ceñirse el chal por los hombros y ambos enamorados dejaron la estancia para refugiarse en la relativa tranquilidad de un mirador que daba al lago de donde la rescatara. Un poco más lejos se alzaba una fuente de mármol rematada por una estatua de Cupido.

-Es la que rompí aquel día –dijo Mark como si se estuviera disculpando por ello- lamento que tuvieras tantos problemas con aquello, pero entonces aun no dominaba muy bien el viaje en el tiempo.

-Bah, no tiene mayor importancia –dijo ella riendo mientras arrugaba su nariz en un mohín característico cerrando los ojos.

Mark levantó las cejas y adoptó una expresión muy cómica que acrecentó la risa de la joven rubia.

-Vamos Mark, no pongas esa cara de asombro. Lo que me hace gracia es que he recordado la que pusieron Eliza y Neal, aunque lo sentí por la fuente…una estatua y una fuente tan hermosa. Ah, -suspiró-, Eliza y Neal, lo mal que me trataron –dijo poniéndose seria y frunciendo el ceño- y ahora, son mis hermanos…increíble las vueltas que da la vida –añadió mientras se ceñía al brazo izquierdo de Mark reclinando sus rizos dorados en su hombro.

-Nuestra boda será dentro de tres días –dijo Mark besándola en la coleta izquierda, por encima del lazo rojo que la adornaba- cuantas cosas nos han pasado, cuantas aventuras y sinsabores hasta llegar a este momento de felicidad.

-Sí, es indudable –dijo Candy removiéndole los cabellos negros- pero no cambiaría ni un solo instante de cuanto he vivido a tu lado, amor mío.

-Supongo que a partir de ahora empieza una aburrida vida en común juntos, llena de felicidad –bromeó Mark afablemente- no más saltos en el tiempo –dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos, mientras ella le arreglaba el nudo del pañuelo que ceñía su cuello y que él había realizado incorrectamente.

-No más emanaciones de iridium, menudo nombre, me da escalofríos solo de escucharlo, no más hemorragias…

-Muchos hijos que alegren nuestro hogar y nuestras vidas –dijo Mark acercando sus labios a los de su prometida, más bien esposa para él.

-Mucho amor –susurró ella cerrando los ojos y besándole lánguidamente. Mark unió sus labios a los de su amada por largo rato.

24

Annie bailó con Haltoran, ante el disgusto de Eliza, pero Anthony la tranquilizó enseguida sabedor del pasajero pero intenso romance que ambos jóvenes sostuvieron antaño.

-Annie me lo contó sincerándose conmigo –dijo Anthony ofreciendo una copa de champan a Eliza- y fue mejor así. El que me lo contase, la ayudó a desahogarse y sentirse mejor.

Eliza observó a Annie con suspicacia, pero decidió creer a Anthony. El joven rubio estaba en lo cierto. Entre ellos solo había una bella amistad, aunque Annie aun añorase a su primer amor.

-Estás muy bonita esta noche, mi joven dama –dijo Haltoran sonriente.

Annie se ruborizó y apartó la vista contrariada. Aquella expresión le traía recuerdos del pasado, que aunque ya no le afectaban tanto, seguían frescos en su memoria.

-Por favor Haltoran, no me llames así –dijo la muchacha frunciendo el ceño- me hace daño aun recordar aquello.

-Lo siento querida Annie, fue sin mala intención –dijo Haltoran procurando no acercarse demasiado a Annie- dime, ¿ eres feliz con Anthony ?

Annie miró a Anthony que estaba ahora bailando con Eliza, que no les quitaba ojo de encima.

-Es muy bueno conmigo –dijo la frágil muchacha entornando los ojos azules. También era muy hermosa, pero sin alcanzar la deslumbrante belleza de su amiga Candy- y le quiero. Me costó bastante enamorarme de él, porque aun lo seguía de ti, pero tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo, cuando me dejaste, lloraba continuamente, reconozco que no soy tan fuerte como Candy, pero, desde que alternamos en una fiesta muy parecida a esta, me sentí bien a su lado. Y siempre estaba y está ahí para consolarme y ayudarme a salir adelante.

Haltoran guardó silencio, mientras su semblante serio iba estudiando los distintos aspectos de la fiesta, los camareros yendo y viniendo con bebidas y agasajos para los invitados, el severo rostro de la tía-abuela, presidiendo la fiesta desde su sillón, las damas empolvadas y con aquellos característicos sombreros de plumas escondiendo sus rostros tras grandes abanicos bordados y pintados a mano.

-No te guardo rencor –dijo Annie reclinando su cabeza en el pecho de Haltoran- supongo que fue lo mejor, aunque encuentro curioso que después de que rompiéramos, te hayas enamorado de Eliza.

Entonces separó el rostro de su torso y dijo mirándole fijamente:

-¿ Acaso cuando me amabas, no me quisiste lo suficiente ?

Haltoran se tomó un tiempo antes de responder a la embarazosa pregunta de Annie y dijo finalmente:

-Te amé tanto o más como amo a Eliza, pero se terminó. Si un día me sucediera lo mismo con Eliza, no dudaría un instante en obrar de la misma manera. Si permaneciera al lado de una mujer a la que no amo, le causaría mucho más daño porque la estaría engañando, a ella y a mí mismo por mantener una ficción.

-¿ Aunque esa mujer te siguiera amando con todas sus fuerzas ?

-Por eso precisamente –dijo Haltoran con la mirada fija en el baile y con un deje de dureza en su voz.

Annie se puso a temblar y contrajo los puños en torno a las manos de Haltoran. El joven pensó que iba a hacer alguna escena, pero Annie se portó intachablemente.

-Me hiciste mucho daño Halt, cuando me dejaste.

-Lo sé y te pido perdón por ello, si eres capaz de hacerlo y aunque entiendo tu postura, no espero que hagas lo mismo con la mía. Fui honesto Annie, y precisamente, por lo mucho que te amé, no quise hacerte más daño del necesario. Es cruel, pero es así.

La pieza musical concluyó en esos precisos instantes, y mientras los músicos estudiaban brevemente la siguiente partitura, entre los aplausos de los invitados, Annie se separó bruscamente de él y le dijo tomándole la mano:

-Me alegro de haberte visto de nuevo –mintió la muchacha en tono seco y cortante.

Haltoran lo captó pero no dijo nada y fingió no darse cuenta.

-Ha sido un placer –dijo Haltoran- cuídate….y recuerda que aun podemos seguir siendo amigos.

-Lo intentaré –dijo ella ajustándose la cinta rosa que sujetaba el elaborado moño en que había recogido sus cabellos negros –aunque el pasado está aun muy reciente para mí.

Volvió junto a Anthony y Eliza, consumida por los celos se le aproximó pretendiendo saber de que habían hablado. Sonó una nueva melodía interpretada por la orquesta y empezaron de nuevo a bailar. Haltoran le dijo que habían estado conversando acerca de minucias y chismorreos sin importancia. Eliza no dijo nada, pero cuando en las evoluciones al son de la arrebatadora música, se cruzaron con Anthony y Annie, Eliza alcanzó a vislumbrar algunas lágrimas en los ojos de la muchacha.

"Aun le ama o por lo menos le añora, pero se conformará con Anthony. Haltoran no me lo quiere contar, pero sé que le ha puesto los puntos sobre las íes o por lo menos, le ha dejado claro que aquello se terminó. Me inspira lástima, pero Haltoran y yo nos amamos. Y ella se ha resignado a permanecer con Anthony".

Entonces la voz de Haltoran la sacó de sus cavilaciones intuyendo que Eliza no le estaba creyendo:

-Si estás pensando en Annie, no temas, está enamorada de Anthony, aunque a veces y es muy humano, que , cualquiera que haya amado intensamente con anterioridad, tienda a recordar esos pasados amores y a reprocharles si les tiene delante, como hace un momento Annie ha hecho conmigo, el daño que nos causaron, aun sin mala intención, cuando la relación se cortó de repente, sin más miramientos por una de las dos partes o por obra de ambas, o cuando el amor, simple y llanamente, se agota Eliza.

25

Eliza pareció quedarse más tranquila con la confesión de Haltoran, aunque este no fue enteramente sincero, ni con ella ni con Annie. Quería a Eliza, pero si dejó a Annie fue no porque dejase de quererla, sino porque no quería involucrar a la muchacha en los tejemanejes de su turbulenta existencia. La pugna que sostenía con Norden ya había terminado pero cuando Annie fue secuestrada por aquel canalla, se dijo que no volvería a enamorarse hasta que en su vida no hubiera nada turbio como para amenazar a su amada, fuese quien fuese. Por esa razón rompió con Annie, y por eso, fue tan brusco y desconsiderado con ella. En esos momentos, Archie interrumpió a Mark y a Candy que continuaban abrazados contemplando la luna. El joven aristócrata puso cara de circunstancias al tener que interrumpirles, pero la tía abuela reclamaba la presencia de Mark. El joven adoptó una expresión de fastidio, y alzando la cara de Candy por el mentón le dijo:

-Lo siento cariño, pero tengo que ir a ver que desea la señora Elroy.

Candy asintió y se reintegró a la fiesta. Se puso a conversar con varias chicas amigas de Eliza que charlaban animadamente entre sí hablando de sus vestidos de baile, de los últimos chismorreos acaecidos en Chicago, o se contaban las últimas noticias que salían de los mentideros de la importante ciudad, o de sus últimas conquistas. Nombres de novios, pretendientes o posibles candidatos a terminar con su soltería con alguna de ellas, se deslizaban entre sus labios, amenizados por las encantadoras y claras risas femeninas. Carlos estaba buscando el baño porque había bebido algo más de la cuenta y en eso se topó con Candy que se mostró algo sorprendida y enojada por el pequeño empujón que el distraído muchacho le propinó sin querer. Las muchachas se giraron sorprendidas y al ver el amable e infantil rostro de Carlos, con sus grandes ojos verdes y sus cabellos pelirrojos empezaron a hacerle carantoñas y a intentar cogerle en brazos, porque le tomaban por un niño de corta edad. Entonces Candy se apresuró a sacarlas de su error porque Carlos se enojaba con mucha facilidad soltando toda una retahíla de tacos y palabrotas y evitar que se produjera un conflicto.

-Que monada de niño –dijo una chica de ojos azules y morena.

-Es precioso, parece un muñeco –dijo otra intentando cogerle por los mofletes.

Candy intervino rápidamente, porque el muchacho estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-Estáis equivocadas, pero Carlos no es ningún niño, de hecho tiene mi edad, lo que pasa es que por su aspecto mucha gente cree erróneamente que es un niño, porque aparenta menos años.

Las chicas parpadearon sorprendidas y algunas estallaron en carcajadas, pensando que Candy las estaba tomando el pelo. Entonces Carlos extrajo su D.N.I. que aun conservaba y se lo mostró a las muchachas, que examinaron perplejas el extraño documento plastificado.

-¿ Qué este papelucho ? –inquirió una de ellas con un sombrero de flores –sale la foto de este niño.

-¿ Y que pone ahí ? –quiso saber otra sorprendida, saltando por entre el corrillo que las chicas habían formado.

-Es mi Documento de Identidad –dijo Carlos enfurruñado y cruzando los brazos, desviando la mirada –ahí señoritas, podrán comprobar mi fecha de nacimiento.

Candy se llevó las manos a la cabeza temiendo que se liara otra. Haltoran nos había aconsejado ser muy discretos y no alardear de nuestra condición de crononautas. Cualquier pequeña sospecha podría echarnos al resto del mundo encima y ser muy perjudicial. Entonces Candy se movió con agilidad y utilizando una llave inofensiva que Mark le había enseñado, le arrebató a la muchacha del sombrero con flores el pequeño documento. Últimamente, Haltoran y Mark a ratos, la habían estado entrenando en algunos movimientos y llaves de lucha.

-Es una broma de Carlos, -dijo esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad y fulminando a Carlos con la mirada, para que se abstuviera de hacer más tonterías- él…es…mi hermano. Pero lo que os he dicho, es cierto, tiene nuestra edad.

Entonces las muchachas terminaron por admitir que Candy decía la verdad. Pese a su corta estatura Carlos era bastante guapo y las chicas, miembros de importantes y adineradas familias, empezaron a reclamar la atención de Carlos, tratando de sacarle a bailar y cortejándole con descaro, insinuándose, casi peleándose por él. Carlos buscó a Candy con una mirada suplicante, atrapado, entre la marea femenina que amenazaba con sumergirlo. En esos momentos, llegó Dorothy y Candy se apresuró a aclarar antes de que la muchacha sacara conclusiones precipitadas, que Carlos ya estaba comprometido.

-Ah, ya decía yo –se escucharon a coro varias voces femeninas con un deje de decepción y arrogancia en la mirada.

Algunas de aquellas muchachas conocían a Dorothy y sabían que era una sirvienta en casa de los Legan y cuchicheando entre ellas, comunicaron, a las que lo ignoraban aquel dato, que abrían los ojos desmesuradamente, lanzaban un suspiro y se escandalizaban visiblemente. A partir de ahí se fueron apartando de Candy, Carlos y Dorothy a los que dirigieron miradas de desprecio.

-Mira que alternar con sirvientes, bah, -dijo una de ella con desden mientras se iban alejando. Carlos intentó ir detrás de ellas, para recriminarles su aptitud y de paso "cantarles las cuarenta", otro de sus dichos que Candy desconocía. Entonces Dorothy que llevaba un vestido azul que Candy le había regalado y una cinta que recogía su trenza, rodeó al muchacho con sus brazos reclinándose en su espalda.

-Déjalas Carlos, no merece la pena.

-Pero, pero, pero se estaban mofando de ti –dijo el joven contrayendo su rasgos en una expresión de enojo que a Candy le resultaba cómica, pero se abstuvo de exteriorizarlo.

-Solo me importas tú –dijo dulcemente Dorothy besándole con ardor.

Luego entraron abrazados en la fiesta sin importarles las miradas de desdén y desprecio que los invitados les lanzaban ni sus comentarios en voz baja, cuando las malévolas muchachas fueron extendiendo el rumor entre los invitados.

-Gracias Candy –dijo Carlos mirándola con gratitud, yo también te considero mi hermana, de corazón –la abrazó con efusividad antes de marcharse con Dorothy.

26

Se escucharon unos secos golpes en la puerta. La señora Elroy estaba escribiendo una carta con una pluma que mojaba en un tintero de cuando en cuando. A su lado, sobre la mesa de caoba estaba otro de los "inventos" de Haltoran, un bolígrafo de tinta azul que le había regalado para que lo probase, pero considerándolo vulgar y poco práctico, lo había rechazado con desdén y seguía utilizando la pluma de ave.

-Adelante –dijo con voz recia.

La puerta se abrió y entro Mark que tal como había expresado venía solo.

-¿ Me llamaba lady Elroy ?

-Sí, y por favor toma asiento. No quiero verte de pie.

Mark obedeció y se acomodó en una de las grandes sillas de madera que había junto a la chimenea.

La tía-abuela terminó de escribir o por lo menos lo dejó para otro momento y cruzando los largos y finos dedos, observó a Mark con severidad.

-Desde hoy es usted miembro de pleno derecho de esta familia. Mark. En principio le sigo teniendo cierta aversión, pero como salvó las vidas de mis dos queridos niños –dijo refiriéndose a Anthony y a Stear- y tu amigo, "el inventor" –dijo con cierto displicencia- convenció a mi buen Stear de que se olvidara de esa absurda guerra, tengo que expresarte mi gratitud. Además la autoridad de Albert….hizo el resto.

Mark asintió realizando una inclinación de cabeza y continuó escuchándola.

-De momento, vuestro llamémosle secreto, -dijo levantándose de su imponente sillón y comenzando a caminar por su despacho- está a salvo. Por eso no hay problema, nadie de esta familia revelará nada, pero tengo que saber si vas a continuar con esa costumbre de viajar en el tiempo y hasta cuando.

Mark sonrió. Su expresión afable pareció penetrar en el duro caparazón con el que la anciana señora parecía intentar ocultar sus sentimientos, desarmándola.

-No tengo intención de volver a emplear semejante poder. De hecho –dijo mirando hacia el cuadro de un aristocrático caballero que pendía sobre la mesa de trabajo de la anciana señora- me ha reportado más problemas que ventajas. Tiene mi palabra, además Candy es mi principal razón de olvidarme de …..semejantes habilidades.

-Eso espero joven –dijo la anciana señora. Mark no dejó encontrar la situación curiosa. Una anciana aristócrata dando órdenes al mortal más poderoso de la Tierra, como si fuera uno de sus sirvientes, pero guardó la comparación para sí.

La señora Elroy no tenía nada más que decirle y le autorizó a marcharse. Mark estaba dándose la vuelta cuando la anciana le llamó de nuevo por su nombre:

-Otra cosa más, señor Anderson. Procure que su pequeño amigo no haga tonterías. Hoy ha estado a punto de provocar algunas escenas desagradables entre mis invitados, que han cuestionado mis dotes de anfitriona, algo intolerable –dijo elevando la voz- y desháganse de esas armas, rifles o lo que sean. No quiero ver esos trastos nunca más.

-De acuerdo señora –dijo Mark con parquedad.

-Y no vuelva a hacer imitaciones de mí, ridiculizándome. Considero que mi ayuda y protección hacia usted y sus extravagantes amigos merece un poco más de gratitud y sentido común por su parte.

"Más bien esa supuesta ayuda, debería atribuirse a Albert, porque usted no es más que una mera comparsa del auténtico jefe y cabeza visible de la familia Andrew". –pero como siempre se guardó sus pensamientos.

Saludó a la anciana y desapareció de su vista para dirigirse nuevamente hacia el baile, donde Candy la aguardaba impaciente.

27

Faltaba poco para la boda y Mark y Candy realizaban los últimos preparativos, impacientes por unir sus destinos definitivamente, pero aunque en un principio Albert había auspiciado aquellos planes, dejó de ser el protector bondadoso y comprensivo que había sido, para convertirse en un celoso y rencoroso enamorado que no podía soportar la idea de que Candy y Mark estuvieran juntos. En una noche de alcohol, en la que se emborrachó maldiciendo su destino, juró ante el retrato de una joven a la que había amado sin éxito, que Candy no se casaría con otro hombre que no fuera él. O eso, o no sería de nadie.

-Maldito Mark –dijo temblando de rabia y de ira- me arrebataste a la única mujer que verdaderamente he amado- cogió la botella de whisky y la arrojó contra la pared que estalló en mil pedazos impregnándola con una mancha de color oscuro- y llegaste tú, si tú, con tu maldito viaje en el tiempo, con tu maldita parafernalia de sangre y horror y convertiste el momento más feliz de mi vida y de Candy en un sucio recuerdo.

Miró hacia el retrato en el que una mujer joven con un parecido más que notable con Candy le devolvía una mirada risueña desde sus ojos azules, mientras acunaba a un pequeño bebé en brazos.

-No será tuya jamás –dijo riendo como un loco, transmutado por los efectos etílicos del alcohol, en un hombre completamente diferente, sediento de venganza y del cariño de la muchacha, que sentía le habían robado injustamente.

28

Cuando Albert, como patriarca de los Andrew, dispuso a solo día y medio de la boda que Candy debería embarcarse con destino a Inglaterra para seguir sus estudios de cara a convertirse en una verdadera y distinguida dama, en un prestigioso colegio de Londres, todos pensaron que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto o que de repente, Albert había enloquecido, pero como razonara Mark, la tía abuela no era más que una comparsa a las órdenes del poderoso millonario. Albert tenía un lado oscuro que hasta ahora se había mantenido latente, pero que había terminado por estallar cuando vio a Mark y a Candy juntos en aquella fiesta.

Todos sus familiares y los nuevos miembros de la rica y aristocrática familia, o sea, nosotros, nos quedamos de piedra, cuando el acaudalado y rico multimillonario nos hizo el anuncio.

Candy se quedó lívida y se desmayó en los brazos de Mark, que temblando de rabia, la misma que el joven millonario había sentido al ver a Candy en sus brazos, la dejó al cuidado de Haltoran y de Archie y se encaró con Albert saltando en mitad del gran salón, antes de que pudiéramos detenerle.

Avanzó con grandes zancadas. Nadie se atrevió a interponerse en su camino hasta que Anthony y Stear trataron de cerrarle el paso.

-Tranquilízate Mark –le dijeron conciliadores- debe de ser un error, Albert no debe estar hablando en serio-. Intentaban contener a Mark a duras penas mientras observaban al elegante caballero, cabeza visible de los Andrew que desde su sillón de raso rojo, dirigía una gélida mirada a Mark. Entonces se irguió y dijo:

-Nunca antes he meditado tanto una decisión. Candy aun no ha completado su formación para ocupar un puesto en nuestra familia, y para ello deberá trasladarse a Londres, donde reemprenderá sus estudios. Es más Candy está llamada a ocupar la más alta jerarquía de esta familia, pero para ello debe tener una preparación acorde a las responsabilidades que la aguardan.

Entonces Mark, que aunque no quería lastimar a Anthony y Archie se deshizo de ellos con una facilidad absoluta, lanzándolos al suelo y avanzó hacia Mark. Sus puños como mazas oscilaban amenazadores y se plantó delante de él esgrimiéndolos a pocos metros de su cabeza.

-No puedes hacernos esto –dijo Mark muy alterado- además en la fiesta se ha anunciado nuestro compromiso delante de testigos, no puedes echarte atrás.

-Sí, es cierto –admitió Albert- pero no se ha fijado la fecha oficialmente. Podréis casaros, pero cuando Candy acabe sus estudios en el Real Colegio de San Pablo en Londres.

Mark estalló. La ira estaba haciéndole peligroso por momentos, pero Albert no parecía temerle, más bien disfrutaba con la frustración del muchacho.

-Retira esa orden absurda –dijo Mark mientras un brillo peligroso refulgía en sus pupilas- retírala inmediatamente –dijo alzando la voz.

Albert le alejó de si empujándole con un gesto de desdén y dijo situando su cara tan cerca de la de Mark, que casi podían tocarse:

-En primer lugar, estás en mi casa y aquí el único que da órdenes soy yo.

-En segundo lugar, como miembro de esta familia obedecerás mis órdenes puntualmente, lo mismo que Candy.

Luego se paseó por el amplio salón cubierto de mármol del techo al suelo y adornado suntuosamente con alfombras y tapices y añadió en voz alta y desabrida- y lo mismo rige para todos vosotros.

-Me importa una mierda tus órdenes –dijo Mark desabridamente y en tono desafiante- me da igual que seas el patriarca de esta familia o el rey del mundo, me llevaré a Candy lejos de ti y de tu maldita influencia. Su marido es lo suficientemente capaz como para mantenerla dignamente a ella y a los hijos que vayamos teniendo.

-Vuestra boda no fue legal, por tanto ella no es tu esposa –dijo Albert con ira mal disimulada.

-Para mí, es mi mujer, y ella está totalmente de acuerdo. Y con eso nos basta y nos sobra.

-Quizás para ti –dijo Albert cruzando las manos detrás de la espalda sobre su elegante chaqueta roja adornada con un pañuelo que llevaba al cuello bordado con las iniciales de la familia –pero no es suficiente. Legalmente, no estáis casados.

Mark extendió un brazo y se dispuso a liberar el iridium, cuando Albert sarcástico y sabiendo el terreno que pisaba desafió a Mark:

-Adelante, desata tu poder, quémalo todo, quémanos a todos con esas llamaradas tan temibles que pueden reducirlo todo a cenizas.

Los asistentes empezaron a agitarse nerviosos y asustados y fueron apartándose de Albert temiendo que el joven cumpliera las amenazas descritas por Albert. La tía abuela estaba lívida y dirigiéndose a su sobrino, dijo con un deje de miedo y reproche en la voz:

-¿ Te has vuelto loco ? ¿ quieres que nos mate a todos ? Albert, por el amor de Dios, no le provoques.

Pero Albert sonrió satisfecho y entornando los ojos se ajustó el pañuelo de su cuello y añadió:

-No te preocupes tía, no hará nada y menos delante de Candy.

En esos momentos, Candy que había vuelto en sí se le acercó corriendo y le abrazó fuertemente apoyándose en su espalda:

-No Mark, por favor, no le mates, me prometiste no desatar jamás ese horrible poder.

Las lágrimas de Candy mojaban la espalda de Mark, rodando por sus mejillas. Entonces Mark, tal como previera Albert no tuvo valor para liberar el iridium y bajó lentamente el brazo.

Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio y entonces, Albert volvió a hablar. Candy jamás habría concebido ni en la peor de sus pesadillas que pudiera llegar a ser tan cruel, quizás porque no le conocía lo suficiente, tan bien como su padre adoptivo, Ernest Legan.

-Candy acatarás mi decisión, como patriarca de esta familia –dijo mirándole de una forma tan fría que la muchacha sintió que se le helaba la sangre de miedo- me lo debes todo, tus privilegios, el apellido que llevas, la protección y el status que te he dispensado. Seguirás mis órdenes al pie de la letra y –dijo alzando un dedo intimidante -no solo eso, si no que si aun así continúas negándote, a ir, despediré a Dorothy, y retiraré a los amigos de Mark su condición de miembros de esta familia despojándole de todos sus cargos y su fortuna.

Haltoran no aguantó más y adelantándose de un salto, antes de que Eliza o cualquiera pudieran retenerle, le cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta levantándole del suelo:

-Escúchame payaso –dijo verdaderamente enojado- mi paciencia tiene un límite, y como no dejes de amenazarnos a mí, y a mis amigos, te voy a patear el culo. Además, sabemos ganarnos la vida, así que no vayas de salvador y mecenas todo el rato. Puedes meterte tu dinero por donde te quepa.

-Olvidas un pequeño detalle Haltoran –dijo Albert desafiante- y es que, vosotros a diferencia de Mark no tenéis ningún poder. Es más mi influencia es mayor de lo puedas siquiera llegar a imaginar. Tócame un solo pelo y mañana echaré encima de Carlos y Maikel a las elites de este país, aunque a ti personalmente, te de lo mismo pasar el resto de tus días en una celda maloliente o vivir tirado en la calle.

Haltoran apretó un poco su puño y le levantó unos centímetros más del suelo. Retrajo su puño izquierdo dispuesto a machacarle la cara mientras lo mantenía en vilo con la otra mano.

-Nunca me caíste bien, ni como gaitero, ni como bohemio amante de los animales, y mucho menos como millonario. Me da igual que me lances encima la marina americana o el séptimo de caballería, pero como hagas sufrir a mis amigos, o intentes separar a Candy de Mark te voy a hacer una cara nueva.

-Suéltame imbécil –dijo Albert cada vez más furioso- la familia Andrew ha hecho temblar a mucha gente influyente, por mucho menos que esto.

La tía abuela asintió y bajando la cabeza sentenció cerrando los ojos y retorciéndose las manos:

-Bájale. Está diciendo la verdad. Si le llega a pasar algo, las vidas de tus amigos, empezando por la tuya, no valdrán nada. Además mal que os pese, salvó la vida de tu amigo con una transfusión de sangre.

Entonces Candy se arrojó a los pies de Haltoran suplicante, llorando y pidiéndole que le dejara en el suelo.

Haltoran suspiró y negando con la cabeza obedeció. Ayudó a Candy a incorporarse y luego se quedó quieto mirándole fijamente con rabia.

Candy harta de tanta discusión y violencia se apoyó en Haltoran para no caerse, porque estaba mareada y todo le daba vueltas. Sentía una opresión en el estómago y era incapaz de creer que Albert, el bondadoso y afable Albert hablase en términos tan duros y viles. Pero reconocía que Albert tenía razón y no pudo menos que admitir que no tenía fuerzas ni para llorar y menos para oponerse a sus decisiones.

-Ahora mismo, por lo que tengo entendido, el único con capacidad para viajar en el tiempo eres tú Mark. Las cápsulas temporales han sufrido…digamos un pequeño contratiempo.

Entonces me puse rígido y estuve as punto de gritar. No sabía como lo había conseguido, pero había destrozado nuestras cápsulas temporales, incluso aquella que tan bien oculta y disimulada tenía en el interior de una recóndita gruta.

-Eres un cerdo –gritó Haltoran a punto de echarse encima de él- has saboteado las cápsulas- conseguimos sujetarle entre Anthony, Archie, Stear, yo, Carlos y Mark, pero resultaba casi imposible pararle. Con un esfuerzo titánico conseguimos tranquilizarle.

De esa manera nos convertía en rehenes suyos impidiendo que pudiéramos huir a través del tiempo, llevándonos a Candy por la fuerza si hacía falta. Las únicas que funcionaban, a parte de las nuestras quedaron en poder de los Halcones Negros, que prometieron destruirlas en cuanto llegaran al siglo XXI, y como seguramente hicieron, cumpliendo con su palabra.

-Cuando montasteis aquella pequeña batalla campal, uno de los heridos, ya moribundo me reveló donde estaban y como neutralizarlas, de hecho fue muy sencillo. Me fue posible despachar órdenes secretas a gente de confianza mientras os afanabais por ocultar todo rastro de aquella refriega.

Entonces me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano derecha y un nombre odiado y temido acudió a mis labios casi sin darme cuenta.

-Norden –dije de improviso.

Sí, tuvimos una pequeña charla y decidió, me imagino que por resentimiento al verse derrotado, revelarme algunos datos acerca de esas cápsulas temporales. En cierta forma, me vio como un aliado que podría proseguir su venganza a través de mí, aunque realmente me importe un pimiento las intenciones finales de ese individuo.

-Pero mi cápsula temporal –dije temblando, casi tartamudeando, incrédulo de que Albert hubiera podido descubrir su escondrijo- estaba muy bien disimulada, no entiendo como….

-Hice que siguieran a Carlos y a través de él descubrí su paradero. No fuisteis muy cuidadosos que digamos….

Carlos hundió la cabeza entre las manos llorando amargamente. Le palmeé afectuosamente los hombros y la espalda, dándole a entender que no era culpa suya.

-A cualquiera de nosotros le podría haber ocurrido –le dije abatido.

Es más, si Mark no respeta mi decisión os convertiré en atracciones de feria. Todo Estados Unidos sabrá realmente que sois crono nautas y vuestros días de anonimato y felicidad se habrán terminado. Seréis fugitivos haya donde vayáis.

-No te creerá nadie –dijo Carlos rabioso, intentando agredirle, mientras nos tocaba ahora sujetarle a él.

-Ponedme a prueba y veréis. Ya os he dicho, que por mucho menos la familia Andrew ha derribado a muchos presuntuosos que se atrevieron a desafiarles.. Tengo pruebas más que suficientes para avalar cuanto cuente en las altas esferas del poder de este país. Candy se adelantó entonces y dijo comprimiendo los puños mientras las lágrimas caían a plomo por sus mejillas.

-Está bien Albert, acataré tu decisión, pero…pero jamás volveré a confiar en ti, nunca más. Para mí, ya no existes.

Aquello si pareció afectar a la tranquila seguridad de Albert en sí mismo, cuyos rasgos se endurecieron pero apenas fueron unos instantes, en que su confianza pareció quedar en entredicho.

28

-Partirás ahora mismo hacia el puerto más cercano, donde, te embarcarás a bordo del Mauritania acompañada por George, mi secretario –le dijo secamente Albert ante una sorprendida Candy que intentó rogarle encarecidamente que no la alejara de Mark. Entonces se hizo una luz en su cerebro y creyó adivinar la razón de tan repentino y tremendo resentimiento hacia Mark y sus amigos. Se lo hizo saber, pero Albert con desdén rechazó aquello como delirios de la muchacha, asustado por la intuición y la inteligencia de su protegida.

-Todo esto lo hago por tu bien. Debes completar tu formación y entonces te casarás con él, te lo prometo, pero no antes.

En ese preciso instante, la tomó firmemente por los hombros y ella rehuyó su mirada.

-Créeme Candy –dijo en tono condescendiente- esta decisión me desagrada tanto como a ti, pero tiene que ser así.

-Claro, claro –musitó Candy en voz baja mientras se enjugaba con los dedos algunas lágrimas que corrían con sus mejillas y decía con sarcasmo- y por eso has amenazado a mis amigos y has puesto a mi amado Mark entre la espada y la pared.

-No les he amenazado, de hecho les aprecio sinceramente, y nunca les causaría perjuicio alguno, pero tenía que evitar sus injerencias. Lamento haber sido tan duro con ellos, pero no quiero que tu brillante porvenir se malogre por una mala influencia o una decisión equivocada, tomada precipitadamente.. Algún día me lo agradecerás.

Candy se liberó de las manos de Albert y se quedó mirando por la ventana, el bello paisaje que el sol del verano iluminaba con brillantes colores. Luego, evocó los entrañables momentos en que Mark y ella se prometían mutuamente, que nada volvería a separarles.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi educación ni con la gratitud –dijo Candy pegando su frente al cristal de la ventana y contemplando su reflejo sollozante y trémulo para volverse con inusitada furia hacia él y recriminarle colérica:

-Es porque él te ganó la partida por unos pocos minutos y eso no puedes admitirlo de ninguna manera –le dijo clavando sus ojos de esmeralda bañados en lágrimas y relampagueantes de ira –no soportas que el príncipe de la Colina, mi único y verdadero príncipe, sea Mark, en vez de ti.

-Te equivocas Candy –dijo Albert pesaroso, mientras se retorcía las manos, y tratando de desviar el tema- eso no tiene nada que ver –mintió, mientras ella le miraba fijamente, para luego desviar sus ojos hacia la pared.

Candy se giró dejando en su camino un brillante rastro de lágrimas que brillaban como perlas y se marchó dando un portazo, mientras su voz entrecortada por el dolor destrozó el ánimo de Albert.

-Me da igual cuanto tenga que sufrir viéndola así –se dijo con tristeza pero con determinación- pero no será de ese Mark, ni ahora ni nunca, aunque yo la pierda para siempre –juró con el puño cerrado y tembloroso mientras la veía correr desesperadamente a través del ventanal, por el jardín junto al lago, donde Candy viera a Mark por segunda vez.

Candy se encontró con Mark y le comunicó la triste noticia, abrazándole, con lágrimas en los ojos:

-Cariño, mi querido ángel –sollozó Mark, incapaz de creerlo, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios.

-No llores Mark, mi amor, solo será un año, pasará pronto y cuando volvamos, podremos casarnos, Albert me lo ha prometido.

Nos escribiremos, estaremos en contacto, pero tengo que obedecerle, me ayudó en los momentos difíciles y no quiero que sufráis ningún daño por causa mía. Volveré y estaremos juntos para siempre, por favor, no interfieras.

29

Pero Candy partió aquella tarde contra su voluntad, y Mark no se enteró, no pudiendo, así despedirse de ella o impedir el viaje. Cuando Haltoran le informó entristecido de su partida, casi incapaz de decírselo, la muchacha estaba a bordo del lujoso trasatlántico Mauritania en compañía del secretario de Albert, muy lejos de las costas norteamericanas, lo bastante lejos como para que Mark pudiera alcanzarla y sobre todo sin poder ubicar el Mauritania en la enorme masa de agua que era el Océano Atlántico.

El joven se lamentó que la conexión mental que les mantenía unidos se hubiera debilitado hasta desaparecer del todo. Intentó reestablecerla, pero no pudo. Se había extinguido hacía tiempo, la última vez, que la utilizó con éxito fue para localizarla, cuando Neal se tiró por aquel barranco para protegerla de unos delincuentes que les perseguían. Tampoco podía utilizar el iridium porque el aura iridiscente no duraría tanto como para encontrar a ciegas un barco en mitad del Atlántico. La única opción era atravesar el Atlántico en vuelo rasante para economizar fuerzas o utilizar los jetpack, pero según Haltoran no cubrirían ni la mitad del recorrido, aunque Haltoran estaba trabajando contrarreloj para doblar su potencia. No era aconsejable utilizar el iridium para cubrir distancias tan largas, porque podría resultar fatal para Mark. No obstante, dijo con decisión, reflejada en su dura mirada:

-Iré a Londres –dijo Mark con voz hosca y dura mientras revisaba el mecanismo de los retrocohetes del jet-pack disimulado en el cinturón, así como los controles dispuestos en torno a la hebilla dorada.

-No hagas tonterías –dijo Haltoran que temía por su relación con Eliza, pero que tampoco podía ver a Mark destrozado- piensa detenidamente en lo que vas a hacer.

-Ya está decidido –dijo ahora dejando en el suelo el cinturón jet-pack y cogiendo el RPG-12 entre sus manos, volteándolo para comprobar que sus sistemas de puntería estuvieran calibrados- rescataré a Candy y huiremos a Francia, o puede que nos quedemos en Inglaterra. Podremos establecernos fácilmente, lejos del alcance del poder de ese maldito demente.

-No puedo creer en lo que dijo de su influencia y poder –dijo Haltoran reflexivo mientras observaba como el meticuloso y concienzudo Mark revisaba con manos expertas su equipo.

-Puede que fuera un farol –dijo Mark volteando nuevamente en un molinete el RPG-12 para hacer una última comprobación- pero si su poder es tan grande, eso quiero decir, que en América no estaremos seguros.

Tomó una granada cónica y la sacudió ligeramente para asegurarse de que estaba equilibrada.

-Eh, ten cuidado con esa munición de guerra. Eso es más inestable que un mono borracho con una granada de mano.

Mark sonrió sin alegría ante la broma de su amigo, pero esta vez no iba a quedarse cruzado de brazos, llorando y perdiendo un tiempo que podía resultar vital.

-En caso de que ese cerdo de Albert, nos moleste en Europa, volveremos al siglo XXI o a otra época donde no pueda importunarnos. Luego, os iré trasladando en sucesivos viajes para que no pueda haceros daños ni encontraros.

Enroscó la granada cónica en el cañón del monstruoso lanzagranadas de asalto. Se lo ciñó a la espalda en bandolera, y apretó la hebilla de la gruesa correa de cuero que sostenía el peso del RPG. La punta cónica sobresalía amenazadoramente por encima de su cabeza, y la culata del arma por debajo de su espalda. Llevaba el arma cruzada en diagonal, con respecto al eje central de su cuerpo.

-Y luego –dijo empuñando el arma en menos de un segundo- le ajustaré las cuentas a Albert. Veremos si sigue siendo tan arrogante.

El peligroso brillo que surcó sus ojos de azabache hizo que Haltoran diera un respingo sin querer, mientras sujetaba con rabia la empuñadura del disparador del RPG-12.

-Nos queda un último escollo que resolver –dijo Haltoran calibrando su MP-5 para alegría de Mark- tendremos que trasladar a nuestros amigos hasta Londres, y a ver como narices, lo resolvemos.

-No será necesario –mi voz sobresaltó a los dos amigos que se giraron al unísono.

Entonces les referí que huiríamos por la noche. El bondadoso señor Legan se ocuparía de ocultarnos de Albert.

-Ese arrogante no es el único que tiene influencia y poder –dije rascándome la nariz- Ernest Legan, tiene también poderosos amigos que le deben algunos favores y que son tan intocables como Albert, puede que más. En cuanto a Ernest, Albert no le rozará ni un pelo, ni a él ni a su familia. Primero, porque son miembros del linaje Andrew y segundo, porque Ernest sabe algunas cosas que podrían bajarle de su pedestal, quiera que no.

-Parece que el adorable gaitero, príncipe del cuento –dijo Haltoran mordazmente, mientras metía varios proyectiles perforantes en la recámara de su MP-5 –no es tan angelical como parecía.

-Eso parece –afirmó Carlos mientras se atusaba un rizo rebelde que le caía sobre el ojo derecho- tiene algunos asuntos turbios a los que el recién creado FBI le encantaría echarle un vistazo.

-Más bien diría que es más peligroso de lo que parece –dije sin atisbo alguno de gracia en mi temblorosa voz.

-Dorothy estará a salvo con los Legan. Albert jamás se atreverá a tomar represalias contra ella, por estar protegida por mi familia –dijo Haltoran amartillando el arma. El fuerte chasquido nos puso los pelos de punta sobrecogiéndonos.

-Pero por si acaso, no permaneceremos en su casa –dije convencido- aunque teóricamente estaríamos protegidos, no deseo abusar de la hospitalidad de Ernest ni convertirnos en un lastre para él. Cuando las cosas se calmen, volveremos.

30

Tal como le prometimos a Mark, yo y Carlos huímos entre las sombras de la noche, mientras Dorothy se despedía con lágrimas de su novio, pero le habíamos explicado la situación y pareció entenderlo.

-Compréndelo Dorothy –dijo Carlos apretando sus manos con fuerza- pero no será por mucho tiempo. No queremos crearos más problemas de los necesarios.

Se despidieron con un abrazo. El coche en que dos fornidos hombres de confianza del amigo del señor Legan nos estaba esperando con los faros apagados, mientras uno de los dos hombres, nos hacía gestos mirando nerviosamente hacia los lados. Ambos empuñaban grandes revólveres que brillaban bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Partimos hacia nuestro nuevo escondrijo, un poco temerosos de lo que nos depararía el destino, mientras Mark y Haltoran se evadían silenciosamente, noqueando sin hacer ruido a algunos de los guardias que Albert había dispuesto en torno a toda la finca para prevenir cualquier intento de fuga, en el lugar más desprotegido de su dispositivo de vigilancia. Cuando los demás guardias armados se dieron cuenta, Mark y Haltoran estaban ya muy lejos, abandonando la mansión con sigilo, y escaparon volando, gracias a los jetpacks que les permitieron estar a varios kilómetros de allí cuando Albert recibió la mala noticia de que sus adversarios habían huido con éxito.

Mark procuró no separarse de Haltoran mientras de vez en cuando miraba con resquemor el indicador de altitud. A veces, el jetpack daba algunos bandazos bruscos debido al peso extra que el RPG-12 suponía para los retrocohetes del aparato.

-¿ No puedes plegarlo ? creí que habías inventado un sistema para ello. Si yo lo ví funcionar y todo.

Mark suspiró. Estaba un poco cansado y no tenía ganas de hablar, pero le convenía mantener una conversación para no pensar en el endeble aparato que les permitía volar –más bien caer y saltar, para volver a caer y remontar el vuelo ganando altura de nuevo- con más o menos éxito.

-Sí, pero se estropeó cuando luchamos contra Norden. Empleé cabezas de guerra más potentes de lo habitual y se ve que el retroceso dañó el mecanismo de plegado.

-Podría intentar arreglártelo cuando aterricemos.

-No creo que se pueda Haltoran. Los circuitos de paladium y coltán están completamente quemados, y no veo donde podríamos conseguir esos materiales. Y no tengo repuestos para repararlo.

-Deberías tirar al mar esa antigualla. Yo te procuraré un arma mejor.

-No Haltoran, te lo agradezco, pero no voy a cargar con una escopeta de feria. Si tenemos que enfrentarnos a algún ataque masivo, prefiero disponer de potencia de fuego suficiente –dijo Mark a su amigo.

-Yo diría que llevamos encima demasiada potencia de fuego, incluso excesiva –observó Haltoran, comprobando que habían sobrepasado la línea de costa y estaban adentrándose en el Océano Atlántico.

Volaban a una altura de dos mil metros. Haltoran había perfeccionado en tiempo record sus invenciones, doblando su autonomía. Con un poco de suerte llegarían hasta Inglaterra. Le preocupaba el aterrizaje, porque una vez en tierra, si les veían llegar y si Albert tenía tanto poder como para movilizar al Gobierno Británico y sus recursos en su contra, estarían perdidos, si no podían ocultarse a tiempo, o pasar desapercibidos.

-Es una suerte que en este tiempo aun no se haya inventado el radar –dijo Haltoran mientras su jetpack daba un fuerte bandazo hacia la derecha haciendo un ruido sospechoso, como si las toberas retro propulsoras, se fueran a parar en cualquier momento- solo nos faltaría una patrulla de cazas empeñada en derribarnos.

-No sé que es peor –dijo Mark cuando su jetpack pegando un fuerte bote, descendió varios metros de golpe. Mark manipuló los controles y consiguió ganar altura de nuevo –si no nos derriban, serán estos cacharros los que al final lo hagan y nos den un dolor de cabeza. Si no acabamos en el Atlántico será por los pelos.

-No seas tan negativo, hombre –dijo Haltoran conciliador- llevamos demasiado peso, con estas armas de asalto a la espalda, y su correspondiente munición, pero no podemos dejar que nos cojan con la guardia baja.

Mark oteó la negra superficie del mar, pero no alcanzó a distinguir nada. Solo se veían penachos de nubes bajo las cuales entre la oscuridad reinante, y la altura a la que sobrevolaban el mar, era prácticamente imposible distinguir nada con un mínimo de efectividad.

-¿ No tendrás algún invento de los tuyos para detectar al Mauritania ?

-No Mark. –dijo Haltoran pesaroso frotándose la nuca con la mano derecha- Los instrumentos de precisión que disponía para efectuar detecciones y seguimientos a larga distancia, no soportaron el último viaje en el tiempo que realicé y se quemaron. Quedaron completamente chamuscados.

-¿ Será posible ? –dijo Mark contrariado mientras cruzaba los brazos- es igual, supongo que habrás traído algo de comida.

Haltoran sonrió y le mostró una bolsa isotérmica en cuyo interior reposaban algunos bocadillos y botellines de agua.

Mark abrió la boca asombrado y arqueó las cejas.

-No pongas esa cara, hombre, a todo le ves pegas. Cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra compraremos comida. Tengo libras suficientes como para comprar el Big-Beng –bromeó.

Mark estaba incómodo. No sabía cual era el verdadero alcance de la influencia de Albert, ni cuan poderoso era. Por otro lado, no podían pasearse por media Inglaterra con unas armas de temible aspecto que, pese a su extraña apariencia, hasta un niño, identificaría como tales, pero de la que no se podían desprender así como así. Por otro lado, si les cogían les podían deportar, o encarcelar o quien sabe, con aquel armamento de guerra encima y tanto dinero en los bolsillos resultarían inmediatamente sospechosos y acusados de lo que fuera, y serían condenados sin vacilar a cualquier pena, que no sería precisamente liviana.

-Si nos cogen con este armamento pesado y con tantísimo dinero –dijo Mark apesadumbrado y preocupado- se nos puede caer el pelo. Y no podemos liquidar a todo el que se nos ponga por delante.

-No piensas ahora en eso y concentrémonos en nuestro objetivo de salvar a Candy. Supongo que estás impaciente por abrazar a la pequeña pecosa.

-No sabes cuánto amigo mío –dijo Mark dejando escapar algunas lágrimas al evocar su dulce imagen en su mente.

Dejando a un lado, sus miedos hacia lo que podía depararles la justicia británica, si les apresaban, el plan era relativamente sencillo, si lograban ponerlo en práctica, con mínimas garantías de éxito. Estudiar el recinto del colegio, ubicar la habitación de Candy, rescatarla y ponerla a salvo antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar dando la alarma.

-Luego nos reuniremos con mi maestro y Carlos –dijo Mark.

-Y a ver que hago yo con Eliza. No creo que quiera separarse de su familia, que también es la mía, así como así para venirse conmigo, aunque supongo que terminará siguiéndome, pero me parece cruel apartarla de los suyos.

-Albert tendrá que negociar –dijo Mark revisando los altímetros y los aparatos de navegación del cinturón del jetpack –no nos vamos a pasar toda la vida huyendo y bastante te he comprometido con esto Haltoran.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo –dijo Haltoran con una amplia sonrisa.

-De todas maneras, me parece que Eliza y Neal van a estudiar en el mismo colegio que Candy.

-¿ eh ? ¿ estás seguro de eso ? –preguntó Haltoran sorprendido.

Mark iba a responder, cuando un humo negro salió de una de las toberas retro propulsoras de su jetpack, al tiempo que un preocupante petardeo se empezaba a oir.

-Mierda –dijo Mark con rabia- estos aparatos no valen para nada. ¿no decías que los habías perfeccionado ?

Haltoran se encogió de hombros:

-Con los medios tan primitivos y los materiales tan escasos que tienen en esta época hice lo que pude. Tuve que pedirle piezas de automóvil prestadas a Stear y algunas de las que emplea para crear sus inventos. Pero en principio dale unos golpecitos a los indicadores del altímetro y de velocidad. Eso debería bastar.

Mark obedeció y al momento, el siniestro humo negro dejó de brotar. Por el momento, la tobera pareció operar con relativa normalidad.

Haltoran observó los indicadores de velocidad procurando que el motor del jetpack no se pasara de revoluciones. Se escuchó un par de detonaciones y Mark volvió a perder altura, maldiciendo estentóreamente., para luego trepar como un cohete al nivel del altitud al que hasta ese momento el jetpack, se había mantenido relativamente estable.

-Este cacharro parece una montaña rusa –se quejó Mark frotándose las adormecidas piernas y estirando sus brazos entumecidos.

-Son los giróscopos –dijo Haltoran- estoy seguro de ello, pero los revisé antes de que nos fuéramos. No creo que Albert los haya saboteado también.

Mark se sostuvo a duras penas cuando el jetpack pegó un fuerte bandazo a la derecha y a punto estuvo de colisionar contra Haltoran, el cual le esquivó con destreza, pero con dificultad.

-¡!! Cuidado ¡!! –gritó Haltoran sosteniéndole por los hombros.

-Pues díselo a tu invento –dijo Mark con enojo. Falla como una escopeta de feria.

-No podemos seguir así –añadió Mark perdiendo la paciencia- así no llegaremos nunca.

-Tranquilízate hombre, estamos ya a mitad de camino como quien dice –dijo Haltoran consultando un brújula digital que orientó hacia el este.

Entonces Mark extendió un brazo y concentró el calor del iridium en la extremidad. Al ver aquello Haltoran pegó un grito y le hizo gestos tajantes de que se detuviera.

-¡!Ni se te ocurra!! –dijo Haltoran con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente- si haces eso nos convertirás en cenizas. Los motores de estos aparatos llevan anti-materia.

Mark se detuvo justo a tiempo y mirando incrédulo a su amigo, le reprochó con voz muy alterada:

-Pero, pero, pero, ¿ como se te ocurre hacer eso ? si no me llegas a avisar….

Haltoran le miró de soslayo y rascándose la frente dijo con cara de circunstancias:

-¿ De donde crees que sale la autonomía de estos jetpack ? ¿ crees que con gasolina o combustible sólido íbamos a llegar muy lejos ? no habríamos pasado ni de Chicago con otra fuente de energía diferente. Y te lo iba a decir, pero con la agitación de nuestra fuga, y todo esto follón se me pasó.

-¿ No le habrás puesto algún dispositivo nuclear por algún casual ? –preguntó Mark temiendo que el renqueante retro propulsor de Haltoran guardara alguna otra sorpresa que desconociese.

-No, -dijo Haltoran volviendo a consultar la brújula digital- pierde cuidado. Solo emplea una pequeña cantidad de litio para arrancar los motores, algo totalmente inofensivo…siempre que no te de por mezclar iridium y antimateria.

Mark sonrió. Cada día le sorprendía más aquel joven mitad soldado, mitad inventor y humorista que se convirtió en su inseparable amigo desde el momento en que le salvase la vida durante una guerra en la que irrumpió cuando uno de sus viajes temporales, le llevó erróneamente a un destino completamente diferente del que pretendía alcanzar.

Para colmo, los huracanados vientos que soplaban en aquellas latitudes les desviaban continuamente de su ruta, retrasando su marcha, pese a que volaban a mil kilómetros por hora. Imprimir más velocidad a los jetpack, podría desestabilizar los caprichosos motores del aparato provocando una explosión fortuita o haciendo que perdieran potencia. A trancas y barrancas, se sostenían en el aire, portando a Mark y a Haltoran cargando además con el peso adicional del armamento de guerra que llevaban a la espalda, más las mochilas con munición y pertrechos.

-No sé si nos habremos pasado con tanta impedimenta –dijo Mark mirando como el RPG-12 oscilaba violentamente por las fuertes ráfagas de aire helado que les sacudían frenéticamente –no creo que para sacar a Candy de un colegio religioso, tengamos que ir preparados como para una guerra –dijo Mark tiritando de frío.

-Deja que yo me ocupe de ese aspecto –dijo Haltoran con suficiencia- nunca se sabe. Después de lidiar con la gente de Norden, me espero cualquier cosa.

-¿ Crees que intentarán algo de nuevo ?

-No creo. Después de la batalla en la mansión salieron bastante escaldados, y aunque saqueen las industrias de Maikel, montar un operativo que salte a través del tiempo, lleva mucho idem y es muy costoso. Pienso que no nos molestarán por ahora, tienen asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse.

31

Habían pasado algunas horas y Mark dormitaba, mientras Haltoran hacía su turno de guardia correspondiente. Estaba atardeciendo, cuando Haltoran divisó un barco que se deslizaba lentamente por las aceitosas y calmas aguas. Tenía cuatro chimeneas de color rojo que desprendían grandes penachos de humo y el casco estaba pintado de un tono negro brillante con una franja azul que recorría todo su contorno. En la proa, figuraba el nombre del navío en descomunales letras blancas.

-SS MAURITANIA –leyó Haltoran deletreando las letras que observaba a través de los binoculares de largo alcance con algo de dificultad por la distancia que mediaba entre él y el barco, incapaz de creer que hubieran podido encontrarle en mitad del océano con tan increíble suerte, repasando su hallazgo por si se hubiera equivocado al leerlo.

Iba a despertar a Mark, cuando el agudo y estridente sonido de la sirena del barco sonó dos veces haciendo que el joven abriera los ojos.

-¿ Eh que sucede ? ¿ que pasa ? –preguntó Mark somnoliento. Entonces Haltoran le pasó los binoculares, que a punto estuvieron de resbalársele de las manos y precipitarse a las procelosas aguas.

Mark se disculpó y escrutando hacia donde Haltoran le señalaba nerviosamente observó cuidadosamente. Al principio no distinguió nada, pero finalmente leyó sobre el negro casco del barco, rematado su borde por una línea azul aquel nombre, que desató en él un ansia y un frenesí tal que sus músculos se crisparon, mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente y las lágrimas rodaban lentamente hacia abajo por sus mejillas, mezclándose con la fina lluvia que se había desatado. Había además una bruma que se iba volviendo más densa por momentos.

-Candyyyy, Candyyyy, -gritó desaforadamente mientras sus ojos no podían dejar de derramar lágrimas.

-No creo que pueda oírte –dijo Haltoran con un deje de tristeza en la voz- volamos a dos mil metros de altura, pero no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a Londres haremos lo imposible para…

Entonces Mark se dispuso a aterrizar costara lo que costara sobre la cubierta del barco. Haltoran lo intuyó y rápidamente le aferró por un brazo para detenerle, pero Mark se giró con una furia inusitada y encarándose con su amigo le dijo:

-Suéltame, Haltoran, suéltame ahora mismo, voy a bajar de cualquier manera, así que no interpongas en mi camino.

Haltoran le observó con lástima, pero si le dejaba bajar, posiblemente le acusarían de secuestro y piratería por haber abordado un barco de pasajeros con intenciones agresivas, porque si le apresaban y le descubrían el arma que portaba a la espalda, seguramente es lo primero que se figurarían. Y si Mark utilizaba el lanzagranadas para defenderse, el barco podría saltar por los aires matando a todo el pasaje y a la tripulación y hundiéndolo en las profundidades del Atlántico. Pero a fin de cuentas, habían venido a rescatar a Candy y tanto daba hacerlo en Londres que a bordo del Mauritania. Haltoran sonrió afablemente y aflojando la presión de sus dedos como garfios de hierro, los únicos probablemente, que en todo el planeta podrían haberle detenido en aquellos momentos, asintió y retirando la mano empezó a reír quedamente, hasta que prorrumpió en carcajadas.

-Ah, alacrán, siempre serás el mismo –dijo entornando los ojos- anda ve con tu ángel, antes de que vuelvas a perderlo otra vez…y ya van unas cuantas.

-Haltoran yo….-dijo Mark poniendo una mano en el hombro derecho de su amigo.

-Anda, maldito tontaina, ve, baja de una maldita vez y recupérala, yo me quedaré aquí arriba por si tengo que cubrirte. Y toma esto –dijo entregándole un pequeño paquete forrado en plástico- toma, contiene cosas de supervivencia y un bote hinchable. Os será muy útil.

Mark le dio un abrazo y Haltoran le apremió, mientras los giróscopos de los jetpack volvían a desestabilizarse separándoles.

-Venga, desciende de una vez –le apremió. Antes de que sea tarde.

-Pero, pero, ¿ como voy a encontrarla en un buque de tales dimensiones ?

Haltoran le pasó los binoculares y a través de las lentes de aumento, el enamorado joven presenció una imagen maravillosa. Candy estaba contemplando el mar a través de la bruma. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el viento mecía suavemente el largo vestido que le llegaba hasta los pies, de amplias mangas rematadas por dobladillos rojos. Una cinta roja coronada por un pequeño adorno azul, adornaba sus cabellos rubios sueltos y un colgante en forma de flor pendía de su cuello de cisne. Dos largas franjas rojas ribeteaban la falda de amplio vuelo y un lazo rojo adornaba el pequeño escote. Llevaba un chal verde oscuro sobre los hombros. En los antebrazos llevaba también cintas de color púrpura. Tenía en las manos la pequeña maleta de la franja roja que se agitaba nerviosa, porque en su interior llevaba escondido a Clean, su pequeño coatí. No sabía bien porque la había tomado sacándole del camarote, después de abandonar el cargado ambiente de la fiesta.

-Está preciosa…-dijo Mark con voz entrecortada.

Entonces pulsó el botón de descenso, cortando el paso de antimateria a las renqueantes y caprichosas toberas retro propulsoras. Empezó el largo descenso agobiado por el peso del RPG-12. Candy aun no le había visto. La muchacha permanecía acodada en el pretil de la barandilla del enorme navío y musitaba un nombre que la bruma se llevó mar adentro:

-Mark, Mark, ¿ dónde estarás ? –dijo cerrando los ojos que expulsaron una catarata de lágrimas.

En ese momento Mark continuaba perdiendo altura, con el corazón a punto de desbocársele. Entonces, cuando estaba a mitad de camino, las toberas se bloquearon, permaneciendo estacionario en el aire. El terco y tozudo motor se negaba a obedecer a las insistentes órdenes de Mark, que no cesaba de manipular furioso los atascados mandos sin resultados. El jetpack no hacía nada, ni subía ni bajaba, por lo que Mark desesperado, se despojó del cinturón y lo tiró al mar. El objeto cayó al agua provocando un leve chapoteo que no obstante llamó la atención de Candy, cuando lo vio pasar justo frente a ella produciendo un leve silbido.

-¿ Eh ? –se preguntó sorprendida al presenciar como el extraño objeto cruzaba por delante de sus ojos, aparentemente desde lo más alto.

Miró hacia arriba pero no vio nada. Mark se aproximaba en caída libre para activar el iridium en el último momento, a efectos de atraer la atención de los demás viajeros o de la tripulación, lo menos posible, o si era inevitable que tal sucediera, por lo menos estar lejos de allí, cuando alguien se hiciera una idea de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Candy se rebozó en el chal, cuando un resplandor iridiscente, de un brillo tan dorado que algunos de los viajeros lo percibieron asustados, en el interior de sus camarotes, hizo que se quedase paralizada.

-No, no es posible –dijo llevándose las manos a los labios, negando con la cabeza.

Delante de ella, de pie entre las brumas, que mediaban entre ambos enamorados, estaba una figura familiar, de largos cabellos negros y ojos de azabache que lloraban devolviéndole la mirada con infinita ternura.

Ambos amantes corrieron el uno en pos del otro y se besaron apasionadamente, mientras las lágrimas descendían paralelas entremezclándose, brillantes, con las caricias y los suspiros.

-Mark, Mark –gemía ella atragantándose prácticamente porque el llanto apenas la permitía hablar- Mark, mi amor, mi amor –le decía cubriéndole de besos.

-Mi vida –decía él incapaz de apartarse de ella- he venido a buscarte, pero si te niegas a venir conmigo, me quedaré aquí contigo. No me importará lo que me pase, mientras esté a tu lado.

Se empezaron a escuchar voces y el sonido de pasos que corrían de un lado para otro. Algunos marineros habían descubierto su presencia, alertados por algunos pasajeros y estaban registrando todo el barco para dar con él. Una patrulla de tres marineros pasó corriendo a su lado, sin detectarles, afortunadamente, portando revólveres y rifles.

Entonces se presentó George, el ayudante de Albert que la estaba llamando por su nombre. La encontró en compañía de Mark. El hombre extrajo un revólver, pero Candy dando un grito, desvió el brazo de George haciendo que el disparo se perdiera en el aire.

-Un disparo –gritó alguien.

-Ha sonado en la cubierta dos –corroboró otra.

-Vamos, rápido.

Mark se movió como un tigre y noqueó al hombre del traje negro dejándole sin sentido.

Candy miró a Mark y entonces se aferró fuertemente a su costado y dijo con voz tajante:

-Vámonos Mark, no quiero separarme de ti.

Mark la besó pero Candy le apartó porque no tenían tiempo para demostraciones de afecto. El joven asintió y subiendo con ella al pretil de la barandilla le preguntó guiñándole un ojo:

-¿ Estás lista amor mío ?

-Cuando quieras, mi príncipe.

Mark desató el poder del iridium. Un hermoso y cautivador resplandor envolvió a la pareja mientras la sustancia se iba desatando por todos los poros de su piel.

Entonces Candy vaciló. El fuerte viento junto con las oscuras aguas que comenzaban a encresparse, la atemorizaban. Un sudor frío le recorrió la frente y la espalda, pero Mark acarició sus mejillas infundiéndola valor:

-Confía en mí Candy.

-Hasta el final –susurró.

Mark flexionó las piernas y cogiendo impulso dio un formidable salto. Los marineros les dispararon, pero las balas no podían atravesar los remolinos de iridium que disolvían a todo cuerpo ajeno al mismo. Mark cogió velocidad y con Candy firmemente sujeta pusieron rumbo hacia Inglaterra. Nunca hasta entonces se había sentido tan reconfortado y protegido por el caparazón de luz. Se acercó a Haltoran que trazaba círculos sobre el barco por si tenía que intervenir y Candy le saludó con grandes gritos de alegría, que resonaban deformados a través del manto de luz.

-Nos vamos hacia Inglaterra –dijo Mark- ponte en contacto cuanto antes con mi maestro y con Carlos y diles que estaremos bien.

-Pierde cuidado, los dos están ya a salvo, como ya sabes.

-De momento, no nos busquéis –dijo Mark sujetando a Candy con fuerza por la cintura, mientras ella soldaba su mejilla literalmente contra la suya amarrándose con un lazo de carne y sangre formado por sus brazos en torno a Mark- yo me comunicaré con vosotros con una carta en clave, por si Albert controlase la correspondencia de casa Legan. A partir de ahí ya decidiremos.

-Pero George te ha visto –dijo Haltoran que había estado a punto de intervenir, observando la dramática escena por sus binoculares.

-Pero no a ti –concretó Mark- por lo que podrás volver a la mansión Legan sin levantar sospechas.

-Cuídate Mark –dijo Haltoran haciendo un saludo militar- escríbenos tan pronto como puedas y por lo que más quieras –dijo refiriéndose a Candy, mirándola- no os dejéis coger bajo ningún concepto. Ahora más que nunca debemos ser fuertes y precavidos.

-Adios muchacho –dijo Mark.

-Y si notas malestar baja hasta el mar y activa el botón que permite desplegar el bote hinchable que te entregué y repón fuerzas, hasta que logres llegar a Souththampton. En el bote hay raciones de emergencia, un botiquín y material de supervivencia, que ahora no recuerdo, pero tienes una hoja con el inventario completo incluida en el bote.

-¿ Cómo te las vas a apañar amigo mío ? –preguntó Mark preocupado.

-Tengo cartuchos de antimateria de sobra para dar dos veces la vuelta al mundo colgado de este cacharro. No temáis, amigos míos, el viejo Haltoran dará mucha guerra todavía.

Se despidió de ellos agitando la mano y se separaron mientras Candy le gritaba con fuerza, vertiendo algunas lágrimas:

-Cuídate, y dile a mis padres y hermanos, y a los demás que estaremos bien. Hasta pronto querido Halt.

-Hasta pronto princesa pecosa –dijo Haltoran guiñándole un ojo y tirándole un beso.

El petardeante aparato se alejó vacilante y renqueando, para perderse hacia el horizonte, hacia el oeste, de vuelta a Norteamérica, mientras Mark y Candy hacían lo mismo, pero hacia el extremo contrario del mundo.

-¿ Crees que estará bien Mark ? –preguntó Candy agitándole la manga de su cazadora de cuero.

-Sí, cariño, ese cabeza dura no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente. Regresará sano y salvo.

32

-De modo que ese es el motivo –dijo Mark temblando de rabia mientras contraía los puños con fuerza. Candy le había confesado la verdadera razón de aquella separación tan injusta como repentina y sin lógica alguna.

-Está enamorado de mí –dijo Candy temiendo que Mark creyera que ella sentía lo mismo por Albert o que había provocado aquel vuelco de los acontecimientos adrede, o que simplemente había coqueteado con Albert, despertando aquellas emociones dormidas, en cierta forma, pero en ningún momento su joven esposo dio señal alguna de pensar de aquella manera o dar muestras de haber creído aquella versión.

Mark rechinó los dientes, mientras procuraba que el calor del brillo púrpura protegiera mayormente a Candy, antes que a él.

-Por eso nos separó de esta manera. El lo negó, pero, sé que es cierto. Pero yo no siento nada por él Mark –dijo Candy angustiada- tienes que creerme.

Mark la besó en la cinta roja que estaba impregnada en un suave perfume. El joven sintió el cálido y suave tacto de la piel de Candy y la atrajo contra su pecho con fuerza.

-Lo sé mi vida, no tienes nada que demostrarme o desmentir –dijo Mark con voz suave para alivio y tranquilidad de Candy, intentando no pensar en la venganza por el momento.

Entonces Candy señaló con la mano izquierda una porción de tierra que se divisaba a lo lejos. Entre acantilados cortados a pico se distinguía un gran e industrioso puerto y más al fondo una ciudad no menos magnífica y populosa. Las anchas mangas de su largo vestido de noche flameaban suavemente, lo mismo que la larga falda, como si de banderas se tratasen.

-Lo hemos logrado Mark, lo hemos logrado –gritaba Candy llena de júbilo.

-Sujétate Candy –le advirtió Mark -y procura no sacar las manos o cualquier parte del cuerpo del resplandor- la fricción del aire que hay fuera de aquí podría quemarte la piel.

Candy estaba preocupada porque Mark estaba abusando más de lo necesario del peligroso iridium.

-Mark tenemos que descender cuanto antes, temo que estés forzando demasiado los límites tolerables del iridium.

Mark asintió y manipulando el espectro luminoso camufló sus figuras volviéndoles invisibles. Descendieron en un bosquecillo poco transitado y aguardaron a que no hubiera nadie transitando por el paraje antes de volverse visibles de nuevo. Mark había divisado una cueva y pretendió que Candy permaneciera fuera, mientras él evaporaba por su piel los residuos más peligrosos del iridium y que se formaban cada vez que empleaba los formidables poderes que le confería la peligrosa e inestable sustancia nuclear.

-No, Mark –dijo ella negando con la cabeza insistentemente, suplicándole con sus bellas pupilas verdes fijas en él- me quedo contigo. Soy tu esposa.

-Quédate aquí fuera Candy, no es agradable. Ya lo has visto más veces.

-En la salud y en la enfermedad –declamó ella fingiendo no haberle oído.

-Aun así, insisto –dijo Mark gravemente, con los brazos cruzados,y mientras empezaba a sentir como el iridium comenzaba a expulsar los primeros regueros de sangre contaminada.

-Para amarte y consolarte –recitó más fuerte.

-No –dijo Mark tajante.

-Hasta que…hasta que…-no pudo seguir porque la emoción que la embargaba, había formado un nudo en su garganta. Las lágrimas mojaban la espalda y las cicatrices de Mark.

Entonces Mark se giró y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-No Mark, no me hagas recitar esa estrofa, por favor, déjame estar a tu lado, se que lo haces para no herirme y preservarme de más sufrimientos, pero, pero como te dije una vez, me enamoré de ti, no de tus defectos y virtudes.

Mark la meció como si fuera una niña y asintió. Candy escuchaba el latido de su corazón, fuerte, vibrante, hermoso.

-Seré tu enfermera, de algo me tenía que servir el haber estudiado esta carrera –dijo sonriente y secándose las lágrimas mientras Mark la aferraba contra sí.

-Pero tu vestido de noche, no sé si me perdonaría manchártelo.

-Déjate de excusas. Ahora lo más importante es que cuide de ti para que te repongas lo antes posible.

33

Candy permaneció a su lado todo el rato. Largos y verdosos regueros de sangre salían a borbotones de sus cicatrices, unas veces y otras adoptaban la forma de hilos más finos y difuminados. A medida que los venenosos coágulos contaminados por el iridium, que arrastraba su sangre iban saliendo al exterior, esta se iba renovando, tornándose de su color rojo habitual. Candy, que se había recogido el pelo en sus características coletas con lazos rosas, y cambiado de ropa, gracias a que el previsor Haltoran había incluido en el compartimiento de emergencia del bote hinchable, un par de pantalones vaqueros y algunas camisas de reserva, con calzado cómodo, atendía a Mark armada de algodón en una mano y en la otra desinfectante y actuaba según sus conocimientos o las instrucciones que Mark le iba refiriendo de vez en cuando. Tenía un pequeño botiquín a su disposición del que iba tomando lo que necesitaba según la situación lo iba requiriendo.

-¿ Te hago daño cariño ?

Mark negaba con la cabeza. El muchacho apesadumbrado, se maldecía por tener que someter a su bella y valiente esposa a aquel tormento.

-No tienes porque seguir atendiéndome Candy –dijo Mark mirándola por encima del hombro con una sonrisa- estoy ya mejor.

Y dentro de poco podremos reemprender la marcha.

Candy estaba sufriendo lo indecible por el lamentable estado de Mark, pero procuró disimularlo, porque sabía de sobra que él a su vez, no soportaba ver como ella se retorcía de dolor por dentro, por la contemplación de aquello. Pero el amor que se profesaban, les permitió a cada uno de ellos aguantar por el otro. Mark disimulaba su tristeza de espaldas a ella, mostrando su recia musculatura, procurando ocultar su rostro, y ella sonreía y le animaba con su inagotable optimismo, guardándose su pena por él, para sí, de forma que no descubriera nada.

-¿ Y ese hermoso vestido de noche que llevabas cuando llegué ? –preguntó Mark por segunda vez.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora –dijo Candy mientras aplicaba un apósito sobre una de las cicatrices de Mark, extendiéndola con la ayuda de unas pinzas estériles- pero no temas, lo he guardado en mi maleta.

Candy señaló entonces en dirección a la pequeña valija blanca con la familiar e inconfundible ancha franja roja que la rodeaba completamente, y que discurría por mitad de la misma, con esquinas del mismo color.

-Aun tienes esa maleta –reflexionó Mark- te ha debido acompañar buena parte de tu vida –auuyyuurghu- dejó de hablar bruscamente, soltando un quejido, doblándose de dolor, y estremeciéndose, asustando a Candy. Un chorro de sangre saltó desde su hombro regando ligeramente las mejillas de Candy y sus manos.

-Lo siento cariño –dijo Mark bajando la cabeza avergonzado- por eso te pedí que…..

-Pssssisss- dijo ella llevándose el dedo índice a los labios- no quiero escuchar más disculpas ni quiero verte triste. Deberías aprender de mí, tienes que sonreír más a menudo, Mark.

Mark asintió en silencio y pensó para sus adentros:

"Es tan compasiva y bondadosa que solo piensa en los demás. Está sonriendo, pero lo finge. Por dentro está destrozada, estoy seguro, pero es tan fuerte…y tan hermosa..".

Al mismo tiempo, Candy cuidaba con cariño las heridas de Mark y pensaba a su vez:

"Pobre Mark. Teme hacerme sufrir, por eso simula que no pasa nada, pero es tan bueno, tan dulce y siempre está ahí para protegerme, para consolarme cuando estoy triste, para abrazarme cuando tengo miedo o me siento sola. Le quiero tanto, tanto…" –se decía mientras se enjugaba alguna lágrima furtiva que acudía a sus ojos, fingiendo que se los restregaba.

34

Clean, el pequeño coatí blanco de Candy estaba en la entrada de la cueva oteando por si descubría algún intruso acercarse. El pequeño animal, hostil en un principio hacia Mark, le había cogido cariño al ver como amaba a su dueña y la protegía de todo peligro. El mapache arrimó su cara blanca con los ojos ribeteados por las características manchas negras, restregándose contra Candy, que se había quedado dormida, abrazada a Mark al cual el cansancio también le había vencido. Las heridas de Mark ya no sangraban y las temibles cicatrices se habían cerrado por el momento. El pequeño animal comenzó a gemir haciendo cosquillas con su cabeza a Candy en la palma de la mano. Candy abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos verdes y se movió lentamente, procurando no despertar a Mark, pero el joven ya había abierto los ojos, al sentir como Candy se movía lentamente. Candy se restregó los ojos acariciando a Clean en la cabeza que mostraba una expresión de felicidad por los mimos de su dueña.

-Buenos días Clean, me parece que nos hemos dormido.

-Eso parece –dijo Mark bostezando y estirándose para desperezarse- bueno, supongo que tendré que buscar algo para desayunar.

El coatí saltó alegremente al regazo de Mark, chillando y gimiendo. Con la tensión del dramático rescate de Candy en alta mar se le olvidó advertirle que le llevaba escondido en su pequeña maleta. Clean lamió las mejillas de Mark provocando la hilaridad de Mark y de Candy. El mapache había escapado de la maleta cuando Candy abrió sus cierres para guardar el vestido en su interior.

-Voy a ir a comprar algo de comer. Me ha parecido ver una repostería en un recodo del camino, cerca de aquí. Espérame aquí Mark, vuelvo enseguida.

-No, de ninguna manera voy a dejar que vayas sola –dijo Mark tajante- no me voy a separar de ti ni un milímetro. Ya estoy harto de alejarme de ti y perderte de vista, cada vez que me despisto.

Candy le abrazó de nuevo y sintió un escalofrío de orgullo y amor por aquel valeroso muchacho que había atravesado el tiempo y sus inmensidades por ella.

-No me va a pasar nada Mark. Ya no soy una niña.

-No, voy a ir contigo, no insistas porque te voy a seguir y acompañar a todas partes –dijo extrayendo un fajo de billetes del compartimiento secreto y entregando a Candy un billete de color azul que la chica observó extrañada.

Candy examinó el billete con cuidado dándole la vuelta e investigando tanto el anverso como el reverso. Mark se extrañó ante su comportamiento y preguntó intrigado:

-¿ Qué sucede Candy ?

-Este billete…Mark –dijo examinándolo cuidadosamente- es falso, jamás había visto nada semejante, con esos dibujos de puentes y puertas y un mapa, que parece, de Europa.

-¿ Eh ? –Mark dio un respingo y le pidió a Candy que se lo mostrara.

Candy se lo entregó y añadió cruzando los brazos:

-Además tiene una extraña inicial, como una E muy rara y es de color azul.

Mark puso ojos como platos y de pronto le entraron ganas de reír, cosa que hizo de buena gana.

-Muy bonito –le recriminó Candy con los brazos en jarras mientras Clean trepaba por sus hombros gimiendo para reclamar su atención- Haltoran nos pasa moneda falsa y tú te partes de risa.

-No, no es eso mi amor, -dijo Mark cubriéndose la boca con la mano- este billete no es que sea falso, es que es de otro tiempo. Del siglo XXI para ser exactos. Son 20 euros.

-¿ Euros ? –preguntó Candy parpadeando intrigada ¿ que clase de moneda es esa ?

-Es la futura moneda de toda Europa, pero eso será a partir del año 2002.

-¿ Quieres decir que este billete…es el que habrá en Inglaterra entonces ?

Mark asintió y dijo:

-Sí, junto con otros de distinto valor, y en Francia, en Alemania, en Italia…en prácticamente toda Europa.

-Sí, pero ahora nos sirve de bien poco –dijo consternada la chica mientras rascaba la cabeza de Clean que entornaba los ojos con expresión de placer- como ese tarambana de Haltoran haya metido más eu…eurros..euros de esos, estamos apañados.

Entre los dos revisaron, con cierto nerviosismo y concienzudamente el fajo de dinero y afortunadamente, pudieron constatar que era dinero de la época, contante y sonante, y lo más importante, auténtico.

-Este si que es bueno –dijo Candy palpando un billete de 20 libras y haciéndolo crujir. Stear que era mejor numismático que inventor le había explicado curiosidades de las principales monedas del mundo y como distinguirlas.

-Stear numismático –dijo Mark divertido- no conocía esa faceta suya.

-Ni yo, hasta que me lo explicó un día, no hace mucho.

35

Después de separar el billete 20 euros del resto de sus compañeros de otro tiempo, y revisar que no hubiera ninguno más, y que los demás billetes eran auténticos, Mark guardó el fajo que representaba una suma considerable en un bolsillo de su cazadora. Candy terminó por aceptar que la acompañara, pero cuando vio como iba a salir de la cueva con el lanzagranadas amarrado a su espalda, se encaró con él y dijo enfadada casi gritando:

-No puedes salir así con ese trasto colgando a la espalda –se enojó- si ya con estas ropas nos van a mirar raro, solo faltaba que saques esa cosa otra vez y te pasees con ella delante de todo el mundo.¿ No te das cuenta que cualquiera que te vea con eso, va a reconocer un arma aunque tenga esa forma tan rara y que nos puede traer problemas ?

Se volvió de espaldas a Mark y su bello semblante se ensombreció añadiendo con fastidio:

-Como si no tuviéramos ya bastantes.

-Lo siento Candy, pero debemos pensar en nuestra seguridad –dijo Mark ajustándose la correa de cuero que le cruzaba en bandolera el pecho y que sostenía la funda en la que portaba la pesada arma de asalto y tomando la mochila con las granadas cónicas explosivas.

Candy frunció el ceño y se detuvo picando en el suelo con el pie derecho mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y le ignoraba enfadada.

-Con ese trasto a cuestas no. Déjalo en la cueva o no vienes conmigo. Por lo menos pliégalo –dijo recordando haber visto como Mark lo recogía apretando un botón.

-El mecanismo se estropeó cuando luchamos contra Norden y desde entonces no ha habido manera de repararlo…no con la tecnología de este tiempo por lo menos.

Pero Candy se mostró tajante.

-Si vas a llevar ese trasto no vienes. Elige, ese cacharro o yo.

Mark sabía que no iba a ceder, y lanzando un suspiro, se quitó el lanzacohetes de la espalda y lo dejó bien escondido en el interior de la cueva, junto con el resto de la impedimenta camuflada con ramas.

-¿ Estás contenta ? –dijo besándola en mitad de la cabeza.

-Sí, y anda, apresúrate que nos vamos, compraremos panecillos, pasteles y algo de carne. Empiezo a tener hambre y los bocadillos de Haltoran se está terminando, y además eran algo insípidos.

36

Candy se sentía incómoda con las ropas que Haltoran había incluido en el compartimiento del bote. Se había puesto una camisa vaquera y un pantalón a juego con playeros blancos. Le picaba y le venían un poco grande, pero obviamente no podía desplazarse llamando la atención con el suntuoso vestido de noche que se había quedado a buen recaudo en el interior de su pequeña maleta. Así la llamarían, pero menos que con el vestido que llevara puesto cuando Mark y Haltoran la sacaron del Mauritania.

-Porras –se quejó mientras Clean caminaba detrás de ella dando pequeños saltos y agitando su cola, a franjas blancas y negras- todo mi equipaje se quedó en el Mauritania y esta ropa, si te soy sincera –hizo un mohín de desagrado- pica y me baila, porque es de una talla mayor que la mía, pero en fin…-lanzó un suspiro y añadió resignada:

-Me las apañaré.

-Esto es algo temporal cariño –dijo Mark tomándola de la mano- cuando podamos mejorar un poco esta absurda situación, te compraré ropa decente, palabra de honor y dormiremos bajo techo –dijo levantando la mano derecha para ratificar el juramento.

-Mucho me temo que esto sea ropa de hombre –dijo Candy observando como la camisa bailaba en torno a su busto y los pantalones se obstinaban por caer por efecto de la gravedad al no sostenerse en sus caderas.

-Y lo es, y me parece que es de Haltoran, o por lo menos de cuando era más joven –observó Mark.

Caminaron por un pequeño camino rural jalonado por vegetación a ambos lados y pequeñas casitas que se recortaban sobre la línea del horizonte, brillando bajo el sol. Los lugareños les saludaban afablemente y aunque les miraban de refilón, no parecieron reparar demasiado en ellos. Mark se había quitado la cazadora de cuero para no infundir sospechas. Entonces Candy pensó en aquella ocasión en que Mark le había narrado cual había sido el origen de su primer viaje en el tiempo y le preguntó:

-Mark –dijo entrecerrando los ojos de esmeralda porque el sol que se filtraba entre el follaje de los árboles, la hacía parpadear- con voz entrecortada.

-Dime Candy –dijo Mark mirándola con interés:

-Siento haber…sido tan brusca y desagradable contigo cariño.

-No tiene importancia Candy, además tienes razón, no puedo pasarme toda la vida armado como un pistolero del salvaje Oeste.

-Ese arma que llevas….¿ es con esa con la que forzaron las puertas del furgón, no es así ?

Mark asintió. Candy se sabía la historia de memoria, pero le gustaba oírsela contar.

-De allí salió el iridium, que me confirió la capacidad de saltar en el tiempo –se pasó la mano por los largos cabellos y añadió- a veces no sé si es una maldición o una bendición…según como se mire.

-Sí, -dijo ella colgándose de su brazo izquierdo- porque gracias a ella nos conocimos, pero me apena tanto verte sufrir así cada vez que la utilizas.

-Ya estoy habituado, lo que más siento es que tú hayas tenido que ver algo así, Candy.

-Es igual –dijo la muchacha recogiendo una flor que crecía en la margen del pequeño camino y poniéndosela en el pelo junto al lazo izquierdo- el caso es que nos prometimos que jamás la emplearías, pero no ha habido más remedio que volver a recurrir a sus siniestros servicios.

-No te culpes Candy, creo que no debemos culparnos ninguno de los dos. Si ese…ese…-prefirió no decir lo que pensaba de Albert- no hubiera hecho semejante canallada, no habría habido necesidad de nada de esto –dijo endureciendo la mirada.

-Ya da lo mismo –volvió a recalcar ella- ahora debemos tratar de hacer que entre en razón y consienta en que estemos juntos. Ah, iridium –dijo evocadoramente entornando los ojos y cruzando las manos a la altura de su corazón, como si estuviera recitando una poesía- a pesar de tu arbitraria y caprichosa naturaleza, cada vez que nos separan, tú vuelves a unirnos, de un modo u otro.

Mark aplaudió alegremente dando sonoras palmadas mientras ella fingía dirigirse hacia una multitud imaginaria a la que realizaba reverencias.

Volvieron a caminar juntos. Mark no pudo menos que admitir que su esposa tenía toda la razón. En mitad de sus reflexiones, se cruzaron con un anciano que guiaba un carro cargado de hierba tirado por un asno blanco con manchas negras, algo testarudo. El hombre les saludó amablemente y Mark y Candy le devolvieron cortésmente el saludo.

Pese a la insistencia del hombre en llevarles, Mark declinó amablemente su invitación. Por otra parte, ya habían llegado sin darse cuenta a la puerta de la repostería.

37

-Son diez libras, por favor.

La amable señora que atendía la pequeña repostería pesó los pasteles, el kilo de carne asada y los panecillos que Candy había adquirido y pagó a la mujer, mientras Mark hojeaba algunas postales con las que pensaba escribir a casa de su familia, con el código que previamente habíamos acordado para tranquilizarnos y advertirnos que seguían bien y de una pieza.

En ese instante, un hombre que estaba desayunando en el pequeño local que hacía las veces de tienda de ultramarinos, restaurante y hostal se fijó en Candy y levantándose, le preguntó si le podía indicar el camino más corto hacia Souththampton. Candy amablemente accedió sin sospechar que el hombre pretendía secuestrarla. Trató de inmovilizarla, amordazándola y sujetándola con fuerza, con la intención de llevarla a un lupanar del puerto de la ciudad por la que había preguntado a Candy, donde le pagarían bien por ella, pero Candy que se había hecho más fuerte y a la que Mark estaba entrenando a ratos para luchar, consiguió zafarse del hombre con un par de hábiles llaves. El hombre rodó pesadamente por tierra asombrado de que una chica de apariencia tan frágil y menuda hubiera podido burlarse así de él. Algunos de los presentes estallaron en risas que no sentaron nada bien al maleante.

Mark añadió las postales con paisajes del pequeño pueblo cercano a la ciudad y abonó su importe. Cargó con las bolsas de la compra y reparó asustado que Candy no estaba. Salió al exterior de la repostería para observar como aquel canalla amenazaba a la chica.

-Te voy a….-dijo sacando un cuchillo, para toparse de bruces con el enorme puño de Mark que le lanzó contra un árbol propinándole un golpe tan fuerte que debió fracturarse varias costillas, mientras Mark protegía con su cuerpo a su esposa.

Candy abrazó a Mark estremecida.

-Menos mal, que estoy cerca, aunque tengo que admitir que te has defendido muy bien. Esas llaves de karate no han estado nada mal, desde luego que no.

-Ha sido horrible, pero creo que no volverá a molestar a nadie por una buena temporada. Mucha gente ha visto como sacaba el cuchillo –dijo Candy mirándole con odio.

La gente de alrededor reconoció al matón como un viejo conocido de la policía.

-No se preocupe señorita –dijo el anciano del burro blanco con manchas negras que se había ofrecido a llevarles- nosotros nos ocuparemos de este canalla hasta que llegue la policía. No tienen nada que temer. No les mencionaremos para no comprometerles, por si acaso.

-Muchas gracias señor –dijo Mark extrayendo un billete de veinte libras y poniéndoselo en el bolsillo de la camisa- esto por las molestias, para que invite a sus amigos a una ronda.

-Eh, pero yo no…- dijo el anciano intentando devolverle el billete, pero Mark ya se había marchado llevando a Candy en compañía suya, pasando su brazo derecho por sus hombros en dirección a la cueva.

38

Comieron con parsimonia hasta hartarse. Candy se hinchó de pastelillos y carne con pan, regado con algunas botellas de agua que Mark había llenado en una fuente cercana, aprovechando las que Haltoran había depositado en el pequeño paquete y que ya estaban vacías, del bote hinchable.

Mark con el estómago lleno y las ideas más claras decidió que lo mejor era buscar algún alojamiento discreto y desde allí escribir a Haltoran y a mí, para avisarnos de que estaban bien, reunir algún dinero y tratar de presionar a Albert de alguna manera, para que no volviera a inmiscuirse en sus vidas.

-A partir de ahí, supongo que podremos regresar –dijo Mark mientras jugaba con Clean- a Norteamérica y reemprender nuestras vidas.

-Ojalá sea cierto –dijo Candy sirviéndose un vaso de agua que apuró de un trago- de lo contrario tendremos que buscarnos un trabajo para subsistir mientras llega ese día.

-El dinero de Haltoran aun nos durará unas semanas, pero sí, es cierto, si la cosa se demora tendremos que hacer algo.

Entonces Candy se entristeció ante la perspectiva de no poder volver a ver a su familia en mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes cariño –dijo Mark abrazándola tiernamente- esto no será así para siempre. Te juro que volveremos a Norteamérica cuanto antes, pero no debemos precipitarnos. Hoy mismo abandonaremos esta cueva y trataremos de encontrar un hotel discreto, hasta que mi maestro o tus padres se pongan en contacto con nosotros, y si podemos alquilar una casa en vez de una habitación de hotel, mejor que mejor.

Por lo pronto, tal como te prometí esta tarde iremos a comprarnos ropa nueva, porque esta, además empieza a requerir un lavado a gritos.

Candy se ajustó los lazos de sus coletas mientras Mark la besaba en el cuello apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-Ya lo sé Mark, y espero que los acontecimientos te den la plena razón, querido –dijo cogiéndole la mano que reposaba sobre su hombro derecho mientras se volvía para mirarle y asentir.

Luego miró en derredor y rió quedamente añadiendo:

-Es curioso, la otra vez que me salvaste de algo parecido a lo de hoy, también nos refugiamos en otra cueva. Parece que nuestro destino sea huir y escondernos en cuevas –dijo esbozando una bella sonrisa y tomándoselo con buen humor, si se podía decir así.

39

Se establecieron en un pueblo algo más alejado, por el desagradable incidente del hombre que intentó asaltar a Candy y que pretendían olvidar cuanto antes. Alquilaron una pequeña casa por un módico precio mensual y tan pronto como se instalaron, se pusieron a buscar empleo. Candy consiguió trabajo como enfermera y ayudante del doctor del pequeño pueblo. Un día que estaba comprando unos víveres en la tienda de la plaza del pueblo, una niña se cayó jugando, y se hizo una pequeña herida, que no revestía ninguna importancia, aunque la pequeña asustada no dejaba de llorar. Candy se ofreció a curarla mientras avisaban a sus padres y desinfectó y vendó con tal destreza la herida, que su padre, cuando llegó alertado del ínfimo incidente, y que resultó ser el médico del pueblo, no pudo menos que admirar la perfección de la cura realizada a su hija. Cuando se interesó por las expertas manos que habían practicado un vendaje tan profesional, Candy se identificó nerviosa, sobre todo a instancias de la pequeña hija del doctor, y algunos testigos más que alabaron su valía y buen hacer.

-Ha hecho usted un buen trabajo señorita –dijo el doctor- muy bueno –recalcó. Estoy buscando una ayudante para mi consulta, ¿ le interesaría ? de momento no podré pagarle mucho, pero todo se andará.

Candy asintió encantada y empezó a trabajar con el amable doctor a partir de aquel día.

Mientras Mark, encontró trabajo como dependiente en una librería cercana al consultorio del pueblo, gracias al amable médico que le recomendó a un hermano suyo, dueño de la librería al enterarse, de que el joven era el prometido de Candy. Prefirieron no despertar sospechas, fingiendo que eran marido y mujer, no sea que alguien descubriera que su boda no había sido legal, y les trajera problemas, aunque para ellos, aquellos ficción fuera una realidad plena y absoluta.

Después de sus respectivas jornadas de trabajo, se reunieron por la tarde y hablaron de cómo les había ido. Candy se había pasado la mayor parte del día enyesando, poniendo inyecciones y siguiendo al doctor por algunos pueblos cuando tenía que realizar sus visitas a varios pacientes, que no podían desplazarse de sus casas, hasta la consulta. Estuvieron hablando animadamente y salió a relucir en un momento dado el motivo por el que tenía que estudiar en un colegio tan alejado de Chicago, independientemente de la trampa de Albert, más concretamente en un país que estaba al otro lado del mar.

-Se supone que era para mejorar mi formación y educación de cara a mi futura posición como dama –dijo distraídamente mientras soplaba su taza de te que estaba ardiendo –claro está, si hubiera ido allí, pero ya no me importa en absoluto.

Mark resopló incrédulo y dijo poniendo las palmas de la mano hacia arriba encogiéndose de hombros:

-No lo entiendo, ¿ que se supone que ibas a estudiar en ese colegio ?

-Historia, matemáticas, bordado, savoir affaire, buenas maneras, ceremonial, protocolo –enumeró de memoria algunas de las materias que habría aprendido en la institución, de no ser porque Mark la rescatara, remontando ambos el vuelo desde la cubierta del Mauritania.

-Me parece absurdo –dijo Mark acariciando la cabeza de Clean que dejó escapar un murmullo de alegría- no puedo entender las trasnochadas costumbres de esta época, tener que recorrer cinco mil kilómetros o más para aprender a cocinar –dijo Mark.

-Querido –dijo Candy con un deje de cansancio en la voz- mejor será que no empecemos o acabaremos discutiendo acerca de que época es mejor o peor, cada una tiene sus más y sus menos, como todo. Tampoco es muy común que mi esposo proceda del año 2010 del siglo XXI y pueda volar al doble de la velocidad del sonido, o desplazarse en el tiempo, aunque para mí eso no reviste ninguna importancia, porque te quiero tal como eres –dijo para quitar hierro a sus últimas palabras.

-Sí quizás tengas razón –dijo Mark rascando la panza de Clean que reía como si fuera un pequeño cachorro- ya sé que odias mi mundo, desde que viste en aquel escaparate aquellos malditos hongos atómicos, en la televisión, pero no todo es tan malo y negativo.

-En fin, supongo que es mejor dejarlo en tablas, -dijo Candy bebiendo su te cuando se hubo enfriado un poco.

Luego Mark, puso en marcha un viejo fonógrafo que encontró por casualidad, arrinconado en un armario de la vivienda y del que la dueña ni tenía constancia de que existiera. Sonó un antiguo vals y Mark la tomó por la cintura sosteniendo la mano izquierda de Candy con la suya. Empezaron a bailar lentamente, recordando aquella fiesta, tan hermosa y tan aciaga porque poco después el incomprensible y caprichoso comportamiento de Albert había estado a punto de hacer añicos sus sueños y su felicidad.

-Mark, -dijo ella riendo- no llevo la indumentaria apropiada para ejecutar este vals contigo –dijo refiriéndose a su uniforme blanco de enfermera, mientras su falda blanca con un lazo detrás, revoleteaba al son de la música y el ritmo del baile.

-Eso a mí me da igual, estás preciosa siempre, te pongas lo que te pongas –dijo Mark evolucionando con maestría al son de la música. El joven había aprendido a bailar, con la misma facilidad con que montaba a caballo y lanzaba el lazo con tal destreza que Candy ya no podía superarle.

-Eres un adulador –dijo pellizcándole la mejilla con afecto-, pero eres mi adulador preferido, el número uno.

Mark ejecutó varios pasos de baile con ella y la joven se contorsionó doblándose hacia atrás. Atrajó a Mark hacia si y Candy perdió apoyo resbalando y cayendo sobre el suelo de baldosas arrastrando a Mark. Su gorra blanca de enfermera con una cruz roja incrustada en la visera rodó por el suelo, liberando sus largos cabellos rubios sin recoger. Se miraron con ojos brillantes por un instante. Candy respiraba entrecortadamente, lo mismo que Mark. Sus corazones latían al unísono, como uno solo. Entonces ella tiró suavemente de Mark. Cerraron los ojos y se fundieron en un largo beso sin darse cuenta de que la melodía del viejo fonógrafo se había terminado ya.

-Te quiero –susurró ella.

-Yo también Candy –dijo Mark suavemente.

39

Mark estaba sentado en el porche de su pequeña casa, mientras miraba absorto el pulcro y cuidado jardín que entre él y Candy habían estado acondicionando durante las últimas dos semanas.

Había empezado a vestirse a la moda de aquel tiempo, mientras Candy que salía de la cocina para avisarle de que la cena estaba lista, se quedó mirándole en silencio, mientras Mark pensaba en diversos aspectos de su pasado. Candy que había librado antes en la consulta del doctor Sellers, había llegado a casa sin percatarse de que Mark, había vuelto antes que ella, y estaba en el porche en actitud reflexiva. Se puso a hacer la cena sin cambiarse, para terminarla lo antes posible, y entonces le vio. Cuando acabó de cocinar, se dispuso a darle una sorpresa, ofreciéndole un suculento festín, y salió a avisarle. Entonces se fijó en él más detenidamente. Los ojos de Mark parecían seguir los saltos y evoluciones de Clean, mientras perseguía a una pequeña ardilla que le esquivaba constantemente. Mark tarareaba una antigua canción inglesa, mientras tenía entre las manos el RPG-12 descargado, que había desmontado para engrasarlo y limpiarlo.

La muchacha que llevaba un delantal verde con motivos de flores y una espumadera en la mano iba a protestar por pillarle otra vez, con la negra y ominosa arma entre los dedos, cuando se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta. Mark estaba hablando lentamente a media voz, como si desgranara las palabras.

-Alacrán, -se dijo con tristeza-, un ser de leyenda, como me llamó Haltoran, akarsnia.

Entonces hizo un molinete con la parte central del lanzagranadas que estaba desprovista del cañón y la culata, en una milésima de segundo y añadió deteniendo el frenético giro del objeto secamente entre sus dedos –que ironía.

Entonces Candy al tratar de dejarle a solas con sus pensamientos, y retroceder golpeó levemente el cristal de la puerta de entrada a la casa, con su codo y Mark se giró rápidamente.

Candy que parecía cohibida y como cortada por haber interrumpido sus meditaciones, fingió que buscaba a Clean, pero Mark sonrió y tomándola por las manos, la invitó a sentarse con él.

-Anda ven, a hacerme un poco de compañía. Hoy te echado mucho de menos. He salido antes que tú del trabajo y estaba tomando un poco el aire aquí, en el porche.

-La cena está lista Mark –dijo la chica a modo de disculpa, pero como Mark parecía no haberla oído, preguntó entonces tras unos incómodos instantes de silencio:

-Mark, ¿ por qué Haltoran te solía llamar alacrán ? estabas mencionando esa palabra, hace un momento –dijo justificándose.

Como el joven tardaba en responder, Candy pensó que se había enojado y añadió con voz apagada:

-Es igual, si no quieres contármelo, no importa. Lo entenderé.

Mark la abrazó y la atrajo hacia si, sentándola en sus rodillas. Dejó la pieza del arma en el suelo junto a sus compañeras y dijo mientras besaba sus cabellos rubios:

-Ese sobrenombre me lo puso él. Nunca me ha gustado mucho, pero te contaré la historia de cómo surgió. Creo que esa no te la he relatado nunca. Es una historia de guerra, una historia triste.

40

Mark se remontó al futuro, al año 2006. Cremonia estaba en guerra y los rebeldes cremoneses, luchaban contra la Familia Real.

Haltoran, que en aquellos momentos estaba cursando estudios de filosofía en la universidad de la capital, no tardó ni un día en alistarse para combatir en favor de su Majestad Conrado II. Un monarca justo que había subido al trono quince años, cuando el país, uno de los que vivió la caída de los antíguos regímenes de Europa del Este fue sacudido por los nuevos cambios. Con el uniforme lealista y dirigiendo un batallón de infantería, llevaba combatiendo desde hacía seis meses. La guerra es cruel, injusta, dura, de hecho no es nada, no hay gloria ni honor –le diría a Stear más adelante, pero en aquel momento allí estaba, cubierto de sangre y fango, dirigiendo una emboscada contra una columna acorazada enemiga. Con los binoculares y perfectamente camuflado observó como el primer T-72 que abría la marcha a sus compañeros, se iba aproximando con un creciente chirriar de cadenas. Candy había visto una de aquellas temibles máquinas cuando Norden intentó intimidarla amenazando con asaltar el Hogar de Pony, cuando precisamente, Haltoran llegó a tiempo para evitarlo evocándolo en voz alta. Mark retomó el hilo del relato. El carro de combate se iba aproximando lentamente, cuando un combatiente inexperto, un muchacho muy joven, que luchaba en su primera batalla empezó a dar muestras de flaqueza y de un creciente terror. Las sesenta y dos toneladas y media del monstruo de acero hacían retumbar el terreno lanzando trozos de barro hacia la cuneta a su paso. Haltoran fue dando instrucciones en silencio, agitando las manos, a sus hombres para que fueran ocupando sus puestos, mientras aprestaba su arma, cuando el joven combatiente, presa de un miedo insuperable, salió corriendo delatando sus posiciones.

-Tomadsky –gritó Haltoran desesperadamente- ven aquí, maldito imbécil.

Pero el muchacho se había cruzado en su huída sin advertirlo en el camino del tanque. Varios T-72 empezaron a disparar sus cañones, alcanzando a parte de la unidad de Haltoran, produciendo algunas bajas. Entonces Haltoran tiró su arma automática y se hizo con un lanzagranadas, corriendo hacia Tomadsky, mientras sus hombres le cubrían abriendo fuego contra los tanques. Las granadas anticarro rebotaban sobre la gruesa piel de las monstruosas máquinas de guerra, pero otros hombres tuvieron mejor suerte y consiguieron impactar debajo de las torretas de tres tanques, que saltaron por los aires. Tomadsky estaba lívido de terror, incapaz de realizar un solo movimiento, mientras el T-72 amenazaba con pasarle por encima. Haltoran amartilló el arma y arrojándose en plancha contra su camarada consiguió apartarlo de la ruta del tanque justo a tiempo, cuando este pasó rugiendo y dejando las características huellas que sus orugas imprimían en la tierra polvorienta y seca del camino rural.

-Vamos, vete, regresa a nuestras filas, antes de que te pegue un tiro –exclamó rabioso mientras recargaba frenéticamente el arma apuntando a las orugas de otro T-72 que se les venía encima.

Tomadsky obedeció pidiendo perdón a gritos, aunque ahora el batallón tenía cosas más urgentes que hacer que escuchar su arrepentimiento. Haltoran alzaba la pesada arma anti-tanque sobre el hombro, espero cuidadosamente y disparó. El proyectil abandonó con un bufido el tubo lanzador y se dirigió hacia su objetivo, pero fallando por muy escaso margen de error. Entonces el T-72 disparó y el impacto levantó una catarata de cieno y lodo, formando un cráter. La onda expansiva derribó a Haltoran tirándole hacia el interior del cráter, que además había resultado herido en una pierna por una esquirla de metralla, mientras el tanque avanzaba hacia él disparando las ametralladoras frontales. Sus hombres intentaron rescatarle, pero no podían verle con las nubes de polvo que la columna enemiga levantaba. En ese instante un dardo de fuego que había aparecido de la nada atravesó el tanque de parte a parte produciendo un fuerte bramido. El tanque se detuvo pesadamente, mientras la tripulación abandonaba precipitadamente el vehículo que reventaba con una fuerte explosión. El disparo había alcanzado el depósito de combustible.

Haltoran no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo:

-Por las barbas de….-dijo asombrado cuando lo que parecía un disparo de artillería se convertía en un ser humano, que corría hacia él maldiciendo y tropezando, entre una lluvia de balas, con los cascotes y las vainas de los proyectiles que los tanques habían disparado recientemente.. Se interpuso entre Haltoran y el siguiente tanque y amartillando un viejo RPG-12 disparó una granada cónica que detuvo al vehículo acorazado a escasos centímetros de ambos.

-Vamos, vamos –le apremió Mark a gritos mientras cargaba otro proyectil en su arma- tenemos que salir de aquí.

Así lo hicieron, apoyándose en Mark que disparó otra granada cónica que erró su objetivo, mientras los hombres de Haltoran les apoyaban con fuego de cobertura. Mark consiguió sacar a Haltoran casi in extremis de allí.

-No sé como lo has hecho, pero me vienes que ni caído del cielo –dijo Haltoran en perfecto inglés.

-No lo sabes tú bien, amigo –esa sería la primera vez de muchas, que le llamaría así en adelante.

En ese momento se escuchó el rugido de potentes motores en la distancia. Haltoran comprobó desalentado que eran más T-72, y creyendo que eran efectivos enemigos que venían a reforzar a sus compañeros, preparó su arma nuevamente, cuando de repente le pareció distinguir por medio de sus prismáticos, la corona real, símbolo del ejército lealista en los laterales de la torreta de uno de los tanques.

-Son nuestros, son nuestros –gritó Haltoran frenéticamente a sus hombres agitando los brazos. La intervención de los tanques aliados junto con el decidido ataque de su unidad y de Mark, inclinaron la batalla en su favor, obteniendo la victoria.

41

Tomadsky iba a ser juzgado y ejecutado por desobediencia, cobardía frente al enemigo y haber puesto en franco peligro al batallón, cuando le encontraron agonizante junto a los restos de dos tanques enemigos que había destruído con granadas, hasta que la ametralladora frontal del último, le había desgarrado el vientre. Haltoran le sostuvo entre sus brazos y sus camaradas le rodearon en silencio, olvidando su rencor. El joven de ojos claros, les miró mientras musitaba débilmente con un hilo de voz:

-Perdonadme, perdon..

Entonces expiró mientras sus ojos claros miraban a los curtidos soldados que sintieron admiración y afecto por el desdichado muchacho.

-Al final –observó con cierta lástima, uno de ellos con una ametralladora pesada apoyada en el hombro y una cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro- ha caído como un héroe.

Haltoran asintió y cerrando sus ojos añadió con voz queda:

-De su cobardía nació su valor….-encendió un cigarro y añadió- y con valor ha dado su vida por nosotros.

-Te perdonamos muchacho, descansa en paz….si puedes –dijo otra voz ronca detrás de las primeras filas de hombres que presentaban sus respetos al camarada muerto en combate- que Haltoran no pudo identificar, pero daba lo mismo.

42

Después de enterrar a Tomdasky y a los hombres que habían muerto en la refriega, se preparó un campamento, porque por el momento la situación en aquel sector estaba controlada y el frente se encontraba en calma, salvo alguna esporádica escaramuza.

Haltoran caminó dificultosamente sobre su pierna herida, que el médico de su unidad había vendado y desinfectado tras extraer la esquila alojada en su carne. Dio unas palmadas a Mark en la espalda, mientras sonreía y le preguntaba mientras se calentaban en la hoguera que habían improvisado con algunos leños secos.

-¿ Y bien Mark ? ¿ me contarás tu historia ?

Los camaradas de Haltoran, ocupados en contraatacar y rechazar el ataque enemigo, no vieron como Mark surgido de entre las brumas del tiempo, atravesaba el tanque partiéndolo por la mitad, con la claridad y precisión con las que lo presenció él.

Mark cogido por sorpresa y sin posibilidad de negarlo, asintió y le fue narrando su pelicular existencia. Haltoran le escuchó con interés arqueando las cejas con incredulidad y frotándose la escayola de la pierna de cuando en cuando.

Cuando Mark terminó de hablar, el joven oficial asintió y dijo:

-Es una historia increíble, pero mucho me temo –dijo mientras observaba a cinco de sus soldados jugando a las cartas y a otro tocando el acordeón- que tendré que creerte.

Cogió un trozo de carne asada con su bayoneta y mordió un pedazo masticándolo con ansia.

-He visto cosas raras y algunas inexplicables, pero, jamás a un hombre destrozar un tanque armado, de sesenta toneladas a pecho descubierto, atravesándolo de parte a parte. Por otro lado –dijo acomodándose de costado con dificultad debido a su pierna herida- luchas muy bien, ¿ que te parecería unirte a nosotros, por ahora al menos ?

Mark se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, pero finalmente declinó la oferta de Haltoran.

-Gracias, pero esta no es mi guerra, realmente iba hacia otro sitio, cuando me confundí de puerta temporal, de destino, quiero decir y aparecí aquí.

-Pues entonces, ¿ por qué me salvaste la vida si esto no iba contigo ?

-No sabría responderte a ciencia cierta, pero…-dijo meditando unos instantes para añadir- no me pareció justo que un tanque luchara contra un hombre solo y herido, eso es todo.

-Ninguna guerra es justa, amigo mío –dijo ofreciendo una porción de asado a Mark que este aceptó, porque estaba muy hambriento- pero aquí estamos, matándonos.

Se levantó y añadió en algo en cremonés. Mark le preguntó que había dicho y Haltoran volviéndose lo tradujo:

-Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio en estos casos. El Rey Conrado no quería esta guerra,porque es un paficista, de carácter un tanto débil, pero los rebeldes, son aun peores y la empezaron ellos aprovechándose de la buena fe del Rey. Y él aun cree poder negociar con ellos..-dijo Haltoran haciendo una mueca de desdén-. Si Conrado cae, Cremonia será ahogada en sangre. Debemos sostener al viejo rey hasta que su hijo sea proclamado como príncipe heredero y el rey adbique en él. Entonces, con el reconocimiento de los demás países europeos y sobre todo de la ONU, podríamos tener el suficiente apoyo internacional como para acabar con esta maldita guerra.

Haltoran observó los restos de la batalla. En un recodo de la pista de tierra, permanecían aun humeantes los desvencijados amasijos de metal, de los tanques que Mark había destrozado, completamente retorcidos y en cuyas corazas destacaban los impactos de sus proyectiles. Un poco más allá partido por la mitad, permanecía el tanque que Mark había neutralizado con su cuerpo a modo de bala humana. Pasó su mano por la desgastada y oxidada superficie y preguntó a Mark:

-¿ Sabes como llamamos en mi país a los que combaten casi sin pensárselo, con la ferocidad que tú has demostrado hoy ? ¿ quieres saberlo ?

Mark asintió interesado masticando lentamente la correosa pero jugosa carne.

-Alacranes, porque el alacrán adelanta su agijón hacia delante y ataca con su picadura, descarga su golpe con ferocidad, sin importarle que le aplasten o sea cual sea su destino. Tomadsky se ha convertido al igual que tú, y todos nosotros en alacranes, pero solo llamamos así solamente en público, a aquellos que guardan un oscuro secreto o sus vidas están condicionadas por una pena muy honda, y la tuya, amigo mío, es la más profunda, después de la pérdida del hogar, que un ser humano pueda soportar: la del amor.

Haltoran se alejó unos pasos cojeando y apoyándose en sus muletas. La luna iluminó su rostro burlón, en el que destacaban dos intensos ojos verdes bajo unos cabellos pelirrojos rebeldes y a medio peinar. El uniforme de camuflaje estaba surcado de remiendos, manchas de sangre y descosidos y mostraba sobre la manga izquierda, a medio coser, el distintivo de su unidad.

Entonces le preguntó a Mark si tenía alguna foto de la muchacha a la que amaba en aquel entonces sin esperanzas, porque Candy aun no tenía claros sus sentimientos hacia él y no le recordaba pese a que su mente, libraba una denodada batalla por poner nombre y rostro al, para ella, misterioso Mark. El joven extrajo de su cazadora de cuero una vieja fotografía en blanco y negro, ajada y mustia, surcada de arrugas en la que destacaba la imagen de una hermosa muchacha rubia de grandes ojos verdes, cabellos rubios recogidos en coletas adornadas con lazos y una sonrisa afable y luminosa sosteniendo entre las manos un pequeño mapache de color blanco y manchas negras que miraba tan alegremente, como su dueña, hacia quien observara el añejo y desgastado retrato, que mostraba manchas y huellas del paso del tiempo, que no obstante, no habían podido eclipsar la belleza de aquella chica. Mark le fue refiriendo a Haltoran el color de los ojos y el cabello de su amada, con una somera descripción, así como otros detalles similares, que el granulado blanco y negro de la foto no permitía que fueran apreciados.

-Me la dio ella, junto con un abrazo, como recuerdo –dijo Mark pesaroso -mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos y su corazón.

Haltoran contempló la foto con atención para devolvérsela a Mark y comentó admirado:

-Es una muchacha preciosa, hasta yo podría perder la cabeza por alguien así. Y respecto a….

Haltoran calló un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Esa amnesia que padece –prosiguió Haltoran- podría ser temporal. Quizás si el ver como tu sangre la manchaba la traumatizó, otro hecho similar podría devolvérsela.

-Eso espero, -dijo Mark mirando el fuego. Al fondo algunos hombres revisaban y ponían a punto el motor de un carro de combate entre grandes esfuerzos, manchados de aceite, grasa y goteando sudor desde sus frentes tiznadas- porque esta espera tan larga y tensa me está quemando el alma.

Haltoran se le acercó y palmeándole los hombros dijo en su lengua:

-Akasrnia, Mark, Akarsnia

Mark, pareció no entenderle y adoptó expresión de extrañeza.

Haltoran le miró y sonrió:

-Alacrán, muchacho, alacrán. Si enamorarse a veces es una tortura, en tu caso, -dijo observando la luna- es doblemente peor, porque te has ido a prendar de una muchacha de otro tiempo, que aun no sabes a ciencia cierta, si va a corresponderte. Espero que tengas suerte. Eres un alacrán, un completo y perfecto alacrán, un ser de leyenda, o mejor dicho, tú te has forjado tu propia leyenda muchacho, la leyenda del alacrán.

Mark le escuchaba fascinado, aunque de pronto recordó que debía proseguir su viaje y dijo:

-Me marcho enseguida, quiero decir a otro tiempo –dijo Mark de repente levantándose torpemente por el peso de su arma de asalto, que llevaba sobre la espalda –prefiero aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche y la pausa en los combates para irme, levantando el menor revuelo posible.

-Me hubiera gustado tenerte además de cómo amigo, como lugarteniente, pero, supongo que debo dejarte seguir tu camino –dijo estrechándole la mano- es una lástima, el rey Conrado es un buen hombre y necesitamos gente como tú, pero como bien has dicho esta no es tu guerra, porque la que realmente te ocupa ahora, se está librando en tu corazón.

Se abrazaron afectuosamente y Mark le dijo:

-Cuídate Halt, y no permitas que te maten, quizás algún día nos encontremos de nuevo, en un lugar en paz.

-Lo mismo te digo. Anda vete ya, y no te preocupes, mis hombres y yo te guardaremos el secreto. Han prometido no revelar su encuentro con el misterioso hombre bala –dijo riendo afablemente.

Que ganes esa guerra de la que te hablaba.

Entonces le alargó un macuto de tela con víveres, agua, un mapa y diversos objetos más, y que Mark recogió con manos un poco trémulas dirigiéndole una mirada de interrogación y agradecimiento.

-Toma, no sé si te será necesario, pero cada uno de los muchachos ha contribuido con algo para ti. Son un poco sentimentales y decidieron que yo me despidiera en su nombre, de ti. Ya sabíamos que no eras pájaro de un solo nido, muchacho y te preparamos, esto a modo de pequeño homenaje y reconocimiento.

Mark se alejó lentamente. Se giró para observar a su nuevo amigo y alzó una mano. Haltoran le respondió con un saludo militar y entonces Mark le dio la espalda para perderse entre la espesura y alejarse de allí definitivamente.

A los pocos instantes una estela de fuego y un bramido lejano rasgaron la oscura noche, mientras Mark ascendía como un cometa hacia el firmamento, ante las miradas de los veteranos y cansados soldados.

-Norsedai Candy dosen brantz naodon narjk akarsnia –recitó Haltoran con voz solemne y queda, los primeros versos de un antiquísimo poema de amor cremonés.

-Que Candy sepa ver y apreciar el verdadero calor que atesoras en tu corazón, alacrán –repitió en inglés.

En la lejanía Mark pensaba casualmente, en el mismo poema, porque Haltoran lo había estado declamando delante suyo, poco después del combate mientras le curaban la herida de la pierna.

43

Cuando Mark terminó su relato, era casi de noche cerrada. Clean empezó a jugar con los componentes del arma de Mark, pero Candy le llamó y el coatí saltó a sus brazos. La joven cogió la mano derecha de Mark y sonrió:

-Otra parte más de tu pasado que me desvelas con cuentagotas –dijo ella acariciando el lomo de Clean- y cuanto más se acerca de ti, más me sorprendes cariño.

-Sí –dijo Mark reclinándose en el respaldo de su silla sin soltar la mano de Candy- hasta yo me asombro de haber luchado contra tanques pesados, no sé si hoy lo haría, pero Haltoran es uno de los pocos y verdaderos amigos que he tenido, aparte de mi maestro y Carlos. Es un hombre valiente y no podía dejarle solo frente a aquellos tanques.

Entonces Candy recordó vagamente algo que había leído en un libro de historia, cuando visitó brevemente la época de Mark y preguntó con una chispa de curiosidad en sus bellos ojos:

-Los tanques, se han inventado ya, si no me equivoco, para superar las trincheras, ¿ no es así Mark ?

-Aun no, pero no falta mucho y se puede decir que me enfrenté a sus descendientes…por decirlo de alguna manera.

La muchacha hizo un gesto de desaprobación. Odiaba las armas con todas sus fuerzas y la visión de Mark luchando contra aquellos leviatanes mecánicos en su mente la estremeció, pero se dijo que si Mark no hubiera actuado así Haltoran, probablemente habría perdido la vida, aunque sentía cierta lástima por Tomadsky y los soldados fallecidos en combate. Preguntó a Mark si podría haber salvado a los hombres de la unidad de Haltoran muertos en la lucha.

-No, Candy, si hubiera hecho eso, habría alterado la guerra de tal modo que los rebeldes habrían ganado, asolando Cremonia. Es un misterio –dijo cruzando los dedos sobre su vientre- pero cada vez que he intentado cambiar un hecho histórico, o multitudinario como el resultado de una batalla, no los individuales, que afectan a personas comunes y corrientes, ha sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Ya viste lo que pasó a raiz de lo de Sarajevo. Y cuando salvé a Haltoran lo hacía a título personal sin cambiar ni un ápice, el curso final de la batalla, que es como realmente sucedió, con los T-72 lealistas ganándola.

Candy se acercó a Mark, y le obligó a incorporarse, mientras le abrazaba afectuosamente. Aun no se había quitado su ropa de trabajo ni el delantal que llevaba encima de su uniforme de enfermera, y que, presentaba algunas manchas de harina y de huevo sobre las flores que adornaban su superficie.

Entonces Mark sintió como los rizos rubios de la chica le acariciaban el rostro y Mark, la tomó entre sus brazos levantándola como si fuera una pluma del suelo. Candy no dijo nada. Se sentía bien allí, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a él, pasándole ambos manos por detrás del cuello, sintiendo el aliento de Mark en su nuca, y erizándole la piel.

-Akarsnia, suena bien –dijo ella mientras intentaba recordar los versos del poema. Como no lo conseguía, Mark las recitó por ella.

Entonces cerró los ojos y reclinó su cabeza en el pecho de Mark preguntandole:

-¿ Aun tienes mi fotografía ?

Mark rebuscó en su bolsillo derecho cuidando de no dejar caer a su esposa o perder pie, y se la mostró. Su propia imagen sonriente con Clean en brazos le devolvió la mirada. Entonces empezó a llorar mojando el viejo retrato.

-¿ Por qué estás llorando Candy ? –preguntó Mark preocupado.

-No es nada Mark, pero, me ha emocionado, que después de tanto tiempo….aun la guardes….Es un hermoso gesto.

Mark posó un dedo en mitad de su frente y dijo:

-Jamás podría tirar o abandonar nada que mi Candy me regalase, porque esta fotografía –dijo esgrimiéndola entre sus dedos temblorosos- me infundía las fuerzas suficientes para aguardar el día en que me dieras una respuesta…a la cuestión de tus sentimientos hacia mí. Y temía por una negativa, pero afortunadamente, no fue así.

La muchacha rompió a llorar con más fuerza refugiando su rostro en el hombro de Mark.

-Afortunadamente –repitió ella- porque yo también tuve mucho miedo de no volverte a ver jamás desde aquel día en que te la entregué.

Entonces el estómago de Candy rugió. La muchacha se excusó y se echó a reir, olvidando repentinamente su llanto.

-Es verdad, -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- casi se me olvidaba…-dijo propinándose un coscorrón en la cabeza y sacando la lengua- la cena, aunque….

-No me digas que se ha quemado –dijo Mark dando un respingo.

-No, no es eso, es que estará ya helada.

Mark le apartó un rizo que le bajaba sobre la nariz y dijo:

-No te preocupes, porque estará igual de rica y sabrosa que cuando la preparaste, además he sido yo el que te ha entretenido aquí hablándote toda la tarde…y de cosas tristes, aunque ya te lo advertí.

-Anda, bájame y no hables tanto –sonrió ella- ya es hora de que repongamos fuerzas.

Mark la posó con delicadeza en el suelo y avanzaron bajo las estrellas riendo y enamorados, cogidos de la mano hacia el interior de la pequeña casa, para cenar en mutua compañía, mientras el coatí saltaba alegremente entre las piernas de ambos reclamando su atención.

FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE


	4. SANGRE DE IRIDIUM

SANGRE DE IRIDIUM

1

Escribía con trazos largos y delicados. Mark no tenía una letra lo suficientemente legible, por lo que Candy, redactó algunas de las cartas al dictado, mientras Mark iba pensando en los términos más adecuados para contarnos la situación en la que se habían visto envueltos por la repentina y súbita transformación de Albert, porque no se podía definir de otra manera. Albert, que se había portado admirablemente, facilitando las cosas e incluso organizando una fiesta en honor de Mark y Candy, para anunciar su compromiso, de repente lo había cancelado temporalmente como patriarca de la familia enviando a Candy al otro lado del mar, para estudiar en una prestigiosa institución. Por otro lado, como las cartas debían ir escritas en código, las frases que salían de sus labios no tenían ningún sentido aparente, por lo que Candy no hacía más que reír al escuchar semejante sinsentido.

-Léeme lo último que te he dictado –le rogó Mark mientras caminaba de vez en cuando de atrás adelante por toda la estancia.

-La llegada del pequeño ganso se ha efectuado sin problemas, logrando recalar en el nido desde el que goza de una buena situación –Candy removió el papel nerviosa y a punto de soltar una carcajada y diciendo- esto no tiene ningún sentido Mark. Lo mismo que el resto de los párrafos que me has dictado.

-Se trata de un código secreto que mi maestro y yo acordamos para casos de emergencia –dijo el joven mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos- ya se que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, de eso se trata, si no…

-Ya, ya lo sé –dijo Candy depositando la carta en su regazo- no podemos arriesgarnos, pero si según lo que parece, Albert no tiene ningún poder sobre mi familia tampoco deberíamos ser tan paranoicos.

Mark se quedó mirando por la ventana y dijo sin volverse:

-Desconozco cuanto poder tiene Albert, Candy, pero la forma en que reaccionó, la manera en que sacó a relucir ese lado oscuro suyo, si se puede llamar así.

Candy se irguió y acercándose por su espalda, le estrechó entre sus brazos:

-No lo reconoce, pero no puede perdonar el que llegases antes que él a la Colina de Pony.

Mark frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Quizás me inmiscuí donde no debía, pero no tuve la culpa de que ese furgón militar se cruzara conmigo y que intentaran robarlo, pasando lo que pasó. Nos enamoramos, lo mismo que podría haber sucedido en mi tiempo, cruzándonos por la calle.

Candy asintió. Parecía muy cansada, completamente harta de huir de un lado para otro. Su vida estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, para lo joven que era aun.

-Sí, Mark, y es muy difícil de admitir y sobre todo de creer. Parece que todos mis amigos, han acabado aceptándoos como parte de esta realidad, pero Albert..Albert…no entiendo como ha podido cambiar tanto, si en un principio parecía totalmente de acuerdo con nuestro amor.

Candy se aferró con fuerza a su espalda mientras Mark se pasaba una mano por los largos cabellos. Suspiró y afirmó:

-Yo si que me hago una idea de lo que le sucede Candy. Hasta ahora, su papel de protector y padre adoptivo, le había contenido de ir más allá, en tu relación contigo, pero cuando aparecí yo, y más aun en el momento actual, que ha visto como te has ido distanciando gradualmente de él, todo ese sentimiento ha terminado por vencer sus últimas reservas y se ha dado cuenta, de que te ama y no quiere perderte.

Se giró hacia la muchacha y contempló sus pupilas verdes. Candy le dirigió una mirada de horror, como si pensase que Mark estuviera planteándose, si había habido algún acto o palabra inocente que pudiera haberle dado a entender a Albert de forma errónea, la existencia de un amor que únicamente existía en la imaginación de él. Ella le abrazó con más firmeza preguntándose:

-Mark, yo jamás le dí falsas esperanzas, nunca quise siquiera bromear con algo tan delicado, por miedo a que esto ocurriera.

Mark afirmó y dijo:

-Ya lo sé, pero en cierta forma me compadezco de lo que debe estar pasando. Ha debido ser un trago muy duro para él, pero tendrá que aceptar que nos queremos.

Y yo…tampoco quiero perderte.

-Ni yo a ti, Mark.

Entonces Candy decidió escribir también algunas cartas, pero como Mark era el único que sabía codificarlas, él escribió esta vez, mientras la chica iba dictando.

2

Después de aquel inciso terminaron de redactar las cartas. Mark las repasó con atención para intentar descubrir algún fallo en la escritura codificada que permitiera descifrar su verdadero mensaje, pero el texto hacía referencia solamente a cosas sin ningún sentido. Cualquiera que leyera aquello creería que era una broma de mal gusto, o un anónimo sin sentido porque las cartas iban sin remitente.

-Si alguien al servicio de Albert intercepta esta carta, lo más que va a hacer él, es que cuando la reciba se deshaga de ella.

-Sí, pero en el matasellos se leerá el país de donde viene destinada la carta –dijo Candy con un deje de temor en la voz.

-Da lo mismo, puede venir de cualquier parte del mundo y aunque descubran que realmente es un código criptográfico, no podrán descifrarlo. Solo mi maestro, Haltoran y yo tenemos la clave. Seguiremos mandando cartas hasta que alguna llegue a sus manos.

-Esperemos que así sea –dijo Candy mirando a través de la ventana como si temiera que en algún momento hombres armados o cualquier otro contratiempo ideado por Albert volvieran a perturbar su felicidad.

La muchacha estaba realmente atemorizada. Entornó los ojos y Clean al detectar su estado de ánimo intentó animarla. Candy le cogió en brazos pero sin demasiadas ganas de atenderle. No estaba de humor. Mark pasó un brazo por su espalda y dijo:

-No tengas miedo, nadie volverá a separarnos, a menos que tú decidieras voluntariamente que nuestra relación ya no tiene futuro. Yo si respetaría tu decisión por mucho que…

Candy le besó con tanta fuerza que Clean temiendo ser espachurrado entre su dueña y Mark, saltó pesaroso al suelo emitiendo un prolongado quejido de extrañeza. Largas hileras de lágrimas, como de costumbre cuando se emocionaba, se precipitaron por las mejillas de Candy.

-No vuelvas a decir algo así jamás, jamás –dijo apretando con sus dedos temblorosos los hombros de Mark, cuando se apartó de él, para mirarle de nuevo.

Mark asintió y levantando suavemente el rostro de Candy por el mentón dijo:

-No te preocupes, pero solo quería recordarte que jamás te obligaré a hacer nada que esté en contra de tu voluntad. Si Albert y tú….

Le silenció con un segundo beso más fuerte que el anterior.

-Entre él y yo no hay nada, nada -recalcó con rabia e intensidad para luego rectificar- si acaso, una bella amistad, y un afecto que….-dejó de hablar y mirando de soslayo hacia las cartas que había escrito con la ayuda de Mark y que aguardaban sobre la mesa añadió- ya no existen.

3

Las cartas llegaron después de dos semanas de tremenda incertidumbre y afortunadamente, Albert no puso sus miras sobre el correo privado de la familia Legan.

Un criado trajo las misivas en una bandeja de plata y se la tendió a la señora Legan que las tomó distraídamente. Había estado llorando amargamente, porque no había podido soportar la separación ni la despedida de su hija adoptiva, razón por la cual, se opuso tajantemente a que sus otros dos vástagos siguieran el mismo destino que Candy, al otro lado del Atlántico.

Pero los dos hermanos deseaban cursar sus estudios en aquel lejano colegio. No hubo forma de disuadirlos, y marcharon poco después de la partida de Candy. En el internado no habían tenido aun constancia de la llegada de la señorita Candy White Legan Andrew y sorprendida, la hermana Gray, directora de la institución, había decidido ponerse en contacto con su familia para averiguar el motivo de la tardanza. Casualmente el sobre, con el escudo del colegio en el reverso del sobre, llegó conjuntamente con las demás cartas cifradas. Cuando Helen Legan se fijó mejor en el remitente de la carta, el corazón le dio un vuelco al descubrir que procedía del colegio San Pablo. Rasgó la envoltura con dedos temblorosos y leyó con ansia pensando que era carta de Candy, pese a que le extrañase que su hija no hubiera anotado de su puño y letra, el remitente.

Cuando terminó de leer la nota, sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Dejó escapar un gemido, y su marido se precipitó al salón al escucharlo. Encontró a su esposa desvanecida y tomándola entre sus brazos, exclamó:

-Querida, querida, ¿ que te ocurre ? ¿ estás bien ? –dijo agitándola con fuerza sujetándola de los hombros.

La mujer volvió en sí y abrazó a su marido al reconocerle, fuera de sí, y llorando:

-Ernest, Candy, nuestra pequeña….-en el colegio no saben nada de ella. Dicen que Neal y Eliza llegaron sin novedad, pero ella..aun no saben nada.

-Cálmate querida, debe de haber un error, quizás aun no la han identificado –dijo intentado tranquilizarla- a fin de cuentas, recibe un elevado número de alumnos cada año y puede que se les haya escapado algún detalle. Ya verás como Candy está allí, con sus hermanos, y pronto tendremos noticias de ella.

Entonces, Ernest reparó en los demás sobres, sin remitente. Los tomó entre las manos y abrió uno de ellos. Cuando extrajo el papel, adoptó una expresión de fastidio después de leer el contenido de la misiva y dijo enojado:

-Alguien intenta gastarnos una broma, esto, no tiene el menor sentido.

Su esposa le pidió que le pasara una de las cartas anónimas y hojeando rápidamente algunas líneas, saltando de un párrafo a otro, tiró la carta con rabia al suelo:

-¿ Quien será el miserable que nos gasta estas bromas de pésimo gusto ? todo sea que…

Entonces abrió desmesuradamente sus bellos ojos y llevándose las manos a la cabeza exclamó:

-No, no, la han secuestrado, y estos anónimos, tienen que ver con ello. Estoy convencida. Además es su letra. Seguro que le han ordenado escribir esto bajo amenazas.

Ernest abrió los demás sobres y leyó las extrañas cartas. Negó con la cabeza mientras su mujer lloraba amargamente.

-No tiene ninguna lógica querida –dijo el hombre paseando por el salón- aun cuando hubieran raptado a Candy, aquí no hay ninguna demanda de dinero o rescate alguno, esto, es completamente ilegible –dijo dando agitando la carta con nerviosismo. El estado de su esposa le estaba sacando de sus casillas a él también.

Iba a deshacerse de las cartas, cuando se lo pensó mejor y decidió guardarlas, por si la policía les encontraba alguna utilidad, aunque dudaba de tal cosa.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Dorothy me franqueó la entrada mientras su cara adoptaba una expresión de alegría al reconocerme.

La chica sonrió y entonces, volvió a entrar en la mansión anunciando a sus señores mi presencia. Ernest le dijo que hiciera pasar y entré siguiendo a Dorothy, cuando encontré a Helen, llorosa y presa de una fuerte conmoción creí que lo más oportuno era marcharme, pero Ernest me retuvo, rogándome que me quedara.

-Se trata de Candy –dijo señalando con una inclinación de cabeza hacia su esposa mientras era atendida por Dorothy y algunas sirvientas más- creemos que la han secuestrado, en el internado de San Pablo, no han tenido noticias suyas y hemos…recibido estas extrañas cartas –dijo pasándomelas- anónimas, con extrañas inscripciones. No sabemos si se trata de una broma cruel, o tienen que ver con la desaparición de Candy.

Rápidamente me dí cuenta de lo que se trataba y llevando a mi socio a un aparte, le dije en voz baja:

-Tengo la explicación a esto.

Le puse rápidamente, al corriente de la situación. Entonces nos dirigimos hacia Helen que no cesaba de llorar, a pesar del buen hacer de las sirvientas.

-¿ Cómo un código secreto ? ¿ que clase de broma de mal gusto es esta ? –me preguntó tirándoseme encima furibunda y cogiéndome de las solapas de la gabardina.

Cuando terminé de leer tenía a la apremiante señora Legan por encima de mi hombro, instándome a que le contara de una vez lo que ponía esa carta. Se lo dije y entonces la altiva mujer, perdió la poca compostura que le quedaba y me gritó intentando pegarme:

-Malditos seáis, malditos, ese maldito Mark, ha secuestrado a mi hija y la tiene retenida contra su voluntad.

El señor Legan contuvo a duras penas a su esposa, con la ayuda de Dorothy y el mayordomo.

-Cálmese señora, cálmese –le dije conciliador y levantando las manos para protegerme.

En ese instante, mientras Ernest con la ayuda de los criados intentaba tranquilizar a su furibunda esposa, que no cesaba de reprocharme que Mark había raptado a Candy, me dí cuenta de que había otra carta en un lado de la mesa. La abrí con el permiso del señor Legan y leí las apretadas líneas de escritura abultada y que nada tenían que ver con el elegante trazo de la de Candy.

-Esta es la letra de Mark, y parece, parece como si Candy se la hubiera dictado.

Cuando descifré la carta de Candy, comparamos las versiones que ya habíamos puesto en limpio y básicamente resultaron idénticas.

-Están bien y viviendo en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Southhampton. Al parecer, ella ha encontrado trabajo como ayudante del médico y Mark como dependiente en una libería.

Las cartas continuaban narrando su vida en común, su situación actual y preguntaban si habíamos conseguido que Albert entrara en razón, para poder así saber si podrían volver o no. En nuestro caso, Carlos contaba con la protección de los Legan y en cuanto a mí, la decidida intervención de los amigos de Ernest, y particularmente de, Ernest y el ascendiente que parecía tener sobre Albert, que conocía muy bien el pasado de Albert, parecía haberle disuadido de tomar represalias contra nosotros, dejándonos al margen, por el momento, de la disputa que mantenía con Mark. Por eso me podía mover libremente por ahora, y había abandonado mi escondrijo.

Helen Legan volvió a echarme en cara que Mark se hubiese llevado a Candy. Pese a que intenté explicarle que Mark jamás haría daño a Candy y que nunca la obligaría a hacer nada en contra de su voluntad, no recibí más que insultos y desprecios de la otrora altiva mujer, que habiéndola odiado con todas sus fuerzas, ahora, deshecha y rota por el dolor la anhelaba como hija.

Los sirvientes la llevaron a su habitación después de que Ernest la convenciera con buenas palabras, voluntad y no pocos esfuerzos, de que debería descansar. Aceptó y cuando se la hubieron llevado, volvió junto a mí y me pidió disculpas por el lamentable espectáculo.

-No tiene importancia Ernest –dije sinceramente- tu esposa está pasando por muy malos momentos, bueno ambos quiero decir, pero Candy está bien y con Mark a su lado, estará protegida.

-Tenemos que conseguir que Albert entre en razón –dijo el caballero dando una larga calada a su pipa- no podemos continuar sumidos en esta incertidumbre. Por el momento, he conseguido que os deje en paz, a ti y a Carlos, aunque no sé si podré hacer algo por nuestra hija adoptiva.

-¿ Qué quieres decir ? –pregunté con extrañeza mirándole fijamente.

-Candy es hija adoptiva de los Legan, cierto, pero solo de facto, realmente, la tutela legal de Candy pertenece a Albert, que nunca renunció expresamente a la misma.

Levanté las cejas y moviendo la cabeza dije en tono vulgar:

-Me estás intentando explicar, que os la cedió…como si fuera un objeto o….

Ernest desvió la vista hacia la ventana y dijo:

-Técnicamente así es, ya sé que te parecerá una monstruosidad, pero en esta época, la legalidad permite que eso…sea perfectamente posible.

-Pero, pero, si Candy ya es mayor de edad.

Ernest pareció apiadarse de mi ignorancia respecto a las costumbres y uso de la época y depositando una mano amistosa en mi hombro derecho me dijo con voz triste, porque él también quería a Candy como si fuera, de hecho, para él así era, su propia hija, aunque disimulaba mejor sus pasiones y sentimientos que Helen:

-Amigo mío, en estos casos, la edad tiene poco que ver. Mientras Albert no renuncie expresamente a su tutela sobre Candy, no podremos hacer nada.

4

Haltoran había conseguido llegar hasta Inglaterra con más pena que gloria. Su caprichoso invento, estuvo varias veces a punto de dejarle en mitad del Océano y pese a que en un principio iba dirigirse hacia Estados Unidos, cambió de parecer cuando utilizando su brújula digital se dio cuenta de que estaba más cerca de Inglaterra que de Estados Unidos.

-Si continúo así, me temo que no llegaré a ninguna parte.

Realmente, no tenía cartuchos de antimateria suficientes, el combustible del reactor del jetpack ni para llegar a Estados Unidos. Había mentido a Mark y a Candy para tranquilizarles al decirles que podría dar dos veces la vuelta al mundo sin problemas con la reserva de energía que aun le quedaba.

Entonces, optó por lo que le pareció más razonable. Inglaterra estaba a apenas quinientos kilómetros de distancia, mientras que la que le separaba de Estados Unidos totalizaba más de cuatro mil.

-Pues entonces, tendremos que hacer de tripas corazón –masculló, mientras manipulaba los controles del jetpack, orientando sus toberas hacia el este.

Después de una singladura no exenta de incidentes y peligros, opinó que lo más sensato sería amerizar a pocos kilómetros de la orilla, aun en alta mar y aproximarse sigilosamente a la costa, procurando que nadie le viera, sobre todo volando, para lo cual se ayudó del jetpack que le impulsó a escasa velocidad, en el agua, permitiéndole ganar la orilla aun así, en poco tiempo. Podría haber ido nadando, pero la distancia era tan grande que habría terminado completamente agotado, y seguramente no lo habría logrado. El jetpack resultó más útil empleado como medio de transporte acuático que volador. Cuando consiguió desembarcar en una playa desierta, salió lentamente del agua chapoteando sobre las aguas. Estaba completamente empapado y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada para cambiarse.

-Fui previsor en cuanto a Mark, pero lo que se dice mi caso…

La humedad contribuía a acrecentar el frío que le estaba invadiendo. Tenía que conseguir ropa seca cuanto antes.

Había logrado salvar su armamento y pertrechos. Por lo demás, a falta de ropa, disponía de comida, y medios para orientarse, defenderse y sobrevivir, pero el olor a cables y grasa quemados, golpeó sus fosas nasales. El jetpack se había estropeado definitivamente.

5

-Si quiero –dijo una emocionada voz femenina, mientras con mano trémula y torpe por la emoción, le ponía en el dedo índice a su esposo, el anillo de pedida.

- Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Mark y Candy se unieron en un abrazo, sellando su compromiso, con un delicado beso esta vez, efectuado de forma legal y auténtica. A diferencia de la ocasión anterior, en que solo asistieron, al enlace, la esposa del falso vicario y unas amigas como testigos, todo el pueblo, que les había tomado cariño acudió a la ceremonia. El doctor Sellers y su esposa hicieron de padrinos. La voz del sacerdote pronunció las solemnes palabras:

-Que lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre.

El órgano de la iglesia empezó a tocar con armoniosas y melancólicas notas la marcha nupcial, mientras los recién casados salían de la pequeña iglesia cuyas campanas repicaban incesantemente, recibidos por una lluvia de arroz y vivas a los esposos.

Candy que llevaba un vestido de novia blanco con un velo, algo menos suntuoso que el que habría de utilizar para la boda de Neal -y del que prefirió deshacerse por los malos recuerdos que le traía-, que afortunadamente nunca tuvo lugar, lanzó el ramillete de flores a los invitados. Una muchacha muy joven, de ojos azules y el pelo moreno recogido en una trenza, se hizo con él, exhibiéndolo como si fuera un preciado trofeo. A continuación Candy del brazo de Mark, que iba con un traje de chaqué y corbata que había comprado para la ocasión, saludó alegremente a la concurrencia, arrancando suspiros a las muchachas que se prendaban de su apostura. Pero él solo tenía ojos para su esposa.

Después de un animado y sencillo ágape, con el que el alcalde les agasajó, porque sus economías no estaban para grandes dispendios, se encaminaron cogidos de la mano hacia un carruaje que les estaba aguardando y siendo despedidos por buena parte de sus vecinos y habitantes del pueblo.

Mark un poco avergonzado se dirigió hacia su esposa con una disculpa:

-Perdóname cariño –dijo levantando el velo para besarla en las mejillas.

-Mark, no cambiarás nunca –dijo Candy pellizcándole la nariz- siempre estás pidiéndome perdón. ¿ y ahora a que se debe esta disculpa ? –dijo cerrando los ojos y riendo encantadora.

-El no poder ofrecerte una luna de miel, pero ahora nuestra economía…

-Déjate de detalles querido, -dijo Candy reclinando su cabeza en el hombro de Mark- este es el día más feliz de mi vida, y el haberme casado contigo, esta vez, para siempre, es más valioso para mí que si diéramos la vuelta al mundo.

Decidieron casarse, aunque ellos ya se consideraban como desposados, después de que Mark le narrase la triste historia de su encuentro con Haltoran. Ella, impresionada por la carga dramática de su relato e imaginando a Mark luchando denodadamente para salvar la vida de su amigo, como hiciera por ella tantas veces le abrazó silenciosamente y aproximando sus labios le dijo temblorosamente:

-Mark, quiero casarme contigo, aunque te considere mi marido y yo sea para ti tu mujer, pero solo deseo ser tu esposa, en cuerpo y alma.

Se separó de él para mirarle y posando sus manos blancas y menudas en las mejillas de Mark, notó como los ojos del joven estaban inundados de lágrimas.

-Estaba esperando a que me lo dijeras, aunque si hubieras demorado un poco más en hacerlo, habría sido yo quien te lo hubiera vuelto a pedir.

Rieron y Mark cogiéndola por la cintura la alzó en volandas y dio vueltas con ella en vilo, mientras la muchacha sonreía, abrazándole. Finalmente se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Se miraron y Mark depositó un apasionado beso en sus labios, al que ella correspondió con otro más efusivo.

-Te quiero Candy –dijo Mark, que nunca se cansaba de decir aquellas palabras.

-Te quiero Mark –repitió ella, que tampoco se cansaba de oírlas.

Y lentamente fueron desnudándose para amarse.

6

Haltoran había conseguido ropa sin levantar sospechas. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que hacer algo así, y le remordía la conciencia, de modo que dejó prendidos algunos billetes por el valor que él le suponía a la camisa, el pantalón y la chaqueta que "había tomado prestados" en una pinza de manera, de la cuerda de donde los había cogido. Se cambió rápidamente detrás de unos arbustos, mientras guardaba su uniforme en la mochila.

Había desmontado el lanzacohetes y lo había disimulado lo más hábilmente que pudo. Caminaba ligeramente encorvado por el peso de su armamento y el uniforme mojado no contribuía a aliviar la sensación de que cargaba con demasiadas cosas. En cuanto pudiera, se haría con un pasaje para Estados Unidos. Había llegado a un pequeño pueblo casi sin advertirlo. En esos momentos, caminando absorto en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que una muchacha pasó corriendo a su lado, pero acertó a divisarla desde lejos y le pareció observar que llevaba una especie de uniforme blanco con una gorra, bajo la cual brillaban unos mechones de pelo dorado que le caían alborotadamente sobre la frente, atrapados bajo la visera. Detrás de ella, sin nadie en el pescante se abalanzaba un carruaje tirado por dos caballos asustados y totalmente desbocados. La gente se apartaba al paso de la veloz y descontrolada calesa gritando y moviéndose despavorida. Entonces, la voz de la chica pidiendo auxilio hizo que casi se cayera al suelo de la impresión.

-Candy –exclamó el joven dando grandes zancadas hacia el carruaje para detenerlo, cuando en ese momento, alguien pasó corriendo como una exhalación por delante suyo, levantando una columna de polvo a su paso. Solo existía alguien el mundo capaz de hacer algo así, aparte de él.

-Mark –dijo Haltoran entre dientes.

Antes de que interviniera, ya lo había hecho Mark por él. Se lanzó en plancha y se interpuso entre Candy y las veloces monturas, que habían acorralado a la muchacha en un callejón sin salida. Puso los músculos en tensión y flexionando las piernas, salió disparado como un muelle contra los dos caballos. En ese instante, tal como hiciera cuando rescató a su esposa de aquel ensayo de boda, cogió a uno de los animales por el cuello y le obligó a postrarse, deteniendo su carrera, pero el otro se desenganchó del tiro para encaminarse asustado hacia Candy. Entonces Mark, cuando hubo reducido a su compañero, dio un salto y consiguió agarrarse a las crines de la bestia que pifiaba enfurecida con Mark saltando sobre su lomo como si estuviera en un rodeo. El caballo encabritado se habría precipitado contra Candy, si Haltoran no la hubiese cogido por la cintura, como si fuera un fardo y la apartara de allí en cuestión de segundos.

A su alrededor se había congregado una multitud de curiosos que les dedicaron a ambos héroes una cerrada ovación.

Candy le reconoció y exclamó con alegría:

-Haltoran, Haltoran.

Entonces Mark, consiguió calmar al desatado corcel y trotando lentamente se acercó a ambos. La muchacha le miró con amor, reparando entonces en la ridícula posición horizontal. en que la mantenía Haltoran llevándola como si fuera un listón de madera bajo el brazo. Se sonrojó y entonces Haltoran la depositó en el suelo con cuidado. Mark desmontó y Candy corrío hacia él, besándole apasionadamente sin hacer caso a las indiscretas y furibundas miradas de reprobación unas, otras de admiración y algunas de envidia, que los paseantes y curiosos les dirigían. Entonces, se sonrojó porque no había saludado a Haltoran. Le dio un abrazo, agradeciéndole que la salvara..

-Ese carruaje –dijo señalando la destrozada calesa que había impactado contra un árbol- se me vino encima sin que apenas me diera tiempo ni de ponerme a salvo.

Entonces llegó un policía preguntando a Candy:

-¿ Está usted bien señorita ?

Candy asintió y el policía hizo notar que un coche cuyo conductor tocaba el claxon y conducía negligentemente había asustado a los animales al pasar junto a ellos, provocando su desbandada.

Una vez que Candy identificó a Mark como su esposo, y este hiciera lo mismo con Candy y a Haltoran con un amigo común, pudieron marcharse, pese a que el policía le instó a poner denuncia, porque los caballos no estaban debidamente atados cuando pasó el coche, pero ninguno de los tres quiso y el policía no insistió más. Llegaron más policías para retirar el carruaje y hacerse cargo de los nerviosos caballos que fueron rápidamente atrapados. Cuando la situación se había calmado y todos los curiosos se fueron, Mark abrazó a Haltoran con afecto diciendo:

-Mi buen amigo, que alegría verte sano y salvo.

-Vale, vale Akasrnia, que me ahogas –dijo Haltoran medio broma, medio enserio.

Mark aflojó la presión de sus músculos y ambos hombres se dieron la mano en un fuerte apretón entre risas.

Haltoran contó a Candy y a Mark como había conseguido llegar hasta allí, no sin dificultades. Por su parte, los esposos a su vez le relataron con todo lujo de detalles como era su apacible vida y que se habían casado hacía dos días.

-¡!! Pero, pero, pero!!! ¿ de verdad ? –preguntó incrédulo Haltoran.

-¡!!No me digas ¡!! Akasrnia, que buena, que buena noticia.

-Sí, es cierto, completamente cierto, -dijo Candy llevándose las manos al pecho entrelazándolas- por cierto, ¿ por qué le llamas de esa manera ?

Entonces Candy se acordó del relato que Mark le hiciera de su encuentro con Haltoran y como le salvó la vida en aquella batalla.

-Deja de llamarme así Haltoran –dijo Mark haciendo una mueca de desconcierto- y hazlo por mi nombre.

Haltoran se fijó en el uniforme de enfermera que Candy llevaba y comentó divertido:

-No me digas que vas a una fiesta de disfraces. Que bonito disfraz de enfermera.

-No es un disfraz tonto, ahora soy enfermera y voy a trabajar –dijo Candy fingiendo enojarse- siempre estás de broma Halt, como el día que querías bajar al baile con aquella pinta, con tu calva y nariz de goma.

Allí estaban riendo y charlando como los viejos amigos que eran. Lejos quedaban los días en que Candy adivinara el secreto que se escondía en el corazón del bravo ex-soldado, estando ambos bajo el árbol de la Colina de Pony.

En ese instante, Candy se llevó las manos a los labios adoptando una expresión de sorpresa tan cómica, que hizo que a Haltoran casi se le saltaran las lágrimas de la risa.

-Oh no, he dicho ¿ trabajar ? –al acordarse cual era el verdadero motivo de que fuera vestida así, al mencionar su profesión- casi se me olvida. Tengo que ir a la consulta del doctor Sellers y se me hace tarde. Mierda, -se volvió a llevar las manos a los labios, por haber soltado una palabrota, provocando más carcajadas por parte de Haltoran- con todo este contratiempo y vuestra cháchara casi se me olvida.

Se marchó a la carrera, no sin antes besar a Mark y despedirse de ambos levantando una mano. Se le desprendió la gorra de la cabeza y Haltoran recuperándola al vuelo, se la devolvió y volviéndosela a poner, se fue con premura.

-Así que habéis formalizado definitivamente vuestra celebración –dijo Haltoran caminando junto a Mark en dirección a la librería en la que trabajaba.

-Sí, y casi lo prefiero. Me lo pidió poco después de contarle la forma en que nos hicimos amigos.

-La verdad es que ese día fue muy ajetreado –dijo Haltoran recordando la batalla contra la columna de tanques…y bastante triste –dijo evocando la postrer valentía de Tomadsky y las bajas sufridas por la unidad.

Mark abrió la librería y Haltoran decidió quedarse haciéndole compañía por el resto de la tarde. Estuvieron hablando y comentando su peculiar situación, hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar.

7

Candy llegó a casa cansada pero contenta. Se había pasado toda la tarde atendiendo pacientes en la consulta del doctor Sellers, poniendo inyecciones, realizando vendajes y administrando a los niños más pequeños medicinas. Su simpatía natural y su experiencia en el Hogar de Pony le habían sido muy útiles para tratar con los pequeños pacientes. La verdad, es que ya fuera por su dulce apariencia, su simpatía o todo ello a la vez, los niños la adoraban.

La gente la reconocía por la calle y poco a poco se había ido ganando el afecto de las buenas gentes del pequeño pueblo. Cuando finalmente, llegó la hora de cerrar el consultorio, su jefe le alargó un sobre de color sepia con su sueldo mensual. Candy lo notó más abultado de lo normal y se lo hizo saber al doctor.

-Abrelo y sabrás por qué –le dijo el afable galeno con un guiño.

La enfermera obedeció y sus ojos de esmeralda se quedaron fijos en la cantidad de dinero que extrajo del sobre sepia.

-Doctor, doctor Sellers –tartamudeó la muchacha- esto es el doble de lo habitual. No sé si debo….

El hombre asintió y sonrió:

-Gracias a tus servicios y cuidados, nuestros ingresos han aumentado, porque no solamente acude gente del pueblo, a los que se cobra cuando se puede cobrar, porque estas buenas y humildes gentes tienen economías muy precarias, pero hemos hecho clientela influyente y rica que vienen desde ciudades cercanas incluso atraídos por el alto porcentaje de éxito de nuestra clínica, cosa que se debe a ti en buena medida, querida señorita White. De modo, que lo prometido es deuda –dijo el buen hombre dando la mano a Candy en agradecimiento.

7

-Mi intención es seguir mi viaje hacia Estados Unidos en cuanto pueda –dijo Haltoran devorando literalmente la esplendida y suculenta cena que Candy había preparado para los tres, con su ayuda y la de Mark.

Comió con fruición ante la mirada divertida y complacida de Candy viendo como se chupaba los dedos.

-El jetpack se quemó justo en el momento en que pude ganar la playa –dijo Haltoran pesaroso- tenías razón Mark, mis inventos, son un desastre. En eso me parezco a Stear.

Al mencionar a Stear, entonces Candy quiso saber si habían recibido noticias de ella y de Mark en casa de su familia, pero Haltoran que no había contactado aun conmigo ni con Carlos y mucho menos, con los Legan, negó apenado por no poder dar una respuesta satisfactoria a Candy. Entonces Mark, le refirió que habían mandado misivas cifradas y el verdadero motivo de haber hecho aquello sin haber recibido aun respuesta ni saber siquiera si habían llegado aun a su destino.

-La guerra ha estallado –dijo Candy leyendo un periódico- ojalá hubiéramos podido hacer algo –dijo entristecida recordando sus esfuerzos por cambiar la Historia, pero en vano.

Mark la reclinó contra su pecho y Mark la frotó la espalda con afecto porque se estaba echando a llorar de nuevo.

-Vamos, vamos cariño –dijo en tono amable- no puede ser de otra manera. Sabes bien porqué.

-Lo sé Mark, pero cuando pienso en esos pobres chicos, en toda esa generación perdida, se me saltan las lágrimas, no puedo evitarlo.

Haltoran y Mark guardaron silencio, un profundo, denso y hermético silencio.

8

Ante las alarmantes noticias que llegaban de Europa, y que los alemanes se proponían bombardear Londres, Helen Legan intensificó sus presiones para que Neal y Eliza retornaran cuanto antes del internado. Ernest Legan, que también echaba de menos a sus retoños, no se hizo de rogar y complació a su esposa. Al poco, Eliza y Neal que estaban un poco hartos de la disciplina de aquel sitio, aceptaron encantados, casi con el mismo entusiasmo con que ingresaron en el colegio. Mientras, sabedores de que Candy estaba bien y a salvo, redacté algunas cartas a conformidad de sus padres en las que les rogaban que volvieran a Estados Unidos tan pronto como les fuera posible, que la situación con Albert estaba bastante controlada y que las conversaciones con el cerril millonario parecían ir por buen camino. Helen Legan, también se disculpó conmigo por "su bochornoso comportamiento", según sus propias palabras, y como no podía ser de otro modo, se las acepté. Apreciaba y quería a Mark, pero en aquel momento de nervios e incertidumbre, no supo escoger bien sus palabras. Mientras Haltoran que no sabía que Eliza y Neal retornaban de Europa a Estados Unidos ante la más que probable extensión de la guerra, decidió ir a Londres para sacarla de allí si hacía falta, a rastras.

Revisó las miras de su MP-5 y comprobó que el tambor que al girar introducía un nuevo cartucho en la recámara estuviera en su sitio. Lo amartilló, produciendo un fuerte y desagradable chasquido que en su día sacara de quicio a la hermana María y ahora a Candy. La muchacha, que tenía el día libre estuvo a punto de dejar caer una pila de platos recién lavados, sobre el suelo de la cocina que casi se hacen añicos. El corazón de su amiga dio un vuelco y soltando un agudo grito se movió precariamente con la pila de platos entre sus temblorosas manos, hasta que Haltoran la detuvo después de dejar el arma en el suelo.

-Sabéis de sobra –dijo la muchacha fuera de si- que odio esos trastos. Así, que llévatelo donde no lo vea más.

-Lo siento Candy –dijo el joven azorado- pero tengo que revisarlo de vez en cuando. Intentaré hacerlo sin sobresaltarte más, lo prometo.

Candy acomodó los platos sobre la encimera y se ajustó el pañuelo que se había puesto sobre la cabeza, que apenas cubría su abundante cabellera rubia.

Haltoran recogió el arma y se marchó de la cocina de la pequeña vivienda.

10

El recrudecimiento de la guerra hizo que Haltoran se pusiera en marcha lo antes posible, hacia Londres, para buscar el famoso colegio y tratar de convencer a Eliza y a Neal de que abandonaran cuanto antes el internado ante el más que probable peligro de que pudiera resultar bombardeado. Eran aproximadamente ciento treinta kilómetros la distancia que separaba a ambas ciudades y el joven optó por comprar un coche gastándose casi todo el dinero que traía. Se despidió de Candy y de Mark con la firme promesa mutua de que tan pronto tuvieran noticias se lo haría saber en cuanto tuvieran ocasión. Candy derramó algunas lágrimas y Mark prefirió no permanecer mucho allí, no le gustaban las despedidas, aunque finalmente se le acercó y estrechándole la mano dijo:

-Soldado.

-Alacrán.

Haltoran condujo el potente automóvil lo más rápido posible, para llegar cuanto antes a Londres. El coche se movió pesadamente dejando atrás a Candy y a Mark que estrechamente abrazados le vieron partir de nuevo en medio de una nube de polvo, mientras agitaba la mano derecha despidiéndose una vez más de sus amigos.

Clean que también le había tomado cariño, se subió a la cabeza de Mark gimiendo y reclamando a Haltoran que volviera. Como no diera resultado, el inteligente animal, observó a Mark pensativo, con sus pequeños ojos ribeteados de manchas negras como reclamándole que hiciera algo para conseguir que Haltoran retornara.

Mark meció a Clean entre sus brazos y dijo pesaroso:

-Lo siento Clean, pero Haltoran debe seguir su camino y de hecho, siempre ha sido así.

El coatí se enroscó entre sus piernas y entonces Candy viendo como se iba distanciando, dijo pensativa mientras se ajustaba el sombrero de flores que adornaba su cabeza, que amenazaba con desprenderse continuamente:

-No sé si le dejarán entrar, tengo entendido que son muy estrictos.

Mark la atrajo hacia si. La muchacha visiblemente agradada por el contacto de la piel de su esposo guardó silencio.

-Es un soldado, por mucho que se empeñe en negarlo –observó Mark intentando que el sombrero de Candy no le estorbase para acariciar sus cabellos rubios- lleva el olor de la guerra en el uniforme, pegado a la piel y en la sangre y conseguirá ver a Eliza aunque tenga que derribar todas las puertas de ese internado una a una.

Entonces Candy le recordó bajo la luz de los últimos rayos solares de aquel ya lejano atardecer de verano, de pie en la colina de Pony, de uniforme y con el arma de asalto que tanto odiaba Candy, en bandolera a la espalda, como solía hacer Mark, vuelto hacia el horizonte, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras ella le observaba desde detrás. En aquel momento mágico, mítico descubrió sin palabras que la quería, pero en su generosidad cedió ante Mark. En aquel momento, Candy empezaba a enamorarse de Mark, aunque, aun no tenía claros del todo sus sentimientos hacia el que más adelante sería su esposo, pese a recordar ya plenamente su primer encuentro con él. Quizás Haltoran hubiera podido conquistarla. Los ojos verdes bajo los cabellos pelirrojos, su piel curtida y tostada y sus recios músculos atraían por aquel entonces a Candy, pero el muchacho decidió no interponerse y asumir su derrota con naturalidad.

"Haltoran" –se dijo Candy así misma- "pude haberte amado quizás, estuve pensándomelo, pero Mark y yo…."..

Pero ella sabía que la lealtad del joven y su honradez le contuvieron, porque si se lo hubiese propuesto firmemente, podría haber enamorado a Candy, antes de que la confundida muchacha se decantara por el entonces visceral y temperamental Mark, o por lo menos, vivir un corto romance con ella, hasta que sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Mark, salieran a flote. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Haltoran condujo durante todo el trayecto a gran velocidad. Llevaba detrás toda la impedimenta. Adelantó a una carreta tirada por un burro blanco con manchas negras que parsimoniosamente era dirigida por un anciano que le saludó cuando el joven le sobrepasó.

-Debo estar loco –dijo mirando por el retrovisor al hombre al que acababa de rebasar- irrumpir en un colegio religioso para llevarme a una chica casi por la fuerza, en un edificio que ni se donde está, y que además será inmenso.

Aceleró con fuerza procurando no distraerse. El coche pegó un bote al pillar un bache y Haltoran se quejó dolorido:

-Mierda, menudas carreteras que se gastan en estos años –se lamentó.

11

Mark se quedó mirando pensativo por la ventana mientras comía la sopa que su mujer le había preparado. Había sido un día relativamente bueno en la librería porque habían entrado varios clientes, logrando varias ventas, pero ahora su mente estaba ocupada en lo que Haltoran estaría haciendo en esos momentos.

En ese instante Candy le sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando se sentó a la mesa con otro plato humeante para ella entre las manos. Se quitó el delantal y lo puso en el cesto de la ropa sucia para lavar. La muchacha le preguntó entonces alargando la mano para coger un trozo de pan:

-¿ Que te pasa ahora Mark ? ¿ en que mundo está vagando tu mente ahora mismo ?

Candy conocía a su marido lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo le sucedía o preocupaba:

-Ese cabezota de Haltoran –dijo Mark comiendo una cucharada de sopa- va a hacer alguna tontería, lo sé.

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto por él, solo va a interesarse por como están Eliza y Neal, además les transmitirá noticias de nosotros. Va a hacer indagaciones discretas sin levantar sospechas, no sé que puede angustiarte tanto.

Mark acabó la sopa y se sirvió dos filetes de una fuente de carne que Candy había depositado sobre el mantel con motivos campestres.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa Candy –dijo Mark masticando ruidosamente y provocando el enojo de su esposa:

-Mark ya sabes que odio la falta de educación, así que haz el favor de comer primero y hablar después.

El joven se disculpó y cuando dirigió el filete añadió:

-Haltoran es muy temperamental. Si le niegan ver a Eliza es capaz de derribar abajo la puerta o las puertas que se interpongan en su camino y utilizar su armamento si se le antoja. No no pongas esa cara Candy, no mataría a nadie, pero….-dijo volteando una manzana entre sus dedos- una granada de gas lacrimógeno….

Candy trinchó el filete que tenía en su plato y dijo:

-Me recuerda a alguien que está sentado en frente de mí en este momento –dijo sonriente- ¿ ya te has olvidado del follón que organizaste para impedir que me casara con Neal o lo del Mauritania ?

Mark suspiró y asintió diciendo a modo de disculpa:

-La verdad, que como viajeros del tiempo, dejamos mucho que desear –dijo con sinceridad…pero aquello eran casos de extrema urgencia.

Candy terminó de comer. En ese momento entró Clean, que alzándose sobre sus patas traseras pedía comida tanto a Mark como a Candy. Mark le acarició la cabeza y le dio

un trozo de carne que le había sobrado.

-No le des de comer cuando estamos en la mesa –dijo Candy cogiendo al animal y rascándole entre los ojos- le estás malcriando.

Se irguió para dejar a Clean en el suelo y de pronto recordó una extraña expresión que Mark había utilizado. Se giró hacia su marido y le preguntó con perplejidad:

-Querido.

-¿ Sí Candy ?

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso de "gas lacrimógeno" ?

Mark se levantó también para empezar a recoger los platos y acumularlos en el fregadero y dijo:

-Se trata de un gas, utilizado para disolver a grupos de personas. Afecta a los ojos haciendo que escuezan , y produce un lagrimeo constante. De ahí su nombre. No temas, no es mortal.

Candy se imaginó horrorizada a Haltoran con su uniforme militar y con la gruesa e intimadatoria arma de asalto, gaseando a alumnos y docentes, con tal de abrirse paso hacia su objetivo.

-No, es capaz, es capaz…de….tenemos que ir allí y tratar de disuadirle.

-Coincides conmigo en que ese tonto puede hacer alguna locura –dijo Mark cogiendo su cazadora de cuero y su ropa de "otro tiempo".

-Un momento, ¿ para qué te pones la cazadora ?

-Haltoran nos lleva mucha delantera y la única forma de llegar antes que él a Londres, es mediante el iridium. Y esta ropa, no sé porqué, pero es la más apropiada, porque las emanaciones no son luego tan violentas ni reactivas, quiero decir, la….-hizo un gesto con las manos para no tener que describirlo, porque le resultaba desagradable- ya sabes, lo que pasa después de utilizarlo.

No me preguntes porqué, no lo sé, quizás porque el iridium impregnó esta ropa, puede que hasta me protegiera durante la primera exposición, lo ignoro. Ni mi maestro fue capaz de averiguarlo. Ni siquiera podían creerse que estuviera vivo después de semejante bombardeo de radiación.

Candy se asustó. La palabra iridium, junto con la expresión siglo XXI y armas eran las que más temía y odiaba.

-No, no voy a dejar que utilices esa cosa otra vez –dijo abrazándole temerosa- iremos en tren, o alquilaremos un coche, pero nunca más te voy a dejar que lo emplees de nuevo, ¿ me has oído ? se acabó, y lo digo completamente en serio. Estoy seguro de que Haltoran no hará ninguna tontería, de hecho, hasta ahora ha sido discreto en sus acciones.

Mark se quitó la cazadora con resignación y volvió a ponerse la chaqueta que llevaba.

-Esta bien, tú ganas Candy, pero vayamos ya, aunque cuando lleguemos, ya se habrá liado parda.

-Pero los platos…-dijo la chica señalando la pila de cubiertos, platos y cacerolas por limpiar.

-Déjate de eso ahora –dijo tirando de su mano y haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio- tenemos que salir ya.

12

El doctor Sellers les prestó su automóvil. Afortunadamente, no era un día movido y el jefe de Candy podía apañárselas él solo. Como tampoco tenía que visitar a ningún paciente en sus casas, le permitió a Candy que se tomara el día libre y marchara con su esposo en dirección a Londres para resolver el problema que tenían con su amigo. Mark incapaz de creer que el amable y bondadoso médico pudiera llegar a serlo tanto, le estrechó la mano. Candy se lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla y Sellers les apremió para que fueran a ayudar a Haltoran disuadiéndole de cometer una locura, aunque no le contaron cual. Cuando salieron al exterior, Mark encontró el coche del médico aparcado en la puerta, un hermoso descapotable rojo con las ruedas de color blanco. Saltó por encima de la puerta aterrizando sobre el asiento del conductor, o eso creía él.. Candy abrió la portezuela de su lado y se acomodó junto a Mark en el lado del volante, sin cerciorarse, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su equivocación y de la de Mark, empezó a reír quedamente. Al darse cuenta de su fallo, Mark carraspeó ligeramente y dijo:

-Deja la ironía para luego Candy. Vale me he equivocado, así que vamos a cambiarnos de asiento y luego me dices lo que quieras, aunque tú también has tenido un pequeño despiste, podríamos decir.

Una vez solucionado el ínfimo error de cálculo que ambos habían cometido simultáneamente, Candy le preguntó entre divertida y suspicaz:

-¿ Sabes conducir Mark ? nunca supe que tuviera esa habilidad.

Mark sonrió y metiendo primera hizo que el coche se deslizara suavemente tomando dirección hacia la capital. La miró brevemente para centrar su atención en la carretera y dijo:

-Yo tampoco sabía que mi bella esposa montara a caballo, enlazara como un vaquero y trepara a los árboles.

Candy pareció indignarse, aunque en el fondo se sentía muy halagada por el cumplido de Mark.

Aceleró y pronto se perdieron en la lejanía mientras el doctor Sellers les seguía con la vista, despidiéndoles con la mano.

Candy observó como el paisaje iba pasando velozmente ante sus ojos, convirtiéndose en manchas de color marrón y verde que apenas tenía tiempo de seguir con sus ojos. La campiña inglesa fue desfilando ante su maravillada mirada cuando sus pupilas verdes se acomodaron a la rápida marcha del vehículo y pudo discernir las formas que antes eran manchas transformándose en árboles, arbustos y pequeños pueblos de casas de dos plantas con la torre de la iglesia sobresaliendo por encima de los tejados cuyos habitantes se volvían para observar la rauda y fugaz presencia del vehículo en sus calles.

Mark procuraba frenar y manejaba con maestría el descapotable del médico.

-Tiene gracia –observó Candy mientras se fijaba en un rebaño de ovejas que pastaba en un verde, y totalmente vallado prado con forma rectangular- manejas un coche de principios del siglo XX, como si fuera de tu época.

-Un coche es un coche –dijo Mark reduciendo a segunda y frenando por una curva- Candy. Estas máquinas no han cambiado tanto a lo largo del siglo XX. Básicamente los que viste en el año 2010, tienen una forma algo diferente, pero los principios son los mismos. Motor, chasis, ruedas, y si algo funciona, básicamente no hay porqué modificarlo demasiado.

La muchacha se asomó a la ventanilla al ver pasar una humeante locomotora dejando tras de sí un largo penacho de humo de tonalidades negras y grises, que remolcaba un largo convoy de varios vagones.

-¿ Crees que llegaremos a tiempo ? –preguntó Candy sujetándose su sombrero rematado por adornos florales con ambos manos, porque el viento amenazaba con arrebatárselo de la cabeza.

-Si me hubieras dejado utilizar el iridium –al oír aquello, el semblante de Candy se ensombreció esbozando una expresión de ira mientras sus labios se contraían en una mueca de rabia. La chica estaba a punto de abroncarle, a lo que Mark conciliador dijo:

-Vale, vale, no he dicho nada, no quiero discutir contigo Candy, pero sigo pensando que…

-No me hables de esa maldita sustancia o lo que sea –dijo indignada, cruzando los brazos-. Estoy convencida de que Haltoran no hará ninguna locura, aparte de que dudo que sepa donde está el colegio, aunque yo sí, porque George me lo indicó y creo acordarme de todo lo que me dijo.

Mark recordó al hombre de negro con fino bigote y aspecto enjuto. Candy le había contado que era el ayudante personal de Albert, por lo que a esas alturas, el millonario ya estaría informado de todo. Pero ahora lo que primaba era disuadir a Haltoran de que hiciera alguna tontería.

Candy reclinó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Mark y este la atrajo hacia sí.

-Anda ven aquí –dijo besándola los mechones de pelo rubio que caían sobre su frente y haciendo que el sombrero casi saliera despedido de las sienes de Candy.

-Eh, ten más cuidado, este sombrero es muy caro –protestó la chica.

-Y muy aparatoso –dijo Mark con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz- modas extrañas, costumbres anacrónicas.

Candy se enojó ligeramente y le dijo con un tono chillón:

-Y me lo dices tú precisamente, prefiero no discutir yo tampoco. Anda, conduce y no hablemos más del asunto.

Le abrazó y entornando sus ojos verdes de una hermosura inhumana le besó en la mejilla y añadió con voz melosa:

-Si no fuera porque estoy tan enamorada de ti…

-Y yo de tí cariño, eso nos evita muchas discusiones cuando nuestras opiniones no son coincidentes –dijo apretando la mano que le ofrecía.

13

Haltoran les llevaba demasiada ventaja. Estacionó el vehículo en una calle

muy concurrida sin aparente dificultad. Pensó que el tráfico en la ciudad de Londres estaría tan masificado, como en el futuro y que sería imposible encontrar un hueco disponible para estacionar, pero para su sorpresa no tuvo el más mínimo problema en aparcar a la primera. Bajó del vehículo y cogió sus pertrechos hábilmente disimulados en unas maletas que había comprado de camino a la capital, para no levantar sospechas. Su aspecto personal era muy cuidado y no desentonaba para nada, con la moda de la época. Nadie se fijó en él. Parecía un viajero más entre la multitud que deambulaba por las aceras de la bulliciosa calle. Decidió que lo más correcto era preguntar discretamente por el colegio. La institución de cierto renombre era muy conocida y apreciada en cuanto a su calidad de enseñanza y un elegante caballero con un gabán verde y grandes bigotes le indicó la dirección que tenía que seguir para localizar el célebre colegio.

-Muchas gracias caballero, -se despidió educadamente Haltoran, acabo de llegar a Londres y de no ser por usted, habría llegado tarde para visitar a mi hermana.

-Hace usted bien en apresurarse joven –dijo el caballero consultando su reloj sujeto al chaleco por una fina cadena- las hermanas son muy estrictas con el horario de visitas y no dejan pasar a nadie, así como así.

Haltoran volvió a agradecerle su ayuda con toda sinceridad, y se movió apresuradamente, pero intentando que no se notase ningún gesto extraño en sus adémanes. Pero nadie parecía reparar en él. En eso, de pasar desapercibido, las grandes urbes no habían cambiado, por más años que transcurrieran. Sin embargo, las noticias del estallido de la guerra que habían conseguido evitar, pero con efectos catastróficos para el futuro alternativo que crearon con su intervención, estaban por doquier. La gente comentaba los últimos rumores acerca del frente, los chicos que vendían periódicos o lo intentaban voceaban con tono estridente los últimos y más recientes acontecimientos que se iban desarrollando en la carnicería que se estaban desatando por buena parte de Europa, se veían grupos apresurados de hombres que bromeando se jaleaban dándose ánimos para ver quien era el primer en alistarse y partir para el frente.

Después de una caminata de media hora, durante la que tuvo que preguntar un par de veces más por la dirección del colegio y evitar que le robaran parte de su equipaje al descuido, y agobiado por el peso del MP-5 consiguió llegar ante la imponente fachada del imponente y vetusto edificio que estaba rodeado por una enorme verja de acero. Haltoran podría haberse encaramado fácilmente colándose en el recinto, pero optó por no tirar por la calle de en medio. Se disponía a llamar a lo que suponía que era el timbre, cuando una monja con hábito oscuro le salió al paso y le preguntó con voz grave:

-¿ Que desea joven ?

-Verá, hermana quería ver a Eliza Legan, soy un amigo suyo y quisiera entregarle algunas pertenencias que su familia me pidió que le trajera y que olvidó antes de emprender el viaje hasta su institución, aprovechando mi viaje a Londres por cuestiones de negocios.

La monja le observó con desdén. Sus ojos eran fríos y nada amistosos.

-Lo siento joven, pero el horario de visitas ya ha concluido.

-Vaya, ¿ y cuando podré ver a mi amiga ?

- La norma del colegio es muy clara y rotunda al respecto, solo se admiten visitas durante algunos días señalados por nuestro reglamento, como este domingo, pero hace ya media hora que acabó el último turno. El próximo día de visitas será el siguiente domingo a este en tres semanas.

Haltoran alzó las cejas. Preveía problemas de entendimiento y comunicación con aquella religiosa. Desde luego, no iba a resultar empresa fácil entrar dentro del campus del Internado, utilizando buenas maneras. Hizo un último intento, tratando de replicar:

-Pero hermana, yo, yo marcho en dos días y no voy a volver hasta…

-Lo siento joven –le interrumpió secamente- pero no podemos hacer ninguna excepción.

Buenos días.

La monja se giró dándole la espalda para irse tan repentinamente como había irrumpido delante de Haltoran de una forma tan sigilosa, que hasta le sorprendió.

-Pero hermana…-intentó argumentar Haltoran sin éxito.

La monja se detuvo y mirándole de soslayo dijo con voz glacial:

- No puedo hacer nada por usted. Buenos días joven, vuelva dentro de tres semanas –volvió a repetir mecánicamente sin el menor asomo de emoción alguno-. No hay más que de decir.

14

Haltoran se quedó observando sin saber que hacer, ni que decir, pero tenía claro que vería a Eliza como fuera. Asió sus maletas con fuerza y tomando impulso, las lanzó por encima de la verja, antes de que la monja pudiera siquiera reaccionar. No tenía por su contenido puesto que estaban fabricadas en kevlar, lo cual amortiguaría la caída al otro lado de la cancela. Entonces dio un salto y aferrándose a los barrotes empezó a trepar con destreza. La monja intentó detenerle, pero no contaba con la agilidad del ex-soldado que trepando como un mono se encaramó a lo más alto. Algunos alumnos del prestigioso colegio le vieron y empezaron a señalarle con el dedo. La monja no paraba de dar voces, mientras otras religiosas acudieron a su desesperada llamada:

-¿ Que ocurre hermana ?

-Hermana Margaret, se nos ha colado un intruso, tenemos que hacer algo.

Haltoran aterrizó justo sobre sus maletas y recogiéndolas de la hierba mojada cargó trabajosamente con ellas y se desplazó tan rápidamente como pudo.

-No tengo edad para estas tonterías –se dijo medio en broma medio en serio- empezó a correr por el campus llamando a voz en grito a los hermanos Legan, moviéndose en zig-zag para dificultar su persecución, pese a que al mirar a su espada, no vio a nadie que tratara de darle alcance:

-¡!Eliza, Neal, ¡! –gritaba mirando hacia todos los lados, mientras atravesaba un corrillo de muchachas que apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado chillando y huyendo despavoridas. En esos momentos, Annie, que no había abandonado la institución estaba charlando con Patty que también había decidido ingresar en el prestigioso internado, mas que nada por no dejar partir sola a Annie. Al escuchar la voz de su antiguo amor se quedó petrificada:

-Halt…Haltoran –dijo llevándose las manos a los labios mientras su piel se tornaba de una palidez que asustó a Patty:

-¿ Qué te ocurre Annie ? ¿ que te pasa ? ¡!!!no me asustes ¡!! –gritó Patty sacudiéndola por los hombros. Entonces miró hacia la misma dirección hacia la que la sorprendida muchacha dirigía su vista.

Patty se llevó tal impresión que estuvo a punto de perder sus gafas.

-Cielos, ¿ que, que hace Haltoran aquí ? como es posible que….

Algunos muchachos envalentonados por los requerimientos de sus profesores intentaron dar caza al veloz Haltoran, pero fue inútil. El joven se zafó fácilmente, de ellos, procurando no hacerles daño. En ese momento, una sirena que provenía del exterior del edificio hizo que todo el mundo se quedase paralizado. Entonces se escuchó el rugido de potentes motores que sonaban sobre sus cabezas. Miraron hacia arriba y varios aviones con grandes cruces negras con borde blanco empezaron a sobrevolar la ciudad soltando sus bombas.

-Mierda, son Gothas, están empezando a atacar la ciudad, pero no creí que…

Los alumnos y docentes se olvidaron repentinamente de Haltoran y trataron de ponerse a salvo. El Internado contaba con unas bodegas en desuso situadas bajo sus edificios, pero de fuerte y resistente estructura. Guiados por sus profesoras, los estudiantes fueron guiados hacia los improvisados refugios y la mayoría de los muchachos y muchachas lograron ponerse a salvo, pero Annie que estaba desorientada y muy asustada empezó a correr llorando sin rumbo fijo mientras los siniestros aviones sobrevolaban ya casi el recinto del Colegio.

Cuando Patty logró alcanzar la bodega, la hermana Margaret le preguntó donde estaba Annie. La chica asustada creyendo que la seguía o que habría logrado llegar hasta otro de los húmedas bodegas reconvertidas en sótanos para el almacenaje de papeles y archivos de la Institución se horrorizó:

-No, sigue ahí fuera.

Empezaron a escucharse explosiones, pero de momento las deflagraciones se producían fuera del Internado. Annie atemorizada no hacía más que llorar y mantenerse firmemente agarrada al tronco de un árbol, que a Haltoran le recordó inmediatamente a la Colina de Pony. Entonces reparó en Annie al escuchar sus gritos de ayuda y abriendo la maleta de kevlar que mantenía a buen recaudo el MP-5 la tiró al suelo mientras recogía el arma y la iba ensamblando sobre la marcha.

-Mierda, -se dijo fuera de sí-, menudo momento han escogido para bombardear.

-¡Ya voy Annie!, ya voy, resiste.

Al escuchar la voz del joven sus ojos se iluminaron. Últimamente su relación con Anthony no pasaba por buenos momentos y el joven primogénito de los Andrew parecía haberse prendado de otra muchacha, cosa que ella sospechaba pero de lo que no tenía pruebas seguras.

Haltoran terminó de enroscar el cañón del arma de asalto y llegando junto a Annie le dio la mano preguntando:

-¿ Estás bien Annie ? ¿ te han herido ?

La chica negó con la cabeza. A lo lejos se escuchaban el sonido de ametralladoras y cañones de tiro rápido. Haltoran vio los haces de balas que brillaban sobre el plomizo cielo a contraluz y se dijo:

-Artillería antiaérea.

En esos momentos un bombardero bimotor alemán se puso sobre la vertical del colegio dispuesto a lanzar su carga sobre el desdichado edificio.

Haltoran no se lo pensó dos veces y apoyando el MP-5 sobre su hombro le gritó a Annie:

-Ponte detrás de mí a mi espalda, Annie y no te muevas.

La apocada amiga de Candy obedeció, pero una fuerte explosión que retumbó por todo el colegio hizo que se abrazara con fuerza a Haltoran. En ese instante ambos jóvenes se estremecieron al unísono como si una descarga eléctrica les hubiera alcanzado al mismo tiempo. Haltoran y Annie se miraron confusos un instante. Los ojos de Annie azules y profundos no podían dejar de llorar al despertarse en ella sentimientos y emociones que creía perdidas para siempre.

-No llores mi dama –dijo Haltoran sin advertir que la había llamado por el mote cariñoso que le había puesto cuando estaban enamorados –no va a pasarte nada.

Se giró y ajustó las miras del MP-5 calibrando el proyectil y liberando los seguros que retenían la munición para evitar que pudiera caer accidentalmente del tubo lanzador cuando este estaba cargado con la misma. Guiñó un ojo y miró por el visor de puntería. El MP-5 era más preciso que el viejo RPG-12 de Mark, pero no estaba seguro de si podría alcanzar tanta altura y tendría suficiente potencia para derribar al avión bimotor pintado de un tono negro brillante.

"No estoy seguro de que pueda darle, aun siendo una antigualla, pero tengo que defender a Annie y al colegio".

El avión seguía acercándose. El piloto movió los controles que abrirían las compuertas de la bodega de bombas. Entonces Haltoran consiguió centrar el objetivo y dijo a Annie sin girarse:

-Annie, no te muevas, ni se te ocurra mirar siquiera. Baja la cabeza y no te sueltes de mí.

Aquellas instrucciones tenían por objeto proteger a la chica del monstruoso retroceso del arma de Haltoran. Un sudor frío corrió por la espalda y la frente del joven. Movió nerviosamente la mano derecha y apoyando el dedo índice en el disparador y retirando el seguro del gatillo lo apretó hasta el fondo. Un potente rugido estremeció el arma cuyo retroceso le tiró hacia atrás junto con Annie, pero el joven se mantuvo firmemente anclado en la tierra. Después del seco bramido, una estela de fuego se elevó hacia lo alto buscando la panza del pájaro de guerra. Haltoran miraba la estela dorada que el motor cohete del estilizado misil anti-tanque dejaba tras de sí.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos –musitó Haltoran mientras Annie no podía dejar de llorar, no sabía si por haber encontrado a Haltoran sano y salvo….o por que le añoraba profundamente. La chica se atrevió a mirar estirando la cabeza por un lateral de la espalda de Haltoran. El misil continuaba subiendo, pero parecía que perdía fuerza. El combustible de peróxido se estaba agotando. El cohete que Haltoran había lanzado estaba previsto para recorrer velozmente unos cuantos cientos de metros en línea recta contra un potencial objetivo acorazado, no hacia arriba en pos de aeronaves, porque no tenía cometido antiaéreo. Pero el misil impactó en la cola del Gotha destrozándola. La tripulación de tres hombres logró saltar en paracaídas justo antes de que el avión se partiera en dos y cayera incendiado a tierra. Mientras el personal de defensa aérea continuaba disparando, los tres alemanes fueron hechos prisioneros rápidamente por las tropas de apoyo de los mismos.

-Siiiii –se dijo Haltoran eufórico mientras hacía un molinete con el arma y la detenía entre sus dedos, intentando sacar otro cohete de su mochila, para recargar el MP-5.

En ese momento, Annie y Haltoran se miraron de nuevo. La muchacha le estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza acercando su rostro al suyo.

Largas hileras de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. En ese instante los ojos azules trajeron a Haltoran gratos recuerdos, que creyó que jamás retornarían. Annie lloraba y no podía detenerse su llanto, al tiempo que la congoja que estallaba en su corazón crecía sin parar. La chica apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Haltoran, que notaba el suave tacto de su piel.

-Ya está, pequeña dama, ya está –decía acariciando sus mejillas, pero ella no quería soltarle y le aferró con más fuerza.

-Haltoran yo….yo….-dijo sin poder acabar la frase, porque las lágrimas le impedían seguir hablando.

Entonces sacando fuerzas de flaqueza la tímida e indecisa Annie, la chica de grandes y profundos ojos azules rodeó el cuello de Haltoran con sus largos y flexibles brazos y poniéndose de puntillas, le besó apasionadamente. Haltoran, dejó caer el arma al suelo sobre la hierba y como si hubiera estando buscando largamente un sueño que se le escapaba y acariciado, durante muchísimo tiempo, lo alcanzó al fin. El muchacho la correspondió con efusión mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las de Annie.

Cuando Annie despegó sus labios de los de Haltoran apoyó su frente contra la de él. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, notando como su piel se erizaba al entrar en contacto mutuamente, mientras ella le asía las mejillas con ambas manos:

-Te quiero, Haltoran, nunca, nunca, he dejado de amarte…aunque intentara engañarme a mí misma.

Esta vez Haltoran no encontró nada que pudiera contenerle ni disuadirle de hacer aquello, como cuando rescató a Annie del castillo de Norden y consiguió apartarla de su lado. Pensó en Eliza, pero todo el amor que había sentido por ella, se desvanecía ante aquellos ojos azules tan serenos y puros, enmarcados por los cabellos negros recogidos en un moño adornado con una cinta roja.

"Debo estar loco" –pensó apesadumbrado- "pero de amor por ella".

-Te quiero pequeña dama, te quiero, lo que te dije en el baile…fue…fue..

-Yo tampoco he podido nunca dejar de amarte –añadió sin poder refrenar por más tiempo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Volvieron a besarse con fuerza, mientras Annie le cubría de besos y caricias y le mojaba con sus lágrimas.

El alumnado aun no había abandonado las bodegas y en ese momento un automóvil se detuvo chirriante ante la cancela del edificio. Candy bajó rápidamente y se puso lívida. Ante sus ojos verdes, su amiga Annie estaba besando a Haltoran. Mark que llevaba el RPG-12 oculto con la chaqueta dio un respingo al distinguir dos jóvenes amantes que ajenos al mundo, no podían dejar de abrazarse con fuerza.

15

-Haltoran, Haltoran –la voz de Mark y de Candy les trajo de nueva a la realidad.

Annie incapaz de creerlo se abalanzó contra la cancela de hierro estrechando las manos de Candy a través de los barrotes.

-¿ Qué, que estás haciendo aquí Candy ? Nos llegó una carta de que ya no vendrías al colegio.

La muchacha rubia desvió la vista hacia Mark que estaba hablando con Haltoran.

-Realmente habíamos venido para evitar que Haltoran hiciera nada raro…pero.

-¿ Y Eliza y Neal ? –preguntó Haltoran apremiante a Annie que le abrazó nuevamente con efusividad.

-Se marcharon de regreso a Estados Unidos hace dos semanas ya –dijo Annie aun confusa porque sus amigos y Haltoran hubieran irrumpido allí por la fuerza, -por el peligro de la guerra.

Haltoran estaba furioso. No podía creer como los Brighten no hubieran llamado de vuelta a su hija.

-Mi padre no consideró necesario el hacerme retornar –dijo Annie observando los restos del bombardero abatido por Haltoran- creía que eso de que la guerra pudiera llegar hasta aquí eran exageraciones de la prensa y ciertos círculos derrotistas.

-Pues aquí no te quedas ni un minuto más –dijo Haltoran tomándola de la mano y dispuesto a llevársela como fuera, aunque tuviera que sacarla del colegio a rastras.

En esos momentos los alumnos empezaron a salir de sus improvisados refugios y poco a poco iban rodeando a ambos. La madre superiora, la hermana Gray, que era a la sazón la rectora del internado, se les acercó reprochando a Haltoran que se hubiera introducido en el campus atemorizando a todos.

-Usted no puede estar aquí –empezó a gritarle a Haltoran mientras se ponía en bandolera al hombro el MP-5 - márchese inmediatamente, y usted –dijo dirigiéndose hacia Annie que bajó la cabeza avergonzada- vaya inmediatamente a ver a la hermana Margaret para que la envíe al cuarto de meditación, ya mismo.

Annie pareció dudar y acostumbrada a obedecer sin rechistar pareció obedecer la voluntad de la iracunda rectora, cuando Haltoran la cogió por la mano atrayéndola hacia sí, aprovechando que estaba desprevenida.

-No, pequeña dama, no voy a dejarte marchar otra vez.

-¿ Quieres seguirme ?

Annie dudó. Si se marchaba con él sería expulsada del colegio con el consiguiente disgusto y desazón para sus padres. Pero los ojos verdes e intensos de Haltoran la infundieron valor y tomando una decisión, se abrazó a Haltoran horrorizando a las religiosas.

-No –dijo la chica con voz firme y vibrante- no- repitió.

-Cójanla –gritó la hermana Gray a varias monjas que les fueron cercando gradualmente. Haltoran manipuló unos controles ocultos en su cinturón y las toberas retráctiles volvieron a la vida remontando a Haltoran que tiró de la asustada Annie elevándose ambos en el aire y alejándose de allí. Annie casi se desmayó y se abrazó firmemente a Haltoran diciendo con una sonrisa incrédula:

-Es..estamos volando.

-Sí, pequeña dama, pero este invento mío no resistirá mucho. Superaron la verja del edificio sin demasiada dificultad. Mark asombrado y riendo incapaz de creer lo que veía exclamó…

-Hijo de….lo…lo arreglaste.

-No como yo quería –dijo Haltoran aterrizando en los asientos traseros del coche del doctor Sellers- Sácanos de aquí Mark.

Un fuerte olor a cables y circuitos quemados inundó el aire haciendo que Annie tosiera con fuerza, sintiéndose un poco incapacitada.

-Vaya, ya ha terminado de fastidiarse definitivamente –dijo con enfado Haltoran, quitándoselo.

-Debes de perfeccionar de una vez ese cacharro o deshacerte de él –comentó Mark.

El joven alacrán asintió y poniéndose al volante arrancó mientras Candy que estaba fuera del coche también, casi se cae al tirarse en plancha para acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto. Salieron de allí a toda velocidad mientras la hermana Gray permanecía desvanecida en el suelo, rodeada de un grupo de alumnos y monjas que intentaban reanimarla. La impresión de ver como aquel descarado joven y una de sus alumnas habían sobrevolado sus cabezas había sido demasiado fuerte para ella.

16

El coche votaba por las mal asfaltadas carreteras y hubo un momento en que Candy creyó que su estómago acabaría en el fondo de algún bache. del accidentado firme de la carretera, que serpenteaba hasta el horizonte. Annie se había quedado dormida, abrazada a Haltoran que acariciaba sus cabellos, besando la cinta que adornaba su tocado. Entre el traqueteo del coche y el olor a quemado que desprendía el jetpack definitivamente fuera de servicio, Candy creyó que terminaría vomitando.

-Ve más despacio Mark –pidió la chica entrecerrando los ojos y cubriéndose la boca con las manos- me estoy…me estoy….

En ese instante, Mark detuvo el vehículo y Candy se bajó corriendo para vomitar a unos metros del coche, mientras Mark iba a ayudarla.

-Y he abandonado un coche carísimo en Londres –dijo Haltoran procurando no despertar a Annie- pero estoy con ella de nuevo. Que cosa más rara –se dijo- si yo quería a Eliza, pero, pero, cuando me abrazó y me besó…-algo muy raro me pasó y creo que a ella también.

Al fondo llegaron las voces airadas de Candy que discutía con Mark, una vez que se recobró de su repentina indisposición:

-Está loco Mark, sacar a Annie de ese colegio, los Brighten tienen mucha influencia y le acusarán de secuestro –gritó Candy gesticulando muy alterada.

-Cálmate cariño –dijo Mark besándola de repente- yo también te secuestré, ¿ acaso lo olvidas ? además, no parece que ella esté incómoda con él, que digamos –dijo la sorprendida Candy por la reacción de su esposo que dirigía la vista hacia Annie y Haltoran, que habían bajado del coche para, estrechamente abrazados dedicarse ardientes palabras de amor, mientras observaban el verde paisaje inglés.

-Psssssiiss –le impuso Mark silencio- se están reconciliando y no debemos molestarlos.

Candy sin ganas de discutir y aun un poco mareada por las nauseas que había sentido hacía tan solo un momento, les contempló en silencio, confundida sin saber que pensar y musitó con una sonrisa débil, pero sonrisa a fin de cuentas:

-Estáis completamente locos, -dijo lanzando un suspiro y reposando sus rizos dorados en el pecho de Mark mientras le abrazaba, contenta en el fondo por aquel reencuentro entre su amiga y Haltoran.

-Sí –dijo volteándola hacia él. Las verdes y luminosas pupilas le observaron con amor y Mark añadió -loco de amor por ti, lo mismo que Haltoran por ella.

17

Continuaron el viaje hacia el pueblo donde Mark y Candy vivían. Annie y Haltoran estaban absortos, abrazados el uno al otro y dedicándose miradas y palabras de amor.

Mark miró a Candy y le preguntó si se encontraba mejor:

-Sí, pero no fue tanto el traqueteo de este trasto como ese espantoso olor que noté poco antes de subir al coche –dijo Candy mientras observaba su rostro a través de un pequeño espejo que el coche tenía en su guantera.

-Se trata del jetpack de Haltoran –dijo Mark observándoles a través del espejo retrovisor interior y bajando la voz para no entrometerse en su intimidad- le tengo dicho que se deshaga de ese trasto, pero ni caso. Sabe de sobra que no se puede perfeccionar.

-Déjate de tecnicismos Mark –dijo Candy ajustándose el caprichoso sombrero que de nuevo amenazaba con salir volando- tenemos que pensar en lo que vamos a hacer. Nuestra situación, creo que es más o menos legal, pero la de ellos –dijo Candy señalándolos con un ademán de cabeza- a Haltoran le pueden acusar de secuestro y….

-Y a vosotros de encubridores –dijo Haltoran tranquilizando a Annie que se había asustado al escuchar las palabras de Mark.

De momento no pensaron más y siguieron su marcha hacia el pueblo del que ya solo distaban cinco kilómetros para llegar.

Una vez que devolvieron el vehículo al amable médico, prometiéndole Candy que al día siguiente iría a trabajar sin falta y con mejor disposición y dedicación, para compensar el día que se había tomado libre, los cuatro se encerraron en casa de Mark y Candy para discutir que es lo que harían. Haltoran con el ceño fruncido no sabía que hacer, pero una cosa tenía clara, que no se separaría así como así de Annie.

-Lo que me extraña es que –dijo Mark pasando su brazo por la espalda de Candy para cogerla por el hombro izquierdo- nadie haya venido a importunarnos a nosotros, sobre todo después de que llevamos aquí viviendo un mes.

-Puede que os den por muertos –dijo Haltoran desabridamente pero sin mala intención. Annie le dio un codazo y le reprochó:

-No digas eso ni en broma, pero si Albert os está buscando –dijo la chica una vez que le informaron de los últimos acontecimientos- es extraño que no os haya encontrado aun.

-No es tan raro –dijo Candy- Mark me sacó del Mauritania volando y con la bruma era casi imposible distinguirlo y puede que lo que ha dicho Mark no esté tan desencaminado.

Entonces Annie se levantó del diván de golpe sobresaltando a Haltoran. Llevaba puesto aun el uniforme del colegio San Pablo consistente en un vestido blanco con un lazo rojo delante y otro blanco detrás, ribeteado de franjas azules en el vuelo de la falda y las mangas y por la parte del cuello.

-Ya lo tengo –dijo la chica pasándose la mano por el tocado que recogía sus cabellos negros en forma de moño- escribiré a mi familia explicándole la situación. Les diré que el colegio fue bombardeado y que Haltoran me salvó. Los Brighten no le conocen.

-Pero los Andrew sí –dijo Mark pensativo mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la pared- y si Albert informa a tus padres, Annie, me temo que estaremos en la misma.

-Sin contar que la hermana Gray me vio volar con Annie a cuestas, pero eso no me preocupa. Siempre lo pueden achacar al histerismo que las explosiones y las detonaciones provocaron en los que se vieron envueltos en todo aquello –dijo Haltoran imitando la expresión de espanto de la hermana al verle, riendo todos de buena gana.

-Pero me creerán a mí, aunque….un momento. Mi padre tiene teléfono y si pudiera hablar con él directamente.

Entonces Candy miró hacia el techo y cogiéndose el mentón dijo de pronto exclamando esperanzada, mirándoles de repente:

-Creo que mi jefe tiene uno. Quizás nos permita utilizarlo.

18

Abusando de la hospitalidad del doctor Sellers, Candy consiguió después de rogárselo brevemente, que el médico solicitara una conferencia a larga distancia para Annie, a fin de que pudiera hablar con su padre. Cuando la operadora les puso en contacto, la voz emocionada e incrédula del señor Brighten, sonó al otro lado del hilo:

-Hija mía, ¿ de verdad eres tú ? ¡! Estaba tan preocupada por ti, desde que Londres fue bombardeado. No habíamos recibido ninguna noticia tuya.

Annie le refirió lo sucedido y como un amable caballero la había auxiliado en aquellos momentos tan duros.

-Papá –dijo Annie apesadumbrada- lamento lo del colegio yo….-refiriéndose a su inmediata expulsión.

-Eso no importa ahora. Hija mía –dijo el hombre, que después de la noticia de que los alemanes estaban bombardeando la ciudad, se había replanteado el traerse de vuelta a su hija, culpándose de no haberlo hecho antes, cuando los primeros rumores llegaron hasta la mansión de los Brighten.

-Tuvimos que salir tan repentinamente de allí, que realmente daba impresión de una premeditada fuga, más que otra cosa –se lamentó la muchacha, pero ese atento joven del que te hablado me ayudó.

Padre e hija hablaron durante un rato más, y Annie para no comprometer a Mark y Candy, omitió el que estaban con ellos, y dijo el nombre de otro pueblo alejado del de sus amigos. Entonces le dijo que el amable y valiente joven, con aspecto de caballero distinguido, y que la había salvado la vida, que permanecía a su lado para protegerla, en un hotel del mencionado pueblo, aunque sin revelarle su identidad. El señor Brighten tenía un empleado suyo, viajante de su empresa desplazándose por Escocia por motivos de trabajo por encargo suyo precisamente, y ya le había comunicado por telegrama, que recogiera a su hija lo antes posible, para traerla de regreso a Norteamérica, interrumpiendo su actividad comercial si fuera necesario.

-No te muevas de ahí. El señor Torrent vendrá a buscarte en un plazo de dos días. Dile a ese caballero que está contigo, que por favor, continúe protegiéndote un poco más de tiempo, que en cuanto Torrent llegue a recogerte, le compensaremos por todas las molestias y gastos que hayamos podido ocasionarle, aparte de expresarle nuestro más profundo agradecimiento. Espero que ese hombre sea realmente un caballero contigo –dijo su padre con un deje de temor en el voz.

-Pierde cuidado padre, lo es- le tranquilizó su hija Annie, que había detectado la preocupación en la voz de su padre, mirando a Haltoran completamente prendada de él. Haltoran le devolvió idéntica mirada.

-Y del colegio no te preocupes. –prosiguió su padre- Ya he dado aviso agradeciéndoles sus atenciones, y enviándoles además un donativo para ayudarles a sobreponerse de ese horror de bombardeo aéreo.

Annie se despidió de su padre contenta de poder haber hablado con él, cosa que la tranquilizaba sobremanera. Annie conocía al amable señor Torrents de las frecuentes visitas que hacía a la mansión por motivos de trabajo y que siempre le traía algún regalo cada vez que tenía que entrevistarse con su padre.

19

A la espera de que Torrents llegara, Annie y Haltoran pasarían la noche en la pequeña casa de Candy y Mark. Mientras Mark hablaba fuera con Haltoran enseñándole el pequeño jardín de cuidado césped, Candy quedó a solas con Annie en el salón. Candy preparó té para ambas mientras se escuchaban fuera los trinos de los pájaros. Annie bebió lentamente la taza que su amiga le tendió y la sostuvo entre sus dedos. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a empezar a hablar. Entonces Annie se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la ventana a través de la cual pudo ver como Haltoran hablaba con Mark.

-¿ Has pensado en lo que dirás a tu padre cuando te presentes ante tu familia junto a Haltoran ? –preguntó Candy rompiendo el hielo.

-Aun no lo se –dijo la muchacha ajustándose la cinta roja que adornaba su tocado- pero de una cosa estoy segura –entonces contempló a Haltoran que reía ante una ocurrencia de Mark- no voy a separarme jamás de él.

Tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas y las apretó fuertemente diciendo entornando sus hermosos ojos del color del cielo.

-Cuando me abrazó….fue…fue…como si recordara algo largamente olvidado, y estoy seguro de que a él le pasó lo mismo.

Candy se fijó en Mark que había sacado un balón de fútbol. Ambos hombres empezaron a jugar corriendo por todo el jardín.

La muchacha sonrió sintiendo un escalofrío de pasión cuando recordó la forma en la que conoció a Mark. Ella también había olvidado su primer encuentro, pero en cuanto su mente lo recobró, aquel ardiente amor les unió firmemente quizás para siempre.

-Sí, es muy extraño Annie –dijo Candy sonriente y posando una mano en el hombro de su amiga- pero nos hemos ido a enamorar de hombres de los que jamás habríamos podido concebir ni en nuestros más locos sueños.

Candy calló un momento. Vio el perfil de Mark recortado a contraluz sobre el atardecer. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y algunas lágrimas se vertieron inadvertidamente.

-Es tan bueno y dulce conmigo –dijo Candy lentamente- que no podría concebir ya vivir sin él. Si… si me lo quitasen de nuevo me volvería loca. No podría soportarlo. Tengo miedo a que se aleje de mí –dijo la muchacha aferrando con fuerza los pliegues de su falda entre sus dedos y bajando la cabeza, mientras algunas lágrimas formaban pequeñas manchas húmedas en la tela de su vestido.

Annie estrechó a su amiga entre sus brazos y dijo:

-No digas esas cosas Candy, él jamás se separará de ti. Te ama demasiado. Vuestra boda, ya definitiva, es prueba de ello. Me apenó tanto no haber podido asistir….

Entonces Annie pensó en Haltoran. Sus relaciones con Anthony se habían deteriorado no hasta extremos insoportables, pero la tensión entre ellos iba en aumento. Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Annie, lo mismo que a Haltoran, sería la reacción de Eliza.

-Romper con Anthony no va a resultar traumático –dijo Annie sirviéndose otra taza de te- sé que se ha enamorado de otra chica y ella le corresponde. Se ven en secreto, pero no sospecha que yo ya lo sé, pero Eliza, quiere a Haltoran. Tengo miedo por su reacción.

A Candy no le cabía duda de que Haltoran y Annie se amaban intensamente. Al joven le costó mucho romper con ella, no porque no la quisiera, sino para alejarla de los peligros que podía acarrear a Annie el que continuara con él. Y durante un tiempo creyó a amar a Eliza, pero lo que nadie sabía, es que el valiente y bromista muchacho, por las noches cuando no le veía nadie, se levantaba del lecho y saliendo fuera, lloraba mientras musitaba el nombre de Annie, cuyo rostro veía reflejado en la luna o en las quietas aguas de un estanque.

Haltoran fingía mejor que Mark y guardaba sus verdaderos sentimientos con maestría para sí, pero en el fondo de sus recuerdos, la bella y frágil figura de Annie brillaba con luz propia.

Lo que no podían sospechar ninguno de los cuatro amigos reunidos en una pequeña casa inglesa, es que a varios miles de kilómetros de allí, en Norteamérica, Eliza, ya de vuelta a su casa junto con Neal, furiosa por no haber encontrado a Haltoran, y desoyendo las súplicas de su madre y de su padre, que pretendían explicarle pormenorizadamente la situación, ensilló a Cleopatra, su yegua y agitando las riendas, cabalgó fuera del establo donde viviera su hermana por un tiempo. En su atolondrada carrera casi atropelló al anciano jardinero de su familia, cuyas gafas redondas salieron despedidas.

-Estúpido Haltoran –se dijo la muchacha mientras las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas- seguro que ha ido en busca de Annie. Aun no ha podido olvidarla –la muchacha había acertado, aunque no como ella creía. De hecho Haltoran no esperaba ni remotamente volver a reencontrarse con Annie y mucho menos que sucediera lo que luego ocurrió.

Sin embargo, en su precipitación, no vio como una vaca se le cruzó en su camino mugiendo estruendosamente. Cleopatra relinchó asustada, encabritándose.

-No, Cleopatra, quieta, por favor, quieta….

Entonces en el mismo lugar donde casi perdió la vida su primo Anthony y al que Mark rescató in extremis tratando de que Candy le olvidara, para que continuara su vida junto al primogénito de los Andrew, ella salió despedida del descontrolado animal. Incrédula, incapaz de creerlo, abrió los ojos claros desmesuradamente, cuando de repente aterrizó en los brazos de Tom, un antiguo amigo de Candy que se había criado junto a ella en el orfanato. La vaca que se había escapado, era del padre adoptivo de Tom, un importante y rico ganadero. Tom intentaba capturar al asustadizo animal, cuando de pronto vio que Eliza se le venía encima después de perder el control de su yegua. Eliza permaneció en brazos del muchacho, confundida, mirando sus ojos, mientras él que siempre se había sentido atraído por Eliza desde que la conociera, la aferraba con fuerza.

Eliza lejos de sentir hostilidad o vergüenza descubrió dando un respingo que se encontraba bien junto a aquel muchacho de fuertes manos y que cubría sus cabellos castaños con un sombrero. Notó una especie de fascinación que la recorrió como si fuera una corriente eléctrica.

-Ya…..ya…puedes bajarme…estoy bien.

Tom asintió como si no comprendiera. Habría estado así durante el resto de su vida.

Finalmente reaccionó y la depositó con cuidado en el suelo. Ambos se habían sonrojado.

Eliza se iba a marchar para recobrar a Cleopatra, que ya se había tranquilizado y trotaba lentamente hacia su dueña, como si nada, cuando Tom, en un momento de locura, osadía o movido por sus sentimientos, alargó una mano y retuvo a la chica cogiéndola por la manga de su vestido. Eliza se quedó helada, pero no se resistió o se giró con su antigua y colérica arrogancia. Ella tampoco deseaba que Tom finalizara el contacto, retirando su mano.

-Espera por favor…sé que estoy siendo muy osado, pero, pero….tú me gustas Eliza. Desde el primer día que te ví, cuando Anthony derribó mi carreta ..….yo desearía verte…a solas….otro día…si hoy no es….posible.

Eliza se asustó. No porque Tom le resultara desagradable o peligroso,…si no por todo lo contrario. Intentaba amar a Haltoran, pero no sabía si por despecho o porque se sentía fuertemente atraída por el joven, aceptó su petición de una cita.

-De…acuerdo….aquí….mañana….a la misma hora –dijo con voz entrecortada y respirando agitadamente.

Montó en la yegua y azuzándola, cabalgó de regreso a la mansión, estremecida y sobre todo confundida. La imagen de Tom iba desplazando a la de Haltoran en su corazón.

20

-Concéntrate Candy –la voz autoritaria y firme de Mark llenó sus oídos. La muchacha que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, percibiendo cuanto la rodeaba, los abrió. Entonces, Mark empezó a correr hacia ella con intención de agarrarla desde atrás. Candy se apartó hábilmente y aprovechando la fuerza de la embestida de su esposo, le cogió por la muñeca derecha y volteándolo le levantó por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que el joven saliera despedido.

-No Mark –dijo Candy asustada y echando a correr en pos del joven, que se dirigía hacia un roble, que crecía en una esquina de la propiedad. Pero Mark, flexionando las piernas, apoyó sus pies en el tronco e impulsándose hacia adelante, después de dar una voltereta en el aire, cayó de pie como si nada.

Haltoran aplaudió estruendosamente, atrayendo la atención de Annie que estaba peinando sus largos cabellos y en el piso de arriba, en la habitación que Candy y Mark la habían asignado. Se asomó por la ventana y entonces pudo ver como Candy rechazaba fácilmente el ataque simulado de Mark, con las llaves que le estaba enseñando. La muchacha aprendía muy deprisa, Entonces Annie se envolvió en una bata que su amiga le había prestado y bajó precipitadamente las escaleras y salió al exterior. Encontró a Candy prácticamente encima de Mark, temerosa de que hubiera podido lastimarse. Mark la abrazaba levantándola en vilo y saltando con la muchacha a cuestas.

-Bájame, Mark, bájame, no hace falta que seas tan efusivo –dijo sonrojándose al comprobar que Annie les estaba mirando.

-Eres una alumna aventajada –dijo Haltoran caminando hacia Annie y abriendo los brazos para acogerla contra su pecho. La chica, que estaba en camisón, pareció avergonzarse, e intentó subir a cambiarse de ropa, pero su novio la retuvo besándola en sus cabellos morenos.

-Candy, -dijo Annie parpadeando de asombro con su voz ligeramente chillona- no sabía que fueras capaz de luchar así…Es impresionante.

-No, es mérito mío –dijo la chica guiñándola un ojo y dándose un pequeño coscorrón en la frente con el puño izquierdo- más bien, ha sido Mark, que ha insistido en que sepa defenderme.

-Y aprende muy deprisa –dijo Haltoran mientras atraía repentinamente a Annie hacia él, y haciendo que la chica soltara un pequeño grito de satisfacción y sorpresa –esas llaves se las enseñé yo a Mark, y a él le costó el doble de tiempo dominarlas, que a Candy.

Y desde luego era meritorio. Con su menuda estatura y apariencia frágil, había logrado derribar por tierra a Mark que la doblaba en fuerza y corpulencia.

Mark fingió enfadarse ante el comentario de su amigo y declaró:

-Quiero que Candy sea capaz de valerse por si misma, en caso de que yo no pueda estar cerca para ayudarla.

Haltoran hizo una broma y los cuatro empezaron a reír estruendosamente.

21

Después de cenar y compartir una animada velada en la que los cuatro amigos rieron y hablaron sin parar, Candy y Mark se dirigieron hacia su habitación. Mark se empeñó en llevarla en brazos, y Candy intentó protestar, cortada por la mirada divertida de Haltoran y Annie que permanecían sentados aun, y cogidos de la mano fuertemente. Finalmente la chica cedió y Mark la sujetó con fuerza.

-Mark –susurró ella mientras el corazón le latía aceleradamente.

-Mi vida –dijo Mark apartando un rizo dorado para besarla en la frente.

Seguían tan enamorados como el primer día, incluso más. Después de que la puerta de su alcoba se cerrara tras los esposos, Annie y Haltoran quedaron solos. Annie bostezó y levantó sus brazos estirándose. El cansancio hacía que sus ojos se le cerraran por momentos.

-Voy a acostarme querido –le dijo ella con afecto- mañana tenemos que recibir al señor Torrents en torno a las once.

Ella le miró y pareció desilusionada. Era como si quisiera que el joven la acompañara, pero Haltoran no dio la más mínima muestra de pretenderlo o por lo menos de exteriorizarlo.

-Sí, yo también haré lo mismo –dijo el muchacho incorporándose.

En esos momentos, Haltoran la miró. Estaba tan hermosa que no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada, mientras subía las escaleras anhelando su compañía, pero Haltoran dormiría en el salón, porque la modesta casa solo disponía de dos habitaciones.

Quedó solo y apagó la luz. En la penumbra pudo vislumbrar la grácil figura de su amada, mientras abría cuidadosamente la puerta del cuarto. Ella se giró para mirarle y sonriéndole, entró en la alcoba cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Haltoran pensó en irrumpir en el cuarto, pero se contuvo. Tenía unas irrefrenables ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos pero no deseaba que Annie le rechazara, tal vez asqueada, o sintiera miedo de él.

Suspiró y se tendió en el sofá dispuesto a dormir. No tenía ganas de desvestirse. Solo podía pensar en Annie. Cruzó los brazos por detrás de la nuca y musitó su nombre.

Pasaron dos horas, cuando Haltoran creyó escuchar un apagado llanto. Se puso tenso al reconocer la voz de Annie y moviéndose ágilmente subió las escaleras con cuidado para no alarmar a Mark ni a su esposa, y entró en el cuarto. Annie estaba deslumbrante enfundada en el camisón blanco de largo vuelo y mangas bordadas de seda, gimiendo quedamente, porque no podía soportar estar más tiempo alejada de Haltoran. El joven la abrazó y entonces la muchacha estalló en llanto:

-No quiero estar sola Haltoran –dijo la chica con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, -quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche….y todas las que vengan después con sus correspondientes días.

-Pequeña dama, -dijo Haltoran besándola- sabes que me haces tan feliz con estas palabras….-dijo a punto de llorar.

Pero Haltoran no se atrevía a tocarla. Temía herirla o asustarla, por lo que se limitó a abrazarla, pero sin arriesgarse a ir más allá. Annie asustada, porque creía que Haltoran la estaba rechazando dijo clavando sus bellos ojos azules en su rostro preocupado y tenso:

-Querido, ¿ qué te ocurre ? ¿ pasa algo ? – exclamó asustada, temiendo lo peor.

Haltoran acarició los cabellos de la chica que brillaban ligeramente en la penumbra por efecto de la luz de la luna y recordó entonces cuando en la mansión de los Legan, salía de la casa, sobre todo en noches de luna llena, para añorar a Annie, creyendo verla reflejada en su superficie.

-No, Annie –dijo Haltoran apartándola pesaroso- no quiero obligarte a que te entregues a mí , aprovechándome de la situación, yo no quiero ser un cerdo contigo ni que sientas asco. Eso es…

Haltoran fue impulsado, no supo, como por un tremendo empujón contra la cama, encontrándose tumbado en un instante. Notó la cálida y agradable presión del cuerpo de Annie sobre el suyo y sus brazos rodeándole. Sentía el tacto de la suave piel de la chica a través del fino tejido del camisón y su respiración agitada. Intentó hablar, pero un apasionado beso selló sus labios.

-,Annie, yo..…-consiguió decir a duras penas.

Un segundo beso más fuerte que el anterior le obligó a callar nuevamente.

Entre suspiros, Annie le dijo con voz entrecortada:

-Te quiero, Haltoran, te quiero, si hemos de separarnos, por lo menos, déjame el recuerdo de esta noche –dijo despojándose lentamente del camisón.

-No te voy a dejar ir, esta vez no –dijo Haltoran resuelto, temblando como una hoja, y empezando a desnudarse y añadió- ni esta noche ni ninguna, a partir de ahora mismo, amor mío.

Entonces dejó de resistirse y la tomó entre sus brazos y ambos jóvenes se amaron intensamente.

22

Candy se había levantado de la cama y tocó a la puerta del cuarto de su amiga, por si necesitaba algo, descubriendo para su sorpresa, que estaba entreabierta, cuando esta cedió ante sus nudillos. Como no obtuvo respuesta, se asomó al interior, poniéndose más roja que la grana. Desvió la vista inmediatamente, retirándose antes de que la descubrieran. Haltoran tapado con la manta, abrazaba contra su pecho a Annie que roncaba ligeramente. Ambos daban la impresión de estar desnudos. Entonces el joven se despertó. Annie bostezó ligeramente y entornando sus ojos, acarició las mejillas del joven.

-Buenos días pequeña dama –bromeó él, mientras los trinos de los pájaros anunciaban el nuevo día. El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana. Entonces Annie, sonrió y dijo:

-Deja de llamarme así –dijo la chica entre risas- y vamos, tenemos que vestirnos y marcharnos. Torrents llegará enseguida.

-A ver como explicamos esto –dijo Haltoran mientras se rascaba la barba del mentón y se incorporaba de un salto, dejando la cama.

-Yo hablaré, déjame a mí la situación –dijo Annie mientras empezaba a ponerse la ropa.

-Deja, yo te ayudaré –dijo Haltoran, aunque finalmente, ambos se ayudaron mutuamente a vestirse entre bromas y caricias.

Candy bajaba las escaleras azorada, como sonámbula, de dos en dos, cuando de golpe y porrazo, y nunca mejor dicho, tropezó con Mark, que había ido al baño, estando a punto de caerse al suelo. Mark la sostuvo de las manos, abrazándola y dijo alarmado ante el estado de tensión de la muchacha:

-¿ Qué te ocurre Candy ? –preguntó preocupado, Mark sacudiéndola ligeramente.

Candy aun un poco cortada por haber invadido la intimidad de los dos amantes, no esperando encontrarles así, creyendo que Annie estaría sola en su cuarto, le contó a Mark que había visto juntos a Haltoran y a Annie.

-Pero eso ya lo sabemos –dijo Mark, extrañado, pensando que Candy los había divisado en el jardín o en la planta baja, y sin pillar el sentido de lo que su esposa trataba de decirle, la cual no quería ahondar demasiado en los detalles- aunque pareces apenada. No sé, te encuentro rara.

Pero Candy que se alegraba sobremanera de que Annie y Haltoran hubieran dado aquel crucial paso juntos, y que estaba aun bajo los efectos de la vergüenza que había pasado, resopló ante la poca sagacidad de su marido. Candy tembló al recordar la violenta escena, aunque no pareció que ninguno de los dos se hubieran percatado de su presencia.

-No, no es eso –dijo Candy, cuyas mejillas iban recobrando su color, mientras el violento rubor se iba desvaneciendo- es que les he sorprendido…-hizo un evidente gesto con las manos para no tener que describirlo con palabras.

Mark entonces, empezó a reír quedamente mientras su esposa azorada y un poco enfadada por la reacción de Mark, cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda, alzando el rostro hacia el techo.

-No, no te rías….-dijo con voz vacilante y un poco aguda- fue embarazoso encontrarles así.

Mark la abrazó desde atrás y dijo:

-Perdona cariño, no pretendía ofenderte, creo que a mí me hubiera pasado lo mismo, desde luego, no me sorprende que hasta las pecas se te ruborizaran. O sea, que Haltoran y Annie se decidieron. Me alegro tanto por ellos…

-Y yo también Mark, aunque veremos si todo les irá bien a partir de ahora.

-Eso espero -replicó Mark dubitativo.

Como aun era pronto, pese a que el sol empezaba a estar ya alto despuntando en el horizonte, retornaron juntos a su alcoba.

23

Faltaba poco para las nueve de la mañana. Era domingo y Candy giró en la cama buscando el contacto con el cuerpo de Mark, pero este no estaba. Palpó asustada y abriendo los ojos, se levantó de repente y miró a través de la penumbra.

-¿Mark ?

Nadie respondió a su requerimiento. Entonces se asomó por la ventana y le vio allí, de pie en el jardín, con su ropa del siglo XXI y con el lanzagranadas en la mano. Parecía preocupado o meditabundo. La muchacha se puso un chal sobre el camisón y calzándose unas zapatillas bajó a la calle. Cuando salió al porche corrió a su encuentro, abrazándole por la espalda. Mark sonrió al notar el cálido contacto de su piel. Se giró y la abrazó:

-Perdóname cariño, no quería asustarse, pero necesitaba tomar un poco el aire. Te parecerá extraño…pero..

-Mark, no tienes porqué pedirme disculpas –dijo la muchacha reposando sus bucles dorados en el pecho de su marido- pero al no verte, me asusté mucho –dijo entornando los ojos. Nos hemos separado tantas veces.

-Estaba pensando en mi maestro y en Carlos –dijo el joven pasando una mano por sus largos cabellos- espero que realmente estén a salvo de la ira de Albert.

-No les pasará nada Mark, estando bajo la protección de mi padre, no les hará el menor daño.

Entonces Candy evocó el amable rostro del Albert, que cuidaba de sus animales y la socorría cuando estaba en apuros, no la de un hombre colérico y frío, al que un malsano sentimiento rayano en la obsesión, más que amor, le había transformado malignamente.

En ese instante, Mark tomando los brazos de su esposa que sorprendida observó como los retiró delicadamente de su torso. Se alejó unos pasos y en una milésima de segundo, sin que los ojos de Esmeralda de Candy pudieran siquiera verlo, empuñó la amenazadora arma, realizando un molinete para amartillarla.

-Mark, ¿ no estarás pensando en hacer alguna locura ?

Mark bajó el arma, cuya sola mención horrorizaba a Candy y la depositó en el suelo volviendo a su lado.

-Una vez te dije que por ti torcería el eje de la Tierra si me lo pidieras –declaró atrayéndola hacia si y cargándola en brazos- ella asintió mirándole a los ojos negros y profundos.

-No te preocupes, jamás haría nada que hiciera que te avergonzaras de mí. Quiero que estés orgullosa de mí.

-Mark, ¿ me prometes que no harás ninguna tontería ?

-Ninguna mi ángel, tienes mi palabra –dijo pegando su mejilla a la de Candy.

En ese momento, dos figuras emergían del porche de la casa. Haltoran caminaba tomado de la mano de Annie. Candy abrazó a su amiga felicitándola por lo que ya sabía, cuando esta se lo contó. Mark y Haltoran departieron al pie de la gran encina y Mark le preguntó entonces:

-¿ Va a volver a Estados Unidos ? –preguntó en referencia a Annie.

-Tan pronto como el empleado del padre de Annie venga a buscarnos.

Mark le miró sorprendido, aunque no le extrañaba. Esperaba semejante comportamiento por parte de su amigo.

-Te deseo lo mejor amigo, pero ¿ crees que te aceptarán en los Brighten ? ¿ has pensado en lo que dirá Eliza ?

Haltoran observó el RPG-12 de Mark que permanecía en el suelo, con la correa de sujeción floja y dijo:

-Intentaré que Eliza lo comprenda. Va a ser muy duro, lo sé, pero las cosas han cambiado. Más me preocupa la reacción de los Brighten…sobre todo por Annie.

Mark no necesitó hablar más. Sabía perfectamente, que en caso de negativa, se fugaría con Annie, aunque fuera a la fuerza, como también sabía por Candy, que ambos habían hecho el amor.

-Cuídate soldado –dijo Mark estrechándole con fuerza la mano.

-Lo mismo digo akarsnia, lo mismo digo. Espero verte pronto en América.

Entonces Annie que llevaba un vestido azul sobre el que se había puesto un abrigo gris y una pamela verde salió al encuentro de Haltoran, estrechando con fuerza la mano de Haltoran. Candy se acercó y se despidió de ambos con lágrimas. Annie también lloraba mientras abrazaba a su amiga de la infancia.

-Que seáis felices –dijo Candy mientras apretaba a su amiga con firmeza contra sí- no dejéis que nada empañe vuestro felicidad.

-Gracias Candy, eres una hermana para mí.

Haltoran se acercó a Candy y le abrazó afectuosamente deseándole lo mejor.

-No dejéis que nada vuelva a separaros –le dijo Candy sinceramente.

-Descuida pecosa, -dijo Haltoran mirando a Annie que se sintió turbada de que un hombre como él, la observase- en cuanto pueda, la haré mi esposa….si ella acepta.

Annie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y asintió complacida y feliz.

Entonces, se despidieron emotivamente. Haltoran caminaba lentamente llevando a Annie de la mano, mientras ambos les decía adios.

Mark y Candy les vieron alejarse mientras Mark se mantenía muy cerca de su esposa, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Ella aferraba a su marido por la cintura.

24

Cuando llegaron al punto convenido, Annie que estaba cansada de caminar se sentó en un pequeño banco de piedra, mientras Haltoran que se había apartado discretamente de su novia, pero sin perderla de vista ni un momento, revisó cuidadosamente su equipo, incluida su arma de asalto.

-Perfecto –musitó en voz baja, mientras Annie se ajustaba la pamela en torno a su cabeza y se pasaba la mano por la frente.

En ese instante, se escuchó el sonido de un motor, y un coche imponente con capota se acercó a ambos, levantando un remolino de hojas secas a su paso. En las portezuelas figuraba la divisa de los Brighten. El coche se detuvo con un chirrido ante Annie y Haltoran y un hombre alto y fornido bajó lentamente presentándose, aunque Annie ya le conocía:

-Señorita Annie, he venido para llevarla de vuelta a casa.

Annie hizo una reverencia. En ese momento, Haltoran hizo su aparición y la muchacha aparentando sorpresa dijo:

-Que casualidad, Torrents, aquí está el caballero que me ayudó en circunstancias tan difíciles en Londres.

Torrents examinó a Haltoran y de pronto le reconoció. Era uno de esos extravagantes Andrew que estaba comprometido con la hija menor de los Legan, una rama de la familia Andrew. Frunció el ceño, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

-Caballero, los Brighten le agradecen sinceramente el haber protegido a su primogénita, por lo que mi jefe, el señor Brighten y padre de la señorita, me ha pedido que le haga entrega de esta suma de dinero, por las molestias y perjuicios que hayamos podido causarle.

Entregó a Haltoran un cheque por una elevada suma de dinero. Entonces el hombre tomó a Annie de la mano para ayudarla a subir al automóvil. Cuando Haltoran se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, Torrents le detuvo aferrándole por un brazo y preguntándole:

-¿ Qué cree que está usted haciendo ?

-Da la casualidad –dijo Haltoran con naturalidad- de que la señorita Brighten y yo nos amamos y que como no quiero separarme más de ella, voy a pedirle su mano formalmente a la familia Brighten. Ella ya me ha dado su consentimiento.

-Supongo que está usted bromeando caballero –dijo secamente el viajante.

El hombre tiró del brazo de Haltoran para hacerle bajar del pescante del automóvil, pero pese a ser más corpulento y alto que Haltoran, no pudo moverle la extremidad, ni un milímetro.

Haltoran replegó su antebrazo y asiendo al hombre con una sola mano, lo levantó en vilo y dijo:

-Nunca antes he hablado tan en serio, por cierto –entonces dejó en tierra al hombre rechazándole de un pequeño empujón que le lanzó sin embargo, con mucha fuerza hacia atrás tirándole al suelo, aunque sin hacerle daño - no me gusta que nadie me toque.

-Ten cuidado Haltoran, no le hagas daño –advirtió la chica.

-No temas Annie, no pienso lastimarle, a menos que se ponga cabezón, claro está.

Torrents, furioso y sorprendido sacó un revólver levantándose del suelo de un salto. Annie dio un grito, pero Haltoran hizo una finta y le arrebató el arma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luego, vació el tambor y se la guardó junto con las balas, en el bolsillo diciendo a Torrents con voz gélida:

-Ni tampoco soporto que me amenacen. No voy a abandonar a mi prometida. Lo que tenga que decir, lo diré en presencia de los padres de Annie, y no de subordinados. Voy a volver con Annie a los Estados Unidos y si se opone, retornará metido en una maleta o mejor aun, le dejaré en este bosque maniatado, de forma que no nos de problemas, hasta que estemos ya lejos. No tema, este sitio es muy concurrido y alguien le liberaría en seguida. Terminarían encontrándole por casualidad. El vecindario es muy amable y solícito, ya lo comprobaría.

Torrents contempló al muchacho, que rápido como una cobra le había desarmado y alzado en el aire como si fuera un bebé. Le recorrió un sudor frío y admitió que no podría librarse de él ni pretender sorprenderle o ponerle fuera de combate. Pero como era hombre de palabra y reconocía noblemente su desventaja frente a Haltoran asintió y dijo:

-De acuerdo, pero si intenta hacerle daño a la señorita, lo lamentará.

Haltoran admirado por la lealtad del hombre, no quiso presionarle más y cargó el revólver con una rapidez tan grande que Torrents, experto en armas de todo tipo no pudo seguir los movimientos de los ágiles dedos de Haltoran, el cual devolvió el revólver a su propietario, tras realizar un molinete con él, que lo recogió con mano temblorosa.

-¿Quien…quien…es usted ? –preguntó Torrents resollando con un hilo de voz.

-No me creería si se lo dijera, es mejor que no lo sepa –dijo Haltoran y añadió:

-No habrá nada que lamentar, porque no se dará ocasión a ello, ya que jamás haría daño a Annie. Admiro su valor y lealtad, Torrents, por eso tolero y pasaré por alto su última advertencia. Si no, el que lo lamentaría sería usted y de una forma que no le gustaría averiguar, no yo. Y no estoy bromeando.

Los ojos fríos del joven brillaron con ira, haciendo que el hombre diera un respingo de temor. Hasta Annie sintió mucho miedo. Ya no era el joven amable y bromista que conocía, aunque al momento recobró su carácter jovial habitual. Asintió y terminó por aceptar que Haltoran les acompañara de regreso a Estados Unidos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, –dijo entre dientes resignado, -pero mi jefe y su señora me van a despellejar vivo.

-No pasará tal, porque tanto yo, como Annie intercederemos por usted. Puede estar tranquilo. Este asunto no va con usted. No se preocupe. No se verá afectado. Yo asumo cualquier responsabilidad.

Extrayendo el cheque se lo retornó al viajante y añadió:

-Y guarde su dinero. Hay cosas, que ni todo el dinero ni oro del mundo pueden comprar –dijo mirando a la extasiada Annie que le contemplaba con orgullo y fascinación.

25

Al otro lado del Atlántico, una muchacha pronunciaba unas palabras decisivas, al mismo tiempo que cerraba las grandes puertas del salón:

-Madre, tenemos que hablar.

Helen Legan, que aun continuaba llorando por la ausencia de Candy, escuchó el relato de su hija. Incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo, exclamó con voz cansada llevándose las manos a las sienes:

-Hija mía, ese muchacho es….de extracción inferior. No, no te entiendo. Consentí en tu relación con Haltoran y ahora…

-Me da igual madre –dijo la muchacha desafiante y con ojos brillantes de ira- quiero a Tom. Estoy bien con él…en cuanto a Haltoran….tendrá que entenderlo. No le quedará más remedio.

La mujer estaba al borde de su paciencia. Aparte de la ausencia de Candy, solo le faltaba soportar otro capricho más de su hija. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y Dorothy anunció mi llegada a la señora Legan. La distinguida dama accedió a recibirme y despachó a su hija diciendo:

-Luego hablaremos si no te importa Eliza. Ahora debo recibir a Maikel, a ver si trae noticias de Candy y de Mark.

Al oir el nombre de su hermana, el corazón de Eliza le dio un vuelco y corriendo junto a su madre se sentó junto a ella. Ambas mujeres aguardaban impacientes mi visita.

Entré precedido de Dorothy. La muchacha me había informado que Carlos había aceptado el puesto de mayordomo y chofer auxiliar que la señora Legan le había ofrecido. Me senté frente a la altiva y hermosa mujer, que había empezado a tomarme aprecio, aunque muy lentamente aun.

-Siéntese Maikel, siéntese, ¿ trae alguna noticia de mi hija ?

Asentí y les informé de cuanto sabía. Les dije que Annie y Haltoran estaban en camino. Cuando Eliza escuchó el nombre del joven, se puso tensa y se retorcía las manos. Yo conocía la reconciliación, si se podía llamar así, de Annie y Haltoran, porque Candy en comunicación telefónica conmigo me lo había contado todo. En ese instante, le pregunté por Neal y Helen me informó que estaba ya trabajando con su padre en la empresa de patentes, que con las ideas que había aportado Haltoran podría funcionar perfectamente sin su concurso. Me sorprendió sobremanera, que Neal y Susana se habían desposado, un poco precipitadamente y que ella estaba esperando su primer hijo.

-Es irónico –dijo Helen Legan- voy a ser abuela, pero Candy aun no sabe que va a tener un sobrino.

Entonces la bella señora empezó a llorar y yo azorado le ofrecí mi pañuelo y traté de animarla. La mujer asintió tratando de sonreír. Por vez primera noté un atisbo de afecto hacia mí, en el tenso y frío trato que me dispensaba.

-Gracias mister Parents, es usted una buena persona, pero, pero, no dejo de pensar en mi hija, en Candy. Ernest también está muy afectado y aunque trata de disimularlo, la pena le va ganando.

Asentí y le dije:

-No se preocupe Helen, me pondré en contacto con su jefe, un amable doctor que dispone de teléfono e intentaré convencerla de que regresen, pero temen a Albert.

-De Albert ni se ocupen –dijo altivamente- mi marido le hará entrar en razón. Pero tráigalos de vuelta, por favor, Maikel –me suplicó mientras me sujetaba las manos con fuerza entre las suyas.

26

Eliza me apreciaba, aunque nos veíamos poco. No sé de donde le venía la costumbre, pero empezó a llamarme tío, y yo, como tampoco lo encontré incorrecto se lo permití. La muchacha me contó que se había vuelto a enamorar de otro joven, amigo de infancia de Candy y que al parecer, se habían criado juntos en el hogar de Pony. Tom había sido adoptado por un rico ganadero, cuya fortuna no tenía nada que envidiar a la de los Legan, aunque su clase social fuera más humilde. Me quedé muy sorprendido. Permanecí callado, con las manos reposando en mis rodillas, y la gabardina cayéndome desordenadamente por los lados. Me quité el sombrero de fieltro y Eliza me apremió expectante:

-¿ Y bien tío, no vas a decir nada ?

Por eso Eliza se puso tensa y a la defensiva cuando mencioné a Haltoran.

-Que coincidencia, que coincidencia –dije arqueando las cejas y rascándome la calva.

-¿ Eh ? ¿ que estás murmurando tío ? –preguntó Eliza extrañada. Sospechaba que sabía algo. Decidí contárselo, total, se iba a acabar enterando de todos modos, cuando Haltoran se reuniera con ella, para decírselo.

-Eliza, Haltoran y Annie…vuelven a estar juntos.

Pensé que por lo menos se apenaría o que se lamentaría aunque fuera brevemente, pero esbozó una sonrisa y quiso conocer las circunstancias de que la tímida amiga de su hermana, volviera junto a Haltoran.

Le conté a Eliza como Haltoran había ido a buscarla al colegio religioso, el bombardeo enemigo, el como había salvado a Annie, como había surgido el amor entre ellos de nuevo. Yo solo sabía los detalles que Candy me había ido narrando en las largas conferencias telefónicas que me salían un ojo de la cara, pero estaba ya un poco harto de la lentitud de las cartas y de su absurdo secretismo de códigos cifrados. Eliza parpadeó y pareció que una sombra de amargura cruzaba por sus ojos. Haltoran y ella solo se habían acostado una vez juntos. Se preguntó si Annie y él…

Pero estaba bien con Tom. Su madre, no podría negarse a su noviazgo con el joven ranchero, al cual Albert había dado su consentimiento. Helen Legan, que amaba a sus hijos sobremanera, pero que acusaba un poco la marcha de Neal con su esposa a otra mansión cercana a la de los Legan, tenía que sumarle ahora la ausencia de Candy. Aunque Eliza se había vuelto una persona más humilde y buena, conservaba su antigua testarudez y rebeldía, por lo que, poco podría hacer la buena señora para impedir que su retoña terminara haciendo su voluntad. Se había informado no obstante, acerca de Tom, y el muchacho parecía una buena persona, trabajador, honesto y su familia adoptiva disponía de una desahogada posición económica.

-Puede que no sean nobles madre –le dijo su hija una vez hablándole de él- pero tienen una fortuna más que considerable.

Con Neal, finalmente había conseguido que sentara la cabeza. Susana Marlon era de buena familia y una actriz muy reputada y considerada que cada día tenía más éxito y fama. Había logrado fundar su propia compañía de teatro, pese a su juventud y ya no tenía que desplazarse a lugares tan alejados de su hogar y de su marido, aparte que con su embarazo tampoco era aconsejable viajar. De hecho, perfectamente podía prescindir de dar representaciones porque sus ingresos le permitían vivir holgadamente, aunque amaba el teatro. Permanecía con su marido Neal, que también le hacía las veces de consejero y apoderado compaginando su trabajo en la empresa de patentes de su padre, con el asesoramiento legal a su esposa.

Entonces Eliza me sacó de mis cavilaciones meciéndome por la manga de la gabardina:

-Tío, tío, tío –me decía- ¿ no te habrás quedado dormido no ?

-No, no, no, que va Eliza, estaba pensando. No soy yo quien para meterme en tu vida amorosa ni en la de Haltoran, pero yo creí que os amabais apasionadamente.

Eliza se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Sus ojos hermosos y crueles, aunque dulcificados por la influencia de su primer amor, me observaron burlones. Se puso a reír sin maldad, de una forma encantadora.

-Ay, tío, que cosas tienes. Sí así fue, pero últimamente nos estábamos distanciando. Haltoran salía muchas veces por la noche, sin razón aparente, sobre todo cuando había luna llena y ya no había tanta atracción y alegría entre ambos, como antaño. Un día me dijo mientras paseábamos a caballo, que si algún día me enamoraba de otra persona, lo entendería. Y resulta que…-dijo revolviéndose los bucles que nacían justo debajo de su gran lazo decorativo- nos ha ocurrido a los dos, prácticamente a la vez.

-¿ Que le dirás cuando le veas ? –pregunté con voz débil, temiendo que se enojara, pero la muchacha permaneció afable y de buen humor:

-Supongo que seremos buenos amigos, algo así, como cuando Anthony y Candy rompieron. Mi hermano también se enamoró de Candy, aunque ahora mantienen una buena relación.

Estuve tentado de preguntarle que ocurriría si decidía volver con él, porque parecía que esta vez, su relación con Annie y va a ser más duradera y sólida que lo anterior, pero no lo hice. Sin embargo, mi inteligente "sobrina", que parecía leerme el pensamiento, me planteó la misma cuestión y me respondió:

-No creo que volviera con él, tío, es simpático, pero demasiado alocado y yo diría que inmaduro, pero con Tom, con Tom –se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba de él- es muy, muy diferente.

Lo decía mientras daba vueltas en derredor con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho, y soñando despierta con él.

27

Finalmente Haltoran y Annie llegaron a Nueva York a bordo del transatlántico Galia , gemelo del Mauritania. El aterrado Torrents no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que los Brighten dirían de su fracaso, probablemente su jefe le despediría fulminantemente. Por lo demás su comportamiento fue intachable e incluso hizo amistad con Haltoran demostrando ser además de un galante y protector novio de Annie, un hombre bueno y honesto, que en ningún momento, le humilló o se mofó de su derrota, como Torrents temía. Haltoran y Annie continuaron amándose durante algunas noches de la semana que duró la travesía. Una de las noches en que Annie y Haltoran estaban en cubierta, solos, le contó el extraño rescate de Candy desde el Mauritania. Annie incapaz de creerle cuando le refirió que había cruzado el Atlántico volando, sin embargo, recordó cuando Haltoran la había sacado del colegio, superando la verja con algo que surgió de su cinturón, permitiéndoles volar. Cuando bajaron a puerto, el chofer de los Brighten les estaba esperando. El chofer no conocía a Haltoran y pensó que sería algún otro empleado de su señor, lo mismo que Torrents. Después de un tenso viaje en el que Torrents no dejaba de removerse inquieto imaginando la adversa suerte que le esperaba avistaron la mansión de los Brighten. Su madre la estaba aguardando junto a la cancela de la mansión, aguardando impaciente y cuando el coche familiar se detuvo en el interior de la propiedad, junto a los jardines, y el chofer abrió la puerta del coche, Annie se echó literalmente en brazos de su madre. Pero cuando vio a Haltoran su cara adoptó una expresión de rechazo y de ira.

-¿ Qué hace este buscavidas aquí ? –gritó fuera de sí.- Torrents, eche a este patán de aquí.

Pero Haltoran no se movió y Torrents tampoco. Agachó la cabeza e iba a hablar, cuando Haltoran le detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-¿ Qué significa esto ? –dijo Sarah Brighten mientras miraba de hito en hito al empleado de su marido y a Haltoran.

-Significa que su hija y yo nos amamos –dijo Haltoran tranquilamente para sorpresa de su madre. Torrents no sabía donde meterse y Annie intentó contener a su furiosa madre.

-Cálmate madre, cálmate, yo le quiero, y él a mí.

-¿ No sabes que está comprometido con Eliza Legan ? –dijo iracunda la altiva mujer dirigiéndose a su hija. Te ha engañado miserablemente.

-No –dijo Annie abrazándole para horror de su madre- ya lo sé y además, él no me ha obligado a hacer nada contra mi voluntad ni me ha engañado en ningún momento. Además si no fuera a casarse conmigo jamás me habría dado esperanzas y él en un principio ni me rozó un solo cabello, hasta que fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa.

-Basta, basta –exclamó escandalizada la airada mujer- no quiero saber nada, nada –dijo tajante y a punto de desmayarse.

-Romperé mi compromiso con Eliza Legan señora –dijo Haltoran

sosteniendo la furiosa mirada de la mujer y mirando a Annie añadió- estoy dispuesto a convertirme en lo que usted quiera, con tal de que Annie se sienta orgullosa de mí, y esto no lo hago por usted ni por su aristocrático linaje, si no por ella.

-Eso no es suficiente –dijo despectivamente- no tienes la más mínima oportunidad de pretender que Annie secunde tus locas ideas. No eres más que un patán.

Haltoran iba a replicar cuando, Annie se agarró el vientre y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Sintió nauseas y se sujetó a su madre para no rodar por tierra.

-Hija mía, hija mía –dijo alarmada la señora Brighten, ¿ que te ocurre ?

Annie pareció sentirse mejor. Estaba un poco pálida, pero nada más. Entonces reunió el valor suficiente y dijo a media voz:

-Mamá, estoy…embarazada.

Haltoran se quedó de piedra, pero notó una alegría que le subía desde el alma embargándole. Tuvo ganas de gritar de felicidad, pero no era el momento adecuado.

-Canalla, cerdo, te voy a….-gritó la mujer perdiendo la compostura, abalanzándose contra Haltoran. Entonces Torrents reaccionó sujetándola y Haltoran colaboró.

Annie explotó y gritando en medio de un creciente llanto, consiguió que su madre guardara silencio y explicó que se había empezado a encontrar mal durante la travesía de retorno a Estados Unidos, con nauseas y otros síntomas. El médico del barco le hizo unas pruebas, que aun no eran definitivas, debido a la prontitud del comienzo de sus relaciones con Haltoran, pero los test médicos parecían no dejar lugar a dudas.

28

Después de aquel repentino acontecimiento, se montó un revuelo y un escándalo cuyos ecos llegaron incluso hasta el otro lado del Atlántico. El médico de la familia examinó a la joven y confirmó definitivamente, que Annie estaba embarazada. Sarah Brighten odiaba intensamente a Haltoran, pero el paso del tiempo y la fuerza de los convencionalismos sociales más que otra cosa, impusieron que pese a su reticencia y aversión hacia Haltoran, se anunciara el compromiso de ambos, para mantener intacto el honor de la familia. Ambos jóvenes se prometieron. Haltoran contagió su alegría a la indecisa y temerosa Annie que lloraba continuamente, no por que fuera a tener un hijo de Haltoran, que deseaba fervientemente, si no por el disgusto que su familia se había llevado y sobre todo, por el funesto temor de que Haltoran la abandonara, dejándola sola con la criatura. Sin embargo, el padre de Annie fue más comprensivo dentro de lo que aquello suponía y enseguida simpatizó con su futuro yerno. Haltoran se puso a trabajar con el señor Brighten para labrarse una posición. Tan pronto como Haltoran pudo estar a solas con Annie la besó con pasión abrazándola tan fuerte, que Annie temió que pudiera dañar al niño.

La muchacha que había temido como si de una pesadilla se tratase, que Haltoran se desentendiera de ella, por haberse quedado encinta, lloró emocionada cuando el muchacho, eufórico y sin poder contener sus lágrimas de alegría dijo a Annie:

-Es, es, lo más hermoso y dulce…el más bello regalo….que podías hacerme, amor mío, un hijo ,un maravilloso hijo.

-Fruto de nuestro amor –dijo ella besándole apasionadamente.

-Voy a ser padre –dijo Haltoran abrazándola con ternura- ¿ cómo has podido creer que te abandonaría ? ahora estaré contigo para siempre, quiero estar siempre a tu lado, mi dulce y pequeña Annie, la madre de mi hijo y otros muchos que vendrán después.

-Aunque me lo podías haber dicho antes –dijo Haltoran algo contrariado.

-No estaba aun segura, por eso esperé a reunir más indicios, antes de decíroslo –declaró Annie un poco molesta, aunque por otra parte, el reproche de Haltoran estaba justificado. Soltarlo así de sopetón, delante de su madre y de él, pero no dijo nada.

En cuanto a Torrents, tal como le había prometido,Haltoran intercedió por él, ante el señor Brighten descargándole de toda responsabilidad, pese que su esposa presionaba para que le despellejaran vivo literalmente por no haber impedido que Annie viera a aquel patán. Pero el señor Brighten mantuvo a Torrents en su puesto para disgusto y horror de su mujer.

29

El encuentro entre Eliza y Haltoran, antes de los acontecimientos anteriores era tan necesario como previsible. Se encontraron en Chicago. Fue cordial y pacífico. Eliza empezó a hablar confesando a Haltoran sus sentimientos por Tom. Y cuando Haltoran fue a contarle su relación con Annie, la muchacha le informó de que ya lo sabía.

El muchacho, sorprendido e intrigado por como se había enterado tan rápidamente, le contó la verdad.

Pasearon juntos y llegaron a un bello y frondoso parque, donde, estuvieron hablando cordialmente, sin odios ni tirantez. Haltoran estaba esperando que en cualquier momento llegasen los reproches o las lágrimas y las escenas, pero nada de eso sucedió. En ese instante, Haltoran, que aun tenía algún remordimiento por tener que romper así con Eliza, pese a que ella iba a hacerlo de todos modos, se detuvo un momento y dijo mirándola:

-No vayas a creer que todo lo que sentí por ti era fingido. Llegué a a quererte, de verdad.

-Lo sé Haltoran, siempre fuiste honesto y bueno conmigo. Y siempre te estaré agradecido por todo, gracias a ti, todo el veneno y el rencor que tenía dentro de mí, se han ido disipando gradualmente.

-No digas eso –dijo Haltoran depositando una mano en su hombro- yo creo que no eres una mala persona, lo que ocurre, es ha habido un tiempo en que aun no conocías tu verdadera bondad, y tu hermano tampoco.

Eliza se ajustó el lazo que adornaba su cabellera. Se le hacía extraño que Haltoran no intentara jugar con él o gastarle aquellas pequeñas bromas con su pelo que solía hacerle cuando estaban juntos.

-Sí, supongo que hacíamos infeliz a la pobre Candy, quizás por envidia, puede que temiésemos que nos quitara el cariño de papá, no lo sé, pero por más vueltas que le he dado, nunca conseguí averiguar de donde podía proceder la razón de ese absurdo odio.

Siempre arrastraba al pobre Neal en mis maquinaciones, y mamá, me apoyaba. En un principio, Neal intentó disuadirme de portarme mal con nuestra nueva hermana, todavía le quedaba algún escrúpulo, pero terminé imponiéndole mi criterio, tan egoísta y mezquino.

Entonces Haltoran le propuso a Eliza que se sentaran en una terraza con varias sillas y mesas de madera donde atareados camareros iban y venían sirviendo a la nutrida clientela que ocupaba las mismas.

-Ven –dijo ciñiéndola amistosamente por el talle- te invito a tomar algo.

Haltoran se sentó y Eliza la imitó posando su sombrilla blanca junto a su silla.

-Sí es curioso –dijo Haltoran mientras estudiaba la carta- pero, supongo que, todos merecemos una oportunidad para cambiar. Y tú Eliza, y tu hermano Neal, habéis obrado un hermoso y esperanzador milagro, convirtiéndoos en unas excelentes personas.

Llegó el camarero y Haltoran pidió una cerveza, y Eliza prefirió un bocadillo. En otros tiempos hubiera rechazado asqueada semejante comida, pero con Haltoran y más con Tom, había aprendido a apreciar los pequeños detalles de la vida, que su arrogancia y egoismo le impedían saborear con toda plenitud.

La muchacha saboreó con deleite el bocadillo, y casi se atraganta al tratar de hablar con la boca llena.

Haltoran le palmeó la espalda y ambos rieron de buena gana.

-En otros momentos, me habría negado a probar semejante comida. La habría rechazado con cara de asco, así –puso una expresión engreída y forzada, riéndose a continuación de si misma.

Haltoran pagó las consumiciones manteniendo una pequeña disputa con Eliza porque ella también quería abonar el importe, sacando un pequeño monedero. Finalmente, Eliza fue la pagó al camarero.

Hablaron unos minutos más. Haltoran preguntó a Eliza por su madre:

-Supongo que me considerará poco más que un canalla, por haber roto nuestro compromiso.

-Bueno, -dijo Eliza entornando los ojos- no creas. Al principio se resistió un poco, a mi relación con Tom, pero en el fondo me pareció verla aliviada. Entre un inventor bohemio y el hijo de un ranchero con una más que considerable fortuna, parece que ve con mejores ojos la segunda opción. Ha terminado por aceptar a Tom. Después de haberse entrevistado con él, un par de veces y no parece que le haya caído mal. El que más lo ha sentido ha sido papá…y bueno Neal, que te echarán de menos, aunque ahora mi hermano, con su nueva familia no tiene tiempo para ocuparse de otras cosas.

-Sí, ya me comunicó el otro día que Susana está embarazada y esperando un niño –dijo Haltoran sonriente –le felicité también.

-Sí, y yo también tengo que hacer lo mismo contigo. Me alegro inmensamente por Annie y por ti, y por vuestro futuro hijo, aunque la aristocracia local, no te ve con buenos ojos. Te consideran un advenedizo y un buscavidas.

Haltoran sonrió y se encogió de hombros diciendo sinceramente:

-Me importa un pimiento lo que de nosotros pueda decir toda esa gente. Lo único que sé es que voy a casarme con Annie, que nos queremos, y que nuestro hijo nacerá en un hogar donde nunca faltará el amor. Y lo mismo te deseo a ti con Tom, Eliza –dijo Haltoran tendiéndole la mano afablemente.

Su antigua novia pareció sorprenderse. También ella suponía que Haltoran intentaría luchar por mantenerla a su lado y parecía un poco decepcionada, pero era mejor así, porque su noviazgo con Tom que ya era a todas luces oficial, no tenía ya marcha atrás. Asintió sonriente mientras estrechaba la mano de Haltoran que declaró:

-Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

-Puedes apostar sobre seguro –dijo la muchacha con vehemencia- y te agradezco de corazón todos tus buenos deseos hacia mí y Tom. Espero que asistas a nuestra boda, cuando sea, estamos haciendo planes, pero aun no hay nada decidido, pero. ya lo sabes, Annie y tú estáis invitados. Espero que no nos decepcionéis y asistáis.

30

Aquel día Candy rindió peor en su trabajo que en otras ocasiones. Le dolía la cabeza y había empezado a tener nauseas y malestar general desde hacía unos días atrás, aunque no le había dado mayor importancia y pese a los requerimientos del preocupado Mark, se había opuesto a que el doctor Sellers la reconociera. Pero un sudor frío recorrió su frente y tuvo que sentarse en una silla del consultorio para no desmayarse. Se quitó la gorra blanca de su uniforme de enfermera, mientras sus rizos rubios apelmazados por el sudor caían en cascada sobre su frente. Se pasó la mano por la misma, para enjugarse el sudor y luego restregó sus ojos verdes porque su vista se nublaba a ratos, pero parecía que se estaba recobrando gradualmente. El solícito y preocupado doctor Sellers la hizo tenderse en la camilla de exploraciones a los pacientes, aunque Candy intentaba negarse repetidamente arguyendo que solo era un mareo pasajero, pero pese a sus protestas, su jefe la obligó a desvestirse y tenderse en la camilla para examinarla. Sellers esperó a que Candy detrás del biombo, se quedara en ropa interior y cuando lo hizo, y apareció de detrás del biombo, el galeno la reconoció con ojo experto. El atento médico la auscultó, le hizo diversas pruebas durante una hora y cuando terminó, adoptó un semblante serio. Candy creyendo que tenía algo importante y grave, se mostró alarmada preguntando al doctor mientras se vestía nuevamente, cuando este le autorizó a hacerlo:

-¿ Que tengo doctor ? –inquirió alarmada- ¿ es grave ?.

Entonces el doctor Sellers sonrió y dijo:

-Nada que nueve meses de cariño y cuidados no puedan resolver –dijo asintiendo.

Candy parpadeó asombrada mientras se iba enfundando su uniforme blanco de enfermera, intuyendo entre asustada y muy esperanzada, lo que su jefe pretendía decirle:

El doctor se giró sonriente y le dijo:

-Vas a tener un bebé. Enhorabuena Candy. Estás embarazada.

31

La felicidad era tal que no encontraba cabida en su corazón. Candy cubrió la escasa distancia que mediaba entre el consultorio y su casa en un santiamén. Ansiaba llegar cuanto antes, porque no veía el momento de darle la noticia a su esposo. Las lágrimas de felicidad caían de las comisuras de sus bellos ojos como esmeraldas.

"Un hijo, un hijo de Mark, nuestra felicidad no puede ser más completa" –se decía mientras apretaba el paso, ante los ojos de sus vecinos que la saludaban alegremente. Ella respondía eufórica a las muestras de afecto mientras volaba literalmente hacia su hogar. Abrió la portezuela de la tapia que cercaba su pequeño jardín y entró dando grandes voces:

-Mark, Mark, Mark –resonó su dulce y alegre voz por la pequeña propiedad. Entonces le vio. Mark estaba de espaldas, con el arma de asalto que tanto odiaba. Pareció no verla. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente concentrado en algo, que no podía adivinar que era. Entonces, Mark abrió sus ojos y desenfundó el arma negra y amenazadora de la cartuchera en la que la portaba, sobre su espalda. La amartilló volteándola en una milésima de segundo y apuntó sobre un blanco imaginario. Había utilizado tanto aquel instrumento mortal que de vez en cuando lo utilizaba casi mecánicamente para entrenar sus habilidades. Candy hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no dijo nada. Estaba tan habituada a sorprenderle con el arma de guerra entre las manos, que muchas veces fingía no verlo, pero se le acercó y aunque Mark, ya sabía que estaba allí, prefirió no interrumpir el ejercicio. Entonces se giró con una sonrisa en los labios y grandes y brillantes lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente musitando loco de alegría y de felicidad:

-Amor mío, es maravilloso, es tan hermoso….

Candy le suplicó que aflojara un poco la presión porque la estaba triturando literalmente las costillas El enamorado esposo se disculpó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de Candy.

-¿ Ya, ya lo sabes ? –preguntó ella perpleja- pero cariño, si aun no te he dicho nada.

-Pero lo presentí el otro día, no solo por tus síntomas, si no al verte tan contenta, llamándome con esa alegría incomparable tuya, aunque tenía miedo de adelantar acontecimientos.

Candy le abrazó estrechamente y Mark completamente fuera de sí, por la euforia repetía:

-Un hijo, un hijo, que será tan hermoso y dulce como su madre.

Aquella alegría de Mark, hacía que su amor por él creciera por momentos. La enamorada muchacha le besó en los labios y susurró con voz emocionada:

-Y tan valiente, bueno y dulce como su padre –dijo quedamente.

-También podría ser niña –dijo Mark risueño- en cuyo caso, sería tan bonita como el ángel del que me enamoré en la hermosa colina de Pony.

-Oh Mark –dijo Candy llorando por los bellos halagos que Mark la prodigaba- me estás haciendo llorar, con esas cosas tan hermosas que me dices, soy, soy tan feliz….

Candy le besó en los labios y Mark la correspondió fundiéndose la feliz pareja en un beso tan largo como apasionado. Cuando se despegaron para respirar, Candy se percató de que Mark seguía llorando. Dos hilos de lágrimas bajaban por su rostro curtido brillando como perlas, desde sus ojos de azabache y resbalando por su brazo y manga para mojar las manos y las muñecas de Candy. Entonces se fijó que continuaba llevando encima el pesado lanzagranadas. Aquella escena era clavada al momento en que se le declaró poco después de tirar abajo con su descomunal poder, cuando su errática trayectoria por el aire, le llevó a colisionar sin pretenderlo con la fuente de Cupido de una tonelada, preferida de Albert. Candy evocó como su marido, aferrándola delicadamente por los hombros, cerraba en aquel momento, los ojos y un torrente de lágrimas se dispersaban, y algunas lo hacían por el viento reinante, en el aire en forma de claros regueros líquidos. Los cabellos negros removidos por el aire, la gruesa correa de cuero con aquella descomunal hebilla que sujetaba la funda del lanzagranadas, y los grandes agujeros, que atravesaba su torso en diagonal, la sangre que le manaba goteando desde el hombro derecho, Entonces le dijo:

-Candy….yo…..te amo…..perdóname…por quererte.

Mark le estaba suplicando que le amase, y disculpándose por ello al mismo tiempo, porque temía herirla y provocar asco en ella.

Entonces notó como algo se removía en su mente, y una pena muy honda se abría en su corazón, desplazando al miedo y a la incertidumbre que el entonces enorme Mark, porque su estatura era de dos metros, que luego redujo por ella, manipulando su estructura molecular, cosa que casi le cuesta la vida, dando paso a un incipiente amor, que realmente había nacido en la Colina de Pony, cuando el fuego nuclear del iridium le arrebató desde el siglo XXI, hasta 1912. Solo que en aquel entonces no podía saber nada de aquello.

Se quedó sorprendida lo idéntico que era aquel momento a la declaración de amor de Mark:

"Es exactamente como pasó, solo que en vez de estar en la mansión señorial de Lakewood, vivimos ahora en una pequeña casa de campo alquilada en Inglaterra y Mark entonces medía dos metros, en vez de uno setenta y cinco como ahora. Y por lo menos ahora no le bajan esos horribles regueros de sangre, que me ponen de los nervios cada vez que los veo. Pobre amor mío, como sufría entonces y como se estremecía…y yo con él. Jamás me ha causado daño alguno, nunca me ha obligado a hacer nada que no quisiera, y hay una bondad natural tan grande en su alma…..,-suspiró mientras su corazón se aceleraba- por eso le amo tanto." –se dijo llevándose la mano derecha al pecho, mientras que adelantaba la izquierda para tocarle la mejilla.

Sonrió ante el bello pero crudo recuerdo y dijo acariciándole la mejilla izquierda:

-Mark, no llores tú tampoco ahora. Eres un sentimental, lo mismo que yo…anda…al final, vamos a acabar hechos un mar de lágrimas los dos el resto del día. Y quítate esa arma de encima, sabes que no me gustan esos malditos artilugios –dijo frunciendo el ceño, arrugando su nariz pecosa y respingona.

32

-Candy tienes una conferencia procedente de Chicago.

La muchacha se giró apremiante sobre sus talones, mientras el vuelo de su falda de enfermera revoloteaba al hacerlo, cuando la voz de su jefe el amable doctor Sellers le informó de la procedencia de la llamada.

-Me parece que han dicho que es de casa Legan –dijo el buen hombre rascándose la frondosa barba mientras su hija pequeña, la misma que Candy curara aquella pequeña herida que se hizo jugando, tironeaba de la pernera de sus pantalones, reclamando su atención para que la cogiera en brazos.

Candy cogió el auricular con el corazón palpitante. Hacía dos semanas que Sellers le había comunicado la buena noticia y la joven y primeriza madre estaba que aun no podía creérselo. La muchacha se puso el auricular en la oreja, mientras al otro lado del Atlántico la voz sollozante, casi suplicante de su madre le dijo:

-Candy hija mía, tengo tantas ganas de volver a verte.

-Mamá –dijo la muchacha mientras se apartaba un rizo dorado que le bajaba desde la visera de su gorra de enfermera haciéndole cosquillas. Sus ojos de esmeralda estaban cargados de lágrimas –perdóname por no haberte llamado antes, yo, yo también tengo ganas de verte. Mark ha ido a comprar los pasajes, se, se me había pasado decirte que vamos a Estados Unidos. Salimos mañana por la mañana, en el Mauritania.

Candy era única para recrear situaciones pasadas de su vida. Había otros barcos más rápidos, pero eligió el Mauritania. Entonces Candy, le anunció ilusionada de sopetón:

-Mamá, vas a tener un nieto –dijo Candy risueña y balanceándose sobre sus pies, de un lado a otro alternativamente.

-Ya, ya, querida –dijo su madre asintiendo- y tú vas a ser su tía. Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte y que estés aquí para cuando el bebé nazca.

Candy dio un respingo y alejó el auricular de su oreja con sorpresa. Soltó una risita y movió la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Su madre se había confundido. Tomó aire ante las miradas divertidas del doctor y su hija a la que había cogido en brazos. La voz apremiante de su madre clamaba al aire desde el otro lado del teléfono:

-Hija, hija, ¿ sigues ahí ?

-Mamá, no me he explicado bien, vas a tener otro nieto…o nieta….porque aun no sabemos que será. Voy a tener un niño.

La señora Legan soltó una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa, que taladró los oídos de la muchacha, para irse transformando en una nerviosa y repentina alegría.

-Pero, pero, pero…hija –dijo la confundida señora Legan- ¿ estás, estás completamente…segura ?

Candy asintió radiante moviendo la cabeza con firmeza como si su madre pudiera verla en esos momentos.

-Completamente mamá, voy a tener un bebé y mi marido y yo….-se llevó la mano derecha a la altura del corazón- no…no…puedo describírtelo madre, es….es maravilloso. Yo…

-Hija mía, coincido contigo, es lo más maravilloso que has podido decirme, aparte de que salís mañana para aquí.

-Sí –dijo Candy mirando afectuosamente a su jefe mientras pellizcaba con cariño los mofletes de su hija pequeña- mi jefe el doctor me da dos semanas de vacaciones y ha convencido a su hermano el librero, aquel señor bajito tan simpático del que te hablé, ¿ o lo hizo Maikel ?, que haga lo mismo con Mark.

-¿ Cómo va la guerra querida niña ? –dijo Helen arreglándose el peinado mientras se contemplaba en el espejo- ¿ han vuelto a bombardear otra vez ?

-Aquí no mamá, suelen respetar las zonas rurales, o bien pasan de largo, pero en Londres y en Bristol han lanzado algunas bombas, pero parece que esta vez no ha habido víctimas afortunadamente.

La madre de Candy soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras un maullido sonaba entre sus pies. Una pequeña gata siamesa se enroscaba entre sus piernas ronroneando y reclamando su atención:

-Ahora no Silvia –dijo su ama contrariada, estoy ocupada- Candy escuchó los estridentes lamentos del felino reclamando atención y mimos de la señora Legan. Cuantos recuerdos, pensaba. La gata rompió un jarrón y ensuciaba continuamente adrede cuanto limpiaba para mortificarla, como cuando derramó el tintero y puso la mesa y el suelo perdidos imprimiendo las huellas de sus patas. Y cuando Helen Legan se arrodilló ante ella para pedirla perdón, hasta el pequeño animal parecía intentar hacerse perdonar. Poco después envuelto en una columna de fuego llegaría Mark y a la siguiente vez la rescataría de las furiosas y embravecidas aguas.

Finalmente Helen Legan optó por coger al inquieto animal y rascarle la cabeza mientras se sentaba para que reposara en su regazo. Antes jamás habría hecho tal cosa y ahora disfrutaba cuidando del pequeño animal que soltó un ronroneo de placer mientras cerraba sus ojos verdes y restregaba sus bigotes contra los dedos de su dueña.

-Hija, cuídate y venid cuanto antes. Tengo ganas de veros. Y no te preocupes por Albert, parece que ha recapacitado y de hecho, está dispuesto a pedirte perdón ante toda la familia admitiéndote de nuevo como miembro de pleno derecho, lo mismo que a los amigos de tu marido.

Aquellas palabras colmaron la dicha de Candy. ¿ Sería posible que Albert hubiera vuelto a recobrar la cordura y ser el protector bueno y noble como había sido hasta aquel aciago momento ?

Madre e hija se despidieron albergando la esperanza de un largamente anhelado y soñado reencuentro. Candy colgó el auricular con cuidado que hizo un musical "Clin" al depositarlo sobre su horquilla y se puso a danzar por toda la consulta con Becky, la hija del doctor, que desde aquel día en que curó su pequeño rasponazo, la adoraba. Por su parte Helen Legan se secaba las lágrimas que afloraban a sus ojos, que ya no tenían una expresión de altivez y desprecio porque Candy le había enseñado a adoptar otra más pacífica y humana. El afecto materno la había transformado radicalmente.

33

Pero el poderoso multimillonario no era feliz. De aquel muchacho alegre, y desprendido que cuidaba de sus animales y era tan generoso y bueno, ya no quedaba nada o muy poco. La ira le había transformado y se pasaba horas sentado en el sillón que presidía su enorme despacho, ahogando sus penas en alcohol, observando con rabia el rostro hermoso y angelical de Candy, que le miraba desde un retrato que había hecho pintar expresamente para ella, pero que al final se había quedado él. Pero las penas sabían nadar en el oscuro y viscoso licor.

-Maldito Mark –musitaba mientras se servía el enésimo vaso de vino- me quitaste su amor. Si no hubiera sido por….por esos cinco minutos, cinco escasos minutos que tardé en encontrar a Candy por casualidad –exclamó alzando la mano con los dedos extendidos- yo ocuparía tu lugar –dijo cogiendo de improviso la botella y estrellándola contra la pared que estalló en mil pedazos, dejando otra mancha oscura en la misma.

-Y luego –dijo ya totalmente ebrio- luego llegaste y la salvaste de esa maldita cascada. Otra oportunidad perdida para tener su afecto- realizó un brindis a un imaginario interlocutor y añadió con voz gangosa- estaba cerca, muy cerca –recalcó- y corrí hacia ella, pero cuando iba a arrojarme al agua para sacarla, llegaste tú, volando desprendiendo esa luz…esa luz…, gracias a ese dichoso iridium, ese veneno de otro tiempo…. –chasqueó la lengua. El regusto del vino le resultaba desagradable y se levantó y empezó a caminar por todo el despacho, tambaleándose por efecto del alcohol- ¡! Y me la quitaste de nuevo ¡!! –dijo fuera de sí, para acabar de rodillas ante el retrato de Candy que pendía de la pared sobre la chimenea y ponerse a llorar, convulsionándose, presa del dolor y aquejado por un fuerte sufrimiento.

-¿ Por qué Candy ? ¿ por qué le preferiste a él ? y él, le salvé la vida, y en premio me quita a mi Candy, mi luz, ese ángel que habría podido dar sentido a mi miserable vida –dijo lanzando con rabia un valioso jarrón, que se hizo añicos contra la alfombra persa.

Con todo su poder e influencia, con todo el dinero que atesoraba, no podía hacer nada contra el indisoluble amor que vinculaba a Mark y a Candy posiblemente de por vida. Sus billetes, todos sus millones de dólares no podían hacer frente al poder del amor ni al mortal, probablemente más fuerte de la Tierra.

-¿ Por queeeeee ? –gritó desesperado convulsionándose y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos para llorar amargamente, mientras se mesaba sus cabellos rubios con desesperación.

Pero el sonriente retrato de la chica de cabellos ensortijados y dorados, adornados con una sencilla corona de rosas, y ojos como esmeraldas de fuego, no le dio ninguna respuesta. Allí estaba sonriéndole, como si se burlara de él, como si le restregara ante su semblante apenado, su inhumana belleza con sorna.

Albert se tiró del cabello y algunos mechones rubios quedaron entre sus manos. Ni su mascota, la mofeta Puppe podía ya animarle. Ni se atrevía a hacerlo. El pequeño animal ahora huía muy asustado cada vez que le veía, temerosa de su ira, porque en su ciega furia, había empezado a maltratar a sus otrora amigos del alma. Los sirvientes acobardados, por sus explosiones de cólera, no se atrevían a entrar tampoco, ni a llamar siquiera a las grandes puertas de caoba, adornadas con filigranas de plata, de su despacho.

-Y encima dije que le pediré perdón, ¡! Yo, cuando es ella la que debería arrastrarse ante mí… ¡!, ¡!! Yo que le di un apellido, un nombre, que la saqué del arroyo y me lo paga, casándose con un fantasma, con una sombra de otro tiempo! –elevó el tono de voz como si aquello fuera a provocar que el retrato de su imposible amor le fuera a responder o dar una opinión.

-No es justo –dijo el millonario cuyo desaliñado aspecto y extravagante comportamiento, había provocado más de un comentario y rumores de todo tipo, en los selectos ambientes de la alta sociedad y un más que velado reproche de la tía-abuela Elroy.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de su despacho y la figura un tanto siniestra de un hombre elegantemente vestido le observó desde la penumbra. El atormentado patriarca de los Andrew se giró y no dio muestras de reconocer al desconocido visitante.

-¿ Quién es usted ? ¿ como ha entrado aquí ? –preguntó desabridamente hipando y dando una imagen realmente patética.

El hombre de finos e impecables modales, vestido a la última y de forma impoluta entró y le ayudó a incorporase sentándole en su sillón de trabajo, sin ningún esfuerzo, pese a su aparente fragilidad. Albert demasiado cansado o borracho, o las dos cosas a la vez, para resistirse, le dejó hacer.

-Mi nombre es Ettiene Colbert, y su diligente servidumbre me dejó pasar en cuanto mencioné algunos datos precisos acerca de su persona, señor Andrew., pero iré directamente al asunto que me ha traído hasta aquí ¿ le suena el nombre de James Norden ?

Albert abrió sus ojos verdes que brillaron intensamente. Como no acertaba a articular palabra por la sorpresa, Ettiene sonrió dejando entrever una perfecta dentadura:

-Norden, era impetuoso, pero un buen y valioso aliado. No nos llevábamos muy bien, pero he de reconocer que admiré su valerosa forma de morir.

Se adelantó para acercar su rostro al de Albert y decir con voz sibilante, casi en un susurro:

-Usted quiere tenerla a ella –dijo haciendo una señal con la cabeza al cuadro de vivos colores, y en el que el artista había sabido plasmar a la perfección, toda la esplendorosa belleza de Candy, y que estaba colgado sobre Albert- y nosotros queremos conseguir que ese maldito Mark deje de ser una amenaza para nuestros planes. Y de paso, procurarnos la venganza contra él y ese Haltoran, señor Andrew –dijo ocupando de nuevo su asiento- tenemos que hablar muy seriamente –añadió entrelazando los cuidados dedos sobre la rodilla derecha, al tiempo que cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra.

34

Hacía dos días que el Mauritania había partido. Mark contemplaba el mar encrespado acodado en la barandilla de la segunda cubierta, justo en el mismo lugar en que encontrara a Candy rescatándola y frustrando los propósitos de Albert Andrew.

"Albert" –se dijo Mark pensando en él repentinamente- "debe estar furioso, porque llegué antes que él al encuentro de Candy".

Se había puesto la cazadora negra de cuero, el pantalón vaquero y la camisa a cuadros blanca que traía cuando la conoció por primera vez. Una gaviota picó hacia las olas y voló a ras del agua consiguiendo atrapar un veloz pez que pugnaba por escabullirse de su perseguidor. Enseguida dejó de pensar en Albert, y se centró en todas las aventuras y vivencias acumuladas, en los obstáculos que tuvo que vencer hasta que finalmente, Candy y él como marido y mujer, habían culminado su felicidad con un futuro hijo.

Candy llevaba el mismo vestido que aquel día cuando Mark se presentó descendiendo sobre el barco para llevársela con él, con la ayuda de Haltoran. Como entonces, había una deslumbrante fiesta, y exactamente igual, Candy salió buscándole, poniéndose el mismo chal de color verde oscuro sobre los hombros, en torno a la banda roja que orlaba el pequeño escote de su vestido de noche, con un lazo rojo en torno a la cintura, temerosa esta vez de no encontrarle. Miró hacia los lados y se cruzó con algunos pasajeros que echaban miradas de soslayo a la indumentaria de Mark, pero aquello no le importaba en absoluto. Entonces le divisó acodado en la barandilla contemplando el mar sobre el que rielaba una blanca luna. Se detuvo un momento antes de ir a su encuentro, para admirarle. El cabello negro como la noche que envolvía al barco, sus ojos de azabache que tantas veces se habían llenado de lágrimas, y que como en tantas ocasiones, había contemplado con amor, sus músculos, su porte varonil y triste a veces. Entonces Mark, asegurándose de que estaba solo, extendió una mano y cerrando el puño hizo que el iridium envolviera en llamas su extremidad. Las venas de su muñeca resplandecían mientras el caprichoso compuesto era bombeado por su sistema circulatorio.

Observó las voraces llamas Entonces hizo que trazaran en el aire el nombre de su esposa. Candy se sobrecogió, pero no podía dejar de mirarle. Se sentía fascinada y repelida a la vez por aquel espectáculo de fuego y de luz.

-Aun sigues conmigo –dijo Mark pensativo refiriéndose al iridium- iridiam sangis –dijo en latín.

Abrió el puño y las llamas se esfumaron por arte de magia, como si nunca hubieran existido, disipando las letras de fuego que había creado suspendidas en el aire.

-Sangre de iridium –dijo en voz alta y mirando en derredor. Entonces distinguió los rizos rubios de la caballera de Candy ornamentada por la misma cinta roja que llevara en aquella otra ocasión, que le contemplaba con sus verdes ojos de esmeralda.

Mark se sobresaltó y avanzó hacia ella. Pero su esposa llegó antes que él y le estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Perdóname cariño –dijo Mark acariciando sus cabellos con ternura- no pretendía asustarse ni dar un espectáculo, pero a veces –dijo contemplando el mar mientras besaba a Candy suavemente en los labios –a veces- repitió- cuando estoy a solas tiendo a repasar mi vida y me pongo melancólico, haciendo gestos como el que has visto, supongo para recordarme la responsabilidad que conlleva este poder, no espero que lo entiendas.

-No te preocupes Mark –dijo la chica apretándose con fuerza contra él- lo que has hecho era muy hermoso, como cuando trazaste aquel corazón con el agua del lago de donde me salvaste.

Mark la contempló. Llevaba un bonito broche en forma de flor en torno a su cuello.

-Te has vestido como aquel día –dijo Mark tomándola con delicadeza por los hombros- supongo que para evocar aquel momento.

-Me preguntaste por mi vestido cuando llegamos a Inglaterra, ¿ recuerdas ? pensé que te gustaría verme con él puesto, con más calma, sin nada que nos agobiase –bromeó ella.

-Estás preciosa –dijo Mark galantemente, que no se cansaba de admirarla y amarla.

Permanecieron abrazados en silencio, contemplando el oscuro mar, y las estelas de espuma que los motores del Mauritania iban dejando a su paso en la superficie del Atlántico. Mark miraba el horizonte sumido en sus reflexiones.

Candy reclinó su cabeza en el pecho de su marido. Mark sintió un estremecimiento de pasión y de orgullo. Rodeó a Candy con sus brazos intentando no ejercer mucha presión para no hacerla daño.

El viento mecía suavemente el largo vestido de noche de Candy y los cabellos de ambos esposos.

-¿ En que piensas Mark ?

-En la guerra, en como te decepcioné Candy, no sabes –dijo crispando los puños con sincera rabia y cerrando los ojos- cuando lamenté el no haber hecho realidad tus sueños de un mundo en paz, pero, pero –calló un momento para contemplar la constelación del Aguila que brillaba ligeramente a años luz de allí- las consecuencias eran peores que…

Entonces su esposa le puso una mano en los labios y dijo en voz baja:

-En realidad, ya cumpliste mis sueños.

Mark dio muestras de no entenderla, moviendo la cabeza con interés.

Candy le dirigió una mirada enamorada. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Mark no podía concebir tanta belleza atesorada en un ser humano. Candy pensaba lo mismo de él, como no podía creer tampoco, que existiera un hombre tan bueno, dulce y amable con ella como aquel, además de valiente.

-Mi sueño eres tú, amor mío.

-Candy –dijo Mark temblorosamente mientras la besaba lentamente y ella le correspondía.

-Candy, mi amor. Eres como una estrella que hubiera bajado a la tierra, tomando forma humana en una preciosa y bellísima mujer, para hacer realidad un anhelo, un sueño de amor.

Candy rió ante la galante comparación y dijo halagada y muy emocionada:

-No sabía que además de viajero del tiempo, mi esposo y mi caballero, fueras mi devoto poeta.

-No tengo el talento de Haltoran, pero a veces, en noches así –dijo moviendo el brazo en derredor para abarcar el paisaje del mar en la oscuridad- me siento inspirado.

Mark contempló las estrellas y extendiendo el brazo izquierdo, mientras con el otro ceñía el talle de Candy señaló una constelación y dijo:

-Mira, es la constelación del Aguila. Ella era mi guardiana, cuando fuí un caballero del Diamante.

Candy asintió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Sí, ya me lo contaste.

Allí está Pegaso, y más allá el cisne, y un poco más lejos la del dragón –decía el joven con entusiasmo. A Candy le costaba un poco seguir sus explicaciones.

Entonces calló de repente y su semblante se ensombreció alarmando a Candy.

-¿ Mark que te ocurre ? tus ojos…me dan miedo.

-Estaba pensando en esa maldita organización que arruinó a mi maestro y que quiere dominar el mundo.

Candy sintió una punzada de temor.

-¿ Crees que aun intentarán hacer algo ?

Mark negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Tienen mucho poder, pero no creo que se atrevan a hacer nada –dijo Mark tranquilizándola mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios.

Lo de Norden fue más que una advertencia y un aviso.

Al escuchar aquel nombre Candy notó un escalofrío que le bajó por la espina dorsal.

-No menciones ese nombre Mark, por favor, me da repeluznos. Pobre Annie, ese maldito cerdo la secuestró. Aun tiene pesadillas con aquello.

-Pero Haltoran la rescató y mira…su amor ha vuelto a renacer.

-¿ No es hermoso ? –preguntó Candy acercándose más a su esposo.

Candy ya conocía por otra conversación telefónica con su madre, que Eliza salía con un antiguo amigo de infancia suyo: Tom,

Entonces se llevó el dedo índice de la mano derecha a los labios y declaró:

-Parece que mi hermana y él, han acabado su relación como buenos amigos. En el pasado, cuando me adoptaron como dama de compañía suya, ella no habría perdonado fácilmente una cosa así. Se lo hubiera tomado como una ofensa personal.

Mark se fijó en una estrella fugaz que pasaba por la línea del horizonte dejando una brillante estela a su paso.

-Sí llego a estar allí cuando te arrojaron esa jarra de agua encima, con mi inexperiencia y mi temperamento de entonces, no sé, quizás habría derribado el balcón con ellos dos asomados, como hice con la fuente la segunda vez que te ví, aunque eso fue sin mala intención –dijo rodeándola con sus brazos desde atrás y besándola en donde la cinta roja adornaba su pelo rubio rizado.

-No te lo habría consentido –dijo Candy volviéndose para mirarle, aunque ya se que no lo habrías hecho.

Mark enarcó las cejas provocando la hilaridad de su esposa.

-Tu bondad natural, y tu amor por mí, te habrían disuadido de hacerlo.

Entonces un destello refulgió en la oscuridad. Una estructura metálica y cuadrada pintada en negro, con una bandera ondeante, sobresalía entre las olas. Mark se sobresaltó y dijo a media voz:

-No, no, otra vez, mierda –masculló.

-Mark –le reprendió Candy con voz chillona.

-Es un u-boot –dijo separándose de Candy y señalandólo con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, mientras en un movimiento que los ojos de Candy ni percibieron extrajo su arma de asalto que estaba plegada. Haltoran le había ayudado a reconstruirla, arreglando además los desperfectos en el mecanismo de repliegue, provocados durante la batalla contra Norden y sus tropas.

-¿ Un qué ? –preguntó alargando las sílabas finales, Candy volviendo a asustarse ante la torva mirada de Mark.

-Un submarino Candy, un submarino alemán, he visto la torreta con la bandera imperial y el periscopio. No creo que ataquen un barco de pasajeros, pero por si acaso….-tocó un botón y el renacido RPG-12 se desplegó en un santiamén produciendo un leve sonido neumático cuando los servos y mecanismos de extensión del arma, entraron en acción, ante la enfurecida muchacha que no soportaba siquiera la sola mención del arma o su vista.

-No es momento de rabietas Candy –dijo Mark alterado- siento que todos nuestros mejores momentos sean arruinados por h o por b, pero no podemos exponernos a que hundan el Mauritania.

-¿ Hundirlo ? ¿ por qué ? –dijo Candy con el miedo pintado en sus bellos ojos –si tú has dicho que al ser un barco de pasajeros no corre peligro. Además sería un crimen espantoso.

-Lo sé cariño, y así debería ser, pero -dijo volteando el arma para amartillarla, tan rápido que los ojos de Candy no pudieron siquiera intuir el fugaz y veloz movimiento - ya habido casos de barcos aparentemente neutrales que han pasado municiones y pertrechos a la Entente, Inglaterra, Francia y Rusia, los enemigos de las potencias Centrales, el imperio alemán y el austrohúngaro del otro lado y por si acaso, tengo que estar prevenido. Y estamos en guerra, Candy, y la vida no vale mucho, en estos tiempos por desgracia –dijo liberando los seguros de la munición explosiva, moviendo dos palancas laterales del arma.

Candy contempló la negra y ominosa arma que brillaba siniestramente a la luz de la luna, recién aceitada y limpiada, lista para disparar.

-¿ No irás a abrir fuego verdad, Mark ?

-A menos que nos pongan a prueba –dijo Mark mientras rebuscaba en su mochila y sacaba una granada cónica anti-tanque enroscándola en el cañón con cuidado. Espero que no haga falta.

En ese momento como esperando que Mark dijera aquello para desmentirle cruelmente, el submarino disparó una salva de tres torpedos.

-Mierda –masculló Mark y dijo con voz de trueno:

-Hazte a un lado Candy, esos bastardos nos están atacando.

-No –dijo la muchacha ahogando un grito.

-No discutas cariño, y ponte detrás de mí para que pueda protegerte. Y no te muevas. Si te agitas tanto, no podré enfocar la mira con precisión y podrían herirte.

La chica obedeció, aunque de mala gana.

Mark apuntó al primer torpedo y tiró del disparador. El proyectil cónico salió a alta velocidad produciendo un siniestro ulular que martilleó los sensibles oídos de Candy, que se los tapó con las manos, chillando despavorida.

"Perdóname mi querida Candy" –pensó Mark mientras dos lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas ante el sufrimiento de su mujer.

A Mark le estaban torturando horriblemente, los gritos de su esposa, pero no debía distraerse en ayudarla, aunque lo ansiaba, ni podía perder de vista ni un segundo, los siniestros torpedos negros que se aproximaban tan rápido como sus hélices giratorias, se lo permitían. El proyectil de finales del siglo XX hizo blanco contra la espoleta de su homólogo submarino de principios del mismo siglo, provocando una fuerte explosión cuya onda expansiva hizo detonar el segundo torpedo que navegaba raudo muy cerca de su hermano.

La explosión alarmó al pasaje y a la tripulación. El capitán ordenó que algunos marineros armados fueran a averiguar que pasaba. Cuando vieron a Mark con la extraña arma pensaron que pretendía sabotear o dañar al Mauritania, pero Mark improvisó rápidamente haciéndoles dudar:

-Soy el teniente Anderson, de la Marina Real. Nos está atacando un submarino alemán y estoy tratando de rechazar el ataque con esta pieza de artillería portátil.

Candy le observó perpleja, pero Mark la silenció con una mirada cómplice.

"Demasiado bonito que se lo creyeran" –dijo Mark entre dientes para sí.

Increíblemente, le tomaron en serio y repararon en Candy. La joven seguía tendida en la cubierta a la que se había arrojado por un acto reflejo, aunque no violentamente, causado por el intenso miedo. No obstante, había puesto especial cuidado, por su bebé.

-Ayuden a mi esposa. Y tengan cuidado, está embarazada. Yo tengo que repeler aun a ese submarino.

"Como le pase algo a mi esposa o a mi hijo, os volaré en mil pedazos." –pensó apuntando cuidadosamente el colimador sobre la torreta, y haciendo correcciones de tiro, al tiempo que un brillo siniestro refulgía en sus ojos negros de azabache, resaltando la veracidad de la velada amenaza.

Dos marineros tomaron con delicadeza a Candy de los hombros y la levantaron, con intención de llevársela a un camarote, por su propia seguridad, pero la chica se zafó de los marinos y abrazó a Mark con fuerza.

-No –dijo tajante haciendo que los marineros titubearan, -me quedo con mi esposo.

-Señorita esto es peligroso. Tiene que acompañarnos.

-¡! No ¡! –repitió con terca determinación Candy agarrándose a Mark con desesperación y furia que hizo dudar a los marineros.

El tercer torpedo venía rezagado, pero continuaba su avance. Mark cogió otra granada cónica y la enroscó de la misma forma que la anterior. Amartilló el arma haciendo un molinete. Los marinos le observaban entre admirados y asombrados.

-Nunca he visto un arma semejante –dijo uno de ellos tartamudeando.

-Es como un cañón a escala reducida –concluyó otro boquiabierto.

--Es un nuevo modelo o prototipo que estamos evaluando en secreto –dijo Mark asintiendo con sangre fría, incapaz de creer que se siguieran tragando sus embustes, con tan increíble suerte.

Apuntó y disparó. Otro ensordecedor silbido junto con una nube de gases que les hizo toser y la ojiva cónica voló sobre las aguas chocando contra el torpedo haciéndolo estallar con estruendo, que levantó una gran columna de agua que estuvo a punto de hacer que Candy y los marineros rodaran por la cubierta.

Mark rápidamente se agachó y sacó de la mochila otro proyectil con el que cargó el arma a velocidad frenética. Realizó un molinete para amartillarla ante los incrédulos marinos que ni la vieron de lo rápido que la hizo girar en un círculo perfecto.

Buscó más indicios de nuevos torpedos con ojo experto, pero no se veía nada. Entonces se formaron unas burbujas de aire en la superficie y con un sordo rumor, que fue en aumento, la quilla del U-booat apareció sobresaltando a todos menos a Mark, que continuaba apuntando al buque enemigo. Candy le abrazó con fuerza. Aquella suave presión contra su espalda le infundía valor y le hacía sentirse orgulloso y querido. El submarino emergió junto al Mauritania a distancia para, curiosamente, no hundirlo esta vez. Se abrió la escotilla de la superestructura y un oficial tocado con un gorra blanca, miró fijamente a Mark, haciendo un saludo militar. Aquel hombre de ojos fríos tenía sin duda un sentido de la caballerosidad, que la guerra, a medida que fuera desarrollándose se ocuparía de ir eliminando de todos sus participantes, en menor o mayor medida, con su salvajismo. Mark le respondió de idéntica forma con mirada gélida. Ambos hombres asintieron y el capitán dijo algo en alemán. Mark bajó lentamente su arma. El capitán alemán soltó una carcajada y desapareciendo en el interior de su nave, impartió algunas órdenes en alemán, y esta comenzó a sumergirse lentamente, tan pronto como cerró la escotilla tras de si con un gemido neumático, hasta que desapareció de su vista, navegando entre dos aguas.

-Lo mismo digo capitán –dijo Mark lacónicamente, volviendo a respirar tras contener el aliento, plegando el RPG-12 al tocar el botón y observando aliviado, como el submarino se iba alejando gradualmente.

-¿ Que ha dicho Mark ? –quiso saber Candy, sorprendida de que Mark también supiera alemán, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-Nos ha deseado buen viaje a Estados Unidos y que seria una lástima hundir un barco tan magnífico –dijo Mark guardando el arma de nuevo.

Mientras, un pequeño grupo de viajeros, que fue aumentando gradualmente de tamaño y que habían abandonado sus camarotes y la misma fiesta, le aplaudieron efusivamente dedicándole una larga y cerrada ovación. La propia orquesta, que estaba fuera en pleno del salón donde amenizaban el baile, empezó a entonar el himno inglés.

-También me ha dicho –dijo susurrando al oído de Candy, que me envidiaba.

-¿ Por qué ? –preguntó Candy extrañada.

-Me ha felicitado por tener una esposa tan hermosa y ha deseado que nuestro hijo crezca sano y fuerte. Lo oyó cuando le dije a los marineros que tuvieran cuidado al ayudarte. El también entendía el inglés.

35

-A la salud del teniente Anderson –corearon varias voces.

-A la salud de su bella esposa y de su futuro hijo –dijo el capitán levantando su copa mientras todo el mundo les imitaba.

El supuesto teniente Anderson estaba siendo homenajeado por la tripulación y el pasaje, en la fiesta que se había reanudado en todo su esplendor. La orquesta continuó tocando sus bellas melodías. Mark, que había ido a cambiar sus extravagantes ropas, según criterio de varias damas, por un smoking estuvo atendiendo a los invitados, junto con Candy. Se había convertido en el héroe de la velada al salvar al Mauritania de ser torpedeado y echado a pique. Varios oficiales se le aproximaron y empezaron a conversar con él:

-Teniente, es un honor para mí saludarle –dijo uno de ellos estrechándole efusivamente la mano- de no ser por valientes marinos como usted, Inglaterra ya habría sucumbido ante el enemigo y nuestro querido barco hubiera sido hundido irremisiblemente.

Mark estaba cómodo en aquella atmósfera, aunque los halagos no hacían mella en su profunda modestia. Candy bebió también a la salud de su esposo, un sorbo de champan, aunque su tradicional aversión al alcohol, se manifestó nuevamente. La muchacha empezó a soltar pequeños y sonoros hips. Mark corrió a su lado y abrazándola le preguntó solicito:

-Cariño, ¿ estás bien ? No deberías tomar alcohol. Ya sabes que te sienta mal.

La joven sonrió guiñándole un ojo y besándole en la mejilla dijo:

-No podía dejar de brindar por mi valiente y guapo teniente de la Royal Navy.

Los oficiales aplaudieron las palabras de su esposa y algunos jóvenes marinos la besaron la mano haciendo cola para saludarla y presentándola sus respetos. Candy se ruborizó ante la avalancha de caballeros que pretendían presentarle sus respetos.

-Teniente, ¿ me da usted su permiso para bailar con su hermosa mujer ? –preguntó el capitán del Mauritania.

Mark observó a Candy y esta asintió esbozando una preciosa sonrisa. El joven quedó a solas con los oficiales mientras el capitán sacaba a bailar a Candy una lenta y melancólica melodía. El resto de parejas les imitaron. Mark tomó un poco de champan y un oficial de los que estaban con él departiendo le preguntó con deferencia:

-¿ En que buque sirve usted teniente ?

Mark pensó rápidamente y dijo sin titubear:

-En el HMS Príncipe Negro, un bello y resistente acorazado.

Varios murmullos de aprobación y cabezas que asentían secundaron su opinión.

Mark opinaba que en cualquier momento el engaño terminaría por descubrirse. Ya estaba durando demasiado. Aunque afortunadamente, no fue así.

-¿ Estuvo usted en Jutlandia ? –preguntó un anciano almirante de cabellos blancos, largos bigotes en forma de manillar y monóculo en el ojo izquierdo, con el pecho de su guerrera blanca, cubierto de medallas y condecoraciones. Mark tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse.

-Sí –dijo el joven "teniente".

Mark repasó sus conocimientos de historia y consiguió salir más o menos airoso de las preguntas que los engolados oficiales le hacían sin sospechar que involuntariamente le estaban poniendo en un aprieto.

-¿ Cuántos cañones dispararon aquel día ?

-¿ Llegaron a avistar a los alemanes ?

-¿ Que tal está el viejo Jellicoe?

Mark sabía que históricamente en la práctica, Jutlandia fue más bien una victoria táctica alemana que inglesa, pero se mordió la lengua y se cuidó mucho de decir nada al respecto.

Respondió con resolución a las cuestiones y finalmente, al ser reclamados por sus esposas, novias o acompañantes le fueron dejando solo, disolviendo el círculo que formaron en torno a él.

Algunas muchachas le observaban con interés suspirando por que las sacara a bailar. Pero Mark solo tenía ojos para su esposa. Una bella joven de ojos color turquesa, cabellos pelirrojos recogidos en una coleta con una pluma de faisán prendida en los cabellos, y un escotado vestido amarillo intentó atraer su atención siendo más atrevida que las demás muchachas. Mark por no resultar desagradable entabló conversación con ella, y finalmente comenzaron a bailar, mientras Candy, muy celosa, pese a que podía confiar plenamente en su esposo, lanzaba furibundas miradas a la joven, que sin amilanarse, sostuvo desafiante, sus amenazantes pupilas verdes. La chica rió coquetamente y dijo a Mark:

-Tu esposa no para de lanzarme miradas envenenadas. Se nota que está muy enamorada de ti.

Pero Mark no la escuchó porque solo podía fijarse en las verdes pupilas de esmeralda. Candy se tranquilizó al percibir en los ojos de su esposo, una sincera declaración de amor. La muchacha pelirroja asintió impresionada y pensó:

"Rectifico. Ambos estáis perdidamente enamorados, el uno del otro".

El capitán que advirtió aquel cruce de miradas, sonrió y dijo:

-No debe preocuparse señorita Anderson. Esa muchacha está casada con mi hijo, es mi nuera, no debe temer que le arrebaten a su marido, lo mismo que muchas de las jovencitas y damas que amenizan esta velada. La mayor parte de ella están comprometidas o desposadas.

Candy solía enmascarar muy bien sus sentimientos, pero aquella vez no lo consiguió, escapándosele un suspiro de alivio que provocó la hilaridad del capitán del barco.

-Su marido es un hombre valiente –dijo el capitán mientras saludaba a su nuera- y parece amarla mucho.

Candy sonrió tímidamente y asintió con vehemencia dirigiéndole una mirada enamorada que el capitán apreció claramente.

-Lo es todo para mí, si algún día se alejara de mí o le perdiera yo…-dijo cerrando la mano derecha en un puño y llevándolo a la orla roja que ribeteaba el discreto escote de su largo vestido de noche –yo….-no se atrevió a concluir la frase.

El capitán posó una mano en el hombro derecho de Candy y dijo:

-De eso quería hablarle señorita.

Candy fijó sus ojos verdes en los del capitán, claros y curtidos, ojos que habían visto mucho en la vida, tanto en tierra como en el mar. Aguardó expectante porque el hombre le iba a decir algo que era importante.

Señorita, no quisiera entrometerme en su vida, pero ese joven, -dijo señalando con el mentón hacia Mark que reía ante una ocurrencia de la joven nuera del capitán- daría su vida por usted. Voy a decirle algo fundamental, así que escúcheme con atención: No deje que nunca se interponga nada ni nadie entre los dos, y si alguna vez ocurriera lo que me ha descrito, -posó su firme mano varias veces más grande que la de Candy en su antebrazo y añadió con rotundidad- búsquele, aunque tenga que ir al confin de la Tierra o del Universo para recobrarle. Si alguna vez son separados, jamás, jamás renuncie a él. Luche con todas sus fuerzas señorita.

El capitán dejó de hablar como si estuviera pensando en un lejano recuerdo muy grato, pero difícil de soportar. Candy le miró y preguntó:

-Capitán, ¿ que le ocurre ?

Los ojos del capitán se humedecieron y añadió observando a Mark y a su nuera:

-Así perdí yo a mi primer y gran amor, una chica preciosa, por mi indecisión y mi cobardía, fuimos separados por diferencias de clase. Ella, su familia, era muy rica y yo entonces muy pobre…La vida dio muchas vueltas y volví a enamorarme y rehice mi vida, y aunque quiero a mi mujer, y a mi hijo, jamás podré olvidarla, a ella, a mi Catherine.

-Capitán, siento muchísimo cuanto me está relatando. Es tan triste….-se lamentó Candy mientras se ajustaba el broche en forma de flor de su cuello, apenada por no saber que decir o añadir a la confesión del capitán del Mauritania para reconfortarle.

El hombre asintió y dijo mudando su semblante por completo a otro más cordial:

-La vida sigue señorita, y a veces los recuerdos, como a todos, le afloran a este viejo lobo de mar. No todo fue tan triste. La volví a ver hace unos años. Se casó con un distinguido caballero inglés y tuvo tres hijos, dos chicos y una chica. Y hoy por hoy, somos buenos y viejos amigos.

El hijo del capitán, un elegante muchacho, moreno de ojos azules, comandante de un destructor de la armada que estaba de permiso, viajando en el Mauritania junto a su esposa saludó a su padre con una afable expresión.

-Ahí está mi querido Richard –dijo adoptando un rostro más animado- mi hijo- precisó.

Entonces la melodía terminó y los invitados aplaudieron estruendosamente. El capitán se disponía a hablar con su hijo, pero entonces se acercó a Candy y le dijo en voz baja, asegurándose de que ningún oído indiscreto pudiera escucharles:

-No hay ningún teniente Anderson en el Príncipe Negro, ni en ningún otro buque de la Royal Navy, pero –dijo con una mirada de complicidad- tengo un poco de influencia, como para acallar los maliciosos rumores que en mi buque puedan levantarse. Su esposo es un hombre valeroso, jamás ví tanto coraje y decisión en un hombre, exceptuando quizás mi hijo –dijo con mal disimulado orgullo.- Y por eso, podré justificarme a mí mismo, encubrir su pequeña mentira. Su esposo ha salvado hoy muchas vidas. No deseo conocer ni quien es él ni usted, ni como impresionó tanto al capitán alemán. Pero puede estar muy orgullosa de él, además de enamorada. Su hijo tendrá un gran ejemplo en ambos, no le quepa la menor duda.

Tomó la mano derecha de Candy para despedirse y dijo:

-Señorita, piense en cuanto le he dicho. No haga como yo, que perdí el gran amor de mi vida por mi debilidad. Ella no me esperó toda la vida ni yo supe ir a su encuentro.

-Capitán –dijo Candy emocionándose, y apretando la enguantada mano del capitán –tendré muy en cuenta su consejo. Jamás dejaré de quererle, jamás –dijo refiriéndose a Mark, mirándole, que tras saludar a Richard y a su esposa, se reunió con Candy. La muchacha le rodeó entre sus brazos con tanta energía que, literalmente clavó sus costillas en la piel del torso de Mark.

-Candy –dijo Mark gratamente sorprendido, aunque boqueando un poco, porque su repentino abrazo le dejó sin aliento.

-No quiero separarme de ti, jamás, ni ahora ni nunca, amor mío.

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra le besó con tanta fuerza, que Mark retrocedió unos pocos pasos hacia atrás, y algunos hombres se giraban para mirar de soslayo, con envidia a aquel afortunado teniente que era amado por aquella criatura tan hermosa. Con algunas mujeres sucedía otro tanto. Envidiaban a la muchacha de cabello ensortijado y ojos verdes por estar casada con un hombre tan apuesto. La inclinó hacia atrás sobre la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Candy recibió su beso con ansia.

-Candy, cariño –dijo Mark mientras su esposa le ceñía el cuello con firmeza –sabes que eso nunca ocurrirá. Estaremos juntos para siempre.

-Para siempre –repitió la muchacha con voz entrecortada mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas.

En su mente resonaban con fuerza las sabias y bellas palabras del capitán.

36

Annie tenía necesidad de ver a Anthony para confirmar que podría seguir siendo amigos tras su ruptura. Después de pedirle a Haltoran que la llevase hasta Lakewood, le suplicó que la aguardase en la entrada.

-Espérame aquí querido, ¿ lo comprendes verdad ?

El amable prometido asintió. La boda sería muy pronto, pese a que el encuentro con su nueva familia había sido más que tirante y violento. Haltoran entendía perfectamente que su novia tenía la necesidad de entrevistarse a solas con el que fuera su primer amor.

Annie avanzó entre la arboleda, jalonada por una enorme y casi ininterrumpida plantación de que brillaban bajo la pálida luz del atardecer. Al final del paseo de baldosas, había una cancela de hierro por la que trepaban más rosas. Se podía escuchar al fondo la embravecida corriente de una cascada cuyas aguas partían de un lago junto a un frondoso bosque que daba nombre a la propiedad de los Andrew y junto a una estatua de Cupido, sucesora de la que Mark destrozara en su incontrolada trayectoria cuando descendía desprendiendo fuego y llamas, estaba la apuesta figura de un muchacho rubio de ojos azules y cautivadora sonrisa, que estaba cuidando con mimo y a base de paciencia varias deslumbrantes y grandes rosas que florecían expandiendo por el ambiente un embriagador aroma. Annie se acercó lentamente, conteniendo la respiración. Tantos recuerdos, tantas horas pasadas allí junto a Anthony. Se pasó una mano por los ojos humedecidos y entonces él se giró y la vio.

-Que sorpresa Annie –dijo con amable deferencia- estaba cuidando tus rosas favoritas ¿ recuerdas ?

Annie bajó la cabeza triste. Las dulces Annies mostraban sus pétalos blancos rayanos casi en el púrpura. La muchacha asintió y dijo:

-Anthony yo….tenía la necesidad de verte. Sé que después de que rompiésemos, me hiciste jurarte que sería feliz y así ha sido, ¿ pero tú ?

Anthony dejó las tijeras de podar y se quitó las gruesas manoplas que protegían su piel de los arañazos de los rosales. Contempló los ojos de Annie, tan azules como los suyos y pensó también en Candy. A ambas había amado, pero ninguna de ellas había permanecido a su lado. La ruptura con Annie no se debió solamente a que él conociera a una bella condesa rusa con la que mantenía un noviazgo, si no a que Annie cada vez más estaba alejándose de él. El nombre de Haltoran se había deslizado varias veces entre sus labios casi imperceptiblemente. Ella fingía pero él conocía perfectamente sus sentimientos, y al igual que no pudo soportar ni por un momento más el dolor y las lágrimas de Candy, que anhelaba a Mark, y renunció a ella para que pudiera quedarse con él, lo mismo había hecho con Annie buscando otros brazos y un corazón al que poder amar, antes de que la separación se hiciera durísima para él, como cuando tuvo que decir adios a Candy.

Rememoró en un instante el accidente durante la cacería, como la pata de su caballo fue hendida cruelmente por los dientes del cepo, como el corcel blanco se encabritó lanzándole por el aire, ante la mirada horrorizada de Candy que gritó. Sentía que su vida se perdía, que todo terminaba allí, cuando notó un resplandor iridiscente, una luz maravillosa que bañó todo el bosque junto al lago. Unos brazos fuertes como el hierro le sujetaban alejándole del suelo y elevándole por el aire. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Candy que pasmada y confundida observaba la estela de luz que le había salvado. Observó por encima suyo y contempló la faz triste y dolida de un muchacho un poco mayor que él, con largos cabellos de un color que no pudo determinar porque estaba envuelto en un resplandor tan aúreo que casi ni podía mirarle. Era como tratar de dirigir la vista al sol. Entrecerrando sus ojos azules, a duras penas pudo distinguir sus facciones. Le tendió unos tapones para los oídos y le dijo algo de un fuerte silbido y que pronto le depositaría en tierra. Evocó como tras salvarle la vida, desapareció tan repentinamente como había llegado. Anthony no sabía si era una colorida ensoñación, o había sido real. Candy miraba la estela de fuego que dejaba a su paso. Tenía sus bellos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y parecía en trance, como si escuchara alguna lejana voz que le hablaba dulcemente. Luego se desmayó y él mismo la llevó al interior de la mansión donde después de que todo se aclarara, tía Elroy cuidó de la muchacha personalmente. Todos habían escuchado el desgarrador grito de Candy y como no veían a Anthony por ninguna parte, temían lo peor. La cacería fue suspendida y la totalidad de los sirvientes y guardabosques al servicio de los Andrew, batieron cada rincón de Lakewood y peinaron cada recodo, hasta que dieron con Anthony, sano y salvo y de una pieza. Lo más curioso es que ninguno de los empleados de la finca ni los huéspedes de la familia habían oído o visto algo fuera de lo habitual. Incapaz de creer lo que había vivido ocultó aquellos hechos preguntándose si se habría vuelto loco, si habría sido víctima de alguna alucinación o realmente un hombre bañado en una cálida y tenue luz que volaba, había evitado que su cabeza se destrozara contra el suelo. Contó a todo el mundo que un lecho de ramas había amortiguado su caída y que consiguió caer de pie. Candy pasó unos días terribles, delirando y teniendo pesadillas. Llamaba en sueños a un hombre, al que ansiaba ver, un hombre sin rostro:

-Maaarrrkkk, Maaarrrkkkk –su dulce voz se había transformado en un aullido desgarrador. Todos estaban destrozados y Archie y Stear, junto con él, hacían turnos para velarla.

Candy sudaba copiosamente y a veces lloraba, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, presa de una fiebre tremenda. Nadie conocía a ese tal Mark, al que desde el otro lado sus sueños se le aparecía en la colina de Pony, pero su atormentada mente no acertaba a discernir quien era o que pretendía, si es que era real.

Anthony creía tener la respuesta pero callaba por dos razones:

La primera porque seguramente no le creería nadie y la segunda porque sabía o temía en su corazón que cuando Candy recordara quien era el enigmático Mark, la perdería definitivamente.

"Debe ser él" –pensaba Anthony mientras enjugaba el sudor de la frente de Candy con un paño mojado en agua- "estoy convencido de que quien me salvó es ese Mark que debió hablarla en cierto modo, porque, se quedó allí muy quieta, observando arrebatada la estela de luz que ese ser dejaba a su paso".

-Maaarrkkk, tú, tú eres…. –lloraba ella delirando. Estaba empezando a recobrar la memoria.

Archie no podía soportarlo y lloraba, lloraba de impotencia ante el estado semi comatoso de Candy. Anthony intentaba tranquilizar a su primo, pero el joven estaba fuera de sí. Y un día estalló cogiéndole de las solapas de su casaca de seda.

-Tú sabes lo que realmente pasó –le gritó furioso Archie- pero te niegas a contarnos lo que sabes. ¿ quién es ese Mark ?

Pero Anthony repetía la misma cantinela una vez tras otra, sin atreverse a confesar lo poco que sabía de aquel extraño asunto.

La tía abuela Elroy muy preocupada por su salud, hizo venir a los mejores médicos de Chicago y alrededores tras consultar con el tío abuelo Williams. Candy recobró la salud, después de haber estado muy enferma, pero pese a que recobró la sonrisa, no era feliz. Volvió a ser la de siempre, amando nuevamente a Anthony, pero algo iba mal. Un día que estaba con él, a solas, en vez del rostro de su novio, los ojos azules y el cabello rubio de Anthony, en su lugar tuvo la visión de unos ojos negros muy tristes, largos cabellos negros ondeantes y la figura de un muchacho muy alto que sangraba horriblemente de su hombro derecho, reclamándole ayuda. Candy retrocedió espantada y musitó:

-Mark, no Mark, no….no….me dejes.

Volvió a desmayarse en brazos de Anthony, que la llevó de regreso a la mansión. Cada día que pasaba era una tortura para Candy, que solo llamaba a aquel extraño hombre o muchacho. Anthony no podía más. El verla sufrir así le desgarraba el alma.

Entonces la voz de Annie le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Anthony entornó los ojos y dijo pasándose una mano por la frente:

-Estaba recordando Annie, desde que Mark…me salvó la vida hasta que volvió para socorrer a Candy, sacándola de las aguas del lago –dijo dirigiendo una triste mirada hacia la cercana corriente de agua- porque creyó que yo me enojaría…

Se estaba refiriendo a cuando encontró sus rosas destrozadas. Todo fue una trampa de Neal para que culpase a Candy de ello.

Ella se subió a una barca amarrada en el embarcadero para alejarse de allí, cuando la corriente de la catarata la arrastró. Anthony se lanzó en su búsqueda encontrándose con Albert que se disponía a ayudarla, cuando escucharon un fuerte estruendo y la misma luz que le protegiera a él, salvó a la asustada Candy justo cuando la frágil embarcación se despeñaba por entre las rocas de la catarata. Entonces la muchacha observó los ojos negros y tristes, pero dulces como la luz que la envolvía. Se percató de que estaban volando y musitó un nombre que había estado llamando tantas veces en su desesperación.

Mark, ¿ eres tú ?

El joven asintió lentamente y algunas lágrimas mojaron el rostro de la muchacha.

-Candy….te he estado buscando tanto tiempo….tanto…

-Entonces –dijo Annie quedamente- todo quedó aclarado.

-Así es –asintió Anthony con un deje de nostalgia en su voz- Mark, el joven viajero del tiempo, el hombre que me había salvado la vida para que Candy le pudiera olvidar a él a su vez y continuara feliz a mi lado –dijo lanzando un hondo suspiro.

-Pero no pudo ser –dijo Annie pasando el brazo por el hombro de Anthony- porque ella ya le amaba desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Es muy trágico y extraño –dijo su antiguo amor- te salvó la vida para que Candy fuera feliz contigo.

Anthony volvió a ponerse las manoplas y continuó podando sus rosas.

-Sí, -dijo- pero el amor que se profesaban era tan fuerte que no pudo marcharse otra vez, y el estaba muy malherido y por eso se desplomó ante nosotros sin posibilidad de huir volando como la otra vez –se giró hacia Annie y dijo con lágrimas en los bellos ojos azules:

-Candy fue la razón por la que te cortejase Annie, para poder olvidarla, perdóname –dijo arrodillándose ante ella y golpeando las baldosas con sus manos hasta hacerse sangre en los nudillos. La muchacha le puso en pie y le dijo en un susurro:

-No Anthony. Si estuvimos juntos fue porque yo me enamoré de ti y no deseaba otra cosa. Realmente llegué a tomarte cariño querido Anthony –dijo abrazándole con afecto.

-Annie, eres tan buena, que no sabes disimular tus verdaderos sentimientos –dijo Anthony acariciando sus cabellos negros- en aquel entonces habías terminado tu relación con Haltoran y te refugiaste en mis brazos, como yo hice lo propio en los tuyos para consolarnos mutuamente y olvidar nuestros imposibles amores.

Annie se separó unos pasos de Anthony sorprendida por como el muchacho conocía sus auténticos pensamientos. Contempló las rosas de la margen derecha y musitó:

-Dulce Annie.

Luego desvió los ojos azules hacia las del lado izquierdo y susurró:

-Dulce Candy.

-A ambas amé pero un sentimiento más poderoso que el mío, os alejó a las dos de mí. Un amor tan fuerte –dijo alzando la vista hacia el luminoso azul del cielo en cuyo atardecer el Sol se iba ocultando mansamente- que atravesó el tiempo para estar a vuestro lado. Y no puedo ni enojarme con Mark puesto que me salvó la vida ni con Haltoran, porque se alejó de ti, no porque temiera implicarte en nada malo, sino porque no deseaba verme con el corazón destrozado. Poco después de rescatarte del castillo de Norden, se apartó de ti, por mí, para que volvieses a mi lado. Al igual que Mark no podía soportar ver como yo sufría y cuando veía a Candy llorar, pensaba que era porque quería estar conmigo, pero esas lágrimas eran por Mark., de quien estaba realmente enamorada, como tú de Haltoran, querida Annie.

La muchacha ocultó sus labios con ambas manos mientras sus ojos azules se agrandaban de asombro y de lástima.

-Anthony yo…-intentó decirle algo, pero el joven aristócrata hizo un ademán con la mano interrumpiéndola.

-No hace falta que digas nada querida amiga, ese hijo que está creciendo en tu vientre, cuídalo con amor. Espero que llegue a ser tan generoso y bueno como su padre.

Annie apenada por el triste estado de ánimo de su antiguo amor quiso añadir algo, pero lo hizo Anthony por ella:

-Si Mark no me hubiera salvado habría perdido la vida con toda seguridad, pero esto, este destino….sin Candy ni sin ti….-suspiró- pero ambos, Mark y Haltoran, a su manera intentaron hacernos felices a los tres.

Entonces Annie cogió sus manos fuertemente entre las suyas y exclamó para rescatarle del fondo de la postración en que estaba su alma:

-Pero estás vivo Anthony, vivo, Mark te dio una segunda oportunidad, para que vuelvas a enamorarte de nuevo y saborees la vida plenamente –dijo vehemente la muchacha mientras fijaba su vista en la cancela de hierro, el famoso portal de las rosas que viera Candy por vez primera y donde crecía una variedad de flores, diferente a las de la dulce Candy y dulce Annie que por lo que sabía permanecía innominada. Anthony aun no había decidido, que nombre ponerla.

-Tienes que enamorarte de nuevo y crear otra variedad de rosas más deslumbrantes que las anteriores. Natasha te quiere y tú tienes que intentar corresponderla, sobreponerte y seguir viviendo, porque es lo que deseaba Mark, por encima de todo.

Anthony se sentía un poco mejor y extrayendo una fotografía del bolsillo de su casaca contempló el rostro de una muchacha de ojos verdes y rizos dorados que recogía su larga caballera en dos trenzas y con un gran lazo en la cabeza. Annie se sobresaltó al descubrir una belleza tan radiante como la de Candy. De hecho guardaba un parecido físico con ella más que evidente. Lo único que la diferenciaba de su amiga era que no llevaba coletas si no trenzas y que su nariz era más estilizada con una total ausencia de pecas, no solo en el tabique nasal si no en todo su bello rostro.

-Estoy empezando a quererla –dijo Anthony ante la incipiente alegría de Annie al escuchar tan buena noticia- aunque le dije que necesitaría tiempo. Le relaté la historia, la triste historia que ha desembocado en este momento–dijo Anthony cortando una delicada rosa que olió y que prendió en su casaca- en un principio, me rechazó y se alejó de mí porque no soportaba la idea de que buscase en ella a Candy, pero poco a poco, me fue perdonando, Fui a buscarla y le rogué que no me dejara, y me ha dado otra oportunidad. Entiende mi situación y me ha confesado que me ama, pero que no me presionará. Me ayudará a calmar mi dolor y aguardará todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Crea una dulce Natasha Anthony, y esta vez no permitas que se marchiten por falta de cuidados, como durante un tiempo hiciste con las otras variedades, cuando no tenías ganas de hacer nada y estabas tan desaliñado….-dijo la muchacha recordando con horror como cuando después de que Candy le dejara, optó por no acicalarse ni cuidar su aspecto hasta entonces impecable, semejando más un vagabundo que un distinguido y apuesto joven, hasta que Annie en un intento por olvidar a Haltoran aceptó ser su novia.

Anthony asintió. El peso de los recuerdos del pasado era aun muy fuerte como para desprenderse sin más de su ardua carga. Se sentó frente a la cancela de las rosas, justo ante la variedad aun sin nominar que Annie le había señalado y las contempló por largo rato acariciando su mentón con dos dedos. Natasha había aceptado hacer el papel de Candy hasta que Anthony la olvidara gradualmente. Hasta ese punto le amaba que estaba dispuesta a suplirla si con ello Anthony empezaba a ser feliz.

-Haré lo que me pides querida Annie –dijo volviendo a sonreir- creo que podré amar a Natasha, aunque la pobre tendrá que tener mucha paciencia conmigo.

-Y la tendrá. Esta vez el amor no pasará de largo Anthony, estoy convencida de ello.

No es que Anthony no amara a Natasha, o su añoranza por Candy fuera tan grande que se lo impidiera, sino que tenía miedo, que de hacerlo, volviera a repetirse la misma historia.

Anthony volvió a observar el retrato de la joven condesa rusa que había conocido en una fiesta organizada por la tía abuela y su tío Albert, para que se repusiera de tanta tristeza. La muchacha fue espontáneamente hacia él y él prendado de su belleza ya no pudo separarse de su lado durante el resto de la fiesta. Se habían enamorado, pero el lastre del pasado, sobre todo de su primer gran amor, Candy, aun era demasiado grande. Había querido a Annie, pero no tanto como a Candy, pero pese a que podría haber mantenido a Candy a su lado, suscitando en ella culpa y compasión, no quería que fuera así. Sin poder soportar más los sufrimientos de la muchacha aceptó finalmente que se quedara con Mark.

-He oído que Candy va a tener un hijo –dijo esbozando una media sonrisa- al igual que tú. Es curioso, como a veces los destinos se entrelazan. ¿ le dirás cuando la veas que estoy muy feliz por la noticia ?

Annie asintió aunque le informó de que podría verla en persona, porque venían hacia América en el Mauritania. Anthony acarició la rosa que tenía prendida en el ojal, una dulce Candy y negó con la cabeza:

-Por el momento no, Annie, es mejor que se lo digas tú. Gracias por tu visita Annie, me ha devuelto parte de mi optimismo.

El muchacho se giró y se puso a trabajar con mayor intensidad en la nueva variedad de rosas. Annie supo que era su manera de dar por terminada la visita.

-Dulce Natasha, me gusta ese nombre –dijo en voz baja pero alegre, mientras el viejo jardinero, acudía a sus requerimientos para secundarle en su tarea.

-Me alegro que el señorito haya vuelto a cuidar de sus flores –dijo el anciano con sinceridad.

-Y yo, -dijo afablemente Anthony- vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer y que preparar –le apremió.

" Y la otra parte de tu optimismo y alegría retornarán con el tiempo. Ojala seas todo lo feliz que mereces junto a Natasha, la felicidad que no supimos o pudimos proporcionarte Candy o yo. Hasta la vista querido amigo, hasta siempre". –pensó Annie sonriente y levantando una mano para despedirse de Anthony. Su sonrisa iluminó su alicaído semblante y respondió al saludo de Annie agitando también la mano. Cuando Annie se reunió con Haltoran, el joven le preguntó apremiante que tal estaba Anthony. Annie se tomó un tiempo antes de responder. Observó dos golondrinas que revoloteaban entre las ramas del bosque de Lakewood persiguiéndose y perdiéndose entre el follaje de los árboles que filtraban los últimos rayos de sol.

-Será feliz Haltoran, aun echa de menos a Candy, pero volverá a amar. No me cabe la menor duda.

Haltoran guardó silencio, sintiendo una honda pena por el joven aristócrata. La irrupción de Mark en un momento de la historia que no era el suyo había cambiado las vidas de aquellas personas para siempre, aparte de las suyas. Acarició el vientre de su prometida que rió feliz.

-Si Mark no hubiera conocido a Candy, yo no habría ido detrás de él para ayudarle y tampoco te hubiera conocido a ti. Puede que continuara siendo soldado en alguna guerra olvidada y nuestro querido hijo no habría sido concebido.

Annie reclinó la cabeza en el hombro de su prometido y dijo gentilmente:

-Y Anthony no tendría una nueva oportunidad de amar, Stear habría muerto en esta horrible guerra, Neal y Eliza serían personas llenas de resentimiento y rencor, y Candy no habría encontrado una familia, no querido –dijo Annie apretando su mano y mirándole fijamente- habéis hecho felices a muchas personas y en vuestra bondad, tanto Mark como tú intentáis renunciar, él al amor de Candy y tú al mío, para no perjudicarnos ni a Candy ni a mí y dar una oportunidad a Anthony de enamorarse y a nosotras de seguir con nuestras vidas, porque conocíais de sobra lo doloroso que es el amor no correspondido en un corazón roto.

Calló un momento observando desde lejos como Anthony trabajaba frenéticamente para dejar ultimada y lista la primera remesa de rosas que dedicaría a su novia Natasha cuando viniera a visitarle, y de paso, pedirla en matrimonio.

-Y no me arrepiento en absoluto de que haya sido así –dijo Annie mientras caminaba junto a él tomados de la mano por el paseo de losas.

-Ni yo, cariño –dijo Haltoran- pensando aun en Anthony y Albert, pero suponía que era inevitable que para que unos cimentaran su felicidad, otros debían de perder algo de la suya, cuando no toda.

37

El estridente sonido de la sirena del Mauritania llenó el aire por un par de veces. El transatlántico estaba aproximándose a Nueva York. La travesía tocaba a su fin. Se divisaban ya desde la cubierta del navío, los primeros y estilizados rascacielos de la Gran Manzana que definían el característico skyline de la ciudad, y en primera línea, vigilando desde su emplazamiento en la isla de la Libertad, la conocida y mundialmente famosa estatua que observaba la llegada del barco con sus ojos pétreos y sosteniendo su famosa antorcha en lo alto. Una muchacha de cabellos rubios recogidos en trenzas y pupilas verdes con un lazo rojo en mitad de la cabeza, contemplaba esperanzada como la ciudad se iba tornando cada vez más grande a medida que el Mauritania se acercaba al puerto neoyorkino. Sus labios musitaron un nombre con un delicado acento eslavo que endulzaba su por otra parte, casi perfecta pronunciación del idioma inglés.

-Anthony, tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte –musitó.

Al mismo tiempo y por casualidades inexplicables del azar, otra chica muy parecida a ella observaba con idéntico interés y ansia los rascacielos y el bullicio de Mahattan, deseando llegar ya.

La joven condesa parpadeó extrañada y se fijó en la chica casi por casualidad. Grandes ojos verdes como esmeraldas, coletas adornadas con grandes lazos como bellas mariposas posadas en sus cabellos, pelo rubio y ensortijado, nariz respingona con pecas características y una sonrisa encantadora. Por lo que había escuchado, ya que no había asistido a la fiesta que el capitán organizó en honor al héroe inglés, que había salvado in extremis al barco de ser echado a pique por el u-boot alemán, era la esposa de aquel misterioso teniente de la armada, que trabajaba para el servicio secreto inglés. Entonces el corazón le dio un vuelco y examinándola mejor, la muchacha se dijo en voz baja:

-Tiene que ser ella, no hay ninguna duda, tiene que ser ella.

Se aproximó a Candy y la saludó cortésmente. El carácter jovial y espontáneo de Candy enseguida hizo que entablaran conversación

-Me llamo Natasha –dijo la joven condesa con un ligero deje extranjero, tendiendo la mano hacia Candy.

-Encantada –dijo Candy mientras se llevaba una mano a modo de visera a la frente para que la luz del sol no la deslumbrase, y estrechando con la otra, la mano de la condesa.

Antes de que Candy le dijera su nombre, la muchacha dijo de improviso:

-¿ Eres Candy, no es así ?

La joven se quedó muy sorprendida, ¿ como sabía aquella chica su nombre ? Aquel encuentro no podía dejar de ser casual, aunque también podría saberlo por la imprevista fama que su esposo se había granjeado hacía varios días, al interceptar con aquel armatoste negro los torpedos del submarino dirigidos contra la línea de flotación del Mauritania. Entonces la muchacha le aclaró:

-Anthony me ha hablado mucho de ti. Te describió con tal exactitud y minuciosidad, que no he podido evitar al reconocerte, saludarte, espero que no te hayas ofendido por ello.

Candy comprobó que los modales de la muchacha eran impecables y su carácter, aunque un poco melancólico, muy sincero y abierto. Se sobrecogió cuando la chica mencionó el nombre del primogénito de los Andrew.

-Nos conocimos en una fiesta organizada por su familia –dijo Natasha haciendo girar una sombrilla blanca bajo la que se cobijaba para protegerse de la deslumbrante luz solar y que hacía girar sobre su hombro izquierdo- poco después…de que rompieráis.

Hizo una pausa observando la reacción de Candy, temiendo haberla lastimado o herido, pero la chica, aunque mostró algo de desazón en su semblante, no pareció haber acusado el efecto de aquellas palabras.

-Mi familia y yo procedemos de Rusia y estábamos haciendo un viaje por Europa, cuando la guerra nos sorprendió en América, en tu país. Yo vine a Inglaterra para ocuparme de unos asuntos familiares y cerrar algunos negocios pendientes, con la autorización de mi padre. Temo por mi país –dijo la chica entornando sus ojos verdes, como los de Candy y teniendo un mal presentimiento- no creo que podamos regresar a mi patria.

-No desesperes Natasha –dijo Candy aferrando su mano espontáneamente.-verás como todo va bien. -La condesa bajó la cabeza y pensó:

"Con razón Anthony llegara a amarla tanto, como para dedicarle una nueva variedad de esas delicadas rosas, que cultiva en memoria de su madre".

Entonces la joven rusa suspiró y dijo bajando la sombrilla:

-Eres muy buena Candy, -dijo ella- Anthony tenía razón, eres una buena persona –recalcó.

Candy se sintió azorada por sus elogios, y arreglándose uno de los lazos rosas que adornaban sus coletas, preguntó:

-¿ Amas mucho a Anthony verdad ?

La condesa asintió y dijo con voz queda:

-Sí, y aunque me duele un poco reconocerlo, me escogió por mi parecido contigo, Candy, no por ti, tú no tienes nada que ver, sino porque debería amarme por lo que soy.

-¿ Eh ? –la imprecación extrañada y repentina de Candy llenó el aire. Entonces miró detenidamente a la joven dama y reparó mejor en el no asombroso pero si notable parecido entre ambas.

Natasha se alisó algunas arrugas en la falda de su vestido verde y dijo:

-Me hablaba de ti con tanta vehemencia, tan apasionadamente, de Mark, de cómo salvó su vida del accidente, pero de una forma tan irreal, tan difícil de creer, que, que, -hizo una dolorosa pausa y continuó- pensé que eran delirios de su alma entristecida, hasta que te he encontrado hoy aquí Candy, y también….fui testigo involuntaria, créeme no tenía la más intención de espiarle…

Calló y contempló el mismo lugar en que presenciara como Mark realizaba aquel bello prodigio emitiendo rayos y llamas desde su mano derecha. Cerró los ojos y Candy pasó su brazo por los hombros de la muchacha, que agradeció su contacto.

-Me refiero a tu marido, jamás ví algo tan hermoso y pacífico. Emitió un rayo de su mano, bueno eran llamas, no sé, y las moldeó creando tu nombre en la noche. Entonces, me percaté, de que tenía que ser Mark, el hombre que salvó a Anthony, remontando el vuelo, con él en brazos, y por lo que jamás le estaré lo bastante agradecida. Me retiré discretamente antes de que salieras a su encuentro de la fiesta. No necesité saber más. Y al verte, supe que eras tú. Vuestro amor debe ser indisoluble, muy fuerte.

Alzó la vista hacia las nubes donde la gaviotas chillaban estridentemente peleando por los peces que cazaban en audaces picados, mientras la sirena del Mauritania dejaba escapar las estentóreas notas de la sirena un par de veces.

Candy iba a decir algo, pero Natasha continuó hablando:

-Así quisiera que fuera nuestro amor –dijo la condesa observando las calmas y ondulantes olas que lamían el casco del navío- tan fuerte y grande como el tuyo, y –dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia el vientre de Candy- bendecido por un bebé, no uno no –se corrigió esgrimiendo varios dedos enjoyados- muchos niños.

-¿ Estás embarazada verdad ? –preguntó Natasha.

Candy asintió con un rubor en las mejillas.

-Se te nota en la mirada y en como se te ilumina el rostro cuando mencionaba a Mark. En mi familia –sonrió- tenemos además un raro don para detectar el estado de buena esperanza. Espero que seáis muy felices.

-Lo mismo te digo Natasha. Estoy segura de que Anthony recuperará la calma a tu lado.

En esos instantes, la sirena del barco volvió a ulular. Los muelles de la ciudad se iban aproximando cada vez más. Los estibadores arrimaron varias escalas al buque mientras este fondeaba dirigido por el práctico del puerto. El griterío de la gente que aguardaba con ansia al barco llegó hasta sus oídos. Los expectantes novios, hermanos, padres, esposas iban recibiendo a sus seres queridos con alegres y fuertes exclamaciones. Mark y Candy se reunieron con un abrazo que despertó una ligera envidia en la chica. Mark se presentó a la condesa mientras bajaban la escala empujados por la bulliciosa marea humana que pugnaba por abandonar el barco para abrazar a los suyos unos, y otros continuar sus vidas, sin nadie que les esperase en los muelles.

Natasha retuvo un momento a Mark a su lado y le pidió que la acompañara a un aparte. Candy asintió cuando Mark buscó su aprobación con la mirada. Entendió perfectamente, que Natasha tenía que dirigirle unas palabras e intuyó cuales serían estas casi punto por punto.

-Gracias, gracias –le dijo con gratitud la condesa refiriéndose a Anthony e intentando besarle las manos, cosa que Mark evitó de inmediato.

-Jamás me hubiera perdonado que una persona tan extraordinaria como él, hubiera perdido la vida, teniendo tantas cosas que ofrecer a este mundo –dijo Mark con humildad.

-La razón fue otra –dijo la condesa estrechando con fuerza las firmes manos de Mark y desviando la mirada hacia el gentío que se agolpaba en los muelles- pero no me importa. No viviré lo suficiente para colmarte de bendiciones y de gratitud, por lo que hiciste. Gracias, gracias por permitirme conocer a alguien tan maravilloso como Anthony, gracias Mark.

-No se merecen Natasha –dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

Entonces Natasha se desabrochó de su cuello, un colgante que llevaba engarzada una esmeralda tallada y se lo ofreció.

-No, por favor –dijo Mark sorprendido- no podría aceptarlo.

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, las joyas carecen de valor para mí, y ésta –dijo mirando la costosísima esmeralda que lanzaba reflejos dorados desde sus aristas talladas- palidece, ante el prodigio que obraste. Por favor acéptala, -dijo tendiendo las manos hacia él, con la valiosa joya entre sus dedos- o me harás infeliz. Dáselo a tu esposa como presente mío, creo que hará juego con sus ojos, -rió quedamente- y como regalo de boda, a la que me hubiera encantado asistir. Si llego a casarme con Anthony, espero que vengáis a la mía como padrinos.

Mark asintió y recogió el delicado obsequio de la condesa con cuidado.

-Eso está hecho, Natasha. Y acepto tu regalo por Candy y respeto hacia ti para no defraudarte.

-Que vuestro hijo crezca sano y fuerte. Amor y cariño no le han de faltar en una familia tan unida como la tuya. Cuida de ellos Mark, son extraordinarios, al igual que tú.

-Eres una mujer maravillosa Natasha. Anthony se terminará enamorando de ti, no te quepa la menor duda –dijo Mark con afecto y rozando su mejilla con la mano derecha, para enjugar algunas lágrimas que empezaban a resbalar de sus grandes y bellos ojos verdes. Mark dio un pequeño respingo. Se parecía algo a Candy, pero no dijo nada, guardándose sus impresiones para sí.

La voz de Candy reclamándoles les sacó de su íntimo diálogo. La gente empezaba a descender por las escalas a tierra.

Mark cargó con los equipajes de ambas muchachas y se adelantó hasta el coche que Stuart, el chofer de los Legan había conducido hasta allí para llevarles de regreso a Lakewood. A su lado, otro lujoso automóvil aparcado junto al de los Legan, con su chofer de marcadas facciones departía con él distendidamente mientras intercambiaban cigarrillos y noticias de los distintos frentes de batalla.

-Mi chófer –dijo Natasha saludándole efusivamente.

Luego se giró confidencialmente hacia su nueva amiga y dijo en voz baja y con sinceridad:

-No temas, el secreto de Mark estará a salvo conmigo. No diré nada. Nadie más presenció aquello, aparte de ti, claro.

-Ya lo sé –dijo Candy mientras aferraba su característica maleta blanca con la franja roja central- no tienes cara de ir divulgando confidencias por ahí –bromeó.

Ambas muchachas rieron con ganas. Las claras risas femeninas contagiaron a algunos pasajeros, que sonrieron también.

-Creo que nos podemos considerar muy afortunadas –dijo Candy soñadora mientras la maleta blanca con la franja roja saltaba inquieta entre sus manos. Clean, el pequeño coatí pugnaba por salir de su prisión. Natasha ya sabía que en su interior iba la pequeña mascota que Annie le legara poco antes de ser adoptada por los Brighten, y por eso no dio la menor importancia a que la maleta de Candy cobrase vida de improviso.

-Sí te entiendo –dijo agarrándose al antebrazo de Candy- tu marido te hizo una hermosa dedicatoria labrando esas letras a fuego en el aire, y mi Anthony –dijo observando como Mark se reunía con Stuart y el chofer de la condesa hablando con ambos- seguramente me dedicará una nueva variedad de rosas, como hizo en tu memoria y en la de Annie.

38

Estaba al pie de un árbol, recostado contra el tronco leyendo algunos viejos tebeos…en nuestro tiempo. Había terminado mi jornada de trabajo y tras dejar todo ultimado en mi despacho, salí a dar un paseo por la propiedad de los Andrew. Albert no había cumplido ninguna de sus veladas y temibles amenazas y tenía el permiso expreso de la tía abuela Elroy para moverme por toda la finca sin restricciones, gracias además a las gestiones que mi socio Ernest había realizado para garantizar mi seguridad y la de Carlos.

Era un día primaveral, el sol brillaba con fuerza pero sin calentar demasiado y algunos mosquitos zumbaban sobre los nenúfares del lago. Observé la gran fuente rematada por un colosal Cupido y arqueé las cejas imaginando como una estela de fuego la reducía a fragmentos no mayores que una extremidad humana. Aparté la evocacion de mi mente y me quedé lentamente dormido. El sombrero se había caído sobre mi nariz, y al poco rato estaba profundamente dormido. En esos momentos, a lo lejos, se acercaba una muchacha con la cabellera de tonalidad castaña rojiza, rematada por un gran lazo bajo el cual saltaban inquietos unos elaborados bucles, mientras sus antaño crueles ojos adoptaban una expresión risueña y dulce motivada por el fuego del amor que ardía en su corazón.

-Tíooo, tíooooo, -gritaba Eliza mientras su vestido azul era mecido por el viento formando pequeñas arrugas en la falda y en el corpiño. El lazo decorativo que tenía a la espalda flameaba como una banderola. Creí escucharla, pero el hombre de negocios del siglo XXI, se había quedado dormido bajo un pino de principios del siglo XX.

Eliza parpadeó asombrada al verme tendido en el césped, rodeado de extraños cuadernillos que mostraban pequeñas ilustraciones de vivos colores, separadas por un marco blanco. Por un momento, su antigua perversidad y malicia parecieron aflorar, porque estuvo pensando en arrojarme encima un balde de agua, pero al recordar la manera en que recibió a su ahora hermana Candy, le hizo desistir y mudar de parecer.

-No, no estaría bien, además el tío es muy bueno conmigo –dijo refiriéndose a mí.

Se puso de rodillas procurando no despertarme esta vez, y examinó con curiosidad alguno de los tebeos que había estado leyendo. En todos ellos aparecían unos extraños personajes. Uno de ellos era alto, calvo y con unas desmesuradas gafas sobre su enorme nariz, vestido con una levita oscura. El otro portaba una camisa blanca con pajarita, unos pantalones rojos y dos pelos sobresalían de su cocorota completamente calva, a excepción de los dos pelillos. En una de las historias parecían luchar contra un hombrecillo con bigote, con un extraño sombrero hongo del que salían raros mecanismos que noqueaban una y otra vez a los estrafalarios personajes. Dejó el cuadernillo tras hojearlo e intentar leer los textos que simulaban sus voces en pequeños globos blancos sin entenderlos. Se dio cuenta de que era español, pero no consiguió descifrar nada del para ella, enrevesada idioma. Tomó otro y los mismos personajes calvos y con grandes narices, se enfrentaban o huían según el caso, contra insectos gigantescos que aumentaban de tamaño al rociarles con una pócima que les entregaba un hombre también calvo y barbudo, al que parecían no tener mucho aprecio y al que perseguían para pegarle o agredirle. También salían unos extrañas máquinas metálicas que lanzaban fuego por una especie de cañón. Hojeó otro más en el que los mismos personajes parecían enfrentarse contra unos soldados barbudos con raras trampas. En otro más que cogió al azar, un hombrecillo cabezón, vestido de negro, con gafas y un pequeño bigote, con algunos pelos que se mantenían tiesos como escarpias, parecía discutir con un dependiente en una tienda, danto saltos, de la que salía con un ojo hinchado y las gafas colgando de la nariz. Aquello le provocó una carcajada al encontrarlo gracioso, aunque luego, negó con la cabeza musitando:

-Que tontería es esta, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza –dijo depositando el tebeo sobre la hierba, junto a mí.

En esos momentos, me desperecé bostezando estruendosamente, despertándome y sobresaltando a Eliza.

-Tío, por favor –dijo indignada- ten más modales, pareces un bruto de la Prehistoria.

-Vamos, vamos Eliza –dije restregándome los ojos y riendo- no empecemos con monsergas, que no estamos en una fiesta de la tía-abuela.

Entonces cogió uno de los tebeos y me preguntó que significado tenían aquellos pequeños libros que parecían contar una historia, a la que no le encontraba el menor sentido. Sonreí de nuevo y le expliqué lo más claramente que supe que era todo aquello. Pareció entenderme y suspiró aliviada.

-Por un momento creí que era una representación de gente real de tu tiempo.

Me hizo gracia la comparación y dije:

-No te creas, -dije entre risas- hay cosas que no creerías en modo alguno, pero me buscabas por algo, ¿ no es así ?

Eliza asintió y me contó que Tom había pedido su mano a sus padres y que estos, habían aceptado, aunque su madre un poco a regañadientes.

Me quedé boquiabierto literalmente, porque no había pasado un mes desde que los dos jóvenes habían empezado a salir juntos. Eliza me explicó que era costumbre declarar el compromiso y luego desarrollar un tiempo lo suficientemente largo de noviazgo, como para que los futuros esposos se conocieran mejor y tuvieran mejor relación.

-Joder –dije sin percatarme de que había soltado un taco- en el siglo XXI es al revés. Tienes el noviazgo y luego te casas, después de declarar tu intención.

Realmente, no tenía porqué ser así, pero aquellas palabras me salieron a bote pronto, sin pensarlo. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Tio –dijo Eliza molesta- no sueltes palabrotas, queda poco fino en un distinguido caballero.

-Yo no soy un caballero –dije sacudiéndome las briznas de hierba que se me habían pegado a la ropa- si soy miembro de la familia, es porque Mark ha armado tal lío que las circunstancias consecuentes han devenido en esto.

-Vamos tío –dijo la chica haciendo un mohín- no seas cascarrabias, si en el fondo estás mejor aquí que en esas ruidadosas ciudades que parecen colmenas. Candy me lo contó.

Asentí. Puede que fuera cierto lo que la chica me decía. Sin empresas ni patrimonio alguno, la verdad, poco tenía que hacer en el Tokio del siglo XXI.

Al oír mencionar a Candy recordé un telegrama que la joven había enviado para avisar de su llegada.

-Toma Eliza –dije quitándome el sombrero- Candy viene hacia aquí.

Me observó extrañada. Al parecer, todos se habían enterado menos ella.

-Pero bueno –dijo enfadada- ¿ cómo es que mi madre no me avisó antes ?

-No la culpo –dije depositando mi mano en el hombro de la chica- la pobre ha estado muy angustiada por la suerte de tu hermana aparte de atareada. La mudanza de tu hermano y Susana, tu compromiso, su nueva línea de modas y con tantas cosas en la cabeza, se le habrá pasado informarte debidamente.

-Candy, hermanita –dijo juntando las manos y dando pequeños saltos- tengo tantas ganas de verla….

La miré divertido y dije:

-Como has cambiado Eliza –dije ante la suspicaz chica que pensó que iba a dirigirla algún reproche- a mejor –concluí.

-Antes no podías ni verla, porque lo del balde de agua –dije lanzando un silbido- tela -meneando la mano derecha de atrás adelante.

Eliza bajó la cabeza y asintió entornando sus bellos ojos:

-Sí tío, fuimos muy crueles con ella, sobre todo yo. Aun recuerdo como casi tiró a Neal abajo desde el balcón con ese lazo que maneja como nadie, con tanta destreza.

Eliza parecía triste y pasando un brazo por sus hombros dije conciliador intentando confortarla:

-Lo pasado, pasado está. No le des más vueltas, Eliza. Ahora debes prepararte para recibirles, porque están al llegar. Stuart fue a buscarles.

-¿ Van a venir en coche ? –preguntó sorprendida Eliza jugueteando con sus bucles- pero si van a tardar una eternidad.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que el telegrama lo recibimos hace unas cuantas horas –dije consultando mi reloj digital- ya deben estar a una media hora así de aquí.

La alarma del reloj pitó varias veces indicando que eran las cinco de la tarde.

Eliza no se terminaba de acostumbrar a aquella para ella prodigiosa y lejana tecnología. A diferencia de Candy, parecía fascinarse por el futuro y con frecuencia me preguntaba acerca del lejano siglo XXI y yo le contaba lo mejor que podía como era allí la vida, según para quién.

-Si tuviéramos esos aviones que dices que vuelan sin hélices y que son tan rápidos, ya estarían aquí –dijo Eliza tratando de imaginar como sería viajar en uno de aquellas enigmáticas máquinas.

Iba a responder, cuando Helen Legan, su madre nos llamó a lo lejos. La mujer venía sin resuello, poco habituada a recorrer grandes distancias a pie o realizar esfuerzos significativos. Como los criados estaban preparando el recibimiento para Candy y Mark, y su marido dirigía los preparativos, tuvo que ser ella la que saliera a buscarnos. Cuando llegó a nuestra altura estaba sin aliento y resollaba ruidosamente con los brazos en jarras y agitándose mientras trataba de llenar de aire sus pulmones.

-¿ Dónde os habíais metido ? – nos dijo enojada, especialmente dirigiéndose a su hija- Eliza, Maikel os he estado buscando por toda la propiedad y no había manera de encontraros. Y….

Dejó de hablar y nos reprochó:

-Pero, pero, ¿ todavía estáis sin arreglar ? –es inaudito –dijo con voz cansada, cerrando los ojos y llevándose la mano izquierda a la mejilla.

-¿ Que te ocurre mamá ? –dijo Eliza intrigada ¿ a que viene tanta agitación ?

-Tu hermana y su marido –dijo la señora Legan exasperada por la lentitud de respuesta de su hija- están ya al llegar, ah, hija mía, a veces no demuestras lo inteligente que eres. Y tu hermano Neal con su mujer Susana ya están aquí, esperando. Solo faltáis vosotros.

Eliza se enojó y dijo encarándose con su madre:

-Un momento, mamá, nadie me ha avisado de que Candy venía, precisamente me lo podías haber indicado antes.

La señora Legan negó con la cabeza y levantando las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, lanzó un suspiro de cansancio.

-Pero hija mía –dijo mirando hacia el cielo- te avisé desde el momento en que según Candy, el Mauritania estaba entrando a puerto. Además Stuart partió ayer de madrugada para llegar a Nueva York a tiempo de recogerles. Lo que pasa –dijo la bella señora poniendo el dedo índice entre los omoplatos de su hija - es que tienes la cabeza a pájaros, desde que sales con Tom, cosa que te digo, o recado que te pido que hagas, cosa que se te olvida.

-Lamento que haya tenido que patearse toda la finca Helen –dije con sinceridad.

-Patee. Quéee –preguntó extrañada la señora Legan. Me había tomado aprecio y juntos habíamos aprendido a caernos bien mutuamente.

-Patearse mamá, -dijo Eliza cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos con aire de suficiencia- significa caminar mucho. El tío me lo ha explicado junto con otras muchas cosas del siglo XXI. Sabe tanto.

Helen Legan dio un pequeño coscorrón a su primogénita y dijo:

-Esta niña….que cosas tienes. Te tengo dicho que no le llames tío.

Negué con la cabeza y gesticulando con las manos dije:

-No, no, Helen, si a mi me encanta que me llame así, de veras.

-Es igual, venga tenemos que apresurarnos, la familia Andrew al completo está ya reunida para recibir a Candy. Cuando Helen comunicó a su hija que Tom estaría presente también, le nacieron alas en los pies.

-¿ Vendrá Albert ? –pregunté con un deje de temor en la voz.

-Sí, pero ya os hemos dicho que no pasará nada –dijo Helen haciendo una mueca de desagrado- aunque últimamente se comporta de forma muy estrambótica y poco digna. Se emborracha y vive como un ermitaño, prácticamente recluido en sus dependencias privadas.

Marché apresuradamente junto con Eliza, tras recoger mis tebeos y amontonarlos entre los brazos. La chica se ofreció a ayudarme a llevarlos. Uno de ellos se cayó de mis manos, en mi atropellada carrera y fue a parar a las de Helen, que ojeándolo como hiciera su hija adoptó expresiones de extrañeza y asombro que afeaban su bello rostro, porque no entendía que significaban aquellos estrambóticos dibujos de dudoso gusto para ella, de persecuciones, caídas por la ventana y gente con enormes chichones, ojos negros, mofletes hinchados o un ojo hacia arriba y otro abajo. Cuando llegó a una viñeta en la que un hombre calvo y con mostacho, de traje azul y corbata negra, perseguía a un tipo también calvo de gafas, convertido en ave, con lo que parecía un rifle de boca muy ancha o trabuco, su paciencia llegó al límite, y cerrando el tebeo, lo tiró con desdén por encima de su hombro.

"Decididamente, en ese siglo XXI, deben estar completamente locos de remate" –sentenció para sí misma, que había terminado por aceptar la extravagante idea de que realmente éramos crono nautas. El tebeo fue a parar junto al pie del árbol donde había estado recostado, echándome la siesta.

39

Finalmente Natasha despidió a su coger ya que accedió a viajar con Candy, cuando esta amablemente la invitó a ir con ellos.

Como iba a visitar a Anthony y ambos esposos llevaban el mismo camino, la bella condesa que tanto se parecía a Candy decidió que era la opción más inteligente. Stuart arrancó el vehículo mientras enfilaban la carretera que les conduciría hacia Chicago. Mark iba sentado junto a Candy y al lado de su esposa iba Natasha que no se cansaba de observar el bullicio de las calles de la ciudad. Mark hizo un cálculo mental de la distancia que les separaba de Chicago y contó con sus dedos. Arqueó las cejas de la manera que tanta gracia le hacía a Candy. La muchacha le preguntó divertida:

-Pero cariño, ¿ que estás calculando ?

Mark volvió a repasar sus cálculos sin responder a su esposa y dijo finalmente:

-Cariño, vamos a tardar una barbaridad en llegar a Lakewood. ¿ Sabes cuánta distancia separa Nueva York de Chicago ?

Candy asintió mientras liberaba a Clean de la maleta, que no paraba de tamborilear contra las paredes de su estrecho confinamiento y cuando fue liberado, se fue directamente hacia Natasha que acarició al pequeño animal, que enroscándose en torno a su cola se quedó inmediatamente dormido en su regazo.

-Ya lo sé Mark –dijo la muchacha desviando la mirada hacia el coatí que roncaba suavemente con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sobre la condesa, que le atusaba el lomo y la cabeza- pero a mamá le horrorizan los trenes, y le ordenó a Stuart que fuera a buscarnos y nos trajera en coche.

-Así es señorita –asintió el chofer con una leve inclinación de cabeza- órdenes de la señora Legan.

Mark decidió no insistir, porque finalmente Candy acabaría enojándose aparte de que la encantaba viajar en coche. El joven esposo intentó orientar los picos del cuello de su capa pero estos rebeldes, se movían hacia donde les venía en gana, cosquilleándole en la nariz y otras veces, empeñándose en colarse directamente en sus pupilas.

-Arrrhffg –gruñó exasperado- nunca entenderé las modas de este tiempo

Natasha rió coquetamente con los ojos cerrados y Candy sonrió. Reconoció que su marido tenía razón. La embarazosa e incómoda capa que Mark se había puesto más por imposición de ella, que por voluntad propia, picaba y era incómoda. Candy sintió compasión por su esposo que luchaba por mantener en su sitio el caprichoso cuello de almidón de la prenda. Entonces Natasha se puso a hablar con Mark de trivialidades y cotilleos mientras Clean que se había despertado reclama mimos y halagos de las tres personas que viajaban en el coche familiar de los Legan, en especial de Candy.

Candy se puso a mirar el paisaje. Sin darse cuenta, el diligente Stuart les había conducido fuera de la ciudad que conocía bien en un tiempo record. Miró los cuidados campos con pequeños árboles frutales y las casas de dos plantas de los pequeños pueblos que iban dejando atrás a su paso. El vaivén del coche le daba sueño y en seguida, sus hermosos ojos verdes se fueron cerrando y pronto se quedó dormida. Clean quiso jugar con ella, pero Mark le contuvo con una palmada amistosa:

-No Clean, déjala que descanse.

-Sí –coincidó Natasha- el viaje va a ser muy largo y mejor que duerma un poco. Así se le hará un poco más corto.

Candy empezó a soñar, pero no con Mark esta vez, si no con Haltoran y en la manera en como lo conoció.

Soñó en el día en que Annie vino de visita a la mansión de los Legan, cuando no era más que la criada de Eliza y vivía en el establo. Pero no venía a verla a ella, si no a la señora Legan acompañada de su madre, y a los por entonces, mezquinos hermanos Legan. Recordó como Annie la ignoraba con dolor, porque no quería que se conociera su relación con el hogar de Pony y fingía no conocerla. Los chicos salieron con Annie para mostrarle la propiedad y los cuidados jardines, así como los establos donde moraban los dos caballos propiedad de la familia. Eliza propuso entonces a la asustadiza Annie dar un paseo a caballo, pero la muchacha jamás había cabalgado nunca antes. Intentó declinar la invitación, pero la astuta Eliza se las compuso para que terminara aceptando, prometiéndola que no le pasaría nada.

-No tengas miedo Annie –le decía con una sonrisa malévola- yo controlaré las riendas, además Cleopatra es muy mansa –dijo en referencia a la yegua. Annie ataviada con el traje de montar de Eliza subió desconfiada ayudada por Candy, apoyando temblorosamente los pies enfundados en botas de piel en los estribos. Entonces Neal, que entonces era igual de cobarde y miserable que su hermana, levantó algo entre sus dedos que brilló intensamente, atrayendo la atención de Candy. Intentó detenerle, y entonces descargó un violento pinchazo en el lomo de la yegua haciéndola una herida con la espuela que escondía en la mano. El animal se encabritó con la asustada Annie y partió sin control trotando desbocada. Candy sin pensárselo montó en Cesar el semental compañero de la yegua y salió en pos de ella, mientras Eliza y Neal corrían a avisar a la madre de Annie y a la suya, para acusarla de que había provocado adrede la espantada de la yegua, para dañar a Annie y en represalia por su trato como sirvienta. Candy guió diestramente a Cesar que galopaba velozmente, pero la yegua descontrolada con Annie encima que no paraba de llorar le sacaba mucha ventaja. Llevaba una cuerda en la mano que había cogido del establo para tratar de enlazar a la yegua por el cuello y detener su marcha. Entonces escuchó un ruido muy extraño que provenía desde lo alto. Extrañada miró hacia el cielo y aquel fue su primer contacto con Haltoran. El sonido de un reactor que expulsaba gases ambarinos dejando una estela a su paso atronó sus oídos. Pendido de él, iba suspendido un hombre. El joven, llevaba asido el reactor a su espalda en una especie de mochila. Incrédula parpadeó incapaz de creer lo que creía que sus ojos habían visto.

Haltoran maniobró con destreza acercándose velozmente a Annie, que todavía sintió más miedo de Haltoran que del corcel que se encabritaba furiosamente amenazando con tirarla al suelo. La chica se puso a gritar con fuerza llamando con fuerza a Candy con fuerza y llorando de temor.

-Caaandddyyy!!!!

El joven de ojos verdes y cabellos pelirrojos y rebeldes dio un respingo.

"¿Ha dicho Candy ? ¿ acaso se refiere a….?"

Pero no había tiempo para cavilaciones. Haltoran manipuló un joystick conectado a las toberas del jetpack que iba unido por un largo tubo con la mochila que portaba el reactor impulsor y picó como una flecha hacia Annie. Se situó a su altura y la asió con firmeza pero sin apretar demasiado para no hacerla daño, por la cintura remontando el vuelo y abandonando con la gentil muchacha la montura. Annie chilló despavorida y Candy se puso a imprecar a Haltoran confundiéndolo con un secuestrador. Consiguió dar alcance a Cleopatra deteniendo su carrera y tranquilizando al animal. Mientras Annie chillaba y pataleaba, pero Haltoran la asía con firmeza. Su temor alcanzó el paroxismo al comprobar que estaba volando en compañía del desconocido. Entonces Haltoran la habló para calmarla llamándola por primera vez por aquel mote cariñoso que tanto la estremecía:

-Pequeña dama perdona que te diga, que pese a tu apariencia angelical y hermosa, gritas demasiado –le dijo con una voz suave y varonil mientras le dirigía una cautivadora mirada, proveniente de sus atrayentes ojos verdes, que de inmediato sin saber porqué la tranquilizó, calmándose de repente. Poco a poco se sintió más relajada y tranquila. Se abrazó estrechamente a Haltoran, porque miró hacia abajo y al ver Lakewood desde el aire volvió a sentir miedo.

-Por favor, no me dejes caer, sujétame con fuerza, por favor.

Haltoran suspiró y sonrió. Su sonrisa era tan seductora como su mirada.

-No digas tonterías pequeña dama, no soy ningún bárbaro. Además acabo de salvarte la vida, no tendría sentido que te dejara caer al vacío, ¿ no crees ?

Annie parpadeó extrañada. Pensaba que pretendía secuestrarla o hacerla daño, y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento dijo:

-Ahora enseguida aterrizaremos. No te muevas demasiado, o podrías desestabilizar el propulsor, lo que nos permite volar, realmente no está preparado para soportar a dos personas, pero creo que no habrá problemas.

-Pero, como, como, ¿ consigues….? -preguntó Annie más intrigada que asustada reparando en el ululante propulsor que expulsaba fuego acoplado a la espalda de su salvador.

-En seguida vendrán las explicaciones –dijo guiñándola un ojo- pequeña dama, aunque no sé si me vas a creer.

Annie estaba empezando a cansarse del mote y dijo enojada:

-Me llamo Annie –dijo con expresión enfadada.

-Y yo Haltoran –dijo el joven desarmándola de nuevo con su sonrisa- encantado pequeña dama…perdón, Annie.

Entonces se sonrojó recordando los cumplidos que le había dirigido y tapándose los ojos con las manos.

Se sentía bien con el desconocido, pese a estar a una altura de veinte metros sobre el suelo.

El joven manipuló los controles de la palanca que envolvía en su mano izquierda y poniéndose horizontal, bajó poco a poco los gases de impulsión aferrando con fuerza a la chica con la otra mano. Fue descendiendo poco a poco, mientras se formaba una nubecilla de polvo cuando el combustible sólido expulsado por la tobera golpeó el suelo. Se escuchó un estruendo que fue bajando de intensidad, cuando tocaron el suelo. Haltoran depositó con delicadeza a Annie en el suelo aflojando la presión de sus dedos. La muchacha se giró para mirar sus intensos ojos verdes engarzados en un rostro de marcadas facciones. El chico tenía un rostro curtido y moreno. Sus músculos resaltaban bajo lo que parecía una especie de uniforme de camuflaje de tonos marrones y caquis. En ese momento llegó Candy que corría hacía su amiga, después de atar a los dos caballos a un árbol. Candy y Annie se abrazaron, mientras Haltoran se quedaba estupefacto pensando en la foto que en el futuro, su nuevo amigo le había enseñado.

Cabello rubio ensortijado recogido en dos coletas con sendos lazos, ojos verdes como esmeraldas de fuego, y una belleza tan arrebatadora que le hizo suspirar.

"Si no fuera porque Mark te ama…." –se dijo pensativo.

Se quedó mirando a Candy que en ese momento se aproximó enojada hacia Haltoran al que había tomado por un secuestrador peligroso. Agitó sus pequeños puños e intentó agredir a Haltoran saltándole encima con auténtica rabia, mientras Annie corría detrás tratando de disuadirla:

-Espera Candy, espera –dijo la chica intentando detenerla- no es lo que crees.

Candy intentó pegarle, pero el ágil muchacho la esquivaba divertido, tan rápidamente y sin apenas esfuerzo que Candy creyó que estaba persiguiendo aire o un fantasma.

Finalmente, agotada de que sus puños se perdieran en el aire se detuvo respirando agitadamente. Ante ella se plantó el afable y socarrón muchacho, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos en jarras.

-No es lo que piensas. No intentaba secuestrarla, si no todo lo contrario. Solo pretendía ayudar a tu amiga, nada más.

Candy pareció calmarse cuando Annie refutó la versión de Haltoran. Entonces Candy creyó que era amigo de Stear, el muchacho inventor primo de Anthony y hermano de Archie.

-No conozco a ese Stear –dijo extrañado el joven. Candy protegió a Annie con su cuerpo y retrocedió con ella,alarmándola, adoptando una posición defensiva y preguntó suspicaz y algo atemorizada:

-¿ Quién, quién se supone que eres ? ¿ de donde procedes ?

Haltoran entornó los ojos y volviéndose miró a ambas amigas de soslayo.

-Como le dije a Annie, dudo que me creas, cuando te lo cuente, pero lo haré si tanto interés tienes.

Candy asintió impaciente su respuesta.

Haltoran tomó aire y soltando el propulsor de su espalda con un botón, este cayó al suelo. Haltoran contuvo su caída con una de sus botas negras.

-Me llamo Haltoran Hasdeneis y soy un crono nauta, un viajero del tiempo.

Candy le observó con estupor. No sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo o simplemente era un pobre inventor chiflado.

-Procedo del futuro, del año 2010. Y tú debes de ser Candy.

La chica abrió unos ojos desmesurados sintiendo una punzada de miedo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda erizándole el vello de la piel.

-¿ Cómo, cómo sabes…mi nombre ? –preguntó aturdida teniendo un presentimiento que no se atrevía siquiera a imaginar.

Haltoran extrajo una extraña arma y se puso a revisarla. Las chicas se asustaron, abrazándose, pero el joven las tranquilizó:

-No os voy a hacer daño. Solo revisaba mi arma –dijo conciliador. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Mark me habló de ti, en el futuro y me mostró una foto tuya. Soy amigo suyo, y me he desplazado a tu época por otros medios diferentes a los que el emplea, porque temía que pudiera ocurrirle algo.

Estuvo a punto de desmayarse en los brazos de Annie, pero se contuvo y sobreponiéndose se dijo:

-"No, si pierdo el conocimiento puede que nunca averigüe donde está Mark. Debo dejar de tener miedo y hablar…con su amigo".

Haltoran contó con todo lujo de detalles quien era, aunque omitiendo como conoció a Mark. No quería asustar más a las muchachas con historias de batallas y carros de combate.

-¿ Dónde está él ? –preguntó esperanzada y furiosa porque no obtenía respuesta de Haltoran- dijo tironeándole de las mangas de la guerrera de camuflaje.

Haltoran la apartó delicadamente, sujetándola por los hombros y dijo:

-Tranquila Candy, tranquila, él está bien y aun continúa aguardando una respuesta a la pregunta que te hizo junto al portal de las rosas, donde la Fuente de Cupido. Fue muy duro para él separarse de ti y puedo decirte que continúa amándote. Me dijo que te recitara un mensaje, si te encontraba, ¿ quieres oírlo ?

Candy asintió nerviosa, mientras Haltoran declamó con voz serena y firme:

"Candy, no espero que me ames. Entiendo que mi apariencia y mi brusca llegada te llenen de incertidumbre y miedo, pero desde que te ví por primera vez, en tu querida colina de Pony, ya no pude apartarte ni de mi mente ni de mi corazón. La primera vez crucé el tiempo accidentalmente, pero la siguiente vez lo hice voluntariamente por amor. Te quiero, desde el día que te ví y desearía que me correspondieras, que comprendieras el dolor que me corroe el alma y me la abrasa por este profundo amor. Pero si no quieres saber nada de mí, no vendré. Solo tienes que transmitirle a mi amigo Haltoran tu negativa y no volveré a molestarte, no sabrás jamás de mí. Nunca te haría daño o tomaría ninguna decisión que te perjudicara. Antes me quitaría la vida."

Mientras escuchaba largas hileras de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras la muchacha se estremecía, cubriéndose los labios con las manos e iba evocando la dulce imagen de Mark en su mente. Le veía sangrando, desvalido y tan cautivador y guapo en las dos veces que hasta ese momento le había visto. Su corazón latía aceleradamente mientras musitaba lentamente:

-Esas palabras….son preciosas…..nunca me habían dedicado algo tan hermoso.

Annie asistía pasmada sin entender nada, ni intuir remotamente quien podía ser ese Mark del que hablaban y que a ella, parecía importarle tanto, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir a Haltoran. Intuía que aquel era un momento muy especial e íntimo para su amiga.

Haltoran guardó silencio mientras esperaba que Candy le diera una respuesta para Mark.

Candy se enjugó las lágrimas, pero era en vano. Un nuevo y copioso llanto venía a tomar el relevo del anterior que ya había fluido por sus mejillas desde sus arrebatadores ojos verdes.

-Dile que necesito verle, que venga cuanto antes….dile que empiezo a recordar….y que….y que tengo que estar a su lado.

Había cerrado los ojos con fuerza para detener el torrente de lágrimas que nacía en las comisuras de sus ojos, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Entonces los abrió y exclamó con voz temblorosa:

-Dile que yo también me empiezo a sentir atraída por él….que no he podido….no he podido sacármelo de mi mente. Dile que ansío verlo. Que aun estoy confusa, pero que tengo que acabar con esta congoja que me está ahogando a mí también. Que creo que estoy empezando a quererle, aunque necesitaré tiempo para poner orden en mis sentimientos.

En esos momentos se escucharon voces nerviosas. La señora Legan junto con la madre de Annie y Eliza y Neal se disponían a descargar su furia sobre la muchacha. Habían registrado todos los contornos porque no les encontraban, aunque finalmente localizaron a Annie y Candy en compañía de Haltoran.

-Debes irte Haltoran –dijo Candy- es mejor que no te descubran aquí con nosotras.

-Pero yo ví desde el aire como ese muchacho –dijo en referencia a Neal espantaba a la yegua de Annie con una espuela. No voy a permitir que….

-Ya basta –dijo Candy rotunda- debes irte para transmitirle a Mark cuanto antes mi mensaje. Dile que venga, quedarte aquí solo complicaría las cosas.

Haltoran gruñó sintiendo una sorda ira, imaginando el desproporcionado e injusto castigo que impondrían a la gentil muchacha.

Estrechó la mano de la chica y dijo:

-Mark es un hombre bueno y dulce. Si llegas a amarle, no te defraudará jamás. Sería capaz de morir por ti si se lo pidieras y aun sin que se lo dijeras. Aunque jamás te obligará a hacer algo que no quieras.

Las voces se hacían más fuertes y cercanas. Haltoran se agachó y recogiendo el propulsor se lo ciñió a la espalda de nuevo.

-Adios Candy, cuídate. Espero volver a verte. Mark decía la verdad, eres realmente hermosa y muy valiente. La foto no te hace justicia, porque al natural eres aun más bonita. Algún día vuestras desdichas terminarán, de eso puedes estar completamente segura.

Manipuló los controles del jetpack cuando Annie le pidió que aguardase un momento. Quitándose la cinta de seda que adornaba su cabeza, se la entregó a Haltoran con manos temblorosas.

-Toma, Haltoran, como recuerdo mío.

Se miraron. De pronto ella se sintió triste por tener que verle partir. Y Haltoran porque no quería marcharse. Deseaba que aquel instante durase para siempre. Sus dedos se rozaron en el momento en que la muchacha le entregaba el presente y Haltoran lo tomaba entre los suyos.

-Gracias pequeña dama –dijo Haltoran escuetamente. Las toberas empezaban a expulsar gases y a ronronear comenzando a elevarle en un incipiente y lento despegue, que pronto se convertiría en un veloz vuelo.

-¿ Volveré a verte Haltoran ? –preguntó Annie tímidamente y con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. El corazón le latía al galope, alocadamente. Annie se estaba enamorando de él. Haltoran la miró de tal forma que la chica se derritió literalmente bajo sus ojos.

-No te quepa la menor duda, pequeña dama –dijo él, cautivado por su belleza.

Empujó la palanca a fondo con rabia por tener que apartarse de Annie, y un chorro de fuego eructó de los propulsores impulsándole hacia arriba como si fuera una piedra lanzada por una gigantesca honda. Se convirtió en un punto en el horizonte y gritó por encima del rugido de los motores del jetpack, mientras algunas lágrimas furtivas se deslizaban por sus ojos:

-¡!!No te quepa la menor duda!!!

Y partió para llevar el mensaje. Candy evocó los duros reproches y castigos que tuvo que aguantar una vez más, mientras el recuerdo de su verdadero príncipe le ayudaba a soportarlos. Annie tuvo que seguir fingiendo que no la conocía, aunque le dejó su anillo como recordatorio de su amistad. Pero Mark malinterpretó el mensaje de su amigo, creyendo que Candy no deseaba verle. Y partió llorando antes de que Haltoran pudiera aclararle algunas cosas. Pasó el tiempo y Candy ofuscada, creyendo que se había olvidado de ella ahogó su recuerdo y se volcó en su relación con Anthony para olvidar a Mark a su vez. Hasta que tras un día de desazón e incertidumbre subió a una barca que las furiosas aguas de la cascada del lago arrastraron. Mark la salvó, pero el traumático rescate volvió a sumir sus recuerdos en tinieblas. Y Mark partió de nuevo por tercera vez, con el corazón destrozado. Pero Candy ya estaba segura de amarle tan intensamente que el corazón le dolía cada vez que evocaba su imagen. A partir de ese momento su relación con Anthony se tornó insoportable. Ella, lloraba, deliraba y enfermaba a menudo, ansiando el calor y el amor de Mark. Anthony con el corazón destrozado ya la daba por perdida y solo era cuestión de tiempo que el misterioso príncipe de Candy regresara para reclamarla. Y así fue .Un día en que su caballo encabritado al introducir la pata en un cepo hábilmente disimulado, estuvo a punto de destrozarle el cráneo al tirarle contra el suelo, durante una cacería, una luz iridiscente y muy intensa lo evitó, comenzando un amor inmortal y tan sólido que ya nada ni nadie podría cortar el vínculo surgido entre Mark y Candy. Mark intentó huir nuevamente, pero el iridium se convirtió en una pesada ancla que le ató a aquel momento, lo que sumado a su delicado estado, sangrando profusamente, que le hizo perder el sentido, permitió que esta vez Candy y él estuvieran juntos, haciendo por fin realidad su amor, aunque de forma un tanto abrupta. Ella le respondió después de tanto tiempo, en la habitación de la mansión en la que Mark se recuperaba, por expreso deseo suyo:

-Por fin tengo mi respuesta. Estoy enamorada de ti, Mark, te quiero, no deseo separarme de tu lado jamás.

Y se besaron intensamente por primera vez.

Entonces notó como la ancha mano de Mark, que reconoció por su suave y cálido tacto, le mecía suavemente por el hombro.

-Despierta mi amor –dijo Mark susurrando en su oído- por fin hemos llegado.

Abrió los ojos bostezando levemente y Clean le imitó haciendo reir a Natasha.

-Mi amor –dijo esbozando una sonrisa- que bien suena en tus labios esa expresión, querido Mark.

Natasha sonrió afectuosamente ante la tierna escena.

Entonces llegaron hasta la escalinata de la mansión. Todos estaban allí para recibirla, a excepción de Albert que no había podido soportar la idea de verla en los brazos de Mark y se había negado en redondo a asistir, pese a los reproches de su tía Elroy. Besó a Mark con pasión antes de bajar del coche susurrando:

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, amor mío.

Los cristales del coche eran tintados y los ansiosos caballeros y damas allí congregados, con la tía abuela Elroy a la cabeza, para recibirla, no pudieron observar su efusividad desde fuera. Stuart abrió la puerta y Candy bajó ante nuestras miradas emocionadas con elegancia y el porte de la gran dama en que se había convertido, en compañía de su esposo y de la condesa Natasha Vorokva. Helen Legan se adelantó y la abrazó con cariño, mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas.

-Mi querida hija, mi bella y dulce hija, al fin te tenemos con nosotros…después de tanto tiempo.

Luego fue abrazando a sus hermanos y saludando al resto de amigos y familiares. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver, mientras Mark, me estrechaba las manos con devoción, llamándome repetidas veces maestro, como Natasha se fundía en un largo abrazo sellado con un beso, con Anthony mientras le hacía entrega de un primer ejemplar de rosa, Dulce Natasha arrancándola algunas lágrimas. Entonces Anthony avanzó hacia Mark y cogiendo firmemente su mano derecha en un fuerte apretón, dijo mirándole con gratitud con sus intensos ojos azules:

-Gracias, gracias por lo que hiciste por mí. Nunca hasta ahora pude dártelas como creía que te merecías. Ni yo ni Natasha lo olvidaremos jamás.

-Me basta con verte feliz y alegre. No tienes que decirme nada más, Anthony. Tu mejor gratitud hacia mí es continuar vivo, disfrutando plenamente de la vida junto a la mujer que te ama.

Natasha asintió admirando a aquel joven tan bueno y generoso, que le hacía entrega a su esposa del colgante que le confiara para ella, en el puerto de Nueva York. Todos aplaudieron mientras Candy gentilmente ayudada por su esposo, se lo abrochaba en torno al cuello.

Aquel fue un largo y memorable día de celebración en Lakewood, mientras Albert encerrado en su despacho sumido en una tenebrosa penumbra, reconcomido por la idea del desquite, meditaba en el monstruoso plan que Ettiene había concebido para vengarse de Mark y de todos nosotros. Aun le quedaba algún escrúpulo y no deseaba tomar parte en la siniestra conspiración, pero el pensamiento de Candy en brazos del hombre, al que tan generosamente había salvado la vida, donándole su sangre, le volvía a ofuscar , mientras contemplaba sombriamente el retrato de su hermosa ahijada y dijo:

-Si no eres para mí, no lo serás para nadie. Para nadie –repitió con ecos siniestros.

Mientras en Lakewood ajenos a las maquinaciones, la esplendorosa fiesta en honor de Candy y de su marido se desarrollaba según lo previsto.

-Para nadie –repitió Albert y luego guardó un largo silencio.

Contempló otro retrato donde una distinguida dama de ojos verdes, y cabellos rubios recogidos en un moño, posaba con un elegante vestido azul y una sombrilla entre las manos.

-Eleonor –susurró..

FIN DE LA CUARTA PARTE


	5. REVELACION, LAS LAGRIMAS DE CANDY

5º PARTE

REVELACION, LAS LAGRIMAS DE CANDY

1

Candy descendía del imponente automóvil de la familia Legan, ayudada por Mark, que diligentemente la tomaba de la mano. Stuart, el servicial chofer de la familia, sostenía la portezuela. Candy y Mark pasaron entre dos filas de damas y distinguidos caballeros, mientras no cesaban de escucharse los elogios y los murmullos de admiración por la arrebatadora belleza de la muchacha y el porte de su apuesto esposo. Natasha descendió por el otro lado, y Anthony salió a su encuentro, ofreciéndole galantemente su brazo. Pero estos hechos habían ocurrido ya durante mi conversación con Eliza, por lo que nos presentamos tarde y no había nada presente en la mansión, pero no lo sabíamos aun.

Llegué sin resuello, apremiado por Eliza y doblado bajo el peso de mis tebeos, que alegremente me desafiaba gritándome:

-Vamos tío, vamos, eres muy lento, cuando nos presentemos allí, la fiesta se habrá terminado.

La señora Legan refunfuñaba que llegábamos tarde y que los invitados empezarían a murmurar y a deplorar nuestra falta de puntualidad.

Eliza entró en la mansión familiar, tras depositar mis tebeos en brazos de Carlos, que ahora era el mayordomo de los Legan, para cambiarse rápidamente de vestido en su habitación ayudada por sus criadas. Carlos y Dorothy intercambiaron una mirada de afecto, mientras Dorothy con otra compañera suya, subía las escaleras, escoltando a Eliza. Yo me detuve en las escalinatas de mármol, entre dos querubines alados de mármol que desde sus pedestales ricamente decorados, tocaban sus trompetas, frente al gran frontispicio de la mansión. Jadeaba agotado, mientras detrás de mí, Helen Legan me daba golpecitos en la espalda y en los hombros, obligándome a seguir.

-Vamos vamos Maikel –dijo comprensiva por mi agotamiento, pero exigente- apresúrese o no llegaremos a tiempo para recibir a Candy.

Me pasé el brazo por la frente y respiré entrecortadamente. Me fijé en el amplio vestíbulo y en el balcón que se abría entre las grandes y colosales columnas de mármol. Levanté la cabeza y pensé:

"Aquí fue donde Candy vio a los Legan por primera vez".

Inconscientemente me encasqueté el sombrero con ambas manos, como si los dos hermanos fueran a lanzarme encima un recipiente con agua.

Helen Legan parpadeó y dijo extrañada ante mi comportamiento:

-Vamos Maikel, no se quede ahí parado. Dorothy le prestará un smoking de mi marido.

No tenía tiempo para ir hasta mi casa para cambiarme así que accedí.

Giré la cabeza hacia los lados sorprendido tan rápido que el sombrero salió despedido de mi cabeza. Helen lo recogió al vuelo con un diestro revés de su mano, devolviéndomelo.

Helen entró y yo entramos en la mansión y a los diez minutos salimos atropelladamente junto con Eliza. Yo llevaba un smoking blanco cuyo cuello de almidón me oprimía el pescuezo. La señora Legan y su hija llevaban elegantes vestidos rojos con mangas de seda a juego y recargados sombreros con adornos de flores y plumas. Las observé disimuladamente y reí entre dientes al recordar un sketchs de los personajes que tanto habían disgustado a Helen.

-Que raro –dijo Helen llevándose una mano a los labios en un característico gesto- aquí no hay nadie.

Carlos que caminaba enfundado en su uniforme de mayordomo, con dificultad, porque le estaba grande, dijo sobresaltando a la dama:

-Es que Candy –se tapó la boca con la mano azorado, y corrigió- perdón, la señorita Anderson y su marido, llegaron ya hace media hora y todos se han dirigido hacia la otra mansión para asistir a un discurso de la tía-abuela, señora Legan –dijo Carlos displicente. Se le notaba cansado.

Los preparativos para recibir a los señores Anderson y el tener que anunciar a tanta gente, le habían desbordado y se le había pasado advertir a su señora cuando llegamos para cambiarnos, que Candy y Mark junto con el resto de invitados, no estaban ya allí.

La señora Legan frunció el ceño y dijo enojada:

-Hemos llegado tarde, si no hubiera tenido que ir detrás de los dos –exclamó dirigiéndose a Eliza y a mí y añadió contrariada cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza- ¿ que van a pensar los invitados de nosotros ? ¿ que dirá la tía abuela ? –concluyó, rozando su frente con la mano derecha.

-Y tú Carlos ya podías habérnoslo dicho antes –exclamó apuntando con un dedo índice al joven mayordomo. Carlos se encogió de hombros. Helen Legan iba a reprenderle, cuando unas palabras provenientes del exterior sonaron como notas musicales en el aire.

-Se enfadará, pero no tardará en pasársele la rabieta.

Entonces una voz cristalina y ligeramente chillona atrajo nuestra atención. Nos giramos al unísono. Un automóvil enorme con la divisa de la familia Andrew, en la puerta estaba estacionado a pocos metros de nosotros, y una muchacha con un vestido de color azul pálido, con un ramillete de rosas rojas y blancas entre los finos dedos nos sonreía. El cabello ensortijado y recogido en dos características coletas adornadas por lazos de color rojo, se mecía ligeramente cuando giraba su cabeza con movimientos gráciles, casi felinos. Unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas nos daban la bienvenida. Y sus labios rojos esbozaban una delicada sonrisa que arrugaba ligeramente las pecas de su nariz respingona.

2

Toda la compostura y comedimiento de la distinguida Helen Legan, se esfumaron como por arte de magia ante la hermosa visión de su encantadora hija adoptiva que permanecía de pie.

-Hija, hija mía –dijo la señora Legan mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Candy corrió hacia ella, más bien voló y ambas mujeres se fundieron en un emotivo y fuerte abrazo.

-Madre, madre –suspiraba Candy entornando los ojos- os he echado tanto de menos a ti y a papá..

Entonces miró por encima del hombro de su madre y se percató de que Eliza y nosotros dos, la estábamos contemplando. Se separó de Helen, y fue al encuentro de su hermana. Candy abrió sus brazos y acogió en ellos a su hermana, que temblorosa y sollozante apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Candy.

-Vamos, vamos, ya estoy aquí –dijo Candy notando como la congoja inducida por la forzada separación que la impusiera Albert, de su familia estallaba en su pecho. Trataba de fingir fortaleza, pero se dio cuenta que ella también estaba llorando.

Eliza desvió la vista hacia el balcón y evocó el momento en que arrojaron un chorro de agua sobre la muchacha, cuyo sombrero y vestido quedaron totalmente empapados, junto al pequeño coatí en aquellos duros y ya lejanos momentos.

-Bueno, deja ya los momentos tristes del pasado.

Candy se fijó en el balcón y a pesar de sus palabras, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando recordó como atrapara con su lazo el brazo de Neal tirando de su manga, desde el suelo.

No albergaba intención de echarle abajo, por encima de la balaustrada, pero si de darle una pequeña lección. El entonces mimado y caprichoso Neal jamás había recibido un escarmiento tan duro e imprevisto. Se admiró de lo mucho que había cambiado a mejor y, como pese a que casi le había obligado a casarse, con ella aprovechándose de su dolencia, por aquellos días, no podía por menos de seguir estremeciéndose ante su valentía para protegerla de aquellos bandidos, cuando huyendo de ellos, se arrojó por un barranco tomándola entre sus brazos, para protegerla con su cuerpo.

El muchacho tenía ahora una familia de la que responsabilizarse, que junto con otros hechos, había cimentado su carácter, ganando en seguridad y aplomo.

También acudió a su mente, los duros momentos en que la obligaron a pedir perdón a los dos hermanos, bajo amenaza de despedir a Dorothy, por el mero y legítimo hecho de defenderse de la primera de una larga serie de vejaciones y maltratos. Se acordaría para siempre de los crueles y altivos ojos de Eliza y Neal y de la señora Legan. Curiosamente su marido y padre de los dos caprichosos hermanos no tenía en sus pupilas aquel desdén y arrogancia, mas bien al contrario. Los ojos del señor Legan infundían confianza y animaban a trabar conversación y a experimentar que estabas frente a un viejo y querido amigo que te aguardaba para agasajarte con su hospitalidad. Desde que Mark y Haltoran irrumpieran en sus vidas, junto con sus extraños amigos, cambiándolas para siempre, los resentidos hermanos habían experimentado una conversión que había atemperado su carácter, tornándoles en magníficas y buenas personas. Cuando Eliza primero y luego Neal, le pidieron perdón de rodillas prácticamente, se quedó de piedra. Pero la guinda del pastel llegó, cuando fue la propia Helen Legan la que le rogó desesperadamente su perdón por las malas acciones que había cometido mezclando en sus intrigas a sus hijos y reclamándola como hija, cosa que en un principio se negó a aceptar, cuando buscaba una dama de compañía y sirvienta para Eliza, en vez de una hija.

-Mis queridas hijas –dijo abrazando a ambas muchachas- la señora Legan.

Entonces Candy alzó la cabeza y nos distinguió a mí y a Carlos que estábamos echando a suertes, a los chinos, cual de los dos saludaría primero a Candy ante el enojo y disgusto de Eliza.

-Tío, Carlos, dejaos de tonterías y reportaos, Candy nos mira –dijo con disimulo moviendo nerviosamente el pie derecho.

La muchacha rió alegremente y se desvivió en muestras de afecto hacia a mí, mientras Clean que se había quedado dormido en los asientos traseros del coche, salió por la puerta que el chofer mantenía educada y flemáticamente abierta con la gorra de plato sobre la mano derecha Ni se había movido desde que Candy había bajado del vehículo ni mostró la menor emoción, cuando el pequeño animal saltó alegremente del coche, gimiendo y enarbolando su cola blanca y negra. Clean empezó a corretear entre las piernas de todos nosotros, compartiendo la misma alegría y vitalidad que su dueña. Candy no había cambiado un ápice. Ni su matrimonio ni embarazo, habían restado un ápice a su adorable personalidad.

-Maikel, querido amigo, me alegro tanto de verte, tanto…

Y también tuvo un emotivo momento para saludar a Carlos, al que revolvió los rebeldes cabellos pelirrojos ante la mirada de disgusto de su madre adoptiva, pero como no quería empañar la felicidad que suponía para todos, tener a Candy entre nosotros de nuevo, no dijo nada y lo dejó pasar.

3

Subimos todos al espacioso coche, que el servicial y flemático chofer condujo hasta la mansión de los Andrew. Candy iba sentada atrás con su hermana y su madre. Yo, permanecía en una esquina tratando de mantener en su sitio el caprichoso cuello del smoking. Carlos aunque fue autorizado a ir a la fiesta por la señora Legan, prefirió quedarse sobre todo cuando Dorothy pareció contrariada y triste de que se distanciara de ella aunque solo fueran unos pocos kilómetros. El muchacho suspiró pero no dijo nada. Se quedó viéndonos partir, con el coatí de Candy en brazos. Carlos le acarició la cabeza y entró en la mansión reclamado por su novia Dorothy. Además había mucho trabajo que realizar en la casa Legan.

Me arrellané en el automóvil estirando las piernas y pasando los brazos por detrás de la nuca. Helen Legan carraspeó para llamarme la atención y Eliza exclamó con voz un poco chillona:

-Tíooo, estás perdiendo las formas.

Me encogí de hombros y puse cara de circunstancias. Candy rió alegremente pidiéndola que no fuera muy dura conmigo.

Volví a recoger las piernas y dejar los brazos en reposo, diciendo a modo de disculpa:

-Perdón, pero es que en el siglo XXI, cuando viajaba en alguno de mis coches….yo, la costumbre.

Dejé de hablar viendo que la señora Legan ponía cara de reprobación.

-Menudos modales, ¡bah! –y me ignoró desviando la cara hacia el paisaje enojada, y cerrando los ojos, mientras adoptaba una pose de desprecio.

-No te preocupes tío –me susurró Eliza al oído- se le pasará.

A aquellas alturas, Helen Legan había renunciado ya a que Eliza perdiera la costumbre de llamarme tío e hizo como que no había escuchado nada. Atravesamos una ancha avenida jalonada de árboles a los lados que me parecieron cipreses. Fui a recostar la cabeza hacia atrás, olvidándome que aun no se había inventado el reposacabezas. Casi me caigo sobre Eliza, al resbalar en el mullido asiento.

-Tíooo, por favor –dijo Eliza ayudándome a incorporarme- deja ya de hacer tonterías, pareces un crío.

Su madre asintió y dije:

-Lo siento, es que acabo de …..

Iba a añadir "recordar que aun no existen los reposa cabezas", pero guardé silencio y musité un simple "nada" y "perdón".

Al final de la cuidada avenida había una cancela en la que trepaban flores de diversos colores y un seto natural que la coronaba, cuidadosamente podado para imitar la forma de un arco. A lo largo de la avenida pude ver diferentes bustos de mármol con algunas placas doradas debajo que debían identificar las efigies de los engolados personajes, seguramente antepasados prominentes de los Andrew, pero que con la marcha del vehículo, no fui capaz de leer. A lo lejos, destacaba un torre con un relo,j rematada por una especie de almenas, y un ala de edificios que por los vividos relatos de Candy, me resultaban familiares. Allí debió ser encerrada por Eliza y Neal para impedir que asistiera a su primer baile, cosa que no lograron evitar por supuesto, pero naturalmente, no comenté tampoco nada al respecto. Cuando llegamos, estaban Archie, Stear y Anthony en la puerta con sus respectivas parejas, para recibirnos. Iban vestidos con el traje tradicional escocés, con boina negra rematada por dos plumas. Haltoran estuvo una vez a punto de pelearse en una ocasión con Archie, porque este le sugirió que se pusiera el traje escocés, cuando asistió a una fiesta distinta. Como era de esperar, Haltoran se lo tomó como un insulto a su hombría y Archie como un desprecio a la tierra de sus padres. Pero afortunadamente, no llegó la sangre al río. Mark me contó como su amigo esquivaba los puñetazos de Archie como si nada y que casi sentía lástima de la cara de asombro del joven de pelo castaño. Bajamos cuando el imperturbable chofer nos abrió la puerta y Stear, fue directamente a hablar conmigo. También, como con Eliza había surgido una espontánea corriente de simpatía, entre nosotros, mientras Candy y los demás, iban a saludar y a departir con el resto de asistentes a la fiesta.

-Mike, viejo amigo –me dijo el espontáneo muchacho mostrándome sus últimas invenciones- mira, como funciona esto, es lo más en mensajería.

Stear me llamaba Mike cariñosamente. Al muchacho se le estaban empezando a pegar algunas palabras del siglo XXI, debido a su constante trato conmigo. Me mostró uno de sus enésimos barcos voladores para llevar mensajes. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos se habían destrozado o hundido en el cercano lago. Uno de ellos, según me contó se fastidió contra la pared de su habitación en el Real Colego de San Pablo en Londres y otro estuvo a punto de ser descubierto por la hermana Gray, la madre superiora, la misma que se desmayara al ver volando a Haltoran con Annie en brazos, gracias a su renqueante invento. Me complacía verlo allí, lleno de vida, en vez de moribundo, en su SPAD VII, el avión de caza en que habría sido derribado, envuelto en llamas, de no ser porque Mark, le salvó la vida. Quizás Haltoran había sido un poco drástico con el chico, pero cuando volatilizó ante sus ojos, un viejo árbol que se había secado, con un proyectil de su MP-5, se quedó mudo y no dijo nada en toda la tarde, para mostrarle una ínfima parte de la cruda realidad de la guerra. Candy, Annie y Archie, observaron fascinados y aterrados como el estilizado proyectil con pequeñas aletas a la altura de su tobera e impulsado por los gases del motor cohete, hacía arder el árbol hasta consumirlo. Naturalmente, Haltoran había rebajado la carga bélica del artilugio porque si no, la cabeza de guerra auténtica a plena potencia, habría causado una catástrofe. Patty se había prendado de él, y nuestra relación fue muy breve. Después de que mi esposa me hubiera dejado allá en el siglo XXI, ya me iba haciendo a la idea. En cuanto a Flammie habían cortado, después de una fuerte discusión con Stear, porque iba a ser enviada como enfermera al frente europeo y dio por concluída, su también breve relación. La altiva muchacha no admitía ni órdenes ni intromisiones en su vida y zanjó el asunto rompiendo con él. Patty de temperamento más dulce, se amoldó enseguida al a veces extravagante carácter del muchacho. Últimamente estaba haciendo pruebas con cohetes y utilizando diferentes tipos de combustibles. Desde que le había hablado de que el ser humano llegaría a la Luna en el año 1969, se había empeñado en intentar lograr la hazaña mucho antes por sus propios méritos.

-Mi nombre aparecerá inscrito en letras de oro en los anales de la historia. Ya veréis, ya veréis –le decía a su hermano y a su primo Anthony que reían sus ocurrencias.

Naturalmente, las explosiones y los sustos estaban a la orden del día en la mansión. La tía abuela Elroy le había prohibido terminantemente seguir con sus experimentos por lo que tuvo que contentarse con utilizar helio o aire caliente para poder seguir con sus investigaciones. Mark nos vio y adelantándose abrazó a Candy besándola con afecto.

-Bueno cariño, no seas tan efusivo –dijo guiñándole un ojo- ¿ que pensarán los invitados ?

Entonces reparó en mí. Se acercó lentamente y al llegar a mi altura me observó con sus penetrantes ojos negros y dijo con voz cargada de emoción:

-Maestro, estoy verdaderamente feliz de verte.

Había intentado quitarle la costumbre de llamarme así, pero aquello era ya algo perenne algo así como el famoso "tío" de Eliza.

Le observé. Se me hacía raro verle sin su cazadora negra, los vaqueros azules, playeras y la camisa blanca a cuadros cuyo cuello sobresalía por encima de su ancho pescuezo. Temí por un momento que hubiera traído su arma de asalto, pero o no la llevaba encima o la tenía plegada, hábilmente disimulada. Ya conocía su famosa hazaña, por boca de Candy, al salvar al Mauritania de ser torpedeado.

-Estuvo magnífico –dijo la emocionada Candy con los ojos de esmeralda iluminándose cuando hablaba de su marido, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho- si hubierais visto como hizo estallar los torpedos antes que colisionaran contra el casco del Mauritania…-y rodeada por sus amigos que escuchaban fascinados en corrillo el relato de sus últimas aventuras.

Haltoran estaba por allí haciendo reír a algunas damas con sus imitaciones que eran clavadas a los pobres sujetos que eran blancos de sus ironías. Annie que llevaba un vestido de raso con un chal a juego fue al encuentro de Candy abrazándola efusivamente. La noticia de que las dos muchachas estaban embarazadas lleno de alegría a todo el mundo, sobre todo, cuando la tía-abuela hizo el anuncio a regañadientes. La madre de Annie no podía tragar a Haltoran, pero a este poco le importaba, mientras que su padre congeniaba estupendamente con el antiguo soldado. Mark había escuchado como Candy le elogiaba delante de los invitados y aquello le llenaba de orgullo. Entonces buscó con la mirada a Albert pero no le fue posible encontrarle entre el gentío que abarrotaba el salón de baile. Haltoran llevó a Mark a un aparte y le hizo notar su extrañeza por la ausencia del patriarca de la familia.

-Creo que conozco la razón Halt, muchacho, pero prefiero no mencionarlo. Es algo demasiado doloroso como para hablar de ello.

Entonces miró hacia los lados cerciorándose de que estuvieran solos. Su novia estaba hablando con Candy y riendo alegremente junto a Natasha y Patty. Yo estaba bailando con Eliza que miraba sus pies, temerosa de que pudiera pisarle en cualquier momento, ante la mirada divertida de su padre y de Tom, su novio, que conversaban como buenos amigos.

-Más cuidado tíooo, más cuidado, me vas a machacar estos caros zapatos y son…

-Modelos exclusivos, siii, Eliza lo se –concluí yo con voz cansada, porque ya me conocía al dedillo sus cantinelas y manías.

Haltoran se abrió la chaqueta del smoking y le mostró el arma a la que también había convertido en plegable. Mark asintió y le dio a entender que él también estaba armado.

Se recostaron contra la pared mientras Haltoran sonrió y dijo:

-Debemos estar locos…venir con armas a vuestra fiesta de bienvenida.

Mark asintió y cerrando los ojos volvió la cabeza y añadió:

-Sí, pero si no llego a tenerla encima cuando lo del Mauritania, no se que habría sucedido.

Haltoran se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Podrías haber recurrido al iridium.

Mark le contempló como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad y declaró:

-No podía Haltoran. En ese barco viajaban varios cientos de personas. Aquello se habría convertido en un circo y puede que hubiera sido contraproducente. Imagínate, un hombre que expulsa llamaradas y que puede volar. Aparte del número final, en que convertido en atracción de feria, expulsaría sangre sin parar hasta que los níveles del iridium se estabilizaran nuevamente.

Su amigo carraspeó y sacó un cigarro. A Annie le disgustaba sobremanera que fumase, pero aquella era una de las pocas ocasiones que podía permitírselo. Normalmente no tenía hábito, y Mark le había visto hacerlo una o dos veces. Lo encendió y tras aspirar con deleite, lanzó una voluta de humo.

-Sí, pero decirles que eras miembro del servicio secreto…-dijo con voz irónica- si llegan a descubrirte…

-El capitán del barco me cubrió las espaldas. Candy me lo contó después de hablar con él, cuando la sacó a bailar, durante la fiesta.

-Mucha influencia debe tener ese hombre –dijo Haltoran haciendo un molinete con el cigarro entre sus dedos sin quemarse- y muy agradecido te quedó, menos mal que supiste responder bien a lo de Jutlandia y parece que la cosa no ha trascendido.

Mark suspiró. Se estaba bien allí en el porche respirando el suave aire de la noche que traía la fragancia de las flores que con tanto mimo y esmero cuidaba Anthony.

-Y mira que hemos ido dejando pistas por ahí –dijo Haltoran haciendo juegos malabares con el cigarro- pero afortunadamente, a nadie le ha dado por investigar, ni nada por el estilo. Porque mira que derribar la fuente de Cupido, -dijo mirando a Mark y apuntándole con el dedo índice en el pecho dándole golpecitos.

-Sí, pero yo no dominaba aun el iridium –dijo Mark cruzando los brazos y mirándole con fastidio pero sin animosidad- pero lo tuyo, Halt –le dijo poniendo las palmas de las manos hacia arriba- fue de traca. Mira que rescatar a Annie con un impulsor cohete. Podías haber empleado al menos tu cinturón jet-pack.

-Aun no estaba inventado cabezota –le dijo Haltoran trazando figuras imaginarias con el cigarrillo- además no habría podido alcanzar a Annie tan fácilmente.

-Ya valeee –dijo Haltoran sonriendo y tirando el cigarro al suelo y apagándolo con la puntera del zapato- al final vamos a recordar hasta nuestro nacimiento.

-En cierta forma –dijo Mark aferrando el RPG bajo su smoking, que plegado no era más grande que la pluma de ave que la tía abuela Elroy utilizaba para redactar su correspondencia y documentos- podríamos decir….que hemos renacido, muchacho.

-Renacer, suena bien –dijo Haltoran buscando instintivamente otro cigarro, pero desistió ante la mirada reprobadora de su amigo- a fin de cuentas… ¿ que nos queda en el siglo XXI ?

-A mi maestro nada, y yo –dijo mirando a Candy que continuaba celebrando con alegres risas las confidencias femeninas que las amigas se hacían entre sí y a las que se había unido Susana, la actriz esposa de Neal- tampoco tengo nada más que hacer allí.

Pero Haltoran seguía pensando en los días en que Anthony tenía un aspecto tan triste y desastrado que parecía un mendigo, con barba de varios días, sin asearse prácticamente y descuidando hasta sus rosas. Mark no lo llegó a verle en aquella situación tan lamentable, pero él sí. Fue poco después de que Candy y Mark se enamoraran definitivamente, nada más que Mark le rescatase evitándo que se destrozase el cráneo al salir despedido desde su caballo blanco. Pero su ruptura con Candy le hundió en una honda melancolía, de la que le costó mucho salir. Afortunadamente, se había recuperado y volvía a ser el de siempre, al lado de la bella condesa que había logrado rescatarle del pozo de amargura, negra sima, en que se había sumido. Natasha había sido su catarsis. No obstante, preguntó a Mark de sopetón sin hacerle partícipe de sus pensamientos:

-Mark, ¿ crees que hemos hecho bien modificando las vidas de todas estas personas ?

El joven miró hacia la luna blanca y brillante. Reflexionó un tiempo antes de contestar y dijo:

-En mi caso fue totalmente involuntario –dijo Mark- aunque –añadió con ojos enamorados, buscando la grácil silueta de su mujer a la que divisó bailando con su hermano adoptivo Neal- no me arrepiento para nada.

-Ni yo, y mira que hemos hecho cosas. Salvar dos vidas, -se refería a Stear y Anthony.

-Convertir a Eliza y Neal en buenas personas –continuó Mark.

-Conseguir que Candy haya encontrado una familia, finalmente –siguió Haltoran, tomando el siguiente turno.

-Y encontrado dos mujeres maravillosas –dijo Mark sonriendo ante el recuerdo de tantas peripecias.

-Y vamos a ser padres –dijo Haltoran alborozado- ¿ que más podemos pedir ?

-Hemos echado raíces –añadió Haltoran sonriente- la verdad, que a mí tampoco me queda nada en el siglo XXI. Aquí no tenemos Internet ni móviles, ni televisión digital, ni juegos online -rió afable- pero tampoco lo hecho de menos. A saber a quien le van a cobrar ahora las facturas.

La voz cantarina y melodiosa de Annie reclamó a Haltoran desde el interior del salón. Poco después, y casi a coro, Candy requirió a Mark. Haltoran apretó el paso, y en dos zancadas se plantó en el gran salón, donde el baile continuaba en su apogeo, encontrándose con su novia y empezando a bailar ambos. Mark permaneció solo, disfrutando de la quietud de la noche. Entonces Candy apareció en el quicio de la puerta y giró la cabeza, buscando a su esposo apremiantemente. Le encontró allí fuera, contemplando la luna y escuchando los sonidos nocturnos del cercano bosquecillo. Avanzó hacia él, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, al distinguir su figura reclinada en la pared, y situándose a su espalda, le abrazó desde detrás. Se había cambiado de ropa para la ocasión y llevaba el mismo vestido que lucía en las dos veces que había estado en el Mauritania, en el viaje de ida al Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres, totalmente abatida y a la vuelta de Inglaterra, ya en compañía de su esposo. Le tapó los ojos con las palmas de las manos y le susurró al oído:

-¿ Quién crees que soy ?

Mark notaba el suave tacto de la piel de las manos de Candy, y el roce de sus sedosos brazos contra su cuello.

-Una estrella que bajó a la tierra –dijo girándose para estrecharla entre sus brazos- para hacer realidad mis más locas fantasías.

-Yo diría, que fue al revés, querido –le corrigió ella con coquetería.

Se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso.

4

Cuando terminó la fiesta, Candy y su madre tuvieron una tensa conversación, una vez que regresaron todos a la mansión familiar.

-Hija mía, ya estoy cansada de que te alejes continuamente de aquí –dijo la dama observando a Candy desde el diván en que se había sentado- Europa está en guerra y las batallas podrían llegar hasta Inglaterra, ¿ es que no te has percatado de ello ?

Candy caminó por el salón seguida de Silvia que ronroneaba continuamente entre sus piernas para exigirle mimos y halagos. La muchacha recogió a la gata siamesa y la meció entre sus brazos.

-Madre –dijo Candy- la guerra no llegará hasta Estados Unidos, ni tan siquiera a Inglaterra, por lo menos, en lo que a los frentes de batalla se refiere.

Iba a preguntar como estaba tan segura de ello, cuando se contuvo mordiéndose la lengua. Tenían cuatro crono nautas a su disposición como quien decía.

-Además –dijo rascando a la gata en la panza- Maikel, Haltoran y Carlos coinciden plenamente. La guerra no llegará a Inglaterra.

-Pero, pero hay ataques aéreos y eso ya de por sí es suficiente –dijo Helen tajante y haciendo un seco ademán con la mano derecha tras ponerse de pie- está decidido- no vas a volver a Inglaterra.

Candy se quedó absolutamente rígida y paralizada. Entonces Silvia dio un ágil salto bajando al suelo, y maulló un par de veces. Candy permaneció de pie crispando los puños y apretando los dientes:

-Madre….no es justo –dijo la chica a punto de llorar- el doctor Sellers me necesita, ha sido tan bueno conmigo…y lo mismo su hermano, con Mark. No, no voy a dejarle así como así.

-No discutas hija, está decidido –dijo Helen Legan mirando por la ventana. En el jardín Carlos realizaba una exhibición de break-dance para el servicio y giraba frenéticamente sobre su espalda embutido en un chándal que, fue la única ropa del siglo XXI que pude salvar antes de que los salvajes de Norden destrozaran la sede de mi querida empresa. Los sirvientes aplaudían sin saber muy bien porqué, y mirándole divertidos. Su novia Dorohty reía alegremente. Helen Legan meneó la cabeza y cuando Dorohty vio que la cortina del salón del segundo piso de la mansión se movía alertó nerviosa a todos:

-La señora, la señora nos está viendo.

-Pongámonos a trabajar –concluyó nervioso el cocinero.

-Sí, sí –corearon dos muchachas que estaban en las cocinas de la mansión.

-Además mi marido me apoyará –dijo Candy adelantando ligeramente el cuerpo hacia delante y balanceándose sobre sus talones.

-Ya está bien –dijo Helen Legan con brusquedad alzando un poco la voz, para luego volverse conciliadora hacia su hija y tomarla por los hombros, para dulcificando, la voz añadir:

-Cariño, vas a ser madre y no estás en condiciones de viajar por medio mundo. Además no entiendo –dijo paseando en torno a la muchacha- ese empecinamiento por ir a Europa, cuando aquí tienes tu casa y muchas más comodidades que en aquella casa de dos plantas tan humilde.

-Pero madre –dijo Candy con voz triste- Flammy a partido a Francia como enfermera voluntaria y yo quizás debería….

Su madre no le permitió seguir la frase. Entonces Helen Legan estalló fuera de sí, incapaz de entender a la obstinada muchacha.

-Candy, ni se te ocurra, de ninguna manera –dijo elevando el tono de voz- bastante disgusto hemos tenido con Stear, al que tu marido tuvo que traer de retorno de Francia. Y menos mal que Haltoran le quitó esa idea de la cabeza, pero de que manera –dijo estremecida recordando el siniestro ulular del cohete anti-tanque, la estela de fuego y humo que dejó a su paso, y las voraces lenguas de fuego que devoraron en cuestión de segundos el retorcido tronco del árbol seco.

Hizo una pausa y fue hasta un carrito con mangos de empuñadura dorada, con un servicio de té que Dorothy había traído hacía escasamente unos minutos y se sirvió una taza humeante hasta el borde. Bebió un sorbo y como el té estaba muy caliente se escaldó los labios y la mano.

-Mierda –se le escapó involuntariamente- y se tapó los labios con la mano sonrojándose violentamente y abriendo totalmente los ojos, mientras la taza de porcelana, cayó sobre la cómoda permaneciendo increíblemente intacta, aunque derramando su contenido.

Refunfuñó y dijo indignada, dando un respingo:

-Esto es culpa de tu marido. Se pasa el día diciendo palabrotas y al final yo acabo cogiendo malas costumbres, y tú lo mismo Candy. Y yo con mis años además, diciendo vulgaridades, como si fuera…como si fuera….un vulgar patán de feria –dijo cuando encontró la expresión que consideró más adecuada para concluir la frase, temerosa de soltar otro improperio y gesticulando entre sofocos, mientras se pasaba un pañuelo de encaje por las sudorosas mejillas.

Candy rió por lo bajo cerrando sus bellos ojos y dijo:

-Mamá, no hay ningún problema en reconocernos como somos, seres humanos, y no máquinas. Se te ha escapado una palabrota, pero el mundo sigue girando. Y no pasa nada.

Luego Candy limpió con esmero las manchas de té en la fina y valiosa madera de la cómoda.

-No es eso hija, no es eso –dijo Helen azorada mientras sus mejillas iban recobrando su color habitual- no es de damas ni señoritas soltar vulgaridades de taberna. Y eso es tu marido que no para, estoy harta. Y deja eso, ya se encargará Dorothy.

Pero Candy ya había terminado de adecentar el costoso mueble.

Helen Legan más tranquila entornó los ojos y dijo abriendo los brazos:

-Anda, ven aquí hija, hace tiempo que no me abrazas.

Candy se refugió en el regazo de su madre adoptiva y la muchacha dijo:

-Pero si me has abrazado hace una hora.

-Es igual, me gusta abrazarte, para algo soy tu madre.

Candy pensó que tal vez su madre se hubiera ablandado y le diera su beneplácito pero la mujer negó con la cabeza, adivinando las intenciones de su hija.

-No Candy, no vas a ir a Inglaterra y menos a Francia. El propio doctor Sellers me ha llamado esta mañana, rogándome encarecidamente que te pidiera que bajo ningún concepto permitiese que regresaras. Los alemanes están intensificando los bombarderos sobre Londres y el sur de Inglaterra con zeppelines de largo alcance y bombarderos. Además, el doctor Sellers, ya ha encontrado a otra ayudante.

Candy estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Todo el cariño y afecto que tenía a su madre se transformó en una ira y rabia que estaba pugnando por liberarse. Pero entonces pensó en su hijo y bajando las manos hacia su vientre se dio cuenta de que quizás estaba siendo algo egoísta.

-No obstante –dijo Helen dando unos gráciles pasos sobre el suelo de mármol y cogiendo en brazos a Silvia- me ha dicho que ha hablado muy bien en tu favor con el director de un hospital de Chicago muy importante y que podrás trabajar allí como enfermera, si lo deseas.

La muchacha se quedó estupefacta de nuevo y parpadeó sin dar crédito a lo que su madre decía.

-Pero madre, -dijo Candy cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho- si hace un momento te has opuesto a que trabaje como enfermera debido a mi bebé. No te entiendo.

Helen Legan suspiró y elevó los ojos hacia el techo. A veces Candy podía resultar tan terca como su hija Eliza.

-Dije que no era conveniente ir a Europa en tu estado, y menos cuando todo el continente está inmerso en una guerra, pero no que no puedas trabajar si lo deseas en lo que te gusta. Chicago está bastante cerca y el hospital es un edificio moderno y acogedor.

Candy estalló de alegría y se echó al cuello de su madre besándola en las mejillas y en la nariz, riendo alegremente.

Helen Legan se estremeció y se puso rígida evocando una parte de su vida que hubiera deseado olvidar cuanto antes. Candy notó su frialdad y sintió como algo húmedo y caliente goteaba por la barbilla de su madre, cayendo directamente en sus mejillas.

-Mamá –balbuceó Candy- estás llorando, ¿ por qué ? –dijo la muchacha apenada.

-Estaba recordando, -dijo la dama observando un retrato de su familia antes de que acogieran a Candy, en que aparecían ella del brazo de su elegante marido y sus dos hijos, más pequeños a sus pies. Pasó delicadamente la mano por el lienzo y dijo- tengo que encargar que nos hagan otro retrato en que estés tú también Candy. Entonces se acordó que estaba hablando de otro asunto distinto y retomó el hilo original de sus palabras.

-Estaba recordando, cuando te acusamos injustamente de ladrona –dijo retirando una lágrima furtiva que bajaba por su mejilla derecha- y te envié a Méjico, tan joven y en compañía de aquel hombre brutal como sirvienta–dijo sacudida por un fuerte llanto, que no pudo detener esta vez, lo mismo que cuando la pidió perdón delante de su familia.

-Mamá, -dijo Candy abrazándola súbitamente- no llores por favor, aquello ya pasó. Yo, yo ni me acordaba ya de todo eso.

Pero la bella dama rompió a llorar en el hombro de su hija mientras repetía desgarradoramente:

-Perdóname Candy, perdóname.

Helen se arrodilló y Candy se postró también con ella, firmemente abrazadas, madre e hija. Candy acariciaba los cabellos de su madre recogidos en un elegante moño y le susurraba:

-Mamá, ya está bien por favor –dijo la muchacha conciliadora- no hay que perdonar, pero si sientes mejor así….-hizo una pausa y suspiró desviando la vista y añadió –yo…te perdono, madre.

Helen alzó sus hermosos ojos para encontrarse con la acogedora mirada de Candy y asintió sonriendo.

-Gracias, gracias querida hija.

Entonces Candy se dio perfecta cuenta de que lo realmente pretendía Helen Legan era impedir a cualquier precio que volviera a alejarse de su lado. Candy tomó entonces una decisión y poniéndose en pie, se lo comunicó a su madre:

-Está bien madre, renuncio a ir a Europa, pero trabajaré en ese hospital de Chicago, mientras mi hijo me lo permita.

Al escuchar aquello, la dama se irguió ayudada por Candy y tomándola de los hombros dijo alegremente:

-Esa decisión me gusta más. Bien, toma las señas del edificio.

Rebuscó en un cajón de una cómoda de madera adornada con motivos florales y extrajo un papel perfumado con algo garabateado en su superficie doblado en dos mitades. Se lo entregó a Candy que desplegándolo, se fijó en el elaborado membrete del edificio. Luego leyó la dirección escrita con la letra de elegantes trazos de su madre.

Candy observaba de hito en hito a su madre, por si cambiaba de parecer, pero cada vez que la miraba, Helen realizaba una inclinación de cabeza, aprobando que Candy trabajase allí.

Entonces volvió a callar de improviso, haciéndose un profundo y largo silencio. Candy temió que de nuevo, empezara a lamentarse y a llorar, victima de los remordimientos. Pero entonces desplegó los labios y añadió con voz triste:

-Que ironía –dijo mirando a Candy- cuando eras nuestra sirvienta, solo pensaba en la manera de como alejarte de nosotros, y ahora que eres nuestra hija, me infunde pavor, el mero hecho de que te alejes unos pocos kilómetros de aquí tan siquiera.

-Madre –dijo Candy conmovida y tomándola por el brazo derecho- las personas pueden cambiar a mejor y ese maravilloso milagro ha ocurrido en esta casa, porque para mí lo es, madre, es milagroso que os hayáis dado cuenta.

-¿ Cuenta de que, hija ? –preguntó desconcertada la señora Legan.

-De lo buenos que habíais sido siempre, pero, no lo sabíais o lo habíais olvidado.

-Entonces –dijo dando un beso a su hija en cada coleta y removiendo el sedoso pelo rubio entre sus dedos- tú eres el ángel que ha permitido que se obrara.

-No madre –dijo Candy con humildad, negando con la cabeza- el milagro se ha obrado en tu corazón, y en los de Eliza y Neal.

En esos momentos, se oyó abrirse la puerta principal y la criada subió los escalones haciendo una reverencia.

-Señorita Anderson, su esposo está aquí.

4

Candy bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, mientras la voz de Helen resonó en sus oídos:

-Pero cariño ten cuidado con mi nieto. No bajes así las escaleras.

Y justo en ese instante dicho y hecho, perdió pie al resbalar y cayó precipitadamente gritando. Helen ahogó un grito, pero Mark dio un salto y ciñéndola al vuelo por la cintura aterrizó suavemente con ella, sana y salva. Candy estaba en sus brazos y le besó apasionadamente, mientras Helen dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Ten más cuidado mi pecosa –dijo Mark sonriente- tienes que procurar evitarnos estos sustos.

Candy asintió y volvió a besarle tras disculparse con su madre y su marido por su torpeza.

Más tranquilos se retiraron a unas dependencias privadas que el señor Legan había hecho acondicionar para el matrimonio en un ala deshabitada de la mansión, mientras se planteaban si se mudaban o no a otra vivienda, como habían hecho Susana y Neal en espera de su primer hijo.

Una vez solos, Candy le abrazó. La bondad de Mark y el respeto y cariño que sentía por ella era tan grande que no se atrevía a veces ni a rozarla, por temor a dañar a su hijo o de molestarla. Candy y él lo habían hablado. A veces la muchacha se enojaba de lo atento y cortés que era con ella:

-Cariño no soy de porcelana, no me voy a romper, ni me va a ocurrir nada, ni a mí ni a nuestro hijo si demuestras un poco más de efusividad.

Pero él prefería esperar. Entonces hablaron y sin querer salió a colación el tema de los hijos de Mark. A Candy no le importaba hablar de ello, es más le preocupaba sobremanera ese asunto. Mark no tenía interés en sacar la cuestión, pero como tenía miedo de disgustar a su esposa, decidió conversar acerca de ello. A fin de cuentas, en algún momento tenía que surgir.

Mark le explicó que Lena era una niña adoptada por su primera esposa Patricia y que tras su divorcio se quedó con su custodia.

-¿ Y Rand ? –inquirió Candy.

Aquella cuestión era más peliaguda. Pero no la rehuyó y dijo:

-Mi segunda esposa ya estaba embarazada, cuando la conocí pero no dije nada, porque decidimos de mutuo acuerdo hacerlo pasar por hijo mío. Le di mis apellidos, pero Naru me abandonó por quien creía mi mejor amigo –Mark esbozó una sonrisa triste y añadió- supongo que te estaré ofendiendo, mi vida, con esta historia tan trillada y manida –dijo estrechando la mano que Candy le tendió para animarle. Ella negó con la cabeza. Sus coletas rubias se movieron impetuosamente sacudiéndose al ritmo de su enérgica negativa.

-No, no, no, cariño –dijo abrazándose fuertemente contra él- sigue por favor, cuéntame lo que ocurrió. Hablar acerca de ello te aliviará.

Mark hizo un esfuerzo para continuar hablando y añadió:

-No hay mucho más que contar. Ella se fue con él y con Rand. La última vez que le ví me dijo que me odiaba y que no era su padre, que la culpa de lo que le había sucedido a su madre era mía. Un mocoso de cinco años diciéndome aquellas crueldades. ¿ puedes imaginártelo ?, aunque no la culpo. Además Rand siempre demostró una madurez muy grande para su edad, aunque me dijera semejantes frases.

-¿ Llegaste a amar a Naru…como a mí ?

Mark asintió con embarazo, pero no importándole reconocerlo, porque quería ser totalmente sincero con ella:

-Mentiría si te dijera que no amor mío- dijo besándola en los labios brevemente- y –suspiró- cuando se fue, casi no sentía nada. Me quedé sin nada de la noche a la mañana. Supongo que fui un cobarde por dejar ir a ambas así sin más, pero te juro –dijo de pronto impulsivamente irguiéndose tan rápido, que sobresaltó a Candy- que intenté reconciliarme con cada una de ellas, luché, pero….no resultó. No cambió nada ni un ápice.

-Pero ahora me tienes a mí a tu lado. Yo jamás te abandonaré –dijo reclinando su cabeza en su hombro derecho.- Esa mujer fue inmensamente tonta –dijo uniendo su mejilla con fuerza a la suya- expulsar a un hombre tan bueno y dulce como tú de su vida….

En ese instante la encontró irresistiblemente atractiva. La deseaba. La tomó entre sus brazos y cuando la levantaba en vilo, ella exclamó:

-Mark -suspiró ella arrebatada.

-Candy –dijo él en un susurro.

Se besaron de nuevo largamente y se tendieron sobre la cama abandonándose a la pasión que les abrasaba.

-Que hermosa eres Candy –dijo Mark con los ojos encendidos.

Ella acarició sus mejillas y dijo:

-Nunca he conocido un hombre más apuesto y bueno que tú –dijo empezando a quitarse la ropa. El la imitó.

Se besaron de nuevo e hicieron el amor durante mucho tiempo.

5

-Quietosss, -atentos al pajarito –dijo Stear alegremente, mientras preparaba la cámara tal como le había explicado. Corrió rápidamente al grupo que formábamos yo, Carlos con Dorothy, Archie, Annie, Candy, Mark y Haltoran, Patty, Anthony y Natasha, para integrarse en él.

También estaba Eliza que pasó y se sumó , a última hora.

-¿ Que estáis haciendo todos aquí ? –se extrañó mientras buscaba a Tom por los jardines.

-Vamos a hacernos una foto –dijo sonriente Archie- ¿ quieres apuntarte ?

-Bueno –dijo pegando un pequeño salto, y mezclándose entre todos nosotros.

Se situó junto a Haltoran. Entonces observé con disimulo a Eliza buscando alguna reacción en su rostro, pero no noté nada raro, aunque Annie parecía intranquila porque se aferraba con tanta fuerza al brazo de Haltoran que este susurró a su novia:

-Annie, no seas tan brusca, me estás retorciendo el brazo.

Annie se disculpó asintiendo levemente. Haltoran y Eliza bromeaban. Se habían convertido en buenos amigos, después de todo. Su separación había sido muy civilizada, para lo que podía esperarse, teniendo en cuenta el volátil carácter de "mi sobrina".

-Tioooo, hazme sitio –dijo Eliza clavándome sin querer el codo en las costillas.

-Ay –me quejé levemente.

-Perdón tio –se disculpó ella.

Entonces Eliza adelantó la cabeza creyendo haber visto mal. Se restregó los ojos y dijo con su característica voz chillona:

-Un momento, ¿ donde está el fotográfo ?

Candy extendió un brazo y señaló hacia delante a una pequeña cámara fotográfica digital que reposaba sobre un pedestal y que Stear accionaría con un diminuto mando a distancia.

-Ahí Eliza –dijo Candy a la que también le había parecido muy disparatada en un principio, la idea de que aquel minúsculo aparato, obviamente del futuro, pudiera fotografiarles.

-Y además en color –dijo Stear cerrando los ojos mientras se ajustaba su gorra blanca- y sonriendo.

-¿ Cómo lo sabes ? –preguntó Anthony oteando la cámara desde su puesto en el grupo.

-Mike y yo ya la hemos probado –dijo enseñándonos algunas instantáneas impresas en papel fotográfico. Quedaban bastante bien. Algunas mostraban los bellos parajes de la finca de los Andrew, que habíamos recorrido para hacer algunas pruebas, en otras podíamos ver a Stear posando junto a su automóvil, al que había reparado por enésima vez. Mark observó mirándolas:

-Esto supone que además de la cámara digital, maestro, tú y Carlos pudisteis salvar por lo menos un ordenador.

Asentí lentamente y declaré:

-Sí, mi portátil alimentado a baterías, aunque pronto se terminarán.

-Y también tenemos una impre…impresión –no, se corrigió Stear levantando el dedo índice de la mano derecha- impresora, eso. Con ese aparato, se sacan las copias, por esta ranura –explicó con pedantería y orgullo.

-¿ Y la electricidad ? –quiso saber Mark, porque la escasa autonomía de las baterías no daba como para alimentar además a la impresora.

-Fabriqué un acumulador con algunas piezas que me quedaban –dijo Haltoran- para recargar las baterías, y que se enchufa a cualquier lámpara, una vez extraída la bombilla, aunque una fuente eléctrica cualquiera lo suficientemente potente es igual de válida.

-¿ Quieres decir que lo conectas directamente al casquillo de la lámpara ? –quiso saber Mark.

Haltoran asintió.

Archie empezaba a hartarse de tanto tecnicismo y palabras de cosas, que ni entendía ni le interesaba conocer. Ordenador, cámara digital, impresora, baterías recargables, aquello estaba más allá de su comprensión, al contrario que su hermano, que se desvivía por aprender más de aquella prodigiosa tecnología.

-Vamos, vamos, -dijo Archie algo cansado- ¿ nos hacemos la foto o que ? Karen me espera para ir a la Opera, y tenemos que estar allí, dentro de una hora.

Todos asentimos con un murmullo de aprobación. Haltoran se puso a bromear entonces sobre que parecíamos un equipo de fútbol. Candy y Annie rieron la broma.

-No cambiarás nunca Haltoran –dijo Mark palmeándole la espalda.

Finalmente Stear volvió a pedir silencio y que mirásemos al objetivo. Apretó el botón y un pequeño y casi imperceptible pip nos indicó que la fotografía estaba lista.

-Vamos a hacer alguna más –dijo Annie palmeando entusiasmada.

Candy se apretó fuertemente contra Mark mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Pero fueron veinte o treinta más hasta que la memoria de la cámara digital dijo basta, al agotar su capacidad de almacenamiento.

-¿ Ya está ? ¿ eso es todo ? –preguntó Archie alzando las cejas. ¿ Tanto misterios para nada ?

-Tranquilo Archie –le dijo Haltoran adelantándose y tomando la cámara. Cogió un cable USB y la conectó a mi portátil, descargando las fotos. Todos observaban fascinados, aunque Candy ya conocía los ordenadores por haberlos visto e incluso utilizado, bajo mi guía y la de Mark, durante su breve estancia en el siglo XXI, por lo que le resultaban familiares.

Stear casi puso los ojos en blanco, cuando vio como las fotografías pasaban de la memoria de la cámara digital al ordenador. Haltoran picó con el ratón los archivos jpg que iban apareciendo. En la primera que abrió, aparecía el grupo de amigos a todo color. A Stear casi le parecía que en cualquier momento sus imágenes fueran a cobrar vida y a moverse. Luego, Haltoran introdujo una remesa de papel fotográfico en la impresora y empezó a imprimir las copias.

-Fascinante –no paraba de repetir Stear una y otra vez, causando incomodidad en su hermano por la cantinela.

La pequeña impresora empezó a escupir el papel haciendo un ruido característico hasta que en pocos instantes, la fotografía impresa en papel, fue a parar a la bandeja de recogida.

Annie tomó la primera copia y todos se arremolinaron en torno a ella para observarla con más detenimiento. Haltoran les pidió calma alzando las manos:

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, haré más copias. No os impacientéis. Habrá para todos.

Archie cogió un par de copias y se despidió de nosotros. Tenía mucha prisa. Su novia le regañaría por llegar tarde a su cita, aunque aun llegarían a tiempo, al comienzo del primer acto de Aida.

Fue a cambiarse de ropa para enfundarse en un chaqué y cuando lo hizo reclamó a gritos a uno de los chóferes de la familia para salir cuanto antes. El hombre se presentó apurado y preparó rápidamente uno de los coches para llevar a su señor a la cita.

Eliza con varias copias entre las manos continuó buscando a Tom, al que finalmente encontró junto a un estanque. Se había perdido, aunque empezaba a conocer los intrincados camino de la gran finca.

Anthony saludó cortésmente a Candy, pero prefirió retirarse con Natasha, para remar en el estanque. Aunque se había recobrado de su tristeza, aun tenía el corazón dolorido por su ruptura con ella y prefirió alejarse de allí cuanto antes. Candy bajó la cabeza apenada por él. Pero Anthony había renunciado a ella, aparte de porque amaba a Mark, en deferencia hacia este por haberle salvado la vida. Natasha ocupó la parte trasera del bote, mientras Anthony lo desatracaba y se ponía a remar enérgicamente. Pese a su apariencia frágil era un joven fuerte y vigoroso. Candy le recordó en el rodeo, sosteniéndose sobre el salvaje caballo y habiendo estado a punto de ganar a Tom. Recordó aquella cita en la que aun salían juntos, en la que Mark era un recuerdo nebuloso en su mente, pero que empezaba a manifestarse con fuerza.

Carlos y Dorothy se fueron reclamados por Eliza y Tom, tomados de la mano y riendo por confidencias de enamorados.

Mientras escuchábamos como el automóvil de Archie, se ponía en marcha y enfilaba la avenida de grava entre los altos árboles, Haltoran notó algo extraño. Se abrió un menú en la pantalla del portátil y apareció una consola de comunicación.

-Pero, pero, ¿ que puñetas ? –dijo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

Annie le observó enojada, porque desaprobaba al igual que Candy el lenguaje soez. Pero cuando me asomé a la pantalla, lo mismo que Mark y Carlos, casi nos da un pasmo.

6

-¿ Será posible ? –dije incapaz de articular palabra.

-Es inaudito –concluyó Mark.

Candy y Annie que no entendían nada de nada, se asomaron para contemplar el monitor del portátil. Patty tomó el brazo de Stear que también miraba dubitativo, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿ Qué sucede Mark ? –preguntó Candy mirándole con sus ojos verdes, atemorizados. Temía que fuera a ocurrir algo, como cuando el submarino atacó al Mauritania, de esa índole.

-Es un código Alfa –dijo Haltoran poniendo un dedo sobre las secuencias de número que iban sucediéndose velozmente en la ventana abierta, en plena pantalla del ordenador.

-No pasa nada cariño –dijo Mark abrazando a la temblorosa muchacha y besándola en la frente- no es nada peligroso.

-Por lo menos nada que nos amenace directamente, si es lo que temes Candy –le dije tranquilizador.

-¿ Entonces por qué estáis todos tan nerviosos ? –preguntó Annie que también había corrido a refugiarse en Haltoran.

-Es una señal en clave–explicó Haltoran- un código utilizado en Empresas e Industrias Parents, para comunicaciones de alto secreto y de uso exclusivamente interno.

Asentí con un gesto de tristeza al imaginar mi imperio comercial laboriosamente labrado durante años de trabajo y esfuerzo, para ser derruido en pocos meses, con trampas legales. Aquellos bárbaros ni siquiera respetaron la sede central de mis empresas.

Tanto Candy como Stear y todos los demás conocían la amarga historia. Industrias Parents fue acusada de realizar vertidos ilegales y pruebas atentatorias contra la vida humana.

-Me acusaron de clonar embriones humanos –dije tirándome de los pelos- y yo que sé de cuantas barbaridades más. No pararon hasta quitarme hasta el último yen.

Mark y Candy intentaron calmarme. Y finalmente dije resignado encogiéndome de hombros:

-En fin, lo pasado, pasado está, tiene gracia –sonreí tristemente, hablar de un pasado futuro.

Y para colmo, alguien estaba gastándonos una pesada broma y así lo notifiqué a mis amigos, pero Haltoran se mesó la barbilla y dijo:

-No Maikel, esto no es ninguna broma. Ese código no pudieron descifrarlo ni los esbirros de Norden. Alguien que nos conoce muy bien está retransmitiendo en esta frecuencia, y desde muy cerca de aquí.

Haltoran tecleó rápidamente en el ordenador y apareció una especie de brújula que iba señalando la procedencia de la señal. El joven recogió el ordenador con cuidado y se movió empleando el portátil, a modo de brújula, en círculos.

-La señal se hace más fuerte a medida que apunto hacia el norte.

Callé un momento e intenté hacer balance de aquella aciaga tarde en la que un grupo de hombres armados al servicio de Norden, pero que simularon un robo, asaltaron la sede central. Por más vueltas que le daba, que yo o Carlos supiésemos, nadie más consiguió escapar del edificio, aparte de nosotros dos, en las cápsulas temporales, por lo menos a través de ese medio.

-Podría haber otros viajeros del tiempo –dijo Mark aferrando a Candy con fuerza. En cualquier caso –la miró un instante y dijo extrayendo su arma- tenemos que investigar y ser precavidos.

-Vamos a ir con vosotros –dijeron las chicas al unísono.

-No Patty –dijo Stear a su novia- no sabemos a lo que podemos enfrentarnos. Debéis quedaros aquí.

Candy se había sobresaltado al escuchar el zumbido neumático del RPG al entrar en acción los servos y mecanismos de despliegue, y adoptar su característica forma, pero retuvo a su esposo por la manga de su chaqueta ,y dijo rotundamente:

-No, yo voy contigo. Estuve a tu lado cuando lo del Mauritania y ahora no pienso cambiar de opinión.

Envalentonadas por la firme actitud de Candy, Annie y Patty se revelaron parloteando incesantemente. La algarabía femenina, a la que no tardó en sumarse Candy, fue en aumento y finalmente, fue imposible hacer que desistieran de acompañarnos.

7

Formamos un variopinto grupo de búsqueda. En cabeza iban Mark y Haltoran con sus ya archiconocidas armas entre las manos, para protegernos antes posibles peligros. Detrás, acompañando a las chicas, íbamos yo y Stear. Los siete avanzamos cautelosamente por el bosquecillo, donde habíamos combatido contra las tropas de Norden y al frente de las cuales, perdiera este la vida. El pequeño bosque rodeaba el lago, que daba nombre a la propiedad de los Andrew, y algo más lejos, estaba la cascada de cuyas impetuosas aguas, fuera rescatada Candy por Mark. La chica lo recordó estremecida. Yo me di cuenta y le pregunté que le sucedía en susurros.

-No es nada Maikel –dijo la joven bajando la cabeza- sigamos.

Asentí y me ofrecí a ayudarla a cruzar por un riachuelo que discurría ante nosotros. Pero Candy no necesitaba de mi auxilio. Mas bien fui yo el que resbalé torpemente en una piedra muy pulimentada por el constante roce del agua que corría serpenteando río abajo.

-Cuidado –dijo la muchacha sosteniéndome rápidamente pasando un brazo por mis axilas.

-Gracias –dije a Candy con una sonrisa- no estoy para estos trotes.

De pronto me palpé la cabeza y maldije por lo bajo. Mi sombrero de fieltro, se alejaba de mí arrastrado por la corriente.

Candy rió quedamente y encogiéndome de hombros, solté un suspiro y me reintegré al grupo.

-No os separéis –nos dijo Mark- Candy, cariño, ponte donde pueda verte y los demás lo mismo, en fila india detrás de nosotros.

Seguimos buscando, atentamente. Entonces, aquello por una extraña asociación de ideas me hizo compararlo mentalmente con la guerra del Vietnam. La vegetación, el agua fluyendo a nuestros pies, el avanzar en columna, con Mark y Haltoran desplazándose en círculos en torno a nosotros, con las armas prestas para protegernos. Sin darme cuenta lo expresé en voz alta y Annie me preguntó que había querido decir.

Se lo expliqué brevemente y de forma concisa pero no pareció entenderme.

-Otra guerra –dijo la chica entristecida, entornando sus ojos azules para seguir con la vista a un veloz pájaro que volaba a ras del suelo. ¿ Que sucederá con el mundo ?, ¿ que le pasa a la gente ?

Sus tristes preguntas quedaron sin respuesta. Continuamos caminando, y Haltoran que caminaba dificultosamente hasta para alguien de su agilidad, con el arma en una mano y el portátil en la otra se detuvo y señaló a una gruta que estaba en frente de nosotros.

-Ahí delante –dijo señalando con el cañón del MP-5 hacia la oscura entrada, cubierta de telarañas.

-Quedaos aquí con Stear y Maikel –dijo Mark a las chicas en voz baja. –Haltoran y yo entraremos a investigar –dijo amartillando el arma que tan nerviosa ponía a Candy, con un rápido molinete.

Candy intentó protestar, pero esta vez Mark fue tajante.

-No cariño –dijo besándola en los labios- no puedo arriesgarme a que te ocurra nada malo. Quédate aquí. Estaremos bien y pendientes de vosotras. Stear o Maikel os protegerán y nos avisarán si ocurriera algo.

-Pero queremos ir con vosotras –dijo Annie repentinamente, pero una fulminante mirada de Haltoran hizo que callara.

Finalmente, las tres muchachas, a regañadientes aceptaron el permanecer entre la espesura, a la espera, en compañía de mí y de Stear.

Mientras los dos hombres avanzaban hacia la gruta con cautela, Stear se apartó un poco de ellas y me dijo al oído:

-Mike, esto no me da buena espina.

Me puse un dedo en los labios y le dije:

-Calla Stear, solo falta que las pongas más nerviosas de lo que están…-y añadí mirando temerosamente por encima de mi hombro mientras cruzaba mis manos, sobre los hombros- y estoy yo también, por lo menos.

Cuando Mark y Haltoran iban a adentrarse en la oscura penumbra de la cueva, se escuchó una serie de zumbidos y chirridos. Mark aprestó el arma y Haltoran le imitó sosteniendo el MP-5 entre sus manos, tras dejar cuidadosamente el portátil en el suelo. En la semi oscuridad se recortó la silueta de un extraño ser, que se movía con ademanes mecánicos y espasmódicos. Un extraño brillo recorría, la piel de aquel ser que, tenía una rara apariencia metálica.

-Prepárate Mark –dijo Haltoran amartillando su arma con el chasquido que tan nerviosa pusiera a la hermana María, cuando defendieron el Hogar de Pony de las hordas de Norden.

Los templados nervios de Mark, también acusaron el chirriante ruido. Mark movió la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

-No puedo evitarlo –se disculpó Haltoran- este arma dispara cargas explosivas tan elevadas que al amartillarla hace este ruído.

-Vale, vale –dijo Mark conciliador. No te distraigas y apunta.

El ser que se desplazaba de forma tan aparatosa y teatral, se aproximó. Mark y Haltoran posaron sus dedos en los gatillos de sus respectivas armas, acariciándolos nerviosamente. Entonces la voz metálica e inconfundible de Mermadón llegó a sus oídos, lo mismo que a los nuestros.

-Por las barbas de….-dijo Haltoran mirando incrédulamente a su amigo- no, no puede ser si es….

-Por favor, señor Haltoran, no me dispare –dijo con un melodioso y almibarado tono, de voz, el robot de forma humanoide. -Soy yo Mermadon, su robot de investigación y apoyo. Yo he sido el que les estuvo llamando, intentando ponerme en comunicación con todos ustedes.

Mark bajó la pesada arma dejando que colgara entre sus dedos flácidos de su correa de cuero.

Haltoran hizo descender también el arma, mesándose la frente con la mano.

Yo, asombrado e incapaz de creerlo, me restregué los ojos pensando que me estaban engañando.

-Es Mermadón –dije muy alterado- es Mermadón –repetí ante las atónitas Candy y Annie y el no menos asombrado Stear, que se asomó y vio al extraño hombre metálico, moviéndose con vacilantes zancadas. El robot mostraba un aspecto bastante lamentable, y su otrora bruñida superficie, estaba machacada y llena de rayones y abolladuras, pero aparte de eso, parecía funcionar perfectamente, aunque los servos y circuitos que controlaban la locomoción parecían dañados, porque Mermadon ,a veces vacilaba y perdía el equilibrio al andar, tambaleándose y quejándose, como si realmente, sintiera dolor.

-Ay, ay –decía el robot mientras se sujetaba su pierna derecha- los microcircuitos de la rodilla me duelen.

No cabía posibilidad alguna de que fuera un engaño o un error. Mermadon era un prototipo experimental y los archivos referentes a su construcción y diseño fueron destruidos para impedir que cayeran en malas manos. De hecho, Haltoran, y yo fuimos "sus padres". Haltoran tenía los planos y diseños en su cabeza y yo aporté el capital y la infraestructura para construirlo.

Candy me agitó apremiante por la manga izquierda de mi gabardina para que le revelara la verdad de aquello:

-¿ Que está sucediendo Maikel ? ¿ que clase de broma es está ? –preguntó la muchacha intrigada. No tardaron en asarme a preguntas, por parte de los tres, sobre todo Stear que deseaba conocer más de aquel extraño ser.

Tomé aire y pensé en como explicar aquello. Entorné los ojos y dije:

-Se trata, para que lo entendáis mejor, de una especie de hombre artificial.

-¿ Quieres decir como el Frankenstein de Mary Shelley ? –preguntó Annie echándose en brazos de Candy, muy asustada, desde que había leído el libro en la biblioteca del Real Colegio de San Pablo de Londres, teniendo a veces, esporádicas pesadillas desde entonces, sobre todo, en las noches de tormenta.

-No exactamente –dije mirando de hito en hito a la muchacha y a Mark y Haltoran que venían, con Mermadon que cojeaba, y al que ayudaban a caminar, sosteniéndole por los hombros. Pero el robot pesaba demasiado, incluso para ellos.

-Annie –dije posando una mano en su antebrazo para tranquilizarla - Mermadon está construido en acero y kevlar –dije sin darme cuenta de que Annie y los demás desconocían totalmente lo que era el kevlar- es, lo que se conoce como un robot.

-¿ Que es el kevlar ? –quiso saber Stear mientras extraía una manzana de su mochila para comérsela, ofreciéndonos otras a los demás.

-Es un tipo de material muy resistente, más duro que el acero y que aun está por descubrirse. Por eso –dije masticando la manzana que el amable muchacho me había tendido, mirando al robot que me saludó al reconocerme a través de sus sensores ópticos, y haciendo que Candy y Annie se movieran sobresaltadas al escuchar el chirrido de su articulación oxidada- debió resistir los ataques de los hombres de Norden, aunque me imagino que él nos narrará como consiguió huir y viajar en el tiempo, hasta aquí.

Entonces Candy se acordó vagamente del robot, por haberlo visto cuando Haltoran luchó ante el Hogar de Pony para defenderlo, poco antes de la llegada de Mark y en la enorme nave transporte X-17, con la que fuimos a buscar a Mark al Artico, cuando cometió aquella tremenda locura de modificar su estructura atómica, para cambiar su aspecto, que casi le cuesta la vida, cosa que a Candy le había costado perdonarle.

8

El hombre metálico se recostó en el tronco de un árbol que cedió levemente bajo su peso, aunque Mermadon procuró no dañarlo, mientras Haltoran, abrió la tapa que ocultaba los sensibles microcircuitos, que controlaban la locomoción del robot, los sentidos y otras funciones. Mermadon se quejaba, como si realmente fuera un ser humano. Entonces, con mano diestra conectó algunos cables al ordenador portátil y realizó un chequeo de su estado, cliqueando en un icono de acceso que mostraba la sonriente faz de un robot.

-Esto es, -dijo en voz baja- programa de autodiagnóstico , sí, sí, sí.

Apareció un esquema de los sistemas internos del robot y Haltoran fue recitando las diferentes cifras y porcentajes que aparecían en pantalla.

-Sistema de auto-reparación dañado, operativo en un 2%.

-Sistema de sensores ópticos y auditivos: operacional.

-Sistema de vocalización: operacional.

-Sistema de locomoción: dañado, operativo al 50%.

-Planta de potencia iridiumnica, operativa.

Cuando Haltoran mencionó algo del iridium, exclamé creyendo no haber oído bien:

-Un momento, Halt, un momento –dije desconcertado- creí que Mermadon funcionaba con una planta núcleo-fotónica, no de iridium.

-Hice algunos pequeños cambios en el diseño –dijo Haltoran guiñándome un ojo, mientras extraía de un pequeño estuche de plástico, un cortador láser y una especie de soplete, para arreglar al robot.

-Con razón el presupuesto se disparara –dije indignado y abriendo los brazos- me engañaste, maldita sea.

Candy, Annie, Patty y Stear nos contemplaban con cara de no entender nada de nada.

Haltoran suspiró y dijo:

-Vamos Maikel, de esta manera Mermadon funciona de forma autónoma sin necesidad de recargarse. Además –dijo mientras hurgaba en la pierna del robot para dejar al descubierto, los circuitos de locomoción- ¿ que más te da ? por desgracia, Empresas Parents ya no te pertenecen, ni siquiera se llaman así.

Me recosté en un árbol y bajé la cabeza contrariado. Candy fue a mi encuentro tratando de confortarme, intuyendo mi lucha interior y mi desolación.

-Vamos Maikel, no te pongas así –me dijo la hermosa muchacha haciendo que me estremeciera levemente. Aun tenía fresco en la memoria el recuerdo de aquella conversación en el mismo lugar, tras la batalla contra Norden, en la que hablamos de cómo hubiera sido un hipotético romance entre ambos, de haberse producido –Haltoran no lo ha dicho para ofenderte.

-Desde luego que no –dijo Haltoran mientras le hacía gestos al robot para que extendiera la pierna- y lamento haber sido brusco Maikel, pero ahora está es nuestra realidad. Tenemos que dejar atrás nuestro pasado….aunque sea futuro.

Entonces Candy miró nerviosa hacia todos los lados. No veía a Mark por ninguna parte.

-¿ Qué te ocurre Candy ? –le preguntó Annie temerosa de que hubiera percibido algún peligro. Mermadón le daba escalofríos y sentía que un sudor frío le recorría la espalda y la frente, produciéndola una desagradable sensación de incertidumbre.

-¿ Mark ? ¿ dónde está Mark ? –preguntó Candy nerviosa y muy agitada- ¿ le habéis visto ?

-No te preocupes Candy –dijo Stear que se había ofrecido encantado para ayudar a Haltoran en la complicada reparación del robot- ha ido a reconocer el terreno asegurándose de que no hubiera ninguna posible amenaza.

Al escuchar lo de "posible amenaza" Annie corrió junto a Haltoran abrazándole por la espalda.

-Querida –dijo Haltoran notablemente agradado por el contacto de su novia- me alegra que vengas aquí conmigo, pero no te agites demasiado. Podría cortarle algún circuito vital para Mermadon.

Entonces Mark se presentó tan sigilosamente, que Haltoran estuvo a punto de esgrimir su arma, tomándole por enemigo. Se había cambiado de ropa, poniéndose la cazadora de cuero, con la camisa blanca a cuadros y los vaqueros azules con playeras. Llevaba el arma de asalto en bandolera a la espalda. A Candy le parecía mucho más guapo con aquella indumentaria. Se levantó de un salto y voló literalmente, hasta sus brazos, besándole apasionadamente. Mark abrazó a su esposa correspondiéndola en la misma manera.

-Te he echado de menos. ¿ por qué te fuíste sin avisar ? –dijo Candy besándole de nuevo.

-Perdóname por no avisarte cariño, ni a los demás, pero en cuanto ayudé a Haltoran con Mermadon ,decidí reconocer los alrededores por si acaso. No he detectado nada sospechoso, pero me mantendré en guardia, mientras Haltoran y Stear reparan a Mermadon.

Las manos ágiles y seguras de Haltoran manipularon en los circuitos internos de Mermadon que continuaba quejándose suavemente, con aquella educada y meliflua voz.

-Ay, ay, dolor, por favor, cuidado.

Candy se acercó al robot y mirándole le preguntó a Haltoran:

-¿ De verdad puede sentir dolor ? –preguntó Candy picada por la curiosidad y mirando con afecto la mole metálica, en cuyo rostro brillaban dos puntos de luz roja, los sensores ópticos y destacando la rejilla de un altavoz, que hacía las veces de cuerdas bocales.

-Realmente percibe datos de mal funcionamiento recogidos por sus sensores –dije acordándome que aquel era otro de los caprichos de Haltoran que disparó el presupuesto de Mermadon, programarlo para simular en él emociones humanas –que podrían asemejarse al dolor.

-Stear –dijo Haltoran- pásame ese cortador láser, la herramienta de mango verde con un botón en la punta.

El joven obedeció y en su torpeza, disparó el cortador que segó una rama de un sauce que a punto estuvo de caer sobre la cabeza de Haltoran, que la sujetó con una mano, tirándola lejos de sí.

-Ten más cuidado hombre –dijo Haltoran un poco enojado.

-Lo siento Haltoran –dijo Stear contrariado.

Haltoran siguió trabajando en la reparación, y cortó con cuidado una sección de fibra óptica dañada. La puso sobre su regazo y la reconstruyó, lo mejor que pudo, con el soldador. La volvió a empalmar en los delicados mecanismos internos del robot y terminó de soldarlo todo y cerrarlo.

A continuación conectó los sistemas y Mermadon movió su pierna con normalidad. Haltoran volvió a chequear el estado del robot con el programa de autodiagnóstico y fue leyendo los porcentajes. Todo funcionaba normalmente. El sistema de autoreparración que era el más dañado, habia empezado a arreglarse así mismo al arreglar Haltoran unas piezas quemadas que impedían su regeneración.

-Listo –dijo Haltoran pasándose la mano por la frente e incorporándose junto con Annie- ¿ que tal te encuentras ?

El robot caminó lentamente y luego movió sus articulaciones que ya no chirriaban.

-Muy bien, señor Haltoran, muchas gracias. Me encuentro mucho mejor.

Entonces el robot giró su cabeza con un zumbido eléctrico y sus sensores ópticos analizaron la imagen de Candy, mientras buscaba en su base de datos información referente a la joven.

-Señorita Candy, me alegro tanto de verla.

Candy sonrió y entonces el robot extendió su mano metálica imitando un saludo. La muchacha estrechó los fríos dedos de acero, que a ella se le antojaron muy gélidos. Annie se horrorizó y la suplicó al borde del desvanecimiento:

-No, no lo hagas Candy, podrías hacerte daño.

-Eso es imposible cariño –dijo Haltoran abriendo sus brazos para abrazarla –Mermadon no le haría daño a una mosca. Su programación, que es como su personalidad para que lo entiendas, le impide dañar seres vivos.

-En efecto señorita Annie –dijo el robot haciendo una reverencia a la desconcertada muchacha- porque además fue el señor Haltoran quien me diseñó y creó.

Annie se giró hacia Haltoran desconcertada y su bello rostro pasó del asombro a la ira.

-¿ Cómo has podido construir algo así ? –le interrogó enojada, crispando sus puños y sintiendo escalofríos cuando el robot, de dos metros de altura avanzó lentamente hacia nosotros- ¿ y si se vuelve loco ? ¿ y si nos ataca ? –dijo evocando la escena en que el monstruo de Frankenstein se volvía en contra su creador.

Haltoran intuyó inmediatamente que rondaba por la cabeza de su futura prometida y estalló en carcajadas.

Candy se le encaró refunfuñando enfadada y acercando sus furibundos ojos verdes a los de Haltoran, que también tenían el mismo color, pero no eran tan deslumbrantes como los de ella, le dijo acercando su cara a la del muchacho, mientras le aferraba por la camisa:

-¿ Cómo puedes tomártelo a broma ? –dijo señalando al robot con el dedo índice- ¿ y si lo que dice Annie es cierto ? podría descontrolarse y…

Haltoran sintió un ligerísimo estremecimiento , al tener a prácticamente unos milímetros, la bella faz de Candy de su rostro. Por un fugaz instante, se le pasó por la cabeza besarla, pero desdeñó aquella idea descabellada aunque atrayente, porque estaba muy enamorado de Annie, y alejó a Candy delicadamente. Era un poco más alto que ella y tomándola por los hombros la elevó del suelo unos centímetros y la depositó frente a él, pero apartándola un poco de si. Candy enmudeció al comprobar lo fuerte que era el joven. La había elevado por el aire, como quien levantaba un muñeco o una brizna de paja sin apenas ni enterarse de ello.

-Así está mejor –dijo Haltoran afable- explicáselo tú Mermadon.

Señorita Candy, señorita Annie, en caso de que eso llegara a suceder, mi rutina de auto finalización entraría en conteo decreciente hasta la desactivación final –dijo el robot haciendo pequeños ruidos y con su voz dulce y a veces irritante.

-En otras palabras, -dije yo perdiendo la cuenta de las licencias que Haltoran se había tomado con el presupuesto y la lista de especificaciones del diseño del robot- le pusiste un sistema de autodestrucción -pero ya tal como me había dicho antes, daba lo mismo. No tenía un departamento de investigación ni empresa de la que echarle, cosa que por otra parte no habría hecho aun así, porque Haltoran aparte de magnífico militar era mejor inventor e ingeniero y mi amigo por encima de todo.

-Pareces contrariado Mike –me dijo Stear posando una mano en mi hombro.

-No, lo que ocurre es que Haltoran lo rediseñó pasándose de….-bueno es igual- dije encogiéndome de hombros y extendiendo la mano en un ademán de desdén, e intentando calarme un sombrero que ya no estaba en mi cabeza si no flotando en algún desconocido e ignoto punto de algun río estadounidense.

-Cariño –le dijo a Annie besándola en la punta de la nariz y en las mejillas- Mermadon no es Frankenstein. Antes que permitir que alguno de nosotros sufriéramos daño alguno, sacrificaría su vida por nosotros.

9

Haltoran y Mark discutían acerca de quien se haría cargo de Mermadon.

-A casa de Annie no puede ir. Mi futura suegra no me traga, como para aparecer con un robot de dos metros de altura y tonelada y media de peso.

Al oír aquello, me remonté pero no dije nada.

-Y pensar que me dijo que solo pesaría 500 kilos y un metro setenta de altura–dije escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos y negando apesadumbrado.

-¿ Que te ocurre Mike ? –me preguntó Stear.

-No, nada, nada.

Candy se aproximó a los dos hombres junto con Annie que estaba preocupada, creyendo que en cualquier momento ambos amigos se enzarzarían en una pelea.

-No temas Annie –dijo Candy mientras el robot que sobresalía muy por encima de sus cabezas, las seguía lentamente –nuestros chicos siempre que se acaloran se ponen así, pero no por ello va a llegar la sangre al río.

Annie que no conocía ese dicho de origen español, imaginó que se refería a Mermadón y observó de soslayo la amenazante y bamboleante mole, desplazarse con zumbidos eléctricos y haciendo que todo retumbase a cada paso que daba, sintiendo un repentino y continuado temor que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Mi novia le tiene mucho miedo –dijo Haltoran al percatarse de sus nerviosas miradas hacia Mermadon, y alzando la voz añadió- y bastante me ha costado que su madre me admita en la familia.

-Pues en casa de los Legan, no puede quedarse –dijo Mark gritando más.

Candy harta de verlos discutir a voces, elevó a aun más la suya, haciendo que los dos desconcertados amigos la miraran girándose casi al unísono.

-Ya basta, parecéis críos, comportaros como si estuvierais en el patio de un colegio –dijo agitando las manos y dando algunas patadas contra el suelo- yo convenceré a mi padre de su utilidad –dijo mirando al robot, que le caía simpático.

-¿ Que sabe hacer ? –preguntó Stear pasando la mano por la bruñida superficie que entre todos habíamos conseguido adecentar lo mejor posible, aunque Annie terminó por esconderse de él, temblorosa por la visión de la mole robótica.

-Puede hacer tareas domésticas y asimilar conocimientos de todo tipo –dijo Haltoran palmeándole el brazo izquierdo.

-Magnífico, magnífico –repitió Stear frotándose las manos, imaginándole como un cualificado asistente para sus experimentos e inventos, que avanzarían gracias a la ayuda del portentoso robot.

-Quítatelo de la cabeza –le dijo Haltoran intuyendo sus propósitos- solo obedece órdenes mías, de Mark y de Maikel, aunque cumplirá cualquier mandato inofensivo y simple que se le pida, por parte de las personas, que designemos cualquiera de nosotros.

-Mermadon es demasiado valioso como para dejarlo en manos de cualquiera –le explicó Mark a Stear tratando de rebajar el berrinche que seguramente pillaría por no poder disponer del robot a su antojo.

Llegamos a un principio de acuerdo y finalmente concertamos que acompañara a Mark y a Candy a la mansión de su familia, donde la muchacha convencería su receptivo padre de la utilidad del robot.

-Es increíble que sobreviviera a los ataques de Norden –dijo Candy rozándose el mentón con los dedos índice y corazón.

-Me dispararon con un rayo de anti-materia, pero el kevlar resistió el ataque, y al señor Maikel y al señor Carlos les pareció que me habían destruído. Había mucho humo y confusión, pero me lancé por la ventana viajando exactamente de la misma manera que el señor Anderson cuando activa el iridium para saltar en el tiempo.

Mark casi dio un bote de la sorpresa y preguntó:

-¿ Quieres decir que mezclas iridium con aire como yo, para lograr el desplazamiento temporal ?

-Así es señor Anderson –dijo el robot emitiendo un brillo en su boca que podría tomarse como una sonrisa- solo que sin los efectos adversos, como la violenta expulsión de sangre para refrigerar el cuerpo y expulsar los contaminantes nocivos, producidos durante el salto temporal, que el compuesto tiene sobre su estructura molecular y orgánica, y sin el bang sónico que se produce al abandonar una época para entrar en la siguiente. Para efectuar la reentrada, me basta con cortar la emisión de iridium a la atmósfera y utilizar mis retrocohetes situados en las plantas de mis pies –declaró con voz dulce y mostrándonos sus extremidades mecánicas.. Unas pequeñas compuertas se descorrieron con un suspiro neumático, mostrando las toberas retráctiles, hábilmente escondidas.

Arqueé las cejas. Aquello era el colmo. Haltoran le había dotado de toberas impulsoras sin decirme nada, pero me callé, mordiéndome la lengua.

-¿ Eso significa que puedes volar ? –preguntó Candy rodeándole y contemplando admirada su envergadura.

-En principio no. Solo me sirven para frenar mi velocidad de descenso en caso de caída desde alturas elevadas –dijo produciendo un zumbido eléctrico, cada vez que sus servos de movimientos entraban en acción.

-Seguí el rastro de las cápsulas temporales de los señores Maikel y Carlos hasta esta época, y me desactivé para reparar lo mejor posible mis sistemas y ahorrar energía. Cuando capté la energía del ordenador del señor Maikel sabiendo que era suyo, porque todos los sistemas informáticos de nuestras empresas emiten una señal codificada, empecé a emitir en código Alpha. Durante todo este tiempo he procurado pasar desapercibido, intentando moverme lo menos posible para no ser detectado.

Candy se había encariñado con el robot, lo mismo que Stear, por lo que Mark terminó por claudicar.

-Está bien cariño, lo llevaremos a casa Legan, pero me temo que a tu madre no le va a hacer mucha gracia.

-Una pregunta más –dijo Candy mirando a los dos puntos rojos que se movían siguiendo el movimiento de la chica tras un cristal blindado de varios centímetros de espesor- ¿ no te defendiste de los ataques de los hombres de Norden ?

-No, mi programación no me permite dañar a ningún ser vivo –dijo el robot con voz melosa- aunque sí tengo autorizada la auto conservación, siempre que no entre en contradicción con mis instrucciones de no hacer daño a ninguna forma de vida.

-Por eso escapaste por la ventana –dijo Candy mirándole con sus arrebatadores ojos verdes.

Entonces Mermadon dirigió sus puntos de luz roja hacia el vientre de la chica y dijo tras analizar su estructura y adn, mientras una imagen tomográfica de Candy aparecía en su mente cibernética con miríadas de datos que se imprimían en frente de la visión computerizada del cuerpo de Candy.

-Su bebé, señorita Candy será una niña, muy sana y de fuerte y resistente constitución. Le auguro una alta esperanza de vida. Su estado de salud va a ser excelente sin duda.

-¿ Eh ? –balbuceó Candy retrocediendo unos pasos, mientras se protegía el vientre con las manos instintivamente. Ya no le parecía tan encantador. Miró los fríos ojos rojos y sintió miedo.

Candy buscó refugio en los brazos de su marido y Mark la apretó contra su pecho consolándola:

-No tengas miedo cariño, jamás te haría daño. Te ha realizado un examen médico, una especie de radiografía y ha emitido un diagnóstico.

-¿ Cómo puede saber que va a ser niña ? apenas llevo un mes de embarazo–dijo Candy algo contrariada porque el robot hubiera examinado la intimidad de su interior sin su permiso.

-Mermadon dispone de cientos de miles de datos sobre anatomía humana. Ahora mismo, no hay autoridad más docta en medicina que él, por lo menos, en cuanto a información enciclopédica se refiere –aclaré sin estar seguro de cuanto decía, ya dudando de que Haltoran hubiera alterado aquello también, aunque parecía que allí no había metido las manos.

Entonces Annie se plantó ante el robot para sorpresa de todos y le pidió que hiciera un diagnóstico de su gestación. Mermadon miró a Mark, a Haltoran y luego a mí, buscando la aprobación de alguno de nosotros y asentimos. El robot realizó unos extraños ruidos y zumbidos y dijo mientras su altavoz brillaba:

-Enhorabuena señorita Annie. Mismo diagnóstico que la señorita Candy, con la salvedad de que será un niño.

Annie y Candy se felicitaron mutuamente. Ambas amigas habían concebido a sus hijos con pocos días de diferencia prácticamente.

10

-¡!No, de ninguna manera ¡! –gritó Helen Legan cuando, su hija Candy expuso y relató la situación en que habían encontrado a Mermadon, después de reponerse de la fuerte impresión, con el consiguiente desmayo, que le produjo ver entrar en la finca a su hija y esposo, conmigo acompañándolos, y llegar escoltados por un extraño coloso de dos metros de altura que brillaba bajo la luz del atardecer, mientras Haltoran y Annie se retiraban, enlazados de la mano a la mansión de los Brighten. Dorothy le dio a oler las sales mientras Carlos la sostenía asiéndola por los hombros, semisentándola. Cuando se repuso, ordené a Mermadon que se retirara a un discreto segundo plano hasta que le reclamara de nuevo. El robot asintió y se escondió tras un muro. En un principio, Helen Legan que estaba de buen humor pensó que sería un invento de Stear o que Archie o el propio Stear estarían escondidos dentro para gastarle una broma, pero cuando el robot habló lentamente y con mucha educación preguntándola:

-¿ Que tal señora ? su dolor de pies se calmará inmediatamente si utiliza una solución de salvia y romero disuelta en dos litros de agua caliente. Porcentaje de curación 100%,, aparte de una ligera migraña y un poco de cansancio, su estado de salud es excelente.

Oir aquello y fijarse mejor en los sensores ópticos que brillaban ligeramente como ascuas de luz y escuchar los sonidos de los servos y juntas de articulación del robot le produjo el desmayo. Cuando recobró el sentido, entre Candy y Mark, y yo intentamos que entrara en razón, pero no hubo forma.

-No quiero esa cosa aquí!!! –dijo totalmente alterada- debí figurarme que intentaríais traer a esta casa, algún otro armatoste procedente del siglo XXI- dijo dando un puñetazo sobre una mesa de caoba –se ruborizó por ello y se justificó –me hacéis perder la compostura con vuestras tonterías.

-Helen –intenté interceder ante la enojada señora Legan, cuyo buen humor y predisposición se habían esfumado de repente- Mermadon es inofensivo, no dañaria ni una mosca, y es muy útil para ayudar en la mansión o a Ernest con sus negocios. No requiere mantenimiento y es muy educado. Hará todo lo que se le pida y seguirá los protocolos y normas que se le impongan sin quebrantar ninguna u olvidarlas.

Pero al igual que Annie , la señora Legan sentía el mismo temor reverencial hacia el gigante metálico por sus ojos rojos y su maciza estructura.

-En ese momento llegó Eliza que venía de dar un paseo a caballo en compañía de Tom, que tras despedirse de su novia, había vuelto a su rancho para ocuparse de los negocios familiares. Al oir las voces airadas de su madre desde el porche y las súplicas casi desesperadas de su hermana, para que Mermadon permaneciera en la mansión, entró preguntando:

-¿ Qué es todo este escándalo ? se oye desde kilómetros de distancia.

Entonces reparó en el robot, al que había mandado regresar, porque sería inevitable hablar de él, y tomándolo por un invento de Stear me preguntó:

-¿ Que es este curioso juguete tío ? ¿ algún invento de Stear ?

Su madre apuntó con el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacia el robot y dijo:

-Eso, hija mía, no es un juguete. Es…es…un monstruo, ¿ que pasará si se vuelve loco y ataca a alguno de nosotros o destruye algo ? –preguntó volviéndose hacia mí.

Mermadon habló con voz meliflua y dijo escuetamente:

-Nivel de agresividad 0, directiva 1.2 de programación impide y suprime cualquier posibilidad de infligir daño, aun a formas simples de vida.

Eliza dio un respingo y sonrió diciendo fascinada, juntando las manos y agitándose divertida:

-Que monada de juguete, y habla y todo.

El robot miró a Eliza y la analizó. Datos médicos y antropomórficos pasaron a su cerebro en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, transmitidos por los sensores ópticos, mientras una imagen de su estructura molecular y de adn era transmitida a sus bancos de memoria y de análisis.

-Hembra de dieciocho años, raza caucásica blanca, altura 1,50 metros, peso, 45 kilogramos, color de ojos grises, coloración del cabello, rubio rojizo dispuesto en tirabuzones ordenadamente alineados, con lazo decorativo de seda rojo, grupo sanguíneo A, temperamento obstinado, aunque dominado por actitudes positivas, coloquialmente conocidas como buenos sentimientos. Nombre desconocido. Estado civil desconocido. Estado de salud excelente, aunque predispuesta a la obesidad congénita, por abuso de hidratos de carbono en su dieta, contenidos en dulces, pastas, panecillos.

Eliza se quedó sin habla. El supuesto juguete había dado sus datos más íntimos, provocando que a Carlos se le escapara una carcajada inoportuna, y al que Eliza fulminó con la mirada, para luego encararse con el robot.

-¡!! Ya basta maldita chatarra!!! –dijo Eliza indignada contrayendo los puños- mi figura es excelente y no engordo para nada, que lo sepas, y mi nombre es Eliza para que también lo añadas a tus datos, sabiondo.

-La información ha sido computada y añadida a su base de datos, señorita Eliza –dijo el robot con un zumbido.

Eliza se giró furiosa hacia Mark que también estaba riéndose, ante el estupor de su cuñada, procurando disimular, tapándose la boca con la mano, mientras Candy le propinaba codazos por debajo de las costillas, aunque a ella también se le estaba escapando alguna que otra risita, contenida a duras penas.

Mark se disculpó y dijo casi atragantándose por la risa:

-Te ha descrito a la perfección Eliza.

-¿ Que broma de mal gusto es esta ? ¿ quien está dentro de ese cacharro ? ¿ quien le ha dicho todo eso de mi ? –gritó contrayendo los puños y temblando de ira.

-Nadie Eliza –dije a la muchacha- es un robot, una suerte de autómata capaz de aprender por si mismo y tomar sus propias decisiones. Y te ha realizado un scanner médico, una especie de radiografía, obteniendo tus datos con solo observarte, procesando los y enviándolos a su cerebro, para luego emitir un diagnóstico.

-No te creo tío –dijo Eliza cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y girando la cabeza con desdén- es alguna bromita urdida por todos vosotros, que por cierto, no me hace ninguna gracia. Os habéis pasado de la raya.

Entonces Helen Legan intervino diciendo:

-No hija mía, tu…Maikel quiero decir, está contándote la verdad. Esa…cosa –dijo señalándola con el dedo- ha averiguado que me duelen los pies, y no se lo he dicho a nadie, hasta sabe que tengo un poco de migraña y estoy algo cansada, y acaba de recetarme un remedio para curarme lo de los pies.

Candy se adelantó y posando sus manos sobre los hombros de su enojada hermana, que gruñía, con los dientes apretados y a punto de estallar, temblando de ira, dijo conciliadora:

-No lo ha hecho para ofenderte. Mermadon es así. Dice la verdad porque no puede mentir. Tiene emociones, pero le es imposible engañar ,burlarse de alguien o faltarle al respeto. Está programado para ello, así como para preservar cualquier tipo de vida, sea la que sea.

Eliza gruñó aun más, observándole con desprecio. Empezaba a creer que había algo de verdad en todo lo que le estábamos contando. Entonces su semblante adoptó una pose maléfica, porque aunque había perdido su antigua mezquindad y crueldad, siendo reemplazada como el robot había observado con acierto, por buenos y nobles sentimientos, conservaba su altivez y orgullo, así como su capacidad de maquinación. Decidió hacer una prueba y ordenó al robot con voz aguda:

-Robot, quiero que salgas al balcón y te tires por él.

Pero Mermadon no se movió lo más mínimo y Eliza inquirió extrañada:

-¿ Eh ? ¿ que pasa porque no se mueve ?

-Lo siento señorita Eliza, pero no puede ordenarme nada mientras mis creadores no me autoricen a obedecerla.

-Haz lo que te pida –dijo Mark alzando una mano y añadiendo aun bajo los efectos del ataque de risa- ahora te obedecerá Eliza.

Eliza repitió su anterior instrucción pero Mermadon siguió sin moverse.

-¿ Que pasa ahora ? ¿ por qué no sale al balcón y se tira ?

-Porque no estoy autorizado a cumplir instrucciones u órdenes que pongan en peligro mi integridad física, siempre que ello no implique entrar en conflicto con mis otras directrices –dijo el educado robot con voz dulzona.

Eliza levantó los brazos y los dejó caer a ambos costados de su cuerpo con cansancio. Me miró y yo le dije:

-Ordénale cosas lógicas, no burradas –dije sonriente ante la perplejidad de Eliza.

La chica se sentó en un diván y dijo entornando los ojos, imaginando que la supuesta torpeza de la máquina, le haría fracasar en la prueba a la que iba a someterla, con lo cual tendría que abandonar la mansión familiar:

-Prepárame el te –dijo con cierta malicia en su voz.

Entonces el robot maniobró diligentemente hacia el carrito del servicio y se dispuso a tomar entre sus grandes manos una taza de porcelana.

-No –exclamó asustada la distinguida Helen Legan- la vajilla de Sevres que nos regaló la tía-abuela con motivo de nuestro aniversario de boda Se la va a cargar, quiero decir que –se corrigió, sonrojándose, al adoptar involuntariamente una de las palabras de lo que ella llamaba despectivamente "jerga de otro tiempo" que tanto detestaba escuchar y aun más utilizar, y que le oía hablar a su mayordomo Carlos continuamente sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo ,-la va a destrozar.

Pero para su sorpresa y dejando a Helen y a Eliza boquiabiertos, no solo no rompió la taza, sino que sirvió el te con una delicadeza y exquisitez que harían palidecer de envidia o de rabia al más selecto mayordomo inglés, desarmando completamente a Eliza, al superar satisfactoriamente su prueba.

Eliza boquiabierta miró a Mark y a Candy que sonreían ante el asombro de la muchacha y luego a mí buscando una explicación:

-Tío, dime la verdad, ¿ como puede ese autómata hacer todo esto ?

-Ya te lo he dicho Eliza, es un robot programado para hacer esto y más. No hay trampa ni cartón. No te empeñes en buscarle las vueltas a algo que no lo tiene.

En ese instante llegó Ernest que había presenciado algunas escenas y escuchado retazos de conversación como para hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pasando entre los miembros de su familia.

-Ah querido, eres tú –dijo Helen Legan corriendo a abrazarle y pensando que a él le escucharía su hija Candy, más que a ella haciéndola caso, y poniendo las cosas en su sitio, al ordenar el desalojo del robot.

-Se trata de ese autómata, cosa o lo que sea –dijo Helen señalando al gigantesco robot. Entonces Mermadón empezó a hacer un chequeo completo del señor Legan, tal como había hecho con su hija Eliza.

Varón blanco, de mediana edad, edad 45 años, pelo blanco con bigote de idéntica tonalidad con pequeñas entradas, estado de salud excelente, raza caucásica, altura, 1,75 metros, carácter afable sin perder su autoridad, grupo sanguíneo AB. Estado civil, casado. Relación entre cónyuges y familiares directos, excelentes a juzgar por los análisis que me llegan a mis centros de procesado de datos.

El señor Legan sonrió y empezó a reir abiertamente ante la sorpresa de su esposa e hija Eliza.

-Pero, pero, pero querido, ¿ te hace gracia ? meten aquí ese armatoste y tú te ríes. Ha sido idea de Candy y de Mark.

-Has acertado plenamente muchacho –dijo el afable caballero sin hacer caso a su mujer, atusándose el bigote y encendiendo su pipa- ¿ sabes ? me parece que puedes resultar muy útil aquí. Ya he escuchado las quejas de mi esposa desde el porche y me hago una idea de lo que eres, aparte de que también he estado hablando con Haltoran. Me parece –dijo palmeando el pecho del robot con familiaridad- que te vamos a admitir en esta familia, como miembro de pleno derecho.

Mermadon hizo una reverencia y dijo:

-Me sentiría muy honrado señor Legan. Sería un gran honor para mí.

-Puedes llamarme simplemente Ernest –dijo el afable caballero lanzando una voluta de humo.

-Está bien, señor Ernest.

-Pero papáaa –se quejó Eliza.

-Ya basta, nos quedamos con él. De camino aquí, como ya os he referido, me he encontrado con Haltoran , que me ha puesto en antecedentes sobre él, y creo que va a resultarnos muy provechoso –dijo ante el disgusto de su esposa, que no tenía más remedio que resignarse y aceptar el hecho consumado, por ser una imposición directa de su marido.

Miró al robot y Ernest Legan le preguntó:

-¿ Tienes nombre muchacho ?

-Puede llamarme Mermadon señor, o de otra forma, como guste el señor.

-Mermadon está bien –dijo Ernest al que le empezaba a caer simpático el robot, lo mismo que a Candy.

Entonces la señora Legan reparó en que a ella no le había hecho el análisis y posterior diagnóstico, que si había realizado a su marido y a su hija Eliza y lo comentó:

-Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera –dijo Mark, solo que diagnosticara su salud, lo mismo que con Candy y con todos los que lo han visto, para que no se pase toda la tarde hablando de datos médicos y tecnicismos, Helen, porque de lo contrario, lo realiza automáticamente, cada vez que ve a una persona que desconoce.

Entonces Candy se plantó delante de él y le pidió a Mark:

-Vamos, querido pídele que haga el mío.

Mark asintió sonriente y le dio la orden:

-Hembra de raza caucásica de 17 años de edad, cabello rubio ensortijado, dispuesto en coletas simétricas, adornadas con lazos igualmente simétricos de color rosa, ojos verdes de una coloración muy poco frecuente, muy llamativos, raza caucásica, altura 1,50 metros, grupo sanguineo A, formas perfectas, carácter alegre y jovial tendente hacia la euforia, confiada, abierta, optimista aunque a veces puede presentar cuadros de tristeza ante situaciones de stress o de frustración. Actualmente embarazada de una niña de un mes en proceso de gestación. Estado de salud de la madre y la hija, excelentes. Estado civil casada. Muy ligada sentimentalmente a su esposo y familia. Cabe destacar la fuerte atracción hacia su marido, que es mutua entre ambos cónyuges, también conocida coloquialmente como amor. Su belleza puede provocar fácilmente la atracción de otros miembros de sexo masculino así como entre los miembros del…..

-Ya basta, ya basta Mermadon –dije yo carraspeando y un tanto nervioso, sin permitirle concluir –es suficiente. Afortunadamente nadie quiso saber, que es lo que iba a decir el robot, a continuación.

El robot hizo una reverencia y dejó de hablar.

Candy miró a Mark arrebatada y asintió:

-Ha acertado plenamente, sobre todo, en lo de nuestro amor.

Mark asintió y la estrechó contra su pecho.

Candy aplaudió al robot, plenamente contenta y satisfecha del análisis que había realizado de ella.

-No se hable más –dijo Candy risueña- creo que deberíamos quedarnos con él, papá por favor –dijo dirigiéndose hacia Ernest juntando las manos a modo de súplica- como ves es una auténtica joya.

El caballero asintió lanzando una bocanada de humo. Candy corrió a estrecharle entre sus brazos tras separarse de Mark.

-Como dice Candy –dijo levantándola en brazos provocando un sonoro y chillón "papá" por parte de la muchacha, un poco avergonzada porque Mark y yo la estábamos observando, aunque nos alegrábamos tanto o más que ella de la decisión adoptada respecto a Mermadon,- no se hable más del asunto. Mermadón se queda en esta casa, he dicho.

-Ha dicho…que vas a tener una niña –dijo Helen incrédula- ¿ es eso cierto ? quiero decir, ¿ que no se equivoca de sexo ?

-No Helen –dijo Mark mirando a Mermadon que emitía su particular sonrisa, encantado de que hablasen tanto de él- como ha dicho Candy, es una joya, aunque creo que ella brilla más aun.

Candy le abrazó de nuevo riendo ante su ocurrencia y observándole con amor.

10

Después de integrar lo mejor posible a Mermadon en su nueva familia, Mark y Stear, fueron poniendo sobre aviso a los demás habitantes de la mansión Andrew acerca del robot, para que en caso de que alguien se encontrara con él, nadie sufriera una impresión que le provocara un desmayo o una reacción de miedo. Annie aun continuaba desconfiando del robot, temerosa de que en cualquier momento se descontrolara. Helen Legan había terminado por asumir la presencia del gigantesco humanoide metálico, al que se le habían asignado tareas de mantenimiento y cuidado de la finca, poniéndolo al servicio del señor Wittmann, el anciano jardinero, a modo de prueba. Para que Helen se recuperara un poco de la impresión y distraerla, la hice entrar en el gran salón de la familia, y haciéndola sentarse en una cómoda butaca, la situé delante de la pantalla de mi ordenador portátil.

-Pero Maikel, -dijo mirándome extrañada- ¿ por qué se empeña –en mostrarme estos complejos aparatos ?, no entiendo nada de su complicado manejo.

-Tranquila Helen –dije riendo alegremente, mientras manipulaba en el ordenador y abría un video- es una sorpresa que le tengo reservada y además, no tiene que hacer nada. Creo que le gustará.

La dama se encogió de hombros, resignada a hacerme caso.

Cliqueé sobre un archivo de avi denominado viento, y en la pantalla aparecieron las primeros créditos.

-Esto, esto –dijo asombrada ante los vivos colores y la historia que la estaba cautivando gradualmente al cabo de quince minutos- es como….un cine en miniatura.

-Algo así –dije asintiendo satisfecho.

Media hora después entró Eliza con Candy departiendo alegremente. Eliza parecía ya haber perdonado al robot y olvidado su disgusto por la franqueza de la prodigiosa máquina. Se fijaron como su madre estaba observando la pantalla con lágrimas en los ojos y pasándose un pañuelo de seda por la comisura de los ojos.

-Mamá, ¿Qué te ocurre ? –preguntó Eliza preocupada corriendo a su lado- ¿ acaso el robot ha hecho algo inadecuado ?

Pero su madre no respondió, centrada su atención en las imágenes que se iban sucediendo y pidió silencio, llevándose un dedo a los labios. La chica intrigada se asomó por encima del respaldo de la butaca de su madre, y a medida que iba viendo sucederse las escenas y quedándose con el argumento, se sentó junto a su madre en el suelo, que no protestó por ello, porque estaba totalmente absorbida por la trama de la película. Candy vino hacia mí y preguntó intrigada susurrándome al oído:

-¿ Qué es esto Maikel ?, parece un cine.

-Compruébalo por ti misma –le dije haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia la pantalla.

Candy se quedó observando y la inteligente muchacha, pese a haber empezado a seguir la trama de la película ya empezada, enseguida se hizo una idea muy clara del argumento.

El tiempo pasó volando y cuando Scarlett O´Hara levantó su puño para realizar su famoso juramento, de que no volvería a pasar calamidades jamás, las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de las tres mujeres. Eliza suspiraba por el socarrón Rhett Butler y Candy dirigía sus preferencias hacia Ashley Wilkes. La película estaba dividida en dos mitades y cuando la imagen se cortó de improviso, al llegar el archivo avi a su final, creyeron que había terminado. Entonces les anuncié que existía una segunda parte y las tres me imploraron que se la proyectara. Pero en ese momento, llegó Stear sudoroso y vociferante reclamando mi atención desde la entrada de la señorial mansión. Antes de que pudiera salir a averiguar que quería Stear, Candy me agarró de la mano derecha y me preguntó:

-Que hermosa historia Maikel, por favor no tardes, queremos ver el segundo acto cuanto antes.

Asentí sonriente poniendo mi mano en su mejilla derecha sin darme cuenta. Candy agradeció aquel gesto y me dijo confidencialmente y emocionada:

-Sois unas personas maravillosas –dijo la muchacha dándome un beso en la mejilla- no solo habéis cambiado nuestras vidas a mejor, si no que nos has preparado esta bonita sorpresa, que historia más bella –repitió por segunda vez aquella expresión, enjugándose una lágrima furtiva y juntando las palmas de las manos.

-Pues habéis asistido a su estreno en primicia mundial –dije guiñándola un ojo.

-¿ Que quieres decir Maikel ? –me preguntó Candy perpleja y llevándose un dedo a los labios.

-Bueno…-dije desviando la vista hacia la entrada, desde donde Stear me hacía gestos para que me reuniera con él cuanto antes, y yo, pidiéndole un poco de paciencia con las manos moviéndolas de atrás hacia adelante- si tenemos en cuenta que la película se estrenará en 1939, y la novela será escrita en 1936 por una periodista, Margaret Mitchell…juzga por ti misma.

Candy contempló el ordenador portátil que permanecía encendido, mostrando como fondo de escritorio una visión nocturna del Tokio del siglo XXI. Entonces se sorprendió al reparar en que todas las películas contemporáneas del cine del momento hasta la fecham eran sin sonido. Mientras Helen Legan me reclamó insistentemente para que les pusiera la segunda parte.

-Espera un momento Stear –dije mirando de hito en hito a Helen y al joven inventor- ahora vuelvo.

Busqué el archivo que ponía viento 2 y lo arranqué picando con el ratón, dejando a las tres devorando con avidez, la continuación de la historia.

Salí fuera mientras se escuchaban de fondo algunas voces y quejidos femeninos lamentándose por la suerte de los personajes. La voz aguda de Eliza sobresaltó a Stear que, preguntó si había ocurrido algo grave.

-Nada nada –le dije mientras me reunía con él apresuradamente- luego te lo explicaré.

-Pero, pero están llorando a lágrima viva –dijo el muchacho calándose los anteojos en la nariz -y parece que nombran a alguien.

-Luego –insistí- ahora dime que es esto tan importante que tenías que contarme.

-La tía abuela –dijo Stear desviando la mirada con cara de circunstancias- Mike, se ve que se me olvidó avisarla. Mermadón se metió en la finca de los Andrew y la sorprendió mientras paseaba por los jardines. El susto ha sido morrocotudo.

-Pero, pero –dije yo totalmente azorado temiendo que a la anciana pudiera haberle pasado algo, no por el robot, si no por la fuerte impresión recibida- si estaba bajo la tutela de Wittman.

-Ya –dijo Stear cruzando los brazos- pero se ve que le mandó darle un recado a Anthony y se introdujo en la finca de los Andrew buscándole.

-Y la tía abuela se lo encontró de bruces –dije gesticulando inquieto.

-Así es Mike –asintió el joven- empezó a recitarle una especie de chequeo médico o algo así y los alaridos que pegó se escucharon hasta en el templete donde Candy fue presentada por primera vez a los Andrew. Menos mal que entre, yo y Anthony ,conseguimos reanimarla e introducirla en la mansión, acostándola en su alcoba. El médico venía de verla, y Nastasha le avisó cuanto antes. Afortunadamente, está bien, pero aun bajo los efectos del shock. Por cierto quiere verte para….pedirte explicaciones.

-¿ Cómo ? –exclamé mientras mi nuevo sombrero casi se me escurría de la cabeza por la sorpresa, asegurando mis gafas sobre la nariz- ¿ le has dicho que es responsabilidad mía ?

Stear se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia el exterior tratando de disimular.

-Bueno….Mark no está…y Haltoran tampoco. Han salido a no se que asunto y ahora…solo estás tú para responder por Mermadon, Mike. Admito mi culpa, por olvidárseme de informarla, pero…el mal ya está hecho.

11

Me desplacé hasta la mansión de los Andrew refunfuñando en español tacos y anatemas hasta que llegué a la entrada de la mansión de los Andrew. Pero pese a mi enojo, Stear tenía razón, en ausencia de Mark y de Haltoran yo debía responder por el robot.

-Que cosas más raras me suceden –dije meneando la cabeza, mientras trataba de tocar el pulsador de un timbre ficticio que no existía más que en mi imaginación, por la fuerza de la costumbre. Piqué en la puerta con los nudillos y salió a recibirme una criada alta y desgarbada de nariz aguileña que me reconoció enseguida. La muchacha me sonrió y me dijo:

-Pase mister Parents, pase, la señora le está esperando.

Seguí a la mujer por el intricado laberinto de pasillos de la mansión y me pregunté como conseguiría esa gente orientarse en semejantes moradas de dimensiones colosales. Llegamos a una habitación situada en el ala este y la sirvienta me anunció. La voz estridente y engolada de la anciana sonó, mientras me fijaba por un gran ventanal, que Mermadon estaba ayudando al señor Wittman a podar con destreza varios árboles frutales. El anciano parecía disfrutar sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, con la compañía y asistencia del robot, y dijo:

-Hágale pasar Demmy.

Demmy me franqueó la entrada. Se hizo a un lado con la cabeza baja y las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, con los brazos totalmente rectos. Me fijé en su inmaculado uniforme blanco con la correspondiente cofia y delantal con volantes, sobre el vestido negro, y se me escapó en voz baja:

-Esto parece un episodio de arriba y abajo.

-¿ Decía señor ? –me preguntó la solícita muchacha, al oírme o creerlo por lo menos.

-No, nada, nada, no es nada –dije reprochándome mentalmente mi torpeza.

Encontré a la anciana acostada, pero aparentemente recobrada del susto. Sus cabellos grises continuaban aun pese a estar en cama, impecablemente recogidos en un moño muy elaborado. Me hizo gestos para que me aproximara a la cabecera de su lecho. Cuando llegué junto a la estirada matriarca de la familia, su característico tono de voz, atronó en mis tímpanos.

-Joovenn, estoy muy enojada con usted. Debió informarme antes de introducir esa…esa cosa en la mansión.

Suspiré y traté de tranquilizarla:

-No tiene que preocuparse de nada, señora..

-Para usted Lady joveen –me recordó enfáticamente.

-No tiene nada que temer lady Elroy. Mermadon es inofensivo y muy útil. Puede hacer muchas cosas y emprender labores muy provechosas para la familia Andrew.

-Me ha dado un susto terrible, mirándome con esos ojos rojos y diciendo tantas incongruencias con esa voz tan…tan afectada.

La tía abuela se sorprendió cuando evocó aquel detalle. Pensó que si podía hablar cuando se le topó, tendría un vozarrón de trueno o algo así.

La anciana se giró de costado para tomar un sorbo de agua de un vaso que reposaba sobre un platillo, en su mesita de noche.

Tragó el agua con avidez y me miró con sus ojillos vivaces preguntándome:

-¿ Acostumbran a tener esos monstruos sueltos por las calles y ciudades de…de –buscó la palabra adecuada. Aun, pese a la evidencia, se seguía negando a admitir la realidad de nuestra procedencia-….su mundo, joven ?

-Es un prototipo experimental –dije procurando no soliviantarla más de lo necesario y…

-¿ Qué quiere decir con eso de prototipo y experimental ? –quiso saber, tirando de la manta para abrigarse y sin entender bien aquellos tecnicismos. Intenté ayudarla, pero se opuso conteniéndome con un seco gesto de su mano.

-Que es el primero que se ha fabricado…bueno que se fabricará…cuando dejamos….nuestro…mundo no tenía constancia de que hubiera más –expliqué aguardando su más que previsible bronca.

Me miró con suspicacia. Su aguileña nariz tembló ligeramente soltando un repentino estornudo.

-Mis nietos me han hablado de ese engendro y han insistido tanto que no he podido por menos que dar mi consentimiento a que ese…,…ese…autómata se quede, pero –dijo extendiendo un dedo y apuntándome con él- le recuerdo que la responsabilidad recaerá sobre usted y sus dos extravagantes colegas –dijo en referencia a Mark y a Haltoran si provoca algún disturbio o problema.

Me quedé mirando reflexivo por la ventana y pensé:

" O sea que Anthony, Archie y Stear ya han intercedido por Mermadon. Esta anciana es más bondadosa de lo que su severo aspecto trata de aparentar. Puede que solo sea una fachada".

-Joven, joven –la voz de la tía abuela Elroy me sacó de mis cavilaciones- atiéndame cuando me dirija a usted.

Asentí disculpándome. La engolada matriarca me autorizó a irme, haciéndome otra advertencia:

-No quiero ver a ese trasto rondando por las propiedades de los Andrew y..-dijo alzando otra vez el dedo índice derecho- que sea la última vez que se traen algún armatoste de ese mundo o siglo del que dicen proceder.

Antes de que me fuera me dijo con voz algo más conciliadora y hasta con un punto de emoción en su tono:

-También ha influido en mi decisión, el que ese pupilo suyo……Mark….. salvara a mis niños y aunque han intentado narrarme como lo hizo, prefiero no saber nada. No hace falta que me de las gracias. Ahora ya puede irse. Buenas tardes.

Pero lo hice igualmente y realicé una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto, abandonando la habitación sigilosamente.

12

La segunda parte de la película que estaban visionando terminó y entonces Helen Legan se sonó la nariz. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos lo mismo que Eliza, que lloraba en el regazo de su madre.

-AAyyyy mamá, que historia tan triste y conmovedora –gemía Eliza a voz en cuello.

-No, no me lo recuerdes hija, pobre Scarlett, perdió a su pobre niña…-dijo mientras el llanto le impedía seguir hablando.

Candy que también había derramado algunas lágrimas, se acercó al ordenador y como entendía algo de su manejo se puso a trastear con las carpetas que figuraban en el escritorio. Movió el ratón y clikó sobre una que ponía "cine" y repasó el listado de videos que allí se albergaban. Contó mentalmente y cuando llegó a los doscientos, dejó de hacerlo. Eligió al azar un archivo que ponía "bestia guerra" y lo abrió. En la pantalla aparecieron imágenes de un país desértico y muy lejano, cuyo nombre jamás había oído antes y que en apariencia mostraba en sus adustas y embozadas gentes, un estilo de vida muy espartano. En una de las escenas, grandes máquinas de guerra, que se movían sobre cadenas y haciendo un ruido estremecedor, como un irritante chirrido, perseguían a un grupo de hombres armados, disparandoles a través de unos descomunales tubos, que semejaban cañones y unas ametralladoras, que apuntaban frontalmente hacia delante. Uno de los perseguidos esgrimía un arma idéntica a la de Mark, mientras alguien gritaba de fondo, de forma nerviosa y apremiante, como tratando de avisar de algo:

-T-72, T-72. ¡!! Corred, escondeos ¡!! –decía su voz extranjera, subtitulada en inglés, debajo, con rótulos blancos y resaltados.

Entonces Candy evocó la extraña historia que Mark le narrara cuando aun vivían en Inglaterra, -y a la que aun no sabían si retornarían de aquellas, en teoría vacaciones-, y de cómo conoció a Haltoran, enfrentándose a unas máquinas similares a aquellas, y ganó su amistad de por vida, al salvar la suya precisamente, en una ignota y olvidada guerra, tal vez como aquella. Una de las denominaciones que dio a aquellos artilugios, fue precisamente aquella que Candy escuchaba en la película, pronunciada por alguien aterrado, que huía de los monstruos mecánicos, aunque en vano, porque uno de aquellos armatostes, trituró al hombre, pasándole literalmente por encima Las mujeres corearon al unísono un grito, apartando asqueadas la vista de la pantalla, al escuchar los alaridos de dolor del hombre.

Helen Legan observó entre fascinada y horrorizada la siguiente escena. A las máquinas terrestres se les agregaban otras que volaban sostenidas por grandes hélices que, parecían las aspas de un molino de viento, produciendo un sonido enervante y continuo, que sonaba como un bump, bump, interminable, mientras disparaban con un seco zumbido, proyectiles similares, al que Haltoran lanzase contra aquel árbol seco, para disuadir a Stear de alistarse, mostrándole una ínfima parte de la crueldad de la guerra.

-Deben ser tanques –dijo Eliza examinando atentamente los monstruos de acero, las bestias de la guerra a las que aludía el titulo de la película, de cuyas torretas emergían hombres de uniforme, hablando en ruso, y acordándose del tebeo que hojeó y de algunas explicaciones que yo le había dado al respecto- el tío me ha hablado de ello.

-Y eso me temo que son helicópteros –dijo Candy recordando haber observado alguno volando bajo, cuando acompañó a Mark, en su retorno al siglo XXI.

Las explosiones y la sangre se sucedieron y entonces Helen haciendo una mueca de desagrado, lo mismo que Eliza, suplicaron encarecidamente a Candy que quitase aquello.

-Apágalo hija, apágalo, por favor –dijo Helen cerrando los ojos con fuerza y desviando la cabeza- no puedo soportarlo.

Eliza en la misma actitud que su madre, gritaba aterrada.

Candy que tampoco quería seguir visionando aquellas dantescas y truculentas imágenes, que estaban crispando sus nervios, cerró el archivo con cierto temor y resquemor, como si los tanques y helicópteros fueran a cobrar vida y a irrumpir a través de la pantalla del ordenador, en la quietud del gran salón. Retiró el dedo del botón izquierdo del ratón con recelo, respirando de forma un poco agitada.

-Cuanto más averiguamos de estas personas –se quejó Helen Legan aun estremecida- más me sorprendo y entiendo menos. Que mundo tan caótico y triste. Deben estar en guerra permanente.

Candy se imaginó con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda, a Mark delante de uno de aquellos tanques, esgrimiendo su extraña arma, apuntando y disparando contra las fortalezas móviles, mientras recargaba a gran velocidad, como le había visto hacer en varias ocasiones, intentando sacar a Haltoran de allí, para llevárselo a un lugar seguro, aunque al mismo tiempo sintió un estremecimiento de orgullo y fascinada, evocó a Mark corriendo hacia los carros de combate, amartillando el arma, y disparando a muy corta distancia, como le había relatado, para explicarle también, la razón de porqué a veces, Haltoran le llamaba alacrán. Su esposo era en verdad un hombre valiente…o muy inconsciente.

-Me ha parecido escuchar que hablaban en ruso y ese país tan seco...parecía tan lejano… –dijo Candy entrecerrando los ojos.

- A saber en que guerras se enzarzará el Zar dentro de varios años –dijo Eliza sudando aun, por lo que había visto.

13

Finalmente, Candy había renunciado a volver al pequeño pueblo inglés cercano a Southampton donde tenían su residencia, fijándola por el momento, en la mansión de sus padres. El doctor Sellers había encontrado una nueva ayudante que resultó ser una compañera de Candy cuando estudió enfermería en la escuela de la señora Mari Jane. En cuanto al alquiler atrasado de la pequeña casa, donde pasaran momentos tan felices, y en la que Annie y Haltoran reavivaron su amor, fue abonado religiosamente por su padre Ernest mediante una transferencia bancaria. Por el momento, habían cortado los lazos con lo que Candy denominaba "su etapa inglesa" con la esperanza de volver allí algún día, de visita. A su madre, se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de que repitieran la boda, para que pudiera asistir toda la familia y los Andrew y celebrar unos esponsales dignos de alguien de su categoría.

-Que cosas tienes madre –decía Candy riendo encantadoramente- ya sería la tercera vez.

-La segunda hija –le corregía su madre con énfasis- la primera no tuvo validez legal.

-Para mí –decía la muchacha acariciándose el vientre e imaginando lo hermosa que sería su pequeña hijita –fue completamente auténtica, madre. Mark estaba tan guapo y radiante aquel día….

Mientras se reponían del horror de la impresión producida por la película, esta vez asesorados por mí y por Mark, visionaban nuevos títulos más amables haciéndose una idea más aproximada del mundo de su esposo, tomando té con pastas, servido por el amable y servicial robot, al que finalmente Helen se había terminado por acostumbrar. Mientras Candy recordó la propuesta de trabajo que había recibido de un hospital de Chicago, para trabajar como enfermera y decidió aceptarla, cuanto terminó la película, escribiendo una carta al director del hospital, que había recibido de su antiguo jefe el doctor Sellers, excelentes referencias de la muchacha.

Y dicho y hecho, consiguió el trabajo. La contestación llegó un par de días después en un sobre amarillo y ligeramente perfumado que abrió con manos temblorosas y ansiosas. Cuando leyó las líneas con delectación dejó escapar un grito de triunfo, alzando los pequeños puños sobre su cabeza y saltando alegremente. Pero a Mark no le hizo mucha gracia. El muchacho había tenido malos presentimientos y cuando su esposa fue corriendo a su encuentro, alegre para contárselo e intentó disimular su preocupación. Aceptó porque sabía que de negarse, provocaría el enfado de Candy que se le enfrentaría con uñas y dientes, para defender su derecho a tener una vida autónoma e independiente. Suspiró y asintió ajustándose su cazadora de cuero que últimamente, pedía a gritos, un buen zurcido.

-De acuerdo cariño, pero yo te acompañaré.

-¿ Eh ? –exclamó mientras una incipiente expresión de enfado afeaba su deslumbrante belleza- no Mark, te lo agradezco, pero ya no soy una niña. No puedo ir de la mano de alguien siempre a todas partes. Tengo que empezar a valerme y a pensar por mí misma.

Mark se enojó. Casi ninguna discutían, pero el temor a alejarse de ella, a perder a su gran amor de vista, aunque fuera por algo tan trivial como desplazarse a trabajar, le sacaba de quicio.

-No, no y no –protestó Mark crispando sus puños como mazas –no te voy a perder de vista ni un solo instante- dijo señalando por la ventana mientras añadía –ahí fuera acechan peligros desconocidos, y por trivialidades como esta, estuve a punto de perderte, cuando ese maldito capataz te atacó al frente de sus secuaces, por ejemplo. Y ahora también debemos preocuparnos por nuestra hija.

Mark tenía lágrimas en los ojos. La idea de que se alejara de su vida le ponía enfermo. El joven lloraba. De sus bellos ojos de azabache caían largos regueros de lágrimas. Candy conmovida, suavizó su contraído semblante, incapaz de enfadarse con él.

Le acarició las mejillas y le abrazó fuertemente. Mark rompió a llorar más vehemente. Candy notaba las sacudidas que la pena imprimía a su cuerpo, presa como estaba de un fuerte sufrimiento.

-Te quiero Candy, nunca podré dejar de amarte…yo…

Su esposa le besó en los labios. Y le dijo susurrándole al oído:

-Pero, pero, que cosas dices amor mío –dijo sonriéndole nerviosa- hablas como si fueras a perderme y eso –recalcó con énfasis- no sucederá jamás. Solo voy a trabajar como enfermera, nada más. No me va a pasar nada, lo juro.

Pero Mark no podía dejar de temblar y agitarse. Candy creyó que le daría un desmayo si seguía poniéndose así.

-Cálmate mi amor, cálmate –le decía preocupada.

Pero Mark no podía calmarse, Su marido la abrazaba tan estrecha y fuertemente, que temió que pudiera hacerla daño involuntariamente. Finalmente Candy tuvo que claudicar y permitirle que la acompañase a su nuevo trabajo y el joven aflojó la presión de su apasionado abrazo.

-Está bien querido –dijo sonriendo resignadamente- pero ahora soy yo la que teme que alguna de mis compañeras de trabajo, puedan birlarme a mi guapo guardaespaldas.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Mark sonrió levantándola en vilo y riendo con tanta alegría y fuerza, como triste había estado hacía un momento, cambiando al instante de estado de ánimo.

"Como la noche y el día" –pensó la muchacha suspirando, plegándose al capricho de su marido.

14

No obstante Mark reflexionó, algo arrepentido acerca de su infantil actitud y le anunció a Candy una hora después que no la agobiaría con su persistente presencia.

-Tienes razón –dijo algo triste- no podemos estar todo el día pegados el uno al otro. Necesitas algo más de independencia Candy, y jamás querría imponerte nada a la fuerza cariño. Pero, me, me cegó el amor, no sé, el caso es que me he comportado como un niño caprichoso, ¿ podrás perdonarme Candy ?

Al escuchar aquello Candy le estrechó entre sus brazos cubriéndole de besos y asintiendo.

-No me va a ocurrir nada cariño, no tienes que agobiarte. Sé cuidar de mí misma.

Mark intentó sugerirle que por lo menos se llevara a Mermadon, pero la muchacha, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento por lo bien que le conocía a aquellas alturas de su relación, le puso el dedo índice delante de la nariz y dijo:

-No Mark, ni se te ocurra siquiera decirlo. Mermadon se queda en la mansión. Primero en caso de ataque, no me defendería porque no puede dañar a ningún ser vivo.

-Pero te pondría a salvo inmediatamente –dijo Mark extendiendo las manos, opinando que no era tan mala idea ni descabellado hacer servir al coloso de guardaespaldas de Candy. El amor le impedía pensar coherentemente y le impulsaba a decir cosas poco acertadas y peregrinas, aunque sin mala intención.

Candy se irritaba cada vez que su inteligente y brillante esposo decía aquellas ingenuidades movido por su amor hacia ella, cada vez que trataban el tema de su protección personal. Aunque ella, también por amor lo disimulaba, por miedo a molestarle o menospreciarle.

-No insistas Mark –dijo Candy haciendo un mohín de fastidio mientras le cogía el mentón, con la mano derecha con afecto- además, Maikel nos tiene prohibido terminantemente sacarlo de la mansión y es de sentido común. ¿ quieres que medio mundo se nos eche encima si se supiera que aquí vive gente de otro tiempo futuro ? no quiero ni pensarlo –dijo sin asomo alguno de ironía en su voz.

-Tal vez –dijo Mark entornando los ojos y desviando la vista mientras la abrazaba- si pudiera reactivar mi conexión contigo, aquella que me falló cuando estuve en el hospital y estuviste en peligro –dijo apenado al recordar aquello -, quizás…

Ahora fue ella quien adoptó una expresión de puro miedo y terror reflejada en sus bellos ojos. Lo que Mark proponía suponía reactivar el dormido iridium que hasta el momento no se había manifestado por falta de actividad.

-No Mark, -dijo ella tajante- ni se te ocurra, no quiero saber nada del iridium, pero absolutamente nada cariño- movió su mano izquierda negando con ardor mientras se arrimaba a él atrayéndole con la otra hacia ella. Ahora era Candy la que temía perder a su apuesto marido. Mark suspiró y entonces asintió aceptando esta vez las exigencias de su bella esposa.

-No se me ocurre nada entonces cariño –dijo Mark levantando los brazos exasperado y dejándolos caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Entonces se acordó de uno de los primeros los inventos de nueva hornada y más recientes de Haltoran, que con la ayuda de Mermadon, habían logrado construir juntos, con los rudimentarios medios de la época.

-Ya lo tengo –dijo marchándose un momento y diciendo- espérame aquí. Enseguida vuelvo.

Dicho y hecho, antes de que Candy pudiera preguntarle nada, volvió de un salto. Aunque ya no utilizaba el iridium, la sustancia le había dotado de unos reflejos y una agilidad superior a la de cualquier otro hombre, a excepción si acaso de Haltoran. Afortunadamente, aquella capacidad no le exigía un pesado tributo, como cada vez que empleaba los otros poderes que el iridium le otorgaba, según como se comportara la caprichosa y peligrosa sustancia.

Le mostró dos brazaletes aparentemente inofensivos, como cualquier otro adorno de bisutería que una mujer pudiera llevar, anodinos y normales.

Candy parpadeó y preguntó intrigada:

-¿ Que pretendes que haga con esto cariño ?

-Son brazaletes de radio frecuencia. Si te ves en peligro mandarán una señal al mío, sin importar la distancia a la que estemos, que –dijo mientras se lo abrochaba en torno a su muñeca derecha- me avisarán inmediatamente. Además, emiten un fuerte destello que deslumbra a cualquier potencial atacante, permitiendo ganar tiempo para huir o buscar ayuda.

Candy encontró aquella idea más lógica que la de emplearle a él o a Mermadón como guardaespaldas.

-Ya, pero ¿ como llegarías hasta mí en caso de que eso ocurriera ?

Candy no le dejó responder y poniéndose en guardia esbozó una expresión de enfado.

-Ni se te ocurra responderme que con el iridium.

-Pero cariño el resplandor iridiscente me permite volar y no es tan nocivo como el salto en el tiempo.

-Ya claro, y le explico a mis jefes y compañeras de trabajo o a los pacientes, que mi marido puede volar y brilla como un faro en la oscuridad –dijo cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda, mientras cerraba sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes, contrariada por las peregrinas e ingenuas ideas de su esposo.

Luego le miró y dijo con voz un poco alterada, temerosa de haberle ofendido o herido:

-Cariño esa luz se ve a kilómetros de distancia. No insistas.

-Puedo controlar la intensidad y el brillo hasta hacerme casi invisible o apantallarme con…

Candy conocía ya a la perfección cada uno de los poderes de Mark y sus pros y contras, así que negó rotundamente.

-No, que luego sangras y emites vapor durante varias horas. Y verte así me destroza el alma, lo sabes de sobra.

-La paralización, como cuando en Sarajevo –dijo Mark con el rostro iluminado.

-No, no, Mark, dura muy poco y puede haber personas inmunes. A mí por ejemplo o a Haltoran no nos afectan y podría existir más gente así. No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien te descubra.

-Pero, pero…-dijo Mark derrotado.

-Nada de iridium cariño –dijo ella rotundamente, alzando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, como hacía casi siempre que se enojaba o tomaba una decisión terminante- nada es nada –dijo recalcando cada sílaba separándolas para dar más énfasis a su negativa.

-Dame alguna esperanza de que cuanto digo no es una tontería –dijo desesperado.

-Lo de los brazaletes me parece bien, pero prométeme que no emplearás el iridium para llegar hasta mí.

-Prometido –dijo Mark levantando la mano derecha, lanzando un suspiro que apenó a Candy- y tú júrame que llevarás el brazalete y tendrás cuidado.

-Por supuesto querido, no me meteré en líos, tienes mi palabra y seré muy precavida.

15

Candy se despertó al alba del lunes, contenta y esperanzada ante su nueva autonomía e independencia. Su madre compartía los mismos temores que su esposo, pero acostumbrada ya a sus tajantes decisiones que defendía a capa y espada, la autorizó a empezar a trabajar, una vez que le anunciara su decisión de aceptar la plaza que le habían ofrecido en el hospital. Eligió un discreto vestido blanco con un lazo azul pálido detrás, y preparando en su pequeña maleta blanca con una franja roja central, el equipaje necesario, se dispuso a salir del cuarto. Se alojaría en la residencia anexa al hospital para el personal residente, porque la distancia entre Chicago y Lakewood no hacía factible ni posible que viajara todos los días entre un punto y otro yendo y volviendo del trabajo a su domicilio y así sucesivamente. Bajó las escaleras tras despedirse de su marido y de sus padres y hermana que la aguardaban en el porche. Después de los abrazos y los consejos y lágrimas de rigor, se dijeron adios. Candy volvería cada fin de semana, mientras su embarazo le permitiera trabajar. Luego, el hospital en función de la calidad de sus servicios le podría reservar la plaza, dándole un tiempo para reflexionar si quería continuar o no trabajando allí o dedicarse por entero al cuidado de su futura hija, o rescindir su contrato, si decidía buscar otra profesión. Entonces Mark salió en pos de ella y la retuvo por los hombros asiéndole desde su espalda:

-Cariño, quédate conmigo –dijo Mark entristecido- por favor.

Candy se giró y le cubrió las mejillas con ambas manos:

-Mark, no insistas. Ya lo hemos hablado y estabas de acuerdo. Prometiste que nada de escenas o de lágrimas. Además me verás cada fin de semana.

Mark suspiró y se acercó a mí, a Haltoran y a Carlos, buscando consuelo, También nos habíamos desplazado hasta la casa Legan para despedirla. Candy se fue aproximando a nosotros, estrechándonos la mano y besándonos con fuerza en las mejillas. Mermadón estaba triste y se balanceaba frenéticamente produciendo extraños ruidos y siseos como si soltara vapor.

-Cuídate –dije a la valerosa muchacha estrechándola contra mi pecho.

Carlos fue el siguiente intentando sorberse las lágrimas. Dorothy no fue capaz de decir nada a su antigua amiga y se refugió en los brazos de su novio.

Haltoran chocó su mano con fuerza con la de la chica. Estaba ocupado, intentando consolar a Mark que doblado por el dolor, lloraba incesantemente. Era al que peor le había sentado la temporal separación, aparte de Candy.

Stear estaba también, pero Archie y Anthony habían declinado el estar presentes. No les gustaban las despedidas, pero Annie si había acudido junto a Haltoran. Las mismas escenas de llanto y dolor se volvieron a repetir de nuevo cuando las dos amigas volvieron a reencontrarse. Candy bajó la escalinata y se encaminó hacia el coche, junto al que el servicial Stuart, aguardaba con la portezuela trasera abierta, a que abordara el coche.

Antes de subir acarició la cabeza de Clean. El coatí gemía tristemente presintiendo la inminente partida de su dueña.

-No te preocupes Clean –dijo Candy- estaré de regreso dentro de cinco días. Pero –dijo mirando a Mark con tristeza y cogiendo al mapache entre sus brazos- tengo que alcanzar nuevas metas en mi vida. No puedo quedarme siempre encerrada entre cuatro paredes.

La muchacha se acomodó en la parte trasera del vehículo y mientras Stuart cerraba la puerta, introduciendo el equipaje de Candy en el maletero, ella se giró para observar la mansión agitando la mano, mientras el chofer , tras bajar el portón del maletero, ocupaba su puesto al volante y arrancó el motor, enfilando la carretera. Mark incapaz de soportarlo no cesaba de llorar mientras Haltoran le sostenía por los hombros con el brazo izquierdo.

-Vamos Mark, tienes que sobreponerte, la verás de nuevo muy pronto, muchacho, valor, valor.

Con su brazo derecho sostenía a su novia Annie que al igual que Mark, tampoco podía seguir centrando su atención en el coche que se alejaba, llevando a su querida amiga lejos de ellos. Mark envidió entonces a Haltoran, porque él por lo menos, tenía a Annie a su lado.

-Presiento que no la veré más junto a mí –musitó el muchacho con voz deformada por el dolor.

-Venga hombre, no te pongas melodramático –intentó animarle Haltoran- además está enamorada de ti. Y eso es lo fundamental.

El optimismo que la chica había insuflado en su vida, se había esfumado por arte de magia. Observó el brazalete que llevaba en la muñeca y suspiró, mientras Annie, Haltoran y él intentaban infundirse ánimos mutuamente.

El coche partió dejando el recinto de la mansión familiar seguido por Clean a corta distancia, hasta que Stuart aceleró y el coatí se quedó en mitad del camino gimiendo, agotado de correr, y rascando el polvoriento suelo de la carretera. Mark avanzó hasta él y cogiéndole en brazos dijo quedamente:

-Nos hemos quedado solos, querido amiguito.

16

Antes de partir para Chicago Candy le rogó a Stuart que la llevase al hogar de Pony. El chofer asintió y dijo:

-No tiene que pedirme nada por favor, señorita. Estoy para cumplir sus órdenes y además, ese lugar queda dentro de nuestra ruta.

Cuando la hermana María la vio llegar, dejó la sartén en la que estaba preparando unos huevos fritos y salió corriendo hacia el automóvil que rodaba lentamente por la ladera, con la divisa de los Legan en las puertas. Candy bajó lentamente del coche, una vez que Stuart le abriera la puerta, y un tropel de niños la rodeó solicitando sus atenciones. Entonces abrazó a la hermana María y los alegres gritos de los pequeños, que la saludaban tironeándola de las mangas de su abrigo, atrajeron a la señorita Pony que casi le dio un pasmo al verla allí.

-Querida niña –dijo la buena mujer rodeándola con sus brazos. Candy abrazó a su "otra madre" adoptiva.

-Pero que guapa estás y como te has puesto –dijo la señora Pony admirada- deja que te vea –añadió.

Aunque Candy ya las había puesto en antecedentes en lo referente a su situación y los últimos acontecimientos, por carta, ansiaba ver a sus dos madres como ella las llamaba y contárselo todo personalmente.

-Hija mía –dijo la señora Pony al escuchar de sus labios que iba a tener un bebé- es, es maravilloso, pero crees ¿ que será conveniente que trabajes en tu estado ?

-Sé que mi decisión le pueda parecer un poco extraña –dijo la animosa muchacha- pero necesito trabajar mientras pueda. Cuando tenga a mi niña, y sea un poco más mayor, quiero decir, cuando vaya a la escuela, quizás me dedique a estudiar una carrera, aunque no sé si a mi marido le hará gracia –dijo contrariada y bajando la cabeza disgustada, ante las apenadas miradas de la hermana María y la señora Pony –no le ha sentado muy bien nuestra separación temporal.

-¿ Cómo sabes que será niña ? –preguntó la hermana María intrigada.

Candy se frotó las manos y sonrió vergonzosa.

-Si se lo cuento, no sé si me creerá, pero le puedo asegurar rotundamente que lo va a ser, hermana María.

17

Después de tomar un frugal almuerzo, Candy se despidió de los niños y de la hermana María y la señorita Pony. La buena mujer se lamentaba de que Candy no pudiera quedarse más tiempo con ellas y los niños, mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Compréndalo señorita Pony –dijo la religiosa intentando calmarla- pero debe partir cuanto antes, para llegar puntual a la estación. Bastante sacrificio ha hecho, haciéndonos esta breve visita.

Candy también lamentaba inmensamente tener que irse, no pudiendo quedarse más tiempo. Stuart aguardaba impasible, junto al vehículo. Entonces Candy decidió subir a la Colina de Pony antes de marcharse.

-Espere un momento aquí Stuart –dijo la muchacha haciendo un gesto con la mano. El chofer saludó cortésmente y dijo:

-Desde luego señorita, pero no se retrase mucho. El tren sale dentro de una hora.

-Será solo un momento.

Subió hasta la colina donde se erguía el gran árbol que había presidido buena parte de su vida. Entonces sintió la fresca y agradable brisa que subía desde el fondo del valle en que estaba enclavado el hospicio y recordó el momento en que una luz maravillosa, que infundía paz y calma había cambiado el rumbo de su vida, probablemente para siempre.

-Mark –musitó lentamente, mientras el rostro de su joven y amado marido se le aparecía entre las ramas del árbol, exactamente en la misma ubicación en que le vio, erguido en el aire, sangrando del brazo derecho, mientras contemplaba fascinada, los ojos más bellos y tristes que jamás hubiera conocido nunca. A su memoria vino el recuerdo, de lo que se dijo así misma, cuando le vio:

"Este muchacho, se me hace conocido, aunque nunca antes le he visto. Pero sus ojos me infunden confianza, y es…como si me pidieran ayuda desesperadamente. Y son tan hermosos….".

Había recordado aquello pocos días antes. Hasta ese momento, ni siquiera tenía constancia de que hubiera tenido ningún pensamiento o reflexión, durante su breve y primer encuentro con Mark. Poco a poco, la memoria de aquel día volvía plenamente a su mente, aunque ya le quedaba poco o casi nada por evocar de ese momento.

Mark, que hermoso se le hacía el nombre del ser amado, bella y breve palabra. Se preguntó si había hecho bien alejándose de su lado y evocó el sufrimiento y las súplicas de su marido. Bajó la ladera de la colina y subiendo al coche, se centró en imaginar como sería su nuevo trabajo. El uniforme de enfermera reposaba en el fondo de su maleta, junto con algunos trajes más y algo de dinero, aunque sus necesidades básicas serían cubiertas por el propio hospital, que se ocuparía de su manutención, tal como especificaba su contrato. Stuart arrancó el vehículo y aceleró abandonando aquellos bellos y bucólicos parajes. Entonces se reclinó en el espacioso asiento trasero y se miró la muñeca por casualidad, fijándose en el brazalete que Mark le había entregado, y por segunda vez, se sintió incómoda y culpable al pensar en su marido, aunque descartó aquellos sentimientos de nostalgia que la estaban asaltando, al igual que algunos remordimientos que sentía al distanciarse de Mark y de su familia, sacudiendo la cabeza con energía. Stuart la vio por el espejo retrovisor, pero no dijo nada y continuó conduciendo en absoluto silencio.

18

Llegaron a la estación justo a tiempo. Candy ya tenía su billete reservado con antelación y Stuart la acompañó hasta el vagón de primera asignado en el boleto. La chica subió al tren y Stuart detrás ayudándola con el equipaje. Después, una vez acomodada en el interior del lujoso compartimiento, el servicial chofer que no había abierto la boca durante todo el viaje desde que reemprendieran la marcha tras hacer parada en el hogar de Pony la tendíó la mano y dijo afablemente:

-Buena suerte señorita, y disculpe el atrevimiento de saludarla.

Candy fingió enfadarse y dijo:

-Vaya, pensé que nunca me lo diría.

-¿ El qué señorita ?

-El desearme suerte. Por un momento creí que se había vuelto mudo, porque no había vuelto a decir ni palabra.

El hombre rió de buena gana y ajustándose la gorra, estrechó la mano de Candy.

El silbato de la locomotora anunció con estruendo la salida del convoy, mientras el revisor llamaba a los últimos viajeros notificando la inminente partida del tren. Hombres, mujeres y niños, presurosos algunos, se afanaban por llegar cuanto antes y coger un sitio preferente dentro de cada vagón, mientras que otros , aguardaban expectantes la llegada de alguien, abarrotando el anden de la populosa estació corrían para llegar a subir en el último momento a uno de los numerosos trenes que partían hacia distintos destinos y otros, simplemente aguardaban aburridos, pacientemente o dando vueltas, nerviosos, hasta que fuera el momento en que el suyo llegara, o partiera lo más puntual posible. También había familias que esperaban a alguno de sus miembros o lo despedían con lágrimas y gritos de ánimo, así como hombres elegantemente vestidos que consultaban apurados su reloj de bolsillo, y otros no tanto, que deambulaban por el andén ociosos, sin nada mejor que hacer, a ver si podían hurtar algo al descuido.

Stuart se despidió de Candy, deseándola buen viaje. La locomotora emitió un agudo silbido por segunda vez y lanzando una bocanada de humo por su chimenea, se puso en movimiento, lenta y pesadamente, para luego ir cobrando cada vez más velocidad e irse perdiendo en la lejanía y dejando atrás la estación, mientras emitía un penacho de humo negro. El pesado tren se deslizó entonces por los acerados raíles llevando a Candy hacia Chicago, entre bosques y riscos cortados a pico. Pasaron dos horas en que estuvo departiendo con algunos de los viajeros, hasta que cansada de estar tanto tiempo sentada, se levantó del asiento para ir al baño y de paso, estirar las piernas, cuando se tropezó con un hombre malencarado tocado con una gorra, que la sobresaltó. El hombre se disculpó rápidamente y Candy asintió no dando mayor importancia a aquel pequeño incidente. Cuando regresó a su compartimiento no sintió el metal del brazalete rozando contra su piel y deslizándose por la muñeca. Entonces se miró asustada y vio que la pequeña pieza de bisutería había volado. Salió repentinamente al pasillo, pero no divisó a nadie. No había ni rastro del ratero. Entonces se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la falda y comprobó muy asustada que también le había robado el monedero. Para colmo, vio a una mujer mayor tendida en el suelo pidiendo auxilio a gritos porque se había resbalado y le dolía el tobillo. Varios hombres se apresuraron a ayudarla y Candy se ofreció la primera, haciendo valer su condición de enfermera. Ayudó a la buena mujer, mientras que le pareció ver al hombre de la gorra, aunque no estaba segura. Cuando la señora estuvo mejor, el tren estaba llegando a un pequeño pueblo en el que tenía que hacer una parada. Fue aminorando su velocidad, mientras los curiosos que les rodeaban fueron marchándose, porque muchos de ellos se bajaban en aquel destino, y otros simplemente ocuparon sus asientos de nuevo. Entonces la señora se deshizo en elogios hacia Candy y los pocos mirones que aun permanecían rodeándoles y levantándose, se bajó del tren con premura sin cojear ni sin ningún síntoma de malestar, aparentemente. De nuevo le pareció ver al hombre de la gorra malencarado bajarse rápidamente del vagón. Entonces los vio claramente. El hombre se reunía con la mujer y riendo estruendosamente, parecían examinar varias maletas, marchándose rápidamente. Candy intentó bajarse para detenerle y obligarle a devolverle su brazalete cuando el tren volvió a reanudar su marcha. Entonces, le pareció advertir su maleta blanca rodeada por la cinta roja entre las manos de la mujer. Le dio un vuelco al corazón mientras volaba hacia su departamento y se iban escuchando voces airadas y angustiadas de viajeros que se quejaban y clamaban que les habían desvalijado. Candy se quedó de piedra. La mujer a la que tan generosamente había atendido era una distracción para que su cómplice fuera apropiándose de cuanto de valor pudiera hallar en los departamentos que vio vacíos. Desolada e incapaz de creerlo, se echó a llorar amargamente.

19

En un callejón oscuro y a cubierto de miradas indiscretas, un hombre enfundado en un gabán negro, con una gruesa bufanda de lana en torno a su cuello y parte de su rostro, y con un sombrero encasquetado hasta los ojos, pagó al ratero de la gorra una sustanciosa suma de billetes, al igual que a su compañera, la mujer de mediana edad, que había fingido una caída para distraer la atención de los viajeros, para que su compañero pudiera desvalijar a cuantos pudiera, al objeto de disimular y enmascarar, el verdadero objetivo de su misión.

-Aquí está lo acordado –dijo el del gabán con voz hueca y pesada- y recordad, nosotros no nos hemos visto. No lo olvidéis si estimáis en algo vuestras vidas- entregándoles varios cientos de dólares en billetes dentro de un sobre gris.

-Descuide señor –dijo la mujer con voz ronca, sintiendo un escalofrío al observar al hombre, del que solo se le distinguían unos ojos fríos y crueles mientras guardaba con premura el sobre, entre los pliegues de sus mugrientas ropas.

Cuando los dos rateros se esfumaron, el hombre se dirigió a un hotel y allí, en el mostrador, pidió una ficha para hablar por teléfono. Entró en la cabina que le asignaron y desde allí realizó una llamada, cerciorándose de que nadie de cuantos pasaban, por su lado pudiera escucharle y aplicando un extraño aparato anulador de posibles escuchas por si las moscas al auricular, habló a través del mismo.

-Señor George, misión cumplida. El primer objetivo de nuestro plan se ha cumplido.

El ayudante de Albert Andrew sonrió aviesamente. El plan de venganza acordado con Ettiene Colbert estaba empezando a dar sus primeros pasos.

-Muy bien –respondió al otro lado de la línea- procedan con el siguiente. El señor Andrew ha dado vía libre.

20

La policía tomó declaración a Candy y a los testigos y afectados por el robo de sus pertenencias. El inspector notificó a Candy que la llamarían a la menor brevedad tan pronto supieran algo, aunque suponía que el inspector no era todo lo sincero con ellos de lo que cabía esperar. A saber donde andarían ahora aquellos dos. Desanimada y abatida, se recluyó en el compartimento reprochándose el haber sido tan descuidada y no lo abandonó durante todo el resto del viaje. Candy llegó a Chicago completamente desmoralizada y cansada. Su única esperanza es que en el hospital comprendieran su situación y le adelantasen algún dinero para poder comprar ropa nueva, calzado y vestidos. Lo que más le preocupaba aun así era el hurto de la pulsera que Mark le había regalado.

-No debí ser tan descuidada. En fin….-se lamentaba.

Cuando llegó a la estación, caminó lentamente, preguntando a varias personas cual era la dirección del hospital de San Jorge.

-Eso está muy lejos señorita como para ir andando.

Pero como no tenía dinero, para coger un carruaje tuvo que ir a pie. Desalentada tardó varias horas en llegar, perdiéndose y teniendo que pasar por zonas poco iluminadas porque ya había anochecido y caminando temerosa, porque hombres de rostro hosco y malencarados la observaban con lujuria, atraídos por su belleza. Un par de ellos empezaron a seguirla y llamarla:

-Ven aquí bonita, ven –le decían- no te haremos daño.

Pero Candy apretó a correr temerosa de sus intenciones, que no tardaron en manifestarse. La muchacha huyó despavorida mientras los matones acortaban distancia pretendiendo sin duda forzarla. Finalmente la acorralaron en un callejón, dispuestos a asaltarla. Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza, suplicando piedad, pero aquello solo exacerbó la lascivia de aquellos rastreros hombres.

-Que buena está –dijo el más alto relamiéndose y empezando a bajarse los remendados pantalones- primero yo, y luego tú, ¿ vale ?

Candy luchó denodadamente y se revolvió, pero aquellos dos eran muy fuertes, y uno de ellos le había aplicado una gasa empapada en algo mientras su compañero la sujetaba. Era cloroformo. Candy empezó a desplomarse rendida por un fuerte sopor.

-Así es más fácil –dijo el otro mostrando una dentadura cariada al sonreir aviesamente.

Iban a abusar de ella, cuando uno de ellos se dobló súbitamente de dolor. Su compañero se giró extrañado y solo alcanzó a ver a un joven alto de cabellos castaños que le mandó al mundo de los sueños de un certero puñetazo en el rostro. El joven recogió delicadamente a la muchacha del suelo cubierto de basura y excrementos del inmundo callejón y la sacudió pequeños cachetes para reanimarla. Llevaba una visera negra a cuadros y una larga capa que le caía hasta los pies, sobre su elegante e impoluto traje. Sus ojos eran negros y cordiales. Afortunadamente, Candy no llegó a aspirar profundamente el cloroformo, por lo que sus efectos se habían ido diluyendo e iban pasando.

-Despierta señorita –dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa cordial y acento español- entonces Candy abrió lentamente sus bellos ojos y creyó que aun estaba en poder de sus asaltantes, pero el joven la tranquilizó con una pícara y deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Tranquilícese señorita, está a salvo.

-¿ Quíén eres tú ? –preguntó extrañada.

-Juan Pablo de Lerma, músico de renombre, eso creo, -dijo sonriente- noble español y ahora protector de damas desvalidas.

21

Juan Pablo la llevó hasta el hospital de San Jorge donde la muchacha entró tras agradecer al joven sus desvelos y prometerle que le vería al día siguiente. En el hospital explicó su situación y el director, juzgó oportuno no abroncarla por su falta de puntualidad y darle una oportunidad en atención a los atentos ruegos de su amigo el doctor Sellers. Candy se acostó rendida en la cama de la habitación que le designaron. Contempló el dinero que tan amablemente el socarrón y afable músico le había entregado, pese a sus ruegos para rechazarlo. Se estremeció del estrecho parecido que guardaba con su esposo, solo que él tenía el cabello castaño y mucho más corto.

Candy intentó olvidar el penoso incidente del robo de su equipaje y su intento de violación frustrado por su misterioso protector. Se puso a trabajar con ahínco y después de una dura jornada, dejó el hospital. Juan Pablo la estaba esperando y en agradecimiento, Candy aceptó su invitación para cenar en un conocido restaurante.

Juan Pablo le contó que pertenecía a una antigua familia de hidalgos y que se había hecho un hueco como pianista de cierto renombre y que estaba ofreciendo una serie de conciertos en la ciudad, dentro de una gira más amplia por los Estados Unidos, cuando casualmente pasó por allí a tiempo para salvarla.

-Esta zona de la ciudad es muy peligrosa –dijo el joven pianista- una chica como tú no debería haberse internado por callejones así, a estas horas de la noche.

Candy le contó su situación y como le habían robado todas sus pertenencias en el tren de camino a Chicago.

-Todo mi dinero, mi equipaje, hasta mi uniforme de enfermera –se lamentó entristecida- menos mal que en el hospital entendieron mi situación y me prestaron. Hasta el director estuvo muy amable y se apiadó, supongo de mi situación. Fui muy confiada al abandonar mis maletas así como así.

-¿ Lo sabe ya tu familia y tu esposo ?

-No, pero se lo comunicaré tan pronto como pueda.

22

La segunda parte del maquiavélico plan se puso en marcha. El solitario Mark, atado por la promesa de no recurrir al iridium que le hiciera a Candy, pasaba largos días como sonámbulo, caminando por la finca, y contando con impaciencia los que faltaban para verla de nuevo. Llegó el fin del semana pero Candy no pudo venir. Había ocurrido un incendio muy grave en un suburbio de la ciudad, combinado con otros desastres que fueron a sumarse al del incendio, y los heridos iban llegando a San Jorge, desbordando la capacidad del hospital. Todas las camas estaban ocupadas y los permisos de fin de semana de enfermeras y médicos, fueron anulados. Candy contrariada y muy apenada telefoneó a su familia. Cuando Mark habló con ella fingió comprender la situación y asintió con una sonrisa, pero al colgar el auricular, maldijo su suerte, llorando con amargura y golpeando la dura madera de un roble, hasta que le sangraron los nudillos. Se había internado en el bosquecillo que estaba junto a la cascada, para que nadie pudiera verle u oírle llorar. Entonces tomó una repentina decisión. Iría a verla a Chicago a cualquier precio, aunque solo se tratara para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Y así lo hizo. Tomó el tren y llegó a la misma estación a la que, varios días antes arribara su esposa. Llevaba un ramo de rosas en la mano y se había enfundado en su mejor traje. Para no levantar sospechas les había comentado a los Legan que iría a presenciar una exposición de pintura en una ciudad cercana para distraerse y luego quizás asistiera a la Opera. Helen asintió alegrándose de que Mark saliera un poco para distraerse y no pensar tanto en Candy. Llamó a un coche y arribó hasta las inmediaciones del hospital de San Jorge y tras pagar el importe del viaje, se apostó cerca de la entrada principal, para recibirla y darla una sorpresa cuando saliera de trabajar. Esperó bastante, pero cuando apareció, fue testigo de algo que le heló el corazón. Un muchacho que guardaba un leve parecido con él la estaba esperando. Candy se había puesto un vestido de noche de raso azul y llevaba un chal a juego con el cabello suelto, ornado por una cinta roja. El joven que iba elegantemente trajeado, la tomó del brazo y la chica acepto galantemente su invitación. Mark sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies y creyó que Candy le había estado engañado con otro hombre, utilizando su trabajo como excusa y que la historia que le había contado para no venir el fin de semana, era una vil mentira. Por un momento pensó en liberar su iridium y volatilizar al intruso, incluso en seguirles o al menos pedir explicaciones a su mujer, pero no se atrevió. Recordó la lejana promesa que le hizo de que si algún día se enamoraba de otro hombre, respetaría su decisión, pero en aquel momento no se sintió seguro de poder cumplirla. Ambos subieron a un carruaje y se alejaron con rumbo desconocido. Entonces notó como su mano ardía intensamente. Había activado sin darse cuenta el poder del iridium. Por un instante imaginó en emplearlo para detener el coche, pero no se atrevió. Apagó las llamaradas que subían por su brazo, antes de que se delatara ante cualquiera de los transeúntes que caminaban presurosos, y se retiró discretamente, imaginándose apasionados besos, entre la mujer a la que amaba con locura y el desconocido muchacho, que sin tener pruebas concretas de ello, le había arrebatado en su opinión, a su esposa. Dando a Candy por perdida antes de tiempo, decidió retornar a Lakewood, con el corazón destrozado. Le sangraba el alma, pero ya daba lo mismo.

"Seguramente me lo explicará con delicadeza e intentando no herirme más de lo que estoy" –pensaba él en el tren de regreso- "pero igualmente me pedirá el divorcio y nuestra hija crecerá llamando padre a un desconocido".

Intentó calmarse pero no podía. Debía de tratarse de un malentendido, pero su imaginación le decía otra cosa, y sus lágrimas y su penoso estado de ánimo llamaron la atención de los viajeros, aunque se cuidaron mucho de importunarle, porque parecía perturbado. Cuando llegó a la mansión, se encontró con Karen Kleiss que le estaba esperando. Formaba parte del plan de Albert para vengarse de él y alejarle de Candy. La muchacha muy seductora y sensual se le insinuó claramente después de explicarle que había discutido con Archie por una trivialidad y que este se había marchado dando un portazo. A medias movida por el dinero y las promesas de patrocinio y relanzamiento de su carrera teatral por parte del multimillonario, a medias realmente atraída por Mark, consiguió que, , este tomando a Candy por irremisiblemente perdida, se fijara en la hermosa joven, que le estaba aguardando a la entrada de la mansión. Mark sin plantearse siquiera si lo que sospechaba de Candy era o no verdad, ni buscar al menos una prueba irrefutable de la presunta infidelidad de la chica, a sabiendas de que iba a hacer algo que tal vez fuera, irreparable, loco de dolor y de celos que le cegaban, aceptó los amorosos brazos que la actriz le tendía, y así dar rienda suelta a sus tremendos deseos de vengarse de Candy por despecho.

-No estoy enamorado de ti –le advirtió el joven con sequedad.

-Me es indiferente. Yo tampoco lo estoy de ti, pero se trata de consolarnos mutuamente, ¿ no te parece ?, yo también creo que Archie no quiere saber nada más de mí y me parece que yo tampoco en adelante.

Mark asintió cínicamente, pero cuando iba a perderse con la joven tomándola por la cintura, entre los frondosos setos del jardín, un hombre musculoso y con lo que parecía un arma de grandes dimensiones entre las manos, les salió al paso.

Karen pareció asustarse y buscó la protección de Mark, el cual se interpuso entre el intruso y la joven actriz.

-Apártate de nuestro camino –dijo Mark, encarándose con él

-Akarsnia, akarasnia –dijo una voz que reconocería en el último confín de la Tierra- que poco has aprendido y que poco valoras a Candy.

Mark se quedó perplejo y entonces Karen tiró de él para obligarle a que la siguiera, pero Mark se mantuvo firme, sin dar un solo paso.

-No vayas con esa mujer –dijo Haltoran poniéndose bajo la luz de la luna y mostrándose ante ambos- ¿ es que no te das cuenta muchacho ? –añadió mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos. Karen empezaba a tener miedo. Aquello, no era lo que le habían contado. Le prometieron que no habría la menor dificultad ni peligro en aquel trabajo.

Mark extrajo en milésimas de segundo su arma, pero Haltoran ya estaba esgrimiendo la suya.

-Detente muchacho –dijo Haltoran con voz tranquila y firme- no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

Por toda respuesta, Mark oprimió el botón de despliegue y los servos y amortiguadores alargaron el arma hasta conferirle su tamaño original.

-No sigas por ese camino –dijo Haltoran amartillando su MP-5. El chasquido metálico y atronador sobrecogió de miedo a la actriz.

Mark no respondió y con ojos que hacían presagiar lo peor, amartilló el arma volteándola tan rápido que Karen solo percibió un círculo perfecto en el que bailaba la forma siniestra y deformada por la velocidad del giro, de su arma de asalto.

-Detente Mark –dijo Haltoran sin asomo de cordialidad en su voz. Sus ojos eran gélidos, crueles, duros, sus intenciones claras.

-Apártate Haltoran –dijo Mark- esto no va contigo.

-Ahora sí, Mark, me has salvado la vida tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, y lo mismo he hecho yo contigo, y ahora –dijo mientras elevaba ligeramente el arma- no voy a consentir que destroces tu felicidad por una rabieta.

-¡! Ella me está engañando con otro hombre ¡!! –gritó Mark mientras sujetaba a Karen con fuerza por la mano para impedir que huyera. La chica, muy asustada trataba de zafarse de él, pero sus dedos como garfios de hierro, la aprisionaban la muñeca.

-Déjala que se vaya Mark –gritó Haltoran desafiante- esto a partir de ahora es entre tú y yo.

El joven observó a la asustada y casquivana actriz y pareció reconsiderarlo. Liberó la presa que hacían sus fuertes dedos en torno a la muñeca de la joven y este salió despedida hacia atrás, por la violencia del forcejeo que ella sostenía para liberarse, yendo a parar a tierra.

-Bruto, animal –le insultó la muchacha, perdiendo el arrebatador encanto con el que casi le había seducido por un momento. Mark la observó de reojo. Su mirada heló la sangre de la joven.

-Márchate –dijo secamente.

Karen se irguió y cojeando se fue de allí tan aprisa como pudo. Estaba tan aterrada, que perdió un zapato en su alocada fuga, que quedó prendido entre la hierba.

-Ahora que Cenicienta se ha esfumado, podemos saldar cuentas –dijo Haltoran cínicamente.

-Muy bien, Haltoran, será como tú quieras –dijo Mark con voz cruel- ahora sí es entre tú y yo.

Mark alzó el arma y se dispuso a disparar, pero Haltoran era mucho más experto que su amigo en el manejo de las armas, aparte que había introducido una "pequeña sorpresa" en el mecanismo de plegado. Activó un botón en la culata de su arma y el lanzacohetes de Mark se desarmó en piezas que rodaron por el suelo con estrépito.

-Ya sabía yo que hice bien en meter esta pequeña medida de seguridad en el mecanismo de repliegue.

Pero Mark no necesitaba de su RPG-12 para convertirse en un enemigo temible y peligroso. Extendió su mano derecha y el poder del iridium fluyó por sus venas, desprendiendo voraces llamaradas que ascendían en espiral por su brazo hacia lo alto.

-Si crees que voy a tenerte miedo, por eso, estás muy equivocado –dijo Haltoran con calma y sin parpadear tan siquiera.

-Pues deberías –dijo Mark con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos.

Mark alargó el brazo y se dispuso a lanzar un chorro de llamas sobre su amigo, el cual podía esquivarlas sin el menor problema, pero no se movió de su sitio. Tiró su arma al suelo que rebotó levemente y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, permaneciendo estático, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, sosteniendo su mirada, desafiante.

Pero Mark apartó la vista y bajando la cabeza dijo con tono apagado:

-Maldita sea, Halt, que bien me conoces.

Entonces extinguió la emisión de iridium a la atmósfera y las voraces lenguas de fuego, terminaron de inmediato.

Mark se arrodilló y dejó caer sus brazos apoyando las manos en las rodillas.

-No puedo matar a un hombre desarmado –musitó con tristeza mientras algunas lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos- de hecho, no sé ni lo que me está pasando –dijo tembloroso, mientras Haltoran caminaba con tranquilidad hacia él.

Haltoran asintió. Aquel era el momento que estaba esperando. Se acercó a él y le tendió una mano. Mark le miró interrogante, pero no dijo nada.

-Candy es una criatura maravillosa –declaró Haltoran- muchos hombres matarían por una sola mirada de esos ojos verdes tan intensos, y tú tienes su amor. Eres afortunado alacrán, muy afortunado. Solo nace una flor como ella una vez cada mil años. No la desprecies así como así, porque entonces demostrarás conocerla menos de lo que crees.

Mark estrechó la mano de su amigo que aun seguía tendida y se aferró a ella. Haltoran le ayudó a incorporarse y puso una mano en el hombro derecho de Mark:

-Muchacho, el que la hayas visto con otro hombre, no quiere decir nada. ¿ Tan difícil te resulta admitir que entre un hombre y una mujer pueda existir la amistad ?

-¿ Cómo sabes tú que yo….? –preguntó desconcertado.

-Eres tan previsible como un libro abierto –dijo Haltoran palmeándole la espalda- ¿ no te das cuenta de te estaban intentando tender una trampa ?

Mark parpadeó sorprendido sin comprender aun.

-Esa mujer –dijo refiriéndose a Karen Kleiss- pretendía que tarde o temprano Candy os viera juntos, para separaros. ¿ No concibes acaso lo que habría podido pasar si no llego yo a aparecer a tiempo ? Candy habría vuelto y más pronto que tarde os habría sorprendido.

Entonces Mark se sobrecogió de miedo, al vislumbrar finalmente la espantosa y tal vez irreparable locura que había estado a punto de cometer por unas sospechas infundadas, basadas únicamente en haber visto a su esposa ,yendo a cenar en compañía de otro hombre.

-Pero, pero, fui testigo de cómo estaba saliendo con él.

Haltoran le propinó una pequeña palmada en el pecho y dijo:

-Eso no demuestra nada Mark. Pero si quieres mi opinión –dijo mientras recogía su MP-5 y lo plegaba cuidadosamente- no creo que Candy te haya traicionado. Tienes que darle un margen de confianza. Es humano tener celos, muchacho –le dijo mientras le abrazaba afectuosamente- pero no puedes acusar a Candy sin fundamento.

Mark contempló las piezas de su arma desparramadas por la hierba en caótico desorden y preguntó a su amigo:

-¿ Que puedo hacer Haltoran ?

-De momento esperar Mark. Si va a ocurrir lo que tanto temes, ella te lo desvelará a su debido momento, aunque creo, que puedes estar tranquilo.

Entonces Haltoran apretó otro botón. El arma de Mark se ensambló sola en un instante, saltando con tanta fuerza desde el suelo al recomponerse, que voló directamente hacia él. Mark extendió el brazo izquierdo y la recogió entre sus dedos, completamente montada y lista para ser disparada, como si nunca hubiera sido divida en trozos.

Mark la plegó y dijo a su amigo a modo de disculpa, bajando la vista:

-Perdóname amigo mío, he sido un estúpido.

-Menos mal que lo reconoces –le reprendió Haltoran- pero ahora no estés mortificándote todo el día. Aquí hay algo que no huele precisamente bien, que digamos. ¿ no te parece muy sospechoso que justo en el momento en que encuentras a tu esposa en compañía de otro hombre, aparezca Karen Kleiss, para consolarte ?

Mark se quedó completamente perplejo, incapaz de articular palabra. Bajo la óptica de Haltoran, todo cobraba un nuevo y apabullante significado.

-Sí Mark, amigo mío, es lo que estás pensando, alguien está intentando que Candy y tú rompáis vuestra relación.

Candy mientras ajena a todo aquello, departía amablemente con su nuevo amigo, pero sin llegar más allá, dado que el joven sabía perfectamente que estaba felizmente casada, enamorada de su marido y esperando ansiosamente el nacimiento de su primera hija.

23

La muchacha consiguió retornar al siguiente fin de semana a Lakewood. Después de un largo viaje en tren que se le hizo eterno y una hora de camino en coche, divisó la forma familiar y añorada de la mansión de sus padres. En la puerta, aguardando expectante se encontraba un joven de largos cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color y sonrisa deslumbrante. Tenía a un pequeño coatí blanco entre los brazos. Mermadon estaba presente balanceando sus brazos de un lado a otro y emitiendo brillos por su altavoz, que simulaban ser su sonrisa. Los padres de Candy y su hermana se habían ausentado por unos asuntos de tierras y no retornarían hasta el día siguiente. La muchacha corrió velozmente hacia el hombre, que permanecía de pie delante de la cancela de la mansión de los Legan. Mark depositó al mapache en el suelo y echó a correr desesperadamente hacia su esposa, seguido por Clean. Candy abrió los brazos y Mark imitándola, apretó el paso dejando un reguero de lágrimas blancas en el aire, tras de sí. Se fundieron en un abrazo tan fuerte que Candy creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y Mark, que ella le aplastaría las costillas, por la presión que la muchacha ejercía sobre él. La besó con tanta efusión que ambos, rodaron por tierra. Las lágrimas de Mark mojaban la cara y el cabello ensortijado de Candy, que notó algo diferente y anormal en su comportamiento. El joven la abrazaba tan fuertemente que Candy temía que pudiera fracturarla algún hueso, debido a la fuerza que imprimía a sus músculos el iridium.

-Mark, amor mío, te noto cambiado. Por favor, no seas tan brusco. Ten cuidado, podrías hacerle daño a la niña.

Al escuchar la voz de su esposa, se tranquilizó y aflojó su férreo abrazo. Entonces reparó que estaban los dos en el suelo.

-Perdóname cariño, pero, pero….

El persistente llanto no le permitía articular palabra. Candy acarició sus cabellos, incapaz de intuir que es lo que podía ocurrirle.

Entonces Mark, susurró con voz apenas audible:

-Candy…

-¿ Sí , Mark ?

-Perdóname…

-Mark, cariño, ¿ que te ocurre ? es como si hubieras pasado por alguna mala experiencia –le preguntó ella alarmada. Mark se agitaba entre sus brazos sumido en una desesperación que estaba empezando a preocupar a la muchacha.

-Pero, cariño –dijo ella mientras él se apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho buscando mitigar, en el calor de su regazo, el frío que le invadía el alma- perdonarte, ¿ por qué ? ¿ a ti, que eres tan bueno conmigo ?

En ese instante, apareció Haltoran acompañado por Stear y Archie. Traían sujeta a Karen, por las muñecas, que forcejeaba intentando liberarse y profiriendo insultos y amenazas, pero los dos muchachos no se inmutaron lo más mínimo.

-¿ Qué ocurre aquí ? –preguntó Candy molesta por la presencia de Karen y los tres jóvenes. ¿ qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto ?

Haltoran sujetó a Karen por el mentón y cerró su mano en torno a la piel de la atemorizada chica, aunque procurando no causarla demasiado daño. Karen gimió levemente.

-¿ Haltoran, Archie, Stear ¿ que estáis haciendo ? soltadla inmediatamente

-Cuéntaselo querida –dijo Haltoran levantando su puño derecho y moviéndolo amenazante, a poca distancia del rostro de la muchacha.

Karen observó los semblantes severos y hostiles de los tres jóvenes, mientras Mark, preso de una fuerte crisis de conciencia, permanecía entre los brazos de Candy, incapaz de reaccionar por los remordimientos que le acarreaba la deshonesta acción que había estado a punto de cometer, de no ser porque Haltoran la evitó a tiempo. Karen lanzó un suspiro y cerrando los ojos dijo:

-Candy, tu marido –dijo desviando la vista hacia Mark- Albert me pagó para que lo sedujera delante de ti, para separaros

Al oír aquello, Mark se enjugó las lágrimas y continuó rogando a Candy que no se enojara con él.

Entonces ella lo entendió todo y porque Mark actuaba así, pidiendo perdón con tanta insistencia y desesperación. La muchacha le besó en los labios y le susurró al oído:

-No temas amor mío, todo está bien, no estoy enojada, tranquilo, tranquilo.

Archie se acercó de repente a Karen y la cruzó la cara de dos bofetadas, antes de que Haltoran o Stear pudieran evitarlo. Archie tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y observaba a la muchacha con rabia y profunda tristeza.

-¿ Por qué ? ¿ por qué has hecho esto ? ¿ por qué pretendías hacerle daño a Candy ?

La joven adoptó una expresión cruel y de desprecio. Se frotó la mejilla dolorida y tumefacta, que empezaba a enrojecerse y a hincharse progresivamente y dijo despectiva:

-¿ Por qué ? ¿ por qué ? ¿ acaso crees que me conformaría con un picapleitos de poca monta como tú ? mi carrera teatral y tener fama y riqueza, lo es todo para mí y por ella haría lo que fuera –entonces desvió sus ojos hacia Candy, que continuaba sosteniendo a Mark, entre sus manos, y añadió con voz cargada de desdén- lo que fuera. Y Albert me ofreció un acuerdo muy ventajoso. Por cierto, sabe besar como es debido, y es mucho más hombre que tú, picapleitos –le dijo alzando la cabeza, y echando el cabello hacia atrás, haciendo un gesto de desdén, mientras reía sarcástica.

Al oir aquello Haltoran le agarró el cuello con la mano y musitó con rabia, por los insultos que había dirigido a Stear:

-Maldita bruja.

Pero Archie, que aun la amaba, entornó los ojos vertiendo largas hileras de lágrimas y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Tuvo que apoyarse en su hermano para no desplomarse y dijo con un hilo de voz:

-Déjala Haltoran, que se vaya, no quiero volver a verla nunca más.

Haltoran la soltó temblando de ira y la bella actriz dijo con displicencia:

-Lo mismo digo, eres patético Archie.

Les dio la espalda y se retiró lentamente, caminando con altivez y orgullo. Entonces se giró y dijo frotándose la mejilla inflamada:

-Juro que me pagaréis esta humillación. Podéis estar seguros de ello.

Haltoran intentó ir tras ella, pero Archie sorbiéndose las lágrimas, se lo impidió asiéndole por el hombro:

-Déjala ir Haltoran. No merece la pena.

Candy sintió que un escalofrío de miedo recorría todo su cuerpo.

.

- 24

En un tugurio de Chicago en una de las peores zonas de la ciudad, un hombre envuelto en un gabán negro y unas gafas oscuras, con una bufanda en la que se embozaba, entregaba una cantidad de dinero muy elevada a un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos negros. Juan Pablo no parecía muy satisfecho de aquel encuentro, y menos de cómo había había obtenido aquella recompensa. Tomó el dinero con repugnancia, casi arrebatándolo de la mano del esbirro de George, que con su hueca voz dijo desde detrás de su bufanda:

-Esto, por los servicios prestados.

El joven no dijo nada. Guardó el dinero en el bolsillo de su gabardina y dio una patada a una botella de cristal que rodaba por el suelo. Miró fríamente al embozado y soltando un gruñido, se irguió y abandonó el local, reprimiendo sus deseos de estampar una silla en la cabeza del enmascarado.

Abandonó el tugurio por la puerta de atrás. En su mente apareció la luminosa cara de Candy y apesadumbrado, guardando silencio, se alejó lentamente por las solitarias calles del ruinoso y poco recomendable barrio. Un borracho, montaba jarana y un gato callejero maullaba espantado por los estentóreos y desafinados gorgoritos del hombre ebrio, mientras una tumultuosa pelea de rufianes, tenía lugar al cabo de la calle.

25

Aquella noche, Mark y Candy hicieron el amor como nunca antes. Cuando terminaron, el muchacho se derrumbó junto a ella, en el lecho sudoroso y feliz, mientras ella, reclinaba la cabeza en su pecho y le abrazaba de costado, pegada a él. Mark acariciaba sus cabellos rubios y besaba su frente y sus mejillas, sin cansarse de contemplar su rostro reflejado en los bello ojos verdes de la chica. Aquella separación de dos semanas había hecho que la añoranza del uno por el otro estallara en una apasionada noche de amor que les había unido nuevamente. Candy ahora entendía porqué Mark le suplicaba perdón y como gracias a Haltoran había evitado cometer algo que podría haber sido irreparable de haberse consumado. Por su parte, Mark le contó avergonzado y abatido como había ido hasta Chicago para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, acercándose hasta el hospital y aguardando a que saliera de trabajar, para sorprenderla, cuando la descubrió en compañía de Juan Pablo, el joven que la salvara de aquellos matones.

-Entonces me figuré que tenías una aventura con él –dijo sonriendo débilmente por su torpeza.

Candy no solo no estaba enojada con él, si no que aquellos celos que habían turbado a su marido la hacían sentirse aun más orgullosa y enamorada de Mark.

-Solo es un buen amigo Mark. Se portó muy bien conmigo. Me invitó a cenar para que me repusiera del susto que esos dos maleantes me dieron y no pude negarme. Es lo menos que le debía. Además le dejé muy claro que soy una mujer casada, que estoy esperando una niña y que amo a mi marido profundamente. Y lo ha entendido y lo asume.

Mark suspiró, arrepentido de sus infundados celos y la escena que había organizado delante de Haltoran y los demás.

-Así que ese tipejo del tren te robó el brazalete y aprovechó la distracción provocada por su cómplice para desvalijar a medio pasaje. Lo extraño es que el brazalete no activara el destello luminoso de defensa –se dijo mientras se rascaba dubitativo el mentón, procurando no separarse ni un milímetro de su esposa, porque el cálido contacto de su sedosa piel le calmaba.

-Quizás fue porque apenas si me rozó, no empleó la violencia en ningún momento Mark –dijo Candy tratando de recordar el incidente entornando los ojos y llevándose un dedo a los labios. Luego ocurrió lo del callejón y Juan Pablo me salvó. Me acompañó hasta el hospital y me prestó dinero para que pudiera salir del paso. Se llevaron mis maletas con el uniforme de enfermera y mis vestidos, hasta me robaron el monedero.

Mark lanzó un breve suspiro y jugueteó con un rizo dorado que le caía a Candy sobre la frente. Era tan hermosa que aun sabiendo aquello del amable pianista, sintió una punzada de celos y de rabia por no haber estado allí para defender a Candy en vez de él.

-Cariño, me he portado como un imbécil –dijo pasándose una mano por la frente- no solo contigo, sino con Haltoran. Estaba tan cegado por la rabia, que faltó poco para que me peleara con él. Afortunadamente, no me dejó cometer esa locura. Tomé a Juan Pablo por tu amante y aquello me hizo enloquecer. No pensaba con claridad y no cavilé porque Karen Kleiss estaba ahí justo en el momento más indicado para hacer el mayor daño posible, cuando más hubiera necesitado de alguien o algo para olvidar cuanto había presenciado, tomándolo por lo que no era.

-Mark amor mío –le dijo ella tomándole el rostro con ambos manos y obligándole a mirarla- seguramente, yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Además no estoy para nada ofendida, porque estabas tan ofuscado que no eras dueño de tus actos, cuando, según lo que Haltoran me ha contado estuviste a punto de caer en sus redes. Lo que ahora me preocupa –dijo masajeándole el pecho- es el pobre Archie. Karen le ha destrozado el corazón.

-Sí –asintió Mark pegándose más a ella- la carrera de Karen ha ido de mal en peor y para colmo la expulsaron de la compañía Straddford porque intrigó para quedarse con un papel que no la correspondía. Y su ambición sin límite la ha llevado a traicionarle tan cruelmente. Faltó poco para que consiguiera escapar, al verse descubierta, pero Haltoran con la ayuda de Archie, consiguió retenerla. Haltoran le contó la verdad y le dolió mucho hacerlo, pero cuando le presentó pruebas concluyentes de que pretendía hacernos daños, accedió a tenderla una trampa. Fingió requerirla a su lado, y con la colaboración de Stear consiguieron sorprenderla, logrando que confesara.

-¿ Dónde crees que estará ahora ? –preguntó Candy mientras observaba como la luna se colaba a raudales por entre las cortinas entreabiertas.

-Lo más seguro es que haya abandonado de Estados Unidos o esté a punto de hacerlo. Temerá la venganza de Albert por haber traicionado su pacto de silencio.

Pero Candy no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la escalofriante advertencia que realizó poco después de que Archie la abofeteara, cruelmente desengañado, al huir de allí completamente humillada y herida en su amor propio.

26

Al día siguiente los Legan estaban de vuelta en su domicilio. Serían en torno a las diez de la mañana cuando Candy y Mark aun permanecían en cama, tiernamente abrazados. El sol entraba entre las rendijas de las contraventanas. Mark, mucho más tranquilo y habiendo aclarado las cosas entre ellos, roncaba suavemente resoplando sobre la nariz cuajada de pecas de la muchacha. Entonces Candy estornudó dos veces, soltando un pequeño grito porque creía que Mark le había rozado las pecas a propósito. Pero continuaba dormido. Le observó hechizada por su masculinidad y su belleza. Nunca había visto un hombre tan guapo como aquel, si acaso Anthony. Pero Mark tenía un atractivo, más masculino y viril. Entonces Mark abrió los ojos y Candy le saludó cortésmente besándole en los labios.

-Buenos días mi amor.

-Buenos días mi Candy.

Mientras, Stuart descargaba con la ayuda de Carlos y Mermadon el cuantioso y abundante equipaje que traían en el maletero del coche de la familia, incluyendo regalos para Candy, Mark y los demás miembros de la familia Andrew, Helen Legan y su marido se dirigían hacia el interior de la casa. Helen contempló la mole metálica, trabajando en silencio y con una agilidad y precisión que desmentía su tosco y aparatoso aspecto con cierta aprensión, pero no dijo nada y acompañó a Ernest. Una vez en su hogar, Dorohty les informó de que Mark y Candy habían llegado por la noche. Al oir aquello Helen voló literalmente hacia las dependencias de su hija, pero Ernest la retuvo asiéndola con delicadeza del antebrazo derecho.

-Suéltame Ernest –dijo la mujer quejosa- quiero ver a mi hija.

-Y la verás, pero ahora déjala que disfrute de la compañía de su marido. Hace dos semanas que no se ven y tendrán mucho que contarse. Cuando baje podrás robársela el tiempo que estimes oportuno –bromeó el afable caballero.

Helen asintió dándole la razón. Entonces abrazó a su marido. Desde que Helen había suplicado el perdón de Candy ante la perpleja muchacha, la relación con su marido había mejorado y estaban más unidos que nunca. Reclinó la cabeza en el pecho de Ernest, mientras le asía por los hombros y entonces advirtió que Eliza no estaba con ellos.

-Me dijo que iba a reunirse con Tom porque habían quedado para comer en el rancho de su padre. Me pidió que la disculparas, porque no se ha acordado hasta prácticamente ahora.

-Ah, -dijo algo contrariada porque esperaba haber podido sentarse a la mesa en compañía de Ernest y sus dos hijas- esta chica, me prometió que estaría aquí para celebrar el retorno de Candy.

-Y vendrá a tiempo para saludar a su hermana, no te preocupes, querida.

Entonces Helen se acordó también de su hijo Neal. Hacía varias semanas que no había ido a visitarles. Ernest le prometió que se pondría en contacto con él para intentar arrancarle una promesa de que vendría a verles con su mujer en breve.

-Ahora está muy atareado querida. El trabajo en la fábrica de patentes le deja muy poco tiempo y tiene que ocuparse de su nueva familia.

Helen sonrió melancólicamente y dijo:

-Nos vamos quedando solos querido. Cuando Eliza y Tom se casen, irán a vivir al rancho y supongo que cuando nazca la niña, Candy y Mark querrán mudarse a otra vivienda más acorde a sus necesidades.

-Bueno –dijo el señor Legan guiñándole un ojo y dando una larga calada a su pipa- aun me tienes a mí…si aceptas a un viejo gruñón y fumador a tu lado –bromeó el buen y afable esposo.

Helen rió de buena gana,alegremente. Desde que había adoptado a Candy, y sus dos hijos Eliza y Neal se habían reformado tan radicalmente, que más bien diría que habían sufrido una radical conversión en vez de un cambio, reía más espontáneamente y a menudo.

-Que cosas tienes querido, siempre estás bromeando y tomándote todo a risa.

-Y es como mejor se ve la vida, desde el lado positivo.

En ese momento, se oyó un murmullo de risas y cuchicheos de una pareja que se contaba confidencias y se gastaban inocentes bromas entre sí, mientras se besaban brevemente y soltaban pequeños gritos de placer y alegría. El matrimonio descendió las escaleras. Candy y Mark descendían del piso superior, tomados de la mano, con ropa de cama. Candy iba enfundada en un camisón hasta los pies de mangas flotantes y bordadas, con flecos y el cabello rubio suelto, y Mark en pijama llevando un batín oscuro de franjas rojas de Ernest encima, con barba de varios días. Entonces se encontraron sorpresivamente ante los señores Legan. Candy se sonrojó un poco por su aspecto, lo mismo que Mark. Ernest reía divertido. Helen no sabía si reprender a su hija por su falta de tacto y cuidado por recibirles vestida así, y lo mismo cabía decir de su marido ,o abrazarla intensamente, lamentándose amargamente por la larga espera que habían tenido que soportar hasta que finalmente, la muchacha pudo regresar a su hogar, y obviamente escogió lo segundo.

27

Helen abrazó a su hija con efusividad y sin tener ganas de separarse, porque temía que no la volviera a ver. Entonces Mark llevó a Ernest a un aparte y le contó lo sucedido, mientras Candy le relataba a Helen como le había ido en el hospital y como era su trabajo allí. Salieron al jardín a pasear, pasando entre los dos querubines alados que tocaban la trompeta, tallados en piedra y bajo el balcón desde el que Eliza y Neal le arrojaran agua sobre su cabeza, en su primer y desalentador encuentro.

Ernest sintió como una sorda ira le invadía a medida que su yerno iba relatando los hechos.

-No pensé que Albert fuera capaz de semejante canallada ni de llegar tan lejos –comentó apesadumbrado y avergonzado de hasta donde era capaz de llegar el multimillonario en su afán por apartar a Candy de Mark. Hasta ahora he conseguido mantenerle lejos de vosotros, o eso creía. Al parecer subestimé su verdadero poder e influencia que han resultado ser mayores de lo que en un principio estimé.

Mark se reclinó en su butaca mientras agitaba entre sus manos el vaso de limonada que amablemente le había ofrecido su suegro, porque no soportaba el alcohol.

-Candy me informó que en la entrevista que sostuvo con él, poco antes de salir hacia el internado de San Pablo en Londres por orden suya, le confesó que no podía perdonarme que hubiera llegado cinco minutos antes que él hasta Candy, por causa del iridium y de forma involuntaria. Ya te conté Ernest que cuando aquellos ladrones intentaron robar el furgón confundiéndolo con otro, el iridium se expandió en el aire alcanzándome a mí sin matarme y confiriéndome los poderes que hoy tengo. Viajé en el tiempo involuntariamente y aparecí aquí, como podía haberlo hecho en la Roma Imperial o en la Francia del siglo XVIII. Y que los dos nos enamorásemos perdidamente el uno del otro.

-Sí, conozco la historia –dijo Ernest levantándose para servirse una copa de coñac del mueble bar. Y añadió –la encontró desmayada, porque a Candy la traumatizó ver como sangrabas a consecuencia de ese iridium que llevas dentro de ti.

-Y desde entonces no me perdona el que estemos juntos –dijo Mark, que se había cambiado de ropa y aseado- tiene unos tremendos celos de nosotros, y un odio muy intenso por mí y eso que salvó mi vida con una transfusión de sangre. Le noté muy agresivo cuando nos recibió para anunciarnos su decisión de enviar a Candy al internado y cuando tratamos inútilmente de que revocara su decisión. Este ya es la segunda vez que intenta que nos alejemos el uno del otro.

-Hasta ahora parecía tolerar vuestra relación –dijo Ernest encendiendo su pipa mientras se sentaba en la butaca que había frente a la de Mark- pero cuando os desposasteis cambió radicalmente, como si temiera que Candy se alejara definitivamente de su lado, porque una cosa es que una mujer esté soltera y otra casada y en espera de un hijo. Además de esta última forma, no puede ejercer su tutela legal sobre Candy para obligarla a volver con él.

-¿ En que sentido ha cambiado Ernest ? –quiso saber Mark mientras volvía a servirse, esta vez zumo de naranja de una bandeja que Dorothy le ofrecía. La muchacha se retiró encontrándose con Carlos, con el que se besó apasionadamente mirando nerviosa hacia atrás, por si sus señores o algún otro sirviente les veían juntos, aunque todos conocían ya de sobra su relación.

-Según la tía abuela ha dejado de atender a sus asuntos como patriarca de la familia Andrew. Se recluye en sus dependencias personales, no se arregla, hace vida de ermitaño con la barba y el pelo muy crecidos, y recibe a muy poca gente. Y al parecer ha empezado a beber alcohol y bastante.

Anthony también había pasado por una etapa similar cuando Candy y él lo habían dejado, pero se había recuperado y no estaba intentando interferir en el matrimonio de Candy y Mark.

-Lo que me has costado de esa actriz –dijo Ernest caminando con las manos detrás de la espalda y a grandes zancadas mientras cavilaba con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro- es muy grave. Pero naturalmente, Albert lo negará todo, y aunque pudiéramos convencer a Karen Kleiss de que testificara en su contra en un hipotético juicio, si lográsemos encontrarla, perderíamos porque el prestigio y la influencia de Albert son tan importantes que, no tardaría en salir absuelto.

28

-Pequeña, estás más hermosa cuando sonríes que cuando lloras.

Las palabras de Albert caracterizado de "príncipe de la colina" resonaban en la mente del hosco Mark, mientras revisaba concienzudamente las piezas que conformaban su arma de asalto. Después de limpiarlas a conciencia e inspeccionarlas, las montó en orden, con mano experta confiriendo al arma el temible aspecto que tanto desagradaba a Candy. Cuando la muchacha entró en la casa, le halló vestido con su ropa del siglo XXI y recogiendo una granada cónica de su mochila negra, que gracias a la asistencia de Mermadon , Haltoran había fabricado, para reponer la munición gastada. El robot no podía inflingir daño directamente en cualquier vida en modo alguno, pero si que le estaba permitido fabricar armamento y municiones, siempre que él no tuviera que manejarlo, porque curiosamente de esa manera, aquel hecho, no entraba en conflicto con su complicada programación, pese a que no dejara de ser una contradicción harto evidente.

Mark conocía el encuentro de Candy con Albert, porque ella se lo había contado profusamente junto con otros hechos de su vida que desconocía del todo. Aquello, pese a que no le restaba un ápice del amor de Candy, le soliviantaba y más proviniendo de alguien que ya había intentado echar abajo su amor por dos veces.

La muchacha le observó atemorizada intuyendo lo que iba a hacer. Enroscó una granada cónica en el cañón cuya ánima había limpiado con un elaborado y meticuloso trabajo que le llevó bastante tiempo, y la amartilló haciéndola girar vertiginosamente. La granada cónica produjo un leve clic al acoplarse en su sitio y Mark se la puso a la espalda, sujetándola firmemente con la correa de cuero que le pasaba en bandolera sobre el pecho, cruzando la camisa de cuadros y la negra cazadora de cuero. Entonces se percató de que Candy le observaba. Se giró para mirarla. Candy dio un respingo. La punta del arma constituida por la munición cónica sobresaliendo sobre su cabeza, confiriéndole un aspecto amenazador e imponente.

-Mark, ¿ no irás a… ? –preguntó su adorable esposa con un deje de miedo en la voz.

Mark la sostuvo amorosamente por los hombros atrayéndola hacia sí y dijo pesaroso:

-Lo siento mi vida, pero solo hay una manera de terminar con esto.

Albert tendrá mucho poder, pero no podrá esconderse ni evitarme por más tiempo –dijo Mark mientras un peligroso brillo titilaba en sus ojos crueles y esquivos, atemorizando a Candy- porque voy a ir a buscarle.

Tiró de la hebilla de la correa de cuero que mantenía al RPG-12 firmemente asido a su espalda y añadió:

-Puede que él tenga poder, pero yo también –dijo extendiendo una mano y haciendo que las llamas del iridium la envolvieran, respondiendo a una orden mental suya, lanzando destellos rojos y emitiendo un calor insoportable –y contra este tipo de poder, ni el del dinero, ni ningún otro de este mundo, tienen nada que hacer –dijo, extinguiendo las llamas con un siseo, ante el disgusto de Candy.

Se dispuso a marcharse cuando la muchacha le abrazó desde detrás y le suplicó llorando:

-No por favor, Mark, no lo hagas.

-Lo siento Candy –dijo Mark intentando apartarse de ella sin volverse- si no me enfrento a él, esto no tendrá fin. Compréndelo Candy –dijo girándose para estrecharla entre sus brazos esta vez.

-No Mark, no lo hagas por favor –repitió ella por segunda vez mirándole con sus hermosos ojos verdes anegados de lágrimas, si lo haces, te convertirás en un asesino, por favor, no le mates.

-Lo siento Candy, pero no podemos continuar así. Tengo que ajustarle las cuentas, sobre todo por todo el daño que te ha causado y eso, es algo, que no puedo perdonarle, aunque me salvara la vida. Si me lo hubiera hecho a mí, quizás hubiera podido ser clemente con él, pero así ya no hay vuelta de hoja. No puedo dejarle vivir después de lo que te ha hecho, mi amor –dijo fríamente, acariciando sus mejillas.

Entonces Candy lloró con más fuerza y le imploró:

-No, por favor, amor mío, no lo hagas, no le quites la vida, hazlo por mí, por nuestra pequeña. Tiene que haber otra solución, por favor, escúchame. No quiero que mi querido esposo y el padre de mi niña sea un asesino.

Pero Mark reprimiendo sus enormes ganas de complacer a su esposa, se retiró bruscamente diciendo:

-Hazte a un lado Candy. No te inmiscuyas –dijo gélidamente.

Y enfiló hacia la entrada de la finca, dispuesto a ajustar cuentas con Albert de una vez y para siempre, encaminándose hacia la casa de los Andrew, dejando a Candy desolada y llorando amargamente.

No, no había otra solución.

29

Los desgarradores gritos de Candy, atrajeron la atención de Helen Legan y de su marido, que acudieron precipitadamente a los requerimientos de su hija. Helen la encontró llorando, tirada por el suelo, reclinada sobre sobre el suelo de mármol azul. Helen la levantó lentamente y la muchacha reclinó su cabeza en el regazo de su madre.

-Mamá, mamá –dijo la joven desesperada levantando sus hermosos ojos verdes para mirarla- Mark, pretende matar a Albert.

-¿ Qué ? –gritó Ernest Legan precipitándose velozmente hacia la puerta. Bajó las escalinatas casi tropezándose con Carlos que estaba en el exterior, barriendo el suelo del pórtico de entrada a la gran casa. Debido a su pequeña estatura, casi ni le vio.

-Señor, -preguntó el joven sorprendido- ¿ que le ocurre ?

Ernest recordó que Haltoran había llegado hacía diez minutos con Annie y la madre de ésta.

-¡!Avisa a Haltoran rápido!! –gritó el hombre mientras divisaba a lo lejos, la silueta de Mark con la temible arma balanceándose sobre sus anchas espaldas –Mark va a cometer una locura y hay que detenerle como sea.

Carlos no hizo preguntas. Intuyó por el rostro preocupado e intranquilo del amable caballero que algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir. Normalmente, casi nada perturbaba la expresión amable y simpática del cabeza de familia, por lo que asintió y se levantó sin hacer preguntas, rápidamente dispuesto a cumplir el encargo. Entonces Ernest tuvo una idea y mirando en torno suyo, distinguió la maciza e imponente figura de Mermadón que estaba acarreando unos pesados sacados de abono por encargo del anciano jardinero de los Legan.

-Mermadon, Mermadon –gritó Ernest haciendo bocina con las manos, aunque los sensibles sensores acústicos del robot podían detectar el vuelo de una mosca a un kilómetro- ven aquí inmediatamente y deja lo que tienes entre manos- le dijo haciéndole perentorios gestos de que se aproximara con el brazo.

El robot obedeció, depositando los sacos en el suelo con cuidado, y dijo con su voz dulce:

-¿ Que desea señor Legan ?

-Mark, va a matar a una persona, tienes que detenerle.

El robot asintió y dijo:

-Lo intentaré señor.

Mientras Haltoran, alertado ya por Carlos salió corriendo en pos de su amigo, siendo seguido por Annie y Sarah Brightern, que resoplaba agotada y quejándose, aunque pronto quedó patente que, no podían mantener el ritmo del joven. La chica se fatigó pronto y no quiso hacer más esfuerzos, por temor a que su hijo pudiera resultar afectado.

-Haltoran, espera, espérame por favor!! –le gritaba Annie sin resuello, no pudiendo, mantener a la par, rápido ritmo de marcha.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no puedo detenerme –dijo mirándola por encima de su hombro,- luego te lo explicaré.

-Maldito sinvergüenza –masculló Sarah que había empezado a aceptarle, aunque a regañadientes, más que nada por la insistencia de su hija y por dar una imagen de aparente normalidad en su familia, por el que dirán, para cubrir las apariencias- ¡! Dejar tirada a su prometida embarazada ¡!

-Está con usted señora y me molesta que me acusen en falso –gritó Haltoran braceando y dando largas zancadas- pero ahora no puedo detenerme a cotorrear con usted –dijo desabridamente y preparando el MP-5. Aquella respuesta provocó las iras de la mujer, que empezó a llamarle de todo, a lo que Haltoran hizo caso omiso, como tantas otras ocasiones.

Candy entre tanto, también había salido en persecución de su esposo acompañada de sus padres y de Eliza, que justo llegaba también a casa tras comer con Tom, y fue informada precipitadamente por Carlos de los hechos.

30

Mark estaba ya delante de la fachada principal de la mansión de los Andrew. Soltó la correa que ceñía el arma a su espalda y tomándola rápidamente con manos diestras la volteó y se la puso al hombro, apuntando directamente contra la mansión. Reguló la mira, y gritó con voz potente:

-¡! Albert, ¡!, cobarde, sal si eres hombre.

En ese momento, detrás suyo se fue formando un pequeño y heterogéneo grupo formado por sus seres queridos, algunos amigos y un gigantesco robot que avanzaba lentamente braceando mientras rogaba con grandes gritos que no hiciera tonterías. El tono almibarado del robot ponía un dramático contrapunto a sus advertencias y súplicas.

-No señor Mark ¡!! –gritaba el robot- no lo haga, no cometa una tontería.

Haltoran levantó lentamente su MP-5 alarmando a Candy, que le suplicó asiéndole por la manga de su chaqueta que tuviera cuidado de no herir a Mark.

-No temas Candy –dijo Haltoran mientras avanzaba hacia Mark liberándose de sus brazos, -no pienso hacerle daño, si puedo evitarlo.

Mermadon se había puesto delante de Mark impidiéndole distinguir nada a través del visor de puntería del arma.

-Mermadon quítate de en medio –dijo Mark posando el dedo índice en el disparador- no hagas que tenga que volarte en pedazos

-Dudo que lograra hacerlo señor Anderson –dijo el robot- estoy hecho de kevlar y acero reforzado.

Pero Mark empleaba granadas cónicas perfeccionadas, que contenían un explosivo de alto poder y que podrían si no destruir a Mermadon, si incapacitarlo o inutilizar sus sensibles funciones cognitivas permanentemente o destruir alguno de sus giróscopos de movimiento y equilibrio, prácticamente irremplazables. Haltoran llegó hasta Mark y posando una mano en su hombro derecho le dijo:

-Mark, muchacho, no cometas una locura, baja el arma y hablemos.

-Déjame en paz Haltoran, esto no es asunto tuyo y dile a Mermadon que se aparte o abriré fuego.

Haltoran se situó también delante de su amigo, uniéndose a Mermadon en la improvisada barrera que habían formado con sus cuerpos ante el enfurecido muchacho.

-¿ También me matarías a mí ? –dijo Haltoran dejando su arma en el sendero de baldosas de piedra, cubierto de hierba que crecía entre las junturas del mismo.

-No me pongas aprueba Halt –dijo Mark secamente tirando de las palancas que liberaban los seguros del arma, mientras el pecho de su amigo tapaba por completo, la mirilla del arma.

Haltoran intentó desmontarle el arma como había hecho hacía unas horas, pero no resultó. Mark había desactivado el sistema por completo ahora que sabía de su existencia.

-El mismo truco no funciona dos veces –dijo Mark.

Entonces Annie y su madre se reunieron con los Legan, horrorizándose ante las intenciones de Mark.

Candy se adelantó soltándose de los brazos de su madre y corriendo hacia Mark, mientras Helen gritaba despavorida intentando cogerla, pero Ernest la detuvo agarrándola por los hombros.

-No cariño –le dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza evitando que intercediera- si alguien puede hacerle cambiar de opinión, es Candy.

Candy se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de Mark suplicándole que bajara el arma:

-Por favor, cariño, no hagas algo que lamentemos de por vida –dijo empapándole la cazadora con sus lágrimas.

Mark al sentir el roce de la piel de su esposa, pareció quedarse quieto y apartó la vista del visor de puntería, mirándola con afecto.

-Por favor, piensa en nuestra hija, por favor –decía ella restregando su rostro contra la espalda de su marido.

-Por favor –repitió en un susurro de nuevo con un leve quejido.

Mark dudó y empezó a hacer descender el arma lentamente.

-Candy, no puedo perdonarle lo que te ha hecho. No me lo pongas más difícil –dijo moviendo las palancas, que retenían el cohete cónico en su recámara, para evitar que cayera accidentalmente de su alojamiento.

-Ni tú a mí Mark –dijo ella. Por favor….-dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible.

Haltoran aprovechó el momento favorable para intentar hacer valer sus argumentos:

-Mark, muchacho, escucha a tu esposa. ¿ Quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida en prisión si le haces daño o que te ahorquen si le matas ? Y aunque escaparas, no puedes huir eternamente, Albert es un multimillonario muy importante, un personaje influyente. Y allí donde fueras te darían caza. ¿seguirías matando para evitar que te atrapasen ? Pero aunque lograras huir, serías un prófugo de asesinato ¿ Quieres que el estigma de un crimen, caiga sobre tu familia?, ¿ sobre Candy y tu hija ?

Mark estaba llorando. Mudó de parecer y guardó silencio. Tocó un botón y plegó el arma, dejando que cayera al suelo desde sus dedos entumecidos, que repiqueteó al chocar contra el suelo. Se giró y abrazó a su hermosa mujer, para tranquilidad de todos, que respiraron aliviados, tras haber contenido el aliento, temerosos de la reacción de Mark. En una cosa se había equivocado Mark cuando le había dicho a Candy, poco antes de abandonar la mansión, para consumar su venganza, que ningún poder del mundo podía hacer frente al suyo, porque no contaba con el poder del amor, que le había vuelto a desarmar nuevamente, dejándole inerme ante los hechos consumados.

Haltoran recogió el arma de Mark y conectando todos sus seguros nuevamente, tras retirar la munición cónica, le dijo:

-Tiene que haber una solución, pero no así, Mark. No así.

A todo esto se giró hacia el pórtico de la gran mansión y se dijo así mismo extrañado, volviendo junto a Annie y Sarah Brighten, que parecía haberse emocionado ante el drama de Mark y de Candy, sin soltarle, inexplicablemente, sus habituales retahílas de reproches y broncas.

"Que raro que con todo este escándalo nadie haya acudido a ver que pasaba. Ni la tía abuela, ni Anthony, ni Stear ni nadie. Ni siquiera el servicio".

Entonces se abrieron las puertas principales de la mansión y me topé de bruces con todo el mundo. Demmie la alta y desgarbada criada que me había conducido hasta la anciana matriarca anteriormente, cuando me pidió explicaciones por la intrusión involuntaria de Mermadón, me guió a la salida. Había acudido a la mansión señorial, haciendo acopio de valor para rogarle a Albert que dejase tranquilo a Mark y a Candy, pero no le encontré por ningún sitio. No estaba allí, ni ningún otro integrante del clan familiar.

Me quedé asombrado mirando a Mark, Candy y a todo el mundo. También estaba Annie y su madre que desvió la vista horrorizada. Tampoco podía tragarme y solía llamarme "bohemio irresponsable", criticando –según ella- mi aspecto desastrado y descuidado.

-¿ Que hacéis todos aquí ? –pregunté extrañado dando un respingo, fijándome que hasta Mermadon se encontraba presente, sobresaliendo, ampliamente sobre las cabezas de toda la gente allí congregada.

-Habíamos venido a hacer una visita de cortesía a Albert –dijo Haltoran con sarcasmo, al comprobar que no me había enterado ni un ápice del drama que había estado a punto de desatarse de puertas para afuera de la mansión.

Entonces la sirvienta nos saludó haciendo una reverencia y explicó:

-El señor Albert y toda la familia Andrew han decidido pasar unas vacaciones en su residencia de verano situada en los alrededores de Chicago.

-¿ Todo el mundo ? –quiso saber Mark, ya más tranquilo, que continuaba en brazos de su esposa, resoplando ligeramente.

-Así es señor –dijo la criada un poco confusa y a la defensiva, al ver allí a los Legan, parte de la familia Brighten y el coloso metálico del que tanto había oído hablar, y que provocara el desmayo de su señora, la anciana tía abuela Elroy, al toparse de golpe y porrazo, con él.

-El señor Anthony, la señorita Natasha, el señorito Archie, lady Elroy –todos se han ido –dijo un poco cohibida al verse rodeada de tanta gente.

-Todos menos yo.

Nos giramos y vimos como del cobertizo anexo a las caballerizas de los Andrew, sobresalía un brazo empuñando una llave inglesa. En la penumbra brillaron los anteojos de Stear, que cubierto de grasa y hollín, emergía de las tinieblas del cobertizo que hacía las veces de improvisado taller de inventos y laboratorio de pruebas.

Pero como había parado de trabajar para tomarse un pequeño descanso y hacer un receso en su labor, al salir al exterior, pudo escuchar finalmente y con claridad la voz de Demmie.

-Todos se han marchado –nos dijo saludándonos alegremente, al parecer, tampoco al corriente de lo que allí había pasado- pero yo decidí quedarme. Estoy ultimando un invento muy importante y decliné acompañarles.

Haltoran se fijó con ojos experto en la granítica estructura de la mansión. Sus conocimientos de arquitectura le permitieron constatar que estaba construida en piedra de sillería, un material tan aislante y resistente, que no permitía que ni el más ínfimo sonido se percibiera o colara desde el exterior, so pena que hubiera alguna ventana abierta, con alguien aguzando el oído para intentar percibir el más leve ruido. El abuelo de Anthony, según lo que nos había referido Candy, había levantado la monumental mansión a conciencia. Normal que a pesar de todo el escándalo armado, nadie nos oyera, sumado a que la mansión estaba prácticamente vacía, a excepción del servicio doméstico que se encontraba en las cocinas, limpiando o encargándose del mantenimiento del costoso edificio, o vigilando la enorme finca, pero no en la zona en que precisamente nos hallábamos, delante de la magnífica casa y de una monumental fuente, que Mermadon contemplaba con curiosidad, enviando imágenes de la misma a sus bancos de memoria y contemplándola con curiosidad desde todos los ángulos posibles, soltando pequeños "ohs" o expresiones como "magnífico ejemplo de arquitectura neoclásica" o "un trabajo muy elaborado digno del mejor orfrebre". Pero nadie le prestábamos atención por el estado de tensión y nervios en que nos hallábamos. Ni siquiera Stear que estaba trabajando en sus inventos, tan enfrascado en sus quehaceres, que ni oía ni atendía a nada, aunque estuvieras gritándole en plena oreja, por el profundo estado de concentración en que se sumía. Al distinguir a Mermadon, y al resto de integrantes del grupo, se dirigió preocupado hacia Eliza, al fijarse mejor en las caras de seriedad y tristeza de algunos de los que allí estaban presentes.

-¿ Que ha pasado aquí ? –quisimos saber tanto él como yo.

Eliza nos informó con voz entristecida de cuanto había sucedido.

31

En un parque de Chicago dos personas elegantes y solitarias, entre la muchedumbre que abarrotaba el lugar público, paseaban juntas sumidas en un pesaroso aire de culpable complicidad.

Albert estaba allí de pie frente a un magnífico estanque, en el que nadaban varios ejemplares de cisne adulto, que batían sus alas mientras dejaban escapar algunos graznidos. Delante de él, a pocos pasos de distancia una hermosa mujer, entrada en la treintena contemplaba las calmas aguas, mientras varios niños jugaban entre si o conducían un aro con un alambre, riendo y compitiendo alegremente. En un quiosco un poco más alejado de ellos, varias parejas bailaban al son de la música interpretada por una banda, cuyos acordes llegaban como ecos lejanos hasta los dos personajes. Eleonor Baker, famosa actriz, que triunfaba en los mejores y más selectos escenarios del país, se envolvía en la estola de visón que rodeaba su delicado cuello. El sencillo vestido de seda gris realzaba sus magníficas formas, y cubría el sedoso cabello rubio que le caía en cascada sobre la espalda, con el elaborado sombrero que lucía.

-¿ Cómo está ella ? –preguntó la dama, volviéndose hacia el espigado y bien parecido multimillonario.

-Bien, ya es todo una mujer.

Eleonor suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Sus labios rojos se estremecieron al pronunciar delicadamente el nombre de su hija.

-Pobre hija mía –dijo la mujer entristecida y con un peso en la conciencia que le estaba ahogando, por haberla entregado en adopción, cuando su carrera como actriz, estaba empezando a despuntar, El bebé, hija ilegítima , fruto de un fugaz romance que sostuvo con un caballero inglés, que se había negado a ejercer su paternidad y a reconocerla, se habría convertido en un lastre, que la habría impedido, alcanzar las cotas de popularidad y fama de las que ahora disfrutaba. Porque en aquellos momentos de su vida, la principal motivación de la misma era el teatro. Y entre el amor de su hija y el que sentía por el arte dramático, escogió el segundo.

Pero ahora que lo tenía todo, se sentía vacía y sola, en su torre de marfil, en plena cúspide. Añoraba a su hija y ahora que la había encontrado finalmente después de tanto tiempo, ansiaba correr a su lado, para pedirla perdón y tenerla junto a ella, y recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero no se atrevía. Sabía que los justos reproches y posiblemente el odio acumulado, tras tantos años creciendo sin el amor de su madre, creyendo que era huérfana, no tardarían en llover sobre ella.

-¿ Quieres verla ? –preguntó Albert mientras le mostraba una foto de su hija a su hermanastra, alcanzándole el retrato, con delicadeza.

-No –dijo Eleonor envolviéndose en la estola. Aquella mañana de domingo hacía frío y el aire estaba cargado de presagios y extraños aromas.

Pero Albert se refería al hecho de entrar en contacto con ella.

-No tiene porqué enterarse de quien eres si no es tu voluntad –dijo el multimillonario hundiendo sus manos en los más profundo de los bolsillos de su elegante abrigo negro de pana. Hasta ahora, movido por un extraño sentimiento de piedad y lealtad hacia su hermanastra, había guardado silencio, manteniendo en secreto la verdad de la revelación que le realizara, y que recibió horrorizado, hace tantos años, en una tormentosa noche, en la mansión escocesa de su padre, abrazándole con lágrimas en los deslumbrantes ojos verdes que su hija había heredado de ella, completamente idénticos. A Albert le pesaba tanto la conciencia como a su hermanastra y cuando averiguó realmente quien era aquella muchacha pecosa que había encontrado desmayada, con algunos restos de sangre en su piel que no eran de ella, se quedó sin habla, sumiéndose en un hondo mutismo durante varios días. Cuando divisó una estela de fuego y humo, elevándose hacia las capas más altas de la estratosfera, acompañada por un confuso y lejano estruendo, como un trueno lejano, no le otorgó la menor importancia, aunque se quedó contemplándola atraído por el curioso fenómeno, mientras reanimaba a la joven huérfana con delicadeza. Aun así miró extrañado hacia el cielo radiante y azul, al escuchar nuevamente varios estruendos lejanos acompañados por llamaradas rojas y amarillas, que se sucedían como detonaciones secas y continuadas, porque creyó que se aproximaba una tormenta, mientras se calaba su boins negra, ribeteada por una franja roja, y adornada con dos plumas blancas de ganso y afianzaba su gaita, contra la casaca negra, que remarcaba su esbelto cuerpo, mientras el viento mecía su kilt sobre la que pendía una pequeña bolsa blanca, sujeta de su cintura, con motivos negros y el tartán de su capa, bordado con delicadas hebras de hilo metálico, refulgía deslumbrante bajo la luz de la mañana. Si entonces hubiera podido siquiera concebir la verdad de lo que aquella estela de fuego encerraba, hubiera creído que alguien le estaba gastando una pesada broma, cosa que a veces opinaba que había ocurrido, dudando si aquel muchacho de largos cabellos y ojos negros rasgados y tristes, con aquel temible don no sería más que una alucinación. A fin de cuentas aquello era bajo cierto punto de vista verdad. Para él, Mark no dejaba de ser en el fondo, y analizándolo fríamente, más que una macabra y pesada broma del destino, un capricho de su voluble voluntad que había modificado sus vidas, quizás para siempre. Como saber y relacionar entonces, aquella sangre que limpió cuidadosamente de su piel, antes de que recobrara el conocimiento, con el penacho de fuego que se elevaba a velocidad vertiginosa, aullando de forma escalofriante, muy por encima a kilómetros, sobre sus cabezas. Entonces Candy abrió lentamente los ojos. Y por un momento también percibió la estela de fuego, pero sin que le mereciera mayor atención. La hermana María y la señorita Pony, las amables y protectoras responsables del cercano hospicio conocido como el Hogar de Pony sabían algo más de aquel temible y escalofriante secreto.

Albert retornó desde sus lejanos recuerdos y contempló a Eleonor con gesto sereno y complaciente.

Eleonor tomó la foto entre sus finos dedos enguantados y contempló los bucles dorados, los intensos ojos verdes, la deslumbrante sonrisa que tanto se parecía a la suya, las pecas que graciosamente salpicaban el puente de su nariz. Había heredado la belleza y gracia natural de su madre.

Las lágrimas mojaron el retrato que temblaba en sus manos torpes y temblorosas.

-¿ Le pusieron el nombre que…que –dijo con voz entrecortada por el llanto sin atreverse casi a concluir la frase- escribí en la tarjeta que incluí en la canastilla ?

-Sí –asintió Albert azorado evocando a la joven, cuyo recuerdo le hacía tanto daño. No había contado que tantos años de protección y desvelos por ella, en la sombra, se terminarían transformando en amor.

-Candy –susurró ella con afecto. –Que hermoso nombre, y que hermosa eres, hija mía. Candy –repitió de nuevo.

32

-Prométeme que no me seguirás Mark –le imploró ella mientras subía al coche, siendo ayudada con su equipje por Stuart, para llevarla a la estación.

Mark volvía a sentirse triste e indefenso ante la nueva separación de Candy de su lado. Era lunes y debía regresar a Chicago para retomar su trabajo en el hospital.

Mark lanzó un suspiro y bajó la cabeza. Esta vez Haltoran había perfeccionado la idea del brazalete, que se activaría al menor intento de que alguien intentara retirárselo de la muñeca, sin su consentimiento.

-Está bien –dijo Mark, que también había jurado no tomar represalia o venganza contra Albert y que aguardaría a que entre todos encontráramos una solución que terminara con tan incertidumbre y miedo.

Candy se despidió de Mark con un abrazo. El no quiso besar los labios que ella le ofrecía, para no hacer más insoportable la separación.

-Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo –le dijo ella sonriente y acariciando sus cabellos negros- cuando nazca nuestra hija, lo más seguro es que lo deje. Pero ahora debo de intentar ser útil a quien pueda necesitarme, cariño. Entiéndelo.

Mark asintió y conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas le susurró:

-Júrame que me llamarás en cuanto llegues. Estaré pendiente de tu llamada.

-Te lo juro.

El automóvil partió. Todos teníamos lágrimas en los ojos, sobre todo la familia de Candy. Neal había por fin venido a pasar unos días con ellos, acompañado por Susana y cuando vio a su querida hermana se deshizo en llanto. Flotaba una negra nube de pesar por toda la mansión. Todos, hasta el servicio estábamos muy tristes y abatidos. Yo, con la ayuda de Haltoran intentamos consolar a Mark, que sufría intensamente.

33

Juan Pablo recibió a Candy en la estación con una sonrisa. Durante aquellos días pasados en compañía de su amiga, en que habían comido juntos, asistido al teatro o algún concierto y compartido tantos y gratos momentos, un sentimiento profundo había nacido en su corazón. Arrepentido de haber aceptado aquel sucio dinero mediante procedimientos poco claros, y con los que saldó deudas de juego que había contraído antes de conocer a Candy, por fingir un romance con ella para que llegara a oídos de Mark y lograr que en su desesperación rompieran, había finalmente desobedecido la condición del embozado que le había pagado, advirtiéndole severamente de las consecuencias que le acarrearía acercarse a ella nuevamente. Lo que había empezado siendo un trabajo rutinario y teóricamente fácil, había degenerado en una fuerte amistad entre ambos, para transformarse en un amor callado y platónico que cada día pugnaba por aflorar a la luz.

Había salido de un tugurio en el que había estado apostando hasta el último centavo, cuando se cruzó con la muchacha. La descripción y la fotografía que le entregara el embozado no dejaban lugar a dudas. Aunque no esperaba encontrarla allí. La muchacha brillaba en un ambiente tan sórdido como una luciérnaga en la oscuridad, y no resultó raro que atrajera la malsana atención de aquellos dos canallas que intentaron forzarla.

La salvó y aquel acto sincero le granjeó su amistad. La vida de Candy pareció normalizarse y no ocurrieron incidentes dignos de mención que empañasen su tranquila rutina en el hospital, en la que ponía vendajes, consolaba pacientes o tomaba la temperatura a niños temerosos a los que desarmaba con su apariencia dulce y su cautivadora sonrisa, entre otras cosas. En lo que concernía a Juan Pablo era un pianista de éxito, pero aun no había dado ningún concierto. Era un estudiante más en un Conservatorio situado a pocos metros del hospital de San Jorge. Y aquella mentira estaba destinada a impresionar a la chica. Todo lo demás que había narrado a la muchacha, era completamente cierto. De hecho no tenía problemas de dinero, por la desahogada posición económica de su familia que le enviaba regularmente una asignación que le llegaría para vivir más que holgadamente, si no se lo gastara en timbas y juegos de azar. No era la primera vez que tenía que salir corriendo por piernas de una panda de matones que le reclamaban dinero o acababa a golpes contra alguien, bajo la acusación de haber hecho trampas en el juego. Lo último que quisiera en el mundo es que su padre, el conde de Villavente con importantes fincas y propiedades en su país natal, España, más concretamente en Salamanca, pudiera enterarse de la descarriada vida de su vástago y le retirara su asignación o lo desheredase, cosa que no era la primera vez, que le amenazaba con llevar a cabo, si no abandonaba la disoluta senda que había tomado.

Juan Pablo conocía perfectamente que Candy estaba casada y embarazada, pero no perdía la esperanza de que quizás con tiempo y paciencia ella terminara fijándose en él. Pero los días pasaban y aunque su amistad era cada vez más férrea y firme, la muchacha no mostraba interés por él, al menos el que él aguardaba impacientemente. Candy telefoneaba cada tarde a su casa desde el hospital. Mark extrañamente, había accedido a que la joven se quedara también durante el turno de fin de semana. Su superiora una anciana jefa de enfermeras llamada Marie Jane, le había suplicado, con el beneplácito del director del hospital, que reconsiderara su propuesta de trabajar también en turnos de fin de semana, dado que de esa manera sus posibilidades de reunir referencias favorables para acceder a alguna universidad de prestigio, en caso de decantarse por seguir la carrera de medicina algún día serían mucho mayores. Por supuesto también tendría más vacaciones para compensar aquel sacrificio que le pedía, dado que Candy cada día que pasaba aprendía más y mostraba excepcionales dotes para aquel trabajo. Marie Jane no veía en ella una enfermera diligente, si no una competente y brillante futura doctora.

Mark, y su familia tranquilizados por las llamadas que aguardaban con impaciencia cada noche, parecía mitigar su pena y no había dado muestras de intentar romper su promesa. Observaba el brazalete que le mantenía en contacto con Candy y lo apretaba con fuerza entre sus dedos. Además estaba protegida por el joven pianista y no tenía nada que temer de él según su esposa, ni de que Candy se entregara a alguna pasión que destrozase su matrimonio.

Una noche en que Juan Pablo y ella fueron a uno de los principales teatros de la Ciudad del Viento, como era conocida Chicago mundialmente, asistieron a una representación de la obra de Shakespeare, Otello en la que la famosa y bella actriz Eleonor Baker hacía el papel de Desdémona. Juan Pablo y Candy se acomodaron en un palco con una vista privilegiada, que el joven había reservado especialmente para la ocasión, desde el que se divisaba perfectamente el escenario. La obra había sido anunciada a bombo y platillo en los principales medios periodísticos del país y sobre las puertas giratorias del teatro, el cartel que reproducía fidedignamente la efigie de la bella actriz, había hecho que Juan Pablo diera un respingo sin saber porqué, ya que había reparado en un detalle que a Candy se le había escapado.

Comparó mentalmente, los ojos de la mujer representada en la cartelera, junto al título de la obra de Shakespeare y los de Candy y le parecieron idénticos. Puede que fuera una impresión suya, o juego de su mente, pero adoptó una expresión de incredulidad cuando un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, pero lo rechazó con un gesto de desdén y cerrando los ojos Aquello atrajo la atención de Candy, que enfundada en un sencillo pero esplendoroso vestido de noche rosa, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, con dobladillo blanco, el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, en contraposición a su habitual peinado de dos coletas con sus correspondientes lazos, y una cinta roja en la cabeza, le observó divertida, mientras aguardaban a que la cola de gente que acudía ansiosamente a admirar a la actriz, avanzara, aunque lo hacía más lentamente de lo que cabía esperar.

Juan Pablo carraspeó fingiendo como pudo, para que no notara su turbación y sujetándose el cuello de su camisa para hacer ver como que le faltaba aire.

-No, no es nada, es que, a veces entre tanta gente suelo agobiarme. Es una pequeña manía. Pero no me ocurre nada. Tranquila, se me pasará muy pronto.

Candy se ajustó la gargantilla roja que llevaba en torno a su cuello, con las manos enfundadas en largos guantes blancos de algodón, que le cubrían la piel hasta el codo. Juan Pablo tuvo que contenerse y realizar grandes esfuerzos para no declararse allí mismo ante ella.

La cola de gente enojada por la larga espera a que abrieran la taquilla y el teatro, para entrar empujaba de vez en cuando, al que tenía delante, produciéndose pequeños tumultos y peleas dialécticas, tal era la impaciencia de la gente por acceder al edificio y asistir a la obra, temiendo no encontrar asiento libre disponible. Juan Pablo volvió la vista sobre su hombro y se figuró que esa noche, mucha gente retornaría desilusionada a sus casas. Afortunadamente, no tenían ese problema, porque su palco estaba ya reservado a su nombre. aunque deberían aguardar en la larga fila de gente, porque dada la afluencia de público, se debía comprobar una a una la identidad de los espectadores, para evitar que alguien se colara indebidamente, y eso, ralentizaba el acceso al interior del teatro. Finalmente les llegó el turno de pasar adentro del suntuoso edificio y guiados por un acomodador, accedieron al palco ante la envidia de aquellos que no podían ni imaginarse el costearse uno. Tomaron asiento, mientras el galante joven ayudaba a Candy a acomodarse, quitándole el abrigo que llevaba encima del vestido y descubriendo sus hombros.

La confianza entre ambos había avanzado lo suficiente como para que Candy le confesara algo extraordinario e imposible de creer, en una noche que invitaba a las confidencias, acerca de su marido, un secreto que el joven aristócrata aspirante a músico de renombre, pensó que era fruto de una calenturienta imaginación, aunque parecía tan sincera y vehemente en su relato que dudó si no habría alguna parte de verdad en ello. Candy tenía necesidad de desahogarse y Juan Pablo juró guardar el secreto , fuera cual fuera su naturaleza. Entonces se apagaron las luces y comenzó la representación que fue transcurriendo ante los asombrados y emocionados ojos de Candy. Estaba tan deslumbrante que el muchacho se animó a intentar algo más. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, a punto de salírsele del pecho, pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de su amiga. La muchacha se sorprendió levemente, lanzando una pequeña exclamación, y abriendo ostensiblemente los ojos, pero no protestó, ni se enojó y sonrió a Juan Pablo, que mostró una afable sonrisa a su vez. Permitió que su amigo continuara posando su brazo sobre la piel de sus hombros desnudos. El joven pensó en atraerla hacia él e intentar besarla, pero no se atrevió. Le daba miedo perder su amistad por aquel atrevido gesto. Tal vez le abofeteara y saliera del teatro despechada, con lágrimas en los ojos, y no le perdonara jamás. Pero quizás, la magia de un amor, por breve que fuera, la cautivara permitiéndole tener a aquella maravillosa criatura entre sus brazos, aunque solo fuera por una loca y corta aventura de unas pocas horas.

"Ese Mark no la merece. Todo lo que me ha contado acerca de él, es tan irreal e imposible de creer que sea cierto, pero lo ha narrado con tal minuciosidad y detalle". –se dijo pensativo y dándole vueltas a su extraordinaria confesión, que le había referido a condición de guardar escrupulosa y celosamente el secreto. Y aquella petición la había formulado sin asomo de ironía alguno en la voz. Entonces se fijó en el brazalete plateado que destacaba sobre su piel fina y suave, brillando levemente y del que no se desprendía en ningún momento.

Entonces centró sus ojos en el escenario y los actores, y pensó intentando que Candy no notara la tristeza que afloraba a sus ojos:

"Debería estar conmigo, con alguien como yo, alguien que pudiera darla seguridad y calor, así como afecto. Tanto a ella como a su hija".

No intentó ir más allá y por el momento se conformó con el pequeño paso que había conseguido dar, interpretándolo como una señal de la aquiescencia de Candy, para progresar en un posible romance, que ya tomaba como factible, aunque con lógicas reservas.

El joven enfundado en su capa española negra, comentó algo con la chica, que divertida, rió la observación de su acompañante.

La obra fue transcurriendo sin novedad, hasta que llegó la escena cumbre en que Otello, loco de celos, -exactamente como se sentía Juan Pablo-, intentaba estrangular a Desdémona. Eleonor Baker se dobló diestramente hacia atrás bajo las manos del actor que daba vida al celoso marido, que quería acabar con su esposa, interpretando tan magistralmente su papel, que varias damas del público, empezaron a llorar amargamente, causando los requerimientos airados de silencio, por parte de los que las rodeaban.

Eleonor miró entonces hacia los palcos que estaban a su derecha, inconscientemente y distinguió muy claramente, la faz de Candy junto a un caballero bastante joven a su lado. La actriz lanzó entonces un grito desgarrador, asustando a su compañero de reparto, que retiró sus dedos de inmediato, perplejo, creyendo que la había hecho daño, ejerciendo tal vez demasiada presión sobre la garganta de Eleonor, o peor. La actriz se había desvanecido ante la sorpresa y la algarabía general del público y el estupor de la gente, que pensó que había muerto o sufrido un colapso fatal. Hubo gritos histéricos, voces, carreras y gente que gritaba que la actriz había caído fulminada por diversas, a cual más extrañas, razones. Se formó una confusión impresionante. La impresión de ver a su hija, a la que reconoció inmediatamente, había sido demasiado para ella. La representación se suspendió y mientras caía el telón y el jefe de escena pedía calma a gritos al público, ayudado por varios asistentes para impedir que se montara una estampida general, intentando poner orden en medio de tanto caos. Eleonor Baker fue trasladada inmediatamente a su camerino por varios compañeros.

34

Después de que la obra se suspendiera precipitadamente y que entre los acomodadores, algunos miembros de la compañía teatral y la Policía que había empezado a llegar en grandes furgones negros cerrados, para evitar altercados, consiguieron poner orden más o menos en el caos generalizado que había invadido el teatro, las cosas parecieron calmarse un poco, por lo menos dentro del edificio, porque afuera, los periodistas, mezclados con curiosos y desocupados, no tardaron en llegar a la caza de alguna exclusiva y movilizados por la tremenda noticia de que Eleonor Baker había sufrido un desvanecimiento, mientras la noticia corría como la pólvora. Afortunadamente, a medida que aquella atmósfera enrarecida y de locos, se iba aquietando, noticias más tranquilizadoras llegaban acerca del buen estado de salud de la famosa actriz, que descansaba en su camerino, atendida por su médico personal, que la auscultaba con cuidado.

Eleonor iba a confesar al amable médico, que la atendía la razón de su desmayo, cuando este le dijo:

-Ha sufrido una fuerte impresión por algo que la ha turbado miss Baker, pero no debe de preocuparse, se encuentra usted bien aunque debería descansar. Demasiadas emociones en un día como hoy.

-Doctor Klein, tengo que pedirle un gran favor –dijo la mujer reclinándose en su butaca, y aun con el vestido de Desdémona puesto.

El doctor escuchó con atención y horror el secreto que había callado durante tantos años, y asintiendo comprensivo, aunque añadió cauteloso:

-No sé si deberíamos miss Baker.

-Hágalo, yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad –dijo despachando al médico, que buscó a uno de los botones del edificio que aun no se habían escaqueado de su rutinario trabajo, aprovechando la algarabía general, para tomarse el resto de la jornada libre.

-Eh muchacho, ven aquí –le dijo el doctor a un joven botones de cara aplanada con acné y ojos un poco saltones- miss Baker tiene que encargarte un recado.

El joven botones accedió de mala gana, maldiciendo su poca habilidad para escapar como habían hecho el resto de sus compañeros. Suspiró resignadamente y siguió al médico acompañándole hasta el camerino de la actriz.

El chico quedó deslumbrado por la belleza de la señora, al verla tan de cerca. Eleonor garabateó algo en una de sus tarjetas de presentación y se lo entregó al botones en un sobre cerrado.

-Busca a una muchacha rubia de ojos verdes, muy bonita, con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, y con un vestido de noche rosa. Va con un joven caballero ataviado con una capa negra. Cuando los encuentres, dales esto y ruégales que vengan a mi presencia.

El botones partió a realizar el encargo y deambuló por los pasillos a la búsqueda de la pareja. Con un poco de suerte, aun continuarían en el edificio.

Candy y Juan Pablo aun no habían podido salir, porque el incesante flujo de gente, correteando de un lado para otro, aun no les había permitido alcanzar una de las salidas de emergencia. Aun así el público empezaba a abandonar ordenadamente el teatro, sin que se produjeran estampidas o avalanchas. La compañía devolvería el dinero de la entrada a aquellos espectadores que no estuvieran conformes. Entonces Candy notó como una mano tironeaba de la manga de su abrigo y al girarse se topó con el botones que le entregó el sobre.

-Esto es para usted señorita, de parte de Miss Baker. Me ha suplicado que le diera recado de que vaya a verla lo antes posible. Es el camerino número doce al fondo a la izquierda –dijo señalando el largo pasillo.

Candy rasgó el sobre en el que se podía leer "a la atención de la señorita Candy Anderson Legan Andrew".

Intrigada leyó la nota que decía:

"Señorita Anderson, tengo que hablar con usted urgentemente, siempre que considere oportuno aceptar. Estaré esperándola.

Suya afectuosamente Eleonor Baker."

Juan Pablo tomó la nota que le tendió Candy y comprobándola dijo intrigado:

-¿ Cómo es que te conoce Candy ? ¿ que puede pretender de ti ?

Por toda respuesta Candy se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-La única forma de averiguarlo es yendo a verla.

Juan Pablo asintió y la acompañó hasta la puerta del camerino. Allí un tipo fornido y malencarado estaba montando guardia para evitar que se colaran periodistas o cualquier otra visita inoportuna.

-¿ Qué quieren ustedes ? –preguntó el hombre con aspecto de gorila y que llevaba un sombrero hongo en la cabeza y fumaba con parsimonia un gran puro habano entre sus labios gruesos.

-Veníamos a ver a Miss Baker –dijo Candy tímidamente, algo azorada ante el aspecto simiesco del guardaespaldas, pero Juan Pablo no se amilanó en absoluto. Cerró el puño derecho por si aquel energúmeno se pasaba con su amiga. Candy le tendió la tarjeta en la que el hombre reconoció el perfume y la letra delicada de trazos rectos de Miss Baker.

-Un momento –gruñó y desapareció en el interior del camerino tras tocar la puerta. Una vez dentro, intercambió unas breves palabras con su señora.

-Miss Baker, aquí fuera hay una chica rubia de ojos verdes con un joven que parece un caballero distinguido, que preguntan por usted, y me han traído esta nota suya –dijo el hombre aguardando instrucciones.

El corazón de Eleonor dio un vuelco y dijo al rudo hombre, que parecía un boxeador por su corpulenta envergadura y su rostro de rasgos chatos y mandíbula caída:

-Haga pasar a la chica Peter.

El mencionado Peter abrió la puerta de nuevo e hizo un gesto con su enorme cabeza. Candy entró, pero cuando Juan Pablo intentó seguirla, el gorila se lo impidió poniendo un brazo en su camino y negando con la cabeza dijo:

-Solo la señorita, órdenes de Miss Baker.

Como Juan Pablo intentó protestar, Candy le tranquilizó convenciéndole de que aguardara allí.

-Anda Juan Pablo, espérame aquí –le dijo posando sus manos en los hombros del pianista- en seguida saldré y te contaré todo con detalle. No te preocupes por mí y aguarda aquí.

Miró desafiante al gorila que no se amilanó ante el muchacho y se apostó en la puerta para evitar que nadie pudiera molestarlas, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Candy entró al lujoso camerino encontrándose a la mujer que llevaba un albornoz de seda, y se había desprendido ya del vestuario de la obra. Era muy hermosa, y Candy se sobrecogió porque nunca antes la había visto tan de cerca.

Candy aguardó a que la actriz hablara primero. Entonces se llevó una mano a los labios al comprobar como los ojos de la mujer eran prácticamente idénticos a los suyos, al observarla de cerca. Al igual que su pelo y la forma de su rostro ovalado. Eleonor Baker intuyó un destello de conocimiento en su hija y aunque aquello le costara para siempre su afecto y su cariño, decidió ir directamente al grano. Puede que jamás tuviera otra oportunidad de tenerla tan de cerca para decírselo.

-Candy…-dijo aferrándola por los hombros con fuerza- soy…hermanastra de Albert Andrew el patriarca de la familia que te acogió hace ya tiempo. También sé que te criaste en un hospicio bajo la tutela de la hermana María y la señorita Pony, llamado el hogar de Pony, que te dieron todo el amor….que yo…yo…no...- no pudo seguir y añadió -He estado siguiendo tus pasos estos últimos meses, informada directamente por Albert en discretas citas con él en lugares ocultos, donde nadie pudiera relacionarnos ni conocer mi secreto, el secreto de tu verdadero origen, Candy.

La muchacha dio un respingo incapaz de creerla. Pensaba que era una broma pesada de sus sentidos, pero lo que no pudo asimilar fue lo que vendría a continuación. Eleonor Baker vertió hileras de lágrimas blancas que parecían de plata bajo las bombillas que jalonaban el espejo del tocador de maquillaje. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, abrazó de repente a la muchacha y calló por un instante. Entonces aprisionó a la chica con más firmeza contra su pecho, y dijo con voz entrecortada ante el asombro de Candy que aun no había desplegado los labios, muda de la impresión.

-Candy….yo…yo…

No podía continuar. Sabía que cuando pronunciara aquellas fatídicas y a la vez maravillosas palabras, la perdería tal vez, para siempre, tan repentinamente como la había encontrado. Hizo acopio de valor. Candy consiguió preguntar confundida:

-Miss Baker, ¿ que le ocurre ? ¿ que intenta decirme ?

Las lágrimas de la actriz mojaron las mejillas y los hombros de Candy. Entonces, Eleonor Baker haciendo un denodado esfuerzo por seguir hablando añadió:

-Candy, yo soy tu verdadera madre. Quien te trajo a este mundo.

Entonces la muchacha sintió que todo le daba vueltas y se oscurecía para desvanecerse en brazos de su madre biológica. Juan Pablo mientras, intranquilo e impaciente, aguardaba en el exterior estrechamente vigilado por el hombre con aspecto de gorila. Entonces se abrió la puerta del camerino y sorpresivamente irrumpió la mismísima Eleonor Baker gritando furiosamente a su empleado:

-¡! Rápido Peter, rápido ve a buscar al doctor Klein. Dígale que le necesito aquí en mi camerino, ahora mismo. Que no tarde. Vamos, vamos –dijo dando varias palmadas, mientras se fijaba en el nervioso e intranquilo Juan Pablo que la observaba sin entender nada. Entonces la mujer se acercó a él y le preguntó:

-¿ Eres amigo de Candy, no es así ?

Juan Pablo asintió nervioso y crispando los puños preguntó fuera de sí:

-¿ Que ha sucedido ? ¿ que le ha dicho a Candy ? ¿ por qué ha enviado a ese gorila a buscar a su médico ?

La mujer no respondió e hizo pasar al pianista al interior de su camerino. Allí, en una cama y envuelta en una bata perteneciente a la actriz y debidamente abrigada, Candy se estremecía en un delirio musitando frases incomprensibles, agitándose sin parar.

-¿ Qué le ha hecho a mi amiga ? –estalló Juan Pablo tomándola de las manos con fuerza y agitándola, -¿ que tiene usted que ver con ella ?

Entonces Juan Pablo preguntó a la actriz por un teléfono.

-Debo avisar a su familia cuanto antes. Su madre es Helen Legan, creo y viven en una…

-Gran mansión, parte de otra mayor llamada Lakewood, a unas horas de aquí. De hecho los Legan son una rama de los Andrew –concluyó la mujer con la mirada amorosamente centrada en la chica y acariciando trémulamente su frente y sus mejillas.

-¿ Quién es usted realmente ? –preguntó Juan Pablo exigiendo respuestas.

Eleonor Baker acarició de nuevo la frente de su hija y dijo entristecida mientras apartaba algunos regueros de sudor que bajaban por la piel de su frente y liberando los rizos dorados apelmazados, con el dorso de la mano, mirando al joven con ojos endurecidos:

-Soy su verdadera madre. Candy fue criada en el hospicio del hogar de Pony y adoptada posteriormente por la familia Legan. Yo, yo –dijo rompiendo a llorar, acuciada por los remordimientos, mientras acariciaba las mejillas enfebrecidas de su hija –la abandoné al nacer en un hospicio llamado el Hogar de Pony. La sacrifiqué por mi carrera como actriz.

Juan Pablo se quedó boquiabierto. Y entonces reinó un tenso y pesado silencio que había caído como el telón tras el final de una obra. Juan Pablo observó a Candy, abalanzándose sobre la cabecera de la cama cuando, la oyó hablar. La muchacha musitó débilmente:

-Mi…madre….mi verdadera madre.

-No, no es posible –susurró el pianista llevándose una mano a los labios y contemplando a Candy y a su madre con horror. Entonces, el presentimiento que había tenido al observar el cártel de la obra sobre el teatro era totalmente cierto. Eran como dos gotas de agua ahora que se fijó mejor en madre e hija.

Juan Pablo meció a Candy llorando intentando que despertara, pero la chica continuaba sumida en el delirio.

-Ella –dijo de pronto el pianista apartándose sorpresivamente de su amiga y sorbiéndose el llanto- ella repitió- está embarazada. Va a tener una niña.

-¿ Qué ? –exclamó horrorizada.

Eleonor Baker se quedo lívida de la impresión. Mientras Candy continuaba luchando contra sus fantasmas y recuerdos.

FIN DE LA QUINTA PARTE

.

f


	6. 1917, HEROES EN CAMBRAI

1917, HEROES EN CAMBRAI

6º PARTE

1

-Mark, Mark, Marrrkkk, ayúdameeee!!

Mark se agitaba inquieto en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. El joven estaba teniendo una pesadilla en la que Candy le llamaba incesantemente. Entonces la vio, tendida en una cama en una habitación del hospital de San Jorge. Su conexión mental con la muchacha se había vuelto a restablecer y sabía que algo malo le había ocurrido a su esposa. Entonces se irguió incapaz de esperar más, y abrió el armario. Sacó su cazadora negra, la camisa blanca a cuadros y los vaqueros, calzándose las playeras y plegó un traje de la época que guardó cuidadosamente en su mochila. Abrió la ventana, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido Su cuñada y sus suegros dormían profundamente, lo mismo que el servicio. Garabateó rápidamente una nota para los Legan, que dejó bien visible sobre la cama y musitó:

-Lo siento, Helen, Ernest y Eliza, pero tengo que ir en su busca.

Mermadón estaba vigilando la mansión de los Legan y haciendo una ronda por la avenida de cipreses con estatuas a los costados de la misma, que unía directamente la casa Legan con la propiedad de los Andrew. Se lanzó al vacío activando el iridium que con la velocidad de descenso que estaba alcanzando empezó a arder, pero que no le estaba elevando del suelo.

-Vamos, vamos, vamooss –espetó furioso- pero la caprichosa sustancia se negaba a arder. Eliza se giró en su cama y le pareció entrever un resplandor anaranjado que se colaba a través de las rendijas de los póstigos, pero bostezando, se abrigó con las mantas tirando hacia arriba de ellas y se durmió inmediatamente, sin ver como un preocupado y enamorado joven activaba su formidable poder y ascendía hacia lo alto envuelto en un aura de color claro, camino de Chicago.

-Ya voy amor mío, ya voy, no tengas miedo.

Mark puso rumbo hacia la Ciudad del Viento, cabalgando en otro más salvaje e imprevisible. Llevaba tiempo sin utilizar el iridium y se sentía torpe y débil encontrando incluso hostil, hasta la normalmente cálida y protectora esfera de luz, que la manifestación más amable, podría decirse del iridium, producía permitiéndole volar. Atormentado por la imagen de Candy en peligro, aceleró a Mach 12 ya en las capas más altas de la atmósfera donde nadie podía verle ni detectarle. Furiosas explosiones y un horrible y ensordecedor siseo, como un escalofriante aullido, atronó aquellos dominios etéreos normalmente pertenecientes al silencio y a la soledad. Aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado. Solo pensaba en Candy y como llegar hasta ella.

Atravesó el largo trayecto, entre Lakewood y Chicago, que en tren le habría ocupado varias horas, en apenas diez minutos. Sabía que si seguía quemando iridium a esa velocidad quizás los compuestos envenenados que se destilaban durante su combustión pasaran a su sangre, o que una imprevista reacción de taquiones, las partículas subatómicas que le conferían al iridium sus explosivas propiedades le podrían desviar varios miles de kilómetros e incluso lanzarle a otra época diferente con resultados imprevistos.

Pero estaba llegando. A lo lejos divisó las luces de la gran ciudad, la tercera en importancia de Estados Unidos. Fue refrenando la emisión de iridium hasta que con un siseo que intentó apagar lo más posible para no llamar la atención, inició el descenso. Bajaba en caída libre y cuando estaba a doscientos metros sobre los tejados de la ciudad, apantalló su cuerpo con uno de los poderes que había descubierto recientemente y que le volvía literalmente invisible, algo así como una versión mejorada del Experimento Filadelfia que hizo desaparecer un barco de guerra, con fines militares aunque con funestas consecuencias, y que además le servía de colchón para cuando llegara al suelo. Por último utilizó la paralización temporal para que nadie se sobresaltara si se materializaba repentinamente. Afortunadamente, y pese a que descendió en una abarrotada calle, los viandantes estaban congelados, al igual que todo en torno suyo, y no parecía haber nadie entre ellos, inmune a dicho poder. Se mezcló entre la gente y entonces buscó un lugar solitario y poco frecuentado. Cuando lo halló se escondió en él, devolviendo el tiempo a su marcha habitual, aunque la paralización no duraba ya de por sí demasiado. La gente comenzó a caminar y el devenir de la calle, volvió a la normalidad. En el callejón eliminó toda la sangre envenenada que las reacciones del iridium producían cada vez que recurría a sus poderes. Sus cicatrices hervían de calor expulsando grandes cantidades de compuestos tóxicos, formando nubecillas de vapor en torno suyo, que fueron expulsados junto con la sangre negra y viscosa que no dejaba de verter. Mark se convulsionó, retorciéndose de dolor y sufrimiento, pero al cabo de cinco minutos, su sangre recobró su color habitual, señal de que los desechos de la combustión del iridium, estaban ya prácticamente eliminados. Tambaleándose y un poco débil disimuló como pudo las grandes cicatrices que se fueron cerrando gradualmente. Por extraño que pareciera –como si de por si todo aquello no lo fuera- la ropa que llevaba, al recibir las emanaciones de iridium 270, que era el nombre completo de la temible sustancia, adquirió las propiedades de esta. Por ello, cuando sus cicatrices que a modo de válvulas se abrían para eliminar las toxinas que se formaban durante el peligroso proceso de destilación del iridium, en el oxígeno, para despertar sus prodigiosos poderes, las fibras de tejido también lo hacían, cerrándose cuando las cicatrices se sellaban de nuevo herméticamente. El bombardero de radiación y energía iridiumnica al que sus células fueron sometidas, cuando aquellos delincuentes, ignorantes de lo que les aguardaba abrieron el arca de plomo que la contenía, fue tan grande que su cuerpo experimentó en un instante una evolución de millones de años. Los ladrones pagaron con sus vidas haber abierto su particular Caja de Pandora. Mark además de sus formidables poderes, recibió un don no menos valioso, unos reflejos felinos y una fuerza descomunal para una persona de su edad y corpulencia, así como una inteligencia poco común, que le permitía asimilar cualquier conocimiento que recibiera casi al instante. Por eso sabía hablar latín y alemán, así como otros idiomas, que había escuchado alguna vez, aunque sin ser consciente de ello. Entonces se cambió de ropa y se puso el traje que había sacado del armario de la habitación que Candy y él compartían y abandonó la callejuela, con paso tranquilo, para no llamar la atención, y se mezcló entre la gente, andando por la calle en la que había descendido sin novedad . Lo que más le preocupaba es que algún imprevisto le apartara de Candy. Pasó por delante de un teatro y le llamó la atención la cantidad de gente que como un hervidero, se concentraba delante de la fachada principal del edificio. Había muchos policías que regulaban el tráfico, disolvían a los curiosos y mantenían alejada a la prensa, que voceaba confusamente el nombre Eleonor Baker y algo relacionado con ella, que no alcanzó a entender. Mark sabía por algún libro que había leído y sobre todo por Helen Legan que era una celebridad del teatro de principios del siglo XX. La palabra "desmayo", "tumulto", "exclusiva" llegaron confusamente hasta sus oídos. No obstante, la calle en torno al teatro era un hervidero y los allí congregados querían saber detalles de algo que habia sucedido en relación a la actriz. Mark contempló el colorido letrero que anunciaba el Otelo de Shaskeapeare y se fijó en los bellos ojos verdes, los cabellos rubios y la piel tan blanca y tersa. Se preguntó si la ilustración haría justicia a Eleonor Baker o solo sería una representación idealizada de su belleza. Apretó el paso y se afanó en llegar a su destino lo antes posible.

Como había ido a parar prácticamente al lado del hospital no tardó en estar frente a la imponente fachada neoclásica del edificio. Eran las doce de la noche y ya no se admitirían visitas, aunque si el hospital funcionaba como sus homólogos del siglo XXI, quizás la sección de urgencias o lo que fuera, estaría abierta durante toda la noche. Pero como se imaginaba que sería persona non grata a esas horas intempestivas, y sobre todo, si insistía en ver a su esposa, optó por colarse saltando la verja, que no constituyó más que un pequeño inconveniente para él, cuando no miraba nadie. En sus agitadas visiones le pareció observar que el número de la habitación era el 20, en el segundo piso. Trepó por la fachada cubierta de hiedra. Podría haberse colado por Urgencias, pero emplear otra vez la paralización temporal le habría supuesto más sangre y más tiempo perdido, aparte que no quería poner a Candy más nerviosa de lo que debía estar, por lo que fuera, como la había visto en su pesadilla. Enseguida alcanzó la segunda planta del hospital y fue oteando por las ventanas, intentando no poner sobre aviso a los pacientes de cada habitación.

Entonces, la luna le prodigó una providencial ayuda iluminando uno de los ventanales del segundo piso y permitiéndole distinguir la inconfundible silueta de su esposa. Los largos cabellos rubios sueltos, su perfil que tanto adoraba y había besado. Candy había sido trasladada al hospital donde trabajaba como enfermera por una salida de emergencia del teatro, al abrigo de la curiosidad y voracidad informativa de los periodistas. Una cosa era que Eleonor Baker hubiera sufrido un desvanecimiento, achacable a cualquier motivo banal, aunque aquello disparase los rumores y los chismorreos, y otra muy distinta que se descubriera que tenía una hija ilegítima adulta ya, y además embarazada.

Peter demostró ser más útil y mejor persona de lo que su aspecto parecía sugerir y consiguió proteger a su señora y a Candy que fue evacuada rápidamente al hospital. El doctor Sellers la reconoció y aunque solo tenía una fuerte impresión, y afortunadamente, parecía que ni ella ni su hija corrían peligro, decidió ordenar su traslado al hospital, para estar sobre seguro. Eleonor lloraba y acompañó a su hija mientras Peter llevaba a Candy en brazos, siendo seguidos de cerca por Juan Pablo, que tampoco se separaba de ella ni un solo momento y evitaba mirar a la actriz, furioso con ella, y apesadumbrado por su amiga. Candy se había despertado en la habitación del hospital, y llevaba un camisón largo con volantes, deambulando por la misma con paso torpe y vacilante. Juan Pablo se había quedado a hacerla compañía y estaba profundamente dormido en una silla con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, las piernas estiradas y los brazos caídos a lo largo del cuerpo. Candy le observó y musitó acariciando sus cabellos, echándole una manta por encima.

-Pobre Juan Pablo, pobre amigo mío, te has quedado aquí para protegerme.

El muchacho se removió inquieto pero continuó dormido rezongando algo. Candy observó la luna y en ella creyó ver el rostro de su verdadera madre.

-Eleonor Baker, mi madre –se dijo en voz baja para no despertar a Juan Pablo- ¿ por qué ? ¿ por qué después de tanto tiempo ? ¿ por qué no has continuado en tu pedestal y has venido ahora, cuando no te has acordado de mí en todos estos años ?

La luna no le dio ninguna respuesta. Sus preciosos ojos verdes, refulgían como esmeraldas con sus lágrimas.

-Madre –se dijo bajando la cabeza y juntando las manos sobre su pecho- ¿ por qué ? ¿ por qué ?

En esos momentos, Candy ahogó un grito y se tapó la boca con la palma de su mano derecha:

Mark, su adorado Mark estaba allí observándola con sus ojos de azabache, llorando, como ella y por ella.

"Por favor Candy no te desmayes ahora" –suplicó el joven mentalmente desde el otro lado del cristal – "y déjame entrar".

Afortunadamente, la muchacha reaccionó y sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa que le había producido el encontrar allí a Mark suspendido precariamente de un saliente de la fachada, le abrió la ventana rápidamente. Candy no entendía nada, pero solo sabía que allí estaba su esposo, el hombre al que amaba por encima de todo y que esta vez había acudido en su ayuda, cuando más lo necesitaba a su lado.

Le besó apasionadamente mientras su llanto mojaba las mejillas, la nariz y el rostro de Mark que temblando decía:

-Mi vida, mi vida, no se que te ha ocurrido, pero voy a sacarte de aquí.

Candy más serena y repuesta un poco de la impresión de encontrarle allí le preguntó como había intuído donde estaba y Mark, tomándola de las manos y besándolas con ansia, dijo:

-La conexión mental, Candy, que nos unía antaño y que supuse que jamás retornaría, funcionó cuando estaba durmiendo en nuestra cama. Tuve una especie de sueño, premonición o llámalo como quieras, pero te ví tan claramente como te veo ahora mismo, reclinada en esta misma cama, llorando, llamándome.

-Cariño –dijo Candy pasándole los brazos por detrás del cuello, tengo que contarte algo muy importante. Ní yo misma lo he asimilado aun, y es la razón por la que esté aquí.

Iba a hacerlo, cuando Juan Pablo observó por el rabillo del ojo movimiento. Alguien estaba con Candy y se levantó como un poseso pensando que la muchacha estaba en peligro y atacó a Mark, que hasta ese momento, distraído porque estaba consolando a Candy no se percató de su presencia. Pese a que Juan Pablo había sido campeón regional de boxeo en su país natal, España y había participado en campeonatos amateurs en Estados Unidos recientemente, Mark esquivó su ataque aun en medio de la penumbra, con una facilidad pasmosa. El muchacho, incrédulo se giró e intentó coger a Mark desprevenido, por la espalda, pero este se volvió a apartar y le sujetó el brazo con una sola mano.

-Quieto Juan Pablo –le exhortó Candy mientras se interponía entre los dos hombres, sujetando el brazo de Mark que se disponía a dejar caer su enorme puño sobre el pómulo izquierdo del pianista. –es Mark, mi marido.

Entonces Mark abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dijo:

-Juan Pablo, entonces tú eres….

Juan Pablo se detuvo sin aliento. Entonces Candy encendió la luz y los dos muchachos se observaron, frente a frente. Mark realizó una leve inclinación de cabeza para saludarle. Juan Pablo se disculpó precipitadamente, aunque mirando con cierta reserva a su rival, y tendiéndole, no obstante la mano:

-Perdona que te haya atacado, pero te tomé por alguien que pretendía hacer daño a Candy.

-Sería lo último que haría en mi vida –dijo Mark- porque soy su marido. Y te agradezco de veras todo lo que has hecho por ella –dijo aceptando sus disculpas y estrechando la mano de Juan Pablo- una vez que el malentendido se había resuelto.

2

Lo que Candy le relató a Mark, mientras Juan Pablo, permanecía en un discreto segundo plano, en una esquina de la habitación, dejó al joven esposo prácticamente sin habla: Mark se tuvo que sentar en una de las sillas cercanas a la cama para asumir mejor la imprevista noticia.

Se pasó una mano por la frente y dijo cariacontecido:

-Es increíble –dijo Mark moviendo la cabeza nerviosamente- ¿ de verdad ella es tu madre Candy ?

La muchacha desvió la vista hacia Juan Pablo y dijo:

-Me dio detalles muy explícitos Mark. Conoce a Albert y me habló de cosas que solo sé yo, y nadie más.

-¿ Que vas a hacer a partir de ahora Candy ? –preguntó Juan Pablo molesto por la presencia de Mark, que para él era una intrusión y un impedimento para acercarse más a Candy, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y ya despierto.

-No lo sé –dijo la muchacha sentándose en la cabecera de la cama y haciendo un gesto de cansancio- me imagino que debería hablar con ella, pero cuando he despertado, ya no estaba.

-Se fue diez minutos después de que te trajéramos aquí –dijo Juan Pablo. -Se ve que los remordimientos la han impedido siquiera tener la valentía de quedarse y explicarte porqué aparece después de diecisiete años –dijo el joven con rencor.

Candy se aproximó a Mark y le abrazó. En aquellos duros momentos, necesitaba el apoyo y el calor del afecto de su marido.

-He estado reflexionando y no sé si podré perdonarla algún día –dijo Candy contemplando su reflejo y el de Mark en la ventana a través de la cual parte de la habitación era bañada por la luz de la luna rasgando la oscuridad con una franja blanca de luz que dibujaba extrañas formas en la penumbra, al resaltar las sombras de los tres. Calló por un instante y añadió:

-Pero es mi madre me guste o no, y quizás debería hablar con ella, aunque lo que siento, -dijo contrayendo la mano derecha en un puño sobre los volantes que rodeaban el escote de su camisón- me pida que haga lo contrario, para por lo menos saber si la odio o, aunque no vuelva a verla jamás, intentar perdonarla.

Candy miró a Mark como buscando consejo y el amable joven, le estrechó la mano derecha con delicadeza entre sus fuertes dedos y dijo enjugándole las incipientes lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos verdes con la otra:

-Debes de reflexionar y hacer lo que consideres conveniente cariño.

Juan Pablo soltó un gruñido inaudible y se giró dando la espalda a la pareja. Algo de verdad debía haber en lo que Candy le había contado acerca de él.

"Los directos que le he lanzado deberían haberle alcanzado por lo menos una vez, pero se han perdido en el vacío. Es como si intuyera por donde le iba a llegar mis ataques y detuvo mi puño como si nada, sin esfuerzo. Es increíble lo rápido y fuerte que es".

Entonces Candy reparó en que estaba con Mark, que le había referido como había llegado hasta allí. La muchacha se enojó y dijo:

-No has cumplido tu promesa. Te dije que nada de iridium.

-No había tiempo para consideraciones morales Candy –dijo Mark mientras intentaba ocultar un reguero de sangre que le saltó del hombro derecho. Candy no lo vio, pero Juan Pablo sí y dio un ligero respingo. Aquella sangre había salido de una piel aparentemente sana y sin fisuras, ni rastro alguno de heridas, cuando se abrió una herida enorme que volvió a cerrarse casi al instante. Juan Pablo creyendo que sus ojos le estaban engañando o jugando una mala pasada, se los restregó incrédulo.

-Además, me necesitabas –dijo con voz cálida- mientras la atraía hacia sí. La desdichada muchacha se calmaba cuando reposaba su cabeza sobre el corazón de Mark. Aquellos latidos fuertes, poderosos y cálidos la calmaban cuando estaba ansiosa o triste. Ni Anthony o Albert había conseguido nunca algo así.

-Sí es cierto –dijo Candy entrecerrando sus bellos ojos- pero no puedo irme contigo Mark. No así como así, por lo menos, hasta que hable con mi…verdadera madre –iba a referirse a la señora Legan cuando recordó la tremenda confesión de Eleonor Baker- y ponga en orden mis ideas.

-Quizás deberías irte Mark –dijo Juan Pablo desabridamente- debes estar cansado por el largo viaje- dijo con voz irónica- y tal vez desees retirarte a descansar. Yo me ocuparé de cuidarla. No te preocupes por tu esposa.

Mark que había intuído perfectamente el verdadero propósito del muchacho, y en la forma en que como miraba anhelante a Candy y a él con verdadera envidia y resentimiento, dedujo correctamente que se había enamorado de ella. No dijo nada, y comprendió a Juan Pablo, porque él conocía el desamor como nadie, pero no iba a consentir que un intruso le desplazara del corazón de su esposa.

"Una criatura como Candy es una flor que solo nace cada mil años" -evocó las palabras de su amigo Haltoran, cuando había estado a punto de cometer algo irreparable.- "Si vas a actuar como un niño despechado, se nota que conoces muy poco a tu esposa". – le había reprochado su amigo.

Mark asintió. Por el momento Juan Pablo no intentaría nada, por respeto a Candy y no agravar el estado de shock en que aun se hallaba sumida. Pero no obstante, miró a Candy y preguntó:

-¿ Que deseas que haga cariño ?

Entonces Candy le asió del antebrazo derecho y le susurró al oído:

-Quédate conmigo Mark. Esta vez quiero que estés a mi lado.

Juan Pablo clavó una mirada asesina en Mark, y se giró indignado. Se levantó de improviso y dijo secamente:

-El ambiente en esta habitación está muy cargado, será mejor que vuelva a mi alojamiento, dando un paseo. Además, estando aquí tu marido estarás más protegida que conmigo, Candy. Mañana pasaré a verte.

Cuando se hubo ido, casi dando un portazo, Candy parpadeó extrañada y comentó:

-Que raro, nunca le había visto así de enfadado.

-Está preocupado por ti –mintió Mark- la noticia de que Eleonor Baker es tu madre también ha debido afectarle mucho.

Pero Mark sabía que la razón del enfado del joven noble era otra muy diferente.

3

Al día siguiente la prensa de los Estados Unidos resaltaban en grandes titulares, en primera plana algunos de ellos el suceso que había tenido lugar en el teatro.

"Gran actriz sufre desmayo durante su actuación" proclamaba uno.

"La diva Eleonor Baker se desvanece en la escena cumbre de la obra Otelo. ¿ Qué oculta realmente la actriz ?. Su representante se niega a hacer declaraciones". Mostraba otro tabloide con grandes letras negras.

Las explicaciones para aquel misterio iban desde las más peregrinas a otros razonablemente sensatas.

"Eleonor Baker podría estar embarazada".

"Su ruptura con un posible y rico millonario podría haber mermado su salud provocando el desmayo".

"La diva intentó suicidarse con una sobredosis de productos medicinales, razón por la que se desmayó mientras actuaba".

"El elevado ritmo de trabajo impuesto por sus compromisos laborales la ha llevado a tal estado de agotamiento que podría estar pasándola factura".

Y así hasta la saciedad. Afortunadamente, nadie pudo siquiera intuir cual era la verdadera razón de su repentino desmayo, aunque algunos periódicos se aproximaron bastante.

"Eleonor Baker podría tener un hijo secreto".

La actriz, más tranquila y tras ser informada discretamente por su médico personal, el doctor Sellers que se había puesto al habla con el médico que atendía a Candy en el hospital de San Jorge, de que la muchacha no corría peligro ni su bebé, pronto sería dada de alta. Envuelta en una elegante bata de seda roja, había cancelado todos sus compromisos porque necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar en cuanto había vivido y acontecido. Dudaba de si intentar hablar con su hija o hacerle llegar una carta explicándole el porqué la había abandonado. Cuando Albert la informó de que la había encontrado había pensado en ir en su busca. Quizás si en vez de haber esperado diecisiete años a conocerla hubiera reaccionado antes y hubiera ido al hospicio mucho antes, quizás su hija la hubiera perdonado, pero no tuvo valor. El doctor Sellers, consciente de la dura lucha interior que estaba sosteniendo dijo a modo de consuelo:

-Miss Baker, no soy quien para aconsejarla en algo tan delicado, pero creo que debería ir al encuentro de esa criatura.

La bella actriz se pasó un pañuelo de seda por los ojos entristecidos y dijo débilmente:

-Dudo que mi pequeña quiera verme. A estas horas debe estar odiándome intensamente.

-O puede que esté tan confusa y asustada como usted. Mi consejo como amigo, es que lo intente. Si no va, continuará con esas dudas que la está corroyendo por dentro.

El amable médico tomó su maletín y se puso su sombrero hongo y añadió tomándola afectuosamente por el antebrazo derecho:

-Ahora bien, usted es la que debe tomar una decisión. Nadie mejor que usted para saber lo que tiene que hacer realmente. Escuche a su corazón y hágale caso.

-¿ Que cree usted que mi corazón me está pidiendo ahora mismo ? –dijo contemplando el retrato de su hija, que Albert le había entregado en el parque.

-Solo usted lo sabe señora, pero el mío, me diría que no perdiera más tiempo y que fuera a verla.

-¿ Usted cree doctor ? –dijo Helen volviéndose para mirarle- tengo tanto miedo de que me rechace o me odie…

El médico asintió y dijo:

-Si no vence sus miedos no lo sabrá, pero eso es algo que debe hacer usted sola Miss Baker –dijo, y saludándola se dispuso a abandonar la suite del elegante hotel en que se había alojado reservándola con precipitación y apenas tiempo, en un intento de zafarse de los obstinados periodistas que la asaban a preguntas, cada vez que aparecía en público o salía a la calle, aunque fue en vano, porque enseguida descubrieron su escondrijo. Permanecía recluida en la suite para refugiarse del acoso de la prensa que montaba guardia permanente en las escalinatas del lujoso Hotel Palas, situado en una exclusiva zona de la ciudad. Peter acompañó al médico para impedir que cualquier periodista pudiera asaltarle con preguntas inoportunas.

4

Juan Pablo de Lerma escribió un par de cartas. Una de ellas era para su familia en la lejana España, la otra era para Candy. Echó la primera de ellas al correo. Cuando llegase a Salamanca, a la señorial finca de su padre, el duque de Villavente, él habría cambiado de vida radicalmente o tal vez la hubiera perdido. La segunda misiva iba destinada a Candy y aunque en un principio había pensado entregársela en mano, decidió que mejor no. Quizás fuera una cobardía pero la dejó en manos de una de las jóvenes enfermeras que atendían la recepción del hospital San Jorge, que aburrida por el tedio de las largas horas, dio un respingo y se puso firme al observar como el guapo joven se dirigía hacia ella rompiendo su aburrida monotonía.

-¿ Le hará el favor de entregar esta carta a la señorita Candy Anderson Legan por favor ?

La muchacha asintió más pendiente de sus ojos negros y los cabellos castaños cortados impecablemente, que del encargo que tenía que realizar. Finalmente la chica, depositó la misiva en el casillero perteneciente a Candy y le entregó a su vez, una nota al pianista guiñándole un ojo y riendo coquetamente, mientras se ponía colorada. Era una muchacha hermosa, con cabellos negros recogidos en una cola de caballo bajo la gorra de enfermera y ojos azules, pero no se podía comparar a Candy, en opinión del pianista por lo menos.. Juan Pablo vio en su rostro el de Candy y alejando aquel pensamiento de su mente, se despidió de la recepcionista apresuradamente. Fuera del edificio, cruzándose con médicos, enfermeras que departían amigablemente en su tiempo de descanso o pacientes que simplemente tomaban el sol, leyó la nota. Era la dirección de la muchacha llamada Nelly Torrents. También figuraba su horario de trabajo y donde la podría encontrar para tener una cita con ella. Juan Pablo suspiró y liando la tarjeta en una bola de papel la arrojó al suelo. Dejó el hospital y pasó por delante de un cártel de reclutamiento en el que un soldado estilizado e idealizado, apuntando al lector con un dedo conminador, le pedía, casi le ordenaba, su colaboración en el esfuerzo de guerra estadounidense. Estados Unidos había entrado en guerra recientemente apenas iniciado el año 1917, debido al famoso affaire del telegrama Zimmermann, por el que el ministro de exteriores alemán Arthur Zimmermann, de ahí el nombre del controvertido telegrama, había intentado convencer a México para que se pasara a los Imperios Centrales, y a cambio de su apoyo, le sería restituidos los territorios que el país había perdido durante la guerra contra Estados Unidos, en 1846-1848. Aquello, pese a ser poco más que irrealizable, generó tal oleada de indignación por todo el país, que el presidente Wilson contando con la excusa perfecta, terminó por declarar la guerra al Kaiser. Entonces ante Juan Pablo, desfiló una banda de música integrada por varios hombres de uniforme caqui y cascos de acero, entonando marchas militares con instrumentos de viento y timbales, y marcando el paso. Un nutrido grupo de hombres, mujeres y niños la seguían coreando la letra de algunas estrofas y repitiendo incesantemente la palabra guerra y lanzando alegres y jubilosos gritos, mientras agitaban banderitas norteamericanas. Juan Pablo meneó la cabeza y se preguntó si todo el mundo se había vuelto loco de la noche a la mañana, cuando él por un amor que no sería correspondido iba a cometer probablemente otra locura tan grande como aquella que guiaba a aquellas personas enfebrecidas y ciegas hacia la guerra, que debería acabar con todas las demás aparte, de con buena parte de los que abrazaban aquel loco sueño de gloria y fama del ,que no tardarían amargamente en despertar en las trincheras y ensangrentados campos de batalla de Europa. Juan Pablo, tal como tenía previsto entró en una oficina de reclutamiento y se alistó voluntario para ir a Francia cuanto antes. Como tenía la doble nacionalidad norteamericana y española, enseguida fue admitido tras pasar un sencillo y nada exigente examen médico. Mientras el indiferente e inexpresivo médico militar que la había examinado, de grandes bigotes de manillar, cabellos grises, y gafas de montura de acero, estampaba en su cartilla de reclutamiento el sello con la palabra APTO PARA EL SERVICIO ,en grandes caracteres rojos, se preguntó si no habría hecho algo irremediable. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

5

Eliza descubrió la nota manuscrita de Mark y la leyó nerviosamente, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y dejaba caer una bandeja con alimentos que iba a ser el desayuno para su hermana y cuñado, para darles una sorpresa, aunque fue ella la que se la llevó. El estrépito nos puso en guardia, mientras su madre se lamentaba por la torpeza de su hija, meneando la cabeza, que bajaba las escaleras a trompicones. Antes Eliza jamás habría realizado ningún trabajo manual por considerarlo indigno, y muchos menos prepararle el desayuno a alguien. Quien iba a decir que terminaría haciendo algo que detestaba para una persona que había odiado intensamente. Ni siquiera se habría preparado nunca ni una mera tostada para el desayuno.

Yo, que había ido a interesarme por Mark estaba visitando a su madre, cuando la muchacha, que también había terminado por coger cariño a Mark, al que consideraba como un hermano, irrumpió mirándonos a Helen Legan y a mí hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-¿ Qué te ocurre hija ? –preguntó Helen más sorprendida que enojada por la descortés irrupción de su hija en el salón. Eliza no respondió y se dirigió directamente hacia mí, refugiándose primero entre mis brazos.

-Ayyyyy tíoooo –se quejó largamente con su característica voz chillona- Mark ha desaparecido. Ha dejado una nota en que decía que se iba a buscar a Candy, porque intuía que algo la había pasado.

-Tranquila Eliza, tranquila –dije acariciándole los bucles mientras sus ojos que antaño no habrían derramado ni una sola lágrima, ni aunque la hubieran aplicado una cebolla en cada uno de ellos, vertían largas hileras ante la desagradable sorpresa que la estaba esperando en la habitación de su hermana.

Entonces se acurrucó en el regazo de su madre y leí la nota, en la que efectivamente se mencionaba cuanto Eliza había narrado, en los característicos trazos grandes y gruesos de Mark

-Debió saltar por la noche –dije reflexionando brevemente mientras me rascaba el mentón con barba de varios días. A Helen le desagradaban los rostros sin afeitar, pero cuando oyó mencionar que su hija Candy podía estar en apuros se levantó rápidamente del diván y me apremió para que hiciésemos algo cuanto antes.

-¿ Cómo es que nadie vio u oyó a Mark irse ? –preguntó indignada la señora Legan.

-Debió saltar por la ventana –repetí porque ya había perdido el hilo de lo que iba a comentar a continuación- y utilizó el iridium para elevarse y llegar cuanto antes a Chicago.

Helen se horrorizó. Sabía por mis explicaciones, que la sustancia provocaba grandes hemorragias en Mark a fin de eliminar los efectos tóxicos que el iridium formaba en la sangre de su yerno, y que una vez su sangre se había depurado, las heridas se cerraban solas hasta la próxima vez en que utilizara el temible poder.

La dama hizo un gesto de repugnancia cuando se lo conté al imaginarlo, pero fue ella a fin de cuentas quien me preguntó con insistencia que efectos y consecuencias traía aquella sustancia para Mark.

-¿ Por qué no nos pidió ayuda tío ? –preguntó Eliza secándose las lágrimas de sus bellos ojos.

-No lo sé Eliza –dije contemplándola apenado por no poder ofrecerle una respuesta adecuada –Mark siempre ha sido muy suyo, un solitario, todo lo contrario que Haltoran.

Al escuchar aquel nombre Eliza se turbó un poco, pero nada más. Al contrario que Annie, que había añorado siempre, al bromista y afable exsoldado de ojos verdes y sonrisa pícara, Eliza solo veía en él a un buen amigo. Tom, el amable y bien parecido ranchero amigo de Candy le había robado el corazón.

Entonces Helen me preguntó como Mermadon no había dado la alarma.

-No habría servido de nada. Mermadon probablemente, le vio, pero no puede volar, y menos a la velocidad a la que seguramente iría Mark, que debió ser de –hice un rápido cálculo mental sin reparar en que estaba hablando con personas de otro tiempo- Mach 12 o Mach 14.

-Vamos Maikel –dijo Helen en tono cansado- explíquemelo en términos sencillos.

-Eso son….unos doce o catorce mil kilómetros por hora.

Helen guardó silencio horrorizada. Pero no tenía tiempo para admirar o deplorar los poderes de Mark. Lo que ahora le interesaba por encima de todo era cerciorarse de que su hija estaba bien.

-Para empezar –dije dando vueltas por el salón en círculo, con las manos detrás de la espalda y ligeramente encorvado, poniendo nerviosa a Helen con mi devenir- lo sensato sería empezar a buscar por el hospital donde trabaja y luego en la residencia anexa.

Entonces llamaron con toques cortos a la puerta.. Helen Legan dijo secamente:

-Adelante.

-Debe ser Carlos –dije quitándome el sombrero que me hacía sudar dentro de la mansión- le pedí que trajera a Mermadon aquí.

Carlos entró saludando respetuosamente, siendo seguido de cerca por Mermadon, al que había mandado ir a buscar. Carlos, al que habíamos otorgado autoridad sobre el robot, para que le encargase pequeños cometidos, le había pedido, a requerimiento mío, que le acompañara. Mermadón entró dando lentas zancadas que hacían que las arañas de cristal del techo amenazaran con desprenderse de un momento a otro, y que los valiosos jarrones de porcelana Ming bailaran sobre sus estantes, presagiando hacerse añicos contra el suelo, ante la mirada atemorizada de Helen y Eliza. Cuando Candy era su sirvienta, y rompió involuntariamente, uno de ellos por culpa de Silvia, la gata siamesa de los Legan, creyó que le daría un patatus y ahora no estaba muy lejos de que tal ocurriera. Mermadon se detuvo a pocos pasos de nosotros, con un leve siseo neumático de sus servos de movimiento y giróscopos al inmovilizar su gran cuerpo metálico, infundiendo una ligera punzada de miedo en las dos mujeres Legan. Helen observó los puntos rojos de luz del robot con desprecio y enojo.

-¿ Desea algo señor Parents ? –preguntó con su voz almibarada.

-Ve a buscar a Haltoran y avísale de que probablemente Mark y Candy tengan problemas. Puede que le necesitemos. Dile que nos dirigimos hacia Chicago para averiguar que le ocurre a Candy y a él.

-Me lo temía –dijo el robot con voz musical casi como un suspiro- anoche vi al señor Anderson sobrevolar la mansión y dirigirse hacia el destino que usted ha mencionado. Mi telemetría me lo confirmó.

-¿ Y por qué no nos dijiste nada montón de chatarra ? –estalló enfurecida la señora Legan, fuera de sí ante la aparente torpeza del robot.

-No podía alcanzarle y primero tenía que terminar mi ronda de inspección por la mansión, señora Legan.

Mermadon normalmente podía interrumpir una tarea para ejecutar otra como habernos avisado, pero debido a un fallo en alguna subrutina de su programación, que Haltoran aun no había conseguido localizar, a veces, repetía incesantemente su último cometido encomendado, hasta que se le daba orden de cambiar de labor.

-Pero podías habernos avisado y habríamos ganado tiempo, chatarra mecánica –dijo Eliza con voz ligeramente alterada.

-Lo siento –decía el robot cariacontecido, inmune a los desplantes e insultos. Su programación le impedía reaccionar con violencia, siquiera verbalmente, aunque fuera objeto de insultos. Solo podía protegerse en caso de ser agredido, pero sin devolver el ataque.

-Es igual –intervine yo- ahora lo importante es empezar a moverse y hacer algo y rápido.

Ambas mujeres asintieron dándome la razón.

Como Ernest estaba en viaje de negocios, yo me encargué de organizar los preparativos. Helen tocó una campanilla y entonces Dorothy, la doncella entró haciendo una respetuosa reverencia, bajando la cabeza y cruzando las manos sobre el delantal, a la altura de su regazo:

-¿ La señora me mandó llamar ?

-Sí Dorothy, ve a buscar a Stuart y ordénale que esté aguardándonos con el coche. Hemos de salir de viaje.

-¿ Qué debo hacer yo señora ? –preguntó Carlos respetuosamente, que ardía en deseos de estrechar a su novia entre sus brazos, pero Dorothy le lanzaba miradas de precaución indicándole con los ojos, que guardara las formas delante de la señora.

-Tú Carlos te quedarás aquí por si vuelve mi marido para avisarle que salimos con Stuart para Chicago. Aquí están las señas de a donde vamos, por si tuvieras que explicarle donde estamos –dijo tendiéndole un papel garabateado con su elegante letra.

Clean que echaba de menos a Candy gemía lastimosamente intuyendo que estábamos hablando de ella. El coatí se me subió por los hombros hasta la cabeza, súbitamente interesado por mi sombrero. Me había arrebatado otro hacía unos días y lo había escondido junto al portal de las rosas. Lo encontró Anthony que me lo devolvió, aunque estaba completamente destrozado y agujereado de parte a parte. El coatí lo había hecho servir de cama y como juguete. Ya iba por el tercero, porque el primero se había perdido en la corriente del arroyo que atravesaba Lakewood y que finalmente se convertía en la embravecida cascada de cuyas aguas, rescatara Mark a Candy, adelantándose a Albert. Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza que Albert estuviera detrás de la posible razón por la que Mark nos había dejado tan precipitadamente y de la aflicción de Candy y temí que intentara cumplir su amenaza de acabar con él, aunque no dije nada, para no preocupar más a la apenada familia de Candy.

Aunque como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, Helen Legan me preguntó si creía que Albert habría urdido algún nuevo plan.

Reflexioné mientras forcejeaba con Clean, que testaturdo, estaba empeñado en quitarme el sombrero, como fuera. Le contesté sinceramente:

-No lo sé Helen. No tenemos pruebas, pero no podemos descartar nada.

Entonces se escuchó el chirriar de los neumáticos de un coche al frenar sobre la grava del camino exterior, frente al porche. Llamaron a la puerta y las grandes hojas batientes del salón se abrieron, dejando pasar a Mermadon que venía acompañado de Haltoran, que nos informó precipitadamente que todo estaba dispuesto para que nos fuéramos. La señora Legan lanzó un agudo grito que nos sobresaltó a Eliza y a mí, porque creía que el robot había arrancado una de las valiosas puertas de maderas nobles de cuajo, sacándola de sus bisagras, por la fuerza con la que la había empujado para abrirla. Mermadon se excusó y salió al exterior para continuar con sus tareas, haciendo temblar todo con su torpe y pesado paso.

-Grrrr –gruñó Helen contrayendo los puños –ese armatoste me saca de quicio.

. Stuart permanecía fuera aguardando como siempre, ante el coche de los Legan con la gorra con anteojos de conductor en la mano y con la otra manteniendo abierta la portezuela del imponente automóvil. A su lado, departiendo con Stuart estaba Brown, el chofer de los Brighten junto con su automóvil.

También había llegado Annie que se había negado a quedarse en la mansión de los Brighten.

-Te dije que te quedaras con tu madre Annie –le reprochó Haltoran.

-No –dijo la muchacha con su voz musical y llorosa, ante la ruda reacción de su prometido, pero con terca determinación- Candy es mi mejor amiga y me voy con vosotros. Me da igual lo que diga mi madre. Debo estar al lado de Candy si me necesita.-y añadió depositando una mirada enamorada en él y con voz tan melosa como la del robot- además a donde tú vayas, yo te seguiré.

Temiendo una violenta explosión de lágrimas y quejidos, Haltoran accedió con un suspiro y la señora Legan también pareció estar conforme, en que nos acompañara. Helen y su hija se arreglaron lo indispensable para emprender el viaje y se acomodaron en el automóvil, mientras yo ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, junto a Stuart, delante. Detrás nos seguía el coche de los Brighten, con Haltoran y Annie ,que se había negado en redondo a quedarse en su casa, saliéndose finalmente con la suya. Fui a ponerme un imaginario cinturón de seguridad que no existía más que en mi mente, y la contrariada señora Legan, ante mis involuntarios despistes, que tomaba como excentricidades, me dijo enojada al ver mis gestos distraídos con los que tiraba, sin darme cuenta, de la invisible banda:

-Maikel deje de hacer tonterías por favor. No es momento de bromas. Mi hija Candy y su marido podrían estar en peligro. Por favor,

Eliza me reprendió también, pero sin dureza, diciéndome:

-Vamos tío, compórtate un poco, por favor.

-Stuart arranque cuanto antes –ordenó Helen Legan con un gesto de su mano enguantada.

-Por supuesto, señora Legan.

Stuart me había mirado con asombro, pero no dijo nada, acostumbrado como estaba a la discreción, y a no emitir opiniones propias ante sus jefes, y yo musité una leve disculpa, avergonzado por mi torpeza, al darme cuenta sorprendido, y soltando un involuntario ah!!.

El chofer puso en marcha el coche y abandonamos la mansión seguidos por el coche de los Brighten con Haltoran y Annie en su interior, hacia la estación para coger un tren que nos dejaría en Union Station, el principal nudo ferroviario de la gran metrópoli.

6

Llegamos a la estación con tiempo suficiente. Stuart aparcó el vehículo y Brown le imitó en una espaciosa cochera que había destinada al efecto a pocos metros del andén principal. Bajamos precipitadamente y nos dirigimos inmediatamente hacia la terminal donde aguardaban como viejos monstruos de tiempos pretéritos algunas locomotoras que expulsaban nubes de vapor y arrastraban largas hileras de vagones. Stuart se dirigió hacia la taquilla para sacar los billetes mientras Brown se encontraba con Annie que le decía:

-Dígale a mis padres que estoy bien y en compañía de mi prometido, y explíquele el motivo de mi ausencia.

De todas formas, su madre ya había recibido el aviso, y tal como le sucediera a la señora Legan, cuando se topó con Mermadon por vez primera. El enorme robot que se desplazó hasta la casa de los Brighten, a pie, apantallándose de la misma manera que hacía Mark, porque compartían los mismos poderes, al emplear una planta de potencia de iridium, para ocultarse de miradas indiscretas se plantó delante de la distinguida dama que leía un libro, en un banco de piedra, en los grandes jardines de su mansión. Sarah absorta como estaba en la lectura de la novela, que tenía entre las manos, pasaba las páginas, leyendo ávidamente, con delectación, sin observar como el gigantesco robot se había materializado delante de ella al dejar de utilizar su poder. Cuando hizo un inciso en su lectura para tomar una taza de te se fijó primero en los puntos rojos que ardían como ascuas de luz, detrás de la visera del cristal blindado. Luego sus ojos se deslizaron a una especie de cavidad hueca con una rejilla que hacía las veces de boca. Y a continuación en el enorme y bruñido cuerpo metálico, al que Haltoran había conseguido devolver su antiguo brillo a base de frotar y lijar con una esponja de aluminio en agotadoras sesiones. El robot se inclinó, saludando cortésmente y empezando su letanía analítica una vez más, con su voz aterciopelada, que no encajaba en absoluto con su temible aspecto. Otra muestra más del a veces, retorcido sentido del humor de Haltoran, que lo había diseñado como le había dado la gana, interpretando los planos a su antojo y gastando más dinero del presupuesto que le había asignado en su momento para fabricarlo.

-Hembra de 34 años, raza…..

-Ahhhhhhh!!!! –gritó la señora Brighten, soltando la novela titulada "el sueño de una muñeca francesa" que, voló por encima de su cabeza y que el robot recogió delicadamente, en el aire, devolviéndosela con presteza, contrastando aquella finura con su tosca apariencia. Sarah se desvaneció, acto seguido ante el robot, que la miraba fijamente y declarando a modo de disculpa:

-No fue mi intención asustarla señora. Discúlpeme. –decía moviendo su enorme cuerpo de un lado a otro.

Haltoran salió rápidamente de la casa, seguido por dos criados y Annie alarmados por los alaridos de la mujer. Cuando llegaron hasta ella, Sarah Brighten estaba desplomada por el suelo. Se había caído de la silla y su sombrero adornado con flores y plumas de ave había rodado por tierra igualmente manchándose en la caída.

Annie abrazó a su madre sacudiéndola frenéticamente:

-Mamá, mamá –dijo la muchacha, ¿ que te ocurre ?

Entonces Annie le vio. El gigantesco robot que le había parecido desde el principio una especie de Frankenstein le presentó sus respetos con voz engolada:

-Buenos días señorita Annie. Me alegro de verla.

Annie se encaró con el robot pensando que había hecho daño a su madre.

-Maldito seas –dijo golpeando la pierna metálica con sus puños y rompiendo a llorar- has hecho daño a mi madre, maldita sea.

Haltoran examinó a su futura suegra con detenimiento y constató que no tenía ninguna lesión o daño aparente. Le soltó pequeños cachetes en las mejillas para reanimarla.

-Sólo está desmayada Annie –dijo el joven- el ver aquí a Mermadón ha sido demasiado para ella.

Entonces alzó la cabeza para contemplar a su creación y se dijo ajustándose las solapas de su chaqueta:

-¿Quién lo habrá mandado venir aquí ?

Pensó que tal vez Carlos, que ahora el mayordomo de los Legan había metido la pata y decidió ir en su busca para cantarle las cuarenta, cuando el robot, dijo de pronto:

-Me envía el señor Parents, para que le avise que se dirige hacia Chicago, junto con la señora Legan y la señorita Eliza. Al parecer los señores Anderson tienen problemas.

-¿ Qué ? –dijo en voz alta. Dame más detalles Mermadon.

El robot le informó profusamente de cuanto había acontecido y dijo volviéndose hacia Annie:

-Me marcho a Chicago Annie, puede que Mark y Candy estén en problemas. Mark se fue anoche de la casa Legan, utilizando el iridium para volar hasta Chicago.

-Espera, me voy contigo –dijo Annie tratando de alcanzarle, pero como siempre, se quedaba atrás. No podías seguir el agotador ritmo de marcha de su novio.

En esos momentos, Sarah fue volviendo en sí. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y cuando vio a Haltoran en compañía del coloso metálico, hablando entre ellos, dijo airada:

-Sabía que este monstruo era cosa tuya, tú y tus malditos inventos… –exclamó intentando abofetearle, pero sus manos se perdieron en el aire, porque Haltoran se apartaba a tiempo, casi con deleite, de la enojada dama, exasperándola adrede- darme ese susto a mí con ese cacharro. No tienes sentido de la caballerosidad, ni de….

Haltoran se giró, haciendo caso omiso de su retahíla de reproches y le dijo al robot:

-Vamos, acompáñame a casa de los Legan.

Entonces se marchó con paso veloz, olvidando que Mermadon era un poco más lento que él. Detrás, jadeante y suplicando que no corrieran tanto iba Annie. Sharah intentó retenerla por la muñeca, pero la muchacha se zafó hábilmente con una finta, de los dedos de su madre. Haltoran también la había enseñado algunas sencillas llaves de lucha.

-Lo siento mamá, compréndelo, pero debo ir con Halt, y Candy puede necesitarme. Adios, te llamaremos en cuanto sepamos algo –la dijo arrimándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla, para volver a zafarse nuevamente de ella antes de que pudiera cogerla.

La contrariada mujer intentó seguirles, pero el retumbar de las pisadas del robot hicieron que resbalase y cayera al suelo por segunda vez, haciéndose un siete en su caro vestido de seda. Fue ayudada por los criados que habían venido, junto a su futuro yerno. Sarah lloró de rabia, golpeando la tierra con sus puños., al percibir el desgarrón en las costuras de la falda.

-Maldito Haltoran…

-Vamos señora –le dijo su mayordomo- permita que la ayude –comentó el hombre ofreciéndole su mano para que pudiera apoyarse en él e incorporarse.

-Ese Haltoran, me, me saca de quicio. Es superior a mí –se lamentó, mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

Annie llamó a Brown el chofer de la familia. El joven se presentó a la carrera ante su señora.

-Dispón el coche, tengo que salir.

El diligente empleado lo tenía siempre preparado y a punto, en un estado impecable. Annie montó en el vehículo y el chofer subió delante arrancando. Sarah gesticulaba ordenándole perentoriamente que regresara y Brown la observó por el retrovisor del vehículo, mirando interrogante a Annie, pero la muchacha, le dijo tajante:

-No se preocupe ahora de mi madre, Brown y conduzca. Hacia la mansión de los Legan. Y no tema las iras de Lady Brighten. Ya me ocuparé yo. Usted no tiene nada que temer.

Sarah gruñó sordamente mientras recordó que alguien había comentado que el autómata, hacía diversos trabajos de servicio doméstico, en la mansión Legan.

-Esto es cosa de ellos –dijo fijándose con horror en su sombrero manchado de tierra, abriendo ojos como platos y luego en el desgarrón en la falda de su vestido -Helen me va a oír, en cuanto la vea. Me va a oír.

Recogió el sombrero con cuidado y puso una cara de verdadero pavor. El exclusivo y caro modelo estaba mellado por algunos lados y le faltaban varias plumas de ave. Las flores que lo ornamentaban se habían desprendido y estaba manchado de barro por dos caras.

El coche familiar de los Brighten rebasó al robot que, envuelto en su invisibilidad, se apartó con cuidado, para no poner en peligro la integridad del vehículo. Se detuvo ante Haltoran que corría como un poseso. A Brown le costó un poco darle alcance, pese a que llegó a acelerar a fondo.

-Sube querido –le dijo Annie abriendo la portezuela trasera y tendiéndole una mano- vamos a casa Legan.

El joven asintió e introduciéndose dentro del auto, se dirigieron hacia la mansión, con el robot siguiéndoles lenta y parsimoniosamente. Cuando se servía del poder de apantallamiento, era como si nunca hubiera existido. Hasta los temblores que provocaban sus pisadas desaparecían amortiguados por efecto del iridium, que utilizaba como combustible. Realmente los poderes que había desarrollado, idénticos a los de Mark, eran un efecto secundario y marginal de la sustancia, porque Haltoran lo que había pretendido realmente, era instalarle una planta de potencia lo suficientemente poderosa, como para poder mover con garantías el tonelaje del pesado robot, pero la réplica de los mismos eran de menor intensidad y duración, en comparación a los que Mark disponía.

7

Una vez en United Station después de algunas horas en el lento y serpenteante ferrocarril. Me costaba hacerme a la realidad de aquel tiempo. Suspiré y observé a través de la ventanilla del vagón como íbamos llegando lentamente a la gran Terminal cuyas cristaleras ricamente decoradas y su alta bóveda dejaban entrar a raudales el sol del mediodía. Me bajé un poco dolorido. Aquello sería primera clase, pero mis huesos y mi espalda no acababan de amoldarse a su supuesto confort. Bajé del tren cuando las puertas se abrieron y el , envarado y haciendo gestos de dolor, seguido de Eliza y de Helen. El revisor anunció que estábamos en Chicago.

-Tío, ¿ que te ocurre ? –preguntó Eliza mientras su madre se escandalizaba por que no les había cedido el paso al bajar.

-Que modales tiene este hombre –musitó cubriéndose los labios con el abanico que esgrimía entre sus finas y gráciles manos y haciendo un gesto de desdén.

-No, no es nada –dije a Eliza mientras me llevaba las manos a los riñones- se me pasará.

-Lástima que no haya todavía trenes bala –añadí añorando los rápidos y confortables ferrocarriles del Japón.

Helen volvió a lamentarse de que no dejaba de farfullar cosas incomprensibles. No obstante, pese a aquellas pequeñas tiranteces en nuestras relaciones personales, Eliza me apreciaba sinceramente y Helen me respetaba y estimaba, sobre todo, desde que gracias a mis amigos, habíamos hecho cambiar a sus hijos –según su punto de vista- para mejor y ella había abierto los ojos, arrepintiéndose amargamente de sus últimos actos y adoptando a Candy finalmente, tratándola como a la hija en que un principio debería haberse convertido y no como a una sirvienta Por otro lado Ernest, jamás me agradecería lo bastante, el haber unido, más que nunca a su altiva esposa y a sus díscolos hijos, reforzando sus vínculos familiares. A pesar de que intenté hasta la saciedad, convencerle que ese pequeño prodigio se había obrado en los corazones de los suyos, y que no era consecuencia de la irrupción de "aquella gente de otro tiempo", como solía llamarnos Haltoran, no me fue posible disuadirle de aquella idea ni quitársela de la cabeza.

Expliqué a la señora Legan que el Shinkansen, que era la denominación en japonés de lo que normalmente se conocía en occidente como "tren bala", se trataba de un tipo de tren capaz de alcanzar los 300 km/h. Helen negó con la cabeza. Estaba pensando en el susto que se había llevado visionando una película de guerra en mi portátil. Eliza me lo había contado con pelos y señales. También Candy se había llevado una impresión bastante fuerte.

-¿ Es que en ese Occidente suyo, siempre hay que ir a todas partes a tanta velocidad ? –dijo incapaz de imaginar como sería viajar a una velocidad así, porque le estaba entrando vértigo de solo pensarlo -¿ que le pasa a tu gente Maikel ? guerras, velocidades extremas –suspiró- no lo entiendo.

-Ni espero que lo haga Helen –dijo Haltoran comprensivo- es simplemente el progreso y la técnica, y las distintas sociedades que van evolucionando. Cada época –dijo el joven, mientras Annie, y yo, nos quedamos mirando en derredor la suntuosa estación y las impresionantes locomotoras que dejaban escapar ocasionalmente pequeñas volutas de vapor, así como a la abigarrada muchedumbre ,de caballeros y damas, y otros que no lo eran tanto, que se movían frenéticamente por la estación- tiene sus pros y sus contras. No todo es tan malo en mi mundo, Helen.

Haltoran había enviado a Mark un mensaje a través del radio-emisor instalado en su reloj. El de Mark estaba estropeado debido a que los viajes en el tiempo destrozaban algunos circuitos eléctricos y aparatos de precisión, friendo sus sofisticados mecanismos, pero en aquella ocasión, el reloj de Mark había resistido, dado que la envoltura de iridium que se formaba cuando viajaba en el tiempo, salvaguardaba todo lo que llevara consigo, fueran personas u objetos, lo cual no podíamos decir lo mismo de las cápsulas del tiempo, que Albert había saboteado con la ayuda de esa rata de Ettiene Colbert, el lugarteniente del líder del Imperio Negro. Haltoran realizó una prueba por casualidad y se quedó de piedra cuando Mark, desde Chicago se puso en contacto con él. El tampoco podía concebir que el cronómetro continuara funcionando. Lo llevaba a veces por casualidad, porque le gustaba el contacto de la correa de plástico contra la piel de su muñeca, una pequeña manía, y ese día que Haltoran hizo una prueba por casualidad, medio en broma, medio enserio, mientras miraba el reloj que presidía la terminal, se extrañó que la voz asombrada de Mark, llegara hasta él desde Chicago, con toda claridad. El cronómetro de Haltoran había sobrevivido extrañísimamente al viaje temporal, porque se desplazó lo mismo que Carlos y yo en las cápsulas supervivientes, desarrolladas a partir de la tecnología del iridium ,y los conocimientos que Mark nos había aportado gustoso, en agradecimiento, por la ayuda que le brindé después de hallarle en una situación penosa y apurada.

8

Mark abandonó la habitación de Candy tan sigilosamente, como había llegado. El joven no deseaba irse, pero Candy le tranquilizó pidiéndole que no se preocupara y que al día siguiente, a partir de las diez de la mañana podría verla con normalidad, ya que a partir de ese momento, comenzaba el horario de visitas. Se besaron brevemente y Mark saltó por la ventana balanceándose con destreza, aunque por la oscuridad perdió pie y estuvo a punto de caer al vacío, pero logró salir airoso de la situación sin que nadie le viera. Se alojó en una pequeña pensión, pegada prácticamente al hospital, con el dinero que había cogido precipitadamente del cajón de su mesilla. Últimamente los Legan habían ganado mucho dinero, gracias a los conocimientos aportados por Mark y Haltoran, y estaban prácticamente a la par en cuanto a posición y prestigio social con los Andrew, si bien Albert seguía teniendo y ganando más dinero. Neal trabajaba en una empresa filial de la su padre y también estaba levantando una considerable fortuna. Sin embargo, Mark había ido ingresando la parte que le correspondía en secreto en una cuenta destinada a Candy y a su futura hija, por si llegase a ocurrirle algo o la situación de los Legan se tornara desesperada, sin que su esposa se enterara, guardando un pequeño capital para sí. De momento vivían en la mansión familiar, porque por otro lado Helen deseaba recuperar el tiempo perdido y tener a su hija adoptiva lo más cerca posible, para conocerla mejor y reparar sus errores e injusticias pasadas, de modo que sus necesidades básicas estaban cubiertas. Helen no le puso ningún reparo, por estar allí junto a Candy, porque no quería hacer a la muchacha más desdichada de lo que ya de por sí lo había sido, aunque en privado habló con su marido, de que tratara de convencer a Mark de que buscase un trabajo. De todas maneras, aun sin recriminárselo ni pedírselo, Mark se hubiera sentido mal, si hubiese continuado alojado en la mansión, disfrutando de todas sus comodidades, sin contribuir mínimamente con nada.

Se acostó en la cama de la alcoba de la pensión quitándose los zapatos y sin desvestirse, contemplando por la ventana, la fachada del hospital, contando las horas que faltaban para las diez de la mañana ,en que la viera de nuevo. No obstante consiguió conciliar el sueño y no tuvo ninguna pesadilla o premonición más referente a Candy, que también dormía plácidamente.

9

Tras haberse aseado, desayunado y vestido Mark se personó ante el mostrador de recepción del hospital de San Jorge con un gran ramo de flores. Se presentó ante la chica que regentaba la sección de admisión del hospital preguntando por su esposa Candy ingresada allí. La joven recepcionista, era la misma que le hubiera entregado una nota con su dirección a Juan Pablo y que, aun aguardaba, contrariada por la tardanza del joven, su respuesta. Nelly en un principio se emocionó creyendo que Mark era Juan Pablo, pero al examinar mejor al joven que tenía delante suyo, se dio cuenta de que no era así. Había un leve y superficial parecido entre ambos hombres, pero ahí terminaba toda semejanza entre uno y otro. Pero también se ilusionó con Mark. Aquel muchacho no estaba nada mal y parecía simpático. Garabateó otra nota con su nombre, dirección y horario, pero se llevó un gran chasco, enseguida cuando a la pregunta rutinaria, que le formuló de cual era su identidad y que parentesco o relación tenía con Candy, Mark, le respondió sin sospechar nada:

-Me llamo Mark Anderson, soy su esposo.

La chica masculló y rompió la nota disimuladamente debajo del mostrador diciendo con voz mecánica y un tanto desagradable:

-Habitación veinte, segunda planta –dijo escuetamente.

Mark se sorprendió de la repentina frialdad de la chica, cuando había sido hasta hacía un momento de lo más simpática y receptiva. No le dio mayor importancia y subió las escaleras cuando Nelly le llamó atrayendo su atención.

-Han dejado esta carta para su esposa –dijo la muchacha con voz nasal- tal vez quiera entregársela en mano –añadió alargando la mano con la misiva. La muchacha no había observado que el remitente era de Juan Pablo, el joven al que le había ofrecido una cita y que no había vuelto a personarse por allí, ya que de lo contrario, la hubiera leído con avidez aunque estuviera destinada a Candy. Y seguramente se hubiera enterado de la terrible decisión que en un momento de ofuscación, había adoptado. Mark la recogió y subió las escaleras echando un vistazo al remitente. Cuando comprobó que era de Juan Pablo, empezó a tener celos de nuevo imaginando que pudiera ser una carta de amor. Y en cierta forma lo era, porque Mark no pudo evitar, pese a que sabía que obraba mal, en rasgar el sobre y leer la nota.

En la carta Juan Pablo explicaba a Candy que se había alistado o estaba en vías de hacerlo y lo que sentía por ella. Mark arrugó el papel no porque le molestara que el joven tuviera aquellos sentimientos por Candy que extrañamente no aparecían por ninguna parte de la carta, si no por la absurda resolución que había adoptado. Negó con la cabeza y ante la puerta blanca con una placa dorada en números negros y resaltados, que daba acceso a la habitación de Candy musitó quedamente:

-Hacerse matar para olvidarla. O por lo menos alejarse de ella.

No podía por menos que admirarle y de momento prefirió guardar la carta en el bolsillo para no preocupar aun más a su esposa. Bastante tenía con haber averiguado de forma tan brusca y repentina la identidad de su verdadera madre. Entonces escuchó voces detrás de la puerta. Había alguien más con Candy. Mark tocó la puerta y una mujer muy hermosa, aunque ya camino de la madurez y con unos armoniosos rasgos que Candy había heredado, le salió al paso. Eleonor Baker miró los ojos negros y los largos cabellos tomándolo por Juan Pablo, pero le observó con detenimiento, viendo que no era él.

-Soy Mark Anderson, el marido de Candy –dijo el joven

Eleonor Baker tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y se apartó a un lado. Entró en la habitación. Candy que estaba de pie y con los ojos enrojecidos, síntoma de que había estado llorando recientemente le abrazó. La mujer intentó marcharse discretamente, pero Mark la retuvo:

-Espere por favor –dijo el joven intentando no ser demasiado brusco acordándose de la cartelera del teatro –usted debe ser Eleonor Baker –dijo Mark repentinamente.

La actriz también parecía haber estado llorando recientemente.

-Sí –dijo la mujer desistiendo de marcharse y bajando la cabeza. Soy….su verdadera madre.

-Sólo biológica –dijo Candy con voz dura y cruel. Mark jamás había escuchado semejante tono de voz en ella- me abandonaste cuando era un bebé nada más, y no te ocupaste de mí en diecisiete años.

-Hija mía, escúchame por favor –dijo Eleonor intentando abrazarla, cosa que Candy se lo había impedido varias veces antes de que Mark llegara.

Pero la muchacha le dio la espalda mirando hacia la ventana.

-Déjame sola –dijo con amargura- bastante daño me hiciste ayer contándome algo que no debería haber conocido jamás. Por lo menos, fui feliz mientras ignoré tu identidad, pero ahora, ahora –dijo encarándose con ella de nuevo- me has causado un tremendo daño revelándome quien eres.

Eleonor Baker hizo el enésimo intento por ablandar el corazón de su hija, pero sabía de sobra que tenía todo el derecho a tratarla con semejante dureza por no haberse ocupado siquiera de visitarla una sola vez desde que la depositó en una canastilla, junto a la entrada del hogar de Pony, un día de Diciembre en que nevaba intensamente.

-Hija mía –dijo la bella mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. Hasta Mark que entendía perfectamente la postura de su esposa sintió cierta lástima por ella- sé que no tengo justificación, lo que hice fue horrible, francamente malo, pero entonces tenía tu edad, era una chiquilla y mi carrera teatral estaba empezando a despuntar. Sé que he sido muy injusta contigo, y no pretendo recuperar el tiempo perdido, porque sé que no quieres saber nada de mí y lo entiendo, pero solo he venido a por tu perdón, nada más, si eres capaz de ello.

-Me sacrificaste por el teatro madre –dijo Candy buscando el contacto de Mark al que se aferró con fuerza- era lo que tú querías, ¿ no es así ?

Entonces Candy calló y la miró con estudiada crueldad diciendo:

-Mírame madre, tengo un esposo maravilloso y vamos a tener una hija, tu nieta, a la que yo al contrario que tú hiciste conmigo, no abandonaré. Quizás no debería perdonarte jamás –dijo la muchacha apretándose contra Mark- pero, pero, -dijo con repentinas lágrimas en los ojos de esmeralda -no sería justa ni tendría la conciencia tranquila si contraviniendo mis principios, no accediera a tus súplicas.

Mark la observó con interés y la susurró al oído:

-Cariño, ¿ serías capaz de….? –dijo sin terminar la frase. El ramo de rosas y azaleas reposaba en su envoltorio de papel con un lazo encima de una de las butacas. Aun no se lo había entregado.

Candy se giró hacia su madre y Mark desde detrás suyo, la mantenía firmemente abrazada con sus brazos en torno a su cintura y las manos rodeando el vientre de Candy.

-Te perdono madre, -dijo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras cerraba los ojos- no tendría sentido odiarte, porque bastante penitencia y dolor llevas encima, acumulados durante estos diecisiete años de ausencia.

Entonces miró a Mark. Aunque el carácter de la muchacha la predisponía de por sí a perdonar muchas veces, le acarició las mejillas y dijo con voz emocionada:

-El, madre, él me ha convencido de que debía hacerlo.

Mark sin entender nada aguardó su explicación.

-Cuando la miraste antes, -dijo Candy observando a los dos de hito en hito- había tanta piedad y comprensión en tus ojos querido –apretó sus manos con fuerza- que no pude por menos que claudicar. Si tú, que me has amado y me amas como lo haces –dijo a Mark- siendo un desconocido para ella, la has perdonado sin palabras, yo, que soy su hija, debo también hacerlo.

Al escuchar aquello Eleonor Baker rompió a llorar tratando de estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero Candy se negó a aceptarla y se alejó dejando que la muestra de afecto de Eleonor se perdiera en el aire. Candy se separó de Mark y levantando una mano dijo:

-Aun es pronto para que te acerques a mí –dijo rotundamente. Estos años sin ti madre, han sido muy duros, y tengo que hacerme poco a poco a la idea de que quien hasta ahora era un fantasma, una mancha en mi memoria tiene cara, la cara de una hermosa mujer que si se hubiera interesado un poco más por mí en todo este tiempo, quizás ahora podría llamarla madre con alegría y no con resentimiento.

Eleonor escondió la cara entre las palmas de las manos y lloró amargamente. Entonces Candy se acercó a ella y dando una muestra más de su bondad y dulzura se la acercó y acarició los cabellos de Eleonor Baker tan rubios y sedosos como los de su hija. Se la quedó mirando y entonces, no pudo por menos que apiadarse de ella. Por otra parte, por mucho que la rechazara en aquellos momentos, la imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca de su verdadera madre, fue mayor que todo su justificado rencor hacia ella. Venciendo su orgullo y últimas reservas, Candy la abrazó finalmente mojándola con sus lágrimas

-Madre, madre –dijo ante la sorpresa de Eleonor que la meció entre sus brazos- no puedo odiarte ni tampoco rechazarte así como así. Yo, yo…

-Hija mía, perdóname –dijo la famosa actriz sozollando- sé que no tengo justificación por lo que hice, ni puedo pedirte que recuperemos el tiempo perdido en unos pocos días, pero, pero si pudieras darme otra oportunidad.

Candy asintió y separándose de ella dijo tomándola por los hombros. Era poco más alta que Candy.

-Tienes que darme tiempo –dijo la muchacha enjugándose las lágrimas- aun es pronto como para que pueda tomar una decisión tan crucial e importante con respecto a ti. Tengo que ordenar mis ideas y decidir con calma, meditándolo bien. Te daba por muerta, ¿ lo sabías ? todos estos años, sin saber de ti, oyendo siempre que era huérfana.

La mujer asintió. Mark estaba completamente atónito, sin habla ¿ que clase de criatura era aquella tan maravillosa, sensible y además de tener la belleza heredada de su madre, aun más esplendorosa capaz de perdonar y dar alguna esperanza de reconciliación a alguien que no se había ocupado de ella en toda una vida ? Haltoran dio en el clavo cuando le recriminó la torpeza que había estado a punto de cometer cuando creyó que le engañaba. Era cierto, apenas conocía todo acerca de aquella muchacha de belleza inhumana y aun mejores sentimientos.

-Puede que algún día….sea capaz de darte esa oportunidad que no sé si mereces realmente. Pero primero deberé como te decía dejar que pase el tiempo. Aun no estoy segura de mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-Lo comprendo hija –dijo Eleonor preguntándose así misma si le permitiría llamarla así- estaré aguardando tu contestación con ansia, pero no te presionaré. Si decides algún día hablarme de nuevo, házmelo saber a través de Albert. El nos pondrá en contacto. Adios Candy. Adios Mark, cuida bien de ella, como yo no supe hacerlo.

Se ajustó la estola de zorro en torno al cuello y Candy se apartó para dejarla salir. Eleonor algo más esperanzada abandonó la habitación, mientras toda una existencia de remordimientos y mentiras se iba deshaciendo poco a poco. Se puso el sombrero de flores que remataba sus cabellos y se alejó. Había conseguido eludir a los periodistas con la ayuda de Peter y ocultarse de la prensa saliendo del hotel por una puerta falsa. En el pasillo se cruzó con Helen Legan, Eliza, yo y Haltoran que llegábamos apresuradamente y casi sin resuello, sin percatarnos que la bella actriz procedía de la habitación de Candy. No alcanzamos a vislumbrar como salía de la misma ni tampoco las lágrimas que resbalaban por su cara. Eleonor conocía a Helen Legan y a su familia de vista, pero se limitó a realizar una leve inclinación de cabeza a la que Helen respondió con un breve saludo, que en ese momento no cayó en la cuenta de la identidad de la dama, que se deslizaba velozmente por los pasillos. Al final del mismo, en el descansillo de la escalera le esperaba su guardaespaldas Peter para conducirla nuevamente al hotel Annie se giró para mirarla y entonces cayó en la cuenta:

-Esa mujer….-dijo de improviso- era Eleonor Baker.

-¿ La actriz ? –se extrañó, dando un respingo la señora Legan- ¿ y que iba a hacer aquí ?

-Puede que haya venido a visitar algún familiar –dije distraídamente, sin sospechar lo sorprendentemente cerca que estaba de la verdad, aun sin conocerla, cosa que duraría muy poco tiempo.

-O tal vez haya venido a que la examinaran, por lo de su desmayo en la representación de Otelo –dijo Haltoran recordando los crecientes rumores que habían escuchado de camino allí, o los periódicos que anunciaban en primera plana el infortunado desmayo de la diva y mirando por la hilera de ventanas del pasillo que se abrían a los jardines interiores del hospital, donde reposaban y paseaban algunos pacientes. A Haltoran le recordó más bien el campus de una moderna universidad, que a un hospital del siglo XXI. Nada parecía indicar exceptuando los uniformes blancos de las enfermeras y las batas de los médicos, que estuvieran en un centro hospitalario.

-¿ Eleonor Baker en un hospital de la Seguridad Social o algo parecido ? –pregunté disgustando a Helen y Eliza, por mi, para ellas, extraño lenguaje -no me cuadra Haltoran.

-Seguridad Social –dijo Haltoran divertido ante mis palabras- perdona que te corrija Maikel, pero nunca, que yo sepa, ha habido Seguridad Social en este país. Este hospital es uno de los mejores de la ciudad, y probablemente de todo el estado, y aquí si no pagas las facturas, te echan a la calle. Aunque puede que con Obama todo cambie…bueno cambiará mejor dicho.

Seguridad Social, Obama palabra que sonaban extrañas en los oídos de Helen y Eliza Legan. Annie que estaba distraída no prestó atención a mis palabras, pero Eliza se interesó por la identidad del mencionado Obama.

--Es, bueno será el primer presidente de color en la historia de Estados Unidos….en el año 2010.

-¿ De color ? –preguntó Helen Legan asombrada, creyendo haber oído mal. Decidió no seguir indagando.

Entonces los cuatro divisamos en el pasillo la figura familiar y menuda de Candy. Corrimos hacia ella y Helen Legan estrechó a su hija adoptiva entre sus brazos. Candy fue abrazada por los cuatro, que nos apelotonábamos en torno suyo, y Mark que estaba a su lado, también nos recibió igual de efusivo y agradecido.

9

Mark había entregado finalmente el ramo de flores a Candy cuando esta salió al pasillo siguiendo con la mirada a su glamorosa madre que se cruzó con Helen Legan sin decir ni una palabra, ni a ninguno de nosotros, aunque la miró intensamente por un momento. El reencuentro entre Candy y todos nosotros fue muy emotivo, pero el que quizás más nos llegó al alma fue con su madre adoptiva. Eleonor Baker observó con lágrimas en los ojos como la muchacha a la que le había confesado su verdadero origen amaba con más devoción a la señora Legan que a ella. Se marchó de allí precipitadamente procurando que no la viesen. Entonces Haltoran dio un codazo a Mark para decirle que le había parecido presenciar como la actriz, estaba mirando a Candy y a Helen, prorrumpiendo en llanto. Mark se aseguró de que Candy no pudiese oírle y llevándosele aparte le dijo:

-Eleonor Baker es su verdadera madre.

Haltoran se quedó de piedra incapaz de creerle, pero Mark asintió rotundamente ante la sorpresa de su amigo.

Eliza se acercó a Haltoran entonces para preguntarle si había reconocido a la actriz a lo que el muchacho asintió vehemente aun bajo el shock que la revelación le había producido. Pero Annie miró a Eliza con aprehensión creyendo que lo que pretendía realmente, era quitarle a Haltoran. Aunque la muchacha no tenía nada que temer, puesto que entre ambos solo existía una sólida y sana amistad. Llegaron a amarse mucho, pero su separación fue civilizada, y guardaban un buen recuerdo de su romance. Sorprendentemente, como si una mano invisible hubiera guiado sus destinos, ambos habían encontrado el amor nuevamente, Haltoran reencontrándolo más bien, cuando había creído que lo mejor era alejar a Annie de sí, y Eliza descubriéndolo en el amable y gentil Tom, al que había visto unas cuantas veces, y en todas ellas su corazón había latido con fuerza incluso antes de que ella y Haltoran se hicieran novios sin saber explicar bien el porqué. Y él parecía sentir lo mismo por ella. Cada uno de nosotros estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, cuando Candy después de hacerle una importante revelación a Helen Legan, que se había quedado sin palabras, llevándose las manos a las mejillas y poniéndose pálida y a punto de desmayarse. Mark la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la dama entendió porqué Eleonor Baker había intercambiado con ella aquella mirada, pero sin atreverse a decir nada. Helen Legan iba a hablar, pero Candy se adelantó y nos dijo a todos, mientras se situaba junto a Mark:

-Tengo que deciros algo muy importante. Algo que….es tan desconcertante…..que no he sido capaz de creérmelo aun.

-No hija –suplicó Helen Legan adelantando las manos hacia ella.

Pero ya era tarde. Candy desplegó los labios ante nuestra expectación y dijo:

-Eleonor Baker es mi verdadera madre. Me abandonó en la puerta del hogar de Pony hace diecisiete años.

10

Las facturas del hospital de Candy habían sido abonadas por Eleonor Baker en su totalidad y la muchacha fue dada de alta un par de días después. Decidimos alojarnos en Chicago puesto que ya que estábamos allí, aguardaríamos el restablecimiento de Candy para retornar todos juntos a Lakewood. Mientras, Ernest enterado de todo finalmente había podido reunirse con su familia siendo acompañado por Neal que interrumpió todos sus compromisos al enterarse del crucial vuelco que había dado la vida de su hermana adoptiva. Mientras Candy, más tranquila y arropada por todos nosotros, recibía casi de continuo las visitas de todos nosotros que no parábamos de acompañarla. Stear y Archie se acercaron rápidamente a verla desde la mansión que Albert tenía en Chicago, pero había alguien a quien Candy echaba en falta. Juan Pablo no había vuelto ni un día más a visitarla. Tampoco fueron ni Albert ni Anthony. Este último aun tenía demasiado reciente el amor que había sentido por ella. Y de Albert se podía decir prácticamente lo mismo.

-¿ Dónde está ? ¿ le habéis visto ? –preguntó apurada.

-¿ Quién es Juan Pablo ? –quisieron saber Annie y Helen Legan. Lógicamente aparte de Mark, ninguno de los demás le conocíamos. Y Mark les fue explicando quien era.

Entonces Mark apenado pero considerando que tenía que saberlo, mintió ligeramente en cuanto a la versión de la carta. Dijo que se había entrevistado con él, poco después de abandonar el hospital y encontrándosele en plena calle.

-No te va a gustar conocer la verdad –dijo Mark apesadumbrado.

-Dímela Mark, por favor, dímela –necesito saber que le ha ocurrido a mi amigo.

Mark sabía que aquella noticia no contribuiría precisamente a sosegar sus destrozados ánimos, pero Candy tenía derecho a conocer la verdad.

-Se alistó en el ejército Candy. Partió voluntario hacia Europa. Dijo que…..era su deber combatir por su país. Que no te lamentes por él, y que siempre recordará su amistad y que te escribirá asiduamente.

-No, no, no –dijo llorando y a punto de desplomarse. Primero lo de su madre y ahora su amigo se iba a luchar en la lejana Europa.

Mark le ocultó la verdad acerca de los sentimientos de Juan Pablo hacia ella. A medias por celos y a medias por temor a que Candy se responsabilizara de su partida hacia el frente por no haberle correspondido, prefirió dejar que creyera que se había marchado sin más por patriotismo, más que por desamor. Entonces Candy recordó como había salvado a Stear. Pero aquella vez sabían perfectamente donde se encontraba, porque las cartas que mandaba desde el frente detallaban con acierto donde se encontraba su escuadrón, a pesar de los gruesos tachones negros que jalonaban los renglones de la correspondencia realizados por la censura militar. Leyendo entre líneas se habían podido hacer una idea aproximada de la ubicación del aeródromo del escuadrón de Stear, pero aunque Mark tenía intención de sacarle de allí en cuanto Candy se lo pidiera, porque jamás permitiría que su esposa sufriera innecesariamente, mientras estuviera en su mano evitarlo, no podía ubicarle, a pesar de su poder, entre cuatro millones de soldados aliados repartidos por todo el frente occidental francés.

11

Candy retornó a la mansión de los Legan. Por el momento, su estado emocional era tan precario que su inmediata superiora, Mari Jame desestimó que continuara trabajando como enfermera.

-Está muy alterada por la marcha de su amigo –dijo apenada- pero con esa melancolía encima no puede trabajar. No está en condiciones y transmite su tristeza a los pacientes.

Candy no protestó ni se opuso a la decisión de su superiora. Mark se sintió apenado, porque en otras circunstancias, su esposa se hubiera rebelado y negado a aceptar aquello así como así. Pero dos golpes emocionales tan fuertes habían sido demasiado para su espíritu. Necesitaba recobrar la paz y solo en compañía de sus seres queridos podría quizás hallarla algún día. Candy se recluyó algunos días en la mansión y Mark, dispensado por Ernest de acudir a la empresa de patentes, la cuidó día y noche velándola en sus pesadillas y no separándose en ningún momento de ella. El inmenso amor que sentía por Mark, el cariño de los Legan y el cada vez más cercano nacimiento de su pequeña contribuían a evitar que se hundiera definitivamente. Poco a poco recobró la sonrisa. Un día en que se sintió mejor y en compañía de Annie, Candy decidió hablar de su verdadera madre. Y aunque Annie tenía ganas de preguntárselo no se atrevía. Pero Candy que conocía a su amiga mejor que nadie le dijo posándole las manos en los hombros:

-Annie, sé lo que estás pensando, y se lo pregunté.

Annie observó a Candy sin comprender y ella se lo aclaró:

-Eleonor me contó que….cuando me…dejó en el hogar de Pony no te vio en la puerta. Tu canastilla contigo dentro, no estaba aun. No coincidimos –dijo Candy con una media sonrisa que intentó esbozar más abiertamente, aunque le costó bastante conseguirlo.

Annie pareció contrariada. Ahora era ella la que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Lo siento Annie, pero no vio o por lo menos no distinguió a nadie que dejara otra canastilla. Puede que me abandonara hace ya tantos años, pero sé que hasta ahora ha sido absolutamente sincera conmigo.

Annie sonrió e intentó animar a Candy. Empezaron a hablar de sus respectivos retoños y de los nombres que seguramente les pondrían, para dubitativas, rechazarlos y decantarse por otros nuevos.

Pero una de las penas de Candy se iba disipar por lo menos en parte.

12

Habían pasado tres meses y llegó finalmente carta de Juan Pablo. Eliza nerviosa y llamando a gritos a su hermana la encontró atareada tejiendo ropa para la niña, con la ayuda de Dorothy y de Helen.

-¿ Qué sucede Eliza ?

-Ha llegado una carta para ti.

Candy la recogió con ansia de las manos de su hermana. Su embarazo estaba empezando a hacerse ya evidente. Tenía matasellos francés. Miró el reverso y su corazón dio un vuelco. Era una carta de Juan Pablo. Candy rasgó el sobre nerviosa con dedos torpes y sacó el pliego de papel que mostraba una serie de líneas tachadas en negro.

-La censura militar –dijo apenada- pero más o menos el sentido de la carta se mantenía legible y se podía seguir claramente. También venía adjunta una foto del muchacho de uniforme, sosteniendo displicentemente el fusil, que reía alegre entre otros compañeros pese a las tremendas masacres que se estaban produciendo en las trincheras. Empezó a leer la carta en voz alta:

"Cambrai abril de 1917.

Querida Candy.

"Finalmente me salí con la mía. Me alisté tal y como me había propuesto. Espero que no te hayas enojado demasiado conmigo por haber tomado esta decisión. Mamá lloró mucho, por lo que mi padre me confesó por carta al recibir la mía. Llegué hará cosa de dos meses y desde entonces no ha dejado de llover prácticamente todos los días. El enemigo………………pero hemos conseguido sobrevivir de una pieza. Aquí hay un buen amigo, un auténtico colega que se llama como tu padre, me refiero…bueno ya sabes, a que me refiero. Ernest. Tiene una armónica y todas las noches tocamos un poco mientras nos calentamos en torno a una pequeña hoguera, claro está siempre que los bombarderos………………Nuestros muchachos siguen con la moral alta aunque a veces las…………………….Hoy Ernest ha conseguido un poco de pan y chorizo que, amablemente un matrimonio de agricultores franceses nos han regalado. Otro camarada encontró un barril de cerveza alemana medio vacío. Si vieras que festín y que animación había hoy entre los muchachos. Nos hemos intercambiado fotografías de nuestras novias y esposas. Yo le enseñé esa que me regalaste, en la que sostenías a, no recuerdo bien, como se llama ese animal de tu país, que es blanco y negro y tiene como un antifaz en la cara –al leer aquello Candy no pudo evitar reir de buena gana- y al enseñársela a los muchachos muchos han silbado de admiración. Dicen que soy un novio afortunado, pues me ha costado convencerles de que solo somos amigos. –Candy no podía saber que a última hora, Juan Pablo había decidido borrar de su carta su declaración de amor, porque no se había atrevido a poner sus sentimientos por escrito ni aun en aquellas dramáticas circunstancias- y algunos han creído que les estaba gastando una broma. Creían que eras mi novia o algo así. No me extraña. Eres tan bonita que resulta difícil creer que tú y yo solo seamos buenos amigos. – Candy se ruborizó cuando dijo aquellas palabras provocando la risa de Dorothy, que se calló ante la mirada de su señora- Bueno, no sé que más añadir. De momento las cosas están tranquilas. Se rumorea que pronto la ofensiva…………………………… De momento no podré escribirte en un par de semanas, porque nos están concentrando para la ofensiva. Algunos dicen que se va a realizar una gran contraofensiva que nos llevará hasta la frontera alemana y que podríamos romper el frente. Puede que la guerra termine para antes de que el año acabe. Cuídate y cuida a tu niña. Espero estar allí cuando sea su bautizo. También ardo en deseos de que me enseñes la Colina de Pony y me presentes a tu familia y dile a ese marido tuyo que tienes, que sería un excelente boxeador, que cuando quiera cruzamos unos guantes. Ah, y no se le ocurra hacer como con Stear. Yo aquí, sin moverme. Y dile que te cuide bien, que alguien como tú es como un diamante sin pulir.

Ansío tanto verte. Hasta siempre querida amiga.

Tu buen amigo y fiel servidor Juan Pablo de Lerma.

La entrañable carta fue empapada por las lágrimas de la muchacha, que se preguntaba porqué Juan Pablo se había alistado voluntario. Entonces la foto del muchacho de uniforme se deslizó de entre sus manos y Eliza la recogió estudiándola atentamente. Un joven soldado de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos negros observaba a la cámara bromeando con otros compañeros mientras, sostenían sus fusiles displicentemente, riendo y brindando algunos de ellos, al hacer entrechocar grandes jarras de cerveza, que habían llenado probablemente con el contenido del barril al que se hacía referencia en la carta censurada.

-Es un muchacho muy guapo –dijo Eliza sonriente.

Candy ya les había hablado de él contándonos como la había ayudado en los difíciles momentos en que aquellos matones habían intentado forzarla. Mark la había preguntado con delicadeza hacía unas horas, como no utilizó las llaves que le había enseñado, para defenderse ante casos así. Y ella le había explicado que estaba tan nerviosa por el robo de su equipaje, el monedero y el brazalete, que solo acertó a correr y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se metió de cabeza en un callejón tan estrecho que ya era prácticamente imposible salir y mucho menos desenvolverse con la necesaria libertad de movimientos requerida para realizar con soltura las llaves que le había enseñado. Entonces Carlos entró anunciando una visita inesperada para Candy.

-Señorita Anderson –tenía que disimular en presencia de su señora y evitar tutear a su amiga- tiene una visita. Anthony Andrew está en el recibidor, esperándola.

13

Cuando habían retornado de Chicago, Annie consiguió apaciguar a su madre, para evitar que sus iras cayeran sobre Brown, que a fin de cuentas no era más que un mandado. Ernest había ido a casa de los Brighten para agradecer a Haltoran todo el apoyo que este les había prestado al ir a buscar a Candy y sobre todo sufragar los pequeños desperfectos que el autómata había provocado al perturbar de forma tan imprevista la paz y la quietud del jardín de los Brighten que Mermadon involuntariamente había producido y que nos confesó a todos, ante una avergonzada Helen que no sabía como disimular su bochorno porque el gigantesco humanoide metálico hubiera salido de la mansión a importunar a los Brighten.

-Siento lo de su sombrero y lo de su vestido –dijo Ernest sinceramente y de forma educada- con gusto, si tiene a bien aceptarlo y decirme cuanto es, le reembolsaré el importante de ambas prendas.

-No tiene importancia –dijo la señora Brighten azorada por los exquisitos modales de Ernest. A su lado Haltoran según sus propias palabras era un primitivo bárbaro. Pero Haltoran pasaba de sus broncas y reproches.

Yo, que también le había acompañado, porque me sentía un poco culpable al haberle enviado a buscar a Haltoran sin reparar que ya no vivía con los Legan, le besé la mano y le supliqué perdón confesándole la verdad de lo ocurrido. Pero la caballerosidad de Ernest y el hecho de que fuera socio y amigo suyo, hizo que la estirada dama fuera indulgente con "el bohemio" como me llamaba habitualmente.

Haltoran nos recibió encantado y nos saludó efusivamente, agradeciendo nuestra visita.

14

Anthony permanecía solo, con el mismo traje o por lo menos idéntico al que llevaba el día de la cacería, el día en que el hombre que le arrebataría a Candy definitivamente evitó que su cráneo se aplastara contra el suelo. Candy, cuyo embarazo empezaba ya a hacerse notar salió a recibirle precedida por Carlos. Ambos jóvenes decidieron salir al jardín para hablar más tranquilamente. Así lo hicieron y Anthony le comentó que se había enterado de los últimos acontecimientos recientes. El muchacho era supuestamente feliz con Natasha, con la que pronto se casaría, pero había perdido parte de su antigua alegría. Cuando Candy le dejó ,llorando y pidiéndole perdón, algo de su antigua felicidad se fue con ella. Desde entonces el joven estaba aquejado de una suave melancolía que le había hecho aceptar resignadamente los hechos consumados. Avanzaron hasta el portal de las rosas, que continuaba cultivando, a veces, secundado por el colosal robot que tanta ayuda le reportaba. Anthony esbozó una sonrisa débil, que en nada se parecía a las que, tan radiantes dedicaba a su antiguo amor y dijo:

-Aquí, en este lugar nos conocimos, ¿ te acuerdas Candy ?

La muchacha asintió y evocó aquellos momentos ya tan lejanos para ella, pero igualmente vivos e intensos. Observó algunas dulces Candys y Anthony cortó una para ella ofreciéndosela.

Luego se dirigieron hacia el templete donde fue presentada por primera vez a la familia Andrew al completo comenzando, acto seguido la aciaga cacería en honor de ella. Cabalgaban felices, viviendo los últimos momentos, para Anthony de su amor, porque mientras hablaban del príncipe de la colina, aunque aun Candy no había recordado que primero antes que Albert, llegó Mark, arrebatándole su afecto por cinco minutos. Y luego le tocaría a él. Cuando su caballo introdujo la pata en el cepo y se encabritó lanzándole por los aires, cuando estaba a punto de desnucarse, experimentó una fuerte sacudida que le frenó en seco y notó como los brazos fuertes de Mark le aferraban en el último momento, elevándole del suelo y alejándole del peligro. Anthony intuyó que algo había cambiado para siempre.

-Luego él intentó huir, pero estaba tan malherido –dijo soltando un suspiro y bajando la cabeza- que tuvo que detenerse. Estaba sangrando, moribundo y yo en mi egoísmo –se reprochó- no quería atenderle y acababa de salvarme la vida.

-Basta Anthony –dijo Candy apenada por él- no deberías hablar así.

-Debo hacerlo –dijo Anthony tajante, pero sin brusquedad, mirándola con sus intensos ojos azules- me hace bien evocarlo, aunque parezca todo lo contrario.

-Finalmente…-dijo realizando un esfuerzo por seguir hablando- finalmente tus recuerdos volvieron y uniste tu destino al de ese hombre, aunque tu estado entre el momento en que te salvó de la cascada y huyó, era tan lamentable que llegamos a temer por tu vida Candy. Delirabas, llorabas y le llamabas constantemente.

-Sí –dijo Candy aspirando el aroma de la rosa que su antiguo amor le había regalado- lo sentí profundamente por ti Anthony, de veras, pero, pero, no pude evitar amarle y me convertí en su esposa.

-Y vas a tener una niña –dijo Anthony observando su vientre abultado mientras Candy lo acariciaba con ambos manos.

-Anthony dime una cosa –le preguntó Candy poniendo una mano en su brazo derecho. ¿ por qué aceptaste que Mark y yo nos amásemos sin luchar, claudicando tan pronto cuando…?

-¿ Cuando siempre me batí por ti ? –dijo el joven aristócrata con ironía recordando como había ido hasta Texas con sus primos a buscarla, cuando fue acusada injustamente de robo y enviada a un rancho mexicano sin encontrarla, pero en seguida recobró su tono dulce y sosegado cargado de tristeza- buena pregunta. Te lo diré Candy porque después de haberle dado vueltas y vueltas encontré las respuestas.

Fue enumerando con los dedos de la mano izquierda las razones de su proceder:

-En primer lugar Mark me dio una nueva oportunidad para vivir y estaba en deuda con él, por eso Candy, no me interpuse en vuestro amor, aunque tampoco hubiera servido de mucho. Si te soy sincero, en un momento –dijo posando una de sus cuidadas manos sobre el pedestal en el que reposaba un gran macetero en forma de ánfora de cerámica, justo desde donde la vio sentado sobre el mismo, por primera vez, en el suelo, llorando debido a una nueva trastada de Eliza y Neal- no supe valorar el regalo que me hizo, aunque luego recapacité con más calma.

-En segundo lugar tú ya le amabas. ¿ Quién era Anthony Andrew para interponerse entre ambos –dijo pasando las yemas de los dedos por el relieve del ánfora de cerámica que mostraba unas bellas rosas creciendo en torno a él. El macetero estaba pegado justo a la cancela o portal de rosas que tanto llamara la atención de Candy.

En tercer lugar, Mark me salvó la vida, pero no por mí si no por ti. Te amaba tanto que lo hizo para que fueses feliz conmigo e intentó quitarse de en medio una vez más para que lo olvidaras, pero no pudo. El iridium le pasó factura y empezó a sangrar lo que unido a su debilidad le impidieron remontar el vuelo. Entonces le llevamos a aquella habitación por expreso deseo tuyo y allí tuvo lugar lo que yo…tanto había temido. Empecé a salir con Annie para olvidarte Candy, pero tampoco resultó –dijo ajustándose el elaborado lazo que destacaba como una gigantesca mariposa sobre su chaqueta roja. Haltoran finalmente me la arrebató también pero tampoco me importó mucho. Yo solo podía pensar en ti, Candy.

Y a partir de ahí renuncié a amar. De hecho renuncié a mí mismo, al no cuidar mi aspecto, renuncié a mis queridas rosas que de no haber sido por el buen Wittman se habrían marchitado y caído todas. Mis pobres rosas, que nunca tuvieron culpa de nada, creía en mi locura, que castigándolas a ellas, os castigaría a vosotras, que pueril y patético pensamiento egoísta –dijo mesándose el cabello rubio-. Me convertí en un mendigo, prácticamente, no quería ver a nadie, no deseaba hablar con nadie ni hacer nada.

-No, no, no lo sabía Anthony, de veras –dijo Candy apenada.

-No importa –dijo el muchacho- tú no tienes la culpa. Finalmente a fuerza de insistir e insistir la tía-abuela consiguió convencerme a regañadientes de que asistiera a una fiesta después de meses y meses de soledad, y accedí de mala gana. Y allí conocí a Natasha y conseguí recuperarme lo suficiente –dijo con aflicción.

-¿ La elegiste por qué se parecía a mí ? –preguntó Candy tímidamente.

Anthony se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Quien sabe Candy, pero desde entonces he permanecido a su lado. Se portó bien conmigo y me ayudó a salir del pozo. Su aspecto es lo de menos –mintió Anthony.

-¿ Estás con ella por compasión ? ¿ acaso no la amas ? –insistió Candy.

-La compasión es una forma de amor Candy, y con el tiempo he aprendido a quererla y a respetarla de forma sosegada y tranquila. Puede que no haya mucha pasión, lo admito, pero la aprecio y estoy bien con ella y ella lo acepta con resignación, como yo lo acepto de la misma manera. Ese fue nuestro pacto. Prefiero dejarlo ahí.

Entonces Candy le observó y apreció inmediatamente que ya no reía como antes. Su franca y contagiosa risa ya no había vuelto a escucharse más. Recordó el día de su primer encuentro en que él rió de forma encantadora porque tenía hollín en la cara y al restregárselo, lo extendió aun más. Aquella hilaridad espontánea ya no surgía en los pocos y esporádicos encuentros que había tenido con el joven, después de que se separaran definitivamente.

Anthony posó su mano derecha delicadamente y con respeto sobre el vientre de Candy y dijo:

-Espero que esta criatura cimente vuestro amor y sea tan feliz como se merece, como mereces Candy.

Iba a haber añadido "como lo hubiera sido yo a tu lado", imaginando que esa niña hubiera sido suya y no de Mark, pero se mordió la lengua.

Candy le estrechó la mano derecha y dijo:

-Anthony sigues siendo muy bueno. Lamento que tú y yo no pudiéramos….

Déjalo Candy –dijo el joven levantando un brazo. -Ya te dije que no debías disculparte, que no fue culpa tuya ni de nadie. Las cosas son como son, no como nos gustarían que hubieran sido. Solo quiero verte sonreir como cuando te lo dije la primera vez que nos encontramos, exactamente en este mismo lugar. Nada más.

-Gracias Anthony, muchas gracias.

Luego lamentó la marcha de su amigo Juan Pablo a la guerra, sin mencionar lo de su madre para no apenarla más de la cuenta y

se despidieron cortésmente. Anthony tenía la necesidad de decirle todo aquello y por eso la invitado a pasear. Y para disipar de la muchacha cualquier sentimiento de culpa Se sentía un poco mejor, pero el dolor de su alma duraría el resto de sus días. Tanto él como Albert estaban destrozados, pero si él había aceptado resignada y calladamente la situación que le había tocado vivir, el segundo continuaba elucubrando la forma de conseguir que Candy estuviera con él de una vez por todas.

15

Anthony siguió a Candy con la mirada, mientras se iba alejando por la amplia avenida que conectaba el portal de las rosas con su casa. Lanzó un breve suspiro mientras recordaba otro pasaje de su relación, poco antes de que Mark volviera definitivamente para quedarse. Fue poco después de que el joven la rescatase de las aguas, adelantándose a Albert que no pudo ni acercarse, porque el ensordecedor bramido del iridium le hizo echarse a tierra, al igual que las abrasadoras llamaradas que amenazaron con incendiar todo el bosque que rodeaba la catarata. Mark la depositó en tierra, sana y salva llevándola entre sus brazos, desvanecida, pero reanimándola con las abundantes lágrimas que caían desde sus ojos negros. Ella le suplicó que se quedara con él, porque estaba empezando a amarle pero Mark no la escuchó y se marchó tan sorpresivamente como había llegado. Luego se acercó Anthony y tras propinarle aquella bofetada por la estupidez que la muchacha había cometido, se la llevó con él, ofreciéndole en prueba de amor el primer ejemplar recién florecido de la Dulce Candy, la nueva variedad de rosa que había creado exclusivamente para ella. Candy dudando de que lo que hubiera visto fuera un sueño, pareció olvidar a Mark y comenzó a cabalgar en compañía del joven noble, súbitamente alegre y feliz, por estar tan íntimamente cerca de él. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, mientras él proclamaba a los cuatro vientos su amor y a Candy, y justo en ese instante, pasó algo muy extraño. Una estela de fuego les sobrevoló haciendo un lejano pero perceptible bramido. El caballo pifió nervioso y se encabritó asustado, pero Anthony tirando de las riendas consiguió controlarle. Candy que iba sentada de través sobre el caballo, se agarró nerviosa temiendo caerse, de las crines del animal que no paró de agitarse inquieto y furioso. Las emanaciones de iridium a veces eran detectadas por los sensibles y finos sentidos de algunos animales, y a pesar, que Mark estaba a cinco mil metros de altura y se desplazaba a Mach 5, para retornar al siglo XXI, el corcel de Anthony lo detectó sin ningún problema.

-Tranquilo muchacho, tranquilo –dijo el joven aristócrata, palmeándole el cuello e intentando calmarle.

Finalmente, cuando Mark ganó altura y el estruendo que producía, acompañado de llamaradas y explosiones, se fue desvaneciendo, el animal fue acompasando poco a poco su paso, y dejó de agitarse nervioso y asustado. Candy que había asistido con ojos entre fascinados y temerosos, al paso del cometa anaranjado de un horizonte a otro por el cielo, musitó un nombre que retornaba desde lo más hondo de sus confusos recuerdos.

-Mark, Mark…..

Anthony aguzó el oído creyendo haber entendido mal.

Candy repitió por segunda vez, con voz angustiada, de forma más inteligible, cerrando sus bellos ojos verdes con fuerza y llorando:

-Mark, Mark,….no me dejes….no te vayas…

-Te…..quiero –añadió débilmente.

Anthony no dijo nada, pero el resto del tiempo que estuvo acompañándola, permaneció callado, entristecido y sin apenas pronunciar palabras. A partir de aquel día, aunque riese alguna vez más de aquella forma tan encantadora, empezaría a perder su alegría. Y el hecho de que salvara la vida de Stear hizo que terminara por convencerse así mismo, de que estaba en deuda con él y que no debía interponerse entre ambos. El vínculo nacido del amor entre Candy y Mark era tan indisoluble como inevitable el pensamiento que le asaltó cuando aquellos brazos de hierro tiraron de él hacia arriba enderezándole y observó por primera vez con claridad y a pocos centímetros de sí los rasgos del hombre al que Candy había llamado tantas veces en sus delirios y que pronunciara cuando cabalgaron juntos, poco después de que él mismo ser que le había salvado a él, la rescatara a ella.

-Mark –musitó lentamente, mientras una luz cálida y ambarina les rodeaba, fijándose en que estaban volando- debes de ser Mark.

El joven asintió lentamente detrás del velo de luz que rodeaba sus rasgos. Aquel era el rostro del fantasma, de la sombra a la que tanto había reclamado Candy. Ahora ya tenía rostro y nombre:

Mark. Poco después aterrizarían y ya nada volvería a ser como antes, ya no.

16

Sentado frente a la chimenea, con Silvia en mi regazo y en compañía de Eliza, que acariciaba a Clean, cuando antes no podía ni soportar siquiera la visión del pequeño animal, ni las dos pequeñas mascotas soportarse entre sí, evoqué un reciente hecho, nada más llegar de Chicago con Candy y todos los demás.

Cuando me enteré del desaguisado provocado por Mermadon, al hacer que la madre de Annie se desmayara de la impresión, lo primero que hicimos fue dirigirnos a la mansión de los Brighten, para en compañía de Ernest presentarle mis disculpas y respetos, porque yo no me atrevía a ir solo. Gracias al encanto personal de mi amigo y socio, la señora Brighten encantada de sus pulcros modales, fue comprensiva e indulgente conmigo. Ni siquiera me echó en cara que su hija se fuera con nosotros de forma tan repentina.

Luego me disculpé con Haltoran poco después, por haber enviado a Mermadon a su casa para avisarle. El joven, me apreciaba y en un principio no se enojó.

-Debí darle instrucciones de que no abandonara la finca –dijo Haltoran sin asomo alguno de enfado en su voz.

-No es culpa tuya –le dije apesadumbrado- estaba tan nervioso que no me paré a pensar, ni en lo que decía ni en lo que hacía. Le mandé precipitadamente a la mansión y claro, el pobre Mermadon obedeció sin rechistar.

-Es típico de tu carácter Maikel –dijo sin malicia- el ser un poco atolondrado y despistado, pero eso es lo que te hace único. Te apreciamos por lo que eres, no por lo que haces.

Entonces Eliza me sacó de mis pensamientos. Había ido a visitarles y comprobar que tal estaba Candy. Parecía ya completamente recobrada de la dura prueba que tuvo que soportar en Chicago al recibir aquella revelación, ese oscuro secreto de su pasado que jamás creyó que conocería algún día. Pero cuando Carlos me abrió la puerta ella ya no estaba. Había ido a pasear por Mark por los alrededores. La bondad e infinita ternura de su marido habían ayudado en buena manera a que poco a poco fuera recobrándose. No había vuelto a hablar de Eleonor ni nadie en la mansión lo habíamos hecho para no acrecentar su dolor. Si algún día perdonaba definitivamente a la actriz, tenía que salir de ella, sin nadie que influyera en su decisión, sin ningún tipo de presión externa. Ni tampoco se hallaba en la casa los señores Legan que habían ido a visitar a Neal y a su esposa Susana y comer en compañía de ellos. Eliza había preferido quedarse aquella lluviosa tarde de Abril en casa.

-Tíoooo –me dijo Eliza arrastrando las vocales y pegando su cara a mi oreja literalmente, y sacudiéndome por un hombro, pensando que me había quedado dormido.

-No chilles tanto Eliza –dije a la chica mientras algunas gotas de saliva provenientes de su boca me habían alcanzado en la mejilla y me pasé el dorso de la mano para quitármelas de encima -¿ que sucede Eliza ?

-Lee el periódico. Aquí dice que los alemanes preparan una contraofensiva al objeto de forzar un cambio en la situación de la línea del frente.

-Bah –dije arrellanándome en la butaca- ya sabes que eso va a ser una constante durante toda la guerra, avances, retiradas, contraofensivas, ofensivas, al final la guerra será ganada por los aliados con la ayuda de…..

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, -interrumpiéndome con un ademán de su mano derecha, porque la jerga militar le sobrepasaba,- ya, ya me lo dijiste, la guerra terminará el 11 de Noviembre del año que viene a las 11 de la mañana.

Entonces se incorporó sacudiéndose a Clean de su regazo mientras le decía:

-Anda Clean, vete a jugar con Silvia. Pesas demasiado. Últimamente has engordado.

El animalito la dirigió una cómica mirada con sus ojos manchados de negro, como si llevara puesto un antifaz y moviendo las pequeñas orejas frenéticamente, mientras se agazapaba invitando a Silvia a jugar con él, dando pequeños saltos y moviendo frenéticamente la cola listada de negro y blanco. Silvia, la gata siamesa de los Legan, se irguió maullando alegremente. Los dos pequeños animales se habían hecho amigos, y la pequeña minina saltó de mis rodillas persiguiendo a Clean. Ambos animales empezaron a jugar y Eliza les abrió la puerta para que salieran al jardín y no rompieran nada. Entonces me fijé distraídamente en el periódico que Eliza había estado ojeando hacía tan solo un momento. La muchacha lo recogió de nuevo para seguir leyendo los partes de guerra, cuando entonces posé mis ojos en la foto de la portada. Casi me dio un pasmo. Eliza me contempló sin entender nada y preguntó:

-¿ Que te pasa ahora tío ? últimamente estás muy raro.

-Eliza –dije restregándome los ojos, porque me parecía haber visto mal -¿ puedes pasarme un momento el periódico, por favor ?

La chica me lo tendió sin entender bien que podía haberme alterado tanto. Puse el diario sobre la mesa y me fijé en la foto de la portada, en que podía contemplarse varios soldados alemanes hechos prisioneros, custodiados por sonrientes combatientes ingleses y franceses que mostraban a la cámara el armamento capturado. En un ángulo de la foto se podía ver uno de aquellos primeros y primitivos tanques que habían sido ideados, para romper el punto muerto en que se había convertido la interminable guerra de trincheras.

-No puede ser, no puede ser –dije aumentando la impaciencia de Eliza.

-¿ Se puede saber que te ocurre ? –dijo posando sus brazos en jarras sobre la cintura de su vestido azul, con un gran lazo de seda detrás.

-Es un A7V, es un A7V –dije confuso.

-No te entiendo nada de nada tío –dijo Eliza poniéndose a la par de nerviosa que yo, por mi falta de respuestas.

-Es un tanque alemán Eliza –aclaré casi sin aliento.

-¿ Y ? no veo, la razón de que te hayas puesto así.

Entonces dije:

-Eliza, este tanque fue, debería aparecer en Abril de 1918, casi a punto de acabar la guerra, no un año antes, a día de hoy.

Como en la foto no se apreciaba bien la forma del artilugio, fui a buscar mi portátil y cliqueando rápidamente, le enseñé a Eliza una instantánea donde se apreciaba mejor el tosco contorno de la máquina.

-Parece una caja de zapatos con una joroba encima –sonrió divertida la muchacha- mientras contemplaba aquella mole con las pequeñas orugas sobresaliendo por debajo, y la torreta que destacaba como un montículo, en lo alto. En los laterales del tanque se apreciaban las troneras y los cañones y ametralladoras, cuyas amenazantes bocas, asomaban por las aspilleras. Grandes cruces negras con bordes blancos habían sido pintadas en los laterales de la aparatosa máquina, de tosca apariencia.

-Bueno tío, tal vez los alemanes lo hayan puesto en servicio con más antelación.

-No Eliza, -dije señalando la foto con vehemencia- este tanque no debería aparecer en estas fechas. Alguien está alterando el curso del tiempo y creo –dije mesándome la barbilla- que sé quien puede estar detrás de todo esto y el porque –dije sumiéndose en un prolongado y funesto silencio.

Pero entonces me fijé en otra cosa que casi se me había pasado por alto. Aquello era aun más grave de lo que parecía. Detrás del A7V capturado, casi inapreciable se veía lo que parecía la torreta de otro tanque, y no precisamente contemporáneo del armatoste que a Eliza se le antojaba una caja de zapatos.

-No, no, no….puede ser.

Cogí el periódico, scaneé la foto y aumenté la resolución cuanto pude. Bajos mis asombrados e incrédulos ojos se mostraba la torreta de un Tiger Alemán de la segunda guerra mundial.

17

-Ayer di un paseo con Anthony –dijo Candy mientras caminaba, tomada de la mano de Mark.

Mark asintió mientras se aproximaban al portal de las rosas. Candy creyó que se enojaría o experimentaría celos, como cuando creyó que Juan Pablo y ellas eran algo más que amigos, pero no sucedió nada de eso. Mark se abrochó su cazadora de cuero negro mientras metía los picos del cuello de su camisa blanca a cuadros por el interior de la misma. Mark caminó lentamente hasta la cancela con el seto que imitaba la forma de un arco sobre la misma. Por la verja trepaban las rosas que con tanto mimo y afán cuidaba Anthony. A ambos lados de la puerta de hierro, con el símbolo de la familia Andrew, había dos pedestales de mármol, con sendas tinajas encima de idéntico material de las que brotaban varias flores. Mark rozó con sus dedos una de ellas que de tan blanca parecía casi púrpura. Suspiró y musitó lentamente:

-Pobre Anthony –se dijo mientras alisaba algunas arrugas de su cazadora- no sé si podrá superar algún día su tristeza.

Candy no dijo nada y se aferró con más fuerza a Mark, tomándole esta vez por el brazo izquierdo.

-Mark, él me dijo que….nunca podría interponerse entre ambos, porque nuestro amor es demasiado fuerte y nos deseó felicidad.

El joven esposo de Candy desvió la vista. Bajó la cabeza y observó el símbolo de la familia engarzado en una especie de candado que mantenía cerrada la puerta de la cancela.

-¿ Aun le tienes lástima ? –dijo Candy temiendo que Mark se sintiera culpable por haber truncado la felicidad del joven aristócrata.

Mark abrazó a su esposa y dijo mientras algunas hojas caían a su alrededor:

-Irrumpí aquí, en este tiempo sin ser bienvenido Candy. Trunqué la existencia de ese muchacho, pero cuando los ladrones abrieron la caja de Pandora, después de inmovilizar el furgón militar, y el iridium salió de su interior matándolos, lo único que podía imaginar es que a mí me esperaba la misma suerte. Sin embargo, el iridium, no solo me perdonó la vida, si no que –dijo mientras observaba una pequeña cicatriz que aun le había quedado en la muñeca después de recurrir a su poder, para viajar hasta Chicago y ayudar a su amada- me proyectó a través del tiempo, hasta ti. No pude hacer nada para cambiar o modificar aquello.

Mark se detuvo y observó que al otro lado de la cancela, otra pareja estaba paseando como ellos. Eran Anthony y Natasha. La distancia no permitía contemplar sus facciones con detalles, pero Mark sabía de sobra, que Anthony mitigaba su pena con la condesa y que la había escogido por su notable parecido con Candy, pero nunca sería ella. Anthony se había envuelto en una pacífica resignación y permanecería junto a Natasha en agradecimiento a que le ayudara a salir del negro pozo de tristeza en que se sumiera tan romper con Annie, lo mismo que no se inmiscuiría entre Candy y él, en parte por reconocimiento a Mark, que le salvara la vida y sobre todo por Candy, para que fuera feliz junto a Mark.

-El sabía que si te hacía permanecer junto a él, solo aumentaría tu dolor y el mío. Está en deuda conmigo por haberle salvado la vida.

-Anthony –musitó Candy vertiendo algunas lágrimas que el viento arrastró al otro lado de la verja, y que Anthony distinguió sorpresivamente brillantes y refulgiendo como perlas.

"Candy" –pensó levantando la cabeza al frente de improviso y observando en su dirección, pero sin decir nada que pusiese sobre aviso a Natasha.

Entonces se pegó a Mark y le suplicó con voz impaciente:

-Abrázame Mark, abrázame, por favor.

Mark obedeció rodeándola con sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia él:

-Mark, yo le quise, pero, pero –las lágrimas apenas la dejaban continuar- yo, solo puedo amarte a ti. Lo siento, lo siento.

Mark la apretó contra su pecho y dijo sorprendido y entristecido:

-Pero, pero cariño, ¿ por qué te disculpas ? no te entiendo.

-Sí yo hubiera continuado junto a él, jamás hubiera dejado de reír. Su maravillosa sonrisa, deslumbrante, y que brillaba como el sol…

Mark estaba a punto de hablar pero entonces Candy aferró fuertemente sus antebrazos y dijo:

-Pero, pero, yo te amo a ti, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Quizás debería haberle querido más, pero, pero desde que cruzaste el tiempo –dijo clavando sus pupilas de esmeralda en las suyas y acariciando los largos cabellos negros con reflejos castaños- desde que te ví sobre el Padre Arbol, supe que jamás amaría a otro hombre en este mundo.

Estaba tan hermosa que el joven la besó apasionadamente, mientras ella saciaba la sed de amor que sentía cada vez que le miraba, en sus labios, lo mismo que Mark apagaba la suya solapando los suyos a los de ella. Después separaron sus rostros unos centímetros, mientras respiraban entrecortadamente y Mark dijo:

-Escúchame cariño, no tenemos que justificarnos ante nadie. Nos enamoramos y eso es suficiente. Yo, intenté también –dijo mirando de soslayo a Anthony y Natasha que seguían andando cogidos de la mano- apartarme de ti, creyendo que serías más feliz con él que conmigo, pero –dijo mirándola mientras retiraba algunos hilos de lágrimas de sus bellos ojos verdes, que brillaban con un ligero temblor en las pupilas- comprobé que era inútil luchar contra mis sentimientos, lo mismo que tú, contra los que realmente sentías por mí.

Candy le escuchaba temblando y ligeramente ruborizada. Volvió a besarle y dijo entre suspiros:

-Mark, eres tan bueno que aun estás más apenado por Anthony que yo. Ninguno de los dos quisimos hacerle daño, pero también tenemos derecho a ser felices.

-Sí, es cierto –dijo Mark sonriente, aunque los remordimientos le habían golpeado hacía un instante- de eso no tenemos que dudar jamás.

-Además –dijo ella echándole los brazos al cuello y besándole brevemente en los labios- prefiero verle lleno de vida y con Natasha.

-Encontrará la paz –dijo Mark convencido- le costará un poco pero terminará por enamorarse totalmente de ella. Sí yo pude…olvidarte cuando erróneamente creía que no me querías, cuando amé a Naru, él también podrá hacerlo.

Candy volvió a unir sus labios con fuerza a los de Mark cuando sonó un pequeño bip bip procedente del reloj de pulsera de Mark.

La muchacha desvió la mirada atraída por el insistente soniquete del reloj:

-¿ Qué es eso ? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Mark gruño brevemente y dijo con fastidio:

-Es un receptor de radio, incorporado al reloj. Lo usábamos en el siglo XXI para mantenernos en contacto, mi maestro, Haltoran y yo. Cada uno de nosotros tiene el suyo, excepto Carlos, que lo perdió durante la batalla contra los hombres de Norden. Y desde entonces no ha querido que Haltoran le fabrique uno. Ahora con Mermadon podemos reproducir algunos aparatos de la tecnología del siglo XXI.

-¿ Quieres decir que es como una especie de teléfono ? –dijo Candy intuyendo que era un medio para hablar a distancia.

-Más o menos Candy –dijo Mark mientras apretaba un botón y la pantalla de su reloj se iluminaba mostrando un corto texto en caracteres digitales.

Candy se asomó junto con él y ambos leyeron el escueto texto en que le pedía a Mark, que se reuniera conmigo cuanto antes.

"Mark, ven pronto. Tengo que hablarte. La cosa es seria. Maikel".

Candy se enojó retorciéndose las manos, nerviosa. Aquel era un momento triste, pero era uno de sus momentos a solas, y como Mark le había dicho en el Mauritania, cuando tuvo que desplegar su arma de asalto para destruir los torpedos del U-Booat que iban enfilados hacia la línea de flotación del transatlántico, algunas veces sus mejores momentos se interrumpían por h o por b.

-Ya está bien –dijo la muchacha con fastidio y cruzando los brazos, mientras golpeaba una piedra que vio en la esquina de una de las baldosas del pavimento –cuando más a gusto estamos, a solas, o contándonos nuestras pequeñas cosas, nos tienen que interrumpir.

Mark hizo aparecer de nuevo la hora en el visor digital de su pequeño reloj y comentó entristecido, tomándola por los hombros:

-Ya lo sé amor mío –la atrajo hacia si para envolverla otra vez entre sus brazos- pero mi maestro no me molestaría si no tuviera una buena razón para ello. Me imagino que habrá avisado también a Haltoran.

Candy reclinó sus rizos rubios que formaban los característicos bucles que daban forma a su cabellera rubia ondulada, sobre su pecho y dijo entrecerrando los ojos:

-Tienes razón mi amor –dijo ella con voz ligeramente triste- pero cada vez que Maikel te reclama, me temo lo peor. Tengo tanto miedo de separarme otra vez de ti.

Mark deslizó suavemente sus dedos por el cabello y la piel del cuello de Candy haciendo que la muchacha soltara un leve quejido de placer y se estremeciera levemente.

-No temas Candy, -le dijo procurando tranquilizarla y besándola en la frente y en las mejillas -seguramente no será nada de importancia. No te preocupes.

18

Una vez que Mark y Candy se reunieron conmigo en la mansión, mostré a mi amigo la fotografía que aparecía en el periódico que Eliza había estado leyendo y del que me había comentado algunas noticias. Candy me dirigió una mirada enojada reprochándome:

-¿ Y nos molestas por una noticia del frente Maikel ? ¿ por una fotografía que ha hecho un corresponsal de guerra, como tantas otras miles que se hacen diariamente de esta horrible guerra ?

A Candy aun le duraba el disgusto por no haber podido contribuir a detener eficazmente la primera guerra mundial. De hecho lo consiguieron, pero las consecuencias fueron peores de los beneficios que esperaban. Sumieron sin proponérselo al mundo en un larguísimo periodo de guerras que costaron dos mil millones de vidas. Y yo tuve que llevar a Anthony hasta aquel momento, para que la convenciera de desistir en su propósito de evitar el asesinato del archiduque. Cada vez que se encontraba con él, siempre terminaba llorando y con sentimientos encontrados librando una dura guerra en su interior. Por un lado tenía remordimientos por haber roto con él, pero por otra parte, siendo Mark realmente su primer amor, y no pudiendo dejar de quererle como le quería se consolaba y reafirmaba en sus convicciones de que obraba bien, diciéndose así misma que tenía derecho a ser feliz.

Intenté tranquilizar a Candy poniendo mis manos en sus hombros. Candy me apreciaba y me quería de una forma especial y su enojo conmigo duro poco.

-Lo siento Candy –dije a modo de disculpa y pensando en el embarazoso momento en que ella había intentado acostarse conmigo para consolarme de mi pena, cosa a la que me opuse firmemente y ella terminó apreciando al cabo de un tiempo, agradeciéndome que no lo hubiera hecho- pero esto es muy serio.

Mostré la fotografía a ambos y entonces vimos detrás de los soldados que festejaban la captura de varios alemanes hechos prisioneros, la silueta de un extraño y voluminoso tanque. Mark dio un respingo lo mismo que hiciera yo y tomó el periódico con manos nerviosas, mientras Eliza decía:

-No se que tiene esa fotografía para que todos os pongáis hoy como locos –dijo Eliza con los brazos cruzados y hablando estridentemente.

-Esto es muy serio –dijo Mark creyendo haber visto mal. Este tanque no tenía que estar en esta foto –dijo con gesto adusto, asustando a Candy.

-Y eso no es todo –dije sacando la ampliación que había hecho de la fotografía después de escanearla y mejorar todo lo que pude la resolución de la misma.

-Mira aquí –le dije a Mark que inclinado sobre la foto, observaba hacia donde le señalaba con el dedo.

-Esto…es de locos –dijo tomando otra vez el periódico y asegurándose de que la fecha fuera correcta.

-20 de Abril de 1917 –leyó brevemente y preguntando a su cuñada si el periódico era de hoy.

-Desde luego –dijo Eliza moviendo las manos de un lado a otro- Carlos se asegura de que así sea, y si no se encarga Stuart.

Entonces llegó Haltoran, cuya entrada nos anunció Carlos que enfundado en su uniforme de mayordomo a franjas negras y amarillas, caminaba envarado. Le había rogado a la señora Legan que le proporcionase uno a medida, pero la dama se había negado en redondo, aduciendo que el antiguo mayordomo no se había quejado nunca y que la prenda aun servía.

-Pero mi predecesor en el cargo medía 1,70 metros, no 1,45 metros –se quejó un día amargamente ante Ernest que sonriendo le había prometido tomar cartas en el asunto ante su mujer, para hasta día de hoy no había sucedido nada al respecto. El señor Legan estaba en viaje de negocios y aquel asunto estaba en veremos. Haltoran se nos acercó rápidamente y miró por encima de Mark y de mí lo que estábamos contemplando con tanta atención e interés.

-La madre de….-dijo lanzando un fuerte silbido -. Eso, parece, si no me equivoco, un A7V.

-Y detrás…-dije haciendo un gesto de desconcierto separando los brazos y con las palmas de las manos enfrentadas entre sí –hay un Panzer VI Tiger.

Candy estaba empezando a ponerse de los nervios. Cuando oyó mencionar la palabra Tanque y extraños nombres que no entendía, acudió a su mente la imagen de la película que había visto y en la que algunas de esas mortíferas máquinas luchaban contra hombres a pie, indefensos prácticamente. Candy nos contempló con miedo y dijo:

-Mark, ¿ has mencionado algo de un tanque que no existe. ¿ que está pasando ?, ¿ que estáis intentando ocultarnos ?

Mark, se la llevó aparte y tomando aire dijo contrariado:

-Cariño, hemos descubierto en esa fotografía, algo que no encaja, los alemanes están utilizando un tipo de tanque que aun no se ha fabricado, pero lo más grave…..-dijo desviando la vista hacia Haltoran y yo, que asentimos para que le contara la verdad- es que….,o esto es una broma muy elaborada, o alguien está suministrando a los alemanes, tanques que aun no se han inventado. Y no creo que nadie en esta época nos esté tomando el pelo. Ven conmigo.

Mark la acompañó hasta el portátil y cliqueó en la misma base de datos, en la que yo mostrara a Eliza el verdadero aspecto del A7V, el viejo armatoste alemán. Manipuló algunos controles y apareció ante la irritada muchacha, que odiaba profundamente las armas, una fotografía de un Panzer VI Tiger alemán en movimiento en un paisaje de barro y nieve.

-Dios, son esas máquinas tan horribles, como contra las que luchaste.

-Sí, pero este modelo es más antiguo que los T-72 de los que te hablé y que viste en esa película, que tanto miedo te causó. Se trata de un carro de combate que se empleará dentro de veinticinco años.

-Esto es muy, muy, muy serio –dijo Haltoran con semblante preocupado.

Entonces me acerqué al ordenador y busqué en la base de datos, el A7V. Apareció su fotografía con las cruces negras de bordes blancos pintadas sobre el blindaje. Candy y su hermana se asomaron a la pantalla y enseguida descubrieron un detalle que les llenó de pavor. El Tiger mostraba los mismos símbolos, un poco modificados, pero fácilmente reconocibles.

-Ese tanque más moderno –dijo Candy con un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal- es…también alemán.

-Sí –asentí muy preocupado.

-O una de dos, -dijo Mark declarando, mientras Candy se refugiaba entre sus brazos- o alguien está fabricando esos Tiger ayudando a los alemanes a hacerlo, o los están trayendo directamente del futuro a este momento.

-Al objeto de que Alemania gane la guerra –dijo Haltoran cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, lo cual indica que, si mi suposición es correcta que, el Imperio Negro, la organización de Norden está detrás de todo esto.

-Con carros de combate así –dije tremendamente asustado, si los emplean en masa, romperán el frente de trincheras y se plantarán en París en un santiamén. No habrá nada que los detenga. Ni los aliados habría podido con ellos, en la segunda guerra mundial, de no haber utilizado miles de tanques propios en masa. Y si el Imperio negro tiene interés en que el Kaiser gane esta guerra es porque pretenden restablecer la línea temporal que inadvertidamente creasteis al evitar la Gran Guerra.

-Oh no –dijo Candy agarrándose fuertemente a Mark:

-¿ Qué te pasa cariño ? –dijo Mark preocupado por ella.

-Pretenden dominar el mundo –dijo muy asustada- evocando las palabras del malvado Norden cuando atacó el Hogar de Pony para secuestrarla y manipular a Mark a su antojo.

-El dijo dominación mundial. Pretenden a través de Alemania, controlar el mundo entero.

Guardamos un denso silencio. Hasta Eliza se acobardó ante nuestros rostros serios y profundamente angustiados.

19

-¿ No hay alguna probabilidad de que la foto esté trucada ? –preguntó Candy buscando el modo de negar, aun lo que ella misma había sugerido, tan clara y rotundamente.

-No Candy –negué con la cabeza- posiblemente los aliados no sepan lo que tienen entre manos, pero nosotros sí –dije analizando la foto una y otra vez.

-Es posible que los empleen de modo experimental –dijo Haltoran con prevención- quiero decir que los estén evaluando –aclaró ante la cara de sorpresa de Candy- previendo su utilización en masa.

-No podemos quedarnos mano sobre mano –dijo Mark preocupado. -Si Alemania gana la guerra, podría ocurrir lo mismo que hicimos nosotros, pero con malos propósitos y como consecuencia de ello, suceder algo irreparable.

-Tenemos que evitar que la línea temporal se rompa –dijo Haltoran devanándose los sesos- pero ya me diréis como. No sabemos ni donde se hizo esa fotografía- pegó un puñetazo en la mesa sobresaltando a Eliza y mascullando un improperio por el dolor. Se disculpó con su ex novia, cuando esta dijo:

-La foto se tomó en Cambré, o Cambreai, creo que pone en el pie de foto.-dijo Eliza intentando pronunciarlo, aunque el francés nunca había sido su fuerte. Ni desde sus días en el internado San Pablo, había conseguido mejorar o corregir su deficiente pronunciación, que siempre sacaba de quicio a la hermana Margaret, la profesora de idiomas.

-Cambrai –le corrigió Haltoran levantándose tan rápidamente que volcó la silla en la que estaba sentado, -claro- dijo golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño tan, fuertemente que se hizo daño de nuevo..

-Porras –se quejó Haltoran mientras Candy le pedía que extendiera el brazo para examinarle la mano.

-Si no recuerdo mal –dije rebuscando en otra base de datos, que tenía con información acerca de las más importantes y destructivas guerras de la Historia, para leer algo cuando debía estar en mi despacho sin nada que hacer mano sobre mano, mientras tenía un imperio comercial, en Japón en el siglo XXI, que ya no existía –allí se utilizó masivamente por primera vez el tanque de forma masiva- bueno- dije ante la mirada extrañada de Candy y de Haltoran- se utilizarán, pero no antes del 20 de Noviembre de este año, del orden de casi trescientos tanques aliados.

-Si ese Tigre fue capturado allí, mucho me temo, aunque no signifique nada, tal vez, que el Imperio Negro intentará efectuar la ruptura del frente ahí, justo en ese sector y nada nos dice que la batalla vaya a ser dentro de siete meses. Podría ser incluso mañana mismo–dijo Haltoran suscitando horror en ambas hermanas, que intentaron imaginarse lo que supondría una fuerza de choque de doscientas o trescientas de esas máquinas en acción simultáneamente.

-Mucho me temo que están organizando una división acorazada en secreto –dijo Mark fijándose como Candy, curaba la mano de Haltoran ,que no paraba de maldecir y de quejarse, aunque parecía que el dolor iba remitiendo.

-Si la lanzan contra las líneas aliadas –dije suspirando y apoltronándome sobre la butaca que había ocupado frente a la chimenea, con la gata en brazos- nada podrá detenerlos. El pánico podría hacer que en un efecto dominó, la moral aliada se viniera abajo.

-Podrían incluso tener reactores Me-262 –dije especulando y esperando que no fuera verdad.

-Entonces serían invencibles –dijo Haltoran- y ha sido un verdadero golpe de suerte que los aliados hayan capturado un Tigre y hayan permitido fotografiarlo, pero creo –se frotó la mano entumecida mientras Candy le aplicaba una venda con hielo, que pidió a Carlos que le trajera de la cocina, para rebajar la hinchazón- que ni imaginan lo que tienen entre manos.

Entonces Candy se llevó las manos a las sienes, dejando caer el apósito con hielo, que se desparramó por el suelo, porque acababa de recordar aquel nombre que le sonaba familiar. Cambrai, Cambrai, repetía mentalmente, mientras atendía con destreza a Haltoran, demostrando ser una excelente enfermera, cuando de repente se acordó de la carta de Juan Pablo y dijo abriendo sus bellos ojos verdes desmesuradamente:

-No, cielo santo, allí, es donde está destinado Juan Pablo.

20

Candy estaba dando los últimos retoques a un pastel que cocinaba con ayuda de Eliza, Annie y Patty. Los Brighten habían venido de visita para departir con los Legan. Mientras las muchachas estaban en la cocina y se contaba confidencias femeninas que hacían que sus risas sonaran estruendosas por toda la casa, los padres de Candy y Annie conversaban amablemente en el salón principal. Mientras, Mark, Haltoran, Stear y yo conferenciábamos en un banco detrás de unos setos decorativos en los jardines, acerca de lo que podríamos hacer para intentar detener las ansias expansionistas del Kaiser, que por otra parte, no debía sospechar que no era más que un títere en manos de Ettiene Colbert, la mano derecha del líder de la siniestra organización contra cuyos soldados habíamos combatido ya en un par de ocasiones. O quizás creía que podría servirse de ellos para sus propios planes. Hacía una tarde esplendorosa con el sol poniéndose lentamente y la temperatura invitaba a pasear y a charlar amablemente, aunque por desgracia, nuestra tema de conversación no tenía nada de agradable.

Archie no había acompañado a su hermano. El sufrimiento que le había producido la traición y las crueles burlas de Karen Kleiss le habían llevado a realizar un largo viaje por todo el continente americano para intentar olvidarla. Había decidido tomarse un tiempo sabático antes de reemprender sus estudios. Probablemente le habrían expulsado de no ser su padre un influyente abogado e importante hombre de negocios que realizaba generosas aportaciones a la universidad donde Archie cursaba estudios, y siendo hijo de quien era, la universidad le guardaría la nota y le permitiría reemprender sus estudios donde los dejó cuando gustase. En cuanto a Anthony continuaba con Natasha y vivía con ella con la aquiescencia de la tía abuela Elroy y Albert en unas dependencias reservadas para la pareja en la enorme mansión de los Andrew. La bella condesa era la única tabla de salvación del dolorido joven y sin ella volvería a hundirse en las negras simas de la desesperación.

Mark opinaba que deberían intentar acudir al Ministerio de la Guerra, pero Haltoran detuvo en seco su argumentación diciendo:

-Para el carro muchacho, no podemos presentarnos sin más y decir:

-Señores políticos, nuestras tropas van a ser atacadas por varias máquinas invencibles procedentes del futuro, y todo ello auspiciado por unos señores que quieren dominar el mundo.

Stear resopló y cruzándose de brazo, me miró preguntándome:

-¿ Y tú Mike, no tienes ninguna idea al respecto ?

-Lo que dice Haltoran es cierto. De entrada no nos creerían y podrían procesarnos por espionaje o cualquier cosa.

-A menos que ellos contacten con nosotros –dijo Mark rascando la panza de Clean que lanzaba alegres murmullos.

-Y ni siquiera sabemos cuando lanzarán esa supuesta ofensiva –dije yo calándome el sombrero hasta las cejas casi. Clean empeñado en arrebatármelo, me rondaba todo el rato intentando saltarme a la cabeza, para llevárselo al más mínimo descuido. El incansable mapache no me quitaba ojo, pendiente de mis más nimios movimientos para descubrir un solo fallo en la defensa que hacía de mi sombrero tan denodadamente –además solo tenemos una foto borrosa en un periódico y una corazonada.

Stear estudió las especificaciones técnicas del Tigre que imprimí para repartirlas entre todos nosotros, a ver si entre los cuatro, aportábamos alguna idea útil.

De la ventana que daba a las cocinas, llegaron sonoras carcajadas femeninas. Annie presumía de que su embarazo era más evidente que el de Candy y las dos amigas bromeaban en voz alta, mientras Eliza descubrió horrorizada que el pastel se estaba quemando. Patty llegó con unas manoplas y entre Eliza que abrió la puerta del horno, y la novia de Stear que evitó lo peor, impidieron que el suculento postre acabara chamuscándose. Sonreí. Antes Eliza no se habría acercado a una cocina ni a diez kilómetros de distancia.

Stear estuvo ojeando los planos y datos técnicos del tanque. Cuando leyó que su peso era de en torno a sesenta toneladas, casi se cayó de la impresión desde el banco de piedra al sendero de grava que cruzaba por entre los setos.

-Pero, pero, eso es….una barbaridad. No hay ningún arma en el lado aliado capaz de parar algo semejante –exclamó el joven inventor ajustándose los anteojos.

-Quizás pudieran detener a diez, pongamos doce, con la ayuda de una preparación artillera masiva –dijo Mark tratando continuamente de discurrir alguna iniciativa viable- pero trescientos….o mil.

-La única opción que se me ocurre –dijo Mark extrayendo su arma plegada, no mucho mayor que un bolígrafo y haciéndola girar vertiginosamente entre sus dedos- es tratar de que alguna autoridad importante del ejército nos escuche. O eso o....ir a Cambrai y tratar, si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, de detener el mayor número de tanques posibles para frenarles y por lo menos, ganar tiempo o hacerles desistir de seguir atacando.

-Tampoco sabemos si van a atacar allí –dijo Haltoran recogiendo un puñado de grava entre los dedos y dejando que se deslizara entre la cuenca de su mano- estamos elucubrando en base a suposiciones. ¿ Que opinas tú Maikel ? –dijo refiriéndose a mí.

-Lo que no me cabe en la cabeza, es como han podido dejarse capturar uno de los Tigres. Me imagino que la tripulación no debería ser muy experta o les cogieron desprevenidos –dije.

-Me decanto por lo que dice Mike –dijo Stear.

Me quité la gabardina porque tenía calor, y justo en el momento en que tenía los brazos ocupados, Clean pegó un bote enorme, describiendo una parábola perfecta y me arrancó el sombrero de la cabeza tan limpiamente que ninguno de los cuatro pudimos cogerle. El pequeño animal se escapó con mi tercer sombrero entre los dientes, lanzando un sonoro grito de satisfacción. Decidí no darle importancia. Me empezaba a cansar de todas maneras el utilizar sombrero. Lo encontraba incómodo, pesado y poco práctico. Volvimos a centrarnos en nuestra acalorada discusión. Debatimos nuevamente la propuesta de intentar entrevistarnos con alguna autoridad militar o del gobierno. Con Archie no podíamos contar para que convenciera a su influyente padre. Se había marchado y ni sabíamos cuando volvería o a donde iría. Anthony luchaba por recobrarse de su tristeza y no era cuestión de molestarle, aparte de que su padre estaba de viaje también. Con la tía abuela no se podía tampoco ni concebir que nos echara un cable.

-Como para que la buena mujer se trague una historia que casi no nos creemos ni nosotros –dijo Haltoran desalentado.

-Ernest era una persona indicada –dije yo rascándome la cabeza- pero no podemos comprometerle. Sus relaciones con los militares y algunos magnates podrían resentirse.

-¿ Y el padre de Annie ? –dijo Stear súbitamente esperanzado.

-No, no, -dijo Haltoran negando con la cabeza repetidas veces- es un librero, muy influyente y muy rico, pero un librero.

-Importador de libros –le corregí yo por haberle escuchado a Ernest hablar de él en alguna ocasión- dije sentándome en el suelo, porque el banco estaba tan abarrotado de gente que ya ni cabíamos.

-Librero –dijo Haltoran tercamente- llámalo como quieras o adórnalo tanto como desees, pero ya me dirás que influencia puede tener un librero, por muy rico que sea, en asuntos políticos.

-Y aunque logremos que alguien nos escuche, ¿ como vamos a montar un plan de acción basado en una quimera ? –intervino Mark. ¿ Tenéis idea de que tendríamos que entrenar a unos cuantos cientos de soldados, como poco en el uso de armas anti-tanque ? ¿ y de donde las sacamos ?

-Mermadon puede fabricarlas –dije yo acordándome del robot-

-Pero de que forma vamos a atravesar el océano Atlántico con todo ese armamento encima –dijo Stear impresionado.

-Podríamos llevarlo hasta Europa –dije yo aun cavilando como viajaríamos a través del océano Atlántico, infestado de submarinos enemigos y donde todos las travesías de viajeros y de mercancías que no fueran estrictamente militares, se habían interrumpido, para trasportar el robot a Europa, y que fabricase las armas a pocos kilómetros del frente.

-Negativo –dijo Mark con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- primero que le tiene horror al agua. Desde la última vez que casi se oxidó porque se resbaló y acabó en el fondo de una piscina, solo oír la palabra agua, le produce un pavor inusitado. Y, no podemos meterle en las trincheras. Si obviamos el impacto que provocaría su presencia allí, se volvería loco, intentando proteger a todos y cada uno de los soldados que luchan allí. Se le freirían los circuitos. Le provocaría tal dilema moral que acabaría desactivándose para no acabar completamente ido.

-Pero si le llevamos hasta unos kilómetros del frente, en retaguardia, en un sitio seguro –volví a intervenir y entre tanto, Clean me mostraba el sombrero perforado por varios sitios y con el ala destrozada. Lo llevaba sonriente en la boca, mientras buscaba a Silvia para enseñarle su trofeo.

-Olvídalo maestro –me dijo Mark entrelazando los dedos tras haber guardado su arma- Mermadón no es tonto. Puede detectar una guerra, estando a cien kilómetros de la misma. Hechos aislados de violencia no son ni intuidos, pero los cañonazos, los disparos de fusil, eso es algo que sus sensores acústicos captan a mucha distancia.

-Claro, como Haltoran lo creó tan perfecto –dije elevando el tono de voz y poniendo énfasis en lo de perfecto.

-¿ Y que tuvo de malo Maikel –me preguntó Haltoran mientras empezaba a desempaquetar un bocadillo de tortilla de patatas que se había preparado antes de venir para acá, previendo que la comida principal iba a ir para largo- así es más resistente, reacciona mejor….

-Lo hiciste demasiado perfecto Halt –dije tajante y disgustado- aparte de pasarte en el presupuesto, del orden de dos mil millones de yenes, claro está.

Haltoran se encogió de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia a mi enojo y yo no insistí. Era absurdo molestarse por el dinero invertido, en un proyecto tecnológico, de unas empresas de investigación que ya no existían.

Como teníamos hambre, y le mirábamos fijamente envidiándole, Haltoran sonrió y masticando a placer y con la boca llena se giró hacia una bolsa que tenía bajo el banco y que sorprendentemente Clean no había descubierto, porque nos habría dejado también sin bocadillos, y extrajo de su interior otros tres bocadillos que había preparado, pensando en nosotros. Pillamos el nuestro. Stear que nunca había probado la tortilla de patatas se relamió, encontrándola deliciosa.

-Esto está riquísimo, menudo sabor que tiene. Esta receta tuya, ¿ es un invento nuevo, verdad Haltoran ? –preguntó soltando un reguero de migas de pan al hablar.

Haltoran rió a carcajadas casi atragantándose y explicó jovialmente:

-Amigo Stear, esto es típico del país de Maikel. Y ya lleva muchos años inventado, quiero decir, antes de este ahora.

Decidimos relajarnos un momento. Estábamos alli los cuatro discutiendo el destino de buena parte de la humanidad, sentados en un banco de piedra y algunos en el suelo, y comiéndonos un bocadillo, mientras el parloteo de las cuatro muchachas nos llegaba tan claramente como si estuviésemos en las cocinas con ellas. Candy se asomó a la ventana con un cucharón en la mano y la cara y el delantal, que cubría su vestido, tiznados de hollín. Patty la señaló con el dedo, mientras empezaba a reírse sin malicia de las manchas que orlaban su rostro. Y la chica sonrojándose al contemplarse en el vidrio de la ventana corrió al fregadero a lavarse con abundante agua. Fingió perseguir a Patty por toda la cocina, mientras Annie y Eliza reían a carcajadas. En esos momentos, Carlos al que por fin le habían proporcionado un uniforme de mayordomo de su talla, hizo su aparición y nos dijo que podríamos pasar al gran salón familiar. La comida estaba ya lista para ser servida.

21

Todos los asistentes se sentaron a la mesa, mientras varios camareros de etiqueta iban sirviendo los exquisitos platos por riguroso orden y con gesto inmutable y parsimonioso. Parecían robots. Hasta Mermadon hubiera resultado más humano y vivo en comparación con aquellos muchachos, que apenas si respiraban, lo que se me antojó la única indicación clara de que estaban realmente vivos. Mermadón no habría desentonado entre ellos, más bien lo contrario. Intenté entablar conversación con uno de ellos, pero Helen que llevaba una pluma de faisán en el cabello y un vestido de raso rojo, reconvino al camarero con la mirada que asintiendo con gesto adusto, continuó sirviendo como si yo no existiera. En un momento de la interminable comida le realicé a Ernest una pregunta un tanto extraña para los allí reunidos. Quise saber si sería posible que el Gobierno escuchara a alguien que tuviese una importante información que pudiera decidir el curso de la guerra. Los invitados me miraban un tanto desconcertados, pero Ernest sonrió y pasándose la servilleta por los labios, me dijo sin rehuir la espinosa cuestión:

-Bueno Maikel, no soy muy experto en el tema, pero me he relacionado y me relaciono como sabes con las altas esferas y tengo muy buenos amigos allí, y según lo que me han referido, lo vería difícil. Primero que el Gobierno está oculto y a buen recaudo ante el temor de posibles saboteadores y terroristas enemigos. Hay mucha psicosis al respecto en todo el país. Y lo más seguro, que a esa persona le tomaran por espía y acabaran fusilándola. Algo muy excepcional tendría que ocurrir para que quien dices, fuera escuchado.

-¿ Y a ti te escucharían Ernest ? –quiero decir que….si hipotéticamente podrías, suponte utilizando tus contactos lograr que esa persona fuera recibida por algún miembro del Gobierno, alguien lo bastante influyente. Por supuesto es un ejemplo imaginario –mentía pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Los Brighten y parte de los Legan me observaron como si hubiera cometido una barbaridad, o estuviese completamente borracho, mientras Haltoran y Mark aguardaban expectantes la respuesta de Ernest.

Ernest rió afablemente, aceptando lo que tomó por un desafío y dijo:

-Maikel, amigo mío, primero que no les gustaría. Ya sabes, si pides un favor, más tarde o más temprano tienes que devolverlo y cuanto más importante y más arriba está el que te lo presta, más urgentemente tienes que retornárselo.

Y en segundo lugar, no se concederán audiencias hasta que termine la guerra. Los principales mandamases están recluidos en edificios y búnkeres que son como fortalezas secretas y estrictamente vigiladas, y solo quedan a la luz pública, digamos cargos menores, que no tienen poder de decisión ni autoridad para hacer eso que me estás sugiriendo, sin contar con la aprobación del presidente y de su consejo de asesores y allegados más selectos. Me temo que tu hipotético amigo, si no fuera fusilado antes por espionaje, se iba a hacer viejo intentando que algún alma caritativa se apiadase de él y le escuchara. Si de eso dependiera la suerte de la guerra, sintiéndolo mucho, ya te puedo decir –dijo mientras trinchaba el pollo que un camarero le había traído- amigo Maikel, que estaría ya decidida en nuestra contra.

" Como así va a resultar" –pensé yo preocupado y preguntándome que íbamos a hacer para poder ganar la guerra y evitar que el curso de los acontecimientos variase sensiblemente.

Estaba distraído pero Candy que se había cambiado de ropa, después de abandonar la cocina. y que estaba a mi lado se dio cuenta de mi abstracción. Llevaba un precioso vestido rojo hasta los pies sin mangas y completamente liso, con bordados en el escote, y con una cinta a juego en la cabeza. Se inclinó hacia mí y me preguntó:

-Que te ocurre Maikel ? es cómo si la respuesta de mi padre te hubiera dejado frío por….-entonces dejó de hablar en seco al entender de pronto a que me refería y añadió en voz baja preocupada, llevándose una mano a los labios -¿ no será por lo de Cambrai verdad ? ¿ no tendréis pensado el ir hasta allí ?

-No, no, descuida que no, solo era una pregunta retórica nada más –dije bajando la voz y achantándome en mi asiento, mientras un camarero me servía el siguiente plato.

Candy asintió satisfecha mientras Mark reía por un comentario que le había realizado Annie acerca de cómo el rostro de Candy había terminado manchado con hollín, al que Candy replicó con otra broma, aunque se había puesto colorada al recordar lo del hollín.

Pero pese a que intentaba aparentar tranquilidad y alegría, en la cabeza de Candy solo resonaban como una lenta y ominosa letanía dos palabras: Cambrai y Juan Pablo.

22

Definitivamente no había otra solución. Mark, pensó con tristeza, que después de que tras mil vicisitudes, Candy, estaba por fin a su lado, ahora el que tenía que marcharse a más de cinco mil kilómetros de distancia era él. La misma escena tenía que tener lugar en casa de los Brighten reflexionó Mark, mientras en la penumbra de su alcoba observaba como su esposa dormía profundamente, abrazada a él y rendida después de que hicieran el amor. Mark acarició los cabellos rubios y desparramados sobre la almohada y la sedosa piel de la bella criatura que dormitaba plácidamente a su lado. Candy tenía las torneadas piernas enroscadas en torno a las suyas y le abrazaba cogida a su torno. La nariz pecosa y respingosa le cosquilleaba suavemente la pelusilla del pecho. Curiosamente, Candy no estornudaba cuando descansaba, pese a que la nariz de la chica había rozado la piel de Mark en varias ocasiones. Notaba la agradable presión de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y el aroma a lavanda que desprendía siempre, hacía que se deleitara besándola las mejillas, los sonrosados y carnosos labios y el cabello rubio ensortijado. Cuando Candy notaba aquellas suaves y dulces muestras de afecto, aun sumida en sueños, pensaba: "bendigo el día en que te conocí Mark Anderson, y el día en que me convertí en tu esposa".

Candy se removía en medio de sus sueños y a veces se le escapaban dos hileras de lágrimas de los ojos verdes escondidos tras los párpados de fina piel y otras musitaba en un susurro:

-Mark, mi amor, eres tan bueno y dulce conmigo…..

Y Mark rabioso se maldecía por tener que alejarse de su esposa de nuevo.

-No es justo –musitó en voz muy baja para no despertarla- no quiero separarme de ti, mi vida.

Pero no quedaba otra. Los únicos que sabían operar y manejar el pesado armamento anti-tanque con la suficiente soltura requerida, como para detener a los mastodontes mecánicos eran ellos dos. Yo había disparado aquel LAW de un solo uso, cuando los soldados negros vinieron a importunarnos de nuevo, consiguiendo destruir un APC M-113, pero era un vehículo ligero, y Carlos había utilizado dinamita, pero no teníamos ni de lejos la preparación psicológica de Mark y de Haltoran para soportar una larga guerra de desgaste tan cruda y dura como la de las trincheras. Otra cosa que le fastidiaba enormemente, es que tendría que viajar regularmente entre Europa y Estados Unidos para reaprovisionarse de munición sirviéndose del iridium. Y que en cada viaje, solo podría portar una pequeña cantidad de suministros cada vez.

-Esto, no va a ser fácil –dijo sin percatarse de que había elevado un poco el tono de voz. Candy masculló algo y se tapó con la manta hasta la nariz mientras se acercaba a Mark reptando sobre la sábana a tientas, buscando el calor de su pecho.

Mark solo veía dificultades logísticas inmensas incluso para alguien como él. No podrían hacerlo, sin el apoyo del Gobierno detrás o por lo menos de alguna entidad lo suficientemente poderosa respaldándoles, y aunque lograran hacer algo, sería muy difícil, librar una guerra con solo dos combatientes. Mark acomodó su cabeza sobre la de su mujer y la abrazó fuertemente. La muchacha se estremeció de satisfacción y murmuró su nombre con una sonrisa:

-Mark, hasta tu nombre es hermoso –dijo lentamente.

23

Un hombre de pelo entrecano y peinado con raya a un lado, observaba a través de sus anteojos redondos la documentación que en aquellos momentos, iba pasando por sus manos nerviosas. Incrédulo, incapaz de creer lo que estaba leyendo, lanzó el dossier con un gesto de desdén sobre su atestada mesa de trabajo. La gruesa carpeta rebotó con un ruido sordo contra el tablero moviendo algunas hojas de documentos confidenciales, que estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo. El hombre, impecablemente vestido se recostó en su sillón y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con la manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho y mirando hacia el techo.

"Tonterías, todo eso son tonterías" –se decía mientras observaba, dirigiendo la vista hacia delante nuevamente y observando la carpeta negra que había revisado una y otra vez, sin encontrarle el menor sentido. Una inscripción destacaba sobre la portada en letras de doradas con la expresión que rezaba:

"ALTO SECRETO. DESTINADO EXCLUSIVAMENTE AL SEÑOR PRESIDENTE".

Woodrow Wilson se incorporó de su asiento giratorio que empezó a moverse frenéticamente cuando lo abandonó, provocando que diera un par de vueltas. El presidente caminó inquieto por el Despacho Oval lanzando un hondo suspiro. Bastante tenía con dirigir un país en guerra y con los recientes acontecimientos del Caribe y Centroamérica como que para encima sus colaboradores, le molestaran con historias de brujas y cuentos infantiles.

De hecho, si aquel dossier sobre Mark Anderson, con su fotografía, una relación completa de sus familiares más próximos, domicilio y otros asuntos concernientes a él, estaba entre sus manos era gracias a la testarudez y tenacidad de uno de sus más jóvenes colaboradores, un muchacho recién graduado en Harvard llamado Joseph Hayes, que había sabido seguir con una paciencia leonina las distintas pistas involuntarias, que Mark y a veces Haltoran habían ido dejando y atar los cabos, que habían quedado pendientes, durante largos meses. El presidente tomó de nuevo la carpeta entre sus dedos y retomó la tantas veces interrumpida labor de encontrar algo coherente, en todo aquel galimatías, aunque la lógica le pidiera a gritos que lo lanzara por la ventana o directamente a la papelera.

-Esto –dijo con voz enojada- es tan estrambótico que no entiendo como le han otorgado la máxima prioridad y además, de alto secreto.

Entonces al agitar la carpeta, se deslizó inadvertidamente una fotografía que se le había pasado por alto y eso que el señor presidente tenía justa y merecida fama de trabajar concienzudamente y a conciencia, aunque quizás a veces pecaba de una fina ironía y mordacidad sagaces e incisivas, que no cuadraba a primera vista, en su carácter reservado e introvertido.

Alargó la mano y alcanzó la fotografía con curiosidad. El mencionado Mark aparecía abrazando a una muchacha muy joven, de cabellos rubios ondulados, dispuestos en dos coletas con grandes lazos decorativos, y un rostro ovalado de arrebatadora belleza, pese a la respingona y pequeña nariz moteada de pecas. Lo que más le impresionó fueron los ojos verdes, que centelleaban con un aire de inteligencia y determinación. Wilson sabía que la muchacha estaba embarazada, por la detalladísima y copiosa información que el ambicioso Joseph había ido recogiendo en un largo trabajo de investigación, y sobre todo de campo. Y todo ello sin levantar sospechas ni las suspicacias de las personas objetos de su seguimiento. El presidente estudió largo rato el retrato de Candy, con ceño fruncido y admitió:

-Que hermosa muchacha –dijo sonriendo levemente, al pensar en una de sus nietas, que debía rondar su misma edad más o menos.

Se apoyó en su mesa y fue repasando mentalmente los indicios más llamativos de aquel extraño Mark, que se conocía ya de memoria.

En un pequeño pueblo del interior había sido encontrados los cadáveres de varios hombres carbonizados, algunos y otros despedazados. Eran antiguos empleados de una aristocrática familia que tenía una gran propiedad no lejos de allí, Lakewood o algo así creyó recordar que se llamaba. La explicación oficial era que se habían matado entre ellos en una multitudinaria pelea en que se mezcló alcohol, bravuconadas y la disputa por una mujer del pueblo. Todos los habitantes afirmaron lo mismo, pero un vecino con fama de borrachín decía que había presenciado horrorizado como un hombre joven cuya descripción coincidía plenamente con la de Mark, lanzando fuego y haciendo uso de una fuerza sobrehumana se enfrentó a hombres armados, y los derrotó dejándolos en el horrible estado en que fueron hallados.

También mencionó una muchacha muy hermosa de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y cabellos rubios a la que el capataz de aquellos hombres estaba molestando.

El presidente volvió a mirar la fotografía a color y dijo:

-No me extraña. Yo también mataría por una mujer así.

Otro incidente inexplicable había ocurrido durante la travesía del Mauritania, un barco de lujo, que fue atacado por los torpedos del U-Booat 20. Pese a que el bello navío de línea estaba condenado, un providencial teniente de la Royal Navy, con una especie de fusil o cañón portátil interceptó los tres torpedos que el submarino lanzó, haciendo estallar sus espoletas con una puntería increíble, contra varios blancos en veloz movimiento, con mala mar y encima de noche. El capitán del submarino emergió junto al barco y le felicitó personalmente, para luego dejarles irles sin más. Misma descripción física, y también estaba a su lado la bella muchacha que era a la sazón su esposa.

Desde luego, pese a la discreción del capitán del Mauritania y sus intentos porque no trascendiera nada, la historia se filtró y fue comprobada secretamente. No había ningún teniente Anderson, y muchos menos que hubiera servido en el HMS Black Prince, ni en Jutlandia, ni en ninguna parte. Y mucho menos, en el servicio secreto británico.

Más hechos misteriosos. Un muchacho llamado Stear Cornwell, piloto del 12º Squadron del Royal Fliying Corps, pero bajo mando francés, a bordo de un SPAD VII, iba a ser derribado por un Fokker E III, un monoplano alemán, cuando fue protegido por "un extraño bólido flamígero" según declaró uno de sus camaradas, en un primer momento, aunque luego cambió su versión, al parecer presionado por sus propios compañeros, que testificaron, para proteger la reputación de su amigo, contando luego otra historia muy distinta, pese a que todos lo habían visto claramente, como el cometa dejando una estela de fuego a su paso, alejaba a los aparatos alemanes poniéndolos en fuga y llevándose a Stear cuando a pesar de todo su avión destrozado , por los impactos de la munición pesada de las ametralladoras del aparato alemán, se precipitó ardiendo a tierra. Aquel joven piloto apareció sano y salvo unos meses después en su mansión americana, que casualmente, se llamaba Lakewood y su influyente familia debió estar detrás de la licencia forzosa que el gobierno británico le concedió precipitadamente. La explicación oficial fue que Stear consiguió aterrizar idemne tras saltar en paracaídas, dentro de las líneas aliadas, y debido a sus graves lesiones, fue finalmente licenciado. Sobre el asunto se corrió un tupido velo y se prohibió a los pilotos del 12 º Squadrons comentar nada, bajo pena de consejo de guerra. En cuanto al piloto que había relatado en un primer momento la versión del "cometa ardiente" , la cambió posteriormente. Unos meses más tarde fue también licenciado por "graves heridas de guerra" también, y condecorado. Stear Cornwell tenía fama de despistado e impulsivo y era un notable inventor, y como no, también tenía relaciones de amistad con la muchacha rubia, que se llamaba Candy a la sazón. Lo más escalofriante o risible del relato, dependiendo de cómo se lo tomara quien leyera o escuchara aquello, era que el asustado y balbuciente piloto afirmaba que "dentro de la luz iridiscente y anaranjada distinguió la forma claramente definida y musculosa de un hombre de largos cabellos", que tomó a Stear entre sus brazos, separándole del Spad VII, que dando prolongados giros, mientras su cola desprendía un rastro de humo y fuego, fue perdiendo altura hasta que estalló en tierra, con un potente fragor.

El año pasado, una joven actriz de talento, que empezaba a despuntar en una pequeña compañía de teatro, muy hermosa y atractiva, de la cual tenía una imagen sobre su escritorio, Susan Marlon, había realizado un intento de suicidio, al parecer por asuntos de desamor, a causa del mismo joven, intentando arrojarse desde una escollera que daba a una pequeña playa situada dentro de una cala muy escondida. Naturalmente, el misterioso joven la salvó de la misma manera que a Stear Cornwell con el mismo modus operandi. Un anciano que estaba pescando lo vio todo, alertado por los ladridos de su perro. Desde luego, tampoco le creyeron. La actriz se había casado recientemente y esperaba un hijo de Neil Legan, miembro de otra influyente familia, que formaba parte del clan Andrew. Casualmente, -demasiadas casualidades ya, pensó el presidente moviendo la cabeza- era hermano adoptivo de Candy Anderson.

-Ni yo tampoco puedo hacerlo –musitó Wilson deslizando el pliego de la declaración del anciano dentro de la carpeta negra y lanzando un resoplido, en referencia a que él tampoco podía tomar en serio, todo aquello que para el señor presidente, no era más que una sarta de disparates sin sentido.

El informe recogía también avistamientos de estelas de fuego, explosiones y horrorosos bramidos así como extraños fenómenos meteorológicos. Uno de esos fenómenos, una inexplicable tormenta. fue observada por un anciano cartero de grandes bigotes blancos, en un día de Mayo radiante, sobre un pequeño hospicio conocido como el Hogar de Pony, que casualmente era donde se había criado la muchacha huérfana de padre y madre y, de tan bellos e increíbles ojos verdes, que contemplaban al adusto estadista como esmeraldas de fuego, desde el otro lado del retrato.

También estaba el testimonio de varios estudiantes de un selecto colegio religioso de Londres, llamado –consultó los papeles referentes al hecho- Real Colegio de San Pablo de Londres, en los que la madre superiora, directora del prestigioso centro, junto con varios alumnos aseguraban que Haltoran, amigo al parecer del señor Anderson, había sobrevolado la verja del recinto con una muchacha en brazos, morena y de ojos azules, que era amiga de Candy y que se había criado, como no, también al igual que ella, en el hospicio. El hecho había ocurrido durante un bombardero alemán contra la ciudad. Más tarde, la hermana Gray, rectora del establecimiento se había desdecido de sus afirmaciones, pero algunos muchachos seguían ratificando la veracidad del hecho. Alguno incluso llegaba más allá y le había parecido ver como aquel joven volador derribaba un bombardero Gotha de tres motores con una especie de tubo, del que salió una enorme bala a velocidad increíble. La madre superiora atribuía aquellas declaraciones al histerismo que produjo entre los muchachos, el raid aéreo, haciéndoles ver cosas que no eran reales. Y Wilson, sonriendo, opinaba lo mismo.

Y aun había más. Eleonor Baker había sufrido un desmayo durante una representación en un teatro de Chicago de la obra Otello. Candy asistía a la representación desde un palco preferente acompañada de un joven que no parecía ser su esposo, si no un amigo suyo.

La cabeza visible del clan Andrew era un hombre joven de unos veinticinco años, llamado Albert, rubio, alto y de ojos verdes, multimillonario, heredero de un importante entramado comercial. Su identidad había permanecido en secreto hasta hacía poco tiempo, siendo representado por una anciana dama, conocida como la tía abuela Elroy de unos setenta años de edad. Wilson dio un respingo al contemplar su foto. Albert había adoptado a Candy hacía tiempo y parecía sostener una rivalidad por la chica, con el hombre, objeto de aquel desvarío que Joseph Hayes, llamaba dossier e investigación ardua y concienzuda.

El informe se completaba con una descripción personal de cada uno de los amigos del misterioso muchacho. El presidente tenía entre sus manos, las fotos de un hombre gordo de anteojos, con sombrero de fieltro y gabardina, cabellos negros con una pequeña calva en la coronilla, un joven de pequeña estatura con ojos verdes y cabellos pelirrojos, que semejaba un muñeco de ventrílocuo, y por último, la de un hombre también pelirrojo, con pupilas verdes, alto y musculoso con una expresión descarada e inteligente, que sonreía a la cámara guiñando un ojo. Era el hombre volador del incidente de Londres.

Wilson estaba a punto de perder los estribos, cuando hizo llamar a su ayudante, el señor Oldfield, pulsando un botón de un interfono, aparato recién inventado y que había sido instalado hacía muy escaso periodo de tiempo en la Casa Blanca.

-¿ Sí, señor presidente ? –preguntó una voz metálica desde el otro lado del aparato.

-Haga pasar al señor Joseph Hayes, ahora mismo.

-Sí señor presidente.

La comunicación se cortó y a los pocos minutos entró el ayudante del señor presidente seguido por un joven alto y espigado de ojos claros y expresión despierta, que aguardaba desde hacía horas a que el presidente le recibiera. Wilson le hizo tomar asiento y cuando el discreto y silencioso ayudante, un hombre con entradas y expresión adusta, casi cadavérica, de lo delgado y pálido que estaba, abandonó el despacho sin hacer ruido todo el comedimiento y amabilidad de Wilson desaparecieron como por arte de magia:

-¿ Se puede saber que clase de tonterías me has traído aquí Hayes ? –dijo colérico mientras esgrimía la carpeta con la mano derecha, esparciendo algunos documentos y fotografías.

-Tío, yo –el joven era sobrino del estadista, y le tenía afecto y por eso había accedido a revisar su informe, aparte de por su brillante trayectoria. Su prometedora carrera despegaría a nada que su prodigiosa inteligencia, fuera debidamente encaminada en la dirección correcta, pero Woodrow Wilson odiaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo y que encima, su sobrino le hubiera colado una historia de cuento de hadas utilizando, el delicadísimo y altamente reservado, procedimiento especial de recepción de documentos de alto secreto.

-¿ Te das cuenta de que hubiera ocurrido si esto llega a filtrarse a la prensa ? ¿ te das cuentas ? –repitió colérico y eso que el presidente, se enojaba en pocas ocasiones y menos de aquella manera.

-Y no me llames tío –dijo mirándole de soslayo y fuera de sí- aquí soy el presidente, nada más, y haz el favor de recordarlo.

-Sí, señor presidente –dijo el atribulado joven, bajando la cabeza- pero le insisto, en que aquí, aquí –dijo con ojos encendidos y recuperando su impulsiva fogosidad- aquí hay algo que no encaja. Un secreto tan terrible como maravilloso.

Woodrow Wilson fue serenándose poco a poco, a medida que su sobrino hablaba animadamente. Si había algo en aquel joven, contagioso e imposible de refrenar, era el entusiasmo que ponía en todo lo que hacía.

-Vamos a suponer que es verdad –dijo el presidente sentándose en su silla- vamos a suponer, que el presidente de los Estados Unidos es tonto de remate, y se lo traga, ¿ que me sugieres tú que haga, Joseph Hayes ? –dijo echando el cuerpo hacia delante y mirando a su sobrino a través de sus gafas, de forma inquisitiva, atemorizándole un poco.

-Yo, iría directamente a hablar con ellos tío, perdón quiero decir señor presidente –dijo el muchacho sin titubear reponiéndose- hace poco he recibido una comunicación de Ernest Legan, naturalmente por un cauce muy discreto y que nadie sospecharía jamás.

-¿ Ernest ? ¿ Ernest ? –dijo el estadista tamborileando con dos dedos en su escritorio lleno de papeles, mientras intentaba hacer memoria, entornando los ojos, y tratando de recordar aquel nombre que tenía en la cabeza, y de pronto exclamó, -Ernest Legan, claro, mi buen amigo, el inventor –dijo riendo brevemente-, ¿ y no será por un casual –preguntó suspicaz a su sobrino que se fue retrayendo en su butaca y alzando las manos, temiendo otro estallido de cólera por parte de su tío- en relación con este asunto tan escabroso y circense, con el que me estás haciendo perder el tiempo ?

Entonces el presidente rebuscó rápidamente el informe acerca de Candy y leyó algo que por un momento se le había pasado por alto: "adoptada por la familia Legan, nombre del padre adoptivo Ernest Legan". Miró la foto del hombre y no había duda. Era él.

Wilson meneó la cabeza y dijo furibundo:

-Joseph desaparece inmediatamente de mi vista, ya veré como resuelvo este embarazoso asunto. Fuera –dijo apremiante ante la tardanza del espabilado muchacho, que sonreía imperceptiblemente porque sospechaba que había logrado captar el interés de su tío.

El joven letrado se esfumó rápidamente, pero esperanzado porque intuía que su ilustre tío, tomaría cartas en el asunto, pese a su furibundo pero breve acceso de ira. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, dejando solo al presidente.

El estadista permaneció varios minutos reflexionando, cuando apretó otro botón de su interfono. Aquel pequeño aparato cuadrado de color negro y una aparatosa rejilla que cubría el primitivo micrófono le seguía desagradando, pero había que reconocer que era muy útil.

-¿ Sí señor presidente ? –clamó la voz de Oldfield.

-Avise al chofer que prepare un coche discreto, sin distintivos oficiales. Tengo que atender unos asuntos personalmente.

24

Ernest Legan era amigo del presidente, aunque naturalmente, el discreto y concienzudo hombre de negocios no presumía de ello ni lo admitía en público. Pero mi extraña pregunta y finalmente, la confesión de su hija, que preocupada contó todo lo que sabía al amable y paciente caballero, hizo que realizara discretísimas gestiones que llegaron directamente hasta la máxima autoridad del país, a través de uno de los sobrinos de Wilson, un hombre joven que estaba empezando a despuntar en los círculos políticos de la capital. Cuando Joseph Hayes vio como uno de los protagonistas indirectos de su informe, relacionado con el autor de los extrañísimos hechos ,que parecían rodear al misterioso Mark le buscaba, para que le concertara una entrevista privada y secreta con el presidente, si fuera factible, su satisfacción no tuvo límites. Por eso, cuando aquella lluviosa tarde del 25 de Abril un pequeño pero elegante automóvil negro, sobre el que tamborileaba la incesante lluvia, se detuvo a la altura de la cancela de los Legan, y del mismo bajó, precedido de su chofer, un hombre elegante con gafas redondas y cabellos canos, Dorothy no pudo ni articular palabra, cuando se llegó hasta la puerta, sosteniendo un pequeño paraguas con motivos florales, para recibir al recién llegado caballero.

-Señorita, ¿ tendría la amabilidad de anunciarme a su señora ? – dijo el presidente mientras su chofer le protegía de la lluvia con un paraguas de color negro, casi al instante.

La doncella asintió casi tartamudeando y corrió hacia la casa, levantando pequeñas salpicaduras de agua en el sendero de grava, cuajado de charcos. Helen Legan estaba tocando el piano y tratando de enseñar a Candy que aprendía rápidamente, cosa que no podía decir de Eliza que más bien por desinterés que por falta de talento, había acabado por desatender el aprendizaje del instrumento. Eliza había salido con Tom para asistir a una representación teatral en la cercana ciudad. Ernest no estaba en casa y Neal había vuelto con su esposa a su domicilio, tras pasar algunos días con ellos, y disfrutando del afecto y cariño de su hermana, que se alegró enormemente de verle después de tantos meses. Los oscuros acontecimientos del pasado, estaban ya olvidados. Los maltratos cometidos contra Candy, su frustrado compromiso con él, todo aquello era solo un mal recuerdo.

Mermadon se había escondido en las cocinas, temblando ligeramente, temeroso de que la lluvia pudiera entrar por el techo y mojarle cayéndole encima y oxidando sus sofisticados circuitos, pero como vio que tal no iba a ocurrir se puso a ayudar al servicio, que estaba realmente encantado de contar con la ayuda de alguien tan eficiente como él. De hecho, se habían acostumbrado a su altura y a sus imprevistos análisis y chequeos médicos. De hecho Mermadon era impermeable y a prueba de líquidos, desde que Haltoran lo reformara para que no volviera a repetirse lo de la piscina, pero aquel trauma había quedado en el subconsciente electrónico del robot.

Mientras Candy ejecutaba mal una nota que su madre adoptiva la corrigió con afecto, Dorothy azorada y sin aliento se presentó en la puerta. Venía empapada, pese al pequeño paraguas, cuyo mango sostenía entre sus temblorosos dedos.

-¿ Qué te pasa Dorothy ? parece que hayas sufrido una fuerte impresión –dijo Helen que añadió- cálmate, dime que quieres, y luego ve a cambiarte, no cojas una pulmonía.

Candy asintió satisfecha. Antes su madre adoptiva no habría tratado jamás a una sirvienta con aquella delicadeza y corrección. De hecho, ni siquiera la habría mirado a la cara.

-Señora, aquí está…el señor presidente.

Helen arqueó las cejas creyendo haber oído mal.

-Pero, pero, ¿ que dices muchacha ?

En esos momentos, se abrió la puerta y un caballero pulcramente vestido, con sombrero de copa y protegido de la lluvia por su chofer, que sostenía un paraguas sobre su jefe mientras las gotas de agua, resbalaban sobre su gorra y uniforme como si fuera una estatua, pese a estar completamente calado, la saludó cortésmente mirándola con sus lentes redondos.

-Buenos tardes, por decir algo señora Legan –dijo sonriente e irónicamente, quitándose el sombrero para hacer una reverencia –mientras Dorothy iba a cambiarse, tal y como su señora le había pedido.

Helen Legan se quedó pasmada. Dorothy no mentía. Delante de sus asombrados e incrédulos ojos, estaba el mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos, aguardando a que le franqueara la entrada.

25

Mark permanecía en la propiedad Legan, pero no se encontraba en la mansión, en el momento de la visita del presidente. Se guarecía de la lluvia dentro del templete que había sido cedido recientemente por la tía abuela Elroy, a los Legan, y donde Candy había sido presentada por primera vez a los Andrew como hija adoptiva, antes de la cacería, en la que le salvó la vida al joven Anthony, haciendo una pasada rasante a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, y tomándolo por las axilas, en el último momento, cuando ya estaba a un palmo del suelo.

Mark le dio vueltas a la cabeza, a ver como iban a solucionar aquel peliagudo y terrible asunto. Incluso había estado tentado de ir allí y emplear directamente el iridium como arma, pero lo descartó.

-Podríamos generar un caos mayor del que reina allí, aparte de que los compuestos venenosos del iridium, podrían pasarme a la sangre otra vez si lo utilizo sin interrupción –se dijo observando las venas de sus muñecas al trasluz que vibraban levemente al paso del anaranjado iridium 270, entremezclado con su sangre. En un principio Candy no había dado síntoma alguno de que el compuesto estuviera presente en la suya, si se lo hubiera transmitido, cuando se habían amado. Mark lo sabría inmediatamente y su hija no tenía porqué heredar los efectos de la caprichosa sustancia. Entonces, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente y evocó de que manera había cruzado el Atlántico, para llegar hasta Francia, y poder salvar a Stear de ser derribado por el Fokker alemán. Hizo un primer trayecto que le permitió cubrir unos dos mil kilómetros, a Mach 20 desde la costa de los Estados Unidos, en apenas veinte minutos. Cuando iba a llegar al límite de sus fuerzas, apagó la emisión de iridium y se precipitó en el mar, para flotar sobre una balsa con provisiones que le había diseñado Haltoran y así recuperar fuerzas. Las aguas del Atlántico se tiñeron de rojo cuando las emanaciones del iridium a través de sus cicatrices purificaron su sangre, hasta que tras dos horas de reposo, sobre la agitada mar, repitió el proceso nuevamente, descansando cada dos mil kilómetros, hasta conseguir dar con el aeródromo de Stear. Se guió por la misma brújula digital que Haltoran empleara, cuando cruzaron el Atlántico con los precarios jetpacks, dando por casualidad con el Mauritania, para orientarse. Al alba del día, en que Stear perdía la vida en la batalla aérea, estuvo vertiendo su sangre de nuevo para extraer de su cuerpo los nocivos contaminantes que el iridium destilaba cuando empleaba sus asombrosos poderes. No sospechaba que a doscientos metros escasos de él, Stear de espaldas, con uniforme de piloto y la gorra de aviador puesta, en esos momentos se encontraba fuera del barracón, realizando una especie de homenaje a su camarada caído en combate, contemplando la salida del sol y con un ramillete de flores en la mano, mientras el viento mecía la bufanda blanca que llevaba al cuello. Pero Mark en medio de sus esporádicos dolores, estaba evacuando la sangre negra contaminada por el iridium, tras haber cubierto la última etapa del viaje,. En ese momento, fue avisado de que entraban en combate. Stear depositó una flor de las que llevaba en la mano, en el bolsillo derecho su guerrera. Entonces Mark le reconoció mientras el joven corría hacia su avión.

-Mierda –masculló de dolor mientras un reguero de sangre ya roja cruzaba el aire detrás de Mark, que provenía de su espalda, al ser testigo de como Stear se movía hacia su avión, aun sin estar del todo repuesto de su última emanación de iridium. El también empezó a correr para activar su poder, otra vez, para salvarle. En ese instante a Stear le pareció discernir a un hombre de cabellos negros que sprintaba desesperadamente, con algunas llamaradas en pos suyo, envolviendo su cuerpo,

-¿ Mark ? –se detuvo en seco al pie de su avión, mientras un compañero le apremiaba para que subiera de una vez:

-Cornwell, -le dijo su camarada desabridamente, agitando la mano, mientras los demás aviones del squadron partían- ¿ vas a subir o te vas a quedar ahí pasmado todo el día ?

Stear asintió y olvidando la fugaz visión de lo que había tomado por Mark, lo descartó, moviendo la cabeza y alojándose en el asiento de su biplano. Las hélices de los cazas giraron y lentamente fueron rodando por la pista de tierra, hasta alcanzar velocidad e ir despegando. Stear manipuló los controles dirigiendo con mano diestra al Spad VII. Muy pronto el 12º Squadron encontró una Jasta alemana de varios Fokker monoplanos. Enseguida entablaron combate, persiguiéndose en cerrados y bruscos giros para decidir la suerte de los rabiosos duelos cuanto antes, cuando una estela de fuego irrumpió en el combate, abatiendo a tres aparatos alemanes y dispersando al resto. Stear intentaba zafarse de un fokker que le perseguía, tras haber derribado uno, y no habiéndose atrevido a abatir a otro, porque su joven piloto le recordaba a su camarada caído. Cuando el avión de Stear fue alcanzado, Mark exclamó desesperado:

-No, tengo que llegar hasta él.

Y picando a Mach 2 consiguió alcanzar el Spad, rescatando a Stea,r antes de que las balas enemigas destrozaran el aeroplano envolviéndolo en una bola de fuego. Stear tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados y cuando los abrió se encontraba volando, pero no como esperaba. Una suave luz anaranjada le envolvía. Todo era quietud y abajo solo se observaba agua, allá donde su vista se extendiera.

-Estamos…sobre el Atlántico –musitó Stear. Entonces levantó la vista y vio a Mark envuelto en llamas, mientras le sujetaba con sus dedos como el hierro. El también estaba detrás de las llamas.

-Sí –dijo Mark mientras extraía el bote hinchable porque pronto tendrían que amerizar. Estaba llegando al límite de tolerancia del iridium, y forzarlo más allá, podría envenenarle la sangre, como cuando retornaron de Sarajevo.

-¿ Qué que supone que estás haciendo ? –gritó Stear enojado porque Mark le había alejado de sus compañeros y del frente.

-Intento evitar que te maten, pero veo que no me lo vas a agradecer –dijo Mark al notar la dura entonación de su voz.

Entonces Mark cortó la emisión de iridium y activó un paracaídas que se podía recoger y volver a utilizar tantas veces como fuera necesario, regalo de Haltoran, para no malgastar fuerzas, amortiguando la caída, con el iridium.

- Sujétate, vamos a amerizar, tengo que descansar, el iridium me deja agotado.

Stear iba a protestar, cuando se dio cuenta de que Mark estaba realmente exhausto. Desplegó el bote salvavidas de color blanco, que ya estaba completamente inflado cuando tocaron el agua, con un leve chapoteo. Stear asombrado al cerciorarse de que estaban en medio de la inmensidad del Atlántico, iba a protestar, cuando Mark extendió un brazo y le dijo:

-Apártate un poco, voy a eliminar la sangre envenenada de mi cuerpo.

-¿ Qué ?

Entonces las cicatrices de Mark se abrieron expulsando grandes chorros de sangre viscosa y negra, además de caliente. Pequeñas nubes de vapor salían de las heridas de Mark, que se convulsionaba de dolor, gritando levemente.

-¿ Qué, qué te ocurre ? –preguntó Stear preocupado, intentando socorrerle, pero Mark se lo impidió tajantemente.

-No me toques, -dijo con un hilo de voz estirando el cuerpo hacia atrás, súbitamente sacudido por una convulsión, mientras un chorro de sangre negra, saltaba desde su hombro derecho- podría producirte quemaduras o envenenarte. Mantente alejado de mí, hasta que….

-¿ Hasta qué Mark ? –preguntó Stear arrancándose su gorra de piloto con anteojos.

-Arrhrrhrhrffg –gruñó Mark, mientras un reguero, humeante a punto estuvo de salpicarle con un siseo de vapor.

-Hasta que mi sangre –dijo Mark haciendo una mueca de dolor, mientras luchaba por terminar de expulsar de su cuerpo, los últimos restos de veneno y continuar hablando- se torne roja. Entonces, las cicatrices se cerrarán y estaré libre de contaminación.

-¿ Y eso significa que deberemos seguir utilizando tu poder para salir de aquí ? –dijo señalando la vasta masa de agua en derredor.

Mark asintió. Los últimos chorros de sangre, ya de color rojo emergieron de sus heridas. El joven respiró acompasadamente finalmente, mientras Stear le sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Y de nuevo tendrás que pasar por esto –dijo Stear apenado.

-Cada vez, que –Mark ahogó una exclamación cuando una de sus cicatrices que actuaban como válvulas de escape se selló sola ante el asustado Stear –cada vez que utilizo el iridium, debo de soportar esto, si no el veneno generado por el iridium me mataría si se quedase dentro de mis venas.

Stear admirado por el sacrificio de Mark, sin embargo estaba disgustado. No podía dejar de imaginar la suerte de sus compañeros.

-¿ Por qué has hecho esto ? –dijo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por la cara interior de los cristales de sus gafas, pensando solo en que había dejado solos a sus compañeros a su suerte.

-Por Patty –masculló un reniego mientras estiraba el brazo que le dolía porque la cicatriz de su hombro tardaba en cerrarse-, pero….sobre todo por Candy. No soportaba ver como lloraba en tu funeral. Estaba destrozada. Pero viendo tu gratitud –dijo irónicamente- no sé si merece la pena.

-¿ Qué ? –preguntó horrorizado. ¿ Estuve muerto ?

Mark asintió lentamente.

Mark –musitó Stear, entristecido, olvidando momentáneamente la guerra.

26

Concluyeron el viaje, arribando finalmente a Lakewood. Por respeto a Mark y haciendo un esfuerzo por corresponder a sus titánicos esfuerzos por rescatarle de la locura de la guerra, no formuló más protestas ni puso mala cara. Cuando descendieron en la propiedad, Mark que había sido avistado por Haltoran, avisó a todos. Pensaron que les estaba gastando una de sus bromas, más macabra y cruel que todos las demás, pero su ardor e insistencias, consiguió que Candy y Patty le escucharan, y le siguieran, más por deseo de Patty que otra cosa. Candy le insultó y le echó en cara su poca humanidad, pero cuando presenció las llamaradas y escuchó las fuertes detonaciones que Mark producía, le pidió perdón arrepentida. Entonces fascinadas y a punto de gritar, observaron lo que albergaba el interior del resplandor anaranjado y les vieron. Mark iba bajando envuelto en la bella luz iridiscente, tocó tierra con Stear sano y salvo, sujeto con fuerza por la cintura, y la estricta tía abuela corrió a abrazarle cubriéndole de lágrimas, lo mismo que Patty, que miraba a Mark con gratitud, que agotado, cayó en brazos de Candy. A los desgarradores gritos de Patty y de Candy, atrajeron a más miembros de la familia, entre ellos la tía abuela, que no podía dar crédito a sus sentidos, al contemplar aquel prodigio. Su nieto, en compañía de ese extraño muchacho, había retornado sano y salvo. Haltoran se apresuró a explicárselo lo mejor que supo, no fuera que la anciana falleciera de la impresión, al creer que estaba viendo un fantasma.

Su esposa lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras Mark le pedía que se apartarse de él, pero ella se negó. Por alguna razón desconocida, el proceso de descontaminación no causaba ningún efecto adverso en ella. Mark se quiso esconder para ahorrarle a todos la horrible visión de su cuerpo roto y sangrando pero no tuvo tiempo. Varios chorros de sangre negra, salieron de sus heridas, que a modo de válvulas se abrían, expulsando la ponzoñosa sangre y limpiando su cuerpo y su sistema circulatorio de toxinas.

Todos observaron horrorizados aquello, Archie se apartó justo a tiempo de que un reguero oscuro estuviera a punto de alcanzarle en la cara. Después de quince minutos filtrándose, la nueva sangre era ya de color rojo. Se había regenerado. Las cicatrices se fueron cerrando rápidamente.

-Esta es la realidad de mi verdad –les dijo a todo con voz débil y queda.

Por un lado, la reacción de la tía abuela era de alejarle de su familia cuanto antes, pero era la segunda vez que salvaba a uno de sus queridos nietos, sus niños, como ella llamaba cariñosamente a los hermanos Cornwell y a su primo Anthony. Contempló silenciosamente al prodigioso muchacho mientras sus hemorragias sanaban por sí solas, sin saber si horrorizarse, apiadarse de él o mostrarle su gratitud.

Patty se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó con fuerza, empapándole con sus lágrimas.

-Gracias, gracias, de verdad –dijo sollozando- Candy puede estar realmente orgullosa de ti, me has devuelto la luz de mi vida, querido Mark, jamás lo olvidaré, jamás –dijo mientras sus gafas casi se le resbalaban de la nariz de la vehemencia con la que le estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Haltoran guardó silencio. Había intentado detenerle tras el funeral de Stear, pero no pudo. Sospechó algo cuando a petición de su amigo había creado para él el bote hinchable y el paracaídas retráctil y se lo entregó, pero no lo vio claro hasta que Mark, dos días después de que hubieran enterrado a Stear, con la excusa de que iba a dar un paseo, se puso a correr para desatar el iridium. El ver como Candy lloraba destrozada hizo que por su amor, saltara en el tiempo, y corriera como un poseo, activando su poder para dirigirse sin pérdida de tiempo a Francia y librar a su amigo del final que le aguardaba, antes de que Haltoran pudiera impedírselo.

Stear entonces empezó a recriminar a Mark el que le hubiera traído de vuelta. Ante sus injustas palabras Mark no replicó, por lo débil que estaba, mientras Candy le envolvía entre sus brazos, musitándole ardientes palabras de amor. Candy alzó la voz y le dijo al sorprendido Stear:

-Asistimos a tu funeral, te lloramos, y él –dijo señalando a Mark- viéndome sufrir tanto, más por mí que por ti, fue a Francia a salvarte, y así se lo pagas, echándole en cara, lo que ha llegado a hacer por ti.

Stear respondió a Candy:

-No eres quien para inmiscuirte en esto. Eres tan miserable como él.

Entonces una mano de hierro le asió desde atrás obligándole a volverse. Stear se encaró con Haltoran para recibir un fuerte puñetazo en pleno rostro, que le derribó por tierra. El enfurecido Haltoran, que ya no bromeaba con su habitual humor, le dijo mirándole con fiereza:

-No vuelvas a hablarle así a Candy ni a Mark. Nunca más, ¿ me oyes ? Si quieres matarte, es tu problema, pero no se te ocurra faltarle al respeto a ninguno de los dos. Ellos son los auténticos héroes, no tú.

Stear avergonzado, no respondió, y recogió sus gafas, que habían salido despedidas, y cuyos cristales, no se habían roto porque la hierba había amortiguado la caída.

Tiempo después de aquel incidente, Haltoran le mostraría la crudeza de la guerra quemando un árbol seco, con su MP-5 delante de Candy, Annie y algunos miembros más del clan Andrew y Legan. Stear abochornado, por el recuerdo del penoso incidente que protagonizó al reprochar a Mark el que le hubiera traído de vuelta, y a Candy, cuando le defendió, abandonó definitivamente sus intenciones de alistarse, para combatir en la guerra.

Mark saltó en el tiempo, teniendo la certeza que había vuelto al momento anterior del final de Stear, pero había errado el camino y estaba en mitad del Atlántico. Como estaba muy débil para intentar otro salto en el tiempo, optó por viajar con el poder de la luz iridiscente, empleando los inventos de Haltoran. Cuando rescató a Stear, regresaron de la misma forma porque no tenían tanta prisa para retornar y Mark no quería provocar una reacción adversa del iridium con otro salto en el tiempo, que pudiera envenenar su sangre.

-Un sueño premonitorio me advirtió que al saltar en el tiempo aparecería en el instante preciso, pero no en el lugar correcto si no en pleno Atlántico, por eso le pedí a Haltoran que me preparara esos dos artilugios –dijo en voz baja, regresando de sus recuerdos, y observando las columnas de mármol del templete y como la lluvia golpeaba la cúpula de la estructura, apoyándose en la balaustrada también de mármol, que circunvalaba su perímetro exterior, fijándose en sus manos. Puso las palmas hacia arriba y descubriéndose las muñecas, volvió a observar sus venas, latiendo levemente por el flujo de iridium corriendo constantemente por ellas y pulsando contra sus paredes. Cerró los ojos y abriéndolos de repente, extendió los dedos que había comprimido en un sólido puño. Entonces se escuchó un siseo y las llamaradas envolvieron su mano desprendiendo largas lenguas de fuego.

-Iridiam sangis –musitó como hiciera a bordo del Mauritania, creyendo que no había nadie, como en aquel instante en que Candy fue testigo de cómo trazaba con fuego su nombre en el aire frío de la noche, sobre el mar, además de la condesa Natasha.

En ese momento cortó el flujo de iridium a la atmósfera y el voraz fuego se apagó.

En esos momentos un hombre de mediana edad, con un sombrero de copa y anteojos redondos, con cabello cano pulcramente peinado con raya a un lado, e impecablemente vestido, acompañado por Candy y la señora Legan le estaba observando entre aterrado y atraído por el espectáculo de su brazo en llamas iluminando el interior del templete.

-Era cierto, era cierto –dijo incrédulo el caballero del sombrero de copa y chaqué, mientras Mark se giraba lentamente y descubría a tres personas mirándole bajo la intensa lluvia, guarecidas con grandes paraguas que sostenían, cada una de ellas, entre sus manos.

Entonces el caballero de porte aristocrático se acercó a Mark que se puso a la defensiva. Mark creyó ver algo familiar en aquellos ojos. Candy se adelantó subiendo las escalinatas del templete rebasando al presidente, con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente y abrazándo a Mark con fuerza. Le besó intensamente porque le había echado en falta. Mark la correspondió tan efusivamente como ella había hecho.

-Mi amor, mi amor, ¿ que haces aquí solo ?

-Nada, cariño –dijo él acariciando sus cabellos rubios- solo estaba recordando…eso es todo.

La escena había conmovido al presidente que notó como sus ojos se humedecían, lo mismo que los de la madre adoptiva de Candy.

-Aquí fue donde fui presentada a los Andrew –dijo la chica reclinando su cabellera de rizos dorados en el hombro izquierdo de Mark, -poco antes del inicio de aquella cacería.

Mark reparó otra vez en el caballero que llegó hasta él. Candy se apartó un poco, para hacerle sitio, pero sin separarse de su esposo y el distinguido señor sonrió levemente y tendiéndole la mano dijo:

-Encantado de conocerle, señor Anderson. Por sí no me conoce, cosa que se me hace difícil de concebir, soy Woodrow Wilson, presidente de los Estados Unidos –mientras Mark le estrechaba, incrédulo y esperanzado a la vez, la mano que le ofrecía.

27

La visita del presidente había sorprendido notablemente a Helen Legan, que no se había aun repuesto de la sorpresa de encontrar allí, justo ante su puerta al estadista.

-Yo, yo, -dijo Helen articulando con dificultad las palabras- no sabe el honor que me supone su visita…señor presidente….pero…es todo tan imprevisto….yo…siento recibirla así.

El presidente sonrió y dijo galantemente:

-Bella señora, no tiene porqué sentirse cohibida ni acobardada. Soy yo el que le debe una explicación. Si me hace el favor de permitirme pasar, se lo contaré todo.

Helen Legan aun cohibida por la repentina y totalmente imprevista visita del presidente, se hizo a un lado, rogándole que entrara, pero el galante mandatario declinó e insistió en que Helen pasara antes.

-Las damas primero por favor.

Candy seguía afanada con el piano, pero al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, corrió hacia el umbral creyendo que sería Mark que retornaba de su paseo. A veces, el joven esposo necesitaba estar solo y pasear sin nadie a su lado, para reflexionar acerca de su extraordinario poder y rememorar algunos pasajes de su vida. Le ayudaba a estar en calma y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Pero cuando vio a su madre adoptiva seguida de un caballero tan ilustre, se puso tensa, como avergonzándose de su sencillo vestido azul con mangas largas y de una tonalidad más clara que la del vestido. En la parte superior de la prenda tenía unos volantes que subían a ambos lados del pecho, paralelamente al recorrido de las mangas. Un elaborado y gran lazo de color azul adornaba la falda por la parte trasera, que estaba rematada por un dobladillo de color azul más oscuro que el del resto de la misma. La chica hizo ademán de marcharse para ponerse un traje más apropiado, porque intuía que el caballero era persona importante. Pero el caballero, realizó un ademán con la mano y sonriendo pidió a la joven que se detuviera:

-Por favor señorita, no se vaya, deseo hablar con usted y con su madre.

-Yo….iba a….-dijo Candy desviando la mirada hacia la escalera que llevaba a la parte superior- iba a mi habitación para ponerme un vestido más apropiado señor. No estoy muy presentable que digamos.

-Eso son tonterías, señorita Anderson, está usted adorable, en serio.

Candy se fijó mejor en el caballero y aguzó la vista. De pronto, dio un respingo y se llevó una mano a los labios, sorprendida al reconocerle finalmente.

-Usted, es, es, el señor presidente –dijo Candy haciendo una reverencia inclinándose y levantando ligeramente la falda de su vestido, -perdóneme por no haberle reconocido antes señor presidente.

-No tiene importancia señorita –dijo fijándose en Helen que estaba a su lado- en realidad, se deben preguntar ambas que hago aquí. Bien satisfaré su curiosidad.

Helen que llevaba una blusa blanca de seda y una falda negra con zapatos de charol también se sentía vestida de forma inapropiada para recibir al presidente, pero este rió divertido y se sentó en el sofá, justo en el mismo sitio donde estuviera Helen Legan y a la que Candy tuvo que pedir perdón injustamente a Eliza y Neal para evitar que despidieran a Dorothy. Candy y Helen le imitaron y Wilson empezó a hablar:

-Verán señoras, si estoy aquí es por mi amistad con su marido, señora Legan y porque un sobrino mío, muy brillante, pero muy pelma, todo hay que decirlo, a insistido sobremanera en un importante y crucial asunto que afecta a su esposo, señorita Anderson.

Helen se sobresaltó y cruzó la pierna derecha sobre la rodilla de la otra y apoyó ambas manos sobre la pierna. No conocía en absoluto que las relaciones de su marido llegasen a tan altos niveles. En cuanto a Candy, recordó súbitamente la pregunta que yo había hecho a su padre adoptivo y la conversación que habíamos sostenido, ella, Haltoran, Mark, Eliza y yo, y sus labios se movieron maquinalmente y dijo un nombre:

-Cambrai, está aquí, por de Cambrai, ¿ no es así ?

El presidente sabía perfectamente a que se refería Candy, pero realmente estaba allí por otro asunto diferente, aunque puede que guardara relación con el objeto de su visita.

-No señorita Anderson, en realidad como le dije tendría interés en conversar con su esposo, si tal fuera posible, desde luego.

Candy iba a decirle donde podría encontrarle, cuando Mermadon irrumpió en el salón preguntando si necesitaban algo. El presidente se sintió cohibido ante el gigantesco autómata que le observaba con sus ojos rojos. Helen que había medio tolerado al hombre artificial le reprendió por asustar a su invitado, presentándose de sopetón y que hacía retumbar todo en el salón con sus pisadas. Helen volvió a temar por sus valiosísimas porcelanas y jarrones de la dinastía Ming.

-Mermadón, maldita sea –dijo la señora Legan utilizando por primera vez su nombre- te tenemos dicho que llames a la puerta antes de entrar.

-Lo siento señora Legan –dijo con voz meliflua y almibarada el robot- no era mi intención asustar al señor presidente Wilson.

Mermadón había procesado la imagen de la cara del estadista y buscado en sus bancos de memoria, encontrándola inmediatamente.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo Wilson sonriente para alivio de Helen y aplaudiendo al robot- si puede hablar, y hasta me conoce.

-Se trata de un invento de un amigo de mi yerno –dijo azorada la señora Legan recordando el susto que había dado a la anciana tía abuela y a la impresión que produjo en la señora Brighten, que le costó su sombrero y un desgarrón en la valiosa tela de su vestido de seda. Afortunadamente, los buenos oficios de su marido y la comida que habían ofrecido a los Brighten habían suavizado las cosas.

-Es muy curioso –dijo Wilson rodeándole tras levantarse y contemplando su elevada estatura- ¿ que se supone que es usted ?

-Soy un robot, señor presidente –dijo educadamente Mermadon- mi nombre es Mermadon y vengo a ser como una especie de autómata si lo prefiere. Me dedico a realizar tareas de protocolo, investigación y domésticas.

-Es formidable –dijo palmeándole con interés la pierna de kevlar y acero reforzado para comprobar su resistencia- nos vendrían bien unos cuantos miles como él para ganar esta maldita guerra –dijo poniendo cara de disgusto- está durando demasiado.

El robot pareció horrorizarse y se sentó en el suelo cubriéndose los sensores ópticos con sus manos metálicas. Wilson se caló las gafas sobre la nariz y preguntó extrañado:

-¿ Que le pasa ? ¿ acaso he dicho algo inconveniente ?

-No señor presidente –dijo Candy atando mejor el lazo de su vestido- es que Mermadón odia la violencia. No soporta ni siquiera que le hablen de ella. Por eso cuando ha mencionado la guerra, podríamos decir que se ha echado a temblar.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo el presidente mientras Dorothy servía el té y ofrecía unos dulces al ilustre huésped –o sea que su creador, Halt, Haltoran –dijo acordándose del dossier- le dotó de emociones. Muy interesante.

Dorothy sirvió con cuidado el té, ayudada por el robot que lo hizo con tal delicadeza que el presidente asintió aprobando con la cabeza.

-Ya es suficiente –dijo Helen- puedes retirarte.

-Por supuesto señora Legan –dijo el robot- hasta luego señor presidente –dijo saludando cortésmente.

El presidente rió complacido. Empezaba a alegrarse de haber secundado la iniciativa de su sobrino. Por lo menos, de momento estaba pasando un rato muy agradable.

Entonces retomó el motivo de su visita. Deseaba ver a Mark. Candy dijo que había salido a dar una vuelta, aunque empezaba a preocuparse. Fuera seguía lloviendo a cántaros y las gotas de agua, restallaban contra los cristales de los ventanales.

Entonces Candy sugirió que fueran a buscarle.

-Buena idea señorita Anderson –dijo el presidente tras apurar su taza de té- las acompañaré.

Entonces entró el pequeño coatí. Wilson lo analizó con curiosidad y dijo sonriente señalándole:

-Que tenemos aquí, que animalito más gracioso.

A Clean enseguida le cayó simpático el presidente que se puso a corretear en torno a sus piernas. Entonces Candy sonrió y dijo:

-Se llama Clean y es un coatí. Es mi mascota.

Entonces Clean se fijó emocionado en el alto sombrero de copa del estadista. Candy lo intuyó y cogió a Clean por muy poco, evitando que se lanzara contra Wilson para arrebatarle el sombrero.

-Menos mal que pude agarrarle a tiempo –dijo Candy mientras el coatí se revolvía pugnando por liberarse y mirando a Candy suplicante para que lo dejara libre con sus ojos moteados de negro, como si llevara un antifaz o unas gafas- tiene una afición desmedida a destrozar todo lo que pilla, en especial sombreros.

Wilson encomendó su sombrero a Dorothy que retornó solícita aguardando por si tenían que darle más instrucciones.

-Puedes retirarte Dorothy –dijo la señora Legan a la doncella- ahora si lo desea, señor presidente podemos ir en busca de Mark.

Las dos mujeres cogieron grandes paraguas y seguidas por el estadista que también se protegió con un paraguas que le tendió su chofer, caminaron por los bellos jardines hasta que llegaron a un templete de mármol, donde había un hombre joven cabizbajo y pensativo, que se refugiaba de la lluvia en el templete. Candy se estremeció. Allí fue donde la presentaron por primera vez a la familia Andrew cuando fue adoptada por Albert. Entonces llevaba un conjunto escocés con una boina negra con una pluma rematando su cabeza, con una bufanda roja en torno a la casaca de color negro, y una falda corta de cuadros con botas rojas altas. Sonrió al recordar el improvisado discurso que lanzó a la concurrencia, un tanto precipitado que hizo reír a los invitados a la cacería, para disgusto de la tía-abuela Elroy. Poco después comenzó la cacería. Cabalgaba con Anthony y se detuvieron ante un lago. Candy aspiró el aroma del lugar y entonces Anthony le prometió que visitarían junto la colina de Pony, al surgir el tema. Un poco después el hermoso caballo blanco de Anthony introdujo la pata en un cepo disimulado entre la hojarasca. Candy vio un reflejo rojo fugaz, un hermoso ejemplar de zorro hembra que recogía a su criada asustada, ocultándose entre la espesura. El caballo se encabritó lanzando al muchacho hacia atrás, justo cuando hablaban del misterioso muchacho gaitero que la había encontrado poco después de que Mark desapareciera trepando velozmente envuelto en un resplandor dorado, entre explosiones y produciendo un fuerte siseo, al alcanzar rápidamente la estratosfera. Candy gritó su nombre petrificada de miedo. La boina azul de Anthony salió despedida de sus cabellos rubios y justo cuando su cabeza se iba a destrozar contra el suelo, una ráfaga fugaz, un viento huracanado, una luz iridiscente muy hermosa, le sujetó por las axilas elevándole en el aire. Estaba a salvo. Candy horrorizada se fijó que dentro del resplandor anaranjado había un hombre de cabellos largos y ojos tristes, que le resultaba muy familiar. Después de poner a salvo a Anthony, ella intentó darle alcance, porque ya su aura había desaparecido. Entonces horrorizada, le recordó. Mark intentó huir, pero la sangre que estaba vertiendo y su extrema debilidad le impidieron remontar el vuelo. Desolada se acercó a él, mientras Mark se desangraba y ella pedía llorando a gritos que le atendieran, mientras Mark pretendía lo contrario. Entonces ella le reconoció y musitó acariciándole sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

-Mark, Mark…..mi amor –dijo involuntariamente y oyéndolo Anthony, que por eso no deseaba atenderle, hasta que Candy se lo exigió. Allí estaba Mark, con la mano envuelta en llamas y murmurando unas palabras que Candy no llegó a entender. Wilson creyó que le daría un pasmo y musitó asustado al ver como el joven emitía fuego desde su mano, que extinguió rápidamente.

-Dios mío –susurró Wilson aterrado- era cierto, era cierto- mi sobrino sabía algo.

Entonces Candy y Helen guareciéndose de la lluvia, acompañaron al presidente para que pudiera hablar con él.

28

Mark y el presidente estuvieron hablando cerca de una hora en el templete, mientras Candy y su madre les observaban bajo un árbol, respetando la privacidad de aquello tan crucial, acerca de lo que conversarían durante ese tiempo. Había dejado finalmente de llover y Mark había empezado a hablar y dijo:

-Señor presidente –dijo mirando al estadista que le observó con interés- no espero que me crea, pero cuanto voy a contarle es rigurosa y absolutamente cierto.

-Probemos joven probemos –dijo el presidente asintiendo y con una sonrisa y animándole a comenzar con un gesto de la mano- usted empiece a relatarme su historia y yo juzgaré luego.

Mark asintió y contó su vida lo más pormenorizadamente posible procurando no extenderse demasiado ni perderse en detalles, incluyendo su primer encuentro con Candy y cuanto ya conociera por el dossier de su sobrino y otras cosas que ignoraba del todo.

-Y eso es todo, señor presidente, en usted está ahora juzgarlo como cierto o no.

El presidente asintió admirado ante la densa y compleja vida del joven y dijo:

-Como para no creerle, le observé antes, cuando emitía fuego con su mano, por supuesto no tenía la más mínima intención en espiarle. Fue algo puramente accidental.

-No se preocupe señor presidente, tarde o temprano tendría que haberle hecho una demostración –dijo- para confirmarle que digo la verdad.

-En este lugar, su esposa fue adoptada por la familia Andrew –dijo Wilson admirando la sencilla pero bella estructura de mármol y aspirando las fragancias del hermoso lugar.

-Sí y poco después salvé a ese joven –dijo Mark observando el lago cercano apoyando sus manos en la balaustrada del templete.

-Anthony ¿ no es así ? –preguntó Wilson.

-Sí, -asintió Mark.

El presidente le preguntó si había sentido algo cuando mató a aquellos treinta hombres para defender a Candy. Mark se puso a la defensiva, pero el presidente le había prometido inmunidad total, si lograban evitar que la guerra se decantara a favor de los imperios centrales.

-Nada. Solo una inmensa rabia. Cuando el capataz amenazó con forzar y matar a mi esposa y la pegó, el amor me volvió loco, inestable, y el iridium me proporcionó una fuerza tan sobrehumana, que unido a mi dolor por ver sufrir a Candy de esa manera, hizo que me convirtiera en una máquina de matar. No pretendía hacerlo, pero me descontrolé y acabé con todos. Lo que más me dolió no fue acabar con esas alimañas, sino que Candy me viera sediento de sangre, aunque luego me perdonó, pero realmente creo que aunque no estaba satisfecha con lo que hice, lo entendía y hasta lo aprobaba en cierto modo. Siempre he tenido esa sensación.

-Pues yo no apruebo lo que hizo joven, pero su bella esposa estaba en peligro y usted se limitó a defenderla. Me imagino que quizás yo en su lugar, tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Y ese iridium le hace sangrar después de desatar su poder –dijo Wilson a continuación.

-Sí, emito sangre contaminada de color negro para purificar mi sistema circulatorio, después de usarlo. Si no fuera así, mi cuerpo se colapsaría envenenado.

-Bien, y volviendo a ese tema que me ha contado de la guerra, ¿ creen que ese imperio negro, atacará por Cambrai ?

Mark también había hablado largo y tendido de aquella cuestión. Entonces en ese momento, llegamos yo y Haltoran avisados por Carlos que el presidente Wilson estaba aquí.

No podía creerlo y cuando llegamos, Mark fue a presentarnos, pero fue el propio presidente quien nos identificó por nuestros nombres.

-No, no digan nada caballeros.

-Usted es Maikel Parents.

-Y usted Haltoran, el hombre volador.

Haltoran asintió y sonrió. Wilson empezaba a apreciarnos. Le estrechamos la mano y Haltoran observó:

-Veo que cuenta con un buen servicio de información, por lo que veo.

29

Departimos con el presidente, ya en la casa Legan, yo, Haltoran, Stear y Mark, mientras Ernest que finalmente había llegado a su casa, saludando efusivamente a su amigo Wilson, que presidía la reunión.

Le contamos al presidente nuestras sospechas y le referimos nuestros temores de que se estuviera cambiando el curso de la Historia para que los alemanes ganaran la guerra, proporcionándoles material de guerra que aun no existía. Haltoran explicó detalladamente las especificaciones técnicas de los Tigre mostrándole su aspecto. Wilson se horrorizó ligeramente al leerlas.

-Sería irónico y risible. Luchar contra armas que aun no existen, si no fuera tan trágicamente real y verídico –dijo el presidente, a lo que asentimos vehemente.

-¿ Y dicen ustedes que habrá una nueva guerra mundial, si el curso original de la Historia se mantiene caballeros ? ¿ no sería mejor evitar ambas ?

Mark le dijo que lo habían hecho con la primera guerra mundial, con resultados funestos. El presidente asintió. Conocía ya la historia de Candy transmutada en Angel de Sarajevo y los dos mil millones de vidas que había costado a la Humanidad impedir la Gran Guerra. Y hubo que deshacer el tremendo error nuevamente para restablecer el curso original del tiempo.

-Y tenemos que permitir que ocurra no solamente esta, sino la siguiente guerra mundial, que aun será peor que la actual –dijo el estadista, con el ceño fruncido- para evitar a su vez que haya más víctimas mortales. En resumidas cuentas, debemos asumir un coste de bajas inocentes inevitable, para impedir que haya otro mucho peor.

Haltoran asintió. Admiraba la franca y privilegiada inteligencia de aquel hombre excepcional.

-Y por eso necesitamos la colaboración de su Gobierno señor presidente –le dije casi apremiante- para poder derrotar a las tropas del Imperio Negro y evitar que cambien el rumbo de la Historia.

El presidente asintió y estrechándonos con fuerza la mano a cada uno, dijo:

-Caballeros, tendrán ustedes plena colaboración y carta blanca para hacer lo que deban hacer.

Suspiré aliviado y dije al estadista mirándole a los ojos cubiertos, por los anteojos redondos y con sincera admiración:

-Muchas gracias señor presidente, muchas gracias.

Entonces nos preguntó de sopetón quien sería el hombre que dirigiría los destinos del país en la siguiente guerra. Se lo dijimos, y el presidente sonrió con franqueza.

Franklin , le conozco, un hombre joven y muy prometedor. Sabía que llegaría lejos –dijo irónicamente.

También le conté que Roosvelt fallecería antes del final de la guerra y le sustituiría Harry Truman , del que había oído hablar, pero al que no conocía personalmente.

Entonces concretamos todo. A la semana siguiente saldríamos hacia Cambrai con Mermadón al que Haltoran ya había realizado algunos ajustes en su programación para poder acercarlo a la línea del frente, sin que se bloqueara a la primera de cambio, ante la proximidad de la guerra. Le necesitaríamos para construir las armas necesarias para detener a Ettiene Colbert, el sustituto de Norden. Entonces Candy, que había seguido nuestra conversación sin que sospecháramos nada, ni que la puerta del salón se encontraba entreabierta, se plantó ante nosotros y furibunda porque temía que trataríamos de dejarla en Estados Unidos, como había adivinado, nos apuntó con el dedo mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, desde sus bellos ojos verdes, temblando ligeramente. La ira la tornaba aun más hermosa de lo que ya lo era de por sí:

-Mark, sé que me vas a decir que no, y tú Haltoran, lo mismo a Annie, pero voy a ir contigo y Annie se viene con nosotros. Ya estoy harta de separarme de ti. Y no vas a poder impedirlo. En caso contrario, no quiero seguir viéndote.

Annie que también había acudido con Haltoran, y ahora había irrumpido en la reunión con su amiga, secundó la propuesta de Candy con igual firmeza. Las dos amigas, tenían una determinación tan férrea, que el inmenso amor que profesaban a sus amados, la tornaban en desesperación.

29

Todo fue como una cadena, cuyos eslabones se fueron sucediendo una detrás de otro, lenta e inexorablemente. Mark y Haltoran fueron incapaces de convencer a las dos amigas de que desistieran de acompañarles. Candy echa un mar de lágrimas, discutió con Mark amargamente sin importarle que el presidente estuviera delante ellos.

-No, no pienso dejarte solo otra vez de nuevo –se lamentaba ella, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Candy, cariño –decía él intentando que entrara en razón. –No podéis venir con nosotros así como así.

Haltoran hacía lo mismo con Annie que aferrada a él por su torso, se negaba a soltarle y gemía desconsolada.

-No puedes acompañarme en tu estado pequeña dama, y no vamos de picnic, vamos a una guerra. Te juro que no será agradable.

Pero las dos muchachas encinta se negaban a atender a razones. El presidente Wilson observaba la escena sin saber que decir ni atreverse a intervenir. Los lamentos femeninos se entremezclaban en una algarabía, que pronto se tornó insoportable. Helen intentó echar un cable a Mark, pero al final perdió la paciencia y sus gritos primero, y su llanto después, convirtieron la estancia, que ya era un lugar de lamentos y lágrimas, en algo aun peor. Mark abrazaba a Candy que le suplicaba llorosa que le permitiera ir con él y Helen a su vez, rodeaba a la chica con su brazos, tratando de conseguir lo contrario. Ernest corrió a consolar a su esposa que se debatía en un profundo dolor.

-Mi preciosa hija –sollozaba la mujer- mi preciosa hija, y mi nieta en esa horrible guerra.

Candy hipando y mojando los antebrazos de Mark con sus lágrimas y unas gotas de saliva, dijo golpeando levemente el pecho de Mark:

-Delega en otra persona Mark, quédate conmigo y con nuestra hija, por favor, mi amor. –luego dirigió una mirada suplicante hacia Wilson y dijo:

-El señor presidente lo entenderá.

Mark entonces, harto de aquella absurda situación, y enojado, procurando no elevar la voz, pese a lo alterado que estaba, dijo finalmente a su esposa acariciando sus caballeros rubios y jugueteando con uno de sus rizos entre las yemas de los dedos:

-Entiéndelo Candy, he de ir allí. No quiero hacerlo, pero sin mí, nada de lo que hagamos, servirá de mucho.

Entonces el estadista, conmovido pero sabedor de que Mark tenía razón, ya que sin él ni Haltoran, todo se iría al traste, intercedió, pidiendo calma. Levantó los brazos y dijo:

-Aunque como acertadamente, el prometido de la señorita Brighten ha dicho, no se trata de nada agradable, si no más bien lo contrario, si las señoritas desean ir, no soy yo quien para separarlas de sus parejas. Así que –dijo mientras se aclaraba la voz carraspeando- no se hable más. Se hará lo que ellas decidan, y no admitiré otra voz discordante.

Entonces Candy y Annie rodearon al presidente al unísono y empezaron a agradecérselo, abrumándole, con muestras de afecto y largas frases hechas de palabras de reconocimiento y de gratitud. Helen Legan, muy asustada se echó a los pies del estadista, rogándole que recapacitara y que revocara aquella decisión absurda. El señor presidente aferró a la dama con delicadeza por los hombros y la ayudó a ponerse en pie diciendo conciliador, mientras corría a su lado:

-Bella señora, le prometo que su querida hija no sufrirá el menor daño, ni tampoco su amiga, la señorita Brighten. Serán debidamente protegidas, custodiadas, y salvaguardadas de todo posible daño, tiene usted mi palabra de honor que no pisarán el frente. Me haré cargo personalmente de que aquí sea.

30

-Si quiero.

La voz de Annie, emocionada y temblorosa dio su consentimiento, mientras Haltoran le ponía el anillo de pedida en su dedo índice delicadamente., una vez que Haltoran, enfundado en un smoking blanco, la hubiera precedido, dando el sí quiero. El sacerdote sonrió y dijo:

-Puedes besar a la novia.

Candy que sostenía la bandeja de plata con las dos alianzas de oro, la miraba emocionada. Mark, enfundado en su chaqué crema, no pudo evitar emocionarse al recordar como Haltoran le había rogado encarecidamente, que los dos fueron los padrinos de su boda.

Haltoran levantó con delicadeza el velo blanco que cubría el rostro de su amada y mirando a sus intensos ojos azules, cerró los suyos y depositó un emotivo beso en sus labios. Annie lloraba y suspiraba, mientras sostenía el pequeño ramillete de rosas, que Anthony le había confeccionado, sobre el regazo de su vestido de novia blanco. La orquesta empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial, El vicario dijo solemnemente:

-Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre. Podéis ir en paz.

Haltoran y Annie, ya convertidos en marido y mujer, descendían tomados del brazo por las escalinatas del pequeño templete, empavesado de cintas y guirnaldas rojas y verdes con las rosas de Anthony, y en el que Candy fuera declarada hija adoptiva de los Andrew, entre dos hileras de gente emocionada. Los invitados empezaron a arrojarles arroz. Sarah Brighten, del brazo de su marido, cubría sus cabellos rubios con una pamela y se enjugaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con un pañuelo de seda. Pese a que había despreciado a Haltoran, algo en su interior le decía que su querida Annie estaba en las mejores manos. Candy llevaba un vestido de color verde oscuro con una franja blanca en la parte inferior del vuelo de la falda y un elaborado lazo blanco, que semejaba una flor en la parte superior del corpiño, y los cabellos adornados por una cinta de seda a juego con el vestido. La cinta formaba dos lazos gemelos con que adornaba cada una de sus coletas y se enroscaba en su cabellera de manera armoniosa., pese a su elaborada disposición. En pleno centro del lazo blanco, que imitaba a una flor, refulgía el broche verde que Natasha le regalara, cuando arribaron al puerto de Nueva York. Del lazo blanco pendían dos pequeños faldones y una cenefa de la misma tonalidad, bordeaba el dobladillo del corpiño de su vestido. Detrás un gran lazo rojo, flotaba etéreamente, sujeto a un fajín verde que envolvía su cintura. Annie arrojó el ramo de flores alegremente, que surcó el aire y que se disputaban entre sí, las jóvenes damas de honor, yendo a parar a las manos de Natasha, que sorprendida parpadeó mirando a Anthony, que le devolvió una mirada divertida. El joven aristócrata rió francamente y con alegría. Aquella sonrisa que a Candy se le había asemejado al brillo del Sol, y que creyó que había perdido para siempre.

La primera dama salió al encuentro de Annie, felicitándola efusivamente, y regalándola un enorme oso de peluche para el niño. Su marido el señor presidente, saludó con efusión al novio, ahora finalmente esposo de Annie, deseándoles los mejor.

Mark abrazó a Candy la cual fingió enfadarse bromeando con su marido:

-Ehhhh, no seas tan impetuoso, que me despeinas, cariño.

Tom y Eliza les observaban gozosos tomados de la mano. Habían ya concertado la fecha de su próximo enlace. Stear intentaba consolar a Patty que lloraba copiosamente, incapaz de evitarlo. La muchacha se quitó las gafas y Stear que estaba pensando en el momento en que había sido tan descortés y cruelmente desconsiderado con Candy y Mark que le salvara la vida, la abrazó y rebuscando en su bolsillo del que sin darse cuenta extrajo una llave inglesa que había olvidado dejar en su taller, tirándola azorado y disimuladamente, antes de que Patty se diera cuenta, Finalmente encontró lo que andaba buscando. Extrajo un pequeño estuche de nácar, en cuyo fondo refulgía un pequeño anillo con un diamante engarzado, y se lo ofreció a su novia. Patty doblemente emocionada por la boda de su amiga Annie y la petición de su novio Stear, lloró con doblegada fuerza.

-¿ De verdad ? –dijo ella incrédula y esperanzada dando pequeños saltos.

Stear asintió con una ancha sonrisa, mientras besaba a su novia con pasión.

Mientras Carlos y Dorothy se besaban bajo un árbol, concertando también la fecha de su boda.

Mermadón pasaba entre los invitados ofreciendo diversos entremeses y canapés, evolucionando con maestría entre ellos, pese a su tamaño, con sendas bandejas metálicas, y ataviado con un enorme mandil y un gorro de cocinero, que el servicio le había confeccionado, adoptándolo como su mascota preferida. Las damas y caballeros sonreían y aplaudían creyendo que era otro de los inventos de Stear o algún actor contratado para amenizar el enlace, aunque de forma un tanto estrambótica. La tía abuela sonrió satisfecha. Mejor que lo creyeran así. Archie envió una nota de disculpa, porque aun continuaba sin poder olvidar a Karen y seguía de viaje, intentando encontrar la paz para su desasosegado ánimo. Las últimas noticias que se habían recibido de él, le situaban en Canadá, donde se dedicaba a navegar con un velero de tres palos por los principales ríos del país, o a veces bordeando la costa.

Neal y Susana felicitaron al matrimonio colmándoles de regalos y de buenos deseos. En los brazos de Susana, se agitaba feliz y contento un hermoso niño, que los orgullosos padres presentaban a todo el mundo. La señora Legan meció a su nieto, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que reía feliz cuando la dama sostuvo a su nieto entre sus brazos y su abuelo, el señor Legan le hizo carantoñas, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de todos, allí donde lo iban presentado. Clark era la felicidad suprema para Neal y su bella esposa que había dejado temporalmente el teatro para cuidar de su niño, que ya tenía cinco meses. Candy arrulló con cariño, a su sobrino Clark cantándole una nana, como solía hacer con los niños más pequeños, cuando cuidaba de ellos en el hogar de Pony. Mark la observó con ojos enamorados y dijo acariciando las mejillas sonrosadas del niño, que se había quedado dormido entre los brazos de Candy:

-Serás una madre excelente, además de increíblemente hermosa.

Candy rió halagada por el cumplido de Mark y besándole levemente en los labios dijo mientras sus ojos verdes, brillaban enamorados:

-Nuestra hija no tendrá un padre más bueno y dulce que tú, amor mío.

En cambio Clark pareció asustarse cuando yo y la tía abuela Elroy lo cogimos con cuidado en brazos, aunque la presencia de su angelical madre contribuyó a calmarle. El incidente en que creía haber estado enamorada de Mark, y su intento de suicidio, eran ya, un lejano recuerdo.

Clark también estiró de los bucles de Eliza que lanzó un pequeño ay, haciendo que el bebé riera agitando sus manitas. Tom, lanzó una pequeña risa, ante las tribulaciones de su novia, e hizo muecas que suscitaron la hilaridad del niño.

Eliza, dejando un momento, a Tom en compañía de Stear y de su hermano, se llevó a un aparte a Haltoran, mientras Annie iba de corrillo en corrillo siendo agasajada y reclamada por todos, y le preguntó:

-¿ Eres feliz ? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Inmensamente –dijo él mientras le cogía de los rizos bromeando con inocencia con ella, como cuando eran novios.

Ella le aferró por la manga blanca de su smoking y le hizo una confidencia:

-¿Sabes ? jamás me arrepentiré de haber estado a tu lado –dijo sonriendo.

-Ni yo, y espero que seamos siendo buenos amigos.

Eliza se ajustó el lazo ,de su vestido liso de color rojo, de dama de honor y dijo:

-Siempre te recordaré, mi buen Haltoran. Gracias a ti y a tus queridos amigos, encontré a una hermana maravillosa y redescubrí el amor de mi familia. Muchas gracias.

Haltoran y Eliza se estrecharon las manos fuertemente. Siempre guardaría un afecto especial por aquella pequeña descarada, desde que la conociera por vez primera, cuando salvó a Annie de la aterrada yegua ,a la que un malvado Neal, que ahora estaba completamente irreconocible, inmerso en una bondad y una afabilidad insospechables en él, hacía no tanto tiempo, espantó con un trozo de espuela oxidada. Ni tampoco olvidaría un amor que comenzó una tarde en un hospital, cuando acompañó hasta allí a su amigo para que le hicieran una transfusión de sangre.

Albert, el jefe de la familia, seguía sin acudir a las celebraciones del clan Andrew, temeroso e incapaz de volver a encontrarse cara a cara con su ahijada. Sin embargo, aquella vez estaba allí, pero observándoles discretamente desde lejos. Iba vestido con una chaqueta y unos pantalones de pana, con la larga bufanda blanca pendiendo de su cuello, sobre la camiseta negra, y un macuto al hombro y barba de dos días, recordando el feliz momento que pasó en compañía de Candy, en la pequeña villa situada al otro extremo de sus propiedades, rodeados ambos de sus animales, a los que ahora maltrataba descargando su mal humor con ellos. La entonces desorientada y perdida sirvienta de los Legan le pidió ayuda, enviándole un mensaje de socorro dentro de una botella de cristal, que dejó deslizarse por la corriente del pequeño riachuelo, que atravesaba los frondosos bosques de Lakewood. Entonces aun era posible soñar que el amor de la bellísima muchacha era algo factible y perfectamente tangible. Pero cuando Mark retornó de entre las brumas del tiempo, aullando, envuelto en llamas, y sangrando, despertando recuerdos aletargados en la mente de Candy, que el multimillonario había intentado denodadamente mantener dormidos a toda costa, supo, para su pesar y desazón, que había perdido la partida, frente al hombre de largos cabellos negros y ojos de idéntico color, el hombre proveniente de otro tiempo, de otra realidad distinta y desconocida.

-Me la quitaste –dijo refiriéndose a Mark, con voz hueca y tomada por el resentimiento- me la quitaste injustamente. A mi pequeña niña, a mi Candy.

Un brillo de ira refulgió en sus ojos verdes, mientras la pequeña mofeta espantada, no se atrevía ni a mirarle, por temor a los bruscos y repentinos cambios de humor de su dueño.

31

Una semana después, los recién casados, junto a Mark y su esposa Candy navegaban a borde del USS Lancastria, en dirección hacia las costas europeas. Mermadon permanecía oculto en las bodegas, porque la visión de tanta agua, le habría afectado sobre manera. Yo estaba en la proa del crucero, con no muy buen color, mareándome a cada rato y apoyándome en Carlos, que también se había empeñado en acompañarnos. Dorothy había conseguido igualmente el beneplácito de los Legan, para acompañar a su novio. Annie después de obtener el sincero apoyo de Wilson para que pudiera viajar junto a Haltoran, venciendo sus últimas resistencias, le besó poco después de que se hubiera salido con la suya, pese a las reticencias del joven. De pronto Haltoran la miró fijamente a sus ojos azules, con los suyos intensamente verdes y le propuso de repente:

-Quiero casarme contigo.

Annie parpadeó sorprendida y antes de que la muchacha morena pudiera reaccionar, sacó una alianza de oro y dijo tomando sus manos con fervor:

-Ya que vas a venir conmigo, quiero que antes seamos marido y mujer. Deseo que estemos juntos para siempre, mi amor, mi dulce dama.

Annie le observó con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos, en cuyas pupilas refulgían brillos dorados. Emocionada por la preciosa petición de mano, se le echó al cuello y dijo sozollando, mientras largos regueros de lágrimas caían sobre los hombros de Haltoran y su espalda:

-Sí, sí, mi vida, yo también deseo ardientemente convertirme en tu esposa

Todo fue muy repentino, pero los preparativos rápidamente orquestados por la pareja, avanzaron a buen ritmo y a pocos días de nuestra partida hacia Europa, estaban prácticamente finalizados, resultando en una boda muy bella y soberbia.

Sarah lloró mucho y en un principio se opuso a la boda y a que su hija fuera derecha a la hoguera en que se había convertido Europa, pero las promesas y garantías recibidas de manos del señor presidente, parecieron apaciguar su ánimo.

Bajo los grandes cañones de grueso calibre, intenté aquietar mi enfurecido estómago que se revelaba contra la sensación de mareo, que me invadía. Me puse enfermo y Candy tuvo que ocuparse de mí. Aunque no era nada, no paraba de quejarme como un crío, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, que me obligaba a llevar todo el día sobre la frente una bolsa de hielo picado, mientras Candy, convertida en mi enfermera y asistida por Annie, me tomaba la temperatura y resoplaba:

-Maikel, pareces un crío. Podías haberte quedado en América. Mark te dejó bien claro que para él, eras más útil allí que aquí.

Y probablemente tenía toda la razón, pero no deseaba separarme de mi amigo ni un momento. Y le seguí hasta Europa, pese a los consejos de mis allegados y amigos, desoyendo sus peticiones de que me quedara. Eliza lloró mucho rogándome que permaneciera a su lado, pero finalmente, con la ayuda de Tom y sus halagos consiguió que me dejara partir, aunque con reservas.

Las comidas, que Candy, vestida con un pantalón azul de peto y tirantes, y una camisa a cuadros debajo, y con un pañuelo protegiendo sus cabellos, ayudada por Annie, me preparaba eran tan apetitosas y nutritivas, que enseguida noté como las fuerzas volvían con renovada energía a mi cansado y adolorido cuerpo. En la cubierta, Mark enfundado en su familiar cazadora negra, los vaqueros y la camisa blanca a cuadros, revisaba su armamento, volteándolo y apuntando hacia un imaginario enemigo en el horizonte. El arma, pese a no haber sido utilizada durante mucho tiempo, funcionaba a la perfección. El Sol se reflejaba en las bruñidas torres de acero y metal del buque de guerra, que portaban los grandes cañones y diferentes sistemas de armas. Por todo el barco de guerra, se desplegaba una frenética actividad. Los únicos que estábamos más o menos ociosos eran aparte de yo, Mark y Haltoran. Carlos y Dorothy, que nos habían sumado a última hora, pese a nuestros intentos de evitarlo, ayudaban en las labores domésticas del barco, mientras Haltoran revisaba con Mermadón los últimos inventos desarrollados con la ayuda del robot. Mermadon fabricaba además continuamente munición de guerra, porque no entraba en contradicción con su delicada programación.

Como los eslabones de una cadena que pasa sin fin de un punto a otro, Mark, había arrastrado a Candy tras de sí, Mark a Haltoran, y este a Annie. Yo me había sumado a la expedición por amistad y Carlos me siguió decidido. Y por amor Dorothy fue en pos de el pequeño y animoso mayordomo de los Legan. El amor y la amistad eran las poderosas motivaciones que unían y movían aquella larga cadena de esperanzas y valor.

31

El Hogar de Pony estaba siendo bañado por la luz de una suave mañana de primavera. En la puerta, la hermana María vigilaba que dos pequeños recién llegados, no se alejaran demasiado de su atenta vista, dado que aun no conocían los contornos y el Hospicio, lo más parecido que tendrían de ahí en adelante a un hogar para ambos, les era completamente nuevo. Hasta que los niños, asustados y temblorosos fueran adquiriendo la suficiente confianza, la religiosa se ocuparía personalmente de atenderlos y cuidarlos, como hacía con los niños nuevos, de menor edad. La bondadosa monja estaba barriendo el porche del pequeño edificio, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la cercana colina de Pony.

-Kevin, Jorgie, estaros quietos, y no os alejéis –dijo la religiosa, mientras los dos pequeños jugaban y no paraban de armar alboroto.

Además de la escoba, tenía entre las manos dos invitaciones para la boda de Annie y Haltoran. Ambas tarjetas mostraban en la portada la imagen idealizada de una pareja de novios, estrechamente abrazados y unas rosas que a sus pies, florecían esplendorosas, como todas las flores idealizadas. Bajo la ilustración se podía leer que la señorita Annie Brighten y el señor Haltoran Hasdeneis, invitaban a la religiosa a su enlace. Debajo de la suya, había otra invitación idéntica, destinada a la señora Pony. Les hubiera encantado ir, pero últimamente habían recibido demasiadas peticiones de adopción así como a unos cuantos niños que se habían quedado huérfanos o simplemente habían sido abandonados.

Annie y Candy leyeron con lágrimas, la carta de disculpa que sus bondadosas madres, como Candy las llamaba, les enviaron. A Annie le hubiera encantado que las dos hubiesen acudido a su boda, pero tuvieron que resignarse. La hermana María trató de imaginarse como habría sido la boda con pesar porque hubiera querido asistir, pese a que varias cartas de Annie, con algunas fotografías le ayudaban a hacerse una idea mejor de cómo fue. Y al pensar en Candy, inevitablemente, le vino a la mente, el modo en que Mark conoció a su querida niña hacía ya tanto tiempo. Mark, el joven de cabellos y ojos oscuros, que allí sobre el Padre Árbol, se encontró por vez primera con los virginales ojos verdes de Candy. Y ella, se encontró a su vez con los ojos masculinos más hermosos y tristes que jamás hubiese visto nunca. El estaba sobre una rama, sangrando por un hombro y Candy, no podía dejar de mirarle. Como le dije a Mark hacía ya mucho, cuando retornó al siglo XXI, creyéndola perdida para siempre, era perfectamente posible que dos seres se enamoraran perdidamente el uno del otro, en un instante, en un solo momento que valía para toda una vida. Ni los cautivadores ojos de Albert serían capaces jamás de borrar de la mente de Candy aquella mirada asustada, torva y huidiza, pero tan dulce y llena de bondad. Entonces uno de los niños se dio un coscorrón contra el suelo y se puso a llorar estruendosamente, mientras la hermana María intentaba consolarle. La señorita Pony, que estaba atendiendo a un matrimonio con el que había concertado una cita para adoptar un niño, al que finalmente acogieron y con el que se fueron gozosos y alegres, llegó después de despedirse del niño que lloraba y tranquilizarle y de sus nuevos padres y saludando a la monja dijo:

-Hoy ha sido un día muy intenso, pero satisfactorio, varios niños han sido adoptados por buenas personas.

-Sí, -dijo la monja con un deje de cansancio en la voz, mientras cogía a Kevin entre sus brazos que no paraba de removerse inquieto- nunca entenderé como hay gente que no ama a sus hijos.

La señora Pony asintió y dijo atendiendo al otro niño que había vuelto a caerse, y que rompió a llorar:

-No tengo respuesta que darle hermana –dijo la señora mientras contemplaba al resto de sus pupilos que jugaban frente al orfanato- ojala que no tuviéramos que….

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un motor. Un automóvil grande y lujoso a cuyo volante iba un hombre corpulento con cara de boxeador, rodaba lentamente por la carretera de acceso al hogar de Pony. Llevaba un sombrero hongo sobre la cabeza y en el asiento trasero viajaba una dama de porte noble y con un sombrero rematado por una rosa blanca, del que pendían dos largas cintas rojas. El rostro de la mujer era triste, aquejada por un dolor muy hondo e intenso. El coche se detuvo justo frente a las dos mujeres, tras cruzar por el acceso abierto en la cerca de madera, que delimitaba el terreno perteneciente al edificio. El hombre con aspecto de boxeador se bajó y abrió la puerta de atrás. La dama se apeó lentamente del vehículo. Llevaba un vestido azul con una sombrilla blanca entre las manos.

-Peter, puede marcharse, no le necesitaré por ahora.

-Como desee señora –dijo el hombre que hacía las veces de guardaespaldas, mayordomo y secretario de la famosa actriz.

Peter aparcó el vehículo junto a la cerca de madera, fuera del recinto del hogar de Pony, y prefirió esperar a su señora, arrellanado en el asiento del conductor.

Eleonor Baker miró a la hermana María que intentaba controlar a los dos pequeños. La señora Pony fue a saludarla y la actriz estrechó la mano de la buena mujer.

32

Sentada en el interior del modesto comedor donde los niños almorzaban, no se atrevía a levantar la vista hacia sus interlocutoras, pese a que jamás una palabra de reproche o un mal gesto o una mirada de reprobación hubiera sido dirigida contra ella, por parte de las bondadosas responsables del hospicio. Eleonor Baker recordó el momento en que informó a su hija de quien era realmente, y aunque Candy le dio a entender, cuando se entrevistó con ella por segunda vez, en el Hospital de San Jorge que no la guardaba rencor, supo perfectamente, que la reconciliación si es que alguna vez podía darse, tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar. Puede que jamás lo hiciera. Pero Eleonor Baker había mentido en una cosa de cuanto habló con ella aquella aciaga noche. Y es que no era del todo cierto que jamás la hubiera visto, hasta diecisiete años después, a partir del momento en que depositó la canastilla con la pequeña bebé y la tarjeta, con una muñeca, junto a su pequeño cuerpo un día de Enero, bajo una intensa ventisca, cuando Tom, el actual prometido de Eliza golpeó el cristal de la ventana con una cuchara, alertado por el llanto de una niña, que sonaba desde el exterior. La señora Pony salió rápidamente afuera, resbalándose junto al cartel indicador del nombre del hospici,o aunque afortunadamente no se hizo el menor daño, encontrando una niña morena de intensos ojos azules. Unos metros más adelante, al pie de un árbol divisaron otra canastilla con un bebe rubio, de intensos ojos verdes. Había una nota también junto al bebé así como una pequeña muñeca que tenía inscrito sobre su pecho un nombre: Candy. Sin embargo al cabo de unos meses, una chica rubia pobremente vestida, de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios empezó a rondar furtivamente el hogar de Pony. Eleonor Baker, que entonces tenía la edad de su hija repitió aquella extraña conducta a lo largo de varios días. La hermana María estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de aquella muchacha, hasta que un día, se escondió consiguiendo sorprenderla. La chica llorosa, contó la verdad y le suplicó a la monja que le permitiera acunar a su hija Candy unos momentos. Eleonor Baker empezaba a ser una actriz de talento, pero el camino a la cima era muy duro. Los largos ensayos apenas le dejaban tiempo libre y aunque había estado a punto de tirar todo por la borda, para recuperar a su hija y empezar de cero, su familia estaba arruinada. Con varios hermanos a su cargo, porque su padre les había abandonado, la única opción válida, para ganar dinero era su excepcional y natural talento como actriz dramática. El dinero que conseguía reunir con tanto esfuerzo apenas si llegaba para mantener a sus hermanos y a su madre, una vez que su ambicioso representante, descontaba su abusiva comisión. Y no quería que su preciosa hija Candy pasara penurias como hacían sus hermanos y su madre, aparte de ella. En el hogar de Pony, por lo menos estaría atendida y cuidada debidamente, mejor que en el sórdido e inadecuado ambiente en que Eleonor crecía.

La monja consultó con la señora Pony y esta, apiadada de la chica de largas trenzas rubias, ojos azules y bastante escuálida por el hambre que pasaba, actuando en teatrillos de segunda fila, acunó a su hija. Y muchos días fue a verla, a alimentarla y a mimarla cuando le era posible. Candy tenía el vago recuerdo de una bella señora que la había regalado juguetes, ropas y caramelos y que la cuidaba con celo, prodigándola mimos y cariño, y que estuvo viéndola regularmente, hasta que Candy cumplió los diez años, momento en que dejó de visitarla repentinamente. La fama de Eleonor había empezado a crecer y cada vez era más y más requerida para actuar en grandes teatros y en un par de ocasiones llegó a interpretar Romeo y Julieta ante el Rey de Inglaterra.

Las comprensivas y buenas madres adoptivas de Candy jamás echaron en cara a Eleonor el que les dejara a Candy en adopción, incluso la permitieron permanecer en el hogar de Pony, cuando podía ir por allí, unas horas en compañía de su hija. La hermana María había sugerido que tal vez deberían confesar a Candy el secreto de su nacimiento, pero Eleonor las rogaba encarecidamente que no lo hicieran, porque ella lo haría en el momento oportuno, y siempre respetaron su voluntad. Nunca la hicieron preguntas, ni la recriminaron por lo que había hecho, por lo que Eleonor, cruzando las manos enguantadas sobre la mesa dijo:

-¿ No me odian ustedes ? –preguntó sorpresivamente ,la famosa actriz de teatro a las dos.

La hermana María estrechó la mano de Eleonor y dijo con voz conciliadora:

-Jamás hemos albergado tal sentimiento hacia usted ni hacia nadie, miss Baker. Si en nuestros corazones hubiera lugar para el odio y el rencor –dijo mirando a los niños que jugaban en el exterior del edificio, y en la colina de Pony donde crecían el gran y frondoso árbol- jamás podríamos ni deberíamos ocuparnos de estos pobres niños, porque no podríamos siquiera cuidarlos debidamente.

-Pero, pero yo abandoné a mi niña –exclamó la mujer golpeando levemente la mesa cubierta por un sencillo mantel- y me olvidé de ella, yo….

Se echó a llorar y la señora Pony le ofreció una taza de café que la actriz aceptó agradecida. Bebió de la taza y pareció tranquilizarse algo.

-Lo, lo siento –dijo la actriz, por haber perdido los estribos- nunca pensé que estos remordimientos pesaran tanto sobre mi conciencia.

-No tiene que disculparse –dijo la señora Pony retirando la taza vacía de Eleonor- además no es cierto algo de lo que acaba de decir.

-¿ Eh ? ¿ que intenta usted sugerirme señora Pony.?

La señora Pony apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, acodada en la mesa y dijo:

-Usted ha venido por aquí a menudo para ocuparse de Candy, siempre que ha podido. Y esos escasos momentos en compañía de ella, nos convencieron a la hermana María y a mí de que realmente la quiere y jamás se olvidó de ella. Sabemos que en aquel entonces tenía que mantener a su familia y que seguramente, Candy tan pequeña, no habría sobrevivido en el ambiente de extrema pobreza, en que vivía Miss Baker.

-Nosotras no somos quienes para juzgarla –le dijo la monja mientras sacaba del fuego unas galletas recién hechas, que ofreció a Eleonor con una sonrisa –no podemos asegurarla si Candy algún día decidirá aceptarla como su madre, pero le puedo asegurar que intercederemos por usted. El carácter natural de Candy tiende hacia la bondad y ella, terminará por reconciliarse con usted algún día, Miss Baker. Estamos convencidas de ello.

Eleonor reconfortada dio por finalizada la visita. Sacó de su bolso de piel, un talonario de cheques y rellenó uno con una estilográfica de oro para realizar una donación al hospicio. La primera vez, la señora Pony se había opuesto, pero Eleonor insistió tanto que la señora Pony terminó aceptando. Además como el hospicio necesitaba una mano de pintura y reparaciones en el tejado del campanario de la pequeña capilla, aceptaron. Desde entonces la actriz contribuía con generosos donativos al orfanato. Antes de irse la actriz preguntó a las dos mujeres si conocían al esposo de Candy. Las dos se miraron. Eleonor había escuchado extrañas historias en torno a él, que le describían como alguien atormentado y triste, de oscuro pasado. Sabedoras del verdadero secreto que encerraba el alma de Mark, habiendo sido testigos ambas de hechos inexplicables, de cosas que estaban más allá de la mente, contaron una verdad a medias. Mark era un hombre bueno, dulce y muy enamorado de Candy, a la que protegía con dedicación y entrega. Ambas habían visto como la negra sangre que brotaba de sus heridas a altas temperaturas, cuando utilizaba la extraña sustancia anaranjada, caía sobre la nieve derritiéndola con un siseo estremecedor, un día que lo encontraron mal herido y buscando a Candy, que ya no estaba allí, o como emergían espirales de humo desde sus heridas. La hermana María había visto horrorizada como las heridas se cerraban solas en un instante en su piel, como si nunca hubieran existido. Sabían y conocían la terrible historia de un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo, donde la furia asesina de Mark había terminado con treinta vidas que cometieron el estúpido error de meterse con Candy, delante del mortal más fuerte del planeta.. No se pudo probar, pero la mención de una muchacha rubia de ojos verdes y un hombre de cabellos negros y largos, las hizo estremecerse de miedo, mientras aquel día guardaron un hondo silencio que incluso asustó a los niños. Habían presenciado la batalla contra los hombres de negro de Norden, habían sido testigos de los inventos terribles y ominosos del siglo XXI, de sus destructivas armas, de cómo la guerra a pequeña escala había turbado la paz de aquel valle verde y de ordinario tranquilo. Mark no les parecía adecuado para Candy, pero viendo como la defendía de todos los peligros, como ella le amaba intensamente, no podían si no plegarse a la realidad.

También conocían de sobra que Candy estaba esperando una niña, porque ella misma les había informado del hecho. La secreta esperanza de Eleonor Baker es que el nacimiento de su nieta, la ayudara a reconciliarse con Candy, o por lo menos, poder estar un poco más cerca de ella. La religiosa y la señora Pony acompañaron a la madre de Candy a la puerta, mientras Peter, pese a su aspecto feroz, estaba jugando con algunos niños y les enseñaba el lujoso auto de la bella actriz, montándolos en su interior. Varios pequeños rodearon a la elegante señora y esta conmovida, abrazó a unos cuantos, y les acunó entre sus brazos. Los pequeños parecían calmarse entre los brazos amorosos de la mujer, los mismos que habían arrullado y tranquilizado, mientras le cantaba una nana a su pequeña Candy en tardes de furiosa lluvia, día de viento en que los postigos de las ventanas golpeaban furiosamente, por su efecto o noches de tormenta en las que se había quedado incluso en vela, para cuidar a su hija, recibiendo luego los duros reproches y las broncas de su representante por llegar tarde o medio dormida, a los ensayos. La hermana María tenía los ojos húmedos y susurró a la señora Pony:

-Esta mujer, no puede albergar maldad alguna en su corazón.

-Sí –le respondió la señora Pony en voz baja –debió de tener motivos muy poderosos como para tener que desprenderse de su hija, como para tener que hacer algo tan terrible. Peter repartió juguetes y dulces que traía en un saco, dentro del maletero del automóvil, entre los niños. A continuación llevó a su señora de vuelta a su vida habitual. Mientras el automóvil arrancaba, algunos pequeños como Kevin y Jordie lloraban aparatosamente porque echaban de menos a aquella bella señora que tan gentilmente les había tratado, suplicando a la señora Pony y a la hermana María que la hicieran retornar, para que los adoptase. Las dos mujeres calmaron a los niños con dulces y palabras cariñosas.

Eleonor Baker se abrigó la estola de piel en torno a su cuello y observando como el Hogar de Pony iba quedando atrás, evocó otra razón más, por la que había dejado a Candy al cuidado del Hogar de Pony. Si el casero de su familia o el representante teatral que la explotaba se hubieran enterado, en aquel entonces, de que tenía una hija, se la habrían quitado, y no volvería a verla jamás.

33

Helen Legan luchaba contra su dolor y aparentaba fortaleza ante su marido y su hija, pero le era imposible disimular por más tiempo e ignorar sus lágrimas y penas. Pese a las constantes llamadas que Candy realizaba desde el puente de mando del USS Lancastria, la dama no lograba superar sus pesares. Las promesas del presidente de que estaría protegida, lo mismo que Annie no terminaban de tranquilizarla ni de convencerla. La mansión estaba vacía sin ella, sin sus risas y ocurrencias. Pensó en cuando la había obligado a dormir en el establo, tratándola como una criada o cuando la despachó a un rancho de México, acusándola injustamente de robo sin darle siquiera oportunidad para defenderse, y lloró amargamente, sacudida por los remordimientos, reclinada sobre el sofá. Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Molly, la nueva criada sustituta de Dorothy hasta su vuelta, acudió a ver quien era, y una elegante dama rubia que recogía sus cabellos en un elaborado moño, con dos pequeñas colas que le caían sobre la nuca, aguardó en la puerta, siendo anunciada por Molly. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Candy y tenía las manos resguardadas en un mitón de piel. El corazón de Helen dio un vuelco y se restregó los ojos para eliminar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Se arregló los cabellos con las manos y acudió a recibirla. Ante ella, de pie, enfundada en un elegante vestido azul con mangas y escote negros, y parte de los pliegues de la falda de la misma tonalidad, la archiconocida y famosísima actriz, Eleonor Baker, aguardaba a que la madre adoptiva de Candy, la permitiera franquear la entrada y pasar al interior de la mansión para departir con ella.

34

Estaba ya mejor, pero la cabeza me daba vueltas y el barco se movía en torno mío. Estuve a punto de caerme por la borda, y Mark, al verlo, gritó asustado, mientras enfundando su arma, corría hacia mi:

-¡!! Maestro!!!!.

Consiguió asirme por el brazo izquierdo, antes de que me fuera de cabeza al mar. A todo esto, perdí mi nuevo sombrero y la cuenta de los que me había comprado ya y que no hacía más que extraviar o ser destrozados por las más peregrinas y diversas razones. Me acostaron otra vez, y Candy me reprendió duramente por mi locura de caminar por cubierta sin estar bien del todo. Aun me dolía la cabeza y dije emitiendo un gruñido y moviendo un brazo en ademán protector, mientras ella me animaba a que tomara un poco de sopa caliente.

-Por favor Candy –dije con voz pastosa- no me grites tanto, me duele la cabeza. Este maldito mareo…-me estremecí agitándome brevemente.

Pero Candy con los brazos en jarras, no dejaba de echarme la bronca a pocos centímetros de mis oídos.

-¿ Lo ves Maikel ? ¿ lo ves ? te dije que no te levantaras de la cama hasta estar completamente restablecido. Ahora tendré que cuidarte de nuevo.

-Mierda –dije sujetándome las sienes con ambas manos. Creí que me iba a estallar la cabeza- si al menos existiera la Biodramina. Candy se enojó un poco y dijo:

-No digas palabrotas Maikel, y aquí no tenemos eso tan raro que acabas de mencionar.

-Es una pastilla, un analgésico para el mareo –dije intentando no vomitar- y ni existe aquí ni en ninguna parte. Aun no se han inventado.

Entonces llegó Haltoran sonriente con un comprimido y un vaso de agua. Me los tendió ante la mirada sorprendida de Candy y la mía y dijo:

-Tacham…biodramina Maikel. Mermadón guardaba alguna en sus compartimientos de almacenaje de las piernas, cuando saltó en el tiempo huyendo de Norden.

Me la tomé rápidamente, preguntándome para qué podía querer un robot de acero y kevlar, un analgésico y sobre todo, a punto de escapar, de una horda de lunáticos, hacia principios del siglo XX. Al rato me sentí mejor. Candy estuvo cuidándome y hablamos de cosas banales riendo juntos. Cocinó para mí y luego vino Annie a hacerme compañía y tomar el relevo, mientras Candy iba a pasar un rato junto a Mark. En esos momentos Annie me confesó arrodillándose a mi lado y llorando:

-Gracias Maikel, gracias.

Como no comprendía nada, sonreí con cara de no entenderla y tomándola por las manos pregunté:

-Pero, pero, chiquilla, ¿gracias por qué ? –pregunté sorprendido.

-Por que por tu mediación conocí a Haltoran, y me apena tanto verte así –dijo con tono quejoso, con su voz musical.

Intenté convencerla de que Haltoran había viajado en el tiempo por Mark, si acaso y no por iniciativa mía. En ese instante sonó la sirena del barco. Mark estaba en la cubierta departiendo con el segundo de a bordo. El puerto de Caen se extendía ante nosotros.

35

El USS Lancastria entró en la bocana del puerto cruzándose con un acorazado de la marina francesa con el que intercambió saludos de cortesía e hizo sonar su sirena un par de veces. Ambas tripulaciones se corearon gritos y se saludaron alegremente, agitando sus gorras, lanzándolas al aire. El barco con la bandera de las barras y las estrellas atracó en el puerto media hora después guiado por algunos remolcadores franceses. Afortunadamente, no nos habíamos topado con U-booats durante la travesía, aunque el crucero llevaba una escolta de doce destructores que se movían frenéticamente en torno al barco, para protegerle de posibles amenazas. Los siete fuimos desembarcando y una fuerte escolta militar nos recibió y trasladó en secreto hasta el punto más cercano al frente. Había un gran dispositivo militar y policial para protegernos y alejar a los curiosos. Mermadon había sido desactivado temporalmente, para que no cometiera ninguna locura a la vista del agua de mar que lamía las estribaciones de hormigón del puerto. Montamos en varios coches requisados y pintados con colores militares de camuflaje, en tonos ocre y caqui. En las puertas se habían añadido además las divisas francesas a base de círculos concéntricos, en colores rojo, blanco y azul. La comitiva de tres automóviles se movió todo lo rápida y silenciosamente, de que fue capaz dejando atrás la ciudad, sin dar ocasión, ni siquiera en aquel fugaz recorrido a admirar la bella urbe, porque las ventanas de los vehículos en que viajábamos estaban tintadas de negro, mientras Mermadon y varias toneladas de equipo eran cargadas en un tren militar muy protegido y trasladados con gran sigilo hacia el noreste de Francia, en dirección a Cambrai. Mermadon iba cubierto por una lona negra y en los márgenes de los vagones, soldados franceses y norteamericanos custodiaban con ojo avizor la valiosa carga, con las armas prestas y vigilantes, repartidos por todo el convoy militar. Les estaba estrictamente prohibido hablar de lo que transportaban y mucho menos, levantar las lonas, pese a que las cajas de madera herméticamente cerradas con gruesos candados de acero, no permitían entrever que podían contener en su interior.

En uno de los automóviles viajaba Candy y Mark con un capitán y un soldado franceses, con las armas preparadas. En el segundo iban Haltoran y Annie, con Carlos y Dorothy y un sargento norteamericano armado junto a otro soldado inglés, y a mí me tocó ir en el tercero repleto de soldados franceses e ingleses, que con gesto adusto, no soltaron ni una palabra durante todo el tiempo que duró aquel viaje. Empezaba a arrepentirme de no haber hecho caso a Mark. Candy tenía la sensación de viajar dentro de una prisión. El ruido de las armas y su presencia la inquietaban. Nunca le habían gustado aquellos artilugios. Además las ventanillas tapadas la estaban irritando y poniendo de los nervios, y Mark la abrazó para calmarla. Annie se había dormido acurrucada en el pecho de Haltoran y Carlos y Dorothy hablaban en voz baja. Yo intenté dormir un poco, mientras el coche traqueteaba por los baches que había en alguna de las carreteras embarradas. Motoristas militares cerraban la comitiva por delante y detrás de la misma.

36

Cuando llegamos, después de un viaje que duró por lo menos ocho horas, durante el que si apenas paramos un par de veces para estirar las piernas y comer un breve refrigerio, los automóviles se detuvieron en una base francesa a varios kilómetros del frente y por el momento segura en la retaguardia. Candy creyó que iba a marearse y yo la ayudé sosteniéndola por la cintura para que no se desplomara. Se sintió mejor y me lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Yo también sonreí y repuse:

-Tú me has cuidado a mí. Ahora es mi turno.

Nos salió al paso un capitán de estado mayor que con acento francés, y una buena pronunciación del inglés, nos invitó amablemente a seguirle:

-Por aquí damas y caballeros, si hacen el favor…

Caminamos detrás suyo, hacia nuestros alojamientos, mientras varios soldados y ordenanzas militares porteaban nuestra impedimenta. Por todas partes, el campamento militar hervía de actividad, con soldados franceses moviéndose continuamente de un lado a otro y hombres llevando pliegos de órdenes. Algunos cañones de campaña estaban apìlados en un extremo del campamento, junto a las alambradas de protección. Annie se estremeció al escuchar el ruidoso motor de un Mark IV Male inglés con forma romboidal, que pasó a su lado asustándola de repente y haciendo que buscara refugio en Haltoran, que intentó calmarla, y levantando trozos de barro y tierra apelmazada con sus cadenas de tipo envolvente. El ruido que hacía era horroroso. Nos tapamos los oídos hasta que se alejó. Mark lo observó con interés y Candy apartó la vista asqueada al vislumbrar los cañones y ametralladoras que pendían de sus afustes en los costados blindados de la máquina. En la parte superior llevaba una especie de tejadillo de madera para impedir que la infantería enemiga le arrojase granadas, con la idea de que resbalasen por dicho tejadillo y no se quedaran posadas sobre el aparatoso vehículo, haciéndolo estallar. El Mark IV se movía muy lentamente. Las averías y fallos mecánicos de aquellas máquinas estaban a la orden del día. A Candy le pareció un paquidermo demasiado pesado que en cualquier momento quedaría varado en el barro que se extendía por doquier. Un poco más tarde un tanque más pequeño, un FT-17 francés con una pequeña torreta en la que iba montado el corto cañón, con una gran rueda delantera era impulsado por cadenas que pasaban por la rueda tractora, unida a la de la parte de atrás más pequeña, maniobrando con cuidado. El compacto y achaparrado vehículo se movía un poco más rápido que su congénere inglés, pero aun así resultaba lento y producía también, un ruido tremendo. Un soldado de infantería francés iba acodado en la torreta y silbó alegremente piropeando a Candy al verla pasar a su altura. Candy se giró sorprendida, y el soldado le saludó alzando la mano alegremente, mientras estuvo a punto de caer del traqueteante vehículo. El conductor asomó por un instante por unas portezuelas instaladas en el frontal bajo el cañón de la torreta abroncando al soldado del exterior. Candy rió ligeramente devolviendo el saludo al joven combatiente.

Clavé los ojos en el tanque ligero y silbé admirado. Estaba ante el antecesor de los tanques modernos. Candy me dio un codazo porque no le hacía gracia que admirase una máquina de guerra como aquella. Me froté el costado dolorido, aunque no me dio muy fuerte y la seguí esbozando una disculpa. Me sonrió. Los enfados de Candy, normalmente duraban poco.

A lo lejos oímos el rumor de la artillería pesada aliada sosteniendo largos y dramáticos duelos con su equivalente enemiga. Candy se estremeció, pero el capitán la tranquilizó diciéndonos que estábamos a varios kilómetros del frente, en zona segura.

37

Mientras Candy y Annie se instalaban lo mejor posible en los espartanos barracones, ayudadas por Dorothy y Carlos, Mark, Haltoran y yo, equipados como oficiales de infantería ingleses, para no despertar sospechas, realizamos un viaje de inspección escoltados por tropas inglesas y norteamericanas y guiados por auténticos oficiales ingleses y norteamericanos, por los sectores menos conflictivos del frente, que hoy estaban en calma. Ante nuestros ojos se extendía una visión desoladora. El frente de trincheras se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Miles de hombres se hacinaban en las inundadas y embarradas hileras de galerías. Soldados mal afeitados, exhaustos y muchos de ellos vendados y con cascos abollados nos miraban indiferentes. Alguien tocaba una armónica y otro blasfemaba. Más adelante, se extendía la famosa tierra de nadie, y al otro lado las trincheras alemanas, donde destacaban algunos cascos marrones y se escuchaban voces difusas en alemán. La tierra de nadie era batida por la artillería de ambos bandos y francotiradores enemigos que no perdían la oportunidad de volarle la cabeza, a alguien demasiado descuidado, o loco como para asomarse demasiado. El retorcido alambre de espino, enmarañado y erizado de pinchos terminaba por acrecentar la sensación de angustia en aquel paisaje de pesadilla. En la tierra de nadie había grandes cráteres producidos por las granadas y obuses de artillería, que cuando llovía se llenaban de un agua turbia y pestilente. Varios cuerpos se pudrían lentamente en aquel barrizal, porque enterrarlos era un lujo casi inimaginable, para los bandos en liza.

-Esto, esto, es de pesadilla –dije balbuciente, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo, mientras el bamboleante casco de acero me golpeaba en las sienes porque no me había sujetado bien el barboquejo. Mark frunció el ceño, soltando un gruñido y lamentando profundamente, haber permitido que Candy le siguiera hasta allí.

-Bienvenidos a la guerra –dijo Haltoran, para quien una visión así era algo más que familiar, mientras comprobaba el funcionamiento de su fusil Lee Enfield, accionando el cerrojo. Me fijé que de nuestras cananas pendían bayonetas de unos cincuenta y tres centímetros, aproximadamente, aunque muchos hombres preferían herramientas o cuchillos más cortos, para luchar en el reducido espacio de las trincheras. Haltoran echaba en falta su MP-5 pero las órdenes eran categóricas en el reducidísimo círculo de militares afecto al presidente Wilson, que solo rendían cuentas ante él y que conocía la verdadera procedencia de aquellos supuestos oficiales en visita de inspección al frente. Aquellos hombres, conocedores de la verdad, habían jurado guardar el secreto para siempre, bajo pena de degradación o consejo de guerra, aunque su patriotismo era la mejor garantía de que nunca hablarían. Nada de armas del futuro, hasta que su empleo no se hiciera estrictamente necesario. No debíamos llamar la atención.

-Bienvenidos al horror –repitió Haltoran cínicamente.

FIN DE LA SEXTA PARTE


	7. GUERRA, NACIMIENTO Y ESPERANZA

EL HORROR DE UNA GUERRA, NACIMIENTO Y ESPERANZA

7º PARTE

1

Helen Legan se quedó observando a Eleonor Baker por un instante. Las dos mujeres que se proclamaban como única y verdadera madre de Candy se estudiaron por un instante. Helen Legan analizó con ojos acusadores a la que tenía por rival y se preguntaba como era capaz de presentarse en su casa así como así.

"A fin de cuentas la abandonaste durante diecisiete años" –se dijo con rabia y desdén.

En cambio Eleonor, se mostraba triste, distante, casi sumisa. La misma sensación de ahogo y culpa que había experimentado en el hogar de Pony ante la hermana María y la señora Pony, solo que ahora los reproches que había imaginado en los ojos de las otras dos madres de Candy eran reales, en la fría mirada de Helen Legan, la que más méritos había realizado quizás, para ocupar aquel puesto.

-Pase miss Baker –dijo Helen Legan haciéndose a un lado y realizando una leve inclinación con su cuerpo. La actriz pasó al interior y aguardó en mitad de la estancia de mármol azul, la próxima invitación de la señora Legan.

Helen contempló con altivez y estudiado descaro a la actriz. Su desprecio y su rabia por que la intrusa se atreviera a reivindicar su parcela en el corazón de Candy iban aumentando gradualmente por momentos. Helen Legan avanzó unos pocos pasos más, con la distintiva elegancia de la familia y dijo:

-Tome asiento por favor. Imagino cual es el motivo de su visita –dijo ocupando su butaca junto a la chimenea, mientras Silvia maullaba desabridamente, cuando su dueña la expulsó de su cómodo lugar de descanso con el revés de la mano.

La dama se sentó frente a frente a Eleonor. Ambas madres se estudiaron con recelo, aunque Eleonor no deseaba sostener un duelo de miradas ni de palabras. Cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y dijo:

-Sí, ese es el motivo de mi visita, señora Legan, espero no haberla importunado, irrumpiendo aquí en su casa.

-No, no, en absoluto –mintió Helen intentando disimular su desagrado- me siento muy honrada que usted, haya decidido venir a verme encontrando un hueco en su apretada agenda.

Eleonor estaba dando rodeos, no se atrevía a empezar a abordar la principal cuestión que la había llevado a encaminar sus pasos hacia la mansión Legan. Volvió a removerse nerviosa y finalmente dijo entornando los ojos:

-Señora Legan, como usted bien ha dicho, estoy aquí por Candy. Sé que tal vez no sea bien recibida en esta casa, lo he notado en su mirada –dijo la actriz.

Helen Legan dio un pequeño respingo. Pese a que no había dicho nada descortés o desagradable, había olvidado un pequeño detalle. Eleonor Baker era actriz y estaba acostumbrada a discernir en las expresiones de las personas, los sutiles y pequeños cambios de comportamiento o carácter, porque como actriz dominaba las expresiones del lenguaje corporal.

Helen desvió la mirada y dijo:

-Como comprenderá, hablar de mi…quiero decir de Candy, no me es fácil, como supongo que tampoco para usted que es su verdadera madre.

Ante la expresión de sorpresa de Eleonor, Helen levantó una mano y dijo conciliadora:

-No, se preocupe, Candy me lo relató todo y no pienso cebarme en usted –dejó de hablar y volviéndose hacia la gata siamesa que ronroneaba entre sus piernas, la acarició el lomo. El animal emitió un murmullo de satisfacción.

-Yo tampoco puedo tirar la primera piedra –dijo la dama pasando la mano por sus cabellos, para apartarse un rizo rebelde que le bajaba sobre la frente- cuando Candy fue adoptada por primera vez, vino aquí en calidad de dama de compañía de mi hija –se detuvo bajando la cabeza. Los recuerdos le pesaban demasiado, desde que su conciencia, tanto tiempo exiliada volvió con renovada fuerza para enumerarle su larga serie de pecados y mezquindades- por expreso deseo de mi marido, pero debido a varias razones que no vienen al caso, terminé por convertirla en sirvienta y llegué, llegué…

Se detuvo, el dolor por haber obrado de aquella manera hizo que algunas lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos. Eleonor Baker se adelantó y extrayendo un pañuelo de seda de su bolso se lo tendió. La madre adoptiva de Candy, se restregó los ojos cuidadosamente y le devolvió el pequeño pañuelo perfumado a la que había considerado su rival. Aquel gesto de amabilidad, la había en cierta forma conmovido.

-Pero luego, se arrepintió y la pidió perdón –dijo la actriz que también tenía sus fuentes de información, acogiéndola ya en su familia de forma definitiva. -Debió ser un día muy emotivo para usted –dijo Eleonor con toda sinceridad.

-Sí –dijo Helen quedamente rascando la panza de la gata- además, poco antes, mis hijos que siempre habían sido díscolos y desobedientes, sufrieron una especie de….no sabría definirlo….una especie de renacimiento. Mi hija Eliza, que antes no soportaba a Candy, ahora la considera plena y completamente su hermana. Y Neal, lo mismo.

Eleonor había hecho discretas averiguaciones acerca de los Legan. Y Neal y Eliza, los primogénitos de la mujer que estaba delante de ella, habían sido de lo peor, malos y mezquinos. De hecho Neal había intentado desposarse con Candy, casi por la fuerza, y un oscuro y raro incidente truncó a última hora el compromiso. Era como si la presencia de Candy hubiera obrado en su interior algún tipo de despertar. Pero tenía que haber algo más, algo más poderoso y primordial que hubiera forzado esos cambios tan formidables en ambos hermanos. Entonces Eleonor evocó las extrañas historias que circulaban acerca del esposo de Candy. Peter que además de un excelente guardaespaldas, y un buen hombre tenía dotes para detective, investigó discretamente las amistades de Mark. De un modo u otro, ese misterioso y nebuloso joven estaba directamente implicado con prácticamente todos aquellos que en menor o mayor medida habían pasado por la vida de su hija Candy. Sin ir más lejos, la hija de aquella distinguida y altiva dama, había sostenido un romance con un amigo de Mark, un tal Haltoran, que se había casado recientemente con una amiga íntima de Candy. A partir de ese romance, Eliza había cambiado radicalmente…a mejor.

Eleonor Baker sonrió levemente y puso las manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Retomando la razón principal de mi visita, Candy, yo, tampoco puedo decir que haya sido precisamente, una madre ejemplar para ella. Como sabrá, la abandoné en el hospicio para centrarme en mi carrera teatral –dijo la joven actriz ocultando que a fin de cuentas había hecho méritos como para que Candy también la llamase madre sin amargura o resentimiento- por eso, y considerando que ha pasado más tiempo con usted que conmigo –dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para no venirse abajo y demostrar aplomo- deseo decirle que, no me interpondré en su relación con usted, señora Legan.

Helen abrió los ojos sorprendida y dejó escapar un levísimo oh que se ahogó en su garganta, aunque sus labios se movieron imperceptiblemente. Aquella dama era mejor persona de lo que en un principio, su equivocada percepción le había sugerido.

Sintió cierta compasión por ella y sonrió levemente. Había pensado en someterla a una elaborada y refinada tortura, echándole en cara aquellos diecisiete años de abandono, aquellos diecisiete años de soledad, pero se arrepintió. Aunque no era actriz, la refinada y sutil inteligencia casi legendaria de los Legan, también le había permitido deducir que la diva estaba pasando por una auténtica tormenta interior. Helen sabía que podía ganar aquel duelo por el amor filial de Candy con suficiente ventaja. Le bastaba con reprochar a la actriz su abandono y su dejadez para con Candy, pero no se atrevió. Eleonor Baker estaba sufriendo lo indecible por hacer lo que hizo. Entonces, dijo:

-Miss Baker, no voy a juzgar lo que usted hizo o dejó de hacer en el pasado –cruzó las piernas con elegancia y se ajustó la blusa blanca en torno a sus torneados hombros- a fin de cuentas, yo tampoco puedo presumir de haberme portado ejemplarmente como madre, por ello, yo tampoco me siento capaz de arrebatar a una madre, la verdadera madre de Candy quiero decir, el derecho a verla y a por lo menos hablarla. Por eso –dijo cruzando los brazos- no voy a entablar ninguna batalla legal por la tutoría de mi..de Candy, quiero decir. En otras palabras….-dijo escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras- soy partidaria de que sea ella quien decida a quien de las dos llamará madre, aunque –dijo paseando por la estancia mientras la gata la seguía con pasos altivos, alzando la cola, como reafirmando que era la mascota preferida de su ama- me consta que ya lo ha hecho con las dos.

Hubo un pesado silencio. Eleonor creyó que Helen se habría disgustado o enojado con ella, pero observó un brillo perlado en las mejillas de nácar de la dama. Estaba llorando. Sacudida por un estremecimiento provocado por la tristeza empezó a agitarse. Entonces, Eleonor Baker abrió los brazos y envolvió con ellos a la apenada madre adoptiva de Candy. Helen muy sorprendida, lo mismo que la actriz por lo que había hecho, agradeció el contacto de la mujer y lloró por largo rato en el hombro de Eleonor.

-Vamos, vamos –dijo Eleonor palmeándola la espalda- estoy convencida de que ella seguirá con usted. No debe temer nada al respecto. No influiré en absoluto en el parecer de Candy.

-No miss Baker –dijo Helen disculpándose porque había manchado con sus lágrimas el caro vestido de seda de la actriz- no se trata de eso, nuestra Candy, no está aquí. Se marchó a Europa, siguiendo a Mark, su esposo….No pude evitarlo.

Entonces Eleonor miró con atención a los ojos de la señora Legan. Había en su intrigante mirada un deseo de sincerarse, suscitaba en ella la impresión de saber más cosas, de las que en un primer momento aparentaba conocer.

Helen preguntó a Eleonor de improviso, si podría guardar un secreto. No sabía porqué, pero se sentía en la obligación casi moral de narrarle a la verdadera madre de Candy aquello que bullía en su mente.

La actriz asintió y le juró que cuanto le refiriese permanecería para siempre con ella. Nada saldría de sus labios.

Helen asintió. A fin de cuentas era lo más indicado.

Empezó a hablar y Eleonor escuchó la confesión de su anfitriona, creyendo que la mujer estaba desvariando o que era presa de un elaborado delirio. Pero lo mismo que había detectado la decepción en un primer momento en el semblante de Helen Legan, su voz le indicó claramente que no estaba mintiendo. Por increíble que pareciera la historia, podía tener visos de verosimilitud. Mollie trajó el te mientras las dos mujeres conversaban y sirvió con precisión y rapidez el té a la actriz y a su señora, depositando juntos a ambas tazas una pequeña fuente con pastas y pastelillos. Silvia, golosa y al acecho intentaba alcanzar con sus ágiles y pequeñas patas las golosinas, pero Helen la apartó de un pequeño manotazo, musitando un breve y contundente "no". La gata se alejó maullando desabridamente, protestando porque su dueña no le permitía satisfacer su capricho. La mansión estaba en silencio. Eliza no estaba ni tampoco Ernest. Helen echaba de menos incluso las pesadas pisadas de Mermadon haciendo retumbar todo, con su aspecto tosco y su voz meliflua, había terminado por coger cariño al anacrónico robot, que no encajaba en aquella realidad. Se lamentaba incluso de que yo, no estuviera allí, con mis habituales meteduras de pata y mis complicadas y raras palabras que encontraba entrañables, a fuerza de soportarlas. Entonces Eleonor Baker reparó en el extraño objeto plateado y plano que reposaba sobre la mesa, y que mostraba la figura en relieve, de una manzana mordisqueada, sobre su tapa. Helen lo trajo, al reparar en la curiosidad de la actriz, y se lo mostró a la extrañada e intrigada Eleonor.

-¿ Qué es este extraño objeto ? –preguntó mirando a Helen con prevención.

-Es un….objeto proveniente del futuro. Yo tampoco podía creer a esa enigmática gente, pero…

Había instruido a Helen poco antes de acompañar a Mark y a Candy y a la variopinta expedición, a bordo del USS Lancastria, en como manejar el pequeño portátil por si deseaba volver a visionar la legendaria vida de Scarlett O´Hara. Helen se había empeñado en creer que era una historia real, y me costó disuadirla de su error.

Más tarde, me arrepentiría de no haberme quedado a hacer compañía a aquella excepcional mujer que era Helen Legan, no por haberme metido en el cenagal de las trincheras europeas, que también, sino porque tal vez mi compañía habría mitigado en parte su soledad.

Al contrario de lo que habría podido parecer desde un primer momento, Helen tenía dotes para el aprendizaje y buena memoria. Habría podido sobresalir y destacar en todo lo que se hubiera propuesto hacer. En un principio iba a haber ingresado en una prestigiosa y pionera Universidad que admitía mujeres como nota excepcional para la época, pero el amor, en aquel entonces, por el apuesto y afable Ernest, se cruzó en su vida, dando al traste con sus ambiciones de ser algo más que una refinada dama de alta sociedad. Ante los asombrados ojos de su huésped, una dama de principios del siglo XX, manejaba un artilugio de cien años de antigüedad en el futuro, claro está, que no debería existir aun, con una soltura que habría asombrado al más avezado. Helen se sentía un poco ridícula haciendo aquello, pero manejó el ratón y abriendo un archivo de vídeo, le mostró a Helen como era el mundo de Mark, o por lo menos, variados aspectos del mismo.

Eleonor intrigada, pensó que sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Candy, le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Creyó de nuevo en la magia, cuando una pantalla en miniatura se abrió de improviso en aquella especie de ventana luminosa y tomó aquello como una suerte de pequeño cine en miniatura. No encontró otra comparación más asequible para describir lo que vendría a continuación.

Helen fue abriendo diferentes porciones de realidad, ventanas a mundos que la actriz no podía ni imaginar. Le mostró el amanecer de la era atómica, cuyos hongos grotescamente deformes, tanto hubieran asustado y repugnado a Candy por vez primera cuando lo observó de forma parecida, extendiendo su manto de fuego en derredor, como lo hicieron también con Helen. Le enseñó el momento en que un hombre cubierto con una especie de armadura blanca, daba enormes botes sobre una superficie helada y sin vida, cuajada de cráteres sobre un fondo oscuro de estrellas. El lugar daba impresión de infinita soledad. El hombre llevaba un extraño casco cuyo visor transparente reflejaba un planeta moteado de azul y jaspeado de verde, mientras pronunciaba unas solemnes y hermosas palabras, junto a un extraño vehículo con cuatro patas:

" Un pequeño paso para el hombre…"

A continuación cliqueó en otro archivo y una multitud enfervorizada y apremiante, pugnaba ante un muro cubierto de pintadas y que cedía bajo el embate de piquetas y martillos. Al otro lado, otra muchedumbre clamaba por lo mismo que la de la otra cara de la muralla, hasta que finalmente, los dos grandes grupos de gente, abrieron boquetes y derribaron secciones enteras del muro y se fundieron en uno solo, abrazándose y felicitándose unos y otros, bailando y vertiendo lágrimas. A Eleonor, que no podía desviar la vista, atrapada por la rápida sucesión de imágenes, le pareció distinguir o imaginar que muchas de aquellas personas eran familias que habían estado largo tiempo divididas por aquel muro interminable.

En otra secuencia se apreciaban extrañas naves aéreas con grandes hélices que semejaban las aspas de un molino girando vertiginosamente, sobrevolando un interminable techo verde, mientras aterrizaban en claros de lo que parecía una densa jungla y depositaban a hombres armados en el suelo, cubiertos con cascos metálicos y esgrimiendo bruñidas y amenazadoras armas. Los soldados corrían para internarse en la selva, agrupándose y oteando desconfiadamente en torno suyo. Eleonor advirtió la desconfianza y el miedo en el ceño fruncido de varios de aquellos hombres, muchos de ellos, muy jóvenes. Helen había llorado al ver aquello por primera vez, porque muchos por la edad, le recordaban a Neal. Como Helen, Eleonor intuyó en aquellas escenas algo temible y oscuro.

Helen continuó mostrando a la actriz nuevos retazos de aquel futuro, del que le había hablado. Abrió otro archivo y un hombre con bigote y un flequillo que le bajaba sobre la frente se dirigía a a grandes muchedumbres uniformadas, con banderas por doquier, con un desconocido símbolo, con exaltadas palabras en alemán. Su rostro tenía algo de mesiánico y el sudor perlaba la frente de su contraída cara por el esfuerzo de dirigirse a la masa. Muy cerca del hombre, que parecía autoritario, había otro multitud de hombres mujeres, niños, ancianos que le escuchaban atentamente. Eleonor presagió algo maligno en aquel hombre, algo que no acababa de gustarle.

Helen iba a continuar mostrando más imágenes cuando la actriz apartó la vista y dijo con voz asustada:

-Basta, basta, -dijo con un sudor frío. Quería creer que aquello era un juego de su mente, pero sospechaba que era real, espantosamente real –quite eso, sea lo que sea, quítelo.

Helen apagó el ordenador y abatió la tapa del portátil cerrándolo. Lo depositó cuidadosamente en la mesa y dijo:

-Yo también reaccioné como usted, pero esto, esto es completamente cierto Eleonor, no es ningún truco. Son los ecos de los tiempos que están por venir.

-¿ Por qué me ha mostrado esto ? –quiso saber la actriz muy asustada, recordando aun la impresión que le había causado el hombre de bigote e hipnóticos ojos azules.

-Para probarla que cuanto le he referido es real –dijo serenamente Helen, que había aprendido a aceptar lo inaceptable- porque me imaginaba que como era de esperar, no me creería.

-Sigo sin entender –dijo la actriz súbitamente mareada ante el aluvión de imágenes y lo que aquello realmente significaba.

-Usted es la verdadera madre de Candy, y tiene derecho a saber como su vida, todas nuestras vidas han sido repentinamente modificadas por esas personas. Mark, Haltoran, Maikel y Carlos –le fue mostrando una a una nuestras fotos, que la actriz estudió con interés mientras Helen nos iba identificando- estas personas, fueron los que convirtieron a mis hijos en buenas personas, salvaron dos vidas, me refiero a dos destacados y excelentes muchachos, miembros de la familia Andrew, y me abrieron los ojos de lo estúpidamente cruel que había sido con Candy y lo mezquina que fui poniendo tanto esfuerzo en alejarla de mi familia, como ahora que no está, quisiera invertirlo en que volviera a mi lado.

2

Eleonor juró guardar el secreto de cuanto habia escuchado allí aquella tarde. Helen explicó a Eleonor el porqué Candy se había marchado tan precipitadamente a Europa, siguiendo por amor a su marido que a su vez, tenía que mantener incólume, ese extraño y retorcido futuro de pesadilla, para impedir que se transformara en algo mucho peor. "Todo es como una cadena" –pensó Eleonor con un deje de disgusto y exhalando un breve suspiro- "un eslabón arrastra a otro".

Cuando montó en el automóvil, el servicial Peter intuyó al instante la tristeza de su señora, pero el hombre de rasgos duros pero corazón amable había aprendido a respetar sus silencios y no a escarbar pese a la confianza que tenía con ella, después de tanto tiempo a su servicio, bajo la capa de su mutismo.

Peter arrancó el vehículo, preguntándose si habría estado ya con su hija Candy o por el contrario esta, reprochándole con dureza los largos años de ausencia la habría despedido con duras palabras, provocando la tristeza que ahora la invadía.

Eleonor iba sumida en sus pensamientos. Un hombre que podía volar más allá del tiempo y las eras, con un explosivo y letal poder, que había adquirido accidentalmente sin pedirlo. Pensaba que era otro cuento, una historia infantil, pero a la vista de las imágenes de otras realidades ajenas y tan lejanas, tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia. Se preguntó si en aquel lejano futuro habría otros hombres procedentes de otros lejanos y aun más inaccesibles futuros. Sin saber porqué relacionó inconscientemente el poder de las bolas de fuego con forma de grotescos árboles, con la descripción pormenorizada que Helen le había realizado de su tremendo don.

Si Peter hubiera tan solo sospechado ligeramente, la verdadera índole de sus reflexiones…

3

Los oscuros y espartanos barracones constituían una desoladora visión para Candy y sus amigos. Les habían reservado unas dependencias alejadas del resto de la tropa y tal como el presidente les había prometido, una guardia permanente protegía la entrada a sus alojamientos. Pero imaginando las duras y extremas condiciones de las trincheras y dado que había seguido a Mark hasta Europa, por el amor que le tenía, lo mismo que su amiga, se dijo que no podía quejarse. A pesar de la humildad de sus dependencias, oscuras y poca ventiladas, había una pulcritud y un orden que la impresionó. Habían dispuesto varias literas de madera convenientemente surtidas, así como una cocina atendida por un sargento de intendencia al que Candy, Annie y Dorothy no tardarían en ayudar, pese a que en un principio el hombre se había negado, terminado por ser convencido por los ruegos de las tres chicas que rodeándole, le ablandaron con sus bellos ojos y la dulzura de sus modales y voces, sobre todo Annie. También tenían una habitación que hacía las veces de sala de estar. El presidente Wilson había aceptado a que las muchachas cruzaran el Océano Atlántico, comprometiéndose a garantizar su seguridad, porque si Mark y Haltoran estaban pendientes de lo que les pudiera pasar, no cumplirían debidamente su misión. Aunque había sido el propio Mark y Haltoran, y yo, los que habíamos estado buscando arduamente la manera de hacer realidad la forma de detener a Ettiene Colbert, cuando vimos al señor presidente, sobre todo yo, creí que estaba soñando. Allí estaba, tal cual como en las viejas fotografías en blanco y negro que había observado de él, con esa aureola de las personas ancianas y sabias, y ese porte de viejo y sagaz estadista. Siempre había admirado sus bellos y bien intencionados catorce puntos, que como él reconocería más tarde en privado, como todas las grandes intenciones, quedaría en agua de borrajas.

El campamento francés funcionaba como una pequeña y autónoma ciudad, con sus correspondientes servicios. Al fondo en frente de nuestras dependencias, había una pequeña cantina que también hacía las veces de tienda de ultramarinos y una oficina de correos. Candy tras hacer un recuento de las provisiones de la bien surtida despensa, echó en falta algunas cosas. Cuando se dispuso a salir, un muchacho muy joven con insignias de intendencia, se cuadró rígidamente e interceptó el paso de la muchacha haciendo que emitiera una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa y diera un respingo.

-Lo siento, señorita, -se disculpó el chico- soy Smith, designado para su protección personal y cumplir cualquier petición que me haga.

Candy puso cara de circunstancias y sonrió. El muchacho estaba turbado ante su presencia.

-Bueno Smith, necesito comprar algunas provisiones en la cantina.

-La acompañaré señorita –dijo el muchacho haciendo sonar su impedimenta militar. Candy observó con desagrado el fusil reglamentario Lee Enfield colgando en bandolera de la espalda del chico.

-No es necesario Smith, me las puedo apañar yo sola, muchas gracias –dijo la chica levantando las manos y flexionando las puntas de los dedos rápidamente de arriba abajo.

Pero una cosa era los deseos de Candy, y otra las férreas órdenes impartidas desde estancias muy superiores. Una muchacha en un campamento militar, entre hombres que las únicas mujeres que habían visto en mucho tiempo eran las prostitutas del burdel del cercano pueblo y además de tan esplendorosa belleza podía resultar un bocado muy tentador para cualquiera de ellos. Por eso, pese a las protestas de Candy, Smith la seguía como su sombra. Y al momento, como si fuera una especie de comedia a Smith se le unió una escolta militar formada por varios hombres.

-Pero, pero –dijo Candy enojándose- si solo voy a comprar pan y un poco de carne y huevos –dijo levantando la cesta de mimbre que sostenía entre las manos- no soy ninguna espía.

-Es por su propia seguridad señorita –dijo Smith bajando la cabeza azorado.

Candy atravesó el campamento entre los hombres de uniforme y siendo piropeada y observada con deseo por cientos de miradas, pero los corpulentos policías militares mantenían a la chica protegida y a salvo de los pensamientos de muchos de aquellos soldados.

Al fondo, el recalcitrante motor de un tanque francés Scheneider se negaba a arrancar emitiendo un petardeo tremendo. Los mecánicos maldecían dando patadas en las orugas de la máquina como si eso fuera a despertarla. Comparado con los dos tanques que habían visto a su llegada, aquel tanque parecía mucho más primitivo. Candy sintió ganas de reir, cuando vio como los seis hombres de la tripulación tenían que aplastarse sobre su vientre para entrar en el estrambótico vehículo, sin apenas espacio para respirar, pero optó por no hacerlo. Su armamento era un mortero y dos ametralladoras. A Candy le semejó más una especie de barco varado en tierra. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia la cantina mientras sus inseparables escoltas la seguían de cerca. Candy compró las provisiones entre el griterío de los jóvenes muchachos y sus estruendosas risas y piropos. Retornó a los barracones mientras los policías militares continuaban a su paso. Cuando ella se detenía, los policías la imitaban. Cuando reemprendía la marcha la seguían.

Annie no corría mejor suerte. Tenía asignada otra escolta similar a la de Candy para evitarle desagradables incidentes con la tropa. Pese a que se las había aconsejado dejarse ver lo menos posible por el recinto del campamento, tenían plena libertad para moverse con él, con la inevitable e inefable escolta militar detrás. Candy se acostumbró a soportar los piropos y alguna que otra grosería, pero Annie era más influenciable y su timidez y candor todavía excitaba más la morbosidad de los soldados. En cuanto a Dorothy y Carlos otro tanto de lo mismo. Candy entró en la despensa y guardó las provisiones en la misma, disponiendo de las que necesitaba. Por lo menos, los recios policías militares se quedaban en la puerta del barracon haciendo guardia, dejándola un poco más de libertad. Se preguntó si Stear, que no había deseado abandonar a Patty esta vez, habría vivido en condiciones parecidas cuando se alistó como piloto. Stear se había disculpado con ella por el desagradable incidente en que Haltoran terminó propinándole un puñetazo por acusar de ser mezquina y miserable, cuando Mark le salvó la vida librándole de perecer quemado a bordo de su Spad VII.

-Y ahora soy yo la que ha venido aquí, al frente occidental –dijo dejándose caer sobre la cama y descalzándose las botas y entrecerrando los ojos. Cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca y miró hacia el techo.

Naturalmente Candy le había perdonado. Pocas veces Candy había dejado de perdonar a alguien.

4

Continuábamos en el frente en visita de inspección. El presidente había dispuesto que nos familiarizáramos con el entorno donde supuestamente, tendría que tener lugar la extraña batalla y todo ello en base a una corazonada. Estaba empezando a cansarme. El peso de la impedimenta me agotaba y varias veces me caí al suelo provocando las carcajadas de algunos soldados franceses, que imitaban mi torpe andar y simulaban mi barriga metiéndose bajo las guerreras mantas militares. Mark que no soportaba que nadie me ofendiera ni amenazara mi integridad física estuvo a punto de enzarzarse con aquellos hombres, pero le retuve diciéndole:

-Déjalo Mark, no vale la pena.

Haltoran asintió. Lo que menos nos convenía ahora era granjearnos enemistades y llamar la atención. Haltoran parecía estar allí como pez en el agua, pero Mark notaba incómodos el casco de acero modelo Adrián que le había dado por error, ya que nuestros uniformes eran ingleses y el casco era francés y los correajes que le estaban lijando la piel.

Finalmente llegamos a un promontorio desde el que se divisaba en tierra de nadie, el casco varado y reventado a impactos, seguramente de artillería de un Mark IV como el que habíamos visto moverse lentamente en el campamento. Estábamos a cincuenta kilómetros del mismo y Mark estaba intranquilo por la suerte de Candy y nuestros amigos. Haltoran examinó los restos calcinados del tanque y dijo:

-Esos armatostes no sirven de mucho en esta guerra. Aparte de lo lentos que son, los alemanes los destruyen como quien abate patos en una cacería.

-Y eso que ellos tampoco están mucho mejor al respecto –dije ajustándome mejor el pesado casco pintado de gris.

Haltoran asintió. Los A7V eran pesados armatostes aun peores que sus homólogos ingleses.

Entonces algunos oficiales ingleses nos hicieron señas de que retornásemos. Antes de marchar en pos de mis amigos, me fijé horrorizado que de entre los hierros retorcidos del interior del tanque asomaban los restos de algunos de los tripulantes. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a aquel horror, ni ahora ni seguramente nunca. El tanque estaba sumergido en un cráter lleno de agua pestilente y corrompida.

Hicimos el camino de vuelta en un camión militar junto a otros hombres silenciosos y ceñudos. Uno de ellos advirtió la disparidad entre el uniforme de Mark y su casco, pero no dijo nada ante la torva mirada de Mark, y calló desviando la vista. Mark no había adoptado aquella expresión por aquel hombre ni mucho menos, ni siquiera sabía que su casco no era el reglamentario si no al pensar en Candy y como le iría. Cuando retornamos al campamento, yo me alojé con Carlos y Dorothy mientras después de un agotador día en el que no hubo nada más destacable que reseñar nos dormimos rápidamente, pese a la incomodidad de las literas. Mark y Candy se apañaron en la estrecha litera, y estrechamente abrazados, lo mismo que Haltoran y Annie pasamos nuestra primera noche en el frente occidental.

5

Al día siguiente tocaron diana muy pronto. Naturalmente, nosotros estábamos dispensados de la dura disciplina militar, y solo tendríamos que ponernos en acción cuando la irreal batalla…si es que tenía lugar y además allí se llegaba a producir. Todos dormíamos profundamente menos Mark que se levantó temprano, vistiendo el uniforme. Le quedaba algo estrecho y se fijó en que alguien había sustituido el casco francés por un modelo correcto. Mark tomó el casco con desdén y leyó algo de Modelo Brodie, por su diseñador escrito con caracteres apenas perceptibles, en la ancha ala del casco. A Mark se le antojó que tenía forma de platillo volante. Se lo puso y salió del barracón. A diferencia de las muchachas, a los hombres no se nos asignó escolta alguna, aunque los policías militares no nos quitaban ojo por si fatalmente nos veíamos involucrados en líos, con algún soldado borracho o demasiado fanfarrón. El meticuloso Wilson había dispuesto hasta el último detalle. Mark no entendía cual era la jerarquía militar ni como funcionaba, aunque Haltoran le había impartido un rápido curso acelerado a bordo del Lancastria. Algunos jóvenes soldados se cuadraban rígidamente y le saludaban y él respondía de la misma forma. Mientras Haltoran, enfundado también en un uniforme como el de Mark, asistía a los intentos de arrancar uno de aquellos vetustos tanques que se negaba totalmente a funcionar.

El mecánico emergió del interior medio asfixiado. Haltoran sonrió imperceptiblemente. El motor de aquellos monstruos estaba alojado en el interior del casco metálico, en contacto directo con la tripulación y los gases del escape circulaban libremente por dentro, asfixiando a veces a toda la tripulación sin que el vehículo llegara a entrar en acción, aparte de que no estaba aislado acústicamente por al menos, algunas mamparas de protección. Por eso hacía aquel ruido insoportable al moverse. Si desde fuera se percibía a kilómetros de distancia, en el interior era inimaginable. No existían las radios y las comunicaciones, ya entre la propia tripulación de uno de ellos tenían que hacerse entender por señas o golpeando las conducciones interiores con una especie de código preestablecido de antemano. Cuando vio como introducían una jaula con palomas mensajeras no pudo contenerse y comentó en voz alta con desdén, moviendo la cabeza:

-Por favor, que primitivo es todo esto.

Pero el jefe de la tripulación, un galés de veinte años alto y corpulento, un tipo con cara de malas pulgas y fama de haber roto ya algunas cabezas y brazos, que le había oído, se lo tomó a mal y abriéndose paso entre sus hombres, se encaró con Haltoran:

-¿ Que pasa enano ? ¿ tienes algún problema con mi tanque ?

Haltoran, que no era de los que precisamente eludían una buena pelea, sostuvo su mirada y preguntó desafiante, con los brazos en jarras y echando el cuerpo hacia adelante:

-¿ Qué tanque ?

-Me parece que te la estás buscando –respondió el galés arremangándose las mangas de su guerrera y siendo animado a gritos por sus hombres.

-¿ Llamas tanque a ese cacharro ? ¿ pretendéis ganar la guerra con semejantes latas de sardinas ? –dijo Haltoran carcajeándose a mandíbula batiente –no me hagas reír. Esto no vale ni como caseta de perro.

La paciencia del tanquista alcanzó el límite. Ya un nutrido grupo de hombres rodeaba a ambos, jaleándoles, presintiendo una buena pelea. Los que se arremolinaban en torno a Haltoran y al galés hacían gestos a otros camaradas moviendo el brazo de atrás adelante y cara de satisfacción, para que se fueran incorporando al corrillo que iba aumentando de tamaño, y que se acercaban atraídos por la creciente algarabía.

-Venid venid, el nuevo, está provocando a Cork.

El galés intentó impactar un derechazo en la cara de Haltoran, pero este se apartó en segundos. El soldado incapaz de creerlo, probó suerte de nuevo, pero sus puñetazos se perdían en el aire.

-Te voy a enseñar a reírte de "la doncella de hierro" –decía mientras nuevos puñetazos solo encontraban aire a su paso, provocando las carcajadas de los congregados. El galés empezaba a hacer el ridículo, lo cual le enfurecía más aun.

-¿ "Doncella de hierro" ? –preguntó Haltoran divertido, evitando nuevos golpes y acometidas de su rival- pensé que era tu abuela, pequeño.

-Te voy a…

Haltoran le saltó por encima. El gigantón salió despedido por la fuerza de su ataque y estrelló su puño en la cara de un soldado, que se desvaneció en el acto.

Sorprendido, Cork se giró lanzando acometidas a ciegas, intentando derribar a Haltoran, lo cual no era empresa fácil.

-Sería mejor que vendieseis este autobús al chatarrero y trataseis de buscar formas mejores de ganarla, pequeño, porque en caso contrario, lo mejor es que os fuerais a casa.

Haltoran se estaba refiriendo a la desmesurada tripulación que aquellos monstruos de acero podían albergar en su interior, de a veces, hasta veinte hombres, como era el caso del A7V alemán, que tan estrambótico le pareciera a Eliza y en cierta forma no le faltaba razón.

Finalmente cinco policías militares que emitiendo estruendos pitidos, con sus silbatos y la porra en ristre, acercándose rápidamente, pusieron fin a la pelea.

-¿ Qué pasa aquí ? –preguntó un sargento bigotudo y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ese tío –dijo Cork señalando a Haltoran al que trataba de agarrar, mientras Haltoran continuaba haciendo gestos de que se le acercara, pero fueron separados por otro policía militar que se interpuso entre ambos- no deja de meterse con mi tanque.

Finalmente todo quedó en una riña tabernaria.

Entonces uno de los tripulantes del "doncella de hierro" se fijó en las insignias de la bocamanga de Haltoran y silbó asustado, tirando de la manga de la guerrera de su jefe. Cork se llevó las manos a la cabeza, que hasta ese momento, en su ofuscación, Cork no había ni percibido.

-Ahora sí que nos la hemos caído con todo el equipo –se lamentó el galés.

Haltoran fue duramente amonestado por uno de los oficiales de estado mayor, lo mismo que Cork, que para evitar nuevos incidentes, fue transferido con su doncella de hierro y su tripulación a otro sector. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora la secretísima operación era un vengativo enemigo que pudiera dar al traste con los planes. Ordenes de las altas esferas situaron a Cork y a su tanque a cuarenta kilómetros de allí. Un mes después, su tanque sería destrozado por el fuego graneado de la artillería de campaña alemana. Tal como Haltoran había vaticinado el pesado tanque no pudo ni defenderse y Cork fue hecho prisionero con parte de su tripulación, mientras que el resto había muerto. Terminarían la guerra en un campo de prisioneros alemán y del que serían liberados en 1918, con la capitulación alemana y el correspondiente intercambio de prisioneros.

-Que razón tenía aquel enano pelirrojo –se lamentaba Cork cuando comía el rancho que le servían los alemanes con otros compañeros que coincidían con él–que razón tenía- repetía a veces incesantemente.

6

Tras aquel incidente, para colmo de males, hubo un duro ataque alemán en el sector que habíamos estado visitando un día antes, que fue repelido por las tropas aliadas, pero con un elevado número de bajas. Los heridos no tardaron en llegar a eso del mediodía, a Chamortieres, que era el nombre de nuestro campamento militar, que hacía las veces de hospital de campaña, cuando los de los alrededores, se veían desbordados por el creciente número de heridos y bajas. Los sanitarios y médicos militares fueron corriendo la voz por los barracones, y preguntando por todo aquel con experiencia sanitaria. Candy, naturalmente se ofreció rápidamente. Cuando Candy le anunció que era enfermera titulada, el oficial sanitario que tocó su puerta informándole de su perentoria urgencia, le pidió que la acompañara. Annie y Dorothy se ofrecieron a ayudar, escoltadas por la perpetua escolta militar. El señor presidente que era puntualmente informado, lo mismo que su homólogo inglés de los movimientos más nimios del grupo, aprobó que las chicas ayudaran, siempre que no se las sometiera a una carga de trabajo a la que no estuvieran habituadas, más que nada para guardar las apariencias. Para el resto de los soldados de Charmotieres eran esposas de oficiales de alta graduación que a fin de cuentas, era cierto, aunque Mark y Haltoran no lo fueran realmente. Candy estuvo todo el día entre heridos, aunque procuraban evitar asignarle amputaciones y los casos más desesperados, a menos que fuera absolutamente imprescindible.

Después de atender a varios muchachos muy agradables, le tocó un anciano sargento del 30º regimiento de Highlanders que había resultado herido en la pierna derecha. El hombre de cabellos completamente blancos y largos bigotes tenía un carácter irascible y continuaba maltrataba a Candy verbalmente, quejándose por todo. Realmente había sido clasificado como no apto para el servicio, por su avanzada edad, pero su posición social y su acaudalada fortuna había hecho que finalmente fuera declarado válido para el frente, después de remover cielo y tierra para salirse con la suya, cosa que finalmente consiguió.

"Es increíble" –se dijo Candy mientras intentaba cambiarle el vendaje de su pierna sin que le sometiera a su retahíla de broncas habituales –"tantos muchachos que darían lo que fuera por no venir aquí y este hombre….se ha empeñado hasta que al final ha conseguido que lo acepten en una unidad militar".

-Maldita muchacha –dijo el hombre dándole un coscorrón que hizo que su gorra de enfermera se resbalara de su cabeza liberando sus rizos rubios –no te quedes como un pasmarote y termina de una vez.

Candy suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Se preguntó si aquello duraría mucho.

Mientras en otro lugar yo, Mark y Haltoran estábamos haciendo labores de inspección por el campamento, para no levantar sospechas. Aunque como supuestos altos oficiales estábamos dispensados de las tareas habituales del resto de los soldados, nos asignaron diversos cometidos. Y aquel día nos dedicamos a revisar impedimentas militares, correajes y el estado de la moral de los hombres. Yo no tenía ni idea y Mark aun menos, pero Haltoran que estaba versado en todo aquello nos fue dando instrucciones. De hecho nos dijo:

-Vosotros no hagáis nada. Dejadme a mí y no digáis nada. Con uno de los tres que abronque un poco a la tropa es suficiente.

Después de algunos días más, el viejo William Mc Gregor que ese era el nombre del sargento del 30º de Highlanders, que no soportaba a los Andrew y a los que conocía personalmente, se enteró por desgracia, de que Candy que había pasado a convertirse en su enfermera particular, prácticamente, era miembro de dicha familia, por lo que sus iras se acrecentaron contra la muchacha. Candy acabó harta de las exigencias del viejo y rompió a llorar, harta de estar tanto tiempo separada de Mark y de las rarezas y humillaciones de William. El anciano entonces retuvo a la chica por la muñeca y su expresión para volverse más dulce. Impresionado por los cuidados de Candy y por su belleza, sus duros ojos parecieron dulcificar su expresión. Finalmente el lord escocés, bajó la cabeza arrepentido y dijo a Candy, que no podía dar crédito a sus palabras:

-Perdóname Candy. He sido muy duro y desagradable contigo, además mi pendencia es con los Andrew y tú no tienes nada que ver con ese conflicto.

El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó por una sonrisa.

-Me gusta verte sonreir Candy, estás más bonita así.

Las palabras del viejo, le recordaron a las de Albert, prácticamente idénticas, cuando poco después de que Mark se esfumara en vez de quedarse con ella, recobrara el conocimiento y le encontrara allí. Y como después de marcharse Albert, cuando se giró para recoger una carta de Annie, que el viento pretendía arrastrar, lejos de ella, perdió aquel medallón en forma de águila y rematada por una campanilla. Pero había algo más que también guardaba en secreto, junto con el crucifijo que le entregara la hermana María cuando fue adoptada, y era una pequeña cadena dorada con la efigie de un águila suspendida de los eslabones y que pertenecía a Mark, que debió perderla cuando inició su despavorida huida al escuchar los sones de la gaita de Albert, cuando su sangre impregnó a Candy haciéndola perder el sentido de la impresión, aunque no la alcanzó de lleno a poco. La sangre negra fue a parar contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. Candy solía observar sus tres tesoros. Entonces el anciano observó el estado de buena esperanza de la chica y preguntó sonriente:

-¿ Estás de mucho tiempo jovencita ? –quiso saber el quisquilloso viejo, que parecía haberse apiadado de las lágrimas de Candy y su embarazo.

-Unos cinco meses –dijo orgullosa mientras acariciaba su regazo con afecto.

-¿ Y estando así, te han destinado aquí como enfermera ? –preguntó enojado –no está bien, no señor, nada bien.

-Mi esposo ha sido destinado a este lugar como oficial de inspección de pertrechos –dijo Candy recordando lo que debía decir si le preguntaban- y yo, he decidido seguirle. No se preocupe, ya me voy habituando –dijo sonriente.

-¿ Y usted ? ¿ siendo tan mayor como es que se encuentra…

La estruendosa voz del anciano sobresaltó a Candy que estuvo a punto de perder su gorra de enfermera por segunda vez.

-¡!No soy tan viejo niña!! –dijo enojado- los Mc Gregor hemos servido a la patria durante generaciones y yo no iba a ser menos –dijo enojándose y cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia arriba.

Candy rió quedamente y levantó las manos con las palmas hacia adelante para apaciguarle.

-Vale, vale, señor Mc Gregor, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, no se hable más.

El anciano había sido herido durante una escaramuza que estaban realizando contra una trinchera alemana al objeto de capturar información por una bala perdida según comentaba orgulloso a todo el que quisiera escucharle. Realmente, se había resbalado y se había hecho un esguince clavándose la bayoneta por error.

El excéntrico anciano además de hacer valer su condición e influencia para presionar al Gobierno de su Majestad para que lo enviaran al frente había conseguido además que su perra fuera admitida en el regimiento, pese a las protestas de su superior jerárquico. Pero la enorme perra San Bernardo con un lazo verde de lunares rojos, en torno al enorme cuello no solo deambulaba por el campamento sino que acompañaba a su amo al frente. Mina me siguió ese día, justo cuando Candy estaba cuidando a su dueño, que me estaba comiendo un bocadillo de salchichas, con un poco de pan que había conseguido comprar en la cantina después de soportar una larga cola. La perra empezó a olisquear y a seguirme lanzándome estentóreos ladridos. Me dio un tremendo susto que hizo que mi nuevo sombrero saliera despedido de mi cabeza y como no, acabara en las fauces de la bestia.

-Vaya hombre –dije con voz cansada- primero un coatí, ahora una perra san Bernardo, estamos buenos.

Probé a lanzarle un trozo de salchicha para que dejara mi sombrero tranquilo. El animal soltó el sombrero que estaba lleno de agujeros por las dentelladas que le había propinado y completamente empapado e impregnado de saliva. Me enojé con la perra gritándola. Aquel era mi quinto o sexto sombrero y probablemente el último que podría comprar en mucho tiempo. El anteúltimo había acabado en el fondo del Atlántico, tras salir despedido de mi cabeza, cuando casi me caí mareado y a punto de vomitar, por la borda del USS Lancastria. De no ser por Mark, habría compartido el mismo destino que mi sombrero. Mina entonces me miró con sus ojillos ribeteados de negro y empezó a gruñir amenazadoramente mientras soltaba sordos gruñidos.

Empecé a retroceder corriendo, mientras la ristra de salchichas del bocadillo se iba cayendo en mi huída y excitando más aun a la voluble y caprichosa perra.

-Grrrrr, grrrrr

Los gruñidos del tanque peludo empezaron a subir de tono, mientras yo salí por pies siendo perseguido de cerca por la perra. Pedí auxilio, pero los soldados estaban encantados de ver como uno de aquellos oficiales que hacían la guerra desde sus despachos y cómodas retaguardias era puesto en fuga, aunque fuera por una perra. Todos se rieron a carcajadas. El animal, pese a que rondaría sus buenos cincuenta o sesenta kilos no perdía ritmo y se abalanzaba sobre mí con grandes zancadas. Le arrojé el bocadillo de salchichas que atrapó al vuelo, pero continuó sin dejarme en paz. Annie que creyó que estaba jugando con la perra rió alegremente mientras acarreaba agua que luego sería hervida para esterilizar vendas que se reutilizaban e instrumental quirúrgico.

-Que estoy en apuros Annie –dije esquivando una dentellada del animal- avisa a Mark, porque nadie quiere ayudarme.

La chica azorada, dejó el cubo que cayó con estrépito al suelo derramando su contenido. Consiguió encontrar a Mark, que estaba intentando limpiar el ánima de su fusil asistido por Haltoran. Entonces ambos amigos se lanzaron en persecución de la perra, al ver que estaba en dificultades. Entre Mark y Haltoran, consiguieron retenerla dándome tiempo a refugiarme en el barracón médico. Irrumpí tan rápidamente que me tropecé con Candy, que gritó mi nombre por la sorpresa:

-Maikel, ¿ que estás haciendo aquí ?

Me caí arrastrándola conmigo, sobre el viejo McGregor, que me tomó, no sabía porqué por el marido de Candy.

Colérico, más que porque me hubiera echado encima suyo, empezó a recriminarme con voz estridente:

-Es usted un irresponsable y un canalla –me dijo intentado atizarme con la muleta –mira que permitir que una chica tan dulce venga en su estado. Canalla, mal esposo, ¿ que clase de padre es usted ?

Con el susto del perrazo en el cuerpo, solo me faltaba aguantar los desvaríos de aquel anciano.

-Pero, pero, pero ¿ que tonterías dice usted, maldito viejo ? –dije indignado.

-No lo niegue –dijo el viejo intentando atizarme en la cabeza. La muleta pasó silbando sobre mí, fallando por poco – Candy ha gritado su nombre, por tanto, es su marido.

-No diga tonterías –grité por encima de la voz del anciano, que ya era decir- vengo huyendo de un perrazo de color rojo y blanco con un lazo de lunares en la cabeza.

Justo como si me lo estuviera temiendo, la enorme perra irrumpió en el barracón médico asustando a las enfermeras y médicos y provocando la algarabía general. El enorme animal se dirigió hacia el anciano y le lamió la cara.

-Mina, Mina, mi querida amiga –dijo el anciano riendo estruendosamente y no pareciendo en absoluto la misma persona –mi querida Mina.

La perra me miró amenazadora, pero viéndome en compañía de Candy, de la que se había hecho amiga hacía unos días, se tranquilizó y en vez de feos gruñidos empezó a ladrar alegremente en torno mío, moviendo la cola.

-Eso es que le ha caído bien –dijo Mc Gregor riendo y atusándose los bigotes. –entonces no puede ser tan mal marido como aparenta.

Candy más roja que la grana, aunque eso no era nada comparado con el rubor de mis mejillas, le trató de sacar de su error.

-Se equivoca señor Mac Gregor –dijo azorada mientras se alisaba su falda blanca de enfermera que había quedado arrugada y cubierta de briznas de hierba, al tropezar yo con ella y después de venirnos encima de Mc Gregor, cayésemos al suelo, perdido de barro y hierba por el continuo devenir de hombres que salían y entraban sin limpiarse las botas adecuadamente –Maikel no es mi esposo.

-¿ Entonces ? –preguntó girándose con estupor. Se figuró otra cosa y dijo intentando pegarme de nuevo:

-Canalla, malandrín, bellaco –dijo hablando con estilo quijotesco y actuando como tal –seducir a esta niña inocente y hacerse pasar por su marido o prometerle quien sabe qué.

Candy se puso más roja todavía ante lo que el anciano sugería y yo intenté sacarle de su error. La perra se puso a ladrar estentoreamente dando botes de un lado a otro. Aquello se transformó en un manicomio, y en ese instante entraron Mark y Haltoran, seguidos otra vez por los policías militares.

-¿ Qué pasa aquí maestro ? –me preguntó Mark mientras Haltoran intentaba calmar al viejo.

-Este hombre, no sé que me está contando de que si soy un bellaco y el marido de Candy. Y para colmo su perro me está persiguiendo todo el rato.

-Perra, joven, perra –me corrigió el inefable viejo- y se llama Mina, recuérdelo.

Mark estrechó a Candy entre sus brazos y ambos se besaron largamente sin importarles ni Mc Gregor ni los policías militares ni nada. Los jóvenes muchachos que atestaban el barrancón en camillas y algunos hasta en catres dispuestos en el suelo, aplaudieron estruendosamente en beso de película de ambos.

-Cómo –preguntó el anciano estupefacto, dirigiéndose hacia Candy- ¿ este joven oficial es su esposo ?

-Es lo que hemos tratado de explicarle –dijo Candy después de separar sus labios de los de Mark, pero no atendió a razones y la tomó con el pobre Maikel.

-Yo, yo lo siento –dijo el anciano cabizbajo- pero es que, traer a este ángel aquí en su estado –dijo levantando los brazos- no me parece correcto.

-No se preocupe sargento –dijo Haltoran al reconocer las insignias en la manga del anciano- Candy está debidamente instalada y protegida, no la pasará nada.

-Pero, si es la esposa de un alto oficial –dijo comprobando los galones de Mark- ¿ por qué está aquí como enfermera ?

-Mi esposa es enfermera titulada –dijo Mark cogiéndole la gorra y haciéndola rabiar, aunque enseguida se la restituyó- y se ofreció voluntaria. Ha habido tantas bajas hoy que pensó que sería de utilidad.

El anciano movió la cabeza y entonces divisó a Annie. La muchacha se atusó los largos cabellos negros y sus ojos azules parecieron iluminarse, cuando detectó a Haltoran a pocos pasos de distancia. Su esposa corrió hacia él mientras el lazo rojo que adornaba su cabellera temblaba ligeramente, como la muchacha. Annie se echó literalmente en brazos de Haltoran, besándole largamente. Por segunda vez, otra cerrada ovación atronó el atestado barracón que hacía las veces de hospital, mientras los médicos irritados, pedían silencio a gritos.

-Cómo –dijo al fijarse en el abultado vientre de Annie- ¿ también usted está embarazada ?

-Sí, -asintió la muchacha con timidez.

-Y antes de que se cebe en el pobre Maikel, le presento a mi esposa, Annie Hasdeneis Brighten –dijo abrazándola con orgullo y provocando un leve escalofrío de placer y satisfacción.

El anciano no daba crédito que a la esposa de aquel oficial la hubieran también permitido ir al frente, pero resoplando no dijo nada, mientras acariciaba la enorme cabeza de Mina y reía feliz ante sus lenguetazos que salpicaban gotas de saliva que a punto estuvieron de alcanzarme.

7

Después del incidente Mc Gregor y yo nos hicimos amigos. Me ofrecí a cuidarle, y así Candy podía dedicarse a otras tareas. Me preguntaba donde estaría Mermadón, aunque Haltoran me tranquilizó diciéndome que estaba ya en un pequeño e inaccesible bunker bien camuflado y custodiado, situado bajo el campamento y que había sido habilitado a toda prisa para recibirle, así como a todo el copioso material que para no levantar más sospechas de las necesarias, fue subrepticiamente introducido por la noche en diferentes oleadas y a intervalos para no llamar la atención de posibles espías alemanes o simplemente de los soldados del campamento. Mermadón, ya activado y puesto al corriente por Haltoran de la situación, pareció tranquilo y de hecho pronto se habituó a la semioscuridad del búnker. Lo único que le aterraba sobremanera era el agua. Mermadón había terminado de fabricar un elaborado juego de dominó que le supliqué a Haltoran que me procurara.

-No sé para que quieres esto Maikel –me dijo dubitativo y rascándose la cabeza.

Lo tomé dándole las gracias y me fui sin explicarle para que era el juego de dominó. Vacié la caja de madera que contenía las fichas blancas con puntos negros sobre la mesa. Mc Gregor me miró extrañado y preguntó:

-¿ Qué es esto Maikel ? ¿ acaso quieres jugar a los dados ?

Negué con la cabeza y le expliqué lo que era aquello y como se jugaba. El anciano, por no defraudarme me dejó que le enseñara el reglamento. Poco a poco se fue fascinando con el sencillo pero intrincado entretenimiento. A poco tiempo, se convirtió en un consumado jugador y como buen caballero inglés, aunque fuera escocés, pronto empezamos a apostar, primero alubias y lentejas que Candy nos apartaba del rancho y luego libras que el anciano recibía en un sobre lacrado puntualmente todas las semanas, como parte de la asignación que se había auto adjudicado y que su fiel secretario le enviaba puntualmente todos los lunes. Otra cosa, es que entre el deficiente servicio de correos y las dificultades que había para repartir la correspondencia a tiempo por la propia guerra y problemas logísticos, llegara a tiempo. Un día en que me tocó pagar a mí, saqué distraídamente un billete de diez euros y lo deposité en el montoncillo que el anciano en racha iba acumulando, para mi desconsuelo, a su favor. El viejo pese a ser un poco corto de vista, enseguida percibió algo anormal en el billete. Lo olisqueó, lo palpó y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el relieve. Temi una explosión de ira, al darme cuenta de mi metedura de pata y otra bronca, pero sorprendentemente sonrió y dijo mirando el anverso y el reverso del billete y contemplando las coloreadas ilustraciones de puertas y puentes junto con el mapa de Europa en el reverso:

-Vaya vaya, estas diez libras son el ejemplar de billete más curioso que he visto nunca. Algún imbécil –dijo enseñándome el billete y riendo con sus dientes amarillentos- ha impreso puertas y puentes y un mapa de Europa, en vez de la cara de Su Majestad.

Candy me miró azorada haciéndome gestos de que intentara recobrar el billete, pero le repliqué llevándome un dedo a los labios y pidiéndole calma, que no interviniera. Annie que también se había encariñado con el voluble anciano, sin entender nuestros cuchicheos, se asomó cuando Mc Gregor la llamó entre carcajadas:

-Ven, ven aquí querida niña .-le dijo con voz rasposa a Annie y agitando la mano- y contempla estas diez libras tan curiosas.

Annie analizó el billete y como le sucediera a Candy cuando Mark le entregó por error un billete de veinte euros, estuvo a punto de cometer una torpeza. Evidentemente, el billete no era de diez libras, por mucho que se afanase el viejo, pero cualquiera le sacaba de su error. Mc Gregor no alcanzó a leer la palabra euros con claridad, ni supo interpretar la bandera de la Unión Europea. Annie, en su inocencia iba a hablar cuando Haltoran la abrazó, poniéndose a bailar con ella y distrayéndola de lo que iba a hacer.

El billete quedó en poder del anciano que estaba plenamente convencido de que lo vendería a buen precio, a algún coleccionista cuando acabara la guerra, por su extrema rareza. Mientras, en las literas Candy me abroncaba otra vez:

-Pero, pero Maikel, ¿ cómo has podido ser tan descuidado ? Entregarle un billete de diez euros, que locura.

Estaba sentado en uno de los catres y dije con voz agitada retorciéndome las manos, nervioso:

-Bueno, no me di cuenta, y cualquiera le dice nada. Montaría otro pollo de mucho cuidado, si intentamos sacarle de su error o se lo quitamos.

-Maikel eres demasiado despistado –dijo Candy entornando los ojos y propinándome un pequeño coscorrón- desde que te conozco siempre igual, pero me gustas tal como eres –dijo abrazándome de improviso y besándome en la mejilla. Mi barba ligeramente puntiaguda le irritó su sensible piel. La muchacha soltó un pequeño ay sorprendida. Normalmente Mark, no se dejaba una barba tan puntiaguda y se la recortaba regularmente.

Me encogí de hombros y dije con sonrisa forzada:

-Es que las cuchillas se me han acabado y la espuma lo mismo. A ver si Mark me puede prestar un poco.

-Lo dicho Maikel –dijo dándome otro pequeño coscorrón- eres un crío.

Asentí dándola la razón. Desde el día en que Mark me la presentara cuando la llevó hasta el siglo XXI, ofreciéndome personalmente a mostrarla la sede de mi empresa impresionado por aquellos ojos intensamente verdes, una corriente de simpatía y complicidad se había establecido entre nosotros. Candy siempre agradecería eternamente mis intentos por normalizar sus vidas, durante el breve tiempo que los dos vivieron juntos en el siglo XXI, procurándoles sendos trabajos y una casa. Y luego acogiéndoles, cuando los asesinos de Norden secuestraron a la pobre Annie trayéndola hasta el año 2010, trastocando su breve felicidad.. Cuando Haltoran la rescató de pura chiripa durante sus vacaciones en Escocia y sobrevolando el castillo de Norden decidió renunciar a Annie no porque no lo amara, si no para no involucrarla más en los turbios asuntos en que estábamos envueltos entonces, no por culpa nuestra si no de aquellos locos que pretendían sojuzgar el mundo.

Mina que dormía bajo la mesa en que realizábamos nuestras timbas, se había convertido en mi amiga. La enorme perra permitía que la acicalara y la diese de comer y cuando paseaba por el campamento en visita de inspección, siguiendo con la farsa, no solo me acompañaba a todos lados si no que me protegía de cualquiera que intentara amenazarme enseñando los dientes.

Al cabo de dos días, el anciano se me acercó y me devolvió el billete que ya daba por definitivamente perdido.

-Este billete estará mejor en tus manos Maikel, que en las mías.

Parpadeé extrañado y pregunté:

-Pero, pero ¿ no ibas a venderlo a algún coleccionista por un buen pellizco ?

Nos tuteábamos. Después de algún tiempo decidimos dejarnos de formalidades.

-Bah, tengo tanto dinero que ya he perdido la cuenta de cuanto he ganado realmente a lo largo de mi vida. Ganar tantísimo dinero se torna aburrido Maikel. Por eso me alisté, en busca de emociones –dijo mientras se erguía llevándose las manos a los riñones- Llega un momento amigo Maikel –dijo poniendo una ajada mano en mi hombro derecho- que el dinero pierde su valor, las doradas paredes de un palacio son un prisión y solo quedo el valor de los buenos amigos –dijo sonriente.

-Quedátelo tú amigo mío –dijo el hombre- ese billete es único y como los amigos de verdad que son para siempre, no se debe de vender ni comerciar con ellos.

Me quedé pasmado y Candy aplaudió que todo se hubiera resuelto satisfactoriamente, porque ya estábamos haciendo planes para arrebatárselo en secreto si no se avenía a razones. El anciano se irguió. Su pierna que finalmente no se había roto, pero aun renqueaba por el esguince cada vez iba mejor. Llamó a Mina y salió del barracón despidiéndose amablemente. La enorme perra saltó de debajo de la mesa, ladrando alegremente y moviendo la cola, mientras el lazo de lunares se agitaba levemente. Antes de abandonar el barracón el anciano se giró y dijo:

-Lo que no entiendo es como ha podido haber un falsificador tan torpe, por la burda calidad del billete, porque varios oficiales y coroneles, expertos numismáticos lo han examinado cautelosamente y han declarado que no es auténtico.

Candy y yo nos miramos asustados porque el anciano había estado exhibiendo el billete por el campamento, aunque afortunadamente, todos creyeron o debieron tomar aquello por otra excentricidad del viejo, aparte de que efectivamente todos los numismáticos en la vida civil a los que había mostrado el billete lo calificaron automáticamente como falso.

-Lo que no entiendo tampoco –prosiguió -es como además el falsificador de torpe es tonto, mira que poner su firma en el billete.

Meneó la cabeza mientras salía ya del barrancón seguido por Mina y su voz cascada proveniente del exterior nos llegaba como un eco:

-Ese Euro Eypo es tonto de remate. Además vaya nombrecito. Debe ser griego o algo así. Y esa bandera tan rara…..

Candy lanzó alegres carcajadas mientras Annie que no entendía nada la observó extrañada con sus grandes ojos azules y ajustándose el lazo rojo que adornaba sus cabellos negros.

8

Mina estaba muy agitada aquel día. No dejaba de ladrar y mirar en dirección hacia el este. Entonces se escapó, en un descuido de Mac Gregor, que ya se había recuperado y parecía haber perdido todo interés por la guerra, pero no por continuar a nuestro lado, ya que no deseaba marcharse en modo alguno. No tenía familia conocida, si acaso, impacientes sobrinos-nietos lejanos, por heredarle. El comandante del 30º de Highlanders, su regimiento no sabía como sacárselo de encima y las autoridades del campamento base francés que hacía las veces de hospital, centro de entrenamiento y sede de estado mayor tampoco conseguían mandarlo de vuelta a Escocia. El anciano había tenido bastante con la desagradable experiencia de caerse, en la escaramuza contra las líneas alemanas, y producirse un doloroso esguince en la pierna. Los sanitarios le sacaron de allí, mientras el hombre mascullaba sonoras maldiciones contra los alemanes desde la camilla. Algunos de sus compañeros estuvieron a punto de pegarle un tiro, porque con sus gritos atraía la atención de los soldados adversarios y le hacían gestos desesperados de que se callara. Afortunadamente, los alemanes se lo tomaron a broma, aumentando la ira del viejo, que no dejaba de llamarles "cabezas cuadradas" y "cacerolas" por la forma de sus cascos, y permitieron que la pequeña sección británica retornara sana y salva a sus líneas, mientras cargaban penosamente con el anciano. Ni que decir que la operación, cuidadosamente planeada se había ido al traste. Con todo el sector hirviendo de soldados de uniforme gris y sus característicos cascos, voceando y saludando a los británicos, riendo alegremente, naturalmente, era imposible infiltrarse para tratar de conseguir información. Desde entonces Mc Gregor fue apartado de las operaciones en primera línea, pero tampoco podía ser licenciado porque su influencia le mantenía allí, por orden expresas del Gobierno de su Majestad. Realmente, Candy que había expresado su conformidad con que el hombre permaneciera con ellos, a través del enlace del presidente Wilson, hizo que este, interesado por la curiosa historia del aristócrata escocés y su perra, intercediera para que no fuera devuelto a Inglaterra.

La perra se dirigió ladrando inquieta y agitando la cola hacia el este. Un pesado coche blindado Lanchester armado con una ametralladora Vickers estuvo a punto de atropellarla. El vehículo tuvo que hacer un quiebro para no arrollarla, mientras el sirviente del arma asomaba por la pequeña torreta y lanzaba improperios contra el animal, cuyo lazo de lunares se agitaba por efecto del racheado viento que hacía. Mark y Haltoran salieron en pos de Mina, pero la inquieta perra San Bernardo, les esquivó fácilmente y se lanzó hacia los límites del campo, rebasando la barrera del puesto de control. Cuando Mark y Haltoran intentaron pasar, los centinelas les bloqueaban la salida, pero los reflejos de Mark, aumentados por el iridium y los de Haltoran, por su intenso entrenamiento como soldado les permitieron zafarse. Mark saltó por encima de las cabezas de los guardias. En su precipitación dio una patada sin querer al casco de acero Adrian de uno de ellos, idéntico al que le habían entregado erróneamente a Mark, haciendo que saliera despedido, y cayendo al suelo con un repiqueteo metálico. El otro trató de agarrar a Haltoran placándole por la cintura, pero este le esquivó deslizándose por debajo de la barrera pintada en franjas rojas y blancas. Los soldados se echaron sus carabinas al hombro para dispararles, aunque un apurado oficial llegó rápidamente para ordenarles que no hicieran tal. Mark y Haltoran se habían perdido de vista en pos de la díscola perra. El animal corrió ladrando por un camino rural, jalonado a ambos lados por prados verdes y pequeños árboles. Haltoran gritó a Mark, que luchaba por soportar el peso de su impedimenta que se detuviera:

-Espera muchacho espera. Si continuamos por ahí, nos internaremos en las líneas enemigas.

Mark se detuvo jadeante. Sin el iridium, a pesar de su fuerza y reflejos era tan humano como cualquier otra persona. Resoplando y lanzando boqueadas dijo intentando recobrar el aliento:

-¿ Cómo lo sabes ?

-Hombre –dijo el joven con aire de suficiencia- en la academia militar estudiamos esta batalla con pelos y señales. Aun tengo en la cabeza los planos y fotografías que nos mostraban. Cambrai fue uno de los temas favoritos y recurrentes de nuestros instructores.

En esos momentos los ladridos de Mina atrajeron su atención. El animal estaba en compañía de un soldado enemigo. Mark empuñó el rifle Enfield, cuando Haltoran le obligó a dejar el arma tranquila.

-Quieto, -dijo susurrando a su amigo y echándose a tierra y haciendo que Mark lo imitara.

Ocultos por las altas hierbas, que crecían en derredor, observaron con interés. En una escena irreal, el alemán estaba sentado en un pequeño taburete delante de un caballete con un lienzo colgado de la estructura. El hombre, que parecía muy joven manejaba con cierta destreza el pincel con sus ágiles dedos, sosteniendo con la otra mano la paleta en la que iba tomando los diferentes colores untándolos en el pincel, y realizando trazos delicados y precisos en la tela. Estaba plasmando el paisaje que tenía frente así, mientras Mina saltaba a su alrededor ladrando alegremente. El alemán no parecía inquieto en absoluto por la presencia de la perra ni molesto, a la que incluso rascaba en las grandes y colgantes orejas manchadas de rojo y a veces deslizaba la mano a lo largo del mechón de pelo blanco que le pasaba entre ambos ojos ribeteados de negro. Haltoran se fijó mejor en el hombre, que lucía un enorme bigote en forma de v invertida, pero lo que más le atrajo la atención fueron los ojos azules, que parecían estar imbuidos de una misteriosa y fuerte atracción para quien los miraba, y los rasgos adustos y decididos, fuertemente marcados.

-Pero, pero si es….. –dijo Haltoran incapaz de articular palabra.

Mark se quedó también sin habla. Entonces apuntó el rifle contra el hombre, sorpresivamente, pero Haltoran negando con la cabeza vehementemente, le detuvo aferrándole por el brazo con precipitación, y le susurró al oído:

-Ni si te ocurra. A mí tampoco me hace gracia tenerle ahí delante sin más, pero acuérdate de Sarajevo. No sabemos que puede ocurrir –le transmitió en voz baja y nerviosamente.

Entonces escucharon las voces de las patrullas inglesas y norteamericanas que les estaban buscando. Mina al percibir las pisadas de las botas militares, se giró y retornó hasta Mark y Haltoran ladrando nerviosa y saludándoles con alegría. El soldado pintor se dio cuenta del alboroto, y cogiendo su caballete y sus útiles de pintura, se marchó con paso seguro y tranquilo. No parecía inquietarle en absoluto, que a pocos metros de allí hubiera varias decenas de soldados enemigos, si no centenares. Entonces el viento le arrebató la gorra que Mina recogió entre sus dientes. El alemán dudó entre ponerse a salvo o volver a por su gorra, pero se lo pensó mejor y retornó a sus líneas. Mina mostró a Mark la gorra que el viento había arrancado de sus cabellos. Los soldados fueron rodeándoles apuntándoles con sus armas, aunque las órdenes eran categóricas. Capturarles vivos sin causarles el menor daño pero matarles sin miramientos, si no colaboraban.

Mark le tendió la prenda militar a su amigo. Haltoran observó las insignias arqueando las cejas. Volvió del revés la gorra militar y señaló a unas pequeñas iniciales en caracteres góticos, de color dorado inscritas en el forro interior de la prenda, que brillaban levemente: A.H.

9

La bronca del enlace del presidente fue mayúscula. No habían hecho más que generar problemas desde su llegada. Primero la pelea contra el jefe de la tripulación del tanque inglés al que hubo transferir a otro sector del frente para evitar posibles fricciones o venganzas, a continuación el alboroto formado en la enfermería con aquel anciano aristócrata pedante y engreído de Mc Gregor, que estaba allí por capricho del presidente y por último, la disparatada huída del campamento persiguiendo a la perra del insoportable aristócrata escocés. Para colmo, sus hermosas esposas alborotaban a la tropa, con sus idas y venidas por el recinto del campo. Los únicos que no habían causado de momento fricciones ni problemas eran Carlos y su novia Dorothy que prestaban una valiosa ayuda en los fogones de las cocinas de campaña del campo.

-Si no fuera por ser quienes son –dijo el hombre casi a punto de comerse su cigarrillo de lo nervioso que estaba- ahora mismo habrían sido sometidos a consejo de guerra y fusilados sumariamente.

Pero aun no habían terminado los problemas. Carlos, que hasta el momento no se había metido en líos tuvo la ocurrencia de hacer una visita turística por el aeródromo vecino que solo distaba unos quinientos metros de Charmotieres. Debido a la cantidad de gente que pululaba por aquellas instalaciones, Carlos que había recibido un uniforme de su talla de ordenanza militar, no levantó sospechas y no tuvo el menor problema en entrar en el recinto del aeródromo, porque los centinelas le tomaron por algún emisario que portaba órdenes o algún mensaje personal para cualquiera de los pilotos que en ese momento en que no había acción, estaban charlando ociosos y paseando por la pista. Otros aprovechaban para escribir a casa, sentados al pie de sus aviones, apoyando el cuerpo en el tren de aterrizaje o se dedicaban a tomar el sol cuando el tiempo lo permitía. Cuando Carlos supo de boca de alguno de los soldados que hacían largas guardias a la puerta de su barracón que había un aeropuerto cercano, el muchacho se imaginó que sería algo digno de ver y se fue rápidamente a visitarlo. o Mark y Haltoran retornaron a los barracones después de la bronca que el enlace les había echado y de la que yo no me libré porque todos me consideraban responsable directo de ambos, cuando siempre habían hecho lo que habían deseado, Dorothy pasó por allí nerviosa y azorada preguntándoles si sabían algo de Carlos. Candy al escuchar su voz angustiada se acercó junto con Mac Gregor a saber que ocurría.

-Carlos –dijo la muchacha secándose las manos en su delantal porque había estado fregando platos antes de buscarle por todo el recinto- ¿ le habéis visto ? no le encuentro por ninguna parte.

Candy fue rápidamente a tranquilizar a su amiga posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha, como cuando ella había hecho la víspera del famoso baile en que no tenía vestido que ponerse y ella la había consolado con palabras afectuosas. Lo que tomó por una estrella fugaz, brillando en aquella noche de luna llena, anterior al día del baile, realmente era Mark bajando como siempre envuelto en llamas e intentado consolidar el entonces escaso dominio que tenía sobre el iridium

Le pasó las manos por la larga trenza castaña que aun conservaba, desde entonces y dijo sonriéndola para tranquilizarla:

-No te preocupes, estará por aquí cerca de hecho….

Entonces desvió la vista hacia la ventana practicada en la pared del barracón y se quedó muda. El inquieto y rebelde pelo rojo del muchacho pasó a ras del marco inferior de la ventana.

Candy se asomó rápidamente y vio al joven dirigirse hacia el cercano aeródromo militar, saludando a todo el mundo. Hay personas que caen fatal y eso lo sabía muy bien Candy por experiencia, cuando Eliza sin causa aparente había empezado a maltratarla arrastrando a su hermano Neal en sus conjuras palaciegas, y muchas veces auspiciados por su madre y se rascó los labios admirándose de como habían cambiado los tres, seguramente por la irrupción de aquel maravilloso cuarteto. O caían muy bien, como en el caso de Carlos, cuyos ojos verdes y su expresión te eran simpáticos desde el primer momento. Por eso la tropa y los centinelas le dejaban pasearse por el terreno delimitado de Charmotieres sin restricciones, excepto por las zonas clasificadas como de alto secreto. Caía bien y no parecía peligroso con su aspecto de marioneta de guiñol.

Dorothy acompañada por Candy y Mark fueron en su busca, mientras Annie se ocupaba de atender la cocina con la ayuda de Haltoran y Mac Gregor en su ausencia liberando a su encargado de buena parte de la presión que le suponía hacerse él solo cargo de todo, mientras yo sufría la cólera del enlace presidencial aun.

Pero cuando intentaron pasar, les dieron el alto.

-Buscamos a un ordenanza militar muy bajito –dijo Candy cautivando al joven centinela con sus ojos verdes deslumbrantes. El muchacho pareció vacilar y miró a su compañero que sintiendo la misma turbación que su camarada desvió la vista y apartándose disimuladamente dijo:

-Yo no he visto nada y tú tampoco.

Les colaron de tapadillo y no tardaron en localizar a Carlos sacando una cámara de fuelle de las que se empleaban en reconocimiento, para fotografiar la hilera de Spad VII, el mismo modelo de avión que Stear había pilotado en Francia y al que Mark sacó en último momento, del caza en llamas, cuando fue derribado. Se sorprendió al comprobar que la tan traída y llevada pista de aviación era un campo de hierba en la que crecían caléndulas y algunas margaritas, y había sido allanada lo suficiente como para permitir que los precarios aviones pudieran remontar el vuelo o tomar tierra con ciertas garantías.

En otro extremo habían estacionado ala con ala varios biplanos desfasados pero que aun se utilizaban para reconocimiento y dirección de tiro de artillería Airco DH 1, cuya hélice impulsora estaba montada detrás. La cola estaba unida al avión por largueros y travesaños, en vez de formar un solo conjunto con el resto del avión. El corto fuselaje se interrumpía justo a la altura del ala biplana dejando un amplio espacio para que la hélice pudiera girar sin problemas. Pertenecía a la primera generación de aviones de caza y reconocimiento, cuando aun no se había descubierto la forma de sincronizar el tiro de las ametralladoras con el giro de la hélice delantera. Los Airco estaban armados con una ametralladora para el copiloto observador, situado detrás del piloto. Un poco más lejos, varios cazas Nieuoport 11 asomaban de los hangares mientras el personal de tierra los iba sacando al exterior. Todos los aviones llevaban en la cola los colores franceses y en los costados, las grandes insignias a base de círculos concéntricos en colores rojo, azul y blanco, idénticas a las que viéramos en los coches que tan precipitada y secretamente nos trasladaron desde Caén, poco después de bajar del Lancastria hasta Charmotieres.

También había algunos biplanos ingleses más recientes, modelo Sowpith Camel, pintados en tonos ocres y con curiosas insignias. Se fijó en uno que mostraba la cabeza de un jefe apache rematado con su característico penacho de plumas. Un mecánico estaba revisando el motor y otro aceitaba las ametralladoras gemelas, comprobando que no se encasquillaran, cosa nada improbable en aquellos primigenios interceptores. La puntera tecnología de entonces aun no había sido rodada ni probada en profundidad.

Otro Sowpith Camel perteneciente al Servicio Aéreo Norteamericano, la aviación estadounidense de aquella época, mostraba grandes estrellas pintadas en las anchas ruedas del tren de aterrizaje y tenía impreso en llamativos colores, justo debajo del puesto del piloto, un sombrero de copa al que rodeaba un aro. El avión estaba pintado exceptuando el área de la insignia, enteramente de amarillo claro.

Carlos sonrió al evocar la antigua película, -en su tiempo claro está- Biggles que se había convertido en todo un clásico de los años 80 de aquel siglo que había comenzado convulsamente y que aun estaban por venir, o ya habían pasado hacía mucho, según desde que lado del cristal se observara la cuestión. Entonces vio a un piloto acodado en su avión DH1, fumando con aire distraído, e intentó sacarle una foto, pidiéndole permiso. Como Carlos no entendía una palabra de francés tomó las airadas reacciones y recriminaciones del joven aviador como un consentimiento tácito y enfocó la vieja cámara intentando captar en un solo encuadre avión y piloto. Pero el muchacho se enfadó y enseguida acudieron a sus requerimiento sus camaradas de escuadrilla, sujetando al nervioso Carlos que se puso a chillar pidiendo ayuda en inglés y en español, pero nadie pareció entenderle o quiso entrometerse. Entonces Candy señaló una trifulca que estaba teniendo lugar en un recodo de la pista y tironeando de la guerrera de su marido atrajo su atención señalando nerviosa hacia un ordenanza bajito y rodeado por acalorados pilotos franceses que pretendían pegarle. Carlos no entendía nada y menos como una inocente foto podía haberles exasperado tanto, habiendo pedido además permiso con educación.

-Mark, deprisa, está allí –dijo Candy que a punto estuvo de perder su gorra de enfermera, por la precipitación con que se había girado, al descubrir a su amigo Carlos en apuros, rodeado por los jóvenes que le sacaban varias cabezas y que le sujetaban por las solapas de su uniforme, recriminándole en un idioma que no entendía en absoluto. Su falda de enfermera revoloteó agitándose al ritmo de sus piernas.

Entonces Mark se abalanzó en su ayuda junto con Candy y Dorothy. La irrupción de las muchachas cohibió un poco a los jóvenes aviadores que tal como les sucediera a los guardias que custodiaban el acceso al aeródromo, quedaron impresionados por la belleza de Candy y la presencia de Dorothy, y no quisieron dar la mala impresión de ser unos rufianes de taberna. Dorothy corrió a abrazar a su novio que la estrechó entre sus brazos sorprendido, pero feliz de haberse librado de la tunda.

Los galones de Mark, que mantuvo una breve y rápida conversación con los pilotos enfundados en sus monos de vuelo y con largas bufandas pendiendo de sus cuellos, también contribuyeron a aquietar los tensos ánimos y no hizo necesario recurrir a la violencia. Dejaron libre a Carlos, dirigiéndole varios descalificativos en francés, que no había cesado de gritar:

-Si solo quería hacerles una fotografía No sé que tiene de malo –se quejó, enojado por el trato recibido.

De regreso a los barracones Mark le explicó pensando en una nueva regañina del enlace, que para aquellos hombres fotografiarse justo antes de una misión, era un mal augurio y señal de mala suerte y, que por eso la habían tomado con él.

-Han sufrido algunas pérdidas recientes –observó Mark tristemente mientras les contemplaba ya en el exterior del campo de aviación y pasando a Charmotieres, cediendo el paso a su esposa que no paraba de regañar a Carlos por su torpeza, aunque Dorothy lo disculpaba- lo cual les sensibiliza aun más y les hace saltar ante el más mínimo incidente. Me lo ha confesado su jefe. Es tan tan nerviosos y excitados, además de apenados que seguramente, tomaron lo que hiciste Carlos, como una provocación, aun sin pretenderlo.

-¿ Han aceptado nuestras disculpas ? –preguntó Candy sorprendida del dominio de Mark sobre tantos idiomas. Primero alemán, luego latín y ahora francés. Hizo un mohín de sorpresa pero no dijo nada mientras comprobaba que la gorra estuviera en su sitio, cubriendo sus cabellos rubios, aunque cualquier día le preguntaría como había adquirido tales conocimientos.

Mark la atrajo hacia sí, tomándola de la mano y reprimiendo sus ansias de besarla para no caldear aun más los ánimos.

Se giró con disimulo hacia los franceses y dijo:

-Parece que sí, pero han pedido encarecidamente que Carlos no se deje ver más por el aeródromo.

10

Cuando terminé de salir del despacho del enlace, y me refugié en mi cuarto, al poco vino otra vez Smith, que también actuaba como secretario del enlace, y me pidió que le siguiera. Suspirando y mascullando volví a entrar en las dependencias del enlace, cuando no hacía ni un cuarto de hora que había estado allí. Yo, que nunca había tenido jefes ni recibido la recriminación de ninguno, me encontraba soportando estoicamente el rapapolvos de aquel militar que de no ser por todo lo que había detrás de nosotros, nos habría fusilado ya media docena de veces

-Ahora es ese enano que ronda por todas partes metiéndose donde no debe –dijo alzando la voz- ha estado a punto de provocar un motín en una escuadrilla de caza francesa.

Crucé las manos sobre el regazo y le observé sin hacerle demasiado caso. Me limité a encogerme de hombros y añadir:

-La culpa ha sido suya mayor –dije displicentemente- si hubiera informado con mayor profundidad a mis amigos de las tradiciones y usos habituales en las fuerzas aliadas, no habría pasado nada de esto. Además –dije mientras bostezaba porque me encantaba mortificar a aquel hombre tan pagado de si mismo- el incidente se resolvió satisfactoriamente, así que no hay nada más que decir.

-Puede que en su tiempo sea así –dijo el hombre crispando los puños y balanceándose sobre sus lustradas botas- pero aquí cualquier pequeña tontería puede encender la mecha de la insubordinación.

-No me extraña –dije rascándome la nariz para horror del estirado militar- si mandan a los hombres como ovejas al matadero, no me extraña.

-¿ Acaso pretende hacerse cargo de la dirección de esta guerra ? –me recriminó poniéndose rojo.

Le miré de soslayo y dije divertido:

-No, pero si todos ustedes, no se hubieran puesto de los nervios cuando aquel hombre apretó el gatillo contra el Archiduque quizás las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera –dije con suficiencia, pero estremeciéndome por dentro, porque seguramente hubiera comenzado el aterrador futuro que Candy, Mark y Haltoran provocaron sin pretenderlo, pero eso era algo que no conocía aquel hombre, solo nosotros tres, el presidente y algunas jerarquías del Imperio Negro.

Aunque fuera horrible, sabía que lo mejor que podía haber hecho era trasladar a Anthony hasta Julio de 1914 para que convenciera a Candy, y esta a su vez a Mark y a Haltoran para que dejaran las cosas como estaban. Como había afirmado el presidente, teníamos que aceptar un coste en bajas humanas espantoso pero inevitable, para ahorrar al mundo otro peor. No obstante, me tomé el gusto de hacer rabiar al mayor con aquellas escogidas palabras.

11

Candy estaba escribiendo una larga carta contando los últimos hechos puntuales que nos habían sucedido desde nuestra llegada a Charmotieres. Como la misiva viajaría por conductos diplomáticos no estaría sujeta a la rígida censura militar, que hubiera afeado los delicados trazos de la escritura de Candy con aquellos tachones negros tan horribles. La muchacha redactaba la carta a la luz de una vela, mientras todos los demás nos habíamos acostado ya. Mark estaba en la estrecha litera, quejándose de la incomodidad de las botas y los correajes. La carta recogía la pelea de Haltoran contra el oficial de blindados galés, la fuga de Mina, aunque Mark se había mostrado reticente a contarle un descubrimiento que habían realizado fortuitamente al ir en pos de la mascota de Mc Gregor, los berrinches y caprichos del anciano que habían formado una trifulca tremenda en el barracón hospitalario y por último, la reciente metedura de pata de Carlos, que desconocía los usos y costumbres vigentes entre los pilotos de aquella época.

La carta llegó a manos de Helen una semana después, un tiempo increíblemente rápido para lo lentas y penosas que se hacían las comunicaciones postales en aquellos arduos tiempos. Candy incluyó varias fotos en las que estábamos todos. Mark, Haltoran y yo casi irreconocibles de uniforme. Haltoran aparecía haciendo bromas como siempre intentando deshacer el elaborado lazo rojo de Annie, que tanto le costaba realizar. Candy vestida de enfermera, dando la mano a Mark y abrazando con la otra mano libre, a Annie que llevaba un discreto vestido verde y Carlos siendo besado en la mejilla por Dorothy. Carlos estaba también muy raro con el uniforme de ordenanza y ponía una cómica expresión cuando Dorothy con los ojos cerrados y sonriente le había pasado las manos en torno al cuello y besado cuando el fotógrafo pulsó el disparador de la arcaica cámara. El anciano Mac Gregor estaba sentado en primer término y Mina saltando todo el rato y así fue como la plasmó la cámara. Helen no pudo reprimir algunas lágrimas que mojaron el ajado retrato. El presidente la visitaba de vez en cuando renovando sus garantías de que no les ocurriría nada. Pero últimamente las visitas se espaciaban. La férrea protección que rodeaba al mandatario si hizo mayor y pronto llegó una carta presidencial rogando disculpas a la dama por su ausencia. Los asuntos de la guerra cada vez reclamaban más al estadista impidiendo disfrutar de la grata compañía de Ernest y de su familia.

Helen poco podía hacer para mitigar su dolor, lo mismo que la actriz Eleonor Baker que no cesaba de pensar en su hija. Ambas mujeres tenían en mente continuamente a Candy, pese a que la muchacha estaba bien y enviaba constantes pruebas que tranquilizaban a las dos. Candy enviaba también asiduamente correspondencia al hogar de Pony donde los chicos celebraban las fotos que Haltoran que se había convertido en una especie de ídolo para ellos, les enviaba, posando junto a los grandes tanques, o bromeando con nosotros.

También Sarah Brigthen temía como era de suponer por su hija. Mismas lágrimas, mismas escenas de dolor en la casa de Annie. La mujer había perdido una hija hacía ya muchos años. Había fallecido según le explicó el doctor, que había acudido a atenderla de tuberculosis. Por eso, varios años después habían adoptado a Annie. Pero la mujer se enteró de algo que quizás no hubiera deseado conocer nunca, aunque por otro, le reportó una satisfacción si se podía decir así, difícil de asumir si no fuera con una sensación agridulce. Un día en que su mayordomo le hizo entrega del correo, dio un respingo al recibir una carta del anciano médico que había atendido a su hija y que había fallecido hacía dos días. La dama abrió el sobre rasgándolo con el abrecartas de plata. Pensó que quizás fuera una broma de mal gusto, pero la letra parecía la del viejo galeno a cuyo funeral había asistido recientemente. Cuando el mayordomo la dejó a solas, sacó la carta y leyó la apretada caligrafía. Conocía la letra del médico por haber mantenido correspondencia con él durante los graves sucesos que constituyeron la enfermedad de su pequeña. Con ojos inquietos fue saltando de una línea a otra y soltó la carta, exclamando un alarido de dolor. Luego, calló desmayada.

12

La encontraron desvanecida, con la carta en la mano aun, que había provocado su desmayo. Rápidamente la acostaron y su marido avisó al nuevo médico de la familia el doctor Kitchenner, que acudió lo más pronto posible. El doctor la auscultó y la puso una inyección comentando al apenado marido:

-Se repondrá, La he puesto un ligero sedante para que descanse esta noche.

El padre de Annie reconoció en la carta la letra del anterior médico, que también había sido un ilustre colega del actual. Caído en desgracia por un inaceptable y persistente abuso del alcohol, se había retirado después de atender a Sammy, la hija fallecida del matrimonio Brighten. La carta era una confesión de un hombre moribundo que necesitaba descargar su alma.

"Cornwell, 20 de Abril de 1917.

Apreciada señora Brighten.

Mi postrer hora me impulsa a limpiar mi conciencia de un horrible hecho que cometí, bajo la promesa de ser rehabilitado. No hay mucho que contar, pero si muy crucial y no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Su hija Sammy no murió realmente. Yo firmé su certificado de defunción a cambio de que un poderoso hombre de negocios, rival de su marido, se comprometiera a olvidar un robo cometido en una de sus clínicas en las que trabajé y permitirme seguir ejerciendo la medicina. No quiero ni imaginar de donde sacaron el cuerpo de una pequeña inocente para hacerla creer que era el de su querida niña, haciéndolo pasar por tal, que había muerto supuestamente de tuberculosis. Le juro que yo solo me limité a firmar el documento, nada más, aunque no escondo ni mi culpa ni mi dolor por el suyo de madre. Pero si le puedo notificar, en la esperanza de aliviar mi pecado y ser perdonado por usted, algún día si no ahora, que Sammy fue entregada en adopción en un orfanato .Lamento profundamente no poder darle una somera descripción de la niña, pero la persona que la depositó en una canastilla un día de nieve, aquejada por fuertes remordimientos como en mi caso, me confesó que tenía cabellos negros y sus ojos eran azules. Poco después esa persona, al parecer un sirviente del hombre que juró olvidar mi delito, cosa que cumplió efectivamente archivando la denuncia, se pegó un tiro, incapaz de asumir su dolor por los cargos de conciencia. Yo debí seguir su ejemplo, pero me faltó valor….La niña fue depositada justo bajo el cártel indicador del orfanato que rezaba "Hogar de Pony".

Le dejo. Mis ilustres colegas me han desahuciado, aunque eso ya lo sabía mucho antes. Dicen que mi alcoholismo está tan avanzado y extendido por mi organismo que una curación es prácticamente innecesaria por imposible. Porque las penas saben nadar y el alcohol no ha conseguido ahogarlas, pero a mí sí.

Ojala estos datos le sirvan de algo y pueda usted perdonar a un pobre infeliz que arruinó su vida por un robo que nunca debió cometer, a ese rival de su marido, y al que por su debilidad, le facilitó la consumación de una venganza vil. Después de ceder a su chantaje, por miedo a ir a la cárcel pude volver a la práctica de la medicina, pero me negué a ejercer y me hundí en las negras simas del alcoholismo, hasta que hoy, mi conciencia me obliga a hacer esta confesión. Perdóneme, si puede hacerlo a la recepción de esta carta póstuma, sinceramente suyo:

Edgard Valley."

La descripción no era muy precisa pero la hermana María había revelado que siempre recordaría el día en que descubrieron a Annie por tres circunstancias:

Estaba bajo el cartel en forma de caballo con el nombre del hospicio, los intensos ojos azules de la niña morena y porque a su lado había otra niña de ojos verdes muy intensos y cabellos rubios.

Había un detalle que el médico había omitido por que lo había pasado por alto. Una pequeña marca de nacimiento junto al hombro derecho apenas perceptible.

Annie tenía una marca completamente idéntica.

13

Candy se llevó una tremenda sorpresa cuando fue asignada como ayudante a una de las enfermeras jefe, viendo su buena mano con los heridos, siempre que estuviera conforme y su embarazo la permitiera trabajar. Al ser enfermera y ejercer como tal podría moverse sin tener todo el día pegados a sus talones cuatro recios policías militares para su protección personal, porque los soldados respetaban a las enfermeras a las que conocían familiarmente como "ángeles blancos" por sus maneras afectuosas con los heridos y su uniforme blanco.

-El mero hecho de no tener detrás de mí a esos hombres con sus cascos blancos con las siglas de la Policía Militar bien merece la pena –querido dijo después de terminar de escribir las cartas para su familia y el Hogar de Pony.

Mark se comprobó los brazos para comprobar que las cicatrices del iridium no destacasen. Candy le examinó con ojo experto mientras iba pasando las yemas de los dedos por la piel de Mark.

-No tenemos que preocuparnos. Sigue en estado latente.

Siempre que podía evitaba pronunciar la palabra "iridium". Le producía escalofríos. Mark la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó.

-Aun no has respondido a lo que te he comunicado querido –dijo ella refiriéndose a lo de trabajar como enfermera.

-Me parece estupendo, siempre que sea verdad que no vas a tener problemas con la tropa –dijo Mark besándola el cuello, mientras ella le echaba sobre la litera y arrimaba sus labios a pocos centímetros del rostro de Mark.

-No tengas miedo cariño. Estaré bien. Sé que esto terminará pronto.

Pero Mark no estaba del todo conforme. Se incorporó y dio la espalda a su esposa.

-¿ Que te ocurre Mark ? –preguntó preocupada.

-Debí partir yo solo hacia Francia sin decir nada a nadie –se lamentó mientras contemplaba como sus venas temblaban ligeramente por el paso del iridium mezclado en su sangre. El iridium era un poco más denso que el plasma sanguíneo por eso hacía temblar un poco las venas y arterias a su paso.

-No debí traerte a ti –dijo tras una corta pausa.

Candy le abrazó fuertemente pasando sus brazos bajo los hombros de Mark y recostó su rostro en su espalda.

-No, no Mark –dijo ella deslizando su mejilla por la piel de Mark y cerrando los ojos con fuerza –no empieces a reprocharte nada. Fui yo quien decidió seguirte voluntariamente, porque no quise separarme de ti.

Luego le obligó a girarse y a mirarla. Mark semidesnudo de cintura para arriba, la observó prendado de ella. Estaba tan hermosa aun en medio del barracón tan estrecho y en aquel lugar tan lóbrego que poco invitaba al romanticismo que la besó apasionadamente. Entonces Mark rompió a llorar y murmuró:

-Si no te hubiera dejado sola cuando la sangre me saltó de la arteria –y dijo llevándose inconscientemente una mano al lugar de donde le manó aquel chorro de sangre contaminada.

-Mark aquello ya está olvidado –dijo Candy retirándole algunas lágrimas de sus ojos negros. –entonces estabas tan asustado como yo –dijo riendo. Porque no había visto nunca un príncipe volador.

Mark rió de buena gana, aunque se reprochaba aquel hecho no solo por dejar a Candy en aquel estado, vulnerable y desválida si no porque tal vez su rivalidad con Albert no hubiera existido, al haberla apartado de él.

-Ni yo sabía lo que me había pasado, pero si que tenía la sensación de que era algo maravilloso –dijo Mark rememorando cuando después de disiparse el extraño aura que le envolvía vio el par de ojos más hermosos con los que jamás se hubiera cruzado nunca. Estaba sobre la rama de un árbol enorme, hacía un sol extraordinario cuando hasta hacía nada le envolvía casi una total oscuridad, en una solitaria carretera del sur de Francia.

Cuando se recobró de la sorpresa, bajó del inmenso árbol que nacía en mitad de una colina de un verde tan intenso que hería la vista. El árbol era tan alto que se perdía entre las nubes, o por lo menos tuvo esa sensación. Notó que un reguero de algo cálido y viscoso le bajaba por la manga derecha de su cazadora, impregnando su camisa. Y a sus pies aguardaba una chica de pie mirándole fijamente. Era la criatura más adorable que jamás hubiese conocido. Un pequeño coatí o mapache correteaba entre sus piernas. Y en la espalda tenía la temible arma y una mochila con algo en su interior. Entonces fue cuando la medalla con la cabeza del águila se le debió desprender y que más tarde encontraría Candy.

Candy supo por la expresión de sus ojos que estaba pensando. Su marido evocaba a menudo esos momentos de su vida y había veces, que le confesaba lo que estaba reviviendo y otros no.

-En cualquier caso –dijo Candy besándole nuevamente- nunca me importó esa sustancia o lo que sea. Sólo ví aquel día los ojos del hombre del que me enamoré perdidamente.

-Y yo los de la mujer que jamás dejaré de amar mientras viva.

Candy le tendió la mano derecha y Mark la envolvió en la suya fuertemente. Renovaron de nuevo la promesa de amor eterno que se realizaron mutuamente cuando se amaron por vez primera poco después de su primigenia y falsa boda.

-Para siempre amor mío –susurró ella aguardándole anhelante.

-Para siempre mi amor –repitió él con respiración entrecortada mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su esposa.

14

Candy rememoró otro momento de su vida, mientras su marido dormía profundamente reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella y estrechándola fuertemente contra sí.

Estaba junto a Dorothy en ropa interior, poco después de que Eliza le hubiera prestado un vestido dado de sí para que pudiera acudir al baile al que le había invitado Anthony, y los dos hermanos Cornwell. Eliza la engañó haciéndola creer que había estropeado un vestido muy valioso y querido para ella. En aquel entonces Eliza solo se quería así misma, lo mismo que su hermano. Entró llorando en su habitación y se tendió en la cama, donde la encontró Dorothy y la consoló convenciéndola, que lo del vestido era un aspecto secundario y que era a ella a quien había enviado la invitación y no a su ropa. Dorohty le tendió su vestido de tela burda con ambas manos y Candy lo recogió entre las suyas. Entonces ambas amigas contemplaron las estrellas a través de la ventana que se abría en el techo del tejado abovedado de su habitación. Una de ellas más hermosa y brillante de lo normal, atrajo su atención, y siguieron su evolución extasiadas, pero lo que las dos muchachas tomaron por una estrella fugaz, realmente era Mark que retornaba nuevamente, sin controlar aun debidamente el enorme poder que atesoraba su cuerpo. La estela era blanca porque inadvertidamente Mark había salido de la atmósfera de la Tierra, no calculando bien la fuerza de su aceleración, y al retornar, el calor producido con la reentrada por el roce de su cuerpo contra la atmósfera, formó una cola de luz tan brillante y flamígera debido a las altísimas temperaturas, que parecía blanca vista desde la tierra, pero muy pronto se volvió roja acompañadas por unas enormes explosiones, separadas a intervalos, que se divisaron perfectamente desde la habitación, y seguido por un leve temblor, que parecía muy lejano, pero perceptible. Las chicas lo tomaron por un terremoto, sobre todo, cuando la lámpara de la mesilla de noche bailó sobre su plato y a punto estuvo de romperse contra el suelo. Candy la sostuvo rápidamente entre sus manos cuando caía. Tan repentinamente como había comenzado, la breve sacudida, terminó casi al instante. Dorothy extrañada, miró a Candy y preguntó:

-¿ Qué ha sido eso ?

-No lo sé –dijo Candy asustada, por no encontrar respuesta satisfactoria -fijándose en la misteriosa estrella que parecía evolucionar con voluntad propia. En vez de perderse en el horizonte, la estela de fuego volvió sobre su eje y pasó de nuevo sobre sus cabezas, alejándose en la noche.

Candy depositó la lámpara en su lugar y le rogó a Dorothy que no contara nada de aquello. La sirvienta asintió.

Mark había perdido altura y estaba buscando un lugar donde aterrizar sin levantar demasiadas sospechas. A la imagen sonriente de Anthony sus dos primos, ataviados con el traje tradicional escocés, se superpuso la de un joven de ojos tristes con cabellos negros flotantes y largos, que bajaba desde el cielo arrastrando un largo penacho de fuego tras de sí. Acompañado de llamaradas y un estruendo enorme, como un bramido que se iba acercando. Un reguero de sangre negra y a veces roja manaba de su hombro izquierdo.

Candy se tapó los labios horrorizada y se sujetó las sienes porque intentar recordar al joven de rostro desenfocado le producía dolor de cabeza. Dorothy atemorizada intentó buscar ayuda, pero ella la tranquilizó. Luego se acostó más tranquila, ayudada por la sirvienta que la arropó, dejando luego el cuarto sigilosamente, y se durmió profundamente soñando en el príncipe de la Colina. Pero recurrentemente la sangre y el fuego retornaban a sus pensamientos.

Antes de abandonarse a los brazos del descanso musitó débilmente:

-Esa estrella….es como si estuviera viva….juraría que él me miraba…-decía con voz deformada por el sueño y ya amodorrada, hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

15

Candy siguió recordando, evocando retazos de su pasado, de su vida. Cuando al día siguiente acudió al baile, cruzando la amplia avenida de cipreses y estatuas que yo ya había tenido ocasión de admirar, y que terminaba en la cancela de las rosas, o portal de rosas como era conocido habitualmente, había tres muchachos esperándola. Uno de ellos era Anthony, el joven al que seguía tomando por el príncipe de la colina, los otros dos eran Archie y Stear Cornwell hermanos entre sí y primos de Anthony. Que poco podía sospechar entonces la muchacha, que Mark le salvaría la vida a dos de ellos. Eliza entró en la mansión alocadamente, llamando a Anthony con su voz chillona y recogiéndose el recibieron afablemente. Los tres iban vestido con el traje tradicional escocés, y cuando Stear y Archie le tomaron las manos para besárselas, la chica las apartó contrariada, poniendo cara contrariada, porque no deseaba que vieran los callos y las huellas del duro trabajo que tenía que realizar impresas en su piel. Entonces recordó el aparatoso incidente del temblor de la noche pasada, y estuvo tentada de preguntar si alguien había notado o percibido algo, pero como se le hacía descortés abordarlo, finalmente no dijo nada. Pasaron el resto de la mañana conversando y cuando estaba sentada junto a Stear, Anthony y Archie, salió a colación la historia del fantasma del ala superior.

-Cuando el reloj de la torre da las diez campanadas –empezó a hablar Archie con aire misterioso…-señalando hacia una torre almenada con un reloj en su parte superior.

-Aparece un hombre envuelto en una negra capa y con un alto sombrero de copa…-prosiguió Stear.

-Y se pasea por los pasillos del piso de arriba, dando largas zancadas –concluyó Anthony.

Casi le dio la risa. Su marido emitió un breve gruñido y se movió levemente. Candy acarició su frente y le tapó con la manta que se había desplazado de su pecho, al agitarse.

Siguió recordando. Eliza la había llevado con engaños a la habitación misteriosa, con la excusa de que se encontraba mareada y deseaba que le preparase una cama. Entonces fue encerrada al objeto de que no pudiera asistir al baile que empezaría dentro de poco tiempo. Mientras Archie y Stear preparaban su vestido contrarreloj. Antes de que fuera recluída en la supuesta habitación encantada, se habían escondido bajo la mesa para no tener que escuchar el largo discurso de la tía abuela que había saludado a los muchachos a los que afectuosamente llamaba sus niños. La anciana echó en falta a Archie que estaba junto a Candy. A continuación cayó en la trampa urdida por Eliza. Cuando Candy entró en la estancia, tras franquear un oscuro pasillo donde la observaban con sus ojos fríos y sin vida efigies de antiguos miembros del clan familiar, encontró la puerta que Eliza le había indicado, solo encontró un desván con muebles viejos y desvencijados. Un oso de peluche al que le faltaba un ojo, le observaba desde un rincón acumulando polvo y telarañas. Una de las cuencas estaba vacía y aun conservaba su otra pupila de cristal, que miraba fijamente a la asustada muchacha. Entonces Neal la encerró con llave mientras le gritaba desde el otro lado:

-Baila con tu fantasma, cuando se presente.

Y luego la encerró, alejándose corriendo, entre carcajadas.

Candy intentó echar la puerta abajo, pero esta era demasiado gruesa y resistente como para que pudiera derribarla con sus fuerzas, insuficientes como para vencer la resistencia de la puerta de madera. Candy rebotó contra la puerta, saliendo despedida bruscamente un par de veces. Permaneció echada sobre el suelo de madera de la habitación llorando, incapaz de levantarse, y frotándose el hombro dolorido. Anthony mientras, que notaba su ausencia prolongada la estaba buscando por todos lados, mientras Stear y Archie preparaban con ayuda de una máquina de coser el vestido de Candy.

Entonces Candy escuchó pasos y una voz grave y más gruesa que la de Anthony pero que infundía seguridad, le dijo:

-No temas, voy a sacarte de aquí Candy.

-¿ Anthony ? –preguntó esperanzada.

-Apártate –dijo la voz del desconocido por toda respuesta. Voy a hacer saltar la cerradura.

-¿ Qué ?

Candy se cubrió instintivamente la cara con los brazos y se apartó de la puerta.

Entonces la cerradura se puso al rojo, luego se tornó blanca y finalmente saltó al fundirse el metal. A través del boquete observó una mano ancha y fuerte bajo el borde de una camisa blanca con cuadros. Parecía llevar una chaqueta negra encima. Candy se asustó imaginándose al hombre de la leyenda. El pomo arrastrando los mecanismos retorcidos de la cerradura cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, empujado por la mano que había visto a través del orificio. Luego la puerta se abrió de improviso y él la contempló desde fuera.

-Que hermosa eres –musitó mientras se giraba dejando un reguero de lágrimas blancas a su paso y los cabellos negros flotaban casi etéreos en el pasillo. Candy había desviado la vista y mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Se había echado al suelo buscando protección.. El desconocido acarició sus mejillas y entonces retiró la mano lentamente. Candy sintió el calor y la fuerza de aquellos dedos recorriendo delicadamente su piel. Cuando abrió los ojos alcanzó a ver fugazmente unas pupilas negras y unos largos cabellos del mismo color, que saltaban impetuosamente sobre sus hombros. El desconocido estaba ya de espaldas. Llevaba una cazadora negra, pantalones de tela basta azules y un calzado muy extraño. Era muy alto. Desde luego no era Anthony y estaba llorando. Sus lágrimas conmovieron a la muchacha. De su hombro derecho manaba un poco de sangre. Candy no alcanzó a verle el rostro.

-Espera por favor. ¿ Quién eres ? tengo la sensación de conocerte pero mi memoria no consigue situarte.

El joven no respondió y echó a correr a una velocidad increíble por el pasillo mientras Candy percibía nuevos regueros de lágrimas extenderse a su paso. Le persiguió pero el joven era mucho más rápido y dobló el recodo del pasillo dando largas zancadas. Sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo y uno de los alargados hilos blancos como perlas se estrelló en las mejilla derecha de Candy mojándosela.

-Está llorando –repitió con un eco sordo y rozando las lágrimas con dos dedos- está llorando.

También percibió el rastro de sangre que iba dejando por el suelo de mármol. Lo siguió. Dobló la esquina y continuó hacia la izquierda. Las señales se interrumpían junto a una ventana. Daba la impresión de haber saltado por ella a la calle.

-Pero, pero estamos a mucha altura –dijo sorprendida- y abajo no se ve a nadie.

Además la ventana no parecía forzada y los cristales estaban intactos.

Entonces se topó con Anthony y se asustó ciñéndole los brazos en torno a la cintura. El muchacho rió ante la ocurrencia de Candy que le había confundido con el hombre de la capa y el sombrero negros La tomó en brazos y meciéndola, siguió el ritmo de una imaginaria música. La sorprendida muchacha, visiblemente halagada le dejó hacer. Mientras, en otro pasillo donde Candy no había mirado, y que doblaba hacia la derecha, Mark les miraba, llorando de celos y de impotencia por no poder tenerla, entre sus brazos en lugar del joven rubio de ojos azules al que salvaría la vida no mucho después. La sangre había dejado de manar. Como era negra, Anthony no percibió con la penumbra que lo que él tomaba por charcos o manchas de humedad eran realmente, sangre humana cargada de veneno. Afortunadamente, si la sangre no entraba en contacto con la piel desnuda, no causaba daño alguno. El joven de la cazadora negra había purificado su sangre. Luego se acurrucó en una esquina del pasillo y ocultando el rostro entre las manos lloró amargamente.

16

El baile comenzó con retraso. Un intruso se había colado en las propiedades de los Andrew y los vigilantes junto con los criados lo estaban buscando redoblando esfuerzos, espoleados por la enojada tía abuela Elroy que achacaba al capataz también responsable de la seguridad, su poca profesionalidad. Los invitados, nerviosos y algo temerosos comentaban entre sí el incidente deseando que el intruso fuera pronto reducido y atrapado. Mark estaba muy débil. La fortísima emisión de iridium que había lanzado a la atmósfera para impedir perderse en el espacio cuando se había salido de la atmósfera de la Tierra, por error, con objeto de volver a la misma, le había agotado. Estaba exhausto y exánime, pero aquejado por un dolor lacerante, logró no obstante liberar a Candy sujetando el pomo de la puerta y transmitiendo el calor del iridium al otro lado para fundir el metal y destrozar la cerradura para forzar la puerta. La estrella fugaz que habían visto Candy y Dorothy la víspera del baile, cruzar de un horizonte a otro era él realmente, pugnando asustado por retornar a la Tierra. Por muy poco margen, estuvo a punto de no lograrlo. Y el temblor que habían notado era una tremenda explosión nuclear que provocó Mark deliberadamente en el espacio, detonando iridium, para conseguir como último recurso regresar al planeta, lográndolo por los pelos, con un tremendo esfuerzo.

Había podido deslizarse a la calle caminando maquinalmente. Seguía emitiendo sangre negra. Afortunadamente, la ausencia de aire en el espacio, no había oxidado tanto el iridium, produciendo menos toxinas. Si hubiera intentado eso en la Tierra habría muerto envenenado porque la cantidad de desechos habría sido tal que la sangre negra se habría quedado en su cuerpo reventándole el sistema circulatorio.

Suspiró. Estaba en el exterior de la mansión y escuchó la música de un vals interpretada por una orquesta. Candy que había recibido su vestido a tiempo justo para la fiesta, bajó de la mano de Anthony las escalinatas mientras recogía con la otra mano la falda. Anthony llevaba un traje azul con un lazo rojo. Mark contempló la brillante fiesta a través de un ventanal y entonces la vio, más hermosa y radiante que nunca. Llevaba las joyas que habían pertenecido a la madre de Anthony. Entonces, pese a su extrema debilidad quiso verla más de cerca y se acercó más, cada vez más al ventanal, hasta que unas manos fuertes le sujetaron desde atrás. Una partida de hombres armados le habían atrapado. Eran los vigilantes que peinaban palmo a palmo la propiedad en busca del intruso. Mark, a pesar de su acusada debilidad en esos momentos, seguía siendo un adversario extremadamente peligroso. Le sujetaban entre cinco hombres y uno de ellos, el capataz que luego mataría con sus manos por haber intentado abusar de Candy, le empezó a pegar. Los ojos de Mark brillaron con fiereza impresionando a aquel hombre. Entonces vio a Candy evolucionar con Anthony por el salón de baile, y crispando los puños, noqueó a varios hombres golpeándose contra árboles y el suelo para que se soltaran, cargando con todos ellos a la vez en bloque, avanzando a tiendas pero con el firme propósito de liberarse.

-Es muy fuerte –musitó uno de los hombres del capataz que no habló más porque el puño derecho de Mark le dejó inconsciente.

A otro le saltó varios dientes y consiguiendo zafarse de ellos, esquivándoles con agilidad y corriendo hacia el ventanal. Nadie se había percatado de su presencia hasta que golpeando furiosamente con los puños se hizo notar. La música se detuvo y todos miraron hacia el intruso, sobrecogidos de miedo. Mark parecía a punto de echar abajo el cristal e irrumpir en la fiesta.

-Candyyyy, Candy –dijo el joven emitiendo aquellas lágrimas que tanto habían sobrecogido a la chica en el pasillo.

-No le mires –dijo Anthony intentando ocultárselo con su cuerpo, pero Candy clavó sus ojos en él.

-Esos ojos….-susurró la chica recordando o intentándolo, otros muy parecidos en una colina verde, sobre un árbol inmenso, el padre de todos los árboles.

-Esos ojos….-repitió espantada, mientras una de sus manos aun permanecía aferrada a la de Anthony y la otra reposaba sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

-Caaandy –repitió el joven, cuando un mar de brazos y piernas le alejaron arrastrándole de allí, golpeándole fuertemente para alejarlo de los asustados invitados. Pero Mark no se movía ni un milímetro. Sus piernas parecían clavadas, enraizadas en el suelo. El amor, casi más que el iridium le proporcionaba una fuerza increíble.

-No, no le peguéis, dejadle en paz –dijo la chica avanzando hasta el cristal y uniendo sus pequeñas manos con las del chico, extendidas sobre el cristal, separados por su fría superficie.

Sus mejillas se unieron a través del vidrio. Los brazos curtidos de los vigilantes le estaban logrando alejar del cristal y de Candy.

Entonces sus labios musitaron mecánicamente un nombre que volvía desde el fondo de sus recuerdos:

-Mark, Mark.

Consiguieron reducirle y llevárselo de allí. Alejándole de los ojos verdes como esmeraldas que estaban llorando, llorando por él. Cuando iban a propinarle una paliza, lejos de las pupilas verdes de Candy, Mark se empleó a fondo, repartiendo puñetazos y patadas con rabia porque le habían impedido estar con ella, y noqueando a casi todos los hombres. Partió algunas piernas y brazos y huyó amparado por la oscuridad de la noche.

El baile continuó pero empañado por el penoso incidente. Mark fue tomado por un agresivo loco, que se habría colado por la mañana en la propiedad y que debió escuchar oculto, el nombre de la chica, desde su escondrijo. Impresionado por su belleza había salido ya al anochecer para tratar de acercarse a ella. Anthony recibió preocupado la noticia de que no habían conseguido retenerle. La Policía había sido avisada y estaban dando una batida, pero sin resultados. Candy no había desplegado los labios durante todo el resto del baile, pese a que intentó aparentar calma y normalidad. Pero no podía. Su mente estaba cautiva del perturbador recuerdo, cuyo autor, ahora roncaba plácidamente a su lado, mansamente.

-De loco peligroso al hombre más bueno y dulce del mundo, que hoy es además mi marido –sonrió pícaramente mientras le frotaba la nariz, como él solía hacer con ella. Mark emitió un pequeño gruñido y siguió durmiendo.

-Duerme amor mío duerme –le dijo en voz baja.

-Y que además mi pequeña le va a conocer muy pronto –añadió frotándose el vientre amorosamente.

Su mente volvió al baile. Anthony intentaba animarla, estaba muy cariñoso, pero ella se mantuvo distante, fría, parecía reprocharle el cruel trato que Mark, a su juicio había recibido injustamente. Estaba poco o nada receptiva a los intentos de Anthony por enamorarla. Por su parte, Anthony quería creer desesperadamente que Mark no era más que un desagradable incidente en sus vidas, pero sentía que no sería así. Que aquel hombre aparecería más pronto que tarde.

Le daba la impresión, la firme impresión de que aquel joven de largos cabellos y ojos como la noche, conocía a Candy más que por una mera casualidad.

-Duerme mi amor y no temas, yo velaré siempre tu sueño –dijo besándole en los labios.

17

Al día siguiente, la sorpresa de Candy fue mayúscula. Recibió la noticia de que sería asignada a Flammie, su antigua compañera en la escuela de enfermeras. La muchacha, que había mantenido un muy breve romance con Stear finalizó su relación cuando el joven inventor se opuso rotundamente a que fuera al frente occidental a un hospital de campaña. Desencantado de sus propias aspiraciones por luchar en Europa, no pudo impedir que la orgullosa e independiente muchacha siguiera firmemente la meta que se había trazado. Lastrada por un padre alcohólico y una familia deshecha, superaba sus traumas sumiéndose en la plena dedicación a su trabajo como enfermera. Sin tiempo para el amor o las amistades, recriminaba a Candy su poca maña y poca profesionalidad a la hora de desempeñar su labor. Aunque Candy, logró finalmente graduarse como enfermera, ejerció durante muy poco tiempo en un hospital de Chicago, pero la revelación de quien era su madre y el hecho de que su amigo Juan Pablo se había alistado, terminaron por hacer que retornara con su familia. Por un simple ejercicio de imaginación, trató de imaginar como habría sido su vida sin Mark.

-Seguramente, el fallecimiento de Anthony me habría marcado de por vida, habría aceptado la orden de Albert para estudiar en ese colegio y quien sabe –suspiró entrecerrando los ojos- puede que hubiera terminado casándome con Albert o….

Entonces recordó que en el Mauritania había otro muchacho que estaba llorando, mirando al mar. Era moreno, con ojos azules que parecían destilar una profunda melancolía y llevaba una larga capa del mismo color que sus ojos, que le caía hasta los pies atada con un gran nudo por delante. Iba a preguntarle por la razón de su pesar, simplemente para mitigar el suyo, cuando de repente, Candy se movió hacia otra parte de la cubierta alejándose de él, atraída por un objeto que cayó desde lo alto, chapoteando levemente en el agua. Era el jetpack de Mark que este había lanzado porque se había estropeado y ni subía ni bajaba. Furioso Mark se lo había quitado para bajar en caída libre sobre el barco. El muchacho de la capa, no la vio. Solo el movimiento ondulante de su falda y la fugaz huella de una sombra que no le permitía adivinar si se trataba de una persona joven o mayor, si le estaba observando o simplemente contemplando las negras aguas. El muchacho se secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y se introdujo en el interior del barco, no volviendo a encontrarse más con ella. Candy se preguntó que podría haber sucedido si hubiera mantenido una conversación con él, si hubieran intimado, si hubieran….quien sabe. Puede que incluso, empleando su desbordante fantasía, se hubiese encontrado en el Real Colegio de San Pablo con el muchacho moreno de la capa azul y ojos del mismo color. Si Eleonor Baker no hubiera sido su verdadera madre. Si hubiera respondido que sí a la silenciosa declaración de amor de Juan Pablo, Puede, puede….

Entonces el bello resplandor iridiscente, el aura dorada de su amado la envolvió cálida y susurrante, casi acariciándola. Luego aterrizó y la sacó de allí no sin antes enfrentarse a George, el secretario de Albert que intentó impedir que se la llevara.

"Puede que mi hija no hubiera sido concebida" –pensó entrecerrando los ojos y adoptando una expresión soñadora.

-Quien sabe –suspiró Candy justo cuando Flammie pasaba por su lado.

-Si has terminado ya de soñar –le dijo la adusta muchacha, mientras su trenza negra adornada con un lazo rojo, ondulaba junto con el insinuante movimiento de su cuerpo –acompáñame, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer –añadió contemplando a Candy a través de sus gafas.

Era una muchacha hermosa y más de un joven soldado se le había declarado, pero ella les dirigía miradas altivas y se limitaba a hacer su trabajo como un robot. Su frialdad contrastaba con la alegría y buen disposición de Candy para realizar el suyo. Eran como la noche y el día.

Mientras caminaban hacia el barracón hospital, Flammie se fijó en el ya abultado vientre de Candy. El encontrarla allí no había supuesto ninguna emoción para ella. O eso o disimulaba muy bien.

-No debiste venir aquí como enfermera en un estado de gestación tan avanzado –dijo con su voz monocorde.

Candy se detuvo y poniendo las manos sobre su vientre dijo:

-Realmente si estoy aquí es por mi marido –dijo sincerándose con Flammie.

-¿ Le han destinado aquí ? –preguntó con frialdad.

Candy no podía contar nada de lo que Mark estaba haciendo allí, porque era alto secreto, así que se limitó a asentir.

-Sí, y preferí estar a su lado –dijo Candy echando a andar porque se habían detenido un momento.

Flammie negó con la cabeza. Su falta de emociones la volvían aun más hermosa por su inaccesibilidad. Soltó una risa triste, desprovista de alegría.

-Arriesgar a tu bebé y a tu hijo por amor a un hombre que puede que ni se acuerde de ti o que mañana podría perder la vida. –desvió la vista con desdén y alzando la cabeza cerró los ojos y añadió mientras su trenza azotaba el aire por el súbito movimiento de cabeza –patético.

Candy no quería entablar un duelo ni herirla. No la había tratado mucho y no se atrevía a juzgarla debido a los rumores que apuntaban a una familia rota y desestructurada. Intentó poner una mano en el hombro derecho de Flammie pero esta se apartó impidiéndolo. La mano de Candy solo palpó aire. Ambas mujeres se observaron un instante. Flammie parecía tener ganar de hablar, de abrir su corazón, pero permaneció muda, observando a Candy con una mueca despectiva.

Candy contempló su mano tendida con tristeza y la bajó lentamente replicando a las anteriores palabras de la muchacha.

-¿ De verdad opinas eso ? –preguntó con pena Candy y añadió-

me das lástima Flammie, me das mucha lástima –dijo Candy bajando la cabeza.

La altiva enfermera no respondió y observó a Candy con ojos inexpresivos enmarcados por las gafas ovaladas y Candy añadió:

-Ojala un día te enamores y sepas lo grande y lo hermoso que es y que ese amor sea colmado por la formación de una vida en tu seno.

Candy rozó su vientre con delicadeza y dijo:

-Si llegaras a saber lo hermoso que es amar y sentir crecer una nueva vida en ti. Si supieras.

Flammie hizo una mueca de desdén y entonces habló pero su voz parecía más dura y triste. Ya no estaba imbuida de esa seguridad y de esa soberbia que tanto compadecía Candy, porque eran sentimientos vacíos, solo una máscara, solo fachada.

-Déjame en paz –dijo luchando por contener sus lágrimas- no necesito de tus consejos, ni de ninguno de esos amores a los que te refieres. –Candy se fijó que contraía levemente sus puños, temblando ligeramente.

Se dirigieron al barracón y no hablaron más. Candy pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como una lágrima furtiva resbalaba por su mejilla derecha.

Empezaron a atender a los heridos del frente. Aquel día no había demasiada actividad y los casos no parecían especialmente graves. Alguna contusión, alguna herida de bala limpia, algún caso de fractura leve de un dedo o de una pierna. Flammie se interesó por la identidad del primer caso que tenía asignado, un joven moreno de cabellos cortos y ojos negros. Revisó su ficha y la descripción de una herida de bala que le había atravesado el brazo pero sin mayores consecuencias. La bala había entrado y salido limpiamente sin tocar órganos vitales.

-¿ Nombre ? –preguntó Flammie casi sin mirarle, con voz monocorde. El joven casi se olvidó de responder pendiente de los ojos oscuros de Flammie.

Cuando el chico habló, a Candy casi le dio un pasmo de la impresión. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer la bandeja que sostenía entre sus manos con un variado surtido de inyecciones, termómetros y medicamentos.

-Juan Pablo de Lerma.

18

Al oír su nombre Candy voló hacia el muchacho para disgusto de Flammie que la ignoró y aguardó a que se apartara, pero la muchacha abrazó a su amigo, cubriéndole de lágrimas.

-Vale, vale –le dijo sonriente y aferrándola por los hombros –me vas a ahogar con tu llanto.

Algunos camaradas de Juan Pablo se giraron para mirarle desde sus camas hospitalarias y le felicitaron.

-Enhorabuena muchacho –le dijo un chico de cráneo rasurado al cero y ojos grises –tu novia es preciosa.

Candy se sonrojó violentamente y Juan Pablo, rió a carcajadas desmintiendo los rumores que había en su unidad desde que enseñara la foto de Candy y todos creían que el chico mostraba de farol una falsa molestia.

-No, no somos novios. Ella es una buena amiga mía.

Juan Pablo era realista. Había querido a Candy, pero no era de los que hipotecaban su vida por un sueño irrealizable. Sabía perfectamente que Candy jamás renunciaría a Mark, y menos con una hija en camino. Sin embargo, se había encaprichado de Flammie, aunque su frialdad y altivez le habían disuadido hasta ese momento de intentar nada. En cuanto a Candy de aquel impulsivo amor que le hizo alistarse voluntario sin pensarlo siquiera solo quedaba una buena amistad. En el fondo Juan Pablo se alegraba de no haber confesado nada a Candy. En la carta en la que la avisaba que iría al frente europeo había consignado su declaración de amor con las frases: "Candy estoy tan enamorado de ti, que ante tu más que previsible negativa, prefiero estar en el frente a miles de kilómetros, alejado de tu lado, que soportar un no".

Había metido la carta en un sobre, para entregarla en la recepción del hospital a su nombre, cuando se lo pensó mejor y se dijo:

-No, es mejor que no, además bastante tiene con la revelación de su madre.

Rompió la carta y la redactó de nuevo omitiendo cualquier mención a sus sentimientos.

-Me hirieron en Cambrai, allí hay mucho movimiento –dijo Juan Pablo- se preparan para algo muy grande, Candy. Allí hay divisiones como para someter a medio mundo –dijo Juan Pablo refiriéndose a los alemanes.

-Me trajeron a Charmotieres junto con varios colegas más del 5º de tiradores y aquí estoy –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿ Por qué te alistaste Juan Pablo ? –preguntó Candy de repente, mientras Flammie resoplaba porque Candy no le permitía atender a su paciente.

-Fue un momento de locura transitoria –dijo el muchacho. Ví un cartel del tío Sam, ví una banda de música militar, ví gente excitada siguiendo a los músicos….todo eso se mezcló en mi cabeza y aquí estoy –dijo sonriendo.

Pero Candy había visto las miradas ardientes que la había dirigido cuando habían ido a cenar y habían bailado algunas piezas. Aunque el caballeroso muchacho jamás hizo nada que impulsara a Candy a levantar la mano y a cruzarle la cara o rechazarle llorando. Todo eso que Juan Pablo se imaginaba que haría si se le declaraba. Candy sabía que era aquello. Eran miradas de amor, porque de tanto observarlas en Mark, en aquellos ojos de azabache que la cautivaban, había aprendido a distinguirlas sin palabras. Juan Pablo ya se le había declarado y Candy lo sabía, lo intuía, pero no dijo nada. Lo mismo que el joven pianista había callado para no perder su amistad y porque era una locura irrealizable pensar que la muchacha dejara a Mark y que permitiera que su hija creciera con otro padre, ella también para no infundirle falsas esperanzas.

Candy fingió creerse la a medias en broma, a medias verídica afirmación.

Era mejor así. Candy le dirigió una mirada muy especial, una mirada en la que Juan Pablo captó la confirmación de que Candy sabía que la había amado en silencio.

"No puede ser. Ella lo sabe" –dijo en silencio para sus adentros mirándola, moviendo imperceptiblemente los labios.

Candy asintió levemente y se retiró después de saludarle y bromear con él, para continuar tratando a otros pacientes. Flammie ocupó el puesto de Candy. Podía haberse dirigido a atender a otro, pero era tan meticulosa que no aceptaba un cambio por nimio que fuera en su ordenado e inmaculado universo. Entonces Flammie le preguntó de nuevo su nombre. Con ella era diferente. Juan Pablo se sentía atraído por la muchacha.

-¿ Nombre ? –preguntó de nuevo con voz monótona.

-El que tú quieras ponerme preciosa.

Flammie creyó haber oído mal. Miró a Juan Pablo y encontró al joven sosteniendo una de sus manos y besándola con galantería. Flammie retiró enojada la mano, como si fuera un sacrilegio, reprochándose haber sentido un estremecimiento ante el joven, que no la dejaba indiferente.

-Vamos compórtese –le dijo con hastío y añadió- a ver dígame si ha sentido algún dolor en el área de la herida.

Entonces Juan Pablo, que no daba por vencido extrajo unas rosas que había guardado en agua, que había cogido en un parque de Cambrai, y que milagrosamente florecían entre las ruinas y la desolación. Las cortó cuidadosamente con su bayoneta y las conservó en agua. El como pudo mantener las flores vivas desde que le recogieron herido hasta el hospital era un misterio que ni él mismo llegaría a explicarse nunca. Entonces se las tendió a la muchacha cogiéndola por sorpresa.

-Es una lástima que una chica tan hermosa como tú, intente aparentar ser tan fría e indiferente sin conseguirlo. Estoy seguro que tu corazón está pugnando por desahogar sus sentimientos. No te conozco de nada ni tú a mí, pero te he estado observando desde que llegué aquí. Puede que me cruces la cara y me odies por lo que voy a decirte, pero eres preciosa, y me gustaría que me concedieras una cita aunque solo sea una vez. Te prometo que seré galante y te haré reir…si aceptas.

Flammie se quedó petrificada. Aquel muchacho moreno socarrón y guapo no la dejaba indiferente. Por vez primera notó como algo se removía en su corazón, algo muy hondo que no acertaba a descubrir que era. Alargó la mano y cogió trémulamente las rosas que Juan Pablo le tendía. Eran preciosas, como había dicho que era ella.

Preciosa la había llamado. La chica temblaba levemente. Puso las flores en agua y entonces Juan Pablo le tomó la mano derecha otra vez.

-Quiero tener una cita contigo. Puede que mañana me maten y nos arrepintamos los dos. Tú por no aceptar y yo por no insistir lo suficiente.

-Yo, yo….-dijo temblorosa y azorada. La sonrisa de Juan Pablo la estaba cautivando. Por primera vez sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

Sin darla tiempo a reaccionar Juan Pablo dijo rápidamente:

-¿ Que tal esta tarde a las cinco, en la puerta de los enamorados ?

Se refería a la puerta del barracón hospitalario. Los enamorados eran los soldados y enfermeras que habían sufrido un repentino flechazo. En principio estaba prohibido que los soldados intimaran con las enfermeras, pero se hacía la vista gorda. Podía ser la última vez que esos muchachos tuvieran un momento dulce y emotivo en sus tristes existencias. Flammie asintió nerviosa y dijo rápidamente.

-Bien, de…acuerdo.

Se marchó tropezando con sus compañeras y haciendo las mismas cosas que provocaba que abroncara a Candy cuando estudiaron juntas en la escuela de enfermeras. Se preguntaba como no se había opuesto, como no le había cruzado la cara como había hecho la semana anterior con un chasseur alpins francés que se había propasado demasiado. El hombre intentó vengarse pero los soldados se lo impidieron propinándole una paliza y advirtiéndoselo severamente. Podía tenerse una cita con las enfermeras, pero a los ángeles blancos se les respetaba o eras hombre muerto.

Flammie pasó como en una nube cuando finalmente llegaron las cinco. Juan Pablo se levantó y aseándose se puso la mejor ropa que tenía y que le habían remitido de casa. Un traje azul con corbata. Era un poco ridículo tener una cita con alguien que llevabas viendo todo el día y en un lugar tan poco romántico como un barracón de uralita repleto de heridos y con grandes cruces rojas pintadas tanto dentro como en el exterior, para que proclamando y haciendo valer su condición de edificio hospitalario no fuese bombardeado, cosa que por desgracia no siempre se respetaba.

Flammie llegó a su cita con un vestido azul sencillo con cuello de la misma tonalidad, liso y sin nada más que reseñar. Juan Pablo le tendió unas rosas rojas que había intercambiado a un compañero a cambio de cinco paquetes de cigarrillos y se las ofreció. Fue directo al grano, aunque siempre siendo muy delicado con la chica.

-Has venido como te pedí.

-Sí, -asintió levemente.

Caminaron por la galería que se había improvisado, cerrando un espacio con cristales para que los heridos convalecientes pudieran tomar un poco el aire, y que estaba desierta.

-Escúchame….-Juan Pablo no sabía aun su nombre.

-Flammie –dijo ella un poco turbada.

-Es un nombre precioso –dijo Juan Pablo con sinceridad.

-Gracias –dijo la chica, y luego añadió en voz baja y mirando al suelo- y también por las rosas.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Juan Pablo, ya totalmente atraído por la chica y aun a riesgo de espantarla o que los soldados la emprendieran a golpes con él creyendo que la había hecho daño, la tomó por los hombros. Flammie imaginó su mano rasgando el aire y cayendo a plomo sobre la mejilla del impulsivo joven, pero no ocurrió.

-Perdóname si te soy desagradable, pero nunca se me ha dado bien, esto de cortejar a una chica –dijo tragando saliva.

Hubo un silencio. Las firmes manos del soldado continuaban sin moverse de los hombros del ángel blanco y ella tampoco se retiró como había hecho con Candy para evitar todo contacto humano.

-No quiero ser grosero ni descortés, pero Flammie….tú….tú….-dijo buscando las palabras adecuadas- me gustas mucho. Se que esto es muy repentino y forzado. Como te decía, quizás en una cita en paz…con más tiempo sería más delicado, más cuidadoso, pero estamos en guerra, inmersos en esta horrible guerra.

Aferró a la chica con delicadeza y la atrajo hacia sí. Flammie tampoco se opuso. Dejó que Juan Pablo siguiera llevando la iniciativa.

-Mañana, mañana o quizás pasado, podría no respirar más este aire, no sentir la luz del sol sobre mi piel, no poder hablar y confesar mis sentimientos a una chica tan adorable como tú.

Y entonces sin esperar a que ella hablase ni darle tiempo añadió:

-Déjame decírtelo primero y luego crúzame la cara o utiliza conmigo tu legendario desdén, pero déjame decírtelo primero Flammie.-recalcó vehemente el impulsivo Juan Pablo.

Flammie temblaba como una hoja incapaz de apartarse del joven.

-Me he enamorado de ti –dijo de sopetón, haciendo que sus ojos brillasen. Entonces Juan Pablo pensó:

"Bueno ha sido muy hermoso, pero ahora viene la parte negativa, las bofetadas, las llamadas de auxilio…".

Pero no pasó nada. La muchacha alargó los brazos y rodeó con ellos la espalda del soldado. Luego apoyó su bello rostro en el hombro izquierdo del chico y empezó a llorar quedamente. Pensó en su padre alcohólico, en sus hermanos, en su madre que de tanto sufrir había perdido su capacidad para llorar y amar, en las peleas continuas en un hogar que no era tal. Todas esas frustraciones que habían forjado un carácter tan altivo y desdeñoso terminaron por romperse como el agua que desborda una presa y empezó a llorar, suplicando a Juan Pablo:

-Abrázame por favor…Juan Pablo –dijo recordando su nombre, abrázame, me siento tan sola.

El muchacho la atrajo hacia sí y Flammie le dijo:

-Lo que me has dicho…es tan hermoso y bello…..

Entonces la muchacha se sinceró. Sus lágrimas rodaban de sus hermosos ojos y le contó a Juan Pablo todo lo que le bullía en su mente. Se dio cuenta de que no deseaba separarse de él, que estaba bien a su lado.

-Juan Pablo….-dijo desviando la vista y aceptando el pañuelo que el gentil muchacho le ofrecía- tú también me gustas. Has sido muy bueno y dulce conmigo, muy gentil…pero quizás tengas que darme un poco de tiempo.

Evocó las palabras de Candy y las repasó sílaba por sílaba con malévola satisfacción, como forma de inflingirse daño a si misma: "Si supieras lo que es amar a alguien, si lo supieras".

Ahora ya lo sabía. Pero el plazo de tiempo que había suplicado a Juan Pablo ya había concluido en el breve lapso de un suspiro. Algunos instantes después, se quitó las gafas. Juan Pablo las recogió delicadamente guardándolas en un bolsillo de su traje y ella cerró los ojos tras mirarle brevemente. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado buscando ansiosa los labios de Juan Pablo, y esta vez no titubeó. Besó al joven sinceramente enamorada. Quizás fuera precipitado, quizás fuera una locura, pero la guerra ya lo era de por sí, y mucho peor y mayor que la del amor. Puede que no sobreviviesen a esa noche, si el barracón hospitalario era bombardeado, o puede que su incipiente amor durase hasta que uno de los dos falleciera dejando al otro, mañana o después de toda una larga vida en común. O puede que discutieran por una nimiedad y se separaran o puede que ella al día siguiente o él fingiese que todo había sido un sueño fugaz y actuaran como si nada, como completos desconocidos. Pero de una cosa estaba segura, de que no tendría miedo nunca más. Juan Pablo era amable, bueno y había sido la primera persona en ofrecerle un sincero amor. La había escuchado, por primera vez le contaba su secreto a alguien y no se había arrepentido en absoluto, de hacerlo. Juan Pablo acarició sus cabellos negros y la trenza por la que pasó la mano con cuidado hasta el lazo rojo.

-Yo curaré tu soledad –le dijo Juan Pablo- haré que sonrías de nuevo, si me lo permites, hermosa Flammie.

La chica sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, que había escondido durante años, negando la realidad.

"Si supieras lo que es amar", le había dicho Candy.

Ahora tenía la respuesta.

-Te quiero Juan Pablo –dijo la muchacha de repente uniendo su frente a la de su amado y bajando ambos la vista- quizás sea un poco precipitado, pero me da igual. Solo sé que te quiero.

-Te quiero -repitió él.

Y se besaron nuevamente con más fuerza y determinación.

19

Eleonor Baker saludó al público. Los actores, que habían interpretado la obra el Rey Lear, permanecieron en el escenario por espacio de media hora. Las ovaciones del público resonaban por todo el gran Teatro de Londres. Desde todos los palcos, desde las butacas situadas a pie de escenario, el público puesto en pie atronó con sus aplausos, y jubilosos gritos, el espacio del colosal edificio provocando un eco que restallaba por todos los ángulos del edificio. La perfecta acústica del teatro hacía que los aplausos sonaran magnificados, como gotas de lluvia golpeando furiosas el cristal de una ventana. Desde todos los rincones del teatro, llegaban las felicitaciones y se sucedían sin pausa los "bravos", "magnífico", o "sublime". Cuando el telón bajaba, al morir la última ovación, otra más fuerte y rotunda que la anterior obligaba a los actores a aparecer nuevamente en escena y agradecer a la concurrencia su asistencia y su clamor. La hermosa Eleonor Baker ataviada de Cordelia, había arrancado las lágrimas de buena parte de las damas que asistían a la representación, mientras muchos de sus maridos soñaban con ella, al igual que bastantes solteros que desde sus butacas, se figuraban ser por unas horas, el rey de Francia que conseguía desposar a la hermosa Cordelia.

Cuando finalmente, Eleonor pudo retirarse a su camerino, bastante más tranquila desde que Helen Legan le hubiera comunicado por carta las últimas noticias referentes a Candy, pese a que la señora Legan le había animado a establecer su propia correspondencia con su hija, no se atrevía. Temía que Candy rechazara sus cartas y se imaginaba a la muchacha arrojando al fuego las misivas o destrozándolas con manos furiosas entre sus dedos para dispersarlas al viento, sobre algún campo francés. Peter estaba en la entrada del camerino, vigilando que no entrasen curiosos, periodistas o admiradores con ramos de flores o peticiones absurdas, sin autorización. Entonces alguien picó con los nudillos en la puerta y Eleonor que se estaba peinando su larga cabellera rubia dijo con voz melodiosa:

-Adelante.

No obstante sabía que con Peter en la puerta, aunque ella franqueara la entrada al visitante, si su fiel guardaespaldas, consideraba non grata a la persona que intentase acceder a su privacidad, esa persona debería irse por donde había venido sin remisión. Pero como era su apoderado teatral, Peter se apartó a un lado dejándole que pasara. A través del espejo, Eleonor contempló la imagen paternal de Arthur Brandon que con sus cabellos grises, ojos azules y su rostro surcado de arrugas era lo más parecido a un padre que había conocido. El elegante representante, a pesar de aparentar más edad no había cumplido aun los cincuenta años y rondaría en torno a los cuarenta y cinco, aunque Eleonor nunca le había preguntado por tal, porque no era ni curiosa ni indiscreta por naturaleza. Arthur era bastante discreto y junto con Peter era de las pocas personas en quien podía confiar. Arthur relanzó su carrera desde que la descubriera hacía ya tanto tiempo. Entonces Eleonor había cumplido los veinte y la vio actuar en un pequeño teatrillo a las afueras de Glasgow. Se prendó de su belleza, de su gracia natural y su don para la interpretación y la convirtió de una actriz de segunda fila en una de las divas del arte dramático. Le debía mucho a aquel caballero, casi tanto como él a ella. Arthur había salido de un matrimonio fallido y pensando en el sucidio, Eleonor fue su tabla de salvación. El caballero traía algunas cartas en la mano. Depositó la correspondencia delante de Eleonor, sobre la mesa del tocador donde se entremezclaban productos de maquillaje, cepillos y cremas. En un armario del fondo entreabierto los vestidos y varias de las indumentarias que utilizaba en sus obras, colgaban de sus perchas esperando el momento en que la bella mujer decidiera sacarlos de su letargo para lucirlos con elegancia.

Eleonor dejó el peine con empuñadura de nácar, y tomó los sobres entre sus finos dedos. Observó los matasellos. Había cartas procedentes de Norteamérica o de lugares tan alejados como Noruega, incluso de Islandia. Pero la mayor parte de las restantes eran de la propia Inglaterra. En muchas de ellas, se podía ver en el reverso justo sobre la solapa del remite, corazones impresos que denotaban la auténtica naturaleza de la carta.

Arthur sonrió. Aquel día Eleonor había recibido veinte cartas, pero había días en que llegaban a pasar de las cien. Eleonor las observó con gesto distraído y dijo:

-Muchas gracias Arthur, puedes retirarte.

-No estés hasta muy tarde –dijo el hombre- recuerda que salimos hacia Dover mañana temprano.

Debido al intenso ritmo de las giras que la compañía de la actriz realizaba, en muchas ocasiones para no perder demasiado tiempo, los actores dormían en los camerinos, de allí donde actuaran. Aquel contaba con una confortable cama y estaba razonablemente adornado y amueblado, como para que, obviando el espejo y las deslumbrantes bombillas que lo jalonaban, se tuviese la sensación de estar en una alcoba, y no en un lugar provisional del que tendrías que irte en breve para no perder el tren, de un ritmo de vida tan desenfrenado e intenso.

Eleonor sonrió y mirándole de soslayo le tomó la mano que había depositado con afecto en uno de sus hombros:

-No te preocupes Arthur, en seguida apagaré la luz. No temas, estoy bien.

Había contemplado la preocupación en el rostro maduro pero aun juvenil de Arthur. El representante sabía captar los estados de ánimo de la actriz como nadie, desde que la conociera como una chica desválida y flacucha de trenzas rubias y deslumbrantes ojos verdes, pero con un enorme talento y un espíritu casi invencible. Quería triunfar en la escena como fuera y su voluntad en ese aspecto era tan indomable, como empañada por el oscuro secreto que un día en un arranque de desesperación, entre lágrimas y remordimientos, le había confesado, como se lo había confesado a su propia hija. Arthur sabía cual era la principal razón de la desazón de la mujer, pero jamás la juzgó por ello, ni nunca desveló aquella verdad sin su permiso.

Arthur asintió y besándola la mejilla con cariño le deseó buenas noches. Ella acarició la mejilla del hombre.

-Que duermas bien Eleonor.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado. Peter le saludó. Tenía aspecto cansado. Cuando la actriz se desmayó en Chicago al descubrir a su hija Candy en el palco, el buen hombre tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy considerable para mantener aquietadas y tranquilas, las imaginativas mentes de los periodistas. Arthur consiguió, no sin que los bulos y los que aplicaban la filosofía de la desconfianza camparan por sus fueros, atribuir el desvanecimiento de Eleonor al elevado ritmo de trabajo que las intensas representaciones suponían para ella, pero que tras un corto periodo de descanso estaba ya repuesta y lista para seguir en la brecha. Todo ello, unido a que la bella dama dio varias ruedas de prensa, parecieron disipar muchos de los rumores y las atrevidas hipótesis y especulaciones, aunque las malas lenguas se cobraran su tributo, como siempre. Eleonor rasgó los sobres. Leyó atentamente y sonrió encantadoramente cuando sus ojos iban saltando de un párrafo a otro. Algunas cartas eran ardientes declaraciones de amor. Una pertenecía a un caballero escocés de nombre Mc Gregor que le ofrecía en herencia sus castillos y su fortuna si accedía a casarse con él y que posaba circunspecto con su perra Mina, una enorme San Bernardo de pelaje rojo y blanco, con un lazo de lunares en torno al cuello, otro le pedía una representación privada en su mansión de Florida ofreciéndola una elevada suma de dinero, otro le rogaba que le firmara un autógrafo en el reverso de una de sus fotos más populares y difundidas, que junto con otros ejemplares se vendían a millares en Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. Apartó aquella petición y se dispuso a firmar con su estilográfica de oro en el reverso de la foto adjunta a la carta. Cuando hubo firmado, la depositó aparte para encargarle a Peter que la remitiera a su admirador por correo cuando le fuera posible. Entonces contempló su rostro en el espejo y sus ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada, los de su hija Candy eran idénticos, incluso más hermosos. Eleonor dejó el resto de las cartas sobre el tocador y reclinando su cabeza sobre la palma de la mano derecha recordó entornando los ojos verdes.

20

Estaba de pie, junto al hotel Astoria de Coventry. Había salido a dar un paseo, aprovechando un pequeño descanso que su exigente y ávaro jefe les había concedido, después del éxito de la última representación. Eleonor acababa de cumplir veintiuno años hacía pocos días. Empezaba a ser reconocida pero su fama no era tal como para la parasen por la calle, le escribieran a veces, cientos de cartas procedentes de todas partes de Europa y América, y los admiradores se pegaran por regalarla flores o intentar captar su atención, provocando en ocasiones, la intervención de la Policía.

Con su primer sueldo decente se había comprado ropa más decente que las andrajosas ropas que solía llevar. También su aspecto había mejorado notablemente.

Aun podía caminar por la calle, sin que una multitud de devotos seguidores, la asediaran continuamente. Se había convertido en una espigada y bella mujer, cuyas curvas y formas despertaban la admiración de los hombres que se cruzaba a su paso, característica que Candy había heredado, de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios dorados. Llevaba un vestido de color azul claro, con una gargantilla y mangas blancas y el cabello recogido en tirabuzones. Un pequeño lazo azul oscuro reposaba sobre la gargantilla que ceñía su cuello de cisne. Lucía un discreto y coqueto sombrero claro, con un penacho de plumas blancas, con lazos también azules, sobre su cabeza. Los pliegues de la falda en la parte delantera eran de un color más pálido, que el resto de la misma.

Algunos rizos rebeldes se escapaban por debajo del borde del sombrero y ella se lo apartaba con cuidado, casi con dulzura. En esos momentos, del lujoso hotel salía un caballero alto y distinguido, de cabellos canos peinados hacia atrás con esmero, y un fino bigote oscuro partido en dos. Eleonor iba distraída admirando los monumentos de la ciudad y de la bella fachada neoclásica del edificio. Sin darse cuenta estaba a punto de tropezarse con el caballero, que tampoco había reparado en ella, cuando de repente, los murmullos agitados de varios transeúntes, llamaron su atención. La gente se arremolinaba en torno a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros que llevaba unas extrañas ropas. Eleonor se aproximó a mirar, no por morbosa curiosidad, si no movida por un sincero de ayudar, modificando su trayectoria hacia la izquierda de repente. Entonces esquivó al caballero, que aun no había llegado a su altura, ni siquiera reparado en ella. La mujer pasó por su lado, sin que el hombre, apenas la prestara atención, contemplando solo la espalda de la dama y el sombrero rematado de plumas. Se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando. Eleonor se aproximó al corrillo de gente congregada en torno al chico, el cual se irguió lentamente, y mirando a su alrededor sin decir nada. Se abrió paso con cuidado entre los curiosos. Sus ojos tristes y negros infundían respeto y un pequeño reguero de sangre coagulada pendía de una herida abierta en su hombro derecho. Los ojos de Eleonor estudiaron al desconocido, que no se fijó en ella. Jamás supo quien era aquel hombre, pero su mirada…nunca se le olvidaría, tan triste y esquiva, con aquellos ojos negros tan intensos y necesitados de afecto. La gente se apartó con temor del hombre de la cazadora negra y los pantalones de tela burda cuando se movió entre ellos tambaleante, calzando aquellos zapatos blancos, que parecían de goma. Los picos del cuello de su camisa blanca de cuadros, destacaban sobresalientes por encima de las solapas de su cazadora de cuero.

-Seguramente será algún vagabundo –dijo una voz con displicencia.

-Mejor dejarle tranquilo –observó una dama de mediana edad con pamela verde y vestido a juego que llevaba un niño de la mano - parece peligroso. No me gustan sus ojos.

-Yo diría que está borracho –dijo un caballero de bombín con una cinta negra en torno al sombrero.

El joven se alejó cojeando un poco y le miraban señalándole con el dedo, pero le dejaron tranquilo. Su corpulencia y su aspecto huraño retrajeron a muchos de tratar de averiguar algo más acerca suyo. Eleonor intentó socorrerle, pero este ya se había esfumado. Dobló la esquina y comprobó que ya no estaba. Pero a lo lejos le pareció alcanzar a distinguir sus cabellos negros ondeando sobre su espalda, azotando el aire, mientras se sujetaba el hombro derecho, tropezando e irguiéndose, de cuando en cuando. No estaba segura, pero le pareció advertir a contraluz, como un sanguinolento reguero negro, que partía de su hombro derecho, el que se estaba sujetando con aparente dolor, a modo de látigo, fustigaba el aire, mientras el muchacho emitía un leve quejido de dolor.

Mientras el caballero, de pelo echado hacia atrás, subió a un coche que le estaba esperando y partió con rumbo desconocido sin acordarse en lo más mínimo, de Eleonor.

Mientras Eleonor Baker evocaba ese pasaje de su vida,

en esos precisos momentos, un joven que estaba recostado en una colina, al pie de un gran árbol y fumaba displicentemente evocó su viaje en el Mauritania y al caballero que a punto había estado de tropezarse en aquel lejano entonces, con la desconocida aspirante a la fama, Eleonor Baker. Escuchó unas pisadas sobre la grava del camino y arrojó precipitadamente el cigarro y lo machacó con la puntera del zapato. Una religiosa con hábito oscuro y de aspecto enojado, porque un grupo de periodistas la habían importunado haciéndola perder el tiempo miserablemente, ascendió lentamente por la ladera de la colina. Alguien había contado un bulo acerca de ella, en la que la implicaban como principal testigo de como un supuesto hombre volador, había raptado a una de las alumnas, aprovechando la confusión provocada por un bombardero alemán, que afortunadamente, no llegó a afectar al recinto del Real Colegio de San Pablo. Pasó de largo sin intuir siquiera la sombra del joven que llevaba el uniforme negro del colegio.

-Hacerme perder el tiempo a mí con semejantes tonterías, poner en duda mi honorabilidad –iba mascullando con voz ronca, la hermana Grey, rectora de la antigua institución, muy enfadada..

Ya era el enésimo grupo de los chicos de la prensa que venían a corroborar la tan traída y manida historia, a falta de algo mejor.

El joven sonrió porque la monja estaba enojada. Se removió los cabellos negros con una mano y sus ojos azules la siguieron hasta que la perdió de vista.

21

Mermadón oculto en los subterráneos del Charmotieres estaba empezando a aburrirse. No cesaba de elaborar granadas antitanque con el material que secretamente, estaban suministrándole el gobierno norteamericano e inglés. Nadie sospechaba en la base francesa de retaguardia, que debajo de sus pies un robot de dos metros de altura y dos toneladas de peso, dos por dos que le llamaban Haltoran afectuosamente, fabricaba armamento con la ayuda de algunos hombres escogidos y que habían jurado guardar un secreto tan fantástico como inconcebible. Mientras Haltoran y Mark habían empezado a entrenar desde su llegada a Charmotieres a algunas unidades, haciéndose pasar por instructores en el manejo de armas pesadas anti-tanque. A los hombres, para que no sospecharan se les contó que era un nuevo tipo de armamento experimental que se estaba probando, con vistas a su introducción masiva en el frent, y pareció colar. A fin de cuentas, la utilización del avión, el tanque y las nuevas armas que constantemente iban apareciendo ya era algo habitual y aquella no desentonaba en absoluto con la riada de novedades técnicas que casi de continuo iban saliendo y perfeccionándose continuamente. Los primeros instructores preparados y entrenados por Mark y Haltoran, estaban ya listos para entrenar a otro grupo de hombres y así sucesivamente. Muy pronto, la extraña pero efectiva arma anti-tanque, diseñada cuidadosamente por Haltoran para no desentonar ni levantar sospechas, en el ámbito general de la Gran Guerra se iba extendiendo gradualmente por todo el frente Occidental. El presidente Wilson había concedido a la operación la máxima prioridad.

-No sabemos donde atacarán ni con cuanta fuerza –le había explicado Haltoran al presidente, observando un mapa de operaciones del frente francés, poco antes de partir hacia Europa, el día en que Candy escuchó parte de la conversación y exigió a Mark, lo mismo que Annie que se les permitiera ir con sus esposos hasta el teatro de guerra- pero sospechamos que –dijo señalando con un puntero el sector de Cambrai y algunos más adyacentes- que podrían intentarlo por aquí.

Mark no estaba seguro de que la nueva arma diseñada y puesta a punto por Haltoran, pudiera detener al Imperio Negro si este soltaba una marea acorazada sobre las trincheras aliadas y se lo hizo notar.

-Si conseguimos extender el arma de la victoria –dijo en referencia a como había empezado a ser llamado el extraño artilugio- por todo el frente occidental, puede que se lleven la sorpresa de sus vidas –dijo Haltoran observando otro caballete con los planos y diseños del arma que externamente, se parecía a un Panzerfaust de la siguiente guerra, pero más potente y con mayor alcance.

Ernest seguía la improvisada reunión de pie en su despacho, fumando su pipa. Su gabinete de trabajo se había convertido en improvisada sala de estado mayor. En ese instante irrumpieron Candy y Annie, haciendo valer sus particulares condiciones.

Mark tenía entre las manos el prototipo de lo que se conocería como la "Victory Gun".

A simple vista no parecía gran cosa. Se trataba de un tubo lanzador con un discreto gatillo y por cuya boca asomaba un proyectil cónico y achaparrado. El tubo tenía una pequeña mirilla con un colimador muy básico. Eso era todo. Simple pero efectivo.

-¿ Que esperas –dijo Haltoran ligeramente molesto, ante la contrariedad de Mark, cuando le presentó el prototipo ya listo y preparado para su producción masiva, que se imaginaba un arma más imponente y esbelta, similar a su RPG-12- no podemos llamar la atención. Contentos, si los historiadores, -dijo con prevención y rascándose la barbilla- se tragan la versión oficial que Wilson está preparando, para justificar este pequeño retoque estético, que vamos a hacerle a la Historia.

-Y contentos –dijo Mark volteando el arma, pero siéndole muy difícil porque aunque era más pequeña que su RPG-12, era mucho más pesada, incluso para él- si tu pequeño retoque consigue detener al Imperio Negro y no variamos el curso de la Historia a peor.

Se miraron y guardaron silencio. Si fracasaban, el remediar el desaguisado sería completamente imposible. El mundo tendría que soportar un futuro bajo la bota del Imperio Negro sin posibilidad alguna de rectificación, porque tendrían que lidiar con sus otros yo, y el resultado sería aun más catastrófico y así exponencialmente cada vez que intentasen alterar la corriente temporal.

-Lo que me extraña –dijo Haltoran dubitativo es que el Santuario no les haya parado ya los pies.

-Olvídate de ellos –dijo Mark devolviendo el prototipo a su amigo- solo se movilizarían si el mundo fuera a ser aniquilado físicamente, pero les da igual quien lo gobierne, mientras siga girando. Ni el más insignificante caballero de bronce movería ni un dedo para expulsar del poder a un gobierno mundial que domine la economía, la política y hasta el pensamiento de sus administrados. Y el Imperio Negro no obtendría nada gobernando un montón de cenizas y una montaña de huesos y cráneos.

-Pareces conocerlos muy bien.

-Estuve allí cerca de dos meses. Aquello era demasiado rígido, estaba todo inventado –dijo con desagrado.

-Me imagino. Emitir energía proveniente de las estrellas a través de tu cuerpo, cuando es más sencillo emplear armaduras dotadas de emisores de esa energía con resultados similares.

-Me expulsaron porque según ellos, no es ortodoxo emitir energía que no provenga del cosmos y menos en la forma que tú has mencionado –dijo Mark incómodo- yo creo que fue porque comprobaron que una fuente de energía interior como el iridium reacciona más rápido y de forma que lanzas golpes más concentrados, rápidos y contundentes, que pedirle a una estrella que te la envíe. Cuando me asignaron una armadura, la del águila y comprobaron que podía ganar fácilmente a cualquier caballero de oro, me echaron y me prohibieron volver a vestirla so pena de ejecución. Y como tampoco me interesaban las intrigas que se daban allí, se la devolví y me fui.

-Tampoco es muy ortodoxo que digamos –comentó Haltoran intentando no ofenderle y con prevención- tu poder Mark.

Mark negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Nada en todo este embrollo lo es amigo mío, nada –dijo con cansancio. -Es como si una mente que no alcanzamos a entender o comprender, se dedicara a disponer de nosotros por alguna razón concreta.

22

Finalmente Mermadón fue evacuado secretamente de Charmotieres sin que nadie sospechara nada y fue trasladado a un gran complejo fabril situado a un kilómetros de allí hacia retaguardia. Una vez en su nuevo destino, el robot, y siguiendo las instrucciones de unos cuantos ingenieros y técnicos a los que habíamos concedido una limitada autoridad sobre el robot, diseñó la infraestructura necesaria para fabricar ingentes cantidades de la Victory Gun. Muy pronto, bajo la supervisión del robot, las armas anti-tanque empezaron a fluir en grandes cantidades y a llegar a las tropas de primera línea. Al mes de haber llegado allí, había escuadras anti-tanque entremezcladas con el resto del ejército aliado, por prácticamente todo el frente occidental listas para combatir. Fabricar carros de combate habría sido perfectamente factible, pero lo consideramos muy peligroso. Si lográbamos ganar, de hecho, debíamos hacerlo por encima de todo, porque no existía otro remedio ni alternativa a la derrota, los tanques supervivientes serían cuidadosamente localizados y reducidos a chatarra, en otras palabras, aquel episodio de la Historia que nunca debió existir sería completamente borrado de la misma, como si efectivamente nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

Nos habíamos desplazado los tres, Mark, Haltoran y yo hasta allí para ultimarlo todo. Como solo nos llevaría una tarde, y estaba relativamente cerca, el enlace cedió por una vez, y nos permitió que Candy y Annie nos acompañaran. Todos llevábamos gruesos auriculares creados por Haltoran para proteger nuestros oídos del tremendo ruido que inundaba la colosal factoría. Naturalmente, los obreros e ingenieros aliados que colaboraban en el proceso se habían beneficiado del genio inventor de Haltoran.

-Pero el Imperio Negro puede intentar alterar otros episodios de la Historia –dijo Haltoran mientras vigilaba que Mermadón depositara una compleja máquina herramienta en su lugar correspondiente.

Lo dudo –añadió Mark que estaba intentando controlar, junto a mí y bajo nuestra atenta mirada, que un grupo de técnicos neófitos no ensamblaran mal el complejo instrumental de una cámara de vacío, que iba llegando a las factorías en grandes cajas de acero y madera selladas y fuertemente custodiadas –son sus últimas reservas de iridium artificial. Maikel les reservó una pequeña sorpresa –dijo sonriendo enigmáticamente mientras me observaba impartiendo instrucciones a los técnicos e ingenieros, agitando los brazos frenéticamente.

Candy le preguntó que había intentado decirnos mientras vigilaba que una descomunal grúa ubicara grandes prensas de hierro con sus moldes específicos para producir la Victory Gun en su lugar exacto.

-Significa cariño –dijo aferrándola por los hombros y guiñándola un ojo- que el iridium solo tendrá un único depositario a partir de ahora.

Candy se sorprendió ligeramente al captar el sentido de aquellas palabras y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Esta pesadilla terminará pronto –le dijo Haltoran a Annie imitándoles y besando a su mujer en los cabellos justo donde el flequillo de la muchacha nacía por debajo de la característica cinta roja que adornaba su cabeza, como si una mariposa de vivos colores se hubiera posado en la misma.

-Ojala tengas razón querido –dijo Annie reclinando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido- mientras contemplaba como Mermadon dirigía el ensamblaje de una cadena de producción, en medio del estruendo del febril y contrarreloj proceso por acabar de instalar todo el equipo necesario en la enorme factoría.

-Entonces podremos vivir tranquilos y espero que felices –dije con resolución mientras la ciclópea maquinaria iba cobrando forma bajo nuestra atenta supervisión.

23

En el año 2010, un importante centro de producción de iridium 270 situado bajo la fosa de las Marianas, en lo más profundo del Pacífico fue afectado por una serie de fuertes explosiones, quedando de resultas de aquello, totalmente devastado y reducido a cenizas. La señal codificada que había permanecido aletargada durante tanto tiempo y que fuera enviada a los distintos sistemas de producción de Empresas Parents, cobró vida y emitió un código de autodestrucción. En el momento en que las vacilantes reservas de la organización que soñaba con extender sus ansias imperiales sobre todo el planeta, empezaban a dar síntomas de agotarse, recurrieron a los sistemas de producción, de mis queridas empresas, que me habían arrebatado tan impune como vilmente, con trampas legales y denuncias falsas. Antes de escapar precipitadamente con lo justo, en las cápsulas temporales que aun quedaban, junto con Carlos, de los hombres que asaltaron la sede central de mi imperio económico, pulsé un botón oculto en mi escritorio y una orden invisible fue enviada a los ordenadores que gestionaban cada centro de producción de iridium para sabotearlos, en el momento conveniente, mientras huíamos lo más deprisa que podíamos hacia el laboratorio de saltos temporales donde las cápsulas nos estaban aguardando, si no las habían saboteado previamente. Afortunadamente no fue así y las encontramos totalmente intactas. La señal durmiente se reactivó cuando los ordenadores de cada centro fabril, fueron puestos en servicio para reanudar la producción de iridium a gran escala. Hubo furiosas detonaciones que arrasaron todas las instalaciones de procesamiento y refinado del iridium 270, sin las cuales era completamente imposible, fabricarlo. De esta manera, la posibilidad de que el Imperio Negro pudiera realizar viajes en el tiempo quedaba totalmente invalidada. La única fuente de iridium disponible ahora mismo era el propio Mark. Porque el iridium no se podía extraer de ninguna veta en todo el planeta, por la sencilla razón de que ya no existía en la naturaleza, los pocos yacimientos existentes se habían agotado y no se habían descubierto más, y el iridium que se estaba empleando era completamente artificial, pero el procedimiento para su creación, tratado y refinado se había perdido junto con las instalaciones y laboratorios replicadores del iridium.

En aquellos momentos, Mark volvía a ser dueño y señor único de la prerrogativa de los viajes en el tiempo. La capacidad de desplazarse más allá de las eras le pertenecía exclusivamente otra vez.

24

Eleonor Baker retornó para pasar una temporada de descanso en una mansión que había alquilado a orillas de un tranquilo y recóndito lago escocés, no muy lejos de donde había concebido a su hija Candy. Como por el momento, debido a su agotamiento había suspendido sus actividades artísticas y giras, dio un merecido descanso a su compañía de teatro y estableció una correspondencia nutrida e intensa con Helen Legan. Extrañamente a cuanto pudiera parecer, en vez de ser enconadas rivales por el afecto de la bella muchacha a las que las dos llamaban hija, había surgido una amistad atípica entre ambas mujeres. Desde que Helen Legan le mostrara imágenes de mundo irreales y muy lejanos, creyó que se desmayaría, que no podría asumirlo, pero reflexionando con claridad y fríamente, decidió aceptarlo como lo aceptara Helen. Entonces se acordó del extraño joven cuya mirada gélida la imbuyera de un temor y un miedo paralizantes durante un momento, cuando tenía veintiuno años. Por las descripciones de Helen Legan y las fotografías que le había mostrado, rápidamente dedujo que aquel joven al que los paseantes, que aquella tarde soleada abarrotaban uno de los céntricos bulevares de Coventry, habían encontrado tirado en la acera, supo inmediatamente que eran la misma persona. Aquel muchacho de inquietante mirada se había mantenido joven gracias a su pasmoso poder de reducir las eras a polvo, por el sencillo pero inconcebible método de desplazarse entre ellas.

-Espero que ese joven esté tratando bien a mi querida niña –se dijo con un deje de miedo en la voz, mientras tomaba el sol en la amplia terraza que daba justo al rincón más bello y bucólico del lago.

Lo que no podía saber de ninguna manera, es que por escasos instantes había estado a punto de ser la madre no de Candy, si no de un joven aristócrata que estaba estudiando en un famoso internado, porque en el último momento, evitó conocer a su padre, atraído por el revuelo que Mark había provocado involuntariamente en plena calle, al desmayarse tras otro viaje en el tiempo, convirtiéndola sin saberlo el tampoco en la madre de Candy.

25

De común acuerdo, los dirigentes aliados decidieron anticipar la operación G.I., la proyectada ofensiva que iba a ser lanzada en el sector de Cambrai hacia Noviembre de 1917, fue adelantada al mes de Mayo en curso, porque un zapador que se había perdido, había descubierto extraños tanques que no se parecían en nada a lo que hasta ahora, estábamos acostumbrados a ver. Por increíble que pareciera, el joven soldado logró retornar a nuestras líneas sin que los alemanes sospecharan que su principal secreto había sido descubierto por un hombre que había acudido a una cita amorosa que no se llegó a concretar. Frustrado y rabioso, deambuló perdido hasta que por error, llegó hasta el pueblo de Flesquieres, a pocos kilómetros de Cambrai, en territorio enemigo y divisó extrañas máquinas acorazadas que enseguida adivinó como tanques, pero de un aspecto muy diferente al habitual. Un escalofrío de miedo, me recorrió cuando el enlace del presidente Wilson y jefe del comité especial que coordinaba la extraordinaria y secretísima operación nos reunió a los tres con carácter de urgencia para contarnos lo que sabía.

-No tenemos más información que la que nos ha dado ese hombre –dijo el envarado militar con el que había tenido aquella discusión cuando me abroncó por la metedura de pata de Carlos en el aeródromo anexo a Charmotieres- pero parece fidedigna. Nos ha realizado una descripción pormenorizada de lo que vio y –dijo mostrándonos unos láminas con reproducciones aceptables de los carros de combate alemanes- hemos realizado estos dibujos, por si pueden decirnos algo de cada uno de ellos.

Nos mostró un dibujo que parecía el de un Tiger, también reconocimos un Panther y había otro en el que me pareció adivinar la torpe y pesada mole de un Maus.

-¿ Estáis pensando lo mismo que yo ? –pregunté dudoso.

Haltoran asintió y dijo preocupado:

-Han debido traer también un prototipo de Maus y puede que esta vez funcione correctamente.

El Maus era un prototipo de tanque pesado de más de ciento cincuenta toneladas que no fue, o sería según que óptica se emplease, operativo debido a su monstruoso peso, construido hacia el final de la II Guerra Mundial.

El mayor nos informó que la operación G.I. iba a delantarse. Haltoran nos explicó antes de que lo hiciera el militar, que se trataba del nombre en clave del primer ataque acorazado masivo de la Historia.

-Detenga ese ataque –dijo Haltoran de pronto- van a enviar a esos hombres al matadero –insistió con vehemencia- los Mark IV y los FT-17 no tienen nada que hacer contra esos nuevos tanques alemanes.

El enlace le contempló como si hubiera estado hablando con un demente. Negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Imposible, los preparativos para atacar en Cambrai con las nuevas armas están ya muy avanzados.

Haltoran se acercó al hombre hasta casi pegar su nariz con la de el testarudo y pagado de si mismo militar y le dijo:

-Suspendan ese ataque, fracasarán y solo pondrán en alerta al enemigo –dijo lentamente- tenemos que seguir con el plan de las escuadras anti-tanque.

El enlace caminó por su oficina con una fusta detrás de las manos. Sus botas resonaban sobre el pavimento de madera del barracón. Pareció reflexionar y nos miró uno a uno. Podía actuar como el típico militar inflexible que luego se percataba con horror de las consecuencias de desoír las recomendaciones y avisos recibidos o secundar dichas opiniones y comprobar que estaban plenamente en lo cierto. Decidió actuar de la segunda forma. El también había presenciado como el hombre del cabello largo desprendía llamas de su mano derecha sin quemarse ni hacerse el más mínimo rasguño como parte de las pruebas que tuvieron que realizar frente algunos recalcitrantes e impenitentes detractores del equipo del tiempo como nos habían empezado a llamar, para allanar el camino. Además si tenían razón como parecía ser y la operación se iba al traste, por no escuchar a aquella gente con la que no simpatizaba en absoluto, pero que tenía el pleno respaldo del presidente Wilson, la primera cabeza que rodaría sería la suya. Y si se equivocaban y todo fracasaba también, pero al haber apoyado nuestra iniciativa, quizás sus opciones fueran mejores y saliera mejor parado. Por lo tanto, optó por claudicar. No podía hacer otra cosa,

-Está bien, tienen dos días. Vayan allí y demuéstrenme que la Victory Gun, lo será realmente.

26

En otras palabras, teníamos que ir a Flesquieres y destruir los tanques que pudiésemos encontrar allí, para convencer a los dirigentes aliados que suspendiesen G.I. hasta un momento más proclive. El presidente Wilson era partidario de atrasar la ofensiva, pero el premier inglés y el primer ministro francés no eran de la misma opinión. Wilson había conseguido dos días para que probáramos nuestra arma secreta, después de que el enlace sostuviera una conversación telefónica cifrada con él directamente. Y aquellos dos días que nos ofrecía el odioso enlace, era los que nos había procurado Wilson in extremis. Lo haríamos a nuestro modo, nada de asaltos masivos o bombarderos de artillería. Partimos al anochecer. Mark y Haltoran querrían haber avisado a sus esposas, pero se limitaron a dejarlas una nota. Las lágrimas y los ruegos de las dos bellas amigas habrían sido muy difíciles de soportar, incluso para mí.. Esa misma noche iba a haber un intercambio de prisioneros y aprovecharon para colarnos en las filas alemanas. Un oficial alemán con un monóculo nos fue tomando declaración. Haltoran hablaba el alemán con un acento perfecto, lo mismo que Mark. Estábamos entremezclados con auténticos soldados alemanes para dar más verismo a la cosa.. El oficial del monóculo dio por finalizado el procedimiento, y lo consideró aceptable, ordenando con fuerte acento prusiano que nos dejaran pasar. Mientras el oficial inglés hacía lo propio con los de su bando. Amparados bajo bandera blanca y en tierra de nadie, bien visibles e identificados, para evitar que las ametralladoras de ambas líneas de trincheras nos frieran a tiros, fuimos conducidos hacia el lado alemán. Cumplimentadas las formalidades, los oficiales alemanes e ingleses en representación aliada, se saludaron fría pero cortésmente y cada uno retornó a su campo. Dentro de poco, aquella tierra de nadie se cubriría de sangre nuevamente. Caminamos enfilados por una escolta de auténticos alemanes que bromeaban con nosotros y nos ofrecían tabletas de chocolate y cigarrillos. Aceptamos sus presentes. Las órdenes era matarlos si procedía para poder escapar, pero Mark no deseaba acabar con aquellos muchachos. Le vino a la mente el tremendo suceso en que eliminó a aquellos treinta rufianes, impelido por el sufrimiento de su esposa, por una súbita recuperación de los poderes que creyó perdidos, para defender a Candy, pero aquello no era lo mismo. Entonces levantó el puño y desató la paralización temporal. Haltoran no se vio afectado, pero yo sí y mientras todo a nuestro alrededor quedó congelado, sin que afortunadamente hubiera ningún otro alemán inmune y eso que el lugar hervía de ellos. Mark y Haltoran tuvieron que cargar conmigo que a la sazón me había quedado en una posición un poco ridícula con las piernas abiertas y los brazos extendidos hacia abajo pero ligeramente arqueados y separados del cuerpo.

Haltoran masculló enojado por mi peso. Pese a que no podía moverme, oía y veía plenamente todo lo que decían y hacían. Cuando logramos salir de allí, ya estábamos a dos kilómetros de distancia y yo había recobrado plenamente mis movimientos. Haltoran se quejó a Mark de que esas no eran las órdenes.

-Pero no me negarás que es más efectivo y limpio –dijo Mark.

Haltoran asintió. Haber disparado a aquellos hombres, por otro lado, solo habría hecho que cientos de soldados se nos hubieran echado encima.

27

Caminamos con precaución. Pese a que nuestros uniformes eran perfectos y que entre Mark y Haltoran podían salir airosos de la situación si algún alemán nos interrogaba, yo tenía una desagradable sensación. En esos momentos cuando estábamos cerca de Flesquieres un muchacho con una gorra a cuadros, que cubría a duras penas un rebelde pelo de color zanahoria, vino corriendo directo hacia nosotros. Traía una copa que parecía de hojalata o de una aleación burda entre sus manos y estaba siendo perseguido por varios pilotos alemanes que se le acercaban rápidamente. El niño nos suplicó ayuda, porque según sus palabras querían robarle la copa de su padre.

-Parece que está en dificultades –tradujo Mark.

El niño se quedó con nosotros, refugiándose tras Haltoran. Entonces los alemanes se nos encararon. Eran tres y Mark no estaba en disposición de utilizar otra vez sus poderes. Nos exigieron que les entregáramos al niño, cosa a la que nos negamos rotundamente. Mientras nos pusimos a discutir con ellos acaloradamente, Mark, empezó a lanzar chorros de sangre negra debido a su anterior uso del iridium.

La sangre negra salpicó la guerrera inmaculada de uno de ellos, alto y nervudo que se encaró con nosotros. Aquello fue suficiente, junto con nuestra negativa a entregarle al pequeño francés para que nos enzarzáramos en una pelea. Mark noqueó sin dificultad a uno de ellos, bajo y regordete, Haltoran se hizo cargo de aquel al que Mark había manchado su guerra y yo propiné una patada en la entrepierna al otro, consiguiendo dejarle inconsciente. El piloto cayó desplomado. Les atamos y amordazándolos, los ocultamos convenientemente en un pajar. Afortunadamente nadie nos vio. El chico llamado Cedric agradecido por nuestra ayuda, pese a su inicial reticencia, por los uniformes enemigos que llevábamos encima de los aliados, se ofreció a guiarnos hacia Flesquieres. Haltoran habló para que no sospechara. Quizás no hubiera sido raro dos alemanes que sabían francés, pero optamos por no arriesgarnos. Le contamos que nuestra unidad estaba allí, y que nos habían enviado a llevar un mensaje a otro batallón, pero al retornar, nos habíamos perdido y deambulábamos tratando de localizar el camino de vuelta sin éxito y que con la noche nuestra desorientación era total. El chico nos miró con suspicacia, tomándonos por tontos de remate seguramente, y señalando a Mark con el dedo índice nos preguntó en francés que le ocurría.

-¿ Que ha dicho ? –pregunté preocupado por el tono de voz del chicuelo, mientras intentaba afianzar el casco que me bailaba en la cabeza, sin éxito. O perdía los sombreros o me proporcionaban cascos demasiado grandes para mi perímetro craneal.

-Quiere saber que me pasa –dijo Mark en alemán, ahogando un grito porque otro chorro de sangre, esta vez roja, le brotó por encima de la rodilla derecha.

Haltoran le miró sorprendido, porque no sabía que Mark conociera el francés, pero no dijo nada y explicó a Cedric:

-Mi camarada tiene hemofilia –dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias.

Cuando creí entender algo referente a la hemofilia, pese a no entender ni el alemán ni el francés, clavé en él una mirada asesina, lo mismo que Mark, pero el muchacho pareció tragárselo.

-Mi camarada tiene que llegar cuanto antes al pueblo, porque sino el médico tendría que amputarle la pierna si se gangrena –dijo Haltoran aguantando la risa, mientras Mark le dirigía una mirada asesina.

Cedric asintió y accedió complacido a guiarnos por nuestra ayuda.

-¿ Y si nos tiende una trampa ? –dije en voz muy baja para que Cedric no pudiera escuchar que hablaba en inglés.

Haltoran me tranquilizó y me respondió en voz apenas audible:

-No te preocupes. Nos está agradecido y no creo que nos prepare una encerrona. Lo veo en sus gestos.

Afortunadamente mis temores fueron infundados. Por caminos y atajos que solo conocía él, y que no transitaba ningún alemán, nos condujo hasta la entrada del pueblo. Efectivamente, el zapador tenía razón. Allí había concentrados lo menos cinco Tiger y un Maus, protegidos por alambre de espino y casamatas fortificadas. Estaban fuertemente custodiados por varios soldados alemanes de infantería y de las stosstruppen, las temidas tropas de elite alemanas, expertas en asaltar trincheras en operaciones de comando. Uno de los alemanes, con una cámara Afga de fuelle, en la mano nos detectó, y se dirigió hacia mí con gestos, señalando a la máquina de fotos.

-Quiere que le hagas una foto –me dijo Haltoran en alemán sin acordarse de que yo no dominaba aquel idioma.

Mark se dio cuenta y se dispuso a ser él quien realizara la instantánea pero el alemán terco, dijo negando:

-Nein, nein –dijo apuntándome con el dedo, de nuevo con énfasis.

Haltoran y Mark contuvieron el aliento porque pensaron que en cualquier momento, empezaría a hablar en inglés.

Finalmente entendí de que iba aquello y disimulando, me acerqué, mascullando lo pesado que era aquel hombre para hacer una simple foto, empeñándose tercamente en que fuera yo en vez de Mark o Haltoran, quienes hicieran una simple foto.

-Has debido caerle simpático Otto –dijo Haltoran riendo en alemán, para disimular refiriéndose a mí.

Me acerqué sudando a chorros, y sonreí también intentando simular que reía las palabras de mi compañero. Tomé la cámara entre los dedos y entonces se me resbaló de las manos aunque la cogí a tiempo, pero por desgracia se me calló también mi chapa de identificación inglesa. El alemán de la cámara la tomó temblorosamente, gritando asustado y volteándola para comprobar que no hubiera sufrido daños cuando se la devolví a requerimiento suyo. Entonces percibió el brillo de la chapa identificativa y extrañado, fue hasta ella recogiéndola. La examinó suspicaz y empezó a gritar dando la alarma, porque también había visto como las insignias inglesas de mi rango, sobresalían visibles por debajo del uniforme alemán, a través de la guerrera gris alemana desabrochada.

-¡!Feind, feind!!!

Al momento le arrebaté la Agfa, arrojando la cámara al aire de la sorpresa y esa distracción me permitió correr como nunca antes había hecho en mi vida, hacia mis amigos. Mark y Haltoran no se lo pensaron dos veces, desplegaron sus armas de asalto rápidamente. Mark volteó su RPG-12 una vez que adquirió su forma característica y disparó contra los dos primeros alemanes que estaban ya emplazando una ametralladora alcanzándolos de lleno. Haltoran dio una voltereta por el suelo y tiró del disparador de su MP-5 acabando con otros dos alemanes que venían hacia él. Entonces llegaron más soldados enemigos. Mark y Haltoran se echaron cuerpo a tierra y empezó un furioso tiroteo. Dos Tiger empezaron a moverse lentamente desde el pueblo para ir ganando velocidad, entonces Mark apuntó cuidadosamente tras cargar otra granada anti-tanque y amartillar el arma con un vertiginoso molinete. Disparó. El ululante cohete produjo un sonido triste y hueco y cruzando sobre los trigales que rodeaban Flesquieres impactó por debajo del cañón de 88 y explotó arracándole la torreta con una vibración muy fuerte. Pedazos de hierro y acero al rojo llovieron a nuestro alrededor pero sin que ninguna de las ardientes esquirlas nos acertara. En esos momentos, Candy y Annies nos estaban observando con mirada atemorizada.

28

Cuando leyeron nuestras notas, Candy y Annie se pusieron a llorar, pero en vez de amilanarse y quedarse allí decidieron salir en nuestra búsqueda. Apiadadas de sus lágrimas, Gilbert, un soldado francés del cuerpo de ambulancias y al que Candy había conseguido enviar por medio del privilegiado conducto diplomático, que Wilson mantenía abierto para nosotros, las cartas que iban dirigidas a su novia que vivía en Tagmere en Inglaterra, agradecido había conseguido engañar a los centinelas de Charmotieres haciendo pasar a Candy y Annie que también iba vestida enfermera por sus ayudantes y abandonar el campamento con el pretexto de que se les requería en el hospital de campaña instalado en Havrincourt. Gilbert mostró documentos falsificados burdamente. Annie que no dejaba de removerse inquieta suspiraba apretujada en la estrecha cabina del camión ambulancia y decía en voz baja mientras los centinelas comprobaban ceñudos la documentación:

-Nos van a descubrir Candy, nos van a descubrir.

Candy la tranquilizó. El centinela se cuadró, hizo un saludo militar y levantó la barrera dejándolas pasar. Recorrieron la carretera que iba hasta Havrincourt sin mayores problemas, pero al rebasar el pueblo y dirigirse hacia Flesquieres encontraron otro control alemán. Gilbert agarró el volante con fuerza y apretando el acelerador dijo a las chicas:

-Sujetaos, esto va a moverse un poco.

El camión ambulancia no podía alcanzar mucha velocidad de por sí, pero Gilbert avanzó resuelto contra el puesto de control alemán y golpeando las barreras, con el pesado camión las desplazó a un lado, mientras los soldados se apartaban mascullando improperios para no ser arrollados. El camión botaba y saltaba zigzagueando mientras los alemanes sacaron sus armas y empezaron a disparar.

Candy se agarró fuertemente mientras el diestro Gilbert maniobraba y Annie impresionada chillaba de miedo abrazando con fuerza a Candy. Algunas balas impactaron en las puertas traseras del vehículo, pero Gilbert no se detuvo y continuó decididamente su marcha hacia Flesquieres. Candy tuvo la sensación de que su estómago se quedaría en el siguiente bache que el camión tuviera que soportar si no lo había hecho ya. Estaba pálida, pero aguantaba por Annie que miraba nerviosa y muy asustada hacia atrás. Entonces las balas dejaron de llegar como abejas furiosas y el camión rodó hacia el pueblo. Mientras Mark y Haltoran continuaban disparando. Habían destruído dos tanques Tigre y yo, con la ayuda de mi Victory gun había conseguido detener a otro que humeaba a doscientos metros delante de mí. La tripulación abandonó el tanque y se alejó hacia los suyos antes de que reventara, cuando el fuego alcanzó los depósitos de munición.

Pero lo que más nos preocupaba era la afluencia de infantería enemiga. Mark enroscó otra granada cónica. Era la última. En ese momento llegó chirriando sus neumáticos y todo lo deprisa de que era capaz, un camión Dodge norteamericano, reconvertido en ambulancia. Los alemanes parecieron dudar ante la imagen de las grandes cruces rojas pintadas sobre los costados de blanco y detuvieron su fuego. Entonces el camión detuvo su marcha a pocos metros de nosotros, y sus portones traseros que presentaban varios impactos de bala, se abrieron saltando impetuosamente Candy desde su interior.

Mark se quedó sin habla mientras su esposa, pese a su estado de gestación, corría a toda velocidad hacia él.

-Candy, ¿ se puede saber que estáis haciendo aquí ?

-Luego, luego os lo explicaremos –dijo la muchacha haciendo gestos apremiantes con el brazo, para que nos moviéramos aprovechando la confusión alemana.

Haltoran saltó al interior del vehículo, cubriéndome para que pudiera ponerme a salvo. Resbalé al entrar en la caja cubierta del camión y destinada como espacio para las camillas. Entonces Mark dio un salto y se introdujo también. Candy se subió al pescante del vehículo pero en un giro brusco y cerrado de Gilbert cayó del vehículo y los alemanes repuestos de la sorpresa empezaron a disparar avanzando rápidamente. Lanzaron contra nosotros los dos Tiger restantes. Candy quedó petrificada de miedo al comprobar como uno de los monstruos de sesenta toneladas avanzaba contra ella. Gilbert conducía frenéticamente y no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado rezagada atrás a Candy. Entonces Mark saltó de repente.

-Mark, Mark –gritó frenéticamente Haltoran, mientras mascullando bajaba a tierra también para apoyar a su amigo. Yo abracé a Annie para calmarla e impedirla cometer una locura.

-Nooo –chillaba Annie imbuida de un terror enorme, temiendo que Haltoran pudiera resultar alcanzado. Candy miraba fascinada la mole de acero avanzar hacia ella, incapaz de moverse, porque el miedo la estaba atenazando. Entonces Mark desató el iridium y un resplandor dorado le propulsó en milésimas de segundos hasta ella, plantándose delante suyo para protegerla con su cuerpo. Candy se abrazó fuertemente a su marido chillando de terror. Creyó que el Tiger los aplastaría a los dos. Pensando que era su última hora aferró a Mark pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Mark y musitando:

-Amor mío.

El rechinar de las cadenas del Tiger estaba golpeando sus oíd. El ruido que producían las orugas de aquel tanque era ensordecedor ,pero Mark no se movió ni un milímetro y ajustó las mirillas apuntando cuidadosamente. Cuando tuvo el blanco centrado y reconfortado por la presión del cuerpo suave y cálido de Candy contra el suyo, tiró del disparador. El ululante cohete cruzó el espacio entre Mark y el tanque, pero la cabeza de guerra cónica salió desviada y se situó debajo del faldón izquierdo de la oruga sin detonar.

-No le hemos dado –musitó Mark a punto de llorar y tirando el arma al suelo con rabia.

Mark extendió la mano e intentó que las llamaradas de iridium se materializaran para carbonizar el tanque, pero para su desdicha, las válvulas que permitían liberarlo no se activaban ni aparecían en su piel. Su piel permaneció lisa sin que las cicatrices se abrieran para emanar la sustancia naranja.

-No –dijo Mark asustado.

-¿ Que pasa ? –preguntó Candy con un deje de miedo.

-El iridium no sale. Los poros que deberían liberarlo no se abren. No puedo soltarlo –dijo Mark intentando desesperadamente emanar la sustancia para inflamarla al contacto con el aire, pero no sucedía nada.

Candy comprendió. Entornó los ojos y dijo con voz resignada y tranquila:

-No te preocupes amor mío –le dijo sonriente y acariciando su vientre- todo irá bien. No te martirices.

Candy y él se observaron por un momento. El tanque alemán de otro tiempo seguía su imparable marcha hacia ellos y estaba prácticamente encima. Mark intentó hacer una finta para esquivar de un salto al Tiger, pero sus piernas estaban agarrotadas. Mark cayó al suelo arrastrando a Candy, y sus músculos no le obedecían Intentó que la chica se separara de él para ponerse a salvo, pero esta se negó rotundamente.

-Tienes que ponerte a salvo….nuestra hija….-dijo Mark haciendo una mueca de dolor, tratando de moverse, pero sus extremidades no le obedecían.

Candy vaciló y recapacitó e intentó salir de allí gateando, pero ya no había tiempo. Habían tardado demasiado.

Entonces Candy y él se abrazaron con fuerza y se besaron apasionadamente.

Poco antes Mark le susurró al oído:

-No temas amor mío, estamos juntos y seguiremos estándolo donde quiera que vayamos.

Candy le entendió y llorando se pegó a él mientras susurró al oído de su esposo, su promesa de amor eterno.

-Para siempre amor mío –dijo ella mientras dos hileras de lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

-Para siempre –concluyó él.

Cerraron los ojos y unieron sus labios en un último y postrer beso.

En ese instante, la cadena del Tiger pisó la espoleta cónica de la última munición que le quedaba a Mark y el tanque se detuvo sacudido por una fuerte explosión que hizo que Mark, habiendo recobrado el control de su cuerpo, se pegase tendido cuan largo era contra la hierba y empujando a su esposa consigo , protegiendo a Candy con su cuerpo. Llovieron esquirlas y trozos de metal. Las cadenas saltaron como látigos furiosos y una rueda de transmisión pasó como un furioso disco volador a pocos centímetros de sus cabezas y hendiendo el tronco de un árbol, quedándose clavada en él, y oscilando ligeramente con un siniestro sonido vibratorio. Entonces Mark sacudió a Candy ligeramente y gritó alegremente.

-Amor mío, estamos vivos, vivos –dijo cubriendo su bello rostro de lágrimas y de besos.

Sonó otro rugido. El motor de otro Tiger tronaba hacia ellos, mientras sus cadenas hacían temblar el suelo, y levantando grandes trozos de tierra apelmazada y barro a su paso. Aquella vez Mark consiguió finalmente desatar el iridium. Sus cicatrices a modo de válvulas desgarraron la piel ante el horror de Candy y brillaron levemente bajo el efecto del iridium 270. Mark se concentró y el iridium mezclado con el aire se inflamó buscando vorazmente el oxígeno. Sus puños se cubrieron de fuego. Grandes llamaradas emergieron de sus manos. Las juntó para crear un disparo más poderoso para alcanzar más temperatura y calor.

-Vamos, vamoosss Iridiummm!!! –gritó mientras Candy le abrazaba fuertemente protegida por su espalda, trasmitiéndole su apoyo y sentimientos. Su rostro estaba contraído, por el tremendo esfuerzo de encender el poder del iridium El amor inflamó su aura que les envolvió con fuerza e intensidad. Mark gritó mientras el ciclópeo monstruo rodaba hacia ellos, aparentemente invulnerable.

-Iridiummm –¡!!por mi Candyyy, por ti amor míoooo –exclamó en referencia a su esposa-, brillaaaa, ardeeee, exploooootaaaa!!! –gritó Mark desesperadamente mientras sus ojos refulgían intensamente. Candy lloraba maravillada. Nunca le había visto así, tan fuerte y guapo, tan protector y valiente. Aquella orden desesperada hacia la sustancia a la que Candy odiaba intensamente, hicieron que las lágrimas de la enamorada muchacha, se vertieran sobre Mark, mezclándose con el iridium que salía por los poros de su piel, infundiéndole una fuerza increíble. El amor daba alas a Mark.

-Por mi Candyyyy ¡!!!, por mi esposa y mi hija!!!! –repitió desesperado vertiendo sus lágrimas que fluyeron junto a las de Candy entremezcladas en un largo reguero único, y brillando como perlas, hacia las válvulas que soltaban el iridium a través de su piel lacerada, sumándose a la volátil e inflamable sustancia anaranjada y aumentando exponencionalmente su poder hasta extremos insospechados.

El retroceso arrastró a Mark unos metros junto con Candy que continuaba fuertemente amarrada con sus brazos a la espalda de su amado. Se fijó como las piernas de Mark habían trazado dos profundos surcos en la tierra cuando el retroceso les había sacudido hacia atrás.

La fuerza de un llameante chorro de gas y de fuego, golpearon el tanque fundiendo la coraza y atravesándolo de parte a parte. Una corriente de aire cálido y venenoso mató a parte de la tripulación y obturó la boca del cañón que estalló en el momento en que el obús que intentaba disparar, quedó retenido dentro del ánima del arma y detonó por efecto del enorme calor concentrado en el interior del arma principal del Tiger. El vehículo explotó en una cadena de estampidos sordos y secos, siendo levantado en el aire por la potencia de la deflagración. La tripulación abandonó el tanque, pero algunos hombres estaban ardiendo vivos, girando desesperadamente y braceando intentando apagar las voraces llamas. Mark cubrió el rostro de Candy ocultándolo contra su pecho. La muchacha lloraba y gritaba:

-Es horrible, es horrible.

Entonces Mark la sujetó contra si y desató el iridium. El suave resplandor iridiscente les permitió volar brevemente hasta la ambulancia. Consiguió alcanzar el vehículo e introducir a Candy medio desfallecida por la impresión en el compartimiento de atrás. En ese momento llegó Haltoran jadeante. El Maus rodaba rápidamente. Era el último tanque por destruir. Haltoran volteó su MP-5 y disparó pero el misil de aletas estabilizadoras rebotó contra la gruesa piel de la coraza de la torreta con un seco y sordo sonido y salió despedido hacia arriba, estallando en el aire.

-Mierda –masculló Haltoran enojado y cargando rápidamente otro cohete en su lanzagranadas. Mark gritó y fue en su ayuda volando rápidamente, con las alas de fuego del iridium. Justo cuando el pesado tanque iba a aplastarle, Mark le salvó la vida planeando con destreza y apartándole rápidamente del camino del pesado blindado, sujetándole por las axilas de forma similar a como hiciera con Anthony cuando se calló del caballo.

El gigantesco Maus iba a embestir la ambulancia, que justo en ese momento se había quedado atrapada en el barro de un prado. Gilbert luchaba por liberar el camión del lodazal acelerando pero las ruedas giraban ahondando más el pozo en el lodazal en que estaba empantanado el eje trasero de la ambulancia. En ese instante Haltoran que volaba aferrado a Mark apuntó su MP-5 y disparó su último cohete. El arma vibró desestabilizando un poco a Mark que dio algunos bandazos pero se mantuvo firme con su amigo a cuestas e intentando ofrecer la mayor estabilidad posible para que pudiera hacer blanco. El cohete voló desde lo alto y cayendo verticalmente y entró por la escotilla de la torreta que habían dejado abierta por el insoportable calor que hacia en su interior. Hubo un fuerte estallido y el tanque se detuvo con una horrorosa onda expansiva que casi hizo volcar la ambulancia. Candy, Annie, yo y Gilbert saltamos a tierra y nos echamos al suelo para protegernos del aluvión de cascotes y esquirlas llameantes, que silbaban sobre nosotros clavándose en la hierba, y a nuestros alrededor. Entonces escuchamos un rumor creciente que iba aumentando cada vez más. Mark y Haltoran descendieron rápidamente y nos despojamos de nuestros uniformes de alemanes. Debajo llevábamos los ingleses. Entonces desde el horizonte fueron apareciendo gradualmente, cientos de Mark IV Male con dos cañones y ametralladoras y de Mark IV Female ingleses armados únicamente con ametralladoras. A nuestra izquierda avanzaban los pequeños FT-17 franceses, seguidos por miles de soldados ingleses, franceses y norteamericanos. La operación G.I. había comenzado. El presidente Wilson finalmente se había visto obligado muy a su pesar, a rebajarnos el plazo que nos había concedido a través de su enlace, en un día y a aceptar las presiones de sus aliados, que finalmente, consiguieron que la ofensiva se llevara a cabo, pero no nos importó. Muy al contrario. Estábamos encantados. En el cielo, cientos de Spad VII franceses, el mismo avión en que había volado Stear, y de Se-5 ingleses y norteamericanos apoyaban el avance de la infantería rociando con ráfagas de ametralladoras y bombas al enemigo. El ejército aliado nos rebasó como una marea incontenible, mientras un coche blindado británico Lanchester se detuvo a nuestra altura mientras su motor ronroneaba continuamente. El oficial inglés que lo mandaba nos reconoció y cuadrándose dijo:

-No sé lo que hacían ustedes aquí, pero creo que hemos llegado justo a tiempo.

-No podían ser más oportunos –dijo Mark elevando la voz por encima del rugido de cientos de motores.

-Si quieren que les lleve –dijo el oficial- aunque tendrán que ir un poco apretados. Mi Lanchester no es muy espacioso que digamos.

-Será un placer –dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Mientras los alemanes en fuga abandonaban Flesquieres casi sin resistencia y las primeras patrullas aliadas empezaban a ocupar el pueblo avanzando cautelosamente por sus calles, pero no parecía haber signos de actividad enemiga. Más bien estaba desierto y prácticamente intacto. Los alemanes se habían retirado a una nueva línea de defensa.

Entonces apareció el chico al que habíamos ayudado antes y nos ofreció la copa de metal burdo por la cual había comenzado la pelea con los pilotos alemanes.

-Para ustedes –dijo Cedric con una sonrisa- han sido muy valientes y gracias a lo que han hecho el pueblo ahora ha sido liberado.

Haltoran tomó el objeto y leyó la placa de plata que estaba impresa en alemán con caracteres góticos. Adoptó una expresión de sorpresa y silbó admirado al reconocer lo que tenía entre manos.

-¿ Qué ocurre Halt ? –le preguntó Annie llamándole por su diminutivo, y asomándose por encima de su hombro, para presenciar la copa que en un principio no aparentaba ser más que una herrumbrosa y oxidada copa, no muy diferente de otras.

-Esta es una de las copas que Manfred Von Rittonfen encargaba hacer cada vez que lograba una victoria y esta es para festejar –observó con atención la expresión en alemán y dijo- su derribo número sesenta.

-¿ Te refieres al Barón Rojo ? –quiso saber Candy que había oído hablar de las hazañas y la pericia del diestro aviador germano.

-El mismo –dijo Haltoran asintiendo con admiración, mientras íbamos observándola por turnos. A mí no me pareció tan valiosa.

-Pues debe de ser una imitación muy burda, porque esta copa no vale ni un centavo –dije palpándola y examinándola concienzudamente, pero no lo suficiente.

Entonces Haltoran, pasó un paño por la superficie limpiándola cuidadosamente y dejando entrever el dorado reflejo del oro. Nos quedamos boquiabiertos, y extasiados contemplándola. A nuestro alrededor interminables hileras de tanques romboidales, hombres y biplanos que surcaban el cielo escuadrilla tras escuadrilla continuaban avanzando decididamente en dirección hacia Cambrai.

-¿ Con que no valía ni un céntimo ? –preguntó Haltoran súbitamente mirando nuestros ojos incrédulos.

Haltoran entonces, súbitamente recobrado de la fascinación que la histórica copa de oro, le había producido al tenerla entre sus manos, como si despertara de un sueño, evocó como había empezado el incidente con los tres pilotos alemanes y enfadándose, intentó entonces asir al niño por la oreja, pero este le esquivó ágilmente refugiándose detrás de las faldas de Annie, mientras le sacaba la lengua. El joven estaba muy alterado mientras Annie le contenía con una mano sobre el pecho y con la otra protegía al niño. Cedric se asomaba por detrás de la falda blanca de su disfraz de enfermera idéntico al de Candy, y continuaba burlándose de él, mientras señalaba su ojo derecho con la misma mano.

-Pero, pero querido –dijo Annie que nunca había visto tan furioso a su marido- ¿ que te ocurre ? ¿ que te ha hecho este niño ? –mientras contenía a Haltoran a duras penas.

-¿ Qué que nos ha hecho ? –dijo con voz cómicamente deformada por su enojo. En aquel momento Candy se rió quedamente, agitándose mientras cerraba sus ojos y se cubría los labios con una mano, ocultándose detrás de Mark, para que no percibiera sus carcajadas.

-¿ Qué que nos ha hecho ?, dijo que la copa pertenecía a su padre y se la ha robado a esos pilotos, de hecho se la ha quitado al mismísimo Barón Rojo.

-Bueno, bueno, no hay para tanto –dijo Mark conciliador y removiendo los cabellos de Cedric con una mano- a fin de cuentas, el muchacho nos guió hasta Flesquieres evitándonos a las patrullas alemanas.

Miró a Haltoran que no sabía que decir, mientras sostenía la copa que lanzaba reflejos dorados bajo la luz del incipiente amanecer entre sus manos. Era un hermoso trofeo que refulgía bajo los rayos del Sol que empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte irradiando sus rayos sobre las centenares de máquinas y miles de hombres que hormigueaban a nuestro alrededor. La copa tenía un par de alas doradas desplegadas a ambos lados del fino cuello de la misma y el pedestal de mármol estaba cuajado de representaciones de biplanos en reposo y pilotos que observaban hacia un hipotético cielo, cuajado de escuadrillas, tal vez soñando con nuevas victorias. La placa de plata mostraba delicados caracteres góticos en alemán y la mención a Manfred Von Rittonfen, el legendario Barón Rojo así como el nombre del modelo del último avión aliado que había abatido.

Haltoran la contempló con profundo respeto, como si estuviera observando una reliquia sagrada y de hecho, en cierta forma, así era y comentó con veneración:

-Esta copa….se perdió en el fragor de estos combates. Históricamente nunca fue encontrada. Pero lo que ha hecho este niño –dijo cada vez más tranquilizado- no está bien. Pertenece al Barón Rojo.

-Ahora es tuya muchacho –dije yo palmeándole la espalda. -A fin de cuentas, puedes tomártelo como una donación.

Entonces me estuve fijando por curiosidad en los tanques romboidales que continuaban pasando de un horizonte a otro, como largas filas de hormigas. Se movían más rápidamente y parecían tener una torreta suplementaria encima con un potente cañón, además de los que iban alojados en las barquillas laterales. Incluso parecían más resistentes y no cabía duda de que los habían mejorado y perfeccionado radicalmente. Me volví furioso hacia Haltoran que se puso a silbar como intentando disimular, aunque ya sabía que me percataría de ello. Me encaré con él. Ahora el que estaba muy alterado era yo:

-Haltoran, ¿ no habrás ? ¿ no se te habrá ocurrido….? –pregunté temiéndome lo peor.

Mark también se había dado cuenta al observar los pequeños FT-17 franceses moverse mucho más ágilmente y rebasar a la infantería dejándola muy atrás en ocasiones.

Haltoran sonrió y dijo:

-Bueno, les dí a los técnicos franceses e ingleses, algunas pequeñas ideas para perfeccionar a estos viejos cacharros y con toda esta maquinaria, más los tanques que está fabricando Estados Unidos, los aliados tendrán ahora unas máquinas más fiables para alcanzar la victoria.

Me sujeté las sienes con las manos poniendo una cara que hizo reír a Cedric. Estuve a punto de marearme pero Annie me sujetó poniendo sus manos detrás de mi espalda para sostenerme.

-¿ Que te ocurre Maikel ? –me preguntó Candy súbitamente asustada al verme tan pálido.

-Este, este….pirata de la tecnología –dije sin meditar muy bien mis descalificativos- ha hecho avanzar la evolución de los carros de combate en más de veinte años.

Efectivamente, las bruñidas máquinas pintadas en colores ocres y mimetizados de camuflaje, pese a tener la misma y aplastada silueta romboidal o muy parecida hasta la que entonces habían presentado, habían sido perfeccionadas radicalmente y estaban empleando tácticas de guerra blindada, parecidas a las que se verían en la siguiente guerra. Los FT-17 avanzaban orgullosamente en vanguardia como punta de lanza, mostrando en su torreta mejorada, las escarapelas francesas junto con otros distintivos como los conocidos ases de picas. También lucían nombres alusivos a la guerra, inscritos en grandes letras de colores, como "Por Verdún", "vengad el Somme", o "hacia Berlin". En otros las imaginativas tripulaciones habían plasmado toros, lobos o tigres rampantes. Aunque también las había con sentido del humor al pintar osos bailarines, caricaturas del Kaiser o incluso bocas de tiburón mostrando sus afilados dientes. Muchos de sus artilleros nos hacían la señal de la victoria al pasar rápidamente a nuestro lado. Hasta el espantoso ruido que producían al moverse y el traqueteo que daba la impresión de que se desarmarían en cualquier momento, habían desaparecido prácticamente.

Haltoran se echó a reir al escuchar mi curioso e indefinible insulto y dijo mientras me daba pequeños golpes en el hombro derecho.

Vamos Mike –dijo imitando a Stear- no te cabrees hombre, que te estás empezando a parecer al capitán Hadock.

Cedric y Candy preguntaron entonces, súbitamente interesadas que quien era aquel hombre.

Entonces llegó un semioruga con el mayor Howards, el enlace del presidente Wilson de pie y conducido por un soldado. Se detuvieron en seco ante nosotros y bajó de un salto. Nos estrechó la mano a todos. Para nuestra sorpresa, estaba sonriendo y lo más sorprendente, de buen humor, porque pronto sería ascendido. Tenía muy buenas noticias para nosotros.

-El arma de la victoria lo es realmente –dijo satisfecho- escuadras de cazadores anti-tanque han empezado a actuar y hemos comprobado que también son muy efectivas contra la infantería. Nos hemos encontrado con algunos de esos extraños tanques a los que usted se refería –dijo dirigiéndose hacia Haltoran- a unos kilómetros hacia al sur y hemos podido noquearlos sin problemas.

El reconocimiento aéreo confirmó el éxito de su misión, enhorabuena.

El mayor habló durante largo rato, mientras el conductor del coche blindado y el oficial que mandaba el Manchester, se impacientaban por nuestra tardanza. Finalmente, Howards le mandó seguir hacia delante. Entonces llegaron dos coches más y se detuvieron junto al de Howard estacionando en paralelo. Habían venido a recogernos.

Subimos en los vehículos, y Cedric escuchó como la voz de una mujer joven le estaba llamando. Era su madre. Nos despedimos de él, mientras el niño fue corriendo a los brazos de su madre. Cuando retornaron a Flesquieres la mujer a la que también aguardaba un hombre alto y rubio, que abrió los brazos para abrazar a su familia, dijo con cierto enojo en la voz al reparar en las manos vacías de su hijo.

-Vaya, ya perdiste esa copa tan bonita que te regaló ese aviador tan simpático.

Realmente así había sido pero algunos miembros de la Jasta 11, la unidad de caza alemana que mandaba el famoso as alemán, que aun no habían tenido tiempo de enterarse de la generosa cesión de aquel mítico trofeo por parte de su jefe a un chicuelo francés que caminaba descalzo y que se le quedó mirando mientras comía inspirándole una mezcla de lástima y de simpatía, creyeron que el muchacho la había robado del comedor de oficiales, aun sin saber muy bien como podría haberlo logrado, estando tan abarrotado siempre de pilotos. Más adelante el propo Manfred von Richthofen, se encargaría de declararlo públicamente ante sus hombres, dejándolo bien claro, para impedir que la familia sufriera represalias y presentándoles a Cedric que fue algo así como la mascota de la unidad en adelante, hasta la retirada definitiva de la Jasta,11, el famoso "circo volante", por sus arriesgadas maniobras y osados ataques, hacia el interior de Alemania para defender el país, junto con las restantes unidades de la Luftstreitkräfte, de los crecientes ataques aéreos aliados.

En cuanto a la familia de Cedric creyeron que la copa era solo de metal vulgar porque el chico la había cubierto de barro y suciedad para disimular su auténtica naturaleza. Cedric era un poco mentiroso, pero agradecido y pagó la ayuda recibida, devolviéndonos el favor, con el valioso objeto perdido para la Historia. Iba a destinarlo a su familia, pero prefirió deshacerse de él, porque después del enfrentamiento con los pilotos alemanes, presintió que solo le traería problemas, aparte de ser su particular forma de mostrarnos su agradecimiento.

29

Gracias a los avances técnicos proporcionados por el asombroso talento de Haltoran y la habilidad técnica de Mermadón, la guerra tenía perspectivas de terminar antes de que acabase 1917. Si tal ocurría la línea temporal original de la Historia se mantendría con ligeras variaciones, pero fiel a la original, y de paso, evitaríamos según estimaciones aproximadas del robot unos dos millones de bajas en ambos bandos. Las victoriosas tropas aliadas equipadas con el nuevo armamento anti-tanque y los tanques mejorados sustancialmente por Haltoran habían inyectado una nueva moral de victoria y el estancado frente de trincheras se estaba moviendo rápidamente. Por todas partes las tropas aliadas avanzaban y aunque los trescientos Panther y Tiger que calculábamos que contaba el enemigo nos habían dado más de un susto, el potencial aliado iba inclinando lenta pero inexorablemente la balanza a su favor. Diariamente desembarcaban en los puertos franceses recién liberados y más cercanos al frente decenas y a veces centenares de carros blindados cada día, e iban haciendo sentir su presencia cada vez mayor, en el frente. Y diariamente, algunos de los valiosos e insustituibles tanques de Ettiene Colbert ardían en llamas, sin posibilidad de ser sustituidos. Tampoco podían ser reproducidos, porque Alemania carecía a aquellas alturas de la guerra de los recursos necesarios para su fabricación y mantenimiento. Y no había tiempo de entrenar nuevas tripulaciones. Los hombres más experimentados iban cayendo en combate o siendo hechos prisioneros y muchos aceptaron pasarse al bando aliado prestando su valiosa experiencia y ayuda a los nuevos tanquistas aliados que iban progresivamente siendo entrenados en número creciente. La aviación también sufrió una asombrosa mejora. Aparecieron monoplanos dotados de turbohélices y hasta cinco ametralladoras en vez de dos que además volaban más rápido y más alto, junto con aviones de bombardero más capaces.

Haltoran había fingido sorpresa ante el anuncio de que la operación G.I. se adelantaba, pero sabía perfectamente que los nuevos avances técnicos estaban siendo aplicados en los tanques y aviones aliados, pero para engañarnos incluso a nosotros, de cara a guardar mejor el secreto, fingió con Howards aquella escena. Sólo él, el presidente Wilson y su enlace conocían aquella circunstancia. No podían estar seguros de que incluso en Charmotieres pudiera operar algún espía enemigo emboscado entre los miles de hombres que abarrotaban la base francesa.

30

Eleonor Baker continuó repasando su vida. Tenía entre las manos la novela Elegancia que leía a intervalos. Estaba por el ecuador del libro, y entonces, ligeramente cansada de la lectura, lo dejó que reposara a su lado, sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de la tumbona en la que estaba tendida, disfrutando de las magníficas vistas del lago escocés en la villa en la que pasaba sus vacaciones. Cerca de donde se encontraba descansando, alguien tocaba la gaita y el melancólico sonido del instrumento llegó hasta ella, semejándole como un lejano lamento.

"Mi hija conoció a mi hermanastro de la misma forma. Mientras él iba tocando la gaita y se la encontró por casualidad. Cuando se informó acerca de la identidad de la chica, descubrió la terrible verdad, al contrastar los relatos de la señora Pony y la hermana María, con lo que yo le había confesado aquella noche, en el castillo de mi suegro".

James Baker O´connor era un hombre destrozado cuando lo conoció. Su esposa se había suicidado despeñándose por un risco por haber perdido a su pequeño hijo en un accidente de caza, en el que el disparo fortuito y errado de un cazador lo mató. Cuando la desconsolada madre fue informada de la desgracia y llegó hasta su hijo agonizante, nada se podía hacer ya por él.

Poco después del incidente con Mark en Coventry, la actriz se dirigió a un parque cercano del que había oído hablar por sus bellos ejemplares de pavos y garzas reales. Y luego continuaría con su recorrido turístico, hacia la catedral de la ciudad y seguir admirando otros monumentos. Entonces, cuando llegó al conocido parque vio algo que casi le cortó la respiración. Un hombre, estaba intentando suicidarse tirándose desde lo alto de un mirador desde donde se divisaba una bella panorámica de la parte vieja de la antigua ciudad. Eleonor se le acercó con cuidado, temiendo que el hombre se arrojara de improviso si la descubría allí mirándole. Tenía un gallardo semblante y era bien parecido. Por su rostro finamente cincelado caían algunas gotas de sudor mezcladas con lágrimas. Tenía un libro de oraciones entre las manos y un rosario cuyas cuentas iba repasando y musitaba entremezcladas con plegadas frases inconexas como "Roxana", "esposa por qué" o "hijo mío".

La actriz se le aproximó conteniendo la respiración. Un poco más y estaría junto a él y quizás pudiera salvarle. Un paso en falso y el hombre se precipitaría al vacío. Entonces el viento meció su falda y produjo un casi imperceptible susurro. En su precipitación por acercarse al hombre, resbaló y se cayó torciéndose la pierna. Eleonor empezó a quejarse de dolor. El hombre se giró descubriéndola entonces. La actriz aguantó el dolor mordiéndose los labios y se incorporó lentamente, cojeando tendiendo las manos hacia el hombre.

-No se acerque –le advirtió James - no se acerque o me tiraré.

-Espere por favor –le suplicó Eleonor juntando las manos sobre su pecho- no haga ninguna tontería. Lo que le esté impulsando a hacer esto…-dijo desviando la vista hacia el precipicio, -por grave que haya sido….si habla conmigo, si intenta dejarse ayudar, aconsejar.

O´connor sonrió tristemente y dijo avanzando un paso más hacia el vacío:

-Sus consejos, y su buena disposición señora no podrán devolverme a mi familia –dijo mientras otra gota de sudor caía sobre su fino bigote- es hora de que me reúna con ellos.

Entonces Eleonor se desplomó por el dolor de su tobillo. Lloraba, aunque no sabía si era por el dolor que le atenazaba la pierna o por el hombre, o ambas cosas a la vez. Nunca estuvo totalmente segura de cual era la respuesta correcta.

El hombre con fuerte acento escocés, pese a estar destrozado y no tener nada más que esperar del mundo, seguía siendo un caballero y los verdes ojos de la muchacha le estaban cautivando. Se dijo que sería una tontería matarse sin saber quien era aquella bella mujer y una descortesía irse al otro mundo sin siquiera ayudarla. Lanzando un suspiro, volvió a pasar su cuerpo por encima de la barandilla de protección del mirador y se encaminó hacia la dama.

Con delicadeza, reconoció el tobillo de Eleonor con manos expertas. Tenía unas bonitas manos y eran firmes y seguras. Masajeó la pierna dolorida y enseguida el dolor fue remitiendo. La actriz le observó con agradecimiento y el hombre sonrió. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, desde hacía cinco años, en que perdió a su mujer y a su hijo en rápida sucesión.

-Me llamo Eleonor –dijo la muchacha ofreciendo su mano.

-James Baker –dijo él besando los nudillos con cortesía.

Varios meses después, se casaban en una pequeña ermita junto al mar en Escocia en una ceremonia sencilla que el padre de James no aprobó nunca. La novia presentaba un avanzado estado de gestación, pero eso no les importó, ni tampoco tener a medio mundo en contra. Se tenían el uno al otro y eran felices. Poco después Eleonor daba a luz a una niña sana y robusta de arrebatadores ojos verdes y cabellos rubios. Sin embargo, las presiones de su familia, mellaron el antaño carácter fuerte de su marido y obligaron al influenciable James, a dejarla para casarse de nuevo con otra mujer más acorde a los intereses familiares. Para colmo de males, su jefe la despidió porque se había negado a ceder a sus proposiciones amorosas y la muchacha se vio otra vez, abocada a la miseria y a la soledad. Volvió con su familia a Estados Unidos, tras pasar incontables calamidades y trabajando gratis en un pequeño mercante para pagarse el pasaje, y con una criatura de pocos meses entre los brazos. Logró encontrar nuevamente trabajo como actriz, pero solo en compañías miserables. Su efímera fama se esfumó. Con veintidós años recién cumplidos, y siendo madre, había saboreado prácticamente todos los sinsabores de la vida. Tuvo que vender sus elegantes ropas compradas en Coventry para poder sobrevivir. Todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para que Arthur Brandon la hiciera resurgir de sus cenizas. Entonces, recaló a una hermosa colina donde se divisaba un pequeño y apacible edificio con un pequeño campanario. En el porche una religiosa y una señora de grandes lentes y los cabellos recogidos en un moño se ocupaban afanosamente y con un cariño que la conmovió de una docena de chiquillos de diversas edades, que formaban una sólida y bien avenida familia. Un gran y robusto árbol crecía ocupando prácticamente toda la cima de la pequeña loma. Las observó sin que la viesen, escondida detrás del añoso tronco del gigantesco árbol, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban a su pequeña niña que reía encantadoramente. Reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas, un día de invierno depositó a la niña en una canastilla, después de haber intentado criarla en el sórdido ambiente en que vivía y optó por una decisión que le desgarró el alma, junto con una nota que rezaba con su letra:

"Por favor cuiden de mi bebé. Su nombre es Candice".

La escuálida y enflaquecida mujer que había florecido durante un período de breve prosperidad y felicidad, volvía a estar sola de nuevo, y su cuerpo había perdido peso por efecto de las duras privaciones y las penas.

De sus cinco hermanos, tres murieron por accidentes y enfermedades derivadas de la mala alimentación, pero uno de ellos, hijo de un anterior y fracasado matrimonio de su madre, de ojos verdes y rubio tuvo mejor suerte, cuando fue adoptado por una familia rica e influyente, los Andrew, cuando su madre incapaz de mantenerlos a todos, dejó a Albert al cuidado de un hospicio como su hija había hecho con su nieta Candy a auspicios de esta. En cuanto al hermano superviviente de diecisiete años, decidió emigrar a Alemania, donde tras unos durísimos años de privaciones y desencantos en los que creció solo, se alistó en el ejército. Su nombre muy pronto se haría mundialmente famoso y entraría en la leyenda.

31

El Fokker Triplano pintado enteramente de rojo brillante y con grandes cruces de malta negras con reborde blanco, sostenía un duelo a muerte contra los cinco aviones que le estaban intentando derribar como fuera. Manfred Von Rittofen manejaba los mandos de su avión con una temeridad que, junto con sus hábiles y sagaces tácticas se habían hecho legendarias. Después de más de setenta victorias en su haber, el joven piloto evolucionaba diestramente entre sus enemigos que no se atrevían a dispararle, por temor a abatir a uno de los suyos. Llegó un momento en que el Barón Rojo estuvo situado entre un cono de trazadoras perfectamente reconocible, sin que ninguna de las ráfagas consiguiera alcanzarle. Estaba luchando justo sobre la vertical de Charmotieres. Su escuadrilla estaba en otra parte del frente, y él había decidido en contra de su prudencia y meticulosidad habituales, adentrarse en profundidad en las líneas enemigas para efectuar personalmente un reconocimiento que le correspondía realizar a otro de sus subordinados, que finalmente no pudo despegar porque el motor de su avión falló. Candy estaba atendiendo a un muchacho que sufría esporádicos dolores porque sus pies habían sido afectados por la temible dolencia, conocida como pie de trinchera, producida por tener los pies sumergidos en la pestilente y corrompida agua que continuamente, llenaba las trincheras y que destrozaba los pies de los soldados, produciendo horribles deformaciones. Candy sabía perfectamente que de ordinario el pie de trinchera engangrenaba la extremidad siendo el único tratamiento posible, la amputación. Afortunadamente, la afección del joven soldado no parecía grave y se estaban empezando a utilizar nuevos y recientes medicamentos que permitían en muchos casos, como el del chico al que estaba atendiendo Candy, salvar la extremidad. El médico militar que aquel día atendió a los muchachos que abarrotaban el barracón militar, tuvo para unos cuantos de ellos buenas noticias. El doctor Nathan examinó el pie del joven. Las ampollas y purulentas infecciones iban remitiendo.

Candy le estaba tomando la temperatura y cambiando el vendaje del pie una vez que el doctor Natham había reconocido la extremidad. El doctor asintió satisfecho comprobando la excelente calidad de la cura, que la enfermera rubia y pecosa, de grandes ojos verdes había realizado.

-Excelente señorita, es usted una enfermera de primera.

Candy asintió ligeramente ruborizada y se ajustó la gorra blanca con la cruz roja sobre la visera. Los soldados asintieron y aplaudieron a su ángel blanco número uno.

Como Candy llevaba trabajando durante cinco horas, el doctor tuvo un gesto compasivo con ella y le pidió a Flammie que la sustituyera. La joven se había hecho amiga de Candy y sonreía con más frecuencia desde que estaba enamorada de Juan Pablo. Su romance continuaba viento en popa y ya habían hablado de casarse y tener unos cuantos hijos cuando la guerra terminara.

Candy salió del barracón hospital sin cambiarse de ropa. Lo haría cuando llegara a sus dependencias. Entonces vio como un grupo de jóvenes norteamericanos levantaban la vista hacia el cielo y señalaban frenéticamente con sus manos hacia arriba. Candy levantó la vista y entonces contempló como un avión rojo triplano combatía frenéticamente contra cinco cazas aliados. El avión alemán continuaba subiendo y bajando, haciendo maniobras frenéticas. Manfred Von Rittofen tumbó la palanca de gases y su Fokker inició un pronunciado picado. Dos Spads VII le siguieron para luego, tirar de la palanca hacia sí con fuerza. El Fokker dio un fuerte tumbo hacia arriba y haciendo un looping se puso a la cola de uno de ellos. El Barón Rojó accionó el disparador de las dos ametralladoras gemelas Spandau y las armas negras que brillaban siniestramente, lanzaron una corta ráfaga alcanzando al primer Spad en la cola. El avión se incendió y rápidamente bajó trazando espirales y dejando una estela de humo negro en su caída. Explotó unos cientos de metros más allá del campamento base. Candy apartó la vista horrorizada, pero continuó observando el furibundo y desigual combate aéreo. A continuación Manfred bajó en persecución del siguiente caza que intentaba desesperadamente esquivarle, pero el diestro piloto disparó una corta sucesión de trazadoras que impactaron en las riostras de las alas y desgarraron la lona del plano superior del Spad. El avión tocado se perdió en el horizonte, pero a diferencia de su compañero, lograría hacer un aterrizaje forzoso, salvándose en un bosquecillo cercano, regresando por su propio pie a las líneas aliadas.

Ya solo quedaban tres. El Barón Rojo observó a través de las lentes de su casco de piloto. El viento le golpeaba en la cara y el frío ponía a dura prueba sus reflejos. El siguiente avión, un Nieuport 11 francés, algo desfasado a aquellas alturas de la guerra se le acercó de frente. Su piloto, un muchacho que ya tenía en su haber doce derribos, pero un consumado veterano avanzó contra él y accionó sus ametralladoras Lewis, pero estas se encasquillaron. El piloto francés intentó desesperadamente desencasquillarlas con la mano, golpeando frenéticamente el cargador de tambor del arma, pero los cañones gemelos de sendas armas permanecieron mudos. Manfred picó con su avión y poniéndose boca abajo sobre su asombrado rival, le saludó amistosamente con su mano enguantada e hizo que su Fokker triplano ganara altura. El piloto francés René Guessi no se lo podía creer pero contaría a sus nietos unas décadas más tarde, como tuvo de cara al famoso Barón Rojo y como le perdonó la vida, cuando sus ametralladoras se atascaron. René Guessi se retiró del combate. Ahora tenía frente así un Spad VII y un Sopwith Camel inglés. El Spad VII picó hacia él abriendo fuego. El Fokker le esquivó con maestría. Las balas de las ametralladoras del Spad pasaron por entre las riostras del Fokker sin tocarlo, aunque estuvieron a punto de perforar el depósito de gasolina situado bajo el armamento del avión alemán. El triplano rojo realizó un viraje muy cerrado sobre si mismo y encarándose con el Sopwith Camel, le lanzó una larga ráfaga. Las balas silbaron junto a la cabeza del piloto inglés y le destrozaron una de las ametralladoras Vickers, pero con la otra continuó rociando de balas al Fokker alcanzándole en el motor. Manfred intentó alabear para que la ráfaga pasara de largo, pero el Fokker triplano aunque era un avión muy maniobrable era menos veloz que otros cazas aliados, debido al caprichoso motor rotativo. Las balas le destrozaron también parte del ala izquierda y el Barón Rojo se dirigió entonces automáticamente hacia el aeródromo de Charmotiers. El capitán Ronald Corwell que había logrado derribarle, le perdonó la vida, y le indicó a su otro compañero superviviente, el pilotó francés del Spad VII, que le permitiese dejar pasar. El francés asintió y el Barón Rojo después de derribar tres cazas enemigos, dirigió diestramente su Fokker hacia el campo de hierba. Haltoran que había estado presenciando el combate con el corazón en un puño, dejó escapar un silbido de admiración. El as alemán cogió la foto de una mujer rubia que estaba pegada en el tablero de mandos de su avión junto con una flor conservada dentro de un tarro de cristal y se las guardó en el bolsillo de su guerrera.

-Verdaderamente ese hombre es un as. No me extraña nada la merecida fama que se le atribuye.

Mark asintió y Candy se irritó porque alabábamos a un hombre que destruía a sus semejantes. Se abrazó a Mark ,y Annie sobrecogida por el combate se había tapado los ojos con las manos y desviando la vista entristecida.

-¿ Por qué la gente no puede vivir en paz ? –se lamentó con voz apagada.

Haltoran la apretó contra sí y le dijo:

-Ojala fuera tan sencillo responder a eso, cariño –dijo besándola levemente en los labios.

Annie se protegió el vientre con las manos y pensó en su niño.

-Ojala que nuestro hijo no tenga que ver jamás estos horrores –declaró mesándose los cabellos negros y pasándose la mano por los ojos.

-Yo también lo deseo cariño –dijo Haltoran apretando sus manos que aun reposaban sobre su vientre, y acariciando el vientre de su esposa donde se gestaba su futuro hijo.

Manfred Von Richthofen consiguió aterrizar el avión dificultosamente pero de una pieza, aunque estuvo a punto de capotar. Detuvo el motor y saltó ágilmente a tierra. El Fokker Triplano estaba aparentemente intacto, salvo que el ala de la parte izquierda había sido casi arrancada de cuajo, pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente firme como para permitir al Jefe del famoso Circo Volante descender con la suficiente garantía de no caer estrellado contra el suelo, como una piedra. El as alemán fue recibido calurosamente por sus rivales que le saludaron militarmente y con fuertes y estruendosos aplausos. Muchos jóvenes pilotos querían estrecharle la mano y el as alemán no se negó y aceptó algunos cigarrillos y presentes que le ofrecían. El Barón estaba bien, aunque algunas trazadoras del Sopwith le habían alcanzado en el brazo izquierdo, que sangraba profusamente. Alguien pidió a gritos una enfermera y Candy se adelantó porque era la que más cerca estaba. Se acercó con cortas zancadas y quedó impresionada por los finos pero marcados y poderosos rasgos del piloto. Manfred Von Richtofen era un hombre de cabellos castaños ligeramente plateados, peinado con raya al medio y ojos intensamente oscuros. En su cuello destacaba la famosa y codiciada condecoración Pour le Merite y en su guerrera figuraba una Cruz de Hierro de primera clase. Sonrió a Candy que se acercó para examinar sus heridas y conducirle al barracón médico. Manfred siguió a Candy mientras las ovaciones y clamores de admiración seguían elogiando al caballero del aire.

32

Manfred era un caballero tanto en el aire como en tierra, y sus impecables modales aristocráticos, junto con su privilegiado físico enseguida despertaron el interés de los Angeles Blancos de Charmotiers, que envidiaban a Candy y se peleaban por curarle y atenderle, suspirando con tener una cita a solas con él. Los demás soldados heridos sentían un poco de envidia, pero se resignaban porque el Barón Rojo era una leyenda, como lo continuaría siendo a partir de entonces. Candy le realizó un perfecto vendaje y el hombre le sonrió mostrando una brillante y deslumbradora sonrisa.

-Es usted muy bonita, aparte de eficiente –dijo el piloto afablemente.

Candy se sonrojó violentamente. Entonces Manfred reparó en su vientre y dijo:

-¿ Está usted de mucho señorita ?

Candy dijo aun pendiente de los atrayentes ojos.

-Bueno, faltan tres meses para que nazca. Algo me dice que será niña –dijo Candy guiñándole el ojo.

-Será tan hermosa como usted –dijo el Barón arrastrando ligeramente las erres. Por lo demás, hablaba inglés y francés a la perfección, pese a su acento alemán.

El mítico piloto se quedó convaleciente en el barracón médico por espacio de una semana. El joven piloto británico que lo había derribado se convirtió en toda una celebridad en Inglaterra y Estados Unidos. Manfred fue tratado respetuosamente y finalmente se negoció su entrega a los alemanes, mediante su intercambio por otro famoso as aliado que había sido derribado recientemente sobre Ypres.

Una noche en que Candy entró en silencio para comprobar si el vendaje de Manfred seguía en su sitio y que sus heridas no sangraran, lo encontró con una foto entre sus manos. El Barón Rojo dormía plácidamente y estaba reclinado en posición fetal. No es que Candy pretendiera expiarle, pero por casualidad sus ojos se fijaron en la fotografía. A pesar de la oscuridad reinante, pudo apreciar la imagen de una bella mujer de cabellos rubios que posaba mirando a la cámara con una leve pero turbadora sonrisa. Seguramente su esposa o hermana o incluso quizás su hija. Con la penumbra no se apreciaba bien a esa distancia. Entonces el retrato se deslizó entre los dedos de Manfred, ya que su brazo reposaba displicentemente fuera de la cama y de las mantas. Candy la recogió y cuando se fijó mejor en las facciones de la dama el corazón le dio un vuelco. Un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo. Se llevó la foto para analizarla mejor bajo la luz de un pequeño candil que le habían facilitado para sustituir a las velas de sebo, a cuya tenue luz escribía su correspondencia. Se puso pálida. Ante sus verdes ojos teñidos de asombro, la sonriente imagen de su madre le devolvía la mirada con aquellos pupilas que ella había heredado y que eran aun más deslumbrantes que las de Eleonor. En ese instante Manfred se despertó sobresaltado. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla y encendió una vela. Vio a Candy que se asustó ante la reacción del as. Manfred se pasó una mano por los cabellos plateados y le pidió a Candy que le devolviera la foto.

Candy movió la cabeza afirmativamente y le preguntó:

-¿ Es Eleonor Baker verdad ?

El piloto asintió. Entonces Candy se tranquilizó porque la foto podría ser una de las miles que circulaban por medio mundo y que prácticamente todos los soldados aliados, incluso muchos de los Imperios Centrales guardaban en su guerrera, como otros tantos, la adorable imagen de la actriz en sus corazones. Se rió de sus fundadas sospechas.. Entonces Candy le dio la vuelta sin saber porqué y leyó en el reverso espantada con la característica letra de su madre:

-A mi querido hermano Manfred. Con todo mi corazón, Eleonor Baker.

La foto cayó de sus dedos flácidos. Candy miró espantada y con expresión de horror al hombre. Manfred se dio cuenta entonces, y aunque estaba igual o más asombrado que la enfermera, bajó la cabeza dando muestras de conocer más de lo que daba a entender. Sabía que aquellos intensos ojos verdes tenían algo que ver con la actriz, pero se negaba a creer en sus presentimientos.

-Ella….es mi madre –dijo quedamente mientras la gorra de enfermera caía de sus cabellos rubios liberándolos por el violento vaivén que realizó para separarse un poco, espantada del hombre, haciendo que su vestido blanco de enfermera se cimbreara ,resaltando en la penumbra su escultural figura y sus bellas formas. Manfred recogió la foto del suelo y dijo contemplándola pensativo y entornando los ojos:

-Lo sé. Ella me había hablado de ti, y descrito perfectamente, pero cuando te vi, me quedé de piedra y me negué a creer lo que ya sabía.

Se tomó una pausa antes de responder y dijo inspirando aire antes de añadir:

-Soy tu tío Candy. Eleonor Baker, es efectivamente mi hermana.

33

Candy lloró en los brazos de Mark, que la consoló lo mejor que supo y Haltoran que sostenía la copa de oro del Barón Rojo a la que sacaba brillo, por lo menos tres veces al día exclamó asombrado cuando se enteró:

-Es…completamente increíble.

Lo mismo más o menos dijimos todos nosotros al enterarnos.

-No puedo creerlo –decía la muchacha entre lágrimas- soy sobrina de ese….asesino, y parecía tan amable.

Candy acababa de enterarse que Manfred había abatido a setenta aviones con bastantes bajas en su haber.

Mark la tomó por los hombros y dijo:

-Escúchame cariño, a veces, no hay más remedio que tomar decisiones duras y horribles. Yo mismo he tenido que matar también.

-No es lo mismo –dijo Candy enjugándose las lágrimas –cuando has tenido que hacerlo…era para defenderme y me protegiste frente a esos tanques, pero Manfred, Manfred abate a muchachos como Stear o Archie por diversión. Lo he visto en sus ojos.

Haltoran negó con la cabeza y tomando una de las manos de Candy dijo:

-No Candy. Manfred es un hombre honorable. Jamás ha derribado a ningún piloto que no pudiera defenderse. En el combate del otro día a uno de sus rivales se le encasquillaron las ametralladoras y le dejó marcharse, perdonándole la vida. Además –dijo captando la atención de la muchacha- los pilotos normalmente se alistan voluntarios. Saben a lo que suben ahí arriba y lo que les puede esperar. Stear lo sabía perfectamente cuando se alistó en la Fuerza Aérea. ¿ por qué crees que el otro día fue recibido tan efusivamente por sus enemigos ? porque el honor y la compasión son valores que aun hacen estremecerse a los hombres aun en medio de esta horrible e inhumana guerra.

Las sinceras palabras de Haltoran parecieron apaciguar a Candy. Sabía que en el fondo su amigo tenía razón.

Entonces Mark se giró y sus ojos se entristecieron bajando la cabeza. Cuando veía a Mark triste, prácticamente se olvidaba de sus propias preocupaciones y corría a su lado angustiada. Cosa que por otra parte era un rasgo distintivo de su carácter, una seña de identidad. Candy le tomó entre sus brazos preguntándole:

-Cariño, ¿ que te ocurre ?

-Le envidio Candy –dijo Mark suspirando- envidio a tu tío Manfred. Ojalá yo pudiera ser como él.

Candy le besó en los labios y rozó su mejilla contra la suya en un cariñoso gesto. Annie que había cogido la mano derecha de su marido, corrió a su lado para consolarla.

-Y lo eres Mark, lo eres. Te apiadaste de Albert, dándote cuenta de que no podías matarle fríamente. Y de Haltoran también cuando te impidió cometer aquellas barbaridades.

-Lo hice por ti Candy, porque que te amo–le dijo rozando con su nariz los cabellos rubios de su esposa y besando su frente.

Entonces Haltoran se aproximó a su amigo y a Candy. Annie estaba intentando consolarla meciéndola suavemente por los hombros.

-No solamente fue esa la razón muchacho –dijo Haltoran.

-¿ Qué quieres decir Haltoran ?

-Te lo dijo tu esposa hace mucho tiempo. Eres bueno, y tu bondad es algo que está fuera de toda discusión.

34

Manfred y Candy pasearon por la pista de hierba del aeropuerto enemigo. El hombre que tenía el brazo vendado, pero que se iba recuperando gradualmente contó a su sobrina que cuando emigró a Alemania, tras trabajar en diversos oficios, fue adoptado por un rico e influyente terrateniente al que salvó de una banda de rufianes que pretendían secuestrarle. El hombre agradecido, le adoptó pese a que ya tenía veinte años. Por eso había cambiado sus apellidos de Manfred Smith Doyle, a Manfred von Richthofen.

-Luego me alisté en la caballería, pero no me ofrecía suficientes emociones –dijo mientras saludaba a dos jóvenes pilotos que le hacían gestos desde un hangar- y serví en infantería, pero las trincheras son sucias y lóbregas, por todas partes había humedad, allí hedía a decadencia humana, Candy, aparte de que allí la vida, además de no valer nada, es tremendamente aburrida.

-Y en el aire resulta todo más fácil y limpio –dijo Candy entornando los ojos y con un deje de triste y amarga ironía en la voz.

-No Candy –dijo Manfred observándola con sus ojos oscuros, no disfruto matando si es lo quieres insinuarme, pero esos muchachos ingleses, franceses, norteamericanos, alemanes suben allá arriba, subimos –dijo haciendo un gesto con su prominente mentón hacia el cielo en el que brillaba un sol espléndido y levantando su brazo útil, como si pretendiera abarcar la inmensidad del cielo con él- porque cumplimos con nuestro deber, aunque no lo entiendas. Nos gustaría volar sin tener que matarnos, pero, las cosas no son tan fáciles, ojala lo fueran, en serio. Por eso, me alisté en la fuerza aérea, porque ahí subimos voluntariamente. Y sabemos a lo que vamos. No es como en tierra –dijo Manfred acariciando la hélice de un Spad VII, casi con veneración- allí veía a mis camaradas de ametralladoras llorar como niños, incapaces de disparar a tantos cientos de seres humanos, que a diferencia de nosotros los pilotos, son obligados a venir aquí, para luchar en las trincheras. Por eso decía que eran inhumanas.

-Me sigue pareciendo una atroz ironía –dijo Candy dándole la espalda a su tío y cruzando los brazos.

-Puede –dijo el joven as mesándose los cabellos plateados- pero si no lo pensáramos así muchos de nosotros nos volveríamos locos pensando que somos asesinos o que nos pueden asesinar. No Candy, en el aire, aun queda cierto honor –desvió la vista hacia los distintivos franceses del avión francés y luego hacia una sonriente sirena que guiñaba su ojo sentada en una roca sobre un mar azulado que destacaba sobre el amarillo chillón del Spad VII –aunque también se irá perdiendo. El honor –dijo volviéndose hacia Candy que le miraba de nuevo escuchando sus ardorosas palabras- y la compasión en el combate se esfumaron con esta guerra.

-¿Volverás a volar verdad ? – preguntó Candy con tristeza- lo llevas en la sangre como Stear.

Candy le había hablado del joven inventor y como había dejado la aviación por Patty.

-Y ha sido en el momento justo, porque cuando el aire te atrapa, ya no puedes escapar Candy –dijo con ojos encendidos- ¿ sabes una cosa ? –preguntó tristemente –creo que no veré el final de esta guerra. Cuando veas a tu madre, dile que me acordé mucho de ella.

Candy se asustó pero Manfred posando sus anchas y nervudas manos en los hombros de su sobrina dijo:

-No debes entristecerte por mí Candy. Debes ser feliz, y prometerme que lo serás de veras.

La joven asintió. Entonces llegó la comisión de negociación integrada por dos oficiales ingleses, uno americano y otro alemán. El intercambio de prisioneros sería en breve.

-Señor Ritchtofen –dijo el inglés con cordialidad.

-Herr Manfred –añadió el alemán –le estamos aguardando.

Candy abrazó a su tío. Las lágrimas de la enfermera mojaron la guerrera del piloto. El hombre que sacaba bastante altura a la chica, incluso más que Mark sonrió y secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Te lo prometo….tío.

Se separaron y Manfred se situó entre los cuatro hombres que le aguardaban. Aunque el as alemán volvía entre los suyos, para Candy aquello equivalía a una despedida definitiva. Sabía que no le volvería a ver más, y que Manfred, decía la verdad.

Entonces antes de que se fueran una voz potente, que llamaba al as por su nombre, les detuvo. Se volvieron y Haltoran se acercó emocionado al legendario guerrero, retornándole la copa dorada que regalara a Cedric. Manfred sonrió. El atolondrado muchacho francés debió de perderla o entregársela al primero que encontró y claro, fue Haltoran.

-No, amigo Haltoran –dijo el piloto rechazándola con un ademán de la mano- a partir de ahora dejaré de contar mis victorias. Ya han sido demasiadas y algún día, yo formaré parte de las estadísticas de otro mejor que yo.

-¿ Mejor que el gran Barón Rojo ? – preguntó Haltoran asombrado –imposible.

-No hay nada imposible y cierto en esta vida amigo mío. Quedátela, ya no la necesito.

Haltoran le ofreció la mano y el legendario caballero del aire la estrechó con fuerza. Asintió y volviendo a ocupar su lugar entre los oficiales de la comisión les dijo:

-Caballeros…cuando gusten.

Se fueron mientras Haltoran y Candy le observaban. Haltoran con respeto y Candy con lástima.

34

El Kaiser examinó los mapas con gesto serio. Las manchas azules, representaban el avance aliado que habían expulsado a los alemanes de Francia y de Bélgica y estaban ya penetrando en Alemania. Sus grandes bigotes negros de manillar se estremecieron ligeramente después de examinar con ojos incrédulos la noticia del boletín urgente. La última reserva de tanques invencibles, como Ettiene le había asegurado que serían, había sido destruída, siendo finalmente desbordados por la marea humana y mecanizada que había iniciado su lenta pero inexorable marcha, en una pequeña ciudad fronteriza francesa llamada Cambrai. Habían luchado bien infligiendo pesadas pérdidas a los aliados, pero los últimos veinte Panthers de los tanques que deberían haber conducido a los victoriosos alemanes hasta París, había sido borrada del mapa. Caminó por su despacho alfombrado, mientras las condecoraciones y medallas que brillaban levemente sobre su uniforme oscuro tintinearon. Se llevó la mano a su cabello negro peinado con raya a un lado y musitó:

-Es el fin. Sólo queda esperar que los vencedores no sean demasiado duros con Alemania y con su pueblo.

Su conocida crueldad y testarudez que le habían llevado a enfrentarse a Bismarck, el Canciller de Hierro durante su juventud y mantener una relación de amor-odio hacia los ingleses se había esfumado gradualmente. Observó uno de sus brazos ligeramente deforme por un defecto de nacimiento, y suspiró diciendo a su ayudante que le observaba rígido y envarado:

-La Historia nos acusará de provocar esta guerra.

Luego sonrió tristemente. Sus dientes asomaron bajo sus grandes bigotes.

-Y pensar que les advertí que nos arrepentiríamos de esto.

Se estaba refiriendo a sus generales que prácticamente le conminaron a firmar el decreto de movilización, persuadiéndole de que era lo mejor.

-Lo mejor –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Su carácter apasionado y violento se había atemperado, siendo reemplazado por una tranquila y resignada tristeza, porque la derrota era ya inminente. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Majestad –dijo su ayudante mirándole con embarazo- debemos de irnos.

Asintió y se dispuso a abandonar Akisgrán. Los aliados estaban a punto de entrar en la ciudad, y pocas semanas más tarde lo harían en Berlín. A partir de ahí, el exilio hacia Holanda y la abdicación. Fallecería a una avanzada edad sin ver realizado su sueño de volver a reinar sobre Alemania. Abandonó su palacio en pleno centro de la ciudad. Sobre la mesa había un documento que en su precipitada marcha había olvidado recoger o destruir, una sentencia de ejecución para Ettiene Colbert que le responsabilizaba del fracaso de la operación y por ende de la derrota de Alemania, junto a otros colaboradores y lugartenientes del Imperio Negro, que prácticamente se podía dar por extinguido en aquella época tan remota para ellos.

35

La guerra terminó tal como vaticinara Haltoran antes de que 1917 acabase. Por todas partes, columnas interminables de prisioneros alemanes eran conducidos a retaguardia y concentrados en campos de prisioneros, mientras los victoriosos aliados ocupaban Munich y Nuremberg y entraban en Berlín el 2 de Septiembre de 1917. Largas columnas de tanques y soldados aliados ocuparon Alemania y el 11 de Septiembre de 1917, en Postdam se firmó la capitulación. La guerra había concluido. El tanque que en la Gran Guerra había sido un hecho importante, pero casi anecdótico en la marcha del conflicto, se convirtió en el instrumento decisivo para ganarla debido a nuestra intervención. Tal como temiera el Kaiser los vencedores impusieron duros términos de rendición al país, mientras un soldado de magnéticos ojos azules y bigote prominente en v observaba las largas hileras de tanques y soldados enemigos que invadían Alemania y las filas de prisioneros que sin fin ni solución de continuidad marchaban resignada y calladamente hacia el cautiverio. Su uniforme estaba muy ajado, desgarrado y cubierto de barro. Entonces un brillo mesiánico y siniestro titiló en sus ojos, mientras aferraba con fuerza su petate e imaginaba sueños de grandeza y gloria desmesurada. Caminó apresuradamente mientras una fina lluvia caía mojándole levemente. Para él la guerra no había terminado, si no que era ahora cuando realmente daba comienzo.

36

Las celebraciones por la victoria fueron apoteósicas. Las mismas muchedumbres que habían festejado con inconsciente alegría el estallido de la Primera Guerra Mundial, ahora lo hacían con alivio por su finalización definitiva. Por toda Europa las campanas volteaban y la gente ya no alababa la guerra, si no que deseaban olvidarla cuanto antes. Tal como Manfred vaticinara había sido abatido apenas dos meses antes del fin del conflicto. Un piloto canadiense se atribuía el honor de haber derribado al más famoso as de la Primera Guerra Mundial, pero lo más probablemente es que fuera por obra de una simple bala de un fusilero australiano, que ni siquiera fue consciente de haber hecho, que el mítico ya de por sí as alemán, entrara en la leyenda. La verdad no se sabrá nunca realmente.

Candy, Mark, Haltoran, todos asistimos a su entierro. Soldados australianos le rindieron honores realizando salvas de fusilería y una hélice cuatripala fue adaptada como cruz y colocada sobre su sepultura. Mark intentó remontarse en el tiempo para salvarle, pero Haltoran se lo impidió. Había serios indicios de que el carismático militar hubiera podido quizás variar el rumbo de los acontecimientos al ser aupado al poder por una revuelta popular. Candy lloró mucho incapaz de entender porqué Mark, no le rescataba como hiciera con Stear y se lo reprochó.

Finalmente entendió que Stear era una persona anónima y que su rescate era factible, no así el de Manfred, cuya legendaria fama era un lastre demasiado grande como para que pudiera ser salvado sin que su larga sombra torciera nuevamente el eje de la Historia, como sucediese en Sarajevo. Eleonor también lloró amargamente el fin de su hermano. Cuando la guerra terminó lo primero que hizo acompañada de Candy, Mark y su nieta y todos nosotros fue ir a visitar su tumba y a depositar una corona de rosas rojas y blancas y rezar por su alma.

Marienne la hija que culminaba el amor de Mark y de Candy nació justo el mismo día en que terminó la guerra. La espera intranquilizó y asustó al primerizo padre que no dejaba de dar vueltas, nervioso por el largo pasillo del hospital. Candy asistida por Flammie y el doctor Nathan tuvo un parto largo y no exento de riesgos. La primeriza madre chilló y sufrió lo indecible asustando a Mark que por cinco veces estuvo a punto de irrumpir en el quirófano del hospital militar de Charmotieres, siendo sujetado a duras penas por Carlos, yo y Haltoran y tranquilizado aun con más dificultad. Finalmente, después de varias horas de incertidumbre e intranquilidad, los llantos de una niña sana y fuerte le hicieron llorar de alegria. Annie irrumpió con él en la habitación y luego todos fuimos entrando. Contemplamos emocionados la escena. La bella niña que tenía los ojos negros e intensos de Mark, dulcificados por el aire inocente de su madre, y que había heredado sus rizos dorados, fue entregada a la impaciente y feliz madre por una enfermera. Candy bañada en sudor lloraba y sus lágrimas mojaron a su primogénita. La niña dormía feliz junto a su bella madre y su feliz padre. Dos semanas después el hijo de Annie y de Haltoran, cuyo vientre abultaba considerablemente, nacería. Annie dio a luz a un varón tal como pronosticara el robot, al que bautizaron con el nombre de Alan.

Mermadon fue devuelto a Estados Unidos y los historiadores oficiales y una serie de hombres escogidos, unidos por un rígido código de silencio y de honor borraron hasta donde pudieron, las pruebas de una tecnología imposible en aquellos convulsos años. En una ceremonia secreta que tuvo lugar en los jardines de Lakewood fuímos condecorados personalmente por el presidente Wilson con la medalla de Honor del Congreso. Todos, incluidos Carlos y Dorothy la recibimos emocionados pero también tuvimos que jurar silencio por el resto de nuestras vidas. Nunca podríamos contar tan extraordinaria aventura. Mermadón volvió a sus quehaceres cotidianos en Lakewood sin sospechar jamás que hubiera estado contribuyendo a ganar una guerra y tan extremadamente cerca de ella. Era mejor así. Eleonor se había casado con Arthur y mecía a su nieta Marienne entre sus brazos diciendo lo hermosa que era y lo rápido que estaba creciendo.

La señora Legan abrazó a su hija adoptiva en cuanto llegó y apenas la dejó respirar de las muestras de cariño que la prodigaba, junto con sus hermanos adoptivos, lo mismo que a Marianne.

La misma escena tuvo lugar en casa Brighten. Annie lloró mucho cuando supo que había sido adoptada por un extraño giro del destino por su propia madre, y la hostilidad de Sarah hacia su yerno se había ido diluyendo sobre todo cuando su nieto Alan que había heredado los ojos de su madre Annie y los rasgos característicos de su padre, reía entre los brazos de su abuela, no pudo evitar contenerse, y besar a la criatura y aceptarla inmediatamente.

El anciano Mac Gregor desapareció misteriosamente un día en que sintió nuevamente que sus ganas de luchar retornaban. Se unió disfrazado a una unidad australiana y nunca le volvieron a ver. Algunos afirmaban haberle visto atacar heroicamente una posición alemana fortificada, otros que fue hecho prisionero y que su pista se perdió en los convulsos acontecimientos de la Alemania de la postguerra. Todos le lloramos amargamente, hasta el enlace de Wilson, ahora influyente y condecorado general, que se hizo cargo de Mina, adoptándola como homenaje al testarudo viejo. La perra se encariñó enseguida con el general Howard y su familia.

Carlos y Dorothy se casaron al poco de llegar a Estados Unidos. Continuaron trabajando en la mansión Legan. Su boda fue muy concurrida y tal como le prometiera Haltoran, su banquete y fiesta subsiguiente fue esplendorosa. Anthony se había enamorado finalmente de Natasha que se había quedado definitivamente a vivir en Estados Unidos con su familia. La caída de la dinastía Romanov la afectó mucho porque era amiga íntima de algunas de las hijas del Zar, y estuvo llorando y alicaída mucho tiempo, pero la sonrisa de Anthony recobrada después de tantos días de tristeza la animaron, de la misma forma que ella le sacó a él de su triste sima de melancolía. Se habían casado recientemente, el mismo día en que la operación G.I. tomaba Cambrai victoriosamente cambiando el signo de la guerra definitivamente. Archie continuaba viajando por Canadá, pero habíamos recibido recientes noticias suyas de que pronto retornaría. Su ánimo estaba más sereno que nunca, y con renovadas energías se disponía a continuar sus estudios dejando atrás el pasado. Juan Pablo no tuvo tanta suerte, porque una granada de artillería le amputó la pierna derecha durante el asalto final a Cambrai, pero los cuidados y el cariño de Flammie le ayudaron a superar hasta donde era posible sus penas y sufrimientos. Se casaron un año después cuando la rehabilitación del muchacho y su entrenamiento con su nueva pierna artificial le ayudaron a caminar casi tan bien como antes. Mark se había ofrecido para intentar cambiar su destino, pero por desgracia no se podía hacer nada como en el caso de Manfred. Al salvarle delante de tantos miles de hombres que participaban en la ofensiva contra Cambrai, el shock resultante hubiera podido crear una situación altamente inestable y muy peligrosa. Cuando salvó a Stear había unos pocos aviones en vuelo y nadie le conocía, pero ahora sí. Habría podido provocar la huída o la derrota de los aliados por la conmoción que habría supuesto su presencia allí. Haltoran, triste y pesaroso le disuadió de hacerlo. Candy lloró durante muchos días su triste suerte y fue a verle en cuanto pudo. Le costó perdonar a Mark por no haber ido a salvarle, pero lo entendió finalmente.

Yo continué trabajando con Ernest. Finalmente me instalé definitivamente en la mansión Legan. Helen me había echado mucho de menos y ahora que Eliza iba a casarse con Tom, se marcharían a vivir a un pequeño palacete cuya compra estaba ultimando su prometido. Mi compañía sería bienvenida.

-Habrá otra guerra –le había dicho Haltoran a Mark un día en que ya en Lakewood mecían a sus hijos en brazos mientras Candy y Annie departían amablemente, al lado del pequeño templete donde Annie y Haltoran se habían casado y donde Candy fue presentada a los Andrew.

-Sí, amigo –dijo Mark pesaroso- pero no se puede hacer más. Tenemos que dejar que la Historia ruede por si sola.

-Sí –asintió Haltoran, ya es hora de retirarse y vivir nuestras vidas.

Entonces Marianne se puso a llorar y su hermosa madre, que había recobrado su esplendorosa figura corrió y tomándola de brazos de su padre, la meció consolándola. La pequeña niña de ojos negros y cabellos rubios reía feliz. Como cuando encandiló a las bondadosas responsables del Hogar de Pony que la cuidaron, mientras Mark y su esposa subían a la Colina de Pony abrazándose bajo el gran árbol, que parecía contemplarles satisfecho.

-Entonces sangraste y me pusiste perdida –recordó ella con afecto.

-No, no solo te manche la pierna y el brazo, tu vestido quedó intacto –dijo él fingiendo horrorizarse.

-Mentiroso –rió ella –aunque me dejaste un poco sola –dijo con voz melosa- pero solo por poco tiempo –le dijo echándole los brazos al cuello y besándole apasionadamente.

-Amor mío –suspiró ella rozando su frente contra la de él.

-Te quiero mi pequeña pecosa –dijo Mark sinceramente.

Luego bajaron de la Colina de Pony para recoger a su hija. Candy tenía entre las manos las invitaciones para la boda de Eliza y Tom y dudaba que vestido ponerse para asistir. Eliza estaba esperando un hijo y la noticia había hecho reír feliz a Candy. Observó el gran árbol y se sorprendió, casada, madre de una preciosa niña y totalmente enamorada de su marido.

"Todo empezó con aquel chico de ojos asustados que sangraba de su brazo derecho, subido en aquella rama, justo la que ahora mece el viento, mirándome con fascinación y yo, hice lo mismo".

Clean la siguió moviendo la cola. Se habían quedado con el pequeño coatí que mirándoles con sus cómicos ojos ribeteados de negro, fue detrás de ambos, dejando escapar un alegre murmullo de satisfacción.

37

Pero no todos eran felices. Albert Andrew se consolaba en los brazos de Karen Kleiss cuya carrera teatral había ido de mal en peor. Culpaba de sus fracasos a Candy y a Mark. Su obsesión por ellos era tal que era el único motor de su vida. Albert estaba con ella para olvidar a Candy y casi había renunciado ya a su venganza, pero el intenso odio de Karen había reavivado los rescoldos de la revancha y renovó su juramento de que un día u otro Candy estaría con él, como fuera, aunque le odiara de por vida. Unidos por su afán de corrosivo desquite, se amaron sin amor mientras ambos planeaban como deshacer la felicidad de tantos en tan poco tiempo. Ajenos a los futuros y nuevos peligros, las vidas de todos ellos, continuaban.

FIN DE LA SEPTIMA PARTE


	8. ELEGIA, LLANTO Y RESURGIMIENTO

ELEGIA, LLANTO Y RESURGIMIENTO

8º PARTE

1

Habían pasado tres meses desde el final de la Gran Guerra. El invierno hacía sentir sus reales por Lakewood alfombrando la bella y cuasi infinita propiedad del clan Andrew alfombrando de blanco toda su extensión. En la mansión Legan, una pequeña de tres meses de edad reía en brazos de su madre que la cuidaba con afecto. Candy meció a Marianne que, lanzaba pequeños y alegres gritos. La maternidad había vuelto a Candy más hermosa de lo que ya lo era de por sí. Ataviada con una blusa blanca con delicados volantes en las solapas y una estrecha pero funcional y sencilla falda negra hasta los pies contemplaba arrebatada a su hija. Los ojos negros herencia del hombre venido allende de las eras la observaban sumamente interesados y sus cabellos rubios se cimbreaban caprichosamente hacia todas las direcciones, a pesar de ser tan cortos aun. La niña presentaba ya trazas de tener una personalidad decidida y fuerte, pero dulce. Solo hacía falta escuchar el énfasis que ponía al llorar, en la fuerte y potente voz con la que reclamaba la atención de sus padres. Aunque era una niña muy buena. Realmente lloraba pocas veces, tan escasas que a veces Candy se preocupaba y se preguntaba si sería normal. Entonces entró la señora Legan y se encaminó con pasos cortos y aristocráticos hacia su hija y su nieta. Sonrió al recordar el día en que sorprendió a Candy imitándola en su manera de andar y la regañó haciéndola huir, o cuando se resbaló portando un libro en la cabeza por las escaleras, en su afán por caminar derecha. Entonces llevaba un corto camisón azul y cuando rodó por las escaleras dándose un buen coscorrón y frotándose dolorida la espalda, hizo que prácticamente todo el servicio de la casa acudiera a ver lo que sucedía. Apareció Dorothy corriendo a toda velocidad y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Candy había posado una de sus manos en la cabeza y sonrió haciendo un mohín y sacando brevemente la lengua.

-Déjamela un momento –dijo Helen afable y tendiendo los brazos hacia su nieta- yo también quiero que se familiarice conmigo –declaró con una sonrisa.

Candy asintió y levantándose con su hija en brazos se la tendió a la dama. Helen cogió al bebé con sumo cuidado. Entonces recordó como había mecido a Neal en aquel lejano entonces. Pero a penas podía recordar los escasos momentos en que había amamantado a Eliza y Neal o los había sostenido contra su regazo. Candy apreció algunas lágrimas rodando por las mejillas de Helen.

-Madre –dijo la muchacha preocupada- ¿ que te ocurre ?

Helen se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y dijo pasándose la lengua por los labios:

-No es nada hija, es que, es que, recordaba los pocos momentos que tuve en mi pecho a Eliza y Neal, cuando eran como Marianne. Siempre los cuidaron nodrizas y nurses..-hizo una pausa y añadió entristecida –en vez de su propia madre.

Candy estrechó a su madre adoptiva entre sus brazos. En mitad de ambas mujeres Marianne mostró su encantadora sonrisa herencia de Candy.

-Madre –dijo Candy acariciando la mejilla de Helen- no tienes nada que reprocharte. Al final, te arrepentiste, y demostraste, perdón –dijo corrigiéndose y dándose un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza- demostrasteis ser mejores personas de lo que aparentabais ser.

Helen bajó la cabeza. Marianne estaba chupando uno de sus deditos y jugaba con el dedo índice de la mano derecha de su abuela.

-Fue mérito de tu marido hija –esbozó una sonrisa y añadió- y su trouppe de extraña gente –dijo cariñosamente sin ánimo de ofender o zaherir.

-No madre –dijo Candy negando con firmeza- el mérito fue de todos vosotros. Te lo dije una vez, erais buenos, pero esa bondad yacía soterrada bajo una capa de absurda altivez.

Y os librasteis de ella.

Helen acunó a Marianne haciéndole carantoñas. Entonces se la tendió a Candy. La niña jugueteó con los rizos dorados de su madre, que eran como los suyos.

Candy se había decidido finalmente a quedarse en casa de sus padres adoptivos. El desolado aspecto que presentaba la casa sin Neal o Eliza y sin ella terminaron por hacerla claudicar y apiadarse de su madre adoptiva. Después de visitar la tumba de su legendario tío, finalizada la guerra, pasó una corta temporada con su verdadera madre Eleonor. Lloraron juntas, limaron sus diferencias hasta donde fue posible y Candy aprendió a conocerla un poco mejor. Pese a los ofrecimientos de Eleonor de que fueran a vivir con ella y Arthur, finalmente la bella actriz, en vías de reconciliación con su hija, optó por como había acordado con Helen, de la que se había hecho muy amiga que tomara la decisión que considerara más oportuna. La alegría de Helen al ver aparecer en el hall a su hija Candy, su bien parecido esposo y una muñeca de un mes de edad fue probablemente la imagen más feliz de su vida. Entonces se escucharon los pasos cortos y mesurados de Mermadon. Haltoran le había provisto de una suspensión a base de aire comprimido y reforzado el número de amortiguadores que actuaban en el interior de sus piernas robóticas y en las plantas de sus pies. Ni una bailarina habría caminado con más tiento y sigilo que él. Llegó tan silenciosamente que Helen que antes se sobresaltaba por el ruidoso retumbar de sus pisadas, ahora lo hacía por el inaudible modo en que llegaba hasta ellos.

-Mermadón –exclamó exaltada la señora Legan- me has vuelto a asustar. Tienes que procurar avisarnos cuando entres aquí.

El robot dijo con su voz meliflua:

-Lo siento señora Legan, tomaré nota para la próxima vez.

El robot tenía una bella voz. Como Haltoran le había provisto de dotes para el canto, modificando su programación agregándole funciones artísticas, a veces se pasaba entonando canciones todo el día. Solía sobre todo, gustarle especialmente, las melodías románticas de los años ochenta venideros. En algunos momentos, Helen, se quejaba por el dolor de cabeza que le levantaba. Pero bastaba mandarle callar, para que el atento robot obedeciera de inmediato. Marianne solía dormirse arrullada por sus nanas. La niña estaba completamente familiarizada con el coloso metálico, que no la infundía ningún miedo.

Entonces del cuarto de baño llegó un lamento.

-Mierda –mascullé con rabia. Me había vuelto a cortar con una de las navajas de afeitar de Ernest. Echaba de menos la espuma de afeitar y la tradicional maquinilla de hojas afiladas.

Candy entregó de nuevo a su hija a Helen para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño y ver que me ocurría. Helen con la niña en brazos la imitó siguiéndola a corta distancia.

-Maikel –me preguntó con su voz cantarina- ¿ que te ha ocurrido ?

Sostenía una toalla contra mi mejilla que iba tiñendo la toalla gradualmente de sangre.

-No, no es nada –dije intentando quitarle hierro al asunto- y perdonad por la palabrota –dije con cierto rubor en la cara- pero, pero, -levanté las manos y las dejé caer a ambos lados de mi cuerpo- no me acostumbro a las navajas. Le voy a pedir a Haltoran que invente una maquinilla eléctrica o algo así.

Candy me hizo sentarme a la luz delante de un gran ventanal y descorrió las cortinas de raso. Helen contuvo el aliento. Pensó que Candy rasgaría sin pretenderlo las frágiles costuras del endeble cortinaje de seda. Me levantó la cabeza tomándola por la barbilla y un costado y la inclinó a un lado para examinarme con ojo experto el pequeño corte. Fue a buscar alcohol y una gasa y volvió en seguida para hacerme una cura. Impregnó de alcohol la gasa y me la aplicó con destreza. Viéndome la intención me sonrió y me dijo:

-Nada de palabrotas Maikel, que te veo la intención. Y no seas tan quejica. En el Lancastria tuve que ocuparme de ti todo el tiempo porque te mareaste –dijo sin animosidad.

Aplicó la gasa durante unos segundos. Noté la suavidad del tacto de sus manos y la sedosidad de su piel. Estaba increíblemente hermosa, la maternidad había aumentado su natural y agraciada belleza hasta extremos inhumanos. Y noté como me apreciaba más que nunca. Más que amigos parecíamos hermanos bien avenidos. Retiró la gasa y comprobó satisfecha que la pequeña hemorragia se había cortado. Formábamos una familia bien avenida de cinco miembros, contando a ambos esposos, los Legan y a mí. Y ocho si añadíamos al otro recién formado matrimonio entre Carlos y Dorothy y a Mermadón, por supuesto. En esos momentos llamaron a la puerta. Smith, el nuevo mayordomo suplente acudió a abrir, porque en esos momentos Carlos y Dorohty estaban de viaje de novios, pero Mermadón gesticulando con los brazos y girándolos como una ruleta se le adelantó. Corrí hacia él para impedírselo. Sarah Brighten que se había llevado una fuerte impresión la primera vez que se topó con Mermadón se llevó un gran susto, desgarró su costosa falda de seda exclusiva y su sombrero de París se convirtió en un auténtico guiñapo. La segunda vez que fue a visitar a Helen Legan casi se cayó de bruces cuando volvió a encararse con los puntos rojos de luz de sus sensores ópticos, que ardían como ascuas y que hacían las veces de ojos. Fue reanimada por Stuart el chofer y con mi ayuda. Por eso, no le dejábamos abrir la puerta, aunque a veces, llevado por un desaforado entusiasmo, probablemente algún fallo de programación no obedecía. Una vez desencajó la puerta de entrada de sus bisagras que provocó la ira de Helen. El robot la arregló con maña dejándola como nueva poco después. Esta vez Mermadón nos ganó la partida y abrió la puerta. El modelado y afable rostro de Neal apareció en la puerta.

Saludó a Mermadón alegremente, mientras el robot se hacía a un lado saludándole cortésmente:

-Buenos días señor Neal –dijo Mermadón.

Neal que venía cargado de regalos, entre los que asomaba la cabeza con cierta dificultad, buscando una línea de visión favorable entre la muralla de envoltorios que sostenía entre las palmas de las manos, nos saludó afable. Helen abrazó a su hijo con auténtica devoción y los paquetes rodaron por el suelo.

-Lo, lo siento hijo –dijo Helen llevándose las manos a los labios- yo, yo…

-No pasa nada madre.

Yo y Mermadón recogimos los paquetes que eran regalos para todos.

-Pero hijo –dijo Helen sorprendida- no tenias que haberte molestado.

-No, no, no –dijo el joven moviendo las manos de izquierda a derecha- no acepto negativas. Quiero que mi familia reciba mis mejores felicitaciones y deseos.

Luego fue derecha a Candy y la besó en la mejilla, cogiéndola entre sus brazos y alzándola en vilo para imprimirla una rotación rápida en volandas que hizo que Candy riera estruendosamente. Entonces la bajó y me estrechó la mano. En otro tiempo me habría mirado con desdén y hubiera atacado con su lengua mordaz y viperina, mi pronunciada barriga, pero Neal se había transformado radicalmente en un hombre bueno. Entonces miró a Candy y dijo:

-Hermanita, ¿ te importaría que hablásemos en la habitación contigua ? –guiñó un ojo para disipar la extrañeza de su madre y de Candy- es algo que me gustaría cortarte a solas.

Candy asintió un poco sorprendida y depositando a Marianne otra vez en brazos de su abuela que no se cansaba de tenerla en sus rodillas, siguió al muchacho tomada de su mano, hasta el salón contiguo. Neal cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

2

Una vez a solas, Neal observó a Candy, que le observaba con sus bellos ojos verdes un poco intrigada por la actitud reservada de su hermano.

Entonces Neal se arrodilló ante ella estrechando su mano. Candy intentó incorporarle pero no pudo alzarle, al intentar aferrarle por los hombros, pero sin hacer demasiado presión, para no hacerle daño, aunque le chocó la musculatura que palpaba entre sus pequeños y finos dedos y naturalmente, no pudo moverle ni un milímetro. El muchacho enclenque y débil de antaño se había trasmutado en un hombre fuerte y recio.

-Perdóname Candy –dijo Neal súbitamente transformado- perdóname mientras restregaba la mano izquierda de la chica por su mejilla.

-Neal por favor –dijo la muchacha molesta mirando nerviosamente, en dirección a la puerta- repórtate, mamá puede oírnos.

Pero Neal no podía dejar de actuar así. Entonces Candy notó como sus dedos estaban humedecidos al retirarlos y frotarlos entre sí, uno contra otro. Vio los ojos brillantes y ambarinos, antaño tan orgullosos y crueles, idénticos a los de Eliza, que estaban perlados de lágrimas. Estaba llorando.

-Neal, ¿ qué te ocurre ? –preguntó Candy agachándose de repente para ponerse de rodillas, y situándose a la misma altura que su hermano, posar sus manos sobre los hombros de Neal.

-He sido malvado contigo, he sido malvado –repetía en una letanía que empezaba a poner nerviosa a la muchacha.

-Neal –le dijo aferrándole por el mentón con afecto para obligarle a mirarla, porque tenía la cabeza baja y se convulsionaba por efecto de un llanto incontenible –aquello está olvidado. Pertenece al pasado, ¿ me oyes Neal ?

Pero Neal parecía estar más allá de todo razonamiento. Lloraba y temblaba. ¿ cómo era posible que hubiese estado tan afectuoso y tranquilo hacía tan solo un momento y ahora llorase y se estremeciera como una hoja, presa de una congoja incontrolable.

-Perdóname Candy –dijo mientras la conmovida muchacha le estrechaba entre sus brazos para calmarle- perdóname por toda mi cruel estupidez, por las humillaciones por las que te hice pasar, perdóname. Necesito oírtelo decir, por favor.

Candy acarició sus cabellos castaños y la mejilla derecha del joven y le dijo afablemente al oído:

-Te perdono Neal –susurró dulcemente, más para tranquilizarle, que porque lo juzgara necesario.

Más sosegado, el muchacho se puso de pie y ayudó a Candy a incorporarse. Estaba un poco cohibido por su sorprendente reacción.

-Tenía que cerrar esa horrible etapa de mi vida –dijo con voz tan baja que parecía un susurro- aquella otra vez, no te supliqué perdón con la debida firmeza y convicción.

-Neal, ya olvidé aquellos hechos. Desde el momento en que me demostraste que te habías reformado y convertido en una buena persona, eso fue suficiente para mí.

-Pero no para mí –dijo Neal sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo de seda. Lo hizo tan estruendosamente, que se puso a reír contagiando su hilaridad a Candy –mi crueldad no estaba justificada. No tenía que haber sido así –recalcó con vehemencia apretando las manos de Candy con fuerza, y haciendo que la chica lanzara un pequeño grito de dolor.

"Que fuerte se ha vuelto. No parece la misma persona". –pensó Candy gratamente sorprendida.

Neal pidió perdón rápidamente, terriblemente temeroso de haberla enojado. Y dijo:

-Mi hermana me arrastró a las torturas a las que te sometimos, pero, pero no puedo ampararme en su parte de culpa para eludir la mía –dijo Neal sinceramente arrepentido.

-Neal, eres mi hermano, mi querido y dulce hermano –le dijo Candy afectuosamente- no mi rival ni mi enemigo. De hecho nunca lo fuiste. Yo sabía, quería saber que ardía una chispa de bondad en ti que tarde o temprano alumbraría tu corazón. Y así fue, estaba totalmente convencida de ello y que en un momento dado. así sería.

-Candy –dijo Neal y le preguntó con introspección, - ¿ podría pedirte algo ?

-Desde luego Neal.

-Lo primero perdóname por este arranque de remordimientos tardíos y lo segundo, es que siempre que puedas recibirme, me gustaría volver a verte, para, para tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Neal, querido hermano –dijo Candy poniendo sus manos a ambos lados del cuello de Neal, ya lo hiciste, en el momento en que te convertiste en un buen hombre. Y en cuanto a la segunda cuestión –dijo estrechándole entre sus brazos nuevamente- no tienes ni que pedírmelo. Esta es tu casa y siempre estaré ahí para consolarte y ayudarte.

-Candy.

Ambos hermanos salieron de la habitación sonrientes y compartiendo confidencias. Helen iba a entrar a averiguar que ocurría cuando Candy la tranquilizó refiriendo que Neal estaba contándole como pensaba planificar la próxima fiesta de cumpleaños de Eliza de modo que la muchacha no se enterase de los preparativos. Candy no quiso preocuparla, contándole a Helen el súbito y a juicio de Candy, innecesario arrepentimiento de Neal porque ella ya lo había exculpado y Neal asintió mirando hacia su hermana adoptiva. Candy le guiñó uno de sus encantadores ojos verdes.

Aquella noche Neal abrazó con pasión a Susana. Su esposa estaba encantada ante la repentina reacción de Neal, pero un poco sorprendida. Cuando él respondió a los requerimientos de ella de una explicación, sonrió levemente y reafirmó su amor hacia la bella actriz,

-Amor mío –dijo radiante por haberse quitado aquel peso de encima, sincerándose con su hermana- esta noche quiero proclamar más que nunca lo mucho que te amo.

Acabaron amándose mientras Neal lloraba en el regazo de su esposa que le preguntó, preocupada, deslizando su mano con afecto por los cabellos castaños de Neal, que le ocurría.

-Nada, -dijo repentinamente feliz y tranquilo- acabo de saldar una vieja deuda con mi pasado, y con mi alma que aun quedaba pendiente –dijo enigmáticamente y aliviado.

3

Susana Legan Marlow dormía profundamente en brazos de su marido. Clark estaba en una alcoba cercana descansando en su cuna, succionando su dedo pulgar derecho. Neal le había relatado a su esposa, la razón de su repentino llanto y comentó entristecido:

-Perdóname mi vida, pero cuando estuve delante de ella, no fui capaz de contenerme, tanto dolor, tanta tristeza, tantas malas pasadas y vejaciones que Candy tuvo que soportar por mi culpa…

Susana le tranquilizó atrayéndole hacia sí y besándole en la frente. Los ambarinos ojos se inundaron de llanto que nunca antes habían derramado. El corazón de Neal era tan seco y duro en aquel entonces que ninguna lágrima lograba asomar a las comisuras de sus ojos, pero cuando salvó a Candy casi a costa de la suya, cuando estuvo a punto de obligarla a casarse con él por la fuerza, y vio como el gran amor que la vinculaba a Mark era indisoluble, algo en su interior se removió. Y la suplicó perdón. Aquella era la segunda vez que sus remordimientos, le impelían desesperadamente a realizar aquella confesión, al otro lado de la puerta de una habitación contigua en la que su extrañada madre aguardaba inquieta con Marienne en brazos. Y Candy, que ya le había exonerado de culpa, se vio en la tesitura de hacerlo por segunda vez para aquietar el espíritu desasosegado y convulso de su hermanastro. Como hubiera ocurrido con Anthony, la irrupción de una bella mujer dulce y bondadosa había atemperado sus miedos y fantasmas y eran una firme tabla de salvación para él. "Los seres humanos heridos sentimentalmente necesitan de otros que a modo de ángeles les rescaten de los pozos y las simas de la tristeza" había escrito un famoso poeta. Pero Susan Marlow también tenía sus propios fantasmas.

Soñó con una representación de una obra inmortal, Romeo y Julieta que estaba realizando en un teatro de Chicago con un actor, que le desagradaba completamente, pese a que físicamente el muchacho tenía facciones y modales agradables. Ella había esperado conocer a Terry Grandschester, pero este no acudió.

-Ha debido tener un compromiso de última hora –le dijo una de las actrices de la compañía que hacía el papel de dama cortesana en la obra –o por lo menos, le ha surgido algún contratiempo, porque se está retrasando.

El director de escena señaló nervioso el reloj de pared. Si Terry no aparecía quedaría expulsado del reparto, como así sucedió y mandó recado de que se presentara a otro actor suplente, que no tardó en acudir, alborozado por aquella oportunidad que se le presentaba en bandeja.

La muchacha puso cara de contrariedad, pero no adujo nada. Soltó un suspiro de desagrado y terminó de ponerse el vestido de Julieta que era de color rojo con una larga capa carmesí, exceptuando las mangas de tela blanca y holgadas. Llevaba los cabellos rubios sueltos con una cinta roja adornándolos. Salió del camerino y aguardó su turno para hacer su entrada en la obra. Subió el telón y los actores comenzaron a actuar. En esos momentos un joven acosado de cerca por la Policía, y demasiado agotado para enfrentarse a nadie o huir empleando sus poderes, se ocultó de sus perseguidores en un callejón entrando por una puerta de servicio que daba a las dependencias secundarias y traseras del teatro. Había encontrado una joven desmayada y al ir a ayudarla, un reguero de sangre negra cayó sobre la muchacha involuntariamente, impregnándola totalmente. La mala suerte o el Destino quiso que por allí pasase una pareja de policías, que al ver la escena, empezaron a tocar sus silbatos y desenfundaron sus revólveres:

-¡!!Tú, no te muevas de ahí ¡!!!

Creían que Mark había asesinado a la muchacha al confundir la sangre de Mark con la de la chica, pese a que esta recobrara la consciencia y manifestara no haber llegado siquiera a vislumbrar al misterioso joven, del que afirmaba no haber oído siquiera hablar suyo.

Mark salió huyendo. Su agilidad le permitió ponerse a salvo pero comenzaron a dispararle. Finalmente, mientras las balas silbaban en torno suyo incrustándose en algunas paredes de ladrillo, y a las que esquivaba con facilidad, optó por desviarse hacia un callejón lóbrego y sucio donde algunas ratas campaban a sus anchas, y solo había unos cubos de basura destartalados.. Algunos estaban volcados y los desperdicios se salían de su interior expeliendo un olor nauseabundo e imprimiendo a la callejuela un aspecto aun más desolador y triste.

Los edificios ruinosos y con aspecto de abandonados mostraban desconchones y pintadas en sus ajadas y deterioradas fachadas por falta de mantenimiento y cuidados. Vio a una anciana que se apartaba lenta pero presurosamente de su lado, y que temerosa, se ocultó rápidamente, a pesar de su edad, en un portal lóbrego y oscuro donde la única luz que alumbraba algo, procedía de una bombilla que se cimbreaba de un cable pelado en el techo abovedado y tiznado de hollín. Caras tristes y macilentas le observaban nerviosas y asustadas detrás de ventanas, a veces sin cristales o unidos precariamente en torno a las rajaduras que los atravesaban de parte a parte, heridos, a punto de desprenderse con pegamento o por que la fortuna, impedía que terminaran por venirse abajo. Mark corrió a tientas por un dédalo de pasillos y puertas con números en cada una de ellas. Los policías no parecían seguirle ya, pero no se detuvo. Abrió entonces por casualidad una que daba al escenario, Se había colado en un teatro por una puerta falsa. Una hermosa actriz protagonizaba Julieta junto con otro joven artista. Reconoció la obra al instante y empezó a pronunciar con labios silentes, casi sin darse cuenta, párrafos enteros de la obra de los amantes de Verona. Entonces su imaginación superpuso sobre la de la chica, la imagen de Candy y en la del actor que tan desilusión había suscitado en Susan, la suya. Y entonces, sus aguzados sentidos le advirtieron de que algo no iba bien.

-¡!! Cuidado –advirtió un tramoyista- señalando unos focos que se estaban desprendiendo de sus soportes suspendidos en lo alto del teatro.

Entonces Mark saltó hacia delante, flexionando las piernas como si fuera un potente resorte e impulsándose hacia la actriz como una bala. Una persona con reflejos normales, aun en buen estado de forma física y sana, no habría podido recorrer la distancia que separaba a Mark de los actores para salvarlos, pero Mark tenía el iridium recorriendo sus venas, espoleando su sangre. El componente naranja aumentaba el oxígeno y liberaba adrenalina en su sangre, lo que le permitía aparte de una mayor fuerza, reflejos imposibles para cualquier otro ser humano, excepción hecha, si acaso de Haltoran, aunque en el caso de este, era fruto de su intenso entrenamiento militar. Se echó a correr. Susan empujó a su compañero de reparto, apartándole de los focos que estaban cayendo sobre ambos, y sacándole de su radio de acción, pero al mismo tiempo ella quedó en el centro del escenario, sin tiempo para huir. La chica había resbalado y permanecía en la tarima observando horrorizada como los negros reflectores de iluminación iban directos contra su pierna. En ese instante, Mark que venía surcando el aire en plancha, recogió a la adorable joven en brazos justo cuando los pesados objetos chocaron contra el suelo de madera del escenario, astillándolo y provocando un profundo agujero, dejándose sentir un fuerte ruido y un considerable estruendo, que hizo temblar todo. Los había esquivado por muy poco margen. La recogió por la cintura con ambas manos mientras volaban en horizontal, hasta que Mark logró posarse de pie, evitando que pudiera herirse. Susana que tenía fuertemente cerrados los ojos solo acertaba a gritar lastimosamente:

-¡!!Mi pierna, mi pierna!!!! –exclamaba, gimiendo despavorida, temiendo lo peor, palpándosela aliviada al extender la mano y respondiendo obediente a las órdenes de su cerebro, imaginando espantada, la sangre que partía de su muñón o la extremidad cercenada o aplastada sin vida.

Pero abrió los ojos lentamente y sus pupilas se reflejaron en otras negras como la noche, tristes y esquivas.

-¿ Estás bien ? –preguntó el muchacho lentamente. Entonces se fijó en su chaqueta negra de grandes solapas, en la camisa blanca a cuadros, en el pantalón azul de tela áspera que semejaba a la de algunos vaqueros que había visto en algún ocasional viaje hacia el lejano oeste del país, o en los que trabajaban en los ranchos dispersos en inacabables y polvorientas extensiones donde solo crecía algún que otro cactus, cuando estos conducían grandes rebaños cubriendo largas distancias, a través de las mismas. Sus pies iban calzados con unos mocasines o zapatillas que no pudo reconocer. Miró hacia abajo y se percató que estaba en brazos del desconocido, a bastante altura del suelo. Mientras los responsables del teatro pedían calma y tranquilidad al respetable, a duras penas, la chica no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos tan negros e infinitos. El cuello de las solapas de su cazadora negra le cosquilleaban la fina piel. Percibía su aroma. Sintió por aquellos ojos la misma fascinación que Candy notara la primera vez que los observó en la Colina de Pony, cuando creyó que la tormenta de fuego en que Mark llegó inmerso, arrasaría el Hogar de Pony y al Padre Árbol. Pero el corazón de Mark estaba ocupado, aunque dolorosamente herido.

Susan asintió. Entonces Mark la depositó con cuidado en el suelo y se puso a correr huyendo nuevamente. Susan le siguió, pero las largas zancadas de Mark la iban dejando rezagada atrás. En aquel entonces Candy aun no estaba completamente segura de sus sentimientos hacia Mark, porque sus fallos de memoria no le permitían encajar correctamente a aquel joven, en el entramado de su vida. Le rechazó, no porque le desagradara o no le amase, si no porque primero quería poner en orden sus pensamientos y recuerdos que estaban regresando gradualmente y necesitaba tiempo para ello. Pero el impulsivo Mark, no aguardó pacientemente a que Candy le reclamase, malinterpretando su petición de un plazo. Entonces Susan siguió a Mark, mientras el joven actor que hacía el papel de Romeo alzó su mano y señaló en la dirección en que se había marchado la actriz. Una dama con estola de zorro y abrigo de visón se desmayó y varios hombres y mujeres conmocionados aun por el accidente, la atendieron y descuidaron por el momento a Susan. La obra se suspendió y Susan caminó por el laberinto de pasillos que Mark hubiera atravesado huyendo de la Policía. Miró en derredor, mientras la tela de su vestido iba produciendo un leve susurro a medida que sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos vacíos. Entonces oyó un gemido ahogado y distinguió un reguero de sangre restallar como un látigo en el aire. Susan dobló la esquina y le encontró, con los ojos cerrados y vertiendo sangre. Se horrorizó y quiso aferrarle para ayudarle, pero Mark extendió una mano y dijo casi sin aliento:

-No…te acerques…..mi sangre podría…..lastimarte.

Entonces Mark soltó otro chorro de sangre. Susan se llevó una mano a los labios ahogando un grito. La sangre del joven era completamente negra. Otro gruñido y otro rastro sanguinolento, que ya era rojo. Varios manchones rojos cayeron a los pies de Susan empapándole ligeramente los pies y el dobladillo de su vestido de Julieta. Supo que el joven no bromeaba en absoluto, cuando de los regueros y los restos de sangre en el suelo del pasillo, se elevaban pequeñas columnas de humo que hacían un siseo estremecedor.

Mark empezó a respirar acompasadamente. Entonces Susan, sin saber porqué intuyó que ya podía acercarse a él. Le estrechó entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído:

-Me has salvado la vida.

El destrozado joven la observó. Era muy bella.

Entonces se irguió pesadamente, dispuesto a irse, pero la muchacha le retuvo aferrándole por el brazo izquierdo con los suyos, dando un ligero tirón que estremeció ligeramente las mangas y la falda de su vestido.

-Espera por favor, no te marches, déjame que te…de las gracias.

La actriz se le acercó. Los ojos negros la atraían ineluctablemente. Mark confundió en su delirio aquellos ojos con los de Candy por un breve momento. Susan le ofreció sus labios cerrando sus párpados. Mark empezó a acortar la distancia con aquellos carnosos y sonrosados labios.

Entonces Mark se detuvo y dijo:

-No quiero hacerte daño. Ya has visto –dijo abarcando con la mirada en la penumbra del pasillo la sangre vertida, por su cuerpo para limpiar su sistema circulatorio del tóxico veneno que el iridium le imponía como tributo cada vez que recurría a sus descomunales poderes –como la sangre salía despedida a presión de mi cuerpo.

-No me importa –dijo Susan Marlow sin saber muy bien lo que hacía y si se arrepentiría de actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias de su más que probable, peligrosa atracción por el desconocido.

-No sé si deberías –dijo Mark intentando deshacer el anillo que Susan había formado alrededor de su cuello con sus largos y cálidos brazos –en torno a mí hay secretos que quizás no te guste conocer.

La chica imprimió más fuerza a sus brazos y se aferró con firmeza a Mark, el cual dejó de forcejear con ella. La abrazó trémulamente, intentando ahogar sus penas con aquella joven, tratando de olvidar a Candy.

-Me has salvado la vida –repitió por segunda vez- no puedes ser malo, intuyo que no. Hay algo oscuro en tu vida, pero a la vez, muy bueno en ti.

-¿ Cómo puedes saberlo ? –preguntó Mark interesado.

-No olvides que soy actriz –dijo inclinando su cabeza a la derecha para observarle mejor.

El corazón de Mark latía apresuradamente. Susan percibió aquellas pulsaciones vigorosas, llenas de vida, que la enloquecieron. Deseaba ardientemente estar con aquel hombre, aunque se arriesgara a una situación muy peligrosa y arriesgada, que le costara un serio disgusto.

-Sé que esto es una locura, una completa locura –dijo ella con voz entrecortada, -pero quiero vivirla contigo. Luego vendrán las preguntas y las explicaciones.

-¿ Has pensado que quizás no responda a la imagen que te hayas podido formar de mí ? –la advirtió, Mark sombrío.

-Eso es algo que tengo que comprobar –dijo ella con un ligerísimo temblor que la sacudía arrobada y que iba en aumento- no te conozco de nada, pero no me es posible apartarme de ti, no, tengo que hacer esto.

-No sé si deberíamos. Mi corazón pertenece a otra mujer, aunque ahora ella no me acepta en él.-dijo Mark equivocadamente. Candy estaba poniendo en orden sus sentimientos, no expulsándole de su vida, como creía Mark erróneamente.

-Deja que yo te acoja en el mío –declamó Susana con entonación casi musical, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el corazón y las piernas ligeramente separadas, con los ojos semi cerrados- cuando tengas que irte, te dejaré marchar, no temas, no te impediré que sigas tu camino. Pero ahora, entra en mi vida y descansa. Porque presiento que has hecho un largo viaje por ese amor y estás muy cansado –dijo poéticamente utilizando una cita de otra obra romántica no tan conocida como la de Romeo y Julieta.

-Has citado "Un amor de verano" de John Caladan Daves –dijo Mark lentamente, ante la perplejidad de la joven actriz, sorprendida por sus vastos conocimientos –un autor no muy conocido, pero brillante. Y luego añadió a renglón seguido, mientras se ajustaba la cazadora negra en torno a los hombros:

-Siendo así –dijo Mark aproximando su rostro a pocos centímetros del de Susan y provocando que su pecho se agitara súbitamente, -acepto, pero no te hagas ilusiones. No quiero lastimarte y por eso quiero ponerte en guardia. Lo más seguro es que no me enamore de tí, si crees que tal va a ocurrir con toda probabilidad, desengáñate.

-Podría pero no es seguro –recalcó Mark con decisión.

Las duras pero sinceras palabras de Mark hicieron que los ojos de la chica le devolvieran una mirada asustada y temerosa, además de recelosa, pero sobreponiéndose sostuvo su mirada escuchándole.

-Si crees que no podrás soportar nuestra separación, si decidimos empezar –aclaró Mark mirando hacia delante y escuchando vigilante y con atención, porque le había parecido escuchar unas pisadas y unas voces que nombraban a la chica- es mejor que cortemos aquí. Estoy enamorado de otra chica y lo último que querría es causarte un dolor innecesario –dijo Mark con franqueza.

Susan clavó sus pupilas azules en él. Pareció meditar un instante y aprobando, los términos después de sopesar los pros y los contras, asintió y dijo:

-Lo acepto. Lo que dure durará. Siempre te recordaré con afecto, cuando reemprendas su búsqueda.

Mark asintió y levantó el mentón de su rostro con delicado cuidado. Se tuvo que agachar para que la muchacha llegase a sus labios, porque Mark aun no había perdido parte de su descomunal estatura en el Artico, en la desafortunada acción que casi le costó la vida. Besó a la muchacha con exquisitez procurando no ejercer demasiada presión, sobre su barbilla para no hacerla daño o importunarla con alguna marca en su sedosa y tersa piel. La chica pasó muy pronto de los besos tímidos y considerados, a los apasionados, dejándose llevar. Mark la correspondió y se puso a llorar mojando el rostro de su pareja.

Susan se separó de él extrañada y preguntó:

-¿ Qué te ocurre ?

-La estaba recordando, a mi amada –quiso decir- y no deseo producirte sufrimiento alguno, ni que pases por lo que yo estoy pasando, al no estar a su lado.

Susan abrió los labios y dejó escapar un casi inaudible oh que no pasó desapercibido a la sagacidad de Mark.

"Es tan bondadoso, que está llorando por mí, porque teme hacerme daño. Y eso que me lo está advirtiendo por activa y por pasiva" –pensó la muchacha sin articular palabra.

-Lo soportaré –dijo ella con velada envidia hacia aquella desconocida ingrata que debería ser muy tonta o ciega, como para rechazar o dejar escapar a un hombre así.

-Si consigues hacer que la olvide –dijo Mark mientras Susan reclinaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven- quizás logres que me enamore de ti, o tal vez no. No te prometo nada.

-Como te decía, acepto tus términos. El tiempo que este a tu lado, me bastará –dijo Susan, preguntándose si realmente sería así, cuando llegara la separación. Todo dependía de la decisión que tomara aquella desconocida chica, de la que Mark estaba tan prendado y enamorado.

Se besaron nuevamente. Entonces él, le preguntó si no sentía curiosidad por aquella sangre negra que además hervía soltando volutas de humo opaco y denso, o miedo ante la perspectiva de echarse en brazos de un completo desconocido.

-Presiento que aparte de que quizás me rompas el corazón –musitó débilmente - no me causarás daño físico y me has advertido y avisado claramente. No hay trampa ni cartón. De momento, estás siendo muy considerado y franco conmigo, además de amable.

Mark le explicó quien era y porqué su cuerpo liberaba largos chorros de sangre que salían con una furia desmedida. Susan no dio muestras de creer cuanto le estaba contando, pese a las evidencias. Mark le rogó que se hiciera a un lado y dijo:

-Voy a mostrarte algo. Puede que no te guste.

Ella no dijo nada y obedeciendo, retrocedió unos pasos atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre el corpiño de su vestido rojo hasta los pies, asintiendo. Le contempló con aquellos ojos azules de muñeca de porcelana.

Mark se concentró. Su piel empezó a cubrirse de heridas que irradiaban una extraña luz aúrea. Se escuchó un corto zumbido. Olía ligeramente a quemado y un resplandor naranja que flotaba deformando el aire, como en los días que hace un tórrido calor, produjo un leve siseo y la mano derecha de Mark se cubrió de llamas desde el puño hasta el codo, que surgían espontáneamente, como de la nada. Susan dio un respingo, alarmada protegiéndose con las manos. Sus cabellos revolotearon sobre sus hombros y la cinta roja de su cabeza tembló levemente.

-¿ Quién, quién eres realmente ?

Mark cerró los ojos, y al instante las llamas que su antebrazo emitía se esfumaron.

-No temas –dijo Mark mirándola fijamente –jamás te haría daño, ni voy a lastimarte, pero quería que conocieras toda la verdad en torno a mí. No me resultaría divertido ni agradable, destrozarte la vida y en ese aspecto –dijo Mark mientras contemplaba como sus venas latían emanando un leve resplandor fluorescente debido al iridium que corría por ellas, junto con su sangre, para luego volver a dirigirla una mirada de franqueza- soy completamente sincero. Si empezamos un romance, quiero que sepas que te respetaré, te trataré con cortesía y cuidaré de ti, pero deberás aceptar que puede acabar mañana o durar para siempre. Y si quieres tener una relación conmigo, porque te he salvado la vida, no me debes nada ni tienes porqué sentirte obligada a compensarme de esta ni de ninguna otra manera. Lo habría hecho igualmente.

Se puso una mano sobre el pecho y dijo:

-Lo último que haría sería engañarte para aprovecharme de ti, lo digo completamente en serio –afirmó Mark mesándose el largo cabello negro con una mano, que remansaba sobre sus hombros. La cazadora de cuero negra brilló levemente bajo la pálida luz.

Inspiró aire para soltarlo precipitadamente y añadió:

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Mark

-Susan –dijo ella con una leve sonrisa. Volvió a abrazarle y selló sus labios con un beso. Mark aceptó aquella muestra de cariño.

-Quiero estar contigo –dijo la muchacha entre jadeos.-accedo a tus condiciones.

"Hasta su nombre es bonito". –pensó ella ruborizándose un poco.

Entonces se escucharon precipitadas llamadas a la joven actriz y apresurados requerimientos. La estaban buscando apuradamente, cuando la echaron en falta, una vez que la dama de la estola y el abrigo de visón, se encontró mejor. Afortunadamente, no había indicios de que nadie más hubiera resultado herido, por los comentarios que cruzaban entre sí los hombres que estaban recorriendo el teatro peinando cada rincón para dar con la joven. Solo faltaba ella de localizar.

-Señorita Susan ¿ está usted ahí ?

Mark se separó de ella. La muchacha le rogó que le esperara en la salida del teatro. No convenía que se dejara ver por el momento. Ella le buscaría a él.

-Sí aun pese a lo que sabes de mí no te inspiro miedo y lo deseas, te aguardaré aquí. No tienes nada que temer, no romperé tus ilusiones, me quedaré a esperarte, porque de momento ella no va a volver a mi lado.

Susan le dio un corto beso en los labios, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo:

-Sí, quiero que me esperes por favor. Yo tampoco me echaré atrás –dijo anhelante, mientras corría con pasos cortos hacia los policías, que en compañía de varios actores y empleados del edificio, lo recorrían palmo a palmo para dar con ella.

Varias horas después se reunieron, cuando los ánimos se aquietaron un poco. La chica le explicó que su tardanza se debía a que la Policía la había estado tomando declaración y que le habían interrogado por el misterioso hombre que se había dado a la fuga. Naturalmente, no pudieron sacar nada en claro. Estaba muy oscuro y el hombre se había volatilizado por el laberinto de pasillos y galerías que conformaban los entresijos del teatro. Ella había salido corriendo porque estaba muy asustada y desorientada, pero no sabía nada de su misterioso salvador. Finalmente, la dejaron marcharse. Y archivaron el asunto. Como nadie pudo ver las facciones de Mark con claridad, decidieron dejar correr aquello. No había habido víctimas y Susan en principio, parecía aparentemente ilesa y en buen estado de salud. El médico del teatro la había realizado un reconocimiento completo y estaba perfectamente.

Fueron a un pequeño hotel, por expreso deseo de ella, donde nadie les reclamó nada, ni les hicieron ni una sola pregunta. Susan llevaba un abrigo encima para que su llamativo y desfasado vestido de época no llamara la atención y pudiera reportarles problemas. Por lo demás, solo eran otra pareja más buscando un rincón oscuro y solitario para amarse. En cuanto a Susan, era la primera vez que estaba a solas con un hombre.

Mark sacó una foto de Candy ante de despojarse de sus ropas y se la mostró:

-Su nombre es Candy –dijo Mark escuetamente.

Susan contempló los ojos verdes de arrebatadora belleza, los cabellos aun más rubios que los suyos, dispuestos en coletas de perfil ondulado y adornado con lazos rosas delicadamente anudados y en perfecta simetría y armonizando con sus cabellos, los labios sonrosados y carnosos, y aunque tenía algunas pecas sobre la corta nariz, nada empañaba aquella hermosura sin par, rematada por una pícara y deslumbrante sonrisa.

Susan le devolvió la foto. Estaba celosa. Como la envidiaba, pero no dijo nada. Mark la guardó y volvió a preguntar por última vez:

-¿ Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto ?

Susan no respondió y desatando con manos diestras, las ataduras y cierres de su vestido, lo arrojó al suelo, exponiendo a Mark su deslumbrante desnudez que no pudo por menos que admirarla.

-Amame por favor, -dijo ella anhelante con las manos sobre los senos, para luego ponerlas rodeando el cuello de Mark- sé que has intentado disuadirme de todas las formas posibles, pero percibo una bondad y una dulzura en ti innatas. Por favor, no me prives de este bello recuerdo.

Mark aceptó. Se desnudó y acarició sus cabellos con manos diestras.

-Eres muy hermosa Susan. Te juro que el tiempo que estemos juntos, intentaré hacerte feliz, pero debes tener en cuenta que no te he mentido en ningún momento. Te he explicado todo con detalle, sin guardarme nada. No me reclames ni me reproches nada si algún día, igual que empezó sin más, se termina.

-Lo sé.

Se besaron y cayeron sobre la cama.

Luego se entregó a él y la pasión les dominó.

La trató con consideración y un gran respeto. Cuando terminaron de hacer el amor, entonces Mark le confesó la realidad de su vida, sin omitir nada, siendo completamente sincero y honesto. Susana no era capaz de asimilar aquello en su mente como cierto, pero la visión de su brazo envuelto en llamas y cuando luego le mostró la piel intacta, por la que pasó incrédula los dedos, por la muñeca y el antebrazo de su amante, no le quedó otro remedio, que rendirse a la evidencia. Ella le escuchó reclinada su cabeza en el pecho de él, displicente y tranquila. Por el momento, sería suyo y parecía bastarle.

Susana sonrió en sueños imperceptiblemente, abrazada a Neal que dormía ajeno completamente, a los pensamientos de su mujer. Su romance duró dos meses, siempre llevado con discreción y cuidado, cuando Candy que había logrado averiguar su paradero, le hizo llegar un mensaje en el que le rogaba que retornara con ella, porque le necesitaba encarecidamente. Tal como le prometió a la actriz, fue totalmente honrado con ella. La respetó y fue amable y protector. Y como Susan, le había jurado le dejó partir de su lado, aunque luego no se lo tomó tan bien. Fue como un cruel desengaño para ella, como si Mark se hubiera aprovechado de su inocencia, pese a la integridad de Mark, que le había dejado las cosas muy claras. Omnibulada, como sonámbula caminó por las calles un día de lluvia, después de llorar amargamente y salir precipitadamente de su casa ante la sorpresa de su angustiada madre, que la llamó por su nombre sin resultado. Fue el día en que se topó con el hombre que ahora dormía con ella, y se había convertido en su marido y padre de su hijo. Por eso cuando su destino volvió a cruzarse con el de Mark. cuando fue asaltada por aquellos ladrones, pese a que él trató de que recapacitara y regresara con Neal, Susan no lo asumió. Intentó recobrarlo a toda costa, incluso llegando a amenazarle con el suicidio. Finalmente, una vez que Mark volviera a rescatarla por tercera vez, cuando resbaló y se precipitó al vacío sin pretenderlo, desde el pretil del mirador, hacia la cala, acabó por claudicar, al reconsiderar la situación y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba a Neal tanto como él a ella si no más. Le suplicó su perdón, envuelta en llanto y Neal la tendió sus brazos rodeándola con ellos, amorosamente, y olvidando el pasado, e incapaz de sentir rencor, ante su belleza, reconciliándose ambos. Nunca había confesado a a nadie aquel extraño y prohibido amor. Duró poco, pero siempre guardaría un grato y bello recuerdo del primer hombre de su vida. Volvieron a encontrarse brevemente durante una tarde de invierno y ella le prometió:

-No temas, no revelaré tu secreto, ni el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, lo prometo.

El la sonrió y dijo:

-Siempre guardaré un grato recordatorio de ti.

3

Haltoran estaba jugando con su hijo Alan en los jardines de la mansión. Había tenido una jornada de trabajo agotadora, probando los nuevos inventos, que diseñaba en su despacho de la empresa de patentes que fundara junto a Ernest y en la que yo también me había terminado incorporando a trabajar. Estaba meciendo a Alan, que reía encantador cuando de repente escuchó el susurro que las ropas de su encantadora esposa producía al desplazarse con movimientos ágiles y casi felinos. Se acercó a la cabecera de la mecedora en que estaba sentado su esposo y le sonrió besándole en la mejilla. La nostalgia y los ruegos de su madre, habían conseguido que como hiciera Candy y Mark se establecieran en la casa familiar.

-Déjamelo –dijo Annie tendiendo sus brazos y tomando a Alan entre los suyos- voy a amamantarle.

-Espera, te acompaño –dijo él solícito porque le gustaba presenciarlo.

-No es necesario querido –dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa- continúa tomando el fresco. Pareces cansado.

Haltoran se irguió y se estiró alzando los brazos y dirigiendo su cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás.

-Ha sido un día agotador, por lo que, si –la besó levemente en las mejillas, lo mismo que a su hijo que rió agitando sus manitas al contacto con los labios de su padre- me disculpas, me quedaré un poco más aquí. Me gusta este lugar.

Haltoran llevaba un albornoz negro con flores y rayas verticales y unas zapatillas de cuadros. La única ropa de aquella época con la que se sentía realmente a gusto. Los chalecos, las corbatas y los rígidos pantalones no le parecían tan cómodos y funcionales como la ropa que llevaba antaño…en el futuro.

-Si algo hecho de menos del siglo XXI, es su ropa y confort –se dijo mientras hojeaba distraídamente una revista de variedades, entre el diverso surtido de publicaciones y correo que el mayordomo había depositado en la mesa camilla del jardín, como hacía todos los días, dependiendo de donde se encontraran sus señores, dentro en el salón principal de la mansión Brighten o en la parte exterior.

Abrió la revista y se fijó entonces en la foto a color a doble página, de un joven actor cuyo nombre estaba empezando a sonar con mucha fuerza en los ambientes artísticos más selectos del país. Estaba representando Romeo y Julieta. En otra de las fotos salía saludando al público en compañía de otros actores, recibiendo los aplausos enfervorizados de un público entregado.

Terry Grandschester –leyó distraídamente.

-¿ Terry Grandschester ? –dio un pequeño respingo y entonces se fijó en los cabellos morenos con reflejos castaños, los ojos azules y la sonrisa burlona que asomaba a sus finos labios.

-De modo que era aquel tipo….-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y mesándose el mentón con dos dedos.

Entonces recordó un pequeño incidente, que había protagonizado con un joven en una calle de Chicago, un joven socarrón y burlón que muy pronto encontraría la horma de su zapato en la persona de Haltoran.

4

Haltoran iba caminando por las calles de Chicago. Nunca había estado allí y pensó que podría hacer un inciso en la búsqueda de su amigo Mark, para hacer un poco de turismo. A diferencia de Mark, no solía armar tanto revuelo haya por donde pasaba. Pero Haltoran no tenía en el interior de su sistema circulatorio una sustancia semi radiactiva que podía alcanzar temperaturas de hasta tres mil grados cuando Mark desataba sus increíbles poderes. Aun no había conocido ni a Annie ni a Candy y llevaba deambulando varios días, por Estados Unidos, con dinero y una falsa identidad que le habíamos facilitado, para que intentara localizar a Mark. Se había ofrecido ante mi patente y palpable intranquilidad, lo mismo que le ocurría a él. En base a las estimaciones de mis técnicos –yo aun no había perdido mi imperio económico- le dimos la ubicación aproximada de aquel irreflexivo y errante amigo nuestro que ya suspiraba intensamente por la muchacha de la colina de Pony. También le facilité una cápsula del tiempo y le di un abrazo, rogándole encarecidamente que le trajera de vuelta, o por lo menos, de no ser así, si no quería acompañarle, regresara con alguna noticia esperanzadora, de que se encontraba bien.

Haltoran llevaba encima un completo arsenal de gadchets e inventos que le hacían semejar una especie de superhéroe de comic, sin antifaz ni capa. Pero al contrario que Mark, era mucho más discreto y reservado. Llevaba un jetpack así como diversas armas y objetos para preservarle de sorpresas desagradables, aparte de su inseparable MP-5. Haltoran además de haber sido soldado, era un inventor cuyo genio y afán le llevaba a descubrir constantemente nuevos e ingeniosos aparatos o a perfeccionar otros ya existentes. Iba distraído, admirando la arquitectura de una de las calles de la ciudad, cuando se dio un fuerte topetazo con un hombre que iba caminando presuroso y mirando hacia los lados. Llevaba una gorra roja que salió despedida de su cabeza y que aterrizó sobre el suelo de la acera, girando como una peonza. Iba a recogerla, cuando una ráfaga de viento la arrastró hacia la calzada, antes de que el joven consiguiera atraparle moviendo los brazos vanamente. Un pesado camión la aplastó al pasarle por encima, dejando impresa la huella de sus neumáticos en la fina tela. Haltoran se lamentó brevemente, pero como había sido el responsable inicial del golpetazo, empezó a hablar para emitir una breve y concisa disculpa. Entonces se fijó más en el hombre, que parecía muy joven. En un primer momento creyó que era Mark, porque tenía un leve parecido con él, pero al fijarse mejor, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran azules, era un poco más bajo y sus cabellos, que también eran bastante largos tenían una tonalidad castaña clara. El joven que llevaba las manos embutidas en el fondo de los bolsillos de su abrigo se quejó ostensiblemente:

-Maldito idiota –le dijo a Haltoran, me has destrozado la gorra. Y era un recuerdo familiar.

Haltoran se fijó en la prenda, completamente arrugada y chafada. Intentó recobrarla pero un segundo camión que pasó tambaleante terminó por destrozársela totalmente.

-Bueno, bueno –dijo Haltoran suspirando y echando la mano a su monedero gris para extraer una cantidad de dinero- dime cuanto te costó y en paz, y asunto resuelto.

El joven le observó como si estuviera loco:

-¿ Cómo que asunto resuelto ? –preguntó el joven indignado- esa gorra es insustituible y solo veo una forma de resolver esto.

Sorpresivamente Terry intentó pegarle lanzando un derechazo. Pese a que casi le cogió por sorpresa, Haltoran se apartó a un lado. El puño de Terry se extravió en el aire.

Sorprendido y totalmente incrédulo contempló los nudillos de sus dedos férreamente apretados y crispados, de su mano cerrada, mientras miraba a Haltoran que le observaba sin expresividad, aunque esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero, pero –musitó asombrado.

Haltoran continuó esperando a que el joven aceptara sus disculpas y su dinero. Pero Terry era obstinado e intentó placarle por la cintura, embistiéndole el estómago, pero Haltoran saltó por encima de él como si nada, pasando sobre la cabeza del boquiabierto actor, que no salía de su asombro.

-¿ Ya te has cansado de hacer el tonto ? –preguntó el hombre de ojos verdes y cabellos pelirrojos que le caían displicentes sobre la frente.

Terry continuó soltando golpes y acometidas, hasta que su furia y su ímpetu fueron desapareciendo. Sus golpes iban perdiendo fuerza. Se detuvo cansado y agotado respirando acompasadamente, a medida que se fue recobrando. Estaba con la piernas semi flexionadas, las manos sobre las rodillas y ligeramente encorvado hacia delante y la cabeza dirigida hacia el suelo, exhalando aire agitadamente, sin aliento. Los transeúntes se apartaban de su lado, dando un gran rodeo, temerosos de verse mezclados en una pelea que no era tal. En ningún momento Haltoran atacó o hizo ademán de intentar pegar a Terry.

Haltoran extendió su mano con algunos billetes en la misma, ofreciéndoselos y dijo:

-Siento lo que ha pasado, de veras, fue culpa mía, porque no me iba fijando hacía donde debía, pero no te esfuerces, con unos reflejos tan lentos no podrás ni rozarme. No quiero pelearme contigo.

Terry realizó un último intento dirigiendo su pierna derecha contra las de Haltoran para barrerle, y derribarle por tierra, pero su oponente caminó cinco pasos atrás. Terry estuvo a punto de caerse por la fuerza del impulso, con la que lanzó la patada, pero Haltoran le sostuvo por los hombros, evitando que resbalase y perdiera pie. Finalmente, refunfuñando arrancó los billetes de los dedos de Haltoran y se marchó gruñendo levemente. Había perdido media hora y llegaba tarde a la representación que tenía que realizar, junto con una nueva actriz, Susan Marlow, a la que solo conocía de oídas.

-Ese maldito imbécil –dijo enojado por lo que tomó por soberbia de Haltoran, cuando era él el que había intentado comenzar la trifulca- mi gorra, si no fuera porque ya llevo bastante retraso…

Cuando llegó encontró un cartel que anunciaba la suspensión de la obra y un grupo de gente concentrada que parecía muy nerviosa y agitada y que hacía aspavientos. También estaba la Policía tomando declaración a varios testigos y una ambulancia con dos sanitarios y una enfermera, que junto con un médico, aguardaban a pie de calle, por si necesitaban de sus servicios. Algunos periodistas revoletaban por allí, a la caza de exclusivas y de noticias frescas.

-¿ Qué ha sucedido aquí ? –preguntó nervioso y preocupado, identificándose cuando un policía se acercó a él para responderle.

-Unos focos se han desprendido de su estructura –le informó el agente- y una de las actrices casi resultó herida, en una pierna al salvar a Robert Jameson, el actor que hacía el papel de Romeo.

-Tu sustituto –sonó una voz a sus espaldas que provenía de un actor que le conocía- como tardabas tanto en aparecer….

-¿ Cómo que casi ? –quiso saber temiendo que alguno de sus compañeros de reparto pudiera estar hospitalizado o en dificultades y sin replicar al joven que le había informado de aquello. Ahora no era momento de rivalidades ni de echarle la culpa a nadie.

-Un hombre muy extraño, la salvó en el último instante y salió corriendo. Y lo más curioso es que ella fue en pos de él. Les estamos buscando, pero hasta ahora no hemos dado con ninguno de los dos –dijo el policía contemplando como los actores y el público, iban abandonando en orden el teatro, supervisados por la Policía –una señora se ha desmayado de la impresión, pero ya está mejor –añadió el policía, cuyos superiores, ya daban prácticamente por zanjado el asunto.

De ese modo, Haltoran sin saberlo ni pretenderlo, evitó que la joven actriz conociera a Terry Grandschester, preparando el terreno para que, por un imprevisto giro de los acontecimientos, terminara siendo la esposa de Neal Legan, después de su fugaz relación con Mark, de la que él nunca supo nada, porque ni el propio Mark le reveló nada al respecto, temiendo además que aquello pudiera dar al traste con su relación con Candy, ni tampoco sospechar que había estado a punto de encontrarse con su amigo.

Terry se interesó por la chica, pero cuando pudo dar con su paradero, ya no estaba en la ciudad. Por otro lado, tenía que realizar una gira por diversas ciudades del país, en la que la compañía teatral, le incluyó a última hora como compensación, por su repentina sustitución in extremis, por otro actor debido a su tardanza en llegar puntual a la obra, y también debido a no desaprovechar su notable talento para la escena. Cuando supo que la joven estaba bien y trabajando de nuevo, no insistió más y dejó de interesarse más por el asunto.

5

Candy se había quedado un poco extrañada por el compartimiento de su hermano adoptivo. Era como si intentara decirla algo más, que no alcanzaba a discernir. Acunó a Marianne entre sus brazos y contempló las montañas de regalos que Neal había traído consigo, como si aun luchara con sus culpas y quisiera hacerse perdonar continuamente. Recordó como la había salvado de aquellos delincuentes y como había estado a punto de casarse con él. Lo hacía movida por un sentimiento de piedad hacia el joven, porque en aquel entonces estaba bastante mal, deliraba y su vida corría peligro, sin embargo terminó por recobrarse y conoció a Susana, lo cual había contribuido a que sus sentimientos variasen. "Neal, que personaje" había pensado cuando después de una de sus trastadas se encaró con él y le derribó por tierra. Aunque apenas le rozó siquiera y ella teóricamente debería ser menos fuerte que él, se echó a llorar, pero en vez de acudir a refugiarse detrás de las faldas de su madre, se marchó hacia el bosque que había detrás de la casa y se escondió en el establo. Candy le siguió convencida de que preparaba una nueva encerrona para desacreditarla ante Helen o hacerla sufrir en el enésimo ataque que sufría de los malvados hermanos. Entonces le espió con mucho cuidado e intentando no descubrirse. Candy se enfadó porque aquel sujeto se atrevía a invadir su intimidad y manchar sus cuidados muebles. El joven estaba apoyado contra la cama de Candy observando el suelo alfombrado de paja y musitando débilmente mientras una ligera brisa entraba por el tragaluz practicado sobre el mueble, en la pared de madera:

-¿ Por qué ? ¿ por qué tenemos de ser tan crueles con ella ?

Neal suspiró con fuerza observándose los arañazos que la muchacha le había producido. Candy se asomó con cuidado desde el exterior. No podía dar crédito a la confesión que Neal estaba realizando, creyéndose a solas, sin nadie que le controlara.

-Pensé que sería una muchacha soberbia y cruel, y puede que hasta fea –se dijo mientras pasaba su mano fina y delicada que jamás antes había realizado un solo trabajo manual o el menor esfuerzo, por la valla de madera que mantenía a Cesar y a Cleopatra en el interior de sus cubículos. Los animales relincharon y le observaron curiosos. No estaban habituados a verle allí.

-Habría sido mejor, más fácil –se decía el muchacho frotándose los arañazos que le dolían levemente- pero es fuerte, impetuosa e indómita…-hizo una pausa entornando los ojos y añadió- además de hermosa.

Candy estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación, Jamás creyó que el muchacho, declarase una suerte de arrepentimiento. Intuyó que podía haber algo bueno en él a fin de cuentas.

En esos momentos Candy escuchó el leve rumor de unos pisadas débiles, que se dirigían hacia allí. Se sobresaltó ligeramente y se escondió entre el pasillo que quedaba libre entre ambos establos, justo en frente del abrevadero. Eliza llegó de mal humor y buscando a Neal, al que no encontraba por ningún sitio.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese tonto de hermano mío ? –iba mascullando lentamente.

Entonces Eliza era toda crueldad, sin atisbo alguno de bondad, nada parecía desmentir que en un futuro regalaría a Candy el vestido que tan hoscamente le arrebató mientras soñaba despierta con un salón de baile que en un primer momento, pensó que no pisaría, a la vista de las claras intenciones de los hermanos y de su madre. Helen la había regañado cruelmente. Cuando vio a través de los ventanales a un joven que la llamaba por su nombre, aporreando el cristal y llorando, no tuvo duda que era amigo de aquella huérfana que se atrevía a dárselas de princesa.

Eliza entró en el establo. Refunfuñó. No le gustaba para nada la idea de tener que poner las plantas de los pies en un sitio tan sucio y deplorable. Le pareció oír un ruido y dirigió sus ojos ambarinos, idénticos a los de su hermano hacia el abrevadero, pero no percibió nada. Candy se había escondido a tiempo. Entonces entró en el establo de la derecha y halló a Neal meditabundo y sumido en una tormenta interior.

Eliza le rozó la pierna con la punta de su bota derecha y le espetó agriamente:

-Eh, ¿ qué haces aquí tirado como un vagabundo ?, vamos levántate, tenemos que urdir otro plan contra Candy.

Neal no se movió y miró a su hermana con dudas. Candy se había vuelto a asomar al quicio de la puerta del establo con cuidado de que no detectaran su presencia.

-Hermana –dijo Neal escondiendo sus manos para que Eliza no descubriera los pequeños arañazos que tenía en los nudillos- no sé si estamos yendo demasiado lejos, -entornó los ojos y dijo con voz cansada- no sé si podemos fiarnos de esas acusaciones de mamá de que es indisciplinada, caprichosa y manipuladora.

-¿ Eh ?, ¿ que estás insinuando ? –preguntó Eliza contrayendo los puños- esa chica pretende alejarnos de papá y puede que incluso pretenda ganarse su cariño, para así desplazar al nuestro –dijo Eliza, en el colmo de la desfachatez.

Candy se indignó tanto que iba a entrar para ajustarle las cuentas a esa arpía de Eliza, cuando se detuvo y prefirió escuchar un poco más, a ver donde iba a parar aquella estrambótica y retorcida conversación.

-No digas tonterías Eliza –dijo Neal con los ojos entrecerrados y levantándose lentamente- esa chica no aparenta ser tan mala. Quizás si nosotros hiciéramos un esfuerzo por acercarnos a ella.

Eliza aferró a su hermano por las solapas de su chaqueta azul y le sacudió violentamente:

-¿ Estás loco Neal ? –le preguntó su hermana estrujándole tan fuertemente que creyó que le arrancaría las costuras de su cara y exclusiva chaqueta- ¿ acaso te sientes atraído por esa vagabunda para hablar así ?

-No, no Eliza –dijo Neal sintiendo miedo de su propia hermana- déjame, no, no es eso, solo era una opinión nada más.

Eliza estuvo a punto de empujar a su hermano contra el suelo, pero se lo pensó mejor y tras liberar la presión de sus dedos dijo escrutándole con sus pupilas amabarinas:

-Ya me parecía a mí.

Candy perpleja por las dudas y vacilaciones de Neal se preguntó si en aquel mimado muchacho rico quedaría resquicio alguno para los escrúpulos de conciencia.

Eliza se puso a caminar por el establo y observó con desdén la cama rústica de madera donde dormía Candy, adornada por varias celosías que simulaban enredaderas en el frontal y parte trasera del mueble que se unían en torno a dos pequeños corazones esmeradamente tallados en la madera. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha y el edredón azul cubría el sencillo jergón de paja que tenía debajo por colchón. Cuatro pináculos rodeaban la cama, uno en cada esquina. En la parte izquierda había una mesa con sillas con vasos y algunos pliegues de papel y sobres con un cubilete que alojaba lápices en su inteior. Todo estaba muy limpio y cuidado, con una pulcritud que pocas veces se percibía en las habitaciones de ambos hermanos, de no ser por el trabajo del sacrificado y nunca apreciado suficientemente servicio doméstico.

Neal que aun tenía algún reparo, como Candy había intuido perfectamente, se dijo que una muchacha que mantenía el espartano alojamiento, tan limpio y adecentado no podía definirse de forma tan simple y despectiva como pretendía hacer Eliza.

-Además –volvió a tronar la voz chillona de la hermosa pero cruel muchacha- no viste con que cara de asco y desprecio trató a Anthony dejándonos en evidencia delante de todos los invitados.

-Pero Eliza –dijo Neal tratando de mantener una última y débil defensa de la muchacha, objeto de las obsesiones de Eliza y blanco de sus iras- aquel hombre estropeó el ambiente de la velada. Normal que estuviera asustada. De hecho todos lo estábamos. Parecía como enloquecida.

-¿ Asustada hermano ? –preguntó girándose con tono indignado tan súbitamente que Neal retrocedió un poco asustado- ¡ja!, seguro, si hubieras visto que miradas le echaba y como lloraba. Ese vagabundo debe ser amigo de ella….o quizás algo más –dijo Eliza malévolamente, que no andaba muy desencaminada de la verdad

-Parece que finalmente los guardas de los Andrew le capturaron –dijo Neal sin atreverse a elevar la voz. Candy detectó enseguida que el joven era muy influenciable y que su hermana y tal vez su madre, parecían controlarle llevando la voz cantante.

Eliza irritada por la ingenuidad de su hermano o por sus pocas luces, aunque Neal podía ser cobarde y mezquino, pero no tonto, suspiró y girándose hacia él, le clavó una mirada de reconvención con sus ojos ambarinos. A pesar de su crueldad, Eliza quería y apreciaba a su hermano. No era raro que una persona así solo albergara esos sentimientos en su corazón hacia su familia, y si acaso hacia si misma. Las personas hoscas y crueles solían encerrarse en si mismas y querer solo a los de su entorno, sobre todo si compartían sus maldades, debilidades, miedos y anhelos, porque Eliza estaba celosa y a la vez asustada del carisma y la magnética personalidad de Candy.

-Ese bestia, ese palurdo de pelos largos y con aspecto desastrado, dio una paliza a varios hombres más fuertes y avezados que él. George, el secretario del tío-abuelo Williams y algunos policías llegados desde Chicago les estuvieron buscando hasta dar con ellos. Alli había lo menos cinco hombres tendidos en el suelo y con las piernas y a veces algún brazo roto. Pero llevó lo suyo. Uno de los guardas contó que el intruso estaba herido e iba soltando sangre por doquier. Debieron dispararle.

Entonces Candy dio un respingo y se puso pálida. Recordó al joven que la liberó del oscuro y lóbrego cuarto donde Neal la había encerrado en el que solo había muebles antiguos, aquel apolillado oso de peluche y una estatua que parecía de bronce que la observaba con una mueca burlona. También había otras estatuas de pie en sus pedestales de mármol y trozos rotos de algunas de ellas diseminadas por el suelo, junto a cofres abiertos y vacíos y vasijas desportilladas. Recordó que había golpeado con fuerza la recia puerta tachonada de rectángulos, que no cedía fácilmente a sus embites. Hasta que Mark la sacó de allí.

Candy se alejó del establo lentamente intentando no hacer ruido. El nombre que había pronunciado en el baile cuando el muchacho posaba sus manos débil y cariñosamente en las suyas, como si realmente pudiera cogérselas a través del cristal, mientras los guardas trataban de apartarle de allí.

-Mark, Mark –se dijo con una evocadora sonrisa, mientras algunas hileras de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- eres tú, eres tú.

Se llevó una mano a las sienes porque aun no conseguía ubicarle. Le venía a la cabeza la colina de Pony, el Padre Árbol, un hombre de pie sobre una rama a la que había descendido en una luz maravillosa. Tuvo que sentarse al pie de un árbol. Se puso las manos sobre el corazón que le latía desbocado y recordó de nuevo. El joven, a pesar de estar siendo arrastrado por las nervudas y furiosas manos de los guardas de los Andrew, la sonrió y vocalizó con sus labios:

-Te quiero Candy, te quiero.

En ese momento se lo llevaron de allí a rastras y cuando Candy ya no estaba delante de él, una rabia impresionante azuzó sus actos. Su sangre hirvió de furia y se puso a atacarles, aunque no quiso ensañarse. Tan pronto, como se liberó saltó la alta tapia de la propiedad como si fuera un pequeño escalón y huyó en la oscuridad.

Candy extrajo entonces de su bolsillo la pequeña cadena dorada de la que pendía la cabeza del águila, cuya mirada le evocó la de Mark y dijo quedamente, mojándola con sus lágrimas:

-Mark, Mark….te necesito. Por favor, ven, ven a verme.

6

Después de evocar aquellos recuerdos, suspiró y realizó carantoñas en la cara de su hija con el dedo meñique, que hicieron que la niña riese alegre. Miró al frente y se dijo en voz baja:

-Ahora entiendo esa reacción de Neal. Tanto tiempo acumulando remordimientos, tantos cargos de conciencia, no le bastaba con pedir una vez perdón. Entonces intentó liberarse, tomar otro camino pero su débil voluntad y su falta de decisión terminaron por anular los pocos escrúpulos que pudieran quedarle.

Se desabrochó la blusa y amamantó a su hija que buscó ansiosa el pezón de su madre y aplicando sus labios comenzó a mamar. Marianne no lloraba apenas, pero Candy sabía perfectamente por su expresión, cuando la niña le reclamaba que saciara su hambre. La acunó cantándola una antigua nana, como solía hacer con los niños más pequeños del hogar de Pony para tranquilizarles.

-Si Mark no hubiera aparecido en mi vida –se dijo reflexivamente- quizás de un modo u otro hubiera terminado casándome con Neal. Me imagino que me hubiera pedido perdón con tal énfasis, que supongo habría aceptado, si su dolencia no hubiese avanzado más, como afortunadamente sucedió.

Calló temiendo que alguien pudiera haber escuchado involuntariamente sus palabras. Pero no había nadie. El reloj de péndulo dio cinco campanadas, las cinco de la tarde.

-Quizás ahora mi hermano adoptivo, fuera mi esposo y el padre de Marianne –se dijo extrañada y algo estremecida por haberse oído decir aquello de sus labios.

Se mesó lo cabellos rubios. Los llevaba sueltos sin sus famosas y archiconocidas coletas. Ahora era una mujer casada con una niña y debería ir dejando atrás aquellas cosas, entrañables, pero más propias de la niñez que de una dama hecha y derecha.

Entonces entró Mark que había estado trabajando con su suegro. El joven estaba intentado ejercer un trabajo y no cambiar caprichosamente de empleo cada dos por tres. Se dedicaba a inspeccionar los artículos que las fábricas de Ernest iban produciendo, una especie de control de calidad.

-Los inventos y el razonamiento le van mejor a Haltoran –le había dicho un día a su esposa.

Mark se acercó a la muchacha. Estaba preciosa como siempre. Cuando la niña se cansó de mamar y eruptó en brazos de Candy, Mark tomó a su hija entre sus brazos y la niña le devolvió una mirada de interrogación tan cómica que hizo reír a sus afortunados padres. Era como mirar a los ojos de Candy, pero solo que el iris en vez de ser verde como una esmeralda, era de un opaco, negro como la noche.

Luego la depositó en su cuna y asiendo a Candy por el talle la atrajo hacia sí. Candy acercó sus labios a los de Mark y los unió con fuerza cerrando los ojos. Mark la empujó ligeramente hacia atrás abrazándola con ansia. Candy que primero cubría las mejillas de su marido con sus pequeñas manos, luego las pasó por su espalda. Cada vez que la besaba así Candy no podía evitar llorar. Se preguntó como habría sido su vida si la inestable y rara sustancia, de la que tantas veces le había hablado se hubiera pasado de largo con el asustado Mark en su primer viaje en el tiempo, en uno o dos años, o hubiera llegado después.

Los pensamientos de Candy volaron hacia el Mauritania donde vio al joven de ojos azules y cabellos castaños, que lloraba entre la bruma, mientras un viento desagradable mecía su camisa de seda y su capa anudada por delante, doblando ligeramente los picos de sus solapas. Quizás ahora estuviera en brazos de aquel otro muchacho. Ni siquiera Mark podía sospechar de que modo había cambiado el curso de los acontecimientos, hasta el punto de que el pequeño revuelo que había producido sin pretenderlo en una calle de Coventry, había convertido a Eleonor Smith Doyle sin saberlo en la madre de Candy, en vez de ser la de Terry Grandschester y como Haltoran por un contratiempo aparentemente sin importancia, sin que él tampoco lo supiera, ni Terry Grandschester cortó la posibilidad de que el primer hombre en la vida de la bella Susan Marlow fuera el joven actor, en vez de Mark.

Mark la sacudió levemente por los hombros. Candy parpadeó soltando una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa, retornando del otro lado de sus pensamientos.

-Perdona cariño –dijo corrigiéndole el nudo de la corbata que asomaba por su chaleco negro- estaba abstraída recordando algunos hechos pasados.

-Que no son precisamente pocos –dijo Mark atrapando los rizos de su esposa entre sus dedos inquietos.

Luego salieron al jardín a tomar un poco el aire. Marianne dormía profundamente y Helen que había entrado hacía un momento, estaba leyendo un libro, y yo acompañándola, porque aquella tarde Ernest me había permitido salir antes de mi trabajo, aunque casi nunca actuaba como mi jefe, pero apreciaba que le consultara los detalles más importantes, a veces nimios de mi trabajo. Había encendido mi portátil y estaba manejando a una insinuante arqueóloga que se deslizaba ágilmente por galerías subterráneas, pobladas de variopintos enemigos. Cuando Helen vio aquello, pensó que era otra película, hasta que se percató que estaba dirigiendo a la protagonista. Le costó entender que podía encontrar de atractivo, en aquellos colores chillones, aquellos personajes estrafalarios, a el sonido cuyo volumen tenía que bajar porque si no le producía jaqueca, una de las que Mermadon le diagnosticara provocando por primera vez su enojo y su desmayo. Ahora el gigantesco robot, limpiaba y servía el te como un sirviente más, ante la indiferencia de Helen.

-Deberías recogerte en un libro Maikel –me decía sonriéndome y tendiéndome una voluminosa novela de aventuras. Yo le prometí leerla, pero el afán por avanzar un poco más se convertía en perentorio y el pasar de fase en una necesidad, por lo que, la lectura del libro se aplazaba una y otra vez.

En el jardín Mark, que había evocado la aventura con Susan Marlon estaba un poco cariacontecido, pero la sensación de culpabilidad fue breve. Mark la había querido durante el breve tiempo que estuvieron juntos, pero siempre supo que su verdadero amor era Candy. El se lo había dejado rotundamente claro a Susan

-Cariño –le dijo a Mark mientras paseaban por el césped removiendo levemente la hojarasca mezclada con nieve- ¿ crees que vendrá Flammie a visitarnos ?

El tema era un poco embarazoso para Mark, porque Candy siempre sacaba a colación lo de que ayudase a Juan Pablo. A veces terminaban discutiendo, porque Mark intentaba que Candy comprendiera que el tiempo era un asunto muy delicado y que no podía rescatarle delante de miles de soldados aliados en plena ofensiva.

-Podías haberte materializado unas horas antes, aguardar a que ocurriera y en el momento oportuno, salvarle –le espetaba Candy a veces de repente.

No era tan sencillo. Si apartaba a Juan Pablo de la trayectoria del proyectil de artillería, seguramente podría ser peor para él, en el futuro. No siempre ocurría, pero a veces, había personas que aunque les librasen de un accidente o de perder la vida, tarde o temprano, terminarían sufriendo el mismo destino de una forma u otra y a veces en mayor medida. Podía variar pero daba igual las veces que acudieras en su ayuda, porque finalmente terminaban por verse alcanzadas y rebasadas por su destino. Mark había aprendido a detectar a esas personas porque su iris brillaba ligeramente. Naturalmente, nadie sin sus poderes podía saberlo o detectarlo, ni siquiera intuirlo. Lo había averiguado recientemente, como cuando evitaron la Gran Guerra torciendo el curso de la Historia con funestas consecuencias. Asustado, lo primero que hizo cuando realizó aquel estremecedor descubrimiento, fue escrutar los ojos de su hija recién nacida y para su alivio, no detectó ese indicio en sus ojos negros.

De hecho, movido por el amor hacia su esposa, lo había intentado y Juan Pablo perdió la vida atropellado por un tranvía, dos semanas después en una pequeña ciudad francesa de retaguardia. Tuvo que retornar de nuevo y mover sutilmente los hilos del tiempo para evitar que el muchacho volviera a sufrir tan triste destino. Le produjo atroces remordimientos, pero peor había sido escuchar el desgarrador llanto de Flammie y de Candy en su funeral.

Mark dijo que no era seguro por el momento Las cartas de Juan Pablo y de Flammie así lo atestiguaban, anunciando que la rehabilitación del muchacho iba para largo. Jamás se enteró que había sido atropellado por un tranvía mortalmente.

Entonces Candy observó uno de los árboles que mostraba algo de nieve en sus hojas y ramas. Guiñó un ojo a Mark y dijo retándole:

-Voy a intentar subirme a ese árbol. Creo que no habré perdido práctica.

Mark se asustó un poco porque el árbol se habría tornado de seguro muy resbaladizo, por la nieve y temió que su esposa pudiera perder el equilibrio y caer lastimándose. Intentó disuadirla, pero sabía que sería casi misión imposible. Cuando a Candy se le metía algo en la cabeza, poco se podía hacer para que cambiara de parecer. Entonces la muchacha salió corriendo, riendo de forma encantadora. Mark fingió perseguirla y fue en pos suyo. Empezaron a trepar. Candy por una cara y él por la otra, compitiendo por quien llegaría antes a la copa. El árbol era bastante alto, no tanto como el Padre Árbol, pero tampoco se quedaba atrás. La muchacha pareció aventajar a Mark. El joven se preguntó preocupado si el iridium o alguna de sus propiedades habrían pasado a Candy o a su hija, pero no daba la impresión. Mark la había examinado las muñecas mientras dormía para no asustarla y sus venas eran completamente normales. Ni vibraban bajo la fina piel de las muñecas ni se apreciaban destellos anaranjados por el paso de la sustancia. Candy no había perdido ni un ápice de su habilidad, pero no podía competir con los reflejos de Mark que la aguardaba sentado en la parte más alta, sobre una ancha y nudosa rama. Candy le había enseñado a subirse a los árboles, a utilizar el lazo y a montar a caballo, cosa que Mark dominó incluso mejor que ella a los pocos días. Subió con dificultad los últimos tramos y Mark la ayudó tendiéndole la mano. Recordó el día en que Mark derribó aquel caballo sobre el que iba el brutal capataz de los Andrew, como le contempló desde el coche con su vestido de novia, como el valiente joven no cejó ni por un instante en salvarla, como a pesar de las dolorosas cuchilladas del capataz, cabalgó como pudo y llegó hasta ella gracias a uno de los inventos de Haltoran. Después se la llevó remontando el vuelo gracias a su poder.

-Y poco después nos casamos –dijo ella sonriente, recordando aquel momento- anda ven aquí Mark, abrázame, necesito estar cerca de ti.

Mark asintió y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Se respira paz aquí. Es una vista magnífica –dijo el joven extendiendo la vista en derredor. Hacía días que no nevaba, pero las tierras de los alrededores estaban cubiertas por un manto blanco, lo mismo que todo Lakewood. Entonces Mark pensó repentinamente en su vida anterior en el futuro y preguntó a su esposa, que llevaba puesta una boina negra con un pompón blanco y un vestido negro con bordes blancos, que a Mark le parecían de nata, y una bufanda de cuadros hasta la cintura.

-¿ Eres feliz Candy ?

Candy le observó como si le estuviera tomando el pelo y le pellizcó cariñosamente las mejillas.

-Que pregunta más obvia –dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en su pecho- creo que la respuesta –dijo con voz suave- es muy obvia, ¿ o no ?

-Ya lo sé cariño, pero a veces pienso, como hubiera podido ser tu vida sin mí. A fin de cuentas, si no hubiera sido por el iridium –dijo descubriéndose la muñeca y contemplando su paso por sus venas haciéndolas vibrar levemente- quizás no hubiera sido posible desafiar las decisiones de Albert o impedir tu boda con Neal.

Candy le dijo apartando la vista horrorizada y haciendo ademán de rechazo con las palmas de las manos extendidas:

-Por favor cariño, no me lo muestres, sabes que me repele ver eso.

Mark la besó en los cabellos y dijo:

-Perdóname mi vida, pero a veces….

-Sí ya lo sé, te sumerges en silencios muy prolongados, en los que recuerdas pasajes de tu vida. A veces me asustas Mark, debido a tu mutismo y sueles contemplar el iridium o hacerlo arder para saber si estás soñando o no.

Entonces Candy se resbaló y dando un escalofriante grito cayó al vacío. Su boina negra la precedió en la caída. Intentó sujetarse pero tal como Mark había temido, ni la agilidad de Candy le permitió asirse a tiempo a una de las ramas. Mark se tiró tras ella y en un segundo la rescató, encendiendo levemente el iridium para frenar su caída. Candy se encontró de estar boca abajo y precipitándose a gran velocidad a flotar mansamente en los brazos de su esposo en mitad del aire. Mark la depositó sana y salva en tierra. Como todo había sido muy rápido el iridium apenas le pasó factura, pero no pudo por menos que evitar que un leve chorro de sangre emanara de su hombro derecho, ante la cara de disgusto de la muchacha. Candy pareció contrariada. El iridium le repelía, pero como en tantas otras ocasiones le había salvado la vida, a veces no sabía si odiarlo o quererlo. Se dijo que había aprendido a necesitarlo lo suficiente sin sentir demasiado apego por él.

-Tienes razón querido –dijo Candy mirando al árbol hacia lo alto, con cierta prevención, -la verdad es que no era buena idea subir.

Recogió su boina negra y le sacudió la nieve acumulada.

-Vamos dentro. Marianne nos debe de estar reclamando.

Mark asintió y entraron en la casa tomados de la mano, entre bromas y confidencias.

7

Albert estaba de pie, en el jardín. Había superado su alcoholismo, pero aun había días en los que recaía de no ser porque Karen Kleiss que le necesitaba lúcido para su venganza, se lo hubiese impedido. A pesar de que su adicción estaba prácticamente superada, no cuidaba su aspecto físico como debiera. No se afeitaba, no se acicalaba. Y aquel día permanecía observando una pira que había realizado con algunos objetos y ropas que le traían malos recuerdos. Karen que estaba en la cama aguardándole se levantó intrigada enfundada en una bata de seda. Salió al exterior y se fijó en como la familiar tela de cuadros y una gaita escocesa se consumían entre las llamas, que Albert atizaba de forma malsana. Su boina con dos plumas, se deformaba grotescamente, agujerada por el fuego, devorada por el calor.

-Así es mejor –dijo Albert que no podía apartar a Candy de su mente.

Karen Kleiss sonrió aviesamente y dijo entornando sus ojos verdes mientras recogía un mechón de su melena castaña y lo dejaba caer con desdén:

-Eres patético Albert, estás quemando tus recuerdos, cuando son los que te proporcionan la fuerza para odiar y desquitarte.

Albert se giró lentamente. Estaba harto de la misma cantinela, los mismos reproches, los mismos desprecios. Karen que aun recordaba la bofetada de Archie y las humillantes presiones de Haltoran y Stear para que hablase no había olvidado ese revanchismo.

Entonces Albert asió con furia las muñecas de la actriz y dijo con voz dura:

-No vuelvas a cuestionar mis acciones –le dijo roncamente.

-Suéltame idiota –dijo ella con desprecio- el amor por esa chiquilla te está trastornando.

Y así era. Albert liberó sus manos y se dirigió al mueble bar. Sacó una botella de whisky y un vaso de un armario y lo llenó hasta el borde.

Por mucho que le sacase de quicio aquella arpía, tenía razón. Su amor por Candy le estaba costando la salud a todos los niveles, tanto mental como físicamente. No podía hacer nada, porque Candy que ahora era hija adoptiva de Ernest Legan estaba férreamente protegida por la influencia y el poder de su padre adoptivo, que se rumoreaba aunque él sabía que era completamente cierto, que era amigo personal del presidente. Si se enfrentaba a Ernest podía terminar mal. Y eso que Albert era tan rico y sus negocios estaban tan bien gestionados por gente competente, que pese a que había dejado ser prácticamente, la cabeza visible de los Andrew, la fortuna de la familia continuaba creciendo. De no ser por la buena administración, que gentes capaces hacían del patrimonio Andrew, todo se habría perdido ya hacía mucho tiempo. Pensó en escribir a Candy, pero nunca le perdonaría que autorizase su boda con Neal y que la mandara a estudiar a Inglaterra para separarla de Mark. Ahora que era su esposa, ya legalmente y con una hija no tenía el más mínimo poder sobre ella. Su tutela se había esfumado.

La actriz intentó consolarle abrazándole, pero Albert no tenía ganas de acostarse con ella, solo sentía un profundo asco, hacia ella, hacia sí mismo, hacia todo. Entonces cogió el vaso y lo estrelló contra el suelo desparramando su contenido por doquier. Había jurado mantenerse sobrio para pensar con claridad, pero no podía. Karen que pretendía servirse de él para sus fines, aunque sentía cierta simpatía y empatía por él intentó animarle hablándole de sus futuros planes.

-Déjame en paz Karen –dijo desabridamente y con voz pastosa- quieres venganza, y por eso te uniste a mí, pero no habrá tal venganza –dijo el millonario cruzando los brazos lentamente sobre el pecho- Candy ahora es inalcanzable. Su padre adoptivo la protege y sus negocios le han convertido en alguien muy poderoso. Incluso más que yo.

-Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

Albert se encogió de hombros. Estaba cansado de juramentos de venganza irrealizables, de perseguir fantasmas y metas inalcanzables, y dijo a Karen dándola la espalda:

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero yo renuncio a esto –dijo realizando un seco ademán con la mano.

Su plan para separar a Mark de Candy mediante la trampa de los celos casi había dado resultado, pero Juan Pablo fue ganado por la simpatía y cariño de Candy, y aunque consiguió desestabilizar a Mark, la otra parte falló gracias a Haltoran que disuadió a Mark de no irse a la cama con Karen Kleiss, por despecho. Además aunque lograra su propósito de alejarles, cosa más que improbable, un huracán de fuego le barrería del mapa en cuanto Mark averiguase que estaba detrás de un nuevo intento de acabar con su matrimonio. Estaba completamente seguro de que Mark acabaría con él tan pronto como se lo propusiera. Además había llegado a sus oídos que ya había intentado algo semejante y que Candy le disuadió en el último momento. Albert estaba intentando olvidarse de Candy y rehacer su vida. Estaba harto de luchar contra una obsesión, de estar quemando su vida y su juventud por un loco sueño irrealizable.

"Bah" –se decía- "Candy es una mujer más, puedo tener las que quiera, puedo remover el mundo encontrando a una que se le parezca". –aunque aquellos pensamientos le llenaban de amargura. No le era tan fácil mostrarse tan despreocupado, cuando era precisamente lo contrario. "Si ese maldito Mark no se hubiera entrometido"….-se decía.

Entonces cogió sus ropas. Solo tenía puesto un pantalón de pijama y un albornoz. Karen le observó preocupada. Parecía que Albert se había desfondado, renunciando a sus objetivos de venganza.

-¿ Qué estás haciendo ? –preguntó la joven intentando retenerle.

-Me marcho. –dijo mientras se ponía la camisa y el pantalón frenéticamente. Quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes -Voy a ponerme al frente de mis negocios. Voy a recuperar mi tiempo y mi vida.

-Pero, pero –preguntó incrédula- ¿ y nuestros planes y objetivos ? ¿ vas a desistir de ellos ?

Albert sonrió sarcástico y dijo lentamente:

-Querrás decir tus planes, querida Karen, porque yo no entro a formar parte de ellos.

Pero si entraba porque sin él, no tenía probabilidades de hacer nada en contra de Candy. La odiaba porque tenía todo aquello que ella envidiaba y porque por su causa, en su opinión, había forjado su ruina. Nadie la quería en ningún teatro de Broadway pese a su talento por su mala reputación de mujer fácil y ligera de cascos.

-¿ No irás a dejarme verdad ? yo he sido la única que te entiende y puede ayudarte.

Albert se encaró con ella y la sujetó fuertemente por un antebrazo. Karen sintió una punzada de miedo. Quizás le había presionado demasiado.

-Durante días y días no has hecho más que alimentar mi odio y mi deseo de venganza contra Candy, pero se acabó, ¿ me oyes ? se acabó.

Luego la soltó con desdén cuando la mujer se quejó de que le estaba causando daño.

Albert se centró en sus ropas y empezó a vestirse. Empezaría a examinar las cuentas de sus negocios y a ponerse al frente de la familia Andrew. Karen se plantó ante él, intentando suplicarle, pero Albert la miró con desprecio y dijo con voz autoritaria:

-Recoge tus cosas, a partir de hoy, ya no tienes cabida en esta casa.

-¿ No, no estarás hablando en serio verdad ? –preguntó la joven con ojos desencajados por el miedo. Sin él y sin su apoyo no tendría no solamente ocasión de vengarse, si no que se quedaría prácticamente con lo puesto. No tenía donde ir. Había invertido todo su dinero en su carrera como actriz y sus padres no querían saber nada de ella. Era de buena familia, pero la habían desheredado por sus escándalos y continuados disgustos. Estaría sola y prácticamente en el arroyo.

Intentó abofetearle, pero Albert se apartó y la sujetó por el mentón con fuerza haciéndole daño esta vez. Se aproximó a ella y susurró en sus oídos una advertencia:

-Vete ahora mismo, porque si tengo que hacerlo yo personalmente, puede que te arrepientas amargamente.

La voz del hombre sonaba dura, ominosa y amenazante. Karen asintió y Albert aflojó la presión de sus dedos. La muchacha, asustada recogió sus cosas precipitadamente en sus maletas, se vistió precipitadamente, temerosa de que Albert la agrediera, y se marchó de allí, saliendo a la calle mortificada y reconcomida de odio. Albert vio como se alejaba. Se había puesto un traje negro con corbata, afeitado y aseado. Llamó a su secretario George y empezó a hacer llamadas y a dar instrucciones a sus subordinados, para ser nuevamente pleno dueño de sus actos.

Albert pensó en que la venganza no era viable. Quizás si Mark hubiera llegado sin poderes, sin ningún don ni nada que lo hiciera especial, pero como se dijo así mismo observando como Karen atravesaba la calle atestada de coches y discutiendo con algunos conductores que casi la habían atropellado por su irresponsabilidad al no fijarse al cruzar la calle:

-No puedes enfrentarte a alguien que surca el cielo envuelto en fuego y puede pulverizar las eras y los eones como si fueran simple ilusión.

Mark era especial porque había atravesado el tiempo y hubiera resultado extraño, que su poder se hubiera quedado ahí. Si solo hubiera sido eso, hacía tiempo que el poderío de Albert le habría barrido haría ya mucho.

8

Habían pasado dos tranquilos y apacibles meses desde aquellos hechos en los que no había nada digno de destacar, hasta aquel aciago día.

Una mañana, Candy había preparado el baño para su hija. Habitualmente lo hacía Dorothy o cualquier otra sirvienta, pero aquel día decidió ocuparse ella misma personalmente. Cuando la temperatura del agua fue la idónea sumergió a la niña con cuidado y empezó a pasar cuidadosamente la esponja por la piel de Marianne, que reía encantada. Le gustaba que la bañasen. Entonces al frotarle las muñecas con delicadeza vio algo que llamó su atención. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero cuando se fijó mejor en la piel de la pequeña, se llevó una mano horrorizada a los labios y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Las venas de la pequeña estaban agitadas por un leve temblor. Desde el interior de los vasos sanguíneos llegaba un resplandor anaranjado apenas perceptible. Todo le dio vueltas y apretando a su pequeña contra su pecho lloró despavoridamente asustando a Marienne que rompió a llorar desconsolada:

-No, no, no mi pequeña nooo, no –exclamó. A sus gritos llegó Dorothy y su madre que se hicieron cargo de su hija enseguida. Candy entonces se desmayó presa de una fuerte impresión. Fue llevada rápidamente a su alcoba.

9

Mark llegó rápidamente avisado del trabajo. Entonces, la encontró reclinada en su cama de dosel, con la mirada perdida y llorando débilmente. Apenas si tenía fuerzas para hablar.

-Candy, Candy, mi vida –dijo Mark desgarrado por el sufrimiento al encontrarla allí tendida. Quiso abrazarla, pero la hermosa muchacha levantó su mano con un ademán seco delante de su rostro. Mark la contempló extrañado.

-No, no me toques –dijo Candy con dureza- no se te ocurra tocarme –repitió recalcando su advertencia, desfallecida.

-Pero, pero Candy, soy yo Mark, ¿ no me conoces ? –preguntó angustiado el muchacho. ¿ Qué te pasa cariño ?

-Has trasmitido esa porquería naranja a nuestra hija –dijo con sus bellos ojos anegados de lágrimas- en ti podía tolerarlo, pero en nuestra hija no, de ninguna manera –le respondió Candy con ojos duros y temibles.

Mark entendió inmediatamente lo que debía hacer y le suplicó que hiciera traer a Marianne.

-¡! Ni se te ocurra ponerle las manos encima!!! –exclamó la muchacha enojada –no tienes ningún derecho a pedírmelo.

Mark no hizo caso de sus airadas palabras y ordenó a Dorothy que viniera con la niña. Candy trató de evitarlo, ordenando a la muchacha, que ni se le ocurriera moverse de allí, pero Mark no la hizo caso y al poco, la atemorizada sirvienta que no sabía que partido tomar, finalmente obedeció y trajo a Marienne en brazos, sin que la señora Legan se lo impidiera, porque aun no se había enterado de lo que realmente pasaba en la habitación contigua. Mark tomó a su hija en brazos y Candy se lanzó contra él histérica, como una leona para arrebatársela, pero Mark hizo un gesto y liberó su poder. Como no llevaba la ropa que fue impregnada por primera vez por el iridium, la que tenía se deshizo cayendo al suelo en retazos que se tornaron negros al quemarse en contacto con las llamas. Solo conservó el pantalón. Besó a su hija y musitó lentamente:

-No temas mi angel, papá va a sacar de tu cuerpo este veneno –dijo en referencia al iridium.

La habitación fue bañada por una luz naranja intensa, muy hermosa. Candy no podía creer que Mark estuviera haciendo daño a su pequeña, pero aun así se abalanzó contra él, pero el iridium la rechazaba una y otra vez, rebotando inofensiva pero continuamente, contra el escudo transparente que Mark había erguido entre él y su hija y el resto de los que allí nos hallábamos, en esos momentos, aunque Mark intentaba que no se calcinara en contacto con la pantalla protectora. Si elevaba un poco más la intensidad de su aura, para que Candy no pudiera interrumpirle, haría que surgieran llamas que podrían matarla. Mark tomó la muñeca de su hija y absorvió el iridium que había en su pequeño cuerpo, sumándolo al del suyo. La cantidad que tenía Mark en esos instantes dentro de sí era el límite tolerable, si se podía hablar de tal con una sustancia radiactiva alojada dentro de un cuerpo humano. Una parte del iridium había pasado a Marianne a través de Candy, sin afectarla a ella, pero el iridium de Mark, había producido nuevas reservas para que el nivel que tenía dentro de sí, fuera el mismo. Pero al sumarle lo que le había transmitido a su hija, reabsorbiéndolo de nuevo, se produjo un envenenamiento fatal, que hizo que empezara a sentirse mal, como aquella vez que retornaron de Sarajevo. Mark hizo que su escudo de luz se desmaterializara y entonces la encolerizada muchacha saltó sobre él, que no opuso resistencia. Entonces Mark le entregó a la niña musitando débilmente:

-Ya….está libre de…..

Candy recogió a la niña furiosa mirándole con odio. Entonces examinó al trasluz las venas de Marienne. Ya no se agitaban ni desprendían brillos. Para más seguridad se la llevó al baño y le introdujo la mano en el agua aun tibia. Mismo resultado. Entonces Mark se desplomó. Cuando Candy retornó con Marianne, lo que observó le heló la sangre En ese instante, entró su madre adoptiva y Candy puso a Marienne en manos de Helen. Súbitamente arrepentida de haberle echado en cara aquello, Candy se abalanzó sobre Mark llorando y abrazándole:

-Cariño, cariño, ¿ que te ocurre ? ¿ que te pasa ? ¡!! Respóndeme por favor, por favor ¡!!

Pero Mark no se movió. Su piel empezaba a cubrirse de un color púrpura intenso como entonces, y tenía una fiebre muy intensa. Candy le estrechó entre sus brazos, llorando con fuerza y sacudida por fuertes espasmos de dolor. Le sacudió, le besó e intentó reanimarle, pero Mark estaba muy débil.

Helen intentó retirarla de Mark, pero la muchacha tenía una fuerza sobrehumana y permaneció con la cabeza reclinada sobre su torso.

-Mi vida, mi amor, ¿ qué he hecho ? ¿ que te he hecho ? –lloraba fuera de sí, incapaz de controlar su pena. Sus gritos atrajeron a Mermadon y a mí que no podíamos creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Mi amor, mi dulce y único amor –dijo ella agitada y convulsionada por los remordimientos- ¿ por qué te he dicho esas cosas tan terribles ? ¿ por qué te he tratado de esa manera ? ¡! Perdóname, me enojé, me, me obcequé, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Yo….

Se llevó las manos a las sienes y dijo con la mirada perdida y negando mientras sus bellos ojos se teñían de miedo e incertidumbre:

-Yo le he matado, yo le he matado, yo….

Entonces se desplomó desmayada, en mis brazos por segunda vez.

10

Haltoran le examinó sin pérdida de tiempo. Con la ayuda de Mermadón efectuó un diagnostico preciso. Las conclusiones no fueron nada buenas. Candy permanecía al cuidado de Helen y de Ernest, que también había llegado de la empresa de patentes, abandonando todos sus compromisos para estar con la muchacha. Yo, mientras había llamado a Carlos a gritos, y le envié en cuanto pude a que mandase recado a Haltoran de que viniera lo antes posible. Haltoran vino en un momento, en cuanto Carlos, sin aliento y respirando afanosamente, se personó en casa de los Brighten, llorando y crispando los puños.

-Se nos va Haltoran, se nos va –había acertado a decir cuando el llanto y el dolor le permitieron articular palabra.

-Calma, calma amigo, vamos para allá enseguida.

Helen sugirió que tal vez fuera mejor avisar al médico de la familia, pero Haltoran lo descartó inmediatamente.

-Mucho me temo que la Medicina de esta época poco puede hacer por él –dijo Haltoran con gesto preocupado, y tomándole el pulso.

Su piel se había cubierto de un feo e intenso color púrpura y desprendía mucho calor. Mark estaba más allá de toda posibilidad de recuperarse por sí solo.

-Es igual que cuando retornamos de Sarajevo –dijo Haltoran pesaroso, mientras Mermadon le examinaba atentamente y revisaba sus funciones vitales, que estaban cayendo por momentos casi a cero. Le estaba monitorizando gracias a los sofisticados sensores médicos del robot.

Candy, en un rincón lloraba amargamente, echándose la culpa del estado en que se hallaba sumido su marido.

-Es culpa mía, es culpa mía –musitaba lentamente y con la mirada perdida en una letanía continua. Los halagos y muestras de cariño y afecto de todos nosotros poco podían hacer para mitigar su dolor y rebajar la pena que embargaba a Candy, al igual que a cada uno de los que estábamos allí intentando, hallar un remedio contrarreloj, algo que no sabíamos que podría ser. Annie que había llegado con su marido tan pronto como se enteró de la tragedia estrellaba a Candy entre sus brazos. La infortunada esposa de Mark no dejaba de reprocharse y culparse de su envenenamiento.

-Cuando ví eso en las venas de Marianne –dijo escondiendo su rostro entre las manos- me volví loca, no me paré a pensar y a meditar con calma- dijo la chica meneando la cabeza. Sus rizos se movieron hacia todas las direcciones y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de Annie y las rodillas de su amiga.

-Me desmayé y cuando Mark vino a verme, le….le…-el llanto había interrumpido sus palabras. Annie le aferró la mano y Helen la abrazó para intentar confortarla. Candy tragó saliva y continuó hablando, a duras penas:

-Le dije cosas horribles, que se alejara de mí. Y entonces, mandó a buscar a Marianne. Yo intenté quitársela cuando la tuvo en brazos, pero levantó aquel escudo y me miró.

Candy se estremeció al recordar como Mark se había girado levemente y clavó sus ojos negros en ella, dirigiéndola una mirada enamorada pero teñida de tristeza. Candy se asustó porque intuía lo que aquello podía significar. Entonces Mark bombeó el iridium de Marianne hacia su cuerpo al tomar su muñeca con delicadeza entre sus dedos firmes y ágiles. Al poco sonrió. Su sonrisa era tan encantadora, tan dulce que nada hacía presagiar los tremendos instantes siguientes. Mark se tambaleó y Dorothy recogió a Marianne antes de que cayera al suelo. Candy comprobó que la niña estuviese libre de la sustancia de la que no quedaba ni rastro sin percatarse de la situación de Mark, y entonces su esposo, perdió pie y se dobló entre espasmos de dolor. Al poco quedó sin consciencia y su piel se fue amoratando gradualmente. Tenía una tremenda fiebre y temblaba ligeramente.

Candy se acercó a él y contempló al hombre que tanto amaba. Haltoran procuró no estorbarla, porque sabía que sería inútil disuadirla de que se apartara de su marido.

Se agachó junto a él y acariciando sus cabellos y besándole en los labios y las mejillas susurró quedamente:

-Mark amor mío, si tú no existes, yo tampoco –dijo la chica ante el horror de los que la estábamos escuchando. Helen lloraba y poco a poco los demás fuimos sintiendo una pesada, y difícil de evitar, melancolía que nos iba invadiendo progresivamente. La atmósfera era plomiza, dura y cargada de presagios.

-Mark, mi vida, yo soy la culpable de que estés así. Si no te hubiera dicho todo eso, esas barbaridades tú…..

Entonces las manos firmes pero acogedoras de Haltoran la tomaron por los hombros retirándola lentamente del cuerpo de Mark. La muchacha se encaró, con su amigo lentamente para refugiarse en su seno, agitada por espasmódicas contracciones de llanto y sufrimiento.

-Tú no tienes ninguna culpa querida Candy –dijo Haltoran acariciando sus cabellos de plata y besándola afectuosamente en la frente- Mark habría hecho esto sin que tú le hubieras dicho nada, sin pedírselo tan siquiera –dijo el joven. Haltoran rememoró como de una forma similar, bajo el gigantesco árbol que coronaba la ubérrima y fértil colina de Pony ella le había consolado de forma similar, cuando le confesó su amor, aunque fue más bien ella la que lo averiguó fácilmente a tenor de su expresión de entonces. A partir de allí arrancó una amistad imperecedera entre el ex-soldado y la chica de grandes ojos verdes y carácter alegre e indómito que nos había realmente, conquistado a cada uno de los cuatro.

Mermadon aplicó sus conocimientos médicos sobre Mark.

-Por el momento está estable –anunció pesaroso con voz almibarada- pero mucho me temo que tenemos que realizarle una transfusión urgentemente. Si no….el daño a sus células y estructura orgánica podría tornarse irreversible.

Haltoran le mandó callar para no acrecentar aun más el sufrimiento la aflicción que amenazaba con destrozarnos a todos. El robot se retiró discretamente a un rincón y se sumió en un largo silencio.

Pero Haltoran, sabía perfectamente que, su creación tenía razón entera y plenamente en todo lo que decía.

Entonces Candy se irguió repentinamente. En su rostro había una ciega y total determinación a hacer algo que no era de su agrado, ni del nuestro tampoco.

-Ire a ver a Albert –dijo secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, ante la sorpresa general.

Mark permanecía ajeno a todo aquello, acostado, inmóvil como una estatua de bronce, bien arropado y siendo velado constantemente por todos nosotros y por Mermadón.

Intentamos disuadirla de sus intenciones. No podíamos esperar nada bueno de una decisión tan precipitada y repentina como aquella. Pero Candy estaba firmemente empecinada en hacer su voluntad. La muchacha eligió uno de los mejores vestidos de su ropero, se engalanó y adornó con la ayuda de Dorothy. Parecía una princesa. Helen trató de que recapacitara, pero fue imposible. Haltoran masculló por lo bajo:

-Más que princesa, víctima propiciatoria, para el sacrificio.

Cuando Candy salió de la mansión recogiéndose el vestido y caminando presurosa hacia Lakewood, Haltoran abandonó secretamente la casa de los Legan por una entrada de servicio. Aferraba su MP-5 con determinación.

11

-Eres extraordinariamente galante y sabes como tratar a una mujer.

La voz de Karen Kleiss resonaba por encima de las risas y el jolgorio que inundaba el café. El hombre que estaba a su lado, un joven médico un tanto ingenuo pero de buen corazón se había prendado de ella nada más tropezársela, cuando había estado a punto de ser atropellada al cruzar la calle, mientras iba quejándose entre dientes y llorando con amargura. La chica finalmente terminó por tropezarse con el bordillo de la acera y lastimarse un tobillo.

-Ay, ay –se quejó débilmente mientras la gente que pasaba a su lado se arremolinó en torno suyo. La joven se sujetaba el tobillo que iba inflamándose de forma ostensible empezando a abultar entre sus dedos y adoptando una coloración tumefacta. En ese momento, un joven de cabellos cortos casi al cero y ojos negros, elegantemente vestido pasó por su lado y se adelantó para socorrerla, sobre todo cuando un anciano de sombrero de copa negro y su esposa, una dama que escrutaba a su alrededor con sus impertinentes reclamaban a voz en cuello un médico o alguien que por lo menos avisara a alguno. Walter Miller no tardó en abrirse paso entre la masa de curiosos y mirones que más que favorecer no hacían más que incordiar y molestar a la joven con sus gritos, sin aportar soluciones eficaces. Walter se quedó impresionado por la exótica y casi salvaje belleza de Karen. La chica intuyó muy rápidamente que aquel joven caballero podía servirle en sus planes, por lo menos para impedir quedarse en la calle con lo puesto. Walter se identificó como doctor en el hospital General y rápidamente, se hizo cargo y dueño de la situación, aplicando a Karen un remedio de urgencia para rebajar la hinchazón. De momento el dolor había remitido y las maneras afectuosas e impecables de Karen no la desagradaron en absoluto. La gente empezó a irse, no habiendo nada más que presenciar allí y Walter ayudó a la chica a subir a su coche que estaba aparcado unos pocos metros más allá. La joven se apoyó en el hombro de Walter cojeando y fingiendo un dolor mayor del que realmente sentía en esos momentos, para captar el interés del joven médico. Walter la llevó a su consulta en el hospital donde trabajaba habitualmente, y allí le administró una inyección que le calmó el dolor. Vendó la pierna de la chica con cuidado y esmero. Karen bajó la cabeza y entornando los ojos, rompió a llorar desconsolada. El atento joven que no se esperaba semejante reacción por parte de la muchacha, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-No tengo a donde ir, mi esposo me ha echado de casa y estoy completamente sola –mintió aunque en parte aquellas afirmaciones encerrasen algo de verdad.

-No se preocupe señorita –dijo Walter impresionado y emocionado por tener aquella mujer entre sus brazos –yo, yo me ocuparé de ayudarla hasta donde me sea posible. Karen sonrió imperceptiblemente, y un brillo siniestro danzó en sus pupilas azules.

A partir de aquel día Walter y ella se convirtieron en amantes. El joven médico extrajo un paquete que tenía escondido debajo de la mesa negra a la que ambos estaban sentados, y se lo tendió. Era un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas que la chica recogió con fingida alegría.

Le pellizcó con simpatía la comisura de los labios y sonrió encantadoramente:

-Lo dicho, eres un caballero, tú si que sabes tratar a una mujer.

12

Pero el azar, seguía de parte de Karen Kleiss en su afán de venganza. Walter resultó ser uno de los médicos, entonces principiante que asistió a Mark durante la transfusión de sangre que recibió de Albert cuando casi perdió la vida por una afección idéntica a la que ahora estaba atravesando. El joven médico que lo único que deseaba era impresionar a su despampanante novia, y a preguntas de esta, le contó el caso. Cuando escuchó el nombre de Mark y su descripción, abrió los ojos y movió los pupilas hacia los lados esbozando un ligero rictus de interés. Walter la reveló que secretamente había extraído una muestra de sangre de Mark durante su convalecencia para su estudio, porque había algo en aquel hombre que no era normal, algo que le había llamado la atención. Walter no era consciente de su excesiva locuacidad ni de que el interés de la actriz por él era completamente falso y vacío de todo sentimiento amoroso. Finalmente, consiguió que un día, bajo amenaza de dejarle, le mostrara la valiosa y preciada muestra. Walter tomándolo como un extravagante capricho, pero complaciente, la introdujo en el hospital subrepticiamente, y le enseñó el recipiente conteniendo una dosis de sangre en la que flotaba un compuesto ambarino que pulsaba débilmente, produciendo leves vibraciones y alteraciones que se extendían por la sangre de Mark en forma de caprichosas formas. Karen le besó apasionadamente para distraerle. El joven médico que creyó haber impresionado a su novia, la abrazó nervioso y temblando como un niño, notando una oleada de placer y de hombría que le atravesaba como una corriente eléctrica. En ese momento, Karen aprovechó para sustraer la muestra, y poner en su lugar otra falsa que había preparado intentando que Walter no se percatara de ello.

13

-Más te vale aceptar mi acuerdo, como puedes ver es muy ventajoso y te puede reportar muchos beneficios, empezando por mi adecuada predisposición a guardar tu pequeño e inconfesable secreto.

La asustada y joven sirvienta, recién entrada al servicio de los Legan, observaba con ojos atemorizados y enrojecidos a la dama de vestido verde y con una pluma de faisán en la cabeza que parecía conocerla muy bien. La chica había cometido pequeños robos de dinero en metálico y joyas y tenía mucho miedo de ir a la cárcel o perder su empleo en caso de ser descubierta. Karen había logrado sorprenderla in fraganti, pero sin que la joven criada se percatara en lo más mínimo de ello, un día en que, cuando aun era pareja de Archie y en aquel lejano entonces, servia en la mansión de los Andrew guardándose en los bolsillos de su amplio delantal un valioso broche perteneciente a la tía-abuela Elroy. No dijo nada pero guardó aquel detalle en su memoria. La chica no volvió a cometer más robos, y entró a trabajar al servicio de los Legan especialmente recomendada por la tía abuela, de la que llevaba cartas manuscritas de su puño y letra con excelentes referencias. Karen siguió la pista de la joven y justo, en aquel momento le venía de perlas para sus planes de venganza.

Cuando se identificó y le contó lo que había visto, mostrándole pruebas de sus fechorías, la muchacha se arrojó al suelo suplicando a la dama de malévolos ojos azules, que no la descubriera.

Karen le propuso un monstruoso y retorcido plan a cambio de su silencio cómplice. Karen había aprovechado un día en que nadie de la familia Legan que pudiera reconocerla, estaba presente. Era paciente y meticulosa, pese a su apariencia frívola y descarada, que no era más que una pose, para despistar a sus posibles enemigos y su particular perseverancia dio sus frutos. Consiguió acercarse a la mansión un día en que solo estaba el servicio en la casa. Mermadon no sospechó nada aunque presenciara su llegada, tomándola por una distinguida amiga de la señora Legan o quizás de su hija. Todos los demás miembros de la familia, incluyéndome a mí, estábamos celebrando el bautizo de Marianne.

Karen Kleiss extrajo una pequeña ampolla en la que un líquido ambarino, y que parecía mezclado con sangre coagulada, refulgía siniestramente. Extendió la mano y dijo con voz silibante:

-Inyéctaselo al bebé y me olvidaré de tu cara de ladrona para siempre –dijo acercando su rostro a pocos centímetros de la faz de la temblorosa e impresionable criada, que la observaba con semblante desencajado de miedo y sudando copiosamente.

-Pero, pero señora –dijo la muchacha intentando mantener alejada a la intrigante y peligrosa mujer de si y cierto dominio de si misma, cosa que no conseguía- no, no me pida que mate al bebé, cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Esto no le matará maldita imbécil-dijo con voz cruel, aunque muy suave lo cual horrorizó aun más a la aterrada sirvienta- hazlo y me olvidaré de tus pequeños delitos.

-¿ Por qué señora ? -preguntó la muchacha claudicando y aceptando el repulsivo y viscoso objeto entre sus manos. Bajó la cabeza y lloró amargamente, pero las lágrimas no conmovían el duro corazón de la actriz.

-No tienes porqué saber de mis razones –dijo la mujer esbozando un rictus de menosprecio con sus finos labios –cuanto menos sepas de mí y de todo este asunto, mucho mejor.

La criada lloró desconsoladamente pensando en la rubia y hermosa niña, y se sintió vil y cobarde, pero su cobardía era precisamente la mejor arma de Karen para tenerla entre sus manos, ya que el miedo a ir a la cárcel o perder su empleo que necesitaba desesperadamente, pudieron sobre su débil voluntad acabando con sus escasos escrúpulos. Como Neal, era otra alma quizás bienintencionada pero carente de la fortaleza y voluntad suficientes.

Karen Kleiss conocía a fondo la historia de Mark. Un hombre tan impresionable y enamorado como el tonto médico, que se debía sentir como Casanova o don Juan Tenorio, le había detallado con pelos y señales, la historia del misterioso, entonces novio de Candy. Naturalmente no creyó ni media palabra hasta que un día espió, picada por la curiosidad y fascinada, como Mark en una de sus silenciosas y solitarias reflexiones que solía realizar para hallarle un sentido a su formidable poder, lo exhibió sin percatarse de que Karen estaba siendo testigo atemorizada e incrédula de las llamas que soltaba su mano derecha sin quemarse o que su piel se socarrase por efectos del intenso calor que llegaba hasta ella, pese a estar a quinientos metros de Mark. También supo de la historia de su anterior transfusión y de los efectos que la nociva sustancia descontrolada podía tener sobre él, por boca de Albert, un día en el que el alcohol, la pena y el despecho le hicieron hablar más de la cuenta, más de lo que hubiera sido convenientemente necesario.

14

Albert estaba en su gabinete de trabajo, frente a un gran ventanal a través del cual, la luz radiante del Sol entraba a raudales. Sonreía siniestramente. Karen se había entrevistado con él, pese a sus últimas diferencias, haciéndole partícipe de la venganza que estaba preparando en secreto. A cambio de una suma de dinero, le informó que seguramente Candy iría a verle para pedirla algo. Cuando recibió el dinero ,a través de George, que sentía el peso de la culpa y la vergüenza por aquello, pero que debía obedecer a su jefe, le hizo entrega además de las pruebas de un desagradable asunto que afectaba a los Legan. Aunque en un principio, Albert descartaba la venganza por imposibilidad de llevarla a término, cuando Karen desafiando a sus advertencias, retornó y le informó de sus planes, creyó que podría resultar. Se había estado engañando a sí mismo, diciéndose que olvidaría a Candy y que terminaría por rehacerse, pero le fue imposible. Ciego de rabia y de ira, continuaba pensando en venganzas, hasta que Karen el día en que menos pensaba en tenerla delante suyo, le contó un plan que hizo todo fuera claro, diáfano y siniestramente fácil. Su odio se reavivó y dio luz verde para consumar la oscura revancha. Por los cristales ligeramente coloreados se vislumbraban grandes árboles y unos jardines cuidadosamente mantenidos por un equipo de jardineros, y con un césped verde que alfombraba las grandes extensiones de la señorial mansión de Lakewood. El multimillonario estaba sentado en su sillón repujado de cuero frente a su mesa de caoba, cubierta de papeles y carpetas que reclamaban su atención. Demasiados asuntos pendientes sin resolver durante el tiempo que había estado alejado de ellos, viviendo como un solitario ermitaño, demasiados recuerdos. Había dos teléfonos con auricular de plata que reposaban sobre plataformas de mármol y que sonaban de cuando en cuando. El multimillonario los atendía y daba breves instrucciones a sus empleados o a veces, conferenciaba con algún importante amigo o empresario con el que tenía algún negocio o asunto pendiente. El trabajo sin resolver y atrasado se le acumulaba haciendo que perdiera la paciencia y más de una vez arrojase pilas de documentos o libros de cuentas de la mesa, de un manotazo que producían un estrépito al caer al suelo. Entonces George en silencio y sin mirarle o atreverse a decir nada, los recogía apresuradamente intentando no soliviantarle. Lucía un elegante traje negro con pantalón y chaqueta a juego, con una corbata de idéntica tonalidad que adornaba impecablemente su indumentaria sobresaliendo del chaleco, también oscuro. En aquellos instantes, se oyó un murmullo y una discusión acalorada en la puerta del gabinete de Albert. Finalmente, las dobles puertas se abrieron de par en par revelando la silueta de una mujer joven, muy hermosa y suntuosamente vestida. Candy llevaba los cabellos rubios desplegados sobre los hombros y rematados por una cinta roja en la que destacaban varias rosas blancas. Los pliegues de la falda de su vestido estaban separados por una zona de la misma con volantes y un sedoso y vaporoso tejido con motivos florales. El corpiño del mismo tenía grandes lazos en los hombros que parecían grandes caléndulas sobre las mangas que flotaban casi etéreas en torno a sus hombros torneados. Al verla, Albert hizo un gesto al mayordomo que avanzaba detrás de Candy, para obligarla a marcharse y le dijo a George:

-Dejadnos solos. Luego continuaremos con esto.

George iba a argumentar algo, pero lo pensó mejor y se retiró discretamente, acompañado por el mayordomo que tampoco quiso decir nada ante la seca y cortante mirada del multimillonario. Albert contempló las grandes vidrieras que eran atravesadas por una luz tan brillante que Candy tuvo que entrecerrar sus bellos ojos. El perfil de Albert se recortaba a contraluz sobre el fondo blanco en que la cegadora luz tamizada por los árboles sumía la estancia. Albert sonrió tristemente y pasó la mano por la atestada mesa de trabajo. Candy restregó con reparo sus pies en la mullida y recargada alfombra que cubría el suelo de mármol del salón, con motivos florales. Unas cortinas de satén blancas casi etéreas y volátiles terminaban de imprimir un contrapunto de irrealidad a la escena.

-Aquí fui donde te revelé mi verdadera identidad, ¿ te acuerdas ?

-preguntó a Candy, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

Candy le miró. Después de tanto tiempo, tantos días sin verle, le pareció un completo desconocido.

-Entonces –dijo Albert paseando por la amplia estancia, sin dejarla responder- te acompañé al hogar de Pony y justo, cuando estábamos a punto de estar juntos, poco antes de la comida que festejaba tu retorno, te dirigiste hacia la colina, para estar sola y recordar a Anthony. Decidí seguirte y entonces me viste allí, a pocos pasos de ti.

Albert había decidido confesarle su verdadera identidad, poco después de que Candy retornase de su viaje a Méjico a iniciativa suya, enviando a George en su busca, para que la rescatara. No tenía intención de contarla aun quien era realmente, pero temía que en cualquier momento, el joven viajero del tiempo pudiese alejarla más aun de él. De no ser por Mark, no le habría contado que él era el patriarca de la familia tan anticipadamente, tan antes de tiempo, nunca mejor dicho, antes de realizar planes con respecto a ellos dos, definitivos. Mark quebró la línea temporal haciéndola tomar un curso muy diferente.

"Amo tu sonrisa" –le había dicho a la muchacha al encontrarla de pie, llorando junto al gran árbol de la Colina de Pony, recordando a Anthony, que aun no había sido salvado por Mark, cuando su caballo encabritándose por un accidente, le precipitó contra el suelo, rompiéndose el cráneo, y que había sido enterrado recientemente, en medio del duelo y el luto de la aristocrática familia.

Antes había añadido "pequeña, eres más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras".

Justo cuando Candy sonriente y emocionada corría hacia él, y él había declarado, extendiendo los brazos para recibirla, "nunca dejes de sonreir y jamás te olvidaré" sonó un rugido lejano y una estela de fuego, hicieron que Albert y Candy levantaran la vista al unísono.

Candy se había alejado del hogar de Pony para reflexionar, poco antes de la comida de bienvenida, y estaba allí sola, en silencio vertiendo sus lágrimas, cuando Albert fue tras ella y le descubrió en la colina de Pony. Cuando la habló Candy, corrió esperanzada y alborozada hacia él como si tuviera alas en los pies, y por un momento, parecía que el amor que Albert sentía por ella se haría realidad. Entonces se detuvo. Candy musitó en silencio y con voz queda, cuando observó en el cielo un haz de fuego que cruzaba a gran altura produciendo un estremecedor bramido lejano, algo que heló la sangre en las venas de su protector:

-Mark.

Entonces ella comenzó a caminar hacia el Hogar de Pony donde los niños la aguardaban alborozados para festejar su regreso. Albert intentó atraerla hacia sí pasándole un brazo por los hombros, pero ella se negó, rechazando su contacto hoscamente.

-Déjame Albert por favor –declaró la muchacha huraña y nada receptiva a los intentos de Albert por estrechar su contacto con ella, mientras apartaba el brazo del joven rubio con displicencia. Algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sus confusos recuerdos, volvían gradualmente como fogonazos de luz en la oscuridad que luego se apagaban gradualmente.

Estaba silenciosa, callada, y pálida. No deseaba estar cerca de Albert, porque su mente estaba ocupada en el cometa flamígero, que habían visto sobrevolarles y que se había perdido en el horizonte. Albert dejó escapar un gruñido, pero disimuló perfectamente. Caminó junto a ella hasta el hospicio, contrayendo los puños y teniendo ganas de ocultarse para siempre y no ser encontrado jamás. Entraron en el hospicio, simulando una alegría y un optimismo que no sentían realmente, sobre todo Candy, y ocupando su lugar en la mesa que las bondadosas responsables del hospicio con la ayuda de los niños, habían preparado con refrescos y algunos apetitosos platos.

Entonces Albert esbozó una falsa sonrisa de alegría y dijo:

-Levanto mi copa por Candy.

En el exterior del pequeño edificio, sombras oscuras, ominosas, de negro uniforme militar tocadas con una boina de idéntico color ,con una calavera blanca y descarnada mostrando una macabra sonrisa dentro de un círculo, se desplegaron sigilosamente en torno al hospicio, moviéndose rápida y fugazmente, tomando posiciones en una maniobra envolvente. Ya nada sería lo mismo. Tres desconocidos que iban siguiendo sigilosamente a las tropas de asalto de negro entraron en acción. Una era un hombre con aspecto de soldado curtido, ojos verdes, pelirrojo y determinación en sus facciones duras y decididas, y una gran arma de asalto entre las manos, otro era más obeso, con un sombrero de fieltro y una gabardina hasta los pies, moreno y de ojos oscuros, y el otro era más bajo, de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes, con aspecto de marioneta o muñeco, más que de hombre adulto. Les acompañaba una especie de robot gigantesco que se negó a avanzar más junto a ellos, porque presentía el comienzo de una larga y desigual batalla y al que le repelía la violencia, pese a su temible aspecto.

No, ya nada sería lo mismo a partir de aquel momento. Nunca más.

15

Albert reflexionó. Continuaba pensando, el como su ahijada había venido a visitarle, pese a que los indicios deberían haberla puesto en guardia. Tal como Karen le había advertido, se la veía totalmente desesperada. Estaba tan hermosa, que perdió la noción de la realidad hasta que, Candy le suplicó repentinamente:

-He venido hasta aquí, porque quiero que me ayudes, por favor.

Albert estaba perplejo, pero parecía sentir un malévolo disfrute por la apurada muchacha que tantas veces le había rechazado y esquivado. Ahora, parecía realmente apurada. Sus ojos verdes de una belleza inhumana estaban cargados de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse.

-Por favor, Albert, no me mires así, necesito que me auxilies.

El poderoso magnate se levantó de su asiento repujado y caminó en torno a la muchacha. Parecía deleitarse con su pena y su desgracia. Candy le siguió con la mirada cuando de repente, Albert se detuvo frente a ella y preguntó:

-¿ Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti Candy ? –preguntó con voz carente de emoción.

Candy tardó un poco en responder. Sabía que aquella petición no le simpatizaría precisamente. Mark, era el hombre al que más odiaba en el mundo, su mayor rival, y declarado enemigo. El influyente hombre de negocios, patriarca de una de las más influyentes familias de la aristocracia a ese lado del Atlántico, jamás se había arredado ante nadie, nunca había rehuido a ningún adversario que le plantase cara por fuerte que fuese, pero aquel desheredado, aquel ser procedente del futuro había hecho tambalear su poder, su mundo, sus principios y sobre todo le había arrebatado el amor de su vida.

"Por cinco minutos" –se dijo- "la primera vez. Y ahora que ella parecía haberle olvidado, retornó ese fantasma y me la quitó de nuevo".

-Albert, se trata….de mi esposo –dijo ella vertiendo sus lágrimas, que ya escapaban como un torrente de las comisuras de sus pupilas verdes, restallando en la moqueta que alfombraba el lujoso departamento. Albert la observó con estudiada indiferencia, totalmente rígido, embutido en un traje muy similar al que llevaba cuando reveló a todos los Andrew la verdad de su identidad.

Albert esperó a que ella terminara de hablar.

-Mark…se muere…Como la otra vez, cuando tú le salvaste.

Candy narró en breves y atropellados comentarios lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su esposo. Albert empezó a andar nuevamente mientras sus cabellos rubios se movían levemente al son de sus pasos cortos y mesurados. Estaba disfrutando, por una vez no era él el que se rebajaba y humillaba ante ella, no por esta vez, no.

Candy aguardó expectante con las manos entrelazadas sobre el corpiño de su vestido. Los lazos blancos que semejaban grandes pétalos de imposibles y efímeras flores temblaron levemente.

-Ya, y te has vestido así para impresionarme –dijo Albert con frialdad, mirándola fijamente.

Candy dio un respingo. Aquella reacción de Albert no anticipaba ni auguraba nada bueno.

Candy bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con intensidad, jugueteando con los volantes de su vestido.

-No, no es eso –dijo la chica con voz callada, casi como un susurro.

-Quieres que le salve –dijo Albert mirando hacia los fantásticos arabescos que la radiante luz formaba al atravesar las vidrieras de su gabinete y moviendo las casi transparentes cortinas con el aire que desplazaba, al caminar junto a ellas.

-Sí, -dijo Candy mientras más lágrimas se estampaban contra la alfombra en la que se abrían flores de vivos colores, a una hipotética primavera.

Albert esbozó una sonrisa cruel. Sabía que con su nueva decisión Candy le odiaría de por vida, pero le daba igual. Tanto tiempo buscando la venganza, investigando la forma de hacerla el más sutil y peor de los daños, y cuando ya se daba por vencido, allí tenía su oportunidad, en bandeja de plata. Toda la bondad, todos sus buenos sentimientos, su afabilidad permanecían aplastados, yacían bajo una losa pesada y oscura que la amargura había precipitado sobre su corazón.

-No –dijo secamente mientras miraba fijamente a la muchacha. Ya no era su protector, su caballero, era un hombre sediento de venganza y despechado por un amor que nunca fue correspondido.

-¿ Qué ? –preguntó Candy fulminada por la cruda realidad.

-Lo que has oído Candy. La primera vez accedí porque fui tonto y miserable. Creí que tendría tu agradecimiento, solo te pedía un poco de afecto, pero no. –gritó colérico mientras dio una patada a un valioso jarrón que se resquebrajó rompiéndose en varios pedazos. Candy retrocedió asustada, temerosa de que fuera a atacarla –la bella princesa, tenía a otro príncipe en reserva.

-Por favor –dijo arrodillándose con los brazos laxos, y caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo y con la cabeza baja. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas tornándola más hermosa y deseable.

-No –repitió él como un macabro e hiriente eco con firmeza.

Entonces Candy levantó la vista y dijo suplicante:

-Haré lo que quieras, seré tuya, si tanto me deseas –dijo poniéndose en pie y deslizando los tirantes de su vestido para que descendiera a lo largo de sus torneadas piernas, en contacto con la piel, hasta sus pies. Se detuvo un momento antes de soltar los complicados cierres y añadió –lo que quieras, pero sálvale, salva a mi Mark, por favor, te lo suplico.

Albert la observó de soslayo. La idea era atrayente, y sería un magnífico remate para aquel desquite que tanto había deseado y acariciado con febril ansia.

Un brillo malvado titiló en sus pupilas verdes. La imaginaba humillada, vencida y rota ante su presencia y allí estaba justo donde la quería. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y tomándola por los hombros dijo:

-De acuerdo –dijo asiéndola por el mentón y apretando con fuerza hasta marcar las yemas de sus dedos en la fina piel de la muchacha y atrayéndola hacia sí, causándola daño, por lo que emitió un agudo quejido de dolor- pero no será agradable.

-Lo que quieras, pero sálvale –repitió ella machaconamente. Aquellas desesperadas súplicas eran música para el ultrajado millonario.

Entonces la soltó.

Candy asintió. Se desabrochó el vestido que rebotó contra la alfombra sin ruido quedando ahí como la piel mudada de un reptil. Estaba en ropa interior, indefensa y asustada, sin atreverse a mirarle. Se despojó de ella. Ya solo la corona de rosas adornaba sus cabellos. Se cubría los senos con ambos brazos entrecruzados y sujetándose los hombros con las manos.

-Por favor –repitió en voz baja y temblando. Aquella fragilidad de la muchacha menuda y asustada solo aumentaba su lascivia y sus deseos de tenerla para sí.

Albert la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. La muchacha bajó los párpados y prefirió no pensar en nada, dejándose conducir por el millonario hasta la gran alcoba principal donde aguardaba una cama de dosel. Parecía una muñeca rota y deshecha entre los curtidos y musculosos brazos del joven rubio. Pero ella solo podía pensar en su esposo:

"Mark, Mark" –el nombre del ser amado resonaba en su mente mientras Albert con furiosas acometidas se vengaba de lo que a su juicio eran humillaciones y afrentas a quien había sido tan generoso y condescendiente con ella. La poseyó burda y toscamente causándole un gran daño físico pero sobre todo espiritual. Cuando Albert gritó consumido por el malsano placer ella, solo podía llorar exánime, sin sentir nada, musitando débilmente el nombre de Mark y repetir todo el tiempo:

-Perdóname

16

Albert se vistió con parsimonia, sin prisas, deleitándose de la imagen de Candy, rota y deshecha en la cama desordenada, con la mirada perdida y sin fuerzas ni para llorar, envuelta en un rebuño de sábanas de satén y mantas. La contempló con desdén y desprecio. La había doblegado y sometido a su voluntad. Con eso le bastaría por el momento.

-Vístete –le espetó con indiferencia, casi con repulsión.

Candy obedeció, destrozada y humillada. Se sentía sucia y utilizada para esperaba de esa forma, salvar a su marido.

-Ahora, ¿ vendrás conmigo ? –le espetó de repente esperanzada, pensando que Albert la acompañaría y se sometería a la transfusión que devolvería la salud a Mark.

Albert sonrió imperceptiblemente. Aquel rictus pareció ponerla en guardia, sobre aviso, mientras la muchacha se iba poniendo la ropa con lentitud. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba mareada por lo que el millonario la había obligado a hacer.

-Márchate de aquí. Ya no me eres útil ni de mi agrado.

Candy se quedó de piedra. Sus bellos ojos parecieron quedarse congelados, como si las pupilas verdes hubieran perdido su brillo y no tuvieran vida.

-Pero, pero, -comentó creyendo no haber oído bien- me prometiste que….

-Yo no te garanticé nada –dijo Albert mirándose al espejo y viéndola temblorosa a través de él mientras se hacía el nudo de la corbata- así que ya puedes irte por donde has venido.

Entonces Candy recobró su aplomo y valor habituales e intentó abalanzarse sobre el millonario, pero Albert era más fuerte y la retuvo con una sola mano atenazándola la garganta hasta que casi no pudo respirar.

-Vete de aquí maldita zorra –le dijo con unas palabras hirientes y cortantes que jamás creyó posibles en él- vete antes de que te eche a patadas.

La soltó propinándola un empujón que la hizo trastabillar y caer sobre una cómoda lastimándose. Notó que de su brazo derecho caía algo caliente y viscoso. Se miró la extremidad y contempló horrorizada que era sangre.

-Márchate, vete con tu Mark, aunque –dijo con malsano y morboso regodeo- no creo que se pueda salvar. Le debe quedar poco a ese patán volador.

Entonces Candy recobró su sumisión anterior y se arrojó a sus pies llorando, tratando de suscitar en él una compasión mal entendida.

Albert no tenía la más mínima intención de permitir que Mark recobrase su salud. Era su venganza. Posiblemente lamentaría de por vida haber sido tan duro e implacable con ella, pero le serviría de lección. Aparte, de que si Mark sobrevivía y se enteraba de aquello, tal vez no habría rincón en la tierra donde pudiera esconderse.

-Por favor, sálvale –dijo ella abrazándose a su pierna- si tanto me has anhelado, ahora podrás tenerme, me quedaré contigo para siempre. Lo juro. Renunciaré a él.

-Ya claro –dijo Albert poniéndose a la defensiva- y luego le alentarás para que me mate. No. No me interesas.

-Por favor –lloró débilmente- cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para continuar luchando.

La idea era tentadora y sugerente. Tenerla para sí, para humillarla de por vida, para castigarla por cuanto había tenido que pasar por su causa. Sopesó los pros y los contras. Ya no era el amable amante de los animales, no era el gentil gaitero de la verde colina, era un frío e implacable negociador que analizaba las ventajas y los inconvenientes, ambos platillos de la balanza, para ver hacia donde se decantaba el fiel de la misma de la forma más ventajosa para él.

Pero temía la venganza de Mark. Sabía que Candy no podría retenerle, porque el amor por ella y su voluntad de hierro le hacían prácticamente impredecible e invencible. Candy había aferrado su mano derecha. La retiró con desprecio y dijo lentamente:

-Lárgate. No voy a hacer nada ni por él ni por ti. Vete antes de que te saque a patadas.

Candy se irguió llorando, mientras intentaba taponar la hemorragia de su brazo derecho que sangraba profusamente. Sus ojos desorbitados no podían dejar de llorar.

-Por favor Albert.

-Vete, márchate o haré que te echen de aquí.

Entonces reaccionó furiosa y se lanzó contra Albert para agredirle otra vez. Consiguió arañarle en la mejilla produciéndole una pequeña herida. Albert se llevó dos dedos de la mano a su cara, al notar como su mejilla se teñía de rojo. Entonces alzó la mano y propinó un brutal bofetón que la hizo resbalar. La chica le observó en silencio, aguantando la brutal humillación.

-No te marcharás hasta que acceda, ¿ no es así ? –dijo rascándose el mentón y luego, frotándose la mejilla que no cesaba de sangrar- y frunciendo el ceño –aunque te mate a golpes -¿ tan fuerte es ese amor ? –entonces la cogió por los hombros y la sacudió frenéticamente- ¿ qué tiene ese Mark que no tenga yo eh ?

Candy no respondió. Le observaba con ojos tristes, aguardando aun que el duro corazón del millonario se apiadase de ella.

-Vete –dijo nuevamente Albert con sorda ira-. Vete. No quiero volver a verte nunca más.

Candy se negaba a abandonar la estancia. Entonces tocó una campanilla y dos hombres malencarados entraron en el gabinete. Eran guardas de la finca, brutales y de pocas palabras.

-¿ Llamaba señor ? –preguntó el más alto.

-Sacadla de aquí. No quiero ver a esta perdida nunca más.

La asieron por los brazos y la sacaron a rastras mientras Candy se debatía sin importarle ni la herida de sus hombros, ni la hinchazón de su cara. Solo quería retornar con Albert a su lado, costase lo que costase, sin importarle que precio tuviera que pagar, para intentar que la sangre del millonario fluyera por las venas de su esposo, para devolverle la salud.

Pero la desengañó total y completamente cuando le dijo:

-Si vuelvo a verte cerca de mí, te mataré –dijo Albert hoscamente.

17

Antes de salir Albert había llamado a los dos hombres, que sostenían a su infortunada cautiva con sus manos curtidas y fuertes. Pronunció unas palabras que hicieron que forcejease fuertemente para intentar liberarse. Pero cuanto más se debatía más dura y firmemente la sujetaban entre sus garras.

-Podéis divertiros con ella. Nadie la echará en falta.

Los dos vigilantes se observaron repentinamente. Esbozaron sonrisas malvadas en su malencarado rostro y empezaron a imaginar las torturas que la inflingirían. El señor Albert lo había autorizado y nadie les reclamaría nada. Entonces Candy se dio cuenta de que Albert estaba desatado, y realmente sediento de venganza, ciego de ira. Si hasta ahora no había podido consumarla era porque el miedo a la reacción de Mark le había contenido.

-No, por favor, no me hagáis nada –dijo a los dos hombres- mi padre os lo hará pagar.

Ante las afirmaciones de la chica, ambos hombres dudaron por un instante y vacilaron. Entonces Albert esgrimió una hoja de papel y la tendió hacia la muchacha.

-Léelo –dijo con voz baja y amenazante.

La muchacha firmemente aferrada por uno de los guardianes, tomó la nota y leyó rápidamente. El papel se deslizó de sus dedos repentinamente.

-No, no….no te atreverás…-dijo sordamente mientras intentaba soltarse sin resultados. El hombre que la sostenía era muy fuerte y no se dejaba amilanar por su valentía y terquedad. No lograba zafarse suyo.

-Es una acusación de desfalco y robo a un importante hombre de negocios, cliente y accionista principal de una de mis empresas –dijo displicente- tu querido padre está en mis manos. Si intenta algo contra mí –dijo blandiendo el papel que había recogido de la alfombra a pocos centímetros de su rostro- terminará entre rejas.

-Y lógicamente antes que sacrificar el buen nombre de su familia por una joven disoluta y licenciosa que ni es su hija, y el honor de sus hijos naturales, no moverá ni un dedo por ti, querida –dijo Albert cruzando las manos sobre su regazo.

-Me encargaré de que llegue a cada familia de la alta sociedad de Chicago –añadió con repentino y súbito rencor- una declaración describiendo tu vida libertina de dudosa reputación. Nadie querrá acercarse a ti, si no es con las peores intenciones.

-Es más –dijo sentándose en el sillón y cruzando las piernas- lo más seguro es que te quiten la custodia de tu hija.

18

Era ya de noche. Candy caminaba mecánicamente sostenida por los dos vigilantes, que prácticamente la arrastraban férreamente sujeta para que no pudiera escaparse y dar la alarma. La habían llevado a un profundo y denso bosque fuera de Lakewood. No iban a matarla, ya que el interés de Albert era humillarla lo máximo que pudiera y harían pasar aquello como una falsa prueba más de la disoluta vida de Candy que estaba preparando para difamarla. Suponiendo que después de pasar por aquello, su desdicha no la empujara a suicidarse, cosa que al despiadado millonario le traía sin cuidado. En cuanto a ella, ya todo le daba igual. Sin Mark, sin Marianne y sin su familia no le importaría su destino, ni tampoco su vida. Si hubiera reflexionado un poco más, si hubiera hablado con Mark con calma y analizando las cosas, quizás su marido no estuviera a punto de morir y si no hubiera corrido ciegamente hasta Albert, no se habría metido en la monstruosa trampa que el vengativo y rencoroso multimillonario la había tendido y en la que había entrado tan ingenua como fácilmente.

"Fui una estúpida creyendo que Albert me ayudaría. Ya no es el mismo. Ha cambiado. Se ha transformado en una caricatura del hombre bueno y amable que conocí, en una bestia sedienta de sangre y de venganza".

Los hombres la obligaron a arrodillarse. No opuso resistencia. Ya todo le daba igual, como si le quitaban la vida allí mismo. Empezaron a desabrocharse la ropa, manoseándola groseramente. Candy no se defendió. Cerró los ojos y musitó:

-Quiero acabar de una vez.

Entonces fue cuando uno de ellos nervioso tomando aquello como la aquiescencia de la joven, en vez de su hastío por vivir, la tendió en la hojarasca del profundo bosque en que se habían internado, con la muchacha cautiva y fuertemente atada. Se acordó de cuando la intentaron forzar en aquel pequeño pueblo poco después de casarse con Mark, aunque él acudió rápidamente a su lado para salvarla. Su dulce y amado esposo, que esta vez no vendría en su ayuda, porque se debatía por su vida. Pero tampoco le importaba. Ya no la quedaba nada, como en los peores días en que era maltratada por Eliza y Neal. El hombre más alto iba a abofetearla porque preveía una larga y difícil resistencia, pero ella agachó la cabeza sumisamente, y se dejó hacer, aunque Candy perdió el sentido, abrumada por tanto dolor. El hombre gratamente sorprendido, se encogió de hombros y sonrió empezando a toquetearla, mientras se iba quitando la ropa. Así sería mejor.

Cuando iba a echarse sobre la muchacha, un cohete de fragmentación llegó ululando desde una distancia de doscientos metros explotándole en el pecho. El hombre dio un grito estremecedor y salió proyectado contra un árbol. El impacto le partió varias costillas y después de rebotar inofensivamente en el suelo, se derrumbó sin vida a los pies de su compañero, que se puso a gritar histérico y se marchó huyendo, dejando sola a Candy. Una figura con cabellos pelirrojos y rebeldes que esgrimía una prominente y amenazadora arma de asalto, salió en su persecución. El hombre corría despavorido. Haltoran amartilló su MP-5 y, persiguiéndole, disparó contra él. El cohete zumbó rabioso dejando una estela de fuego a su paso, y explotó entre sus piernas sin acertarle, pero haciendo que rodara por tierra. La onda expansiva levantó algunas piedras y barro, haciendo que varios pequeños animales salieran corriendo despavoridos. Conejos y varias ardillas pasaron por delante de Haltoran, que indiferente a lo que le rodeaba, se acercó lentamente al guarda. Su oponente le atacó con un cuchillo, pero el joven se apartó hábilmente, desarmándole con una finta. Le asió con una mano levantándole del suelo. Candy yacía desmayada, entre la hojarasca y algunos arbustos que crecían en el claro del bosque , con las deslumbrantes y espléndidas ropas convertidas en una caricatura, en una sombra de lo que habían sido, desgarradas y apenas tapando su desnudez, , al pie del árbol contra el que se había desnucado el otro secuaz.

-Mejor así –dijo Haltoran en referencia a que Candy no podía presenciar la terrible acción que iba a cometer, al haber perdido la consciencia.

El hombre intuyó lo que iba hacer y le observó con ojos desorbitados de miedo:

-Piedad.

-No –dijo Haltoran lentamente y con una entonación que le heló la sangre- para ti no la hay.

Cogió al hombre como si fuera un muñeco y le partió el cuello, arrojando con asco su cadáver lejos de sí. Luego le dio una patada para que rodara de su lado. El perpetuo bromista que era Haltoran, no reía esta vez y dijo con sorda ira:

-Con ella no la ibais a tener.

Luego caminó hacia Candy. La observó por unos instantes. Estaba tumbada boca arriba, con la ropa destrozada y sangrando levemente de su hombro derecho, mostrando parte de su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Aun en medio de tan dantesco escenario, irradiaba una paz y una belleza que le deslumbró. Se arrodilló ante ella y la cubrió decorosamente con su chaqueta. La contempló conmovido y musitó acariciando sus cabellos despeinados, sobre los que aun conservaba una parte de la corona de rosas, confiriéndola un dramático aspecto, que la hacía aun más adorable e indefensa.

-Pobre criatura, pobre víctima propiciatoria. Muy fuerte ha de ser el amor que Mark y tú sentís el uno por el otro…para aguantar lo que has aguantado –dijo rozándola las cuencas de los ojos con ternura.

19

-Despierta pequeña pecosa, no te dejes derrotar así como así, no puedes hacerle esto al viejo Haltoran.

Candy abrió lentamente sus bellos ojos y en vez de encontrarse con los brutales y repulsivos guardianes de Albert, la cara amable y preocupada de Haltoran le dio la bienvenida. La muchacha llorando y aturdida porque creía que estaba soñando, le estrechó con fuerza contra si, entre sus manos. Candy gemía entre los brazos protectores del ex-soldado, que también la había amado.

Haltoran la había propinado pequeños cachetes para reanimarla, consiguiendo que recobrara la consciencia. Su hermoso vestido estaba desgarrado y hecho jirones. Tenía un corte en el hombro derecho de la que manaba sangre y la mejilla enrojecida por el bofetón de Albert.

-Haltoran, Haltoran, ha…sido horrible –dijo Candy mientras se apretaba contra el pecho de su valeroso amigo. Las lágrimas mojaban la camisa del muchacho que acariciaba con sus manos firmes los cabellos apelmazados por el sudor de la muchacha.

Haltoran entonces extrajo de una mochila que llevaba colgada a la espalda un botiquín y curó con presteza y delicadeza la herida de Candy. El corte no era muy profundo afortunadamente, y tenía más de aparatoso que de grave. Le vendó con cuidado después de desinfectárselo, aunque Candy soltó un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Lo siento, lo siento pequeña –dijo cariñosamente el joven- perdóname, tendré más cuidado.

A continuación aplicó hielo en la mejilla de la chica hasta que la hinchazón bajo un poco y el dolor remitió. La examinó con cuidado. No parecía tener nada roto, ni haber perdido ningún diente.

Candy pareció tranquilizarse un poco, por encontrar una mano amiga entre tanto dolor y adversidad que no creía que fuera posible.

-¿ Cómo, cómo has sabido que….?

-Te seguí discretamente. Había algo que no terminaba de gustarme en todo esto. Poco después de que decidieras ir a ver a ese…canalla, porque estoy convencido de que esto te lo ha hecho él.

Entonces Haltoran se irguió furioso porque la muchacha se lo había confirmado con su mutismo. El joven aferró con rabia su arma apretándola hasta que sus nudillos parecieron traspasar la piel de sus manos. Entonces hizo un gesto con su mano y Mermadón apareció lentamente siguiendo a su creador.

-Mermadon, protégela, te hago responsable directo de que no la pase nada.

El robot asintió ligeramente. Haltoran le había retocado la programación para que, aunque siguiese deplorando la violencia no dudara en utilizarla si fuera necesario.

Entonces Candy se adelantó saltando hacia él, porque intuía lo que pretendía hacer. Haltoran amartilló su arma con un siniestro chasquido que conocia bien.

-No Haltoran, no, no ahora tú no.

Haltoran miró a Candy con afecto. Le acarició la mejilla y dijo lentamente:

-Esto ha sido cosa de él, y esta vez no va a quedar impune.

Comprobó que la munición explosiva estuviera en su sitio y dijo sordamente mirando hacia el bosque que se extendía en derredor de ambos y que la luna iluminaba pálidamente. Un ave nocturna pasó en vuelo rasante cazando un ratón que huía entre las altas hierbas, asustando a Candy.

-Debí dejar que Mark hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Nos habríamos evitado todos estos disgustos.

-No Haltoran, -le dijo abrazándole por la espalda- no me dejes sola. Por favor, volvamos con mi marido y mi hija, te lo suplico.

Haltoran dudó. Por un lado sus ansias de desquite le decían que cruzara el bosque, entrara en Lakewood y no cejara hasta encontrar a Albert para ajustarle las cuentas, superando cualquier obstáculo que le entorpeciera en sus objetivos, pero tampoco podía dejar sola a Candy en compañía del robot, aunque este la defendiera ante cualquier otro imprevisto.

Suspiró decepcionado, pero no era capaz de resistirse a ese par de esmeraldas sollozantes que le pedían encarecidamente que olvidara la venganza. Enfundó el arma ante la aliviada Candy que soltó una exhalación de tranquilidad.

-¿ Puedes caminar ?

La muchacha asintió. Haltoran verificó el vendaje que le había realizado. Estaba en su sitio y el corte ya no sangraba. En cuanto a su rostro, la pomada que le había aplicado con sumo cuidado y el hielo habían prevenido la aparición de la hinchazón.

20

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión Legan, Helen y todos que estábamos muy preocupados porque aun no había regresado, suspiramos de alivio cuando Haltoran la trajo maltrecha de vuelta, pero sana y salva. Durante el camino de vuelta, la chica le hizo prometer encarecidamente que no diría una sola palabra de la vergonzosa y humillante visita a Albert que había estado a punto de costarle su cordura. Movido por piedad y por el cariño tan intenso que la tenía, accedió un poco contrariado. De momento no quería causar más pesar a su familia, que se arremolinó en torno a ella colmándola de atención. Mintió diciendo que Albert se había ausentado por un largo tiempo y que no regresaría por ahora. Candy se abalanzó sobre Mark que no respondía a ningún estímulo, pese a que la muchacha le abrazaba y le hablaba en voz baja mientras su piel continuaba tiñéndose de púrpura y el calor que emanaba era abrasador. Entonces Haltoran tuvo una idea que podía entrañar un cierto riesgo, pero que tenía una posibilidad de resultar. Se llevó a Candy a un aparte y se lo hizo saber. La muchacha esperanzada le rogó encarecidamente que la pusiera en marcha. Entonces hizo partícipe a los Legan y a Annie que continuaba allí aguardándole.

-¿ La técnica de los puntos estrellados ? –preguntó Helen Legan con cierta prevención, porque ya el nombre de la misma le producía escalofríos.

-Es la que apliqué con Neal y con él funcionó –dijo clavando la vista en el cuerpo exánime de su amigo que se agitaba levemente. Haltoran corrió a su lado, ante el temor de Candy y todos nosotros y examinándole las constantes vitales exclamó al borde de las lágrimas al comprobar su rápido empeoramiento:

-Tenemos que hacer algo o no pasará de mañana.

21

Haltoran impartió órdenes rápidas y precisas. Mark fue conducido al jardín, transportado por varios criados y con la ayuda de Carlos, mía y de Ernest. Era de noche, momento más propicio para que el signo zodiacal de Mark respondiera a la petición de auxilio que Haltoran le dirigiría tan pronto como empezara a utilizar la arriesgada y peligrosa técnica con su amigo.

-Ahora haré salir la sangre enferma por los puntos que iré abriendo con mis dedos en su piel. Cuando la sangre envenenada esté fuera, su cuerpo producirá otra nueva y purificada y los niveles de iridium se restablecerán a sus niveles óptimos, recobrándose.

Las heridas se cerrarán solas cuando la sangre enferma haya sido evacuada de su organismo.

Aquello sonaba terrible y Haltoran advirtió a los que nos encontrábamos allí presentes que si nuestro ánimo no era lo suficientemente templado, mejor que nos retirásemos. Pero Candy permaneció allí, incapaz de dejar solo a su marido. Aunque entre todos, empezando por su madre procuramos disuadirla no hubo manera de separarla de Mark. Entonces ocurrió algo memorable y magnífico. Como Candy no quiso irse, Helen se quedó a su lado, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija.

-Mamá –dijo Candy llorando y estrujándose contra ella, correspondiendo a su gratitud.

Como Helen se quedó, también lo hizo Ernest, que tomó a su familia entre sus brazos y se mantuvo allí estrechamente unido a su esposa y a Candy. Haltoran observó a Mark concentrándose. Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pensando apenado en su amigo.

-Resiste querido Mark, voy a traerte de vuelta –dijo secándose el llanto con la palma de la mano. Candy se asombró de comprobar que Haltoran llorase, porque pocas veces exteriorizaba sus sentimentos.

Haltoran se aproximó a Mark que estaba tendido en un banco de piedra, como había ordenado que le dispusieran. Retrajo un brazo hacia atrás y extendió los dedos. Entonces descargó un seco golpe en el codo. Un chorro de sangre oscura brotó como un surtidor. Candy intentó pararle, pero Ernest la retuvo asiéndola por la muñeca.

-No hija –dijo el caballero a la joven que se revolvía furiosa, clamando a gritos que le soltara- tenemos que dejarle hacer. La vida de tu esposo está ahora en sus manos.

Haltoran se apartó antes de que el chorro caliente y viscoso le acertara en plena cara. Asestó más golpes en las piernas, rodillas, pies y brazos del joven. Varios regueros de sangre negra y maloliente emergieron al unísono, que al mezclarse se sumaron en un riachuelo que se deslizó por el camino de grava, sendero abajo.

-Ya está –dijo Haltoran respirando agitadamente- ahora solo resta esperar y rezar. Debemos dejarlo ahí. Si lo moviéramos ahora podríamos matarle.

Haltoran se quedó allí velándole. Pese a que había dicho a los demás que nos fuéramos a dormir, que si había alguna novedad, nos avisaría inmediatamente, Candy se negó a moverse y continuó allí al lado de Mark. Entonces Helen que estaba presa de un fuerte nerviosismo y fuera de sí, por los sufrimientos de Candy, terminó por derrumbarse en brazos de su marido. Yo le palmeé la espalda y dije amistosamente:

-Ve con ella a descansar amigo mío –le dije con un asentimiento de mi cabeza- yo me quedo con Haltoran. Si surge algo, os avisaré, lo prometo.

Ernest me estrechó la mano con fuerza. Era un apretón firme, seguro. Cargó a su esposa y levantándola en vilo caminó hacia la mansión para acostarla y cuidarla. Haltoran y yo contemplamos como se alejaban y atravesando el porche y subiendo las escalinatas desaparecieron en el interior de la casa. Contemplé el balcón desde el que Candy fue sometida a la primera penalidad que tuvo que afrontar en su nueva vida, cuando fue adoptada como dama de compañía de Eliza, en la época en la que los corazones de ambos hermanos eran tan duros que eran impermeables y completamente refractarios a los buenos sentimientos. Annie se había marchado a casa a requerimientos de Haltoran que la tranquilizó con palabras amables. Brown el chofer de la familia llegó al momento casi, avisado por Ernest para que llevara de vuelta a Annie a casa Brighten. Candy se había quedado totalmente dormida. Haltoran la abrigó con una manta que había traido improvisando una almohada con otra. Candy se agitó brevemente en sueños, pero continuó sumida en un profundo sueño, al pie de las escalinatas. Afortunadamente y pese a que estábamos aun en invierno hacía una noche increíblemente hermosa y cálida. Soplaba un suave viento sur. Me fijé en Candy y sus moratones y heridas. Ya se había cambiado de ropa, teniendo que deshacerse de su fastuoso vestido de fiesta que estaba totalmente desgarrado y arruinado. Comenté con Haltoran entonces, procurando no hablar muy alto para que la muchacha no se despertara al oirnos.

-¿ Han intentado violarla verdad ? –pregunté con gesto preocupado y apenado por la chica.

Haltoran que estaba reclinado en la escalinata a pocos pasos de ella, asintió y dijo enfurecido:

-Fueron dos de esos cerdos al servicio de Albert, como los que intentaron aprovecharse de ella en otra ocasión, cuando Mark les dio su merecido.

Me introduje las manos en los bolsillos y pateé el suelo. Puede que hiciera calor, pero yo me sentía helado y notaba aterido de frío. No quise hacer preguntas, me figuraba que los dos guardas habían dejado ya este mundo de forma bastante horrible. Haltoran no se andaba por las ramas cuando alguien hacía daño a alguno de sus amigos.

-Me parece que me estás ocultando algo –le dije a Haltoran suspicaz.

Haltoran tenía ganas de sincerarse y me contó la triste verdad de la humillante y vejatoria venganza que Albert había urdido para la muchacha.

-¿ Cómo pudo aguantar tanto ? –pregunté horrorizado. Candy se giró en su improvisada cama removiendo las mantas y lanzando una lejos de su cuerpo. Me erguí y recobrándola, volvía a echársela por encima. Pese a la dureza de los peldaños de granito el cansancio acumulado y las tensiones habían hecho que finalmente, sus escasas fuerzas la abandonaran y dejara de resistirse por quedarse despierta, abandonándose a un descanso reparador.

-Por amor –dijo Haltoran reflexivo y sintiendo un poco de envidia del vínculo que ataba a Mark y a Candy ya de por vida, aunque amaba profundamente a su esposa Annie y a su hijo Alan.

-Hasta Albert es plenamente consciente de que ese lazo entre ambos es indestructible y por eso, aprovechándose de su desesperación la humilló y vejó tan horriblemente para infligirle la peor tortura posible.

Haltoran calló un instante. La luna iluminó sus facciones decididas en las que se adivinaba una expresión de contrariedad. Apoyado en su MP-5 se lamentó con un deje de culpabilidad en la voz:

-Debí haberla seguido desde el principio. Si hubiera irrumpido en la mansión y ajustado las cuentas a ese cerdo…..pero cuando la encontré, aunque la liberé de esos dos matones, el mal ya estaba hecho. Intenté regresar a Lakewood para darle un escarmiento a ese cerdo, pero ella me lo impidió.

Enarqué las cejas y entonces pregunté súbitamente cuando un fugaz razonamiento cruzó por mi cabeza.:

-¿ Crees que ha tenido algo que ver con su estado ? ¿ que es parte de su venganza ?

Haltoran reflexionó por largo rato y luego contestó:

-Es lo más probable, aunque aun no tenemos ninguna prueba que lo incrimine en esto también. Lo más seguro que haya contado con la ayuda de algún otro cómplice o cómplices.

Entonces Haltoran arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás y golpeó con fuerza la palma de su mano derecha con la otra cerrada en un sólido y resistente puño.

-Karen Kleiss –dijo de golpe y porrazo recordando a la intrigante y peligrosa mujer que ya había realizado una tentativa de separar a Mark y a Candy, atrayendo a su amigo y consiguiéndolo por muy poco margen.

-De no ser por mí esa bruja le habría hechizado. Estaba decidido acostarse con ella, pensando que Candy le engañaba con otro hombre. Me costó mucho quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza.

Me rasqué la cabeza. Desde que Clean me había robado mi último sombrero y lo había deshecho con la ayuda de su amiga Silvia, había renunciado a llevar ninguno más sobre mi cabeza. Aquel había sido el último que cubriría mis cabellos algo ralos. Entonces hice memoria y recordé como la mujer de pelo castaño y de ojos azules agitó el puño amenazadoramente jurando venganza. La habíamos desenmascarado y logrado que confesara, gracias a una encerrona preparada con la inestimable ayuda de Archie, que detrás del maquiavélico plan, estaba el dinero y las promesas de Albert de apoyar decididamente su carrera teatral, abriéndole con su influencia las puertas necesarias para que ascendiera a la fama rápidamente.

-Luego salió huyendo. Creíamos que abandonaría Estados Unidos temiendo las represalias de Albert, pero no parece que le haya tenido mucho miedo que digamos –dijo Haltoran asegurándose de que Candy no se despertara o pasara frío, rozándole la mano con mucho cuidado para no sobresaltarla, y comprobar su temperatura corporal, pese a que la noche estaba templada, aunque yo seguía tiritando algo, pese a mi gabardina.

-O eso o ha estado con él o en contacto muy cercano y estrecho con Albert –dije yo observando como una estrella fugaz recorría el firmamento dejando una larga estela blanca de este a oeste, mientras Haltoran movía los labios rápidamente formulando un deseo seguramente, pidiendo el pronto restablecimiento de nuestro amigo.

Entonces escuchamos un agitado murmullo. Mark estaba pugnando por recobrarse. Nos fijamos que la sangre oscura y que hedía a varios metros, había dejado de manar. Las hemorragias de Mark aun seguían desprendiendo algo de sangre. Haltoran se aproximó intrigado y mojando sus dedos índice y anular con cuidado en una de las heridas de Mark, se la llevó cerca del rostro. Entonces su cara adoptó una expresión de alegre optimismo. Vino hacia mí y abrazándome con emoción me dijo mientras me mostraba sus dedos impregnados de sangre:

-Maikel amigo mío, Maikel, es roja, es de color rojo.

Estudié con atención las yemas de los dedos de Haltoran y palpé la sangre para coincidir con él conmovido:

-Lo hemos logrado, amigo, lo hemos logrado.

Poco después Mark abría lentamente los ojos irguiéndose lentamente y llamando a Candy con voz cansada, pero vivo y aparentemente recobrado. Candy que dormía con la mejilla izquierda apoyada sobre la mano del mismo lado, se despertó repentinamente y al ver a su esposo restablecido aunque solo fuera a medidas se irguió rápida y velozmente y se dirigió hacia él. Mark estaba algo mareado pero en buen estado de salud. Los niveles de iridium habían bajado a un índice seguro y la nueva sangre había desplazado a la envenenada pulsando con fuerza por todo su cuerpo y llenándole de vigor y energía. Corrió al encuentro de su esposa, que también iba en pos de él. Los dos enamorados no veían el momento de estar el uno en brazos del y yo nos habiamos quedado dormido espalda contra espalda. Entonces yo dí una cabezada y me fui encima de Haltoran tirándole al suelo. De hecho acabamos los dos por tierra. Cuando Haltoran se despertó enojado, su enfado se esfumó rápidamente. Ante nuestros ojos veíamos una escena maravillosa, digna de la mejor película romántica. Candy a la que le habían nacido alas en los pies corrió hacia su esposo. Mark abrió sus brazos entendiendo rápidamente lo que había sucedido al contemplar la sangre negra que había anegado una parte de un pequeño parterre que estaba frente a nosotros y sus heridas que se iban cerrando gradualmente.

"La técnica de los puntos estrellados" –pensó rápidamente. Haltoran le había salvado una vez más. Más tarde le daría las gracias. Ahora debía recobrar a su esposa, a su amada Candy.

Finalmente se encontraron. Mark alzó a Candy en vilo abrazándola con tanta fuerza que la muchacha creyó que se disolvería entre sus manos. Ella envolvió su cuello con sus brazos. Mark reposó su cabeza en el regazo de Candy y giró con ella en volandas varios instantes gritando de alegría y lanzando al aire estridentes exclamaciones, riendo, alzando un torrente de hilaridad hacia la blanca luna. Finalmente la depositó en el suelo y se fundieron en un beso tan apasionado que me eché casi a llorar contemplando aquella bella y conmovedora imagen. Las lágrimas de Candy y Mark se entremezclaron junto con los suspiros y las caricias. Candy se inclinó tan atrás que terminó por resbalarse y precipitarse al suelo, entre risas, con Mark. La miró un instante alborozado. Experimentaron la misma fascinación mutua que les recorriera el alma, cuando se conocieron por vez primera en la colina de Pony, él sobre la rama del gran árbol que mecía el suave viento de aquella mañana de Mayo, ella al pie del árbol contemplándose en silencio, enamorándose en un instante eterno e irrepetible. Y luego se besaron juntando sus labios con ansia. Rodaron por tierra alborozados y finalmente se sentaron el uno frente al otro de rodillas, tiernamente abrazados. Candy le miró inclinando la cabeza y limpiando su rostro de sangre y de tierra con su pañuelo.

-Te quiero amor mío –dijo ella simplemente.

-Jamás dejaré de amarte, jamás –dijo Mark apretándola contra su pecho, mientras sus padres adoptivos, dejaban su alcoba al escuchar el jolgorio y los clamores, y se nos unían en las escalinatas observándoles con ojos humedecidos.

-Es el triunfo del amor –musité lentamente sin darme cuenta ni esperar que me oyese nadie, aunque tampoco me importaba.

Ernest depositó una de sus manos anchas, que infundían confianza sobre todo al sellar una amistad o un pacto con un apretón de manos y sonriéndome me miró con sus ojos oscuros que destacaban sobre su nariz ligeramente ganchuda. Su bigote se estremeció ligeramente cuando dándome la razón me replicó:

-Es una bella y gran victoria, desde luego que sí, amigo Maikel.

Candy y Mark continuaban abrazados. Ella le pedía perdón, lamentándose amargamente por sus reproches y él, la disculpaba quitándole importancia y bromeando con su esposa. Los besos y las ardientes palabras de amor sonaron durante mucho tiempo. Haltoran nos hizo un ademán con la cabeza y nos susurró a todos:

-Será mejor que les dejemos a solas. Ahora necesitan estar a solas y contarse mutuamente sus pesares y curar sus respectivas heridas.

-Si, será lo mejor –dije bostezando.

Helen a su pesar optó por seguir el consejo de Haltoran y retirándose precediendo a su marido subió las escaleras de la segunda planta en dirección a su cuarto. Haltoran tiró suavemente de mí para alejarme de ellos, pero yo, extasiado y feliz no podía dejar de contemplar escenas tan bellas. Finalmente nos retiramos sigilosamente, dejando que solo la luna fuera testigo de su amor. Empezaron a bailar y a evolucionar al son de una imaginaria música. Antes de entrar en la casa Legan, escuché como el cálido viento sur me traía hasta mis oídos un juramento de amor, una promesa que renovaban constantemente.

-Para siempre mi vida –decía Candy apasionadamente apoyando su barbilla en el hombro derecho de Mark.

-Para siempre amor mío –ratificaba él mientras la besaba en los labios nuevamente.

22

Haltoran permanecía callado, sentado junto a Annie y con su hijo entre los brazos. Estaban frente al fuego que ardía con parsimonia y deshaciendo lentamente los grandes trozos de leña, que Haltoran atizaba de cuando en cuando para avivar las llamas. Annie que no podía soportar más su silencio le abrazó y preguntó:

-¿ Que te ocurre Halt ? llevas así, callado desde que llegaste anoche. Si Mark está ya a salvo afortunadamente y ya salió del coma….

Haltoran apretó débilmente la mano de su esposa y la atrajo hacia si reclinándola contra su pecho. No deseaba hablar de aquello. Le hacía daño. Se sentía responsable del sufrimiento de Candy.

-No es nada cariño –dijo él besándola sobre la cinta roja que adornaba su cabeza- es que aun estoy un poco preocupado por Mark, eso es todo –mintió.

Entonces la muchacha pareció darse por satisfecha por la explicación de su marido. Alan empezó a quejarse porque ya era la hora de comer y empezaba a estar hambriento. Annie que estaba envuelta en una bata de raso que realzaba sus esculturales formas tomó a su hijo en brazos y acunándolo se dispuso a darle de mamar, retirándose al cuarto de Alan, porque allí siempre estaba más cómoda y relajada para alimentarle, no porque sintiera reparo de que Haltoran la viese, si no porque tenía necesidad de compartir esos momentos de intimidad maternal, a solas con el pequeño. Entonces Haltoran se quedó solo, allí frente a la chimenea, en la que el fuego continuaba devorando vorazmente los leños y se dijo:

"Si hubiera entrado en la mansión, si no hubiera tardado tanto en salir detrás de ella". –se reprochaba una y otra vez.

Y encima Candy le había hecho jurar que guardaría el secreto, que jamás revelaría nada de la bochornosa experiencia que había sufrido en la lujosa mansión del multimillonario.

Y él, apenado e incapaz de resistirse a sus apasionadas súplicas, no había tenido valor para negarse. Se preguntó si él habría sabido cuidar mejor de ella que el impetuoso e impulsivo amigo al que había liberado de la ponzoña que corría por sus venas infectándole. Mark había recibido un regalo envenenado nunca mejor dicho, cuando unos locos irresponsables, abrieron su particular caja de Pandora, creyendo que sería el cofre del tesoro, desatando un poder que mejor hubiera permanecido dormido por los siglos de los siglos, pero que le había franqueado la entrada de un distante mundo, en el que una maravillosa criatura, tan hermosa que parecía provenir de las estrellas, como si hubiera bajado del firmamento, volviéndose carne, le había estado aguardando de forma involuntaria….o puede que no.

"No sé como estoy aquí sentado fingiendo que no ocurre nada. Cuando esa pobre muchacha se ha jugado la dignidad, su honor y puede que la cordura por Mark, que tampoco tiene culpa de nada".

Intentó no darle más vueltas, porque si no terminaría por coger su arma, vestirse y cometer una locura.

Aunque en esta ocasión, Mark no era responsable directo del horror que Candy había tenido que aguantar a manos de Albert.

"Es como si hubiera intentado ser castigada deliberadamente de forma tan dura y brutal, porque se siente responsable del daño que Mark sufrió cuando absorbió el iridium del cuerpo de su hija".

23

Albert parecía satisfecho con su venganza. Había tratado duramente a Candy poniéndola en el límite físico y mental de su resistencia. George, el servicial secretario que siempre iba elegantemente trajeado, de negro, contempló a su jefe mientras este seguía leyendo despachos y poniendo al día el trabajo atrasado, mientras la correspondencia de varias semanas se amontaba en un lateral de su mesa. George le estaba escrutando mientras permanecía de pie frente a Albert, silencioso y aguardando sus instrucciones. Entonces el multimillonario, que empezaba a sentirse molesto por las inquisitivas pupilas de su empleado, que parecían lanzarle duras acusaciones, arrojó los documentos que estaba estudiando con ojos interesados y cruzando las piernas, depositó sus manos sujetando la rodilla que sobresalía por encima de su mesa, como una lejana montaña entre la neblina -¿ Y bien George ? –preguntó dirigiéndose a él con desdén -¿ se puede saber a que estás esperando ?

George se acarició las puntas de su fino bigote negro, pulcramente recortado. Sabía que aquellas justas palabras provocarían la ira de su jefe y puede que hasta la pérdida de su empleo, pero se veía en la obligación moral de pronunciarlas, aunque no sirviera de nada.

-Jefe –dijo George buscando las frases más adecuadas y menos hirientes- creo..que lo hizo con la señorita Anderson no estuvo nada bien. El castigo fue brutal, desproporcionado.

Albert se levantó lentamente y rodeó la mesa con pasos cortos, que sonaron ominosos en la estancia. La venerable estancia donde la maravillosa luz solar había silueteado su perfil apolíneo como cuando revelara a Candy su identidad, o donde había decretado el cruel y vergonzoso escarmiento.

-Tú no eres nadie para juzgarme George –le dijo apuntándole con el dedo índice. La uña de Albert quedó a muy corta distancia de la nariz de su secretario y Albert añadió –será mejor que no vuelvas a darme lecciones si no quieres que tenga que prescindir de tus servicios.

Pero George no se amilanó. Sus ojos parecieron relampaguear de ira, bajo los finos cabellos negros que le caían elegantemente sobre la frente. Sin pestañear, y sosteniendo la mirada de Albert dijo:

- Con todos los respetos, señor, usted no debería haber tratado así a la señorita Anderson –dijo animado por un repentino y súbito valor que parecía dar alas a su osadía –si ella ama a ese hombre, debemos respetar su decisión señor.

Albert le contempló con incredulidad, incapaz de asimilar que su hasta ahora pragmático y eficiente secretario, le estuviera dando una lección de humildad expresando con palabras sencillas pero demoledoras, pese a su respetuoso tono la verdad del horrible acto que acababa de cometer con Candy. Pero prefirió callar, quería averiguar cuan lejos podía llegar el audaz e intrépido atrevimiento del hasta ahora gris empleado., Aparte de su aspecto y modales tan impecables como cualificado y experimentado era para los negocios, apenas le conocía superficialmente.

-Lo que usted siente por la señorita Candy no es amor, señor –exclamó el hombre posando sus manos sobre el tablero de madera de su escritorio, gesto que jamás se habría atrevido a realizar y menos aun levantarle la voz- es una pasión malsana y enferma. Donde no hay respeto y comprensión mutua, donde una de los dos no es feliz, y el otro por añadidura tampoco, ahí, no existe el amor.

-Pareces conocer muy bien el terreno que pisas –dijo Albert con desprecio y conteniendo su ira, ante la súbita e imprevista rebeldía de su subordinado.

George no respondió aunque el magnate tenía razón. Había amado en silencio a la madre de Anthony, una bella mujer de salud frágil que cultivaba las rosas que heredara su hijo y que él, por homenaje y amor filial seguía cuidando con esmero en memoria suya. George guardaba un secreto en su corazón, un secreto que le remontaba hasta una noche de Mayo en que la bella mujer, desesperada por que su marido había vuelto a dejarla sola por motivos de trabajo, le hizo partícipe de sus más ocultos miedos y emociones más profundas. George la había estrechado entre sus brazos para intentar conciliadoramente consolarla, y en un momento de debilidad, ella le ofreció sus labios trémulos que semejaban pétalos en flor. George que temblaba, la besó cerrando los ojos haciendo realidad sus sueños y aspiraciones. La bella madre de Anthony se refugió en sus brazos y vivió una noche de pasión con él. Al día siguiente, poco antes del amanecer, le rogó que se marchara, que todo aquello, no había ocurrido realmente, para desilusión y horror de George que se fue con el corazón destrozado, pero leal y obediente como siempre, no objetó nada. Luego llegó el señor y todo continuó como si nada, como si aquella fugaz velada de felicidad infinita no hubiera ocurrido nunca, como así realmente sucedió.

La hermosa Marie, la madre de Anthony le dijo acariciándole sus mejillas mientras George, entonces un ambicioso y brillante joven con aspiraciones, se iba vistiendo apresuradamente, sintiendo como el dolor le inundaba en oleadas crecientes:

-Compréndelo querido George –le dijo clavando en sus ojos oscuros los suyos verdes e intensos de los que pendían finas lágrimas que vertía sinceramente-, mientras sentía su sedosa piel a través del camisón de seda, -pero esto no debe trascender. Sería un escándalo inadmisible. Ha sido una locura, lo reconozco, ha sido una maravillosa locura, sí, pero no podemos volver a vernos. Tiene que ser así. Será un hermoso y grato recuerdo, nuestro recuerdo. Debemos seguir actuando como hasta ahora.

"Cómo si nada" –pensó George con amargura.

Y el silencioso y obediente hombre de confianza accedió. Su silencio e introspección provenían de aquellos hechos que tan dolorosamente habían marcado su vida. Aquel puesto como secretario del influyente marido de la señora era un hecho puntual, una etapa más en su vida, en su brillante y fulgurante carrera, porque él esperaba ir escalando posiciones en la jerarquía social para optar a más altas metas. Pero el amor por la señora le retuvo allí definitiva e indefinidamente. Cuando como consecuencia de su mala salud, ella falleció, continuó allí para estar cerca de Anthony, el pequeño primogénito del matrimonio, que fue concebido poco después de que George y Marie se unieran para vivir un imposible y prohibido amor que jamás podría hacerse realidad por unas fugaces horas.

Albert cogió a su secretario por las solapas de su chaqueta, cosa que jamás antes había hecho, presa de una cólera creciente, pero este no reaccionó. George bajó la cabeza y dijo aparentemente dolorido y contrito por sus francos y justos reproches hacia Albert:

-Perdóneme el señor, he hablado más de la cuenta, aunque si el señor prefiere prescindir de mis servicios después de mi errónea forma de actuar, me marcharé inmediatamente cesando en mi actividad, tan pronto como el señor, considere necesario.

George había perdido su antaño carácter luchador y optimista. Solo quería seguir siendo un burócrata fiel, frío y calculador al servicio de un amo que había perdido el norte. Si George había aquietado su rebelde actitud no era por miedo o por cobardía, sino porque ya no sentía deseos de luchar o de rebelarse, Sus fuerzas se extinguieron el día que Marie Andrew Fontaine falleció, expirando sin dolor, marchándose tan silenciosa y sigilosamente como había vivido, un ser etéreo y hermoso, cuya fragilidad no se correspondía con la dureza de este mundo. Candy le recordaba a su perdido y llorado amor y por eso una pequeña parte de su antigua audacia y coraje habían retornado desde las simas de su tristeza, pero enseguida aquel fuego de decisión y determinación se había apagado bruscamente.

Albert que había estado considerando la posibilidad de despedirle, por lo que se le antojó una actitud díscola e intolerable, le soltó entonces liberando quitando sus dedos de su chaqueta negra y dándole la espalda observó el amplio y recargado ventanal a través del cual se divisaba la preciosa vista de un abigarrado bosque que rodeaba un estanque, en el que nadaban algunos cisnes blancos. Unos ciervos de majestuosa cornamenta corrían libremente entre la frondosa vegetación. Entonces dijo con voz conciliadora:

-Por esta vez pasaré por alto esta insubordinación, pero –le miró de soslayo y añadió con entonación que no admitía la más mínima duda ni réplica- la próxima vez, no tendré tantas contemplaciones ni miramientos contigo. Aprecio tus innegables cualidades y estimo tus valiosos servicios. Te tengo en consideración porque ya estabas al servicio de los padres de Anthony antaño, pero no vuelvas a hablarme jamás en el inadmisible tono en que lo has hecho, y no se te ocurra volver a cuestionarme ¿ has entendido ?

George se mordió los labios y se inclinó para realizar una breve reverencia, entornando los ojos oscuros. El sombrero negro de impoluto aspecto, se movió levemente cayendo un poco sobre el flequillo de sus cabellos, impecablemente peinados hacia atrás.

-Sí, señor Andrew –dijo respetuosamente y con acatamiento.

-Puedes retirarte –dijo el altivo magnate contemplando como uno de los cisnes desplegaba sus alas, con un suave murmullo provocado por su aleteo, para realizar un corto vuelo, remontándose por el aire, hasta el otro lado del estanque.

24

Mark estaba en el jardín, caminando lentamente. Cada vez se sentía más fuerte y recuperado, pero aun los efectos de la sangre emponzoñada se dejaban sentir de cuando en cuando en forma de algún reguero de sangre que azotaba el aire ocasionalmente. Candy le observó desde la escalinata de la mansión, sonriendo al verle. Llevaba a Marienne en brazos. Mark se había puesto la ropa con la que iniciara su imprevista e increíble aventura remontando el tiempo. Abría y cerraba los dedos en un gesto característico, que Candy, había aprendido a reconocer en su marido. Cuando pensaba o repasaba algún pasaje de su vida no era raro que desatara el poder del iridium para comprobar si estaba soñando o viviendo una extraña y enrevesada realidad. A veces hasta a ella se le hacía difícil separar la una de la otra. Candy intentó acercarse a él, pero la retuve sujetándola delicadamente por el hombro derecho. Candy llevaba un abrigo de amplio vuelo que torneaba su figura y los cabellos rubios sueltos bajo una boina de lana de color verde, a juego con el abrigo. Me disculpé sonriendo por si la había asustado. Candy me sonrió a su vez. Aquella sonrisa era maravillosa.

-No debes preocuparte por él –dije observándole mientras un suave viento mecía sus largos cabellos que le conferían una magnífica apariencia, sobre sus anchas espaldas. Tenía los brazos en jarras y las piernas ligeramente separadas.

-Está reflexionando, pero no debes temer nada. Ahora quizás convenga dejarle a solas con sus pensamientos.

Candy asintió mientras Marienne alargaba una de sus pequeñas manos para cogerme las gafas. Me aparté un poco pero le ofrecí mi dedo índice para que jugara con él y evitar que se pusiera a llorar.

Mark continuaba observando el cielo plomizo. A pesar del frío reinante invernal, no parecía sentirlo. En su mente solo había espacio para su esposa y su hija. No le habíamos contado nada de la temible experiencia que había sufrido a manos de Albert, porque si llegase a descubrirlo, esta vez nadie podría detenerlo en sus ansias de venganza, como en la anterior ocasión. Pero suponía que algo le ocurría a su esposa. Aunque habíamos dicho que su moratón en el pómulo y el corte que ya estaba cicatrizando sin dejar apenas huellas en el hombro derecho se habían producido como consecuencia de una caída en el bosque, Mark no terminaba de creerlo. Cerró el puño derecho y elevó el brazo hasta la altura de su corazón. Sabía que Candy no le perdía de vista, con su preciosa hija entre sus brazos. Entonces pese a las encarecidas recomendaciones de Haltoran de que no utilizase aun su poder, lo liberó y su mano se cubrió de llamaradas mientras sus ojos vertían lágrimas que goteaban sobre la nieve que hollaba con sus pies.

-Candy amor mío –se dijo temblando de ira- sé que algo terrible te ha pasado, algo que no quieres contarme, y no sé porqué.

Tras una corta pausa su semblante se endureció y añadió sordamente en voz baja:

-Pero lo averiguaré.

Candy que había divisado desde la distancia horrorizada las voraces llamas que se extendían por su brazo extendido, me confió a Marienne un momento y me rogó que aguardara allí un momento.

-Por favor –me pidió mirándome implorante- aguarda aquí un momento con Marianne y no permitas por nada, que vea lo que su padre está haciendo ahora mismo.

Opté por entrar en la casa, mientras la pequeña jugueteaba con mi dedo y en un descuido me arrebató las gafas de la nariz, riendo feliz por haber conseguido su objetivo y haciendo peligrar la montura al agitarla como si fuera una banderola, entre sus pequeños pero ágiles dedos. Opiné un poco contrariado, que mi sino era perder mis objetos personales, a manos de coatíes, perros San Bernardo y ahora recién nacidos. Marianne me apreciaba y muchas veces si lloraba desconsolada hasta que no conseguía su propósito de que la acunase no callaba. En el interior de la mansión, Helen cogió a su nieta y me devolvió mis gafas causando un berrinche de Marianne que esbozó una mueca de enfado en su carita.

-¿ Dónde está Candy ? –me preguntó mientras arrullaba a la niña para que se calmara.

-Ha ido al encuentro de Mark –dije señalando con la cabeza la porción de jardín que se vislumbraba a través de la puerta abierta y en la que se podía entrever a una muchacha que caminaba con dificultad sobre la nieve imprimiendo pequeñas pisadas a su paso. Candy se apresuró a llegar junto a Mark, que al percatarse de su llegada se giró levemente para continuar mirando hacia los jardines cubiertos de un manto blanco, sin cambiar de posición. Candy abrió sus brazos y los entrelazó desde su espalda, pegándose a él por el vientre de Mark. Permanecieron abrazados de aquella manera, mientras Mark continuaba sumido en negros pensamientos de venganza.

"Si llego a enterarme de que a mi dulce ángel le ha ocurrido lo que estoy sospechando…si ese bastardo ha dañado a mi Candy…a mi sagrada esposa…..si la ha rozado un solo cabello…." –pensó con gesto hosco mientras cerraba tan fuertemente sus puños, que sus venas llegaron a hacer visibles sobre la rugosa y curtida piel en torno a sus nudillos. No tenía pruebas, pero un brillo siniestro flotó en sus pupilas endurecidas. Candy nos había rogado encarecidamente a Haltoran y a mí que guardásemos el secreto de cuanto sabíamos acerca de aquella aciaga tarde entre ella y Albert, porque si no Mark, desatado, no tendría piedad con él y ella no podría detenerle de nuevo. Por otra parte, la amenaza velada de que implicaría a su padre adoptivo en un delito de desfalco, denunciándole públicamente, fuera verdad o no y a ella en un escándalo acerca de su conducta moral, que destrozaría sus vidas y el honor familiar era otro punto más a favor del multimillonario que le mantenía a salvo. Candy protegía a Albert por dos razones:

La primera porque si Mark llegaba a conocer la verdad no cejaría hasta matarle.

La segunda se debía a la posible ruina familiar de los Legan, aunque la suya no le importase demasiado, sobre todo después de cuanto había tenido que vivir y soportar vergonzantemente en presencia de Albert y todo para nada, porque finalmente, movido por el despecho y su irracional sentimiento, al cual ella jamás había dado pábulo alguno, se había negado en redondo a donar parte de su sangre a Mark, para salvarle como en la ocasión anterior que si había accedido, y sido tan gentil y generoso. Como había cambiado, de que manera su enfermiza pasión le había trastornado, no quedando nada del antiguo Albert. Solo el amor de Mark y de su hija Marianne así como el afecto de su familia la sostenían en pie.

Mark se sentía fuerte y orgulloso de nuevo notando contra su espalda el cuerpo de Candy cuyos latidos llegaban claramente hasta él. Podía percibirlos gracias a sus agudizados sentidos mejorados por la acción residual del iridium. La muchacha le abrazaba con fuerza entrelazando sus pequeñas manos por su vientre. La sentía agitarse débilmente mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por su espalda.

-Cariño –decía ella angustiada- no quiero volverte a ver jamás hacer eso.

Se refería a las llamaradas que había apreciado saliendo voraces y amenazantes de su mano derecha. La intensidad del calor alcanzado fue tal, que había derretido la nieve en torno a él, formando un círculo casi perfecto a través del cual se distinguía perfectamente la hierba apelmazada por el intenso frío, que la nieve había ocultado bajo su manto blanco.

-Candy –dijo Mark pesaroso- no quiero discutir contigo, ni ofenderte, cariño, ni causarte más dolor del que hayamos pasado juntos sobre todo tú, pero intuyo que me estás escondiendo algo, algo muy grave que no pretendes ni quieres que sepa.

Candy dio un respingo, pero enseguida se apresuró a desmentir sus temores, disimulando con dificultad.

-Mark, no estoy encubriendo nada, te lo juro –mintió Candy aferrándose a él- por favor cariño, -dijo lentamente con tono meloso -vuélvete, quiero contemplar el rostro de mi amor.

Mark dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Se giró lentamente y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, su corazón latía desbocadamente. Candy estiró sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de su marido atrayéndole hacia si. Mark ciñió su cintura con los suyos, temblorosamente. Se miraron un instante, repetiendo la magia del primero en que se vieron por primera vez, pupilas negras y esquivas como la noche, frente a otras verdes como esmeraldas, y tan brillantes como el Sol, en una verde colina con el incomparable telón de fondo de un frondoso y gran árbol que parecía querer alcanzar las estrellas. Renovaban sus votos de amor cada vez que revivían aquel irrepetible momento. Aquel era un sentimiento tan fuerte, que nadie podría cortar jamás el vínculo que les unía para siempre. Sus labios se encontraron uniéndose con suavidad, amoldándose perfectamente la forma de los suyos a los de ella. Parecían especialmente cincelados para coincidir de manera milimétrica y exacta. Candy inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y Mark adaptó la posición de la suya para acceder fácilmente al rostro de su esposa. Ella alzó ligeramente los talones para acceder mejor hasta Mark. Regueros de lágrimas blancas emergieron de los ojos negros y verdes mezclándose en un torrente que se abría paso desbocado hacia el el suelo nevado, goteando desde los rostros estrechamente unidos de ambos enamorados.

Cuando se distanciaron un poco, Mark reposó su frente sobre la de ella, cubriendo las mejillas de Candy con sus manos. La boina que ceñía las sienes de Candy amenazó con desprenderse liberando sus rizos rubios, y Mark la recogió al vuelo con una sonrisa, devolviéndosela. Secó las lágrimas de su esposa con el dorso de su mano y fingió olvidar sus pretensiones de llegar hasta el fondo y averiguar que afligía a su esposa.

"Juro que en cuanto tenga la certeza absoluta, el que te hizo tanto daño, lo pagará con su vida, amor mío" –dijo riendo, para disimular las ominosas reflexiones que se agitaban en el interior de su mente.

"Lo juro, mi amor" –pensó mientras reían por confidencias y cosas triviales pero muy emotivas.

25

Una asustada y acuciada por los remordimientos sirvienta, dejó de acudir a su trabajo, regresando precipitadamente a su pueblo en el medio oeste. La muchacha terminó su jornada laboral normalmente, sin que nada hiciera sospechar que ya no regresaría y aprovechando su día de permiso abordó un tren hacia el medio oeste para no regresar jamás. En su precipitación dejó algunos objetos personales y un vial con restos de una extraña sustancia verde, que brillaba débilmente dentro de una especie de caldo de cultivo, mezclado con gotas de algo rojizo y viscoso. La chica, chantajeada por la intrigante y bella actriz, había recibido el vial con la sangre de Mark y el iridium, pero como no tuvo valor de inyectándoselo a la niña con una jeringuilla, lo que hizo fue mezclar la temible y peligrosa sustancia en la comida de Marianne, y de esa manera, Candy que solía alimentar a su hija personalmente, prescindiendo de las nurses y comadronas que su madre adoptiva había intentado poner a su disposición infructuosamente, se lo administró sin sospechar lo más mínimo. Y afortunadamente, nunca supo que fue ella inadvertidamente y no Mark, la que transmitió el compuesto a su hija, porque de lo contrario habría perdido el juicio o se habría suicidado. Después de aquello, Debbie que era el nombre de la joven y temerosa muchacha, en cuanto pudo, se marchó tratando de no levantar sospechas, preocupada por el cariz que estaban tomando los acontecimientos, sobre todo cuando fue testigo de la extraña dolencia de Mark, cuya piel iba cubriéndose de un tono púrpura y amoratándose gradualmente. Y primero, los estremecedores fenómenos en los que el mismo hombre, el esposo de su señorita, sostenía a su hija, mientras irradiaba una luz que no era de este mundo. También presenció horrorizada desde un agujero que había descubierto por casualidad y que permitía observar la estancia desde su cuarto, como la joven madre intentaba hacerse con la niña sin conseguirlo, porque rebotaba continua y constantemente con algún tipo de barrera invisible e impenetrable. Aquello, junto con lo que había hecho y las amenazas de la actriz, fue superior para su ya de por si debilitada cordura, y se dio a la fuga en cuanto le fue posible, poniendo tierra de por medio. Tenía tanto miedo a que la siguieran o la localizaran, que en vez de ir directamente a casa de sus padres, se refugió en la de una tía, hermana de su madre para que no pudieran dar con ella. Luego ya les explicaría el motivo de tantos rodeos y precauciones.

Cuando estuvo en el tren respiró aliviada, mirando hacia atrás y todos los lados, aun así, por si alguien o la Policía venía en pos de ella para detenerla y hacerla confesar. Entonces evocó la etérea y angelical imagen de la señorita que tan generosa había sido con ella y se apretó contra el respaldo del asiento de madera del tren, porque iba en tercera clase como si quisiera fundirse y mimetizarse con la ajada estructura del rincón, en que se había refugiado con unas tremendas ganas de llorar, sin que ninguno de los viajeros que se apretujaban en el destartalado y sucio compartimiento repararan en ella o la concedieran, la menor importancia. Durante todo el trayecto se negó a moverse de su sitio, no abandonando el departamento para nada, hasta que el tren resoplando y emitiendo agudos pitidos, con su sirena anunció la llegada a su destino, entrando renqueante en la estación. Debbie había estado inmóvil durante siete horas, pálida como un fantasma y con gruesos goterones de sudor resbalando por su frente, mezclándose con ocasionales lágrimas furtivas.

26

Marianne no parecía mostrar el menor síntoma de contaminación. Haltoran la hizo un chequeo con la ayuda de Mermadón y no detectaron ni rastro de la sustancia en su pequeño organismo. Annie había ido a visitar a Candy y animarla para que no volviera a pensar nuevamente en todo aquel desagradable asunto. También había venido Stear y Eliza para hacerla compañía, junto con Patty.

Archie estaba aun viajando ajeno a todo aquel embarazoso asunto, pero en vez de retornar desde Canadá como tenía planeado en un principio, dio un largo rodeo por Escocia quedándose un poco más en sus prolongadas y sabáticas vacaciones, a lo largo del mundo. Si hubiera sospechado lo más mínimo la terrible y escalofriante venganza de su ex-novia la habría buscado hasta debajo de las piedras para ajustarle las cuentas. La boda de Eliza sería en breve, aunque habían tenido que retrasarla, porque Tom había viajado a México a adquirir nuevas reses en un rancho fronterizo donde se las habían ofrecido a buen precio. Mientras Eliza saludaba a su sobrina lanzándola por el aire y atronando nuestros oídos con su voz característica, la niña intentaba atrapar sin éxito el llamativo lazo de su tía, después de que hubiera conseguido birlarme las gafas, y recibiendo Candy y su pequeña las felicitaciones de Stear, y todos los congregados. Mark prefirió tomar un poco el aire y salió al balcón que se abría sobre la rotonda, junto a la que dos querubines de mármol, tocaban sus trompetas permanentemente, emitiendo una invisible y congelada nota. Mark paseó por la balconada, pasando su mano por la fina y pulimentada balaustrada y sonriendo mientras pensaba:

"Desde aquí, sus ahora hermanos adoptivos, le lanzaron el recipiente con agua sobre la cabeza, según lo que me contó. Su sombrero y su vestido a rayas, junto con Clean quedaron completamente empapados, aunque luego ella contraatacó y de que manera".

Contempló la larga avenida pavimentada en mármol de varias tonalidades que se perdía en la lejanía hasta la mansión Andrew y jalonada a los lados por grandes y cimbreantes árboles y estatuas cuyas efigies representaban antepasados del amplio y variado linaje del clan familiar. Candy según le relató tuvo que aprendérselo de carrerilla, en su largo aprendizaje para convertirse en una perfecta dama.

"Costumbres chocantes y curiosas. Nunca entenderé del todo a esta gente aristocrática". –pensó aunque pocas veces hablaba con su esposa del tema, porque siempre salía a colación el tema de que época era mejor, si el siglo XXI, al que no estaba seguro si regresaría algún día, o los comienzos del convulso siglo XX y terminaban enzarzados en pequeñas discusiones que finalmente se resolvían por abandono técnico de Mark, que no deseaba chocar con Candy ni enojarla.

Entonces notó una presencia a su espalda. La figura pequeña y aparentemente frágil de la novia de Stear le salió al encuentro. La muchacha le observaba fijando sus ojos a través de las grandes lentes redondas que le infundían un cómico aspecto sin restarle ápice de su belleza. Sus cabellos recogidos en una media melena que le conferían a juzgar por Haltoran aspecto de paje medieval, se removían inquietos a cada paso que la chica daba. Se acercó a Mark y se acodó junto a él a su lado, depositando sus manos cruzadas sobre la balaustrada.

-Quería verte Mark.

El joven la observó de soslayo y entonces Patty extendió sus manos ofreciéndole un regalo que había depositado al pie de la entrada al balcón, recogiendo una pequeña caja del suelo.

Mark sonrió e intentó rechazarlo, pero la chica insistió tanto que Mark no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, y retirar el envoltorio de la caja adornada, con un gran lazo de colores vivos, ante la mirada divertida y agradecida de la chica.

Cuando apartó el último trozo de papel de regalo, rebuscó en la caja y sacó la detallada maqueta de un avión biplano a escala, decorado en vivos colores, con las insignias del Armée de l´Air francés. El piloto extendía un brazo saludando alegremente y por sus rasgos reconoció en seguida que era la efigie de Stear reproducidos con un gran realismo y fidelidad. Estaba hasta la bufanda blanca que llevaba en torno al cuello, el día en que le sacó del avión en llamas. En un costado del pequeño Spad VII se podía leer una inscripción:

" A mi querido y gran amigo Mark, por salvarme tan oportunamente la vida. Gracias por mostrarme su valor e impedirme desperdiciarla. Stear Corwnell".

Patty que tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre la falda de su vestido dijo, algo contrita por si el regalo no era del agrado de Mark:

-Stear tenía un poco de reparo en entregártelo, así que me ofrecí yo en su lugar.

Mark le dio sinceramente las gracias y lo depositó cuidadosamente en la caja.

Entonces Patty le tomó de las manos y dijo emocionada:

-Gracias Mark, gracias por emplear tu poder en hacer felices a tantas personas. Gracias.

Luego se le acercó y posando sus manos gráciles en los anchos hombros de Mark depositó un breve beso en cada una de sus mejillas con delicadeza y dijo:

-Candy tenía razón. Eres una buena persona. Tu corazón es tan grande que mereces todo su amor. Candy puede estar muy orgullosa de ti, querido Mark, como yo lo estoy de que seas amigo de mi Stear y mío también.

Luego se alejó tras despedirse antes de que Mark, un poco perplejo pudiera replicar nada. Patty era muy vergonzosa y aquella demostración de afecto había sido una prueba de fuego más para superar su congénita timidez.

Se giró un momento y le espetó desde el quicio de la puerta:

-Tienes un maravilloso don Mark, jamás te avergüences o reniegues de él, pero el mejor de todos, es tu corazón tan generoso y tan noble que late en tu pecho, querido amigo.

Entonces tras agitar la mano para saludarle, se giró haciendo que su vestido revoleteara en torno suyo y se marchó profiriendo alegres voces, que pronunciaban el nombre de su novio, llamándole por todas partes.

Mark se rozó la mejilla en la que aun sentía el calor del tierno y afectuoso contacto de los labios de la chica y sonrió brevemente. Del salón cercano llegaba el murmullo y las conversaciones animadas y afables de los amigos de su esposa y sus familiares.

27

Albert estaba de pésimo humor. Su rival no solo no había perdido la vida, si no que estaba plenamente recuperado, aunque Candy no parecía haber dado cuenta de la humillación que la había inflingido. Las amenazas que cumpliría inmediatamente, si se sentía en peligro, parecían haber surtido efecto porque nadie vino a importunarle días después de aquellos hechos. Ni la Policía, ni nadie de parte de Ernest Legan. Por el momento, con el tremendo daño que le había inflingido a la chica, se daba por satisfecho. Karen Kleiss que suponía que Mark ya habría fallecido, se reunió con este en Chicago, para no levantar sospechas. Albert no tenía ninguna gana ni interés de volver a ver a aquella mujer que le sacaba de quicio y cuya venganza había fallado estrepitosamente, aunque la suya propia si había alcanzado sus plenos objetivos.

-Mark continúa con vida –dijo Albert displicente mientras observaba el continuo ir y venir de los camareros del lujoso restaurante donde se habían citado y con cierta irritación en la voz.

-Su amigo, ese metomentodo de Haltoran –dijo ella que aun no había olvidado como la había agarrado de la garganta, maltratándola y vejándola- le salvó la vida, por los pocos datos que he conseguido reunir. Me lo dijo esa chica tan débil y torpe, esa Debbie que robó a la tía-abuela un valioso broche, y que por cierto parece que se la ha tragado la Tierra.

-Ese Mark es una amenaza permanente –dijo Albert cruzando las piernas y estudiando con ojo experto la carta de vinos- antes no me importaba, pero como se entere de quien ha estado realmente detrás de esta pequeña revancha, lo vamos a pasar muy mal –dijo el millonario contemplando como una familia precedida por la elegante señora y su esposo, con dos de sus hijos tomaban asiento en una mesa cercana y ya preparada por el servicio del lujoso establecimiento.

-Tiene que haber alguna manera de dejarle fuera de combate definitivamente –dijo ella que también pensaba en como vengarse de Haltoran.

Albert que parecía irritado por el aire de superioridad de la mujer dijo dando un puñetazo en la mesa, que hizo que las botellas y los platos tintinearan y que todas las miradas circundantes se posaran en él:

-Hasta ahora nada de lo que has hecho ha servido de algo. Esa criada se ha esfumado sin dejar rastro. Como nos delate, estaremos en muy mala situación.

Albert había bajado la voz disculpándose con los comensales que le observaban reprobadoramente, con sonrisas nerviosas y leves inclinaciones de cabeza.

-No pasa nada señores, una pequeña discusión….familiar –dijo rápidamente para disimular.

Los clientes volvieron a centrarse en sus platos y conversaciones descuidando al patán sin modales que había tenido la desfachatez de sentarse cerca de gente de su alcurnia y status social.

Estaba perdiendo hasta las formas. Su antiguo carácter se había esfumado y hasta sus modales exquisitos e impecables estaban pareciéndose a los de un patán barriobajero de taberna.

Karen sonrió imperceptiblemente. El ver a Albert enojado, apeado del la perpetua arrogancia en que permanecía instalado, le producía un cierto y malévolo placer.

-No te sulfures querido –dijo ella siguiéndole el juego- encontraremos una manera de sacar de la circulación a ese maldito Mark.

Albert así lo esperaba Sabía que jamás podría tener para si a Candy, después de lo que la había hecho, de la tremenda humillación y el daño producido, pero si le arrebataba a Mark, aparte de acabar con una peligrosa espada de Damocles, acabaría por hundirla definitivamente. Su enfermizo desquite sería completo y absoluto. Habría triunfado sobre aquella mocosa desagradecida y que por cuya culpa, había casi echado a perder su vida.

28

Debbie no estaba tan a salvo como creía. Aunque ni la Policía ni los Legan parecían haberla importunado o mostrado el más mínimo interés en ella, detectives al servicio de Albert habían logrado localizarla después de una serie de arduas y dificultosas pesquisas que se reflejarían en los honorarios que presentarían al joven magnate. El multimillonario no estaba dispuesto a dejar ningún cabo suelto que pudiera incriminarle o poner en peligro su plácida existencia. Debbie había encontrado trabajo en una tienda de ultramarinos del pequeño pueblo que distaba de la casa de su tía unos diez kilómetros, que la animosa muchacha recorría en bicicleta, ya olvidada la pesadilla en que se había visto envuelta sin pretenderlo. Había iniciado una nueva vida y aunque tenía previsto retornar a su hogar, su madre prefería que continuara viviendo con su tía, por si acaso, para dejar un poco más de margen hasta que se aquietase el turbio asunto, pese a que nadie había venido indagando por ella o realizando preguntas embarazosas. Pero no era de los Legan o de la Policía de la que tenía motivos para temer algo, si no del largo brazo de Albert Andrew. Una tarde en que regresaba de trabajar en la tienda del cercano pueblo, ya anocheciendo, un coche negro e imponente se puso a su altura. En un primer momento, la muchacha no le dio importancia y continuó pedaleando sin prestar mayor atención hasta que el vehículo empezó a hacer cerrados virajes y a intentar embestirla. Debbie miró angustiada hacia atrás y contempló los grandes focos del automóvil que la deslumbraban cegándola. La chica escrutó el horizonte pero no había ni un alma en la poco transitada y bacheada carretera. Sólo ella y el imponente coche de color oscuro. Debbie intentó desviarse para despistar al vehículo, tomando un camino lateral, pero fue inútil. Sus perseguidores no la perdían de vista, siguiéndola de cerca pero sin hacer nada aun, como si estuvieran practicando un macabro juego del ratón y el gato con la chica. Incluso barajó la posibilidad de huir campo a través, pero nunca tuvo ocasión de comprobar si su desesperado plan hubiera si o no efectivo. El pesado vehículo, aceleró y la embistió por detrás. Debbie gritó desgarradoramente pero nadie podía oírla. Solo el eco de sus gritos la respondió sordamente. La frágil bicicleta terminó por ser derribada a tierra. La chica rodó sobre el asfalto varios metros, pero aun estaba viva. Se irguió e intentó escaparse a pie. Notó como su pierna derecha se negaba a responderle y estaba deformada por la fractura que se había producido, cuando el coche la tiró al suelo. Le dolía horriblemente y a duras penas podía moverse. El imponente coche se detuvo a unos pocos metros de ella. Sus focos encendidos la alumbraban observándola como los fríos ojos de un fiero y letal depredador. No logró distinguir a los ocupantes del pesado coche.

-Por favor –suplicó la muchacha- por favor, no, no…..

Fueron sus últimas palabras. El coche aceleró y la pasó por encima atropellándola con un ruido sordo, dejando su joven cuerpo destrozado en mitad de la calzada, que golpeó el asfalto con un ruido seco y ominoso. El auto se perdió en la lejanía de la serpenteante carretera, acelerando con un chirrido de neumáticos. Había cumplido los dieciocho años e iba a casarse con un joven de la localidad en la que trabajaba y con el que había entablado una corta pero intensa y romántica relación. Ahora yacía sin vida en medio de un charco de sangre.

La Policía realizó las oportunas pesquisas y la destrozada familia recibió la triste e infausta noticia, junto con el pésame por la pérdida de una vida tan joven. Pese a que la entristecida madre intentó una y otra vez persuadir a los agentes que indagaran mejor, ya que su hija había estado envuelta en un sórdido y turbio asunto, del que tampoco le había facilitado muchos detalles, como para que pudiera ofrecer una versión coherente de tales hechos, se descartó completamente esa línea de actuación. Ante la falta de pistas que hicieran avanzar la investigación, el caso fue archivado después de que se decretase que la muchacha había sido atropellada accidentalmente. No se la conocían enemigos y solo costaba que hubiera trabajado para una familia aristocrática, cosa irrelevante para los investigadores. Cuando no obstante, iban a tomar declaración a algunos de los miembros de la misma, se dio carpetazo al asunto. Los culpables nunca fueron hallados. La tía abuela Elroy jamás se dio cuenta de que su broche había sido robado, porque creía que lo había perdido accidentalmente por un inadmisible despiste, y prefirió no contárselo a nadie, dado que no quería ponerse en evidencia por una torpeza tan lamentable y reprochable sin presentar denuncia. Pero desgraciadamente, Debbie no podía saberlo.

29

Walter Miller estaba de pie frente a la fotografía de sus padres, un matrimonio de mediana edad que le observaba desde el retrato con expresión serena y afable. El joven, impecablemente vestido terminó de redactar la carta y la introdujo en un sobre sepia, colocándola cuidadosamente en la cómoda, al lado del retrato de su familia. Había firmado la carta poco después de terminarla y la releyó nuevamente antes de meterla en el sobre:

"Apreciado padre, querida madre.

Lamento tener que escribir esta penosa y dura carta, en estos términos tan tristes, pero ya no tengo motivos para continuar. Desde que una denuncia anónima me ha costado mi puesto en el hospital por malas prácticas médicas, debido a un asunto muy delicado, en el que jamás debí involucrarme, ni verme relacionado, he visto como ningún hospital de esta ciudad requiere ni necesita de mis servicios. Estoy desesperado porque además la Policía ha abierto una investigación en relación a la desaparición de ciertas cantidades de dinero. La condena en prisión, por lo que he hecho será muy elevada, y la vergüenza y el deshonor que recaería sobre vosotros, apreciados y queridos padres no me permitiría miraros a la cara y estoy convencido de que os destrozaría el corazón. Sé que con lo que voy a hacer también os causaré pesar y desdicha, pero por lo menos no os veréis mezclados en oscuros y delictivos tejemanejes. Para colmo, mi novia esa chica, de la que os hablé me ha dejado. La creía más dulce, honesta y buena, pero se ha marchado sin dejar rastro, ni siquiera una carta, bueno, ha dejado una nota escrita de su puño y letra en la que lamenta mi situación, pero que no puede continuar junto a un fracasado como yo, que ha perdido su empleo y que está siendo investigado por la Policía como sospechoso de desfalco.

No tengo ya nada más que decir. Siento que mi tiempo se agota. Sed fuertes y pensad que mis últimos pensamientos fueron para vosotros. Perdonadme.

Afectuosamente, vuestro hijo Walter."

Guardó la carta en el sobre, lo cerró cuidadosamente y dejó la misiva junto al retrato.

A continuación empuñó un revólver que sacó del cajón de su mesa, y cerrando los ojos, apoyó el cañón en la sien, volándose la cabeza.

La investigación subsiguiente archivaría el caso como suicidio. Al indagar en el asunto de las muestras, se descubrió que Walter había estado implicado en un desfalco al hospital en que trabajaba, ya que el joven médico tenía acceso a algunas cuentas financieras de la institución donde trabajaba y de las que se iba apropiando en pequeñas cantidades, para saldar deudas pendientes porque los acreedores le estaban acuciando con sus demandas. Walter había llevado un tren de vida demasiado elevado para sus posibilidades, en un intento de satisfacer los caros caprichos de su joven amante, que había desaparecido repentinamente. En cuanto a las malas prácticas del malogrado médico se referirían al hecho de apropiarse de muestras de sangre sin el consentimiento de sus pacientes, así como de sustraer algunos fármacos y medicinas valiosos y muy caros, para traficar con ellos, aunque la acusación más grave era la de apropiarse indebidamente de todo aquel dinero.

Karen sonrió satisfecha. La denuncia que había hecho llegar anónimamente a los superiores de Walter había cumplido su objetivo satisfactoriamente.

30

Haltoran aguardó en el pasillo a que le franquearan la entrada, aunque por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza entrar sin más echando abajo las costosas y caras puertas de roble, se serenó y su sentido común pareció imponerse aunque a duras penas. Finalmente el silencioso y poco hablador secretario abrió las puertas dobles y le dijo, invitándole a entrar:

-Por aquí señor, puede pasar a verle.

Haltoran asintió y entró precedido por el secretario. Le impresionó el enorme y abovedado gabinete, junto con la colosal cristalera que permitía que la luz diurna entrara a raudales. El efecto era tal que Haltoran tuvo que llevarse una mano a la frente a modo de visera, para no resultar totalmente deslumbrado. El suelo estaba enmoquetado por una frondosa y recargada alfombra y en mitad de la estancia, que realmente era un mirador reformado como despacho había una pequeña mesa redonda con un servicio de té encima. Delante de las imponentes cristaleras adornadas con cortinas transparentes y casi estéreas, estaba el sillón y el escritorio del magnate. Entonces el sillón se giró lentamente y ante sus ojos apareció Albert Williams Andrew. revestido de toda su gloria y su poder, que por otra parte, apenas causaban impresión en Haltoran.

.-Vaya, vaya si es el inseparable amigo del señor Anderson –dijo simulando batir palmas y con un desprecio mal disimulado.

-Ahórrate las ironías Albert –dijo Haltoran secamente- he venido para verificar que cumplirás con tu parte –dijo el joven de ojos verdes mirándole desafiante. Albert no se amilanó, al contrario y pareció aceptar su reto.

-Por mi, -dijo poniendo las palmas de las manos boca arriba- no hay nadie más interesado que yo en aplicarlo.

-Candy está destrozada –dijo Haltoran con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos- no sé que has podido hacerle o decirle y solo sus súplicas me han impedido que haya venido a pegarte un tiro.

Albert se irguió y caminó por la estancia a lo largo de las delicadas y primorosas cristaleras. Haltoran se fijó en el techo de recargada decoración barroca y de las valiosas y pesadas arañas de cristal que pendían sobre sus cabezas.

-No le puse las manos encima –dijo sin mostrar emoción, mientras se abrochaba los botones de su chaleco negro sobre el que sobresalía una pulcra corbata a rayas rojas. La valiosa chaqueta que llevaba debía valer sus buenos dólares pensó Haltoran. Era del mejor paño inglés al igual que el resto de su traje.

-Te negaste a ayudar a Mark –dijo Haltoran sin entonación en la voz.

-No tenía porqué hacerlo –dijo el joven rubio clavando sus ojos verdes en los de Haltoran- ese hombre intentó matarme por lo que tengo entendido y es un loco peligroso. Candy debería haber escogido mejor a su esposo.

Al escuchar aquello Haltoran le asió por la corbata y pese a que era más alto que él con diferencia le irguió sin dificultad, como cuando se enfrentó a él, porque decretó que la muchacha fuera a estudiar a un colegio al otro lado del Atlántico para mantenerles alejados, el uno del otro.

-Debería tirarte a través de esa cristalera que tanto pareces apreciar y admirar –dijo Haltoran duramente. Albert sintió un escalofrío porque sabía que era capaz de cumplir su amenaza sin miramientos ni que le temblara la mano, pero acordándose de Candy le depositó en la alfombra, retirando la mano lentamente.

-No era mi intención ofenderte Haltoran –mintió Albert- pero ese hombre es peligroso. No bromeo. Yo en tu lugar me alejaría de él.

-Deja que sea yo quien juzgue y escoja a mis amigos, cosa que tú –dijo observándole con rabia- no puedes presumir. Tus únicos amigos son tus billetes, nada más. No puedes aceptar que Candy prefiriera a Mark en vez de a ti.

Aquellas palabras si que parecieron hacer mella en el ánimo del millonario. Albert estudió a Haltoran. No era un adversario fácil. Sus ojos verdes hacían presagiar lo peor. Bajo una fachada bromista y afable se ocultaba un Haltoran mucho más oscuro e implacable. Se dijo que no le gustaría conocer ese otro lado tenebroso de su interlocutor.

-Tonterías, -dijo Albert sentándose nuevamente en su sillón de cuero- Candy no me interesa en absoluto. Y como te dije, esa niña me ha decepcionado a mí, y a las expectativas que tanto yo, como los Andrew habíamos puesto en ella. ¿ Sabías que se relaciona con, como diría yo, con compañías poco o nada recomendables ?

Haltoran estaba a punto de saltar. Una provocación más y borraría a golpes la burlona sonrisa del magnate.

-La encontré en el bosque adyacente a Lakewood. Dos hombres la estaban intentando forzarla, y lo impedí.

Entonces tal como hiciera George, se apoyó sobre su escritorio y se encaró con él. Solo que en aquella ocasión, no tenía delante a un empleado honrado pero dócil y obediente.

-¿ Me estás acusando de algo ? –preguntó desafiante, pero poniéndose ligeramente tenso. Los entrenados sentidos de Haltoran lo percibieron enseguida –seguramente serían vagabundos, aunque con la reputación de esa chica –dijo sonriendo aviesamente- nunca se sabe.

Entonces Haltoran desenfundó su arma y la amartilló en menos de un segundo. El sonoro y fúnebre chasquido resonó con eco sordo por todo el mirador que ahora era el gabinete principal de Albert, que sorprendido, retrocedió ligeramente asustado. Pero se mantuvo calmado, y con una increíble sangre fría, permaneció allí delante de él, retador y altanero.

-Debería darte una lección –dijo con voz deformada por la ira- pero no lo haré –bajó el arma y volvió a guardarla- y todo porque se lo he prometido a Candy. No tienes derecho a hablar de ella, no la llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos. Solo he venido para recordarte que dejes en paz a mis amigos, así como a Candy y su familia, ¿ me has entendido ?

-Perfectamente –dijo Albert sirviéndose un vaso de buen vino y ofreciendo otro a Haltoran que lo rechazó con un ademán de la mano.

-No tenéis modales, ni tú ni ese amigo tuyo. Accedo amablemente a recibirte en mi casa, y a cambio, me amenazas con esa arma tan estrambótica, me insultas y me acusas de maltrato y persecución hacia una chica que no me interesa en lo más mínimo, pero veo que a ti sí –dijo cruelmente- sé que tú también bebiste los vientos por ella. Tengo ciertos informes.

Haltoran tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no darle la razón y reconocerlo. Cuando la había encontrado desfallecida y a punto de ser denigrada por aquellos dos supuestos vagabundos, estuvo a punto de besarla en los labios, pero mudó de parecer, habiéndose puesto en un brete. Amaba a Annie, pero aun sentía un estremecimiento siempre que recordaba aquel atardecer en la colina de Pony, en que la muchacha había descubierto aguda y sagazmente sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Tus ojos te delatan querido Haltoran. Eres como un libro abierto".

Y también le había dicho "no es difícil descubrir tus verdaderos sentimientos. Sé que me amas en secreto".

Y tenía razón. Si en vez de Mark, él hubiera llegado primero, quizás ahora sería su marido en lugar de Mark, pero eso era algo que ya no podrían averiguar. De todas formas, Mark era su amigo y no estaría dispuesto a permitir a Albert seguir condicionando las vidas de Candy y de Mark, como el tampoco se inmiscuiría entre los dos.

Entonces Albert avanzó hacia él y depositó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del mismo lado de Haltoran.

-Escúchame Haltoran, necesito alguien como tú, alguien decidido y que se ocupe de mis propiedades y de ayudarme en los negocios. Y tú podrías ser ese hombre. Admiro tu franqueza y decisión para defender a tus amigos.

Entonces Haltoran, sin que nada pudiera hacerlo presagiar, lanzó un salivazo a la elegante cara del hombre que lo recibió ultrajado por semejante y tamaña grosería.

-No me interesan tus ofertas Albert. Yo no me vendo, yo estaré siempre con mis amigos y los míos, cosa que tú, -dijo contemplando en derredor la gigantesca estancia- no puedes presumir de tener, no. Solo te quedan las paredes de tu jaula de oro, tus billetes y tu soledad, solo eso Albert, no lo olvides.

Albert se retiró cuidadosamente los restos de la saliva de Haltoran con un pañuelo y masculló sordamente:

-Lamentarás esto, lo juro.

-No me amenaces Albert –dijo Haltoran hoscamente, girándose y mirándole de soslayo con ojos amenazantes- pocos de los que lo han hecho, pueden presumir de seguir con vida. Y esto vale para mis amigos. Mantente alejados de ellos, sobre todo de Candy.

-Puedes quedártela, no la quiero volver a ver nunca más –dijo sobresaltado por la mirada que había clavado en él.

-Ni ella a ti, de eso puedes estar seguro –respondió con asco.

-Otra cosa más –dijo Haltoran girando la cabeza sobre su espalda para mirarle con frialdad y realizarle una severa advertencia –como a Candy le ocurra algo, aunque aparentemente no tengas nada que ver, lo lamentarás de por vida.

Entonces sin esperar a su réplica, caminó en largas zancadas y se marchó de allí. De haber permanecido un momento más ante él, habría terminado por emprenderla golpes, con el millonario, enzarzándose en una pelea.

31

Haltoran volvió de muy mal humor de su visita a Albert. Por lo menos había confirmado que no se movería por el momento. Aunque notó algo malvado en torno a él. Si alguna vez había sido tan afable y amable como Candy se lo había descrito, de aquel supuesto joven rubio bondadoso no quedaba el menor rastro. Mientras Candy estaba jugando con su hija en el jardín. Llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo de lunares con un gran lazo detrás y algunos pequeños volantes en torno a la amplia gargantilla de tul que arrancaba desde un poco más abajo de su cuello. Había vuelto a peinarse con sus familiares coletas que había adornado y sujetado con lazos a juego con su vestido. Entonces se estremeció ligeramente al darse cuenta de un detalle. Aquel era el mismo vestido que llevaba puesto cuando poco antes de la comida que debería celebrar su regreso, Albert que la había seguido discretamente, asomó por detrás del tronco del gran Arbol de la colina de Pony. Había pensado "Albert, el tío William" y luego añadió mentalmente "mi príncipe de la colina".

El la había llamado por su nombre "Candy" y la contemplaba afablemente, extendiendo sus brazos

Había echado a correr hacia él, mientras la sonreía de forma deslumbrante y añadía "amo tu sonrisa, jamás olvides tu sonrisa. Jamás te olvidaré".

Justo cuando estaba a punto de echarse en sus brazos, un rugido ensordecedor y una estela de fuego hizo que se detuviera en seco, para disgusto de Albert, que enfadado exhaló un suspiro y bajó lentamente los brazos. Entonces Candy observó hacia la estela que volaba más bajo y sin producir aquel estremecedor sonido. Aguzó la vista y se llevó las manos horrorizada al rostro. Entre la luz ígnea distinguió a una persona de largos cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color que parecía sin sentido y moviéndose de forma errática, como si fuera a la deriva. Creyó que era una alucinación, aunque no conseguía relacionar la visión de aquel joven con nada conocido, pero un nombre acudió mecánicamente a sus labios, junto al recuerdo de unos ojos negros y tristes que por alguna razón la habían cautivado.

-Mark, Mark.

Y vertió algunas lágrimas que enjugó rápidamente frotándose los párpados con el dorso de la mano. Entonces miró a Albert y dijo secamente:

-Será mejor que volvamos al Hogar de Pony. Los niños deben de estar buscándonos –dijo con voz gélida.

-Sí, será lo mejor –dijo desilusionado Albert, que se puso a caminar a su lado.

Había intentado pasar un brazo por sus hombros, pero ella lo había rechazado, apartándose de él, con hosquedad y le había dicho:

-Déjame Albert, por favor.

Poco después Albert realizó un fingido brindis con una alegría también fingida.

Entonces se escucharon disparos. Todo cambió radicalmente a partir de aquel momento. Tras una furiosa y dura batalla en la que Albert resultó herido y Haltoran derrotó a las tropas de Norden con la ayuda de Carlos y mía, poco después el bramido que había interrumpido la última posibilidad que le quedaba a Albert de lograr su amor, bajó a tierra. Mark cayó al lago que estaba frente a la colina, levantando una gran y alta columna de agua. Emergió de las aguas, tan desvalido y asustado como cuando le conoció por vez primera en la colina, permaneciendo él de pie sobre el árbol y ella sobre la colina, mirándole fijamente. Luego Mark avanzó penosa y trabajosamente cayendo en sus brazos. Le contempló conmovida y apenada mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Largas hileras de sangre negra salían despedidas de su lacerado cuerpo. Mark intentó disculparse pero ella le pidió que callara, que no se torturase más y cuidó de él hasta que se restableció. Allí comenzó a renacer su amor. Cuando Mark se recobró y se levantó de la cama que le habían preparado en una habitación del hogar de Pony asustada le buscó por todas partes, hasta que le encontró al pie del gran árbol. Entonces él la oyó.

-Soy un monstruo –le había replicado él –no deberías sentir lástima por quien ha destrozado tu vida.

-No, Mark, no solo no me has destrozado la vida, si no que has traído algo a ella maravilloso.

Hizo una pausa antes de responder con labios temblorosos y carnosos, que se desplegaron como los pétalos de una rosa recién florecida:

-Tú.

Sonrió al evocar las siguientes palabras:

-Te amo Mark. Estoy enamorada de ti. Ahora estoy segura de ello.

Aquel fue su primer beso, de su vida con el hombre que amaba.

Luego Mark intentaría quebrar el curso del tiempo para devolverle a Candy lo que él suponía que era su auténtica vida, que él suponía que le había robado tal como le reprocharía Archie, y declarando que no tenía derecho a tal.

-Quería que fuera feliz –musitó Candy lentamente sonriendo al evocarlo.

Hasta que finalmente, intentó salvar a Anthony cosa que consiguió, pero al intentar huir para no inmiscuirse más en su vida, la sangre empezó a saltar por doquier. Estaba tan cansado y harto de escapar que permaneció allí, no tanto porque no pudiera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano e ignorando el dolor marcharse, sino porque ya no deseaba sufrir más ni vagar sin rumbo. Se quedó con ella y el amor que había crecido entre ambos había florecido finalmente.

-El amor, el amor -se dijo lentamente- tiene caminos muy retorcidos, pero si es firme, termina abriéndose paso.

Unos pasos más allá estaba Mark en mangas de camisa haciendo algunos movimientos para comprobar su sentido del equilibrio y la fuerza de sus brazos. Estaba perfectamente. Sus prodigiosos reflejos habían retornado y se encontraba en plena forma. Entonces Candy le vio, de hecho se vieron mutuamente. Corrieron el uno hacia el otro para besarse apasionadamente mientras Marianne en medio de ambos reía, alborozada de ver a sus padres juntos, queriéndose de aquella manera, y teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a la niña al apretujarse en torno suyo.

-Nuestra hija se está riendo –dijo Candy contemplándola arrebatada junto a Mark, que asintió mientras ella, volvía a agradecer en silencio, el que Mark, cuyo corazón era tan grande como le había dicho en alguna ocasión y Patty recientemente, fuera su marido.

"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti amor mío" –dijo mentalmente mientras observaba enamorada y se enjugaba disimuladamente alguna lágrima furtiva que se asomaba a sus bellos ojos verdes, como Mark levantaba en vilo sobre sus cabezas a Marianne, que reía feliz y despreocupada, al igual que él, que también reía tan abierta como encantadoramente, mientras sus largos cabellos negros, se agitaban libremente sobre sus hombros y su madre la acunaba luego, hasta que se quedó dormida, en compañía de Mark, una vez que se la entregó con sumo cuidado. Permanecieron sentados bajo un árbol. Ella abrazada a él, mientras Candy asía a su hija entre las manos y Mark, a su vez, pasaba sus brazos en torno a ambas, para contemplar una radiante puesta de sol.

32

Habían pasado algunos meses. 1918, el nuevo año, había traído grandes y variadas novedades, que se habían sucedido rápidamente, una detrás de la otra, sin solución de continuidad. Eliza se había casado finalmente con Tom , en una fastuosa y comentada boda en los ecos de sociedad, a la que asistieron en pleno, todos los miembros del clan Andrew, menos el patriarca de la misma, Albert Williams Andrew, hecho que fue motivo de numerosas especulaciones en los tabloides, y hasta criticado por la prensa. De esa forma, un nuevo miembro de los Legan abandonaba la casa familiar para establecerse por su cuenta y formar una nueva familia. Archie había llegado justo a tiempo de Escocia para asistir al enlace, y había reemprendido sus estudios universitarios, para regocijo y complacencia de su padre. El muchacho se había tomado un largo periodo de vacaciones, pero había retornado con renovadas energías y deseos de reiniciar una nueva vida, olvidada su mala etapa al lado de la ambiciosa actriz que le había despreciado y denigrado de forma tan cruel.

La tía-abuela, harta de los continuos desmanes y el brutal vuelco que había sufrido la personalidad de su sobrino, Albert, avergonzada y profundamente dolida por el episodio en el que Candy fue tan injustamente ofendida y humillada, le retiró la palabra y se recluyó en sus habitaciones privadas no volviendo a salir de ellas más que para asuntos de primordial importancia. Aunque Candy nunca había sido precisamente alguien que ocupase un privilegiado lugar en el corazón de la anciana, la tamaña irracionalidad de aquel hecho vergonzoso, hasta para sus rígidos patrones de conducta, la había superado e incapaz de hacer nada a su entender, dejó finalmente de luchar por imponer algo de cordura y razón en el turbulento espíritu de Albert, que continuaba su lento descenso hacia una refinada crueldad, que le iba transformando, cada vez, un poco más. Un día se desentendió de los asuntos de la familia y derogó hastiada y cansada, todas tus responsabilidades en Albert. Tampoco asistió a la boda de Eliza. porque, rehuía todo contacto con otras personas. La anciana se encerró en si misma a partir de aquel día y su carácter se tornó más huraño e introvertido.

33

Había llegado carta de Eleonor desde Escocia. La actriz continuaba su largo periodo de descanso en compañía de su nuevo esposo, el antiguo representante teatral que tan generosamente la había ayudado a auparse a las mas altas cimas de la fama, como secretamente y en silencio la había amado hasta que un día, ella se dio por fin, cuenta de los sentimientos del caballeroso y gentil empresario y tras una breve relación en la que Arthur nunca le impuso nada, y la concedió todo el tiempo que la actriz necesitó para acostumbrarse a su nueva situación se casaron. La mujer, deseosa de ver nuevamente a su hija, había mandado una misiva a Candy, invitándola a pasar unos días en su compañía, en el palacete que la eminente actriz había alquilado por un periodo de tiempo muy largo y en el que aun continuaba descansando. Cuando Candy leyó la apretada y fina caligrafía de su madre, no supo que pensar. Por un lado le apetecía la idea de volver a reencontrarse con ella e ir dando pasos cortos pero seguros y decididos hacia una total reconciliación. La carta terminaba con una rogativa, prácticamente una súplica de que aceptara su ofrecimiento. Candy sin saber muy bien que hacer, aparte de porque sus sentimientos respecto hacia Eleonor estaban aun divididos, consultó con Mark, el cual estaba leyendo un libro en el salón en el momento en que la chica irrumpió en la estancia.

-Mark, -le dijo su esposa- tenemos que hablar.

El joven dejó un momento el libro que estaba leyendo sobre el sofá y escuchó atentamente a Candy.

La joven estaba un poco turbada porque no sabía como acometer el asunto ni por donde empezar. Finalmente Mark la tomó por los hombros haciendo que se sentara en el sofá azul, a su lado.

-He recibido carta de mi madre –dijo desviando la vista hacia Clean que estaba jugando con Marianne. La niña gateaba detrás del pequeño animal que dejaba escapar algunos murmullos de placer, cuando la niña le alcanzaba y le acariciaba la cabeza riendo, pasando sus pequeñas manos por el mechón negro que separaba sus ojos con aspecto de antifaz, bajo la supervisión de Helen, que antes no habría tolerado en modo alguno, a la pequeña mascota de Candy. De no ser por el tolerante y bienintencionado Ernest, Clean habría terminado abandonando, la mansión familiar. Candy había probado incluso a atarle y procuró que se marchase de nuevo hacia el hogar de Pony, cosa que no logró. El corazón de Candy era demasiado noble como para expulsar a un amigo semejante, de su lado.

Mark fijó su vista en los relieves y artesonados de las paredes de la lujosa estancia, la escalinata en forma de herradura, ornada por una alfombra de satén rojo, que daba acceso a la segunda planta y a las brillantes y simétricas baldosas azules del pavimento de mármol. A través de los ventanales, adornados por cortinas de seda roja se filtraba la luz invernal. Reflexionó e intentó dar una respuesta satisfactoria a su esposa, que se le quedó mirando y añadió con una sombra de duda en sus bellos ojos verdes:

-¿ Qué crees que debo de hacer querido ?

Al mismo tiempo, Ernest que había entrado en el salón cogía a su nieta en brazos, ante el enojo de Clean que reclamaba al caballero que le devolviera a Marianne, a la que consideraba casi como de su propiedad. La niña tironeó de la punta de los bigotes de su abuelo y luego tendió sus manos hacia Helen demandando su atención. La dama la tomó de las manos de su marido.

Mark desvió la vista hacia la entrañable escena y dijo procurando que los padres adoptivos de Candy no les oyeran, por el momento:

-No lo sé cariño –dijo aferrándola por el hombro y besándola en los rizos que descendían sobre sus pequeñas orejas, completamente ocultas por el sedoso pelo que le bajaba en cascada sobre los hombros, y al que había vuelto a conferir su característico aspecto con las coletas gemelas ornamentadas por grandes lazos de colores- es una decisión que debes de tomar por ti misma.

Hizo una pausa y continuó hablando ante los expectantes y grandes ojos de esmeralda que le contemplaban con interés y afectuosa curiosidad, mientras le retiraba con cuidado una legaña de sus pestañas. Candy parpadeó varias veces, y rió quedamente ante el sutil detalle.

-Tú eres la que debe decidir en un tema tan personal e íntimo, como…el de tus orígenes. Pero sabes que me tendrás siempre a tu lado, y apoyaré cualquier decisión que tomes. Cualquiera que sea tu elección, sabes que te respaldaré plenamente.

-Mark –dijo conmovida, mientras le abrazó con tanta fuerza que la carta objeto de la repentina e imprevista consulta, resbaló al suelo, planeando en cerrados y caprichosos giros. Ernest la recogió y fue a devolvérsela, sin intención de leerla, cuando Helen, que ya conocía el asunto, porque la propia Eleonor se lo había comunicado por carta unos días antes, de informarle a Candy, pidiéndole su consentimiento para que autorizase a su hija a viajar a Escocia, dejó escapar un suspiro que llamó la atención del joven matrimonio. Ernest intentó tranquilizarla, y detenerla, manteniéndola junto a él, pero la dama se irguió y sosteniendo a Marianne entre sus brazos dijo:

-Hija mía, conozco de sobra el tema de la conversación que estáis sosteniendo tu marido y tú, mis oídos son aun lo suficientemente agudos, como para captar las palabras que Mark te ha dirigido antes, respondiendo a tu pregunta.

Antes de que Candy pudiera hablar, la dama extendió su mano izquierda pidiendo silencio y dijo con voz emotiva:

-Soy de la misma opinión que tu esposo. Debes hacer lo que tu corazón te dicte. Por mi parte no me opondré a que vayas a visitar a tu…madre. No te preocupes por mí. Eleonor se convirtió en una buena amiga mía, me ayudó a superar los momentos más dramáticos de mi soledad, cuando estuviste…en Europa.

Guardó silencio por un momento. Detrás suyo, destacaba la llamativa efigie de una muchacha alada, que sostenía una lira entre sus manos, sobre un pétreo pedestal de mármol y a la que Silvia, la gata siamesa de los Legan, se había encaramado, buscando refugio de las iras de Clean, que la hostigaba enfurecido, por las trastadas que le jugaba a Candy cada dos por tres. Mark esbozó un rictus de sorpresa, al haber reconocido otro de los escenarios de un pasaje más de la vida de Candy, que esta le había relatado entre risas, cuando lo evocaba con despreocupación y confesando un poco avergonzada, que "hasta la pequeña gata estaba ,en aquel entonces, en su contra". Hasta aquel instante, Mark ni había reparado en ello.

Helen contempló la estatua y dibujó una expresión de contrariedad en sus finos rasgos, porque recordó como entre Silvia y Clean, la habían hecho perder pie mientras se perseguían frenéticamente, cayendo al suelo con estrépito y lastimándose un poco la espalda. Hasta ambos animales, que jugaban agazapándose y haciendo amagos, fingiendo pelearse, eran ahora amigos. Entonces miró a Candy y pensó en la bronca que le había echado entonces a su hija.

"Cómo pude ser tan cruel y mezquina con ella" –se dijo bajando un poco la cabeza y mirándola de soslayo, mientras se llevaba un dedo índice a los labios, como departía en compañía de Mark, abrazada a él.

-Hablamos, nos carteamos e incluso me hizo alguna visita –prosiguió la dama.

Candy miró a Marianne. Al notar cierta congoja en la muchacha, que titubeaba en si llevársela o no con ellos, Ernest intervino y dijo:

-No te preocupes de la niña. Cuidaremos de ella en tu ausencia.

Entonces Candy, notó una opresión en su pecho, no tanto por tener que separarse temporalmente de su hija, si no porque tal vez Eleonor querría abrazar a su nieta, pero por otro lado, tampoco le simpatizaba la idea de atravesar el Atlántico con una niña tan pequeña en un viaje tan largo y a tanta distancia. El Océano se había convertido nuevamente en un área segura, tras el fin de la guerra y la erradicación del peligro que representaban los submarinos enemigos. Mark se había enfrentado con valor a uno de aquellos silenciosos cazadores asesinos y había logrado el respeto y la admiración de su capitán que permitió que el Mauritania continuase su viaje hasta el puerto de Nueva York, sin nuevos contratiempos.

Helen que conocía lo suficientemente a Candy para intuir algunos de sus pensamientos, la tomó por los hombros llevándola consigo al centro del salón y dijo mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y, revolviendo los rizos de su flequillo, que semejaban un corazón, y que divergían en casi perfecta simetría sobre su frente, imitando la forma idealizada del mismo:

-Eleonor en sus cartas me pidió que si ibais a ir a visitarla, Marianne se quedara aquí con nosotros. Me lo rogó encarecidamente, porque no cree conveniente someter a la niña a una travesía tan larga, si tú no lo consideras necesario, Candy. Además, me comunicó que cuando retornen a Estados Unidos, pasará a visitarla. Tengo ganas de abrazarla, y de que nos presente a ese apuesto Arthur del que no para de hablarme todo el día –dijo alegremente y cerrando los ojos, mientras se llevaba un mano a los labios, sacudida por una breve y contagiosa hilaridad.

Candy caminó hacia Mark, al que le tomó de la mano derecha. Apretó con fuerza los dedos de su marido, que sintió una oleada de dicha cuando los suaves y flexibles dedos de su esposa, entrelazaron los suyos.

Aquella simpatía y alegría que jamás creería posible en los Legan, la conmovió sinceramente. Mark notó como temblaba ligeramente, por la sensación que le transmitió a su brazo, desde la palma de su pequeña mano, tan cálida y suave.

Entonces tomó aire y dijo con voz firme:

-Iré a visitar a Eleonor. Iremos a Escocia.

Observó a Mark y este realizó un asentimiento con la cabeza:

-Lo que tú quieras, amor mío –dijo sonriente.

34

Partieron al cabo de dos días. Toda la familia unida, se congregaron en el puerto para despedirles. Aparte de los Legan, también estaban Eliza y Neal con sus respectivas parejas. También habían acudido Stear Y Archie para verles partir. Así como Haltoran y Annie. Anthony que había recobrado su sonrisa, la hizo entrega de un ramo de rosas y Natasha le regaló una cadena con una cruz ortodoxa de oro, pendiendo de los finos eslabones engarzados con hebras de plata. Candy se dio la vuelta y levantó sus coletas para dejar al descubierto su cuello, para que Natasha pudiera ponérselo. En cuanto a mí, sentía que mis ojos se humedecían, lo mismo que a Carlos y a Dorothy. Natasha la besó en las mejillas y cuando Candy observó el valioso presente desprendiendo reflejos dorados, la condesa sonrió levemente y dijo:

-Perteneció a mi familia, espero que te guste, de corazón.

Candy abrazó a la bella muchacha rusa y dijo mientras sus lágrimas mojaban el rostro de su amiga:

-Es el regalo más bonito que podía imaginar. Gracias Natasha, de veras….

Anthony se acercó a ella. Candy tenía entre las manos las preciosas rosas que había seleccionado especialmente para ella, cortándolas con esmero. Mermadón había demostrado ser un eficaz ayudante, asombrando incluso al viejo Wittman con su destreza, pese a que un primer momento, al verle, creyó que no solo estropearía las rosas, sino que echaría abajo todo el portal de rosas, cancela incluida. Posó una mano en su hombro y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla:

-Que seas feliz, allá donde vayas, querida Candy….como yo lo fui contigo.

Anthony había susurrado aquellas palabras tan quedamente que nadie más que Candy las escuchó, a excepción de Mark que desvió la vista hacia los rascacielos de Nueva York, que se recortaban en el telón de fondo, de las plomizas y oscuras nubes, fingiendo no haberle escuchado. La chica notó un velo de tristeza en sus pupilas azules. Anthony aun seguía recordándola, como cuando cabalgaron juntos o la conoció por primera vez junto al portal de las rosas, pero en seguida esbozó su sonrisa, deslumbrante. A Candy le semejó que en cualquier momento el Sol asomaría entre los grisáceos bancos de nubes que cubrían el cielo, en aquella mañana de Abril. Luego me adelanté yo entregándola unos lienzos que había pintado para ella, de su efigie, que habíamos reproducido de algunas fotos suyas, con ayuda de Mermadón y Carlos, aunque varios, no quedaron todo lo bien que nos hubiera gustado. Candy rió quedamente al observar la poca justicia que algunas de las pinturas hacían a su semblante, y ante mi cara de circunstancias, por mis escasas dotes para el arte pictórico, pero rodeándome con sus brazos, me besó en la mejilla y me dijo:

-Maikel, no te preocupes por el parecido. Tu regalo me encanta.

Debido al ligero vaivén que imprimió a mi cuerpo, al abalanzarse sobre mí, para abrazarme, mi nuevo sombrero, que Stear me había regalado y convencido encarecidamente para que lo llevara, y que por raro que pareciera, no contenía invento alguno, salió despedido como siempre, y trazando una amplia curva se dirigió hacia las aguas que lamían el espigón. Entonces Mark dio un salto y dando una voltereta lo recuperó limpiamente. Candy se llevó las manos al rostro porque temía que iría de cabeza al agua, como cuando yo estuve a punto de hacer medio mareado por la borda del Lancastria, pero Mark consiguió aterrizar sin mancharse, ni sobresaltos, junto en frente de nosotros. Entonces varios viajeros que aguardaban pacientemente a que su barco atracara, para subir a bordo, aplaudieron a Mark que rió francamente, haciendo que todos le imitáramos.

Mark puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y se sonrojó ligeramente. Me devolvió el sombrero y cuando estuvimos frente a frente, me estrechó la mano con fuerza:

-Maestro, jamás olvidaré todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Me puse el sombrero mientras asentía notando la fuerte y cálida presión de los dedos de Mark.

-Que seáis felices amigos míos –dije dirigiéndome a Candy a Mark.

Helen que tenía a Marianne entre sus brazos, esbozó una débil sonrisa. Se acercó hasta Candy que besó a su hija y la acunó mientras los intensos ojos negros heredados de Mark la observaban interrogantes. Se puso a llorar. Candy supo inmediatamente que su hija presentía algo:

-No llores pequeña mía –le dijo su madre meciéndola y haciéndola carantoñas y mimos- los abuelos van a cuidar de ti. Mamá volverá pronto para estar contigo, tesoro mío.

Candy era una madre protectora y afectuosa. Aquella imagen hizo que muchos de nosotros tuviéramos que girarnos o bajar la cabeza, para que la dulce muchacha no adivinara que estábamos prácticamente hechos un mar de lágrimas.

Annie y Haltoran se aproximaron. Su amiga la estrechó contra su cuerpo y dijo apenada:

-Vuelve pronto Candy, vuelve pronto, te necesitamos tanto….

Alan empezó a llorar. A diferencia de Marianne no era tan callado y modoso. El niño se agitaba entre los brazos de su padre, tirando con fuerza para liberarse en dirección hacia su madre, porque pretendía llamar la atención de Annie. La muchacha, que llevaba una pamela azul, cubriendo sus cabellos negros con un sencillo vestido rojo, lo sujetó contra su regazo. El niño se durmió inmediatamente. Haltoran llegó hasta Mark. El joven le contempló con gratitud. Hubo un largo silencio y ambos hombres se abrazaron con afecto:

-Amigo mío –le dijo Mark intentando no llorar- te debo la vida una vez más.

-Anótalo en mi cuenta Akarsnia –dijo Haltoran- hoy por ti y mañana ya se verá….¿ para que están los amigos ?

No quedaba el menor rastro de las heridas que Haltoran había abierto en su piel, para liberarle de la sangre envenenada.

Luego Haltoran se dirigió hacia Candy. La muchacha nunca le estaría lo bastante agradecida al joven, cuyos ojos verdes no cesaban de parpadear y cuyos siempre inquietos cabellos rojos tremolaban bajo el viento reinante. Su amiga le contempló un instante. Pensó en el momento, en que bajo el Padre Árbol, en la Colina de Pony, el valeroso joven, le confesó su amor, pero aceptó sacrificarlo noblemente para no interferir en el que Candy, sentía por Mark. Haltoran a diferencia de Albert, jamás impondría a la muchacha algo que no deseaba. La nobleza de espíritu del joven continuaba estremeciéndola. Entonces le dio un abrazo y le dijo:

-Gracias, gracias mi querido amigo, gracias por salvar a Mark….y a mí –añadió en voz baja.

-Bueno, bueno pecosa –dijo fingiendo que le estaba ahogando- no aprietes tan fuerte o me romperás una costilla.

Carlos no podía dejar de llorar. A su mente acudió la escena en que Candy le había sostenido entre sus brazos y gemido por él, después de la última batalla contra Norden. Dorothy tuvo que llevárselo a parte y consolarle con palabras afectuosas y confidencias para alegrarle y que dejara de estremecerse. De todos nosotros, era al que más le afectaban las despedidas y los adioses.

Stear permanecía conmigo palmeándome la espalda para animarme. Mientras Patty se sumaba también a la larga lista de homenajes a los esposos.

-Vamos Mike –me decía intentando disimular sus lágrimas haciendo como que ajustaba sus anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz- no empieces hombre, al final me vas a hacer llorar a mí también.

-Pero, pero -¿ que estás diciendo ? –le pregunté con voz ligeramente deformada por un incipiente llanto- si eres tú el que no paras de verter lágrimas.

Y era cierto. Entonces señaló mis ojos enrojecidos y me lo hizo notar:

-No, no es nada, se me ha metido algo en los ojos –dije utilizando la tan manida y socorrida excusa.

Stear tomó la mano de su novia cuando se reunió de nuevo con él y me dijo suspicaz, dándome un pequeño codazo:

-Ya, ya. Vamos Mike, que te conozco.

Para colmo, vino Eliza mientras Tom se despedía de su amiga de la infancia y de Mark al que rogó que cuidara bien de ella.

-Ayyyyy tíooo –exclamó atronando mis oídos con su voz aguda y sobresaltándome un poco- no puedo continuar mirando, me da tanta pena….que mi querida hermana se marche.

La acaricié los bucles y el lazo rojo que adornaba sus cabellos castaños, que tanto le sobara Haltoran cuando eran novios haciéndola rabiar. Tom no tenía esa costumbre tan innata en Haltoran y Eliza a veces, echaba en falta aquel gesto que en Haltoran era casi compulsivo nada más verla, junto con alzarla en vilo y llevarla en volandas, haciendo caso omiso de los agudos y estridentes gritos de la chica, que lo único que lograban, es que Haltoran redoblase sus bromas.

Los padres de Annie que también habían viajado para decir a dios a Candy y su marido, alzaron la mano al unísono agitándola brevemente. Candy cargada de regalos y buenos deseos, se ató las cintas de su sombrero blanco circular, rematado por un lazo rojo cuya cinta también roja, abarcaba todo su perímetro, mientras el viento arrugaba su sencillo vestido de la misma tonalidad. Mark la ayudó a abrigarse con el pañuelo a cuadros que lucía en torno al cuello, junto con la cruz que le había regalado Natasha. Entonces sonó dos veces una potente sirena y los pasajeros fueron embarcando por las pasarelas de acceso al navío. Candy se giró mientras el dobladillo blanco de la falda de su vestido quedaba eclipsado entre la fila de pasajeros que se apretujaban y empujaban pugnando por subir. El lazo rojo a cuadros de su vestido flotó como una mariposa irreal mientras cada vez se iba alejando más del muelle, ascendiendo por la pasarela, hacia el interior del barco, siguiendo a su esposo, que cargaba con algo de dificultad, con todos los regalos y el equipaje.. Se volvió un par de veces y respondió afable mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, al mar de brazos levantados que su familia y amigos agitábamos, mostrándole nuestro afecto y gratitud. Susan que la había regalado un pequeño broche en forma de corazón tembló como una hoja cuando se encontró frente a Mark. Le observó con cariño y le dio un efusivo abrazo. Solo ella y Mark conocían el breve amor que vivieron, durante el que el entonces errante joven, dando a Candy por irremediablemente perdida, la trató con un respeto y una deferencia que paradójicamente, permitieron a Susan ganar aplomo y confianza en sí misma. Haltoran que conocía muy bien a Mark, sospechó por los gestos y miradas cómplices entre ambos, que había existido algo entre ellos, pero no dijo nada, guardándose para sí, sus impresiones personales.

-Gracias….por todo –susurró Susan en los oídos de Mark.

Este asintió y repasó los cabellos rubios de la actriz con cuidado.

-Ojala seas feliz querida niña –dijo Mark mesando su pelo- lo mereces.

Neal miró el pañuelo de cenefa roja, que Candy le había regalado con sus iniciales cuando le vendó algunas de sus heridas, después de que recobrase la conciencia, tras salvarla de aquellos malhechores que les perseguían en coche. Palpó el nombre bordado en relieve, en un lado del pañuelo y siguió la forma de los finos trazos con la yema del dedo índice izquierdo, repasándolo luego por segunda vez. Se fijó en la tela de lino, y leyó el nombre inscrito en hilo rojo: "Candy" –musitó lentamente.

Archie la había dado un apretón de manos y obsequiado con una sonrisa. Miró a Mark y le saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Recordó los días de su hostilidad hacia el joven de largos cabellos negros, y suspiró evocando, los duros reproches que le hizo cuando reveló su condición de viajero del tiempo, porque opinaba que se había aprovechado de Candy, gracias a su inigualable poder.

"Agua pasada" –se dijo "agua pasada", "no hay más que observar lo felices que son los dos juntos" –admitió. "Algún día yo también seré así de feliz".

Subieron al Germania, un trasatlántico de reciente construcción y que había realizado un par de travesías entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. Las sirenas del barco sonaron nuevamente, mientras una multitud enfebrecida, y casi delirante, saludaba a los pasajeros del buque, que iban abarrotando los miradores de las cubiertas a medida que accedían al barco, mientras las serpentinas volaban en ambos sentidos y cientos de personas que se agolpaban en el muelle movían sus manos y coreaban diversos nombres haciendo bocina con las manos o recordaban a los que iban, la promesa de escribir pronto o de ser felices. Algunos volteaban gorras, agitaban sombreros de copa y muchas damas , pese a que los rayos solares no hicieron acto de presencia, volteaban sombrillas femeninas, apoyándolas en sus hombros.

El Germania lanzó varias volutas de humo por sus cuatro chimeneas pintadas de blanco y lentamente sus motores cobraron vida, alejándose del puerto, mientras sus cuatro hélices de acero, impulsaban el barco a poca velocidad, que no obstante enfilaba con resolución, hacia la bocana del puerto. Las aguas formaban pequeñas olas espumosas, en torno a su casco blanco y reluciente y las gaviotas picaban hacia el mar para volver a ascender raudas con alguno que otro pequeño pez en el pico, remontándose hacia el plomizo cielo que a pesar de su aspecto, tuvo piedad de los familiares, amigos o curiosos que presenciaban alborozados la partida del buque de tres cubiertas y en cuya proa, en deslumbrantes letras azules de varios metros de altura rezaban su nombre: SS GERMANIA.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, el transatlántico, que había sido acompañado por varias gabarras y remolcadores que navegaban lentamente a sus costados, estaba ya en mar abierto. Lo único que delataba su paso por aquellas procelosas y marrones aguas había sido la estela blanca y aceitosa que el descomunal y gran navío de pasajeros había dejado tras de sí, como única evidencia, de que las surcara, majestuoso y solemne.

Helen y sus hijos recorrieron con la vista el largo sendero de espuma blanca, que el Germania había dejado como único rastro y vestigio de que hubiera zarpado desde el puerto, y dijo quedamente:

-Querida hija, vuelve pronto…..la mansión está tan sola sin ti.

Como adivinando la pena de su abuela Marianne empezó a llorar. Entonces Neal sonrió y ofreciendo su brazo a su madre dijo solícito:

-Vamos madre, Stuart nos espera.

-Sí hijo –admitió ella procurando que su gargantilla de seda blanca no hiciera arrugas, lo mismo que su elegante vestido verde- vamos.

También se sumó Eliza. En aquellos momentos, Tom y Susan comprendieron que más que nunca, los miembros de la familia Legan necesitaban apoyarse mutuamente entre sí, para superar la pena que les embargaba. Como cuando se habían reconciliado formando una familia bien avenida y unida, los cuatro se fundieron en un abrazo. Helen llevaba a su nieta en brazos, y Ernest que enmascaraba su pena fumando compulsivamente su inseparable pipa, junto con sus hijos, se tomaron firmemente por las manos y caminaron hacia el automóvil en medio de un impresionante silencio, pese a que el fragor del bullicio del abarrotado muelle les rodeara, atronador por doquier. A la vera del gran coche de los Legan, el siempre servicial e imperturbable Stuart de impecable e impoluto uniforme, permanecía de pie pacientemente, al servicio de sus señores, con la gorra de anteojos sobre su mano y con la otra, aguantando la portezuela del coche. El resto fuimos subiendo a los diferentes automóviles que nos habían traído hasta allí.

El coche de la familia Brighten en que yo había venido, invitado gentilmente por Haltoran y Annie, arrancó enfilando el camino de vuelta. Podía haber ido con los Legan en el suyo, es más era lo propio, pero sin saber porqué, preferimos respetar su intimidad en la que todos ellos se necesitaban entre sí, para superar el trance de dolor por la partida de Candy.

Mientras la muchacha, acodada en la barandilla de la cubierta, contemplaba como Nueva York se iba alejando gradualmente y sus pensamientos volaban hacia su verdadera madre Eleonor Baker. Mark estaba a su lado. Pasó su mano por los hombros de su esposa y esta le sonrió cerrando brevemente los ojos. Mark asintió esbozando otra sonrisa amable y encantadora.

Al mismo tiempo, el lujoso Germanía se iba adentrando cada vez más en la inmensa masa de agua del Atlántico, rumbo hacia Inglaterra, impulsado por sus cuatro hélices gemelas, a velocidad constante.

FIN DE LA OCTAVA PARTE

-


	9. ENTRE DOS AMORES:DECISION FINAL

ENTRE DOS AMORES: DECISION FINAL

9º PARTE

1

El Germania se deslizaba entre las aguas con parsimonia. Mark contempló las crestas de las olas y pensó en cuando había hecho detonar los torpedos que el U-Booat alemán había dirigido contra un barco similar a aquel de nombre Mauritania. Mark suspiró y dirigió sus ojos hacia Candy que estaba paseando por la cubierta con un libro en la mano. Su sombrero circular amenazaba continuamente con desprenderse de sus rizos rubios, mientras un suave viento mecía sus ropas. El joven se consideró muy afortunado porque Candy le amase como la hacía. Se había vestido a la moda de aquellos años para disimular, aunque se encontraba más cómodo y natural con su cazadora negra, la camisa blanca a cuadros, los vaqueros y los playeros, pero Candy había sido categórica con él, como solo sabía serlo ella:

-No Mark, no voy a permitir que salgas del camarote con tu ropa del siglo XXI. No quiero que llames la atención.

Y como siempre, cuando Candy le pedía algo, o le rogaba que hiciera tal o cual cosa, él terminaba cediendo por amor. Evocó los duros momentos en que casi tiró por la borda su matrimonio y su relación con ella, cuando movido por el despecho estuvo a punto de aceptar a Karen Kleiss entre sus brazos. Tarde o temprano Candy les hubiera descubierto.

"Seguramente no me lo hubiera perdonado" –se dijo acodado en la barandilla, asomado sobre las aguas.

Candy, Candy, su nombre era tan dulce y armonioso que nunca se cansaba de pronunciarlo. Mark se observó las venas disimuladamente y vio como el compuesto fluía lentamente por su sistema circulatorio haciendo que los finos vasos sanguíneos temblaran levemente por la vibraciones del iridium. El iridium, su maldición pero también su bendición. De no ser por aquellos poderes tan terribles que atesoraba en su interior, jamás la hubiera conocido. Se preguntó como habría sido la vida de su esposa, sin él, o si le hubiera rechazado.

"Seguramente habría conocido a otro hombre tarde o temprano" –se dijo mientras continuaba observando con recato sus evoluciones por cubierta. Llevaba un vestido verde con una cinta amarilla en torno a la cintura y lazos en las coletas a juego con el color del vestido.

No es que le importara que Candy supiera que la estaba mirando, al contrario, pero le gustaba observarla en la distancia, caminando, reflexionando tal vez, evocando quien sabe que o cuales pensamientos. Una vez la muchacha había despertado llorando, porque había soñado que se separaba de un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que era actor. El la había consolado, meciéndola entre sus brazos para aplacar sus miedos. Hablaba en sueños en determinadas ocasiones y no tenía ningún reparo en contarle a su esposo lo que su mente elucubraba aunque Mark, jamás le pedía explicaciones o pretendía que le mantuviera informado al detalle de cada una de sus ensoñaciones. Candy lloraba en aquella ocasión no por el joven actor, sino porque temía separarse de Mark. Y aunque Mark le había restado importancia, un escalofrío había recorrido su espina dorsal. Según lo que confesó Candy, había tenido una premonición de su llegada a través de las eras, pero no podía saber que era él o que iba a conocer a un hombre que procedería del futuro, pero presintió que algo o alguien se situaría en la vertical del Padre Árbol como ella llamaba a la colosal encina que se erguía abarcando con sus raíces y sus frondosas hojas, prácticamente toda la Colina de Pony. Mark la miró de soslayo y entonces ella, le distinguió entre el resto de viajeros que caminaban por cubierta y que se asomaban a presenciar el mar y corrió a su encuentro. Mark estaba intranquilo por aquel sueño, que ella había olvidado, pero él no. La sola idea de perderla le volvía loco. Candy le estrechó entre sus brazos apoyando su busto sobre su torso. Aquellas muestras de cariño le dejaban sin aliento. Se sentía fuerte y poderoso con aquella criatura junto a él.

-Mark, ¿ que haces aquí ? –dijo ligeramente enojada- te he estado buscando y no aparecías.

Mark la besó en los cabellos y dijo:

-Estaba contemplando el mar cariño y…

Entonces le pareció observar un reflejo en las aguas. Mark se llevó la mano a la chaqueta y extrajo su arma de asalto.

-Mark, ¿ te has vuelto loco ? –preguntó ella repentinamente intentando cubrirle con su cuerpo, para que nadie notase nada raro- guarda eso inmediatamente –dijo bajando la voz ante las miradas de curiosidad e inquisitivas de los demás viajeros.

Entonces, lo que Mark había tomado por un submarino saltó entre las olas. Un pez de escamas plateadas, que se deslizaba entre dos aguas, brincó por encima de la cresta de una ola, que se iba deslizando en dirección hacia el animal, y desapareció nadando nuevamente hacia las profundidades marinas.

Afortunadamente, Mark no había tocado el botón de despliegue de la temible arma y lo que tenía entre las manos no destacaba lo bastante como para despertar sospechas. Mark guardó el arma en el bolsillo derecho de su camisa y se disculpó rápidamente con su mujer.

Candy se apoyó en la barandilla después de cerrar los ojos y esbozar una sonrisa de circunstancias mientras sus cejas se arqueaban hacia arriba mientras pasaba su mano derecha por detrás de su nuca. Entonces se apoyó en la barandilla del barco y echando los hombros hacia delante clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Mark. Estaba preocupada. Hacía varios días que le veía triste, ausente, como esperando algo que temía inmensamente.

-Mark, ¿ que te ocurre ? –le preguntó ella de repente.

-Nada Candy…estaba pensando- dijo Mark . Pero Mark no sabía disimular lo bastante bien sus emociones, y menos ante la sagacidad de su esposa.

-No te creo –dijo reclinando su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Mark, que la tomó por la cintura besándola en los rizos. Entonces Mark se detuvo. Apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de su esposa, justo en mitad de sus cabellos rubios y no dijo nada. Candy notó que algo húmedo y cálido se deslizaba sobre su nariz moteada de pecas y sus mejillas. Se llevó la mano derecha a la mejilla, como cuando Mark la había liberado de la oscura habitación donde Neal y Eliza la habían encerrado con engaños, para que no pudiera asistir al baile,y le siguió, y en ese preciso momento, un reguero de lágrimas se posó débilmente en la misma mejilla, igual que ahora.

"Está llorando" –pensó entonces, al igual que ahora y añadió con voz angustiada –Mark, ¿ que te ocurre mi vida ?

-Nada mi dulce ángel –dijo Mark mientras las lágrimas seguían goteando en cascada, por la ladera de su cara.

-Mark, no me tomes por tonta –dijo ella repentinamente furiosa, no por la actitud de Mark, si no porque no podía soportar verle tan triste –me estás ocultando algo.

Incapaz de esconder sus sentimientos se lo confesó.

Candy intentó moverse, pero no podía. Mark continuaba firmemente aferrado a ella. Alzó las manos y atrajo su cara hacia ella. Le besó con pasión mientras Mark la apretaba contra su pecho.

-Tonto –le dijo ella distanciando un poco su rostro de el de él, ¿ aun sigues creyendo en esos sueños que tuve ? ¿ por qué no me lo dijiste antes ? tanto misterio para nada.

De repente Candy borró su sonrisa poniéndose muy seria. Cogió a Mark por los antebrazos y dijo acercando su rostro, hasta que la punta de su nariz casi rozaba la de Mark.

-No vuelvas jamás a cuestionar mi amor por ti querido, porque me estás ofendiendo.

Jamás podré amar a otro hombre que no seas tú, no desde que te conocí en la Colina de Pony –añadió vehemente.

2

Aquella noche Mark y Candy se amaron durante bastante tiempo. Cuando terminaron, ella se tendió junto a él cansada pero feliz y como tenía costumbre, se mantuvo pegada a él, abrazándole. Le agradaba el contacto de Mark, que acariciaba los cabellos rubios completamente extendidos sobre su pecho y la almohada.

-Así que esos eran tus temores –dijo ella pasando su mano por el torso de Mark y riendo quedamente- deberías de no figurarte tantas cosas. Aquello fue un sueño, nada más.

-Pero presentiste que llegaría cruzando el tiempo hasta ti –dijo Mark con resquemor.

Candy estaba disgustada. Mark no se apeaba de sus miedos ni más profundos pesares, lo que la ponía de mal humor, porque eso denotaba una falta de confianza en ella que la exasperaba.

Candy lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y dijo lentamente intentando no enfadarse:

-No cariño, soné que algo amenazaba la Colina y el hogar de Pony, pero en ningún caso podía ni imaginarme que un muchacho procedente de otro siglo, iba a convertirse en mi gran y único amor –puntualizó Candy.

Mark arqueó las cejas y decidió no seguir por ese camino. Sabía que si continuaba llevando la contraria a su esposa, el carácter de Candy que era muy apacible, pero también arrollador e irascible si se la hacía enojar, terminaría por revelar su lado malo.

Mark la besó en el cuello, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera.

-Perdóname cariño, pero, pero….a veces –dijo sintiéndose un poco patético por sus dudas y miedos- ….el amor me hace….ver…..o pensar cosas raras. No quería ofenderte.

Mark era demasiado bueno y amable para mentirla. Candy le contempló en la penumbra y se llevó un dedo a los labios. A veces no sabía si se había enamorado de él, por su belleza masculina, por sus ojos o por ese perpetuo aire atormentado y triste que parecía flotar en torno suyo, como una aureola misteriosa y triste.

Le había costado mucho conseguir que sonriese a menudo y que empezara a ver el lado positivo de la vida, como tan espontáneamente hacía Haltoran, sin requerir ningún estímulo para ello.

"Me quiere tanto que teme que me aleje de él, no sé porqué". –se dijo Candy observándole mientras Mark estiraba los pies para unirlos con los de Candy, que dio un pequeño respingo pero sin mala intención.

-Me gusta sentir tu piel cariño –dijo como si se disculpara.

"Tiene tanto miedo a herirme que por los motivos más nimios se disculpa". –se dijo Candy entrelazando sus piernas con las de su amado.

Entonces Mark estiró un brazo. El iridium producía un leve resplandor en la oscuridad, proveniente de sus venas. Afortunadamente, solo ocurría en las de las muñecas y muy de cuando en cuando. La luz iridiscente iluminó por un segundo los ojos verdes de Candy. Mark, con el recuerdo aun reciente del penoso incidente con el iridium bajó la cabeza. Sus cabellos negros cayeron a lo largo de sus sienes. Volvía a parecer infinitamente triste.

-Perdóname Candy, tendré cuidado de que no vuelvas a verlo más –dijo en referencia al resplandor dorado que había partido de la translúcida piel de su muñeca, dándole la espalda para que no le viese llorar.

Candy asustada por las continuadas y cada vez más frecuentes muestras de melancolía que Mark parecía sufrir, le cogió de los hombros para obligarle a que sus ojos se fijaran en los suyos, pero Mark tenía la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y se agitaba bajo los espasmos de su dolor.

-¿ Mark, que te ocurre ahora ?

-Soy una anomalía en este tiempo –dijo girándose para mirarla sobre su hombro, mientras un reguero de lágrimas blanco brillaba bajo la luz de la luna que rielaba sobre la superficie negra y calma del Atlántico y que también entraba por el ojo de buey del camarote- una muchacha tan hermosa como tú, habría estado mejor con Anthony o con otro joven que tuviera sangre de verdad en sus venas, no esta porquería naranja de la que no puedo librarme. Merecías algo más y mejor que yo.

Entonces se incorporó y sentándose en el borde de la cama, hundió su cabeza entre las manos, llorando amargamente, después de soltar a Candy que tendida de lado, le observaba aun más dolida que Mark, por la pena de este.

Candy le abrazó de repente tras erguirse ella también. Aferró con tanta fuerza su piel que le dejó marcadas las yemas de los dedos.

Le besó el cuello y le dijo:

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso jamás. Te quiero, te quiero –le dijo mientras intentaba que la mirase, pero él continuaba con la vista dirigida hacia la luna. Sus bellos ojos de azabache se reflejaban en la negrura de la noche.

Ahora la que lloraba amargamente era Candy. Aun se estaba culpando por haberle dicho a su marido aquellas cosas tan terribles, cuando este arriesgando su vida había retirado del cuerpo de Marienne los restos de iridium.

-No me importa Anthony, ni aquel baile, ni el portal de las rosas, nada de eso tiene sentido sin ti….amor mío.

Mark se giró finalmente y acarició sus cabellos rubios. Aquel amor que sentían entre si era tan poderoso que nada ni nadie podría cortarlo jamás.

-Te lo dije una vez –dijo Candy besándole levemente en los labios- te amaré para siempre, mientras viva, jamás me separaré de ti. No me importa ese iridium, ni de donde vienes, ni tu vida anterior, ni tus posibles errores, ni tu pasado- dijo entrelazando su mano derecha con la de Mark.

Hizo una pausa y añadió lentamente casi deletreando las palabras:

-Eres el hombre más bueno y dulce de cuantos he conocido, tierno, afectuoso, noble, valiente, y muy guapo –dijo con coquetería riendo quedamente. Su cara se iluminó en medio de tanto y tan prolongado llanto.

Le abrazó estrechamente y añadió con voz casi silente:

-Tú nunca me has obligado a nada, Mark, siempre te he amado voluntariamente. No es por pena, o lástima que estoy a tu lado o me casé contigo, es porque me enamoré de ti desde el principio, desde el primer momento en que te conocí. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado jamás, ni Anthony, ni….Albert –dijo con dificultad. A veces soy yo la que me planteo si realmente te merezco, si estoy a la altura de las expectativas que hayas podido formarte de mí.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando un beso tan apasionado como desesperado, la silenció. Cuando Mark despegó sus labios de los suyos, dijo desesperadamente:

-Amor mío, eres un ángel, una luz en la oscuridad que era mi vida, soy yo quien debe estar a tu altura, eres tan hermosa, que si te perdiera….no querría seguir viviendo –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y adoptaba una expresión que hizo que Candy se apiadara de él, por su tremendo pesar.

Candy se horrorizó porque sabía que hablaba completamente en serio.

-No te dejaré jamás, porque desde que entraste en mi corazón, nunca pude olvidarte –dijo ella besándole de nuevo.

-En cuanto a lo de estar a mi altura –dijo sonriendo y midiendo con el canto de su mano derecha su estatura, rozando algunos mechones rubios que se erguían rebeldes sobre su cabeza, y luego comparándola con la de Mark- solo me sacas veinte centímetros de diferencia, no es tanto margen, la verdad. Aquel día me diste un disgusto terrible –se refería a lo que aconteció en el Artico, en que modificó su estructura molecular, para perder parte de su descomunal estatura, y que casi le costó la vida –creí que te perdía –dijo con voz dulce.

Mark rió secándose las lágrimas. Ya estaba más tranquilo. Candy suspiró aliviada. Por el momento, la crisis y la tristeza de Mark, habían pasado.

-Para siempre amor mío –dijo renovando la promesa que se hacían cuando se amaban y entrelazando sus manos con fuerza.

-Para siempre mi Candy –dijo él uniéndose de nuevo a ella.

Ambos se tendieron en la cama para amarse de nuevo.

3

Mark se había quedado dormido entre los brazos de Candy. Tenía la cabeza reclinada sobre el pecho de Candy y ella acariciaba sus largos cabellos negros. Evocó sus palabras: "si me dejases no podría seguir viviendo. Sin ti no, amor mío".

Entonces evocó al joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que había visto fugazmente en el Mauritania, poco antes de que Mark llegara con aquel renqueante y estropeado Jet Pack para rescatarla. Le pareció que lloraba e iba a preguntarle que le ocurría, cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido sospechoso que atrajo su atención. Poco después Mark estaba de pie, sobre la cubierta ante ella, observándola. Fue a su encuentro y se besaron apasionadamente.

Pero no fue hasta hace un día en que alguien se había dejado olvidada una revista de sociedad, en una de las hamacas de la cubierta y sentándose en la misma tumbona sobre la que había hallado la revista se puso a leerla distraídamente pasando las hojas con desgana. Entonces a doble página, estaba su efigie a la que reconoció inmediatamente. El mismo joven que había vislumbrado en cubierta, mirando hacia el horizonte y llorando. Los mismos cabellos castaños, los ojos azules, la capa azul con los picos de su cuello ladeándose caprichosamente, la camisa de seda que se intuía bajo la capa. No cabía duda alguna, era él. Leyó el pie de foto con curiosidad e intrigada:

-¿ De modo que es famoso eh ? –se dijo ensimismada y siguió leyendo:

-Terry Grandschester, el famoso actor….bla, bla, bla, bla –dijo riendo ligeramente mientras se fijaba en los cincelados pero bien definidos rasgos. Se parecía un poco a su Mark, que continuaba sumido en un profundo sueño. En esos momentos Mark musitó en sueños algo. Como ella, a veces inadvertidamente, confesaba de forma totalmente involuntaria, sus pensamientos:

-Si Candy hubiera vivido su vida sin mí…..-dijo mientras volvía a abstraerse en sus sueños.

Candy se sorprendió enojándose algo.

"¿ Ya volvemos a las andadas Mark ?" –se dijo, y jugueteó con algunos mechones de pelo, que descendían en espirales sobre sus orejas, mientras le abrazaba contra ella.

-Anda ven aquí conmigo –le susurró débilmente- y deja de elucubrar cosas que no son ciertas.

Sin embargo trató de imaginarse como esposa de un actor famoso, en vez de un hombre que saltaba en el tiempo, desprendiendo fuego y llamaradas y no pudo. Se frotó curiosa la nariz sin darse cuenta, y lanzó un pequeño estornudo que hizo que Mark mascullara algo, sin despertarse. Entonces sintió un escalofrío. Había tenido un sueño en que ella y el exitoso actor tenían que separarse por otra muchacha y se vio llorando en la plataforma de un vagón de ferrocarril un día de nieve, lamentándose amargamente por lo que pudo haber tenido junto a él y no pudo ser. En su extraño sueño también aparecía Albert que era mucho más amable y comedido e incluso no se interponía en su relación con Terry. Luego vio a la joven que le apartaba de Terry Grandschester, que no era otra ni más ni menos que Susan, la esposa de Neal y como perdía su pierna por un accidente por proteger a Terry de la caída de unos focos, que iban a matarle.

La muchacha había intentado suicidarse tirándose desde la azotea del hospital en que estaba ingresada, aunque en el último instante, Candy lo había evitado. Incapaz de interponerse entre Susan y Terry, Candy abandonaba a Terry entre lágrimas de dolor.

"No puede ser. Es demasiado detallado y vivido como para que no signifique algo".

Entonces creyó hallar la respuesta y lo que averiguó la dejó sin aliento, completamente pálida, y aterida de miedo.

Mark le había hablado un día del discurrir del tiempo y como podía ser variado formando diferentes realidades. Lo que no podía sospechar es que había personas que eran sensitivas a esas realidades y podían seguir su curso en sueños, en otras palabras, Candy había visto como hubiera sido su vida, si Mark no hubiera irrumpido en el siglo XX, trastocando toda la línea temporal.

Incluso se vio en el Internado San Pablo, y como efectívamente, tal y como había imaginado, se encontraba en compañía de Terry Grandschester.

Se quedó lívida, incapaz de reaccionar. Mark continuaba durmiendo entre sus brazos.

-No, no es posible –musitó ella débilmente. Ahora tenía la respuesta. Su vida habría sido muy diferente de lo que su encuentro con Mark había supuesto y variado completamente. Puede que ni hubiera concebido a Marianne y que lo más cerca que hubiera estado de la guerra europea, hubiera sido su estancia en el internado. Nunca hubiera trabajado como enfermera en Charmotierex, casi en primera línea de frente, ni el Barón Rojo haber sido su tío, y puede que ni hubiese conocido a Juan Pablo.

Pero lo que más miedo le produjo, fue al ir recordando retazos de pasados sueños que había tenido durante varios días consecutivos, pese a que no le había concedido mayor importancia, es descubrir que su madre, Eleonor Baker, lo habría sido de Terry Grandschester.

Aun quedaba algo más de evocar. Unas vacaciones en Escocia, como parte del programa educativo del Real Colegio de San Pablo de Londres, en las que también estaba Terry Grandschester y donde él la besaba, dando comienzo a su romance. Se estremeció de nuevo, cubriéndose los labios con ambas manos. Si Terry estaba allí quizás la antigua línea temporal se restableciera en parte.

"Por eso Mark insistía tanto en que era un intruso en una realidad que según él, no le correspondía".

Candy se durmió finalmente. Sin darse cuenta empezó a hablar en en sueños de nuevo. Lo que confesó involuntariamente, heló la sangre de Mark, que se había despertado nuevamente para ir al baño. Cuando retornó encontró a Candy removiéndose y musitando:

-No Albert, no. no…no me hagas daño.

Entonces Mark pálido, conoció finalmente la verdad de lo que a su esposa le había ocurrido en Lakewood aquel día en que, él luchaba por su vida.

4

Cuando Candy despertó no encontró a Mark junto a ella. Palpó a tientas en la oscuridad y solo captó el hueco que el joven había dejado en el colchón, aun caliente. Se asustó ligeramente y encendiendo la luz se puso una bata de seda sobre el camisón.

Mark se había levantado temprano para contemplar el amanecer desde la cubierta. Estaba furioso y deprimido. Como de costumbre, las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara cuando algo referente a su esposa le afligía. Candy se vistió rápidamente y dejó el camarote intentando no hacer ruido para no molestar a los otros pasajeros del ala donde estaba situado este. Recorrió los pasillos angustiada, sin ser capaz de encontrarle, mirando a derecha e izquierda en cada intersección donde el largo pasillo se bifurcaba. Salió a cubierta y justo, nada más asomarse al exterior, la luz radiante del nuevo día que se anunciaba magnífico la deslumbró por completo. Se llevó una mano a modo de visera sobre sus ojos verdes y avanzó con dificultad, hasta que su vista se aclimató al repentino cambio de la penumbra de los pasillos a la claridad del alba. Entonces vio la silueta imponente de Mark. Pese a haber perdido una buena parte de su estatura, su figura seguía imponiendo respeto. Los anchos y poderosos músculos que había desarrollado gracias al iridium, resaltaban bajo sus ropas. Muchas mujeres suspiraban por el apuesto joven, pero Mark solo tenía ojos para Candy. En ese momento, Candy se llevó las manos a los labios. Mark se había puesto su cazadora y los vaqueros. La familiar camisa asomaba por debajo de la misma. Cuando saltó en el tiempo aquella ropa había quedado bañada por el resplandor ígneo del iridium y era la única que soportaba los brutales cambios de temperatura y moleculares que se producían cuando la sustancia ardía en contacto con el aire. Dos haces de fuego gemelos, ardían en cada una de sus manos envolviéndolas y desprendiendo voraces lenguas de fuego.

Candy se aproximó. Afortunadamente no había nadie que pudiera descubrirles involuntariamente.

-Mark –dijo ella con prevención- ¿ que te ocurre cariño ? –empezó a caminar lentamente en torno a él. Mark se giró para ir siguiendo sus cortos pasos en torno a él.

-De modo que era eso lo que me ocultabas –dijo con voz queda y triste.

Entonces Candy dio un respingo y aunque no se acordaba, intuyó inmediatamente que quizás había hablado más de la cuenta. Nunca le había sucedido, pero últimamente, desde un poco antes de concebir a Marianne había adquirdo la embarazosa e involuntaria costumbre de hablar en sueños, cosa que a Mark también le pasaba a veces, pero muy remotamente. Se preguntó si el iridium no tendría alguna relación con aquello.

-Mark, escúchame, por favor –dijo Candy creyendo que la iba a echar en cara una supuesta infidelidad. Ella, que se había denigrado por él para salvarle.

Pero lo que oyó a continuación pareció causarle cierto alivio, pese a que las amenazantes llamaradas ardían siniestramente en los puños de Mark.

-Ese cerdo…..-dijo Mark con un peligroso brillo de ira en los ojos- lo va a pagar. No puedo perdonarle lo que te hizo cariño.

Entonces caminó hacia la proa. Candy adivinó enseguida que es lo que se proponía hacer.

-No Mark, espera, espera, no lo hagas –dijo abalanzándose hacia él- apaga esas llamas, por favor, te lo ruego.

Pero Mark no percibía sus palabras, continuaba quemando iridium, parecía ido, completamente ajeno a la realidad, hasta que la chica se abrazó a él. Mark extinguió los fuegos que ardían en sus manos inmediatamente, porque sin el resplandor iridiscente, Candy no estaría protegida y sufriría quemaduras de tercer grado, si entrara en contacto con su piel. Aunque el resto de él no emitía llamas, generaba un intenso calor que podría matarla. Con un sudor frío Mark apagó la irradiación de iridium justo en el preciso instante en que Candy le estrechaba con fuerza entre sus flexibles brazos. Las candentes llamaradas se extinguieron con un siseo, mientras Mark se convulsionaba porque algunos chorros de sangre negra estaban empezando a emanar.

-Pero, pero Candy –dijo Mark exánime- podrías haberte hecho daño. Déjame –dijo intentando hacerla a un lado- tengo que volver a Estados Unidos, para ajustarle las cuentas.

Pero se derrumbó repentinamente. Estaba agotado y no podía casi sostenerse en pie.

Candy se lo llevó al camarote, antes de que alguien pudiera verles. Ya empezaba a haber gente paseando por la cubierta. Mark colaboró estaba débil como para oponerse y acompañó a su esposa sin ofrecer resistencia.

5

Dentro del camarote y a cubierto de miradas indiscretas, Candy le quitó la camisa y la cazadora y procedió a curarle las heridas que estaban liberando la sangre contaminada. Pese a que poco o nada podía hacer por Mark, durante el proceso de purificación de su sangre, quería estar en contacto con él. La sangre negra no parecía afectar a Candy que continuaba aplicando gasas y algodón a sus heridas. Ella insistía aunque el algodón caía carbonizado.

-¿ Por qué ? ¿ por qué ? –preguntaba ella muy contrariada- me prometiste no volver a utilizarlo más.

-Ese canalla….ese cerdo…debe pagar por lo que te hizo –dijo Mark con ira, mientras intentaba erguirse, aunque Candy se lo impidió, poniéndole una mano en los hombros.

-Por favor cariño –dijo ella apartándose ante un reguero negro que salpicó a varios metros de distancia y proveniente de su espalda- no le hagas nada, yo…..no sé como he podido revelártelo sin darme cuenta.

-Te maltrató, te humilló y….-cerró los ojos con fuerza para al abrirlos derramar un torrente de lágrimas- y….te obligó a…..

Candy le preguntó si estaba enojado con ella.

Se volvió y la tomó entre sus brazos. Candy notaba el corazón de Mark, fuerte, vigoroso, que latía aceleradamente. Aquellas pulsaciones la calmaban.

- No mi vida, si acaso esta ira aparte de contra él, está dirigida hacia mi mismo, por no intuir lo que iba a pasarte, por no haber adivinado que irías a pedirle ayuda, estando como está, loco de rabia y sediento de venganza. Voy a matarle –dijo mientras los dientes le rechinaban- esta vez le destruiré para siempre.

Candy reclinó su rostro sobre el pecho de Mark. A pesar de estar destrozado, el amor que sentía le impedía contrariarla, aun en un caso tan grave como aquel.

Candy le rogó y lloró.

-Por favor Mark, por favor, es un monstruo, pero no le mates, no por favor. No te vuelvas como él. Mi dulce y caballeroso Mark,…mi amor….-sollozó con fuerza y añadió- no, tú….tú no eres así. Por favor Mark, no pierdas tu bondad.

-Por favor……lloró aferrada a él.

Finalmente, el enamorado muchacho temiendo perderla si se enfrentaba al millonario, y movido por amor, aceptó resignado y triste.

-Está bien Candy, está bien –dijo calladamente, mientras el último reguero de sangre ya roja, mezclado con sus lágrimas, goteaba hasta el suelo desde una herida abierta en su hombro izquierdo, y haciendo que realizase una mueca de dolor involuntaria, y que se cerró inmediatamente cuando se restableció la normalidad dentro de su sistema circulatorio- no haré nada, pero considero que….

-No Mark, no quiero que pienses en la venganza, aquello….fue una trampa en la que caí ingenuamente, pero ya pasó, ya pasó, no quiero saber de él, nunca más. Sólo olvidar. Debí contártelo en sueños sin darme cuenta.

-Eres demasiado buena Candy –dijo Mark contemplando sus antebrazos. Los vendajes de Candy no habían servido de mucho y las vendas fajaban heridas inexistentes en torno a su cuerpo. Mark se las fue quitando con cuidado.

-Deja, yo te ayudaré –dijo ella cogiendo unas tijeras y retirando cuidadosamente las vendas.

-No sé como puedes perdonar algo así –dijo Mark inclinando la cabeza y con ira- si de mi dependiera, esto no quedaría impune –levantó un puño y lo cerró fuertemente.

-Sólo quiero olvidarlo, nada más Mark –dijo Candy mientras retiraba el último tramo de venda y se fijaba en la sangre coagulada en el suelo y en las paredes del camarote –para mí Albert es como si no existiera. Quiero que me prometas que no harás nada Mark –le dijo encarándose con él y agitándole con sus pequeñas manos, buscando arrancarle una promesa de sus labios, mientras le observaba con sus pupilas de esmeralda.

Mark suspiró. No odiaba a Candy, al contrario la quería más que nunca,. Candy temía que quizás su marido creyera, que había forzado aquella humillante situación, y hasta cierto punto era verdad. Su rencor iba encaminado hacia sí mismo, porque se consideraba culpable del horror que su esposa había tenido que sufrir, como consecuencia de la curación de su hija y por el envenenamiento subsiguiente que le aquejó. Candy en su desesperación, barajó la posibilidad de contar con la ayuda del millonario para sanarle, pero Albert la había humillado y ultrajado. Mark no sabía y Candy menos, que habían sido objeto de una refinada y sibilina venganza. El joven no era responsable en modo alguno de lo que le había sucedido a su esposa, pero seguía reprochándoselo atormentado, por recurrentes y hondos remordimientos, y sobre todo odiaba intensamente a Albert.

No le costaría nada salir a cubierta, de hecho Candy ni nadie podrían detenerle, y desatando el iridium regresar volando hasta Estados Unidos. La distancia cubierta por el Germania era aun lo bastante corta como para salvarla sin dificultad con una sola emisión de iridium. Luego iría a por Albert y acabaría con él, pero tenía mucho miedo a que Candy, le rechazara de por vida, si la defraudaba, haciendo aquello. Si el tenía el poder de la venganza, ella la de cortar aquel amor, aunque la destrozara el alma, cosa que ocurriría ineluctablemente. Jamás creyó ni en sus más locos sueños, que Candy fuera a enamorarse perdidamente de él, porque tenía todos los números en contra realmente. Y ahora que estaba a su lado, no quería perderla de ninguna manera. Aquello sería el fin para él.

-Está bien Candy –dijo arrastrando las frases e inclinando la cabeza mientras aferraba una de las blancas manos de su esposa que estaban posadas sobre sus hombros- tienes mi palabra cariño. No insistiré más, lo prometo. Intentaré superar este rencor que me quema el alma….solo por ti.

Candy le abrazó con fuerza desde atrás y le dijo:

-Lo superaremos juntos amor mío, lo superaremos.

6

Una tormenta de las que hacen época golpeaba furiosamente los costados del Germania. Los pasajeros, se habían refugiado en sus camarotes mientras el capitán del gran navío luchaba denodadamente por mantenerlo a flote.

El capitán en el puente de mando vigilaba atentamente los instrumentos, mientras su segundo de a bordo realizaba desesperada llamadas de auxilio que por el momento no obtenían respuesta.

Mientras Mark y Candy que estaban refugiados en el camarote se mantenían abrazados, porque Mark estaba extrañamente nervioso y agitado. Se convulsionaba por momentos e intentaba mantenerse sereno, pero le era muy complicado.

-Es por el iridium –dijo a Candy que intentaba tranquilizarle, cuando uno de sus hombros se contrajo involuntariamente hacia adelante- mi sangre reacciona con la electricidad estática de las tormentas. El iridium es muy inestable con el aire, y con los rayos –dijo con dificultad.

-¿ Qué, qué puedo hacer Mark ? –preguntó Candy angustiada.

-Por el momento, muy poco –explicó él intentando que su cuerpo respondiera a sus órdenes- solo…intentar no acercarte mucho a mí Candy, mientras la tormenta continúe mis extremidades se moverán a veces incontroladamente y no quisiera lastimarte.

Entonces su espalda se arqueó hacia atrás y soltó un grito de dolor.

-Arrghghgh!! –dijo Mark por la violenta contracción. Candy intentó agarrarle, pero Mark tenía mucha fuerza y sin querer lanzó a la muchacha hacia atrás aunque afortunadamente, cayó sobre el sofá del salón de estar del camarote, rebotando inofensivamente. Había un servicio de te sobre la mesa que estuvo a punto de precipitarse al suelo, haciéndose pedazos.

-Se me pasará –dijo Mark procurando recobrarse y ayudando a Candy- perdóname, ha sido involuntario.

-No pasa nada Mark, pero mucho me temo que no puedes continuar así demasiado –dijo lastimosamente.

-Es solo los primeros minutos de la tormenta, cuando el iridium se sincronice con la electricidad estática de los rayos, se me pasará.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Candy abrió a una mujer de ojos oscuros con cabellos recogidos en un moño y protegiéndose con un paraguas de hombre sobre el que la incesante lluvia golpeaba inclemente. Las gotas de agua se escurrían por los bordes del paraguas, que brillaba por efecto de la humedad depositada, sobre su negra tela.

-Por favor –exclamó angustiada- ¿ han visto ustedes a mi hija ? –estaba hace nada conmigo. Paseábamos por cubierta, cuando la tormenta nos sorprendió y nos íbamos a dirigir hacia nuestro alojamiento, pero de repente –hizo una pausa. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras la inclemente lluvia mojaba los faldones de su vestido y la chaqueta de ante que llevaba- y al intentar abrir la puerta del camarote, me distraje un momento y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya no estaba a mi lado. Y la estoy buscando. Ya no sé donde mirar. Estoy desesperada.

Candy hizo entrar a la mujer que se estaba calando hasta los huesos. Mark al escuchar el relato, salió inmediatamente ante las reconvenciones de su esposa, porque Candy que sabía que el iridium y los rayos no hacían buenas migas, e intentó detenerle, pero el joven era más ágil y esquivándola por un lado se deslizó al exterior donde las furiosas ráfagas de agua y viento barrían toda la cubierta del Germania.

-Mark, Mark –le llamó Candy.

Entonces el joven se giró y dijo a su esposa y a la madre de la niña:

-No se preocupe señora, encontraré a su hija y tú Candy, no temas, de peores he salido.

La dama intentó frenar su partida, porque solo quería información acerca de su pequeña, no que nadie arriesgara la vida por ella, pero Mark no atendió a razones y se esfumó en un momento, dejando el camarote con una rapidez que sorprendió a la mujer.

El muchacho corrió intentando no cobrar demasiada velocidad o activaría el iridium, lo cual podría ser especialmente infortunado. Candy lloró angustiada y la señora con acento francés intentó consolarla:

-Vamos señorita, su novio vendrá enseguida. Estoy convencido de que….

-Es mi marido –dijo la chica ante la sorpresa de la dama. No esperaba que una chica tan joven, pero muy hermosa estuviera casada tan pronto, por lo menos, a tenor de su aspecto.

Pero ninguna de ellas, sabría decir cual de las dos estaba más triste. La dama francesa empezó a sollozar quedamente mientras Candy conmovida la rodeó con sus brazos:

-Mi pequeña Ivette, mi pequeña Ivette, como le pase algo….no me lo perdonaré nunca.

-Señora, ya verá como Mark la encuentra, estará escondida en algún rincón muy asustada por la tormenta, pero verá como aparece sana y salva.

Mark seguía contorsionándose como un péndulo al que alguien hubiera hecho oscilar después de ponerlo en movimiento. Un quejido de dolor salió de su boca, pero no podía detenerse. Continuaba luchando contra el viento huracanado, el agua que le golpeaba inmisericorde empapándole por completo y los terribles rayos que rasgaban, con su claridad irreal el velo de oscuridad que circundaba el barco. No había nadie en el exterior, por lo menos nadie en su sano juicio. Los marineros bastante tenían con ocuparse de los grandes motores que movían las cuatro hélices del Germania y de que no se fuera a pique. El barco se movía incesantemente, hacia todos los lados, zarandeado por las furiosas y prominentes olas, como si fuera una cáscara de nuez en vez de un gran y moderno barco de línea. Mark aguzó sus sentidos, no oyó nada y ya había completo una vuelta al barco, casi en su totalidad, cuando a lo lejos escuchó un grito lejano, débil y apagado. Entre el rugiente mar y el batir de las olas, en la negrura de la noche vislumbró el pequeño cuerpo de una niña que se debatía aterrorizada entre las olas, sujeta a un gran oso de peluche con el que parecía flotar, a modo de improvisado salvavidas. Mark no lo dudó un instante y desató el iridium. No podría llegar hasta ella aunque nadara con todas sus fuerzas, porque la violencia de la impetuosa corriente le arrastraría lejos de la pequeña.

-No queda otra –dijo desatando el poder del iridium. Sabía que si un rayo caía sobre él, probablemente perdería la vida, pero no tenía alternativa. Mark liberó el resplandor iridiscente, la manifestación menos mortífera del repertorio de poderes, que el iridium le permitía, y voló como una estrella fugaz hacia la niña, tras saltar por la borda. Posiblemente, le vería mucha gente, pero no podía pararse a pensarlo ni a considerar nada. La vida de la pequeña Ivette estaba en juego. La niña lloraba y apenas podía resistir más abrazada en torno a su bamboleante y heroico muñeco de peluche. Era ya de por si todo un logro que aguantara, hasta ese momento, en semejantes condiciones. Mark calculó mentalmente la altura y la velocidad necesaria para rescatarla, como hiciera con Anthony cuando evitó que se desnucara al salir despedido del caballo blanco que montaba. Solo que entonces no había una tormenta de una magnitud semejante y Anthony no estaba en medio de un mar embravecido. Mark esquivó un rayo que brilló muy cerca de él. El iridium en aquellas condiciones era como una ruleta rusa. Podías salir bien librado de aquello o estallar en mis pedazos o que el iridium te lanzase a otra época o dimensión diferente, en el mejor si la electricidad de un rayo rozaba siquiera la inestable sustancia. Realizó complicados cálculos mentalmente y liberó un poco de iridium para conseguir posicionarse en la vertical de Ivette. Picó hacia la niña tan rápido como pudiera para no darla tiempo a reaccionar, por si dificultaba el inusual rescate pero no como para herirla o causarla daño. Mark pegó sus brazos al cuerpo y descendió como un cohete sobre la niña, ciñéndola por la cintura, antes de que pudiera siquiera intuir que es lo que había ocurrido o como se encontraba volando sobre el Atlántico a Mach 1. Años más tarde, la propia Ivette referiría a su hija como un ángel de largos cabellos negros y envuelto en un manto de luz, la había salvado de morir ahogada en el Atlántico. Mark maniobró diestramente entre las furiosas acometidas del huracán que amenazaba con desestabilizarle y frenando lo más posible, se posó junto con la niña en cubierta con tiento. Su madre que estaba presenciando aquello, pensó que se desmayaría.

-Mon Dieu –dijo sin poder asimilar aquello. Candy había intentado impedir que la señora descubriera a Mark, pero no logró retenerla lo suficiente por el brazo derecho, ni disuadirla con la excusa de la fortísima tormenta que parecía querer devorar el mundo, ya que su ímpetu e instinto de madre la hizo abandonar la seguridad del camarote preguntándose que era aquel misterioso y chocante haz de luz que como un faro, destacaba en mitad de las sombras de la noche. Candy cedió. A fin de cuentas, ella como madre que era haría lo mismo. Lo que Anette du Lasard vio, no se le olvidaría jamás. Un hombre alto y apuesto envuelto en una claridad irreal que desprendía paz y serenidad avanzaba con su hija entre los brazos. Ivette se había dormido profundamente en el regazo de Mark, cansada y exhausta de luchar contra las olas y más que nada por las emociones que se agolpaban en su cabeza y su incapacidad para responder a la pregunta que se haría toda su vida: si aquella bella imagen no sería producto de sus fatigados sentidos o si realmente había ocurrido, pese a tener la respuesta claramente ante ella.

Mark apagó su resplandor con un siseo. Afortunadamente nadie más había sido testigo de la sobrecogedora e increíble experiencia. Cuando Anette contempló como detrás de la cortina de luz, había un ser humano, o por lo menos lo parecía, se dirigió hacia él como hipnotizada y con voz trémula preguntó, mientras Mark le tendía a su hija:

-¿ Quién es….usted….acaso…un ángel ? –dijo recogiendo a su hija. Temblaba de pies a cabeza ante la insólita aparición de Mark.

Mark sonrió mientras aceptaba el paraguas que Candy le tendía apresuradamente.

-No, señora, como puede ver, un ángel como, yo se está calando de agua hasta los huesos, así que si entráramos cuanto antes en el camarote.

-Pero, pero….esa luz….

Entraron en el camarote y Candy y Mark se observaron con embarazo. Pero después de lo que la dama francesa había visto, no quedaba otro remedio que confesar la verdad, aunque Mark dijo con decisión:

-Señora, no quiero asustarla, pero es mejor que no indague en mi vida- los ojos profundos y tenebrosos de Mark parecían añadir veracidad a sus argumentos- puede pensar lo que quiera, pero soy un ser humano….aunque un poco diferente. Pero será mejor –dijo alzando una mano conciliadoramente- que no le explique nada y le agradecería que usted no me pida ninguna aclaración, no lo entendería a buen seguro.

La buena mujer observó a su hija que dormía placidamente entre sus brazos musitando:

-Gracias….querido ángel, gracias.

Luego contempló a Mark y dijo asintiendo, mientras le estrechaba la mano para asegurarse de que fuera real. Al sentir el tacto firme y cálido de la ancha mano de Mark, contempló a su hija y luego al muchacho de ojos oscuros y cabellos como ala de cuervo y dijo:

-Está bien, no le haré preguntas y no se preocupe….no contaré a nadie nada de esto. Bueno…si acaso a mi hija, aunque creo que tampoco me creería –dijo exhalando un suspiro- Jamás podré olvidar que usted rescató a mi pequeña Ivette.

Mark asintió y entonces Candy dejó escapar una exclamación de alivio. Luego Mark abrazó a Candy con energía y la levantó en vilo para describir una vuelta con ella en el aire y luego besarla con pasión. Cuando la señora se iba a despedir de ellos, deseándoles toda la felicidad posible en sus vidas, ya que Candy, le había relatado que el joven era su marido, se dirigió a Mark:

-Es usted una buena persona, sea cual sea el origen de ese poder o don, o lo que sea….es usted extraordinario, lo percibo en sus ojos, joven.

-También tenemos una hija –dijo Candy acariciando la frente de Ivette y procurando no despertarla, depositó un beso en su frente.

-Señorita –dijo a Candy- tal vez, se lo habrán dicho muchas veces, pero puede estar muy orgullosa de su marido.

La muchacha rubia asintió y añadió:

-Se llama Marienne – dijo Candy, que le mostró un retrato de su hija y la dama francesa tras examinarlo se lo devolvió y dijo complacida:

-Esta pequeña niña puede estar muy satisfecha de los dos –dijo Anette clavando sus ojos oscuros en Mark- sobre todo de él.

7

La excepcional recuperación de la niña de alta mar, no trascendió afortunadamente y el capitán concentrado en mantener el barco sobre la superficie del agitado mar, ni se enteró del suceso, aunque tampoco podía ocuparse de otros menesteres en aquellos cruciales instantes para la supervivencia del pasaje y su tripulación. Candy estuvo cuidando de Mark, porque sabía que a continuación de aquello vendría el lamentable y triste espectáculo de su sangre negra saltando de su cuerpo. Había limpiado con esmero el camarote, borrando todo rastro o huella de las violentas hemorragias, pero tendría que volver a hacerlo. El joven había intentado mantenerla apartada, mientras durase la eliminación de los residuos del iridium de su organismo y sistema circulatorio, para que no tuviera que martirizarse con la visión de la sangre que como largos y oscuros tentáculos fustigaba el aire. Candy lloraba de dolor cada vez que asistía a aquello y Mark negaba con la cabeza angustiado, ocultándose los ojos con las manos. Cuando el último chorro de sangre se deslizó de su espalda, pero ya de coloración completamente normal, Candy le abrazó. Mark acariciaba sus cabellos rubios removiendo los bucles ondulados que conferían su particular apariencia a su pelo.

-Lo que has hecho….es tan hermoso y lindo…te sacrificaste por la niña y la salvaste, de no ser por ti….

Mark se distanció un poco de ella, porque se iba a cubrir con la camisa, pero ella le detuvo con un gesto de la mano:

-No, espera, quiero contemplarte así por un momento.

Candy se extasió con la visión de los largos cabellos resbalando sobre sus hombros y sus ojos negros e intensos. Finalmente volvió a tomarle entre sus brazos susurrándole al oído:

-Anette tenía razón. Estoy tan orgullosa y enamorada de ti…

-Lo de enamorada no lo dijo cariño –dijo Mark sonriente, mientras comprobaba que ya no vertiese más sangre.

-Pero lo expresaba con su mirada y si no, ya lo hago yo, porque es lo que siento cada vez que te miro a esos ojos tan hermosos que me atraen tanto –dijo cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cuello y poniéndose de puntillas para besarle en los labios.

Aunque ahora la diferencia de estatura no era tan descomunal como antes, a veces, a Candy le costaba un poco llegar hasta sus labios. Mark la tomó entre sus brazos alzándola otra vez del suelo y la besó con ansia.

-Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por esa niña, nunca, amor mío. Te querré siempre.

-Nunca dejaré de amarte Candy, jamás –dijo él con resolución.

8

Al día siguiente lució un sol espléndido. Cuando Candy se había levantado, despertada por unos suaves toques en la puerta del camarote, Mark aun seguía durmiendo profundamente por efecto del cansancio en que le había sumido la utilización masiva de iridium. Se había puesto en evidencia delante de aquella mujer, pero no tenía alternativa. Confió en que el comportamiento de la madre de la niña fuera noble y guardara discreción. Y Anette, esposa de un rico industrial norteamericano, no solo había mantenido en secreto, cuanto había visto incrédula y sin articular palabra alguna, si no que además, en agradecimiento, había invitado al matrimonio al baile que se organizaría para esa misma noche en el salón principal del Germania.

Candy medio adormilada y bostezando ruidosamente, se puso una bata de encaje sobre el camisón y salió a abrir. Cuando se asomó al exterior, un muchacho muy joven y que parecía un poco turbado, la saludó cortésmente. Era un botones del barco, con una especie de librea roja y un pequeño gorro circular en la cabeza del mismo color. Traía un sobre lacrado con una cinta verde en el que se podía leer algo, sobre una bandejita de plata.

-Esta invitación es para usted señorita.

Después de hacer una leve reverencia, el chico se marchó sonrojado, y un poco anonadado por la belleza de Candy, ya que no esperaba encontrarse así de sopetón con una visión tan dulce y arrebatadora.

Candy se ruborizó un poco, porque tenía el cabello suelto sin arreglar y un poco encrespado. Se sonrió pensando la impresión que habría causado en el botones, y lo que habría opinado el joven, al descubrirla con ese aspecto tan poco arreglado y algo desaliñado. Abrió el sobre y extrajo una pequeña cartulina, en cuyo anverso había una ilustración impresa y magníficamente, realizada de una muchacha con las manos entrecruzadas sobre el pecho, y que con un largo y vaporoso vestido blanco hasta los pies, caminaba, por un sendero empedrado, jalonado por rosas. En la parte interior, en letra de fino y elegante trazo, una tal Anette Du Lassard había escrito:

" Con motivo de la presentación de su hija Ivette, en sociedad, el señor y la señora Du Lassard tiene el inmenso honor de invitarles a la fiesta de gala que esta tarde se celebrará en el salón de Baile Doria, a las siete de esta tarde.

Afectuosamente."

Candy se rascó la nariz pensativa, entrecerrando los ojos, intentando hacer memoria, porque así de sopetón no conseguía ubicar los misteriosos nombres.

"Anette, Du Lassard, Ivette…." –pensaba intentando centrar esos nombres en su memoria.

Entonces soltó un par de pequeños estornudos, que casi empaparon la invitación. Candy la retiró a tiempo y se sonó con un pañuelo de seda.

-Esta alergia, o lo que sea –se dijo restregando cuidadosamente las fosas nasales de la respingona nariz- cada vez que rozo mis pecas con un poco de fuerza, sucede lo mismo.

Entonces, chasqueó los dedos y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ah, claro, ya caigo, -dijo repentinamente- es la señora, cuya hija salvó Mark anoche.

Entonces reparó en Mark. Su marido se había dado la vuelta en la cama y permanecía con un brazo fuera de las mantas y las sábanas, roncando ligeramente, con las mantas enredadas, en torno a los pies.

Candy se arrodilló a su lado y susurró besándole la frente:

-Pobrecito mío, el esfuerzo de salvar a la pobre niña, te dejó agotado.

Entonces Mark dio un resoplido. A veces roncaba ligeramente y otras un poco más fuerte, despertando en algunas noches, ocasionalmente a su esposa, porque Candy a veces, tenía el sueño un poco ligero. Mark adelantó el brazo, para abrazar a una inexistente Candy, que aun creía que estaba a su lado y moviéndose de repente, se precipitó por el borde de la cama al suelo, llevando consigo las mantas y las sábanas, y empujando a Candy sin darse cuenta, que chilló ligeramente, por la sorpresa.

Mark se despertó de repente, extrañado de que estuviera fuera de la cama, en el suelo del camarote, y encima de Candy.

-¿ Qué, que hago aquí en el suelo ? –dijo con voz pastosa.

Entonces Candy que estaba siendo aplastada por su peso, le espetó un poco contrariada:

-Mark, levántate, me, me estás agobiando con tu peso… estás dormido todavía.

Mark terminó de espabilarse y al darse cuenta de que estaba sobre Candy, pidió perdón, inmediatamente:

-Lo, lo siento, cariño….me he caído….tontamente.

Candy sonrió y entrecerrando sus ojos verdes le pasó los brazos por detrás de la nuca y le atrajo hacia si:

-No importa –dijo con voz melosa- estoy bien así, contigo…¿ por qué no nos quedamos un poco más de esta manera ? estoy tan….

Bien a tu lado cariño.

Mark la encontró irresistible y la besó apasionadamente. Luego se pusieron en pie y entre suspiros él la espetó:

-Permanezcamos en el camarote un poco más, mi vida. Aun es temprano.

-Me parece una estupenda idea –dijo ella reclinando la cabellera rubia sobre su torso, respirando entrecortadamente, y acariciando su mentón ligeramente barbudo, mientras le sonreía.

Mark repasó con las yemas de los dedos los contornos ondulados de su pelo, que desprendía un ligero aroma a canela y hierbas y refulgía levemente, a la luz diurna que entraba por el ojo de buey de la pared.

-Te quiero –musitó él, y acto seguido, caminaron hasta el lecho cogidos de la mano.

9

Candy había decidido ir al salón de belleza del barco para adecentar su aspecto de cara a la próxima fiesta a la que tanto Mark, como ella habían sido invitados a asistir, por deseo expreso de Anette, la mujer cuya hija había salvado Mark la vida en la noche anterior. Aunque Mark había intentado disuadirla, porque era tan hermosa, que no necesitaba embellecerse más, pero la testarudez de la chica se impuso y decidió pese a los consejos de Mark, ir hasta el salón. Mark le había comentado que con unos pocos retoques estaría preciosa. Pero Candy rió encantadora y echándose el cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos dijo:

-Mark, querido, que poco entiendes la necesidad de toda mujer de adecentarse y acicalarse como es debido.

Consultó su reloj de pulsera e hizo un mohín de desagrado:

-Vaya, llego tarde, he quedado con la manicura en cinco minutos. Mark, espérame aquí, ¿ vale ? no creo que tarde mucho.

Le besó en los labios y marchó hacia el local de belleza. Mark se quedó solo contemplándola, mientras ella le saludaba a cada momento y le lanzaba imaginarios besos con la mano, guiñándole un ojo.

Mark contempló las aguas, ahora en total calma mientras el Atlántico se desplegaba ante él, inmenso y magnífico. Hacía un sol radiante, nada que ver con la furiosa tormenta que había agitado el barco como si fuera de papel, la noche anterior. Entonces pensó en Albert. Se aseguró de que nadie le viese y extrajo su arma, simplemente por el capricho de hacerlo. Pulsó el botón y los servos y mecanismos que tan inteligentemente diseñara desplegaron el arma hasta su longitud original. No había vuelto a usarla, desde que luchara contra los tanques alemanes, para salvar a Candy, en la reciente guerra que, gracias a nuestra intervención, directa, sobre todo a Haltoran, había terminado antes de lo previsto. Observó el bruñido y negro lanzagranadas que, tantas veces había transportado en bandolera a la espalda, sujeto por una correa de cuero con una gruesa hebilla y agujeros que le cruzaba el pecho y parte de su hombro, con la punta cónica sobresaliendo sobre su cabeza. La primera vez que Candy le vio con ese aspecto le exigió que se quitara aquel extraño objeto, y por eso, con la ayuda de Haltoran lo había vuelto plegable y más manejable. El arma brillaba y pesaba al tacto. Entonces la sostuvo entre sus dedos, con cierta emoción y la amartilló trazando un círculo perfecto y tan rápido que parecía que no tuviera nada entre las manos. La granada cónica se asentó en su base con un chasquido, menos ruidoso que el que hacía el arma de Haltoran y apuntó el arma hacia el horizonte. Ajustó las miras y el colimador, y liberó los seguros del cohete cónico. A través del visor con un colimador en mitad del plexiglás de la mira, escrutó la superficie del mar, como si esperase que surgiera otro submarino o algún imaginario enemigo y leyó los números digitales, otra mejora de Haltoran, dispuestos en torno al punto de mira y que le iban indicando la velocidad del viento, la dirección correcta de tiro y la distancia hacia un posible objetivo.

-Albert –musitó con rabia, mientras sus ojos vertían algunas lágrimas fugaces al recuerdo de cómo había escuchado horrorizado la confesión completa de la humillación que Candy sufrió en su mansión. La chica hablaba maquinalmente, sin ser consciente, de que lo hacía en sueños y delante de su esposo, y entonces recordó como Candy había exclamado:

-No Albert, no, por favor. Tienes que venir conmigo. Mark te necesita….no.

Crispó sus dedos como garfios en torno al acero negro del RPG-12 y lo empuñó con una sola mano.

-Mi Candy, mi amor….sufrió tanto por mi culpa….pero ese cerdo…ese canalla…-se interrumpió de repente- se aprovechó de su pesar, de su dolor.

Escuchó pasos. Una pareja de novios caminaba por la cubierta a pocos pasos de distancia de él. Iban cogidos de la mano y mirándose tiernamente a los ojos. Mark se preguntó mirando la gigantesca arma que sobresalía de sus manos amenazante. Miró sus venas que refulgían débilmente y se agitaban con el paso del prodigioso y radiactivo iridium por sus estrechos conductos, entremezclado con su sangre.

"Si hubiera sido normal, como ese joven que pasea con su novia."

Si hubiera sido normal, nunca hubiera conocido a Candy. Entonces rectificó y se dijo:

-Supongo que sin el iridium no sería lo que soy, ni tendría lo que tengo. Creo que en cierta forma –dijo flexionando la mano hacia si y observando sus venas que palpitaban con pequeños temblores provocados por el flujo del iridium en su sangre- le debo de estar agradecido.

Cuando la pareja estaba casi a su altura, tocó el botón de plegado y con un suspiro neumático, el arma se encogió rápidamente. La espoleta cónica también había sido modificada para retraerse dentro del ánima del cañón. Cuando el RPG-12 se acortó al tamaño de una batuta, lo guardó en el compartimiento preparado, para utilizarlo en caso de necesidad sin que llevase la ropa que llevase, le entorpeciese su utilización rápida en una emergencia.

El traje que llevaba le picaba horrores. Prefería su cazadora negra, los vaqueros y los playeros en vez de aquellos mocasines que le apretaban y siempre le producían algunos dolores. La pareja pasó por su lado saludándole cortésmente. Mark respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Se fijó un momento en la muchacha. Tenía los cabellos castaños recogidos en un gran moño y dos rizos en forma de caracol se asentaban sobre su frente. Llevaba una enorme flor blanca en la cabeza insertada entre sus cabellos y un vestido de manga corta de color pálido. Mark hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Entonces la muchacha pareció mirarle con interés, pero su novio tiró de su mano para alejarla del extraño, en parte por cierto temor hacia Mark, en parte porque no quería que su prometida hablase con aquel desconocido.

En ese instante la reconoció. Era Daisy una de las amigas de Eliza que había flirteado con Neal alguna que otra vez y ahora estaba con otro joven. La había visto, ocasionalmente en casa de los Legan. Se perdieron entre los demás pasajeros. Daisy llevaba una sombrilla de color blanco que hacía girar sobre su cabeza. Entonces se palpó la condecoración que el presidente Wilson le impusiera y que llevaba siempre consigo.

-Yo, ¿ un héroe ? –se preguntó así mismo en voz queda. Y de un recuerdo saltó a otro, cuando conociera por vez primera a Haltoran.

Akarsnia le había llamado su amigo Haltoran después de salvarle de aquellos tanques y luchado junto a sus hombres, en una guerra que no era la suya.

"Eres un alacrán, un completo y perfecto alacrán, un ser de leyenda, o mejor dicho, tú te has forjado tu propia leyenda muchacho, la leyenda del alacrán" –le había dicho Haltoran en aquel instante, mientras conversaban en torno a un fuego de campamento, tras enseñarle la foto que Candy le entregara, cuando aun no tenía seguros sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Poco después se marcharía declinando la invitación de Haltoran para luchar junto a él en la guerra de Cremonia, el país de Haltoran., aunque sus caminos se cruzarían de nuevo.

-Una leyenda –se dijo mientras extendía el puño con deseos de llamar al iridium, remontarse en el aire e ir hasta Estados Unidos, para enfrentarse a Albert y ajustarle las cuentas, pero Candy no se lo perdonaría nunca. Así que retiró el puño y bajo la mano. El traje le seguía picando, pero era un inconveniente secundario, comparado con lo que Candy había tenido que afrontar en la mansión de Albert. Imaginarlo le hacía daño, así que continuó observando el mar, para distraerse y no pensar más en ello, mientras sus labios silbaban una vieja balada…en su tiempo.

-Open your Heart –canturreó en voz baja las estrofas de una de las canciones, de Europe, uno de sus grupos favoritos, que aun le gustaba recordar y que a veces escuchaba en el portátil de su maestro.

-Días llenos de alegría…– cantó y luego silbó alegremente la música.

Entonces percibió unos gritos. Candy extremadamente hermosa y arreglada, con los cabellos recogidos en una cola de caballo, con un lazo rojo, se debatía entre dos tipejos que se habían encolerizado con ella, porque se negaba a alternar con ellos. Uno de ellos se había llevado un buen bofetón y la nariz le sangraba, pero envalentonado por la actitud de su amigo se abalanzaron sobre ella y la sujetaron con intención de llevársela de allí a un lugar más íntimo. Entonces Mark, tensó sus músculos y saltó. Con las notas de la canción frescas en su memoria, prácticamente, moviéndose a su ritmo, y espoleado por la belleza inhumana de su esposa y el amor, se abalanzó contra los dos . El primer puñetazo le partió a uno de ellos, la mandíbula y le arrojó por la borda. El siguiente, sacó un objeto punzante ante el horror de Candy. Mark iba a desarmarle, pero Candy le propinó una patada en la mano haciéndole arrojar la navaja que rodó por cubierta. Entonces intentó asirla por la espalda, pero Candy se deshizo de él con una de las llaves que Mark le enseñara y que esta vez salió bien, como cuando la aplicó contra otro atacante en Inglaterra, hasta que Mark llegó para salvarla. El individuo salió rebotando hacia unos marineros armados que el capitán alertado, del alboroto había enviado a averiguar que pasaba. Iban a abrir fuego, pero temían herir a Mark o la chica. El hombre se revolvió y sacó un revolver. Candy se llevó las manos a los labios:

-Detrás de mí cariño –le dijo autoritario Mark- me ocuparé de este cerdo.

Con la rabia a flor de piel se lanzó sobre el hombre. Este disparó pero Mark esquivó la bala fácilmente y retrayendo el puño izquierdo descargó un directo tan fuerte que le dejó inconsciente. Los marineros le detuvieron y muy pronto, el otro que Mark había arrojado por la borda fue izado a bordo. Un hombre corpulento vestido de negro y con sombrero se destacó del grupo de marineros para aproximarse a ambos.

Candy le abrazó por la cintura y miró a Mark con ojos brillantes:

-Han atacado a mi esposa. Tuve que…

-No hace falta que se justifique ni disculpe caballero –dijo un hombre elegantemente trajeado, con sombrero negro, de bigote y ojos claros, que acompañaba a los marineros armados, y que esgrimía una pistola. Se acercó a Mark y a Candy y les mostró unas credenciales.

-FBI –leyó Mark un poco sorprendido.

-Sí –dijo el hombre- soy el Inspector Field, y en cuanto a estos sujetos –dijo señalando a los hombres que permanecían fuertemente custodiados por los marineros y esposados -se trata de dos peligrosos ladrones que estábamos buscando por asalto a varios bancos. Y parece que les hemos echado el guante, gracias a usted –dijo el hombre estrechando la mano de Mark.

-Y da la casualidad –dijo el inspector- que el primer día de mis vacaciones me topo con ellos. Seguramente, esto me valdrá un ascenso. Y a usted señor, y a su bella esposa, una recompensa. Su colaboración ha sido clave para reducirlos. Daban un buen pellizco por su captura.

Candy le besó en la mejilla y se apretó a él con tanta fuerza, como temerosa de separarle de él. Ambos contemplaron como se llevaban a los dos ladrones para encerrarlos en las bodegas del barco hasta que Scotland Yard se hiciera cargo de ellos.

-Luego los extraditarán a Estados Unidos. También tienen alguna cuenta pendiente en Inglaterra –había explicado el inspector antes de marcharse, saludando a ambos, quitándose el sombrero de las sienes.

-Señora, señor, buenos días, ya le avisaremos por lo de la recompensa.

Se giró levemente y dijo mirándole de soslayo:

-Ha estado usted formidable, y la señorita lo mismo. Yo habría hecho lo mismo –hizo una pausa .Sus grandes bigotes, que le ocultaban los labios, se movían cómicamente al hablar. Candy tuvo que llevarse las manos a los labios para no reírse, y el inspector añadió –su esposa es una mujer excepcional. Cuídela. Su belleza bien lo vale –dijo complacido.

Y se fue caminando lentamente.

Candy y Mark empezaron a pasear por la cubierta.

-Me abordaron cuando venía a reunirme contigo querido y se pusieron muy pesados y agresivos, cuando les dije que no quería tomar nada con ellos, ni saber de sus propósitos –contó Candy apurada, como si temiera que Mark se figurase otra cosa.

Mark la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con efusión. Cerraron los ojos y ella pasó una mano por detrás de su espalda y con la otra, le acarició los cabellos.

-No te preocupes cariño –dijo Mark- a partir de ahora no voy a dejarte sola más.

Candy respondió a la pregunta involuntariamente, que se había formulado así mismo, sin saber que Mark se había interrogado, besándole en los labios y luego en las mejillas.

-Eres un auténtico y verdadero héroe, mi amor.

Mark se sorprendió un poco y sonrió levemente.

10

Ivette sonreía complacida y feliz de ser el centro de atención de la fiesta, organizada además en su honor. Mark se movía entre los diversos grupos de personas que llenaban el gran salón Doria, uno de los más lujosos y suntuosos del Germania, con capacidad para mil personas. El aforo era lo bastante grande para organizar una multitudinaria y fastuosa fiesta como aquella, aunque se quedó un poco pequeño para la gran cantidad de gente invitada. Mark llevaba un elegante traje negro con corbata de idéntico color y caminaba orgulloso y atrayendo las miradas de envidia de muchos hombres que le contemplaban girándose hacia su glamurosa esposa. Candy estaba radiante. Llevaba un vestido de color verde claro, con un lazo rojo bajo la gargantilla de volantes que orlaba su cuello y que rodeaba el gran lazo decorativo. En la falda tenía un dobladillo con franjas horizontales de color negro y detrás una cinta del mismo tipo adosada a un fajín verde, ceñía su cintura. Llevaba un chal de tul sobre los hombros y guantes de seda azul hasta el codo. Cuando el ujier anunció su señora a la voz de: "Los señores de Anderson, señor y distinguida esposa", Anette se dirigió hacia ambos saludándoles como viejos amigos. Tal como había prometido la dama, nada de su secreto había trascendido. La razón de que estuvieran presentes en la fiesta, era una vieja amistad del matrimonio con su esposo, un rico y reconocido industrial, además de filántropo distinguido. Ivette había llorado porque quería anunciar a todo el mundo que "un ángel descendido a la tierra la había salvado de entre las procelosas y frías aguas atlánticas", pero sus padres le habían rogado que no comentara nada al respecto. A pesar de sus ocho años, Ivette se daba perfecta cuenta de que algo extraño y enigmático rodeaba al muchacho que le había rescatado.

-¿ Por qué no puedo contar lo que ví mamá ? –preguntaba la niña, mientras su madre la ayudaba a ponerse el vestido de fiesta.

Anette esbozó una sonrisa y dudó un momento antes de contestar:

-Hija mía, nadie nos creería jamás, aparte de que ese muchacho, solo nos pidió a cambio que no le interrogáramos y que guardáramos su secreto.

Ivette se rebeló testaruda. Quería contarles a todos como el ángel le había ayudado. Y así se lo hizo saber a su madre, que poniéndose una mano en los labios dijo con prevención mientras desviaba la vista:

-Hija mía, dudo que sea un ser sobrenatural, pese a lo que ambas presenciamos esa noche.

Ivette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. A pesar de su edad, su madurez le hizo intuir que su madre se preparaba para confesarle algo verdaderamente importante. Tomó a su hija en brazos y la besó en las mejillas. Ivette observó a su madre, que con ojos entristecidos dijo:

-Ese hombre,….le ví sangrar. Soltó una salpicadura de sangre negra, desde su espalda, pero ellos no notaron que yo lo vi inadvertidamente.

-¿ Quieres decir que es un ser humano ? –preguntó la niña, ajustándose el gran lazo rosa que adornaba su cabeza. Ivette se resistía a creer que su joven ángel fuera un ser humano, pese a las evidencias.

Anette asintió lentamente, mientras se contempló en el espejo con su hija entre las manos.

-Y parecía sufrir mucho. Para él, debió ser una tortura desatar….ese poder….don…o como quieras llamarlo, hija. Y por eso debemos respetar su voluntad. Se lo debemos.

La niña pareció recapacitar y asintió contrariada, pero coincidió con su madre que era lo más indicado. Aparte de que jamás tomarían su extravagante relato como cierto, le harían un flaco favor a Mark, que lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, era más publicidad.

Había otra cosa más que había reclamado su atención. En el cuello de Mark, entre los pliegues de su chaqueta negra distinguió aquel día, después de que rescatara a la niña, la banda azul celeste de una medalla del congreso estadounidense.

"¿ Qué clase de hombre es este ?" –se preguntó aquel día. Y continuaba haciéndose la misma pregunta.

Finalmente, Ivette no reveló nada de lo que había sido testigo aquella especial noche. La luz iridiscente que le permitía flotar en el aire, las ligeras llamaradas que desprendía su cuerpo, aquel calor afectuoso y dulce que la embargó cuando Mark la apretó contra su pecho, sacándola de las aguas.

Ardía en deseos de correr a sus brazos, para agradecerle su gesto, pero primero disfrutó de las exclamaciones de admiración que las distinguidas personas que la rodeaban la prodigaban. Ivette empezaba a destacar por una delicada belleza de rasgos cincelados, que florecería en una explosión de gracia y esplendor cuando creciera y llegara a la misma edad que Candy. La niña sonreía complacida mientras sostenía un gran peluche idéntico al que la había permitido sobrevivir hasta la providencial llegada de Mark.

Mientras Candy departía con Anette y varios invitados que se acercaron a saludarla y a los que presentó su anfitriona a la joven, Mark caminaba con una copa de zumo que una camarera le había ofrecido. Detestaba el alcohol y de hecho, curiosamente Candy también. Cada vez que probaba un poco, aunque solo fuera un sorbo de champan, la sentaba mal y comenzaba a hipar repetidamente. Entonces se topó con un hombre grueso que estaba de espaldas y llevaba un smoking oscuro. El hombre se giró desabridamente, pero cuando ambos se observaron, casi les da un pasmo mutuo. Mark enarcó las cejas mientras el hombre pasaba del enfado a la incredulidad y esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

-Mark, pero, pero, pero, que pequeño es el mundo –dijo el hombre incapaz de creerlo.

El joven dio un respingo. Ante él, un hombre grueso pero corpulento, de calva redonda y brillante le observaba afable. Tenía unas pobladas cejas que enmarcaban unos ojos oscuros y pequeños con prominentes bolsas bajo los mismos. Su nariz era rechoncha y gruesa, muy abultada, junto con una barba negra y cerrada que se unía a sus descomunales patillas sin solución de continuidad. Le hablaba con su vozarrón y un ligero acento tejano.

-Señor….señor García, -dijo Mark, esbozando un rictus de asombro.

-El mismo que viste y calza –dijo rotundamente y señalándose con el pulgar, el pecho con satisfacción, mientras cerraba los ojos y alzaba el mentón.

-Pero, pero, ¿ cómo está usted….aquí ?

El hombre que había sido capataz y guía caravanero dirigiendo expediciones de trabajadores hacia México desde Estados Unidos, era ahora un tranquilo y socarrón hacendado. Entonces sin esperar a que se lo preguntara, el antaño hosco y cruel capataz empezó a hablar atropelladamente mostrando una afabilidad que jamás imaginaría en un hombre tan rudo y acostumbrado a la violencia como aquel:

-Después de que me despidiera tan trágicamente de Candy –dijo contemplando la copa de buen vino que tenía en la mano y removiéndola lentamente- estuve deambulando de allá para acá, y sobre todo reflexionando.

Hizo una pausa y bebió un buen trago. Si algo no había cambiado en él, era su desmedida afición a la bebida que ahora parecía sin embargo un poco más atemperada. Miró hacia los lados, temiendo que su mujer pudiera descubrirle, ya que deploraba la bebida intensamente, cosa que intentaba continuamente erradicar en su marido.

-Reflexioné –dijo súbitamente emocionado- porque Candy me hizo abrir los ojos de lo absurda que había sido mi vida hasta ese momento y lo equivocado que estaba, pero el cambio en mí no se operó repentinamente. Seguí trabajando como caravanero y guía hasta que finalmente lo dejé y me empleé en un rancho que fue asaltado por soldados del gobierno. Entonces terminé uniéndome a las fuerzas de Pancho Villa, hasta que un día me perdí después de una expedición contra una patrulla del ejército regular. Me dieron por muerto, pero me recogió, la que ahora es mi esposa –dijo señalando a una oronda matrona que conversaba con la gente y preguntaba a todo el mundo si habían visto a Marcos, el nombre del antaño despiadado capataz.

-Me dio trabajo y me puso al frente de los hombres de su rancho, otra vez como capataz. Con el tiempo, fuimos intimando, y ella que era soltera pero muy rica, terminó por encapricharse de mí.

Marcos García soltó un suspiro y reclamó a un camarero, que le sirvió otra copa de vino y dijo:

-A partir de ahí y sin saber como, me encontré casado con ella, convertido en nuevo rico…y aquí me tienes, de viaje a Europa. De hecho, si te soy sincero, jamás había visto antes el mar. Tiene un humor endiablado, pero le estoy agradecido y en el fondo, nos apreciamos y nos queremos, cada uno a su manera, claro está. Ahora administro sus bienes, y dirijo una compañía de ferrocarriles. Al principio no era lo mío. Yo lo más así que he manejado son carretas y caballos, pero con paciencia y sus ánimos,…voila –dijo riendo estruendosamente y mostrando su dentadura picada- aquí me tienes. Eso es más o menos, a grandes rasgos lo que ha sido mi vida durante estos años.

Mark se alegró por él. Pese a que seguía siendo un hombre tosco y poco refinado, se le veía más pacífico y risueño. La estirada e imponente matrona le había metido en cintura a base de reconvenciones y alguna que otra colleja, pero en el fondo formaban un matrimonio bien avenido.

11

Nuevos recuerdos acudieron a la mente de Mark. Cuando se enteró por una desconsolada Dorothy, que Candy había sido enviada a un rancho situado en el interior del país vecino, que los Andrew tenía allí, llamada "finca de Cobre", acusada injustamente de robo, no lo pensó más. Echó a correr mientras las llamaradas del iridium se mezclaban con el aire, para producir el aura anaranjada que le permitiría volar durante un tiempo. Sobrevoló a tres jóvenes que lloraban desconsolados y que vestían ropajes tradicionales escoceses, mientras entonaban una trágica y delicada melodía con sus gaitas, al unísono. Tocaban desde un promontorio rocoso, y sus esbeltas siluetas, se recortaban sobre un bello amanecer anaranjado. Mark les sobrevoló a Mach 2, provocando un ligero temblor, pese a volar a dos mil metros que hizo que algunos peñascos se desprendieran del risco, a cuyos pies se encontraban. Stear, uno de los dos jóvenes, a los que luego salvaría la vida, dio un traspiés, provocado por la sacudida y cayó al suelo, dejando de tocar repentinamente.

-Cuidado –espetó el otro al que en breve espacio de tiempo, salvaría también Mark, depositando su gaita en el suelo- ¿ estás bien ? –le preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

Stear asintió y palpó a tientas el suelo de roca, porque sus gafas se le habían desprendido con el pequeño seísmo provocado por Mark hasta que las palpó aliviado y se las puso sobre la nariz. Con los anteojos era otra cosa. Aunque por muy poco, su hermano Archie había estado a punto de triturarlas bajo sus pies, inadvertidamente.

-Ten más cuidado hermano –dijo Stear un poco enojado porque su hermano había estado a punto de destrozar los cristales de sus gafas, y que aun continuaba arrodillado mientras se ajustaba las lentes en su nariz.

Se ayudó de la mano que su primo Anthony le tendió para que pudiera incorporarse. Se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas, mientras observaba en dirección hacia el horizonte, donde destacaba en lontananza el carromato. A lo lejos brilló una estrella fugaz que parecía seguirla.

-Perdona Stear, pero esa sacudida…

-Era como un terremoto –dijo Anthony observando preocupado hacia la pequeña carreta cubierta que llevaba a Candy, junto con García hacia un país, que era total y completamente desconocido para ella.

Candy lloró al escuchar la evocadora música que llegaba hasta ella como un eco lejano, pero lo que la sobrecogió fue la sacudida que hizo que los dos bayos que tiraban del frágil vehículo, cubierto por una lona blanca en forma de herradura, se encabritaran ligeramente.

-Soooo, caballos, maldita sea –protestó desabridamente García luchando con las riendas, mientras Candy en el rojizo cielo teñido de naranja, distinguió un resplandor de fuego que les seguía en la distancia. Mark había moderado mucho su descomunal velocidad y había vuelto sobre su eje para velar por la seguridad de Candy.

-Mark, Mark –musitó débilmente –mientras sus lágrimas rebotaban sobre los pétalos de la "Dulce Candy" que Anthony le había regalado hacía unos pocos días y que se mecía en su sencillo tiesto de barro, que sujetaba entre sus temblorosas manos.

Entonces Anthony clavó sus ojos azules en la lejanía y descubrió algo que le sobrecogió y que ya había visto anteriormente, un día que cabalgaba con Candy en brazos, sobre un caballo blanco, algo que había sobresaltado al animal aquel día, pero no dijo nada, guardando silencio. Algo que Candy conocía bien.

-Mark –dijo de repente y sin pensarlo, en voz baja, mientras recobraba su gaita.

-¿ Decías algo ? –le preguntó su primo Archie mientras examinaba que su instrumento no hubiera sufrido daños.

-No, nada, nada –dijo Anthony entornando los ojos.

12

Mark continuó sobrevolando el carromato vigilando desde lo alto. Observaba a veces con el colimador de su arma procurando no acercarse demasiado. Pero volar a velocidad subsónica le desgastaba bastante y tenía que hacer frecuentes aterrizajes para depurar su sangre. Los látigos negros de sangre contaminada azotaban el aire, mientras se convulsionaba aguantando el dolor y procurando no gritar, para que no le oyesen. Estaba a pequeña distancia del carromato. Y así continuamente. Hasta que en una de aquellas pausas, mientras estaba purificando su sangre de toxinas, tres hombres mal encarados rodearon el improvisado campamento que García había montado para pasar la noche . Candy dormía a poca distancia del carromato junto a Clean, junto a una fogata que habían improvisado. El capataz dormía recostado contra un árbol, con el sombrero de ala ancha echado sobre la cabeza. Los tres hombres, embozados se asomaron por encima de los arbustos, procurando sorprenderles. Mark que lo vio, se giró rápidamente y se puso en tensión.

"Que imprudencia" –se dijo- "ese García..mira que no disponer de un turno de guardia".

Aunque poco podía hacer aquel hombre torpe y ebrio contra tres pistoleros armados y dispuestos a todo. Y Candy menos aun.

Los asaltantes avanzaron sigilosos. Uno de ellos, muy corpulento y con un poncho y un sombrero de ala ancha, y que guardaba un cierto parecido con Marcos García, pero con la salvedad de que era tuerto, le apuntó con una escopeta de grandes cañones. García continuaba durmiendo profundamente, seguramente por efecto de alguna borrachera. Entonces el hombre tuerto, le levantó el sombrero con la punta del arma y le espetó:

-Levántese.

García se despertó, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, y medio adormilado se encontró con los oscuros cañones gemelos, que le estaban apuntando amenazantes.

-Por favor –rogó García con voz asustada y gesticulando- no me mate, por favor.

Los otros dos hombres registraron el carromato a conciencia, pero sin encontrar nada de valor.

García se lamentó suplicante:

-No tengo nada valioso, soy muy pobre, deben de creerme.

Uno de los hombres, que llevaba una camisa azul con un pañuelo rojo anudado en torno al cuello, y un sombrero levantado hacia arriba por su parte delantera, extrajo una de las botellas de García del interior del carromato, y se puso a beber parsimoniosamente. Se secó los restos de whisky que quedaron en sus labios con el dorso de la mano y dijo desabridamente:

-Si no hay nada de valor, lo mejor es que los matemos y nos vayamos inmediatamente, antes de que alguien pueda vernos u oír algo.

García volvió a suplicarles que no lo hicieran. Entonces el hombre del sombrero levantado sacó su revolver de la cartuchera y le apuntó. Los ojos de García se desorbitaron de miedo. El pistolero amartilló el arma lentamente apuntando hacia el capataz, que se giró para abrazar el árbol en el que había dormido apoyado, y les dijo:

-No me maten, no me maten, les diré como pueden conseguir dinero.

Los ojos de los ladrones brillaron de codicia. Uno de ellos, con dos cananas cruzadas sobre el pecho mostró interés en conocer el sistema.

-Si prometen dejarme vivir, les diré como.

Asintieron esgrimiendo sus armas. Entonces García señaló hacia Candy que, apoyada en la rueda del carromato y con Clean en brazos, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Ella –dijo el capataz, volviéndose y señalándola con su dedo índice- si la venden pueden ganar mucho dinero.

El hombre de la camisa azul, asintió comentando a sus compañeros que había oído hablar de aquel sistema y que podrían hacerse con una buena cantidad por la venta de Candy.

-Señor García – dijo la muchacha incrédula, con voz ligeramente chillona, estremecida de miedo, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Entonces entre el hombre de las cananas y el tuerto del poncho, la redujeron amordazándola y atándola. Candy fue secuestrada pese a sus protestas.

García se dispuso a irse, una vez que los bandidos le autorizaron a marcharse y el hombre del pañuelo al cuello, le disparó a los pies, para hacerle huir.

García se cruzó con un joven misterioso y muy alto, del que luego le hablaría Candy, y por ese detalle le había reconocido en la fiesta, pero no podía recordar lo de su elevada estatura por que su mente estaba algo embotada por el excesivo alcohol que había trasegado antes de dormirse como un leño. Mark ahora era considerablemente más bajo que en aquel entonces.

-Vaya a buscar ayuda –le dijo breve y escuetamente el desconocido, que se abalanzó sobre los tres asaltantes, antes de que el capataz pudiera interpelarle.

Entonces ocurrió algo muy raro. Cuando el hombre del sombrero levantado que parecía llevar la voz cantante, habló de trasladarse a San Antonio, porque allí la venderían con más facilidad, un hombre alto, como una sombra oscura caminó lentamente hacia ellos. Iba desarmado, pero no parecía tenerles miedo. En sus dos manos ardían dos antorchas que alumbraban su rostro. Sus ojos negros y esquivos parecieron impresionar a los bandidos, que dieron un respingo al verle, pero que enseguida cogieron sus armas.

-Matémosle –gritó el de las cananas, y levantó su escopeta, pero las balas no podían dañar a Mark, que saltó repentinamente mientras lanzaba un rayo de fuego que atravesó velozmente el aire fundiendo el arma del tuerto. La escopeta se partió en dos mitades entre sus manos. Sus compañeros le dispararon, pero Mark evitó las balas gracias a sus reflejos. Candy intentó hablar pero la gruesa mordaza que fajaba sus labios se lo impidió. Pero le reconoció de inmediato:

-Mark –musitó mientras las lágrimas caían en cascada de sus bellos ojos verdes.

Mark llegó junto al bandido tuerto y de un puñetazo, que le dejó sin sentido, le desplazó contra el de las cananas, volando ambos contra un árbol. El hombre del poncho fue golpeado con tal fuerza que impulsó a su compinche en su camino. El de las cananas se golpeó contra el tronco y luego su compañero, que le cayó encima, terminó por dejarle inconsciente. El de la camisa azul y pañuelo rojo vaciló. Temblaba. Su revólver se movía de un lado a otro, con el vaivén de su mano. Tenía tanto miedo que no podía apuntar al desconocido. Entonces Mark extinguió las llamaradas de iridium de sus antebrazos con un siseo. El hombre, lívido de terror y muy pálido comprobó que lo que había tomado por antorchas que el joven sostenía en cada una de sus manos, eran llamaradas que brotaban de su piel sin carbonizarla. Un brillo peligroso titiló en las pupilas de azabache. El hombre lanzó un grito estremecedor y tirando sus armas al aire, se dio a la fuga montando a caballo, y abandonando allí a sus compañeros inconscientes cabalgando rápidamente y sin atreverse a volver la vista.

Mark decidió no perseguirle. Avanzó hacia Candy que se removía inquieta. Entonces con sus dedos rasgó las cuerdas y le quitó la mordaza. Candy le abrazó sorpresivamente, llorando:

-Mark, Mark, has venido a salvarme, ¿ como has sabido….?

Mark acarició sus cabellos, sin responder, mientras sus lágrimas se entremezclaban con las de Candy.

García que había huído, pero atormentado por los remordimientos, ya que Candy le había salvado de morir envenenado cuando una serpiente de cascabel le mordió en el desierto, retornó, y solo alcanzó a ver como Mark rescataba a Candy de los bandidos.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, como aquel día en la Colina de Pony.

Entonces Mark pensó en Anthony y sus primos a los que había divisado poco antes de ganar altura, despidiéndose de ella, mientras hacían sonar sus gaitas desde el elevado risco desde el que divisaron la partida de Candy.

Mark pasó sus dedos suavemente por las mejillas y los rizos rubios de Candy, mientras los primeros regueros de sangre negra empezaron a aparecer saltando a presión embravecidos desde su espalda y sus hombros.

-Mark, ¿ por qué siempre acudes a salvarme cuando estoy en peligro ?

-Porque eres tan hermosa y dulce….porque yo…yo…ya te lo dije una vez, Candy.

Candy sabía la respuesta. Entonces la foto que ella le entregara poco después de que Mark destrozara la enorme fuente monumental junto a la cascada sin intención, declarándola su amor a continuación, se deslizó de su bolsillo y ella la recogió.

Mark se dobló de dolor mientras los espasmos recorrían su cuerpo. Candy conocía aquella reacción del cuerpo de Mark, al envenenamiento que el iridium le producía, cada vez que lo utilizaba para eliminarlo por completo.

Entonces se irguió, apretando los dientes y adoptando una expresión de dolor.

-Debo irme….-dijo Mark con voz entrecortada tomando la foto de las manos de Candy, que ella le ofrecía otra vez, y añadió con cierta dificultad- es….por tu bien.

Mark sudaba profusamente y sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella con una expresión de dulzura, para girarse y darle la espalda nuevamente.

-No, no –dijo Candy abrazándole por la espalda mientras los regueros negros se iban tornando rojos gradualmente, a medida que la sangre emponzoñada abandonaba su organismo- quédate conmigo Mark. Yo….yo…..

-No Candy –dijo Mark entre lágrimas mientras la besaba suavemente en los labios y en las mejillas –es mejor así.

Echó a correr, liberando nuevamente iridium, que ardió en contacto con el aire.

-Maaarrrkkkk –gritó ella persiguiéndole, pero él era demasiado rápido y escurridizo. Mark apretó el paso y bajó la cabeza, mientras algunas lágrimas llegaron hasta Candy, como aquella vez.

-Está llorando –dijo ella entristecida- Mark, mi….mi….amor está llorando. El muchacho que me ama….está llorando.

Entonces vio una estela de fuego que se elevó majestuosa en la noche. Mark consiguió atenuar el temible y ensordecedor siseo para no destrozar los sensibles tímpanos de Candy. Un viento huracanado que partía del haz de luz que dejaba a su paso, la derribó por tierra. Candy hundió el rostro entre las manos, llorando amargamente, mientras permanecía de rodillas sentada en cuclillas.

-Mark, Mark, mi amor, mi amor, no te vayaas, te quiero, te quiero –repitió como una letanía, mientras cruzó las manos sobre el pecho y observó el haz de luz alejarse de allí. Mark se dirigió hacia el siglo XXI. García llegó hasta la muchacha que sin reaccionar a sus preguntas continuaba con la mirada perdida en dirección hacia el firmamento, donde observaba una estrella que destacaba sobre las demás, que avanzaba con un joven en su interior, que se consumía de amor y de dolor en medio de fuertes explosiones y un ruido atronador.

-El….se ha ido –dijo quedamente.

Pero Mark estaba ya muy lejos para oír la respuesta a su desesperada declaración de amor que le hiciera junto al portal de las rosas, cuando la vio por segunda vez.

13

Poco después de que la rescatara, Candy fue de nuevo capturada por un hombre con un casco rojo que conducía un automóvil descubierto. Mark se aseguró de que Candy no sufría ningún daño y tras revisar la línea temporal, comprobó que quien ella y García había tomado por un secuestrador era realmente un empleado del secretario de Albert, George que había recibido el encargo de este, de traerla de vuelta sana y salva a Lakewood. Entonces Albert aun no se había convertido en un hombre resentido y lleno de odio, aun era el amable benefactor de Candy, su ahijada.

Mientras García hablaba con Mark, una mujer fuerte y corpulenta, le asió de la manga derecha de su smoking y con un tirón no exento de energía le arrastró obligándole a seguirla.

-Adios Mark, espero que nos veamos….en otro momento –dijo el apurado Marcos García entre las risas de algunos caballeros que presenciaron como la matrona lo sacaba de allí casi en volandas.

Mark rió por lo bajo, mientras terminaba de evocar su primer encuentro con aquel peculiar personaje. Suspiró y divisó a su esposa tomando en brazos a Ivette que le enseñaba la muñeca que un diplomático francés la había regalado y que era casi tan alta como ella.

Entonces los ojos de Mark se fijaron en un adolescente de ojos tristes y el pelo echado hacia atrás y con una mandíbula cuadrada y prominente. Pese a su juventud, el joven que llevaba traje y corbata llamaba poderosamente la atención. Su físico atlético destacaba significativamente en el salón de baile Doria. Anette le llamó y se lo presentó a Candy:

-Este joven es una prometedora promesa de la moderna ciencia, además de tener grandes dotes para las artes.

El muchacho, algo más joven que Candy sonrió abrumado por tantos cumplidos.

-Además está muy versado en sánscrito, griego, latín…

-Por favor, señora du Lassard –dijo el joven esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Y compone poesía…-decía la impetuosa Anette sin detenerse, ni escuchar los requerimientos del joven

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, incapaz de mantener una conversación con ella o con la chica que le estaban presentando.

Entonces Anette dejó de hablar y fue al encuentro de su hija, que la hacía señas para que se situara junto a ella, mientras varios fotógrafos preparaban sus grandes máquinas cuadradas de fotos sobre trípode, y disponían el flash, sosteniéndolo en alto.

El muchacho un poco nervioso cruzó algunas palabras con Candy saludándola efusivamente. Luego le dijo su nombre, un poco turbado, quizás por la arrebatadora belleza de la muchacha, algo mayor que él. Entonces el joven, que según la señora Lassard era un privilegiado talento para la Física y otras disciplinas divisó a unos amigos y se despidió de Candy con una disculpa y un saludo apresurado. Candy se reunió con Mark nuevamente, abrazándole y poniéndose a bailar con él, una melodía que la orquesta empezó a tocar, una vez que la sesión de fotos de Ivette con su madre, concluyó.

-¿ Quien es ese chico que te ha presentado la señora Lassard ?

Candy rió quedamente al recordar como la dama no dejaba meter baza al adolescente, de los ojos tristes en la conversación y finalmente dijo evocando no sin cierta dificultad su nombre:

-Me ha dicho que se llama Robert Oppenheimer y ha confirmado cuanto la señora Lassard ha comentado de él, aunque con mucha modestia, la verdad. No parecía envanecerse de ello, sino todo lo contrario –dijo su esposa, mientras evolucionaba siguiendo los compases del vals.

Mark se puso un poco tenso deteniéndose de repente . Candy le observó preocupada preguntándole:

-¿ Qué te ocurre Mark ?

Mark sonrió y retomó el baile diciendo que se había olvidado de apagar la luz del camarote. Era mentira, pero no se le ocurrió otra excusa mejor en ese instante.

-¿ Sólo era eso ? –dijo Candy sonriente- pensé que sería peor.

Mark contempló disimuladamente al joven de mirada esquiva y marcadas facciones bajo los cabellos peinados con esmero hacia atrás, y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriese el cuerpo.

Había preferido mentir a su esposa, sabedora del profundo odio que sentía por la venidera ciencia nuclear, a consecuencia de la contemplación de los voraces hongos atómicos, estremecedor y terrible estreno de la ciencia nuclear.

El padre de la futura era atómica, estaba conversando amigablemente con algunos compañeros de curso de la universidad donde estudiaba, discutiendo acerca de cuestiones académicas y confidencias que les hacían reír alegremente. Uno de los retazos de conversación que los jóvenes mantenían entre sí, y que Candy captó, aunque no intencionadamente, mientras seguía danzando aferrada a Mark, fue cuando uno de los compañeros de Oppenheimer le espetaba:

-No entiendo como puedes dedicarte a la ciencia y a la poesía por entero, compaginando ambas a la vez. La primera sirve para desvelar misterios y la segunda se alimenta de ellos.

14

La travesía del Germania estaba tocando a su fin. Después de un apacible viaje en el que no sucedieron incidentes dignos de reseñar, el lujoso transatlántico se iba aproximando gradualmente al puerto de Southampton. Ivette se despidió de Mark con lágrimas en sus ojos. Había bailado con él durante la fiesta. La niña estaba empeñada en que se fuera a vivir con ella y sus padres, con la idea de casarse con él cuando fuera adulta.

-No puedo hacer eso, querida Ivette –le había dicho Mark con una sonrisa e intentando que no se echara a llorar por enésima vez- porque ya estoy casado con Candy y la quiero mucho.

-Pues divórciate de ella y cuando yo tenga su edad –le dijo con una pícara sonrisa- te casas conmigo.

Mark rió quedamente provocando que Ivette empezara a llorar con renovadas energías. Finalmente, sus padres acudieron en ayuda de Mark, que con mimos y halagos consiguieron que la testaruda niña, que parecía sentirse realmente atraída por su salvador, lo entendiera. Aunque no muy convencida le preguntó si le volvería a ver:

Mark la tomó en brazos y besándola en el flotante lazo que adornaba su pelo dijo:

-Por supuesto, en cuanto podamos. Puedes estar tranquila.

-Me lo has prometido –dijo recelosa y con voz un poco aguda.

-No lo olvidaremos Ivette –dijo Candy conciliadora, aunque la niña se apartó de ella, celosa. Finalmente aceptó estrechar la mano de Candy entre las suyas, para luego darla un abrazo.

-Cuida de mi ángel –dijo la niña, recordando el shock que le produjo ver a Mark volando envuelto en una luz áurea que rasgaba la fría y turbulenta noche de tormenta- porque si no, yo me quedaré con él.

Candy le removió los cabellos sonriente y dijo:

-Puedes estar segura de ello, pequeña Ivette. No te será tan fácil ser mi rival –dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

Luego Anette abrazó a Mark y a Candy deseándoles lo mejor.

El padre de Ivette sonrió y estrechó la mano a Mark diciendo:

-Mi esposa y mi hija me contaron el peculiar rescate y la forma en que lo llevó a cabo, algo inexplicable, a tenor de sus palabras, pero en fin... No quiero saber nada de ello ni indagar, solo sé que usted salvó a mi pequeña y que tanto yo como mi esposa, le estaremos eternamente agradecidos. Ya sabe donde cuenta con un amigo.

Le había entregado una pequeña tarjeta con la dirección de su mansión a las afueras de París, en un elegante y señorial barrio residencial al que la guerra no había maltratado tanto como otras localidades y ciudades que sufrieron sus estragos más acusadamente.

-No lo olvidaré señor –dijo Mark asintiendo con firmeza y estrechando con fuerza, la mano que el afable industrial le tendía.

15

Una vez que desembarcaron, con toda la impedimenta y los regalos, así como el cuantioso equipaje que Candy traía y que llevaban entre varios porteadores y mozos de cuerda, porque Mark no estaba dispuesto a cargarlo todo de una vez, como cuando partieron de Nueva York, alquilaron un coche de punto. Mark resoplaba bajo los efectos de una pesada maleta que izaba sobre sus hombros.

Candy que llevaba un abrigo rojo, bajo el que asomaba el dobladillo de volantes de un vestido blanco, con un cuello de piel negro y un largo pañuelo blanco que revoloteaba en torno suyo, rió ante los denodados esfuerzos de Mark.

Se llegó hasta él sosteniendo entre sus manos su familiar maleta blanca con una franja roja y le besó en la mejilla derecha preguntando:

-¿ Pero Mark, como no puedes levantar esta maleta, con toda tu fuerza ?

No era por falta de fuerza o porque la maleta pesara lo suyo, si no porque tenía la desagradable tendencia de abrirse cada dos por tres, exponiendo su contenido y haciéndolo visible a los paseantes ,curiosos y apresurados viajeros, que abarrotaban el puerto, cosa que terminó por ocurrir, mostrando la ropa interior de Candy. Los cierres fallaron y la tapa de la maleta cedió desparramando varias prendas, que no llegaron a caer muy lejos. Candy temía que alguien de entre la abigarrada multitud, terminara por imprimir la huella de sus zapatos, en el fino encaje de las prendas.

-Cierra eso, cierra eso –le espetó a su marido rápidamente, poniéndose más roja que la grana y situándose delante para que nadie pudiera presenciarlo y recoger sus pertenencias.

Mark rió quedamente y cerró la maleta enseguida, cuando Candy terminó de guardar en su interior, la última prenda.

Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta y Candy suspiró aliviada.

-Eso te pasa por cargar tanto las maletas –dijo Mark reconviniéndola con una mirada divertida- te dije que los cierres no aguantarían tanta presión interior de lo llenas que van, en especial esta.

-Bah, no te pongas quisquilloso ahora –dijo Candy con voz un poco contrariada –lo que pasa es que no la habrás cerrado bien.

Mark suspiró y terminó por darla la razón, si no empezarían una discusión, que aunque sin importancia, no terminaría nunca. Atrajo a su esposa hacia sí y besándola en los rizos rubios a la altura del lazo que adornaba su coleta izquierda dijo:

-Vamos, querida, no empieces tú tampoco. El equipaje ya está facturado y asegurado. Lo subirán al tren que esta tarde deberemos tomar hacia Edimburgo.

-Sí –dijo Candy distraídamente mientras se ajustaba su sombrero de bordes negros, que presentaba una gran rosa central en la parte delantera y un lazo rojo en la de atrás, con varias cintas del mismo color, que iban bajando progresivamente, superpuestas una sobre la otra en diferentes capas que revoloteaban sobre la espalda de la muchacha. Mark arqueó las cejas al ver el complicado y recargado sombrero. Aunque estaba preciosa con él, Mark se echó a reír sin malicia, despertando la suspicacia de su esposa.

-¿ Eh ? ¿ que te ocurre ahora Mark ?

Por toda respuesta Mark señaló con el mentón el curioso sombrero de Candy. La chica elevó las pupilas verdes hacia arriba y apretando sus puños puso una expresión de enfado que resultó tan involuntariamente cómica, que Mark rompió a reír con más energía.

-¿ Qué le pasa a mi sombrero ? –dijo indignada- a mi me encanta.

-Y te sienta muy bien cariño –dijo Mark a modo de disculpa y pellizcándole con cariño la mejilla derecha- pero las modas de este tiempo….no me acostumbro a ellas.

Candy que no encajaba bien algunas críticas, sobre todo las que hacían referencia a su época, y más desde que llorara horrorizada ante la imagen de los hongos atómicos en una televisión, cuando estuvo en el siglo XXI, puso los brazos en jarras y adelantó un poco el cuerpo:

-Maarrk –dijo con una entonación ligeramente elevada- no empieces que te conozco, no empieces.

Mark se excusó por segunda vez y la abrazó. Candy reclinó su cabeza en su pecho y con solo oírle reír se daba por satisfecha. Su risa era tan encantadora como la de Anthony, pero Mark solo reía así desde que ella le conocía y había correspondido a su amor.

"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti amor mío" –se dijo mirándole con ojos enamorados.

16

El tren hacia Edimburgo, saldría a la cinco de la tarde, por lo que tenían tiempo de sobra de llegarse hasta el pequeño pueblo donde habían estado viviendo unos meses, hasta que finalmente, la angustia de su madre adoptiva, ante la inminencia de la guerra recién concluida, consiguió que a fuerza de ruegos retornara junto con Mark, cuando un poco antes lo había hecho Annie con Haltoran y Torrents, el viajante empleado del padre de Annie, que había sido comisionado por esta para encontrarla y traerla de vuelta, ante los primeros ataques aéreos que sacudían Londres y los alrededores de vez en cuando. Fue cuando concibió a Marianne y el doctor Sellers, se lo dijo felicitándola. Candy había recibido la bella noticia con una mezcla de incredulidad, felicidad y un poco de miedo, al ser madre primeriza. De hecho, la visita al pequeño pueblo era más que nada por él, para saludarle y darle una sorpresa. Luego partirían hacia la capital de Escocia, y de allí hacia la finca de recreo de Eleonor, que estaba a una hora en coche de la ciudad.

Se había reprochado no haber mantenido un contacto más estrecho con el buen doctor que la contratara como ayudante, después de curar una herida sin importancia, que su hija se había hecho jugando con otros niños. Había intercambiado alguna correspondencia con él, pero poco más. Cuando llegase se disculparía inmediatamente, aunque de seguro, que el médico no aceptaría sus excusas, porque como diría no había nada que perdonar.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza central del pequeño pueblo, y bajar del carruaje que les había trasladado hasta allí, la buena gente del pueblo la reconoció saludándola efusivamente, que todavía la recordaban como la compasiva y eficiente enfermera, ayudante del buen doctor Sellers.

-Buenos días señorita Anderson.

-Nos alegramos tanto de tenerla entre nosotros, señorita Candy,

Mientras Candy departía con algunos de sus antiguos vecinos, Mark entró en la pequeña librería en que trabajase hacía no tanto tiempo, y tras saludar a su antiguo jefe, compró un plano de la zona, comentándole que su hermano había ido a Europa como médico voluntario y al retornar de la guerra de una pieza, afortunadamente, había decidido ir a Escocia con su familia, dejando su antigua plaza al nuevo médico que había venido a sustituirle mientras estuviera en Europa.

Candy entre tantas muestras de afecto, que agradecía sinceramente, distinguió la pequeña iglesia de campanario terminado en un pináculo y de techumbre azul, en la que se casara con Mark, esta vez de forma definitiva y auténtica. Luego Mark y Candy se dirigieron hacia el pequeño consultorio situado frente a la librería del hermano del doctor Sellers.

Cuando llegó hasta el pequeño consultorio y picó en la puerta, una anciana estirada y muy alta y enjuta salió a recibirla.

-Estoy buscando al doctor Sellers –dijo Candy retorciéndose las manos, un poco sorprendida porque no saliera a abrir la mujer menuda y rubia del doctor o su hija pequeña.

La anciana que era la esposa del nuevo médico, un hombre anciano de grandes bigotes blancos y un pelo que le confería apariencia de sabio despistado dijo:

-Lo siento señorita, pero el doctor Sellers ya no trabaja aquí.

-¿ Podría decirnos donde sería posible encontrarle, si no es molestia ? –intervino Mark.

-Bueno el doctor se ausentó por la guerra, para ofrecerse voluntario en el frente, como médico quiero decir. Le destinaron a Ypres.

Candy dio un respingo, preparándose para lo peor.

La anciana captó la preocupación de la chica y dijo:

-No se apure señorita, el doctor retornó sano y salvo de la guerra en Europa afortunadamente, pero como su plaza la ocupa desde entonces mi marido que llegó para sustituirle y ya no estamos para viajar de un lado a otro, decidió confirmarle en su puesto, permitiendo que se quedara fijo y optó por viajar hacia el norte, a Escocia. Al parecer tenía familia por allí.

Candy y Mark arquearon las cejas al unísono.

-Que casualidad –observó Mark sorprendido, pero las casualidades no habían terminado.

-Puedo darles sus nuevas señas –dijo la anciana- que me dejó por si alguien preguntaba por él.

-Si fuera tan amable por favor –insistió Candy.

La mujer asintió y desapareció en el interior de la vivienda, volviendo al cabo de dos minutos, tras rebuscar brevemente en algunos armarios, alacenas y cajones, con un papel cuadriculado en la mano con algo escrito con tinta azul.

Candy leyó atentamente la familiar caligrafía del doctor.

-Doctor Roman Sellers, avenida de Oldtree, número dos, Kilkardy.

-Eso está muy cerca de donde mi verdadera madre tiene su finca de veraneo –dijo Candy en voz baja, para que la anciana no pudiera oírla, llevándose una mano a los labios con cierta aprensión, de solo pensar que pronto vería a su verdadera madre de nuevo.

-Sí, -dijo Mark asintiendo y consultando el plano que había adquirido en la antigua librería donde hubiera trabajado antaño y saludando a su ex-jefe, hermano del doctor Sellers, que le recibió cordialmente confirmando los datos que la anciana diera a Candy- está prácticamente al lado, como quien dice, de la finca de Eleonnor.

Después de comer en la repostería donde comprara aquellas viandas cuando fue atacada por aquel sujeto, que Mark repelió , aunque Candy se había defendido exitosamente , retornaron a Southampton e hicieron tiempo visitando la ciudad y algunos de sus museos, hasta que llegó la hora de abordar su tren. Llegaron con suficiente antelación y finalmente subieron al vagón y ocuparon sus plazas correspondientes, acomodándose en su compartimiento. El jefe de estación tocando el silbato, anunció la partida del tren, que tosiendo levemente y renqueando al principio, hizo sonar su sirena varias veces y arrastrando un largo penacho de humo, que desprendía desde la chimenea de la negra locomotora, partió hacia Edimburgo.

17

Terry Grandschester estaba bajo la sombra de un frondoso y gran árbol que le cobijaba de los rayos solares, aunque soplaba una suave brisa que hacía ondear sus fina camisa de seda, ceñida por un cordel rojo y cuyos faldones flotaban casi como invisibles sobre sus pantalones blancos. Reclinado sobre el añoso tronco, ojeaba con interés un libro de tapas rojas, mientras sus ojos azules iban saltando de página en página, repitiendo mentalmente de memoria cada párrafo, con solo leer las primeras frases. En la portada del libro con letras doradas se podía leer el título "Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare. A su lado tenía otro que se le había caído a aquel sujeto tan pretencioso que le hizo llegar tarde a aquella representación precisamente de la misma obra que estaba repasando y que tan ágilmente le esquivara haciéndole pasar por un principiante en estilos de lucha. Leyó el curioso título:

"Introducción a Internet". Lo había estado leyendo pero lo que encontró en sus páginas se le antojó pretencioso, aburrido y carente totalmente de sentido. No entendía nada, y aunque en un principio decidió dejarlo donde lo había encontrado, optó por quedárselo con ánimo de devolvérselo por si aun estaba por allí, sin intención de empezar otra pelea, que no llegaría a materializarse por la rapidez de reflejos de Haltoran.

-Ese tonto pretencioso –se dijo examinando los curiosos artilugios que salían en las láminas situadas en el cuerpo central de la publicación, donde podía verse una especie de ventana conectada a lo que parecía o semejaba una lámina con teclas y que en cada una de ellas iba inscrita una letra del abecedario con un objeto elíptico a su lado –por su culpa, mi gorra preferida acabó destrozada bajo las ruedas de un vehículo y encima me hizo llegar tarde a la representación, aunque cuando me presenté allí –se dijo pensativo- se había suspendido por un accidente en el que varios de los focos de la iluminación se desprendieron de golpe y porrazo, nunca mejor dicho.

Las informaciones eran confusas. Algunos decían que Susan Marlow, la actriz que debía realizar el papel de Julieta, había salvado a su sustituto porque precisamente él iba a hacer de Romeo, pero ante su tardanza, le adjudicaron el papel a un actor suplente. Otras decían que había perdido la pierna derecha aplastada por el pesado foco y otros afirmaban que un extraño joven de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos de idéntico color, que infundían miedo y de elevada estatura la había salvado y que la chica había ido tras él, porque el joven había salido corriendo sin previo aviso.

Estaba en esas cavilaciones, cuando un chico más joven que él y un curioso sombrero azul en su cabeza, llegó con un carnero de pobladas lanas.

-Terry, Terry –gritó el chico mientras el animal corría por delante suyo.

Terry observó el lago azul sobre cuya superficie se reflejaba espectacularmente la luz solar. Miró a su hermano Mark, y preguntó un poco fastidiado porque los gritos del chico turbaban la quietud y la tranquilidad del idílico lugar.

-La famosa actriz Eleonor Baker –dijo el muchacho con ojos brillantes al evocar la arrebatadora belleza de la mujer.

-Sí, ¿ que sucede ? –preguntó el joven actor con irritación ante un hecho que conocía de sobra. La actriz estaba allí tomándose unas vacaciones con su reciente y flamante marido Arthur Brandon y aunque le hubiera gustado verla para expresarle su admiración por su talento, sabía que no era posible, porque la dama no recibía visitas, más que en ocasiones muy concretas y cualquiera se acercaba a la cancela de entrada, con aquel gorila de sombrero hongo y nariz ganchuda, que todo el día tenía un puro entre sus labios abultados.

-Si vas a animarme a que vaya a visitarla, pierdes el tiempo Mark –dijo a su hermano negando con la mano. Terry se había tumbado sobre el verde césped cuan largo era, cruzando levemente las piernas.

-No, no se trata de eso. Venía a decirte que tiene visita.

Terry inclinó la cabeza, removiéndose sus cabellos castaños con la mano izquierda y escuchó a su hermano. No estaba bien que fuera cotilleando por ahí, aunque él había terminado por marcharse del colegio San Pablo, ante la imposibilidad de que lo expulsaran, por las cuantiosas donaciones que su padre el duque Grandschester realizaba a la antigua institución. Así que terminó por deslizar una carta explicando las razones para su marcha y exculpando al colegio, por debajo de la puerta del despacho de la hermana Gray, la misma religiosa que se enojara tanto con un grupo de periodistas que le habían interpelado sobre "el hombre volador" que se había llevado a una alumna, de ojos verdes y cabellos pelirrojos.

"Que casualidad" –se dijo de repente, sorprendido, al recordarlo "ojos verdes y pelirrojo, como el patán aquel que me hizo perder mi gorra y el tiempo". "bah, será eso, una casualidad".

Entonces su hermano Mark, -otra casualidad que se llamara así- le sacó de su ensimismamiento sacudiéndole por los hombros.

-Vale, vale, dime quien ha venido a visitarla –dijo entornando los ojos y suspirando.

-Se trata de una muchacha rubia con cabellos recogidos en coletas con lazos, muy hermosa y con ojos verdes. Va acompañada por un hombre joven de cabellos muy largos, más que los tuyos, y ojos oscuros. El viejo y arisco Peter les ha permitido pasar sin trabas inmediatamente, como si nada –le explicó su hermano mientras luchaba con el rebelde carnero que no dejaba de balar y dar vueltas en torno al hermano de Terry.

Terry dio un respingo y pensó:

"Cabellos largos y ojos oscuros" –se dijo evocando al supuesto salvador de Susan Marlow.

-Se llama como yo –dijo el muchacho restregándose un dedo por debajo de su nariz -y la muchacha se llama Candy.

Terry se quedó un poco parado. Poco antes de abandonar la fiesta a la que asistía en uno de los salones más fastuosos del Mauritania, para distraer sus preocupaciones provocadas por un conflicto con su madre que estaba en trámites de divorcio con su padre y se había quedado a vivir en Norteamérica, lo cual era motivo de pesar para él, había divisado a una chica que estaba de espaldas, de largos cabellos rubios y una cinta roja en su pelo, con un vestido de noche hasta los pies y largas mangas colgantes y flotantes, a la que le había sentado mal algunos sorbos de champan que había tomado. Iba en compañía de un adusto y serio hombre, elegantemente vestido con un traje negro, cuyo nombre era George, moreno y con un fino bigote. "Señorita Candy" la había llamado. No le concedió mayor importancia y abandonó el salón, para reflexionar en sus penas en silencio, precediendo a Candy, y de paso escapar del cargado ambiente de la fiesta. Poco después la muchacha salió detrás sin reparar el uno en el otro. Pero ella terminó por verle. Estaba de espaldas, llorando, mirando hacia el mar mientras el viento removía su capa azul hasta los pies y cuyos picos del elaborado cuello de almidón se removían inquietos. Había bastante bruma. Cuando Candy iba a hablar con él, al percibir sus lágrimas se giró repentinamente al notar como un objeto pesado caía a plomo a las oscuras aguas atlánticas realizando un breve chapoteo. Y entonces no le mereció especial interés.

-Esto se pone interesante –dijo a su hermano que no sabía como podía contar con una información tan precisa, veraz y de primera mano- y demasiadas casualidades. Quizás debería averiguar que se cuece por la mansión de la distinguida e inaccesible Eleonor Baker.

Luego evocó un extraño y enigmático incidente a bordo del Mauritania, poco después de que él dejara la fiesta para respirar un poco de aire, estirar las piernas y desahogar sus penas, contemplando el oscurecido mar, sobre el que la luna llena rielaba imprimiendo un largo rastro de plata sobre las aguas.

Hasta Terry llegaron los confusos ecos de un forcejeo y una corta y breve lucha. Encontraron al mencionado George en el suelo, sangrando de la nariz y con un puñetazo en un pómulo, que se estaba amoratando e hinchando por momentos.

Aquello era de locos y solo faltó un grupo de marineros disparando contra una lejana luz que dejaba un breve rastro áureo y luminoso a su paso, por si no había ya suficiente confusión de por sí, en el enrarecido ambiente.

Lo más escalofriante e incomprensible era que la tal Candy no estaba por ninguna parte a bordo del gigantesco navío de pasajeros, y eso que la buscaron a conciencia. Cuando un oficial de a bordo le mostró su foto, como hacían algunos compañeros suyos con el resto del pasaje, por si la había visto, el joven actor se sobresaltó un poco. Contempló los deslumbrantes ojos verdes, los cabellos ensortijados dispuestos en coletas ornamentados con lazos, que había visto desde atrás, la nariz respingona y con algunas hileras de pecas que le daba mayor encanto y una sonrisa burlona. La chica tenía una belleza apabullante. Naturalmente negó con la cabeza y decía la verdad. Y siguieron indagando. Cuando Candy reapareció aunque no hizo falta, dieron una versión de que había caído accidentalmente por la borda, asustada por un intruso, que tampoco apareció, y que un mercante de bandera inglesa la recogió desembarcándola en Southampton. Una vez allí se puso en contacto con sus familiares. Aunque la versión que Candy dio a las autoridades era poco sólida y tenía algunas lagunas, la tomaron por válida y suficientemente veraz.

En cuanto al cuanto menos, curioso episodio de los marineros que dispararon sus armas contra una estrella fugaz y lejana, fueron expedientados por su irregular e injustificable proceder, provocando la confusión y desatando el caos entre el pasaje al que hubo que tranquilizar, cosa que se consiguió no sin cierta dificultad.

No cabía la menor duda de que se trataba de la misma chica que su hermano había descrito.

Y más casualidades. Susan Marlow su compañera de reparto, aunque no llegó a tiempo a la obra por culpa de aquel pelirrojo de ojos verdes, se había casado con el primogénito de una de las familias más adineradas de Estados Unidos, rama de otra aun mayor y más influyente, los Andrew, que por increíble casualidad, eran de origen escocés. El joven afortunado se llamaba Neal Legan y el matrimonio, había tenido un hermoso y robusto bebé al que habían bautizado con el nombre de Clark. Y para colmo, el mencionado Neal era hermano adoptivo de la muchacha llamada Candy. La información la conocía de buena tinta gracias a su padre, John, Sir John, el influyente duque de Grandschester, que conocía los entresijos de la nobleza y las más ricas e influyentes familias a nivel mundial. Gracias a eso y a los periódicos cuyos ecos de sociedad, solía leer el joven de vez en cuando. Y además el aspecto del joven que acompañaba a la misteriosa muchacha que visitaba prácticamente en secreto a la afamada actriz, de creer a su hermano, coincidía con la descripción que de el misterioso hombre hicieron los pocos que pudieron verle fugazmente, y que supuestamente rescató a Susan Marlow.

18

Cuando Candy rozó con su mano, la cancela de la finca en la que su madre Eleonor pasaba aquellas vacaciones sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban. No pudo tampoco llamar al timbre de entrada y retrocedió para refugiarse en Mark. Su esposo puso sus manos sobre sus hombros desde su espalda y la susurró:

-Vamos cariño, debes de ser fuerte y llamar. Se que no es fácil, pero en algún momento tenía que llegar esto.

Le besó en los rizos rubios y la abrazó poniendo sus manos sobre el vientre de Candy:

-Yo estoy contigo, y sabes que te voy a apoyar incondicionalmente.

Candy sonrió tímidamente y armándose de valor, hizo lo que Mark le pedía. Tocó el timbre y el hombre de sombrero hongo, nariz ganchuda y el eterno puro en los labios, salió a comprobar quien era. Cuando reconoció al matrimonio, abrió la puerta y les franqueó la entrada:

-Señorita Candy, que honor verla por aquí –dijo el hombre en todo un alarde de elocuencia, dado que normalmente, era más que parco en palabras.

Mark pasó detrás de Candy y Peter le ayudó con el equipaje:

-Deje señor, yo me ocuparé.

Mark le dejó hacer y ambos esposos caminaron por una gran finca, con un cuidado césped con un pequeño bosque y un largo artificial en mitad del mismo. Crecían azaleas, caléndulas, clavellinas y gerberas en los multicolores y cuidados parterres y algunas flores más que no supo determinar, pero juraría que eran orquideas y algún que otro ejemplar exótico traído de lejanas tierras, según le había contado Peter, por el dueño de la propiedad, un excéntrico y adinerado lord escocés. Caminaron conducidos por una sirvienta llamada Jennie y que había sido contratada recientemente, junto con algunos criados más, porque Peter no podía ocuparse él solo de la enorme finca. La mansión de estilo victoriano se alzaba al fondo de una imponente explanada de granito con baldosas que imitaban a un antiguo mosaico romano, y constaba de tres plantas con un imponente frontispicio, y una gran escalinata de mármol jalonada por estatuas de caballeros orantes o de bellas damas que recibían presentes de jóvenes arrodillados ataviados con armaduras y yelmos, declarándose seguramente. Estaban tan primorosamente cinceladas y esculpidas, que a Mark le dio la impresión de que en cualquier momento, cobrarían vida. Al pie de las escaleras, una dama con un vestido blanco y sencillo y una cinta roja en el pelo rubio, recogido en un moño aguardaba con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho y en tensión. La mujer de ojos verdes, miró anhelante a su hija. Candy, a pesar de los reproches que se agolpaban en sus labios, pero que no llegaría a pronunciar, a pesar de los sinsabores y todos los pesares, solo vio allí a su verdadera madre, no a la persona que la había dejado a la puerta de un hospicio. Sus piernas se doblaron temblorosas y ella misma no podía dejar de tiritar, sacudida por poderosas y encontradas emociones. Entonces la actriz abrió los brazos y avanzó lentamente hacia ella. El corazón de Candy parecía desbocarse sin control.

-Candy –la llamó con voz suave y musical- Candy hija mía- repitió.

-Mamá –dijo Candy quedamente mientras se enjugaba algunas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Apretó el paso, y avanzó con pequeñas pero decididas zancadas, que muy pronto se convirtieron en una veloz carrera. Eleonor la imitó y muy pronto se encontraron en mitad del sendero de grava, a medio camino entre los jardines y las escalinatas de acceso a la mansión.

-Mamá, mi dulce y querida madre –dijo Candy abrazándola y mezclando sus lágrimas con las de ella.

-Mi hija, mi querida hija –dijo Eleonor besándola en el pelo y pasando sus manos sedosas por la piel de la muchacha. Mark permanecía en un segundo plano discretamente, junto con Peter, que ya conocía el secreto de su señora y que comentó admirado:

-Son como dos gotas de agua, no cabe la menor duda.

Mark asintió. Empezaba a sentir simpatía por el aparentemente tosco mayordomo y hombre de confianza de la actriz. Se adivinaba, que en el fondo, era un buen hombre.

-Déjame que te vea-le dijo Eleonor a su hija, separándose unos pasos de ella para inspeccionar su aspecto y recibiendo su total y absoluta aprobación con exclamaciones de admiración y asintiendo- estás preciosa. Te has convertido en una verdadera dama. La maternidad, te ha sentado bien.

Eleonor se sintió orgullosa de la esplendorosa belleza de Candy que había heredado suyo. Candy estuvo hablando con su madre unos minutos más, mientras Mark mirando en derredor, se fijaba en los geométricos y primorosamente trazados laberintos, a base de setos recortados con esmero que se extendían entre el lago y el pequeño bosquecillo que habían divisado desde la entrada. Algunos bancos de mármol y estatuas con efigies de ciervos y osos se alzaban prácticamente por todos los jardines que rodeaban la mansión señorial. Arthur estaba ausente, ya que estaba realizando un viaje de promoción de la nueva obra, que el polifacético caballero había escrito especialmente para su esposa, y tardaría algunos días más en retornar. Después de que el empresario teatral regresara, Eleonor retomaría probablemente su ritmo de trabajo habitual dando representaciones por todo el continente, ahora que la guerra había terminado, y muchas de ellas tendrían un marcado carácter benéfico, para recaudar fondos destinados a las víctimas de la espantosa y cruel matanza, que no obstante, se había acortado notablemente respecto a su fecha original de finalización. Entonces Candy se apartó y señaló hacia Mark haciéndole gestos de que se acercara.

-Mark, ven aquí, mi madre desea conocerte.

Mark asintió y caminó con seguridad y aplomo, al encuentro de la actriz. Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente, la mujer extendió el brazo derecho y le tendió la mano. Mark asintió estrechando los dedos de la actriz y besándolos con delicadeza. La mujer esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

-Mi hija me ha hablado de ti, y antes lo hizo….-estuvo a punto de decir su otra madre, pero se corrigió y añadió- la señora Legan. Ya sabes que nos hicimos grandes amigas.

Eleonor se fijó en los ojos oscuros y decididos en los cuales ardía una chispa de determinación. Se quedó asombrada, cuando reconoció en él, aquella mirada que jamás olvidaría del joven vagabundo que se había desplomado delante de los paseantes y curiosos en Coventry. No había cambiado nada, ni una arruga, ni una sola cana en sus cabellos, ni un solo estrago del tiempo en su piel o en sus ademanes vigorosos y casi diría ella que felinos. No tenía otra explicación, que el mismo tiempo que había pasado para todos, había sido respetado a aquel muchacho, porque había remontado las eras, tal como le relatara Helen, mostrándole aquellas imágenes que en rápida sucesión aparecieron en la pantalla del extraño artilugio, que la dama manejaba con destreza. Para Eleonor, la contemplación del hombre en la luna y otros eventos del futuro venidero, que Helen le fue detallando, según las explicaciones que yo le había comentado en su momento, fueron motivo de shock y de un miedo cerval que le duró varios días, hasta que finalmente, lo asumió con razonamientos y largas reflexiones en soledad. Pensó que era un juego de su mente, una ilusión de los sentidos, pero tuvo que rendirse, finalmente a la evidencia. No cabía la más mínima duda de que aquellas escenas que tomó por irreales, eran completa y totalmente ciertas y tan reales como ella o Helen Legan o su hija, que aun permanecía abrazada a su esbelta cintura. Se estremeció al pensarlo, un hombre capaz de atravesar las eras, de unir los siglos como si hubiera un camino fácilmente accesible que lo permitiera. Se preguntó si la imprevisible intrusión de aquel joven habría cambiado algo más que la vida de su hija, con un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal.

"¿Habrá alterado mi vida también sin darse cuenta ?" –pensó con una punzada de miedo. Aunque en aquel momento, su contacto con él fuera prácticamente nulo, el mero hecho de haber atraído su atención quizás hubiera cambiado algún acontecimiento crucial de su vida, mientras paseaba por Coventry. Pareció marearse. Sentía un vértigo que hizo que se llevara las manos a las sienes.

-Madre –exclamó espantada Candy temiendo que le estuviera ocurriendo algo malo.

-Señora –gritó Mark- ¿ se encuentra bien ?

Peter siempre atento y vigilante corrió hacia su señora, de forma que el sempiterno puro, estuvo a punto de desprenderse de sus labios. Entonces Eleonor desplegó el brazo derecho e impuso calma, contoneándose pero recuperando su aplomo y seguridad.

-Tranquilos estoy bien, estoy bien –dijo pasándose la mano por la frente y respirando con lentitud para tranquilizarse. Hizo varias inspiraciones, como hacía antes de una representación importante, y de que el telón se levantara para calmarse, porque pese a su veteranía, a veces, a la famosa actriz, le asaltaba cierto miedo escénico. Entonces observó a Mark y le preguntó, temerosa de que quizás el joven se ofendiera o que se negara:

-Mark, ¿ podría pedirte algo, si no es molestia ? si lo que voy a decirte te molesta o importuna, no es necesario que lo hagas.

Mark adivinó lo que iba a solicitarle la dama a continuación y en un principio, era proclive a satisfacer su petición de pruebas, realizando una pequeña demostración de su inmenso poder que no acarrearía el triste espectáculo, de la sangre negra saltando de su cuerpo en largos y oscuros regueros que salían a presión, para limpiar su organismo de veneno, hasta que la nueva sangre oxigenada y sin impurezas volvía a recorrer todo su cuerpo, mezclada, eso sí, con el perpetuo e inalterable iridium, que seguiría circulando por sus venas y arterias de por vida.

Eleonor intentó dar con las palabras adecuadas. Caminó a lo largo del sendero de grava y dijo:

-Candy…y Helen sobre todo, me habló….de tus extrañas habilidades…de conceptos nebulosos y totalmente ajenos para mí, y me mostró….imágenes de tu tiempo, en un aparato que según ella pertenecía a alguien a quien tú te refieres como tu maestro y al que pareces respetar con veneración.

Evocó la imagen de un hombre grueso, con gafas y pelo moreno con un sombrero de fieltro y una gabardina. Mis rasgos le transmitían confianza y afabilidad.

Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto, y menos a solicitar pruebas a alguien que ha cuidado a mi hija y querido…-se interrumpió mirando a Candy un instante y prosiguió- seguramente mejor de lo que yo, como madre, haya podido hacerlo en todo este tiempo, que no me ocupé de ella.

Eleonor se puso a llorar. Candy iba a intervenir, cuando Mark le rogó con un breve ademán de su mano que aguardara un momento. El joven se acercó a la actriz y tomando sus manos, dijo solícito:

-Señora, si me permite la observación, usted es mejor madre de lo que cree.

Eleonor le miró incrédula, sin entenderle, mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas se vertieran de sus ojos verdes, cosa que no consiguió.

-Candy me ha contado como usted, se ocupaba de ella en cuanto podía y como la cuidaba en el propio Hogar de Pony en el momento en que le era imposible acudir a su lado. No es del todo cierto, que Candy creciera sin su madre. Yo tampoco soy quien para juzgarla, pero si hubiera mantenido a su hija en aquel ambiente tan pobre en que tuvo que criarse usted….puede que no hubiera sobrevivido.

Eleonor se sobrecogió. De modo que ella, lo sabía, pero ¿ quién se lo podía haber contado ?, o tal vez se acordara, porque estuvo visitándola, hasta que la muchacha cumplió los diez años, momento en que ya no le fue posible seguir viéndola, cosa que le causó un inmenso dolor y sufrimiento.

-Madre –dijo Candy acercándose poco a poco a ella- la hermana María y la señorita Pony, me lo confesaron hace tiempo, pidiéndome perdón. Se sentían tan culpables por habérmelo ocultado, como tú por….dejarme a su cargo. Naturalmente, la perdoné, no soy capaz de odiar a quienes de una forma u otra, han sido buenos conmigo, y tú…querida madre, no eres la excepción.

Después de otro emotivo abrazo, Mark medió diciendo:

-Señora, no tengo el menor inconveniente en acceder a lo que me pide, siempre que –desvió la mirada hacia su esposa buscando su aprobación- Candy esté de acuerdo con ello. Y aun así, puede que no le resulte agradable lo que voy a mostrarle.

Mark se subió la manga de su chaqueta, sabedor de que tendría que darla por perdida irremediablemente, porque el iridium la haría arder por completo. Únicamente, la ropa que llevaba puesta, cuando su cuerpo fue tan brutal y repentinamente bombardeado por una tormenta de electrones y taquiones, extrañamente soportaba al igual que lo hacía su cuerpo, las violentas e imprevisibles reacciones de la caprichosa sustancia anaranjada.

Candy contempló a Eleonor y preguntó con cierto temor mientras recomponía los complicados adornados de su sombrero, que tanto sorprendiera a Mark:

-¿ Lo crees realmente necesario madre ?

-No, la verdad es que….-dijo reconsiderándolo- no es preciso. Conozco la magnitud de sus poderes…..y cuento con suficientes pruebas como para entrever que es cierto, es suficiente así.

Mark asintió complacido, y se bajó la manga de la chaqueta que ya se había arremangado por completo. No sería preciso, desatar las llamas del iridium….por el momento.

19

Tras instalarse, y después de comer en compañía de Eleonor y de Mark, Candy decidió ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Mark iba a acompañarla, cuando Eleonor le rogó que se quedara a charlar con ella. Candy se despidió de él besándole levemente en los labios y en las mejillas. Mark intentó hablar, pero la muchacha sonrió encantadoramente entornando los ojos, dejando entrever el brillo de sus pupilas verdes entre sus pestañas y le interrumpió diciéndole:

-Mark, no puedo estar todo el día pegada a ti, necesito también desenvolverme un poco por mí misma. No me pasará nada. No te preocupes.

-Pero Candy yo….

Candy contempló el cielo azul de Escocia, con las verdes y suaves laderas cubiertas de pinos y un gran hermoso lago azul, en el que la luz del sol rielaba formando un bello calidoscopio que le pareció especialmente hermoso y atractivo. Un poco más lejos, estaba el pintoresco pueblo del que su madre le había hablado mientras caminaban por los jardines de la propiedad, y a los que habían salido a tomar el aire, una vez que degustaron la cocina típica del lugar servida por los criados, y en la que los tres mantuvieron una animada conversación, en la que salió a relucir la mención del pequeño y pintoresco pueblo, visible desde la mansión que estaba situada en un alto y al que se llegaba por un pequeño y recogido sendero jalonado de flores y que discurría entre árboles. Mark deseaba ir con ella, pero no quería que Candy se disgustara, por otro lado el paisaje parecía tan pacífico y tranquilo, que casi era imposible que fuera a suceder nada malo. Aparte de que Eleonor tenía ganas de conversar con él.

Mark se despidió de Candy que agitaba la mano mientras reía alegre y descendía por la senda que descendía hasta el pueblo. Era un paisaje verdaderamente precioso, de un verde que hería la vista, y que estaba formado por suaves lomas. Cuando habían pasado diez minutos, Candy divisó la iglesia de la localidad al otro lado del lago, junto al cual el sendero serpenteaba paralelo a su curso, durante una parte del camino. Entonces pensó en Annie y Patty y respirando hondo, imaginó que les hubiera gustado estar allí con ella, viendo aquello. Entonces dio un respingo, ¿ por qué había pensado en sus dos amigas y no en Eliza por ejemplo ?

Entonces recordó un sueño que había tenido recientemente y en el que estudiaba en el Real Colegio de San Pablo, y que en el verano iban de vacaciones a Escocia, como parte del programa de actividades de la institución. Un sudor frío la paralizó y se puso pálida por un momento.

-Creo, creo que ví como hubiera sido la línea temporal, si…si Mark no hubiera aparecido nunca.

Entonces soltó una alegre carcajada descartando sus temores. Tampoco podía estar segura, podía ser un sueño como otro cualquiera, sin sentido aparente.

Entró en el pueblo donde había una muchedumbre a ambos lados de la calle principal, con casas típicas y antiguas en las márgenes, mientras alguien arrojaba confeti desde las ventanas más altas. La gente levantaba los brazos y aclamaba, y los niños contemplaban asombrados el desfile que venía marcialmente desde el fondo de la calle, hacia ellos. Candy que en un principio no entendía a que se debía aquella alegría generalizada, le preguntó a una muchacha con un vestido de peto azul y tirantes que sucedía. La chic, de bonita sonrisa, tenía las manos entrecruzadas sobre el pecho y en sus cabellos rubios, lucía una flor de pétalos amarillos. La joven contempló a Candy con sus ojos oscuros y dijo:

-Los gaiteros están a punto de llegar.

Candy se fijó en como dos columnas de personas uniformadas con el traje típico escocés, llegaban en perfecta formación. Cada una de las columnas estaba formada por cinco gaiteros, que tocaban al unísono la melancolía melodía de sus gaitas. El viento mecía levemente sus altos y característicos gorros negros en los que flameaban dos plumas de ave. Los hombres caminaban con gesto adusto, totalmente concentrados en la bella y magnífica música que salía de sus instrumentos. Caminaban con aplomo y en cerradas filas que mantenían con un estricto y milimétrico orden. Entonces la mente de Candy vagó hacia la Colina de Pony donde había conocido a Albert, confundiéndole con un príncipe, que también llegó de la misma manera, encontrándola desmayada. Solo que cinco minutos antes, otro joven envuelto en llamas y que realizó una llegada algo más dramática, se interpuso en su camino, cambiando el rumbo de su vida para siempre. Entonces pensó en Mark. Le hubiera gustado ver aquello, aunque siempre tendría tiempo de verlo otro día. Una señora con un delantal claro, sobre su vestido de tela oscura comentó que al día siguiente harían el mismo recorrido. El eco de la música se perdió en la lejanía, mientras los diez hombres continuaban desfilando y haciendo sonar aquella música dulce y embriagadora. Entonces un carnero que mostraba algunas franjas en su lana se abrió paso entre los sorprendidos curiosos yendo directamente hacia Candy, que empezó a acariciarlo como si fuera un cachorro. El carnero baló contento por las atenciones que le dedicaba Candy, y en ese momento un chico muy joven, un niño aun, con un sombrero azul muy característico en la cabeza llegó hasta ellos y se puso a mirar a Candy descaradamente, haciéndola sentir incomoda. El chico la estudió cuidadosamente y dijo después de efectuar el somero examen:

-Nariz respingona, pecosa, no hay duda, eres tú, Candy.

Candy dio un respingo y preguntó un poco azorada:

-¿ Quién eres tú ? ¿ como conoces mi nombre ? –preguntó molesta por el descaro del muchacho.

-Eres como mi hermano me describió, exactamente igual –dijo el joven con aire de suficiencia y cruzando las manos sobre la cabeza.

-¿ Tu hermano ? ¿ y quien es si puede saberse ? yo a ti nunca te he visto –preguntó Candy con los brazos en jarras y dirigiéndole una mirada suspicaz.

-Se llama Terry Grandschester, tiene cabellos castaños, ojos azules y suele reir con frecuencia y gasta bromas a veces.

Candy se quedó helada. Entonces recordó haber leído en un periódico de sociedad algo referente a una joven promesa del teatro que estaba despuntando en Broadway representando obras clásicas sobre todo dramáticas, como Romeo y Julieta.

-El ha llegado recientemente a bordo del Mauritania, desde Nueva York para pasar unos días con su padre, el duque de Grandschester. Tiene una villa cerca de aquí.

Candy se quedó lívida. Se acordó entonces del muchacho que lloraba en la cubierta del Mauritania, envuelto en una larga capa azul. Iba a interesarse por el motivo de su pena, cuando el jetpack de Mark, el aparato que le permitía volar invento de Haltoran se averió y rabioso lo arrojó al mar para bajar en caída libre sobre el barco. El chapoteo atrajo a Candy que se alejó del joven actor sin llegar a conversar con él.

-¿ No será por casualidad actor verdad ? –preguntó Candy con interés.

Mark, asintió orgulloso. Entonces Candy reparó en que el joven que luchaba por mantener al carnero bajo su control, había mencionado al duque de Grandschester, pero solo como padre de Terry. Entonces la muchacha se lo preguntó con tacto al joven del curioso sombrero y dijo:

-Bueno, realmente no es mi hermano de sangre, si es eso lo que quieres saber, pero como si lo fuera. Mi madre trabaja como sirvienta al servicio del duque de Grandschester.

Entonces el muchacho se acordó que tenía aun que realizar urgentemente unos recados que su madre le había encargado y se despidió de Candy agitando la mano y alejándose corriendo calle abajo. Antes de marcharse le dijo a Candy:

-Me llamo Mark, y si tienes interés en encontrar a Terry suele estar junto al lago por las tardes, leyendo obras de teatro o estudiando guiones o preparando su siguiente papel.

Entonces Candy creyó haber oído que la llamaban desde lo alto de un puente de piedra que atravesaba toda la calle y al que se accedía por una escalera lateral, pero allí no había nadie. Se le había figurado vislumbrar una religiosa acompañada de varias alumnas con el uniforme del Real Colegio San Pablo y a ella le pareció que llevaba esa ropa, pero no era así. Su vestido era verde, con bordes rojos en sus cortas mangas y filigranas en torno a la cintura y el escote de forma cuadrangular y con un enorme lazo detrás.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y bajando la cabeza dijo mientras cerraba los ojos:

-Debo de estar percibiendo retazos de la línea temporal que mi vida hubiera seguido de no haber conocido a Mark, quiero decir, a…mi esposo, -dado que el supuesto hermano de Terry, se llamaba igual que él, y estuvo a punto de hacerse una confusión con ambos, cosa que le irritó algo. Entre lo de sus visiones de la línea temporal, y lo del equívoco le empezó a entrar migraña, como a veces le ocurría a su madre adoptiva.

Se masajeó el inicio del puente de su nariz, entre ambos ojos, con dos dedos. Le dolía un poco la cabeza de pensar en algo tan mareante y abrumador, pero se le pasó enseguida. Contempló el puente perpleja. Una señora con la cesta de la compra en torno a su antebrazo, estaba adquiriendo algunas frutas y escogiendo otras, a un vendedor ambulante y más al fondo, bajo el arco, un hombre y una mujer conversaban animadamente. Candy suspiró mientras decidió pasear por el pueblo antes de volver a la villa de su madre, teniendo la sensación de que su vida se había complicado más a partir de la llegada de Mark, que de no haber sido así. Mark le había advertido de que tendría esa especie de sueños o premoniciones para que aprendiera a reconocerlas y no se asustara sobremanera.

20

Permanecían en el exterior de la mansión. Era necesario estar al aire libre, para hacer el tipo de demostración que tenía pensado llevar a cabo, para no quemar nada ni poner a nadie en peligro.

Mark estaba frente a Eleonor Baker. Ahora que Candy no se hallaba presente, decidió no ocultar por más tiempo su secreto y despojándose de la chaqueta, se subió las mangas de su camiseta para que el iridium no las quemase. Eleonor había despedido a Peter, dado que no tenía nada más que ordenarle, aunque el hombre estaría cerca por si su señora le necesitaba. Eleonor no quería que realizara ya la prueba, pero Mark, se sintió obligado a llevarla a cabo e insistió y Eleonor, curiosa e intrigada tampoco se negó vehementemente. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Crispó el puño derecho para focalizar el calor en torno suyo. Eleonor miró con interés y de la piel de los brazos de Mark empezaron a aparecer heridas que se abrían lentamente en la hasta hacía un instante, impoluta piel intacta. Eleonor se llevó las manos horrorizada a los labios e intentó detenerle, pero Mark, la frenó con un gesto de su mano izquierda, seco e imperativo. El vello de la piel de Mark se erizó y entonces de las heridas manó una sustancia anaranjada que se inflamó en contacto con el aire, produciendo unas llamaradas de color rojizo y muy violentas que envolvieron la mano derecha de Mark hasta el codo. Eleonor no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba presenciando. El fuego rodeaba el brazo derecho de Mark sin abrasar su piel ni quemarla en largas y voraces lenguas en llamas. Eleonor estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero se obligó a mirar. Quería llegar al fondo de aquella cuestión como fuese. Entonces Mark, consideró que había sido ya suficiente y abrió los dedos relajando la tensión a la que los había sometido. De inmediato, las heridas se cerraron solas, cicatrizando sin dejar la más mínima huella o señal, y las llamas se extinguieron por completo. Eleonor le tomó la mano entre las suyas, mirando a Mark interrogante. El joven asintió autorizándola a que verificara el estado de la mano y el brazo. La actriz examinó a conciencia y con atención el brazo derecho de Mark, pero nada. Piel y tejidos estaban intactos, sin el más leve asomo de quemaduras o ampollas. Ni siquiera olía a quemado. Ni el menor síntoma de destrucción de la piel.

Eleonor soltó con miedo el brazo de Mark y retrocedió preguntándole mientras le miraba fijamente:

-¿ Quién eres tú realmente ? ¿ cómo has hecho eso ? respóndeme.

Pero no le hacía falta preguntar nada, porque Eleonor conocía ya de antemano las respuestas a sus airadas preguntas. Solo que la confirmación de la verdad le daba miedo, un tremendo y pavoroso miedo.

Mark intentó acercarse a ella, pero la actriz le rechazó asustada.

-De sobra sabe quien soy yo Eleonor, porque Helen y Candy ya se lo dijeron.

Eleonor se asomó a la ventana. Necesitaba tomar aire, reflexionar, pensar, creyó que lo había asumido, como cuando hizo con las imágenes que Helen Legan le mostrara en aquella ventana abierta al futuro, pero aquello era superior a sus fuerzas, rebasando los límites de la cordura y tolerancias humanas, dejándolos muy atrás. La contemplación del joven desprendiendo llamaradas, le había privado momentáneamente del habla, y casi sin capacidad para reaccionar.

-¿ Por….qué…me has mostrado esto ? –preguntó horrorizada y respirando con dificultad y con el corazón desbocado.

-No quería que hubiera ningún secreto más entre nosotros –dijo Mark en tono embarazoso, porque sabía el shock que le produciría a la madre de Candy, ver aquello- quería que averiguase lo que soy, para que no haya ninguna sombra de duda.

Eleonor le contempló azorada. Imaginó lo terrible que podía llegar a ser aquel poder, del que tan solo le había mostrado una mínima fracción. Tampoco Mark quería que le viese expulsando sangre negra, contaminando con aquella ponzoña infame la armónica belleza de tan idílico lugar. De pronto, Eleonor se rehizo y haciendo acopio de valor, pese a que Mark no la haría el menor daño le preguntó de golpe:

-Dime la verdad, ¿ has empleado tu poder contra seres humanos ?

¿ has llegado a matar a alguien ?

Mark la observó con sus ojos fríos y esquivos que se habían tornado así por la imprevista y embarazosa pregunta. Suspiró y preguntó a la dama mientras pasaba su mano por la pilastra de una fuente de mármol:

-¿ De verdad quiere saberlo ?

Eleonor asintió. Pese a su aparente fragilidad en aquella mujer había una audacia que imponía. Mark opinó sin género de dudas, que era una mujer muy valiente. Suspiró y dijo un poco reticente al principio, cruzando los brazos y bajando la cabeza:

-Sí, pero siempre fueron casos en que no tuve más remedio. No digo que fuera correcto o estuviera bien, ni tan siquiera que fuera justificado. Solo digo e insisto, que no había otra alternativa.

Eleonor se giró rápidamente haciendo que los bucles que sobresalían por debajo de su nuca, acabados algunos de ellos, en largos tirabuzones, se agitaran en el aire. Miró a su yerno con ojos centelleantes y preguntó:

-¿ Cómo cuales ? ¿ qué es lo que puede impulsarte a hacer algo tan monstruoso ?

Mark la observó fijamente. Eleonor sintió que la mirada de aquel muchacho, llegaba escrutadora hasta el fondo de su alma, desnudando hasta sus más íntimos pensamientos y emociones.

-Para defender a Candy por ejemplo. No se si lo sabrá, Eleonor, pero su hija se ha visto envuelta, sin pretenderlo, en situaciones muy comprometidas varias veces, que estuvieron a punto de costarle la vida.

La actriz, que le escuchaba atentamente, no dio importancia, si es que lo advirtió, que Mark la estaba llamando por su nombre de pila, en vez de, dirigirse a ella formalmente como "señora".

-¿ Tan comprometidas como para tener que matar ? –preguntó Eleonor horrorizada.

Mark asintió en silencio y Eleonor guardó un profundo silencio.

Percibía que el joven no estaba bromeando de ninguna manera, y que aquello no era ningún farol.

-Ciertamente –dijo Mark contemplando la estatua de alabastro de un oso rampante- no me gusta hacerlo, no soy un sádico, si es lo que está pensando, pero a veces, no hay tiempo para los remordimientos ni consideraciones, que a pesar de todo terminarán por llegar, se lo aseguro.

Decidió no seguir interrogándole. Había tenido suficiente por el momento. Mark tampoco parecía disfrutar ni contento de tener que hablar de una parte tan dolorosa y trágica de su vida.

Eleonor prefirió no ahondar el los detalles de esas situaciones límite tan dramática como para que Mark, se hubiera visto obligado a segar vidas, aun muy a su pesar, como parecía desprenderse sinceramente de su gesto contrariado y serio.

-Necesito reconsiderar y pensar en cuanto me has contado hoy. Según mi hija eres una buena persona además de valiente, porque tengo entendido que eres un héroe de guerra condecorado por el propio presidente Wilson en persona, y estoy dispuesta a creerte, pero…necesitaré tiempo para aceptarte plenamente y asumir esas afirmaciones como absoluta y totalmente verdaderas.

Mark asintió levemente diciendo con sinceridad:

-Lo entiendo Eleonor, es lógico, seguramente yo en un caso similar actuaría igual, pero aunque ahora no me crea, le garantizo que lo son.

21

Candy se había puesto un sombrero blanco con un lazo azul oscuro que rodeaba su ancha ala y con dos cintas que sobresalían por el borde del mismo. Había decidido repetir el paseo, pero esta vez, para tratar de encontrar al misterioso y escurridizo actor. Como algunos de los equipajes de Candy, aun no habían llegado a la mansión de su madre, debido a que la compañía de mudanzas que tenía que haberlos trasladado hasta allí, había convocado una huelga, estos permanecían aun en una de las consignas de la estación ferroviaria de Edimburgo. Peter se ofreció a llevarle en un pequeño automóvil descapotable, que tenía a su disposición, de modo que Candy, sin nada mejor que hacer, optó por repetir la excursión del otro día. Sin duda Escocia era una tierra preciosa, de un verde lujuriante que casi hería la vista. Recordó las indicaciones del muchacho del carnero y llegó hasta una colina que se le antojó muy parecida a la del Hogar de Pony, aunque parecía desierta. Ascendió por la loma no demasiado empinada y llegó al pie de un árbol añoso y de denso follaje. Se preguntó si aun conservaría su habilidad para trepar hasta la copa. Ni corta ni perezosa, se puso manos a la obra, escalando diestramente por el empinado tronco. No solo había perdido práctica sino que se había vuelto más diestra y su maternidad, no le había restado ni un ápice de su destreza a la hora de encaramarse a un árbol. Se sentó sobre una larga rama que la brisa mecía levemente y respiró la fragancia que las flores que crecían en la orilla del hermoso y reluciente lago que hubiera bordeado en su excursión al pueblo vecino, le enviaban con el suave viento. Entonces una ráfaga más fuerte de lo habitual se lo arrancó de la cabeza e inconscientemente tendió las manos para atraparlo.

-Mi sombrero –chilló ligeramente y cogiéndolo con los dedos de la mano derecha.

Entonces, como ya le sucediera en invierno estando en compañía de Mark, perdió pie y se resbaló, pero esta vez pudo sujetarse a varias ramas e ir amortiguando su caída, hasta que consiguió apoyarse nuevamente en el tronco y descender con cuidado. Entonces escuchó unas palmadas y unas risas masculinas. Levantó la cabeza más avergonzada que indignada, porque alguien hubiera presenciado su imprevisto traspiés y le vio.

Allí estaba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, acodado en el tronco de otro árbol, con los cabellos castaños removidos por el viento, y contemplándola con aquellos ojos azules que viera como vertían algunas lágrimas mientras miraba hacia las procelosas aguas a bordo del Mauritania. Llevaba una camisa de seda de color crema, ceñida por un cinturón oscuro. Los faldones de la prenda flotaban ingrávidos sobre su pantalón blanco. Tenía los brazos cruzados y la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha, y levantada ligeramente.

-Vaya, vaya señorita pecas, no sabía que fueras tan torpe subiéndote a los árboles.

Candy dio un respingo. Aquel muchacho tenía una sonrisa encantadora y sus ojos no eran tan tristes y oscuros como los de Mark. Era un poco más bajo que su marido y sus cabellos de una tonalidad castaña, no eran más cortos que los de este. Aun así, tenía un leve parecido con él.

-Supongo que eres Candy –continuó el muchacho burlón- ese bocazas de Mark me lo ha contado todo acerca de ti. No puede estarse callado ni por un momento.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta. No solo conocía al joven por su popularidad como actor, y porque le observara disimuladamente en el Mauritania, vertiendo aquellas lágrimas, si no porque en sus evocaciones, también le había visto. Había tenido otro fogonazo de aquel futuro alternativo, que la irrupción del joven de otro tiempo, que ahora era su esposo, había quebrado, haciéndole tomar otros derroteros.

Candy había soñado recientemente, que estaba en un tren retornando de Chicago, después de que prometiera a aquel joven que sería feliz, debido a la imposibilidad de estar juntos. Susana Marlow, la esposa de Neal, estaba enamorada de él, en esa realidad alternativa y debido a un lamentable accidente que le destrozaba la pierna, al salvar al actor, conseguía retenerle a su lado, porque Terry se sentía en deuda con ella, aparte de un intento de suicidio de la chica, evitado en el último momento por Candy. Se vio en una plataforma de aquel tren, llorando mientras la nieve de una ventisca caía furiosa en torno a ella, haciéndola enfermar, hasta que era localizada por algunos viajeros e ingresada en un hospital, donde la visitaban Annie, Archie y Stear.

Las piernas le flaquearon, pero disimuló su turbación perfectamente. Aquel muchacho se hubiera convertido en su segundo gran amor, si Mark no hubiera salvado a Anthony y su vida hubiese continuado sin más su curso primigenio.

-Eres…eres Terry Grandschester, ¿ no es así ? –acertó a decir finalmente la azorada Candy.

El chico emitió un silbido agudo y dijo:

-Exactamente, señorita pecas y veo que tienes unas cuantas por tu naricita –dijo con descaro el despreocupado joven. -Porque eres pecosa, muy, muy pecosa.

-¿ Pe…pecosa yo ? –preguntó Candy con voz sorprendida y un poco chillona, que suscitó la hilaridad del joven, que asintió, recalcando el hecho de que fuera tan pecosa.

-¿ Sí ? –preguntó Candy un poco indignada- pues a mí me gustan mucho mis pecas.

-Entiendo, -dijo el joven actor con ironía mesándose el mentón con dos dedos- por eso veo que las coleccionas.

-Será porque tú no tienes ninguna y me tienes envidia –dijo Candy enojada y cerrando sus pequeños puños.

Terry volvió a emitir aquel silbido agudo de nuevo y dijo:

-No para nada, pero ya veo, que a ti, te debe encantar coleccionarlas.

-Desde luego, por eso estaba pensando en…..

Entonces dejó de hablar sin completar la frase. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Por eso yo….-pero no tuvo valor de pronunciar las siguientes palabras, aunque lo intentase por segunda vez.

Aquella conversación era la que hubiera mantenido con él en el Mauritania, de no ser porque el chapoteo del jetpack que Mark arrojó al agua con rabia no le hubiera apartado de su lado, al ir a averiguar que ocurría y encontrándose con su marido en breve lapso de tiempo. Por alguna extraña razón, la antigua línea temporal se estaba restableciendo en cierta manera.

-Me parece que también estás orgullosa de tu naricita.

-Claro que…..-volvió a interrumpirse. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Con ligeras variaciones, era el mismo diálogo sostenido por ambos, en aquella noche tan brumosa y fría ante el Atlántico, hasta que George la encontraba. Solo que en aquella ocasión se toparía con Mark, que le propinaría un puñetazo al intentar evitar que se la llevase con él.

22

Terry Grandschester estaba un poco estupefacto con la extraña actitud de la chica que tenía delante y que le contemplaba como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. La joven parecía tener bastante temple y se enfrentaba a sus bromas con decisión y un cierto aire de desafío, pero sin que lograra entenderlo, interrumpía las frases que iba pronunciando dejándolas inconclusas.

-¿ Qué te ocurre señorita Pecas ? ¿ te has quedado sin habla ?, de repente eres incapaz de terminar lo que dices.

Candy retrocedió asustada. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. La muchacha intentó huir y dando la espalda a Terry, salió corriendo, no porque le asustara lo que suponía encontrarse con aquel joven, sino que temía que lo que había tomado por un sueño, llegara a materializarse porque se sentía muy atraída por él, aunque no dejase de amar a Mark ni por un solo instante. Volvió sobre sus pasos haciendo denodados esfuerzos por alejarse de allí y cuanto Terry Grandschester representaba. Pero el muchacho no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir así como así. Salió en pos de ella. Ya que su medio hermano había suscitado tanta curiosidad en él, cuanto menos debería averiguar que había de cierto en lo que le había contado, y en sus hipótesis que extrañamente iban haciendo encajar aquel puzzle en que se había introducido de cabeza, aun sin pretenderlo.

-Espera por favor –dijo mientras agitaba el brazo derecho y la llamaba por su nombre- Candy, no temas, no te haré daño, solo estaba bromeando, por favor, espera. Lamento haberte molestado.

Candy no podía despistarlo. El muchacho alto y espigado la estaba alcanzando. Parecía muy atlético y acostumbrado al deporte y a la actividad física. La única solución que se le ocurrió, fue subirse a un árbol para intentar que la perdiera la pista. Aunque seguía conservando la habilidad de trepar a los árboles, había perdido un poco de práctica y la falda le entorpecía para subir con la suficiente destreza y habilidad necesarias, al ser tan larga e incómoda para escalar por el tronco del árbol, que había escogido. Logró a duras penas encaramarse a un pino, aunque la resina la estaba manchando y haciendo que la escalara se tornara peligrosa, porque el añoso tronco estaba sumamente resbaladizo. Candy aguantó la respiración. Terry estaba debajo de ella, buscándola, mirando en derredor pero sin poder localizarla.

-Que extraño –se dijo rascándose la frente con dos dedos de la mano izquierda- hace un momento estaba ahí delante corriendo.

Terry tomó la súbita huída de Candy como algo motivado por el miedo, que creía, producía en la muchacha.

"Quizás me pasé un poco con mis bromas " –pensó mientras giraba la cabeza escrutando detrás de cada árbol del bosque que empezaba a tornarse muy frondoso y enmarañado" –pero en ningún momento, quise herirla o asustarla. Que extraño que reaccionara como lo hizo."

Terry apartó la maleza con precaución por si estaba agazapada tras algún arbusto, para no asustarla o provocar que saliera corriendo de nuevo. Se detuvo y llevándose las manos a las comisuras de los labios hizo bocina y empezó a llamarla con grandes voces:

-Mi hermano Mark, el chico que te encontraste en el pueblo, me dijo tu nombre. No te asustes. No quise ofenderte con mis bromas. Discúlpame. Baja. No te haré daño, lo juro. Solo quiero charlar un rato contigo.

Entonces Terry escuchó un chasquido sobre sí, una rama se hizo astillas, al no poder soportar más el peso de Candy y la chica se precipitó al vacío gritando. Terry levantó la cabeza y contempló como la joven pecosa se le venía encima, gritando y braceando. El joven hincó una rodilla en tierra y extendió ambos brazos con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba para recogerla al vuelo. Candy cerró los ojos y aterrizó entre los brazos de Terry que la observó extrañado y fascinado por su belleza.

-Vaya, señorita pecas –dijo guiñándola un ojo- ya sé que no hay que fiarse de desconocidos, pero yo, no soy tal. Empiezo a labrarme cierta fama como actor dramático.

Candy le observó. Los profundos y hermosos ojos azules la observaban divertidos, transmitiéndole unas sensaciones desconocidas que la hacían temblar de pies a cabeza. Candy se aferró a sus brazos para incorporarse e involuntariamente, reclinó su cabeza contra el pecho del joven actor. Notó su fragancia. Estaba confundida, aturdida, era como si hubiera estado con él toda la vida.

-Bájame…..por favor…-dijo Candy con voz trémula.

Terry sonrió y obedeció depositando a la chica en la hierba con lentitud y gran cuidado. Candy le miró de nuevo espantada.

-¿ Qué te ocurre Candy ? –preguntó el joven, moviendo una mano delante de sus ojos verdes para atraer su atención y chasqueando los dedos- te has quedado sin habla otra vez.

-Yo, yo….-dijo tragando saliva- te ví en el Mauritania…..estabas llorando.

El semblante del joven se ensombreció. Terry frunció el ceño, no tanto porque ella le recordara de la travesía en barco, sino porque entonces le vino a la memoria el trágico incidente que había provocado el divorcio de sus padres, y a la sazón sus lágrimas, mientras observaba el mar, a bordo del Mauritania. Se sentó al pie del árbol del que se había precipitado Candy al vacío y dijo cruzando los brazos y bajando la cabeza:

-Ya, te refieres a lo del divorcio de mis padres –dijo desviando la vista hacia un conejo que saltaba furtivamente entre las altas hierbas para desaparecer tan rápidamente como había surgido casi de la nada- tú también quieres conocer la historia completa ¿ verdad ?

Candy sintió algo de lástima por el joven. Levantó una mano con los dedos extendidos y dijo con voz temblorosa:

-Espera, no pretendía herirte…..yo……

Se quedó muy sorprendida. A diferencia de aquel Terry de la otra realidad alternativa, este parecía dispuesto a confesar sus sentimientos.

-No, no te preocupes –dijo el joven mientras alisaba los pliegues de su camisa de seda para que no formaran arrugas- además, casi te agradezco que estés aquí, para desahogarme un poco. Estoy harto de periodistas que todos los días vienen a importunarme, con aquella historia tan trágica que ocurrió hace pocos meses. Además te debo una disculpa por haberte asustado así.

-No, Terry, tú no me asustaste –dijo la muchacha intentando ser cortés con el actor- fui yo quien se figuró cosas extrañas, como bien decías, al percatarme de que me estabas mirando –mintió- hasta que me dijiste lo de ese niño que afirma que eres como un hermano para él.

- Sí, Mark es un poco bocazas, pero en fin –dijo entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo -Bueno, si está todo aclarado –extendió la mano para saludarla- choquemos esos cinco.

Candy tomó su mano, para luego sentarse junto a él. Se sentía bien junto a aquel muchacho de cabellos castaños, que empezaba a labrarse un nombre como actor dramático.

Terry le contó, lo que, ya sabía por sus sueños. Había estudiado en el Colegio San Pablo, el mismo al que ella habría ido destinada de no ser por la intervención de Mark, su esposo, por orden directa de Albert.

-Después de una serie de diferencias con la madre superiora, la hermana Gray, me marché del colegio e inicié mi carrera como actor en Norteamérica. Todavía estoy empezando, pero ya han empezado a ofrecerme algunos papeles interesantes en teatros de no demasiado renombre, pero que para comenzar a ir subiendo peldaños, están bastante bien. Fue durante una de esas actuaciones, más bien, antes de la misma, en uno de los descansos entre ensayo y ensayo, que me enteré por los periódicos del reciente divorcio de mis padres, así que me armé de valor y fui a verla. En cuanto pude fui a pedir explicaciones a mi madre, la cual me dijo que ya no era como antaño, que ya nada era como antes -se interrumpió. La rabia hacía que crispara maquinalmente los puños- que entre mi padre y ella ya no existía nada, que ya no sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro. Mi madre había conocido a otro hombre.

-Para mí la vergüenza y el deshonor que se suponen, deberían haberme producido su separación no eran nada prácticamente, al compararlos con todo el sufrimiento y la ira que me supuso el enterarme de la verdad por los periódicos. Mis padres habían fingido que todo iba bien, como si nada, me engañaron. En un principio mi padre era reticente a revelarme su paradero, pero lo hizo y me confesó que había recibido carta reciente suya, a través de terceras personas porque deseaba verme…siempre que ambos estuviéramos de acuerdo. Mi padre, el duque accedió, el tiempo había atemperado su dolor, para él, ya le era lo mismo perdonar o no. Entonces me contó lo que realmente había pasado. Actualmente está sola, no hay nadie a su lado, excepto sus recuerdos y algunos criados que viven con ella. Vive de los ingresos que le generan algunas propiedades que tiene rentadas a nobles y hombres de negocios muy influyentes y de la pensión que le pasa mi padre todos los meses.

-El hombre con el que estaba la dejó por otra mujer mucho más joven recientemente –dijo el joven entornando los ojos mientras dirigía la vista hacia el cielo. Se había tendido en la hierba cuan largo era, mientras Candy estaba sentada a su lado, sobre sus rodillas, escuchándole atentamente.

-A veces pienso, que jamás viviré lo suficiente para eliminar todo el rencor que siento hacia ella, porque en todos estos años nunca dejó de ocuparse de mí, nuestra relación era excelente, mis padres se llevaban bien, mi padre la quería, pero….le dejó por otro.

Esbozó un rictus amargo y dolorido, que sobrecogió a Candy.

23

La condesa era aun joven, aunque había entrado en la treintena. Había tenido muchos pretendientes, algunos de ellos muy apuestos y ricos, que la escribían ardientes cartas de amor o que la enviaban flores y regalos casi a diario, pero Elena Von Maunfeld, no deseaba entablar relación alguna con otro hombre o contraer matrimonio. Una vez que sus sirvientes se hubieron retirado, quedó a solas con sus recuerdos y sus miedos.

Entonces era una muchacha muy joven, apenas recién cumplidos los veinte años. Su marido solía ausentarse por largas temporadas debido a su trabajo y en una noche en que añoraba especialmente a su esposo, se levantó inquieta, encontrándose con la mirada comprensiva y apenada de un joven que estaba intentando escalar en la jerarquía social, serio, disciplinado, y brillante, el secretario de su marido. Llevaba una bata de seda sobre el camisón que realzaba su figura. Estaba muy hermosa. El joven de pelo negro, se sintió muy turbado y paralizado por la repentina y deslumbrante visión de la señora. Se apresuró a girarse inmediatamente, intentando hacer como que no había presenciado nada. Estaba muy avergonzado, pese a que era ella la que prácticamente le había salido al encuentro con aquella indumentaria poco apropiada para caminar por los largos y solitarios corredores vacíos, a tenor del intenso frío que parecía reinar en la señorial casa.

-Discúlpeme la señora –dijo el discreto y pragmático joven moreno- no pretendía inmiscuirme en su intimidad. Ahora mismo me marcharé…con su permiso.

Pero para su sorpresa, la mujer extendió sus brazos y rodeó el cuello del hombre atrayéndole hacia sí.

-Señora –dijo el joven azorado y mirando nerviosamente a los lados- alguien podría descubrirnos.

-No, no hay nada que preocuparse –dijo la bella condesa intentando unir sus labios a los del joven secretario- mi marido ha vuelto a dejarme sola otra vez, debido a su….-se interrumpió lanzando una carcajada cruel y desprovista de alegría- que te voy a contar a ti, su fiel secretario, que no sepas.

-Señora –dijo él intentando zafarse- esto puede comprometernos muy seriamente a los dos….si nos descubre alguien.

-Por favor, no me dejes, me siento tan sola, tan sola –repetía en una larga e interminable letanía que sonaba como cantos de sirena en los oídos del joven, que la amaba en secreto, aunque sin esperanza.

Intentó rechazarla, pero los atrayentes ojos verdes de la dama eran como imanes que le obligaban a estar pendiente de ella, sin poder evitar aquella atracción tan poderosa como irresistible.

Sí, la amaba, la amaba desde la primera vez, que la conociera, pero sin esperanza, porque sabía cual era su lugar, y las consecuencias de transgredir los rígidos principios morales y sociales, así como las diferencias de clases que los separaban el uno del otro mediante un abismo insalvable.

Pensó que quizás aquella noche fuera irrepetible, que obró mal, que las consecuencias podían ser funestas, pero no le importó. Era más joven, más irreflexivo, pese a su brillantez, y se dejó arrastrar por la pasión. Accedió a los ruegos de la condesa. Aquella noche fue el momento más hermoso en la vida del inteligente y ambicioso joven. Un tiempo después nació un niño rubio de ojos azules, que el señor, que retornó al siguiente día de aquellos acontecimientos, tomó como suyo, cuando su alborozada esposa se lo confesó sin miramientos. Sin embargo, la condesa, rogó a George, el secretario que olvidara para siempre aquellos momentos, tan agridulces para él.

-He sido feliz contigo durante esa noche, pero debemos…retornar a nuestras vidas habituales, como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido jamás, que así es como deberá de ser.

"Así es como deberá de ser" –se dijo George, tal como venía haciendo, al cabo de tantos años, sin asumirlo, pero aceptándolo resignada y calladamente.

Un día la condesa desapareció durante un paseo a caballo. Su salud se había deteriorado visiblemente, y pese a su fragilidad, seguía resistiendo, aferrándose a la vida, por su hijo Anthony. Cultivaba rosas para distraerse, para no pensar en lo que había hecho hacía unos años atrás, en aquel desliz inconfesable, ni en su cada vez más quebradiza salud, para la que no había cura posible. Los más reputados y afamados médicos la habían desahuciado inevitablemente, pasando casi a diario por la mansión de la acaudalada familia. A pesar de estar tan débil no renunciaba tan fácilmente a sus anteriores costumbres y aficiones, resistiéndose a admitir, que ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue. Un día, pese a las encarecidas recomendaciones, casi exigencias de uno de sus médicos al respecto, ensilló un caballo, lo sacó del establo, el mismo en que había estado viviendo Candy durante un tiempo y montándolo, cabalgó durante mucho tiempo. Entonces sufrió un desmayo y cayó del caballo, casi en la misma forma que su hijo lo haría unos años después, pero afortunadamente el animal no iba muy rápido, y un montón de hojarasca amortiguó su caída, pero el golpe que sufrió fue lo bastante doloroso, que aunque no la mató, la dejó sin sentido e hizo que perdiera la memoria. La montura, más tarde, retornaría a las caballerizas solo, sin su jinete, empezando la denodada búsqueda de la muchacha por parte de los sirvientes y unos días después, con la ayuda de la Policía.

Marie vagó durante mucho tiempo, salió de las propiedades familiares, se adentró en el sendero que conducía al pequeño pueblo cercano y a partir de allí, cogió un coche de punto que la llevó hasta la cercana ciudad. Tomó un tren en la estación y se marchó para no volver. Jamás supo porque hizo eso, pero nunca levantó sospechas. Aparte de su pérdida de memoria, sus modales eran impecables y nada hacía despertar la suspicacia de cuantos departieron o trataron con ella. Es más, era como si fuera una persona completamente distinta. Nunca más la volvieron a ver, y después de una intensa búsqueda que duró un mes, la dieron por muerta. Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado.

24

Elena Von Maunfeld encendió la luz. Empezaba a hacerse de noche y fue caminando lentamente hasta una cómoda donde reposaba el retrato de un joven bien parecido de ojos azules y largos cabellos morenos, con una cautivadora sonrisa.

-Terry hijo mío- dijo recordando el reciente y amargo encuentro entre ambos Algunas lágrimas rebotaron sobre la imagen del muchacho. Acarició la foto y luego, tomándola por el marco de madera con dedos trémulos, la depositó otra vez en su sitio.

25

Marie vagó durante un tiempo, sobreviviendo a pesar de su debilidad extrema, y su tos cada vez más preocupante. Su rostro iba adquiriendo una palidez de cera y una noche después de deambular, sin dinero, ni fuerzas, se desplomó desvanecida a la entrada de una clínica privada. Fue recogida por un notable y afamado médico, que, una vez recobrada la consciencia, comprobó que estaba muy desorientada y perdida, además de hambrienta, apiadándose de ella, y que se prendó de su belleza y modales. El eminente doctor, era un maduro caballero, que ya estaba casado, y para sorpresa de Marie, no deseaba una amante. Marie había estado temiéndose lo peor ya que el caballero la mantenía alojada, en un pequeño apartamento anexo a la clínica, y la joven pensaba que de un momento u otro, el caballero vendría y pretendería cobrarse sus favores. Pero el médico no deseaba tener una amante, y lo que había visto en la muchacha, era una hija, a la que adoptar, para poder sobrellevar mejor la pérdida de su primogénita en un trágico accidente, sobre todo por su esposa. Tras un tiempo reconsiderándolo, Elena que ante su incapacidad para recordar su vida anterior, se había impuesto ese nombre, creándose un nuevo pasado, para no enloquecer por el hecho de no recordar esa parte de su vida, aceptó. El médico consiguió devolverla con un complicado y largo tratamiento, revolucionario en ciertos aspectos, la salud, haciendo que su frágil y endeble estado, fuera tan solo un mal recuerdo. Elena logró sanar, y al cabo de unos meses, aun convaleciente, finalizados también los complicados trámites de adopción, debido a la relativamente poco frecuente edad de la joven, para ser adoptada como hija por el doctor, llevó finalmente, los apellidos familiares, del afamado médico alemán, que también era conde, emparentado con los más antiguos linajes de rancio abolengo germánicos.

Elena Von Maunfeld había nacido a la vida.

26

Candy escuchó la increíble historia sin articular palabra. Terry entornó los ojos y suspiró mientras rebuscaba en el interior de sus bolsillos un paquete de cigarrillos. Extrajo uno y se lo puso entre los labios, mientras buscaba un mechero. Pero ante la cara de disgusto de Candy que deploraba tanto el alcohol como el tabaco, desistió, porque intuía que sería en vano tratar de convencerla y volvió a dejar el pitillo dentro de la caja.

-Me eres familiar pecosa –dijo volviendo a emplear su fina ironía que a veces sacaba un poco de quicio a Candy- ¿ sabes ?, la noche que me viste a bordo del Mauritania, un poco antes estabas en la fiesta. Observé como salías al exterior a tomar el aire, supongo. Y luego tuvo lugar ese jaleo, gente corriendo, gritos, los marineros disparando. Un oficial pasó corriendo a mi lado y me mostró tu foto, por si te había visto. Y aunque nunca supe de ti antes de cuanto te he referido, te me haces harto conocida Candy –dijo el joven experimentando una molesta sensación de dejá vu.

Entonces Candy preguntó si conocía a Susan Marlow. Formuló la pregunta con miedo, temerosa de su respuesta.

Terry entornó los ojos intentando hacer memoria. Aunque parecía noar algo anómalo y extraño, no parecía tener la capacidad de Candy para experimentar en sueños la realidad alternativa que Mark, había torcido con sus saltos en el tiempo.

-Tenía que ser mi compañera de reparto, en la representación de una obra de Romeo y Julieta, pero por culpa de un tipo muy raro, llegué tarde. Me hizo perder mi gorra favorita, regalo de mi padre y encima casi nos peleamos. Maldita sea. Nunca se me olvidará su pelo rojo y esos ojos verdes, y ese aire de perdonavidas que parecía gastarse.

Candy se llevó una mano a los labios. Inmediatamente reconoció en la detallada descripción a Haltoran.

"Cabellos pelirrojos, ojos verdes, expresión burlona y muy agil" le habia vuelto a describir Terry con pesar, porque tuvo que admitir que era más rápido, ágil y atlético que él.

Candy volvió a insistir sobre el asunto de Susan Marlow y Terry dijo que no llegó a coincidir con ella en persona, porque cuando llegó al Teatro, aparte de haber dado comienzo la representación, se enteró de que se había suspendido.

-Unos focos cayeron sobre mi sustituto en el papel de Romeo –dijo aun escamado por la molesta sensación de haber vivido ya algo parecido, aunque sin poder ubicarlo ni centrar correctamente cuando ni donde- que debía haber interpretado yo, de no ser por ese patán pelirrojo, y Susan se abalanzó sobre él para apartarlo, cosa que logró.

"Pero su pierna derecha quedó expuesta ante el foco que le habría destrozado la pierna" –pensó atemorizada Candy intentando disimular su turbación ante Terry.

Terry expuso en los mismos términos que más o menos había reproducido Candy en su mente, y añadió.

-Me contaron que un hombre muy extraño, de largos cabellos, que llevaba una chaqueta negra, con unos reflejos envidiables, la salvó lanzándose prácticamente en horizontal hacia ella y tomándola en brazos, sacándola de allí antes de que los focos le lastimaran la pierna.

Terry arrancó una flor que se mecía entre sus piernas y se puso a deshojarla.

-Luego, el hombre salió huyendo y Susan detrás. Tardaron bastante en encontrarla, pero afortunadamente, la encontraron sana y salva. Yo me marché, porque prácticamente no tenía nada que hacer allí y regresé a Broadway donde debería preparar mi próxima representación, pero todo esto lo conozco de oídas, nada más. –dijo Terry con sinceridad.

-Sí y Susan Marlow es ahora la esposa de mi hermano adoptivo Neal –dijo Candy intentando contenerse. La descripción que había realizado era la de Mark, de modo que había sido su esposo quien salvara a la actriz.

"De no haber sido por Haltoran él habría actuado en la obra y si Mark no hubiera salvado a Susan, ella me habría apartado de Terry tras frustrar yo su intento de suicidio".

Entonces Terry recordó las palabras del hijo de una de las sirvientas, el muchacho que corriera tras el díscolo y desobediente carnero e inspirando una bocanada de aire preguntó a Candy:

-Candy, ¿ podría hacerte una pregunta ?

Ella asintió. Terry se estaba sintiendo atraído por los hermosos ojos verdes que de tan deslumbrantes, semejaban esmeraldas.

"Nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos, ¿ o sí ?, porras, no puedo acordarme donde, porque tengo la impresión de que ya conocía a esta chica de antes".

-¿ Por qué desapareciste del Mauritania ?

-Había un intruso, un hombre que me atacó y caí por la borda, y nadie en el barco, se dio cuenta. Estuve en el agua durante diez minutos, hasta que un mercante inglés me recogió y me llevó hasta Inglaterra. Allí me puse en contacto con mi familia.

-¿ Por qué no pediste a los marineros que te devolvieran al Mauritania ?

-Me desvanecí y tenía mucha fiebre, porque las aguas de Atlántico estaban heladas y me acostaron. Cuando me recobré, y les dije lo del Mauritania, ya estábamos tan lejos, que no les compensaba volver de nuevo atrás deshaciendo su camino.

Todo aquello le sonó a Terry como una trola poco consistente, pero no dijo nada, porque Candy nunca admitiría otra versión, si es que realmente no le estaba contando la verdad. En principio, sonaba convincente. Cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca y dijo:

-Perdona que me meta en tu vida privada. No quisiera ofenderte y si no quieres responderme, no lo hagas. ¿ Has venido con otra persona verdad ? quiero decir, a ver a Eleonor Baker.

Candy evocó inmediatamente al muchacho de sonrisa burlona y expresión pícara, del sombrero azul, y se enojó. Debía de haber estado espiándola, pero optó por no ofenderse y admitió:

-Sí, se llama….

-Sí ya lo sé –dijo Terry moviendo la mano izquierda con gesto displicente, mientras cruzaba las piernas y continuaba tumbado- se llama Mark, como el niño que te encontraste y que tiene la manía de decirle a todo el mundo que es mi hermano…en fin –dijo suspirando.

-Sí –declaró Candy con cierta dificultad- así se llama. Y es….

Iba a responder cuando una potente voz autoritaria y que imponía respeto tronó ante ambos jóvenes. Terry se giró sobresaltado, aunque no recordaba las veces que había sentido miedo o terror, porque podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano. Sin experimentar un terror que le desbordara y paralizara, notaba cierta intranquilidad, teñida de peligro y cierto resquemor. Se fijo en el hombre, de cazadora negra y cabellos del mismo color que flotaban sobre los hombros torneados y firmes. Pero lo que más sobrecogió a Terry, fueron sus ojos de azabache, tristes y esquivos.

-Soy su esposo. Me llamo Mark Anderson –dijo el joven avanzando pesadamente pero solo era una sensación engañosa. Terry acostumbrado a la práctica de los más variados deportes en los que descollaba tan destacadamente, como en el teatro se quedó pasmado por su agilidad y reflejos. Cuando caminaba, Mark parecía deslizarse más que hollar el suelo con las plantas de sus pies.

"Chaqueta negra, cabellos negros flotantes, ojos tristes y reflejos felinos".

Mark se encaró con Terry. No pretendía hacerle daño, pero los celos estaban empezando a hacerse notar, aunque lo disimuló perfectamente. Candy tuvo mucho miedo. Si Mark le atacaba, Terry no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Su marido era un enemigo temible, y no solo por su asombroso y letal poder sobre el iridium, si no ya por su agilidad o su magistral dominio de su arma de asalto.

27

Los dos hombres se miraron unos instantes. Los ojos negros de Mark se reflejaron en los azules intensos de Terry. Era la primera vez que Mark se encontraba cara a cara con Terry Grandschester. Crispó los puños. Mark llevaba puesta la ropa del siglo XXI, la única que podía resistir con éxito los embites del iridium. Candy le aferró con fuerza, porque creyó que Mark le carbonizaría con un mortífero chorro de llamas, pero Mark no hizo nada y menos delante de Candy. Si había perdonado por el momento a Albert, porque temía que Candy le abandonase espantada por cometer algo tan horroroso, menos atacaría a un hombre indefenso que por el momento no había hecho nada malo, ni ofendido a Candy.

-Me llamo Terry Grandschester y antes de que te figures cosas raras…-dijo levantando una mano a modo de disculpa.

-No te preocupes –dijo Mark con voz tranquila- ni tienes nada que temer. Ni siquiera te he acusado de nada. Solo he venido a buscar a Candy. Y veo que en cierta forma, ha estado protegida a tu lado. Te agradezco tus atenciones.

-Tú fuiste quien salvaste a Susan, mi compañera de reparto.

Mark asintió lentamente. Era un poco más alto que Terry y a pesar de dar la impresión de ser algo pesado y macizo, sabía que era algo engañoso, tan solo una impresión suya.

Entonces a lo lejos se recortó sobre la ladera de una colina un muchacho que venía corriendo monte abajo persiguiendo otra vez al testarudo carnero que esta vez llevaba los retorcidos cuernos engalanados con flores. El chico llamó a Terry a voces trayéndole un mensaje de su padre que deseaba verle urgentemente. Terry asintió y fue a reunirse con su amigo o su hermano como prefería llamarle él. Antes de irse, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Candy por un instante. Terry estuvo a punto de preguntarle que relación tenía con Eleonor Baker, pero prefirió callarse. La presencia de Mark, le inquietaba, pese a que en ningún momento realizó ningún gesto hosco u hostil hacia él, le disuadió de preguntárselo. No obstante, el chicuelo hijo de la sirvienta, le revelaría aquel dato, que escuchó incrédulo sin saber que pensar:

-Eleonor Baker es su madre. La abandonó en un hospicio cuando apenas era un bebé. Se lo oí decir a ese Peter.

28

De regreso a la mansión de Eleonor y Arthur, en los jardines, junto al lago, Mark permanecía ceñudo, reflejándose en las límpidas aguas. De pie, silencioso y callado sin moverse, sumido en sus pensamientos. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y se perdieron en las plácidas aguas formando unas pequeñas ondas que desaparecieron muy rápidamente. Candy que le estaba buscando, le divisó en las orillas del lago, silencioso y apagado, preguntándose quien sabía que cuestiones. Al fondo destacaban unas lejanas montañas coronadas por la nieve recortándose sobre un evocador cielo azul. Verde, azul y blanco, los colores imperantes y puede que sempiternos de aquella tierra verde, ubérrima y fértil.

Candy se acercó a él, con pasos lentos y casi en silencio, pero Mark la oyó. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el cuerpo. Entonces bajó la cabeza y dijo:

-Sé perfectamente quien es ese muchacho….y el papel que hubiera jugado en tu vida, de no aparecer yo.

Candy se le acercó y dijo pesarosa mientras le abrazaba con fuerza, aunque Mark no la correspondió como otras veces. Estaba muy frío, casi insensible con ella.

-No es lo que te figuras Mark –dijo la muchacha asustada- yo, solo te quiero a ti, solo a ti.

Y era verdad y Mark lo sabía, pero esbozó una sonrisa triste y dijo:

-Por un momento temiste que lo matara delante de tus ojos.

Candy dio un respingo y Mark dijo mirándola de soslayo:

-Sabes que jamás haría eso, es más una vez te dijo algo hace mucho tiempo, que no sé si recordarás.

Candy no se acordaba de aquello, pero Mark le refrescó la memoria:

-Te dije que si alguna vez, encontrabas a otro hombre y te enamorabas de él, yo no me opondría –dijo temblando ligeramente dando por absoluta y totalmente cierto, cuando estaba diciendo.

-Es más añadió al cabo de una corta pausa- tampoco te impediría conservar a Marienne contigo.

Iba a seguir hablando, cuando le aferró con fuerza y buscó sus labios con ansia, obligándole a encararse con ella. Pero Mark rehuyó su contacto:

-Mark, ¿ por qué me estás haciendo esto ? tú eres el único hombre del que estoy enamorada, ¿ como tengo que demostrártelo ?

Mark no respondió. Estaba siendo demasiado hosco y frío con ella. Sus celos eran infundados, pero no podía evitarlos, aparte de cierta sensación de culpabilidad.

-Has visto la línea temporal que yo cambié totalmente y en ese universo alternativo, le amabas –dijo Mark con pesadumbre- soy un intruso, por eso, quería tener esta conversación contigo en estos términos, si aun sientes algo por él –recogió un puñado de hierba entre sus grandes manos y la dejó que se deslizara entre sus dedos lentamente, para perderse sobre las quietas aguas del lago y añadió mirándola:

-Aun puedes hacer realidad aquel sueño si lo deseas –dijo Mark. Candy se estaba ofendiendo por momentos. Sintió como una oleada de indignación la envolvía haciendo que sus cejas se arquearan hacia abajo confiriéndola una apariencia muy característica cuando se enfadaba:

-¿ Tan poca confianza tienes en mí Mark ? -preguntó escandalizada- ¿ acaso crees que voy a dejarte así como así ?

Entonces retrocedió unos pasos y se llevó las manos a las sienes, para luego retirar el sombrero blanco con el gran lazo azul que guarecía sus cabellos.

-¿ Quieres romper nuestra relación ? ¿ se trata de eso ?

Entonces la aparente frialdad de Mark se vino abajo y la estrechó entre sus brazos, temeroso de que ella le rechazara para castigar su desconfianza.

-Perdóname Candy, perdóname –se lamentó Mark besándola y esta vez si correspondió a sus besos. Candy le acarició las mejillas y dijo:

-No siento nada por él, Mark. Si hubiera sido como dices, ahora no estaría aquí contigo.

-¿ Podrás perdonar mis recelos ? –preguntó él rogando que disculpara su torpeza.

-Sí Mark, pero debiste plantearlo en otros términos menos ofensivos. Me ha molestado un poco tu falta de fe en mí.

29

Sin embargo a Candy, aunque se sintiera culpable por experimentar aquello sensación, le resultaba atrayente la idea de que Mark experimentara aquellos ataques de celos por ella, pero su claudicación ante Terry la ponía furiosa. Al parecer, él no deseaba verla sufrir por si se había enamorado de Terry, para que pudiera ir a su lado, pero aquella realidad no existía, aunque tanto ella como él hubieran tenido visiones como fogonazos brillantes y repentinos en sus mentes de la misma. Aquella noche hicieron el amor para descartar cualquier malentendido entre ambos. Mark se durmió entre los brazos de su esposa, susurrando interminables disculpas en sueños. Ella sonrió y finalmente se quedó dormida también, soñando con aquella realidad no alterada por Mark ni ninguno de sus inseparables amigos. Soñó que la batalla contra los Halcones Negros nunca había tenido lugar, que había accedido a la declaración de amor de Albert, tras la comida de celebración en el Hogar de Pony, y se habían convertido en novios yendo a vivir con él a su mansión, pero al cabo de dos meses las cosas iban de mal en peor entre ellos. Albert era muy posesivo y celoso, sin dejar a Candy ninguna iniciativa ni libertad alguna, cosa que Mark, jamás había coartado ni impedido. Su bondadoso marido nunca habría hecho algo así. Entonces cuando Albert le levantó la mano, ella no lo toleró más y le abandonó. En esos momentos, se encontró con Terry y reanudaron su relación, porque su vida en común con Susan, se había convertido en un martirio insoportable. Terry la había abandonado y la muchacha se había suicidado incapaz de soportar la ausencia de Terry, que al enterarse se dio a la bebida convirtiendo la vida de Candy en un nuevo tormento. Finalmente rompieron porque la larga sombra de Susan los separaba cada vez más. En esos momentos, cuando más sola y desesperada estaba, una estela de fuego con alguien muy familiar en su interior irrumpió en su vida comenzando de cero lo que había sucedido mucho antes. Mark en aquella línea temporal tenía que luchar mucho más para acceder al dolorido corazón de Candy, pero a base de insistir y con una paciencia y una tenacidad que jamás creyó posibles, la conquistó convirtiéndose en su marido, y concibiendo a Marienne invariablemente.

"Finalmente, después de darle tantas vueltas, de temer lo peor, esa realidad que nunca se produjo, terminaba con el mismo resultado que esta, más o menos" –pensaba mientras su marido se apretaba contra ella, besándola en los labios y en las mejillas. Candy le abrazó mojándole con sus lágrimas, después de haber comprobado satisfecha que su amor era tan fuerte que había sobrevivido a la incertidumbre del tiempo y sus nebulosas brumas. O por lo menos eso creía ella…..

30

Terry Grandschester pensó en la muchacha que había conocido recientemente. Candy. Repitió su nombre como si le fuera familiar, como si ya se la hubiera encontrado ya anteriormente. Fue entonces cuando finalmente, se enteró por una conversación, que captó entre dos sirvientes, de la afamada madre de la muchacha, que tenía una hija de varios meses, cuando bajó al pequeño pueblo para realizar unas compras. Intuyó con acierto, que aunque llegara a sentir algo por ella, nunca resultaría, pero no terminaba de estar seguro de que aquella intuición fuera segura al cien por cien. Lo supo cuando miró a los ojos negros y esquivos de Mark. No porque este se vengara de él o le hiciera daño, si no porque la propia Candy jamás rompería su matrimonio por él, concibiendo semejante idea. El hecho le resultaba atrayente, pero algo le advertía de que de una forma u otra no sería feliz con aquella chica, aunque había algo en el fondo de aquel asunto que le inquietaba, con un poso de infinita amargura. Estaba sumido en estas cavilaciones, cuando casi se tropezó con otra chica, que lloraba desconsoladamente, reclinada sobre una fuente. Tenía cabellos castaños y una cinta azul con un lazo situado en un lateral de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran oscuros y para su sorpresa, llevaba el uniforme femenino blanco del Colegio San Pablo con el característico y gran lazo doble rojo sobre la gargantilla del cuello, el dobladillo azul en el vuelo de la falda y los lazos traseros, ribeteados de azul.

Conmovido por su dolor se acercó lentamente a ella y posó la mano izquierda sobre su hombro. Ya no sentía deseos de bromear.

-Por favor, no llores más –le dijo lentamente intentando no asustarla- quizás si me cuentas lo que te ocurre, si quieres claro está, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

La muchacha se giró lentamente. Terry dio un respingo. Se trataba de una alumna, a la que conocía de vista del Colegio San Pablo, y que nunca le había llamado significativamente la atención. Era una joven famosa entre los internos, por su desdén y su orgullo, y que siempre tenía un gesto altivo y de desprecio en su rostro. Pero ahora que había sido expulsada del colegio, porque su padre había quedado en la bancarrota, las lágrimas la atenazaban. La habían mandado a Escocia con un abuelo materno para que se distrajera y no pensara por el momento, en el horrible curso que había tomado, su hasta entonces, acomodada vida. La muchacha le miró. Las lágrimas, paradójicamente, la hacían más hermosa y al parecer, más vulnerable.

En ese instante, le reconoció. Terry le tendió las manos solícito, ofreciéndole un hombro en el que llorar.

-¿ Terry ? –preguntó ella incrédula.

-¿ Louise ? ¿ no es cierto ? me parece que ese era tu nombre.

La chica asintió y recordando su ofrecimiento se echó en sus brazos repentinamente, desahogándose con él. Terry la abrazó, acariciando sus cabellos y musitando palabras de ánimo.

La chica se sintió más confortada y le preguntó tímidamente si le podría ver mañana en el mismo sitio, siempre que no le aburriesen sus llantos.

Se había prendado de su belleza y aparente vulnerabilidad.

31

Pero Louise no regresó. Estuvo esperándola, pero la muchacha no acudió a la cita. Extrañado, el joven actor la buscó denodadamente, pero la muchacha no apareció. Caminó por la calle principal del pequeño pueblo, donde había tenido lugar el desfile de los gaiteros, distraído y azorado, porque no encontraba a la joven cuando se tropezó sorpresivamente con Candy. Se dieron un fuerte coscorrón que motivó que ambos rodaran por tierra. Terry escuchó los lamentos de dolor de Candy y tendiéndola la mano, sonrió, farfullando una breve disculpa, y la ayudó a levantarse. Entonces Candy observó su vestido rojo, cubierto de barro y algo manchado de tierra, y Terry, sintió no obstante un cierto interés renovado por Candy.

-Ahora has sido tú el que no te fijabas por donde ir –dijo Candy frotándose un pequeño chichón que había brotado en su frente. Terry le pidió que le dejara examinárselo, a lo que la muchacha rubia accedió. Con sumo cuidado, pasó sus dedos por el contorno de la hinchazón. Pese a lo que Candy y Mark habían hablado, pese a sus promesas, notó una extraña sensación recorriendo todas las fibras de su piel. Entonces un carro tirado por un caballo percherón, que transportaba un carga de barriles de cerveza, perdió una de sus ruedas que se salió de su eje. El hombre que iba en el pescante, asió las riendas con fuerza y logró controlar lo suficiente la trayectoria del pesado carromato, como para evitar atropellar a los asustados viandantes que se apartaban gritando despavoridos y lanzando improperios.

-¡! Cuidado Candy ¡! –gritó Terry despavorido, que consiguió apartarla a tiempo del camino del carruaje. La estrechó contra su pecho para protegerla. El dueño de la carreta saltó a tiempo mientras esta se estrellaba con estrépito contra una pared. Los barriles de cerveza salieron despedidos reventando al colisionar contra el pavimento y desparramando su contenido por doquier.

Terry permanecía cubriendo con su cuerpo a Candy. La chica le empujó, pidiéndole que se levantara y Terry intentó erguirse, pero en ese momento notó algo muy raro y que fue como una especie de sacudida eléctrica. Al contacto con Candy, sus sensaciones de dejá vu, que venían asaltándole desde hacía días, se transformaron en imágenes claras y coherentes dentro de su cabeza. Fue testigo de cómo Candy, en las escaleras del hospital donde Susan había sido llevada tras salvarle en el teatro, de la caída de los focos, a estaba a punto de marcharse, tras evitar el suicidio de Susan. Se vio así mismo enlazándola por la cintura con ambas manos, rogándola que se quedara con él, llorando por su separación. Entonces abrió los ojos azules que tenía fuertemente cerrados, por el miedo y la impresión que aquellas visiones le habían causado. Candy le pidió por segunda vez que se apartara de ella.

Terry obedeció, ayudándola a ponerse en pie. Nadie les concedió la menor importancia. La atención de todos los habitantes del pequeño pueblo y visitantes que abarrotaban la calle principal, era la carreta cargada de barriles de cerveza que se había estrellado estrepitosamente, volcada al final de la calle que hacía pendiente, junto al puente que la cruzaba de parte a parte, y cuyo conductor intentaba reunir su destrozada carga entre grandes lamentos y quejas, mientras el caballo retornaba mansamente junto a su dueño, como si nada hubiera pasado. Terry continuaba abrazando a Candy, cosa que había hecho para resguardarla de la incontrolada carreta, que se había hecho añicos junto con los barriles. Candy intentó zafarse del abrazo de Terry, cosa que consiguió, algo avergonzada por la posición en que su cuerpo se mantenía en estrecho contacto con el suyo. Entonces Terry abrió los brazos y los cerró de improviso sobre la cintura de Candy aprisionándola de nuevo contra sí, y ante la sorpresa y el estupor de ella, el muchacho empezó a llorar, sacudido por imágenes y sentimientos que jamás creyó que fueran posibles porque nunca habían ocurrido, pero que para él eran plenamente reales y tangibles.

-Candy…espera un momento, por favor –dijo con una extraña entonación cargada de emoción contenida- no…no quiero perderte…por segunda vez….quiero que el tiempo….que Mark modificó….se detenga para siempre.

Entonces ella muy asustada y apenada al mismo tiempo musitó su nombre:

-Terry.

-No, no quiero que digas nada, déjame estar así un momento…

Candy le observó azorada y separándose unos pasos de él. Incrédula movió la cabeza rítmicamente, mientras le daba la espalda. Entonces Terry depositó sus manos sobre los hombros de Candy aferrándola levemente.

-Candy, aquí debería hacerte prometer que serías feliz, pero….pero no puedo hacerlo, porque ahora no hay ningún obstáculo que me pueda alejar de ti.

Candy siguió retrocediendo y salió huyendo despavorida. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, era una pesadilla, ¿ cómo podía Terry conocer aquellos acontecimientos que nunca tuvieron lugar ? ¿ por qué él los tomaba por reales ?

Candy atravesó todo el pueblo, mientras sus pasos resonaban apagados en el pavimento de adoquines. No querí creerlo. ¿ Cómo había sabido todo aquello Terry ? ¿ acaso él también tendría la facultad de ver aquella línea temporal totalmente cambiada por su marido y al que había mencionado ? ¿ cómo conocía aquel tremendo poder de Mark ?

Candy continuó corriendo por varias calles hasta llegar a una pequeña fuente ornamental, rodeada por cuatro farolas de gas y que lanzaba cuatro chorros de agua, hacia cada uno de los cuatro puntos cardinales, desde las bocas de las esculturas de varios delfines que saltaban entre las olas de un imaginario mar, esculpido vívidamente en granito. Estaba sin resuello por la veloz carrera y se sentó en el pretil del estanque que había al pie de la escultura de los delfines mojando su pañuelo para refrescarse la frente, y esperando a que su cansancio remitiera, cuando escuchó la melodía lastimera y cercana de una armónica. Era la misma que había escuchado en sus sueños. Dejó caer el pañuelo que se empapó de agua yendo a parar al fondo del estanque. Se sujetó las manos con las sienes y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

-Es imposible, esto es imposible que esté pasando –se dijo con la mirada perdida y meneando la cabeza repetidamente.

Entonces apareció Terry caminando lentamente. La plaza estaba desierta ya que el accidente de la carreta había movilizado prácticamente, a los habitantes del pequeño pueblo en torno suyo.

El joven actor llevaba en la mano la armónica con la cual interpretara la melodía que hiciera huir despavorida a la muchacha.

-Escúchame Candy –dijo lentamente mientras guardaba el instrumento en el bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones- sé que esto es una locura, es imposible de creer, pero yo….-se interrumpió moviéndose lentamente, para no asustarla nuevamente- yo tampoco podía concebir algo así, hasta que empecé a tener esos extraños sueños.

-¿ Entonces tú también lo tienes ? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Sí Candy, no sé lo que es, pero unos meses antes de saber de ti en el Mauritania empecé a soñar…con esas escenas, que al parecer tú también vislumbras en sueños y sospecho, que tú sabes más de lo que aparentas.

-¿ Por qué mencionaste a mi marido ? ¿ qué sabes de él ? –preguntó manteniéndose a una prudente distancia del muchacho.

-Sospecho que él es el eje central de esta historia tan extraña y retorcida.

Entonces se acercó lentamente a ella. Candy intentó retirarse, pero las piernas se le doblaban. Tuvo que apoyarse en el pretil para no desmayarse. Entonces Terry se puso frente a ella. La rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Candy forcejeó para liberarse, pero Terry se negó a soltarla. Habría caído al estanque de la fuente, de no ser por el joven que la sostenía contra sí.

-Terry por favor –dijo ladeando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza- esto no está bien. Somos completos desconocidos el uno a al otro.

-No Candy, yo también creía que todo era un juego de mi mente, una pesada broma de mis sentidos, pero no.

Hizo que el rostro de Candy fuera aproximándose al suyo, con firmeza. Candy abrió los ojos espantada. Las pupilas azules la atraían inevitablemente. Eran tan intensas como las de Mark, puede que más. Intentó luchar contra la poderosa atracción que sentía por el actor.

-Tú y yo estuvimos juntos una vez, nos amábamos pero el accidente de Susana, que me salvó en el teatro, de aquellos malditos focos, nos separó. Cuando oí la historia de un hombre de largos cabellos y ojos como la noche que la había salvado, y ví a tu esposo el otro día, supe que eran la misma persona y que Mark lo admitió.

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo Candy mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero ahora, ahora las cosas son diferentes…Estoy casada y amo a Mark, y tengo una hija. Podemos ser amigos, pero no me pidas revivir algo así. Sería muy duro y terrible, por favor, Terry no insistas.

Terry no cejaba en sus intentos. Sentía que una parte muy importante de su vida le había sido arrebatada injustamente. Se puso tenso y redobló sus esfuerzos para conseguir que los labios de Candy se unieran a los suyos. Entonces, Candy sintió que una parte de ella ansiaba estar con él, de permitir que aquello sucediera.

-Tenemos una nueva oportunidad Candy, de estar juntos, de hacer realidad nuestra felicidad, de recobrar el tiempo perdido –sonrió irónicamente y se corrigió- no, el tiempo….que Mark…tu marido nos robó y tú lo sabes perfectamente Candy. Ese tiempo que nos correspondía a los dos y que él con su intromisión en la Colina de Pony modificó para su propio beneficio.

-Aunque fuera como tú dices –dijo ella luchando débilmente y casi sin fuerzas para mantener alejados los labios del atractivo actor de los suyos, ladeando la cabeza para evitar el contacto- mi hija Marianne, ¿ cómo le afectaría todo esto ?

Entonces Terry formuló una petición arriesgada y completamente descabellada, algo que jamás creyó que diría nunca.

-Divórciate de Mark y cásate conmigo. Yo, le daré mis apellidos a tu hija. Asumiré su paternidad.

Entonces Candy luchó denodadamente con renovadas fuerzas. Pero Terry era más fuerte y aquel loco amor le estaba venciendo:

-Al principio creí que era una locura, producto de mi imaginación, locuras de mi mente exaltada, pero cuando te ví en el barco, cuando le ví formar con aquel fuego que salía de sus dedos tu nombre en plena noche, supe que algo muy extraño pasaba.

-Pero, pero no había nadie más cuando eso….-entonces calló violentamente porque había confirmado lo que el joven actor había tomado por delirios sin sentido.

-Yo también escuché el sonido del objeto que caía al agua desde el cielo. Me acerqué a investigar y entonces presencié algo que estuvo a punto de costarme la cordura. Y fue cuando me oculté y no quise seguir contemplando aquello tan irreal y dantesco.

-Un momento, un momento –preguntó ella consiguiendo que Terry detuviera el lento pero firme progreso de su rostro hacia el de Candy- eso quiere decir….que estuviste en el Mauritania, por segunda vez, de regreso a Estados Unidos.

-Así es –asintió Terry apartando el cuello de su camisa, que le estorbaba, pero sin soltar a Candy. Temía que si lo hacía, ya no la volvería a tener jamás entre sus brazos. Entonces empezó a hablar y relatar una historia que hizo que los cabellos de Candy, se pusieran como escarpias.

32

Estaba en su camarote leyendo un libro, cuando el griterío y los aplausos de varios pasajeros le llamaron la atención. No es que Terry se preocupara especialmente de los asuntos de otras personas, ni era especialmente chismoso ni propenso a averiguar historias ajenas, pero después de la gran impresión que sufriera al distinguir como de la mano de aquel muchacho surgían llamaradas de fuego, que no le quemaron la mano y que subían sin más por su piel hasta el codo, decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su camarote, tenderse un rato haciendo algo tranquilo e intentar asumir aquello como una alucinación sin sentido ni significado alguno. Una vez en su camarote, a salvo, por lo menos según sus suposiciones, revisó su equipaje y del fondo de una maleta de cuero rojo, extrajo un libro de tapas rojas y letras doradas. "Romeo y Julieta" rezaba el título y se puso a leer algunos pasajes al azar, que se sabía prácticamente de memoria, pero que

le relajaba releerlo cuando estaba alterado como en aquellos momentos. Pero a su mente acudieron dos detalles más inquietantes, aparte de cómo había presenciado aquellas llamaradas surgir como por ensalmo, de la piel del joven rasgando la noche.

Y luego como proyectaba esas llamaradas en forma de haz de luz flamígera que ante su asombro, formaban un nombre en la noche claramente legible:

-"Candy" –deletreó mentalmente , sin atreverse ni a pestañear, por temor a que pudiera captar su presencia u oírle. Y luego le oyó hablar, lenta y pausadamente:

-Iridiam sangis –le oyó pronunciar en latín, al mismo tiempo que una joven condesa rusa que también fue involuntaria testigo de aquel prodigio inexplicable- y luego en inglés con voz solemne, grave, claramente audible:

-Sangre de iridium.

Observó muy impresionado aquello y entonces se dijo:

"Candy, ¿ acaso no será….?"

No es que fuera un cobarde, pero tampoco alguien inconsciente, que le hiciera meterse de cabeza en el peligro, en la guarida del león, como solía decir, sin pensar con un mínimo de sentido común, si saldría airoso e indemne de tamaña audacia.

Entonces evocó en su mente los cabellos rubios y ensortijados adornados con una cinta roja, que saltaban sobre una espléndida figura, perteneciente a una chica que en aquel momento, contempló de espaldas, mientras abandonaban la fiesta, ella para escapar del cargado ambiente, y porque se había mareado un poco por los efectos del champan que había tomado, y él, para aliviar por unos instantes, sus penosos recuerdos. Tampoco olvidaría su vestido, flotante, vaporoso, prácticamente etéreo. En aquel entonces no la vio de frente, hasta que el oficial le mostró su retrato. La estaban buscando.

Entonces escuchó tres explosiones muy fuertes, un griterío, aplausos y hasta las notas del Good save the Queen interpretado por una orquesta, que varias personas cantaban emotivamente con la mano sobre el corazón.

Semejante combinación de factores tan diversos como heterogéneos le empujó a abandonar la relativa seguridad de su refugio y a buscar respuestas. Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta un nutrido grupo de personas, que miraban admiradas como un hombre con gorra blanca y uniforme militar, desde la torreta de un submarino, a muy poca distancia del Mauritania, dirigía unas palabras en alemán a alguien mientras le saludaba militarmente.

Entonces oyó su voz por segunda vez.

-Soy el teniente Anderson.

Y a su lado, con el mismo vestido, estaba ella, tan hermosa, con sus cabellos rubios desplegados sobre sus hombros. Y fue cuando vio por primera vez, en vivo, sus ojos verdes, tan hermosos y familiares, gracias a los extraños sueños que venían asaltándole desde hacía tiempo, y a los que en un principio no concedió gran importancia. Terry creyó que su cordura se extinguiría a partir de aquel momento, pero se sobrepuso con esfuerzo, intentando llegar al fondo del asunto…si le era posible. Entonces el submarino se sumergió después de que el capitán diera unas breves órdenes y dejó que el Mauritania, partiera sano y salvo.

Cuando Candy interrogó a su esposo acerca del significado de las palabras del capitán enemigo, Mark le dijo:

-Me ha felicitado por tener una esposa tan hermosa y ha deseado que nuestro hijo crezca sano y fuerte. Lo oyó cuando le dije a los marineros que tuvieran cuidado al ayudarte. El también entendía el inglés

Perplejo se retiró intentando poner en orden sus ideas. Había barajado la posibilidad de acercarse a ella para hablarla e intentar aclarar aquel embrollo, pero finalmente optó por dejarlo estar. Pero cuando después de tanto tiempo, y descansando bajo la espesura que conformaban los árboles cuando sus follajes, entrelazados, formaban un verde techo sobre él, llegó Mark, el joven que se pavoneaba por el pueblo diciendo que el primogénito del duque Grandschester era su hermano, aunque tampoco le importaba, mas bien le hacía gracia, con noticias.

Le habló de una muchacha rubia cuya descripción coincidía al cien por cien con cuando ya sabía por sus sueños, y los acontecimientos vividos en sus dos travesías a bordo del Mauritania.

De todas maneras, Terry estaba enamorado de aquella visión que se le aparecía en sueños, solo que aun no era consciente de ello.

Había leído "el rayo de luna" de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y temía asemejarse a Manrique, persiguiendo un inalcanzable sueño.

33

Cuando Terry terminó de hablar, una atmósfera pesada, dura, agobiante flotaba entre los dos. Terry estaba intentando besar a Candy, para terminar con aquella locura, que le estaba consumiendo y que creyó que podría conjurar con su habitual y fina ironía. Candy le rogaba que le dejase en paz.

-No puedo casarme contigo Terry, -decía procurando mantenerse lejos de él- no puedo abandonar a Mark.

-Nos quitó nuestras vidas, y quien sabe, cuantas más cambió, cuantas esperanzas y sueños rotos por el egoísmo de una sola persona.

-No Terry, por favor, déjame. No me beses, si lo haces, es posible que…

Pero no llegó a terminar. Los labios de Terry, finalmente se encontraron con los de ella, uniéndose tosca y brutalmente.

Entonces Candy le propinó una bofetada.

-No tenía que haber sido así, -dijo él sorprendido y perplejo, frotándose la mejilla enrojecida.

-Yo….yo no…Terry…no debiste hacerlo –dijo mientras las lágrimas caían como un torrente desde sus pupilas verdes.

-Pero tú y yo deberíamos estar juntos –dijo colérico incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Realizó un segundo intento de atraerla hacia sí, pero Candy se resistía denodada y tercamente cuando una sombra se recortó entre ambos. Terry se giró furioso y allí ante él estaba Mark, observándole con sus ojos oscuros, los cabellos desplegados sobre los hombros, con las piernas separadas y los brazos en jarras, algo alejados del cuerpo.

-Terry –dijo Mark con suavidad- deja en paz a mi esposa, por favor.

Sorprendido ante la queda pero ineludible advertencia, Terry aflojó la presión de sus dedos y Candy salió corriendo a refugiarse en los brazos de Mark.

-Cariño, cariño, yo….

Mark la contempló con compresión y dijo en un susurro:

-Tranquila mi amor, no tienes nada que temer.

Mark miró a Terry. Los ojos de ambos hombres se encontraron. Terry no le tenía miedo. Estaba realmente enfadado, porque sentía que por segunda vez, frustrarían sus sueños, aquellos que en un principio había rechazado despreocupadamente tomándolos por figuraciones de su mente.

-Ella y yo nos amamos –le gritó desafiante- una vez, pero tú llegaste para trastocarlo todo.

Mark bajó la cabeza. Las palabras de Archie resonaron en su mente, cuando le reprochó hacía ya tanto tiempo su intromisión en sus vidas, debido a su inmenso poder, pero en aquellos momentos, no se amilanó como entonces. Candy tuvo miedo. Pensó que en cualquier momento, Mark extraería su arma o desataría las llamaradas que dormían en su piel, las llamaradas del iridium

-Puede, y lo lamento Terry, pero no fue voluntario ni premeditado. Saltar en el tiempo no es agradable ni sencillo, y no trato de justificarme ni negar mi parte de culpa en todo esto, pero te juro, que mi irrupción en este tiempo, en vuestro tiempo, no dependió de mí en absoluto.

-Mentira –dijo Terry apretando los dientes y perdiendo la poca paciencia que aun le quedaba- resolvamos esto como hombres- dijo subiéndose las mangas de su camisa y plantando cara a Mark.

Mark le contempló con conmiseración. Tenía razón, quizás le había arrebatado a Candy, pero esta vez no iba a sentirse culpable.

-Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero digo la verdad –dijo Mark mirando a Candy y acariciando sus cabellos. En esos momentos, Candy reclinó la cabeza en su hombro y Mark posó su mano sobre uno de los hombros de su esposa.

-No voy a pelear contra ti Terry, no tengo intención de hacerlo.

-Claro, porque eres un cobarde –dijo el joven actor fuera de sí- ¿ que ocurre ? ¿ que no sabes pelear sin la ayuda de ese iridium o como se llame esa cosa ? ¿ vas a quemarme con tus llamas o me vas a disparar con ese arma con la que detonaste los torpedos ?

Mark abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Estaba allí y le vio. Además de la condesa rusa, había otra persona más observándole.

-No es eso, -dijo Mark con un gesto de cansancio- pero no quiero cebarme en un hombre desarmado.

Mark besó los cabellos de su esposa y dijo quedamente:

-Candy, cariño hazte a un lado, está tan furioso que no quiere razonar.

Candy se negó pero este la apartó de sí, con delicadeza pero no exenta de firmeza.

-Cobarde –dijo escupiendo con rabia y corriendo hacia él con el puño izquierdo replegado sobre su hombro. Candy se llevó la mano a los labios asustada.

-Por favor Mark, no le hagas daño –dijo ella suplicante.

-No temas cariño.

Terry descargó un tremendo puñetazo, pero Mark se apartó rápidamente. Parecía que ni se había movido. Terry parpadeó incrédulo. Lanzó un segundo derechazo con idéntico resultado. Sus nudillos solo mordieron aire.

Un tercer intento con idéntico resultado.

Entonces se acordó de otra estéril pelea contra un hombre de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes.

-Haltoran me comentó que eras muy tenaz y rápido, pero que tus reflejos eran aun tan lentos que jamás podrías alcanzarle. También lamentó el haberte hecho perder tu gorra y que fuera aplastada por aquel camión.

Terry se detuvo perplejo, incapaz de articular palabra. Su puño izquierdo aun estaba levantado horizontalmente, en dirección a la cara de Mark.

-¿ Cómo es que…? ¿ cómo es que….?

-Es mi amigo. También es un viajero del tiempo, como yo.

34

Terry estaba en un estado de shock. Sus ganas de pelear se habían esfumado, junto a su rabia, pero no su asombro. Entonces miró a Candy y encontró otra explicación descabellada, que esgrimió débilmente, incapaz de asumir la evidencia de los hechos.

- ¿ La estás obligando a estar a tu lado verdad ? Candy está contigo, por miedo, fingiendo que te ama.

Mark cruzó los brazos soltando a su esposa por un instante.

-Ella es libre de tomar la decisión que prefiera. De hecho, si te prefiriese a ti en vez de a mí, no me opondría.

-Pero eso te causaría un tremendo sufrimiento, ¿ no es así ? –preguntó Terry crispando los puños. Candy pensó que le atacaría de nuevo, pero no ocurrió tal.

-Sí –dijo Mark asintiendo levemente- pero jamás, la haría ella ningún daño, ni la obligaría nunca a adoptar una decisión que le disgustara.

-¿ Y tu hija ? –preguntó de nuevo recobrando su osadía y valor- ¿ consentirías que creciera llamando padre a un hombre que no lo es ?

-Si Candy lo decidiera así –dijo gravemente mientras algunas lágrimas asomaban a las comisuras de sus ojos- lo aceptaría plenamente. Supongo, que Candy me permitiría ver a Marienne de cuando en cuando, y no ocultaría quien es su verdadero padre Pero si, mi hija o ella sufrieran el menor daño por tu parte, sería lo último que hicieras en esta vida.

-¿ Consentirías sin más que Candy me amase? ¿ así ? ¿ sin luchar por ella ?

Entonces Candy se adelantó y caminó hasta Terry estrechándole entre sus brazos. Mark contuvo el aliento, pero no se movió. Terry la observó esperanzado, creyendo que sus palabras habían hecho mella en su ánimo.

-Terry yo…-dijo con voz temblorosa pero que fue cobrando firmeza gradualmente- quizás llegase a amarte en otra realidad diferente, pero eso no ha ocurrido, al menos aquí, en este ahora.

Mark jamás me ha obligado a hacer nada en contra de mi voluntad, de hecho, él fue, es totalmente inocente de que fortuitamente, un día, le fuera entregado tal inconmensurable poder, él no lo pidió, ni lo reclamó para sí, ni tan siquiera lo imaginó. De hecho –dijo mirándole de soslayo- intentó varias veces, que la antigua línea temporal, con la que ambos hemos soñado, se restableciera, pero fue imposible, porque yo ya no podía amarle más que a él.

Terry se apartó de ella, pero Candy continuó a su lado.

-De hecho, me ama tanto, que es capaz de perderme, si así me hiciese feliz. Cuanto ha dicho es cierto, renunciaría a nosotras, a mí y a nuestra hija, con tal de que no sufriera ni un solo minuto a su lado injustamente.

Se giró hacia Mark y dijo con las manos sobre el pecho a la altura del corazón y dirigiendo sus hermosos ojos verdes hacia él.

-Pero yo le amo, le amo apasionadamente, desde el primer día que le vi sobre el árbol de la Colina de Pony. No puedo renunciar a él y si lo hiciera para quedarme contigo, Terry, me estaría engañando a mí misma y a ti, porque no seríamos felices, y eso lo notarías enseguida, querido Terry.

Terry contempló a Mark y preguntó con asombro:

-¿ Es cierto cuanto dice Mark ?

Mark asintió y dijo:

-Completamente. Si ahora mismo, ella te prefiriese a ti, no pondría ningún obstáculo a vuestro amor.

-¿ Te divorciarías de ella para que pudiera casarse conmigo ?

-Si fuera su deseo, por supuesto.

-No te creo.

-No puedo hacer que lo hagas, -dijo Mark mirando a Candy de nuevo- pero soy completamente sincero.

Terry no podía concebir algo semejante. ¿ Que clase de amor podía ser tan fuerte e imperecedero, para destruirse sacrificándose, así mismo, si uno de los dos así lo demandaba directa o indirectamente ?

Pero la decisión de Candy era firme y totalmente en serio.

-Terry, no quiero hacerte daño ni que te lo hagas a ti mismo. Podemos ser amigos, pero nada más –dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

Hizo una pausa y luego continuó hablando:

-Lo que dice mi esposo es total y absolutamente cierto.

Terry asintió sentándose en el pretil de la fuente. La gente había dejado de interesarse por el incidente del carromato, que ya se había resuelto, habiendo sido despejada la calle principal del pueblo. La gente empezó a pasar por la plaza, pero sin intuir nada extraño en aquellos tres jóvenes que estaban pasando por una tormenta de emociones y de sentimientos.

-Enhorabuena Mark –dijo el joven actor batiendo palmas- estarás orgulloso de tu rotundo triunfo, te felicito.

Mark llegó a su altura y posó una mano en su hombro diciendo quedamente:

-No, Terry, no me agrada verte sufrir, si no todo lo contrario. Yo no sabía que acontecimientos iba a alterar cuando el iridium me proporcionó la capacidad que como bien dijo antes Candy, nunca reclamé para mí, de viajar en el tiempo. No podía conocer tu existencia, hasta que en algunos sueños, como fue el caso de Candy y tuyo, me dieron una visión al completo de lo que realmente había ocurrido.

-De hecho –dijo descubriéndose la muñeca y mostrándole como el iridium empujaba levemente las delgadas paredes de las venas, que a su vez, hacían temblar la finísima capa de piel de las muñecas haciendo que algunos destellos anaranjados iluminasen durante breves instantes el rostro de Terry –siquiera supe que me sucedió la primera vez que salté en el tiempo, hasta que fui atando cabos, y de forma muy dolorosa para mí, puedes creerme.

Entonces Terry dijo:

.No puedo entenderlo. ¿ Que clase de amor podía ser tan fuerte e imperecedero, como para que tú Mark, lo sacrificases voluntariamente, si Candy o tú lo demandaseis ? –repitiendo casi palabra por palabra, una reflexión que le había surgido antes, en un momento de la conversación.

-Tú tienes la respuesta a algo así Terry –dijo Mark lentamente- recuerda tus sueños, que también han sido los nuestros, de cómo Candy, y tú renunciasteis en la misma forma por el bienestar de Susan, recuérdalo, y tendrás tu respuesta.

-¿ Y tú harías eso por mí ? –preguntó débilmente empezando a hacerse a la idea de que aquella línea temporal nunca había existido, que nunca se haría realidad, pese a que soñara con ella.

-Sí, si Candy así lo decidiera.

Candy abrazó a Mark y dijo casi al unísono:

-Y yo no dudaría en hacer lo mismo que Mark ha sugerido,Terry, pero no vamos a cambiar nuestra decisión. Nos amamos profundamente.

-En esa realidad –dijo Terry sordamente- pude hacerte olvidar a Anthony que en aquel entonces había fallecido, pero veo –dijo desilusionado y suspirando- veo que no va a poder ser.

Entonces Candy le tomó de las manos. No quería verle abatido y destrozado por su causa. Terry rehuyó su mirada y entonces, se quedó lívido. Allí a pocos pasos de la fuente, estaba Louise observándole con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces salió corriendo, dejando a su paso varias lágrimas que se extendieron como hilos de plata a su paso.

El día de la cita había llegado un poco más tarde y al encontrar a Terry en compañía de Candy, se había figurado lo peor. Entonces Terry sintió una congoja que le estaba atormentando. Recordó lo que había sentido cuando tuvo a la chica entre sus brazos y salió tras ella.

Mark y Candy le acompañaron.

35

.Louise, Louise –gritaban, pero la muchacha no daba señales de vida, hasta que finalmente, la encontraron a las afueras del pueblo, al borde un precipicio, mirándoles con lágrimas en los ojos. Terry intentó aproximarse, pero la chica hizo un amago retrocediendo algunos pasos. Varias piedrecillas resbalaron por el risco cortado a plomo en la roca, empujadas por sus botas.

-Vete Terry, vete con ella, he sido una estúpida por hacerme ilusiones.

-Tranquilízate Louise, no es lo que estás imaginando.

Entonces Terry avanzó hacia ella. Era muy extraño, pero su corazón temía por Louise, no por lástima o miedo a que se despeñase, si no por un sentimiento que iba creciendo lenta pero firmemente dentro de él.

-Louise, por favor, no hagas tonterías, yo, yo quiero estar contigo realmente.

Louise esbozó una mueca cruel como cuando su desdén era legendario en el internado, pero enseguida las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

-No te creo. La amas. Te escuché claramente.

-Ha sido un malentendido, estaba equivocado. Completamente equivocado.

Pero la muchacha no podía confiar en él. Ciega de amor, un amor tan fuerte y repentino que a ella le había extrañado. Nunca se había fijado en él, cuando casi todas las chicas iban de cabeza por Terry y ahora que empezaba a hacerse famoso más todavía.

-Dame la mano Louise –dijo Terry adelantando la suya- déjame demostrarte que siento algo por ti, por favor.

Entonces Louise pareció vacilar. La muchacha tembló ligeramente e intentó aferrarse a los dedos de Terry, pero cuando lo consiguió dio un infortunado traspiés arrastrando a Terry, consigo. Terry la abrazó acariciando sus cabellos castaños. Candy lanzó un estremecedor grito, pero Mark, ya estaba entrando en acción, pero no fue necesario. Terry había conseguido asirse a un pequeño arbusto que crecía montaraz en la pared rocosa asiendo a Louise por la cintura. Entonces Mark y Candy corrieron en su ayuda y entre ambos, lograron izarles nuevamente por el borde del precipicio. Mark lo prefirió así. Habría utilizado su poder de ser necesario, pero no le gustaba alardear ni hacer ostentación de aquel dudoso y doloroso don. Terry estuvo a punto de abofetear a la joven por su imprudencia, pero se contuvo y la abrazó con fuerza atrayéndola contra su pecho.

-¿ Estás bien ? –preguntó a la chica acariciando sus cabellos castaños y repasando su lazo azul con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

-Ahora que estoy contigo, sí.

Mark pasó su brazo por los hombros de Candy y le susurró en voz baja:

-Será mejor que les dejemos solos cariños. Ahora el corazón de Terry y el de esa muchacha necesitan consolarse mutuamente

Entonces Candy caminó lentamente junto a su marido volviendo la vista atrás sobre su hombro, deteniéndose a contemplarles. Terry parecía realmente sentir algo por Louise.

-En el fondo siendo un poco de lástima por él.

-Sí –dijo Mark reflexivo. Fue un poco triste que él tuviera también esa capacidad de adivinar o vislumbrar esa línea temporal, pero hay algo que me llama la atención –añadió cubriéndose los labios con la mano izquierda.

-¿ El que cariño ?

-En ningún momento, pareció mencionar a…Eleonor….a tu madre…

Candy extendió una mano y cerrando los ojos le dijo:

-No sigas amor mío –dijo ella con gesto de dolor- sé lo que quieres decirme, pero es mejor que no lo pronuncies.

-Quizás su mente tuvo piedad de él –dijo Mark mirando como depositaba un suave beso en los labios de la emocionada Louise y se declaraban su amor mutuamente- y no quiso someter a su cordura a más pruebas. El conocer un secreto así, probablemente le habría trastornado.

Algunas personas que habían presenciado los dramáticos hechos, les habían aplaudido y observaban con respetuoso silencio y sin entrometerse en el recién nacido amor entre ambos jóvenes.

36

Louise parecía avergonzada y azorada entre los brazos de Terry. Por dos veces, desvió la mirada y musitó algunas palabras ininteligibles. Terry aguzó el oído y recordando la confesión de la chica, cuando la encontrase el otro día, llorando desconsoladamente en la misma fuente, le dijo:

-No tiene importancia Louise –dijo con sinceridad Terry- no me importa ni tu origen, ni tu situación económica.

-Pero a mí sí –dijo la muchacha sin poder dejar de llorar pese a los amables esfuerzos de Terry- menuda novia que voy a ser. Llorosa y sin un centavo –dijo irónicamente.

Terry se sorprendió. Creyó hallar en la muchacha un reflejo de su propio humor a veces rayano con el cinismo, en ella.

Terry levantó suavemente su rostro por el mentón y dijo:

-No te preocupes querida. Siempre hay….

En esos momentos, fueron interrumpidos por un sudoroso hombre que venía en bicicleta, pedaleando con fuerza. Llevaba un uniforme de cartero, y una gran valija muy ajada, en torno a su torso, en bandolera sujeta por una grasienta y curtida correa de cuero. Se apeó del inestable vehículo, casi tan astroso como la cartera y se dirigió hacia la pareja:

-Disculpen que les molesten, ¿ conoce alguno de ustedes a la señorita Louise Malcott ?

La joven se adelantó al escuchar su nombre identificándose inmediatamente.

-Si soy yo misma.

Entonces el cartero rebuscó en su valija y extrajo una carta con un matasellos proveniente de Alemania. La chica cogió la carta intrigada, entre sus manos y leyó el reverso.

-Me ha costado mucho encontrarla señorita. He dado vueltas y vueltas, pero bueno, menos mal que ha aparecido.

La muchacha no prestó atención al cartero y examinó el remite con ojos incrédulos.

-¿ Sucede algo Louise ? –quiso saber Terry preocupado ante la reacción de la muchacha.

-William Mc Gregor, mi abuelo paterno….desapareció en la guerra. Y no se había vuelto a saber nada más de él ni tener noticias suyas…hasta ahora.

37

Louise rasgó la carta con dedos nerviosos y temblorosos. Siempre había tenido una relación muy especial con su abuelo. Recordaba las dulces tardes de verano pasadas en su compañía, jugando con Mina, la gigantesca perra San Bernardo. Leyó entonces con el corazón palpitándole velozmente, las líneas de la misiva del testarudo viejo:

"Langkrenfield 20 de Enero de 1919

Querida nieta y familia:

Sé que es una locura imaginar que esta carta llegue a su destino, pero no estaría mal intentarlo y confiar en que así será. Me enteré de las nuevas señas de tus padres a través de la Cruz Roja, que fueron tan amables de anunciarles con mucho tacto y cuidado que continúo con vida. Cuando tu madre viajó hasta aquí para cerciorarse de que no fuera ningún impostor, casi le dio un pasmo a la pobre. Pero lo entiendo. Tantos años sin saber de su loco y tonto padre y un día le dan el susto de su vida. Porque, querida niña continúo vivito y coleando, aunque de poco. Ya sabes que conseguí que me alistaran pese a mi edad, gracias a mis influencias. Mis desventuras en la gran Guerra ya te las contaré cuando vaya a Escocia a verte. Fui hecho prisionero en el asalto a una batería reforzada alemana y trasladado desde diversos campos de prisioneros hasta uno en la frontera franco-alemana. Pero cuando la última ofensiva aliada nos sorprendió así de sopetón y yo me las prometía felices pensando en que el campo sería liberado, poniendo fin a mi cautiverio, me confundí completamente. Entonces nos trasladaron a un pequeño pueblo cercano a Berlín. Y aquí me quedé hasta que los tanques aliados entraron en el campo un 5 de Septiembre. Pero aun sigo aquí. Dicen que tienen que comprobar mi identidad, que hay mucha confusión, que aun faltan algunas pruebas que confirmen que soy quien digo ser, pero bueno, parece que las cosas van por buen camino y que me repatriarán pronto. En principio, alemanes y ahora aliados me han tratado bien y hasta con cierta deferencia y respeto. Dice el médico inglés que me atiende que mi salud es excelente para la edad que tengo y eso que cumpliré setenta y cinco años, ¿ o eran setenta y seis ? dentro de tres semanas. Espero estar en Escocia, para celebrarlo contigo y toda la familia. Y no sé si tu padre lo sabrá, aunque ya he dado instrucciones a mi secretario a través de una llamada telefónica que me han permitido realizar, que le diga, que no se preocupe por vuestro estado financiero. Digamos que le he realizado una pequeña donación, suficiente para que salga a flote de nuevo. Nada, querida niña, es un bache, pero tu padre es fuerte y emprendedor, saldrá adelante sin duda, casi siento más pena por tu expulsión de ese colegio, pero esa gente no sabe apreciar tu bondad y gracia naturales.

Ya me he enterado que Mina está bien, en compañía de un importante general que se hizo cargo de ella. Puede que algún día le haga una visita, y algunos estupendos y buenos amigos que creo que no olvidaré nunca. Ya te hablaré de ellos cuando regrese. Ahora se me cansa la mano de tanto escribir y la vista, un poco, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y dile a tu pobre madre que te deje unos cuantos días ahí con la abuela, porque yo ya no tengo edad de correr por media Europa buscándote. Lo más seguro es que cuando me reúna contigo, volvamos a Estados Unidos, para establecerme allí, en casa de tus padres definitivamente. Estoy pensando en vender la propiedad que ahora tengo alquilada a una actriz muy importante por un precio más que razonable. Es muy grande y ya no necesito un lugar tan ostentoso para vivir, me conformo con un sitio más pequeño y recogido. Ahora si que me despido y dile a tu padre que levante el ánimo, que con la ayuda que le voy a otorgar saldrá de esta.

Estoy deseando abrazarte querida nieta.

Tu abuelo que te quiere.

William Mc Gregor III."

38

-No se mueva –la voz del inspector sonó recia y casi ofensiva en la quietud del mirador. Albert, elegantemente trajeado estaba desayunando con parsimonia, cuando varios hombres entraron en su despacho, rodeándole pendientes de sus más mínimos movimientos. Había varios inspectores de paisano y cuatro policías uniformados.

-Caballeros –dijo el joven magnate –no son formas. Están ustedes en una casa respetable –dijo con indiferencia.

-Puede señor Andrew –dijo el inspector esgrimiendo su documentación acreditativa- pero de usted…-dijo con desprecio- no puedo decir otro tanto. Señor Andrew, queda usted detenido.

-¿ En base a qué cargos ? –dijo el joven desabridamente y con desprecio.

-Por el asesinato de Debbie Summers, una sirvienta que trabajó para los Legan, y el poco probable suicidio de un joven médico Walter Miller, que también estamos investigando. Demasiados asuntos turbios, señor Andrew.

-Es ridículo inspector….-dijo dudando de si había escuchado su nombre o no.

-Field. Inspector Field.

-No tiene ninguna prueba en contra mía –dijo Albert con seguridad y suficiencia.

Entonces el inspector hizo chasquear sus dedos y dijo a dos hombres que aguardaban en el exterior.

-Muy bien, muchachos traedla.

Dos agentes de uniforme introdujeron esposada a una hermosa mujer, que contempló a Albert con indiferencia, casi con crueldad.

-Hola querido –dijo la mujer con descaro- pensé que nunca me cogerían pero me equivoqué. Me han ofrecido un trato muy ventajoso si colaboraba y sí, les he contado todo lo que sabía y testificaré en tu contra.

Albert intentó abalanzarse contra Karen Kleiss, pero los fornidos y vigilantes funcionarios policiales se lo impidieron, sujetándole con firmeza.

-Además capturamos de casualidad a dos peligrosos atracadores de bancos, a bordo del Germania, un transatlántico que cubre la ruta Nueva York Southampton, porque en vez, de tratar de pasar desapercibidos, cometieron la imprudencia de molestar a una dama y mira por donde –dijo el inspector cuyos gruesos y largos bigotes se movían cuando hablaba, mirando con aire de satisfacción a uno de sus hombres, que asintió con evidente agrado- que indagando, indagando nos enteramos de que no solo han robado bancos, sino que fueron los tipejos que atropellaron y mataron a esa pobre chica, por orden directa suya y una buena suma de dinero, claro está.

-No pueden probar nada –insistió tercamente Albert.

-Eso lo veremos, querido amigo –dijo el inspector frotándose las enguantadas manos y sonriendo, aunque sus dientes apenas eran perceptibles bajo sus frondosos y tupidos bigotes- tenemos a esos dos, incluyendo a la señorita –dijo refiriéndose a Karen Kleiss- que van a testificar en su contra y algunas pruebas más. Se va a pasar una buena temporada a la sombra, si es que no es condenado a la pena capital.

El inspector Field sonrió. Estaba vez, Albert le contempló sombrío y sin articular palabra.

-Llevénselo –dijo el inspector haciendo un gesto a dos de los policías uniformados.

Cuando fueron a sujetarle por los brazos, para erguirle y llevárselo detenido, se resistió, diciendo enojado:

–No me toquen, ya me levanto yo solo.

Pero pese a sus protestas, fue esposado y custodiado estrechamente, y llevado por la escolta policial, al furgón policial que le estaba esperando, ante las miradas curiosas y avergonzadas de los sirvientes. Subió al oscuro y cerrado vehículo, contemplando a través de las rejas los cuidados y hermosos jardines que de seguro no vería en una larga temporada, si es que volvía a verlos. El vehículo policial rodó lentamente, seguido de otros dos en el que iban montados el resto de los agentes y funcionarios policiales, mientras un pequeño animal, una mofeta seguía al convoy, llorando, incapaz de entender porqué se llevaban a su amo. Puppet corrió unos metros hasta que desfallecida, tuvo que renunciar porque la distancia que la separaba de Albert se iba agrandando cada vez más.

39

Terry Grandschester estaba en compañía de su novia, haciendo planes para el futuro. Un anciano en compañía de un muchacho rubio de ojos azules y que mecía a un niño entre sus brazos, les contemplaban satisfechos y contentos. Anthony entregó a su hijo Ronald a su madre, que llegó enseguida cuando el niño lloró, porque tenía hambre. Natasha cogió a su hijo en brazos mientras contemplaba a Anthony con cariño. El joven sonrió alegre y se fijó en Terry. Su hermanastro paseaba cogido de la mano de Louise, hablando de boda y de su futuro en común juntos.

-Da gusto ver a mi nieta tan feliz –dijo el anciano acariciando las grandes orejas de Mina. Cuando el general Howard se enteró de que el hombre estaba vivo y en buen estado de salud, decidió entregarle al enorme animal, al que había cogido cariño, pero accedió a sus ruegos de que le devolviera a Mina, con la condición de que le permitiera visitarla de vez en cuando. Naturalmente, Mac Gregor aceptó encantado.

-Sí, pero para ambos ha sido un tremendo shock enterarnos de que nuestra madre…..era la misma –dijo Anthony aun no repuesto de los negros y funestos días que pasó cuando un día una condesa alemana se personó en Lakewood, tras recobrar un día su memoria sorpresivamente. Para Anthony fue durísimo, pero aunque en un principio se negó a asumirlo, finalmente terminó por aceptarlo. Era verdaderamente penoso, aceptar aquello y enterarse además de que tenia un hermanastro, Terry Grandschester, cuyos ojos azules eran casi idénticos a los de Anthony. Los dos jóvenes estuvieron enemistados durante los primeros días en que empezaron a conocerse, pero terminaron por hacerse amigos. No era fácil culpar a Marie, porque por un lado no era responsable de sus actos debido a su amnesia, aunque por otro confesó a Anthony quien era su verdadero padre, pero ambos guardaron de mutuo acuerdo el secreto. El padre de Anthony, aun enamorado de la hermosa mujer, la aceptó a su lado, aun a sabiendas de que era una completa desconocida y ella, accedió a quedarse en Lakewood.

George, por otro lado, y dado que su jefe había sido procesado por varios delitos, decidió dimitir de su cargo. No se sentía con el valor suficiente como para mirar a la cara a su antiguo jefe. De modo que le dejó una carta a su hijo y se marchó hacia un paradero desconocido. Quizás dentro de un tiempo, si Anthony accedía se entrevistaría con él. Marie contempló a su nieto mientras Natasha le daba de mamar. Candy y Mark habían retornado ya de Escocia en compañía de su madre y de Arthur, que después de cumplir con los compromisos laborales que le quedaban, se retiró del teatro, adquiriendo una lujosa villa cercana a Lakewood. Candy siguió viviendo en casa Legan, junto a mí y Mermadón que continuaba en sus quehaceres domésticos, ayudando a Dorothy y Carlos, y de vez en cuando a Stear en algunos de sus inventos que eran supervisados por Haltoran, para evitar que ordenase al robot, alguna extravagancia que pudiera turbar la paz de la mansión.

40

El proceso de Albert Andrew fue una verdadera conmoción y escándalo nacional. Los principales periódicos del país siguieron lo que algunos calificaron como juicio del siglo. Archie fue el encargado de defenderle, porque finalmente había acabado sus estudios de leyes, aunque había cambiado la carrera de juez por la de la abogacía en el último momento, para disgusto inicial de su padre, aunque había logrado graduarse con excelentes notas.

Karen Kleiss y los dos atracadores declararon en su contra. Albert fue condenado a cadena perpetua, habiendo estado a punto de ser condenado a la pena capital. Las pruebas eran tantas y tan abrumadoras que Archie, pese a sus denodados esfuerzos, no fue capaz de que por lo menos, le rebajaran la pena. También fue condenado por atentar contra el honor de la familia Legan, al haberse inventado delitos inexistentes contra ellos, así como haber intentado poner en entredicho, la reputación de Candy, pero aquello era el menor de sus problemas, comparados a los cargos de asesinato a los que tendría que hacer frente.

La anciana matriarca de los Andrew tuvo muy a su pesar, que ponerse al frente de la familia Andrew de nuevo. Su salud se había resentido mucho con aquella tremenda lacra que suponía el encarcelamiento de por vida de su sobrino para ella y la familia, así que había ya pensado en su sucesor y su elección recayó sobre Mark, aunque aun no lo había hecho público.

Karen Kleiss recibió un trato favorable. Después de diez años de cárcel obtendría la libertad provisional. Terminaría casándose con un tendero de un pequeño pueblo del medio oeste y tendría dos niños. Al parecer, se había reformado completamente y su nueva familia la tenía completamente absorbida y ocupada. Era una feliz madre de familia.

Los ladrones de bancos tuvieron que hacer frente a largas penas de cárcel.

Terry y Louise se casarían al cabo de seis meses de conocerse. Terry continuó su carrera como actor, y su esposa demostró pronto un talento innato para la escena. Y pronto siguió a su marido por todo el país, disfrutando enormemente con su nuevo estilo de vida. Su representación de Romeo y Julieta era la preferida por el público.

En cuanto a los demás, sus vidas continuaron como de costumbre. Eliza y Tom tuvieron una hermosa niña, a la que llamaron Candy en homenaje a su hermana.

Ni que decir tiene que la muchacha lloró emocionada al enterarse de que habían impuesto su nombre a la pequeña en homenaje a ella.

El anciano Mac Gregor se quedó a vivir con los padres de Louise, que ya se habían recobrado de la ruina financiera que había sufrido su familia. Tal como prometiera Howard, a veces este se dejaba caer, en compañía de sus nietas, por la propiedad para visitar a la perra que le saludaba con grandes muestras de cariño.

Candy y Mark tuvieron otro hijo, al que llamaron Maikel.

Haltoran y Annie continuaron juntos, aunque no tuvieron más hijos.

Patty y Stear se casaron al cabo de unos meses teniendo dos hijos a los que bautizaron como Mark y Haltoran, por expreso deseo de su madre.

El doctor Sellers no estaba en Escocia. Cuando Candy llegó acompañada por Mark, a la dirección cuyas señas le facilitara la anciana que encontraron en su lugar, volvieron a sufrir una nueva decepción. El médico había decidido marcharse nuevamente, con su familia, esta vez con destino a Africa, donde ayudaría a un misionero que estaba buscando ayuda y financiación para un proyecto que esperaba ayudase a mucha gente necesitada.

Yo continué soltero en compañía del matrimonio Legan y trabajando con Ernest, aunque al cabo de un tiempo conocí a una dama que pareció interesarse por mí. Resultó ser la primogénita de una anciana dama que estaba casada con un hombre rudo y corpulento, pero excelente persona, llamado Marcos García, antiguo capataz y caravanero.

En cuanto a Albert, finalmente al cabo de veinte años obtuvo la libertad provisional. En la cárcel pareció reflexionar, se arrepintió de todo el daño que había causado innecesariamente y tras sufrir una profunda transformación, decidió ordenarse sacerdote y se convirtió en misionero. Terminó embarcándose hacia Africa donde fundó un hospital para niños pobres y un comedor para gente desfavorecida. De vez en cuando retornaba a vernos. Estaba desconocido. Sus cabellos habían encanecido y se había dejado una larga barba que no le hacía justicia en cuanto a su aspecto anterior. El encuentro entre Candy y él, fue en verdad emotivo. Albert le pidió perdón y esta, incapaz de odiarle, se lo concedió. Marienne que se había transformado en una hermosa joven y que salía con Alan, el primogénito de Haltoran y de Annie, la observaba ceñuda con los brazos cruzados. Candy que aun conservaba su espléndida belleza en una bien llevada madurez la decía:

-No entiendo como has podido perdonarle, madre, después de lo que os hizo a ti y a papá, no lo entiendo.

-Querida hija, no debes juzgarle tan duramente. La gente puede cambiar a mejor, y se les debe otorgar otra oportunidad.

Entonces Marienne negaba con la cabeza y suspirando decía:

Y Candy acariciaba los rizos rubios de su hija, idénticos a los suyos como hacía cuando era pequeña. Candy a veces se seguía dejando las coletas que llevaba de joven, cosa que a Marianne no le disgustaba pero le parecía un poco anacrónico y fuera de lugar en la matriarca de la familia Andrew. Mark había heredado la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo del clan familiar. El hecho de que salvase a sus dos nietos preferidos, había influido decisivamente, para que la anciana tía-abuela, le eligiera como sucesor.

-Será porque aun me siento muy joven –decía sonriente y mostrando la misma expresividad que cuando tenía la edad de su hija.

En ese instante, un joven de ojos verdes y moreno, elegantemente trajeado pasó a buscarla. Marienne dijo con voz musical, entornando los ojos negros, heredados de su padre Mark:

-Debe ser Alan, habíamos quedado para ir al cine.

-Que os divirtáis –dijo mientras observaba como los dos enamorados se iban en el flamante coche que Alan había comprado hacía muy poco tiempo.

Reparó en la carta de Terry Grandschester. Se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos. Su amor por Louise había ido creciendo cada día. Y fruto de esa unión habían nacido dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica, que habían seguido los pasos de sus padres, como actores dramáticos.

Los hijos de Mark gozaban de una excepcional inteligencia. Era como si el iridium la hubiese aumentado exponencialmente. Aparte de eso, no mostraban el más mínimo rastro o síntoma de que la sustancia anaranjada se hubiese transmitido a la descendencia de Mark y de Candy.

Mark y Haltoran, convertidos en hombres maduros, pero aun en buena forma física y a los que el tiempo no había maltratado tanto como a otros, departían tranquilamente ante un periódico que anunciaba el estallido de la guerra en Europa, sentados ante una mesa camilla situada en el jardín, mientras Annie conversaba con Candy en el salón.

-Y pensar que lo tuvimos delante –dijo Mark evocando la Gran Guerra.

-Ya, te refieres a A.H. –dijo Haltoran pensando en las iniciales de la gorra que se había desprendido de la cabeza del soldado pintor.

-Aunque sea muy duro decirlo –añadió pesaroso- es mejor así Akarsnia –dijo Haltoran mientras contemplaba una foto de algunos tanques avanzando en un periódico- no sabemos que podría acarrear al mundo, el impedir esta guerra.

-Puede que no fuera tan malo –dijo Mark evocador- quizás esta vez, las cosas fueran diferente.

-Puede Mark, pero es mejor no hacer experimentos. Lo más pertinente, aunque nos desagrade, es mantener el curso de la Historia, tal y como lo conocemos.

Entonces un muchacho con ojos verdes y cabellos negros entró y acercándose a Mark le dio un abrazo y dijo:

-Hola papá, ¿ que tal tío Halt ?

Maikel, el otro hijo de Mark les saludó efusivamente. Venía de trabajar, aunque pronto tendría que irse de nuevo. Comería en la cocina, y se marcharía nuevamente casi sin desvestirse.

-¿ Has visto a Marienne ? –preguntó el chico que iba tocado con una gorra verde.

-No, pero ha debido salir con Alan, pregúntale a mamá.

El joven fue al encuentro de su madre, y la besó en las mejillas, saludando a Annie, a la que llamaba tía afectuosamente, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina para comer, y marcharse a la carrera.

-Su trabajo como ingeniero aeronáutico apenas le deja tiempo ni para respirar –dijo Mark complacido, sirviéndose un poco de zumo- pero es lo que más le gusta.

-¿ Aun tienes ese poder ? –le preguntó Haltoran confidencialmente, esperando que Candy no le oyera, aunque estaba en la cocina departiendo con Maikel, al que había seguido acompañada de Annie.

-Sí, pero hace ya más de quince años que no le utilizo. Hace cinco tuve que emplearlo para salvar a Marienne, porque casi se nos ahoga en el mar, cuando fuimos a la costa, para pasar unos días de vacaciones, pero afortunadamente todo quedó en un susto.

-Fue increíble que parte de la antigua línea temporal se restableciera –dijo Haltoran evocando lo que Mark le contara en su momento, en relación a Terry y Candy- tuviste mucho valor al poner a Candy en la tesitura de elegir entre ti y él.

-Y salió bien, aunque ese muchacho tenía parte de razó, pero confié en Candy, porque intuía que su decisión sería tan firme como el amor que nos une, y que nos unirá probablemente de por vida.

-Sí, pero no tuviste la culpa de que el iridium te transformara haciéndote viajar en el tiempo. Por cierto, nunca ¿ se averiguó de quien pudo ser la responsabilidad de transportarlo en unas condiciones de seguridad tan pésimas ? ¿ o quien descubrió o inventó esa peligrosa sustancia ? –porque ya no tenía seguro si el origen del iridium era natural o artificial.

Mark negó con la cabeza. Nunca sabría quien o que estaban detrás del oscuro y tremendo secreto de la sustanci, fuente del enorme y letal poder de Mark.

41

Todos tenemos nuestros secretos. Y yo no era una excepción. Estaba sentado en compañía de Esther, la bella muchacha que había decidido compartir su vida conmigo. Entonces recordé en un momento, en que ella había ido a prepararme un té y unas pastas, un pasaje de mi vida que no me gustaba demasiado evocar, con ceño fruncido, la cabeza baja y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

Estaba en una reunión, en el siglo XXI, cuando aun tenía o tendría mis empresas, dirigiéndome hacia una concurrencia formada por científicos, militares y cargos del mal alto nivel. Mis palabras continuaban estremeciéndome:

-Y esta sustancia caballeros –decía yo con énfasis y mal disimulado orgullo- contribuirá a elevar el bienestar de cuantos tengan el privilegio de servirse de sus beneficios. Una energía barata, limpia, prácticamente inagotable…les presento el iridium 270 –dije mandando que trajeran una urna especialmente acondicionada para poder exhibirlo sin que hubiera la posibilidad de que ardiera en contacto con el aire o desprendiera peligrosos niveles de radiactividad para las que la rodeábamos, observándola con asombro y casi con veneración.

Una especie de roca o metal de color naranja refulgía levemente. Por el momento no se habían encontrado más yacimientos o vetas del nuevo mineral, de hecho, aquella muestra y las reservas de que disponíamos habían sido extraídas de un meteorito caído en el Océano Pacífico, y recuperado tras largas y arduas operaciones de rescate.

El iridium sería enviado a Francia para ser probado en el acelerador de partículas más grande de todo el continente, para determinar sus propiedades, antes de su utilización como combustible. Algunos científicos sostuvieron airadamente que aquello no era ni viable ni aconsejable. Se podría crear un agujero negro que engullese incluso a la propia Tierra. Otros expertos se quejaron de la escasa seguridad del convoy en caso de que fuera atacado., posibilidad que descarté totalmente, dado el carácter altamente secreto de la operación. Pero ni las protestas ni las advertencias de diversos medios científicos o expertos en medio ambiente, ni la amenaza de sanciones de algunos organismos internacionales, me habían hecho cambiar de parecer ni un ápice.

42

Los asaltantes estaban aguardando la llegada del convoy, emboscados tras las colinas que bordeaban la serpenteante e inacabable carretera. Las cargas explosivas habían sido colocadas para detenerle en mitad de la calzada, ocultas bajo el asfalto. Uno de los ladrones esgrimía una gran lanzagranadas, los otros apuntaban sus armas automáticas, hacia donde presuntamente pasaría el convoy.

Todos estaban nerviosos y muy excitados, deseosos de entrar en acción.

-Si lo que estimamos es cierto –dijo el jefe con codicia- en ese furgón deben ir por lo menos quince millones de euros en joyas y valores bancarios. Caballeros vamos a ser muy ricos, si todo marcha como creemos, que marchará.

-Jefe –dijo un hombre con unos prismáticos panorámicos- ya vienen, pero el color y el tipo de furgón….no me convence. O lo han cambiado para despistarnos o….por el contrario no es el que buscamos.

-Tonterías –dijo el jefe dando instrucciones a sus hombres para que ocuparan sus puestos moviendo el brazo, mientras el convoy, continuaba decidido y sin detenerse, sin sospechar en la trampa en que iba a meterse de un momento a otro, ni en la tormenta de fuego que de un momento a otro, ellos desencadenarían inadvertidamente.

-Atención –añadió el jefe- caballeros, ¿ listos para ganar una pequeña fortuna, que nos permita retirarnos dignamente ? –preguntó sonriente para animar a sus hombres.

-Listos –corearon en voz baja al unísono.

Y enfilaron sus armas hacia el convoy, mientras el que manejaba las cargas explosivas preparaba el mando a distancia del detonador con dedos ágiles y expertos.

En el interior del cerrado y oscuro furgón viajaba lo que algunos medios sensacionalistas, habían llamado con titulares grandilocuentes y ocupando las primeras planas de sus portadas, como "la caja de Pandora" o "el arcón del fin del mundo", que reposaba conteniendo el iridium 270, completa y totalmente ajeno, a cuanto se desarrollaba en el exterior. La oscura y sellada arca tenía grabado en relieve sobre su tapa, un átomo, rodeado de electrones, que giraban en torno suyo, trazando órbitas elípticas. Un muchacho de cabellos largos que botaban sobre sus hombros, a cada paso que daba, y ojos oscuros vestido con una cazadora de cuero negra, pantalones vaqueros y camisa blanca a cuadros caminaba por los márgenes de la solitaria carretera. El convoy, escoltado por fuerzas de policía y militares, le rebasó velozmente y el chico, lo observó indiferente, mientras aferraba una pequeña mochila, con la que cargaba a su espalda. Sus playeros blancos hacían un pequeño ruido amortiguado sobre el asfalto, cuando caminaba sobre él.

FIN

EPILOGO

Un hombre rubio y musculoso de fríos ojos azules observaba al joven moreno que caminaba junto a la chica de cabellos dorados, pupilas verdes y esplendorosa belleza, que le acompañaba y con la que iba tomado del brazo. El hombre llevaba una armadura dorada, muy elaborada, que le cubría de pies a cabeza, mientras un extraño resplandor aureo, emanaba de su cuerpo. Su larga capa blanca revoloteaba en torno suyo, y unas voluminosas y anchas protecciones cubrían sus hombros. El hombre levantó los brazos y juntó sus manos por encima de la cabeza, con las piernas muy separadas, y una especie de doncella con un ánfora sobre los hombros, pareció materializarse sobre él. Alzó la voz, pero no muy fuerte. De su garganta salieron unas palabras que quedarían a medias:

-Ejecución de….

-Mamá, mamá, papá –sonaron dos voces infantiles al unísono.

Una niña de ojos negros y cabellos rubios de unos cinco años, que iba acompañada por un muchacho de siete años, que la seguía a corta distancia, de pupilas verdes y caballera negra, corrieron con los brazos extendidos hacia la pareja. La mujer llevaba una sombrilla blanca entre las manos, y plegándola, cogió a la niña en brazos, mientras el hombre, hacía lo mismo con el hermano de la niña, que venía corriendo directamente hacia él.

-Marianne –dijo ella- que hermosa eres, hija mía.

-Y tú Maikel –dijo él, afable y alborozado- eres ya todo un hombrecito –añadió su padre.

La feliz familia rió alegremente bajo el sol primaveral. Entonces cuando la joven madre, con su pequeña hija en brazos, se giró, el hombre de la armadura, pudo vislumbrarla con claridad.

-Madre –musitó lentamente mientras el hombre de la armadura, la recordaba, hermosa e incólume en el interior de un barco atrapado en el hielo, donde dormía un eterno sueño.

-No puedo hacer esto –musitó lentamente, mientras bajaba los brazos.

Justo en ese momento, la imagen de una bella joven se reflejaba sobre él, aunque solo el joven guerrero, parecía apreciar la visión que flotaba levemente en el aire, como si estuviera formada de niebla o rocío.

-Ya es suficiente –dijo la visión- no es necesario recurrir a esto. Sé que ese hombre es bueno y noble, y que jamás representará ningún peligro.

-¿ Pero , pero podemos estar seguros señora ? –preguntó el joven de la armadura, incrédulo.

-Sí –asintió ella lentamente- porque fue uno de vosotros, antaño, mucho antes de que tú y tus compañeros entrarais a mi servicio.

-Está bien –dijo el joven disponiéndose a abandonar aquella época, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. No era quien para discutir las órdenes de su señora, y menos aun cuestionar su autoridad.. Poco después una esfera azulada, le envolvió transportándole de nuevo al futuro, sin que ni Candy ni Mark averiguasen, ni sospecharan nunca que había estado allí.

El hombre de los largos cabellos no sería castigado por surcar el tiempo. Atenea había tenido piedad de él y de su familia.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Aquí terminan las aventuras de este joven solitario y triste que finalmente encontró el amor. Gracias por leerme. Puede que algún día retome este relato, escribiendo un segundo libro, pero por el momento esto es lo que mi imaginación me ha dictado y he redactado. Por si no lo había hecho antes, aprovecho para decir que ninguno de los personajes de Candy, Candy o de otros animes mencionados, -excepto los que he creado para la ocasión- me pertenece y que este pequeño ejercicio de imaginación es solo eso, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, únicamente para responder o intentarlo, a esa vieja pregunta que late en el fondo de muchos de nosotros, supongo, ¿ Y si…..?

Sean felices.


End file.
